First Salvo
by Dan Rush
Summary: The story of Jackson Jackie Wilde, the son of Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps and the first major at sea clash between Zootopia and the Island nation of K'Zin. The story is now complete as of June 27,2020. This has been my longest completed story so far. The sequel to this will be Dori Hopp's war diary "Gang of Hoppers" which will start in a few months.
1. Chapter 1

FIRST SALVO

A Zootopia fan fiction by Dan

Rated M+

(c) Zootopia 2016 by Disney Animated Studios

(Artist ownership) Ayden Gull from BRO GULLS by Anti_Dev

(Artist ownership) "I Will survive" by William Borba 2017

(Artist ownership) Will and Alex Gray, Sheath and Knife by Harmarist

(Artist ownership) The K'zin by Lary Niven.

**Forword notes by the author**

Once again, another Zootopia fan fiction that plays off of William Borba's controversial 2017 on-line comic book where Judy Hopps becomes unexpectedly pregnant by Nick Wilde and chooses to abort the pregnancy. (spoiler) the decision destroys Nick and Judy's relationship and Borba goes on to make Judy a lesbian in his next comic. Borba can live with what he's sewn; I chose to make something better based off his thought provoking controversy.

To set the time line for this fan fic, Borba's first comic happens five years after the Zootopia "Savage" case and 270 years after the founding of Zootopia itself as a society of Predator and Prey living together in a diverse climate system and a mutually beneficial society with all the technical toys and modernity of 2019…

Except….airplanes. Somehow the mammals were able to get satellites and rockets into space but they didn't bother to work out the whole Wright Brothers thing. Score one for the birds.

Question: Why are there no birds in the Zootopia film?

There are other countries within the Zootopia-verse which the inhabitants of Zootopia travel too by ship for vacations and conduct sea borne commerce with. All of them fellow mammals of course. And then there's K'Zin.

**The K'zinti of Larry Niven and Star Trek. **

wiki/Kzin

Author Larry Niven's Kzinti (Ka-zin-tee) show up physically in Star Trek only twice in the 50 years of the collective series and both are in the 1974 Saturday morning Animated Star Trek series in the episode "The Slaver Weapon" and in the character of the Enterprise's Chief Security Officer, Lieutenant M'Res, a female Kzinti. In Star Trek, the Kzinti...a race of fierce predatory space tigers ..fight four wars with Earth, losing all four because while being absolutely fierce and aggressive….the Kzinti are not exactly smart. Niven chronicles these wars in his books _**"Man/K'zin Wars I to IV.**_

It was during one of these wars that the Kzinti captured a Japanese scientist whom they plan to offer to their spiritual leader…..as dinner. Only this Japanese man explains the history of his country to this "Highest of K'Zin"and the whole planet becomes a society of "Japan-o-philes". Within 50 years the K'zinti model their society after the Japan of the Warring States Era with the High K'Zin becoming the Emperor. One K'Zin family becoming the Tykos or Supreme Warlords and the Kzin society being ruled over by a governing counsel or Bata-fuku. The national K'Zinti religion becomes Militarist Bushido, the way of the Samurai becomes the martial spirit of warfare and the Kzinti almost succeed in invading Earth during wars III and IV. You have essentially the Pacific War of World War II….in outer space with crazed ten foot tall Kamikaze cats.

**The Kzinti of Zootopia-verse**

For this fan fiction. K'zin is an island nation. Of course it looks like Japan with two smaller islands K'Kure in the South and K'Kaido in the North and the main island of K'zin where a majority of the K'Zinti live. And like Larry Niven's Kzinti, these are also ten foot tall tigers.

Like ancient Japan under the rule of the Shoguns, K'Zin is a closed off nation fiercely private and fiercely protective of its' society and culture; so much so that commerce with other nations is only done on an artificial island off the K'Zin coastline. No foreign mammal is allowed beyond that island and the tales of what happened to those who tried are pretty gruesome from sadistic torture to the smell of cooking flesh.

**The Zootopia K'Zin society**

K'Zin society in the Zootopia-verse mirrors Japan around the eve of World War II. The High K'Zin is the God Emperor. There is a parliamentary system of government with a Prime Minister, An Imperial counsel and a ruling Diet or House of Representatives. The whole society mirrors that period in Japan's history.

Unlike Larry Niven's K'Zinti, where the females are depicted as stupid animals fit only for sex and breeding litters of kittens, The Zootopia K'Zin females are the "intel-crats", the intellectuals and brain trusts of the society. They are savvy and shrewd in business, run the households, governmental structures and corporations like clock work, operate and maintain the national budget and hold the majority of the science, clerical, business, government administration and engineering jobs. One of the popular slogans among K'Zinti females when it comes to the males is….

"_**you may be the one with the breeding balls and claws out in the field my love but at home, you mind your manors, your sex drive and leave the tools and money alone."**_

Kzinti males are the back breakers, the laborers, the heavy lifters, the mechanics and the warriors of the society as well as the enforcers. The police in K'Zin are known as the Kempi Tai and they are brutal, especially to the unlucky foreigner mammal that gets beyond the protective shelter of the off shore commerce island. Very few if any come back or are given back to their home nations…..alive. It is even rumored that once...the Kempi Tai did return the uneaten torso of a poor victim to his country's representative with a note pinned to the rump…

"_**Very tasty….do you have more of these?"**_

For the most part, the Kzinti, though fierce, have never shown themselves to be worldly aggressive or prone to venturing forth to conquer other nations...that anyone knows of….though they do have a capable Navy and Fleet Marine Corps that could do just that. The Kzinti by appearance….seem to desire isolation and aloofness over confrontation and contact but that's not been easy where Zootopia is concerned.

**The Zootopia / K'zin border bump: "It's all about the fish baby."**

K'Zin and Zootopia are separated by the ocean off the Tundra Town and Sahara Square coast line by a distance of 300 nautical miles. Both K'Zin and Zootopia fish the waters of the Tundra Straits and have so together in some relative peace until 80 years before the Zootopia Savage scare. Zootopia fishes the waters because the fish serve as the main meat product for all of Zootopia's predator species. The K'Zin fish the same waters because...fish is tasty and Kzinti love fish. So it was that one day a Zootopian fishing trawler "_**The Lucky Catch**_" ran afoul of a K'Zin fishing trawler "_**The Trader's Claw**_" To be blunt….The pig running "_**The Lucky Catch**_"shot his mouth off when he shouldn't have. Fourty eight hours later..._**"The Lucky Catch"**_ was found on a beach in Sahara Square...the crew had been dismembered and the pig captain run through with a spit and roasted. The Kzinti left an ominous warning note…

"_**We claim a boundary of 150 miles from our land into the sea. Trespassers will be killed…..and or eaten. Don't tempt us." **_

The Zootopian government decided to send a delegation to K'Zin in hopes of promoting good faith relations and negotiating an amicable treaty of respect for shared fishing rights in the Tundra Straits. As the delegation's ship crossed the K'Zin boundary line under a flag of truce and making peace offerings by radio and signal flags, it was fired upon by a K'Zin warship….and sunk. To further make their point clear...the Kzinti radioed the Zootopian government, a live audio broadcast of the suffering and devouring of the only survivor of the sinking of the diplomatic vessel, a female Gazelle, as she was disemboweled alive. The Kzinti made a special point to describe how tasty her entrails were.

It was then that the Zootopian Government officials looked around and quickly realized…."We need a Navy or….we might need a ton of cooking sauce."

**The Birth of the Modern Navy of Zootopia**

Until the incident known as the _**"Lucky Catch dilemma"**_ Zootopia didn't have much in the way of a military, save police patrol craft. That all changed when a crotchety old yak and long time sailor named Alfred Thayer Mayhoof wrote a long single page article in Zootopia's major newspaper _**"The hoof and Paw Chronicler" **_that unless Zootopia fashioned for itself a first class navy, it might just become a "first class plate of finger food" on the Kzinti dinner table…

"_**The issue is one of national survival. Zootopia lives from the sea, the bulk of our food, our trade with other nations and our lines of communications with friends we have cultivated over our national life are all at the mercy of an adversary who's cruelty is undeniably evident and his penchant for violence, and without doubt, his inevitable salivation for the jewel that is our dear Zootopia can no longer be passed off as dismissive whimsy. Conflict with these barbarians is an inevitable and inescapable fact of time. For our cubs and kittens, our loved ones and our dear land there is only one course we must take with collective resolve. To survive….we need a Navy. To be secure….we need Marines."**_

After long debate, the Zootopian government passed into law the National Defense Authorization Act. Which called for the creation of a Zootopian Navy and a Zootopian Fleet Marine Force. Their operational charter strictly specified them as "_**Defensive Forces only"**_….charged with maintenance of the peace, defense of friendly commerce and swift decisive action should there be acts of war or piracy on the seas which threatened the sea lanes of commerce, communication and national subsistence. Alfred Thayer Mayhoof Became both the first Defense Secretary of Zootopia as well as the head of the Navy and Marine Corps formulation committees who would spend the next 30 years putting together the organizational and operational "Bibles" of the Zootopian Sea Services. Meanwhile, sporadic confrontations between Zootopia and K'Zin continued; mostly confined to "Bumping" incidents where K'zin fishing boats and sometimes their naval patrol boats would ram Zootopian fishing vessels on purpose. The first demonstrations by early Zootopia destroyers (all "gun ships" based on the U.S. Fletcher class destroyers) quieted the incidents until they started up again with ever growing frequency by the time young Jackson Wilde entered Naval Recruit Training Command at Camp Mayhoof in Savanna Central.

**The Modern Zootopian Navy**

The Zootopian Navy of this fan fiction consists of ten heavy Destroyers of the Zootopia class. Four ships designed for fleet Marine operations. Four supply, fuel and Ammunition ships and numerous small patrol boats. Like the K'Zin, there are no submarines and no combat aircraft in either fleet but there are armed un-mammal'd airborne, surface and sub-surface drones.

The back bone heavy weights of the Zootopian Navy are the ten Zootopia class destroyers which pack a serious punch. Each destroyer is armed with two single barreled 8 inch gun turrets, one six barreled 20mm gatling gun, four quad Boefer 40mm gun mounts, a vertical missile launcher and a box torpedo launcher on the stern of the ship as well as various medium and small caliber arms like crew served 50 caliber "Ma Deuces" and assault rifles. The Zootopia are the latest in high tech naval design built by the _**Tun Taven Iron Works shipyard**_ in Tundra Town.

Each destroyer is designed to accommodate mammals as small as mice to as large as Rhinos and each mammal on board fits their function on the ship by their size and species where they can benefit the ship's capabilities. Mice perform intricate electronics repairs while Tigers, Lions, wolves and other large animals handle heavy equipment, weapons and the functions needed to keep these warships functioning when the grass "Turns south from turd stink" as many describe their thoughts about possibly going to war with an enemy few have ever seen pictures of.

**The Modern Zootopian Fleet Marine Force (The ZFMF)**

The Zootopian Marines are almost exclusively wolves, among them is Gunny Sargent Chancellor "Chancy" Hyke who is the uncle of Harmarist characters William and Alex Gray who live in the Rain Forest district. The wolves close pack mentality and aggressive fierceness as well as their physical stamina and endurance made them ideal as Marines. Their recruit training command is at Camp Quanaco in Savanna Central and they're based out of two Marine Fleet Command Centers in Tundra Town and Sahara Square. The Zootopian Marines have the same heavy and light combat equipment as the Modern U.S. Marines. __

**The modern Kzinti Navy and Fleet Marines?**

Not much is known about the K'zin Navy or its' Marines because there's been almost no real long endurance contact with them save the few times Zootopian fishing boats came home with holes and dents from being rammed or crews getting shot.

What is known, is that the Kzinti Navy is called "The Kido Buntai" and the Marines are called "The Rheko Sentai" and from descriptions, the warships and troops appear formidable. Their destroyers match the Zootopia class in size and comparable armaments.

**Jackson Wilde and things grow more aggressive and confrontational**

In the fiction story as Jackson Wilde is growing up in Zootopia, things are becoming more problematic between Zootopia and K'Zin. The Kzinti are showing less tolerance for Zootopia's fishing fleets and showing more boldness in sailing their warships closer to the Zootopian homeland. At one point when Jackson is ten years old, he and his parents watch three Kzinti destroyers sail off the coast of Sahara Square in an obvious "We dare you" demonstration. Back in K'Zin, there has been a clearly obvious change in the leadership structure and mentality which is bringing to fruition for the citizens of Zootopia the warnings Albert Mayhoof spoke of 80 years earlier. The K'Zin were starting to flex their muscles and daring Zootopia come and knock the chip off their shoulder.

**Chapter 1**

Chance given

**Five years after the Savage scare…**

**Judy Hopps' apartment**

Nick still has his head turned when the punch connected with his cheek and sent him wildly flopping over his feet. She had put everything into it, a surge of power from those athletic legs sprang her upwards and added impact to a fist of rage that connected and threw the fox over into a collision with the coffee table…

Nick didn't know what hit him. His head hit hard against the lip of the table causing a bloody gash to open up. He was stunned, he couldn't tell through the haze of his hurting head but from the torrent of her words...Judy was pissed.

Then the realization that she'd assaulted him made rage give way to fright. "Nick? Nick! I'm…..I'm sorry…..I'm sorry….." She said as she tried to help him to his feet only to get pushed away. He had to go, he had to get out then and there or he was going to lose it. He stumbled through the apartment with Judy right behind him….

"Nick? Nick don't go! Please? Please I'm sorry!" She cried out. Nick turned around, gently pushed her off and walked out of the apartment slowly closing the door…

It might have been just fifteen minutes but it felt like an eternity between them until Nick came back through the door holding his shirt to his bruised and cut head…

Judy just stood there looking away from him. She wasn't pissed, she just looked tired and upset…..and frightened. The nose twitch was saying everything…

"That's what I get for being a dumb ass." Nick said with a slight smile. "I deserved that."

Judy jumped at his chest and hugged him. "No you didn't! I….nick?"

"Sheesh carrots….I'm a real dumb ass, I admit it. You'd think I'd know you better than to say such crap about you." Nick winced as she reached for the shirt…

"Sit down and let me bandage that?" Judy asked as she pulled Nick to the couch and tried to go for her first aid kit when he snatched her wrist…

"Nick? You're still bleeding, that could be real bad, let me wrap it and call the doctor?" Judy worried.

"Oh yeah…." Nick replied. "A "domestic" will look real good on your evaluation for "El T" (lieutenant) no, I'll go on my own but I have to get what I need to say...out first. Ouch! I didn't think you could punch that hard."

Nick held Judy by her paws. "And next time? Nail the nose, It hurts more."

He then took a deep breath... "Carrots? Do you trust me?"

Judy replied…."Nick? Let's not…."

Nick repeated. "Carrots? Do…..you…..trust…..me?"

Judy closed her eyes. "I've trusted you with my life for five years now in the field. I don't see how…."

"Shhhhh…." Nick shooshed quietly…."Just….give me a chance please?" Nick asked. "We never expected this to happen when we made love to each other and…..and Judy….I…..I love you. The thought of having a child with you is the most wonderful thing that could have happened to us. You….you are the most amazing mammal in the whole city. Who'd ever thought a bunny would achieve so much in so short a time? You've been a light for who knows how many mammals, especially all the small ones. Judy? You got Dawn Bellweather out of prison and gave her justice against that complete "tail wipe" Lionheart; That took a lot of courage to trust someone who tried to wrong you but you gave Dawn a new chance at a good life. everyone loves you. I love you because damn it…..you saved me from a worthless life hustling for scraps on the damn street. Why not pass that light down and give our child the same chance to do great things?"

Judy replied…."Nick?"

"I know….I know…." Nick replied. "I know….I understand all your worries and I was such a complete bastard to even dare suggest you'd do some horrible thing to our baby, but Judy? Judy? I'm begging you...I'm asking you...I'm pleading to you to let our baby have a chance. I swear to you that the first sign that things won't work out and your life is in danger? I'll be right there with you, holding your paw, crying with you and mourning with you for what we'll lose. If you're afraid I'll "fox out" and haul tail….I won't. I haven't in five years and I never will because…"

Nick wrapped his arms around Judy and sobbed..."Judy? I love you. Please? Give him or her a chance?"

Judy sat silent for a moment...then gently licked Nick's nose."Oh gawd Nick. My parents are going to be so upset at this….I mean….how could we afford…how…..I want to but….."

Nick kissed her gently. "Do you trust me?"

"I hit you Nick….I am so…." Judy sobbed back.

"Shhhhh….shhhhh…." Nick replied. "Carrots? Do you trust me?"

Judy nodded as he wiped her eyes and snuggled against her. "It's going to work out Judy. After all? I'm a fox. I'm a shifty, scheming, sly, untrustworthy, scamming bushy tailed bastard. Who….might just need to really go to the doctor now because I feel queezy and I'm about to…."

Nick quickly reached for a trash basket and threw up. "I….may have a concussion." He said before he crashed to the floor and passed out.

And Jackson always wondered where his nick name "Knuckles" came from.

**The next evening….**

**The house of Don Lanzoni Big aka "Mister Big" **

Nick drove up to the chain and opened his car window as Raymond the polar bear stooped down to put his snoot through the door…."What's yer deal Nick?"

"Sheesh Raymond? What the hell did you eat?" Nick said as he winced.

"None ya business." Raymond growled. "What's yer business?"

"I wish to have an audience with the Shrew Father and his daughter Fru Fru. Are they occupied? It's very important." Nick asked.

Raymond walked to the gate phone, stood talking for a moment and came back to undo the chain…

"Come on in." Raymond said. "Of course, you understand the usual procedures?"

Nick snickered. "Can I at least get a good kiss fist before the foreplay?"

Raymond offered a threatening shaking paw…."Don't make me maul you fox?"

After a bit of unpleasantness in the foyer of the house. Nick followed another of Mister Big's Polar Bear henchmen, Kevin, into the Don's study as music played softly in the background…

"Who's that?" Nick asked Kevin. "She's got nice pipes."

"That's Caroline Hendershrew." (Caroline Henderson) Kevin replied. "The Don got her an audience with Zack Zephyrhills from RCA Vulpine records."

"Is there anything he doesn't have his paws in?" Nick asked.

"Do you prefer the ice pit or the polar play house? Cop?" Kevin snickered as he gestured Nick before the ornate desk.

Moments later, Tall Pauley came into the study from the other door, always having to duck the frame and stoop a little because of his massive size. Perhaps his size equaled his position as Mister Big's "Capo" and "consignee". Nick watched as Pauley dropped his massive paws on the desk and allowed Mister Big and his daughter Fru Fru to walk off…

Instinctively….Nick slowly leaned forwards, careful to touch the tips of his maw lips to the Don's out stretched paw to kiss the ring. He had to be extremely delicate because all the bears were instantly ready to rip any mammal apart for the slightest mistake.

Fru Fru wiggled her fingers at Nick and smiled. "Hi! How's Judy?" She asked buoyantly. Nick only smiled back for it was a great offense to speak to another member of "La Familia" before the Don spoke first.

Mister Big gestured with a paw. "Nicholas? To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit today upon my house?"

Nick clasped his paws together..."Don Lanzoni? I come before you this day because Judy Hopps is pregnant with my child."

Fru Fru gasped and then squealed with excitement. "Ahrrr you kiddin me?! Jue-dee is pregnant! Oh my Gawd! Why didn't she call me?"

Nick smiled. "Obviously….she's a little busy. I'm sure she was going to let you know eventually Donna Fru Fru." He turned back to Mister Big. "Don Lanzoni? Myself and Judy would be so honored if you….if you would be the Godfather to our child?"

Mister big clapped his small paws together and his face became buoyant. "Bring your snoot here you lug!"

Nick leaned forwards and Mister Big kissed him twice..."This is an occasion of great joy!" The old Shrew said as he gestured to Tall Pauley. "Pauley! Bring the finest champagne! We toast to the happiness upon you and the wife ay Nicky?"

Nick didn't appear so festive.

"Nick?" Mister Big asked. "Why you makin with the frowny face?"

"Because Don Lanzoni. Our meager police salary makes things for us a little difficult. This could become a very dicey pregnancy for Judy and I want to make sure she will be taken care of."

Mister Big waved a finger. "You come to my house fearful of how I may react to this news of one who is a dear friend of my daughter and the Godmother of my granddaughter who blesses my house with joy. I would expect the one who loves her to be more bolder. However….fear nothing Nicholas. She will have the finest doctor in all Zootopia. The cheating slug owes me a favor."

Mister Big then snapped his small fingers. "Raymond?" He said as he called Raymond close and whispered into his ear then gestured the polar bear away, Mister Big turned back to Nick. "I give you something for the wife and the child. And don't worry about paying it back. But you will be indebted to perform a service for me at some point when I call you."

Nick held his paws out..."Don Lanzoni? I don't know what to say to you for your great kindness to this lowly mammal. But I must clarify to you that…..well… Judy and I? We're not married."

Mister Big appeared to frown a little. "Well….you're "going" to be married."

Nick replied. "Umm….Don Lanzoni? There are some small…."

"Nick?!" Mister Big snapped. "You're "going" to be married or….you will be …..on ice!"

Nick reacted by tucking his tail, pulling up a foot and expecting the polar bears to descend upon him! Till Mister Big and the bears chuckled….

"Did you think I would ice the father of my God child? Come on Nicky!" Mister Big said with a gesture. "Now enough of this you bushy tailed lug. We will drink to the joyous occasion to come. And you must perform this one service for me ay? You must allow my daughter to give Judy a proper baby shower."

"How could I refuse?" Nick joked. "You'll ice me or give me to these guys for a chew toy."

Tall Pauley snorted. "You wouldn't make a neck wrap you skinny stick."

All the bears, Mister Big, Fru Fru and Nick held glasses of champagne as Mister Big toasted…

"To Nicholas and Judy. If the child be a Bambina? May she grace your home with love and beauty. If he be a Bambino? May he be a masculine child and bring your home honor. Salu-tay!"

"Salu-tay!" The bears replied as all sipped the glasses together.

**Ten days later….**

**Downtown medical clinic **

Judy sat on the examination bed wearing a white gown while Nick held her paw nervously. Bunny gestation was so quick, even for just one baby let along a litter? Judy's baby bump was getting prominent and now she was on paid maternity leave because every officer in "First Prinky" had donated parts of their own saved leave to supplement Judy's for the remainder of her pregnancy. She and Nick were left speechless when they walked into the bull pen and got "showered" with gifts.

Now Doctor Kelly Buckett, the doctor to whom was indebted to Don Lanzoni came into the room with the results of the medical exam…

"Well….the very good news is that the baby will soon reach the maximum size for birth and you should be able to carry it. You know how pliant female rabbits can be with multiple births?"

"There's…..more than one?" Judy asked.

"Oh no….just one. This is your first time?" Buckett asked. "The only thing about the pregnancy however is the delivery. It will have to be by "C-Section" but we don't expect any complications to come from that."

Buckett touched Judy's nose…."From this point on Miss Adventure? Consider yourself grounded. No strenuous activity. Continue on the diet we planned for you and no crazy cravings...stay off the fats and sugars. Now? Do you want to know the sex of the new born?"

Nick waved a paw…."I prefer the surprise so….this is where I leave. She'd like to know because of the shopping and all that."

**Evening…**

**Judy's Apartment.**

Nick came out of the bathroom, slipped onto the bed naked and placed his ear to the puffy balloon that was Judy's extended stomach. After a little bit...he looked as if he was going to cry...Instead he licked over the bump and kissed it tenderly before kissing his wife…."this is so amazing." The fox said softly. "You?….You are so amazing."

Judy looked at him as if she was full of dread…."Sigh….my family is going to flip out. You really want to go see them in person?"

Nick rolled onto his back. "If you just call Stuart and Bonnie and say.."Hey Mom and Dad, guess what! Nick got me super pregnant!" They are going to get in their truck and come screaming up here and that's not safe. I will go to Bunny Borough and tell the family."

Judy threw an arm over her eyes..."Oh for Fritz's sake….Nick? They will flip out and beat the snot out of you...you know my family are super adherent to their faith, they're very conservative…."

"And I'm a filthy, devil spawned Hombrah….yeah, I know the edicts of El-ahrairah well, I've read them. You know the scriptures are actually more "bunny bashing" than anything? They're all morality tomes to remind bunnies not to be stupid with what they have and the whole "Hombrah thing" was a creation of Frith along with the dogs, the wolves, the badgers and the weasels when our ancestors were running around tearing throats out to "control" the population which let me remind you? The "prophet" let get out of hand to begin with….not a smart bunny. Times have changed Judy."

Judy sighed..."The edicts also speak of family integrity, marriage and species purity….well I blitz'd all those, welcome to bunny hell Judy."

"Yup." Nick replied. "Doomed to be humped by a bushy tailed bastard who's an agent of the devil. Score on the old hat trick Judy!"

Judy shoulder punched him. "I should go with you! At least I could bear the brunt of their anger for you?"

"You….are going to do what the doctor said!" Nick replied pointing a finger in Judy's face. "No excessive movement and no stress. Fru Fru and Raymond are coming over to spend time with you so don't give them any trouble. I don't want to come back and find my wife a pancake because Raymond sat his fat ass on you for not listening."

Judy reached out for Nick's tail…."Please?" She begged. She loved his well preened plume.

"Do you love me or my tail?" Nick snickered as he flopped his butt around and covered her with the soft and wonderfully groomed fox plumage…

"Mmmmm….." Judy sounded as she cuddled and snuggled…."You're in second place."

Nick smiled and slowly petted Judy on her head..."What manor of execution should I chose? Shotgun to the face? Hanging rope? Burning on a stake or by spit? Oh….being mauled to death by flat teeth!….that would be a slow satisfying end to a Hombrah to appease the children of El-ahrairah!"

"Don't be silly." Judy snickered. "The preferred method of Hombrah execution is to cut the tail off which would cause instant heart failure. It's more "Mam-maine" She started to tear up and hugged Nick's tail tightly…."I love you."

"That's the emotional swing kicking in again." Nick chuckled. "Do you want the meat cleaver for the "pissed of at me" surge?"

"Mmmmm…." Judy was too occupied with snuggling the fluffy tail to care.

**Two days later**

**The Hopps Family Warren house**

**Bunny Borough**

**Evening**

Nick followed Bonny through the door of the bunny house designed to look like a typical country hill and entered into a large vaulted ceiling world of loud screaming, a lot of chattering, at least a hundred different sounds of music and bunnies of every size and age flocking around tables eating or crowded in front of televisions or standing around with their smart phones texting like crazy. It was a form of controlled chaos wrapped around visual insanity and already his paws were smarting from a constant stream of bunnies grabbing him for a greeting paw shake…."Hi Nick!" "Yo Nick!" "Sup Nicky!" on and on they came in a never ending stream…

Nick leaned into Bonnie..."How do you deal with all this?"

"They learn pretty quick to pitch in." Bonnie said as she pointed to one toddler bunny in diapers carrying a handful of plates as he waddled past. "The house runs like clock work trust me."

Stewart walked up and shook Nick's paw. "Finally you come to see our house. I kept telling Judy to bring you by so we could meet you."

"I think she was waiting for the right time." Nick replied. "Guess this is as best a time as we'll get. She couldn't come because she's…..well she's tied up right now which is why I wanted to come and tell the whole family about it."

Bonnie worried. "It's not something bad is it?" She said.

"I sure hope not." Nick replied as he waved his arms around. "Hello?! Hi?! Can I get everyone's attention?" Nick turned to Bonnie and Stu. "You two should sit down for this."

All the bunnies settled down and surrounded the main seating floor as Nick clasped his paws. "Hi. This is the first time I've come to where Judy grew up and I just have to say…..wow….I'm an only child and I'm thinking..."How can you remember all the names?"

Nick turned to Stu and Bonnie..."Stewart? Bonnie? The reason why Judy didn't come with me is…..(deep breath)…...because she is…..pregnant."

What ever sounds were being made in the house….ceased. Nick wasn't letting the words hang on purpose. The sudden silence made him think he was dead. Some of the obviously older bunnies were not looking too enthused. The next words were equal to the first atomic bomb going off….

"Because she is…..pregnant….with my child." Nick said. The continued silence and the sudden shocked look on Stu and Bonnie's faces made him shiver.

"WHAT?!" A solitary bunny yelled out from one of the tables. It was old grandfather Hopps, the family patriarch who was older than the dirt of Zootopia and whom many joked had ran with Prince El-ahrairah as his "Capo" in his "Owslah" (security police/mafia). Grandpa was very hard of hearing so one of Judy's older brothers yelled in his ear…

"He said Judy's pregnant with his child!"

"Trudy's not ignorant! She's the smartest bunny in the family! How dare that filthy Hombrah insult her!" Grandpa yelled out shaking his fist.

"No Grandpa!" The other bunny yelled louder. "Judy's pregnant and he's the father!"

"No! I don't want a Peppermint stick! Don't bother!" Grandpa replied.

Now the whole house of bunnies screamed at the old rabbit…."NO GRAND DAD! JUDY'S PREGNANT AND NICK'S THE FATHER!"

"WHAT?!" The old bunny suddenly understood the words and rose up slamming a fist against the table. "THAT DIRTY, FILTHY HOMBRAH IMPREGNATED MY GRAND DAUGHTER! KILL THAT WICKED DEVIL!"

The orderly house suddenly became a chaos of flying things, screaming bunnies and not a few of them looking for things to use as weapons! Stewart stomped in front of Nick and screamed out to his brood….

"ENOUGH! ALL OF YOU SIT!" The big father rabbit screamed out. Without another word...Stu snatched Nick by an arm and jerked him into a trot behind him towards the front door with Bonnie chasing after them…

"Stewart! Stewart, what are you doing?" Bonnie asked in a panic. Her husband turned around and raised a paw….

"We….Nick and I….are going to have a discussion." Stu said with a paw wave as he pushed Nick out of the house and closed the door behind him.

**1 hour later….**

**The family barn**

Nick and Stewart lay on a big pile of freshly mowed hay on their backs with Stewart offering Nick another cup full of the family's "Old Thunder Carrot Sour Mash Whiskey"

The stuff had quite a late kick. The two mammals were plastered off their humps…

"Another one Nick?" Stewart asked.

Nick tried to focus on the glass to grab it and smiled as he took it..."This stuff..."hic"…..this stuff….mmmm….I am so hammered." Nick looked at Stu with his maw gaped open. "Stewart? Stewart...I am so sorry….so sorry….is this? Is this "hic"….where you shoot me in the head?"

Stewart took a good gulp of his own glass. "Nick? You filthy rotten Hombrah. Have I ever told you bout my daughter Judie? My Jew Jew? My Jude the Dude? "hic"….Jewwww deeeee….is a try'r. She tries everything. "hic"….hey? That would make a good song….try everything."

"Sal-ready is…."hic"" Nick replied as he suddenly found Stewart attached to his tail. "Wha? Wha-ziz-it with my tail and bunnies? Wha bout "hic" Judy?"

"Huh? Oh yeah….." Stewart replied as he sat up. "See….my Judy? Shesssszaaaa try'r….she tries everything and she doesn't listen to me for dirt. I tried telling her she couldn't be a cop? She became a cop. If I told her she couldn't bag a fox? She went and baged one. If I told her she couldn't have a baby with a fox? She's gonna have a baby because Nick? She's a damn good try'r!"

Stewart hung onto Nick's shoulders as he stood up and swayed..."Nick? Yer a filthy rotten dirty Hombrah….hic…..wow….I really am drunk…..hic…. But Nicky? I loved you from the first time Judy told me about you. Yer not an ordinary Hombrah….yer a special Hombrah. Just like Gideon Gray….that rich filthy bastard...hic….but I love him because he's turned out so big, so plushy and so sweet…..hic….so not all you foxes are scoundrels….

"Coming from you?" Nick said as he hugged Stewart…."That means a lot…. Come here…..hic….you wonderful wabbit..."

Nick kissed Stewart on the lips…..a long time…..a little too long….. and flopped back laughing himself silly. "That? Is an indication? "hic" that I'm really messed up!"

"Don't tell Bonnie!" Stewart snorted. "She'll kill us both. Judy must love you because…...damn it! Yerrrrrrrrr….quite a kisser."

Stewart looked at his bottle of Whiskey and sighed…."Ugh….all gone. And now? And now…..I….hic…...I uh…..mmmmmm….I'm gonna pass out. Welcome to the family Nicky….you flea bitten, slick talking but gutsy as all get out Hombrah bastard…."

Stewart flopped onto Nick's tail and snuggled it as Nick tried to stay sitting up. "I…..I gotah…..gotah get back to Judy…..Dad…..." Nick smiled and tried to lick whatever was left in his glass….."Then again? Hic….she can take of her self…."

Nick flopped back onto the hay and passed out.

**Delivery Day**

**Ramhorn General Hospital**

**Downtown Zootopia**

Nick leaned over to Benjamin Clawhauser as he was watching a Gazelle music video on "Zoo Tube"….

"What time is it Ben?" Nick asked.

"Exactly one minute since last time you asked." Benjamin replied. "You should be in the delivery room with her shouldn't you?"

Nick shook his head..."I….wouldn't do well watching a "C Section" He said as he stood up and paced again for like the 50th time or so. Officers of the "First Prinky" (1st Police Precinct) dropped by during their rounds to pop eyes and wiggle paw fingers, so too did Chief Bogo for a bit. Besides Nick in the waiting room there was Bonnie and Stewart, Fru Fru Lanzoni and Kevin from the Don, Benji Clawhauser and Francine (The Elephant) who never missed a department birth as the designated Ombudsman.

Nick turned to Bonnie…."Did you two feel like this with your first one?" He asked.

Bonnie shrugged…."I don't even remember the hundreth one. Look...it's part of the job description Nick. Mom rolls them out of the factory and Dad bites his claws down to nothing...but wait till it's born Nick. You're first one will be something you'll feel the most proud of."

Nick's face changed to being a little reflective and he waved a paw as he slowly walked for the room door….."Give me a moment?" His voice cracked with a tinge of upsetness.

Bonnie looked at her husband and went after Nick, finding him in an empty examination room with his face in his paws balling…

"Oh honey…." Bonnie said as she walked up..."Nick? Nick what's wrong?"

"My mom…." Nick replied with crying snorts..."She didn't get to see this! She didn't get to see that I'd finally done good with myself! She'll never see the baby!"

Bonnie slowly pulled the crying fox into her arms and kissed him..."Oh I think she knows...if you were anything less? My Judy would would have ditched you a long time back. There there…..Oh Fritz...Nick, Judy would call you such a puss right now...shhhhhh….."

Bonnie cupped Nick's muzzle in her paws…."My my….Gideon Gray was the same way when he apologized for all his youthful foolishness. I'm very sure that your mother is as proud of you now as the day you stood all chested out in your scout uniform."

"Judy told you about that?" Nick asked.

"What else made you so resilient." Bonnie said as she petted Nick's head. "It's not the troubles in life that define us Nick...it's our fights and victories. Not all my older children have smooth lives, but they're not quitters. Nor are you." Bonnie nuzzled Nick's nose with affection. "Welcome to our family Nick Wilde….my loving Son in Law."

Nick's maw quivered and he wrapped his arms around Bonnie..."Being part of a family or a pack….means everything to me."

Just then...Ben Clawhauser poked his head through the door. "How long are you going to keep the Doctor standing in the delivery room? We're on pins and needles in there!"

Nick and Bonnie walked into the waiting room where Doctor Kelly Buckett was waiting…

"Finally….the father shows up! You have a son Nick! Congratulations!"

The room went crazy and right on cue, Fru Fru screamed out….

"Saluta la nascita del glorioso bambino!"

And the sound of Tarantella filled the waiting room as two more big polar bears came through the door with Shrews hanging all over them as they carried a big celebration cake into the room and champagne bottles popped as everyone started dancing around the floor! Nick leaned on Buckett as those in the room danced about blowing sound makers and twirling hand towels about…"And my wife?" Nick asked the big Elk.

"Judy's just fine!" Buckett replied. "She's in recovery and will probably sleep the next four or so hours...which I suggest you try to do the same in this craziness!" Buckett yelped. Nick felt a pull on his tail and saw Fru Fru gesturing on the floor…

"Balla con me Padre del bambino!"

(music) HEY! (music) HEY! (music) HEY! (music) HEY! (Clapping to the Music)

The floor cleared quick to the sides as Nick did sort of a funny skipping and hopping jig around Fru Fru with his arms stretched out to the sides…

(music) HEY! (music) HEY! (music) HEY! (music) HEY! (Clapping to the Music)

Benjamin Clawhauser stepped up as Nick continued to dance. "You going to see the baby?"

"I'll wait till I see Judy!" Nick replied as he continued to dance. "Benji?! Tag in so I can go get some sleep!"

As nick passed by Raymond, Kevin and Luchino; each Polar Bear passed him a gift card with store cards in them….

"Get used to diaper duty there Nick." Kevin snickered. "Trust me….wear a face shield and gloves."

"Thanks guys." Nick replied as he waved the gift cards. "And please return my wife's and my heart felt gratitude and thoughts of affection to Don Lanzoni?"

**Five hours after Delivery **

**Ramhorn General Hospital**

**Downtown Zootopia**

Nick came through the door of the hospital bed room with paw fulls of flowers, bunny treats and little gifts…

"Hi?" He said softly as he placed them on a dresser and walked up to kiss and snuggle his wife..."How are you Carrots?"

"Tired." She replied as she touched Nick's snoot. "Tired by ok. It went fine. Did you see the baby?"

"Your parents got to see him before they left. I think it's best we both see him together." Nick shook his head to try and hide the tears that were starting to well up..."My silly fur keeps poking my eyes." He said as he snorted.

"Yeah right." Judy snickered. "You foxes are so emotional."

Nick kissed Judy's paw..."Your mother's such a wonderful bunny...I only wish my Mom could see the baby. When he's old enough, I'll tell you both all about my mom."

Just then...the room door opened and Nurse "Dixy Dic Dic" came in with the baby wrapped in a blue blanket. "Look who's here to see you proud parents!"

Nick stood up as Dixy walked up and placed the baby in his arms. The first reaction of Nick's face was priceless and Dixy quickly got a shot of it on her own smart phone…

"Judy? Look at him." Nick said as he passed their baby into her arms.." Oh… my gawd Judy….he's…..he's adorable."

Judy looked at her son and sniffled. "What an interesting patchwork of colors? And? The red head tuft? Where did the red fur come from?"

"I think that came from my Grandfather." Nick said. "My mother's father. Shocking I didn't have that kind of fur." Nick pulled the blanket back to show the baby's head…

"He's got your ears." Nick said as he felt one of the bunny ears with his paw fingers. "And your face too I think."

Judy ticked the baby's lips with her paw finger..."He has your eyes Nick."

Nick pulled on one of the little feet and played with it..."He's got some serious legs...my gawd this kid is going to be a sprinter."

Nick walked over to the other side of the bed and climbed on as Judy tickled and played with their child with a sort of cat toy. "He's got fox paws for sure nick." Judy said as she tickled the baby's stomach. "It's going to be a challenge raising a hybrid baby." She said.

"Since when did Judy Hopps run from any challenges?" Nick said.

"What's the name going to be Nick? We didn't decide yet." Judy asked.

"Jackson Stewart Wilde" Nick said smiling. "Jackson, for my Grandfather. Stewart for your father. I think it fits him unless you have another idea? Or? We could just call him "fluidity" until one comes along?"

Judy chuckled..."Ah….no…..Jackson Stewart Wilde is just great." She said as she kissed Jackson on the cheek. "Jackie" for short fits the bunny profile doesn't it?"

Nick cocked his head. "What do we call him? A Fox-bunny? Funny? Bun-fox? Rab-boxy? Boxular Funny?

"How about…..our son?" Judy said as she snuggled Jackson tenderly. "Our son...Nick...who's gonna make the world a better place because he comes from a good legacy family."

"Chip off the old block." Nick said as he snuggled his wife. "Thank you my darling for having faith in me...and for giving our baby a chance to be some one."

Judy smiled and kissed Nick on the head. "Get used to late nights and smelly diapers dad."

"I fully accept the risk." Nick replied as he soon fell asleep hugging his little family."

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

FIRST SALVO

A Zootopia fan fiction by Dan

Rated M+

(c) Zootopia 2016 by Disney Animated Studios

(Artist ownership) Ayden Gull from BRO GULLS by Anti_Dev

(Artist ownership) "I Will survive" by William Borba 2017

(Artist ownership) Will and Alex Gray, Sheath and Knife by Harmarist

(Artist ownership) The K'zin by Lary Niven.

**Chapter 2**

Childhood to young adult

**As parents of a hybrid child, you both face special challenges during these early years of your child's life. From finding the proper balance of diet to handling such difficult issues as species identity and acceptance to bullying and resentment. It is important during these times that you are always honest and upfront with your child about these situations and that you always give them love and encouragement to stand on their own and to overcome life's challenges so they become good and productive members of Zootopia, proving that no matter what size, shape, color or origin of their birth… they are just as deserving of merits and awards as any other mammal when they put heart, soul and effort into whatever they dream to accomplish.**

_From the book "The Hybrid child and you the parent" written by the Zootopian Parents Association._

Jackson Stewart Wilde was born on March 19, 2021 in Zootopia to Police Officers Judith "Judy" Hopps Wilde (A bunny rabbit) and Nicholas "Nick" Wilde (An English red fox) and he was indeed his parents baby.

Jackson had his father's coat, the very light brown red straw coat of an English field fox. He had his mother's facial features and her distinctly bunny nose. Around his mouth to a stripe that ran between his eyes he had his mother's gray coat of fur. His head tuft of fur was fire engine red from his father's side of the family, and ran back over the top of his head and flowed down the back to his neck. His teeth were both Canine and Bunny with his incisors being classic flat teeth in bunny origin while the rest were meat chomping Vulpine teeth. It took about a year after being weened off his mother's milk for Nick and Judy to find a diet Jackson could tolerate...and to get him to stop an addiction to Cheerios. The youngster devoured Cheerios like Bruce the Shark devoured people. He had his mother's ears with their black tips that drooped over his back. His eye lids were the same as his father's, wood brown with thick black eye lashes.

He had a long slim body like his fox father and when he grew to be 18 he stood above his mother and level with his father's mouth. He had distinctly fox-like paws and feet but his legs...were obviously those of his mother, Powerful even in toddler stage….he made diaper changing an Olympic sport and from the first day he learned to walk, he learned how to dodge and duck. He gave his parents a work out that in Nick's words..."Made the academy obstacle course feel tame."

Judy was ever the cheerleader and confidence builder. Not a day went by that she didn't tell Jackson how special he was, how he could be whatever he desired to be, that things didn't come by gift but by hard work. Things in life had to earned and everything earned was to be taken with gratitude. She encouraged him to be a risk taker...often to the worry of her more cautious husband. Bumps and bruises caused tears but they provided lessons. Scratches and cuts were badges of pride, failure was just a road mark on the drive to success. Judy made play fun and got Jackson into BMX racing and soccer where he excelled daringly. He broke his arm during a match when he was ten years old and posed proudly with it casted by his mom's side in the photo that hung over the small trophy case his father had made for him.

Nick was the home work buddy, the listener, the street smarts teacher who taught Jackson how to handle money from primary school. Long hours were spent between father and son just talking...perhaps Nick was simply hustling his son to preen his tail which every talking session between them had Jackson an expert in fox tail grooming before he was 12. It became a little business for him as his Dad brought over friends to have Jackson preen their tails, which Jackson amassed a nice savings account from.

And then there was Don Lanzoni. Judy could not help but be bold when she first presented Jackson as a baby to his Godfather, beseeching the Don not to impart the ways of gangsters on her son. But Don Lanzoni was more than understanding. His influence on Jackson was in social graces, even mobsters understood the importance of hospitality, respect for persons, respect for females and proper decorum. The Don taught Jackson how to properly treat a female even if she may have not deserved such in Jackson's eyes, the basics of opening doors, or courteous greetings, of table setting, of greeting guests. Most important of all… how you stick up for yourself, take accountability for your actions and deal with rivals...without the "icing" part of course.

At nine years old, Jackson faced his first school bully in a mean young and very big wolf named Yuki Bond who teased him for being a hybrid…

"_**Bunny ears, funny ears, fox bunny ears on a foxy bunny queer!"**_ Yuki would taunt Jackson when the opening came up. He would smack Jackson's books from his paws, throw his book bag into the fountain at school, take his lunch and put him down for being a twisted, messed up hybrid "creature". Yet unlike the other cubs and kits Yuki successfully belittled and demeaned. Jackson proved resilient. Two fights with the big wolf got Jackson suspended from school and put fear into Judy and Nicks hearts that the Don would get involved because of these offenses against his god-son…

"Fear not." Don Lanzoni said. "He doesn't need me. Be patient and watch."

The old Don had taught Jackson the tricks of how to turn an enemy into an alliance. Jackson turned to "opposition intelligence warfare" and had found out that Yuki himself was a victim of brutal abuse for being a "Little bastard hybrid" by his large wolf family. His mother had fallen in love with a German Shepherd and to a sternly traditional wolf family, a dog/wolf hybrid was an abomination. Their cruelty killed his mother and left him in the care of her lover's parents who didn't know how to handle the big, angry wolf dog.

So one day quite shockingly….Jackson sought Yuki out for he found out that the big wolf dog had an unquenchable love….of strawberries and whip cream. He found Yuki throwing rocks at an abandoned factory building in the city and boldly walked up to him with a box in his paws…

The big wolf dog bushed up his coat, cracked his paw knuckles and prepared to go all out on the smaller hybrid..."You picked a good time to get your tail kicked in you little mix breed bastard." Yuki snarled. "Drop the stupid box you little snit and let's settle accounts!"

Jackson opened the box and showed Yuki the contents. A huge batch of bright red strawberries and cans of whip cream..."I know you're a hybrid too Yuki and no one shows you any kindness at all and that's just wrong. You and I are fellow hybrids and we need to stick together. I want to be your friend….please?"

Until that moment, no one had shown Yuki the least bit of attention let alone any real affection. As Jackson held out the box to the big wolf, years of painful abuse and self disdain came forth and the big wolf dog cried. Jackson's hug had more fire power than fist or threat of "icing" could carry and Yuki begged Jackson to forgive him. From then on...Yuki the terrible became Yuki the terror against bullies and Jackson's closest friend….sometimes in youthful indescressive hyjinks.

Jackson's parents often came home in their patrol car and left it sitting in the driveway as they slept. It wasn't long before the youthful teenage Jackson and his big wolf dog partner in crime learned how to get the cruiser started and they took it joy riding all over Zootopia. Their favorite past time was to hit the "brights and lights" on unsuspecting motorists, make them pull over then peel out past them laughing while giggling and chowing down cream covered strawberries. This went on until one time when the two got into their seats and came face to face with Judy in her pajamas in the back seat. She had removed the separation screen which they failed to notice was gone when they got in…

It was one of the few times Jackson realized his puffy cotton tail was no protection from mom's police belt. Spare the rod and spoil the child was something Judy took to heart.

When it came to family, to Judy's family, she knew some would accept Jackson and many of the elders would not. It was the only time Jackson's attempts at softness and love would fail. Old grandfather Hopps went to his grave not showing Jackson any love or recognition and that always brought a tinge of sadness to Jackson's heart. Stewart and Bonnie however were nothing but loving, sending their grandson little gifts on every birthday. Hand made gifts were the best treasures like the stuffed bear "Gammy Bonnie" made for him that he carried with him when he went into the Navy.

Jackson's first girl friend was a honey badger named Anna Marie whom he fell for in the Zootopia Junior High school soccer league. They both seemed a perfect match with the same interests, they both loved Soccer and joined the common insanity that was the seasonal fight between the Sahara Lions and the Savanna Panthers. Both were in 8th grade by then and it looked so cute and wonderful… till they had an argument and….Jackson ripped Anna's favorite soccer jacket while trying to calm her down. Thus came the break up and the ever perpetual seemingly never ending grudge of the female honey badger with her former boyfriend. She made a note of it when she slugged Jackson when he tried to say hi after High School graduation, by then they were in different schools but distance and time didn't cool the grudge…

"You owe me a new jacket Jackson Wilde! And you will pay what you owe!"

Jackson had tried to reconcile the offense but you know honey badgers, honey badgers don't care. Badger grudges usually go on for eternity.

Jackson did well in school, especially in "P.E." where those long rabbit like legs and fox paws helped him to earn medals at school competition meets. He especially excelled in water borne "Log rolling" where quick on his gifted feet he threw off challenger after challenger till he met his second girl friend...Darla Delaware.

Darla was an otter and Jackson often accused her of cheating because she was just too cute to keep his eyes off of her. They became bitter school rivals for the top record of throwing off the most competitors in the shortest amount of time. Though being rivals, it didn't stop Jackson from pursuing her and often their meetings took place as fun little contests between them when the school grounds were empty. They wore each other silly trying to kick the other off a spinning log and eventually they wound up sitting together saying cute things to each other. Then Darla broke the news later that her family was moving to the far end of rain forest and though she would continue to text Jackson, she probably wouldn't see him again for a while. That almost broke Jackson's heart.

Being the son of two police officers growing up, Jackson was always aware that bad things could happen. At fifteen, the news came from Dawn Bellweather, who had gotten a new job as the police department's public liaison, as she had Jackson called to the principles office at school…

"Jackson? Your mom and dad were involved in a bad crash during a pursuit. You need to go to the hospital." Dawn said to him. She wouldn't tell Jackson the rest and he feared the worst had happened…

The cruiser had flipped who knows how many times. Judy had three broken ribs, a collapsed lung, a broken leg, a broken jaw but she was alive. Nick was in a coma, his condition described as grave. Jackson wouldn't leave them, he was there every day between talking with his mother and tending to his father's tail as he had always done. He knew his father would like that the most. He prayed to Fritz constantly not take his father from him and after three weeks….Nick woke up and to great blessing his first words were…."You looked after my tail? Good boy."

The recovery was difficult but as his parents were cheerleaders for him, Jackson was their cheerleader through every painful step. Judy was now a captain and was assigned off patrol beats as administrative commander and eventually she became Chief Wilde of "First Prinky" upon the retirement of Chief Bogo. Nick could no longer pound a beat, his injuries left him disabled permanently with a walking cane so he took the assignment as the city juvenile court judge where his specialty was….dealing with little scam artists.

Jackson's adventuring spirit for the ocean started around 11 years old when he joined his Godfather aboard his Yacht "Bonnie King Richard" when the old shew took it to sea. Jackson was fond of sea stories, he'd read "Fox Treasure Island" and "Peter the Pan" over and over again and the stories of adventurous sea fairers, pirates and "men of war" tickled his adventurous cravings. So it was that at 17 he sat with his mother and father, took in a deep breath and told them…

"Mom….Dad….after graduation? I'm joining the Navy." He said boldly.

Judy and Nick looked at each other with a little apprehension. They were thinking about college and something else, the opportunities for that were wide open, Jackson could have any of the universities. Perhaps Nick and Judy were being a little selfish? Thinking their son might take up law enforcement like they did…

"The Navy?" Nick asked. "Are you sure that's what you want?"

Jackson nodded sternly. "Yes Dad. You're not upset about that are you?"

Judy couldn't help but show a little concern. After all…the news was showing with ever increasing worry the behavior of the Kzinti. Only a week earlier as they had done countless other times before in the past ten years...Kzinti destroyers had appeared off the coastlines of Tundra Town and Sahara Square as ominous demonstrations of force…

"Jackson? I've always told you to do what you want to do and to go after what you desire by hard work." Judy said. "But….but I have to tell you what's worrying me in my heart and I have to be honest with you. What's happening now with the Kzinti scares me and you wanting to join the Navy now?..."

Jackson reached for his mother's paw and rubbed it caringly..." Mom? You also said we shouldn't back down from challenges. Just because we're having a little trouble with K'Zin doesn't mean we'll be at war tomorrow? I've been dreaming of this for a long time and I really had nothing else planned for when I graduate. It'll be a good start for me and you guys want me to stand on my own don't you? I mean….you don't want me living in our house forever right? Look at how Grand paw and Grand maw Hopps thought you'd never be a cop mom? Do you think I can't be a Sailor?"

"Zing! He hit you with a 4 by 8 Carrots." Nick snickered. "I don't think we'll change his mind."

Judy took a deep breath and sighed..."Touche Jackie. Oh...I'm going to have nightmares for weeks about this?"

"Want me to wear a pair of diapers and a pacifier to make you feel better mom?" Jackson snickered with a giggle.

"Get your butt to your room and study for those finals mister!" Judy snapped. "And if you dare come down here wearing a set of diapers Jackson? so help me!" Judy yelped as she chased her son to the stairs then turned back to her husband with a look of..."Some big help you were Nick?"

Nick followed Judy into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around her..."Big decision he's making huh?" The fox said as he snuggled his wife. "Come on...you know there was no way we were going to change his mind. At least let's not send him off with anything but our loving moral support? After all, he's got both of us in him, what can go wrong?"

Judy turned around. "War. That's what could go wrong, Nick. War! Every week there's some new close call with the Kzinti. I'm actually hearing whispers at the department about a military mobilization plan for the force in case of invasion. Our son could be in the thick of a shooting war with an enemy that devours mammals for dinner. Am I supposed to keep my mouth shut and not tell him how I feel about this?"

"Do you think we could keep him sheltered all for ourselves?" Nick replied. "He'll go even if we protest him going Judy. You know him too well."

Judy sighed deeply..."Ugh….I'm not going to be comfortable with this at all, ugh…." Judy thumped a foot on the floor in frustration. "But you're right...we raised him to be self sufficient and there's no better test for that than the military. Oh the day he leaves I am going to be pricked like with a hundred needles in my butt."

Nick snickered as he slowly kissed Judy on her head..."Wanna be pricked by just one needle? Might make you feel better?"

"Oh…...go make us a bath? do something "hobble along Cassidy." Judy yelped.

"Hey…." Nick replied. "I'm actually offended by that Judy? I'm going to file a complaint with H.R. tomorrow. I was offended by my superior officer."

Judy snatched Nick by his shirt and snorted. "Get up there and make us a sexy bath you stinky fox or so help me I'll do more than offend you?"

Nick snickered back…."Yipe. Help? Rape?"

Later in the evening...Nick walked into his son's room as Jackson lay on his bed texting Darla about his decision to join the Navy…

"Evening knuckles." Nick said as he stood at the door resting on his walking cane. "I...hope I'm not intruding?"

"Oh no! No….Dad….I was just texting Darla….Um….want me to preen your tail?" The young teen asked as he patted his bed.

"Obviously? I'm not up here for that." Nick replied as he looked around the room. "Sheesh….things have sure changed so fast. It feels like only yesterday I was chasing after your naked butt with a new diaper and now...wow….you've grown."

Jackson smiled..."It's mom Dad, just come out and say it?"

"Yes….it's your mother and yes we are concerned. We always told you Jackie that we'd be honest and open with you on everything. It's not because your mother believes you couldn't make it in the military, it's not you at all. Son….we love you, you have meant all the world to both of us and you're our only child so how should we react? Would hiding our feelings make you feel better?"

"Should I stay home while other parents face the same worry? I've been thinking about this for a while Dad, I want to do it. I don't want to sit at home trying to sort out the rest of my life." Jackson voiced. "You and Mom said it once, the baby birds have to leave the nest at some point so...I chose the point to go. You two need the room anyway so you can frolic, make a mess, have sex and go through raising a child all over again."

Nick raised his paws…."I'm sorry if I upset you Son…."

Jackson wrapped his arms around his Dad and snuggled under his chin..."You and Mom upset me? Kinda hard to do when you have the best parents in the city. Now? Why don't you lay on the bed and let me preen your tail like always huh? I don't know what will happen when I'm gone, you're not going to let it go to hell are you?"

"Do you think a cop's pension disability can pay for grade A fox tail management? There's all the products, the grooming, the coconut oil bathing, the fur treatments, the Spa costs. Which is why I have a son?...who maybe could rethink his decision to open up a discount fox tail grooming service? Now there's a good idea?"

Jackson snickered. "Dad?"

"Yes my loving son?" Nick replied.

"Your hustling has gotten stale. Quit while you're ahead?" Jackson said as he pointed a paw finger.

"Ok Knuckles….and someday I will finally tell you why we gave you that nickname but for now I have a simple question...do you want an end of school celebration party or a pre "Your in the army now digging ditches without a plow." pre-enlistment party?"

Jackson thought...well since Yuki's going to join the Marines and he really has no place for his own party of any kind? Let's make it a pre-enlistment party and welcome him too ok?"

Nick nodded. "Absolutely...pre-enlistment party it is...just promise me that you two will not get overly crazy since you'll be legal to drink. And knowing Stewart? he'll bring something to spike the punch bowls that old sly bunny."

"Who kisses very good." Jackson said smirking. "Just for the record had you tried to stop me from enlisting Dad? The story of your drunken romance with Grand pa Hopps would have been front page news on the "First Prinky's" web site."

"You shifty little bastard." Nick snickered at his Son."How did you know?"

"Learned everything from the best Pop." Jackson replied proudly. "What is it called again?…..sweet heart?"

Nick flopped onto the bed and painfully rolled himself onto his back. "Would giving your loving and approving father's tail a good preening perhaps make a favorite son make all those nasty rumors go…..i dunno…..poof?"

Jackson reached for his tail grooming kit on the dresser. "I dunno? Let's see what else I can pry from my Dad's clutches? Like? The car so I can pick up Darla for a weekend? Or…..or the keys to the family cottage on Sahara Beach for an after party get together with my school mates? What else can I demand of my oh so loving and approving father?"

"I have a feeling that some amount of money is going to be discussed." Nick said as he quivered at the first light brushing of his thick plumage.

"Lemme brush for a while and see where things take us Dad?" Jackson said as he slowly brushed away.

The pre-enlistment party was held at the Knights of Capybara Hall in Sahara Square. Everyone who could be there had a good time...members of First Prinky, Dawn Bellweather, Stewart, Bonnie and about a hundred of the relatives, Yuki, friends from BMX and Soccer, old teachers….and Darla….

And...as Nick suspected….Stewart spiked all the adult punch with another family special...Sweet Mayberry Jack's Lightening...and most of the adults ended up smashed…

Jackson was wise enough to dump his cups into the planters and act tipsy. He took his father's car keys while Nick was drunk dancing with Grandpa Stu and skulked away with Darla to Lionhead's beach on the South Coast of Sahara where he spread out a blanket, produced a basket of goodies and soon had Darla comfortably settled on a pillow, slipping strawberries through her sweet lips…

Then…..Darla dropped the bomb. "Guess what?" She said as she pulled a card from her shirt pocket. "I signed up yesterday."

Jackson took the card and almost wigged out..."You…..You joined the Navy?!"

"Well sure!" Darla replied. "What was I going to do after school? Work in my Dad's lumber mill moving logs around? I mean...I know that's a good job for an otter and all but...I'd like to be an underwater welder and the Navy's totally short on otter welders so hey….and….that job? Pays buku Zoo-bucks with four years military experience."

Jackson nervously twitched his nose and flopped his ears. "But….but you can't join Darla? I mean…..I mean…..uh…." Jackson grabbed her paws. "It'll be brutal work, it'll ruin your well oiled coat, it'll age the complexion of your beautiful…."

Darla reached up and kissed Jackson on the lips..."Jackie? Shut up?"

"But Darla?" Jackie said "….I...I'm just….."

"Mmmmmm….are you going to keep trying to wiggle me out of it? Or are you going to "wiggle me" Mister Bunny Fox?"

"I dunno what I'd be called Darla? Boxy?Funny?Foxboxular wabbit?" Jackson replied.

"Jackie?" Darla giggled. "Shut up. You've failed ok? I'm going into the Navy and that's that. Now where are you going to go?"

"Well….I dunno?" Jackson replied shrugging.

"Just get down here and love me you silly thing?" Darla said as snatched Jackson down and rolled around with him on the blanket.

"Wow…." Jackson yelped. "I forgot how slippery you are."

"Meh? Makes thing more interesting." Darla replied. "Now shut up and kiss me you cute thing."

**Morning**

**August 6, 2039**

Judy had woken up early before her son so she could make him his favorite breakfast. As she stood at the stove finishing up the fish and carrot cakes, Jackson came up behind her, lifted her off her feet and snuggled her lovingly…

"Mom? You didn't have to do all this. You're only going to worry yourself sick." He said.

"You're not leaving this house without breakfast, now go sit down." Judy said. Soon they were together at the kitchen table eating and drinking coffee…

"Dad's not coming down?" Jackson asked.

"You know your father...he doesn't want to lose it when you...sigh...have you noticed that it's getting harder for him to walk?" Judy said…."I'm sorry Jackie, I'm going to ruin..."

"Ruin nothing." Jackson replied. "Mom...please, I understand. Don't worry, I'll be fine. You just put everything on Dad now, he needs you more than ever."

"Oh…..look at me….I'm a wreck." Judy said, which prompted Jackson to get out of his chair, pick his mother up and snuggle her as he held her….

"Wow...who'd ever thought I'd end up holding my own mother in my arms?" He gently tilted Judy's face up and gave her a gentle kiss on her nose. "You're one of a kind mom….I love you so much."

"And I love you Jackie….with all my heart….my baby!" Judy balled into Jackson's chest as Nick appeared at the Kitchen door leaning on his walking cane.

"I always show up late for the water works don't I?" he said as he slowly walked up and wrapped his arms around his wife and son..."You better write us, and write us? Mammals should learn how to do that more than texting, you can't get the "feeling thing" from a text. So write us until your paw gets gang green."

"Nick." Judy replied between cry snorts. "Don't be silly."

"I promise I'll go through fifty smart phones in the next four years you two." Jackson said as he snuggled and kissed both of them over and over until a car was honking its' horn outside the house…

"Well? The van's here." Jackson said as he put his mother down and gave his father another hug. "Dad? Are you going to be ok?"

"Until you walk out the door." Nick replied. "Then I'll be a flaming wreck. But….sigh…..this is where the nest gets a little quieter and…..and we had to be ready for this eventually so….so you go. You go and make your life and don't you ever set back into this house again except for a visit. We've done everything we could these past 18 years to make you fly kid….now it's time to fly."

Jackson perked up. "Dad? If you don't run for mayor of Zootopia over the next four years? I'll be shocked."

"If you miss the van kid? I'm not going to drive you to the recruit depot. Now turn around and get out of my house you slug." Nick gestured with a paw finger. "And don't screw up or your godfather will send some his bears to ice your butt."

Jackson walked to the front door and picked up his Navy issued pack, stopping to put on his recruit ball cap and adjust it at the hall mirror before turning to his parents and snapping them a salute. "Everything I do….I do for my mom and dad whom I love more than anything in this world. Wish me luck."

Judy broke from her tears and snapped herself to attention..."There is no wish recruit! There is but do or die! Go and do it!"

Nick gestured to Judy..."What she said...now get out of here before we flood the house Jackie."

Jackson gave them one last wave, closed the door, wiped away his last tears and walked for the van with his chest out, his ears rigidly drooped back and a pounding proud strut over the pavement of the front walk.

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

FIRST SALVO

A Zootopia fan fiction by Dan

Rated M+

(c) Zootopia 2016 by Disney Animated Studios

(Artist ownership) Ayden Gull from BRO GULLS by Anti_Dev

(Artist ownership) "I Will survive" by William Borba 2017

(Artist ownership) Will and Alex Gray, Sheath and Knife by Harmarist

(Artist ownership) Anubis and the buried bone by Harmarist

(Artist ownership) The K'zin by Lary Niven.

**Chapter 3**

Recruit Training

_**My recruit company was 259 dash 85, 13**__**th**__** Division, Naval Recruit Training Center Great Lakes. My Company Commander was ICC (SW) Francis "Frank" Couture from Vidian, Louisiana. My Executive Company Commander was Aviation Boatswains mate fist class (AW/SW) going on Chief John Stewart from Buford, South Carolina. 30 years later and I still remember them, their faces, their teeth, their breath and all the hell they put us through for eight weeks…**_

_**I also remember why John Stewart was such a hard ass bastard who drove ten who started with us...back out the gates as failures. His mangled, skin graphed left leg brought home the reason recruit training was meant to wash out non-hackers…**_

_**It came from the USS Forrestal. "Trial by Fire"….google it, because every Sailor since 1967 has seen it.**_

The Author

Recruit Training Command, Camp Mayhoof

Savanna Central

2am….August 26, 2039

Jackson's acute bunny ears caught the rustle of the trash can coming off the floor and he was out of the sheets and off the mattress smacking the face of his upper bunk mate before the sheet metal can turned flying missile crashed onto the floor!

"GET UP! GET UP! GET YOUR SLEEPY TAILS UP AND ON THE LINE NOW! NOW YOU MISERABLE SLUDGE SUCKING EXCUSES FOR MAMMALS! GET THE HELL UP NOW!"

Jackson and Manny Leach (A Khaki colored cougar) jumped to the red line that ran down the length of their column of bunks and popped tall as the snarling jet black figure with long pointy ears came screaming by them…

"Thanks again Jackie." Manny whispered.

"No prob." Jackson replied as he kept his eyes glued front as the sound of others in the company getting a rough up from the "black ball terror" bounced around the Company bay. The Company started with 200 recruits, so far the snarling African wolf had sent four crying for their mommies…

"NOW! Who among you would care to guess why you're all standing here like a gaggle of messed up animal crackers at 2 in the damn morning? Any of you want to explain this situation to the class? Any of you?"

When no one tried to answer….The African Wolf known to the squad as Anubis stomped to the head of the bay and snatched up the Jaguar who was pop'd tall before the Company Commander, Chief Harry Arch (Rhino), by his ear and pulled him along between the rows of steel bunk beds…

"Sing you fluck up! Tell your shipmates why they're up at 2 frucking oh dark ay clock! Sound off you sand pisser!" Anubis snarled.

"I….I fell asleep." The Jaguar said.

"You did "what" pucker nuts? I didn't hear you, sing it out you ball-less monkey!" Anubis snapped.

"SIR! I FELL ASLEEP AT MY POST SIR!" The Jaguar yelped! Anubis kicked up a knee, hit the cat in the stomach and dropped him onto the floor!

"FELL ASLEEP?…..YOU FELL ASLEEP? WELL GOOD WORK THERE YOU FLUCK NUT SON OF A BITCH! YOU JUST KILLED THIS WHOLE COMPANY! A KAZINTI RHEKOSENTAI BATTALION JUST ROLLED IN HERE AND EVERY ONE OF YOUR SHIPMATES IS ROASTING ON A SPIT! ALL OF YOU ARE FRICKEN DEAD THANKS TO SLEEPING POWDER SUCKING NUMB NUTS HERE! AND WHEN NUMB NUTS FAILS? ALL OF YOU FRICKEN FAIL!"

Then Anubis turned his attention to Jackson and Manny…."Except these two. These two were up and in action before the trash can hit the floor! Let's see if these two can teach the rest of you numb nuts what you seem as dumb as fricken river rocks to learn?!"

Anubis stomped up to Jackson and got nose to nose with him. "Seaman Recruit Wilde? Who's your responsibility?"

"Sir! My bunk mate Sir!" Jackson screamed out.

"Only half the answer there skippy...who else?" Anubis demanded.

"Sir! My Company Sir!" Jackson replied.

"You're doing fifty percent of the work Seaman Recruit Wilde, now pick up the other fifty next time. Seconds can mean life or death for the whole Company but at least you're doing 50 percent where others aren't doing snit!"

Anubis stomped up and down the bay..."I don't get it! We have a flock load of bunnies with your big floppy ears and a hybrid is making pussies out of you! If Seaman Recruit Wilde could hear that trash can? What's the excuse from the rest you floppy eared carrot suckers and the rest of you so called "Sensory attuned species?" Do you understand why we pound your tails day and night? Can any of you furry excuses for camel snit figure that ten dollar question out or did all of you flunk elementary school?!

"This isn't the damn Palm Hotel kittens, this isn't the dam Princess Pleasure cruise to sunny Blue Bird Island where you get three meals and a whore to hump? This is the Navy not the stupid Yogi's Gang flying ark! You're not sitting at home eating fruit loops and watching cartoons anymore little dippies! Out here if you fluck up? YOU FLUCKING DIE! AND SO DO ALL YOUR SHIPMATES AND DEATH IS FLOCKING PERMANENT YOU DUMB CLUCKS!"

Anubis looked around the bay snarling. "I guess we'll just have to resort to good old fashion education by correction….GET AT THE END OF YOUR RACKS YOU BASTARDS! MOVE!"

The occupants of each metal rack took their places quickly at the ends of their bunks…

"LIFT…...UP!" Anubis commanded and all the mammals in the company lifted their racks up!

"SIX INCHES! I BETTER HOG DAMN SEE SIX FLUCKING INCHES DAMN YOU, OR YOU'LL ALL BE STANDING HERE THE REST OF THE DAMN NIGHT!"…..

"RACKS! FORWARD!"….

The recruited mammals marched their bunks forwards…

"RACKS! BACK!"….

The recruited mammals marched their bunks backwards...

"RACKS! FORWARD!"….

The recruited mammals marched their bunks forwards…

"RACKS! BACK!"….

The recruited mammals marched their bunks backwards. They all did the same thing another fifteen times before Anubis ordered them to drop to the floor! "GIVE ME TWENTY FIVE PUSH-UPS ON THE TWO COUNT! READY! BEGIN!"

"ONE!" Anubis yelled.

"UP COMPANY COMMANDER!" The recruits yelled back.

"TWO!" Anubis yelled.

"DOWN COMPANY COMMANDER!" The recruits yelled back.

Anubis ran up and down the Company bay. "Two inches! Keep your bodies two inches off my floor!" He snarled.

"ONE!" Anubis yelled.

"UP COMPANY COMMANDER!" The recruits yelled back.

"TWO!" Anubis yelled.

"DOWN COMPANY COMMANDER!" The recruits yelled back.

They did that for 23 more times, then Anubis snapped them back to their feet as he stomped up to the shivering Jaguar…

"Do you think your Company mates wouldn't be a little upset that you disturbed their sleep?" Anubis asked the Jaguar.

"SIR! They'd be very upset SIR!" The Jaguar replied.

"What do you think they'd do to you if you decided to take another "cat nap" there Rumple Rumpskin?" Anubis snarled at the poor Jaguar.

"SIR! They'd probably whoop my tail SIR!" The Jaguar replied.

"No they won't...because you'll probably be a wall rug before they even get to you and if they dared try to kick your tail in without my orders? I'll "P.T." their butts till they drop fricken dead! Now get back to your post! The rest of you daisy sniffers and truffle biters get back to your racks and don't EVER let me catch you mammals screwing up again! GET IN YOUR RACKS NOW!"

Anubis stomped back to the head of the bay as the squad jumped back into their racks…..

"And I better not hear a chirp, a whisper, a growl or a grunt out of any of you! Is that clear?!"

"SIR YES SIR!" The company shouted back. Anubis flicked off the lights in the bay…."Sweet dreams you sludge monkeys."

The Company bay door closed….after a minute or two….Manny rolled over the edge of the rack and whispered…."I've landed in hell. I could have been in college but Instead I signed up for hell."

"We'll get through it Manny." Jackson whispered back. "As long as we stick together."

Another whisper sounded…."Shut the fluck up you guys?"

"Isn't there a law against animal cruelty?" Another voice sounded out.

"Someone should call the SPCA." Another voice sounded.

Then another voice sounded…."Oh for the love of Salt Peter…."HEY! SHUT THE FLUCK UP!"

Then the Company bay door slammed open again and the lights came on!….

"DON'T YOU STUPID DUMB TAILS EVER LEARN TO FOLLOW ORDERS! GET THE FLUCK OUT OF YOUR RACKS NOW!" Anubis screamed. And thus did another hours worth of cycling take place for Zootopian Navy Recruit Company 259/39.

**September 2, 2039**

**Letter home from Jackson**

Dear Mom and Dad,

_Was the police academy this hard? Mom, I know you're so fond of pointing out how being the first bunny to get through it, size wise, for you it sucked "a little". Well I think if this were on an equal "suck-o-meter" you'd be where it says "Tame" and I'd be like fifty points ahead of you. The chances of me washing out though are pretty slim because I know I inherited your stubborn resistance to pain and torture...as well as some of your insanity._

_There are still 200 of us in the Company and Anubis our other Company Commander is always prowling for one more to give the boot too. He drives us hard from morning to night and then some. At least we've learned not to snore too loudly for his big black ears to pick up as an excuse to mash our snoots into the dirt. I'm getting the best physical work out of my life._

_I followed your advice Dad and buddy'd up with a pred named Manny Leach from Savanna like you did with Yani when you went through the Academy. Helps a lot when it comes to the big obstacle courses and in turn I help Manny to study for all the tests we have to take. How's your back and your tail?_

_We have a lot to learn in eight weeks just looking at the training syllabus, next week we start our damage control and fire fighting training, right now it's basic sea-mammal-ship; learning rope tying and splicing, using sound powered phones, duties aboard ships and standing watches._

_We have four other hybrids in the company, two Ligers and two Granola, you know Grizzly and Polar bear mix, which doesn't make me feel so alone and unique. As you'd expect, the bunnies in the company sort of shy away from me but I'm not too bothered by that. There's a group of foxes that….as you'd expect Dad, I won them over rather quickly by preening their tails and keeping them in regulation. They've been shining all my brass as payment. See? Told you I'd use your tricks._

_I haven't seen Darla at all and I know she's in this recruiting cycle in some company, just haven't seen her yet. I never really asked you both what you thought of her? Be honest? Is she alright with you both?_

_Any way...our free time is over and I have to move on to another class. I'll write again when we're on our break time. Love you very much. Keep me in your prayers to Fritz please?_

_With love,_

_Jackie_

**September 10, 2039**

**2:15am**

"Rustle…."

Jackson flew from his bunk, slapped Manny in the head and started screaming through the Company Bay…."UP! UP! GET UP! GET UP! GET UP! ONE THE LINE! ON THE LINE!"

Before Anubis could hurl the trash can, every Mammal was flying to their places….much to his approval….

"Well well…." Anubis said as he started walking down the bay. "For the first time...I didn't get the jump on you mammals. Your watch was wide awake, blocked my entry into the bay and….Seaman Recruit Wilde went a hundred percent on his duties….well done. Now let's see if you box of animal crackers can repeat the performance a couple more times."

Anubis stopped at Jackson's bunk. "Everyone get back to sleep. Seaman Recruit Wilde, Seaman Recruit Leach, front and center at my office door."

As the others climbed back into their bunks, Jackson and Manny stiffly marched to the edge of Anubis's office door where Jackson banged three times on the wood frame….

"Who's that wrap'n my timber?" Anubis called out.

"Sir! Seaman Recruit Wilde and Seaman Recruit Leach reporting as you ordered Sir!" Jackson yelped outside the doorway.

"Enter!" Anubis shouted. Jackson and Leach approached the desk and snapped to attention. "At ease Recruits and I mean at ease as in don't stand stiff legged, I don't want you passing out and upchucking on my clean deck."

Anubis got out of his chair and leaned on the side of his desk..."Well….I must say that I am impressed with you two. So far of all the companies I've drilled, not one pair of recruits has learned the lessons faster than you two. No one else in this company's even picked up on it yet. Wilde? Where did you get the idea to befriend Leach here so quickly? And for curiosity sake? What exactly are you?"

"Sir. I don't really have a species title." Jackson replied. "My mother is from Bunny-Borough and my Dad's an English Fox. As for befriending Recruit Leach. My parents taught me. They and my Godfather. Some things you can't get through on your own. It helps to have allies...Sir."

"They taught you well." Anubis said nodding. "Concern for your shipmates, making alliances, working well together….that's qualities we need in the fleet. Are you a go getter Wilde? Think you can handle some responsibility?"

"Sir." Jackson replied. "My mother always told me there is no try...we do or we die. If offered? I'll do it Sir."

Anubis smiled..."I have got to be dreaming or flop off my butt drunk? Alright. You Seaman Recruit Wilde and you Seaman Recruit Leach just became the RPOC (Recruit Petty Officer of Command) and the ARPOC (Assistant) you both have the responsibilities of getting this Company to work for each other and itself. You'll write the duty rosters, do routine inspections, march the company when it marches, discipline when discipline is required, teach when teaching is to be done and nit pick em crazy...but….you'll learn under my authority and if you screw up? You'll be replaced. If you stick it out to graduation? You get an instant two grade promotion to Seaman with the chance to take the 3rd class petty officer's test on the first shot. Does that sound like something you two can handle?"

Jackson snapped back to attention. "Yes Sir!"

Leach had to think for a moment before following Jackson. "Yes Sir!"

Anubis waved his paw. "Alright….get to bed. Tomorrow is liberty day so you march the company to breakfast, lunch and dinner but the rest of the time is everyone's own. We'll talk more tomorrow….dismissed."

Jackson and Leach marched back to their bunk where Leach stood scratching his head…."Jackie? You sure about this?"

"We can do this Manny! You're a wiz at paper work, studying, knowing the books? You handle all that and let me do all the marching and other stuff and we can make this work." Jackson quickly climbed into his bed. Now get some sleep, we'll talk in the morning."

**September 10, 2039**

**6am**

Reveille on Company free day

Chief Harry Arch and Anubis stood at the head of the bay as the Company rolled from their racks. Arch boomed his voice..."Today is Free day! You may all do what you wish around the campus but you will muster at 11am and 4pm to march as a Company to the chow hall. All of you will be back in this bay by 8pm for one hour of bay cleaning and then turn in at 10pm….Seaman recruits Wilde and Leach front and center!"

Jackson and Leach popped tall before the big Rhino. "Seaman Recruits Wilde and Leach have been assigned as Recruit Company Petty Officer in Command and Assistant respectively! They will carry the authority of myself and Company Commander Anubis! You will follow their commands, you will give them the same respect as myself and Commander Anubis...is that clear?!"

The Company replied. "SIR YES SIR!"

Anubis might not have heard it, Leach might not have heard it, Arch didn't hear it but Jackson heard it clearly as the whisper came up from down the line of the Company….

"Oh great….they gave power to a half breed little bitch."

Jackson was off pounding his feet on the floor before Anubis called out…."RPOC Wilde?!"

The look on Jackson's face said it all.

"Carry on RPOC!" Anubis said with a gesture as he Watched Jackson stomp to a stop, turn and face one of the rabbits standing far down the bay…

The words of the Don cycled through Jackson's mind…

" _If someone insults you in a public place or where there's no formality, its' best and safer to let it go unless the insulter pushes it. But if the setting is formal or important? Then you need to confront the insulter because they're throwing down a challenge to your mammal-hood and your honor. In that case? You can't act like a dismissive coward. Be ready to take the fool's head off."_

"What did you say Seaman Recruit Gilly? I didn't hear you right? I sort of heard the word's….."little bitch." Jackson asked smartly.

The March Hare stood with his fellows..."I didn't say anything..."

Anubis screamed out. "ADDRESS HIM AS RPOC WILDE SIR RECRUIT!"

"I didn't say anything...RPOC Wilde Sir!" Gilly replied.

Jackson glued his eyes onto Gilly's "The words you used were..."Oh great….they gave power to a half breed little bitch." "I'll give you another chance to fess up Gilly?…."

"_Lock your eyes on the one who insulted you. Make them fear that you're going to rip out their throat if they wish to push their luck._

The March Hare's nose twitched…."Yes….I said it RPOC Wilde Sir!"

Jackson snapped his head towards Anubis who answered him with a nod. He then took three steps back and snapped at Gilly. "SEAMAN RECRUIT GILLY! STEP OUT!"

The March Hare stepped out of rank and Jackson boomed out…."Seaman Recruit Gilly called me a half breed little bitch! That means he called all our Ligers and our Granola Bears "half breed little bitches!" That WILL NOT BE TOLERATED BY THIS COMPANY! SEAMAN RECRUIT GILLY! FOURTY TWO COUNT PUSH UPS BY MY COUNT!…...NOW!"

Jackson cycled Gilly hard until his arms hurt and tears came from his eyes on the last push up….

"Get up Seaman Recruit Gilly!" Jackson ordered. Gilly got to his feet….

"I hear you say anything else bad about hybrids again Seaman Recruit Gilly?" Jackson snarled. "And I'll turn you over to Commander Anubis. I'm sure he'll make the point more than clear for you….get back in line!"

Jackson marched back down to where Commanders Arch and Anubis stood with Leach and popped to a parade rest with his paws behind his back.

Anubis walked down the bay…."I think all of you mammals need to think about what just happened. All of you depend on each other! You will all depend on your shipmates at sea! Polar Bear, Rhino, Rabbit, field mouse or hybrid….you all depend on each other to get through training and get through your four year or more hitch! Devaluing someone because he may only have half your species can come back to haunt you eventually….better think about that! The mammal you put down just might be the one to lock your tail in a flooding compartment! That's a terrible way to die!"

Anubis walked back. "RPOC and Assistant! Take the Company to breakfast!"

**September 10, 2039**

**7:30 am**

Company Breakfast at the mess hall.

Two companies at a time were permitted through the mess hall with the last mammal through the door given twenty minutes before the whole company had to be cleared out. Who else would be running the hall but bunnies who ran the operation with lightening clock work precision. Jackson wondered how many of them might turn their heads if they heard the name "Hopps!"

Jackson and Manny dropped their plates down at a table with two Ligers, Recruits Burgundy and whiptooth, A giraffe named Benton, A badger named Hotsburger and two chairs still not filled…

"That was cool." Burgundy said to Jackson. "What you did to that mouthy rabbit? Are we supposed to be formal when eating?"

"No." Manny replied. "Thought he could get one over on those radar ears, big mistake."

"I took no pleasure in doing it." Jackson said. "It's just ignorant talk. Last thing I want is him to lip off to someone like Whiptooth."

"What am I gonna do? Eat him? Rabbit fur is the worst thing to get stuck in your fangs." Whiptooth replied. "Speak of mouth? Here he comes to suck up."

Jackson waved his paw as if to warn everyone not to say anything bad as Gilly came up to the table….

"Do you mind if I sit here?" Gilly asked.

"I don't see a sign that says you can't?" Jackson replied.

"I want to apologize…." Gilly said…."To you….to Burgundy and Whiptooth….I was wrong to say that stupid snit."

Jackson gestured to the seat. "Let me guess? The Hombrah?"

Gilly pointed a paw finger..."Exactly! My parents told me foxes couldn't be trusted and half breed foxes were absolutely untrustworthy. Your fox paws gave you away when we started going through induction."

"Actually my dad said I was blessed to have a cotton tail. I hear foxes have to "trice up" (pack up) their tails in their coveralls so they don't get caught on stuff aboard ship. Talk about uncomfortable." Jackson replied. "To say nothing of keeping them clean. Can you imagine what all that grime and grease can do to a fox tail?"

"Well you made quick friends of all the foxes in the company." Gilly said. "Obviously you did your own father's tail seeing how nice they all look?"

"He is so sucking up?" Hotsburger snickered. "You out do a fricken vacuum there...March Hare."

"Hey! I'm the one breaking links here Badger! I can't sit with the other rabbits because they're calling me a pussy for not standing up to the RPOC." Gilly quickly waved his paws. "Don't cycle them please!?"

"I won't." Jackson replied. "Unless there's good reason. They'll come out of it eventually if someone would teach them what the scriptures really meant. Fritz didn't make foxes as "agents of hell." Rabbits have been telling the stories wrong for generations, my Dad and Mom took me through the whole book like four times…..between sex." Jackson said which got the table laughing…

"You're the only one?" Gilly asked.

"As far as I know? Yeah." Jackson replied. "I don't think my parents want to risk another….or a dozen. There's no other…..you know? I don't even know what to call myself?"

Gilly snickered. "Son of a gitch. My fricken arms still hurt."

Manny waved a paw..."We should be concentrating on getting strait and true if we're going to pick up the rest of the competition flags. We got the four easiest ones; any Company could get those and he as half rump'd up as we are. I hear our sister company has five. We need to snag all 13 to be the graduation color company."

Whiptooth asked. "So what about that? What does the color company get?"

"30 days free leave after boot camp." Benton said as he ate greens from a plate by dipping his long neck.

Jackson looked at his wrist watch. "Time to go. What are you guys going to do for three hours?"

"Me and Whip are gonna hit the pool." Bergundy said.

"Press and check my uniforms." Benton said.

"Me and Jackson are gonna go to the park and hit the books." Manny said.

"Catch extra sleep." Hotsburger said.

"Try not to get hazed by the other rabbits." Gilly snickered. "Would the RPOC's mind if I tagged?" Gilly asked Jackson and Manny.

"I dunno." Manny replied. "It would make you look like a super suck up and then they surely would haze you."

"And then we'd have to report them and they'd get cycled." Jackson said.

"Not if we could convince three of them to form a color guard?" Gilly gestured as the group walked out of the chow hall…."There's the guard flag? And I know two of the bunnies were in the High School parade group. Worth a shot right?"

Manny looked at Jackson…."He's got a point?"

"Do it." Jackson said with a nod. "You take point on it."

**September 10, 2039**

**9:30am**

ZND Flying Wolf memorial park

Jackson and Manny sat under the shade of an old 5 inch destroyer turret from the Flying Wolf, the only Zootopian ship to ever….so far….get into a brief exchange with a K'zin warship. Actually more of a "grind and bump" session between the hulls of two ships. It was the Flying Wolf who slammed a broadside into the K'zin ship to break up the back and forth, hence someone thought the brief exchange, which happened in a dense fog, deserved a memorial park in the ship's honor.

At the moment, the two RPOC's were scheming ways to grab...in literal terms….one flag from their sister company, number 260. The "Goat Flag" was a steal flag...meaning any company could have it so long as they could keep it from being stolen and to steal it from your sister company's squad bay would demand a little crafty ingenuity…

"Well?" Manny asked Jackson as he lay on his back. "Anything?"

"Not yet." Jackson replied.

"Jack? You're part fox, you should be able to come up with some ideas?" Manny snickered.

"Part...Manny…..Part fox ok? I didn't get all my Dad's DNA." Jackson replied as he tapped his head..."We can't imitate officers or chiefs, that would get us seriously busted. We could try and find someone to bribe?"

"Oh?" A voice replied from out of Jackson's eyes….a very familiar voice. "And I wonder would could be the target of such a bribe?"

Jackson turned his head and there leaning against the gun turret, was Darla Delaware, wearing the silver shoulder rope of an Assistant RPOC. "Hello Recruit Petty Officer in Command Seaman Recruit Wilde?"

"Hello…." Jackson replied smiling. "Assistant Recruit Petty Officer in Command Seaman Recruit Delaware."

The female otter gestured. "May I join you two?" She asked. Jackson patted the grass and Darla took a seat..."Have to be careful so we don't look like were fraternizing." Darla said. "You look good RPOC Wilde?" Darla asked with a smile.

"And so do you…..ARPOC Delaware." Jackson replied. "I've really missed you. So? How's training going?"

"For us? Excellent." Darla replied. "You might want to take some pointers from your sister Company there RPOC Wilde?"

"You're in 260?" Jackson asked his girlfriend.

"You…..wouldn't be scheming to steal our Goat flag would you now?" Darla asked. "Our penalty for attempted theft is to be smothered in Hershey's chocolate, covered in feathers and left tied up on the parade field so….I would think twice there…..RPOC Wilde."

"Me? Try to steal "your" flag?" Jackson replied smiling. "Oh I wouldn't think of such a cruel thing would I?"

Darla leaned over..."Oh? Sports Day is coming up too? You know one of the events is a log roll don't you? And I know you just can't resist that can you? I hope you can be as good a loser as you were in high school Jackson….because my company is going to win that flag too."

Darla touched a paw finger to Jackson's nose. "See you later…."puffy." Darla said quietly before she walked off...making sure to add emphasis to her swinging otter tail…

Manny smirked. "Who's she?"

"My girl friend." Jackson replied smiling.

"You?….You wouldn't throw anything just…." Manny said as he pointed.

Jackson shoulder punched Manny. "NO! She's just trying to get under my skin. We were actually bitter rivals in High School."

Manny snickered. "The tent in your pants doesn't agree with the rivalry."

"Damn it!" Jackson yelped as he closed his legs.

"Looks like you inherited a positive from your old man there." Manny chuckled.

"Just…..Just keep to the subject at hand?" Jackson said waving a paw. "Number one is getting that goat flag. Number two is the color guard. Number three is the company uniform inspection by the base commander and….we have Damage Control coming up. Now the D.C. flag depends on who can have the less amount of water in the simulator. We have to pre-plan all the roles to fit everyone in the company. Having some knowledge ahead of time of what the simulator looks like?..."

Manny huffed. "No Jackie….no….we're not cheating. That could get us set back to the first day of boot….no…..no…..no."

"It's not really cheating if you hear it being blabbed out in the open." Jackson said. "Technicians do have loose lips?"

Manny smirked back with a pointing paw finger..."And you?…."

Jackson played with his ears..."They're pretty sharp? And so far no one has said there's regulations against intel gathering?"

"We'd be playing a real thin dice game." Manny said with a shrug.

Jackson thought for a moment…."Go get Gilly?"

**September 10, 2039**

**1pm**

Grassy field next to the "Butter Cup"

The Damage Control Simulator.

The five bunnies, Gilly included, stood with their backs to the fence as Jackson talked and peered past them at the technicians who climbed all over the chopped section of a ship set in an enormous foot deep tank…

"Did you explain everything?" Jackson asked Gilly.

"On the understanding that you're taking the fall." Gilly replied. "They want that made clear."

It was obvious by their faces that none of them, save Gilly, liked Jackson for the obvious reason. But they all...as bunnies….had the natural instinct to "stick it" to the "biggers" and Jackson played to their ego…

"All we're gonna do right now is march around and get the alignment right. Gilly told you what we're doing so when I call for "Perk!" ears up and open. Let's see if these technicians are blabby."

Jackson walked a few feet and motioned to the ground..."Color guard! Form to attention!"

The bunnies formed a line of four with Gilly, the color lead, standing at the front holding a chopped broom stick as a sort of sword…

"Call to Attention!" Jackson snapped out. "Perk!"

All the bunnies whipped their ears up rigid over their heads.

"At the slow time…...march!" Jackson yelped out and the bunnies marched, reversed, marched, reversed and marched as Jackson followed their every move while instructing them from a book in his hands and training his own ears to catch what the technicians were talking about…

Manny stood off by himself appearing to take notes but catching the downloads as the color guard marched by him…..

"Three rooms."

"Two places where there's holes in the walls."

"Three broken pipes."

"Hole in the deck."

As Jackson walked with the bunnies….a familiar deep voice suddenly cracked in his ears….

"RPOC Wilde! Spot on me please!" Chief Arch grunted. Jackson stopped the color guard and ran up to report to his Company Commander…

"Sir! RPOC Wilde reporting Sir!" Jackson snapped as he "popped tall!"

"What are you doing RPOC?" Arch asked.

"Sir! Putting together the Company color guard for the C.G. Flag Sir!" Jackson replied.

"All bunnies I see..." Arch remarked. "Why all bunnies and why are you practicing here? Why not the parade ground?"

Jackson replied quickly. "Because they're all motivated Sir! They have High School marching experience and I wanted a more quiet place in case there's some minor disagreement with them because I'm a hybrid Sir!"

Arch blew out a Rhino snort. "There isn't some other motive? Is there Mister Wilde?"

Judy had always made it very clear to Jackie from her own academy days…._"Don't lie. If asked? You don't have to give a speech, but just don't lie."_

Jackson stiffened himself. "Yes Sir! There is another motive." He said without breaking.

Arch looked at the Buttercup and nodded. "Carry on Mister Wilde."

Jackson replied with a salute. "Yes Sir!" He instantly felt he was dead. None the less...they all continued for another thirty minutes until Jackson dismissed them.

Walking back to the Company bay...Jackson felt his lunch would fly from his tail hole he was so wrapped with nerves..."Manny? I guess I should give you my shoulder rope because I'm dead."

"Don't talk like that." Manny replied. "If the Commander wanted your hide, he would have done it right there as an example."

"Sigh…." Jackson replied. "What a bone head...my Dad could have done something more subtle than that!"

"Your Dad doesn't have big bunny ears but you do have his nuts?" Manny snickered.

Jackson contorted his face..."What the heck is it with you and my package envy?"

Manny laughed. "I'm trying to keep you from sucking yourself into your butt. You're fine Jackie? We got a ton of info to work with, I can't believe those technicians were flapping their gums!"

"Could also be false information too." Jackson replied. "Guess we'll know come test day."

**September 10, 2039**

**8pm**

Company Bay….cleaning hour.

Jackson was inspecting the Company shower room for soap scum when Anubis's voice boomed behind him…

"RPOC...report to my office…..right…..now." The African Wolf growled. He sounded absolutely pissed.

Jackson walked quickly to the door frame and banged his paw on it….

"Who's that pounding my Persimmon?!" Anubis yelped.

"Sir! RPOC Wilde reporting as you ordered Sir!" Jackson cried out.

"Get on the spot you sneaky hoodlum!" Anubis snapped.

"Oh…..no….." Jackson thought to himself as he came in and popped before the desk.

"You had a conversation with the Lead Company Commander this afternoon Mister Wilde?" Anubis asked.

"Yes Sir." Jackson replied.

"And he asked you if you had another motive for drilling the company color guard in front of the Damage Control Simulator?" Anubis asked. "And you told him you did. Is that correct?"

Jackson had to force himself to speak. "Yes Sir."

Anubis stood up and put himself before the shaking hybrid. "What was that other motive Mister Wilde?"

"_Don't lie. If asked? You don't have to give a speech, but just don't lie."_

Jackson took a deep breath…."Sir...It was to gain an advantage during the D.C. training phase. It was my idea. All my idea Sir!"

Anubis came snoot to snoot with Jackson..."Do you know what happens to those who cheat? Seaman Recruit Wilde?" Anubis snarled. He let a moment of silence sink in for effect..."They get hauled before the Commanding Officer of the base….who is a big mean old lion by the way….and they get kicked out the gate but not before THEY PISS THEMSELVES FOR BEING THE LITTLE BASTARDS THAT THEY ARE!"

Jackson kept his eyes looking strait as he struggled not to cry…

"What should I do to you Seaman Recruit Wilde? Are you going to beg? Why don't you beg? Maybe I'll feel sympathy for you? Go ahead Seaman Recruit, which won't last long…..cry you little bastard!"

Jackson un-clipped his golden shoulder rope and held it out in front of himself.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

FIRST SALVO

A Zootopia fan fiction by Dan

Rated M+

(c) Zootopia 2016 by Disney Animated Studios

(Artist ownership) Ayden Gull from BRO GULLS by Anti_Dev

(Artist ownership) "I Will survive" by William Borba 2017

(Artist ownership) Will and Alex Gray, Sheath and Knife by Harmarist

(Artist ownership) Anubis and the buried bone by Harmarist

(Artist ownership) The K'zin by Lary Niven.

**Chapter 4**

Recruit Training part 2

"_Whenever I had to deal with someone who displeased the boss...take for example this one fox who bet 200 Zootopian bucks on the big Soccer game, lost the bet and tried to skirt paying. I never saw such a crybaby in my life. He made the bet, the risk were explained to him, the boss even told me to give him grace but when he had to pay….he didn't. He groveled like a pussy, I even pointed out that if he had enough money to have such a beautifully preened tail...and kid you know well how tails are so important to a fox right? I said "You have the money to make this dust broom so nice but you don't have enough sense to pay what you owe?" Kid...he was so pathetic, he was an insult. Your old man is ten times, no hundreds of times worth a fox this craven loser was…I left him crying in piss and shame over that pathetic display._

"_Listen...if you ever do something wrong? Admit it...own it...but don't devolve into a miserable, craven, diaper pissing little cry baby making excuses to run from your "owe-ins" don't ever bring that shame upon your mother or father kid or so help you? I will come lookin for you….capeesh?"_

_Tall Pauley, Mister Big's right hand bear._

**September 10, 2039**

**8:10pm**

Anubis's office.

"What should I do to you Seaman Recruit Wilde? Are you going to beg? Why don't you beg? Maybe I'll feel sympathy for you? Go ahead Seaman Recruit, which won't last long…..cry you little bastard!"

Jackson un-clipped his golden shoulder rope and held it out in front of himself.

"Sir! I accept my responsibility and resign as RPOC." Jackson said with a rigid face.

Anubis took the shoulder rope, paused...then fastened it back onto Jackson's shoulder…

"At ease RPOC Wilde." Anubis ordered. Jackson remained stiff as a board…

"Damn it Recruit….unlock your legs and relax..." Anubis jumped forwards quickly to catch Jackson before he hit the floor and put him down in a chair..."You have a flare for the dramatics Wilde..." Anubis said as he lightly patted Jackson on the cheek..."Come on….breath…."

Jackson rested his head in his hands and took some long breaths…

"Easy….you're not in trouble Wilde." Anubis said as he sat on top of his desk. "You just took advantage of the only time we permit a little "fudge" in the regulations. All recruits are constantly tested, even on your own free time we tend to throw bones to evaluate things like….honestly….accountability...audacity…. ingenuity...A dropped wallet here. Some bills there. A bunch of blabby civilians?"

Jackson looked up…."The Buttercup?" He asked.

"Oh the information you got is real. The civilian technicians come every few days to get the thing set up for the next round of classes and they're told to sing like warblers. We want to see if any recruits are willing to stick their necks out. There's an old saying…._"Those who dare? Win."_ You were willing to be daring and willing to be responsible and truthful when you were challenged. Very pleasing Mister Wilde. I'd almost say you're close to being officer material?" Anubis slipped off his desk..."But? Sorry to say? You were not the first to take the risk. Another Recruit company beat you too it this morning."

Anubis reached out and flicked a finger off one of Jackson's long ears..."stiffen those ears?"

"Sir?" Jackson asked.

"PERK!" Anubis snapped and Jackson's ears stiffened up over his head! "What the hell is that?"

"Sir? My ears Sir." Jackson replied.

"No Wilde….what the hell is "Perk!"? Is that in the order of arms? Is that a command out of the book? Do you know how silly you all looked with your big bunny ears flying big as you please? Talk about…."Hey! We're spying, catch us duh!"..." Anubis said with his arms wide open…."A study circle, a drum circle, you know an "occasional" ear up or two would have been less obtrusive? Come on Wilde, you're part fox, you'd think you'd know better?"

Jackson lowered his ears and snickered back. "With all respect Sir? Your ears makes a lawn dart envious. I bet if a bunch of us threw you hard enough? You'd stick into the note board in the Company bay…..respectful observation Sir."

Anubis smirked. "And that is the only time I will allow an insult….RPOC. Now impart to the Company the importance of Operational Security? Watch what they say around other company's recruits. Now get out of my sight you sorry excuse for your fox genes."

Jackson popped tall and saluted. "Yes Sir! And thank you Sir for the lesson."

"And thank you for your honesty." Anubis replied. "Now get."

Jackson walked into the squad bay and sighed as the Company jeered and clapped for him….

"Did you see his face going to the office!" A monkey named Churlish exclaimed as he imitated a stiff walking and scared Jackson…."I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die….did you piss your underwear? Lemme see!" Churlish reached for Jackson's pants and got a slap….

"No..I didn't!" Jackson yelped.

"You should have heard Commander Arch when he saw you guys with your ears up?" A gazele named Silky said as he sat on his top rack. "I was walking down the sidewalk and he was standing there trying not to laugh his ass off. He was practicing what to say to you. "Ummm….is there a medical condition here I should be aware of recruits?"

Jackson flopped onto the floor..."Honestly? I was scared snitless. I fear my parents more than Commander Anubis any day."

One English fox named "Double Dutch" sat next to Jackson. "You could have been more inventive? No one ever asks us foxes for good ideas on anything."

"Because you foxes are to busy being "gay" with your tails." One of the color guard bunnies, a gray and light grown coated female named Wimmerwill, pointed. "No wait...Dutch actually has a name for his tail! Don't you lover boy?"

"Look who's talking...oh I spend 30 minutes shampooing my puffy butt and stealing all the hot water."

"He talks to it at night." Wimmerwill snickered. "Midnight and he swoons it hard. What's the name of your girlfriend there Dutch?"

Jackson smiled at Dutch. "My dad's name for his tail is Chantelle. Come on Dutch? Out with it."

Dutch sighed deeply…."mmmm….Linsee." He said as if in pine filled affection, which got a roar of laughter..."Don't make fun of her! She's quite the conversationalist, We're going to elope and escape boot camp together. She has a cottage in Tundra Town..."

Jackson stood up and waved his arms..."Are we done cleaning so we can get all this information out that we got from the Butter cup?!"

Manny replied. "All done."

"Get over here and form a circle, pull some racks around so everyone can see this..." Jackson commanded. Soon the whole company was packed into a tight circle around Jackson and Manny with smaller mammals sitting on the largest ones. Papers were spread out over the floor with a crude drawing laid out on a large sheet of printing paper…

"The Buttercup has one large room….compartment….and four smaller ones. The main room is laid out like a crews quarters with bunks, tables, matresses, sheets, pillows….it's made to look like it took a hit, the place is a mess of obstacles. There's holes in the walls….the bulkheads….busted pipes...holes in the floor….the deck. There's the main DC Locker compartment, three stand alone lockers in the bay with repair kits, patches and hole plugs. The tables in the compartment are quick pop tops that come off."

"The third compartment has a damaged bulkhead….a wall…..and a door that won't seal properly so it has to be shored up. A big pipe runs through that and it will be pissing gallons of water. That has to be stopped and the door braced closed to prevent the water in that compartment from filling the main compartment."

"The fourth compartment? They're going to set it on fire. So now we're fighting a fire and sinking at the same time. On the main deck of the Butter Cup there's two 250 gallon per minute pumps and a hose rack….problem is? Most of the hoses will have bullet holes in them."

"Oh yeah…." Jackson said raising a finger. "They're going to kill and mame a whole mess of us. So now we have to deal with wounded mammals, fire, flooding and messed up hoses."

"And…..an additional oh yeah? They're keeping us awake for twenty four hours before hand and will march the snot out of us." Jackson said.

"Fruck…..me." A Rhino naked Turk snorted.

"No….fruck us all to hell." A female Jaguar named Constance sighed…

"It's got to be realistic conditions." Manny said as he crossed his arms. "Mammals have actually been killed in accidents in the trainer during these events, which is probably why they allow us all to spy on it, have at least a preview."

Jackson patted his paw on the floor..."Don't let this scare you guys! We can do this if we know what everyone has to do in advance; specific assignments for specific mammals, they'll take a slew of us out from the get go so everyone needs to be ready to step up and take the slack. Controlling the flooding is the whole smack, we have to get the pumps working as fast as possible from the get go."

A mouse stepped up from the circle. (Cameo….Jerry Mouse from Tom and Jerry) "You give me a gang of mice and we'll run through the hoses as they get laid out. We can spot the holes on the inside of the liners."

A rat (Cameo….Justin from Secret of Nimh) stepped out. "We'll place the pipe patches for someone to wrench em shut."

One of the Granola bears raised his paw…."Bears, Rhinos, Oxen and horses will handle the broken door and the holes in the walls with the tables and shoring."

Gilly raised a paw. "Bunnies will be investigators, messengers, relay runners and phone talkers. We'll also handle the DC locker."

Double Dutch the English Fox raised his paw. "Give the fire to us and the otters. If we can attack it from the top? The otters will hit it high while we hit it from below. We'll kill that son of a bitch in seconds."

Wimmerwill snickered…."And risk your beautiful tail?"

Dutch replied. "Sacrifices must be made. My darling will understand."

Mammals broke out laughing at Dutch's strait face then at his romantic hollywood like swooning of his beloved tail…."My darling….if it must be you should be singed in battle...your sacrifice shall not be in vain."

Jackson looked at his watch. "Fifteen minutes before lights out. We have another week before D.C. classes start and two weeks before the Buttercup. We'll hit this every night until classes start. My guess is they'll show us the Buttercup at some point just as an orientation tour. Till then? We have to school every night. Everyone get ready for bed."

**September 14, 2039**

9:30am

The parade ground aka "The Grinder"

"Company! Halt!" Anubis yelled out as he interrupted Jackson's lead of the marching drill. "RPOC Wilde? What's this some of these recruits are doing?"

Anubis showed off a very stiff, almost comedic walk like something you'd see out of a Monty Python sketch. "What the heck is this? You giraffes? You make it look even more obvious with those necks. Don't any of your breath? What are you trying to be? Plastic soldiers?"

Anubis gave a demonstration..." See? Not "too" loose and not like a bunch of cord wood. Natural walk with some relaxation in the shoulders. You giraffes can sway your heads a little but don't make it look like your flopping in a 30 knot wind. Like your sister company over there? Everyone look at sister company 260? Obviously their Commander is not instructing the RPOCs correctly? Or that otter leading those Sailors is too stupid to notice their problems."

Jackson bit his lip….

"She seems pretty competent?" Anubis snorted. "Then again...some otters put on a better show of stupid..."

"SIR!" Jackson snapped. "REQUEST PERMISSION TO TALK TO YOU IN PRIVATE SIR!"

Anubis gestured a paw…."Permission granted."

As Anubis walked away. Jackson told the company to sit and rest then chased After his Commander until he stopped…

"Yes RPOC Wilde?" Anubis asked.

Jackson was hot…."Sir! I must tell you that your insults on our sister company's assistant RPOC are abusive and unjust Sir!" Jackson said with a deep scowl.

"Are they?" Anubis replied. "I was just stating a fact of observation."

"No you were not Sir!" Jackson snapped. "Calling the assistant RPOC stupid is not an observation…..Sir! Singling out otters as stupid? Is not an observation Sir!"

"RPOC Wilde? I would caution you against getting emotionally upset..."

Jackson snapped back…."Sir! I demand to speak to Commander Arch at once and file a formal complaint….Sir!"

"You would?" Anubis snorted. "Why? Do you like that slimy piece of otter pussy…."

Jackson gritted his teeth and threw a punch...which Anubis caught in his hand. He held it for a moment before slowly pushing Jackson's hand down to his side….

"Give me your rope?" Anubis asked.

"Sir?…." Jackson stood shocked. "Sir? I…."

"Everyone is always under testing Wilde. You let your emotions for your girlfriend run over your judgment. Did you think I didn't know who she was? Do you think they were really that bad? Look at them now Mister Wilde?"

Jackson looked to see the sister company marching almost perfect with no exaggerated swaying. "You tried to strike a senior officer Wilde. As a leader? No matter what emotional attachments you have? You can not lose your cool. You probably won't be the first RPOC of this company to get ax'd but I was hoping you wouldn't be the first. Give me your rope."

Jackson took off his shoulder rope and handed it to Anubis.

"Back in ranks Seaman Recruit Wilde." Anubis ordered. "As they walked back, Anubis called out. "Assistant RPOC Leach….front and center! Seaman Recruit Turk! Front and center!"

Leach stepped up as did Turk (A Rhino). Anubis placed the RPOC rope on Manny and gave Turk the silver colored assistant rope…

"I have lost confidence in Seaman Recruit Wilde as RPOC. Seaman Recruits Leach and Turk will now lead the company. "RPOC Leach? Take the company to the school house for afternoon training after noon chow."

Jackson slipped quietly into the ranks but no one missed the look on his face as they formed up to march off. If he'd been slapped….it would have put him in orbit.

**September 14, 2039**

2:17pm

Break time from classes

"He's right over there." Manny said as he pointed to a tree where Jackson was sitting against the trunk...obviously upset. You can only hold emotions as long as you can…

Darla leaned against the tree and slowly ran a paw finger over Jackson's red fur tuft..."You ok? She asked."

"Sigh….I feel like a failure." Jackson replied. "Like I let the whole company down."

"Don't feel bad?" Darla said as she dangled her new head RPOC rope from her shoulder. "Our RPOC got nailed an hour after you did. Pocketed a dropped twenty dollar bill outside the chow hall. Commander Nester? The one with the long donkey ears? Caught him red handed."

Jackson clenched a fist…."He called you slimy."

"Well?" Darla replied. "We are naturally musk oiled and hard to hang on too, which is why we took the paw to paw combative flag."

"He also insulted your…..privates." Jackson said snorting.

"You did the right thing until you threw that punch!" Darla said. "You really did let the emotions go a little crazy Jackie but it's not the end of the world, it doesn't mean you won't pick up the rope again. What? Are you going to sit here and cry and let the company fail the rest of the boot camp or are you going to do what your Mom always does? Sheesh, If she saw you like this? I'd run to escape the blast out of her mouth."

Darla snorted. "Get up Wilde and stop being a sniveling little bitch!"

Jackson shot up and frowned in her face, to which Darla smiled back and growled like a cat…."Meeoww...fox growl….now that's more like it Jackie." Darla said as she flipped a paw finger off his chin. "I'm still going to beat your sorry butt on sports day though."

"I don't think so….RPOC Delaware." Jackie snorted at her as she walked off.

"Don't quit Jackson!" Darla yelped before one of her company mates snagged her by the arm! Gilly came running over and grabbed Jackson by his paw….

"You gotta come to the mess hall now!" Gilly yelped. "Something bad just happened!"

"What?" Jackson asked as they ran. "Gilly? Tell me?"

Running into the crowded mess hall, Gilly and Jackson scrambled to climb onto a table as Mammals were screaming "shut up!" "Keep it down!" and focusing their eyes on the only two viewing monitors in the hall…

**ZNN Television News Bulletin.**

"_**Once again this is Carla Cougar with Jerry Elkwood and we are reporting this information, which is still unconfirmed and very sketchy that a Zootopian fishing trawler has either been seized or sunk by K'Zin warships in the Tundra Straits. At this moment we have reports from Albert Whitehall our Tundra Town corespondent that three Zootopian destroyers have been sortied from the 1**__**st**__** Naval district Headquarters into the Tundra Straits in response to this situation. The Mayor of Zootopia, Mayor Cesar Leo is expected to address the city though we're not sure as to when….Jerry?"**_

"_**Thank you Carla….Gentle-mammals...as Carla has said...we don't know, we have no information more than we had when we started, all we know is that a distress call was sent by this fishing vessel and then…..nothing. We don't know the name of the vessel, we don't know how many of our citizens were on board or who they are or what has happened to them….all we know is that this is considered to be something of grave seriousness…."**_

Gilly yelped…."Son of a birch tree from hell. We're going to war."

"Don't say that." Jackson replied.

"Why not?" A tiger sitting at the table snarled. "Those barbarian bastards. Why the hell are we playing so nice?!"

"I don't want a war if we can help it." Jackson said.

"Then I guess you want a cooking split shoved up your bunny hole?" A white tail deer yelped. "Now one's going to cut my balls out and fillet me like steak! I say we go over to K'Zin and shell and rocket those bastards till their balls burn off!"

Suddenly….several Company Commanders came stomping into the mess hall. "All recruits out now and muster up with your companies! Get out! Clear the mess hall! Report to your Companies! The Commander in Chief will make a City wide address at 3:30pm!"

Jackson and Gilly ran out to form up with the rest of the Company as Anubis and Chief Arch pointed Manny and Turk to get in with the company….

"Come on, come on….form up, get strait…." Chief Arch gestured as he walked around the Company. "Now all of you listen to me real quick before we go back to the Company billet. You will all get back your smart phones that you turned in for induction after the Commander in Chief speaks so you can contact your families because right now they're probably wetting themselves with worry. Do not try to call them right now because you won't get through! Text them! You will turn your phones back in tomorrow morning so use all the time between the speech and lights out to tell your loved ones that you're alright!"

One rabbit raised his paw…."SIR! QUESTION SIR!"

"Speak Seaman Recruit Hasenpheffer!" Arch replied.

"Sir! Are we being shipped out Sir?" The rabbit asked.

"No!" Arch replied. "No...no one is being shipped out! You are not ready for the fleet yet so don't worry about shipping out!" Arch replied as he turned to Anubis. "Vice Commander? Take the Company back to the Company billet!"

**September 14, 2039**

2:57pm

Juvenile Court, Downtown Zootopia

The buzzer went off on Nick's smart phone and he swiped the screen to see a text from Judy…

"Are you watching the news?" She asked.

Nick texted back..."No. Actually I'm engaged right now in sensual foreplay with my tail in my office ******"lick lick" ; ) XXX"

Judy texted back..."NICK! &*(^%$$ !"

"Holy snits!" He yelped to himself as he rapidly replied…."Yes! Yes I'm watching it! I'm sorry!"

"I've tried calling the base...I can't get through…." Judy replied.

Nick took a moment to lick his teeth..."I'm sure Jackie is just fine. They won't throw him out of boot camp onto a ship honey..."

"But I want to talk to him!" Judy replied. "Nick...I'm scared..."

"Every bunny in Zootopia's probably crapping pellets over this right now Judy but there's nothing we can do." Nick replied. "The cell phone lines are clogged."

"Please? Come home?" Judy asked.

"I want to puffy-kins but the roads are probably socked tight right now." Nick said. "Judy? Trust me...Jackson is just fine where he is right now. Tell you what? Tonight I will cook you dinner, give you a honey milk bath and pamper you to your heart's pleasure...I love you….. : ) XXXXX

" I love you." Judy replied. Nick placed his cell phone on his desk and sat patting his paws nervously…."Fluck..." He thought to himself.

**September 14, 2039**

3:15pm

Company 259's bay

The Company sat together on the floor, on the bunks or standing in small groups with the television monitor set up at the front of the bay with Z.N.N. providing non-stop coverage of the situation at hand. Jackson stood with Manny and Turk who at the moment were voicing quiet protests over the "Hatchet" job done to the company by Jackson's sudden replacement. The little whispers of putting forth a protest got Jackson's ire. Though it was a little boost to his feelings, the idea of displeasure was absolutely counter to regulations and certainly challenged the authority of the Commanders to do as they deemed required to hammer home important lessons to the recruits. Jackson was raised to respect authority figures and their appointed right of command…

"It's still a pile of bull pucks." Manny snorted. "Totally unfair."

"You afraid of that rope?" Jackson asked.

"No!" Manny snorted. "Just of the way it was handed. You're still taking us through the Butter Cup."

"No." Jackson replied. "Too many leaders will cause confusion. Don't worry Manny...We'll be ready for it."

As they watched the television. Turk gave off a low groan..."They haven't said a thing yet about what happened. What's got us on the edge of war here? What did those crazy catnip sniffers do?"

"Let's watch and see if they'll say anything?" Jackson replied with a pointed paw finger.

_**ZNN Television News Report**_

_**This is Carla Cougar with Jerry Elkwood in our main studios as we continue to cover this situation which may or may not have involved any number of K'zinti warships acting hostile to one or more of our fishing vessels in the Tundra Straits.**_

_**Yes Carla...We are awaiting an address from the Mayor of Zootopia, Caesar Leo, from the Executive Mansion. Our covering reporter and long time radio host Gary Gnu is right now at the Executive Mansion. Gary I can only imagine the Mansion has been very busy these last few hours as this crisis unfolded. Before the Mayor speaks and we're getting a warning that he is getting ready to speak, Gary? What have you seen yourself so far taking place at the Executive Mansion?**_

_**Carla...Jerry….activity and comings and goings have been non-stop; I have seen the Commandant of Marines, Fleet Admiral Don Carnage, Secretary of Defense Baghera, members of the Mayor's administration, military, high ranking civil leaders….obviously the one thing on their minds right now? What exactly happened in the Tundra Straits? Is there going to be some sort of military action? Is war an imediate possibility? I'm sure as we approach the time for the Mayor to make his address…..**_

_**Gary? This is Carla, we just received the warning from the Executive Mansion. Females and Gentle-Mammals….His Honor, The Mayor of Zootopia.**_

September 14, 2039

3:30pm

Company 259's bay

The whole bay hushed as the screen image of the Seal of Zootopia was replaced by a powerful figure sitting behind an ornate wooden business desk. Cesar Leo was a White Barbary Lion, the rarest of his species and yet judged by many to be higher on the intelligence scale of lions if not eqully fearless. He'd reduced former Mayor Lionheart to a "Neutered and declawed" disgrace during the clemency hearings for former assistant mayor Dawn Bellweather and his apology to her for years of abusive treatment at the paws of Lionheart in a sense "saved" Dawn into a new life and garnered a wave of admiration and respect.

All the mammals in the bay craned their necks intently to listen to Cesar's every word….

_**My fellow Mammals. our collective civilization today...is faced….with a serious challenge….**_

_**Over these past many years….our city has striven to live in peace and understanding with other nations of mammals in our world. Predator or prey, we of Zootopia have always taken great pain and greater pride in what our striving for peace have achieved. Today….that peace is under strain but we as a collective society will always to the very ends we can accept...will always chose the way of peace before resorting to the sorrow of war. **_

_**Today w**__**e have been asked together….as one city, one society…..to make a decision so important that how our world evolves…..the course it takes for the next few years…..perhaps even over the next century will almost surely depend on what we decide.**_

_**As your Mayor….As the Commander in Chief of our Defense forces and with the valued Council of the leaders of the City Counsel, the Zootopian Defense Council and the members of my cabinet, I have made that decision. My decision is to make it absolutely clear to those who would impose unreasonable and crippling restrictions on vital commerce that such restrictions are unacceptable. To make it absolutely clear without ambiguity and with sober clarity that we will protect those rights to sustenance which have been and are vital to maintaining our society as a unified whole where predator and prey live in peace, where the lion can hold the meek lamb in his powerful paws as protector without fear. Where our children shall never know the fears of isolation or cages or shock collars or muzzles because of forced deprivation of milk, meat or floura. Such which would surely become a terrible reality if we were to accent to the domination of our rightful access to the fishing grounds of the Western sea.**_

_**To make a decision which would send a signal that is one whit less clear less determined would be to abdicate my responsibilities to the safety of our society and too those who have given me their deepest trust to preserve, protect and defend our existence as a free, peaceful and prosperous society. To give substance to this decision, I have ordered the Navy to take whatever steps are necessary to ensure that the Western Sea and the Tundra Strait is open to shipping and commercial fish harvesting.**_

_**This decision….does not mean that war is imminent, it does not mean that we seek hostilities. In keeping with our City charter, with our earnest desire for peace, we shall not take the path of aggression, we wish not violence and will take every measure short of surrender and submission to seek a resolution of peace. We seek no test of arms. our commitment to peace is matched only by our resolve that no nation great or small may hold other nations hostage to its greed for wealth or power. There is a point which we will not permit the complete abolition nor the violent restraint of our right to subsistence nor existence. Let those who seek to bully us into such abdication understand fully...Our society shall not surrender, it shall not be bullied to beg for the life of its' citizens nor its' children. **_

_**To the armed forces of our beloved Zootopia. Your Commander in Chief is with you, your families are with you and the diverse faiths of our many citizens are with you. Know that each of you are watched over by every eye and every voice. Always with earnest supplication...hope for peace….but be prepared for war.**_

_**Great providence bless you all our beloved citizens and good night.**_

For a moment...there was silence. Animals looked at each other with grim resolution. Others welcomed a gentle paw pat...even a brief shoulder hug. Then Chief Arch and Anubis brought out the boxes full of smart phones…

"I want to be perfectly clear." The Chief said as he started handing the phones out. "You WILL NOT be sent out of here even if something happens, make that fact clear to your families. We don't want mass panic on our hands. I'm sure that by the morning we'll have a better idea of what happened but for now? You have until morning to text your loved ones and "text them" because right now the cell phone system in the city is probably twisted in knots and the damn squirrels are eating the cables."

Anubis remarked…"I hope there is no confusion as to why you all are here. If you have doubts? Better to come forward and air them out now. Time for sleep has been extended to 11pm….reveille will be at 7 and not 5."

Anubis waited for Jackson to come up and get his smart phone..."Seaman Recruit Jackson? Are you alright?"

"Sir. Perfectly Sir." Jackson replied. "I understand what you did Sir. No complaints, no hurt."

Anubis gave Jackson a light shoulder punch. "As for RPOC Delaware?…She is very exceptional and resourceful. Don't let her burn you because she fully intends to beat you…..at everything."

"Oh she thinks that all the time Sir." Jackson snickered. "She was all hot air in high school….most of the time."

September 14, 2039

7pm

Wilde family home

"Ow! Ow!…." Nick yelped as he reflexively reached his paws for his tail as his wife stood in the tub roughing it up with her own paws. "What are you doing?" He yelped and winced from the stabbing pains in his back.

"It needs a good scrubbing." Judy replied as she swayed and danced with the tail stuck up between Nick's legs and rubbed her bunny body with it to the music of James Otter and the Blue night Specials…..

"Get up off of that thing! And dance till you feel better!"

"Get up off of that thing! And dance till you feel better!"

"Get up off of that thing! And try to release that pressure!"

"Get up off of that thing! And shake till you feel better!"

"Get up off of that thing! And shake till you feel better!"

"Get up off of that thing! And try to release that pressure!"

Nick laid back against the tub seat backing and swayed his head back and forth with his paw fingers conducting a band as he sang each line….

"Get up upon my thing bunny! And scream as you relieve your pressure!" Nick yelped. Until the smart phone lying aside the tub started to chime and caused Judy to fumble for it!…

"Oh! Oh snits!" She yelped as she almost dropped the phone in the tub and Nick snatched it at the last second!…

"Finally!" Nick yelped. "He's texting us!"

Judy moved to sit next to her husband and the fox winced as pain shot up his back..."Judy? Careful…..careful…..I'm not going to hog the phone."

"What's he saying?" Judy asked with anticipation.

"He's alright." Nick replied. "He's asking how we are..."

Nick snickered as he typed…."Fine...I am currently "bunny hopping" your mother in the tub…."

Judy yelped! "NICHOLAS WILDE YOU JACK ASS!"

Nick held the phone away from Judy…."Say please?"

Judy took the phone and started texting when she felt a poke in her backside that almost caused her to drop the phone in the water again…."GASP! I'M GOING TO FORGET YOUR BAD BACK AND KICK YOUR TAIL NICK!"

Judy sat away from Nick in the tub water and texted…."How are you doing? We were so worried today..."

Her eyes lit up as she read Jackson's reply. "Gasp! Nick….Nick, he was made Company leading Petty Officer!"

Nick nodded in approval. "Of course….was there any doubt?"

"Oops….and he lost it." Judy replied.

"Why?" Nick asked.

"Oh Jackie..." Judy sighed. "He tried to punch his Commanding officer."

"For what?" Nick asked.

Judy showed the reply text and Nick scoffed. "Always there's a female to bring the downfall of every strong male..."

She gave Nick's family possessions a quick rabbit kick.

"Boof!" Nick grimaced…."I've been proven right…..ow…..."

Judy quickly text back. "You better behave yourself Mister."

Jackson texted..."How's Dad's tail? Is he taking care of it? How's his back?"

Nick took the phone and smiled. "My back is still here but my tail drags me out of bed every night and pines for you. I might get a divorce soon from the hussy."

Judy stood up and leaned against her husband..."Ask him about Darla? Does he see her?"

Jackson replied. "She's here. She's her companys' RPOC and she's itching to beat my butt."

Nick typed back…."Your mother's made butt beating an Olympic event. Welcome to the club kid. So what do you know on your end about all this mess?

"Not much more than anyone right now." Jackson replied. "We won't be shipped out of here to any places so for now...relax. Pamper mom Dad? You know she loves honey milk baths."

Nick snuggled his snoot against his wife's breasts..."The kid is perceptive. Sheesh I keep calling him a kid. I forget he's old enough to drive, drink and….that… other thing…." Nick tapped out…."Say? Have you tried a milk bath with Darla?"

"NICK!" Judy yelped. "Sheesh you are dangerous with a smart phone." She took the phone and tapped out. "You just concentrate on what you're doing and don't worry about Darla or us Jackie. We're very busy around here though it's sometimes too quiet around the house."

Jackson tapped back..."Magic tongue Dad."

Judy shook and yelped…."Why you little snit!" She huffed as she typed. "Jackson! That was not appropriate!"

"Oh you're in the bath tub mom….like I wouldn't know?" Jackson replied. "Dad? I think you're letting yourself get too soft with her."

Judy handed the phone to Nick. "You just wait till you come home on leave mister smart rump."

Nick smiled as he read the next text. "Says where he comes home, he's going to show me how to properly pamper you. He loves us both? But no one deserves more love than you Judy...hugs, kisses, snuggles and more hugs."

"Yeah….he's saying that to save his fur like his father. You should be fortunate you met me Nicholas Wilde because by now? You'd be in jail getting used as a neck warmer for a prison buffalo."

Nick smirked as he texted Jackson…."Maybe call later tonight? You keep to your studies and do good. No more trying to punch your skipper."

September 14, 2039

8:27pm

Company 259's bay

Manny took a seat on the floor next to his and Jackson's bunk along with another Cougar named Bratko and a Lynx named Simon….

"How's your parents Jackie?" Manny asked.

"They're fine." Jackson replied. "Anything more from the news?"

"Nadda." Simon replied. "My brother Leopold is with the 1st Marine Assault Division? Nothing's changed for them, they just got off alert call. Right now the only things going out are the destroyers."

"My wife is nervous." Manny said with a sigh.

Jackson did a double take..."Wait…..wait…..wife? You're married?"

"I don't usually go blabbing it around." Manny replied. "My family belongs to a cougar line that believes in arranged marriages, even fights between males for a female...which is how I got this nice trophy..."

Manny dropped the shorts he was wearing to show the scar on his left hip to almost the groin, which got head turns and winces…

"Yup….I was 12 when I was betrothed. 15 when I had to fight and 16 when I married her." Manny said. "Aysha...my everything." Manny said as he showed off a picture of his wife in a silk Indian costume.

"Didn't think an arranged marriage would be successful." Bratko said. "My father served in the fleet. His reply text? "Mother's fine, I'm fine, the neighbors are in a panic now get back to marching! My girlfriend broke up with me, she's going out with some "Naturalist" dude and "getting back to her purity." Here's a girl who's a wizard in Calculus and physics and she wants to spend her time "Getting back to her base fur and learning how to be humped like a wild creature."

Jackson smiled..."That's ok. My girlfriend is the RPOC of our sister company. She's determined to crush me. It's a rivalry we keep up to have a little spice in our relationship. I was demoted defending her honor."

Manny snickered. "Thank you for the advancement. You suck."

"Sudden change and sudden shifts in commanders should be expected." Jackson said with a shrug. "We have to learn to roll with the shocks."

"You're still leading our nightly classes leading into the Butter Cup." Manny said with a paw finger point. "We need to start fresh tomorrow night and get our organization firmed up. Who's leading the fire squads, the patching squads, the pump discharge squads and how we're going to handle our losses and wounded."

A female black panther interrupted the group. "Just got some stuff on the news if the RPOC is interested?" She said as she sat down. "It was a fishing trawler that got attacked. The Pacesetter out of Tundra Town. Crew of 13. Four polar bears, three foxes, three otters, three gray sea lions. Only two of the sea lions got away. They were in bad shape when they got picked up."

"You sure it was an attack?" Manny asked.

"That's what the news said." She replied. "The Mayor and the city government are trying to get news on the rest of the crew."

"Then the answer's obvious." Bratko said. "We sink one of their damned warships. Blow the son of a bitch out of the water."

"Then we go into a tit for tat and then we have war." Jackson said with a hand gesture. "It's not that simple. The Mayor is right, let him make the decissions on this."

"What are you Jackson? A dish licker?" Bratko snorted. "How much more evidence do we need? You want them to come right up to our coast and shell the city? They got our citizens over there doing who know what sick things? No more, not one more. I say we let the snit fly and make them scream. Slap some reality to those crazy eyed psycho tigers."

"I'm not going to start a war so we end up fighting it in our streets." Jackson snapped. "Excuse me everyone….I need to go outside for a bit."

September 14, 2039

10pm

Wilde family home

Nick was sitting in the thick recliner chair by himself with a small glass of chocolate wine and a pair of cordless headphones over his ears listening to some early Michael Jaguar "Pawtown" classics in the dim lighting of the living room. He'd put Judy to sleep an hour before and decided he'd wait to see if Jackson would be able to call...which the twitching of the smart phone on the arm rest gave the obvious and very happy answer…

"Hello? You have reached "Nick the Slick" Industrial hustling corporation. If this is my son, press one and be placed on eternal hold from hell. To hear me and your mother having wild animal sex? Press two.." Nick snickered.

"Hey Dad." Jackson said. "Is Mom up?"

No. You know your mother needs all the sleep she can get these days. I bet the Precinct tomorrow morning is going to be chaotic as hell." Nick pulled his tail to his side where he pet it as he talked…."So? You tried to sock your Commanding Officer?"

"My Company Commander." Jackson replied. "It was an honest test that I failed. How did mom react to the news?"

"Like your mother." Nick replied. "You have plenty of time to recoup the rope Jackson. How's your academics?"

"97 percent grade average." Jackson replied.

"Keep that up." Nick said as he rubbed his eyes. "I've been drinking a little chocolate wine and I'm feeling sleepy. I got the day off tomorrow from court so I'm going to sleep real late."

"We go through some serious training here in two weeks then we're on the down hill to graduation. I want us to get the color company so we'll get leave after boot camp..." Jackson said.

"And you'll spend it with Darla." Nick replied. "Don't you come back to this house and plant yourself in your room because your mom's turned it into her personal shooting range."

"The fact that she's an otter and I'm a..."what ever" doesn't bother you two?" Jackson asked.

"Now that's the dumbest question you've ever asked." Nick replied. "I didn't love your mother on her looks Son. It was never about the looks. We don't want you to be alone and we like her...she's testy….but so's your mother. A testy female makes life interesting. I did find something today though? My first gray hair, can you believe that? Sheesh by the time you get out of boot camp I'll be an old sable fox."

Jackson thought for a moment. "Dad? Are you and Mom scared?"

"If you mean as in scared of ten foot tall tigers with carnivorous attitudes? Yeah….somewhat. Scared for you? A little bit to be honest but we raised you to take on challenges not run from them. If you run? That would be a bad thing because your mother will come after you and your old dad has a bum back, you're out of luck."

Jackson chuckled a little.

"Look Son. You keep doing well. You get out there and show them that fox attitude and your mom's penchant for insane daring. Don't forget the candy and flowers for Darla, big thing there. You get out there and kick some tail and make us proud of you ok? Chance given."

Jackson cocked his head. "Dad? You keep saying "Chance given" all the time? What does that mean?"

Nick replied. "Someday I'll tell you. Just…...just go kick tail. Shoo. Get to bed."

"I love you Dad." Jackson said with a smile.

"And I love you. Now go before I ball out and wake up your mother."

end of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

FIRST SALVO

A Zootopia fan fiction by Dan

Rated M+

(c) Zootopia 2016 by Disney Animated Studios

(Artist ownership) Ayden Gull from BRO GULLS by Anti_Dev

(Artist ownership) "I Will survive" by William Borba 2017

(Artist ownership) Will and Alex Gray, Sheath and Knife by Harmarist

(Artist ownership) Anubis and the buried bone by Harmarist

(Artist ownership) The K'zin by Lary Niven.

(Artist ownership) Don Carnage Disney's TAIL SPIN

**Chapter 5**

Recruit Training part 3

September 15, 2039

9am

Executive Building, Downtown Zootopia

Situation Meeting of the Mayor's Security Council

Attending….

Cesar Leo Ritt: (White Barbary Lion) Mayor of Zootopia.

Fred Maludi: (Dark Gray/white mane lion) Secretary of State/Vice Mayor

Baghira (Black Panther) Secretary of Defense

Admiral Don Carnage (Wolf) Naval Operations Chief

General Blunt ( Angus Bull ) Marine Commandant

Rheana Lundgrin ( Honey Badger) Chief of Inteligence

Mandeemus (Orangatang) Doctor Emeritus, Zootopia University

"Welcome all of you." Cesar said as he stood at the head of the meeting table. Gesturing a paw towards the old orangutan, Cesar gave him the slightest of respectful nods. "I also want to thank the most distinguished Doctor Emeritus of our University for coming by request. You are most welcome dear Sir." Cesar said. He then turned to Admiral Don Carnage. "Admiral? Will you give us the latest?""

Don Carnage stood up and walked to the large map that was set up next to the table..."The exact particulars of events are still being investigated. The exact location of the Pacesetter when she was pounced upon is unclear because the vessel was lost and the recovered harbor seals are still very weak and unable to help us at present...save the one who told us he saw a fox being "skewered" alive on a pike….for…..for as gentle a phrase I can use to describe that. We of course can not verify that happened. We don't even know if any of the crew are still alive. At this moment the destroyers Zootopia, Savanna and Growler are on patrol ten miles east of the designated safe zone and we have put drones up around 20,000 feet over the Western Sea."

Cesar turned to Maludi..."Fred? No luck with diplomatic efforts?

"They're not replying, not offering and not talking." Fred said as he tapped a paw finger. "They're also not being aggressive in their post incident behavior; which makes estimations and predictions worthless."

"They don't telegraph their intentions." General Blunt snorted. They'd be excellent spade card players, that you "can" be assured of."

Cesar turned to Baghira..."I can tell you've had conniptions over the past few hours "Baggy"."

"If you want to be a comedian Mister Mayor? You're flubbing it." Baghira replied. "Our current posture at the moment is our best reply."

"Perhaps the families of the crew would take extreme displeasure with how you phrase that Mister Secretary?" Don Carnage said as he tapped a paw finger on the map. "I believe stronger measures of response are needed. Send some drones to skirt their so called "sovereign line", parade the fleet and dare them to be stupid but if we keep sitting down while the Kzinti continue to poke us? We just might have to shoot when they're a mile off shore lobbing shells into Sahara Square."

Mandeemus raised a hand. "Gentle-Mammals...if the Kzinti had any intention of doing more, they most certainly would have years ago and most certainly now after this incident, which I must remind you all is shrouded in a cloud of conjecture and rumor among our citizens, at the moment there is no legal justification for any action which might invite a retaliation strike. Any mistake or mis-step by any side could bring us all into a terrible conflict that may have been easily avoided. It could be that the Pacesetter made the same mistake as the first Zootopian fishing boat when it came into contact with the Kzinti. Someone could have said something which the Kzini took as a provocation. My advice mister Mayor is to curtail any outward behavior that could precipitate a response we would regret. Continue to seek dialog for our missing citizens."

The Commandant raised a hoof..."There is no mistaking that they are real predators Doctor, Am I correct in saying that? They are real meat eating killers?"

"That has been an established fact. They are isolationist and have been for most of their known history and these little "demonstrations" off our coast every so often might be just out of a curiosity beside being a little warning for us not to be overly adventuresome as that pertains to the Kzinti. They have proven that they will treat any violation of their declared state and waters as an act to be pounced upon. We must not go looking for a fight we may regret."

Cesar turned to his Chief of Inteligence. "And besides drones? We have nothing else to try and find out more about K'Zin?"

"It would be difficult to try." Rheana replied. "They have a well organized internal security force and being a unisis society of one species you can't just send in a fox or an unobtrusive mammal….we know they quickly kill foreigners, the commercial island off the coast is the only place foreigners are allowed. And sending drones past the declared border line would be a dangerous provocation. So far….the Kzinti haven't sent their own drones, if they have them they are probably worried about losing the technology."

Cesar thought…."For now then it appears that the best course of action we have is to continue our defensive patrol posture and keep our fishing fleets closer to home. Keep the Kzinti fleet under surveilance and keep drones above our coast line out to the declared warning line. We must have another meeting to set the parameters where we would have no other options, which is why I have asked Doctor Mandeemus to study the situation and give his best recommendations. This meeting should also include our civilian leaders….police, emergency response, leaders of our industries. We will have this meeting in about two weeks. Until then? Let us hope we can get our citizens back regardless of the history involved. Rheana? I want you to continue to try and monitor their internal communications round the clock, break their codes, decypher their language, I know that's been difficult but every day we don't have some sort of useful information is a day things get more peraless. I know you're doing what you can….keep on it."

"Yes Mister Mayor." Rheana replied.

"That's all for now gentle-mammals….thank you for coming." Cesar said as all of them stood up and he walked out of the meeting room.

**September 27, 2039**

3am

The grassy field beyond the Butter Cup Trainer.

The five training companies sat in the lighted grass field next to the enormous trainer watching a female Bengal tiger pace back and forth in desert tan colored coveralls…..

"RECRUITS! WHEN I CALL YOUR COMPANY NUMBER? I WANT TO HEAR A LOUD AND PROUD "RAOWL!"

"TWO FIVE SIX!" She screamed…..

"RAOWL!" came the answer.

"TWO FIVE SEVEN!" She screamed…..

"RAOWL!" came the answer.

"TWO FIVE EIGHT!" She screamed…..

"RAOWL!" came the answer.

"TWO FIVE NINE!" She screamed…..

"RAOWL!" came the answer.

"TWO SIX ZULU!" She screamed…..

"RAOWL!" came the answer.

"I am Lieutenant Commander Saltlickter...If I hear one wise crack about my name from any of you piss poor excuses for Salamader Sludge? I will personally snit kick you across the base and…."

The tiger suddenly bounded over to company 256 and kicked a young mule deer out of his sleep…."GET UP! GET UP YOU LITTLE SNOT! WHAT'S YOUR DAMN NAME RECRUIT?!"

"Sir! My name is Rono Sir!" The deer replied.

"SIR? SIR? DO I LOOK LIKE A MALE YOU PIECE OF CHUCK WAGON?! GET ON YOUR STOMACH AND PUMP EM OUT YOU….."

Saltlickter pounced on another deer. "WHAT'S FUNNY THERE YOU DIP SNOT!" WHAT'S YOUR DAMN NAME?"

"Bambi…..mam..." That deer replied but a little more meekly.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOUR VOCAL CORDS SON? SOUND OFF LIKE YOU'RE A BREEDING BUCK, NOT A PUSSY TAIL! DROP AND PUSH THEM OUT WITH YOUR FRIEND THERE SKIPPY!" Saltlickter snapped….

"24 hours mammals!" She continued. "You will stay awake for 24 hours or you will fail! Welcome to the Buttercup! And don't let the name fool you because Buttercup isn't gentle….if you screw up on this ship? You could knock out a tooth, break a leg, crack your head open or drown! This is your baptism of fire, this is where recruits become Sailors or they wash out! Buttercup sits in a ten foot deep tank that inclines at the bottom to 12 feet! If Buttercup touches the bottom? You fail! If she rolls over? You fail! Here you will face fire, flood...all the chaos you can expect in actual combat at sea! The goal is simple! Stay afloat and live. Sink and you die!"

"You will experience two evolutions, one in the morning and one in the afternoon. The company with the less amount of water in the Buttercup at the end of this week will win the DC flag! You MUST WORK TOGETHER! AM I CLEAR ON THAT OR DO YOU TODDLERS NEED YOUR BAW BAWS AND TEDDY BEARS?!"

No one replied….

"WHAT AM I TALKING TO HERE?! ANSWER UP YOU SLACKERS!"

"RAOWL!" Replied the recruits.

"Now!" Saltlickter snarled. "When I call the company number...I want you to muster up before the gate in squad order. You will reach into the bucket on the table and draw a card. This card will tell you your watch station, your General Quarters station and…..most importantly…..if you live or if you become a casualty or a fatality and your lumpy butt carcus becomes your Company's dead weight. At the end of the first cycle….you will draw cards again for the second cycle. 256 is the first company up. I urge and advise the rest of you to do two things before your turn comes up….

"Number 1? Drink water! No Coffee, no fruity drinks, no soda….waaaa….ter. Stay hydrated. If you start dehydrating? You will become seriously tired. We do not want you passing out from exhaustion do we? You can't swim in a flooding compartment if you can't stay awake."

"Number 2? take what time you have to prepare yourselves and each other. WORK….TOGETHER! STUDY…..TOGETHER! Otherwise? Just lay down like a trapped fox and chew your legs off because you'll be done. This is for all the meat and potatoes gentle mammals. From here? Bootcamp for you winds down to graduation. Stick together as Companies and tame Buttercup here or she will beat your snot into the dirt...trust me."

Saltlickter turned to 256….."TWO FIVE SIX! ON YOUR FEET MAMMALS!" The tiger snarled. "ARE YOU CUBS AND KITS OR ARE YOU FEARSOME ADULTS? LEMME HEAR YOU SCREAM YOUR HEADS OFF!"

Company 256 let out a loud and proud reply.

"TWO FIVE SIX?! ARE YOU GOING TO LET BUTTERCUP KICK YOUR TAILS?!" Saltlickter snapped out.

"NO!" 256 replied as one.

"March towards the gate Two Five Six! All remaining companies? Be on your way! Good luck to every one of you! Dismissed."

**September 27, 2039**

6pm

259 Company Bay

Turk held a stop watch in his hand and pointed down to the end of the bay..."Ready! Set! GO!" And dropped his arm to signal Double Dutch to come tearing down the length of the room as fast as he could run to the pile of fire fighting gear paid out on foor! His fellows screaming, barking and growling encouragement as the fox threw on his protective ninja like hood, the fire retardent pants, the jacket, the boots, the cumbersome SCOT pack scuba unit, the breathing mask, the helmet and the gloves…."BOOM!" He snapped and stomped a foot. "Well?" he asked the Rhino.

Turk smiled…."Four minutes. But you can do faster than that? The sweet spot is three minutes and you don't have to fully dawn the breathing gear until a report of fire is made." Turk turned to another fox, a gray Sable. You're next Sho Sho."

Manny and Jackson were with a group of bears, Tigers, Rhinos, Lions and other large body mammals who's job it would be to attack and seal as best possible the expected holes in the body of the Buttercup…

"At five feet? How many gallons will come through a hole around one foot in diameter in the vertical wall of the hull?" Manny asked the group.

"676 Gallons per minute, 40 thousand in one hour." A young lion named Hoteph answered.

"Can two 250 pumps working together keep up?" Manny asked.

"Only if we reduce the flow to 192 gallons per minute." Hoteph replied.

"What do we use to patch a one foot hole?" Manny asked.

"A one foot plug of wood with cloth wrap or a one and a half bucket tong extention patch with a speed wrench." Hoteph replied.

Jackson sat on the floor taking notes. "Our investigators are going to have to be quick. We have to act within the four minutes…."

Manny smiled. "You're doing bunny math aren't you?"

59,000 gallons. That's the estimated capacity if you filled all three spaces in the Buttercup. Just a wild guess actually if you look at the size of the thing and know there's a single large compartment and two smaller ones. If we're taking in an average of oh….1,400 gallons from battle damage per minute we will reach full compartment flooding in….forty two minutes. We have to half the amount of loss rate within 13 minutes and get both 250 pumps up and working within 8 minutes."

One of the Grenola bears chuckled. "Never let it be said that bunnies can not do math well."

Jackson giggled. "That's how my mom snagged my father. She figured out he owed a ton of back taxes."

"What fox doesn't owe back taxes?" A Rhino named Leopold said with a gesture. "So? I'm handling the 250 pumps right? The rodents are going to run the inside of the hoses and check for wound cuts and holes and we need the pumps up within eight minutes. Shaky but doable….unless they kill off every Rhino on the get go?"

"That's why we have to have redundancy." Jackson said. "Every large mammal is being cross trained to handle different tasks and we're chosing leaders to step in should Manny, Turk, myself or the DC leaders get whacked. Everyone has to step up, form up the teams, get the wounded out of the way and attack this thing aggressively. We have to reverse the tide in eight minutes to where more water is going out than in. Eight minutes….that's our goal."

"But are we sure we want the bunnies as investigators?" A tiger named Sharpie asked. "I men...the water could be flowing in like crazy by the time we get into action. Not saying the bunnies aren't capable of navigating a flooding compartment and I'm not putting them down but their size in such a situation could become a hindrance?"

Jackson smirked. "Bunnies are capable swimmers. But otters would also be good back up just in case."

The whole company was doing something be it going through First Aid or figurng out ways to use those tie ropes they had to carry on their belts since the start of boot camp. Those one-eight thick pieces of line had multiple uses, as the rats were showing by tying pillows to the rack frames to simulate plugging water pipe breaks. The recruits were left to use old fashioned ingenuity and figure the uses out for themselves…

Manny gestured to the improvised drawing of the Buttercup interior. "Anyone want to make a bet they kill off the whole repair locker down here on the first get go?"

Burgundy (a Liger) nodded in agreement. "They kill of the locker, there goes our firefighters because they'll probably be all suited up and ready to go. Then what do you do?"

Jackson grabbed a piece of paper and started scribbling away. "No choice then….if we can go after it from the top? We poke in a sprinkler hose and flood the compartment. I don't know if they'll have us using foam but we would pour foam into the compartment then throw the hatch down and the foam will smother the fire by taking the oxygen away. At best if the compartment does flood? We brace the door and hope it holds all that water…..depending on the size."

"How did you get so good at math?" Manny asked Jackson.

"My Dad." Jackson replied. "He spent a lot of time with me...actually he probably hustled me because I was the only one who'd take care of his tail. He made math fun….so did my Mom. I was doing the family taxes by 14."

"Now...for a moment….to our other subjects?" Manny asked. "Sports Day and the Goat Flag."

"I've read the recruit regulations and the boot camp regulations." Jackson replied. "Anyone up for some creative daring?"

"You've had something in the works, haven't you?" Manny snickered.

"I'm…..a fox-box-ular-bunny-fox…...thing….it's in the denna." Jackson snickered. "I had too….ask a favor of my godfather. I don't see anything that says we can't do this? Just that we should not get caught...doing it."

Anubis came into the bay and stood off to the side just watching the Company go about their debates and training when a pair of lions carrying a gazelle like a game kill on a big broom handle caused him to snap…..

"AH-TEN,SHUN!" Anubis screamed and all the mammals jumped to their feet! He walked up to the two lions shaking his head. "What? The hell? Are you two doing?"

"Sir! Removing the dead. Sir!" One of the young lions shouted.

The Gazzelle named Mindy joked…."Sir? I am sooooo dead…..ugh….."

There were a few chuckles but Anubis buried his snoot in his paw..."Please? Put her down right now? If you mammals do this during the exam? I will never hear the end of it."

Manny gestured. "Sir? They're just practicing clearing the dead Sir?"

Anubis sighed…."Can some one tell me what's wrong with this picture?"

One of the zebra replied…."It looks really messed up. Two lions carrying a prey animal like a kill? Yeah?…...not very PC sensitive."

Anubis nodded…."All of you come close." He ordered. "Will you two please put her down?! And untie her legs!"

Waiting for a moment for the Company to cluster around him, Anubis grabbed up a chair and sat with the back to his chest…."Take a moment and look at each other? Come on…..look really hard at the faces….the eyes….trust me this is important."

The company looked at each other…."We're almost through boot camp my friends. You've all gotten to know each other, worked with each other, helped each other….how do you all feel about each other?"

The members of the company answered with a general sound of approval. Some with shoulder shakes or friendly gestures showing how they indeed had grown to trust each other and value each other.

Anubis gestured to a female otter…."Recruit Sicily? Come here?"

Sicily came up and turned around to face her fellows as Anubis held her shoulders. "All of you like Recruit Sicily?" He said. He watched their reactions. "Well….Sicily has just been in a compartment when it got hit. You find her with her tail severed….her stomach torn open….she's coughing up blood….she's crying for her parents….she's begging you not to leave her alone."

Anubis gave Sicily a shake. "Go sit down..."

"That would be horrible wouldn't it?" Anubis said. "Sicily could be your best friend. She's screaming, she's crying, she's scared yet the compartment is a burning inferno. You don't put that fire out? You let it spread? You're going to see more than just Recruit Sicily suffering. You might have to leave her on the floor. The compartment might get over run with flames and if she survives long enough? She might burn to death."

Sicily raised a paw. "Sir?"

Anubis replied. "Yes recruit Sicily."

"You just hate my slippery butt don't you?" The otter snickered, which got a good laugh going.

Anubis shook his head. "In addition….the air conditioner unit above poor Sicily just detached from its' mounting bolts and now…..she's an otter pancake."

(Laughter) "My but your day sucks." Double Dutch said smiling.

"Quiet!" Anubis ordered with a paw wave…."I'm being serious here. Allow me to impart a tip to you concerning your turn in the Buttercup. The wound cards are going to range from "ow...I have a boo boo waaaah." to "Half the head is missing but some how he or she can walk….you're going to have to make the choice between your friend's entrails flowing all over the floor or you swimming. I'm going to impart to all of you a personal story….

"I was a year into being with the fleet aboard the Destroyer Tundra. My best friend was a Cheetah from Savanna named Leeko. We're on a three month patrol when the forward gun magazine got a hot bulkhead warning light which indicated a fire in a storage locker on the opposite side. Turns out we had a fuel pipe running next to a steam pipe in this space and the steam pipe ruptured and broke the fuel line open as well. The result was a trapped inferno and on the other side of the bulkhead was the forward eight inch gun imagine that's in danger of going critical."

"Leeko was on the first fire team to enter the space and tried to put the fire out. The moment they cracked the door to the storage room? The fire got fresh oxygen and it cooked off...there went team number one."

"Team number two was coming up behind number one just as the door cracked. Only one member of team two escaped...a wolf….and he didn't live long. The fire was out of control, the magazine temperature was screaming towards critical so… the only thing we could do...was flood the space and lock the hatches above it. A rhino named Dimetri and I opened the sea valves to rapidly flood that space with water and we were dropping the hatches when we heard screaming…

"It was Leeko….what I could figure was him because he was…..he was horribly burned, trying to tread in that rapidly filling compartment. I lost sight of him as the water reached the lip of the hatch….so we slammed it shut and speed tightened the nuts…."

Anubis took a moment…."Look at each other….go on...look! You're going to have to make hard choices and at the end of the simulation you'll be asked to explain why you left Sicily…..or Turk…...Or Wilde…..or any of you to possibly die. Why did you leave your best friend to die? It is the ship or you will swim, that is the bitter reality of our purpose my friends and if you feel you can not meet the challenge of this purpose then the office is open for you to request an exit, we do not want mammals who don't understand, who can't take it. The fleet is not a joke and war is not something whimsical mammals. This is not a place for cry babies and social justice harpies. You are here understanding the risk you are involved in or you're just trying to hang on and skate to graduation...don't….be…...fooled, you won't get pass the Buttercup, I assure you."

Anubis stood up. "Think hard over the next few days but keep your attention on what you're doing. Be as ready as you can be….brains and emotions." As if for emphasis….Anubis dropped a picture from his wallet on a small table of him and Leeko in happier times...probably a party from the look of the shot.

The first to crack was a bunny named "Hipscott" who came up to Manny requesting to see the Company Commander. No one said anything, no one jeered him for wanting out, no one tried to tell him he was wrong or begged him to change his mind but he didn't go without a lot of hugs.

Once of the foxes followed, then an ox, then a pair of rats, two nice, the last a Ram at mid-night. Leaving the company down to 183 mammals; not crippling but a little empty non the less.

**September 28, 2039**

9am

259 Company Bay

What started out as "2 by 4's and wedges" at one end of the bay ended up as "Cheese Wiz and Snickers" by the time Turk got a slip of paper in his hand…

"Are you serious?" He snorted. "Cheese Wiz and Snickers" now how in hell do you get "Cheese Wiz and Snickers" from "2 by 4's and wedges"? The rhino asked as he walked down the line of mammals. "Who in the line came up with this?"

The drill was a child's game in elementary school. You formed a single line and started with a small sentence at one end and passed it down to the other end. More often than not it went from "Bricks and shanties" to "Mommy has nice panties." or some other corruption. The lesson was meant to teach attention to detail and accuracy if the communication system aboard a ship died and you only had relay runners to bring information…

Turk passed a Badger named "Nicky Whips" who gave a slight smirk. "I did. I...I was sort of distracted my assistant RPOC."

"Well you can "sort of" pump out 30 push ups then?" Turk commanded. "We'll do this little drill until we get things right."

In the meantime...Jackson wasn't taking part. He was sitting by a window looking across the open court yard towards sister company's squad bay…

"Care to tell me exactly what you've planned?" Manny asked as he leaned over Jackson's shoulder…

"Miff! Don't make it so obvious!" Jackson snorted. "Be patient…...and? Poof!"

A series of flashes raced across the empty company bay ceiling and culminated with the television blowing it's tube in a shower of sparks! At the moment… Company 260 was off working fire hose drills at the school house and the only occupant was the lone duty watch who was fumbling with the phone in a panic…

Manny looked at Jackson with a snicker. "Where did you get the props for that?"

"What?" Jackson replied. "Obviously they have a little…..rodent problem I guess? They really need to stop coating the electrical wires with peanut oil based chemicals. (_Yes…..they really do that in the real world and you wonder why Squirrels, raccoon and bats love to eat your electrical wires?_)

As if to make sure there were no suspicions….the same thing happened to 259's Company Bay..."Sheesh! Did you have to hit us too?" Manny yelped as the fire alarm went off!

"Elaborate schemes need convincing cover stories." Jackson replied as he walked with Manny and the company out of the barracks building as the fire department rolled up.

**September 28, 2039**

10am

Energizer Electrical Services

Savanna Central

The phone on the desk rang and a polar bear jumped from making his morning breakfast to grab it. "Yo? Energizer Survives here, if you ain't smile-in? You'z a spark-in, can I help you?" The polar bear asked as he grabbed a pad of paper. "Building number 13, Division 13, two Company bays are out and you had electrical shorts. I don't have electrical shorts. Just trying to make your day a little brighter there Sir, I'll send two of my best boys out to fix your problem, no worries."

Putting down the phone, the Polar Bear walked into the coffee break room. "Yo Kevin? Where's yer partner in criminal activity?"

Kevin replied. "Out having a fish n Danish, what's you got Fredo?" Kevin asked as he stood up from chewing on a meat stick.

"Take Raymond and go to the 13th Division on the training base, two of their company bay's have a voltage condition and a bunch of broken lights." Fredo replied with a hand gesture.

Kevin found Raymond finishing up his Danish while checking his Furbook and tapped him on the head..."Yo? We got work to do. It's our cue time from the boss so we have to go over to the recruiting base, put the phone away and put your brain on the business."

"Since when did we become electricians?" Raymond asked Kevin as he followed him to the work truck.

"Since we needed to supplement our incomes during the off soccer season ok? You know our traditional employment goes slow around this time, stop complaining. Besides, it's family ok?" Kevin snorted. "You know what to do right? But no funny stuff….no tail groping….no trying to slip tongue and teeth and no getting numbers."

Raymond buckled his seat belt. "Just shut up and let's go? We ain't got a freeking day for this. Put on some of that Caroline Hendershrew music. And if you go to far? so help me Kevin….I'm gonna bite your tail off and shove it so far up your rump…."

"Enough of the snit Ray? Just go by the plan?" Kevin snorted as he drove the truck out of the company yard.

**September 28, 2039**

10:45am

Barracks facility, 13th Division.

Darla walked up to Jackson outside the front of the building and pouted..."What happened?"

"I dunno." Jackson replied. "It started in your bay and came over to ours. Blew out all the power. You hear anything about 256 and how they're doing?"

"Nope." Darla replied. "We were marched wide around the Buttercup so we couldn't see anything. We've spent the morning doing fire fighting drills. You guys were practicing hard I bet?"

"Practicing in kicking your tail." Jackson huffed. "You'll need all the luck you can find Darla."

Darla smiled at her boyfriend. "We'll just see huh? Maybe we could talk to our company commanders and allow you and me to put on a demonstration of our talents on the log roll so I can show everyone your superior skills at sucking?"

Jackson bent down and touched his nose to Darla's…."I love your slimy self confidence."

"Being good is not "self-confidence"….see you around Jackie." Darla turned around and wiggled her behind at him as she walked away…

Manny walked up and snickered into Jackson's ear. "The electricians just showed up? So far...they haven't gone in to take the flags off the storage rack. The Goat is still there."

Jackson snickered back. "Still only a single watch in the bay right?"

"Right now….yes." Manny replied. "Is this it?"

Jackson nodded. "It's going to be fun to watch….cept we can't."

**September 28, 2039**

11am

Barracks facility, 13th Division.

260 Company bay

Raymond and Kevin walked into the bay and up to the lone watch, a female rabbit named "Huxberry" who stood at guard position with her arms extended and the rifle resting on the tip of the butt angled at 45 degrees in front of her body. When Raymond came through the door, she popped to attention, brought the rifle up across her chest and boomed out….

"Identify yourselves please Sirs!"

"Good morning." Kevin said with a nod. "I'm Kevin, this is Raymond and we're here to fix your problem with the electricity. Here's the work order." Kevin showed the paper to Huxberry who resumed her post and gestured…."Carry on Sirs."

Raymond stopped and pointed to the ceiling. "Were you here when this happened?"

"Yes sir. I was on watch sir." Huxberry asked.

"Tell me what you saw? The description will kinda help us out." Raymond asked.

"Sir….it started from the far end of the bay. It blew out every overhead light and then it blew the television Sir." Huxberry described.

"I am impressed." Raymond said. "All you Sailors have such excellent manors. So it sounds like a power surge. Probably from feral rodents chewing on the cables, you never think in this day and age we'd still have wild rodents. Well? We'll get this fixed real quick for you guys."

"We won't get it fixed at all if you keep flapping you fish gums there Ray. Come on and start taking down the tiles and stop makin with the flappy flip." Kevin snarled.

"Hey!" Raymond replied. "I was just giving the Sailor a compliment! I don't think you guys hear enough….I mean….everyone's proud of you guys steppin up to protect the herd. That takes real guts you know? Betch your family thinks a lot of you don't they?"

Huxberry replied. "Sir? I'm really not supposed to talk on duty."

Raymond waved his paws..."Sure...I wouldn't want you to get in trouble but… look at you? You look awesome in the uniform, you stand so strong and dignified. Your parents have to be proud. A bunny for one and their daughter. You look spectacular young lady. I for one is very proud to have you defending my big dufus bear hide. You really make me look small."

Huxberry was melting...you compliment a bunny that much to make them feel ten feet tall and you got em hooked….which suddenly drew Kevin's ire….

"What are you doing Ray?" Kevin asked as he stomped up to Raymond.

"I was just giving the bunny a compliment?" Raymone replied.

"Oh right...I see what youz was doin Raymond. What did I tell you about trying to sneak some tail you inappropriate bastard? Huh? You stupid ganoosh?" Kevin snarled. "You're a piece of work you stupid fish stinking moron, now get to work."

"I'm getting real tired of your snit Kevin." Raymond snarled.

Kevin pushed Raymond…."Oh yeah? How would like to have no job you stupid fur rug?"

Raymond pushed Kevin back. " Don't push me Kevin?"

Kevin gave Raymond a stiff paw slap in the snoot…..

And the fight was on.

**September 28, 2039**

11:10 am

Barracks facility, 13th Division.

A whistle blew loud over the building and the PA system boomed out. "DISTURBANCE IN 260 BAY! DISTURBANCE IN 260 BAY! ALL WATCHES ASSIST THE DUTY WATCH 260 BAY! MILITARY POLICE INBOUND WITH RIOT GEAR, CLEAR THE PERIMETER!"

Manny and Turk backed up with Jackson as the recruits where were around the building began to back away as MP vehicles came screaming down the street! "Oh what the hell did you start Jackie?" Turk asked.

"Me? Why the hell are you blaming me?" Jackson asked as he thumped his chest.

"Oh like your wicked little smile doesn't telegraph snit." Turk snorted.

"Some polar bear must have insulted another polar bears mother or something?" Jackson said with a shrug. Inside the 260 bay...Kevin and Raymond were trashing the place….at least that was where Jackson hoped all the attention was going since no one could really see what was going down.

**September 28, 2039**

11:30am

Barracks facility, 13th Division.

Kevin and Raymond were slammed into an MP cruiser by a pair of polar bear MP's who held them while two wolves muzzled and collared them…

"This is YOUR fault Ray you son of a bitch!" Kevin snapped.

"You're always a dumb butt Kevin!" Raymond replied.

"Both of you idiots shut up!" One of the Military Police polar bears snapped. "Do you two morons realize how much you're going to pay to fix all the damage you just did? Lucky there's an empty bay for that company to move too..."

Jackson heard that and gritted his teeth. "Snit pellets! I didn't think they'd destroy the bay?! Ugh….they're gonna move their flags too...damn it!"

Manny leaned over and elbow bumped Jackson. "You just had to get two guys with no restraint? Sheesh they must have done thousands of bucks in damage in there."

"Well?" Jackson sighed. "Sometimes the best laid plans usually involve a cost over run…..ugh"

**September 28, 2039**

noon

The Wilde house

"Ow!...ouch….ouch…..ouch…..grrrrr….." Nick took some of his bed sheets in his teeth and grimaced as Yax worked over his bad back and "tweak'd" him from tail to head….

"Hey? How you feelin Nick?" Yax asked as he gently stroked Nick's head.

"Ugh….like I've been run through an old wash wringer." Nick replied as he rolled onto his back and let Yax pull on his arms and legs….

"Has my treatments been helping you any?" Yax asked as he took hold of a leg and gave it a few sharp "tweaks" "Give me some resistance mammal."

"Well…..they help somewhat." Nick replied.

"You sure you don't want my cannabis spray rub for the morning? You won't get high off it dude, it's a local topical...way better than the stuff the "farm-ee" (Pharmakia) make dude that will totally turn you into a junkie. Mayor Caesar should shut those creeps down."

"Trust me." Nick replied. "My wife makes me eat these small berry cakes before I go to sleep?"

"Hehehehe….dude, those aren't berries. Those are my edibles mammal. I thought you being so smart Nick? You'd catch them by now." Yax giggled.

"What?!" Nick replied as he tried to sit up then fell back as his back shot him with pain..."Ugh….She knows how I feel about cannabis..."

Yax stopped his therapy and leaned down..."She also loves you very much mammal….which is why you and I have to talk about your condition. To be honest with you Nick? You're barely holding mammal...your spine is going to get worse."

Nick sighed. "I know that….what do I do Yax? I don't want to become a burden on Judy….worse? My son might give up everything in his life just for me, I don't want that..."

Yax waved a hoof hand..."Dude….we are not going anywhere with euthanasia mammal….no way in hell dude."

"I wasn't thinking of that." Nick replied. "You're obviously saying that eventually I won't be able to walk. How much time do you think I have?"

"Can't say Mammal." Yax replied. "Could be a few years or a few months depending on how you take care of yourself. My advice dude is to come spend more time with us at the Mystic; it's time for you to hang up the gun belt and retire. Kid's out of the home and it's just you two? Come on….come back to your natural self and chill with us mammal?"

Nick sighed..."Judy? Retire? I don't think so….at least not now. Let me think on it some more and talk to her ok?"

Yax replied. "Of course, your decision mammal. At least if you'd move there Nick? It might give you more time and you'd be safe from getting hurt a lot worse mammal. That cane can only get you around so much, one wrong trip and you could be permanently broken mammal. A lot of us love you dude and we don't want to see that happen to you."

Nick teared up and wrapped his arms around Yax's shoulders. "Thanks a lot Yax. And keep praying for my kid will you?"

"You know it Mammal." Yax said as he patted Nick's back. "Now lets finish this session with some acupuncture torture. Here's a nice picture book of sweet vixens to take your mind of the little pricks."

**September 28, 2039**

noon

ZPD First Precinct..."First Prinky"

"Chief?" Benjamin Clawhauser called over the intercom. "Can I come up and see you if you're not busy?"

"I'm never busy where you're concerned Benjamin." Judy said as she replied. A few moments later, the big cheetah came through the office door with a blue folder in his paws and presented it…

"I would like you to review this Chief." Benjamin said as he stood with his paws folded over his rolly polly frame and a smile on his face….

The look on Judy's face as she looked at the paperwork was obvious..."No…. Benji? You don't have too…."

"Yes I do Judy." Ben replied. "It's time I moved on to other things. There's a lot I want to do and I've reached my time."

Judy slipped off her chair, walked up to the big cat and couldn't get her arms wide enough to even get a wrap around him. She sobbed as she rubbed her face over him…

"Oh come on Chief! Sheesh, don't go to pieces over it? Judy? Stop it." Benjamin picked Judy up and snuggled her with his soft cheek..."Can I say it at last and you won't get offended?"

"You're permitted to say it all you want." Judy said as she gripped Clawhauser's face…"Ben? We're going to miss the hell out of you."

"That coming from the cutest officer in all the ZPD touches my big old heart right here Chief. All the old gang are almost gone, I can't hang around forever you know?"

"What will you do?" Judy asked as Benjamin set her down on her desk.

"I dunno?" Benjamin replied. "Maybe still follow Gazelle around as a groupie on her "Re-fueled Safari" tour? Maybe buy a cabin cruiser and sail around the Southern islands for a couple of years? Maybe just kick back and eat pastry and drink coffee till I get more plump."

Judy sighed..."Don't know who could possibly replace you. I mean...you're just a bright face everyone loves in the morning. I'm sure the whole Prinky will think you not being here is…..well….it will kind of suck you know."

"Don't worry." Benjamin said as he gestured to the door. "I think the new girl down there will fit just great."

Judy walked out her office door and allowed Clawhauser to put her on the railing so she could look down at the young female Cheetah standing behind the reception desk….

"Who's that?" Judy asked.

"That little sparkle is my niece Paige. She graduated from the academy last week and she's an ace at administration and public relations. She could do field work but the Department spokes-mammal spot has been empty since Miss cute took on the stars….hence? I need not worry and you shouldn't." Ben said as he rested his fat chin on his paws….

"You want me to sign that paper...don't you?" Judy asked.

"If you refuse, I'll go feral and get a mental waver." Benjamin snickered.

Judy stood with a light smile then put her arms out. "I need another comfort snuggle."

"My pleasure Chief." Clawhauser said as he bent down and let Judy snuggle him..."But? Officer Clawhauser….you are NOT going anywhere until we all go to Buckies and throw you a proper retirement party, you got that mister?"

"I'm not going to try and argue that Chief….not at all." Clawhauser said as he gave the papers for Judy to sign.

**September 29, 2039**

3am

259 Company Bay

"BANG! BANG! BANG!" Anubis came into the bay banging on the lid of a trash can with a cut piece of board! "UP AND ON THE LINE! UP AND ON THE LINE! GET UP! GET UP!"

The Company flew to their places in front of their bunks as the lights came on and Anubis and Arch walked up and down the rows slapping their paws off still sleepy faces. "Come on mammals! Up and chipper...Up and chipper! Who are you Mammals?!"

"SIR! THE FIGHTING 259TH SIR!" The Company snapped back.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU! GET SOME MEAT FROM THOSE PRIVATES! WHO ARE YOU?!"

"SIR! THE FIGHTING 259TH SIR!" The Company snapped back.

"ARGH! SNARL AND GROWL LIKE TIGERS PUSSY CATS!" Arch screamed!

"RAOWL!RAOWL!RAOWL!RAOWL!" The company replied loudly as they stomped their feet hard on the floor.

"OUT DAMN FRICKEN STANDING 259! OUT FRICKEN STANDING!" Anubis snarled. "24 HOURS OF PUSHING AND PUNISHMENT RECRUITS! CAN YOU DO IT! CAN YOU DO IT AS A UNIT?! YOU READY TO CHEW BUTTERCUP UP AND SPIT THAT PIECE OF SNIT OUT?!"

"RAOWL!RAOWL!RAOWL!RAOWL!" The company replied loudly as they stomped their feet hard on the floor.

Anubis waved a paw around. "Johnny spot on me recruits! Now!"

The recruits surrounded Anubis with some climbing atop racks while others laid on the floor..."Don't any of you ladies go to sleep on me or so help me you'll be real sore when we get to the Buttercup tomorrow...you understand?" Anubis said which got nods back.

"Alright….so far? One company has completely failed. Number 257 lost control. They lost control because they just weren't ready to recover from loses, they started to panic, they made mistakes, they got confused and the Buttercup went all the way to the bottom of the tank. Now I suspect, I think, I hope that this Company is ready because you all have surely been busting your rumps the last few days. Tell me if I'm wrong?" Anubis looked around the faces….

"Recruit Wilde? Am I wrong?" Anubis asked.

"Sir! No Sir!" Jackson yelped back. "We're ready!"

Anubis stood up. "Then there's no more to say….remember what you've been told. There will be short times to catch naps but for the next 24 hours we're going to work the hell out of all of you. This is do or die, you make it as a Company or you fail as a company. Don't fail me or the Chief on this...259? Let's go kick some snit!"

"RAOWL!RAOWL!RAOWL!RAOWL!"

"RAOWL!RAOWL!RAOWL!RAOWL!"

"RAOWL!RAOWL!RAOWL!RAOWL!"

**Jackson's letter to his parents….**

"_It's here at last Mom and Dad….hell day. 24 hours of strait stress and strain leading up to our turn in the simulator. To see if we crack or not under all the marching, the obstacle courses, the required drills with rifles, uniform inspections, answering questions from who's in the Chain of Command to history to rope tying. This is it...here we fly or flub. We all came as separate mammals four weeks ago, now we're all together throwing and pulling each other over walls, carrying each other across rivers or picking each other up off the mud._

"_Like you always told me, the strength of a team lies not with the strongest member but the one who doesn't carry their weight, well for sure the whole Company is carrying. I feel I have a second family, 176 brothers and sisters who refuse to let each other lag behind. It's something to see Mom and Dad, we feel like we could move a mountain on all the faith we have in each other."_

"_Took me a while but I know what I am now..."I'm my mother's Son because I have her will to never quit, the bold bull headedness of a Hopps. I am my father's son because of all the caring and love he's shown me that's now rubbing off on every paw I snatch and every rabbit, rat and mouse I sling and carry over the obstacles. I'm not a fox or bunny anything...I'm a Wilde and Wilde's don't stop at walls….we rip em apart and tear them down."_

"_I feel so alive, so full of energy and so full of wanting to get it done. I came in here to succeed and I will succeed because I know my parents are on my back and in my heart. I'm not a hybrid….I'm a mammal with some damn strong genes. It's one hour until we go through the gate and onto the Buttercup. Wish me luck Mom and Dad….no….to hell with wishing…We're going to beat the other Companies and set a record. See you on the other side._

_Love…...Jackie._

_End of Chapter 5_


	6. Chapter 6

FIRST SALVO

A Zootopia fan fiction by Dan

Rated M+

(c) Zootopia 2016 by Disney Animated Studios

(Artist ownership) Ayden Gull from BRO GULLS by Anti_Dev

(Artist ownership) "I Will survive" by William Borba 2017

(Artist ownership) Will and Alex Gray, Sheath and Knife by Harmarist

(Artist ownership) Anubis and the buried bone by Harmarist

(Artist ownership) The K'zin by Lary Niven.

(Artist ownership) Don Carnage Disney's TAIL SPIN

**Chapter 6**

Recruit Training part 4: The Buttercup

**September 30, 2039**

3am

Parade field in front of the Buttercup's entry gate.

24 hours after their turn had started….259 found themselves standing in three columns before the gate; the training simulator seemed to loom before them like some dark gray monster illuminated by the lights around the pool. The last time they caught a break? Five hours distant and only a short 30 minute cat nap but they were all still on their feet, all still clenching their maws in unflinching determination and from Rhino to the smallest mouse...shoulders rolled, heads shook and paws balled in efforts to fight off fatigue and sleep as Lieutenant Commander Saltlickter came through the gate…

"GOOD MORNING TWO FIVE NINE! LET ME HEAR YOU SNARL!" She yelled.

"RAOWL!RAOWL!RAOWL!" The Company replied.

"This is it Mammals...all the meat and potatoes. As you pass by the table here?" Saltlickter said with a gesture. "Pick a card out of the bucket. DO NOT TELL anyone what your card says or you will be disqualified! On the card is your station during peacetime, during modified Zebra setting and during General Quarters! It will also tell you if you live or die when the attack starts!"

Saltlickter walked up and down the rows. "You WILL pay attention to the proctors who will be on board with you! If they tell you to STOP? You stop! If they tell you to do something? You WILL do it! The exercise will end when you hear the word...TIME! When you hear TIME...you stop."

"There will be two evolutions, this morning and at 2pm. You will have a two hour period for chow and nap...I suggest you eat light and sleep as much as you can for the second event! We will have a brief orientation of the trainer before we start. I can not…..I CAN NOT…..emphasize this enough! The trainer IS dangerous, you can get hurt and yes...we have had recruits die. If you feel you can not continue? If you feel you're going to be a danger to your fellow recruits, if you feel sick or impaired? Telling a proctor or making your condition known is NOT a failure! Trying to hide it to where you get yourself or a shipmate hurt? IS A FAILURE!"

"The biggest thing of all? You're all shipmates! You're all brothers and sisters in there! Only by teamwork will you make it through the day! Do I make myself clear?!" Saltlickter snarled.

"RAOWL!RAOWL!RAOWL!" The Company replied.

"Very well." Saltlickter growled. "Advance to the gate two five nine and pick your cards! Welcome aboard the Buttercup!"

Jackson felt someone climb up his pants and shirt and looked on his shoulder to see Jerry Mouse sitting with a snarl on his face….

"How's the rodents feeling Jerry?" Jackson asked.

"Bring it." Jerry snorted. "Bring the son of a bitch on man."

On the shoulder of a bunny, Justin the rat sat nibbling a piece of saved cheese. "The rats are ready."

A Rhino named "Gurlock" sounded. "Let's hope they don't kill all us big guys to where we can't shore stuff up."

"Don't see that happening with this lottery system they have us picking from." Jackson replied as he walked up to the bucket on the table and pulled his card…..

**PEACE:** Starboard wing watch.

**MODIFIED ZEBRA: **Starboard wing watch.

**GENERAL QUARTERS: **DC Locker relay talker to DC central, second deck to main deck.

**STATUS AT TIME OF ATTACK: **alive after first. Broken arm after second.

Jackson winced. "They're going to hit us twice?" He thought to himself. "We can do this...everyone has to step up, we've gone over this like a hundred times." He stopped to look at the floating section of ship and the pool it was resting in before he followed the others up the gangway and onto the deck where the Company was finding places to stand or sit. Jackson found himself sitting with all the bunnies who one after another gave him a good back slap of encouragement.

"Did we ever think they might cut the lights on us?" Gilly asked Jackson.

"We should expect Anything." Jackson replied. "We know they're going to hit us with a fire but they may not hit us right off the bat with that."

Turk sounded off to the right. "We can adapt to whatever they chuck at us. Just remember the basics of what we all agreed over. Pumps up before 8, flooding controlled before ten, fire out in five….we got this sucker already beat."

"Don't get too over-confident." Jackson replied. "If we all get way to cocky, we'll make dumb mistakes."

Lieutenant Commander Saltlickter came up the gangway and the bridge to the shore was pulled away. "All right recruits." The female tiger said. "Now you all have your cards, put em up over your heads so I can see please?"

The company raised their cards over their heads.

"Good. Now some of you will be put down in the main compartment. Some of you up there on our makeshift bridge and on the main deck. For orientation, everyone will have a chance to go down to the main compartment down below and look it over so follow me one squad at a time if you would." Saltlickter gestured to the two large deck hatches and the first squad, including Jackson, followed her down into the large compartment below the main deck….

"As you can see? It's quite a mess down here...over turned bunks, lockers, trash, a lot of the action is going to happen down here….including one compartment on fire and that one over there where the bulkhead is damaged and the door won't seal shut. That's all I'm going to tell you what to expect." Saltlickter said smirking. "Now over here at this end is the lower damage control locker which has firefighting gear, patches, plugs, shoring wood, everything you'll find aboard a ship. You DO NOT have to wait for investigators to react to what's happening...you should act as soon as you detect anything if you are assigned down here. We need leaders to step up and lead and hustlers to hustle, keep in mind mammals that every second is precious if you want to live. Now lets get the rest of the company though here and then we'll close out the orientation and start the morning exercise."

Jackson found a place to sit for a bit and pull in a few deep breaths, flex his paws, flick out his claws and have a moment to relax before Saltlickter came up behind the last squad….."Stand by 259! On your feet mammals!"

They all took a last moment to shake paws, punch shoulders, shake make growling gestures to each other as Saltlickter walked into the control room at the rear of the main deck and locked the hatch behind her. A bank of Sailors sitting at separate consoles waited for her word as the tiger took her seat with the Company commanders…

"I'm already getting good feelings from this crew." She said. "They got spirit, you can tell."

"Let's see how long they keep it?" Anubis said as he watched Saltlickter put on her sound powered headphones with the other Sailors following her lead…

"Sound the call underway please?" She commanded and a Sailor blew a boatswains whistle into his headset mic….

"Now hear this! Now head this! Buttercup underway. Shift to at sea routines listed on your cards. Set the underway watches. All watches report to the bridge watch when you assume stations." The Sailor said and the Company went to their places both below the main deck and above.

Jackson walked to the right side ladder of the false bridge, came to his station on the right wing, slipped the sound powered phones over the base of his bunny ears and key'd the button…."Starboard Wing Watch on station." He said.

"Affirm." Came the reply.

The other watches sounded like clock work in short order….

"Bow watch on Station."

"Stern watch on Station."

"Main deck port side watch on Station."

"Main deck starboard side watch on Station."

Jackson looked down on the main deck as those assigned to their places went through activities like tying knots or performing a uniform inspection or doing inventories of boxes and lockers placed around the deck or handling mock gun shells for the quad 40 millimeter boefer guns.

_**Note: The Buttercup is of course part of a ship with its' compartment numbers below designated as….**_

_**Main space: 1(first deck below the main deck) 10 (most forward frame of the compartment) 0 (compartment lies on the ship's center line or keel) and "L" meaning living space so the number designation would read….1-10-0-L **_

_**There are four compartments total below deck….**_

_**Failed bulkhead space: 1-15-2-S**_

_**Fire space: 1-15-3-D**_

_**Damage Control Locker/ Repair two: 1-3-0-R**_

**September 30, 2039**

6:34am

Damage Control Locker/ Repair two: 1-3-0-R

Justin the rat quickly scaled the shelves calling out to A gray wolf named "Stapes" the numbers of plugging and patching items, shoring lumber, tools including sledge hammers, hand mauls and other items….

"Got it! Got it! Got it!" Stapes yelped as he checked off each item on the list as a White Tiger named "Chase" came up behind him…..

"They have all the damage well hidden." Chase said.

"Who knows if any of us will even be down here when they call away the scenario." Stapes said as he finished the inventory and took time to look over the fire fighting suits..."We're not supposed to pre-stage but I don't want us fumbling to the right size suits. We got from around fox up to Rhino. Help me organize the sizes real quick?"

"I don't think that's pre-staging." Chase said as he and Stapes quickly went through the suits and set them in order from small to large. "These should be in a proper order anyway. Put the sizes large to small from the door into the locker. That's what we told everyone. Probably one of the things the other Company's never bothered to check."

**September 30, 2039**

6:37am

Control room

"Putting the suits in size order." Saltlickter said as she watched the monitor screen. "They're on the ball. Give them five more minutes then start the next event at your discretion Miss Avery." Saltlickter said to a beaver at one of the controls…

"Yes Mam." Avery replied.

**September 30, 2039**

6:44am

The announcing system boomed out over the Buttercup…."Now hear this! Now hear this! A distress call has been received from the fishing trawler "Prancing Brony"

A horse named "Timely" who was working a knot board laughed out…. "Someone needs a horse kick. "Prancy Brony?" Talk about being original."

"I thought you were a Brony?" A fox named "Wickers" chuckled out.

"I got your Brony right here "Wicky Leaks"." Timely snickered.

"Hey!" Wickers snorted. "I haven't wet my bed for a month apple sucker. Cut the crap!"

"Do you two mind shutting up and cutting the excessive bull pucks!" A Cape Buffalo snapped as she pointed to the address system and scowled at them….

"Now hear this! Now hear this! A distress call has been received from the fishing trawler "Prancing Brony". She has lost propulsion and is drifting with the current towards the Kzinti declared boundary line. She reports a ship on the distance to the east has turned towards her and will be on her in the next fifteen minutes. Buttercup is the closes ship to assist. The Commanding Officer has issued orders for Buttercup to close with the Prancing Brony…."

"Now set modified condition Zebra! Now set modified condition Zebra! Drop all deck hatches, loose secure all vertical doors, close off all ventilation covers, man the quad fourty cannons. Passage to and from spaces through hatch scuttles and vertical doors is not restricted. Now set modified condition Zebra, report completion when set to the Commanding Officer."

Jackson watched from above as Rhino's went to the large deck hatches, waiting for mammals to come up or drop down into the lower compartment before dropping the hatches down and fixing the holding bolts around the edges….

"Deck hatches set!"

"Vent covers set!"

"Vertical doors set!"

"Modified Zebra set set!" Manny's voice cracked over the sound powered phone.

The PA system sounded…."Modified Zebra set, time plus four minutes."

Jackson blew a breath…."Nice….nice…..so far so good. Now they're going to slam us."

**September 30, 2039**

6:55am

Control room

"Let's give them a little sweat time….feed them the story. See how they react." Saltlickter said as she watched the monitors.

The PA system boomed out…."This is the Commanding Officer...all attempts at communication to the inbound Kzinti warship have failed. Ship continues to close with the Prancing Brony. We are on an intercept course at this time..."

Jackson closed his eyes in a quick prayer…."Fritz...let us do well." He said to himself before giving his paw a kiss. And just for a little added assurance he gave his chest a quick pat…."goddess Vulpine...keep me sly and steady." An ode of respect to his fox heritage.

The PA system boomed out…."The Kzinti warship has fired on the Prancing Pony! Sound General Quarters! All mammals man your combat stations!"

"KLONG!KLONG!KLONG!KLONG!KLONG!"

The alarm claxon screamed over the PA System followed by the announcement. "All hands to combat stations, set full condition Zebra throughout the ship with the exception of watertight scuttles and vertical doors! All watertight scuttles and vertical doors will be secured in five minutes! All Mammals proceed up and forwards on the starboard side, down and aft on the port side! All Damage Control stations and messengers make reports to DC Central and the Commanding Officer when set and ready! General Quarters! General Quarters!"

"KLONG!KLONG!KLONG!KLONG!KLONG!"

Jackson put his sound powered phones into a box, came down the port side ladder of the bridge and ran to his station by the main deck DC locker where a Gazelle named "Promenade" placed another sound powered phone and a helmet on Jackson's head….

"Pat, Pat." You're set Jackie! Promenade said.

"DC Locker relay talker to DC central, second deck to main deck, manned and ready!" Jackson spoke into his mic.

"Affirm!" Replied the control room.

**September 30, 2039**

7:10am

Damage Control Locker/ Repair two: 1-3-0-R

"Wolf….here you go. Fox….here you go. Tiger….here you go. Tiger….here you go." Manny got the assignment as DC locker coordinator and passed fire suits and tools to the crew suiting up outside the door. "Who's the hose lead?"

A wolf named "Flax" raised his paw. "I'll take it!" He then snatched a Tiger named "Mike" and put the thermal scanner into his paws. "You're second lead Mike!"

"Messengers?" Manny asked and four otters bounded up raising their paws along with three bunnies. "Here! All set and ready!"

Manny turned the switch on his phone and called up to Jackson. "Repair Locker 2 Mammal'd up and ready!"

Jackson pointed to a status board behind him where a Fox marked it off and called to the Control room…."Repair Locker Two set! Repair locker one set!"

Turk called from the quad 40 gun mount…."40 mount ready and set!"

The PA system barked…."Time plus four, Condition Zebra set, all stations report mammal'd up and ready!"

Jackson smiled…."A minute early….nice…..nice…." He shook a paw with confidence.

**September 30, 2039**

7:15 am

Control room

Saltlickter turned to Anubis with a smirk. "You've done good with this company, I'll say that. Let's see what they do with an out of the normal situation."

Anubis gave Saltlickter a sneer..."With all due respect Mam? You're evil."

"I'm not hitting them with anything different than the last companies." She said as she turned to a Sailor at a console. "Hit them with the heat warning alarm? Give em a little time with that one then slam them with the missiles."

**September 30, 2039**

7:18 am

"Attention Buttercup. We are currently closing with the enemy warship bearing Zero degrees, course 296 degrees, speed flank at 30 knots at fifteen miles out..."

Suddenly an alarm bell sounded….."Heat sensor warning. We have a heat sensor warning in compartment one tack fifteen tack three tack Delta. Combustible stores locker. Away the Repair investigator for Repair Two. Report situation to the DC Relay at Repair One!"

"Snit." Jackson thought…."Didn't expect that first."

**September 30, 2039**

7:19am

Damage Control Locker/ Repair two: 1-3-0-R

Mike approached the door of 1-15-3-D and sure enough...the thermal scanner gave off a warning alarm and a temperature of 700 degrees and rising….

"FIRE! FIRE IN 1-15-3-D!" Mike shouted back to Manny who ordered the breathing bottles of the fire team cracked before telling Jackson….

"Repair Locker Two to Relay DC. Fire, Fire in 1-15-3-D!" Manny said calmly. "Request repair one locker break the over-head scuttle, vent space and apply spray screen! Fire Party in 1-10-0-L preparing to attack!"

Jackson relayed the word to the control room…." DC Central, relay DC. Fire in 1-15-3-D! Fire team from locker one will break the overhead scuttle of 1-15-3-D to vent space and attack the fire from the top. Repair two preparing to attack from compartment 1-10-0-L."

At the same time, two otters ran up to the overhead scuttle door on the main deck, attached a hook line to the locking spin wheel on the door, ran the rope around two large steel tubes used to tie the ship to a dock and stood ready to un-lock the scuttle and allow the trapped fire to blow the door clear. The main deck fire crew stood ready with a fire nozzle applicator, it's leader waving his arms to Jackie…

"Repair Two, DC Relay! Main deck fire team ready to pop the overhead hatch! Execute attack on my signal!" Jackie said into his mic….

"DC Relay, Repair Two! Ready on your command!" Manny replied.

The PA system blared out…."Attention Buttercup! We are commencing active main gun fire with the enemy warship bearing Zero degrees, course 296 degrees, speed flank at 30 knots at seven miles out!"

**September 30, 2039**

7:24am

Control room

Saltlickter snarled….."Hit them now!"

**September 30, 2039**

7:25am

Main deck

The PA system banged out….."MISSILE INBOUND TO PORT ! MISSILE INBOUND TO STARBOARD! BRACE FOR SHOCK! BRACE FOR SHOCK!"

Jackson reached for the nearest hard object attached to the ship he could hold onto and pushed himself onto the balls of his feet while tucking his head into his chest and bringing his elbows up to protect as much of his face and snoot as he could…

The PA system banged out….."HIT TO PORT AMID-SHIPS! HIT TO STARBOARD AMID-SHIPS! REPAIR LOCKERS ONE AND TWO INVESTIGATE DAMAGE AND REPORT TO DC CENTRAL AND COMMANDING OFFICER! CHECK FOR DAMAGE! CHECK FOR WOUNDED!"

**September 30, 2039**

7:32am

Main Compartment _1-10-0-L_

Manny popped out of the DC locker to find a water spraying mess! Multiple pipes were spraying water, holes in the bulkheads and the deck were spewing guisers, half the fire team was down and yet already a rhino was on his feet with a mattress in one large hand and a table top in another as he crashed head long into the largest hole pressing the make shift patch to it with all his might!

"SHORING NOW! SHORING DAMN IT! HURRY UP!" He screamed as a pair of wolves ran up to the locker, darted inside and ran back out with a set of steel extendable braces and a pair of speed wrenches!

"INVESTIGATORS REPORT!" Manny screamed and a pair of otters came up through the rapidly filling compartment….

"Fire in 1-15-3-D not contained!"

"Burst piping in five sections!"

"Four holes in the deck emitting water!"

"Three holes in the bulkheads emitting water!"

"Water entering compartment 1-15-2-S. Bulkhead is damaged and door will not seal!"

"DC Relay, Repair Two!" Manny called up to Jackson. "Fire in 1-15-3-D not contained!" "Burst piping in five sections!" "Four holes in the deck emitting water!" "Three holes in the bulkheads emitting water!" "Water entering compartment 1-15-2-S. Bulkhead is damaged and door will not seal!"

Jackson relayed the information to the control room then turned to Turk who was leading a gang of mammals to set up the two P-250 de-watering pumps and un-roll the hoses on the deck for Jerry Mouse and his crew of rodents to run them through with wooden cones so they could check the hoses for battle damage….

"TURK! Can we send anyone below to back up locker two?!" Jackson yelled.

Turk wasted no time in grabbing mammal's by their shirts…."GO BELOW AND HELP! GO BELOW AND HELP!"

"CLEAR!" Came a yell from the mice on the main deck as they shot out of one hose and ran through the next one…..."BAD, TOSS IT!" They screamed and no sooner were they out of a good hose….it was picked up, quickly attached to the pumps and the draining leads and thrown into action…..

"PUMP ONE UP!" Yelled a Yak as he threw his arm up!

"PUMP TWO UP!" Yelled a Wolf as he threw his paw up!

"De-watering pumps up and active!" Jackson said to the Control room.

**September 30, 2039**

7:38am

Main Deck

The main deck fire party had been spared losses, now they used a rope and hook to spin the locking handle free of the entry scuttle over the burning compartment and a shaft of flame rocketed up as the fire inside gained needed oxygen….

"Main Deck fire team leader to relay!" The otter leading the attacking spray nozzle team called on his phone. "Overhead scuttle to compartment 1-15-3-D is free and clear, we are in the process of misting the space for entry!"

**September 30, 2039**

7:40am

Main Compartment 1-10-0-L

Justin the rat and a partner ran down the length of a pipe with a barrel patch and pushed it over a burst point where a polar bear speed wrenched it tight against a wrapping of rags he applied to the gushing hole. He finished his work, felt the rats grip his ears and ran to another pipe where they repeated their actions….

Though unprotected….three Mammals joined the Locker Two fire team in attacking the much reduced fire in 1-15-3-D as another gang of large mammals attacked and shored up the warped vertical door of compartment 1-15-2-S.

Through all this chaos….both the Bunnies and the Gazelles ran from sitting mammal to sitting mammal who had been wounded or killed in the first attack, making evaluations as to who could be saved and who couldn't.

**September 30, 2039**

7:40am

Control Room

Lieutenant Commander Saltlickter nodded pleasingly…."Using the rodents to clear the pump hoses? out damn standing. Messages coming in clear, very few repeats, They're moving like a clock….sheesh Anubis, did you threaten to cut their tails and balls off?"

"Mam...please?" Anubis replied. "Excellence does not need threats."

"No….." Saltlickter snorted back. "It just needs another missile. Hit them again."

"Whack a doodle number two coming right up Mam!" A bunny snickered with an evil grin.

"What a what?" Saltlickter snorted. "Whack a whatza doodle what? Where do you come up with this odd ball snit Petty Officer Mishy?"

"I rol and consult the Cathulu plan of the day Mam." Mishy replied.

"Just…...just shoot the missile you funny bunny? Please?" Saltlickter snickered.

**September 30, 2039**

7:42am

Main deck

The PA system banged out….."MISSILE INBOUND TO PORT! BRACE FOR SHOCK! BRACE FOR SHOCK!"

Jackson braced himself…..

The PA system banged out….."HIT TO PORT REPAIR LOCKERS ONE AND TWO INVESTIGATE DAMAGE AND REPORT TO DC CENTRAL AND COMMANDING OFFICER! CHECK FOR DAMAGE! CHECK FOR WOUNDED!"

Jackson sat on the deck and raised his paw..."I'm hit! I'm hit!" He screamed out then spoke into his phone…."DC Central this DC relay...I'm wounded, will continue to report. My arm is broken."

An otter came running up. "Re-flash of fire in 1-15-3-D! Main compartment fire party below wiped out! Main deck fire party re-applying mist through the deck scuttle!"

Another otter came running up..."Pump number two is dead. Pump one working."

A gazelle came up with a first aid back pack…."What's your injury?"

"Broken arm with a simple fracture." Jackson replied.

"I'm going to splint and immobilize it, you keep working." The male gazelle said as he worked to splint Jackson's left arm.

Another otter came up from below deck. "Manny's ordered the door to 1-15-3-D secured and shored up. He says for the main deck party to go to solid hoses; flood the space!"

Jackson called to DC Central….."DC Central, DC relay….securing and shoring compartment 1-15-3-D, switching to solid streams, flooding same space!"

**September 30, 2039**

7:46am

Control Room

Saltlickter nodded..."Way ahead of the curve, good move. I'm impressed by the rodents and their organization. These mammals were well prepared for this."

She turned to Arch and Anubis..."Why aren't you two officers?"

Arch and Anubis looked at each other..."Because we hate forks, spoons and napkins." Arch replied. "You should see us with dog dishes? Deplorable, our manners suck." Anubis said with a shrug. "We'd be thrown out of OCS because we can't conform."

Saltlickter looked at her watch and signaled to the Sailors at the controls…"Call time."

**September 30, 2039**

7:48am

Main deck

The PA system boomed…."TIME! TIME! TIME! CEASE DRILL! ALL RECRUITS STOP! PROCTORS….END THE DRILL, BRING ALL RECRUITS TO THE MAIN DECK!"

Jackson couldn't contain himself. He threw off his helmet, ripped off his phones and hopped about the deck screaming himself silly…

"WOOOO! WOOOO! YIP YIP WOOOOO!" He yelped and bounced until Chief Arch grabbed him by his shoulders….

"Would you mind not looking like you have rabies there Wilde?" Arch snorted. "Good job...relax….you need it all for round two."

Manny came up and smacked paws with Jackson…."Fricken destroyed it!"

"Absolutely wrecked it!" Jackson replied.

They were wet, filthy, tired and looked like a bunch of animal crackers thrown about in a washing machine but the Company spirit hadn't sagged, if anything, they looked like a bunch of kids set loose at "Wild Works" amusement park and they weren't ready to go home. As Saltlickter walked up; Jackson and Manny whipped them into a noisy spirited collection of "whoops"…

"Alright! Cut the noise before we resort to leashes you silly animals." Saltlickter said with a paw wave….

"Well?" The female tiger said…."I've seen better."

That remark enlisted a few cursing replies.

"Ok…." She replied smiling. "Joking aside? I am to say the least very impressed and in a few places completely surprised by the performance you put out this morning. Obviously you're all itching to kick some tails and chew off a few pieces of rump roast. The speed in which you all jumped to the fight was great, the way you employed the rodents was innovative. None of the other companies so far thought to use the mice to clear the bad hoses, hence? You got your pumps up and working when it mattered most. That in turn allowed you to make the choice to flood the compartment fire."

"Who was the rhino who slapped that makeshift patch to the hull at the start of the scenario?" Saltlickter asked.

"Me Mam….My name is Recruit Shack." A rhino replied.

"Next time Recruit Shack? Hit the bulkhead harder so the hole gets bigger why don't you? But seriously….good move on your part. I was surprised you stayed upright on the slick deck."

"Alright Recruits. The downside to your good work this morning is that it will only take us three hours to re-set the Buttercup for round two. It's 8am now. You'll have two and a half hours to get some sleep on the parade field and thirty minutes to eat, we'll have box lunches for you at 11:30 and we'll go again at noon for round two.

**September 30, 2039**

8am

Executive Office Building, Downtown Zootopia

Meeting of city leadership with Mayor Cesar Leo

Subject: Current situation with K'Zin and city readiness

Minutes Record….

Judy reviewed her prepared notes again before passing abridged copies around the table. She spent a week brainstorming with her most senior officers about coordination, panic control, Martial Law and a dozen or so "notes of nasty" concerning "Emergency preparedness" and "Attack/Invasion response". If Nick hadn't been a constant snuggle of reassurance every night, she probably wouldn't have been half way finished.

He chided her at first on the sneaky way she slipped him cannabis edibles though he understood her reason why. She absolutely hated "big pharma" and the loopy meds they gave her husband at first to combat the constant back pain. His worries eased when he found out that the edibles not only allowed him to sleep well….they made him ravenously horny…

"Mmmm….now there's a position I never though I could do." He snickered once, causing Judy to laugh out loud as Caesar came into the room…

"Nice to see you so happy Chief Wilde." The White Barbary Lion said with a smile.

"It's something nice from my husband Sir." Judy replied.

"How is he since his full retirement?" Cesar asked.

"It's not boring Sir." Judy replied. "During the day he spends all day in therapy with a good friend of ours and he's never been happier."

"And your son? He's almost through basic training?" Cesar asked.

"He's going through the DC Crucible now Sir." Judy replied.

Cesar cleared his throat and gestured to the assembled group…..

**Cesar:** Welcome everyone. Emergency respond'rs, our leaders of industry, Honorable Doctor Emeritus of our University Mandeemous. Defense Secretary Baghira. City Counsel President Ages (Mister Ages from Secret of Ninh) I scheduled this meeting to update all of you on our current situation with K'Zin with respect to intelligence, diplomacy and to share information and prepare options in case….forbid me please….in case of war.

We still have no new information on the Pacesetter situation. We were able to speak to the two harbor seals who were fortunate to escape. It seems clear that the Kzinti brutally murdered a fox, took the rest of the crew and sank the Pacesetter. We continue to try all means to contact the Kzinti….so far they will not answer.

Currently we sit in a very uneasy position. There is nothing we can do for our captive citizens short of war and I will not and can not even consider placing the lives of all our citizens in grave jeopardy just for a few mammals who might already have met with horrible ends. Doctor Mandeemous is almost certain in his estimation that the rest of the Pacesetter crew were indeed butchered. Allow that to sink in for a moment.

Let us not be blind to the current reality. We know the Kzinti have a powerful and capable mobile fleet and they are rumored to have a fleet Marine force. They are actively pressing themselves on us. They harass our fishing fleet. They have sailed along our coasts. They do not appear open to any sort of diplomacy and they have taken our citizens and brutalized them on the ocean. I have always spoken that we will avoid war at all costs short of surrender but let us be brutally blunt with each other….war at the moment is a frightening possibility. Doctor Mandeemous?

The aged Orangutan stood up from his seat….

**Mandeemous:** I have studied the Kzinti...what we know of them...with great intensity for the past ten years my friends and I have no doubt that there has been a change in their political structure and their leadership which indicates an increasing hostility towards our dear Zootopia. It may be that something drastic has happened with respect to their population which requires them to more aggressively assert control over the Western Sea and the Tundra Strait. It may be that a significant and more aggressive regime of leadership has taken power and is urging K'Zin to view our model of a society as decadent or abhorant and they are in the process of preparing some sort of all out offensive to deprive us of our ability to fish and as you know well friends….deprived of this central staple of diet, our own predator species may have to chose between watching their cubs and kits starve or seek the more….grim cannibalistic solution. I am sadly in consort with our mayor...barring any last minute intervention of providence...war is almost certainly a conclusion which can not be avoided….though avoid it we will continue and must continue to do so with earnest hope.

**Cesar:** So before us today is the weighted question of if and when. If and when war comes? What will be the response of our leaders, specifically if we are attacked here at home. If the shells start falling on say Sahara Square and the enemy is off our shores pouring steel down on our heads; what will emergency response do? What will law enforcement do and most importantly? What will we do to meet such a threat?"

From one side of the table, a Shrew hopped onto the top and stood with hs paws behind his back and his chest stuck out. It was the eldest son of Don "Mister Big" Lanzoni. Sunny Lanzoni was the chosen successor apparent to his father's empire. Among the many holdings Don Lanzoni had huge stakes in was the "Iron Paw" shipyard where the Navy and Marine Corps ships and water borne weapons were built. Don Lanzoni might be a mobster but always first he was a Zootopian patriot, a trait no less in his son..."

**Sunny Lanzoni**: Screw those milk dud sucking feline bastards. No disrespect towards his honor nor any of our own feline citizens but these things? They are filthy feline bastards and yellow colored pond scum. You give me the budget? I'll start building weapons to burn those buck toothed scruffy bastards to deep hell and stuff their dirty tail holes with their damned ancestors.

**Chief Wilde:** Sunny? You don't have to be flamboyant with the descriptions.

**Sunny Lanzoni: **What? Am I being to tame for you? Do you think I'm treating this as some sort of comedy there Chief? I say we waste no more time talking to them your honor...cap them off at the knees before they get in the first pounce, THAT! Will protect our citizens better than waiting for those bastards to turn our city into a shooting gallery.

Mandeemous: And that is very dangerous my friend, especially when we have no idea nor understanding of just how powerful they are. The Kzinti desire for self isolation and control of their society is a strength in their favor. Getting into an ill advise gun fight with them now when we have no idea of their culture, their society or their military capability is inviting a disaster. We must sway towards time and caution.

**Cesar: **My drear Mister Lanzoni. Rest assured you will soon have the very budget you request, I ask for patience. Let us hear from our chiefs of Police and Fire what their situational assessments are of our strengths and weaknesses. Who do we need to do for our population?

The chief of the Fire Department, A gray elephant named "Brunty" stood up….

**Chief Brunty: **Of great concern to my department right now are the fuel refinery and storage facilities in both Tundra Town and Saharra Square, specifically Mobile storage facility in Tundra Town and the Peanut Oil producing facility in South Saharra along the Southern coast. Both would rage out of control and cause significant damage to surrounding infrastructure. The Peanut Oil Facility has the potential to sever all major traffic arterials including the speed train and the subway system. We should look into hardening both facilities and re-storing most of the chemical stocks farther inland against enemy barrage. We should also consider a campaign to decrease fire potentials within the downtown sector to limit conflagration risks. We must also institute a wide educational campaign to have every citizen proficient in basic first aid skills. That's what my department can do at this moment.

Ceasar turned to Judy. "Chief Wilde? I know you were given a very difficult tasking to study. What have you come up with?"

**Judy: **Thank you Sir...my fellow mammals...we currently have no civil defense for our citizens. Should the day come when Kzinti warships or even troops open fire on our city...our homes….our schools….they will kill thousands of our citizens….they will kill our families…..they will catch them running in crowded streets and they will butcher them as if our city were their personal meat market.

Excuse me…..

Judy took a moment to pull herself together.

**Judy: **Forgive me my friends but my son is in the service right now and as a mother? I just have to be honest that I'm frightened at the possible thought that we could be at war any moment. But we need….we need absolutely….a plan and an organization for the defense of the population. My department is absolutely committed to our first priority...protection of the heard, moving our citizens out of danger and then joining the defense of our city but we can't do that if we have to struggle to move an enormous and unprepared populace, We can not do that work with our department alone.

**Cesar: **Secretary Baghera? Does the Defense Department have anything to contribute to this need?

**Baghera:** No Sir. In the event of hostilities, the Navy and Marines would be totally dedicated to taking the fight to the enemy. We couldn't spare a single regiment. Yet I do have a draft proposal to build a civil defense authority under a military representative who would advise our civil leaders and draft a program to teach and inform our population on the importance of acting properly and promptly in the event of dire emergency. Both the police and fire departments would have important rolls in public education. I think an address by you Sir on the subject would go a long way to preparing our citizens to act rightly should the need come.

**Cesar: **Judy? I'm sure this won't reduce all the butterflies in your stomach but it's a step at least.

**Judy: **It lessons the nerves a little Sir.

**Cesar: **I will draft a speech on Civil Defense for broadcast later in the week. Mister Secretary? I would like you to finish this draft you've prepared to present to the city counsel. Chief Wilde? Chief Brunty? Meet with the Secretary of Defense, give him all your inputs and needs especially with our infrastructure and how we can put it to good use with respect to public defense. I expect to see your final draft reach the Counsel for a vote no later than next Friday.

Gentle-mammals….let's not lose the focus here. We are no doubt in a crunch and play for time. Every second we have is precious and must be viewed and used as such. Keep what Chief Wilde has said to heart, right now there's probably another 300,000 mothers in our city with the same worries. Let's be their example not their fear. Thank you all for coming.

As the meeting broke up, Chief Brunty followed Judy out the door of the meeting room..."Chief Wilde?"

"Chief Brunty?" Judy replied as she stopped and turned.

"Why don't you and your husband come over my house for dinner? We could discuss our thoughts in a more calm setting, perhaps brainstorm some ideas on educational programs?" Brunty asked.

Judy nodded. "I would enjoy that. We should get together. Doesn't it seem that in the past our departments felt sort of…..you know…..adversarial?"

"Felt?" Brunty snorted. "It felt adversarial? Perhaps it's the fact that you puny little blue shirts could never successfully win an annual softball game against us red shirts? Then again we fire fighters do have a size advantage and you blue shirts only know how to whine like babies."

"Ha ha ha." Judy replied. "An attempt a some sort of humor. Well they always say that elephants have good memories yet they always suck. Through their trunks...you guys….you guys suck "anything" through your trunks."

Brunty snorted as he stomped his foot. "You just want to be a piece of gum under my foot….don't you chief wilde?"

Judy gave Brunty's leg a quick bunny kiss and smiled at him. "Does 7pm sound fine for you?"

"7pm is just wonderful. If you would bring a nice elephant friendly beverage? You would be more of a bunny than a dumb blue shirt." Brunty said with a smile.

Judy giggled…."Oh you better hope I don't bring a mouse into your house my friend Brunty. See you at seven."

September 30, 2039

12:43pm

Main Compartment 1-10-0-L

Jackson jumped from the water filled floor, bounced off the back of a Rhino hammering shoring against a bulkhead patch, caught the pipe with one paw and swung himself up and around the break as two rats rushed to get a patch into position!

"Throw me a speed wrench!" Jackson screamed. He caught it just as the rats got the patch over the spewing water pipe and a full spray of water coming from under the patch hit Jackson in the face as he fumbled and fought to get the speed wrench going against the securing bolts of the patch!

"UGH! GLUG! GLUG!….This water tastes like piss!" Jackson snarled as he cranked the wrench like crazy with the rats screaming their encouragement!

"You crank like my mother!" One rat screamed. "Faster Jackson! Faster!"

"You come down here and drink this water your garbage picker!" Jackson snapped, which got the rat's ego going so he jumped off the pipe, caught hold of Jackson's uniform, swung himself up onto Jackson's belly and now the rat was going crazy on the wrench!

"If you're gonna sex the damn pipe Jackson! Don't be lazy about it! Sheesh, you probably can't even get it up!" Terry the Rat snapped as he worked the second bolt….

"Yeah!" Terry's partner "Alcourt" screamed from atop the leaking pipe! "Show that kid what rats are made of Terry! Go! Go! Go!"

Terry finished tightening the bolt and stood on Jackson's stomach kicking his small feet…."Boom baby doll! That's how you do it!" Then the rat lost his footing and slipped off!

Jackson's reaction was instant….he let go of the pipe to catch Terry, found himself falling and tried to roll to land on his feet...only he landed on the watery deck with a sickening "pop"

"OW! CHEESE WITZ! FRITZ DAMN!" Jackson yelped and screeched as he rolled on the deck and pounded his paw…."AH!…..AH!…..!"

A Proctor came running up…."KEEP GOING! DON'T YOU ALL STAND AROUND! THE DAMN DRILL ISN'T OVER!"

Another Proctor came up and the two of them picked Jackson up in a fireman's carry and took him to the ladder up to the main deck….

"Damn it! We're going to fail because of me aren't we?" Jackson yelped. "Damn it"

"Fail nothing." One of the Proctor's said as they laid Jackson on a blanket on the main deck. "The drill isn't over yet ship mate, relax."

Anubis came running up and grabbed Jackson's hand. "What happened Wilde?"

"I let go of a pipe I was patching and landed on my stupid ankle Sir…..gnah! Ugh…..it flucken hurts!" Then Jackson realized. "Terry! Where's Terry!"

Right on cue….one of the Ligers laid Terry next to Jackson…."Fair trade Jackie? My busted leg for your gimpy ankle?"

"Well you were the one doing the dumb snit dance Terry!" Jackson snapped. "So help me if I don't graduate you stupid rat..."

"Say that again Wilde and I'll bite you!" Terry snapped back.

Anubis waved a paw..."Enough you two...the drill is over and you didn't blow it. Just worry about your own problems right now. So Wilde? Did you enjoy the drinking water?"

"No Sir." Jackson snapped back. "It tasted like piss!"

Anubis smirked. "That wasn't piss you drank Wilde…..it was castor oil."

Jackson's face suddenly drooped…."Castor…...oil?…...oh…..snit…..."

"BARF! BARF!" Jackson vomited out his lunch and quickly forgot his ankle.

"Ah the price of noble heroism ay Wilde?" Anubis said with a smirk.

"Sir?" Jackson asked between heaving.

"Yes….Mister Wilde?" Anubis replied still smiling.

"With all do respect sir?" Jackson said. "Go fluck yourself?…..oh no…...HURL! HURL!"

2pm

Parade ground outside the Buttercup trainer.

Manny flopped down onto the grass where Jackson sat with an ice pack wrapped around his left ankle..."Feeling any better?" He asked.

"About as good as I can be." Jackson replied. "The EMT says I sprained it so I have to stay off my feet for a couple of days. Hopefully I make Sports Day coming up."

Lieutenant Commander Saltlickter came walking up with Chief Arch and Anubis..."ATTENTION TWO FIVE NINE!" She snapped and the company stood up save Jackson and Terry who sat on a blanket giving each other smirks…

"Well…..you all look as if you've had way too much fun….well? Congratulations...you passed your crucible." Saltlickter stopped talking. "Hello? You can all make some noise now?" She said with her arms out.

The company made a little celebration noise but for the most part….most of them were ready to pass out, which was understandable.

"Allow me to say that I am very impressed with your results." Saltlickter continued…."You executed the fastest response time in recruit history, you displaced the most water in the fastest time in recruit history, you came up with some amazing innovations we're going to send to the fleet….in short? You're all a bunch of bad hump'd mammals who kicked Buttercup's tail and as of right now you are in the lead for the DC flag. Congratulations Two five nine!"

The Company replied with clapping and a little jubilation but it was clearly obvious they were too pooped to pop a champagne bottle….

"From here on out? You are no longer recruits." Saltlickter said. "Today ship mates? You earned your uniforms and you earned the right to be called Sailors in the Zootopian Navy. I won't keep you any longer. Tomorrow is a rest day, you may sleep as long as you need too but keep in mind we have one more company to pass through tomorrow and the winner will be announced on this field in two days so don't get too crazy celebrating just yet. But again….be proud of what you have done together Two Five Nine, your droopy butts are saying more than you need, you busted your humps and you triumphed. Good on you all!"

Saltlickter turned to Chief Arch and Anubis. "Commanders….the Company is yours...take em to bed! And I don't mean that literally you sick monkeys?"

Arch turned to Anubis. "You heard the lady Nuby. Someone grab our two "gimps" up and let's get home before some of you start sleeping on the streets! Two Five Nine…..form up!"

end of chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

FIRST SALVO

A Zootopia fan fiction by Dan

Rated M+

(c) Zootopia 2016 by Disney Animated Studios

(Artist ownership) Ayden Gull from BRO GULLS by Anti_Dev

(Artist ownership) "I Will survive" by William Borba 2017

(Artist ownership) Will and Alex Gray, Sheath and Knife by Harmarist

(Artist ownership) Anubis and the buried bone by Harmarist

(Artist ownership) The K'zin by Lary Niven.

(Artist ownership) Don Carnage Disney's TAIL SPIN

**Chapter 7**

Recruit Training part 5: Sports Day

**4pm**

**The Mystic Spring**

September 30, 2039

Judy entered the front foyer and walked up to Yax's desk. "Hey Yax! Is my Hubby done?"

"Hehehehe….you make it sound like he's the laundry. Lemme check the spin hanger." Yax said as he flipped his hoof finger in the air..."Nah Mammal...he's not quite done yet. He's in the sleeping garden at the end of the open pleasure and meditation plaza."

Judy had gotten used to the fact that everyone beyond the office door flaunted themselves without a care and that in her chief's uniform she stuck out like a black splotch on white wash yet she retained her conservative demeanor, preferring pleasant smiles and simple phrases in reply to those who greeted her while politely averting her eyes or keeping them closed with a big smile as an excuse not to give them a direct look out of coutesy. She weaved her way through the gauntlet of naked Mammals and came up to the entry of the sleeping garden and called for Nick….

"Nick? I'm here, you ready?" She yelped. When he didn't answer...she suspected he was passed out sleeping so she wandered into the plant and tree rich space and looked among the thick leafy foliage. "Nick? Come on Nick...it's time to go, we have a dinner date tonight..."

A rustle in the bushes caused Judy to flinch..."Nicholas Wilde? You better not be playing games with me right now! I just had a serious and stressful meeting and there's things I have to get to tonight….so….."

More rustling and now a deep growl made Judy go to a knee..."Nick! If you're planning so silly snit, I warn you mister...you know I can kick pretty accurately!"

Things then went suddenly quiet…

"Nick? Nick?" Judy turned her head and body around trying to see where he was… "Oh don't do something stupid right now Mister Fox? Come out of hiding, fun's over, let's….."

Judy turned just as Nick sprang from a plant in a fox jump! He nailed her in the chest, pushed her on her back and for a moment stood above her with a wicked, drooling snarl on his snoot….

Before his face doe'd and he gently slipped his tongue through his wife's lips…

"Mmmmm…..you have been pounced upon madame Chu-dee by Zee Jandame of looooooooveeeeeee." Nick said in slaughtered French as he moved slowly...his soft body fur tickled his wife as he walked on all fours and snaked himself around her…."You are my prey Judy Wilde...I have caught you and I plan to maul and devour you…..slowly…..like a good chock-coal-la-tay…."

"Giggles…...Nick!" Judy yelped. "Giggles….obviously? You had a wonderful day? She said as she slowly backed away and teased her husband's maw with her gentle bunny paws..."You feel good enough to pounce?"

Nick sat up on his hind legs..."Obviously!" He said with excitement until he shifted enough to be reminded that he wasn't a juvenile any more….

"Crick!" "Then again? Ow….ow…..ow…...ow….." Nick rubbed his lower back as Judy took an arm…

"Lay down?...sheesh Nick, you're supposed to be taking things easy?" Judy said. As she steadied Nick on his back, the fox reached up and started unbuttoning her uniform shirt!

"Nick! I don't have time…." Judy protested.

Nick flashed a controller in his paw and pointed it towards the garden entry door. "There's always time for a love cuddle….carrots." Nick said as he clicked a button and the entry door to the garden slid shut and locked…

"Now? Where was I?" Nick said as he suckled on a paw claw…."Oh yes...I was mauling a poor, defenseless little bunny..."

Nick buried his snoot into Judy's breasts as he "mammal handled" her uniform shirt off and worked to unbuckle her service belt….

"Nick! Stop! Stop it at once! Ugh….you're high aren't you?" Judy gasped.

"Nope….perfectly sober my defenseless bunny." Nick snickered.

Judy giggled and gasped. "If we get caught Nicholas Wilde...I'll fricken kill you!"

Nick used his snoot to push up Judy's bra and suckled a nipple into his lips..." Better get that fox repellent out because I'm going for your neck next…."

Nick looked into his wife's eyes with his eyes evil slanted and his tongue licking his fangs…."Run my prey….run…."

Judy's heart began to pound as she scrambled to her feet, the excitement of the game made her quiver as her husband took on a menacing form of a natural fox…

"Oh please…..please mister Hombrah…..please spare me…..please….." Judy got into the act, cowering and trying to cover herself with her shirt as she backed away….

"Spare you?" Nick snarled wickedly. "Spare you? Why should I spare you? Your fear feeds me...your scent makes me ravenous...your pleading excites me...run little bunny...run and I might have pity for you…."

Judy dropped her shirt and started to bolt when her cell phone chime went off!

"Ugh!" She snapped as she went to get her shirt only to lose out to her husband who whipped the phone out and looked at the screen….

"Gasp! It's our son!" Nick snickered as he swiped the screen. "Hey! How are you Jackie?!"

"Hi Dad…." Jackson replied. "Where are you?"

Judy snorted quietly…."Don't you tell him I'm here?! Nick?! Nicholas Wilde don't you dare open your big trap or so help me..."

"Weeeeeee?….are at the Mystic Spring...your mother and I that is." Nick said with a snicker towards Judy who looked like a volcano ready to explode.

"Hi Mom!" Jackson yelped out…."Are you guys? Naked?"

"Yup." Nick said boldly. "We are ridiculously naked!"

"NICK WILDE!" Judy screeched. "I'M GOING TO TURN YOU INTO A DOOR MATT YOU…...UGH!"

Jackson sighed…."Mom?...Dad? Magic tongue."

Judy stomped up and swiped the phone..."Mister!…." She said as she wagged a finger..."Jackson? You…..you look like hell…." Judy said with sudden concern as Nick peaked over her shoulder…

"Are you ok son?" Nick asked.

"Oh yeah….don't worry. We just went through our 24 hour crucible and we did great! Wish you could have watched us Mom, we tore the simulator up and set all kinds of records. We got our phones back and boot camps going to be a slide from here on out. Darla's company goes through it tomorrow." Jackson said and he looked totally exhausted.

Judy touched her breasts…."Jackson? I love you very much…." She got upset and let Nick hold the phone while she walked away….

"She's crying….isn't she?" Jackson asked.

"Yup..." Nick replied. "You know your mom kid….gnah….why do I keep calling you kid? That's so insulting..."

"Dad?" Jackson replied. "It's ok…is she alright?"

"She's under a lot of stress." Nick replied. "A lot on her mind…..you, work...other things. But you? You look beat up but good. What happens after boot camp?"

Jackson replied. "School for electronics/electrical technician. Some of us are going strait to the ships. I'll probably come home for a little bit before school."

Judy came back and took the phone..."Sorry Jackie..." She sniffled.

"Mom?" Jackson replied. "Mom, you need to let go and enjoy yourself. Let Dad love on you like crazy! Dad….let me get off the phone so you can spoil mom?"

"Jackson..." Judy giggled.

"Mom? Stop being a prune?" Jackson snickered. "I'm gonna get some sleep because I am so super tired right now and "you" need to get laid so….love you Mom, love you Dad!"….."Beep!"

"JACKSON?!" Judy yelped. "I swear?….I swear he's not that big enough yet not to get his furry butt tanned..."

Nick took the phone and chucked it into the bushes. "Might I remind you that we have some time left and I haven't finished ravaging my kill yet?"

Judy pushed on his snoot as he snuggled up to her again…."Nick Wilde? I am not in the mood right now…."

The feeling of his long fox tongue caused a shiver to run through Judy's small frame….."Nick? I'm…...I'm serious…."

"About what?" Nick replied. "My magic tongue?"

"Nick?" Judy yelped…."Cut it out…..cut it…."

Nick snickered…."Jackson said for you to stop being a prune Judy Wilde so….heed good advice for once?"

"Nick?" Judy coo'd softly.

"Judy?" Nick snickered. "Shut…...up?"

**11pm**

**The Destroyer ZNDG-2 Savanna**

On patrol in the Tundra Straits

September 30, 2039

The ship shuddered hard again as the bow came down and met the trough between waves with an explosive shower of white water under the deck edge gunnels. It was 11pm and Petty Officer Lubano, a tan colored desert fox, would soon be relieved of his wing watch by his four hour replacement. For now he stopped to rub some lint free cleaning wipes over his big ship's binoculars to clear the salt crusting up from the surrounding water sea water spray and did another scan of the dark ocean with the aid of the night vision adapter he flipped on with a toggle switch…

As he scanned back and forth and up and down in a slow grid-like pattern, the smell of fresh coffee wafted into his nostrils and without breaking his visual scan he reached out a paw to accept a passed cup from the bridge "lee helmsman" who broke from his standby watch to give the wing watches some attention. Seaman "Bidvatki" (Japanese Racoon) stood wrapped in his thick wool sea coat hanging on to the railing as the ship crashed down again into the rough water….

"No sign on radar of that pair of ships we were shadowing earlier." The raccoon said to Lubano. They must have turned for home after the Captain steered us into a pursuit. They're not much for conversation are they?"

"Obviously not." Lubano replied. "We're going to rendezvous tomorrow with the Tundra and do a speed run on the warning line. See if we can get the "Zints" to play a little "tag" with us. New orders from Naval HQ to tease them so we can get some better pictures of their ships."

Bidvatki yawned..."I'll be glad to pull into Savanna in two days. I'm going to get a hotel room and get torn up. What about you?"

"I got leave coming up so I'm going to Deer-Burrough with my girl and spend time hiking in the mountains." Lubano replied as he continued to scan with the binocullars until he stopped and focused on something in the distance...

"Quick! Get the Junior Watch Officer will you?" Lubano said as he gestured earnestly with a paw…."Go….go…..go….."

Moments later, Lieutenant Selfrish (A Tan Puma) came out of the bridge and stood behind Lubano..."What do you have watch?"

"Sir. I have a surface target off our starboard beam passing us by at fifty yards." Lubano said as he tracked the target with the binoculars and handed them off to Selfrish. "Look there Sir. Your eyes are more sensitive than mine."

Selfrish took several takes then walked into the bridge to where the Officer of the Deck was sitting at his station…

Lieutenant Quincy , A Timber Wolf, followed Selfish out the door of the bridge onto the Starboard wing and nodded at both Selfish and Lubano in agreement as he snatched up the communication phone and pressed the button for the main helmsman….

"Helm….come about to starboard One Five Zero degrees, heading three five three, speed to flank. Send the bridge watch messenger to wake the Captain." Quincy ordered as he looked through the binoculars..."I concur….there is definitely an object floating out there." He said to Selfish and Lubano. Quincy then grabbed the phone again. "Boatswain? Call away the rib boat crew to stations, awake the duty otter crew."

Coming out of her stateroom behind the bridge, Captain Sarabi (African Lioness) passed through the bridge and onto the starboard wing as the Savanna came about and put herself "bow on" with the object in the water ahead of her.

"What do we have OOD?" (Officer of the Deck) Sarabi asked as she used her own binoculars to look ahead.

"There is clearly something in the water mam." Quincy said pointing. "I thought it best to survey it because even at 50 yards it has substantial bulk to it."

Sarabi gestured. "Have the forward flood lights turned on." She then grabbed the wing phone and hit the button for the ship's CIC (Combat Information Center). "CIC this is the Captain. What's the Spy Eye showing? The threat board?"

"Captain, CIC…..nothing on Spy Eye, nothing on the threat board." Came the reply as the ship's powerful forward flood lights lit up the water and chop around the bow of the ship and illuminated the target….

"Bridge, Rib leader. The rib recovery boat is manned and ready with otters." The leader of the ship's hard rib patrol boat called saying he was mammal'd up and ready to proceed.

The Captain, the OOW and Lubano all focused on the target with their binoculars and all came out with the same observation….the target wasn't some carelessly tossed piece of .floatsome….it was…..a polar bear on a raft."

Sarabi lowered her binoculars. "I see a polar bear….do any of you not see a polar bear?"

"Concur Mam..." Lubano replied,

"I concur Mam..." Quincy replied.

Sarabi spoke into the wing phone…."Away the rib boat recovery team. Alert ship's medical officer. Target ten degrees of the bow to starboard under illumination."

Moments later, a hard rubber rib boat splashed over the choppy water with two armed wolves and a pair of otters suited up in warm suits because of the cold temperature of the Tundra Strait at night. Petty officer "Fitzhue" (Otter) balanced himself on the nose of the bobbing boat while holding onto the tie rope as they closed with the raft. The polar bear was obviously unconscious with all the lighting shining from the ship and the wolves big mag lights…

"Hey Kulvine?" Fitzhue asked as he turned his head back. "You swim up from behind and come up the back and I'll check him from the front."

Seaman Kulvine came up and held onto Fitzhue's shoulder. "He didn't fall of a ship, that's for sure."

Fitzhue turned to one of the wolves….Kavslov…."We'll stop short and me and Kulvine will sweep the raft in case it's been "Boobed" (Booby trapped).

The wolf driving the rib, Petty Officer Snelling, patted his fellow wolf on the helmet..."First two "tranks", the rest "lethals" just in case."

Seaman Palus slapped a new magazine into his M223 machine gun and locked the bolt…."First two tranks, the rest lethals….trank is up and locked!"

Snelling brought the rib close enough to allow the two otters to jump off and quickly put distance between him and the raft in case it turned out to be an I.E.D.

"Hey Paul? What did you see when we went by?"

Palus kept his rifle fixed and his eye focused through the aim scope..." It's a polar bear alright...and he looks messed up."

Snelling called to the ship…."Otters in the water getting ready to board the raft."

"Keep clear." A voice replied. "We have a "Ma Deuce" trained. If your game goes bad? Run for home."

Fitzhue and Kovine came up from below at the same time with Kovine slipping in behind the bear and Fitzhue slowly poking his head out of the water to get a few sniffs and poke a paw finger at the bears' nose….

"Hey? Hey buddy? Zootopian Navy….how did you get out here? Can you hear me? Open your eyes if you can….."

It happened almost too fast...the polar bear snapped awake, snatched Fitzhue around the neck and almost had its' jaws clamped around the screaming otter's head before two rifle cracks broke the air!

"BLAM! BLAM!" Paulis placed two trank darts right into the neck of the thrashing bear and Fitzhue slipped into the water; for a frightening few seconds it was thought his head had been torn apart….

Kovine whipped out his own 45 caliber pistol and trained it on the back of the unconscious bear's head as his eyes searched frantically for his partner…..

"Fitzy?! Fitzy?!" Kovine screamed...until Fitzhue's wildly thrashing body came up next to the rib boat and Palus pulled him aboard by his harness….

"Fluck! My flucking skull man!" Fitzhue screeched until Palus checked him out..."You're fine Fitzy….you're fine….lucky your almost all tough muscle."

"I was seeing death!" Fitzy yelped. "I saw his flucking tonsils…. Gasp….. damn!"

Snelling called out to Kovine. "Kovine! Secure?!" When no word came back, Snelling yelped again…."Kovine damn it! Is that raft secure?"

Kovine answered back by holding up the remains of an animal or what had once been some kind of animal because it was the half eaten and mangled remains of a hind leg….

"Damn…." Snelling said to himself as Palus sat wrapping a bandage around Fritzhue's bloody head. "Savanna? We have secured the raft. Neutralized polar bear was the only occupant. The only living occupant any way."

**2am**

**The Destroyer ZNDG-2 Savanna**

On patrol in the Tundra Straits

October 1, 2039

Captain Sarabi walked into the medical department where Bones Meercoy sat atop a large desk looking over some case charts and making notes with a pencil… a normal size number 2 pencil which for a Meerkat took a little skill and effort to manipulate well….

"How's the patient there Bones?" Sarabi asked.

"You know Mam? You're the tenth officer now to stick his or her head through my door and you'll get the same answer...at least he's breathing. He's deep in la la drool land, emaciated, dehydrated but like all polar bears he's a tough bastard to kill and not too much in the mood for conversation right now." Bones said as he leaned against his pencil. "Was that an accurate medical appraisal?"

Sarabi looked at the poor bear hooked up to monitoring machines and various liquid bags hanging on metal "trees" around the bed. "We found…..we think we found the remains of a fox in the raft..."

"Yes….he did eat a fox." Bones replied. "As for the other things you found like the fox tails and antlers? He didn't kill those mammals. They were gone long before he was chucked in that raft. Now….I'm a medical doctor not a psychologist but I can tell you he suffered some terrible abuse….if you would?"

Sarabi picked up the Meerkat and set him down on the bed where the Polar bear lay….."Look at his wrist and ankles. Those are electrical burn scars. Some of his teeth were ripped out, they mercifully left just enough for him to rip a poor fox to shreds. He's been beaten with blunt instruments, you can feel the deformations in the skin under his fur coat. I think they were hoping he'd be dead by the time we found him."

Sarabi stopped to pet the poor bear on the head..."We'll dock in Tundra Town tomorrow and transfer him off. If he wakes up, even for a little bit….I would like to talk to him."

Doctor Meercoy replied. "I think it best to keep him sedated for now Captain. Give me more time to evaluate his medical condition."

"Do what's best for him." Sarabi said. "I'm going to send off a message to Fleet Headquarters."

**4am**

**ZN Fleet Headquarters**

Downtown Zootopia

October 1, 2039

Admiral Don Karnage studied the message intently as he walked with his naval aid "Euphonious" (bobcat) "So...nothing more than this? This message came in an hour ago."

"Nothing since Sir. It does say the Polar bear's condition was serious and that Captain Sarabi was making all haste back to Tundra."

"There were two Polar bears on the Pacesetter when she was pounced upon by the Kzinti. If this is a survivor, we have some very precious intelligence at our disposal. For now? I want him isolated at the Naval Hospital in Tundra Town. We'll inform the family quietly but no one but Mayor Caesar is to be told. No one

"Euphonious" I want that made clear. We will courts martial any mammal that opens their snoot."

"Yes Sir." Euphonious replied. "I will inform the hospital to be ready."

**9am**

259 Company Bay

A feeling of someone resting themselves against the side of Jackson's bunk woke him from his sleep…

"Morning." Gilly said wiggling his paw fingers. "Awwww…...you look like a cute wittle bay bee…."

"Mfff..." Jackson replied. "You insult my gift from my grandmother and we're throwing down on the floor."

"Dude?" Gilly looked around. "I sleep with a stuffed carrot doll. Like you corner the market on love trinkets? I was having serious detox when they took mine away." Gilly sat on the edge of the bunk. "So? You got enough in you to go to chow or you gonna sleep in more?"

"Give me till noon…." Jackson replied. "My ankle still smarts and I don't want to push my luck."

"Get this though?" Gilly said with a paw thumb gesture. "I saw 260 marching past with all their flags? I don't think they noticed their Goat Flag. There it was flying in the breeze and not a look."

"Really?" Jackson asked. "I would think Darla would be super suspicious. She's like a stickler for details."

"What I don't get is what you see in her?" Gilly asked. "Not being Mammalist ok? Don't take me like that but…what do you see in an otter? I would think you'd trend towards a bunny or a fox...like your parents? Especially that otter, she comes off like she…..you know….."

Jackson sighed…."We're rivals...it's a funny relationship. We try to out do each other in everything, especially log rolling….that's bizaro isn't it? I mean an otter on a log roll...that's expected but me? Number one….bunnies hate water, except in the shower...loving on a fox tail…."

"Dude!" Gilly snapped. "Mother, father ugh….visuals dude really?"

"Seriously Gilly..." Jackson said as pulled his covers off…."Do I look like I'm made for rolling a log?"

Gilly smirked. "Well those legs and those larger claws have an advantage."

"Which is why I got into doing it in High School." Jackson said. "That's where I met Darla and ever since? It's sort of a crazy "Wuv you but fluck you" sort of relationship where we try to up best each other. Makes our times together a little more….spicy….interesting….yet I can't believe she hasn't inspected the flags by now."

Gilly smirked. "She's thinking of Sports Day. You're a shoe in to beat the snot out of every competitor in the log roll so it's going to come down to you and her. I bet she's so obsessed right now with showing you up? She's got horse blinders."

"We can hope so." Jackson said as he laid back down. "Wake me up at noon and you me Manny and Turk will go to brunch. We have to organize who's going to be in what events."

Gilly thought for a moment..."Oh? I was going to ask you to think about this, since we're going to school together after boot? Why don't we find two other students and get an apartment out in town?"

Jackson scratched his head. "We can do that?"

"Well that's what I've heard." Gilly replied. "They have cheep flats around the school base for monthly rents and four mammals can cover the rent and food easy. All we'd have to do is get some simple beds from "Elk-Key-Yah" for everyone to sleep on and we could "batch" exist on salad, carrots and fish….though I prefer "Rabbit-mon" the instant meal of poor suffering college bunnies."

Jackson chuckled…."I like that idea. Keep it in mind. Now lemme sleep?"

"No problem." Gilly replied. "Hey? Do you think we got the DC flag sewn up?"

Jackson shook his head. "With Darla? You don't count anything until you see her brow shrink and swears fly from her cute little mouth. I love it when she swears at me….she's so hot when she's pissy."

**Noon**

**The Destroyer ZNDG-2 Savanna**

Docked in Tundra Town

October 1, 2039

Captain Sarabi entered the sick bay to see off the recovered Polar bear as medical corps-mammals were getting ready to move him and even in his drugged and weakened state he still managed to outstretch his arms and gesture with tears running down his face to embrace his rescuer…

"Now….now….." Sarabi said as she nuzzled the bears' head. "No need for this my friend, you're home…." The lioness said softly as she gave the bear a lick on his forehead…."What's your name? Can you tell me least that?"

"Jamie" He replied. "Jamie Rook….first mate of the MV Pacesetter out of Tundra Town…." He grimaced and cried as Sarabi held him to her breasts….

"You're home Jamie…you're loved and your home, bless that. Now rest you poor thing and let us take care of you..." Sarabi said as she gestured to the crew around the carry litter and they picked Jamie up and started carrying him off the destroyer. Sailors came out of every hatch and passage to give comfort, the foxes causing the worst pain as they showered him with affection not knowing what he'd done to one of their own...yet they kissed him with loving tenderness all the way to the brow as Jamie was transferred from the ship to a waiting ambulance…

"My family….what about my family?" Jamie asked a corps-mammal.

"They're being told. They'll be brought to the hospital when you ready and better rested. You just relax my friend." A gazelle said as she checked Jamie over."

"I'll never rest." Jamie replied. "I'm a murderer….I killed one of my crew mates…I don't deserve to survive…."

"Well you're going to survive because dying will only disgrace your lost ship mates." The gazelle said. "You've been through hell...stop torturing yourself and let us take care of you."

Aboard the Savanna, Captain Sarabi watched the ambulance drive off with her executive officer, Commander McCamish (Rhino)

McCamish snorted…."After seeing what was done to that poor guy? I may not have any idea of how Kzinti speak? But I'm sure that will be the only language spoken in hell when we're done."

Sarabi snarled a little in reply…."I don't want to hear that from you again Commander and don't you go stoking the crew with it….do you hear me? War should be the absolute last thing on everyone's mind….including yours."

"I was only stating the feelings of the crew. There was no way we could hide what was in that raft? The whole crew is full of piss for flucking revenge." McCamish snapped.

"Then the whole crew can stay on the ship and kiss their leave and liberty good bye and I will make that very clear. Anyone opens their snoot about this and they will answer to me….including you X.O. so watch your lip. Am I clear?"

McCamish snapped back. "Yes Mam….you are clear."

**Noon**

Chow Hall, Recruit Training

With the end of Crucible came the end of strict regulations regarding "free days" and times for eating meals. Manny, Turk, Gilly and Jackson could sit to their hearts content as each admired and felt their uniform stripes which had gone from recruit green to Sailor red. Now the only they could be kicked back was to do something seriously stupid. They all sat around a rotating serving plate full of "snack nacks" from carrot sticks to leafy greens to fish and shrimp; each mammal writing in their notebooks as ideas came out with each competition meet in the upcoming Sports Day tournament…

"Turk's going to represent us in the Rhino Rumble match." Manny said. "All the Rhino's agree he should because he was a left tackle in high school football. Even watched some of his games posted on Paw-Tube? Holy fluck man… deeeestruction!"

"Not tooting my own horns mind you." Turk said with a snort. "I put the "cuss" in concussion."

"You also put stink in the bathroom." Gilly snickered.

"Do you want to be bunny mush you little carrot sucker?" Turk snorted back.

"I find that a little offensive." Gilly replied. "No really Turk...I find that offensive."

"Ok….sheesh…..sorry for plucking your puffy tail." Turk replied. "You want the foxes and the weasels to handle the mad dash hash run? Why not the bunnies? With their legs, they'll rip it up."

"I did some snooping." Jackson replied. "There's trick and turns in the maze run that will mess bunnies up and that only foxes and weasels can negotiate with their long slender bodies. The best place for the bunnies is the hurdle run. Good speed and good legs."

Manny nodded. "Good...now as far as the rope ladder climb? The female cats will do that one. The first and last one up the ladder will be Snoween (white Barbary lioness) and Karla (Rocky Mountain Lion) because both of them have gymnastic experience and Karla was a letter-mammal in Varsity. Snoween to give us the time lead and Karla to finish it.

Turk munched on a thick stock of broccoli..."What about your ankle Jackson? Are you still going to make the log roll?"

"If I can stay off it long enough." Jackson replied. "I have an extra 24 hours of bed rest so I can re-coup. I'll make it."

"If you're as good as you say?" Gilly said..."You and Darla will be the last one's standing. Who has the most throws though?"

Jackson pursed his lips…."She does….by three."

"Well that's not impressive." Turk said. "Now if it were like ten or twenty? I think we'd have to worry."

"Well she gets lucky." Jackson replied. "She's good on her feet. And I suppose there won't be a restriction against going "Feral four legs" which she has a good advantage with."

"If it were good?" Manny said. "She'd be ahead more than three throws. We got faith in you Jackie...but I wonder what married life would be like?"

Jackson giggled…."Our bed would be a roll log….or a gerbil wheel. We'd probably have a domestic call a day for arguments over style. But honestly guys? Darla's just awesome as a friend despite being so competitive."

Jackson finished his brunch and grabbed his crutch..."I'm going back to the bay to get more rest."

Gilly stood up. "I'll go back too….make sure you don't push your luck with that foot. We'd be screwed if you don't get back to full health before Sports Day. Even without three flags by the end of boot camp, we'd still be in the running for lead company at graduation march."

Gilly and Jackson walked out of the mess hall and down the street towards their division..."Almost done." Gilly said. "Can't wait for school, I mean…for the end of the hard core stuff. I've been having a tough time of it coping wise."

"Why did you join?" Jackson asked the bunny. "Did you think it was going to be easy?"

"I joined because after high school there really wasn't much out there back in the Burroughs. I guess it's more anxiety and separation than anything else." Gilly said.

"You didn't like leaving your parents?" Jackson asked.

"No." Gilly replied. "I have someone who's dear to me that I just can't separate from too long without having issues...which is why I sort of got a little "clingy" with you more than any of the other bunnies. You're sort of a….I'm talking like a dumb butt..."

Jackson wrapped his arm around Gilly's shoulders..."Hey? You made it through boot and that's what counts ok? Like I'm offended you needed someone as a clingy towel. Now if you decide to lose it during the last few weeks and get into some stupid snit? We're going to wrangle….ok?"

Gilly smirked..."I'm not too sure how to take that?"

Jackson flicked a finger off an ear..."Just promise me you'll come to me if you need a talk?"

"Al right." Gilly replied. "Thanks Jackie."

**3pm**

**Zootopian Fleet Naval Hospital**

Tundra Town

October 1, 2039

Cesar Leo's wife Pansha walked into the waiting room where Mrs. Rook, Jamie Rook's wife Marsha, sat with her oldest son Quinn and younger son Manfred. She embraced the female Polar bear then shook the paw of the older son before taking the toddler bear in her arms and giving him a kiss on the head….

"Mrs. Rook? How are you holding up?" Pansha asked as she held Marsha's paw and lowered her toddler to the floor.

"As best as I can after I got the news." Marsha replied as she sat down. "How is he? When can we see him?"

Pansha gestured Marsha to sit..."At the moment….he's not well enough to see you...not yet. They have him sedated so they can stabilize his metabolism and he regains his strength but he's out of any danger, that's a blessing considering what he may have gone through."

Marsha sighed..."And the rest of the crew? What happened to them?"

Pansha looked down casted…."I'm afraid the others were lost...perhaps...killed. We don't know….which is the worst part. What must be done at some point is your husband will have to be questioned...that may be most difficult which will require your strength. I must ask you for the good of our city to allow him to be questioned...you have every right to say no."

Marsha frowned…."Say no? Say no and let those who did these things to my husband? To his friends? get away with it? No….when my husband is ready? We will face the questions for the good of the city because your husband deserves everything he needs to make the right choices. I don't want them to be protected by our fear and silence."

Pansha rubbed Marsha's shoulder…."I know you say that now Marsha but… when the time comes it will be very hard not to say no..."

"Polar bears don't run." Marsha replied. "My husband will not run, that I can promise you."

"My Dad is no coward." Quinn said standing stiff. "I can't wait to join the Marines so I can tear those wild cats apart for what they did to my father."

Pansha rested a paw on Quinn's shoulder. "And that is exactly why we're trying so hard not to see that happen." She said. "I'm not calling you a coward. I'm saying that war must always be our last and only option left….till then we must all hope for peace and not build empty, mindless hatred in our hearts….no matter what mammal or mammals may have wrong us."

Pansha gave Quinn a kiss on the head. "Your life is worth gold to our city, an irreplaceable treasure we're not willing to risk on a war if we can avoid it."

Pansha gave Marsha a card. "Call me if you need anything. I promise you will have it my dear."

Marsha bowed slightly. "Blessings on your wonderful husband and thank you for giving mine back to me."

**4:30pm**

Wilde house

October 1, 2039

Judy came through the door to the smell of cooking food and entered the kitchen to a bizarre sight….

Nick standing at the cooking range in nothing but a two piece loin cloth; the back flap had a slit to allow his tail to poke through. He wore a large leather dog collar with a long leash attached to it. When he saw Judy standing at the doorway with a "what the fluck?" look on her face, Nick quickly walked up to her and got on his paws….

"Mistress? I didn't hear you come in. I'm making dinner for you now." Nick said sounding serious…

"What?…..what are you doing Nick?" Judy asked.

"I'm your slave to do what you wish mistress." Nick replied as he kissed Judy's foot. "What ever you wish of me is yours."

Judy giggled..."Ok Mister Fox? What the heck did you break, destroy, drop or piddle on this time?"

"Nothing my Mistress, I swear!" Nick got on his hind legs and begged. "Please don't punish me?"

Both of them laughed at each other as Judy hugged her husband..."You crazy fox…."

"You mean bunny." Nick snickered as he dangled the leash..."Want to take me for a walk?"

"We are NOT going out on the street!" Judy snapped. "You want me to get my bunny butt punched out by some irate fox don't you?" Judy took off her duty belt, loosened her uniform shirt and sat at the kitchen table tapping her paws..."What is wrong with you slave?! Get me my Carrot Juice now you disrespectful cur!"

Nick quickly went to the fridge, grabbed a bottle of Carrot Juice and poured it for his wife…."As you commanded mistress…."

Judy giggled…."Ok….loosen the act up. How long are you intending to do this?"

Nick replied…."All night. Our son said pamper the hell out of you? I'm going to pamper the hell out of you….complete with massaging and baby powdering your beautiful tushy bushy tail after a good bath." Nick went back to the fridge and grabbed a "Fox-in-us" beer. "You know? I like Fire Chief Brunty? Not your typical elephant at all...certainly a little more cordial than most."

"He throws his size and strength around a lot less than many..." Judy replied. "Unless he needs to use it. It was a good conversation last night. He took to your "Paw-Tube" idea well."

"Why spend thousands of "duckets" on boring professionally done PSA's that won't grab or hold public attention with actors few mammals know? I mean we can invite Gazelle but let's use real cops, real firemen, real EMT's and make videos for cheep that have a little corny behavior but will actually get mammals talking and motivated?" Nick replied as he downed his glass of beer.

Judy took a sip of her juice and rubbed a paw finger over the table..."Nick? Last night got me thinking...it's obvious the population is no where near ready to respond to anything….if things ever start getting worse? I…..I want you to go live with the family in Bunnyburrough..."

Nick leaned against the table with a slight frown..."What did you just say?"

"I said if things get bad? I want you to go live with my family…." Judy replied.

Nick shook his head. "Ah…...no."

"Nick? Please?" Judy said with her paws out. "I don't want to worry about your safety..."

"My safety?" Nick replied. "My safety? So I move to Bunnyburrough and in addition to being worried about my son? I have to worry about my wife and my son while I'm sort of hiding in relative safety."

Judy replied gasping..."I don't want you caught trying to escape or trying to find me in what will be total chaos..."

"You won't have to worry about me trying to escape because I'll unlock our cabinet, slap a magazine into our 223 rifle and be looking for a place to shoot bastards. How could you ask me to leave you for the hills? Gimp back or no gimp back...I'm still a cop and a cop's place is protecting the herd until your able to escape or the bastards kill your butt and believe me Carrots...I'm not looking to get killed so easily so some toothy "sand box pissing puss" can wave my tail around like a fricken trophy. I'm not leaving my wife or my home….don't ever suggest that garbage again to me..."

Judy's lips quivered…."Carrots? I said no." Nick snorted. He then smacked her Carrot Juice off the table….

"Wow….your slave just spit on your pride and rebelled. You need to tighten his butt up!" Nick un-clipped his leash, handed it to his wife, turned around and presented his rump to her with his tail purked up….

"Don't worry Carrots….now I've been a disobedient slave...you need to whip my butt good."

Judy sighed and gave Nick's rump a light smack….

"Huh...such a weak-tailed, dumb, stupid bun….." Nick snorted.

"KERSMACK!"

"YIPE!" Nick jumped as Judy nailed him good. "Woe! OK! I'm glad we settled that little….

"KERSMACK!" "KERSMACK!" "KERSMACK!"

"Woe! Woe! Hitting wild for the fence are we not?!" Nick yelped.

"Shut up you arrogant, disobedient ball of fur!" Judy snapped. "Get up stairs and make me my bath or so help me I'll have your tail cut off and mounted as my foot wipe! GO!"

Nick bowed low as he backed away…."Yes Mistress...you are so kind and benevolent..."

"YOU LYING SLOTH!" Judy yelled. "GET BACK HERE FOR ANOTHER BEATING!"

Nick giggled at her…."Grrrrrrr….. bunny with wolf teeth!…..Mrrraaoww…. that makes me feel so hot!"

"Just get up there and get the bath going Nick before I get real serious and use a raw hide belt you sicko." Judy commanded.

**October 12, 2039**

Recruit training command

Sports Day

"THAWHAM!" The collision of the two rock like beasts was loud enough to be heard across the field but that match lasted less than five seconds as Turk slipped his arm between the crotch of his opponent, lifted the other Rhino with one smooth jerk and tossed him out of the ring onto his back…

"YEAH!" Manny screamed out. "YEAH! BITE THAT SNIT! YEAH!"

Jackson and Gilly were left with gaping mouths…."I want a replay, I didn't see what he did." Gilly said.

"Who cares." Jackson said smiling. "That's number three he's beaten. We almost have this event sewn up."

Gilly's face turned from joy to a frown..."A stupid gallon...a lousy, stinking gallon of water?" Gilly said as he slapped his lap..."We should demand a damn recount of the figures Jackie. No way 260 beat our rumps in the Butter Cup, no damn way in hell…..what bull snit."

"You forget what I told you about Commander Anubis telling me that one company had beaten us already in getting their information about the Butter Cup

Gilly. That was "two sixty" and sure as hell...Darla had them just as prepared as we prepared ourselves. They just reacted faster and did things a little better." Jackson said as he and Gilly watched the next round of Rhino on Rhino sumo.

"Snit Jackie….if they win Sports Day, they'll practically be color company for sure." Gilly yelped.

"You forget we still have the Goat Flag. Without the Goat Flag? You can't be color company. If we win Sport Day today though? We'll have enough flags to bump 260 from the lead company spot at graduation. Jackson said as he reached over and messed with Gilly's head tuft. "Relax dude….I don't intend to let Darla win without a whole lot of sweat."

Gilly quickly slapped a paw over Jackson's snoot. "Shhhhh….damn...loose lips sink ships Jackie! Who knows who might hear us."

Another huge collision, a big thump and Turk stood pounding his big hands together in a mighty clap…."ANYONE ELSE! BRING IT! BRING YOUR BIG, HAPPY TAIL DOWN HERE, BRING IT!"

"There are no others Seaman Turk? You sort of sent them all to the infirmary." A weasel sailor said as he pointed. "Company Two Five Nine has won the Rhino Rumble match!"

"YEAH! YEAH BABY!" Turk jubilantly celebrated his victory as Jackson and Gilly ran up and bounced their feet off his massive chest! "Quit while you're ahead you guys." Turk said as he walked towards the next event, the rope ladder climb.

"Congratulations Assistant Recruit Company Commander, Seaman Turk." A female voice sounded and Turk, Jackson and Gilly turned their heads to see Darla walking next to them with her paw extended…

"Thank you Recruit Company Commander, Seaman Delaware." Turk replied as he gave Darla a fist bump. "Your entry made that too easy. You should have told him to guard his center of gravity."

"A small loss." Darla replied. She looked at Jackson with a mischievous smile. "Like "our" DC flag? Seaman Wilde?"

"Yes Recruit Company Commander, Seaman Delaware." Jackson replied. "It looks very becoming on you. Congratulations."

Gilly waved his paws. "Can't we dispense with the long drawn out official introductions guys? I mean I'd hate to know one of our fellow Sailors was some sort of Arch Duke dude? How would that go?"

Jackson snickered…."Arch Duke Deuche, vi-count of toe jam, Seaman Snodgrass of Worthington." And Jackson couldn't lose it before the Snodgrass."

"I'm glad you're so happy now Jackson?" Darla snickered. "You won't be when I sent your butt flopping into the water. But if you let me win? I'll give you a reward?"

Turk snorted. "You know Recruit Company Commander, Seaman Delaware? I could have that rope ripped right off your uniform for that kind of solicitation?"

"What solicitation?" Darla replied. "I didn't specify the reward at all. I was making a joke….which I won't have to do such a thing because Seaman Wilde is going to go swimming. We're going to have that Sports Flag Jackson? And you're going to eat crow."

Darla gave Jackson's nose a soft tickle and left him a little lost minded….

"Snap, snap…..Damn psychological warfare…." Gilly yelped. "Snap, snap….Jackie? Hello dude?"

Jackson shook his head…."It's those eyes of hers…."

"Yeah right." Gilly snorted. "The eyes or the rest of her? Cheese Nits Jackson, she's gonna psych you out! Look…..please? Please just focus on "sexing" that log and not her? Please?"

"That? Sounded messed up Gill." Jackson replied.

"Oh what ever dude! Let's watch our lionesses rip these ladders apart!"

**A half hour later….**

"They…...sure ripped those ladders apart." Jackson said with his head in his hands. "Literally…..I mean they shredded them right off the overhead!"

"They can't…...they can't use Lynx's! That's illegal! They're small cats!"

Jackson patted Gilly's back…."Quit while we're suffering Gill?"

Darla came up from behind and gave Jackson a quick smooch on the cheek. "Still time for that reward Jackie?"

"Will you leave him alone!" Gilly snapped. "I'm gonna report you for harassment!"

Darla giggled as she walked off…

"Ugh…." Gilly sighed. "We're barely breaking even with our sister company. Please tell me you can still win the log roll?"

"I will if you stop trying to cry on my shoulder?" Jackson replied.

**3PM**

The Log Roll Pool

A Wolf Chief Petty Officer walked around the pool with a microphone in his hands as all the training companies filled the bleachers for the final contest. As was expected….Darla and Jackson ran through their competition like two tigers through a meat market and now they stood glaring at each other across the pool and the rubber coated floating log being pushed around by two big seals…

"All right Mammals! This is the last big smack down! The winner of this event will win the Sports Day flag! Five matches, each match is five points to the winner! Company Two Sixty right now is in the lead with 90 points! Her sister company is close behind at 89 points! One of these Seaman needs to win three matches to win the whole Sports Day! Let's hear it Mammals! Scream it up!"

The crowd whooped, barked, bayed and screamed themselves silly until the Chief quieted them down….

"At this end of the pool is the reining champion of the Rain Forest District High School class of 2039 at 145 wins and 13 losses. She holds the school record for the fastest log roll victory and the longest duration roll ever recorded in school history! She's the princess of slaughter, the amazing otter, the Recruit Company Commander of the fighting Two Sixty…..Seaman Darla Delaware!"

The crowd cheered and Darla's company went feral with dripping maws and gnashing grunts!

"At the other end of the pool is the reining champion of Zootopia's Prideland High School at 142 wins and 17 loses. He's fast on his feet and springy with his legs, he'll whip the water to chowder and shuck opponents into powder, Jumpy as a bunny and sneaky like a fox….give it up for Seaman Jackson Wilde of recruit company Two Five Nine!"

The crowd cheered and Jackson's company shook the bleachers till they almost toppled over…..

"Woe! Woe! Easy Mammals….curb the enthusiasm just a little bit. Both Seaman come to me please?" The Wolf asked and Darla and Jackson popped tall before him…

"Now….this match goes by the official rules of the log rolling sports counsel of Rain Forrest. Both of you can go four legged. Both of you can use your claws. Both of you can jump up but you must come back down and make contact with the log. No cursing at each other, no shoving each other, no paws on each other, no tripping, no seriously demeaning talk, no sexual epithets or you're disqualified. Light trash talk is allowed….

"Good." Darla snickered. "Want your cry towel now Jackson or after when you'll also need your baw baw, your teddy and your diaper?"

Jackie sniffed. "My but you're especially musky today?" He said snickering.

"I'm gonna use it too beat your butt." Darla snickered

"Oh you'll try." Jackson snickered back.

"Just so you know?" Darla said raising a paw finger. "This won't affect our relationship…..much….just that you'll have to look at my behind as I lead the whole division to graduation. But? I still love you Jackson." Darla threw Jackson a kiss and batted her eyes at him.

"You're so notorious for over-confidence." Jackson snickered back. "Like the 13 times I've kicked your sorry butt."

"Alright!" The Wolf Chief yelped. "Seems the mood's been set so let's get this match started!"

The seals pushed the log to the edge of the pool and Darla and Jackson hopped on still glaring at each other….

"You can quit now Jackson." Darla snickered.

"Better make sure those swim trunks are tied right Darla….unlike the what? The six times you lost your matches by showing your nearly bald butt?"

Darla suddenly took off onto four legs and threw Jackson into the water! "Oops! Score one for me!" She snapped. "Hah!"

"I didn't start the match yet!" The Wolf Chief yelped out.

"Why even try?" Darla snickered. "He's going to lose any way?"

Gilly, Manny and Turk sat shaking their heads as Jackson climbed back onto the log and shook himself dry..."KICK HER TAIL JACKSON!" Gilly snapped out before he climbed onto Turk's back and screamed to the Company! "COME ON EVERYBODY! KICK HER TAIL! KICK HER TAIL!…."

"KICK HER TAIL! KICK HER TAIL!KICK HER TAIL! KICK HER TAIL!" The Company shouted as Jackson stooped low and clenched his paws….

"Let's stop with the silly snit Darla? Consider this a date and you're about to get kissed….by this log!" Jackson snapped.

"Bring it Snickers." Darla snarled.

The Chief threw a paw into the air…."Ready?!….set?!…..ROLL!"

Off they ran! Spinning the log and throwing up a wildly flying spray as each tried to stop and reverse on the other!

Darla went four legged….spun the log hard in one direction then reversed it quick with a throw of her body weight but Jackson caught the trick and jumped just enough to roll his body around and run in the new direction!

"GO JACKIE!" Gilly yelled! "Those fox feet and big bunny legs are fricken awesome!"

"She's keeping right with him!" Manny said as his body contorted from the anticipation and nervousness.

Jackson reversed the log and almost threw Darla off but the Female otter reached out, snatched the rubber coating and pulled herself back into a four legged run!

"Damn! She's strong!" Turk snapped.

"What do you want?!" Gilly yelped. "Otters are one big muscle!"

The first match went a wild seven minutes until Jackson went four legged, dug his longer claws into the rubber and with one strong push threw Darla into the water!….

"YEAH!" Giddy screamed as he bounced off Turk's shoulder. "NOT SO HOT NOW ARE YOU?!" He screamed out.

Jackson reached out a paw and pulled Darla back onto the log..."You know what sucks about this date? No music."

"You got lucky." Darla snapped as she thumped a paw finger off Jackson's snoot. "I was going to be nice and spare you? Nice just went out the window."

"Good….." Jackson snorted back. "You've been a bore so far. No wonder I fall asleep so fast on our dates."

Darla dug her claws into the rubber and smiled..."Get ready to eat this rubber Jackie."

"Probably better than eating….." Jackson began to say.

"Ready?!….set?!…..ROLL!"

Darla took off with a powerful coiling of her body and within a few strong gallops she threw Jackson off the log!….

"Ouch…." Manny said as he buried his head into his shoulders. "She caught him "skylarking" (not paying attention)

This time...Darla pulled Jackson onto the log..."Head in the clouds Jackie?" She snickered.

"The only thing that's going into the clouds is your butt before you hit the water." Jackson snickered back.

"You sure love butts and rumps a lot Jackie." Darla giggled. "I'm beginning to doubt your….."

"Ready?!….set?!…..ROLL!" The Chief screamed.

**One hour later….**

Jackson pulled Darla onto the log and checked her face with a worried look. "You cut yourself pretty good smacking the log Darla...you ok?"

"I'm fine!" Darla yelped. The Chief motioned the seals to bring the log to the pool side so he could look her over…

"Chief? I am fine!" Darla said as she tried to resist his paws. "It's a little cut, don't pull me off please?"

Jackson leaned over her shoulder…."You sure?"

"Jackson? Back off before I hit you!" Darla yelped. "Please?"

"You sure you're alright to continue?" The Chief asked her.

"Yes!" Darla yelped back. "I'm fine...really. It's going to take more than a face plant to take an otter out of the game."

The Chief gestured the seals to set the log back in place as he grabbed up the microphone….

"Let's hear it for these two! Come on mammals! Talk it up! Talk it up! This is the fifth and final match!

"DARLA! DARLA! DARLA! DARLA! DARLA!..."

"KICK HER TAIL! KICK HER TAIL!KICK HER TAIL!"

The companies were on their feet screaming and growling as Darla and Jackson crouched against each other….

"Are you sure you're ok?" Jackson asked.

"I'm not the one you should worry over Jackie." Darla snarled. "This is probably the last time we'll ever do this so you'd better pour your heart out because I'm going to kick the snit out of your cotton tail butt!"

"Last time? Oh good...I don't have to suffer your bad cooking anymore?" Jackson said with a wide grin..."Bring it girl...hopefully it's better than your love making as of late?"

"Oh you little prick!" Darla snapped…

"Ready?!….set?!…..ROLL!" The Chief screamed.

End of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

FIRST SALVO

A Zootopia fan fiction by Dan

Rated M+

(c) Zootopia 2016 by Disney Animated Studios

(Artist ownership) Ayden Gull from BRO GULLS by Anti_Dev

(Artist ownership) "I Will survive" by William Borba 2017

(Artist ownership) Will and Alex Gray, Sheath and Knife by Harmarist

(Artist ownership) Anubis and the buried bone by Harmarist

(Artist ownership) The K'zin by Lary Niven.

(Artist ownership) Don Carnage Disney's TAIL SPIN

**Chapter 8**

Recruit Training part 6: Sports Day and Graduation

_**Let a man put on the uniform. Let him get upon his person a bayonet, a cartridge box, a musket in his hands, bullets in his pockets, the brass plate of the union across his chest and show his willingness to die for all of it and there shall be no doubt that he has earned the right to citizenship in the United States.**_

_**Fredrick Douglas**_

_**1863**_

**October 12, 2039**

Recruit training command

Sports Day

**4:20pm**

The Log Roll Pool

"Ready?!….set?!…..ROLL!" The Chief screamed.

Darla and Jackson took off quick with wide cross legged side steps then four legged gallops as they tried to speed each other into making a mis-step! Jackson "fox leaped" into the air and dropped all his weight onto one end of the log to throw Darla off but the Otter whipped her body around in mid-ar, came back down and rolled the log in reverse causing Jackson to run backwards!

"UGH! DAMN!" Turk yelled as he watched Jackson almost lose his balance!

Jackson leaped airborne, flipped his body around and came down again hard on the end of the log...throwing Darla off her feet then reversing the roll direction on her before she landed!

"BYE BYE!" Gilly screamed out, only to watch Darla flip herself off the log, land and catch up with the speed of the roll before she got thrown off!

All the companies were on the edge of their seats, their paws, hooves and claws contorting and stretched out as if trying on their own to puppet the movements of the two locked combatants as they twisted, jumped and kicked like crazy over the wet, slick rubber surface!

Now Jackson poured everything he had into a coiled surge of explosive energy, putting his long body, his legs and claws into a wild kicking attempt to throw Darla off or at least get her back legs to splash into the pool which would knock her out…

She was almost there...and the exhaustion she was experiencing was obvious by the look on her face as she struggled to keep up with the wildly whipping log, her hind legs were practically flopping through the air...she was a hare's breath from losing…

Then those longer claws of Jackson's showed their vulnerability...one snagged itself good in the rubber coating and Jackson flopped into the pool…..

For a moment there was no sound...then as Jackson broke the surface… Company 260 exploded in celebration! Jumping off the bleachers, running around the pool, jumping into the water and cheering as Darla held her paws out and pulled Jackson onto the log…

"You won by my stupid claw." Jackson said. "Congratulations Darla."

Darla smiled at Jackson..."I didn't win easy. You gave it all you had, don't be down in the dumps over it ok? Graduations next...boot camp's over from here."

"This means you're Company will lead the Division to graduation and you get to advance up the ranks...bet you're pretty excited about that huh?" Jackson said as he followed her off the log.

"Yeah." Darla replied with a smirk..."And that idea of yours to get into our squad bay to steal the Goat Flag during Sports Day Jackson? Really? A laundry service detail? You're imagination's failing. I bet you're two saps are hating life right now. Hope someone found them? I'd hate to know they spent a whole night covered in Hershey chocolates, feathers and wearing panties while tied to the old ship's bell in the memorial park?"

Darla thumped Jackson off an ear. "Thanks for the great exercise Jackson." She said before some of her company mates picked her up and paraded her around the pool as their joyous celebration continued..."

Jackson stood watching as Gilly came walking up. "You're claw my foot. You threw the match….didn't you?"

"No...my claw got caught. Just like Dardanelle and Suffie got caught trying to steal Darla's Goat Flag." Jackson replied with a slight smile.

"Why the hell did you send them after that? They're going to be so ticked off at you when they come back, do you know how fricken hard it is to get soaked in Hershey's out of Bunny tails? And being caught wearing panties? Oh yeah...they are gonna blanket party your butt and you can probably expect the rest of the Company to join in on your rump roasting. Everyone already thinks you threw it." Gilly snorted.

"Do I need to remind you that my father was a good teacher? If you're going to pull off a good hustle? Sometimes a little sacrifice is required. From now until graduation? Darla and the rest of her company are going to be guarding that flag of theirs like hawks." Jackson said with a smile. "The end result will actually be worth not being able to sit for a week….don't you think?"

Gilly followed Jackson as they walked to get into formation with the company. "I don't know if I should call you a genius or absolutely fox crazy? You threw away the Sports Flag which already gave us lead company..."

Jackson replied. "Which ups Darla's ego, which makes her forget being careful which makes us getting color company easier. You're talking to someone who is….after all….part fox." Jackson replied. As expected….the company was disappointed, though not all were ready to pound Jackson into the pavement for losing except the two bunnies who look at him with revenge in their faces…

"Setting us up wasn't nice Wilde." One of the rabbits named "Pickering" snorted. "You suck."

"I will clean both your cotton tails guys, I promise by tomorrow they'll be their sweet and soft downy selves again..."

"You won't be "sweet and downy" after we're done with you tonight." The other bunny named "Toolie" snorted. "If those pictures that creepy Chief took of us get onto the network? You won't be able to dig a warren deep enough to save your butt."

"Guys? He's getting us the front of the ranks at graduation, first break for us to see our families, extended leave time….come on? It was worth the trouble." Gilly said with a shrug.

"You're gonna join him in the same ditch there..."fur licker." Pickering snapped.

**October 12, 2039**

**6pm**

Wilde House, Downtown Zootopia

A knock on the door and Nick opened it to look down at Dawn Bellweather as she held a large casserole tray in her hoof hands..."Evening Nick." She said with a pleasant smile.

"Come on in..." Nick replied with a smile as he took the tray. "Honey! Dawn's here."

Judy walked into the foyer and gave Dawn a hug..."Nice to see you could make it. You spend too much time at the office Dawn."

"Well….you know me Judy, as if I'll ever change the things I love to do." The lamb said as she followed Judy into the kitchen. "So how's Jackie doing in basic?"

"Almost done." Judy replied. "He's doing great."

"You two must be proud. I would be." Dawn said as she sat on the couch in the living room and Nick placed a bowl of greens and vegetables on the coffee table for her. "Thank you for asking me to write some of the scripts for the department PSA's Nick. Why did you chose me?"

"Why not?" Nick replied. "You're a prolific writer to start with, you always find time for it and you're creative as a whip. I think it has something to do with that puffy soft tuft of yours too…."

Nick reached his paw out like he was going to touch dawn's downy tuft. " That is such a weakness for me. I beg your forgiveness."

"Nick, you are just adorable." Dawn said as she leaned forwards to let Nick have a little fun with her tuft…

"Stop the adultery with my husband Dawn?" Judie snickered as she brought in a tray of drinks. "Made you a "Sheep-a-zore Sling" like you told me too. Hope I got it right?"

Dawn took a sip…."Absolutely perfect. Thank you." Dawn replied as she sipped on her drink. "Oh...announcement? I have a room mate now and she is so the lamb?"

"Why didn't you invite her?" Nick asked. "What did you tell her Dawn? Did you tell her about the "big mean old fox?" Or what?"

"No silly." Dawn replied. "She works nights at "Goldmans and Flaxseed" accounting. I met her on one of my rare night outs in town at the "Hoof n Haw" on Walnut Street and it was like...oh so bang-ga-roo if you put that into your heads? I'd advise you not too."

Dawn changed the subject..."So I made us a three way casserole..."

"Bunny, Lamb and fox….that's an interesting kink?" Nick snickered, which got smacks from Dawn and Judy…

"Dawn? He's been crazy horny ever since I let him spend his all day treatments at the Mystic Spring." Judy said smiling. "I cone home one day? He's dressed like a pet slave..."

"Judy! That's private!" Nick yelped.

"Oooooo…." Dawn replied with an evil look on her face. "Did you spank that fluffy butt?"

"Ok…..ok…...let's get off the dirty talk and eat." Nick said, trying to avoid further humiliation.

"He couldn't sit the day after….trust me." Judy said snickering. "But? He made me this killer hot bath...Dawn? Dawn, you have to try it, I swear Nick is such an artist at it!"

Dawn whipped out a small note book..."Details?"

"If I can prevent myself from dying of a stroke?" Nick said as he covered his eyes. "You better check what I tell you Dawn? I might give you the recipe for brazed lamb chop."

**9am**

**Zootopian Fleet Naval Hospital**

Tundra Town

October 13, 2039

Jamie Rook felt better….at least he was eating again like a Polar Bear, downing the whole big salmon in few gulps and finishing the breakfast fair served to him in time for Admiral Don Karnage to come into the room with a pair of rams and a wolf dressed in Marine Corps greens…

"Good morning Mister Rook." Don Karnage said as he bade salutation with his low waving paw. May I present Miss Carthage (Ram) who represents the Mayor. Mister Grazier (Ram) who is from our commercial vessel commission. Master Sargent Branch (female Wolf) Who is from Naval Intelligence. I hope this is not too early for you?"

Jamie shook his head. "No...I'm ready to talk." He said.

Don Karnage took a seat on a sofa..."We won't go too much into your ordeal at this time Jamie but everything you can answer for us will be of great value. I want to say first that you will not be held responsible. No charges will be put on you so...rest easy with that."

Mister Grazer asked..."Mister Rook? You were the first mate on the Pacesetter. Can you remember where you were when the incident with the Kzinti happened?"

Jamie thought..."We were ten miles West of the demarcation line in the "Durry Chaps" which is our choice spot for the best yields of wild fish. The GPS confirmed that. I know we were there."

Mister Grazer asked…."And who was on the Pacesetter?"

"Captain Barkcover (Polar Bear) Myself. Howie, Woodie and Mike (sea lions) Our deck mate Chunky (Polar Bear) Sammy, Chucky and Albert (Otters) and Richie, Orlando and Ziggy (Foxes)"

"And what exactly happened when the Kzinti pounced you? How many ships?" Mister Grazer asked.

"One ship. I had it on the radar at fifteen miles and around ten by the time I put my spy glass on her. I warned Captain Barkcover and we turned about and put on our best speed….23 knots. Their ship I'd say was doing flank at around 34 knots."

Master Sargent Branch asked…."They pursued you?"

"Yes miss…." Jamie replied. At about five miles from us they opened fire. We took three close rounds and then one smacked us in the stern and took out the engine. Chucky and Ziggy were killed."

Master Sargent Branch passed a pad of paper to Jamie..."Try to sketch as much as you can the shape of the Kzinti ship? What you remember as far as what she may have had for weapons."

Jamie went to work with a pencil as the questions continued….

"What were your actions when they came upon you?" Mister Grazer asked.

"The Captain told us not to say anything or do anything stupid but our three harbor seals made a run for it. They caught Woodie and shot him to pieces in the water but Howie and Mike got away. Obviously that made them angry because they sounded pissed off….what I could understand listening to them talk. We were boarded by some of them."

Miss Carthage asked…."What did you see? What do they look like?"

"They're big, I can tell you that. All that we could see on the deck of their ship were wearing black hoods so you couldn't see heads or faces but they were big. I stand seven feet on my legs and they're at least nine or ten feet. They all wore the same kind of uniform...light sand color with caps that had these flaps in the back. The caps had red stars on them and the collars of the uniforms had things on them. There's an obvious difference between the officers and the regular Sailors. The officers had these swords and pistols as weapons while the Sailors had these rifles with huge bayonets at the end." Jamie said as he kept drawing. "I'll draw what I can of the weapons and the uniforms."

"They boarded you and then what?" Master Sargent Branch asked.

"I guess they wanted to make their point very clear….they snatched Orlando, sat him down and chopped his tail off with one of their swords. They then flipped him over, chopped off his head and threw what was left into the water. One of them stuffed his tail into his pocket like a sick fricken trophy." Jamie said with a grimace..."They beat the snit out of all of us...shot Captain Barkcover in the head and threw hoods over the rest of us and dragged us off the boat onto their ship."

Admiral Don Karnage asked..."How long were you at sea from that point?"

"I dunno…." Jamie replied. "We were separated from each other and kept there until they dragged us off."

Master Sargent Branch asked…."Did you understand anything they said? You heard them talk?"

"It's not our language. It's not any language I've ever heard. I was able to sort of figure out certain words because they used them constantly..." Jamie replied.

"Speak some if you can remember?" Master Sargent Branch asked.

Jamie thought…."Well?….."Hi-yak-koo" means to hurry up. "Bah-Kah" is some sort of insult. "Cho-Toe" means to wait or stop. With more time I should be able to remember more. But there were those that spoke our language really well."

Miss Carthage asked..."Can you elaborate on that?"

"Their females spoke it really well." Jamie replied. "I never got to see their faces or their heads but you knew they were females because of the obvious...the voices and…..excuse me….their tits. One I remember? I called her "screech" because she repeated the same crap over and over again…."Spy bastard confess, spies should be executed, confess you dirty spy bastard, confess or you will all die, we will enjoy cooking all of you for our tables." Jamie snarled. "The bitch seemed to take pleasure in inflicting beatings with pipes. I guess they wanted us to confess to being spies for their public consumption."

Don Karnage waved a paw..."I think we will stop here."

Jamie shook his head…."No...I can continue. I think it's important you know what they did to us...how fricken sick these bastards are." Jamie took a moment to breath..."What they did to Sammy and Albert...even as we said we would confess to spying?…." Jamie broke down and sobbed….

Don Karnage shook his head..."We will stop here. You've given us enough for now Jamie, no need to torture yourself."

**4pm**

**Executive Residence of the Mayor**

Downtown Zootopia

October 13, 2039

Cesar's son Kimba came running into the study and bounced off his father's large frame..."Dad?! You promised you'd goal for me so I could practice remember?!" The lion cub said as he bounced his soccer ball off his knee.

"Hello Kimba." Admiral Don Karnage said with a wave.

"Oh….So I get sat on my butt again huh?" The precocious nine year old said with a sigh. Suddenly his younger sister "Kiddy" came into the study and gave Kimba a smack off the back of the head!

"You never ask me to play with you!" She snapped.

"Because you're always busy texting stupid girl stuff!" Kimba snapped back.

Cesar thumped Kimba's ear…."Both of you go outside? Kimba? Let your sister play goal for you until I am done here. This is very important?"

"Turtle wax is more important than me it seems." Kimba replied as he walked away. "Come on Kiddy...maybe after I give you a bloody nose, Dad might pay some attention to us."

"KIMBA!" Cesar snapped and snarled which made the lion cub drop his soccer ball and shake….

"Sigh….." Cesar took a deep breath. "I will be out there in a moment. Try to have some patience for once?"

Cesar waited till his cubs left the study before he sat back down behind his desk, read more of the report and sat rubbing his forehead….

"Barbarians…." He said wincing….."un-mammal'd barbarians."

"That is about the level of the report." Don Karnage said frowning. "Those are the sickening things they would do to our citizens. We're not dealing with civilized mammals Mister Mayor….we are dealing with honest predators who use their teeth as they were intended. They don't care for civilized law, they don't care about our evolved way of life. What they did to those poor otters, how they slaughtered without any pity our citizens is exactly what they intend for the rest of us if we allow them to keep pressing us in increments back towards our own shores."

Don Karnage stood up..."You tasked the Navy to take whatever steps were required to defend our rights and you also commanded that we make military action the last, the very last resource. I understand this clearly. But I will not sit idle while these…..these predatory animals….capture, torture and brutally murder our citizens. There must be punishment for actions Mister Mayor."

Cesar sat back..."What's your recommendation?"

Don Karnage leaned forwards in his seat..."No more allowing our fishing ships to go to sea by themselves. From now on we set firm sailing directives, locations and schedules so we can cover them with one or two of our destroyers or three of our torpedo armed underwater drones. We won't seek a conflict….but if the Kzinti press their luck? If they fire on us? We will send one of their ships to hell."

Cesar thought for a moment then replied. "I will brief the City Counsel but I'll tell you their sure answer….you will not hit their ships unless absolutely necessary. Conflict WILL BE avoided at all costs."

Don Karnage replied with a gesture..."Mister Mayor...I…?"

"Admiral?" Cesar replied. "Will you have a hard time following orders?"

"No Sir." Don Karnage replied. "Not at all. I just wonder how long our citizens will endure once the news of these crimes spread. We can't keep this from the population, they deserve to know."

Cesar paused to think again..."Thank you for this report and relay my feelings to Mister Rook. I will dispense with any pause and authorize you to carry out your plans concerning our fishing fleet. But once again? Under NO circumstances are you to order military action unless I am apprised first and foremost. Is that clear Admiral?"

"Yes Sir..." Don Karnage replied.

**9am**

**Recruit Training Command**

Commanding Officer's review prior to Graduation Day.

October 23, 2039

The five companies were arrayed on the concrete parade ground in their dress blue uniforms with all of the flags earned during training. Company 260, though it didn't have all the flags, had the most to be the first company in the coming parade with her sister company 259 right behind her…

The Commanding Officer of the training base, Captain John Durm (bull elephant) stopped before Darla Delaware and her Company to watch its' four mammal color guard present their colors. He then inspected Darla and her Assistant while making positive remarks about the both of them…

"Well done Seaman Delaware." Durm remarked. "Company 260! Present your flags!"

The Sailors holding the company trophy flags snapped them out for the Captain to review one by one until….

"Seaman Delaware! Front and center!" Durm snapped.

Darla marched up and stood at attention as the Captain gripped the Goat flag. "I can not believe this….did you even bother to take the time Sailor to make sure you were properly prepared for this inspection?"

"Sir?" Darla questioned.

"This flag Sailor? Take a good look at it." Durm commanded. Darla's mouth almost hit the concrete when she got her first real good look at what should have been the Goat Flag…

The character had ram horns alright….but it was no Goat. It was Emperor Kusco...a lama with a contorted dumb comical look on his face!

"You should be fortunate Seaman Delaware that losing the Goat Flag is not a seriously punishable offense. You will not lose your RPOC position over this but depending on who took it from you? You might lose lead company status at graduation." Durm looked at the other companies'….

"THE COMPANY WITH THE GOAT FLAG! STEP FORWARDS!" Durm commanded. From the flag line of 259...Jackson stepped out and snapped the real Goat Flag into the wind….

Durm raised his big hand…."Company 260 has been demoted from lead company at graduation! The honor now goes to Company 259! Congratulations Sailors on your audacious seizure of the Goat Flag!"

Darla frowned and started to stomp away from her company and towards Jackson!

"Oh snit!" Gilly said as he broke ranks to stand behind Manny. "Manny! She's upset as a hornet!….she's coming over here to punch Jackson out!"

Manny stepped away from his Company and blocked Darla as she stomped up…

"Seaman Delaware? Don't do it...Don't lose out to your anger…." Manny begged.

Darla snarled at him. "Step aside Manny or I'll forget I'm a female and bite the snit out of you."

"Delaware…..please….." Manny begged again.

"Manny?" Darla snapped back. "Get…...out…...of my damn way?"

Manny stepped aside and watched as the angry female otter marched up to Jackson and pressed her snoot to his face…

"You?…..you sneaky, deceiving, flea ridden, mangy son of a fox..." Darla snarled.

Jackson replied. "You got it all right...amazing. I am after all? Fifty percent fox."

Darla smiled…."You won this one Jackie..."

"Care to reclaim your honor on the log?" Jackson snickered. "Best two out of three?"

Darla put her paw forwards..."Congratulations Jackson….for now. But you will so owe me after boot camp I promise you."

"I'll be looking forwards to being abused by you." Jackie giggled.

Darla took a step back, gave Jackson a crisp salute, turned about smartly and marched back to her company where she popped tall before Captain Durm. "Sir? I concede to a better Sailor. Seaman Wilde captured the Goat flag fair and square. By your leave Sir?"

"Outstanding example of good form Seaman Delaware. Carry on." Durm replied with a salute…

**6pm….**

Anubis marched to the center of the bay and boomed out. "TWO FIVE NINE! AH-TEN-HUT!"

The Company snapped to attention on the line….

"Tonight marks our final time together….shipmates. And you all indeed are now my shipmates and I am honored to call you such. There is one final formality prior to graduation which must be tendered before all. There is the tradition of the top two graduates from the division who lead the entire division into the honor hall. I am very proud to say that we have two leading Sailors who were in the running for this honor because of their academic scores, conduct and spirit for the corps..."

"Seaman Turk! Seaman Wilde! Step out!" Anubis commanded. Jackson and Turk stepped from their lines…

Both of these Seamen scored 99.8 on their academics yet only one can be chosen to join Company 260's leading Seaman...Seaman Delaware as her Assistant Division Commander. Seaman Wilde….Step back in line!"

Jackson backed up as Anubis walked in front of Turk. "Seaman Turk Tuns completed recruit training with zero demerits, zero gigs and many noted outstanding achievements. Therefore...I am removing your status as Company "Ay-R-Poc" and affixing your new status as Division Executive Commander. With this achievement Seaman Turk, you are now bestowed the rank of Seaman First Class with all the rights, privileges and pay there of and the opportunity to take the 3rd class petty officer's test on your first eligibility. I salute you."

Anubis saluted Turk then turned to Jackson. "Seaman Wilde….step out."

Jackson stepped forwards as Anubis walked up to him. "Seaman Wilde, with Seaman Turk elevated in rank, the silver Ay-R-Poc's rope falls to you..."

Manny suddenly raised his paw. "Company Commander Anubis? If I may Sir?"

Manny stepped forwards and walked up to Anubis. "The silver rope is mine Sir. I resign as RPOC. Jackson more than deserves my place. He's the one who really pulled us all through Sir."

Jackson gestured to decline the offer but Manny shook his head..."You say no and everyone will blanket party you tonight. Stop being so humble Jackson?"

Manny affixed the gold rope to Jackson's uniform. "Besides...without it? You'd look out of place standing next to your parents so don't argue with me? You earned it from the beginning and you never gave up acting like you still had it. So this time? Don't do something stupid to lose it?"

Manny stepped back and saluted as the company cheered and clapped then broke into singing the anthem of the Zootopian Navy. (Sung to the Regimental song of the 54th Massachusetts Civil War Infantry Regiment " In Hoc Sig No Vences")

"_**Fife and Drum flourish"**_

_Oh Raise up the colors….and sound the anchors away._

_Set the watches to their duties...act swift without delay._

_We sail for the herd...We sail for the herd._

_For our dear Zootopia…we go upon the sea._

_Chorus_

_Oh bless our dear old land….United and forever free._

_We'll fight to defend it…... as our Fathers did upon the sea._  
_The gallant Mammal Navy…..will make the enemy dance._  
_They'll never harm the herd…...They'll never get the chance._

"_**Rolling Drums"**_

_Sound the call to quarters….Every mammal to their guns._

_Predators and prey...we shall all act as one._

_Train the cannons true...score on every round._

_Till on the sea floor….only the enemy can be found._

_Chorus_

_Oh bless our dear old land….United and forever free._

_We'll fight to defend it…... as our Fathers did so brave,_  
_The gallant Mammal Navy…..will make the enemy dance._  
_They'll never harm the herd…...They'll never get the chance._

"_**Rolling Drums"**_

_Oh from rodent to Elephant….Bless us every daughter and son._

_Brothers and sisters of Zootopia..we shall all act as one._

_Train the cannons true...score on every round._

_Till on the sea floor….only the enemy can be found._

_Chorus_

_Oh bless our dear old land….United and forever free._

_We'll fight to defend it…... as our Fathers did so brave,_  
_The gallant Mammal Navy…..will make the enemy dance._  
_They'll never harm the herd…...They'll never get the chance._

Two five nine sang the song loud enough for other companies in the barracks building to hear it and soon the whole building shook with the stomps, grunts, growls and bleats of mammals in unison. From the smallest mouse to the long tusks of elephants the old stanzas boomed out and not a few from wet eyes dripping tears of pride and comradeship. The refrain went on for a long hour and ended with company visiting company, paws embracing hoofs, Foxes hugging bunnies and lions saluting lambs. Until the last official sound of taps, the 13th Division was all in joyous celebration.

**Noon**

**Recruit Training Command**

Graduation Day.

October 24, 2039

The reviewing stands were full of families, among them was Judy and Nick dressed in their full dress police uniforms with ribbons and golden shoulder ropes. Behind and around them were some of Judy's extended family from the Burroughs, her parents Bonie and Stewart, Gidion Gray and his wife, Dawn Bellweather and her girl friend Jamie and Tall Pauley who represented Mister Big since Jackson was his god son. The sound of a loud band coming into the large drill hall signaled the start of the graduation and all stood on their feet waving small flags and cheering wildly as the hymn of the Navy boomed and shook the building around them.

Behind the band were the Recruiting Division Commanders, Turk Tuns and Darla Delaware who drew their swords from their shoulders, lowered their points to the floor and snapped their heads right to honor the line of dignitaries and officers of the line including Mayor Cesar Leo who brought his large right paw to his chest and offered a bow of respect as they passed…

Behind them came Company 259 with Manny and Jackson at the head. Jackson snapped his sword to the floor and screamed out "PRESENT ARMS! EYES RIGHT!" and every Mammal from the smallest to the tallest snapped rifles from their shoulders and held them out before them with the lights of the hall and hundreds of camera flashes bouncing off the long polished bayonets affixed to the barrels.

For a moment...The eyes of mother and son met as Jackson watched Judy snap to attention and render a crisp salute in her pressed uniform. His father, reserved as usual, offered his own typical gesture of nodding and showing a smiling and pleased approval yet touched his chest trying not to break into sobbing. In his son was the memory of another time...a mirror, a uniform and the love of a mother for her own proud son. As he looked deep into his mother's face….Jackson saw both the intense pride of a parent in her son and the apprehension that was now common even among the brightest tooth and the widest cheering maw in the stands. These were all volunteers marching into the great hall...varied reasons carried them away from home and kin. Perhaps the mouse who said..."So what if I'm small. I'm needed!" or the young bunny inspired by the police chief who said so often..."You can do it...let no one tell you no." Or the tiger escaping a broken home or the fox who just wanted to do something different with her life…

They all came separated, now they were leaving with a common thought for a common purpose. There was a threat in the air, there was a fear among the herd and now these pounding paws, feet and hooves were all stepping up to stand against it and if need be….to die fighting it. Here was the reason for some who were weeping and trying hard not to show it. For clenched paws and tightened teeth among the crowd watching the martial parade as it thunder by them. As company after company pounded by...each tusk, each tooth, each tail and each snoot told the cost that might be paid and surely in the crowd this sunny noon day in Zootopia; many were thinking the cost would be too dear to bear at any price. But they weren't the ones' on the floor now showing their willingness to pay the expenses.

So it was that as the companies were forming across the floor...Mayor Cesar Leo took time to turn around and reach out to the closest families around him. He reached for Judy's paw and held it while warmly rubbing his other paw against Nick's cheek..."You have a wonderful son...be proud of him." Cesar said softly. Then he moved to give other families his attention before returning to his seat to await his turn to speak to the graduating Sailors on the floor below…

Different speakers made their remarks for about 20 minutes….then Cesar approached the podium and cleared his throat….

"**I try not to make these remarks with a hundred percent seriousness since usually by the time I'm done? we have to find the nearest drug store to buy up all the smelling salts to wake up the zombies.** "

(Laughter)

"**I recently attended a meeting of our defense chiefs and all of them bickered with each other over who had the bravest mammals. The army Chief, the Chief of Drones and the Marine Corps Commandant all said they had the bravest troops who if they ordered them to? They would all follow orders to the end. I was surprise that I asked these same Chiefs to go get me donuts and they didn't come back after they left.**

(Laughter)

"**Admiral Don Karnage here recently took the other Chiefs to go see the Destroyer Zootopia where high on the main radar mast a Sailor was up there busily chipping paint. The admiral dispatched a messenger to tell this Sailor an order to jump from the radar mast to the pier below and that the order came from the Chief of the Fleet himself. A few minutes later, the messenger came back with a note in his hands. The note read as follows…."**

"**I don't know who you think your are Sir but admiral or not, we just dumped off some fresh sewage after our long patrol. Why don't you be the typical role model of a horses rump and go wallow in it?"**

(Laughter)

"**To which Admiral Don Karnage proudly said to the other service chiefs? Let's see your Lemmings do that? That….is one brave son of a birch."**

(Laughter)

"**Gentle Mammals….fellow citizens….we are all gathered here today to bestow honors and pride in the achievements of these citizens standing before us. I see not just individuals….Rhinos, foxes, wolves, mice or bunnies in these ranks, I see the quilt of our beloved country bound by the common threads that bind the small and the large, the swift and the slow, the powerful and the sure footed. All of you before us brought your hearts, your skills, your beliefs and your determination to adapt, to achieve, to surmount and excel though two months of intense training to take what started different and make it one, single professional example of the best Zootopia offers. Only a nation of mammals devoted to the ideals of freedom...respect…. Universal love…..and peace can put forth such examples as you. From rodent to elephant today…you are brothers and sisters in arms forever bonded in Navy blue and gold."**

"**I and those around me here today are proud of every one of you. Though you have all taken this great leap into adulthood, I am in no doubt sure that in the eyes of many today….the kit, the cub, the kitten, the fawn and the foal you were only yesterday still sparkles in the eyes of a mother or father in these stands. It is the reminder ever present in my mind which motivates me daily, with every marrow in my bones, to ensure that what you have started here...will end with your return home in peace to a country in peace. All of your are precious to our country so to you our Sailors I oath this…..we will not now nor ever desire war but should war be forced upon us? You will have everything you require to bring that war to a swift and decisive conclusion. I extol all of you as I extol all our Sailors and our Marines to present to friend and foe alike the utmost professionalism and the most unquestioned conduct that is above and beyond reproach, that such a display will deter our potential adversaries from even the lightest whisp of war in their minds. As old Albert Mayhoof was so fond of saying…."What the eye sees is the first indication of a weakness to be exploited. Guard the eyes and the nation will remain guarded in peace."**

"**Go forth citizens, go forth Sailors. Take every opportunity given, build upon your education, pick each other up when you fall, serve with pride, do well….come home and never forget what you have all done this day….for yourselves….for your family….for your species….for your country. Go forth and may blessed providence and the love of your nation go with you. We bid you fair winds….following seas….and good luck."**

The Navy Hymn boomed out again as Cesar Leo snapped to attention and rendered a salute. All around and behind him, the gathered mammals rose to their feet and cheered and clapped as the ceremony ended and the Companies again formed to the march and made one rounded circuit around the hall before marching out through the arch way at the end of the hall over which an oil painting of the father of Zootopia's fleet, "Albert Mayhoof" looked down upon the fresh blue "cracker jacks" that thundered out below…

2pm

The grand parade field

"MOM!" Jackson yelled out as he dismissed the company, turned and all but crashed into his mother and knocked her hat off as he picked her up off her feet and snuggled on her….

"JACKIE!?" Judy yelped somewhat embarrassed. Jackson put her back on her feet and moved to hug his father but Nick raised a paw of restraint…

"No...a father addresses his adult son in only one way..." Nick put out his hand and took Jackson's paw..."Well done….Mister Wilde."

Jackson shook his father's paw then smirked. "Oh fluck this snit." He pulled Nick into his arms and snuggled him as other family and friends came close to pat his back or offer congratulations…

Seeing Anubis making rounds close by with other families, Jackson pulled Judy with him…."Sir!" Jackson called out. Anubis turned around and frowned…

"Not five minutes and you're screwing up already Wilde?" Anubis snorted. "I'm a Chief Wilde…..see the anchors? Chief Anubis you slug? I work for a living."

Jackson gestured..."Mom? This is Chief Anubis, my Company Commander."

Judy snickered. "Oh? So he's the one you tried to sock in the snoot?"

"Chief Wilde." Anubis said with his hand out. "He's quite a young mammal. And don't worry...I try to average three or four fist fights per company." Anubis said as he rested his paw on Jackson's shoulder. "Your son was a big part of his company's good performance...I see where he got the genes. You were the first bunny through the police academy? You survived Mad Maddy? That took a lot."

Judy smiled back..."Persistence and stubbornness is a family trait. We always taught Jackson to take kicks and get back up."

Anubis waved a paw finger. "Be sure you carry all of it into the fleet Wilde. You're going to find fleet life a lot different from boot camp so don't lose that trait of quick adaptability. I want to see you with eagle and hash marks within the next year or two."

"Yes Chief." Jackson said as he gave Anubis a salute. "I want to thank you Sir for being the hard rump that you were to us. I know you were a pain for the right reasons."

As Jackson and Judy talked to Anubis, Tall Pauley stood aside waiting for a chance to speak..."Judy? Can I speak with your son for a moment?"

"Of course." Judy replied as she walked back to family and friends while Pauley stood with Jackson…

"You look splendid." Pauley said as he put his big paw out. "Your god father is pleased at how you've turned out."

Jackie shook the big Polar bears paw..."How is he?"

"He would like you to come to the house to see him when you're on leave before you go to your school. You understand that he's very old and has outlived all of his generation of Shrews by years. It would mean so much to him too see you in your uniform...one last time." Pauley said.

"Tell him I will come soon." Jackson said with a bow of respect. He then walked over to where the Hopps family and friends sat at picnic tables and went to sit down until some one snatched him up under his arms and turned him around to face a growling set of teeth in his face….

"YUKI!" Jackson yelped as he wrapped his arms around the large neck of the eight foot wolf dog in a Fleet Marine dress uniform. Yuki Bond had graduated his basic two days before Jackson and made it just in time to watch Jackson march out of the hall….

"Congratulations "Yop Yop"..." Yuki said as he placed Jackson back on the ground and rendered a salute.

"Wow…." Gideon Gray said as he walked around Yuki. "I have never thought a wolf could grow so big."

"Yuki smiled back. "I never thought a fox could grow so big in two directions."

Gideon laughed and gave Yuki a playful punch in the gut..."How you doin there devil dog?"

"Good Sir." Yuki replied. "I graduated from basic a few days ago."

"You in the infantry Yook?" Jackson asked.

"Nope. I volunteered for the new Marine drone program. They're not going to take an easy bullet sponge my size into the infantry. I'm going to school to get qualified to fly and maintain the Corps incoming Dragon Fly ground support drone. Where you going after boot Jackie?"

"I have two weeks of leave." Jackson replied. "Then I'm going to Electronic / Electrical maintenance school."

"What?" Yuki snorted. "I thought you were going to pursue some adventure? You know? Boat driver? Ordie? Deck gunner? Special Warfare?"

Jackson shrugged. "I want to have something I can take with me if I decide to get out after my four years are up. "Tron chasers" make good money."

Nick interrupted the happy conversation. If you will excuse me Yuki? I have to snag Jackson to myself for a little bit. Nick gestured his son to walk with him. "Since you've graduated now...the base will allow you to relax a little….remember when you were about this high?" Nick said as he held his paw low to his side...

Nick pulled out his cell phone and paw finger whipped up a song from his music store...

_Do you recall, not long ago... We would walk on the sidewalk...Innocent, remember?...All we did was care for each other ...But the night was warm... We were bold and young...All around the wind blows….We would only hold on to let go Blow a kiss, fire a gun...We need someone to lean on….Blow a kiss, fire a gun …All we need is somebody to lean on...Blow a kiss, fire a gun We need someone to lean on…_

Nick started to "bop" and "bob" to the music…."Come on Jackie! Join your old Dad for a little old time's sake? Lemme see if my toddler can still dance?"

Jackie giggled. "Your back can't take this dad."

Nick snorted. "Don't insult me son? Let's show all these stale punks how Wildes' pop!"

Nick strutted and kicked his feet around to the beat and soon Jackie was following him with matched movements as they dance walked down the street towards a parking lot…

"Dad?!" Jackie said surprised. "You're pop'in fresh!"

"Back's never been better Son!" Nick said as he turned and twisted in lock step with his Son. "Just think?! If the Navy doesn't work out? You and I could tour in tiger suits with Gazelle."

Nick sang….."Blow a kiss! Fire a gun!"

Jackie replied…."We need is some one to lean on!"

Nick sang….."Blow a kiss! Fire a gun!"

Jackie replied…."All we need is some one to lean on!"

Nick sang….."Blow a kiss! Fire a gun!"

Jackie replied…."We need is some one to lean on!"

Both of them stopped dancing in the parking lot and sounded together….

"Woe…..woe….woobie…..doobie…..woe…..."

Nick patted Jackson on the shoulder..."You still got it!"

"Took me a little...I thought Anubis would see it and tear after us to kick the snit out of my rump." Jackson said smiling. "You look so much better Dad."

"I feel younger." Nick replied. "But today is "your" day, not mine. I wanted to show you something..."

Nick led his son to a parked four door car and pointed to it. "Isn't that nice?"

"Yeah…." Jackson said as he walked around the new car. "About time you two got a new car. You can't keep driving that old used police cruiser."

"Well….we're going to keep driving that snit box because this is your car." Nick replied as he dangled the key fob in his paw.

Jackson's mouth almost fell off…."Mine?"

"Our belated High School graduation gift which took a while so it became your boot camp present." Nick said with a smile.

"Dad? How much did you and Mom spend on this? I mean….I mean…..Dad?" Jackie sighed…

"You needed a car." Nick said pointing a paw finger. "Don't open your trap Jackson? Here's the key fob."

Jackson looked at his father, his lips beginning to quiver..."

"Jackie? Son….please don't?" Nick begged. But he couldn't stop his son as he fell against him and sobbed. "It's your money Dad….you need it more than I do. Please take the car back?"

"Sorry Son." Nick said as he petted Jackie's head. "No refund policy. And don't try to hock the money back? Trains are nice but you need your own set of wheels. Now stop crying and getting my fur all matted up will you?"

Nick cupped his son's cheeks in his paws…."Your grandmother would be so proud of you today...I…..am proud of you. Your mother is proud of you. The car is yours, we're not taking it back so….shut up and stop crying? My son is a Sailor now and Sailors don't cry in front of their parents."

Jackson sniffled a little….then shrugged his shoulders at Nick…."Aw…..fluck it. Yeah….Sailors do cry."

Jackson wrapped his arms around his father and let a good cry go forth…

"Chance given." Nick said as he snuggled his son.

"What the hell does that mean Dad?!" Jackie yelped out."

"In time I'll let you know….I promise. For now? This is your day son. I am so, so ,so,so happy to call you my son."

Jackson replied warmly. "And I love you too Dad….very much."

end of Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

FIRST SALVO

A Zootopia fan fiction by Dan

Rated M+

(c) Zootopia 2016 by Disney Animated Studios

(Artist ownership) Ayden Gull from BRO GULLS by Anti_Dev

(Artist ownership) "I Will survive" by William Borba 2017

(Artist ownership) Will and Alex Gray, Sheath and Knife by Harmarist

(Artist ownership) Anubis and the buried bone by Harmarist

(Artist ownership) The K'zin by Lary Niven.

(Artist ownership) Don Carnage Disney's TAIL SPIN

**Chapter 9**

Leave and School: Part 1

Downtown Zootopia

4:30am

November 4, 2039

Fourty push-ups, fourty sit-ups, a few stretches and a clap run for a mile and a half. A month before high school graduation...Jackson would have thought this was insane. That was before boot...now he was clapping in his boot camp physical fitness uniform and having a ball before the crack of dawn…

"Hey! Slow down!" Came a voice from behind and a fox came running up behind Jackson dressed….yeah…..in Navy PT Gear….

"What company were you?" Jackson asked the fox.

"Two Five Seven." The fox answered. "You were Two Five Nine."

"Hoo!" Jackson yelped.

"EEEEEEYEAH!" The fox answered back. "I'm Kerdle by the way."

Jackson shook Kerdle's hand "Where you going after leave?" Jackson asked Kerdle.

"Tron school." Kerdle said.

"No snit?" Jackson asked as they rounded a corner at a steady running pace. "Hey...a friend and mine are going to get an apartment out in Savanna? Interested?"

"Oh fluck yeah I am!" Kerdle replied. "Count me in! Here's my cell number."

Jackson took the number and smirked. "We are so sick to be doing this early in the morning."

"We're not lazy that's for sure." Kerdle said. "I got an older brother? He's still a sleeping slug looking for a job."

"What did he think of you joining the Navy?" Jackson asked.

"Didn't impress him one bit." Kerdle said. "I tried to get him to run with me? Called me an ate up little zombie snit."

"Rather be a snit than a lazy zit." Jackson replied…."Roll…... Roll….. Roll me ready…." He sang.

"Roll….Roll…..Roll me ready…." Kerdle replied.

"Gonna Rock, Rock! all night long! Gonna Roll, Roll! to the break of dawn!" Jackson yelled out loud enough to get a few early risers screaming out their apartment windows...a few insults and one old Marine Wolf who bounded out his door wearing his pajama bottoms….

"Look at you "stringy squidlies" trying to be Marines!" The wolf growled.

Kerdle snickered back. "Oh my goddess...someone let their dog out without a leash again. Morning Mister Krisko." Kerdle said with a hand wave. "Mister Krisko was a mortar dawg in the corps."

"Come on you pussy squids! Get some air from your nuts and boom out!" The old Marine wolf growled…

"Hang em, hang em, hang em high!high!" The Wolf yelled.

"Hang em, hang em, hang em high!high" Kerdle and Jackson yelled back.

"Drop, Drop….right on the cock! (cock=Mortar shooting pin) " The Wolf yelled.

"Drop, Drop….right on the cock!" Kerdle and Jackson yelled back.

"Soar, Soar…...over your heads!" The Wolf yelled.

"Soar, Soar…...over your heads!" Kerdle and Jackson yelled back.

"Drop, Drop…...on those Zintis' heads!" The Wolf yelled.

"Drop, Drop…on those Zintis' heads!" Kerdle and Jackson yelled back.

"Bang, Bang…..those Kzinti are dead!" The Wolf yelled.

"Bang, Bang…...those Kzinti are dead!" Kerdle and Jackson yelled back.

The three of them ran singing cadences until the Wolf went back into his house and Jackson and Kerdle walked in front of Kerdle's place to get out the cramps in the calves….

"Hey? Come over today when you can?" Kerdle said. "We'll go slink around and see if we can find anyone else from boot to hang with."

"Cool!" Jackson said as he gave Kerdle a punch. "You can come over tonight for dinner and meet my folks. Then we'll go for a spin in my new car and check out downtown Savanna."

"Sweet." Kerdle said. "See you later Wilde."

Jackson waved and then took off at a light jog back to the house.

6:30am….

The smell of fresh muffins wafted into Judy's nostrils and she woke to see Jackson setting a serving tray over her lap…

"Morning Mom." Jackson said as he gave her a kiss on the head.

"Jackie?…..what?" Judy said surprised..."I was…."

"You were going too Mom? But….you slept late. You lost." Jackson said as he smiled at Nick..."Morning Dad. I got yours too."

Nick smiled at Judy..."Our son has turned rather industrious hasn't he?"

"Was that? Singing I heard outside the window?" Judy asked.

"Oh yeah." Jackson replied. "I was running with a friend from boot and this old Marine wolf...umm….I hope we weren't singing the bunny song? At least I don't think we were singing that one?"

Judy smirked and crossed her arms..."You are supposed to be on leave mister? You know? Boot camp is done, take a break, de-compress a little?"

"I am Mom." Jackson replied. "At least I didn't call you "Mam" or Dad "Sir", kicked you both out of your "rack" and called "cleaning stations?"

Nick got out of his bed….naked with a morning fox hard-on…and Judy yelped at him…."NICK! GET SOME UNDERWEAR ON!"

Jackson laughed as he reached for his Dad's shorts and threw them at him. "Yeah...what the hell Dad?!"

"Sheesh..." Nick snorted. "He was cooped up with a hundred or more flopping mammals in boot camp and you'd think his old man's "snozzle" wouldn't bother him?" Nick gestured. "So? What's on the duty roster for you today Jackie?"

"Well….." Jackson replied thinking. "I have to see god-father today, that's a must. Then I have to run to Savanna Central to reserve an apartment because me, my friend Gilly from boot, another fox from boot, Kerdle, I just met and another one we haven't met yet are going to go in on a "batch'r pad" instead of doing the barracks thing. After that I'm going with my friend Kerdle for a drive around...oh yeah...Mom? Can Kerdle come over for dinner?"

"Of course." Judy replied. "But why don't you go see Darla?"

"I have time." Jackson replied. "I want her to have time with her family first. Me showing up would be a little….delicate right now. You two enjoy your breakfast, let me clean things up in the kitchen and make you both a pot of coffee before I go up to Tundra Town."

Jackson walked out, leaving Judy a little stunned. "He's….really changed since he left for boot….hasn't he?"

"Yeah." Nick snickered. "He's an adult. That's what usually happens to your child when they leave home and go into the military. And yeah….I do long for the days of the Olympic Pampers run again. Wow he grew up so fast."

Judy smiled..."My mother was wrong again. My being bizaro as a child did not hamper my skills as a parent." She said. "I'm going to call her and demand a life time supply of carrot juice as reparations."

Nick chuckled in reply. "You go bunny girl. Give that old biddy the business or….now just entertaining?….magic tongue."

Judy leaped from the bed with a stomp..."I am going to "magic" your snoot right up your tail hole Mister Fox!"

"Hey Mom? Did you? Oh snit!" Jackson turned his head and threw up his paw to block the vision of his naked mother out…."Sheesh Mom! Damn!"

"Glory, Glory….bunny tail." Nick snickered as his wife covered herself with a big pillow!

"Oh…..Fluck you Mister Fox! And you young man! Knock before you come into your parents room! What the hell did they teach you in boot camp?!"

"Better run son!" Nick yelped. "She's…..hopping maaaaaaad!"

"Um?….how not to always walk around with my dork flopping as I please?" Jackson said as he backed out of the room. "I'm done with the kitchen so I'm going to put on my uniform and go see my god-father. I'll be back around noon or thirteen hundred you two."

"One oh clock there Jackson." Judy said snickering. "This is a civilian run house?"

"Could have fooled me." Nick said giggling.

"And now that he's gone….come here you sick minded vulpine snit." Judy snorted as she dropped the pillow and stomped into the bathroom…

"Please…..don't hurt me?" Nick's timid voice wafted through the room.

"Hurting you isn't on my mind right now." Judy replied.

"Help? Rape?" Nick yelped sounding cowardly.

Tundra Town

8am

Home of "Mister Big" Don Lanzoni

Jackson drove up to the gate of the house and watched as Raymond came out of the guard shack and walked up to the driver side window…

"Hey! Come out of there you walking dollar store puzzle!" Raymond said with his large arms out.

"Still good with the snippy insults Raymond?" Jackson said as he stepped out and got a tight bear hug from the huge Polar bruin…

"Look at you with this uniform." Raymond said smiling. "Fits you nice Jackie. The Don's gonna be so happy to see you. So? Did you like what we did for you with that flag and all?"

"Well? You and Kevin kinda over did the theatrics you know? I didn't think you'd trash the whole Company bay?" Jackson said as he shrugged.

"How else you gonna distract the watch and all the lookie loos?" Raymond replied. "Go right to the house. We'll dispense with the usual stuff in your case."

"What?" Jackson said looking disappointed. "No paw rape? Snit I am so disappointed."

Jackson drove up to the house and followed Tall Pauley inside and up a flight of stairs to the door of the Don's bedroom where Pauley gestured to the table in the center of the room. Like everything with Don Lanzoni (Mister Big) the size of things didn't go beyond the exaggerated nick name. Atop the decorative oak table was every bedroom article reduced to fit a Shrew…

Jackson placed his paws on the table and bowed his head slightly in salutation…."Dio Padre..." He said as he leaned forwards and gave the old shrew the most gentle of nose touches…

Mister Big wiped a paw on the tip of Jackson's nose and his face became buoyant with happiness…

"Jackson….my god son. Stand at attention for me my dear boy?" Mister Big asked.

Jackson popped tall with his chest out and Mister Big waved a paw in gentle approval. "Good….you look good...you have taken my teaching to your heart. I wish my own Son would be so easy to teach..."

Jackson touched a paw to Mister Big's side..."You look so tired my God Father..."

"Ah….mourn not my child. It is the way of things is it not? The old can not live forever and the young these days are so full of piss and vinegar that their brains are wet. Not so you Jackie...you are so good. Accepting the request of your father was the best thing in my life. In you I have bequeathed my teaching, my wisdom and my legacy no?"

Jackson tried not to sob..."God Father...I…."

"I don't wish you to become involved in my family business my son." Mister Big replied. "I wish you to use what I have taught you to be happy and prosperous. Do well...find a female you will love with all your heart...and fear not...Tall Pauley will be here if you call. When you are done with your service? If you need a job? Call him. If you need a house? Call him. If you need anything at all? Call him."

Mister Big gestured to Tall Pauley. "Pauley? That is my will…..capeesh?"

Pauley nodded. "Yes my Don."

Mister Big gestured to Jackson. "Is there anything you need right now? Anything at all?"

Jackson shook his head.

"Jackie?" Mister Big said sternly. "I may be an old mobster? But I am first a patriot. You defend the herd from those bastardio perverted Zinti freaks. My family looks after our soldiers, anything you ask for will be granted, any service you need will never big big enough to bankrupt my family. Now name what you need and it will be done my buon piccolo amico. Consider it the last parting gift of your dear God Father."

Jackson looked at Paulie then at Don Lanzoni as he folded his hands together. "There is a small favor my God Father? I was going to go to Savanna to look for an apartment to stay in during school..."

"Hmph…." The old Shrew sounded. "Temporary my small foot. Pauley? Provide Jackie his own apartment in Savanna with everything he needs. It will be paid for so long as you wish to live there. I know a few of those slum lords who owe me a service."

Jackson almost started to cry as he sniffled and bent down to give his God Father a kiss on the head…

"Go with God my son. Go and be good. Protect the herd and do not disgrace your parents….or me…." Don Lanzoni said with his paw raised.

Jackson walked out of the room, waited for Tall Pauley to close the door and sobbed with the big Polar bears paw on his shoulder as he walked to leave the house…

A week later…..Don Inazio "Mister Big" Lanzoni, last of a generation of old time mobster shrews, died at the ripe old age of 35...which, for a shrew, is a long life.

Downtown Zootopia

9am

November 4, 2039

Judy was pressing out one of her uniforms on an ironing board when her cell phone chimed..."Chief Hopps?" She answered as she plugged a pair of head phones into her ears..."Say again Watlett?" She answered her SWAT commander. "Tell me we don't have an all out brawl yet? Son of a snickers bar….yeah, yeah I'll be down there in a bit, I have to get dressed."

Nick heard the commotion and came out of his study..."What's up?"

"I have to go to the Mayor's residence. We might have a riot on our hands." Judy replied as she pulled out her tactical vest, knee and elbow pads and riot belt from a closet.

"Who's rioting?" nick asked her.

"The fisherman's union." Judy replied. "Apparently the Mayor, the City counsel and the Defense Department put out new protocols for our fishing fleets and the fish monger's league blew a gasket! Now a whole mess of fishermen are in front of the Mayor's house chucking bottles and threatening to put a torch to it….stupid morons."

Nick followed his wife around the house..."Please be careful ok?"

"What are they going to do Nick? Assault me with a Salmon?" Judy joked.

"Just…..just don't risk yourself." Nick begged. "What do I tell Jackson when he comes home?"

"Nothing." Judy replied. "I just had to go in and supervise some training. Tell him that but make sure he stays put."

"Judy?" Nick replied..

"I don't care if he's 18...23….or 30 Nick. He needs to keep his nose clean. I got this covered. I know? Tell him to give your tail a love session, that will keep him here."

Nick bent down and kissed Judy on the head. "You just be careful...please?"

Downtown Zootopia

9:45am

November 4, 2039

Kerdle O'Corn's house

Kerdle (who is a gray black and white forest fox) opened the door and was surprised Jackson came back so soon…

"Hey! Wasn't expecting you till like noon or something!" Kerdle said.

"Am I too early?" Jackson asked.

"Oh hell no, not at all...come on in. Hey Ma? This is that Mammal from boot camp I was tellin you about." Kerdle said as he and Jackson walked into the living room…

"Up in the morning before the rising sun too huh?" Kerdle's mother said as she shook Jackson's paw. "Were you in the same company?"

"I was a few numbers up Mam." Jackson replied. "Sorry…..uh?"

"Mitsu-nay...I bet your mother was about as surprised as I was by the changes. You know? Before my Son signed up, I swear his room was a daily auto wreck."

"Ma!" Kerdle replied embarrassed. "She's only half right dude. It was a quasi disaster. Now she's board with nothing to do."

"Morning spit snit…." A sound of someone being a little crass came from behind and Jackson turned to see a fox….obviously older than a teenager… standing with his shirt un-tucked. "Picked up one of your fellow zombies?"

"Love you too Devin." Kerdle snorted back. "Jackson? This is my brother Devin."

Jackson put his paw out but the older brother gave him only a curt snort in reply before walking off…

"What's up his tail hole?" Jackson snorted.

"I think it's jealously and part "dork face"." Kerdle replied. "So you went to Saharra that fast already?" He asked Jackson as they sat on the couch in the living room.

"We should have an apartment set for us when we get to school. Don't even have to worry about going to Elk-key-yah for beds and dressers." Jackson replied. In fact? We don't have to worry about any rent."

Kerdle smiled. "How did you pull this off? You have a rich family or was it your Mom pulling strings?"

"Actually? My God Father...and I'd rather not say how to respect his silence." Jackson said waving a paw. "So the day's young, got any ideas?"

"We could trip over to Sandy Cove and go swimming at the beach?" Kerdle replied. "Or cruise around Savanna and get used to places around the school?"

Jackson reached into his pocket and pulled out a coin..."Heads, beach...tails, Savanna…."pling"….rattle, rattle, rat…..plunk. Savanna."

"Cool!" Kerdle yelped. "Lemme get my ball cap."

Kerdle walked off and up to his room while Devin made another appearance. "So? You just as "ate up" as my little brother is?"

Jackson gave a little frown in reply. "What do you mean by "ate up"?"

"I mean….do you get up and run, piss and snit "Navy" now like he does?" Devin said with a sarcastic look on his face.

"You think that's a problem?" Jackson snorted.

"Well yeah….I do." Devin replied. "You all think your the hot snit now just because you put on a little uniform and got a big and bad streak over the rest of us."

Jackson replied. "Look….I don't want any trouble with you Devin but we don't think we're "hot snits" over every one else. Obviously you're just a little annoyed that your little brother decided to do something out of High School instead of sitting around play paw hockey with his junk. Why don't you give him a little praise..."

Devin closed in on Jackson's face. "Why don't you keep your self out of my family business you little fluck stick swabbie know it all?"

Mitsu-nay stomped into the living room. "Devin O'Corn! You leave him alone right now!"

"Sheesh Mom...I thought these Sailors were supposed to be tough. Like this stupid bunny could do anything..."

Devin gave Jackson's head a push and in an instant he was on the floor with his teeth kissing the living room carpet! But not by Jackson's paws….

"Don't you EVER put your DAMN paws on any of my shipmates you lazy, stupid, arrogant tail hole!" Kerdle snarled as he twisted and locked up his big brother's arm. He looked at Jackson with a slight smile..."I was top in the Company with combatives."

"Sigh…..let him go Kerdle." Jackson asked.

"Not until he apologizes for putting his filthy paws on my shipmate. Sing you dumb bastard!" Kerdle snarled….until Jackson rubbed him on the shoulder and pointed to his frightened mother…

"Let him go..." Jackson said warmly. Devin got up and thundered out of the house as Kerdle went to hug his mother. After a few minutes, Jackson and Kerdle were in Jackson's car heading for Savanna Central…

"Hey? You ok?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah..." Kerdle replied. "Sorry for all that...it's never been easy between me and my brother. Snit….hasn't been easy for anyone...specially my mom. That's what happens when you get knocked up twice when you're young and the males go on to sew oats someplace else."

Jackson sighed..."Dude….I'm so sorry."

"It's ok…I finally did something that had to be done." Kerdle replied. "Devin's always had anger issues. His father wasn't mine. Usually my Mom gets the verbal part and I'd get the bites, scratches or punches. I never fought back against my brother until just then. I sometimes think that leaving home would actually make everything worse for my Mom but at least with the Navy, I can send her back some money to help her out you know? At least show her one of her kits wasn't a born slug."

Jackson smiled and shook Kerdle by his shoulder…."Will you accept a little help?"

"What kind of help?" Kerdle asked.

"School work….studying….just feel able to talk anything you need to? Be a friend?" Jackson said as he gave Kerdle a shoulder punch.

"Dude?" Kerdle replied. "That would mean so much right now….really." The fox took a moment to breath back a cry and grit his teeth…."Hey….you like FM 200?"

"Yeah." Jackson replied. "Let me turn the radio on."

"Click"….."Friends….this is Dale Dorse, we've broken from our regular fun to continue covering this little fracas going on at the Mayor's residence. Some of our police officers are there, there's been some bottles chucked at the mansion but so far things haven't gotten crazy..."

"Protesting at the Mayor's house?" Kerdle said. "Didn't think Mayor Leo could get anyone angry."

"Always something." Jackson replied as he turned the car off the highway and onto Acacia Drive. "Let's go check out the base and the school house? Maybe some of the other Mammals from boot got the same idea?"

"Good idea." Kerdle replied. "We can probably get lunch at the chow hall while we're at it too."

Downtown Zootopia

10:59am

November 4, 2039

Mayor Cesar Leo's residence

Judy arrived to a rash of screaming "piss n salad dressing" as a crowd of various Mammals chanted, snarled, growled and cursed up a storm before the line of officers already assembled to stand between the angry herd and the main gate. She walked up to the on scene leader, a big bull Rhino officer named Rockus…

"What's got these mammals all upset Rock?" Judy asked as she stood by Rockus as he stood firm with a large trunchion stick in his large hands…

"They're from the fishing industry Chief!" Rockus replied. "Guess the Mayor and City Counsel got them super cat box pissed! The lead rowdy piper is Jimmy Hoof-ah from the Teamsters Union! They've chucked rocks and bottles over the wall and we've been waiting for you before we do anything drastic! Trust me? No one wants to go that far Chief...can you reason with Jimmy?!"

Judy held out a paw..."Some one gimme a bull horn?"

A black Angus bull cop close by dipped his head down and smiled.

"Wise tail." Judy snorted at the bull officer. "Now's not the time for comedy Dentine?" She said as she gestured for Rockus to pick her up and hold the bull horn for her as she stood on his broad shoulder….

"JIMMY HOOF-AH! THIS IS CHIEF OF POLICE WILDE! I WANT TO TALK TO YOU RIGHT NOW BEFORE THIS GETS OUT OF HAND!"

Juddy watched as a large pig came walking through the crowd of protesters getting paw slaps and paw shakes from the other mammals…

"Tell her Jimmy!"

"We're not putting up with this crap!"

"Give her the sermon of truth Jimmy!" Came the yells from his fellow Teamsters as Jimmy Hoof-ah walked out of the crowd adjusting his gray business suit. The old porker didn't get his position as the leader of the most powerful trade union in the city lightly as the blemishes and scratches on his face from many fist and knife fights bore out his ruthless tenacity.

Rockus put Judy down as the big pig came up and stopped before her..."Good morning Chief." Jimmy said as he raised his cloven hand and silenced the angry crowd behind him."

Judy nodded. "James? What's up? What's got everyone so upset?"

Hoof-ah pulled a piece of paper from his suit coat and gestured to the nearest police car where he laid the sheet on the hood, respectfully picked up Judy and set her before the document….

"This is a one page summary Chief. They want to limit where we can fish. They want us to stick to specific locations covered by the Navy. It's a crock of garbage Chief! We can't be tied down like that! How can we be productive being barred from everywhere else? Fish aren't stupid creatures Chief. And they're telling us that there will be no negotiation on this! It's absolute bull pucks!"

Judy sighed…."Jimmy….I understand your position, believe me. But they're not doing this without good reason..."

"What good reason?" Jimmy asked. "Chief...locking our fleets into these little conclaves will do us no good! We'll suffer poor returns…..what good is this so called "Protection" if the protection is going to end up harming everyone? What about our fellow mammals who've already lost their lives because of those maniac bastards across the sea? Do you know what they did to the crew of the Provider? They shot the captain in the head. They chopped the heads and tails off foxes. They fillet a pair of otters…..alive….and cooked them! And what's our response? Tuck our tails and be little bitch fodder?!….It's BULL SNIT!" Hoof-ah screamed as he slammed his fist on the cruiser hood!

The crowd were whipped into a screaming rage.

Judy put her paws up..."Jimmy….please! This isn't the solution! What do you want to do? Invade them? Rush our sons and daughters into a war?"

"At least we won't be sitting around any more waiting to be roasted on fricken bayonets or worse?! Damn it! Why the fluck do we have a Navy and Marine Corps if we won't use them to kill those tiger freaks! The only thing those monsters will understand is brutal force! How long are we going to wait while those Sailors and Marines collect paychecks and sit on their lazy rumps?!"

Judy gnashed her teeth. Her left foot began to thump on the car roof…."You better watch your mouth James! My son is a Sailor! And your fat waddling hide won't be the one going into the combat you so think will be the answer to your DAMNED PROBLEMS!"

"Great speech! Coming from a cog in the idiot machine!" Hoof-ah snarled. "We need to stop screwing around and put our military to work! It will sure give your brat something to do! You DUMB LONG EARED BITCH!" Hoof-ah snapped back!

Officer Akaila, a white wolf, was quick enough to stretch his arms out and catch the flying enraged bunny as she was all claws and teeth in an airborne leap! "NO! CHIEF! CALM DOWN!" Akaila screamed as he wrestled to hold Judy's madly thrashing body….

"YOU FAT FLUCK! YOU FLUCKING MEAT SUCKING MOTHER FLUCKER!" Judy screamed as she fought against the White Wolf officer fighting to restrain her rage…."LET GO OF ME! I'M GOING TO TEAR THAT PIGS GAWD DAMNED NOSE OFF!"

"NO! CHIEF! CUT IT OUT! OW! DAMN IT CHIEF! STOP BITING ME!" Akaila pleaded until Judy went limp and patted him on the arm….

"He's trying to get in your tail hole Chief." Akaila said softly..."Calm down." Akaila repeated as he kept facing Hoof-ah while he backed up past a pair of Rhinos who closed ranks in front of him.

Rockus took action! Forming up elephants and Rhinos in the advance line while putting wolves, tigers and lions in the back up line….

"ON ME! DROP FACE SHIELDS! RAISE BATONS! PREPARE TO MARCH!" Rockus snapped as he snatched up the bull horn….

"THIS DEMONSTRATION IS OVER! YOU WILL HAVE ONE MINUTE TO START DISPERSING! IF YOU REFUSE TO DISPERSE? YOU WILL BE DISPERSED BY FORCE! BACK DOWN…...NOW!" Rockus boomed out!

The front ranks of big officers brought their batons forward for the charge. Someone was going to get their head bashed in or their arms or legs broken. Once unleashed….elephants and Rhinos were not known to practice restraint. It was enough to make Hoof-ah back down and soon so did the rest of the protesters…

Akaila sat Judy in the seat of her car and held her paw as she visibly shook….

"Chief? You alright?" Akaila asked softly. "Come on Chief….look here...look at my eyes….

Judy shook her head. She was on the verge of losing it as Akaila squeezed her paw then slipped into the driver's side of the cruiser and waved to Rockus…

"Sarge? I'm taking the Chief back home." Akaila said as the Rhino leaned into the car and petted Judy on the head as she sat sobbing..."

"It's ok Chief." Rockus said. "My son's in the Marines. Don't give place to that fat bastard. I got things here in hand so go home."

Rockus gestured to Akaila and the White Wolf drove the police cruiser from the scene.

Savanna Central

11:48am

November 4, 2039

Naval Education Center, Savanna Sands Naval Base.

Kerdle put the two handed tray of "fox fix-ins" on the table. "Tell me where you can get this much food for three bucks? You sure you can eat this? I made sure to get more greens and carrots than meat."

Jackson replied. "Fish is ok. I don't eat a lot of carrots though but you got cukes and tomatoes? I love cukes."

"Pretty cool base." Kerdle said. "I like the gym. You up for still doing combatives after class?"

"Why not?" Jackson replied. "It's a work out."

Kerdle looked around and spotted a weasel sitting alone at another table… "Wait here…."

"No." Jackson replied smirking. "I'm gonna shove the food down my shirt and haul tail." He watched Kerdle walk over to the weasel, say a few words and then she followed him back to where Jackson sat…

"Jackie? This is Whitney, she was our company's academics lead. Whitney? This is Jackson Wilde from Two Five Nine." Kerdle said with a paw gesture.

"You guys stole the Goat from two sixty." Whitney said with a sly look. "That was so brilliant how you pulled that off. So you're going to Tron school too?"

"Yup." Jackson replied.

"And here is room mate number four." Kerdle said with a pointing paw finger.

"Ummm….that could be a stretch." Jackson said. "Nothing against you Whitney…if Kerdle vouches for you? I'm all for it...except...the Navy might take a little issue with….a female with three males."

Whitney snickered. "I would let him mount me with a ten foot pole." That got Kerdle to blow his soda from his nose!

"Pffffft!…..aw snit! Thanks a lot Whit! Ugh….fluck." Kerdle said as he winced.

"I don't think the regulations apply to off base housing." Whitney said. "And really...I'm sure we can all mind P's and Q's, I mean we're all adults right? Except Kerdle."

"She thinks highly of you." Jackson said smiling as he picked through the food tray.

"I'm not a bad fox." Kerdle said. "Let's let Whitney stay with us? We'll all sit down and lay the house rules."

"Ok…." Jackson replied waving a paw. "We'll let her stay with us so long as it doesn't cause a big deal." Jackson leaned over to look at Kerdle's tail..."Kerd? Do you take care of your tail?"

"I try." Kerd replied. "I suck at it. It brought me so many demerits during inspections."

"Probably because no one took the time to teach you." Jackson said smiling. "Lemme do it? I did my Father's tail for years and I'll teach you how to take good care of it."

"Thanks Jackie." Kerdle replied.

"Do you have a name for it?" Whitney asked. "Every fox I've met have a name for their tails."

Jackson nodded. "My dad calls his Chantelle. When he sleeps? He usually hugs it more than my mom."

"When I was smaller?" Kerdle said. "Sometimes all I had was my tail. I so want to take better care of it."

"Foxes are so vane." Whitney said as she rested her head on her hand. "I'm spending time with my family for the rest of the day but tomorrow, why don't we all hit that new movie Wolf's Rain? Dale Dorse says it's a hoof pisser of a scary movie."

Jackson nodded. "Ok. We'll make it a three some dinner date and a movie night. Don't take that differently?" He said pointing at Whitney.

"Sweet! Let's try to find some other mammals from boot and load the place Navy blue. I don't know bout you mammals? I can't hang with my High School friends. Just feels so out of place you know? Whitney said as she got up from the table. "Great to meet you Jackson! Catch you guys tomorrow. My cell is...284-368-1218."

"Got it." Jackson said with a wave as he tapped on his phone.

"See you tomorrow Whitney!" Kerdle said with a smile. "So what now Jackson?"

"Almost 1pm." Jackson replied as he chewed the last bits of the food tray. "Why don't you come with me and meet my parents? Then we'll think of something else to do?"

"Awesome." Kerdle replied. "Thanks for being so cool Jackie. Really...I appreciate it a lot."

"What are shipmates for huh?" Jackson replied as he walked with an arm drapped over Kerdle's shoulder.

Downtown Zootopia

1pm

November 4, 2039

Center of Naval Intelligence (CNI) aka "The Brick"

Rheana Lundgrin (Honey Badger) The Chief of Intelligence walked aside her lead communications monitoring officer Sancho Ricardo (Yeah….it's Rick from Rick and Morty and he's a gray wolf)

"So you're telling me that from only a limited number of words given to us by Jamie Rook that you were able to decipher some of the Kzinti radio traffic?" Rheana asked.

"Please tell me you are not downgrading my abilities with subtle word ninjutsu Miss Lundgrin? Any dork with a high school degree in "home eck" would have figured this stuff out. I'm surprised I even got the phone call to come in and do this? You know...it's like asking a white mouse to slow trot through a maze. I am not your typical higher order mammal." Sancho huffed. "Any how, from the few words we were able to obtain, we extrapolated the vowels, slaughtered the endless consonants, conjugated some verbs and "boom!"…...music!"

Rheana smirked. "You always have a way with the words Sancho."

"So do the sloths. Why do you think it took so long? I asked for the best and brightest minds in the city to help me, I didn't say "step on the brake, apply the lock bar to the steering column and…..swallow the key so it can't be stolen or lost...you get the visual here sweet honey bee? I do and…..it's disgusting. But...though slow? Sloths are amazingly meticulous and methodical so we have enough in hand now to decipher ten percent of "their" radio traffic."

"Ten percent?" Rheana asked. "That's quite small."

"We don't get complete pictures sweat heart. We take a glitter here and a glimmer there, toss a 200 piece puzzle in the air and put it all together blind folded..."

"Ugh….Sancho? Could you please speak some cogent phrases?" Rheana huffed. "Don't make me angry?"

"Yeah...I know about you Honey Badgers and anger management. Alright….in plain language….we can collect enough to have a good idea of what the Kzinti are thinking and it's not good for us. Their objectives are as you might suspect? Long term strangulation of us without resorting to war. Their doctrine is called Haiku Ichiru meaning "All under our roof." It's an incremental theology designed to break our will from the inside and when they feel the time is on their side? Boom! Out comes the butcher knives." Sancho said with a paw gesture across his neck. "But? They're hoping we'll get upset enough to attack them, they are salivating for us to attack them because they're going to be betting on us rushing into a buzz saw so they can rip us to pieces."

Rheana pursed her lips and clenched her teeth. "We need to prepare a report for the City Counsel and the Mayor. Keep trying to find out anything about their military structure. Good work Sancho. Is there anything you need?"

"Pizza." Sancho replied. "A lot of pizza and a lot of brews...it's gonna be a long, long, long day trust me."

Downtown Zootopia

3pm

November 4, 2039

The Wilde House

"Dad? Mom? I'm back." Jackson said as he and Kerdle came through the front door and Nick came out of his small study…

"Dad? This is Kerdle, one of the mammals from my boot camp. Kerdle? This my father Nicholas." Jackson said as he introduced Nick.

"Sir! Pleasure." Kerdle said with a mechanical military voice.

"At ease there….I'm not an officer." Nick said waving a paw.

"Is Mom here?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah….." Nick replied as he gestured. "Hey Kerdle? Can you wait here a minute?"

"Sure." The young fox replied as Jackson and Nick walked into the kitchen.

"Sigh…." Nick leaned against the stove. "You're Mom's upset right now. She couldn't drive home, she had to be driven home. She's been in our bed room ever since..."

Jackson clenched his paws. "She was at that protest….wasn't she?"

Nick nodded back..."I tried to go in to see her? She told me….she told me to stay out…."

Jackson walked back into the foyer of the house to Kerdle..."I wanted you to stay for dinner...but…."

"I heard." Kerdle replied as he put a paw on Jackson's shoulder. "Is our movie night still on?"

"Yes." Jackson replied nodding. "Let's do it. I'll text you later. You want a ride home?"

"I'm only down the street." Kerdle replied. "Take care of your Mom." The fox said as he patted Jackson's chest. "See you tomorrow ship mate."

Jackson watched Kerdle walk out then looked at the stairs behind him…

Moments later….

"Knock, knock"…..."Mom?" Jackson asked softly. When she didn't answer… Jackson slowly slipped his head into the bedroom to see Judy sitting on the bed looking at a photo book in her lap. He smiled at her and watched her sigh before walking up to the bed and resting his paws on the top..."Looking at pictures?"

Jackson didn't wait for an invite. He climbed onto the bed, sat behind Judy and slowly rested his paws on her shoulders and snuggled his cheek against hers. "There's a lot of pictures in here I haven't seen." Jackson said as he looked at Judy's face and gave her a peck kiss…

"We hid this one because you had a way with markers, pens and anything you got your mits on." She said smiling.

Jackson pointed to one picture..."When was that taken?"

"That was the day you were born." Judy said..."My you were so cute."

"I was so tiny." Jackson remarked.

"You were NOT tiny." Judy snickered. "I carried you for 45 days, you were NOT tiny."

Jackson looked at another one..."Is that me in a laundry basket?"

Judy giggled…."You think we were kidding about the diaper Olympics? Every time your father changed you? VOOM! Off your naked tush would go!" Judy yelped. "One day….you were around….13 months old. You did your famous sprint and the front door was open. You always had a habit of picking the right spot to vanish and we freaked out! We thought you'd gone out of the house. I called your grandmother, I was so upset. Your father's running around the house threatening to make your bottom glow and trying to explain to you how wrong it was for you to torment me….like at 13 months you're going to understand anything he's saying. And where were you? In that stupid basket of dirty clothes…."

Judy pinched Jackson's nose..."You little snit."

Jackson wrapped his Mom up in his arms and pulled her onto his lap..."You're so light Mom? How did you manage to put down a Rhino?"

"You really want to find out?" Judy snickered as Jackson picked up the photo album and spread it out. One picture caused him to gasp and almost have a coughing fit…..

"OH MY GAWD! Am I…..am I?" He exclaimed as he pointed.

"Yup." Judy replied almost giggling…."You pissed on your father's back and I caught you just in time coming out of the kitchen with my cell phone in my hand. You dad was taking a nap, you climbed on the couch, whipped down your diaper and away you went. He was so mad! I think more at me because I couldn't stop laughing my tail off at it!"

Jackson laughed himself into tears and took a moment to wipe his eyes before he gave Judy a soft hug….

"What happened today Mom? What got you so upset that you kept Dad out of the room?" Jackson asked.

Judy sobbed..."I'm so sorry Jackson."

"Mom? Sorry for what?" Jackson asked as he gave Judy a kiss on her cheek.

"I thought….I would be so ready for when you left the house. I put up such a brave front but…..but today….when that fat bastard Hoof-ah shot off his mouth… I thought…..I thought….you're my only child Jackie, my only child….and I lost it, I just lost it….."

Jackson snarled, gently pushed his mother off and she grabbed him as he tried to get off the bed….

"Let me go Mom!" Jackson yelped.

"Don't you get all stupid Jackson Wilde!" Judy urged as she gripped a paw. "You get back here!"

Jackson stood with his paws out..."I'M NOT GOING TO LET THAT BIG MOUTH HAM HOCK TREAT MY MOTHER LIKE SNIT! I'M GONNA FLUCK HIM UP!"

Nick suddenly stood at the bedroom doorway…."You're not going to screw your life up over some stupid mud crawler." Nick snarled as he blocked the door. "Maybe it's my turn now to pay you back for pissing on me?"

Jackson looked at his father, then his mother…..and laughed himself silly again..."Well maybe Dad? You should have given me my cookie?"

Nick walked in and wrapped an arm around his Son. "Is there room in here for this little cry fest you two are having?" Nick asked. "Judy? Are you alright?"

Judy sighed and groaned. "That big mouth pig...as if I wouldn't understand their dilemma. But does he or anyone else who thinks they should just throw our children at these….these…..whatever they are? I mean...I've never seen anyone about these things and that scares me to death!"

Jackson sighed…."It probably scares a lot of parents to death Mom. What do you want me to do? Stay in the kitchen case with the China collection? I'm not the only "one child" in the room in uniform Mom."

"But Jackie….you're unique….you're special to me….I'm just….I'm just having a hard time dealing with….you not being here." Judy said as Jackson once again hugged her….

"Dad? Not enough magic tongue." Jackie snickered.

"OH YOU LITTLE SNIT!" Judy yelped as she stood up looking like she'd take Jackson over her knee...then she relaxed…."Bah!….Your too big to spank, Nick? Beat your son's tail."

Nick stood with his arms crossed. "Promise me you won't make any detours during your time off to go visit "De Porko el Big Mouth." and don't you DARE call Kevin or Raymond!"

"You never know Dad." Jackson replied. "The ice pit can be pretty persuasive?"

"Jackson?" Nick warned.

"Ok….ok…..I will not have him dangled over the ice pit of death. But can I kick him into the bottomless pit of death?" Jackson snickered.

Nick shook a warning finger…."You may piss on him. That's your specialty. And Judy? You never stopped the little snit!"

"He was too cute." Judy replied. Then her cell phone chimed and she pulled it off the nearby night stand…."Chief Wilde." She said..."Evening James" She said as she raised a paw finger; obviously it was who else but Jimmy Hoof-ah. "Yes James, I sympathize with you, it's going to completely suck but I'm not in the decision chain…..yes…...we got emotional and pissy….No…..I'm fine Jimmy, honest…..yes, I will tell him…..you too….bye."

Judy looked at Nick and Jackson…."That was Jimmy Hoof-ah. He apologized for today, we were both passionate to excess and he especially wants to meet with Jackson to personally apologize for what happened. He would like to take you and some Sailors out to dinner while you're on leave."

Jackson looked at Nick then at Judy and snorted. "Pit of flucking death."

"JACKIE!" Judy warned.

"Well Dad said I could piss on him. Didn't you Dad?" Jackson asked.

"Yes….but only Kevin or Raymond to hold him down and I highly recommend you drink lots of "Fox-in-us" beer before you do. It makes the urine highly rancid." Nick replied with a paw finger up.

Judy snarled. "I'm going to kill both of you. I'm going to forget all my worries and beat the snot bee hive cheese wiz out of both of you."

Nick growled..."Grrrawwww….savage wife."

Jackson giggled…."More magic tongue."

Judy leaped at them both…

End of Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

FIRST SALVO

A Zootopia fan fiction by Dan

Rated M+

(c) Zootopia 2016 by Disney Animated Studios

(Artist ownership) Ayden Gull from BRO GULLS by Anti_Dev

(Artist ownership) "I Will survive" by William Borba 2017

(Artist ownership) Will and Alex Gray, Sheath and Knife by Harmarist

(Artist ownership) Anubis and the buried bone by Harmarist

(Artist ownership) The K'zin by Lary Niven.

(Artist ownership) Don Carnage Disney's TAIL SPIN

**Chapter 10**

Leave and School: Part 2

"_**Take a black kid from Memphis, Tennessee who sang like a Choir angel but distrusted white people. A white Irish kid from Boston who never saw a single black person in his life save when his relations called them the "N" word and has a really bad "Baaaaastaaan" voice. A Baptist kid from Buford South Carolina who has a rebel flag in his room...bigger than his room and always said "The South shall rise again!" and a Jewish kid from a small town in Texas who never saw the ocean, much less a ship, packed chewing tobacco in his mouth like a sack full of potatoes and tried to talk while doing it and you think they'd never mix well in society much less in a small space aboard a warship?"**_

"_**Shared experience makes for strange bed fellows. Marvin, John, Ken and I were a strange Mix of characters with three things in common...We loved Elf Quest, played Dungeons and Dragons for days and drank Singapore Slings like water. And we would still die for each other today if it came to it.**_

_**The Author.**_

**Downtown Zootopia**

**noon**

**November 12, 2039**

**Move in Day….Jackson's apartment in Savanna Central**

The knock on the door got Jackson out of the kitchen space and to the apartment door where he wrapped his arms around Gilly and gave him a strong hug…."Welcome! Need help with your stuff?" Jackson asked as he gestured Gilly through the door. "Want a soda or a beer?"

"Soda's fine." Gilly replied as he looked around. "Wow! This is choice! How did you get this place?"

"Small details." Jackson said as he waved a paw. "So….these are our room mates...This is Kerdle, he was in Two-Five-Seven and that's Whitney, she was in Two-Five-Seven. Guys? This is Gilly, he was in Two-Five-Nine with me."

"Sup!" Kerdle said as he shook Gilly's hand. "Where from?"

"Originally from Deer Borough but I've lived in Rain Forest since my parents split up." Gilly replied. "And you guys?"

"I'm from Downtown." Kerdle replied. "Whitney? You're from Sahara?"

"I know…" Whitney replied. "Strange...very few weasels are found beyond the Burroughs right? My mother's an electrician herself and right now Sahara Square is where all the meat is...meat as in money."

Jackson pointed to Gilly. "So what did you do on leave?"

"This….and this…." Gilly replied as he gestured as if he was on a bicycle on second and running the next."

"Seriously?" Kerdle asked. "You too?"

"Every morning at four sharp dude, I swear….up….and gone. I had to exhaust the heck out of myself to go back to sleep. I'd bike ten miles or run ten miles. My mother complained...she actually complained about how neat my room was? One day I came back and she threw all my nicely pressed and folded clothes on the floor and un-made my bed." Gilly said as he sat down in a lounger. "I didn't hang with any of my friends from High School save one and I think I sort of scared him for a little bit because I was so crack and square."

Whitney giggled…."We have an exercise wheel at the house? It's 3AM...my ear buds are in, my phone is going full blast, im in my panties and socks, running on that thing until I passed out snuggling a body pillow. My friend Jade could not stay up with me I was so wired up."

Gilly gestured to Jackson..."How's your parents?"

"They're good." Jackson replied. "My Dad's back is a little better. He actually started doing slow runs and trots with me. I helped my mom to get out her frustrations by sparring with her in the "first prink's" combat exercise room. She's no old bunny...I got a good shiner by saying she hit like an old carriage horse."

Kerdle raised a paw..."Since Gilly's here now? What's the house rules?"

"First thing? Anyone smoke?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah right...smoke…?" Gilly replied as he pulled out a Jewl vape'r. Whitney pulled out her Jewl as did Kerdle…

"Ok….vape is fine." Jackson said nodding. "For food? Everyone takes care of their species needs...fox, bunny centered food and so forth and 30 bucks a piece for common things, soda, beer and delivery or take out if we decide on that kind of a night."

Whitney raised a paw..."I say….40/40 between each of us? And each of us buys species related nice things for someone else, you know….crave items we might like to have?"

Gilly nodded..."I like that. Yeah….let's do 40/40."

Jackson nodded..."Ok...Kerdle? Sound cool?"

"Yeah." Kerdle replied. "40/40….what about rooms? We have two bed rooms and obviously Whitney deserves her own room."

Jackson pointed. "Whitney gets a room, Kerdle shares with Gilly and I'll set up my stuff over in that corner with a curtain."

Gilly shook his head..."No Jackie. This is "your" place dude."

"And I just made the rooms so no complaints." Jackson replied. "Unless you're not comfortable sharing a room?"

"I'm ok." Gilly replied. "I was just pointing out that you got the place."

"And then we'd have two mammals out here and the living room wouldn't be so livable for everyone." Jackson replied. "And no cruising around with your stuff in "full Muskrat". T-Shirts, shots, underwear, bra and panties are fine….panties for females that is…..unless Whitney says otherwise?"

Everyone chuckled. Kerdle waved a paw. "And the bathroom….if you can do it and not need the bathroom? Please leave it open for others? Don't be a "novel hog" on the toilet and tie the bathroom up on the rest of us?"

"This coming from a mammal who spent a half hour every day of Boot making out with his tail in a stall." Whitney snorted. "You better teach him how to take care of that thing Jackie? He'll flunk classes obsessing over fleas."

"Have some empathy Whitney?" Jackson snorted. "We can't all have low maintenance tails like weasels. But you could spend more time better cleaning eye gunk out of your lids."

"Very funny….what the heck are you any way?" Whitney asked as she quickly walked around Jackson. "Have you decided a species name for yourself yet? I think "jackie-bits" or "Jackie-Box" would work for you."

"No...I haven't figured it out yet." Jackson replied. "I could just put down "Ima-nigma" and see what the reaction would be."

"What's on the menu tonight?" Gilly asked. "Should we maybe get some groceries and cook?"

Jackson waved a paw….."Nah….Weasel pizza, bunny pizza, fox pizza and what the fluck is this?...pizza!"

"Cool." Kerdle said as he licked his chops. "I love these simple unanimous decisions."

"Oh?" Jackson added. "Two other things? Transportation to and from base is simple...my car, unless you intend to stay after school and do something on the base. Save parking and gas money. And….if you need the apartment by yourself for one or two days? Please tell everyone else? Anyone have a problem with not being here up to two days for one of us?"

"I agree." Whitney said nodding.

"Uh uh..." Kerdle said nodding. "I'll even make room at my Mom's place for anyone."

"I'm cool with that." Gilly said nodding.

Whitney raised her paw..."Oh? Any of you play spades?"

"Yeah." Kerdle replied.

"Never heard of it." Gilly replied.

"Don't know it." Jackson replied.

Whitney nodded..."Ok...tonight's activity is….pizza and spades."

"Strip spades?" Kerdle snickered.

"Kerd? Don't make me kill you?" Whitney replied with a smile.

**Downtown Zootopia**

**noon**

**November 12, 2039**

**Special closed meeting of the Zootopian Governing Counsel.**

Attendants:

Mayor Cesar Leo

Tundra Town: Counsel Male Winrow (Polar Bear)

Downtown: Counsel Male Chaud Tenu ( Pig )

Sahara Square: Counsel Female Avi Tolemi (Camel)

Savanna Central: Counsel Female and Counsel President Sharla Derning (Cheetah)

The Tri-Buroughs: Counsel Male Donner (Raindeer)

Defense Intelligence: Rheana Lundgrin (Honey Badger) Sancho Ricardo (Gray Wolf)

Secretary of Defense: Baghera (Black Panther)

Secretary of State: Baloo (Brown Bear)

Doctor Emeritus of U-Zootopia: Mandemous (Orangutan)

Sharla Derning tapped a wooden block on her table..."We now bring this meeting to order. The subject being the report compiled by our intelligence agency over the course of the last month in the wake of the MV Provider incident and the information provided by Provider's First Mate. The floor recognizes Mrs. Lundgrin."

Rheana walked up to the adjustable "pet steps" which allowed her to stand at the height of the podium where everyone could see her…

"Your honor….Madam president….members of the counsel. You have all had the time to read the brief delivered to you so the synopsis summary is simple. The Kzinti by all evidence has two objectives….

1\. To slowly and incrementally divide our citizens through progressive pressure when we react to each increasing encroachment with responses to avoid and prevent conflict.

2\. To eventually drive us from the Tundra Straits and the Western Sea, deprive us of our main staple supply of fish and then when time and conditions avail...attack us.

"My head of intelligence gathering, my associate Mister Ricardo is assured of his results which are shared by Doctor Emeritus Mandemous." Rhena said.

Counsel Male Donner raised his hoof in reply. "Reading the entire report, the description of the amount of communication traffic mister Ricardo is able to decipher causes me and some others of the counsel a little concern. No disrespect to you Sir."

Sancho leaned forwards..."None taken Mister Deer...but if you want to wait until we're like 40 or 50 percent, that's your decision. I just don't feel like waiting while my stomach gets torn open and my junk ends up on a dinner plate as a Kzinti delicacy."

Sharla Derning tapped a wooden block on her table..."Mister Richaro? Please observe decorum in this room and watch your words?"

Richardo replied…."Do you want the politically correct term for maul'd to death madam President or do you want the truth? I believe even with results as low as 10 percent, we've gathered enough to be pretty accurate as to the Kzinti's operational mentality."

Mandemous stood up. "May I please Madam President?"

Sharla Derning tapped a wooden block on her table..."Floor recognizes Emeritus Mandemous."

"Gentle Mammals." Mandemous said. "View what you have in this context. The Kzinti….consider themselves "The apex predator" and they view our society as a "perversion of the natural order" is there any of you in this room who does not deny the fact that we were once how the Kzinti see the world?"

"We became Zootopia because our fore-bearers realized that had things continued as they once did...we would have driven ourselves to extinction. Our great founders did not know of any land beyond Zootopia, they believed that they were the only mammals in the entire world and as such they made the great decision to leap away from the established order….that prey were only good for food and that Predators have every right, whim and power to destroy and maul with out regard to consequences. The Kzinti however….are a single powerful predatorial species, occupying one land, molded in singular thought and driven with the age old Predatorial purpose….to them…...all of us in Zootopia are vile perverted filth, a cancer to be lanced. Predator or Prey? Every Zootopian in their minds should be run through with a spit and cooked on a fire…..every one."

The counsel room was quiet for minutes until Chaud Tenu from Downtown spoke with a breaking voice….

"It seems we have no choice then….we must attack them first." He said.

"Do that? And you might find yourself "being quartered" far sooner." Sancho Richardo replied. "We have no idea as to their military power beyond their visible naval forces. In that aspect, the Kzinti are being good at keeping that fact hidden. We could jump ourselves right into a buzz saw of hurt."

Baghira raised a paw. "I second Mister Richardo's estimation. A hasty action by us could have devastating consequences."

"So just what is your opinion Mister Defense Secretary?" Counsel Female Avi Tolemi asked. "We can't attack them and it seems even defending ourselves has serious disadvantages which will eventually lead to war. "We should not allow them to venture into our waters anymore. I say when their ships violate "our" territorial waters? We should not ask nicely for them to leave….we should sink their ships and send an unquestionable message."

Counsel Male Winrow Replied. "Which puts us into the same dilemma, starting a war we may not be prepared for. A recent survey of residents in Tundra Town shows that the citizens do not want a war at all. They still say every possible effort must be advanced to prevent conflict. I have a son in the Navy right now and I certainly don't want a war. But I certainly don't want our citizens left to be pick overs at a fish market."

Baloo stood up…." At this point my friends? The issue is one of time. We must buy time. We must continue to try and reason, negotiate, contact, talk and do whatever diplomatic means can avail us and ready both our citizens and our military...which brings up the question….do we talk about expanding both the Navy and the Fleet Marine?

Baghira replied…."It would be more economical to expand our drone forces. We are fortunate to have the Western sea and the Tundra Straits as Manageable buffers where if we employ more underwater defensive drones, it may make any venture by sea a risk the Kzinti may not wish to entertain should conflict break out."

Donner raised a hoof..."I suggest we freeze retirements of senior commissioned and non-commissioned officers in the Fleet Marine and expand the numbers for another combat division. Also? We should stop being so timid and fly our drones closer to the demarcation line, which I will remind the counsel? Has never been recognized with any legitimacy."

Mayor Cesar Leo replied. "No….we will not fly our airborne drones close to the demarcation line. We will not venture even the suggestion of sailing our submersible drones past the demarcation line. We will put the suggestions of expanding the Fleet Marine, freezing NCO retirements and adding to our submersable drone fleet to a vote after further debate. Are there any dissenting opinions?"

No one raised their paws or hooves.

Mayor Cesar continued. "We will continue further debate on the issues at hand in three days and hold a vote on the agreed defense issues at that time. Madam President? You may move on to domestic concerns now."

**ZOO TV**

**noon**

**November 12, 2039**

**Public Service Announcement **

"_Hello...I'm ZPD Sargent Benjamin Clawhauser. I'm here to explain the city's new program to improve the beauty of our great metropolis and reduce the potential for wide spread damage resulting from the collection of junk and unnecessary debris on our streets and in our neighborhoods. The ZPD will begin to sternly enforce new regulations regarding debris piling around local businesses abandoned properties and new construction sites. With many of our homes and businesses built close together her in the downtown core, we must all do our part to reduce the spread of destructive fires resulting from un-kempt and un-controled flammable materials. This is Sargent Clawhauser for this ZPD public service note."_

The PSA was a subtle way of introducing the populace to limiting potential fuels which may aid an enemy attack in swiftly spreading "fuel made" conflagrations around the city.

**Downtown Zootopia**

**7pm**

**November 12, 2039**

**Jackson's apartment in Savanna Central**

Jackson put the delivered pizzas on the kitchen area counter and popped open the lids as Whitney put a stack of paper plates down and started passing soda drinks around….

"Here's to Jackson. Everyone thank him for this wonderful apartment." Whitney said in a toast. Everyone did the "here, here" salute, drank a little and started diving into their species themed pies…

"So?" Gilly asked Whitney as he loaded his plate. "How do you play spades?"

Whitney walked over to the coffee table and brought back a deck of playing cards..."Ok...cards have four suits….heart, spade, diamond, club. There's nine numbers from 2 to 10 and four face cards….Ace of Spynx, King of Lions, Queen of Sheep-ah and the Jackal. Each suit in total has thirteen cards."

Whitney flipped some of the cards on the Kitchen counter. "Spades is all about estimating card numbers and from your hand how many cards can make what's called a book of four. Everyone throws down four cards. The highest number or the highest face card always takes the four which makes a book. Anyone lost yet?"

Gilly and Jackson shook their heads. "Sounds easy." Gilly said.

Whitney showed them four different heart cards..."See? Of these four heart cards….the ten wins so the player who threw the ten collects that "book". Now…let's say….hearts are being thrown down but you don't have any hearts. You got two choices….You throw a spade to swipe the book or...you through a different suite card to "throw" the book to someone else. There's strategy involved here."

Jackson pointed…."So I can use a spade to take the book or not use a spade and lose the book. But someone could "out spade" me right?"

Whitney nodded back. "Yup. Say Gilly throws a Queen of hearts. You through a three of spades, I throw a four of diamonds because I think I shouldn't risk a spade to take the book but Kerdle throws down an Ace of Sphinx Spade card. Kerdle takes the book."

Whitney picked up the cards. "Let's all go into the living room and I'll take you guys through a few hands. Did you know Spades is practically a weasel religion? I don't know of any house that didn't have Spade nights. Heck, I don't know of any bar where a weasel didn't get knifed, shot, robbed or raped from a game of spades. My old uncle made a living off of card counting and Spade sharking. He also….ended up deader than a pine board. Someone spiked his drink with hemlock juice when he sharked them….hence the phrase "Tongue Whacked that mother flucker."

"We're not going to play for money?" Kerdle asked.

"No...we are not going to play for money." Whitney replied. "What kind of room mate would I be if I deprived everyone of their paychecks? I'm going to show you guys what you need to know about judging your hands and when to throw and not to throw certain cards, trust me it'll be fun."

After an hour of chewing slices and playing cards...the four room mates sat around just throwing out stories of life, dislikes and likes, boyfriends and girlfriends and what ever came to mind for the moment…

"Ok...so…?" Gilly asked. "Any number of suites over five cards is a trouble risk right? So if you have a face card, like an Ace, you should chose not to throw it?"

Whitney replied. "That means you have 8 cards left "out in space" and assuming everyone has a card or two of the same suit, chances are you might throw it and luck out or you loose it. Best to try and keep it late in that round and probably suck up an extra book. This is where you make the choice before you even start. "Should I count the Ace as a book or not? Always go one less than the number of books you think you can take. Also remember you'll be playing with a team mate so don't rob their tail of books or you'll screw each other."

Jackson looked at his cell phone..."Since we start school tomorrow? Should we all turn in at Ten?"

"I have no problem with zonking (sleeping) now." Gilly replied.

"Jackie? You get the bathroom first since you're sleeping out here." Keble said. "Once you're out...we'll go to our rooms."

"Well….I wasn't going to kick everyone out of the living room." Jackson replied. His cell phone chime went off and he quickly plugged in a set of ear buds as the name came up on the screen…."Scuze guys." Jackson said raising a paw finger…..

"Hiiiiiiieeeeeee." He said as Darla's picture popped onto the screen.

"You starting school tomorrow? Did you get the apartment?" Darla asked.

"Yeah we do. There's four of us here. Where's your school?" Jackson asked as he sat in a sofa chair…

"Rain Forest near the house. I started school last week." Darla said with a cheery voice. "I hope to get a break in two weeks to see you."

Jackson smiled in reply. "Hopefully I won't have duty. Say? Do you know how to play spades?"

"No..."Darla replied. "But I can learn quick enough. Please tell me we're not going to get together just to play cards? Please?"

"What ever you want to do, I am gain for it." Jackson replied. "Let's plan for two weeks ok? I'll set it up and we'll get the apartment to ourselves. Sound good?"

"Sounds awesome." Darla replied. "I'll text you tomorrow. Snuggies Jackie."

"Kiss n snuggies." Jackson replied as he kissed the phone.

Gilly walked up to the chair..."Darla?"

"Yup." Jackson replied. "And she is not interested in Spades….obviously."

**Savanna Central**

**8am**

**November 16, 2039**

**UBC grounds (Urban Combat Course)**

**Fleet Marine Corps Base, Camp Quanaco**

The five wolves tore across the street fast going "feral four" up to the intended target door where Corporal Witchner (a brown and black Siberian Wolf) slid to a stop and wheeled around fast on a foot to break in the front door and lead his team into an assault of a two story building…

That's when the Gunny blew his whistle! "STOP! STOP! STOP! I said stop...I know you all want to chew on lamb ass but stop..." Gunnery Sargent of Marines Chancellor "Chancy" Hike snarled as he reached out and pulled a young light gray wolf from the line…

"Private? What's the scenario?" Chancy asked. "Come on Private? If you can't answer me quick enough? I'm putting you on the ground now what's the scenario?"

The young Wolf Marine answered..."Gunny...the scenario is two "opfor" (Opposition Forces) held up inside the house as reported by a "hat Gnat" (Hat Gnat is a small Marine recon airborne drone)

Chancy nodded. "Very good "pup dog" now...team of five assaulting the building and you are where?"

"Number three in the line Gunny." The Marine replied.

"Number three." Chancy said nodding. "And what's in your hand there Marine?"

"A Shotgun Gunny." The Marine replied.

Another Marine said smirking..."Gee, I thought it was his cock knot?"

Chancy stormed up to the wise cracking wolf, kneed him in the stomach and put him on the ground..."You're dead twit nuts! Get up and run around the block a few times and maybe you'll watch your stupid yapper next time there genius."

Returning to the Marine with the shotgun….Chancy took him to the front of the line and snatched Whitchner's ear with a twist until the Corporal whined….. "Yelp! Yelp! Yelp! Ow! Gunny?!"

"At least you're still alive Corporal." Chancy replied pointing into Whitchner's snoot. "Where's the shotgun supposed to be on an execution plan number 14? Two Opforce in the whole building, where's he supposed to be Corporal? Answer quick on the spot please?"

Whitchner realized his mistake. "In the lead Gunny." He said frowning.

"And why in the front Corporal?" Chancy asked.

"Because he has nickel frag rounds and being caught in front of the business end of a shotgun in a tight space will suck." Whitchner replied.

"Correct pup...you gain wisdom." Chancy said as he pointed to all the wolves. "It's everyone's responsibility to not only obey the orders of the team leader but to sing out when a mistake is being made…..otherwise you're all dead and Gunny spends endless time writing to Mommy and Daddy of how their precious cub died making or allowing dumb mistakes. Please don't do this to your Gunny as your Gunny loves you all very much as his own children."

One Wolf Private replied….Gunny? Can I have a comfort hug from daddy?"

Chancy snickered..."Get to running with the other dumb tail there junior. There's your hug from Daddy." The private joining the other wise cracker young wolf in physical re-education.

"Whitchner?" Chancy called the team leader over to him..."I know it's still early there Corporal but pay attention ok? You almost let these guys run like a pack chasing a female to gang fluck. No one covering, no one looking. If you're going to be a squad leader Corporal? Show some teeth and cut some tails but keep them in good order you hear me?"

"Yes Gunny." Whitchner replied. Just then...Chany's phone chimed. "Run them through it again Whitchner." Gunny said before he turned to his phone. "Gunnery Sargent Hyke, I'm doing drills and have no time to beat meat right now."

"It's your Sister Grace you toilet mouth Jar Head." Chancy's little sister replied.

"Hey!" Chancy said with a smile. "How are you "Taffy"? How's the hub and cubs?"

"Good." She replied. "I'm calling because of William and Alexander. I wanted to ask you if you had time to occupy the boys so Gordon and I could have time to ourselves since he has a week off from his job?"

"Need to break out the whelping box again?" Chancy snickered.

"I swear I'm going to slap the snit out of you Marine." She snorted. "Yes….we hope you'll baby sit so we can have peace an quiet. Besides, Alexander is chewing the furniture because he wants time with you."

"Sure..." Chancy replied. "Send em. I'm sure they'll have fun doing ten mile runs, throwing hand grenades...I think Alex is old enough now to have his own flame thrower."

"Chancy?" She begged. "Go easy on the stealth attempt to recruit my children? Not that Alexander doesn't give Will heart attacks already by attacking his ears while wearing that green cap and red hoodie you gave him."

"Hey...I'm sorry Alex is interested in becoming a member of the "civilized pack". I need someone to replace me because my retirement date is approaching. I promise you Taffy...I will not force it on the cubs. If Alex makes the choice? It will be on his own."

Grace replied..."I've never had reason to doubt you Chancy. So call me when you have time will you?"

"Not a problem Sis." Chancy replied. He clicked off the phone and turned back to his current family issue….

"FEEEEEEEEP! FEEEEEEEEP!" STOP! STOP! STOP! EVERYONE BACK OUT HERE, WE'RE GOING TO RUN OVER THIS AGAIN UNTIL YOU GET IT RIGHT!"

**Downtown Zootopia**

**7pm**

**November 16, 2039**

**Buckies Cafe**

**Troop Street and Hibiscus Lane in Downtown Zootopia**

The cafe tonight was packed with police officers both active and retired as it had been once a week for the past 25 years since Sargent Benjamin Clawhauser began the meetings as a way to build friendships and comradely spirit among the various precinct houses. Only now he was sitting in a chair trying not to ball his eyes out as his Niece sat holding his big paw and Chief Wilde was scaling a chair to get on the table at the center of attention by all the ocean of blue around it.

"Evening everyone. I want to thank those of the active force who've come and our friends...Francine….Delgato….Chief Bogo….Snarloff….Fangmeyer, good to see all of you again; it has been a while." Judy said. She took a moment to look at Benjamin..."I don't think I need to say why we're all here tonight...we're saying goodbye to a mammal we all love….not a goodbye for good just….just that...the First Precinct will be different after noon tomorrow."

Judy sniffled…."You'd think I could get through this without starting to go to pieces right? I mean...every morning when you come to work, you see the same cheery big face and you just want to grab it and twist on it like Play Doe and...oh my Gawd Ben I really suck at this..."

Benjamin stood up with a gentle smile and pulled Judy into his big arms…

"It's alright Chief." He said. "You did just fine..."

"WE LOVE YOU BENNY!" Fangmeyer screamed out.

"A NUMBER ONE AWESOME!" Another officer said as she raised her beer. "TO BENNY CLAUHAUSER! A BIG NUMBER ONE FLATFOOT!"

"HERE HERE!" Came the loud replies.

"COME ON BENJAMIN!" Francine trumpeted. "SPEECH BEFORE YOU FLOOD THE PLACE BABE!"

Benjamin placed Judy in her chair where her husband draped an arm around her and kissed her..."It's alight carrots...even Chief's cry." Nick said as Ben gave him a pet on the head..."You two, I will miss most of all." Ben said before he stood up to address all his friends…

"Phewwww…." Ben shook his head as he felt his niece once again take a paw. He turned his head to give her a gentle kiss..."My rock you guys. I know that the reception desk is in the best capable paws with this young lady. As many of you know...I've organized these meetings for…..ages it seems. We've piled on many new faces, said goodbye to many good faces….raised our glasses to many who left on the last patrol call which still hurts every time we do it. Once again… a toast to our dearly departed brothers and sisters…..salute…."

"SALUTE!" The officers replied as they toasted and drank. Then Ben continued….

"Brothers…..Sisters…...tomorrow will be both a grand day and a sad day. Grand that we will pass the torch again to a new generation of officers, sad that I must depart from that which I love….and damn it….."sniff"….damn it I love every one of you and it has been the greatest time of my life wearing the uniform and seeing all of you….knowing that every day in every way possible we did exactly what Chief Wilde has always called us to do….make every day brighter and better than the last. Leave the city to the next day a little more rich and a lot more blessed. My friends….it has been an honor to serve beside each and every one of you. When I cross the floor of the Precinct tomorrow for the final time...the only thing that will be in my heart and in my big old fat head will be…..The Herd, and the Herd, and the herd. Today…..tommorrow…...forever."

Benjamin sat back in his chair and balled which set the whole place balling until Judy controlled herself enough to stand up….

"ATTENTION! HIS HONOR….CESAR LEO...MAYOR OF ZOOTOPIA!" Judy cried out and all the officers rose as the Mayor entered with his wife by his side and came up to where Benjamin was sitting in tears…

"Officer Clawhauser? Would you be so kind as to stand?" The Mayor asked.

Benjamin's niece helped her Uncle to stand and he gave the Mayor a crisp salute as he took deep breaths to control his sobbing…

"The mark of a great mammal." Cesar said. "Is being unafraid to show emotions when emotions are called for. Let us note that before he stood the watch as the first face of the first precinct...Officer Clauhawser was another every day beat pounding officer who gave everything in his duty….even his health when he suffered the severe displacia in taking down a dangerous suspect which removed him from street duty. But what we lost in a fine patrol officer, we gained as a wonderful representative of the department. I know that Ben in his typical fashion will say he doesn't deserve this….to which I say…..you have no choice officer Clawhauser so keep your maw shut."

Cesar took the gold and blue ribbon with the big medal attached to it and held it out before Ben's face….

"Officer Benjamin Wilson Clauhawser...for 30 years of exemplary, faithful, cheerful and dedicated service to the Zootopian Police Department, our city and on behalf of our citizens….I award you the Order of Merit and hear by advance you to the Police rank of Chief Emeritus with the retirement pay and benefits deserving. To you Sir…..I salute you."

All the officers snapped to attention and saluted with the mayor as he affixed the four stars of Police Chief rank on Ben's collars and then again hugged him as the big Cheetah cried. Soon he surrounded by his fellow officers who ritually knocked their paws and hooves on Ben's new stars as a sign of respect.

Judy knew just how to break up the sad atmosphere...She showed Benjamin the picture of Jackson peeing on Nick and the big Cheetah fell over laughing himself silly….

Savanna Central

10am

November 24, 2039

**Naval Education Center, Savanna Sands Naval Base.**

**Electronics/Electrician School**

School was divided into two phases….a week of classroom and a week of labs. The campus had the feeling of a college with very few reminders that you served in a military, save the morning muster and marches to and from the school house and the duty roster which was by four sections with each section taking a whole weekend in turn to stand watches or serve with the base Master at Arms corps on main gate or fence patrol duty.

All the teachers were veterans or college level teachers and it just so happened that the one teaching Jackson's small class happened to be…...a Hopps? Maybe a family relation, who was to say?

Johnathan Hopps was 31 years old. A brown bunny with a dark brown hair tuft who was pretty cool and funny yet uncompromising when it came to behavior. Two students (a Wolf and a mouse) we standing in the hallway getting an ear full from a chief for their use of curse words. Still...Jackson wanted to ask that obvious question but held back for fear of causing Mister Hopps undue trouble.

"Mister Wilde? Good selectivity requires what kind of a bandpass?" Johnathan asked as he wrote on his erase board…

"Narrow Sir." Jackson answered quickly.

"And…..good fidelity requres a wider bandpass to amplify what?" Johnathan asked.

"The outermost frequencies of the side bands." Jackson answered.

"Very good Mister Wilde." Johnathan said as he pointed to his board. "Most radar and radio receivers are a compromise between good selectivity and high fidelity. What's the main problem with AM receivers?"

A mouse on Jackson's desk named Albert (from the 1974 christmas cartoon "Twas the night before Christmas") bounced up and down…

"Always the eager one Albert?" Johnathan remarked. Please by all means…

Albert adjusted his glasses…." The difficulties with the AM band is insufficient band pass and substandard fidelity over long ranges. The longer the range, the more cracking and distortion suffered in the return from the transmission point. There is also gross sound distortion. This is why AM is more commonly used with battlefield radios at short distances than aboard naval warships at medium to long ranges."

Johnathan smiled and nodded. "Albert? Do you take any time at all for leisure."

"Study is my leisure Sir." Albert replied as he sat back down. Now you'd think Albert might take some ribbing for being an "egg and Cheese" brain of sorts and indeed as Jackson looked around there were some faces giving the young mouse a little "miffed" attitude. Surprisingly though? It came more from the other Rodentia inhabitants. One of which tried to use the opportunity of Mister Hopps turning his head to fire a spit ball….which Jackson caught and without delay he got out of his chair and confronted the frowning sea-mouse…

"Straw! Now!" Jackson commanded. Mister Hopps was calm enough to let Jackson snatch the mouse up by his uniform flap and carry him out of the room where he plopped the miscreant on the floor in the hallway and sat scowling at him…

"What's your problem Myler? Does he offend you that much?" Jackson asked.

Myler was a grey and black mouse with a negative attitude to start with. He just gave Jackson a curt snort in reply.

"Your little act hides some insecurity there Myler." Jackson said. "I don't think you came all the way through boot camp to here to fail out so what's eating at you?"

"Piss off bunny." Myler snorted.

"For your own information Myler? I'm not all bunny. If you want to sit out here and fail out of school, that's your choice. But you're not going to sit in class, attack other shipmates and be a complete tail turd. Be thankful it's another seaman talking to you and not the school master chief because you'd be on a bus home. Now sit out here and have a little thinking time." Jackson got up to leave when Myler waved a paw..."Hey! Wait a second?"

"Yeah?" Jackson replied.

Myler gestured to be picked up then pointed to Jackson's ear so he could talk to him quietly…."Whisper…..whisper"

Jackson's ears perked up. "Are you…..are you snitting me?"

"Whisper….whisper…."

Jackson shook his head…."How the hell did you make it through boot to here?" He asked.

"I was lucky." Myler replied. "I just….I just winged it."

"Seriously?" Jackson gasped then shut his mouth for a moment. "You have dyslexia? Myler! You lied to enlist, they could put serious charges on you!"

"Come on Jackson!" Myler replied. "It's all I could do! My little brothers are all the family I have. We've been stuck in a stupid orphanage for years. I had to do something! I know...I had an issue with Albert because he's smart as a cracker...ok, bad choice of words but...see what I have to deal with?!"

"Then why don't you ask for help?" Jackson replied. "You never bother to ask before you go jumping on mammals."

"Ask him? Ask mister prim and strait with the high I.Q. to help me? He'd turn me in, you know he would." Myler sighed.

"And how will you know unless you ask?" Jackson replied. "Albert may be "A.J. squared away but if you'd have the guts to ask him for help instead of being a little jerk wad, he might help you get over this problem of yours. Do you want me to talk to him?"

Myler nodded…."Please?"

Jackson took Myler back into the classroom and set him back on his desk. "It's all good Mister Hopps. Sorry if the class was bothered."

"Not at all Mister Wilde." Johnathan replied. "Now...in communications. Does greater power improve link performance or degrade it?" Johnathan looked around the room to a female fox..."Miss Senshen?"

Senshen stood up..."No Mister Hopps. Constantly outputting maximum power can lead to serious RFI/EMI problems (on the ship doing so) and will not significantly increase the signal propagation range. It also increases the vulnerability of the sending ship to enemy range radio detection devices."

"You know what?" Johnathan said pleased. "I am really happy with this whole class so far. On the whole, you all show great enthusiasm for the material and in general you have excellent manors...rough spots occasionally. I highly encourage you all continue to study in groups where possible. The classroom and the labs are always open for extra time training, all you have to do is form groups and schedule proctor times after school in advance; we all usually stay around the school house until 7pm. It's now close to lunch so all of you go and be back at noon and we'll finish the day at 2pm."

With that...Jackson picked up Albert and Myler and carried them both into the school courtyard…

"Albert? This is Seaman Myler." Jackson said as he introduced Myler. "Myler has a slight problem regarding school..."

"You have dyslexia." Albert just blurted out. Myler would have started cussing had Jackson not lightly thumped him on the head. "Let him finish Myler?"

Albert played with his glasses..."It became obvious because your face showed some serious distress when we were going through some of the classroom quiz sheets. Yet despite that? You've managed to make good marks which shows you're not bad off academically. You can decipher a lot to get you through but that won't help you for long as the course gets tougher..."

Albert crossed from one of Jackson's paws to rest his on Myler's shoulders. "You worry I might expose you. Fear not….your condition is a correctable one and I'm not a slug and your insults don't really hurt anyway. Ship mates do not allow ship mates to fail if they don't want to fail so….I would assume you don't like failing?"

Myler nodded his head. "Good...I think failure absolutely sucks as well. We'll say nothing more. You'll spend every night at my room in the barracks and we'll fix your little problem. You need not worry about paying me a cent."

Myler tried to give Albert a hug..."Mmm….let's shake paws instead. I have sort of an aversion to intimate contact, you find me a considerable neat freak which I hope doesn't gross you out."

"Well?" Myler replied. "What do you like? I can't just not give you something for being so kind?"

"A good cheese and chocolate wine." Albert replied. "I absolutely detest beer. Tastes like it belongs in a sewage treatment tank."

"So? You guys want to go to the chow hall?" Jackson asked as he put Albert on his left shoulder and Myler on his right.

"Good idea." Albert said. "Say Jackson? How about we organize a small class for after school lab study? Say….yourself, another mammal and six mice?"

"I'm up for that if you want to do it Albert." Jackson replied.

The Belmish Banks fishing grounds

120 miles East of Sahara Square

11:18am

November 24, 2039

The Zootopian Destroyer Gnu York ZNDG-7 out of Naval Base Sahara radioed back to headquarters that it was en route at high speed to a distress call from a fishing trawler under its' protection. One Kzin warship was standard fare, this was out of fare...two warships reported steaming at high speed on the MV Good n Plenty, a medium fishing ship with fifteen mammals on board…

11:24am….

The claxion to general quarters screamed over the 1MC bull horns as mammals raced to main their gunnery stations, among them the gun crew of mount eighty one, the bow 8 inch rifled mount nicknamed "Fearson's fearsomes" after the mount captain, a small arctic fox named "Ricky Fearce" who bounded into the mount housing and took his station in the controller bubble on the mount top while his crew of rabbits and foxes took their stations below in the gun room.

"Mount Eight One standing by!" Ricky snapped into his sound powered phone as he watched his crew suit up in head coverings and thick leather gauntlets to handle the shell and powder charges when the order came up to load the gun.

11:29am….

Captain Selfridge, an African bull Rhino came onto the bridge as the bridge crew finished getting into their combat gear..."What's our situation?" Selfridge asked his Executive Officer, another Bull Rhino named Epcott…

"Captain...we have two targets closing on the MV Good N Plenty. The captain says he's doing best speed at 26 knots but the opposing ships are closing at around 32 to 34 knots. He describes them as medium combatants, probably destroyers."

Selfridge snorted. "Launch a flying fox drone. Send word back to fleet headquarters and see if we have sub-surface support. Report the situation and ask for permission to engage on provision. If they fire on the MV Good N Plenty, we will return fire to draw them off or force them to retire."

Selfridge turned to his helmsman…."Helm hard on...increase speed to 35 knots flank."

"Aye Aye Sir!" The helm replied as she took the throttle stick on her controls to full open. Within minutes the ship reacted like a gray hound in the chase. The bow rising and falling with sprays of water kicking up froth as the ship dipped into the troughs between waves…

11:34am….

Selfridge spoke into his sound powered telephone. "Spy eyes? What's the status of those targets? Are they still chasing the Good n Plenty?"

The Combat Information Center replied…."Spy eyes to Captain….Yes Sir! They are chasing and closing distance. Good n Plenty now at three miles. Targets beyond that at five miles and closing."

Selfridge turned to his boatswain..."Boatswain? Sound call to gunnery stations. Load armor piercing rounds mounts one and two, load forty millimeter mounts with anti-mammal shrapnel rounds, spin up torpedo tubes one and two on the ASROC station aft."

"Aye Aye Sir!" The Boatswain replied as he turned to his address speaker. "Now hear this! Now hear this! call to gunnery stations! Call to gunnery stations! Load armor piercing rounds mounts one and two, load forty millimeter mounts with anti-mammal shrapnel rounds, spin up torpedo tubes one and two on the ASROC station aft."

11:38am….Mount Eighty One, "Fearson's fearsomes"

"Alright! Chop Chop! Move, Move!" Ricky snapped as he clapped his hands to the gun crew below! "Load one round, eight inch armor piercing projectile!"

A fox jumped to the gun breach, grasped the locking handle, gave it a twist and pull and the breach block of the gun rotated from the grooved screw like teeth at the end of the cannon and dropped downwards clear of the opening as an eight inch shell came up from the main magazine below and rested in the upraised spanner cradle at the rear of the gun house…

A second fox pointed to the bunny sitting at the tray and ram controls and cried out…."SPAN IN!" as he gestured his hand towards the gun. The bunny at the span control worked a leaver and the folded cradle dropped forwards to cover the distance from the explosive shell to the gun's open maw…

"RAM HOME!" Cried the fox! The bunny took hold of the ramming handle and pushed it forwards sending the eight inch shell down the length of the cradle and into the cannon. He then retracted the rammer as the Fox was joined by another fox to gesture towards the armored door to their front. Now that door dropped open and three large bags filled with gun powder rolled onto the tray.

As the armor door closed...the lead fox gestured to the bunny on the ram control…."RAM HOME SLOW!" and the three bags were rammed into the cannon behind the shell.

As the loading cycle was happening...a bunny in the sitting pit below the cannon was popping a 38 caliber shell into the firing mechanism of the breach block. It was this little shell that when detonated would in turn send the 1,000 pound shell across the distance from the Gnu York to her target…

"PRIME UP!" That bunny snapped as he quickly sat in a seat to avoid the gun should it actually be fired.

Now the lead fox of the gun crew gestured again to the ram control Bunny..."SPAN OUT!" And the loading cradle flew back to its' stowed position. Moments later...another 8 inch shell came up from the magazine to await its' turn should the need call for it.

Both Foxes jumped free of their loading stations, secured themselves by their harnesses to prevent falling into the gun pit and each turned a signal switch aside their heads from "Yellow" to "Green" which meant that mount Eighty One was loaded, primed and cocked to be fired.

"Good speed, good speed!" Ricky snapped as he fumbled with his sound powered phone..."Mount Eighty One ready to go!" He called to the CIC.

"Aye….mount Eighty One ready." The CIC replied.

11:40 am….

Captain Selfridge heard the responses from the weapons stations as they cried their readiness to the CIC…."Spy eyes? Status update….where's the Good N Plenty, where's the targets?"

"Spy eyes to Captain….Good N Plenty now on the horizon at 1 point 5 nautical miles. Target warships now five miles and still closing distance."

The bridge radio mammal cried out..."Captain! Headquarters has released us for action! If they fire on the civilian ship, we are to return fire! Force them to turn about if possible."

Selfridge turned to his boatswain…."Order to all gunners. Stand by. Eight inch guns will fire first. One round on command, follow on rounds if required."

"Aye Aye Sir!" The boatswain replied as he turned to his speaker. "Attention all gunners! Attention all gunners! Stand by! Eight inch guns will fire first. One round on command, follow on rounds if required."

11:43 am….Mount Eighty One, "Fearson's fearsomes"

Aries (a blue grey English Fox) turned to his partner Ludwig (A brown german field fox) and grimaced..."Oh please dear Godness...turn these stupid bastard around…..please turn them around…..please…."

"Aries? You are making me nervous." Ludwig said. "Would you stop your legs shaking before you start pissing in here?"

"I'm sorry mammal…." Aries replied. "I just don't want to die that's all."

"Have confidence." Ludwig replied. Suddenly the radio in the gun room cracked….

"THE TARGETS HAVE FIRED ON THE CIVILIAN VESSEL! GUN MOUNTS RELEASED! OPEN FIRE!"

"Oh….FLUCK!" Aries screamed as the gun mount warning horn sounded three times and then the mount shook as the cannon flew back through the cradle space on the recoil shock system and returned to its' loading position! Its' former cargo had been unleashed across the open air to probably kill a bunch of Kzinti. Was this how war started? No time to further think about it….the loading operation started again in greater earnest as the ship heeled over under the feet of the foxes as she went into a battle turn.

End of part 10


	11. Chapter 11

FIRST SALVO

A Zootopia fan fiction by Dan

Rated M+

(c) Zootopia 2016 by Disney Animated Studios

(Artist ownership) Ayden Gull from BRO GULLS by Anti_Dev

(Artist ownership) "I Will survive" by William Borba 2017

(Artist ownership) Will and Alex Gray, Sheath and Knife by Harmarist

(Artist ownership) Anubis and the buried bone by Harmarist

(Artist ownership) The K'zin by Lary Niven.

(Artist ownership) Don Carnage Disney's TAIL SPIN

**Chapter 11**

School: part 2

**The contribution of rodents to the Zootopian Navy. An article in the military periodical "The Mayhoof Mag"**

_**The rodents of little Rodentia in downtown Zootopia had long asked since trouble started with Kzin..."We want to help! Sure we're small, we can be easily trampled, we can be a bother but just because were the smallest mammals around shouldn't exclude us from doing something!"**_

_**The little one's wanted their nitch so the Navy found them one. The care and maintenance of sophisticated electronics and electrical systems aboard our warships used to be tedious and time consuming, not to mention difficult as some maintenance and repairs required taking large power banks and electrical boxes apart in order to reach parts requiring repair or complete removal. Not so after the mice and rats of Rodenita began to flood the Navy's "Tron Tech" school in big numbers. Come to find out, our little Sailors being so small and nimble were perfect for deep "hands on" work inside sophisticated electronics and their associate power systems. In singles or work gangs...mice reduced the need for complete component disassembly which sped up repair and modification time considerably.**_

"_**It used to be that if you had a serious internal fault with a radar system, you almost always had to take banks and boxes totally apart to get to the problem and that was at times a crazy mess as you could have wires, bundle lines, circuit boards and fasteners all over the deck. With a squad of mice? No fuss….no muss. They really don't pose a problem aboard ship and they adapt very well to life at sea...except...they have a proclivity for "pack rat'ing" things which is a hard behavior habit for them to break. I always find some of my free pick up paperback books stuffed into nooks and corners as make shift bedding. You should see the shipboard condo these little guys made out of my volume of "Warthogs and Peace." and to be fair?...it was a good use for it other than a door stop." The Executive Officer of the Destroyer Tundra said. **_

Savanna Central

Noon

November 24, 2039

Naval Education Center, Savanna Sands Naval Base.

Electronics/Electrician School.

Jackson came into the classroom with Albert and Myler on his shoulders to classmates texting on their phones like crazy while ZNN was on the room television. They had only heard of what was happening when Nick text'd Jackson..."Television or web now...quick reply." To which Jackson replied "Me Scood….kiss n kiss."

Mister Hopps entered the room waving a paw..."Take your seats everyone. I'll keep the television on another thirty minutes but we're not going to dwell all day on this. Not like we can do anything here from the school anyway. You've all contacted home right?" Johnathan watched the replies. "Good….good….let me turn this up. Trust me guys, my own wife is hopping around like crazy trying to figure out how to stuff the kids in the furniture crevasses.

**ZNN News**

**Anchor's Cynthia Cougar and Paul Walla (Coala)**

Cynthia: Gentle-mammals...we are continuing our coverage of an apparent engagement at sea between an unknown number of Kzinti warships and the Zootopian destroyer Gnu York. This situation occurred less than 25 minutes ago in the Western Sea about 140 miles East of Sahara Square. Information coming to our network is at the moment is very confused, none of it yet verified by authorities, we will give you what we know at this moment. Apparently, one of our medium size fishing vessels...name not released to us at the moment...came under fire from a number of Kzinti surface ships and the Gnu York opened fire. We have no information if this skirmish is ongoing. We are awaiting something official from the Defense Department or the Navy Department. Paul? You have some information to pass concerning the military?

Paul: Yes Cynthia….all members of the following Navy and Marine Corps units are to report without delay to their commands. To expedite the movement of our Marines and Sailors, the Zootopia Police Department is clearing all roads to all military installations and the ZMTA system is waving all fees and clearing some trains and buses for use as military shuttles.

All members if the 1st Fleet Marine heavy division are to report to their bases without delay…

All crew members of the following warships are to report to their commands without delay….The Destroyers Savana, Growler, Tundra, Rain and Sahara. The 1st Fleet Marine assault force command ship the ZNAC Deerbrook Borough. The Fleet Marine Assault Ship ZNAS Seyoni...

"Son of a birch." A tiger snarled next to Jackson. "These bastards have gone way too far now."

"My cousin's on the Gnu York." A fox said with a cringe. "If they're taking on a fleet of those monsters by themselves?"

"I seriously doubt that." Albert said as he sat on Jackson's desk. "You forget we have armed underwater drones with "Long Lance" torpedoes that could blow one of their ships in half. Besides, our captains aren't going to be that daring."

The Fox huffed. "This coming from a mouse with no skin in the game."

Albert coolly replied. "How I beg to differ my friend. Does it occur to you that even a near miss close to Rodentia would slaughter hundreds of mice? I would prefer we try to avoid a war thank you?"

Jackson pointed back to the television….."Guys? Shhhhhh..."

Cynthia: We have some updated information now gentle-mammals which was forwarded to us from fleet headquarters… apparently the engagement ended rather quickly after it had begun. The Gnu York drove off the Kzinti warships. There were no casualties on both sides and no hits were taken by our fishing vessel, the Gnu York or the Kzinti. We are expecting a short informational news conference to begin in a few minute with Admiral Don Karnage or a Navy spokes-mammal. Once again to repeat what we've been told by the Navy….no reports of casualties, no injuries or fatalities, the Kzinti were driven off. I would guess this is the best outcome one could hope for Paul?

Paul: Yes….it's been the policy of the Mayor and the City counsel to avoid conflict at all costs and for this to be done and over so rapidly and let me emphasize it's been only 30 minutes since this all started my friends and by all means it could get hot again very quickly but right now? Let us all count our blessings while we have them. Obviously for the Gnu York to come out unscathed speaks to the professionalism of the citizens who crew these warships of ours.

Cynthia: The Gnu York of course is a Zootopia class destroyer which is a pretty stout and well armed ship, I had the privilege of going out with the "Yorkie" for a few days when I was on assignment and she packs a punch in guns, rockets, torpedoes and technology but the best punch is that of her crew, great bunch of mammals out there.

Paul: Excuse me Cynthia, we've been informed that the Navy briefing is about to begin. Let's go to our reporter Gary Gnu at Naval Headquarters now….

Savanna Central

12:30pm

November 24, 2039

Naval Headquarters Public Affairs conference room.

Gary Gnu: Cynthia, Paul. Navy spokes-mammal, Commander Bucky Zell (Bucky from the old Kimba the White Lion series) is coming to the podium now.

Bucky: Good afternoon everybody, I am Commander Zell the Navy public affairs officer. I will read this official statement and then answer some question as long as they relate to the current situation….

At around 11:30 this morning...the Destroyer Gnu York was on routine patrol in the The Belmish Banks fishing grounds 120 miles East of Sahara Square when she received a call for help from the medium fishing vessel, the MV Good n Plenty, which is out of South Sahara Square. The MV Good n Plenty reported two Kzinti destroyers approaching her at full speed at which time the Captain of the Gnu York ordered his ship to close range. Gnu York went to battle stations with her primary and secondary guns loaded. At 11:46am...after the Kzinti ships fired on the Good n Plenty...Gnu York returned fire. This began a running engagement that last five minutes with the Kzinti warships retreating for home. No hits were scored on the Good n Plenty, the Gnu York or the Kzinti warships. There were no casualties. The engagement is considered ended. The Good n Plenty under Gnu York's protection is heading for her home port. That is all the information I have for you at this time. I will now take questions..."

Reporter 1 (A Ram) : So the Kzinti were driven away. Why didn't the Gnu York pursue them?

Bucky: Her first priority was to protect the Good n Plenty. Plus it would not have been a smart thing to do. You never know if their retreat was part of a plan to suck the Gnu York into an ambush. The Captain of the Gnu York is Captain Selfridge, he is one of our most able officers.

Reporter 2 (A Moose) : No hits? How many shots did the Gnu York fire?

Bucky: Gnu York fired a total of twenty eight inch rounds from her main guns. The purpose was not to hit the Kzinti but make them aware a warship was close by so they would turn their attention from the Good n Plenty. No hits with the Kzinti running with their tails between their rumps is still a great outcome. Trust me, if we wanted to make steel Swiss Cheese? We could have easily done it.

Reporter 3 (Gary Gnu) Commander...Gary Gnu here from ZNN. Will this incident lead to more aggressive actions by the Navy? Do you see perhaps changes in posturing?

Bucky: Too early to say Gary but we'll closely review this situation and make changes and adaptations as needs require. That's all I have for you at this moment. We will keep you informed in case new information warrants it. Thank you for coming.

Gary Gnu: Cynthia...Paul….that was short and to the point enough I would think, though I don't think the Navy would call this in any way a victory, they at least saved one of our fishing vessels from becoming a dinner specialty...being honest. The question now is...what do we see next since this is obviously in this reporter's mind a clear escalation….

"Click"

Mister Hopps turned off the television. "Alright...please finish up your texting students. At least for now it seems the situation is under control. Your purpose here right now is to learn your trade so you can put it to use out there so ships like the Gnu York can continue to throw big heavy shells….excuse me….up the dirty tail holes of some mangy Kzinti hides...and that is being gentle."

The class clapped and laughed back and were soon back to hitting their books once more.

Sahara Square

3pm

November 24, 2039

The Crawler Bar n Grill

Judy leaped from her police cruiser and met Officer Brickton (A Rhino) outside the doors of the Crawler which were blocked off with yellow police tape.

"What do we have officer? I guess national emergencies never stop the job of law enforcement, do they?" Judy said as she followed Brickton into the small bar where a victim lied under a white sheet.

"The Elephant here stumbled into the bar between two and two fifteen Chief. We're checking the bar camera for the exact time. Bar tender says he came up to the bar looking like he was in distress and then...WHAM...dead." Officer Brickton said as he pulled the white sheet back.

"Old boy was shot in the back three times with a heavy caliber weapon, maybe a 44 or a 357 magnum judging by the caves they cut into his back." Brickton said.

"Any I.D.?" Judy asked as she looked around the bar. "Has homicide been called yet?"

"Fritz was called. He said he will be here after he finishes with another case in Tundra Town. Another case of lemmings doing headers into some freezing water some place. As if that's anything new?" Brickton said as he gave Judy the dead elephant's wallet.

Judy looked at the license and cards as she waved the bar tender over..."His name was Peter Pastel. Sir? Does he come here often?" Judy asked the sheep.

"No mam." Replied the sheep. "First I ever saw the guy. I didn't know he was shot until he keeled over dead."

Judy gave the wallet back to Brickton. "Run through this with me. Where were you when he came in? Did he say anything at all?"

The bartender went through his paces as Judy pulled out her recorder pen and pressed the button…

"So...I was behind the bar cleaning glasses." The sheep said. "Watching the news like probably everyone in the city and this guy comes through the door and stands at the bar. I thought maybe he wanted an afternoon "sipper" so I asked him what he'd like. He didn't answer me and that's when I realized he was in some sort of distress. He used his trunk to rifle through the garnish dishes for our mix drinks, I don't know why but I left the bar exactly as he left it before he flopped onto the floor."

Judy raised her arms. "Could you be so kind?"

"Of course." The bar tender replied as he picked Judy up and set her on the bar where she looked at the disturbed scene of the garnish plates and pulled out her cell phone…

"Brickton? Have you taken any pictures of the scene yet?" Judy asked as she stood taking pictures of the bar top and the shrouded body.

"No Chief. I'm just standing here to preserve the scene for Fritz. Did you want me too?" Brickton asked.

"No need. You're fine." Judy replied. "I just sent some things to Fritz's phone. I'm going to send it back to Benji….." Judy smiled and chuckled for a moment. "Can you believe that? I still think Benji's at the front desk?"

"Who doesn't." Brickton replied. "Two days after he retired? Me and Officer Leaps brought two boxes of doughnuts to the desk. His niece got a kick out of it and said she passed them on."

Judy phoned Officer Paige Clawhauser…."Good Afternoon Paige, this is Chief Wilde."

"Afternoon Mam!" Paige said in a buoyant voice. "At the moment, I'm entertaining an adorable little wolf cub who thinks I'm a better jungle gym."

Judy giggled back. "Do you have time for some serious work?"

"What do you have for me?" Paige replied.

"I want you to run a name and identification of a GS casualty. Find acquaintances, occupation, basic case file opener information. When you're finished? Forward the file to Captain Katz at Homicide. There's going to be pictures of the bar top from the crime location. Mark those as "special interest" for him also." Judy said.

"Sure thing." Paige replied. "I'll get that done...oof!...where do these cubs get their energy?! Officer Snaps! Come here and get your son!"

Judy giggled as she ended the call and just as quick a call came in from Fritz Katz….

"Hey Chief." Fritz said. "I'm done with the Lemming case and I'm on my way to you."

"I sent some things to Paige…..Officer Clawhauser….sheesh Fritz….It's so strange I still think of Benji being there." Judy said as she started walking out to her cruiser.

"It's alright Chief." fritz replied. "I think she's a great replacement. Took some adjustment to my morning routine since she's such a stickler for health foods. Normally I'd give Benjie a nice pastry from the Yogi-Boob shop but she likes to have "Kind" bars and veggie shakes. Took me days to find a "Yipster" store that opens that early. Have to butter her to my side you know so I get preference and priority in speedy case creation."

"I'm sure she doesn't need your "buttering" Fritz. And be more careful with her please? She might take offense to your usual practices and I wouldn't want her Uncle getting angry that you upset her. I've seen Benji once in protection mode and he's stronger than he lets on."

"Right now Chief? He's probably laying on the beach purring to Gazelle." Fritz replied. "I'll see you at the station."

Sahara Square

5pm

November 24, 2039

Jackson's apartment in Savanna Central

Jackson came into the apartment with Albert and Myler on his shoulders and the aroma of cooking food blasted him in the face…

Whitney and Gilly were half dancing and half prepping food on the counter as Jackson dropped bags on the dinner table. "I didn't think we were going to cook tonight?"

"You didn't order anything did you?" Gilly asked.

"Nope. Just brought some chocolate wine, some cheese for the guests and some Sheep-poro beer." Jackson replied.

"You got Sheep-poro?" Kerdle asked as he came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel and rubbing his head with another one. "You are so the dawg. Or fox. Or half and half…."

Jackson placed Albert and Myler on the table. "You guys want me to make you a plate of cheese and greens?"

"Splendid." Albert replied. "Pour me a glass of wine please?"

Myler gestured. "I'd try some "Sheep-poro" When someone opens a bottle."

"Just had to ask." Jackson replied as he pulled a bottle from the twelve pack, popped off the cap and gave Myler a thimble sized cup. "Anything on the TV? Anything new?"

"Not really." Kerdle replied. "They toned down the alerts and the Good n Plenty entered port a few minutes ago. I hope I get assigned to the Gnu York, they showed those tail holes what for."

"I doubt the demonstration will be enough to deter the Kzinti." Albert said as he took a sip of wine and chewed on a cheese slice. "This was probably an educational probe for them. Judging by the reports that have come out to the media, the Kzinti didn't fire that many rounds and they basically "rope n doped" around the water. It's a tactic Alfred Mayhoof speaks about in his writings."

Myler snickered..."Why are you an enlisted stiff? Sheesh Albert, you should be running the Navy."

"Every Sailor should be a disciple of Mayhoof." Albert replied. "If we're going to be Sailors then let's be as smart as we can. Obviously the Captain of the Gnu York was smart enough not to be suckered into chasing those ships."

Whitney huffed as she dropped a plate of hot finger food tailored to all the room mates on the table..."Blah, blah, blah….can we leave the Navy for Navy "on-time" ? I want to eat then get a wheel run in before sleep."

"Here, here." Kerdle replied as he took a fish popper and plopped it into his mouth..."Anyone up to getting their tail kicked in spades?"

Gilly replied. "Combatives?"

"Yeah." Kerdle said. "I got two full sets of padding I rented from the gym? We can suit up and kick the snit out of each other in the park across the street. You gain?"

"Oh yeah." Gilly replied. "Always eager to wreck fox tail. I was pretty good in boot."

"Pretty under-whelming." Jackson snickered.

"Oh fluck you Jackie." Gilly snorted back as he rubbed Jackie's head.

Whitney flopped onto the couch with her food plate and popped the top off a bottle of Sheep-poro. "Who's up for Saturday on Sahara Strip?"

"I have duty weekend." Jackson said. "Guess where?"

"Gate duty." Kerdle said.

"Anti-perv watch at the female barracks." Gilly snorted. "Did you hear about that snit? Some dirt bag placed a fur-go cam in the female shower room."

Whitney snapped. "Are you kidding me?!"

"Nope." Gilly replied. "Investigations is working on it. They think it was a civilian contractor but they're not sure yet."

Albert raised a paw. "The purloiner should be duly and swiftly triced up by his genitalia and a force sufficiently applied to deprive him of his mammal-hood."

Everyone gave Albert a double take…..

"Yes….I said he should hang by his nuts and beaten with a base ball bat. The simple layman explanation for you all with insufficient I.Q."

Everyone busted their gut laughing….."Damn!" Kerdle said. "I thought you were boring Albert…..damn!"

"I'd hate to see him try to write a porno fiction." Kerdle giggled.

"How about a short recitation for even more hilarity?" Albert said so calm and strait laced that Whitney blew beer from her nose!

"Ouch! Oh you little snit head!" She yelped as she held her snoot. "Dick!"

"No….my name is Albert Eddington Trundle, at least get that correct?" Albert replied. "But in all seriousness, that is disturbing. You would want to believe that such mammals would never disgrace females in such a debased manor. And just to be fair? It could as easily be a female doing it."

Jackson sighed. "If it were true that all mammals could somehow be perfect and upstanding? then we wouldn't have fox trading would we? My parents did that investigation for years, trapping complete tail wipe rags who peddled young foxes as naked neck adornments and sex toys. That just makes me so upset. Worse that foxes are even involved in being pushers."

Gilly turned his head from the kitchen…."You're Dad? You're dad ran that busting sting years ago didn't he? Now…..now don't kill me ok Jackie? But you're going to...your dad...looked dead sexy….in a mini skirt." (An Ode to Vic Mignogna)

Jackson laughed and shook his head with his paw across his eyes. "My cub-hood was destroyed. The image of my dad in a dress and pumps is singed into my brain."

Everyone laughed…."It's not funny! You see your father in a blue dress and panties and think you don't come out confused!" Jackson yelped then lost it as he laughed himself to wet pants..."Oh fluck you guys! Damn!" Jackson ran into the bathroom and moments later came out with a towel around his waist while his room mates were still laughing…

"Very funny Tail plungers." Jackson snorted. "I'll have you know that my parents still hold the department record for the most busts in a single year, including a precinct Chief who was a serious dirt bag."

"Didn't I see your dad on the cover of "Thugs and Jugs"? Kerdle asked.

"Oh….fluck you and your horse?" Jackson snapped back. "Now that my evening had been wrecked? I will partake in combatives and we'll soon be looking for another fox and bunny as room mates."

Kerdle snickered back. "I'll even dress in drag to make it a fair fight for you. So? What duty did you pull?"

Jackson sighed…."Dogs."

"Do what?" Kerdle asked.

"I've been assigned to…the police dog kennel." Jackson replied.

Whitney chuckled..."Are you serious? You're part bunny and part fox and you've been assigned to the police dog kennel? Oh you poor thing."

"Chew toy." Gilly chuckled.

"Steak um bait." Kerdle snickered.

"Tooth teething device." Albert said plainly.

"Look at my face guys?" Jackson asked. "Do I look totally enthused right now? I mean...what do I know about handling dogs?"

"You're not going there to handle the dogs." Kerdle replied. "You are there to be "maw handled" by them. Good luck dude."

Sahara Square Naval Installation

7pm

November 24, 2039

ZNDG Gnu York docked at pier one.

Captain Selfridge, a small team of his tactical officers and Admiral Don Karnage sat together in the Combat Information Center of the Gnu York and reviewed both the recorded information from the short engagement on the big VDI information boards and the photos crewmen took their opportunity to snap from their cell phones….when they weren't taking cover or shooting back…

"Just as big as our ships." Don Karnage remarked as he looked at the photos being shown on a computer screen. "Could you judge the calibers of their main guns?"

"Eights." Selfridge replied. "Only they have two guns in double turrets fore and aft. "Secondary guns probably in the lower millimeter range. The closest we closed with each other was a mile off. We had their shots whizzing close and some of the splashes were colored with dye packs which means they used optics for targeting and they're damn good at it. My guess is they were missing on purpose just as much as we were. A lot of "rope n dope" Sir."

Don Karnage scratched his muzzle..."I won't call this an opening salvo. But it's definitly the First. We've gone from frosty to luke warm in this whole situation between us and them. This was probably a "fishing expedition" for them and who knows what would have happened if they hooked you and had you chasing their tails. We don't know if they have a submersible fleet like ours."

The Admiral stood up and walked up to the VDI screens. "I will brief his honor and recommend we continue policy as set. I do have one question though Captain? Why were you so late in seeing these ships?"

"We were way out of place Sir." Selfridge replied. "Over the horizon, curve of the sea, limits our radar efficiency. We could use our UAV drones to extend our radar capability but we were only following procedures set by yourself. No drones to prevent the technology from falling into Kzinti paws and no drones because of risk of undo confrontation."

Don Karnage thought for a moment. "No more. Policy is going to change. From now on in our waters, drones will be used to extend radar and detection ranges. I want our ships to see these predators coming before they get the inclinity to attack our ships. I'll explain that to the Mayor. Early detection and safety over rides technology any day in my book."

The Admiral shook Selfridge's big shoulder…."Good work Selfie...send my compliments to your crew. Take a week off, let em graze and craze."

"Thank you Sir." Selfridge replied with a salute.

ZPD First Precinct "First Prinky"

Downtown Zootopia

7pm

November 24, 2039

Judy walked into the Homicide office and strode up to Fritz Katz desk with a folder in her hand…

"Fritz? I have the prepared Peter Pastel case file from Officer Clawhauser." Judy said as she held the file up for Fritz to take.

"Thanks." Fritz said as he moved off his chair and patted it. "Come up here Judy."

"I'm getting old climbing up stuff." She remarked as she hopped onto the chair then onto the desk. "You've been looking at the photos?"

"Yeah…." Fritz replied. "Especially the counter where he messed with the drink garnish plates before he became a stiff. He managed to drop some olives to his left and some lemons to his right."

Judy cocked her head. "A hint?"

"He certainly had no time for a pen and paper." Fritz said. "Now the piles themselves don't spell out anything and I've been bouncing the numbers of olives and the numbers of lemon slices. Based on what we have in this packet for background evidence. Maybe there's a combination we need to look for? Perhaps an anagram or a combination of the numbers and an anagram."

Judy foot patted Fritz's paw..."Go to it master of sleuths."

"Go home and please your hubby." Fritz snickered. "Don't stay here on my account."

Judy smiled back. "How's the kids? Spike is what, a junior in college?"

"Yup." Fritz replied. "He's taking engineering. He's now doing field apprentice work with a construction firm out of Tundra Town. Called me last week saying they're keeping him well employed. Any how….let me get on this stuff chief and see what I brainstorm."

Savanna Central

6am

November 28, 2039

Naval Education Center, Savanna Sands Naval Base.

Master at Arms compound….dog pens.

Jackson reported to the front desk. "Seaman Wilde reporting for duty Chief."

The Wolf behind the reception window punched a keypad and gestured to the door. "Come on through Seaman."

Jackson came through the door and followed the Wolf through the office. "I would imagine you've never had experience with a dog there Seaman Wilde?"

"No Sir." Jackson replied. "Bunnies don't do well with dogs and…. well….maybe I'm in double trouble because I'm half fox and half bunny."

"Seriously?" The wolf asked. "You don't look half n half."

Jackson opened his mouth to show both his flat bunny teeth and his very sharp canines. "Well...Just don't show fear there Seaman and you'll get along just fine with them. We use Malinois dogs because their size is compatible to Sailors your size and because they are exceptionally smart, highly disciplined and they thin out our ranks efficiently..."

Jackson stopped and frowned.

"Come on Sailor. You need to be able to absorb a little ribbing every so often. This isn't your grade school. Trust me, you have nothing to fear from these dogs."

Jackson and the Wolf Chief came into a grass covered, fenced in yard where another Wolf and a small dog came out of the row of white "Con-x" boxes at the other end that had been converted to kennels…

"You Seaman Wilde?" The wolf handler asked. "I'm Petty Officer Dropkicks and this gal is "Mikachu"

Jackson regarded the small yet obviously muscular dog with a little hesitation. "Why not call her...I dunno…."Brutal-chan" or "Rip-em and Spit-em up-chan"?

Dropkicks chuckled..."Easy there bunny..."

"Actully? I'm half n half bunny and fox." Jackson said to Dropkicks.

"Wow….talk about a dilemma." Dropkicks replied as he snapped his paw fingers. "Mikachu?" He then pointed to Jackson..."Comoraden Shuts-haffen!"

The Malinois approached Jackson which caused him to cringe..."What did you tell her Petty Officer Dropkicks?"

"Wilde? Relax..." Dropkicks said with a gesture. "She won't hurt you, she just wants to get used to you...relax before you wet yourself Shipmate or you'll really be in a world of hurt."

The dog sniffed around Jackson, got on its' hind legs to sniff at his face and ears then sat in front of him just giving him a plain no tongue hanging look…

"What's her problem?" Jackson asked.

Dropkick passed him a dog cookie. "That's the problem. Give her a cookie and she'll be good with you."

Jackson held the cookie out and with a gentle snap of her teeth...Mikachu took it from him…

"See?" Dropkicks said. "We use command words only the dog will know, that way in case someone tries to copy the words? Sad day for them. While we're patrolling over the weekend? I will give her all the commands. You're armed back up, ticket writer and reporter. There's much we have to do before we go out and one of them is to give you the experience of being taken down by this land shark, cruise missile with fur, government issue, Delta Zero Gulf one each."

"Um?….taken down?" Jackson asked. "What does that mean?"

Minutes later….

Jackson stood looking like a bizarre stuffed animal covered from head to toe in bite absorbent padding. "Ummm…..are you flucking kidding me?"

"Everyone goes through it Wilde." Dropkicks said as he finished cinching up the pads. "You must have complete trust and respect with the dog, that includes having the trust to let her use you as her target. If she senses any fear in you? Not only can that be dangerous? She'll have no respect for you and she might not feel obligated to protect your cotton tail butt."

Jackson took a deep breath..."Can you get it on my cell phone? I want my parents to know how I spent my last moments."

"Wilde? Nothing bad is going to happen to you, you won't feel teeth. You're going to get a rough ride for sure but don't panic. I'm right here, she will absolutely follow my orders, I won't let her hurt you ok?" Dropkick said. "Just don't give her a weak target. When I tell you? I want you to scream, swear, cuss her out, smack that baseball bat in your hand around, get all big and fricken bad ass but don't go full swing on her when she charges you."

Jackson took a few deep breaths as he watched Dropkicks lead Mekachu to the other end of the enclosure..."Helmet, padding, she's not a monster dog, can't be that bad."

Dropkicks turned about and put Mekachu in a laying position. "Ok Wilde! Let her know you don't like her!"

"That's what I don't want!" Jackson replied.

"WILDE! CUSS THIS BITCH OUT!" Dropkicks snarled. "Let her know your bunny/fox butt hates her rump!"

Jackson started strutting about and pounding the bat in his paw on the grassy ground..."COME ON! COME ON YOU STUPID DOG! COME GET SOME! COME AND GET ME YOU FLEA RIDDEN PIECE OF...!"

"GERSHUNDERHOFFEN!" Dropkicks snapped out and the Malinois covered the grass in seconds flat!

And all Jackson saw was flying teeth! "OH FLUCK ME!" He screamed as he turned to run and…."WHAM!"….the dog hit him with its' full weight and pounded him into the dirt as she clamped down on a pad and shook him like a rag!

"AHHHHHH! OH SNIT! OH SNIT! CALL IT OFF ME!" Jackson yelled.

"AUS! AUS!" Dropkick snapped out. Mekachu must have thought he was joking because she snatched up Jackson by the seat of his butt, carried him up to her handler and spat him out with a "Ptttewy" at Dropkicks feet…

"Wise rump….Go lay down?" Dropkick commanded as he helped Jackson to his feet. "You ok?" he asked Jackson.

"Does ok mean I didn't pee myself or does ok mean I can still talk strait?" Jackson said as he watched the dog get up and come over to snuggle around him…

"See? She likes you now." Dropkick said as he pet the dog's head. "You handled that well Wilde."

"Should have gotten some pictures to send to my folks. They would have thought I was insane." Jackson said as he started pulling the pad suit off.

"Hurry up and put that suit away." Dropkick said. "We'll run Mekachu through some paces out here then we'll go over some things and start out on patrol."

"Cool." Jackson replied.

Savanna Central

10am

November 28, 2039

Naval Education Center, Savanna Sands Naval Base.

Free time at the hands on lab room. The "tron" school.

Gilly, Keble and Whitney stood around observing the electronic checking device Keble was working in his paws while deep inside the power bank box, Albert and Myler were roaming through the maze of wires, bundle lines, circuits, resistors and other parts within the unit dressed from head to toe in special rubber suits made to protect them from voltage and static shock. Though some of the circuit breakers were switched to "OFF", others were still energized and one wrong move would turn a mouse into a pile of powder in a split second…

Albert was letting Myler do all the reading as he knew only by experience could his friend overcome the dyslexia he was suffering from…

"What's the next circuit run we need to check on the print?" Albert asked. He waited patiently for a moment..."Take your time "My My" we have all morning."

"Three…...Alpha…..Twelve…." Myler replied.

"You're sure?" Albert asked.

"Yes." Myler answered back.

"Good. You're sounding more confident today." Albert replied as he looked at each circuit card bank they passed. The hum of electricity had Myler nervous…

"This….this humming stuff's making my legs shake." Myler said as he played with his lips.

"We'll be fine." Albert replied. "Just don't panic and start scurrying off. Come here." Albert said as he put out his paw. "Come on Myler...we're not dating."

Each mouse carried a volt checking probe with a line running to Keble's checking box. One thing to be a fox, another to be a mouse running around what could be explained as a "Journey to the Center of the Earth" kind of experience. A few feet equaled for a mouse a city block.

Albert clicked on his hand microphone. "Are we worried about lunch?" he asked Whitney.

"We can eat back in the apartment, keep going." She replied. "Anyone else need lunch?"

"I think we're all good." Gilly said smiling.

"Ok...we've reached another target circuit." Albert's voice sounded. "Three…...Alpha…..Twelve….testing now."

Inside….Albert and Myler touched their probes to the circuit card and waited for the call back…

"Yup…..dead dee dead dead." Keble said through the radio.

"Ok then." Albert replied. "Shut the whole box down. We'll pull this card, bring it out, do the paper work and send the requisition for a replacement."

Myler flopped back on his rump and sighed..."Uh….that was difficult."

"You had no problem with it. Just nerves, you're doing fine." Albert said as he pulled the pack of tools off his back. "Let's get this card unscrewed and off so we can get out of here."

Downtown Zootopia

noon

November 28, 2039

Barnyard and Zoo-philes rare Collectibles shop.

The front door all but turned into splinters as a bull Rhino crashed through it followed by a big polar bear and a small bunny wearing police tactical gear. The Gazelle at the receiving end of this violence had no time to react as the Rhino snatched him by an arm and slammed him to the floor!

Zootopia SWAT! You're under arrest!" SWAT officer Aaron snapped as he pulled a pair of zip tie cuffs and secured the shocked Gazelle's arms…

"Kurt? Sammy? Sweep the place. Scene secure." Ajax said into his shoulder radio as Judy came through the broken door with Fritz Katz behind her…

"Paul Jenkins?" Judy said. "You are under arrest for the murder of Mister Peter Pastel. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to a lawyer. If you can't afford a lawyer, one will be provided to you. Do you understand these rights?" Judy asked.

"I didn't kill anyone!" Jenkins snapped.

"Want to keep flapping those Gazelle lips there pal or do you want to come clean? Did you really think you'd get away with this? Before he died, Pastel made it clear who the killer was." Judy turned to Fritz. "Care to explain it to him?"

Fritz walked up to Jenkins and showed him a photo of the bar top from the murder scene. "Olives to the left….lemons to the right. Drink garnishes. Only in bar speak the lemons are usually called "a twist". Olive…..Twist…..Oliver Twist. Written by Charles Deer-kins. And you my friend are well known for being in-satiated with all things Deer-kins. Considered around here to be an efficient expert."

Judy walked up waving her carrot pen…."You see….Mister Jenkins. Mister Pastel was the owner of a strip mall in Sahara Square and it seems you and him had quite a nasty argument over your lease agreement for your outlet store. Two witnesses saw you both arguing and we got that argument on several cameras. It got so heated that you threatened to "ventilate" Mister Pastel if he dared raise your rent. Which he did. So you snuck up behind him as he was coming home and you shot him with a 357 magnum."

Judy pressed up to Paul and pointed. "Where's the gun Paul?"

Meanwhile….Kert pointed Sammy to the ceiling. "Gimme a boost will you?"

Sammy reached up, ripped off the vent cover and lifted the bunny into the vent. Moments later….Kert dangled a revolver out the vent opening by it's snap flap..."Vollah! One Snarl and Claw 357 Special!"

Judy turned back to Paul and pointed. "You just happen to store your guns inside an air vent? Come clean Paul or keep your lips shut. If you keep denying this and you're found guilty? It's the death penalty. You opportunity to hedge your bets right here, right now."

"Yes…..yes….I killed him. I killed him and that's the gun." Paul replied as Judy gestured to the door….

"Stuff em." She said with a sound of sadness. "Why do some mammals resort to such stupid acts? He threw away a whole life worth of achievements because of a petty stupid grudge over money."

"It always baffles me too." Fritz said as he patted Judy's back. "How ever? Swift work on this case Chief. You don't ever lose your touch do you?"

Savanna Central

3pm

November 28, 2039

Naval Education Center, Savanna Sands Naval Base.

Jackson Wilde on roving dog patrol.

Jackson threw the ball again as hard as he could and Mekachu tore across the ground and into the bushes to retrieve it. She gave him the ball and returned to dutifully walking aside him…

"Does she ever get tired?" Jackson asked Dropkicks.

"That's the thing about "Mallys'" they're high energy dogs who have to be challenged constantly or they become agitated. Normally this is all I do on duty is exercise her….or she runs me crazy. Usually we don't have any problems...save mammals who jump the fence for some ridiculous reason."

Jackson smiled as he patted Mekachu. "I never thought I'd put on a police belt. Both my parents are cops….well….my Mother is still a cop, my Father's retired."

"You could have struck for Master at Arms. We end up with a lot of our guys being in the ZPD or the Mass Transit Security Force." Dropkick remarked.

"I decided to go a different direction." Jackson replied. "My parents aren't disappointed at all. What about you?"

"I'll stick another four years and get out for the ZPD. Though I'm a little sad they don't employ dogs." Dropkick replied.

"They have wolves." Jackson replied. "I mean seriously? Why would you need a dog when a wolf is bigger and more intimidating?"

"How many wolves in the ZPD do you know use their choppers to take down suspects?" Dropkick replied. "There's also a high rate of displacia events with wolf cops. You've lived around the ZPD, thought you'd hear more about that?"

Suddenly...Mekachu came to a stop and sat growling with her nose pointed towards a parking lot near a barracks building…

Jackson dropped to a knee..."She's got something?"

"Yeah..." Dropkick snorted. "And I have a good idea what it is too. These kids never learn."

"Kids?" Jackson asked.

"Yup..." Dropkick snickered. "You want to see some little punks run right out of their underpants?"

Dropkick knelt down and whispered to Mekachu…."Aus Vinder Kin Sloss."

The Malinois slowly trotted off towards the parking lot as dropkick stood smiling…

"What did you tell her?" Jackson asked.

"Just to say hello..." Dropkick replied as they watched the dog turn a corner and then they winced as she exploded in snarls and barks!"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" The high pitched screaming of what sounded like juveniles filled the air as Jackson and Dropkick took off running for where Mekachu was by now tearing teeth into tails...cept she didn't…

"I knew it! You little snits again?! Don't you learn?" Dropkick huffed as he snagged the older of two dark gray lion cubs by his scruff. A door "jimmy" bar fell from his paw.

"Keralu Mauldi you little snit bag. This time I'm feeding you to my dog!" Dropkick snapped as he wrangled Keralu and dangled his precious tail for Mekachu to snatch a hold of..."

"NO! NO PLEASE! IT WAS NINJI'S FAULT!" The wiggling young teen cub yelped as he pointed…

"OH YOU ARE SUCH A BULL SNIT ARTIST!" The younger Ninji snarled. "IT WAS ALL HIS IDEA!"

"I don't care WHO came up with the idea!" Dropkick snapped. "Seaman Wilde? Put these little bastards on the ground and cuff em!"

"Why?!" Keralu snapped. "My father will bail us out! I'll have your paycheck you jerk!"

"You could be the son of an Admiral and you'll still be sitting in a cell won't you?" Dropkick snapped back. "Or maybe my dog would enjoy a nice side of lion ham hock after all?"

Dropkick gestured to Keralu's rump and Mekachu clamped on it with her teeth! Not trying to puncture the flesh….just enough to make the miscreant cub cry." Now? We're going to just dispense with calling your parents and keep you in in our jail cells for couple of days where you'll get to experience the wonderful bread and water cuisine and fine comfort of four walls and a cot. And just because you're the Commanding Officer's brat my dear sand box scratch'r doesn't mean you get any ranks and privileges." Dropkick turned to Jackson. "Got this all written down in the charge book Wilde? Put these little fools in the car?"

"Yes." Jackson replied as he took hold of Keralu. "Walk..."

Keralu turned his head and tried to nip Jackson on the ear! "Stupid rabbit!"

Jackson kicked the feet out from under Keralu, gave him a swift side fist to his stomach and planted his face into the concrete…

"This "stupid Rabbit" sure learned a lot of tricks from his police cop parents. If I were you? I'd cool my attitude there dumb hump." Jackson said as he dragged Keralu to the patrol car and threw him in the back!

Ninji seemed to be a quick learner...though not a smart follower. He cringed and cowarded as he passed Jackson and climbed into the cruiser.

Dropkick leashed Mekachu and walked up to Jackson. "You sure you don't want to change rates there Seaman? You and Mekachu might work well together?"

Jackson smirked in reply. "I'd like my fur to remain on me as long as possible."

Rain Forest District

4pm

November 28, 2039

Home of Gordon and Grace Gray (Gray Wolves)

Author's note: You need to read the "Sheath and Knife" comics by Harmarist to understand Will and Alex.

"Hi Mom!" Alexander "Alex" Gray (15 years old) yelped as he came running into the kitchen after the wafting smell of k-9 cookies hit him in the snoot….

And just as quick...Grace hit his paw with a wooden spoon when he reached for the pan…

"Yie! Yie! Yie!" Alex cried as he pulled his paw back and whimpered. His older brother William "Will" Gray (18 years old) entered the kitchen and bopped his little brother on the head…

"You should know better by now." Will said smiling as he gave his mother a kiss. "May I have a cookie mother?"

"No….you may not because you stink of motor oil." Grace replied. "Get cleaned up you filthy thing?"

"Hah!" Alex yelped! "Take that big brother!"

Grace looked at Alex. "You stink worse. Both of you go take a shower or a bath before dinner?" Grace ordered. "And by the way? Your father and I have got permission to farm you two off to your Uncle Chancy for a few days."

"OH SWEET!" Alex yelped! "COOL! GRRRRR…..GRRRRR….. MARINES!" The young cub growled as he ran off to get to the bathroom before his older brother…

"Seriously?" Will sighed. "And mom? Get it right? You're farming Alex off on me not Uncle Chance?"

"William?" Grace replied. "It's been a year since we've seen Chancy, he's so busy these days. And your father and I need time with each other, you should understand that?"

Will sighed…."I know mom...I guess I'm just not on Alex's excitement level. He's get so spastic about the Marines, he eats and sleeps Marines and I'm the one who has to bear the brunt of his "spazing out". Don't I deserve me time too?"

"You're not being shackled down William. I'm sure Chancy understands that you have your own life to live. You can go by yourself all over the city, we're not going to stop you." Grace said.

"Then if I don't spend time with Uncle Chancy, I'll feel guilty." William said with a deep sigh. "I promise I will bear the unbearable spasticity of my daring little brother….for you mom."

Grace popped a pair of cookies in Will's mouth. "That's my good boy. Now go get cleaned up for dinner you dirty cub. Your father will be home in fifteen minutes."

Will walked up the stairs to the second floor where he could already hear Alex splashing around in the bathroom shower singing himself silly…

"_**From the maws of Tootha….zillia to the shores of Frisky Treat..."**_

"_**We will fight Zootopia's battles on the air, the land and sea..."**_

"_**First to fight for heard and freedom."**_

"_**With teeth and claw pristine."**_

"_**We are proud to claim the title of Zootopia's Fleet Marines."**_

Will just walked into the bathroom and started pee'ing in the toilet… "HEY YOU FART KNOCKER!" Alex yelped as he threw his soap sud'd wash towel at Will's face. "GET OUT AND WAIT!"

Will threw the towel back. "SHUT UP SNOT!" He snarled.

Alex lathered himself without a care..."Isn't it cool big bro? We're going to see Uncle "Chank" at Quanaco for a change! I hope we get to ride on a tank! Maybe he'll take us to the shooting range and I can pop off a few rounds? Maybe I can chuck a stick grenade...yeah…...BAAA BOOM!"

"What ever floats your furry little dink there kid." Will replied. "I'm not spending the whole time in the city watching a day long commercial add." Will replied as Alex rinsed himself with the hand sprayer…

"What's up with you Will?" Alex yelped. "Don't you want to see Uncle? It's not like we see him every day you know?"

"I know Alex...I want to see Uncle Chancy very much. It's just that I'm not interested in spending the whole time on the base while we're there. You're all excited for it so you have all the fun you want ok? Now are you done washing because I want to get clean before Dad comes home." Will stood thumping a foot waiting as Alex dried himself…

"What's wrong with you Will?" Alex asked. "We used to spend a lot of quality time with each other. It's like since you turned 18? You're doing all you can to avoid me like I have cancer or something."

Will started taking his clothes off…."I am not avoiding you Alex. It's called… I'm 18 and graduated and your 15 and in school still. Enjoy your next three years because the world's going to come dragging you out of bed soon enough."

Alex snorted back..."It's probably because I'm not cute and small any more."

"What the fluck?" Will snapped. "Get back here?" He commanded.

Alex turned at the door to the bathroom. "Truth hurts huh?"

"That's not it Alex." Will replied. "I told you...I'm not into the things that you are ok? I'm not all out for the "hump two, three four" stuff. That's why I don't think I should have to spend my whole time there. It has nothing to do with "us"… "U ME" Will gestured. Don't get it twisted."

Alex snorted back..."Sheesh….if you're gonna flucken lie and hurt my feelings Will? At least learn how to do it right!"

Alex stormed from the door and slammed his bedroom door shut before Will got into the hall way….

"Ugh! Damn that kid." Will yelped with a grimace.

"I'm not a kid anymore you flucken tail hole!" Alex yelped from his room.

Sahara Square

7pm

November 28, 2039

Jackson's apartment in Savanna Central

Jackson didn't stop once he came through the door of the apartment. He passed by the others enjoying a round of spades, threw his duty belt on the couch, walk stripped himself down to his underwear and flopped onto his bed where he reached around to pull the white cotton thin sheet over himself…

Gilly walked up to the bed, sat down and petted Jackson's head..."Long day of duty huh?"

"You handle a high strung dog all day and see if you feel better." Jackson replied. "Wow…she didn't stop from like 9 to 6."

Gilly pulled the sheet back..."No bites, nothing missing, you still have your puffy tail attached to your tush.."

Jackson swatted at him..."Don't….leave me…..me tired…..sleep."

Whitney walked up and knelt down. "Did you have to go through bite training?"

"Yeah..." Jackson replied sounding exhausted. "I spent half the day being a chew toy." He turned his head a little sideways..."Any one have a problem with me having the apartment next weekend for two days? Darla is getting a school break."

"Absolutely not." Whitney replied. "Anyone got any problems?"

Everyone replied with no problems..."Good..." Jackson said. "Now lemme sleep? I have to be up at 5am to be chewed again."

end of chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12

FIRST SALVO

A Zootopia fan fiction by Dan

Rated M+

(c) Zootopia 2016 by Disney Animated Studios

(Artist ownership) Ayden Gull from BRO GULLS by Anti_Dev

(Artist ownership) "I Will survive" by William Borba 2017

(Artist ownership) Will and Alex Gray, Sheath and Knife by Harmarist

(Artist ownership) Anubis and the buried bone by Harmarist

(Artist ownership) The K'zin by Lary Niven.

(Artist ownership) Don Carnage Disney's TAIL SPIN

**Chapter 12**

School: part 3

Sahara Square

9am

December 2, 2039

The Gary Gnu News hour on ZNN

Gary Gnu: Good Morning Zootopia….there is no better g'news than Gary Gnu. Welcome to our program today where the topic of debate and discussion will be the recient at sea exchange between the Destroyer Gnu York and ships of the Kzin Navy. Does this signal that tensions are going to get white hot very soon or should we continue our policy or prudence and caution? I have as our guest today…

The President of the Mammalhood of Teamsters, Jimmy Hoofah….

And retired Captain Leon Surefoot, (Leopard) former tactical adviser to the Chief of Naval Operations and special adviser to his honor Mayor Cesar Leo. Jimmy, let's begin with you because you not only represent a large segment of our society, you also represent the fisher-mammal's league and the fishmonger's union which are two very vital interests within our society...you obviously have an opinion which runs counter to that of his Honor and the City Counsel, you favor a more aggressive policy with Kzin.

Jimmy Hoof-ah: (Pig) I don't think it's aggressive as much as over due. We've been patient for almost 100 years with these Predators and let's be very honest with ourselves and please I will clearly separate these animals and they are animals….from our mammals who are of the predator family. What else do you describe the torture...slow filleting and cold blooded butchering of two otters? Foxes who's tails were chopped off for trophies? Shots fired at one of our Destroyers? If those don't tell us we're in a war then I'd hate to see what the Captain will pull out of his own nautical dictionary to explain all of this. We are being slowly strangled Gary. Last week, for the first time...two Kzinti warships led two of their fishing boats into our waters, that was a definite in our face "We flip you the middle paw finger" insult from the Kzinti and what was done about it? Absolutely nothing! We need to stop screwing around the bush with these cannibals and give them what they should have had a long time ago. A damn good tail whooping!

Gary Gnu: Captain Surefoot? Do you think his Honor understands the level of frustration some of our citizens feel with regard to our current policies?

Captain Surefoot: There are also about the same number of citizens who feel we should not rush into a head on clash with the Kzinti, that we must continue to practice caution and restraint because we simply do not have all the information with regards to their own military capabilities which judging from the clash with the Gnu York some days back, they do show some remarkable military skill. I am not downplaying or making any light with respect to those families who've lost loved ones but our mindset both in the military and government circles is for all our citizens. Our society is simply not prepared adequately for us to go running across the seas like a drunk cow-mammal on horse with a pair of six guns blazing against an enemy who might bring heavy field guns to a fist fight.

Jimmy Hoof-ah: When will we ever be ready? Should we wait until their Navy sits off Sahara Square and starts putting shells into the Palm Hotel? Isn't the clarity of their actions so far enough of a warning? If they get to a point where they torpedo our ships at their moorings and land troops in Tundra Town….would that be readiness enough? The real problem is? We have good ships, good Sailors and damn good Fleet Marines but they lack the leadership to do what must be done now.

Captain Surefoot: I would like to ask you Mister Hoof-ah. Did you ever serve?"

Jimmy Hoof-ah: I've heard this question so many times.

Captain Surefoot: You profound ignorance of the subject matter is showing Jimmy. Answer the question. I won't hold it against you.

Jimmy Hoof-ah: No...I never did. Pigs don't serve on those ships.

Captain Surefoot: But pigs do serve in important parts the Navy and Fleet Marines. I remind you not to disparage them by saying they don't serve Jimmy. Now….I am not going to tell everything but what I can say is that there is more to the Navy than just a bunch of Destroyers and support ships. We have at our disposal a wide raging field of capable options open to us….trust me, if the Kzinti want to be bolder? We have the capacity to match their boldness and if they desire to be stupid? We have the rod of correction to teach them the foolishness of their stupidity. What we can't not suffer however is our citizens tearing at each other over the question of war. United the herd can not be harmed, divided and the Kzinti will pick us off like stumbling stragglers.

Jimmy Hoof-ah: Don't the injuries and injustices and those who've been brutalized and murdered and their families deserve better than beatitudes and platitudes Captain? If we will not punish these sick creatures for their blood lust and desire to murder us then why can't we at least give them a bloody nose? Let them know that we are not only a united society but that messing with us in any capacity is a mistake not worth the repeat?

Captain Surefoot: The policy which the Mayor and the City Counsel have put forth is both a sound policy from the military position and sound policy from a fair estimation of current data which the government continues to gather and study. Once again, I'm not going to expose what we know or what we have as data or capability but to mirror the thoughts of his Honor…."We will not go into a dark closet without a flashlight swinging our paws and claws against the boogy mammal...the only outcome for us would be? We'd rip our wardrobe to shreds."

Savana Square

9am

December 2, 2039

Jackson's Apartment

"Snnnnnnnniiiiifffffff….aaaaaaaaah…." Jackson buried his nose into the valley formed by the soft pillows of Darlah's breasts and took a deep sniff...his face showing a whisp of curiosity before he chose another spot and softly repeated himself….

"Snnnnnnnniiiiifffffff….aaaaaaaaah…." He sniffed again. Then he reached over to the tray hung on the lip of the ofuno bath tub, rolled some breaded clam in a sauce and plopped it into his lover's mouth. Then…..he sniffed deeply again before playing his lips over a soft pink nipple…

"Giggles" Darla chuckled as she played with his fire red hair tuft..."Do you like the smell?"

Jackson raised his head up and gave Darla a gentle kiss on her lips… "Yes… smells like fruit. Not like your oily musk."

Darla rested her arms over Jackson's shoulders…."It's a little elixer you add to your food. It's supposed to trim down the strength of the musk oils? Sort of give it a more "pleasing" small."

Jackson doe'd his eyes..."Just having you here is pleasing." He said as he played his paw fingers over her blonde hair tuft..."I've missed you like crazy."

"Same..." She replied. "You took that Goat flag with such audacity. I didn't think you'd have polar bears. I always expected the mice or the rats or something a little more….?"

"Foolish?" Jackson said as he turned her around on his lap and laid back against the tub…."You should know Darla….can't turn your back on a fox for anything...I mean...a half n half. Bunnies can also be rather resourceful. Great Frith endowed us with cleaver minds and strong legs."

Darla snorted. "You threw that log rolling match."

"Was all part of my master plan of deception." Jackson said as he played with Darla's thick otter tail. "Mmmm….how's welding school going?"

"Oh great!" Darla exclaimed. "I'm already qualified in three disciplines and we start underwater welding classes next week. Have to get used to wearing a SCUBA pack, really thick rubber suits and moving in a murky pool. That's going to be fun."

Jackson fed her another clam and squeezed her tight against himself… "My...you've gotten solid. You work out a lot more now, I can tell."

The female otter nibbled on one of Jackson's ears. "Want to see who can outlast who?"

Jackson chuckled…."Wanna learn how to play spades while trying to see who can out last who?" He said with a giggle as he slowly slipped his paw down under the water and felt her quiver against him…

"Dar?" Jackson asked as he kissed her neck..."Can I ask you a question my Mother usually asks my Dad?"

"What?" She replied as she turned her head around and slipped her tongue into his maw…"Mmmmm...why are you stopping?"

"I can't do two things at once?" Jackson replied. "So? My question is? Why me? Why do you love me? I mean….you can't deny the calling of your own kind? When you…..you know…..when you get the "hots" it's hard to say no."

Darla pushed herself against Jackson's chest and reached out to hold his floppy ears..."First off? I have not met or hung with any otter males. Second? There's too many "Jerk-otters". Third? You're unique, exciting and a perfect gentle-mammal for me."

Jackson smirked back. "Not every male otter is a jerk? My mom goes to a florist who's an otter and he's nothing but devoted to his wife. Sweetest guy I've ever met."

"A rare thing where most otter males are possessive and think my only good worth is on my back pumping out pups every week." Darla replied. "Seriously Jackson. I left home for the Navy because my father was like that. When I told my parents I was joining the Navy? The old mammal went "tizzy fritz". I wasn't going to stay around so he could pawn me off to some jerk to be his prize "hump trophy"

She reached up and played her paws over Jackson's face..."Yeah...I hear the calling but it's not like Otters in Zootopia are going to go extinct if I don't decide to follow the "fluck flock" and go with my heart. The best thing I love about you Jackson? You love to compete, you love to challenge and that fires me up and excites my whole body. I think you're at your best….especially if you want to get down and erotic….when you're my bitter rival in something."

Jackson smiled as he flopped down into the bath..."Is that all you like about me?"

Darla stood and held Jackson above the water on his back..."You're exotic… you're gentle…..you're so good with poetry….I could roll off the whole list but then we won't have any fun and the bath water's going to get cold." She said softly as she gently kissed him on his lips…

"Now? About that bet? You gain for a little climax match?" Darla said as she slowly rubbed Jackson's stomach…

"Sure?" He said softly. "Anything goes?"

Darla gave him a wicked sneer. "If that's the case? Then you should quit now Jackson. You're going to loose."

"In your dreams girl." Jackson replied. "In….your…..dreams. What do you want to do after that?" He asked her as she slowly kissed over his body…

"I dunno….give me a little time and I'm sure I'll think of something else we can play over….like I said? You're going to lose so you might as well quit while you're ahead…."

Jackson coo'd…."In you dreams…..." Then he gasped loudly…."OH SNIT!"

The ZMTA Speed liner from Rain Forest.

9am

December 2, 2039

The quietness between the two wolf brothers was a carry over from their little rift a few days ago. Since then? Will and Alex avoided each other, even talked lesser than usual during meals. Alex spent more time with his school friends while Will spent his time with his little business his parents had allowed in the family garage...working on local cars and motors which gave Will a good income.

At the moment….both young wolves were on their cell phones with Will dressed in colorful summer clothing appropriate for the climate controlled warmth of Savanna Central and Alex dressed in tropical swim trunks, a red Fleet Marine hoodie and a green canvas Fleet Marine cap with a sun flap adorned with unit pins he'd gotten from his uncle…

"You ok?" Alex suddenly asked Will, which caught the older brother off guard…

"Huh?" Will replied as he quickly flicked off his smart phone.

"I asked…..if you'd care to take your eyes off your porn for a bit?" Alex snickered sarcastically..."Are you ok?"

Will sighed…."No….I'm not. Alex? I'm sorry for what I said a few days ago that got you upset."

Alex smiled back. "Ok? So we had a little miff? I was going to tell you the same thing big bro….just….didn't know how to phrase it."

Will sat playing with his paw fingers..."You must think I'm a big pussy huh?"

"I never thought of you like that!" Alex replied. "You're certainly not dumb, though sometimes I called you that. I wouldn't have gotten through Junior High if you didn't tutor me."

Will replied. "Remember when I came back from going feral hunting with Dad and Uncle Chancy and I bragged about killing a deer in the old ways?"

"Do I?" Alex replied. "I was like eight and bouncing around like crazy. It sounded so cool the way you told it? I was like super spaz wanting to go."

Will sighed back..."I lied….I didn't do anything."

Alex double took his shaking head. "Do what? You lied?"

"Yeah..." Will said. "I tucked my tail under my butt and skulked out like a little bitch."

Alex couldn't believe it..."Dad and Chancy never said anything?"

"Well….they didn't want to give me a complex or something." Will replied. "We all ran together through the woods "four legged" and I was like oh so charged up for it. We were hunting like our ancestors. Chasing after a prey, feeling the adrenal rush, the blood lust...it lasted until they tackled a deer trying to run from them. I know it was just a dumb animal, a feral deer is not like us evolved mammals at all but it screamed like it was one of us. I came upon Dad and Chancy holding it down, looking into its eyes and you could tell it was terrified. And Chancy's snarling… "Come here William! Come here and feel what it's like to be a true wolf! Rip its' throat out! Get your maw bloody!"

Will put his head down in shame..."I peed myself, tucked my tail and ran off crying….hearing that poor deer scream and choke on it's blood as Dad and Chancy tore it apart. It took them two hours to finally find me and I was a sobbing mess." Will said as he sighed and blew air from his mouth..."You must be so disappointed in me."

Alex took a deep breath..."Dad and Chancy wouldn't take me. I think it was to honor mom thinking I was the little emotional "panzy panty" in the family. How many times did I want to go and they said no because they didn't want to expose me to it? And all this time I looked up to you because I thought you got to do something so fricken cool."

Will reached out and rubbed a small paw..."Like I said Alex? You must be disappointed in me?"

Alex replied by putting a paw on Will's shoulder. "Never Big Bro! I'm never disappointed in you! Absolutely never! Don't ever think of such a thing!"

"Well you know?" Will replied. "It's sort of expected right? The first son of the family should be the bravest, toughest, toothiest bastard and the pups after him sort of digress down to one that's all brains and no brawn?"

Alex giggled back. "That makes you a retarded brute and me rich!"

"Come here you little snit!" Will yelped as he reached out, grabbed Alex up and noogied him on the head!

"AH! Yie Yie….I'm gonna beat your butt you douche!" Alex yelped as he snatched Will's lip, pulled it till he let go then sucker punched him in the stomach!

"Yeah! Take that bitch!" Alex snapped as he stood in a combat stance his uncle taught him. "What do you think Will? Will I make a bad ass Marine?"

"Yeah…." Will replied..."You'll make a perfect rock."

"Grrr!" Alex growled back as he bounded up on the train seat, snatched one of Will's ears in his maw and chewed on it! "Take that you poor excuse for a wolf!"

"Ahhh! Little bastard!" Will snapped as he fought to get a hold of his wiggling younger brother. "I'm gonna kick your butt!"

Alex gave Will's neck a quick Marine strike with his paw and jumped back into a combat stance..."Yeah! Bring it fur pisser!" He yelped.

"Ok kid! Ok! I surrender general, I surrender!" Will begged as he pulled Alex off his feet and held him on his lap..."Sheesh...you've grown a ton."

"You think I'll make a good Marine?" Alex asked as he rubbed his paws on Will's face. Looking around and seeing other mammals looking at how the 15 year old was perched….Alex wisely slipped off Will's lap. "Well Bro? Will I be a good Marine or what?"

"It remains to be seen." Will replied. "No doubt you have the spirit for it? But that's one thing and actually doing it is another thing to itself."

Alex popped down on the seat and gave his big brother a toothy grin. "Are wee staying with Uncle or did we get our own hotel room?"

Will replied. "A hotel room. "I got us a room at the Jade Majesty about a block from the main gate of the base. The website shows its' super sweet with a big pool, saunas, free breakfast...really nice rooms."

"Are we going to be in a rush to see Uncle or….do we have time for our "usual" rompings?" Alex asked softly.

"I think for this trip Alex? We should tone down our "rompings" and maybe not delve into them too much." Will said with a little resignation. "Don't get mad at me ok? But….it's time we both moved on from that to….other mammals."

Alex replied…."Oh….That's fine Will...unless you feel a need to have one last fling together for old times?"

Will looked out the train window as the city skyline and the big station loomed in the distance..."We'll see Alex. We'll see."

Mammalian injuries therapy clinic

10am

December 2, 2039

The armadillo doctor waved a pen in his paw like a maestro conducting an orchestra..."Push Mister Wilde...push with those legs…."

"You're a torture artist…." Nick struggled to say under his breath as he pushed on his back with his hind feet resting against a pair of resisting paddles. "Argh!…..Ow! Ow!…Yie, Yie…." Nick cried and grimaced as he failed to push the paddles to the set mark the doctor showed him….

"Enough….enough….rest yourself Mister Wilde….I am sorry you suffered some pain for that but it was necessary for your evaluation." The doctor said as he helped Nick to it up….

"Now?" The Doctor said. "This is a little personal. Do you have trouble getting an erection?"

"Not when the wife helps me." Nick giggled back.

"Mister Wilde? Please...this is crucial. Do you have any problems having an erection?"

Nick replied. "Some times...I….sometimes I have very weak ones that I can't keep up."

The Doctor made some notes..."You may get dressed now Mister Wilde." The Armadillo said.

Nick snorted. "Of course I'm having problems...I'm getting old Doctor."

"It's not your age Mister Wilde." The Doctor replied. "It's your back. Your spinal column."

"I know, I know….you tell me every time I come here for an evaluation..." Nick said as he sat down.

"Nicholas?" The Armadillo said as he took a seat. "Your treatments at the Mystic are no longer effective. The damage you took when you and your wife got into that car accident is not only continuing to progress...it is accelerating. My good friend...believe me it is very hard for me to tell you this."

Nick clicked his maw and made some "Tick" noises..."So….I know it will eventually lead me to losing my ability to walk. I guess my erection problems are an indication that the end is pretty close?"

"Nick." The Doctor said. "You will lose your legs but that doesn't mean you'll die any time soon."

"Oh come on Doc?" Nick snorted. "You're trying to con an old con artist. How much time do I have on my legs and then how long after that do I live? Spare me the sunshine up my tail hole ok?"

The Doctor sighed in reply..."I am not sure as to how much time you have. My advice now is for you and I to prepare you for the day when you are unable to walk. Emotional training, strength training, diet…I know you too well Nicholas, you will not give up without a fight so at least let us make you a good fighter? No?"

Nick replied. "That starts with my wife. You will not tell Judy of any of this alright? At least for now? If she starts to worry then my son will worry. I'll keep going to the Mystic, I haven't given up that there could be a cure for this Doc and you're right...I'd rather go down defiant than go down a cry baby."

Noon

December 2, 2039

Wild Otter's Seafood restaurant

Jackson sat smiling as he nibbled on a carrot stick..."Thanks for lunch Darla." He said.

Darla smiled back at him…"I shouldn't pay anything."

"You lost your bet, remember?" Jackson said with a giggle. "You experienced the wonderful magical fox tongue of which no female mammal can endure nor resist."

Jackson kissed Darla lovingly..."You said I was gifted remember?"

"Where did you learn all that?" Darla asked.

"Mmm?…..from my Dad." Jackson replied.

"Ugh….that's sick!" Darla yelped.

"No!" Jackson replied waving the carrot in his hand. "Not like that! Sheesh, what is floating around in your otter brain girl? No...my dad? He sort of...well…. "Studied it" as in he took research notes."

Darla shook her head and tried not to giggle..."You mean to tell me that your dad took notes while having sex with your mother?"

Jackson laughed…."Oh my gawd….we better not say this too loud."

Darla lightly pounded the table with a paw…."What did he do? Write observations? (laughing)

"Darla! (laughter) Stop it!" Jackson begged.

"The subject (laughter) is making the most interesting faces (laughter)" Darla said as she laid her head on the table and pounded the table top with a paw…."Her gasping is 10 on the Richter scale!"

"Cut it out Darla!" Jackson yelped..."Sheesh, you're talking about my parents!"

"Well who ever heard of anyone taking detailed notes during mating?" Darla replied as she sat trying to stop laughing…."Oh my gawd….and you read them?"

"I?" Jackson replied. "I was always an inquisitive kid."

Darla got back a moment of seriousness to say…."You should market this technique..."

"PFFFFT!" Jackson sprayed the soda he was trying to down..."Ugh! Damn it girl!"

Darla's attention was distracted by a sound coming from a nearby television screen..."Hey! Look! A Special bulletin on the news."

**ZNN Special report **

"Good afternoon gentle mammals, this is Carla Cougar from our studio in Sahara Square and with me of course is Gazelle obviously...welcome Gazelle." Carla said as she patted Gazelle's hoof hand.

"Thank you Carla. Hello everyone." Gazelle said as she smiled to the camera.

"This is difficult for me and probably will be more to so many who've enjoyed your singing and just…..just you Gazelle...my gawd, I was...I was twelve years old twenty five years ago when you first stared out with your first album. I can't think that such an amount of time has gone by and you somehow with all the fame and all the rewards and all the attention….you've never changed at all. Do you like the nickname so attached to you these days? How many in our city have called you the "Old Rock Steady."

Gazelle smiled…."I don't mind it at all. I never felt I needed to change who I am, my beliefs, how I walk, how I talk. My parents were certainly a big influence in that, I got so much from them such as to be respected you must first respect yourself and then respect others; such things don't change and they've given me so many reward I can't count them. I love my fans to death with makes this announcement so difficult to do."

Carla gave Gazelle a hug and allowed her to have the camera to herself…

"My dear loving mammals of Zootopia...we've shared so much for twenty five years. I have enjoyed the time spent singing in the Boroughs, in Rain Forest, In Tundra Town during the winter carnival, In Sahara and Savanna. You all have given me such love and in turn through my music, through my charities, through my activism in so many causes...I've resisted and refused anything, any gimmick, any idea which would have changed the relationship I've had with so many of you. Sadly...I can not resist nor refuse the progress of time. I don't want to see things come to an end but come to an end they eventually must. I would rather be the one to chose my close out."

Gazelle choked up….took a moment to stop and weep…."Gentle Mammals… today I announce my last tour and my last coming album. I am retiring from singing and it breaks my heart to say it to you."

"Oh my gawd..." Darla gasped.

"She's not that old..." Jackson said as he felt his lips and buried them in his hand. The reaction of the other dinners around them went from mute silence to some started to cry. Had some terrible illness afflicted Gazelle? All waited with baited and worried breath…

"Sniff…." Gazelle continued. "My friends….my loving friends….I want to assure you that in no way is my health the reason for my retirement. I have just reached the decision that the time has come to allow other talented mammals the high seat and for me to leave while I'm still in great health and in good spirits where I can put more efforts into the causes so dear to me. I have shared a wonderful 25 years with you...every sweet and dear one of you and nothing will erase that from my heart and certainly not yours. The details of my last tour will be announced soon...starting with a performance for all those of our armed forces who defend our beloved Zootopia. I can't think of any way to kick off one last joyous party with all my fans. Once again….I want to thank each and every one of you for 25 years of wonderful experiences.."

Gazzele turned to Carla and saw her sobbing...the hug on camera broke hearts.

Darla looked at Jackson who sat back breathing a cry out of his face…."Damn. That's hard to take in." He said.

"It's hard to think she's retiring." Darla said. "I don't usually go to bed without playing one of her "lullaby for cubs" songs. She's irreplaceable."

"It's the way of things." Jackson replied. "Younger mammals probably have their own singers they like. Every generation has their special idols. Just that Gazelle is really like her nick name…."Old Rock Steady". She's not a bit "plastic" or "un-real" when she does anything? It's a hundred percent heart and you can tell it's 100 percent. The music industry has so few just like her and she hasn't let her fame take over."

Darla blurted out..."She should run for Mayor!"

Another patron yelped..."City counsel President!"

Another yelled out. "She'd win in a land slide! She should run for Mayor! Maybe she'll keep us out of a war!"

Another yelled out. "She doesn't need the pay cut and the hassle!"

12:17pm

December 2, 2039

Wilde House

Nick came in through the door and walked into the living room to find Judy sobbing on the couch…

"Damn it! I told that Doctor not to tell her snit!" He growled to himself as he walked up to his wife..."Judy? Judy, what's got you upset?"

"Gazelle is retiring." Judy replied as he pointed to the television.

"Retiring?" Nick replied as he sat down. "Well she's gone non-stop for 25 years Carrots, it was going to happen eventually."

Judy sat back sobbing..."It just shows how old I'm getting….sniff….."

Nick sighed and pulled his wife onto his lap..."Now cut that out right now?" He demanded as he cuddled her…."You are no more older to me than the day you sank in wet concrete you dumb bunny."

Nick cupped Judy's chin in his hand and gave her a doe eye look of love. "You are as wonderful and gorgeous a little bunny today as you were then my beloved. Enough of the crying already..."

"Nick…." Judy choked up a Nick stood up with her in his arms. "You don't even weight enough to hurt. You really need to eat more chocolate."

Judy gave him a playful cheek slap. "You stupid fox."

"I'm going to take you into my lair and ravage you till you're a mass of gooey fur and fluff you tasty bunny you." Nick snickered.

"What did the Doctor say?" Judy asked as Nick carried her towards the bed room….

"Look at my face Carrots? Do I really give a flying fluck what that armored money grabber says?" Nick said as he tossed Judy's panties over his head before closing the bedroom door.

The Jade Majesty Hotel

12:30pm

December 2, 2039

Will stood with his phone at the big picture window of the room typing a text…

"I'm here in the City. When do you think you'd have time to meet?" He typed.

"Maybe in a few days." Came the reply. "How long you staying?" The other mammal texted.

"Enough for face time with Uncle and dump my little brother. I can't wait to see you. Miss you so much." Will texted with a sigh and a smile.

"Missed you hordes." Came the reply. "Lotsa kisses."

"Kisses back." Will replied as his little brother came out of the bathroom and flopped on the hotel bed in just a t-shirt….

"It's been a long trip…..yawn….I'm gonna nap for an hour before we see Uncle Chance ok?" Alex said innocently as he snuggled a pillow.

Will snorted at him…."At least get some underwear on Alex?"

"Why?" Alex replied. "You never have a problem with me going buff when we're alone?"

"Well I'm calling Uncle to see if he wants us to come today or wait till tomorrow So You don't have to take a nap right now. Put on something." Will commanded.

"Sheesh...you're becoming a wet fricken blanket again." Alex snorted as he grabbed his underwear off the floor. "Uncle probably doesn't want to see us till tomorrow morning when we have a lot of time so how about we spend a little "quality time" together?"

Will walked over to the bed…."Do you want to be a Marine? Yes or no?"

"Yeah I do." Alex replied.

"Then you won't even get through the front door if you don't start growing up. First thing? No more going around naked, even at home. Second? I'm not in the mood right now for a little "Quality Time" because you need to grow up out of our "Quality time" or your little "hard on" is going to get you some "undue attention" in Basic. If I were you Alex? I'd get my act together and think a little less about "having some constant pleasure."

Will backed away and sighed..."I'm only looking out for you Alex so you don't crush your own dreams."

Alex said nothing back as Will punched up their Uncle on his phone….

"Good afternoon...Gunnery Sargent Hyke, Zootopia Fleet Marine Company…." Chancy started into a long drawn out direct "chain of command" list of his unit and base….

"Uncle Chancy? It's me William?" Will said…

"Well damn youngster! Where you at?" Chancy replied.

Alex jumped off the bed, ran up to the phone and said…."Hey Unk! It's Alexander….Will's being a pussy fart again."

"You little snit bag!" Will yelped as he chased Alex into the bathroom. "Sorry Uncle...how you doing?"

"Right now? A little more peachy." Chancy replied. "My retirement just went "POOF!" I've been extended on active duty for at least two years."

Will replied. "Are you serious? They extended you?"

"Yup….legaleeeeze here…."Hear by extended the length of two years conditional due to requirement of maintaining sufficient knowledge and experienced leadership for the expandation of the Fleet Marines by one additional combat ready infantry division. Signed by his Honor."

Alex came out of the bathroom…."Uncle? Is a war coming?"

"I sure hope not Alex." Chancy replied. "But it always pays to be ready. Look, Will? I'll drop by the Hotel on my way home tonight for a little bit then tomorrow we'll go on base and try to drive the puppy piss out of your brother."

"Good luck douche wand!" Alex snapped back.

"ALEX!" Will yelped.

"Oh...fluck you….you tail cleaner." Chancy snapped back. "I'll see you boys around 6pm ok?

"Yes Uncle." Both Wolves replied. Alex jumped onto the bed happy and excited. "Yeah! Can't wait! I hope he takes us to the gun range...I so wanna bang some rounds down range and put "Fluck circles" in paper!"

Will sighed…."I really have to keep you off those Marine Corps slang sites. I hope you don't have some "pet names" for mom and dad from those toilet mouth on line fake jar heads."

Alex snorted back…."Dad is Dad and Mom is Maternal Zero Material, standard issue, one each, serial number 1-lima-Oscar-Victor-Echo-Hotel-Echo Romeo...with tears of lima-Oscar-Victor-Echo under a separate JSN."

Will snickered. "You are ate the Fluck up kid."

Alex giggled. "I'll fluck your tail hole by the numbers if you let me?"

Will snapped…."Get dressed, we're going to go get lunch!"

Savanna Flea Market

Lion's Soccer Stadium

1:18pm

December 2, 2039

Whitney, Gilly, Kerdle, Albert and Myler walked around the various booths spread over the stadium floor sipping from various soft and ice cream drinks…

"Pretty cool idea Whitney." Gilly said as he stopped to look at an embroiderer's booth with a lot of patches and military jackets adorned with designs, ship's seals and unit patches. "I should get a jacket done for my Dad. Better yet? I should get one done for my friend."

"I'm taking a card so I can have a designer hat once I get to my first command." Kerdle said. "Oh cool! A tailor across the way. Hey guys? Lemme check this out real quick?"

Albert and Myler occupied Whitney's pockets and she gave them gentle reminders to "Keep to their paws"..."Albert? I don't need "adjusting"?"

"I wasn't "adjusting". " Albert replied. "I was re-distributing the paper in the pocket so I could stand better. So have you found something for Kerdle yet?" Albert asked.

"Why should I get him anything?" Whitney replied.

"Oh I don't know." Albert replied. "Maybe because your constant head tilts seem to suggest I dunno….attraction?"

Whitney smirked in reply. "Albert? I like Kerdle as a friend only. He's a fox and I'm a weasel, does that sort of throw a little confusion in your mathematical genius?" She said as she stopped to look at some light weight MMA fighting gloves and pads. "I should do more sparring with Kerdle though? Take him up on his offer of a good workout and a tail kicking."

Albert snickered. "Who's tail are you wanting to kick? Or is it? Who's tail do you wish to impress?"

Whitney stopped, looked around and pulled Albert out of the pocket. She dangled him in front of her face. "Ok...I'm going to make this clear only once Albert the wanna be match maker….I'm a lesbian."

Albert cocked his head. "No you're not."

To accent her point...Whitney pulled out a pair of dog tags with gay flag colors on them..."Ummm….yeah….I go to "McDoggies for fur burgers" there twinkles. Only thing is? I haven't found "miss right" just yet." Whitney dropped Albert back into the pocket. "Sheesh...I thought egg heads had excellent gay dar? You never notice I kinda dress a little "butchy"?"

"I don't really care for ultra fine details." Albert replied. "Does Kerdle know?"

"Albert?" Whitney replied. "He doesn't need too. He and I have a purely professional relationship with each other, he'll tell you that. We only rib each other because he sees me as a sort of sister sibling. Don't ruin it ok?"

Albert replied. "I am tight lipped."

3pm

December 2, 2039

The Theta-Flex HD Theater

Savanna Central

Showing of "ATTACK ON TITAN"

Hans threw back his blades into their box sheaths, turned about into a dead run, snatched up the children and ran without a second thought as Erin and Mikasa screamed and pounded on him to get loose…

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Erin the small brown furred bunny screamed as he tried to bite the wolf's arm and paw…."MY MOTHER IS STILL BACK THERE!"

Trapped in the rubble of the destroyed house...Kalura was a little at peace with herself. At least her oldest kitten would survive...she turned her head to see the monster looming over her with murder lust in its eyes…

The creature bent down and brutally ripped the screaming bunny from under the rubble of her home...and in one brutal move of its' massive arm….it whipped Kalura like a rag, decapitated her head from her broken body and threw it behind it's shoulder…

The human continued forth towards another prize and more of them followed behind murdering and skinning mammals without pity in their eyes…

And as the adverts proclaimed...this was a sure fire "wet your pants" extravaganza of terror...the wafting musk and stink from other terrified mammals caused Darla to walk out with Jackson behind her…

They entered the lobby where other movie go'ers were standing or sitting in equal near catatonic fear…

"Holy…...fluck." Jackson said as he sat on the floor…."I need a little break from that..."

"I'm not going back in there." Darla replied holding her stomach. "I'm gonna wretch. Did they have to make it "that" real? I mean come on...did you see the "water works" coming out of Kalura before she got her head snapped off? Did they have to have her losing all her water while ripping her up and having her scream like crazy? Damn!"

"Uh….no." Jackson replied. "I was too busy looking at the flucking "humans" oh snit….M Knight Sheepalon really went crazy this time...I mean….what amount of bad grass was he chewing on to get this together? Can you imagine humans? Here in Zootopia?"

"I can imagine the Kzinti….or did you miss the subtle spring festival eggs planted all over the film? This was a subterranean propaganda film only these computer generated humans are the Kzinti we worry about so much."

Darla looked at the door and sighed..."I'm sorry...I ruined the whole afternoon."

"Surprise." Jackson replied. "Like I could go back in there now?" He took Darla's paw and walked with her out of the theater. "My testicles and heart are having mating season in my butt." Jackson yelped. "But that film's going to get the academy award for sure."

Darla snorted back. "Yeah….best picture for pissy seats award."

Jackson asked "What would you like to do now since we trashed our movie date?"

Darla stopped to think..."The beach...that's always the simple happy answer for every problem?"

Jackson nodded..."The beach it is then."

4pm

December 2, 2039

Reception lobby of ZPD First Precinct "First Prinky"

Paige Clawhouser came back from grabbing a bite to eat and found the reception desk not only void of the officer she asked to occupy it?

She found the whole space behind the desk filled to the top with pool toys and balloons? The female Cheetah walked around the lobby smirking…."Alright? I know I'm due for a few "official" welcomes here but who filled my desk spot full of stuff? Who's the practical joker?"

Page turned around and came face to face with a fox officer who was holding a baby fox in his arms with a whole handful of helium filled balloons and a big smile on his little face that could melt cars….

Each of the bright color balloons said simply "Happy Birthday"

"Hi Paige." The fox officer said. "I'm officer Dennis Glish. This little culprit is my son Kenny and in case you forgot? Tomorrow is your birthday and Kenny loves to go nuts on people's birthdays."

"Mmmmmah!" Kenny sounded as he held his arms out wide and gave Paige an air kiss."

"Oh my….." Paige suddenly realized that her birthday was tomorrow. "Oh my gawd….you adorable little monkey!" She yelped as she took Kenny from his father and nose tickled him like crazy in the stomach…."Oh you sweet wittle… mmmmm….lemme eat some of this delicious fox fur….mmmm….yum, yum, yum…."

Kenny giggled like crazy as his father stood by chuckling. "He's got all that stuff wedged in there tight. And he put them there all by himself."

"He's so adorable!" Paige said. "How many kits do you have because I'm keeping this one….oh my gawd you are sun melting hot with cute!"

"He's not for sale." Dennis replied. "You'll have to steal him. You forgot your birthday?"

"How hard do you think it's easy to forget when there's so much to do?" Paige said as she walked to her desk and started taking toys out of it. Didn't take her long to go right back to nuzzling Kenny though, the Cheetah was possessed by the foxy cuteness as the little kit played with her face while laying on the desk. "How old is he?"

"The crazy two's." Dennis replied. "That's why I'm holding him. I don't dare let him go or he's going to go "Fox nuts", rip off his diaper, tear up the floor and get lost in a nook. Trust me, these little kits have like energy for days." Dennis leaned against the desk. "Soooo? If you like? The wife and I are in need of a sweet baby sitter?"

"You?….are conning me." Paige replied.

"That's what foxes do my dear?" Dennis said grinning as he nuzzled his son. "Come on Officer Clawhauer? See the cuteness….love the cuteness….deny the cuteness…...not?"

Paige replied. "How could I deny the cutie wootie?" She said as she kissed Kenny's tummy. "You have a deal Dennis."

"You are so cool." Dennis replied. "Let me help you with all these toys?"

4pm

December 2, 2039

Wilde House

Just a touch of the tip of her cotton tail and Judy shivered and spasm'd as she stoop on her own washing sink in the bathroom lathering herself with soap after waking up from her husband's loving ministry of her small body…

He turned from his own sink and picked her up in his arms..."Enjoyed that?"

"When do I ever not enjoy you?" Judy said lovingly as she rubbed Nick's chest..."Except?….and please Nick, don't be upset with me? You….you don't get...you know….you….ugh…..you don't get "hard"….oh my gawd…."

"Please don't let the next thing be…."Am I not sexy enough for you anymore?" Carrots? You go saying that and we're gonna fight." Nick said as he put her back on her sink. "Look...It could have something to do with my back problems, doesn't mean you don't "perk" my loins Judy because if you didn't? I wouldn't be so good in "other means" right?"

Nick slowly licked a nipple…."Nick?…." Judy coo'd softly to him as she stroked his tail tip…

"What would you like for dinner my darling?" Nick asked. "Anything, you name it and I'll cook it for you ok? You go back to bed, watch television, read a book, do macrame, bunny paw painting…..whatever…...and I'll serve you all night."

Judy giggled back..."Nick? What would I do without you?"

Nick snickered. "You'd make a hot lesbian?"

"WHAT?!" Judy snapped as she reached back for a wet towel and started slapping him off the head! "Ugh! You perverted fox tail duster! Get out of the bathroom so I can finish cleaning up!"

"You and Dawn might make a hot couple? You'd never know carrots?" Nick said as he leaned his head back into the bath room and got a piece of soap off the noggin for his teasing!

5pm

December 2, 2039

Lion's Gate Beach, Savanna Central

Swimming devolved quickly into competition. Who could body surf the longest distance and you'd think being an otter...Darla was a shoe in right? Except she never closely noticed the goop Jackson was covering himself in that she thought was combination sun screen and fur coat dryness prevention cream…

Actually it was a tube of "Turtle Wax" Jackson had picked up at a Walrus Mart some time back. The commercial spot on the Dale Dorse show on FM 200 Radio said the cream would provide "effortless gliding" through the water. If it worked for turtles, why not someone else?

The competitive fun soon devolved in a back and forth accusation and denial argument which further devolved into a kissing session which further devolved into Jackson yelping as Darla ripped his swim trunks off and tossed them over her back!

"Dar! Snit!" Jackson yelped but otters being about all muscle, it wasn't hard for Darla to nail Jackson to the sand…

"Maybe you need less resistance?" She snickered. "Ugh…..you stink of Turtle Wax Jackie!"

"A little too much?" He replied smiling back.

"You think?" Darla snorted. "Well that about killed any thoughts of intimacy for the evening."

Jackson grabbed Darla by a paw and pulled her onto his lap..."I don't think so? It sucks you have to go back to school...then again I need to buckle down to finish mine; my grade point average has slipped a little bit."

"We can't compete on school grades because our schools are not compatible." Darla said she gently felt her lover's lips..."Jackie? Are you worried our long distance relationship might fail?"

Jackson replied. "Here I was the one thinking you'd find an otter and now you're worried I might cheat on you?"

"I didn't frame it like that!" Darla said. "I just hope when we get our assignments that you and I get the same command together. Our "dream sheets" come out in the next two weeks you know and we should try to request the same commands. Would you do that if it meant we wouldn't have to text and e-mail all the time?"

Jackson nodded..."Of course. You pick the commands and let me know and maybe we'll get lucky huh? Now?…..can you get me my swim shorts before someone sees me?"

Darla did something more crazy...She whipped off her swim suit and sat scratching the itches out…."Now? You and I are going to walk naked to the car nice and slowly about six feet apart and the first one to get jumped on by someone for going buff? Has to by the other drinks tonight….deal?"

Jackson snickered. "Girl? You are such a crazy otter."

"I didn't hear you say you were up for it…..chicken snit." Darla snickered.

"You're on." Jackson replied smiling as he started walking. Didn't take long for Darla to be the first to rack up a 200 dollar fine for indecency.

The Jade Majesty Hotel

6pm

December 2, 2039

"Knock, knock"….."Open the door!" Chancy's voice boomed on the other side. Alex leaped off the bed, ran to open the door and bark growled at his Uncle who stood dressed in civilian clothes with a desert fighting cap adorned with Marine pins….

"ROW! ROW! ROW! GRRRRRRR….." Alex snapped, snarled and growled as he tried to get up to his Uncle's chin on tip toes.

"You're so under-whelming pup." Chancy snicked, then he grabbed Alex up in a bear hug..."HOW'S MY LITTLE CHOW HOUND!"

"HI UNK!" Alex yelped back. "Are we going to the range so I can bang some paper pussy?"

"What the fluck?" Chancy replied. "Will? Where's this kid getting the sewer mouth?"

"He surfs the web with lubricant." Will replied cheerfully. "Hello Uncle." Will said as he held a paw out. Chancy shook it then pulled Will into a hug.

"It's been a year to long….ugh….you two have just gotten bigger." Chancy said as he showed Will a bag..."For you William? Beer. I know….I know...your mom would throw a fit but you're 18 now and old enough to drink responsibly with your Uncle."

Will smiled as he took a bottle. "You're so cool Chancy." He said as he took a church key opener from his uncle and popped the top off…

"Hey? I'm not old enough?" Alex demanded.

"You're 15...so no, I'm not giving you any beer." Chancy replied. "You're going to get a ton of presents tomorrow from me kid, trust me."

Will sat in a sofa chair while Chancy took the couch with his younger nephew. "So? They extended you on duty?" Will asked. "That sucks."

"I don't think so." Chancy replied. "To be honest? I haven't given much thought to the after life from the Corps. Hell...I didn't even start scheduling my "out" classes. I thought for a while about the ZPD or opening a gun-smith shop but like you don't have enough of those right?"

Alex gestured..."Sheesh Unk? You're a Gunny. You could be a physical fitness teacher? Not like any of the "mid-lers" in my class couldn't use a little tail kicking. With you? Dodge ball would be a battlefield exercise." Alex said waving his paw around. "I think Will doesn't want me to join by the way."

Chancy didn't say anything. He knew Alex was trying to get under his brother's skin and the little quip from the "mid-ler" was an insult with bite judging from Will's face.

"Alex?" Chancy snorted. "I don't want you getting all perky thinking you can just waltz your little butt through the induction door and the Marines are going to be a pie in the sky summer camp. I know you think it's all cool and awesome now but it's different when you raise this paw of yours. I'll indulge you now but trust me...come the day you want to join? If you don't pass muster with me first? You won't get the chance to sign snit."

Will seemed suddenly relieved. "Look boys...I love both of you because your my sisters pups and my sister will kick my snit if I fill your head with fantasy stories about the Marine life. If you want to join? It will be your choice. If you don't? It won't make me love you any less….you know that." Chancy said as he sipped his beer. "Any way? Will….how's your little business doing?"

Will smiled back. "I'm averaging 500 a week after taxes and expenses. Dad even let me put a heavy lift crane rig in the garage for big trucks. I'm also doing bikes too on the side."

"Well damn..." Chancy said happily. "That's my Will. You've always been so mechanically inclined. Now….I'm not pitching the Corps to you Will but with the City Counsel approving another heavy combat division for the Fleet Marines, that means we'll need civilian contractors for all the vehicles the new division will be getting as well which means there will be openings for mechanics and supervisors. Think about it Will? You could be making 2,000 a week as a civil supervisor in a Marine motor pool and you'll get more hands on with heavier engines? Just putting that out there."

Will nodded back. "I'll think about it Uncle." He then thought quietly for a moment..."Uncle? What do you think seriously? Is a war coming with the Kzinti?"

Chancy took a deep breath..."It's an inevitable conclusion. Most of the Marine senior staff and NCO's are of the opinion...though most want it prevented. We're gearing training towards how to kill ten foot tall tigers. The tallest lions and Tigers we have in Zootopia are six and a half feet so you can imagine what we'd be facing."

"We can beat them right?!" Alex snorted. "We'll fluck those tail holes up."

"What's this "we" stuff there "mid-ler". You're not in uniform so it's not "we". We're not looking for a fight because we don't know what we're actually facing. Marines don't go to "fluck snit up" and "make paper tail holes" like mindless brutes. We flight with our brains not out flucken dicks."

Alex frowned until Chancy rubbed his head. "You have three years to learn and make a choice Alex. Enjoy the rest of your time in school while you have it and keep making your brain smarter and your hormones a little less intrusive?"

"I'm sure Will that you and me will have more to talk about but right now, I want to unwind and hear how you two are doing? Tomorrow's going to be a fun day."

end of chapter 12


	13. Chapter 13

FIRST SALVO

A Zootopia fan fiction by Dan

Rated M+

(c) Zootopia 2016 by Disney Animated Studios

(Artist ownership) Ayden Gull from BRO GULLS by Anti_Dev

(Artist ownership) "I Will survive" by William Borba 2017

(Artist ownership) Will and Alex Gray, Sheath and Knife by Harmarist

(Artist ownership) Anubis and the buried bone by Harmarist

(Artist ownership) The K'zin by Lary Niven.

(Artist ownership) Don Carnage Disney's TAIL SPIN

**Chapter 13**

School: part 4

_**When my older brother Steven came back from U.S. Marine Basic at Paris Island in 1978, I was in awe of the transformation of him from the tall skinny undisciplined street punk he had been on the streets of Boston to this focused, chiseled out of granite Adonis in the Marine dress blue uniform. I ran every morning with him when he was home on leave and could not help but try on his dress uniform top and hat, which hung so loosely from my stick of a body. I so wanted to be a Marine at 12 years old but ended up joining the Navy instead. I was so proud of Steven. He left the Corps after eight years and wished he didn't but the Marine never leaves the person like the Sailor never leaves the Navy man; They leave a mark that stays with you the rest of your life.**_

The Author

Mole Harbor, Savanna Central

9am

December 3, 2039

"AAAAAAAAAWOOOOOOO! WOOO! WOOOO!" Alex bayed and screamed with excitement as he bounced up and down on the armored amphibious assault tank as it cruised around the warm waters of Mole Harbor!

His Uncle Chancy sat in the driver's seat wearing a radio set helmet and turned the metal beast in a sharp heel to port that could have thrown the spastic wolf pup into the water...which got his older brother yelling at him….

"ALEX! SIT DOWN BEFORE YOU GET HURT!" Will screamed out!

Chancy yelled back. "DON'T WORRY ABOUT HIM WILL! IF HE FALLS OVER, WE'LL STOP AND PICK HIM UP!"

"YEAH!" Alex replied to Will. "I'M NOT A CHINA DOLL BRO!"

Alex walked forward and leaned down to talk to his Uncle..."How fast does this thing go Unk?"

"She'll do 25 knots full speed kid. She's not built to be a speed boat, she's built to get Marines to the beach." Chancy replied.

"What kind of weapons does it have?" Alex asked as he sat down next to the driver's seat.

"Well up on the back there's two lintle mounts for a pair of 50 cals but with a little creative engineering, we can mount two 20 Millimeter cannons. We also have flip open doors here on top to put a mortar crew in the crew compartment and we have grenade launcher packs we can mount on the body." Chancy replied as he steered the armored tank back towards the shore.

"How many Marines can this thing carry?" Alex asked. He looked back to see Will wasn't enthused at all. Even wearing a pair of colorized shades, the older brother couldn't hide the displeased shape of his maw. It didn't phase Alex at all.

"She carries two squads of 8 each. 16 total." Chancy replied as he brought the tank onto the beach of the Marine base and stopped it near the crew who actually manned it…

"How's she handling Guns?" A Sargent asked as Chancy shut the tank down and climbed out of the driver hatch…

"Pretty good." Chancy replied. "The engine still has a bit of a knock in it though. You should let my nephew Will listen to it, he's pretty adept at engines, right Will?"

"Yeah…but I'm not a Marine so..." Will replied with no enthusiasm.

Chancy turned to Alex. "Alex? Let these guys show you around this beast for a little bit ok? I want to have a little talk with Will."

Alex snorted. "He needs more than a talk uncle."

Will started to move but his Uncle waved a paw finger at him, then gave him a "come with me" gesture. They walked for a little bit before Chancy stopped and took a deep breath…

"Ok Will….come out with it?" Chancy asked. "You're not happy, I can tell."

"Uncle….it's not you…." Will replied.

Chancy rubbed Will's head. "Go on….get out of here and go have fun."

"Uncle Chance?….I just…." Will replied gesturing.

"Will?" Chancy said smiling. "If you keep hanging around like this? You'll get Alex resenting you. Don't worry about him ok? He's got to be his own wolf, you have to be you so get out of here and go crazy in town but if you get yourself in trouble or end up in the ZPD lock up? Hope your folks catch you before I do."

Will sighed with a smile. "You're just so cool Uncle."

"And you're so much like my sister….don't know if that's a benefit or a recipe for disaster but I know you can always take care of yourself. Now get out of here before I have to kick your tail across this grinder and whip your little brother into a frenzy?" Chancy snorted as he pointed. "I'll drive Alex back to the hotel after I tire him out, now GET!"

Chancy walked back to the amphibious track and found Alex wearing a battle helmet as a Corporal was showing him around the inside…

"Hey there snarler." Chancy said smiling. "You wanna go punch some paper pussy?"

"Fluck yeah!" Alex yelped back.

Will pulled out his smart phone before getting to his car in the parking lot and tapped out a text…

"I'm free to do what I want. Do you want to meet somewhere? Are you in school?" Will tapped out. He waited for a minute before the reply…

"We're in classroom until around 3pm and I have duty today so sorry. Maybe tomorrow? I'll let you know where." The reply came.

"Cool." Will replied. "I've missed you so much. "kiss, kiss"" He text'd.

"Can't wait to see you." Came the reply back.

Savanna Central

10am

December 3, 2039

Naval Education Center, Savanna Sands Naval Base.

Electronics/Electrician School.

Power casualty simulator building

Mister Johnathan Hopps, the class teacher, observed from the small control room on the ground floor of the three floor simulator as the class went through the paces of trying to re-route power around damaged electrical cable runs.

"Connecting Terminal 3-90-3! "A" circuit locked! "B" Circuit locked! "C" Circuit locked! Check! Check!" Whitney snapped into her head phone as she rigged the casualty power cable to a terminal set to her body height and threw up the indicator locking handle.

"No joy! No joy!" Came Jackson's reply from two floors above the power and switchboard room! Whitney cursed a little, disconnected the line, dragged it to another terminal and went through the jump connection process again….

"Connecting Terminal 3-93-3! "A" circuit locked! "B" Circuit locked! "C" Circuit locked! Check! Check!" She snapped again!

"No Joy! No Joy!" Jackson replied. "You sure the cable matches the terminal codes?" He asked.

"I checked it three times Wilde!" Whitney huffed back. "Give me a second to do a re-check?"

"This is a timed event Whitney!" Jackson replied with a stern voice.

"Well then you come down here and lug these cables around and see if you still feel "Chip chip" you dumb moron!" Whitney snapped back. That's when Johnathan called an end to the exercise…

"Everyone come down here to the ground floor, be sure you have all the rodents with you everyone on the 3rd floor..." Johnathan Hopps said as he walked up to Whitney..."You alright there Whitney? I know it's getting a little crazy."

"We've been at it since 6 am teacher and like you'd think we'd have it all down by now? If Wilde would stop….ugh….I'm sorry teacher, I'm just a little frustrated. You're expecting someone my size to mammal-handle these jumper cables around the floor and find the right terminal in dim lighting?..."

Mister Hopps patted Whitney on the shoulder. "You're not the only one going solo in this exercise. And keep your head as much as you can. Insults and swears can be just as dangerous as bullets in getting you killed."

Jackson, Gilly and Kerdle along with pockets full of rodents walked in and took seats on the floor….

"Sorry I called you a moron Jackson." Whitney said.

"Told you that it would suck ass by yourself." Jackson said as he gave her a light shoulder punch.

"Ok everyone..." Mister Hopps said as he raised a paw. "Might as well equal this to the "Buttercup" at boot camp, only instead of water? You're dealing with electricity and the need to re-patch damaged electrical systems to restore power to the ship's vitals. As Electrical specialists, your job on a damage control team will be to get things….like radars, radios, gun turrets, torpedo launchers and things that give the ship life...back to life. You can patch holes and pipes all you want but if you've lost the ability to defend yourself because vital power systems have been damaged...your chances of making it out of a fight will be zero."

"Not picking on you Whitney but each of you might face the prospect of having to work by yourself under pressure, alone in a power compartment, lugging around these casualty bypass cables working to get to the right terminal to make the right connections. That's where communications between the guys up top and the person down in the power bank is vital. Wilde? You weren't talking enough. Whitney? You weren't describing enough. Everyone….talk, talk talk.

Mister Hopps turned to Gilly and Kerdle. "You two? What's with the blind foolishness trying to hook up your cable ends to the power panel before you had the "Check" call?"

Gilly and Kerdle looked at each other and Kerdle groaned…."Fluck."

Johnathan pointed to the door. "Go run mister toilet mouth."

As Kerdle ran out, Johnathan took a cable end in his paws..."What's the proper way to connect the circuit?" Johnathan asked around then pointed to Myler who stood in one of Gilly's chest pockets next to Albert…."Mister Myler?"

"Hooking up to the intended Supply of power before knowing the load of power has been hooked up can result in an electrical short and possible electrocution." Myler replied.

"Especially when what Mister Myler?" Johnathan asked again.

"Ummmm?" Myler thought. "When some one turned the receiver unit trip switch to "ACTIVE" while we were trying to hook up the jump cables to it?"

Mister Hopps smiled. "Precisely. You all seemed to had the basics in mind during our first hour of training then it all went into a black hole. Safety is always the first thing when dealing with electrical power everyone. We don't make safety rules for all of you for nothing."

Johnathan pointed around the room. "All of you start from here and get all the cables stored back in their proper places and we'll try this again from the top. And this time there will be no time pressure, we'll walk through all of it step by step."

_Author's notes: Navy warships have extensive redundant systems throughout their decks to re-route vital liquids and electrical power should their systems take damage. Every compartment aboard ship has two or more "EEB-JAYS" or "Emergency Electrical Bypass Junction points" where 100 foot cables can be hooked up or "jumped" from one or more junctions to bypass damaged electrical cables, lines and circuits and maintain the ships fighting integrity. The Junctions and their cables are protected by thick walled ballistic armor piping and run the length ,width and depth of an entire ship. To knock out the EEB-JAY system would basically mean...you'd have to kill off the whole crew or sink the ship._

Rain Forest District

10am

December 3, 2039

Naval Welding Training Center, Camp Merrelson

Darla broke the surface of the murky training pool, pulled up her diving goggles and waved a paw..."Give me another four welding rods Chewy?"

Her class partner pulled four long welding rods from a storage can and passed them to her..."How's it going down there?"

"Just have to put the cap on the joint and it's done." Darla replied. "It's taking a little long because not even your nice flashlight is cutting it down there. I feel like I'm welding in a cup of coffee."

Sitting on a chair nearby...another otter huffed out..."You're now at twice the rods it took me to finish there Delaware. You sure it's the flashlight that's the problem?"

Darla swam over to the edge of the pool where the lippy otter sat smirking down at her…."What's your problem Skyler?"

"Nothing at all Delaware." The dark gray otter with hints of silver white fur in patches around his face replied. "I was just wondering if your eye sight's ever been good at all."

Skyler...unfortunately...had been Darla's one and only otter related interest in Junior High school...until she made it very clear by the long hidden scar on his chin for her swipe scratch that he was not only out for being such a jerk. He was the very otter who forced Darla to go looking elsewhere. Now by twist of mean fate….he was in the same welding class and probably looking to repay her for the insult to his otter pride.

Darla snorted at him. "Skyler? Grow the hell up and get over yourself?"

Skyler snapped back. "I don't know what's worse? You hating your own kind? Or you going out with a perverted half breed piece of snit."

Chewy blocked Darla from leaping out of the pool..."He's not worth it Dar! He's not worth you getting the boot….get back in the pool and finish the joint." Chewy said as he gestured Darla down…."Go on Dar...finish the joint."

Skyler had enough of the busy body and in one brute swipe he nailed Chewy in the left ear and side of the head with his claws and sent the poor otter flopping foot over foot to crash into a table!

By the time Skyler turned his head back towards Darla, however….she nailed him solid in the nose with a powerful right fist. It was obvious which otter took their service more seriously...Darla's punch sent Skyler flying over his previous chair and got the attention of a Chief Petty Officer (Another much larger otter) who came running up with quite a look of anger on his furry face…

"SEAMAN DELAWARE...STAND FAST!" The Chief snapped as he walked up. "Sailor? You better damn well have a good explanation for what I just saw?"

Chewy, Darla's class partner, stumbled up holding his paw to his ripped up ear…."He did it Sir! He attacked me! YOU FLUCKING BASTARD!" Chewy yelled as he charged for Skyler only to get caught by Darla….

"Stop….let's look at your ear…." She said as she pulled Chewy away from Skyler as the Chief snatched the insulting otter by his hair tuft…

"You want to be a little bastard Seaman Skyler?" The Chief growled as he dragged the yelping otter behind him as he walked to a phone…

"This is Chief Borgado at the welding school...send me a Master at Arms wagon right now. I have a little snit bag who needs to stew in a cell for assault." The Chief snorted into the phone before he slapped Skyler hard in the face. "You sit down and behave yourself you little snit bag."

As Chief Borgado began describing what he witnessed to the Master at Arms on the phone...Darla walked up and lightly tapped his shoulder…

"Chief? With all due respect? We don't want to press charges on Seaman Skyler." She said.

Borgado looked at Darla like she'd gone crazy. "You….don't want to press charges?"

"No Chief." Darla replied. "I believe this is something that should be handled "in house"? a little "Corrective discipline" administered by his peers?"

"You understand Seaman Delaware….there is to be no hazing. No illegal acts of reprisal. Is that well understood?"

Darla nodded. "Totally Chief. If you would be so kind as to turn Seaman Skyler over to our paws? I'm sure we can having him flying correctly true in no time flat…..legally speaking of course?"

Borgado turned back to the phone. "Forget the report there Master at Arms. We have determined to handle this problem….locally. Of course you may send an observer."

1 hour later….

Darla danced around Skyler as he struggled to keep up the trotting pace around the running field laden with a heavy duty belt and an M-14 rifle slung on his back...which for an otter was a heavy thing to have to lug around…

"So am I still a stupid birch tree to you Sky?" Darla said with a smile. "We can go at this for another hour by the regulations if you'd like? Grudges hurt a lot, don't they?"

"Gasp…." Skyler flopped onto the grass..."Ok….."gasp"…..you win, you win..."gasp"….I'm sorry."

Chewy stood with his claws out. "I have a right to mark his stupid puss."

"We're not here to get landed in the brig Chew." Darla said with a head shake.

"Why the hell are you even sticking up for this complete prick Dar?" Chewy asked. "He's a fricken slug!"

Darla smiled back. "He's also the best welder in the whole class and even slugs can have a use you know? My boyfriend teaches me a lot of things..."

Darla laid on the grass and went nose to nose with Skyler..."Just for your information there Sky? That "half breed bastard" happens to be connected with the Polar Bear Mafia. I'd hate to see what might have happened to you if you really ticked him off. I hear second to foxes and weasels? Polar bears love to use otters as hockey pucks…..get the warning there skippy?"

"Your blackmailing me." Skyler huffed.

"I'm saving your furry butt from being kicked out of the Navy." Darla replied as she gave Skyler a nose kiss. "Don't fight the machine Skyler? You have qualities I actually do like that may come in handy someday."

First Precinct "First Prinky"

11am

December 3, 2039

Paige Clawhauser knocked on Judy's office door and entered to find the Chief….dancing with a big stuffed fox plushie on her desk?"

"Oh! Oh snit! Uh…..Uh…...yes! Officer Clawhauser? Paige! Uh….uh…." Judy almost fell off her desk as Paige stood giggling at her…

"Wonderful night Chief?" She asked.

Judy sat on the edge of the desk totally embarrassed..."Oh Frith of Inlay…. Which part should I begin with?"

"Giggles" "Chief? You've got such a wonderful husband. I mean he must spoil you to death!" Paige said as she held a folder in her hands.

"Ok Paige...what is it?" Judy asked. "Now that I am totally destroyed by embarrassment?"

"Another case file I just put together for homicide." Paige said as she handed Judy the folder. "Armando Bentley in Rodentia who worked for an advertising agency. Found by his boss, a Mister Achers, this morning at his desk….with a phone cord wrapped around his neck."

Judy cocked her head. "You're serious? A land line phone cable? Who uses land lines any more these days?" Judy said as she slipped off the desk.

"Anyone who's a penny pinch'r and doesn't invest in giving employees company cell phones?" Paige replied as she followed Judy out of the office.

"Send that file over to "Precinct Denture" to Squirrel and Morocco Mole, they can take it since obviously we can't from here. Oh yeah….darn….Paige? I am so sorry I missed saying happy birthday to you."

"No foul Chief." Paige replied. "I got a wonderful present from officer Glish? I'm baby sitting his baby kit Kenny? Oh…..M…...Goodness….melt-able cuteness! I am such a sucker for cute."

Judy doe'd her eyes and gave Paige a sweet face..."Paige? Am I cute?"

"I know better than to call you cute Chief." Paige replied smirking.

Judy giggled…."Well please? Don't tell anyone about my fox plushie? Old Chief Bogo still has nightmares about being caught with his Gazelle App by your Uncle. Get that file off to "Secret" will you?"

ZPD Sixth Precinct "Little Dentures"

Little Rodentia

11:30am

December 3, 2039

Morocco Mole walked into the Investigator's office and up to Secret's desk with a folder in his paws..."Hey Seek?" Said Morocco as he paw'd forth the file. "A murder case from "big prink" that happened here this morning. Fival and Jenner are already on the scene."

Secret looked through the file and contorted his face..."Phone cord? How classical. You'd think these days they'd use a cell phone, rat poison or just the standard "tail n neck" snapper?"

Secret stood up from his desk and grabbed his fedora and white coat. "Let's go Rock-oh...I've had my coffee for the day."

Impressive Marketing Agency

Little Rodentia

11:30am

December 3, 2039

Secret and Morocco arrived and walked into the office where officers Fival Mousekowitz and his rat partner Jenner Springs were moving about checking for evidence. The body of Armando Bentley was still there in his chair, covered by a yellow sheet…

"Officer Jenner?" Secret asked. "Anything positive yet?"

Jenner turned from the desk..."Our killer pre-planned this obviously. He coated the land line with "cro-oil" so the prints and any DNA samples would be destroyed. Obviously he was fit...I think he was a larger rodent to squeeze the life out of Bentley so quick. One more thing? Bentley had just enough time to try and phone some one. His boss Mister Crocker took this number down..."

Secret looked at the number in the note book..."265-5467? Hey Rock-oh? Check this number out with the phone company and see if it's relevant? Anyone scrapped his claws?"

Fival walked over to the sheet and pulled one of Bentley's paws out. "He was smart enough to rip the claws out."

"Yeesh…..brutal." Secret replied.

Morocco came back after stepping outside to call the phone company. "Hey Secret? "Ma Mouse" says the number doesn't exist."

"Check any cameras." Secret said with a paw wave.

"Dead end on that." Fival replied. "No cameras in the business, no cameras outside save a traffic cam and it's pointed in the wrong direction."

Secret huffed…."Well this is a puzzle."

Morocco stood studying Jenner's notes when he gasped…."Woe! Secret! Come here quick!"

"What?" Secret asked.

"I think Bentley told us who killed him." Morocco replied.

Savanna Central

11:30am

November 16, 2039

Rifle Range

Fleet Marine Corps Base, Camp Quanaco

"BOOMFF!"…..."BOOMFF!"….."BOOMF!"

Alex lay on a wool blanket with the M-1 Carbine tucked tight into his shoulder and popped off a ten round magazine with Chancy watching the hits on the paper target twenty yards down the range…

"BOOMF!" "I'm out Unk!" Alex said as he waved his paw.

"Ok...safe the rifle." Chancy said as he watched Alex remove the magazine and run a claw into the open rifle reciever….

"Clear Uncle!" Alex yelped.

Chancy walked with Alex up to the target and the wolf mid-ling was less than happy..."I didn't hit snit!"

"What are you talking about?" Chancy snorted. "You didn't "bull" but look at the nice five group you scored between the thorax and the chest? This target's a dead drop. Not bad at twenty yards kid."

"Wish Will was here." Alex said with a sigh. "We always go shooting together with Dad. We used to do almost everything together. Now it's like he wants to avoid me all the time."

Chancy snorted. "Are you going to wear a diaper when you go to boot camp? I'm so glad you and William have such a close relationship with each other kid but he's out of high school now and should have his own life. You just need to get accustomed to it. I mean...does everything you do need his approval?"

"No…." Alex replied. "But hearing him tell me how much I mean to him means so much to me you know?"

Chancy snickered. "That's it. I need to fill you up with "Puppy Chow" and run you till you can't walk. Want to run the obstacle course after lunch and see if you can beat your old uncle?"

Chancy clamped his teeth on one of Alex's ears and shook it. "Come on you nose dripper! Loser has to buy the other a beer!"

"But Unk? You said I can't drink?!" Alex yelped back.

"Is your mother around to complain?" Chancy replied.

419 Summit Street

Little Rodentia

2pm

Fival and Jenner slammed a battering ram into the locked from door after there was no answer and Secret and his partner Moracco Mole went through first dressed in body armor with their pistols drawn…

"Fival! Jenner! Sweep the second floor!" Secret commanded as he and Moracco went from room to room on the first floor…

"SECRET!" Fival called from the second floor balcony. "We got a stiff up here!"

Secret and Morocco ran up to the second floor bedroom to find a female possum laying cross ways on the mattress with a pill bottle clenched in her paw…

"Well? She saved us the trouble of paperwork." Secret said as he looked at the pill label. "A whole bottle of Secanol."

Moracco knelt down to look at the face of the deceased possum and without a word he snatched the tazer gun from Fival's holster and shot two darts into the dead carcass...well she "was dead" until Morocco shot her full of juice and she flopped off the bed screaming….

"I'm shocked you didn't check that Secret?" Morocco said as he pointed while Fival sat the bewildered possum up. "She was playing a stiff till she got the first chance to up and bolt out the window."

Secret knelt down and smirked at her…."What's the matter Alexis? Guess it was too hard a break up huh?"

"I don't know what you're talking about cop." The female possum snorted as Jenner walked up dangling a can of "Cro-oil" from his paw. "You should have thrown this away some other place but a can near your house. Your fur is all over the outside of it."

Secret pulled out a pair of paw cuffs…."Alexis Collins or "265-5467" you are under arrest for the strangle murder of Armando Bentley. You should have stopped him from dialing that old phone. Then again? no one really remembers that old phone buttons contain the 26 letter alphabet these days with everyone using smart phones. Morocco? Get her out of here and read her rights?"

Savanna Central

2pm

December 3, 2039

Naval Education Center, Savanna Sands Naval Base.

The Tron school house

Johnathan Hopps pointed to one Sailor…."Some naval uses of the vhf band are what?"

The Sailor stood up and answered..."mobile communications, repeater operation, navigation, amphibious and special operations, teacher.

Johnathan Hopps pointed to another Sailor…."Radio emission circuit used for deceptive transmissions in time of war is?"

The Sailor stood up and answered..."The A4 Circuit, teacher."

Johnathan Hopps pointed to Jackson…."In making casualty power connections at a load where there are no circuit breakers or transfer switches to interrupt the incoming feeder cable..."

Jackson replied. "The load must be disconnected or cut at the equipment. Teacher."

"Good." Johnathan said nodding. "And to answer your question Seaman Wilde? We're distant cousins and I'm not helping you cheat your way through the rest of school."

"Damn it!" Jackson pretended to grouse as he sat down.

Johnathan looked at his smart phone. "Since you all made progress on the trainer since this morning and you're doing so good in grasping the material? I have the prerogative to give you all a three day weekend. See you all bright and early on Tuesday morning."

The Sailors whooped out in celebration of their holiday and soon..Jackson, Whitley, Kerdle and some of the mice were walking out to Jackson's car…

"Cool!" Whitney yelped. "I'm going home to Sahara to see my mother and spend two days beach bumming."

"I'm going home to see if my mother needs any help around the house." Kerdle said.

"Darla's got duty weekend so I'll probably visit home or go shopping or slum around the apartment." Jackson said.

Gilly smiled..."I have a friend coming by? Probably go see a couple of movies or go bar tripping. Haven't decided anything yet. I have to finish duty tonight."

Albert patted Myler on the shoulder. "We're going home to see our families. If I know my parents, they'll want to have a cook out and watch Soccer and feed Myler here until he ruptures."

Jackson had a second thought as he slipped into his driver's seat…."You know? I might visit my Grandparents? I haven't seen them since my induction party. I should give me a call."

Gilly leaned over the back seat of the car..."How does your Mom's family square with you?" He asked.

"Most of the older ones are pretty hard to deal with. My Great Great Grandfather never accepted me even to the day he died. My grandparents are super cool though, they supply veggies and berries to Gideon Gray."

"Thee Gideon Gray?" Kerdle asked. "I love his fox meat and blue berry pie dude! Oh….tooooo die for! And that meat sauce? If an orgasm had a taste? Yum."

Whitney snorted..."Kerdle? You are flucken sick."

"What?" Kerdle replied. "I'm serious ok? That fox meat pie is delightful, you tell me a fox that doesn't eat that and think they died of a massive coronary from something close to sex?"

Albert asked. "What's he like? As a mammal? As a fox?"

"He's very kind." Jackson replied. "He's very big...if you like fat fluffy foxes? He's a lot of fox but he is so nice even with all the money he makes. Lives in a simple three story house on some farm land. I should ask him if he would make us customized pies? That would be nice."

Whitney gestured..."Well don't impose on him Jackson?"

"It's not like I'll show up at his front door and go..."Hey Gideon? Make us some pies." Whitney." Jackson said as he pulled out of the parking lot.

The Tundra Straits

2pm

December 3, 2039

Destroyers Rain and Tujunga on patrol

"SLAM!" "KABLOOSH!" The prow of the Destroyer Rain collided with the on-coming wave and threw up a big splash of water and heavy mist as it cruised along slowly through the stormy waters of the Tundra Strait. Outside Zootopia's well controlled climate...the rest of the Northern hemisphere of the world was experiencing winter. The rough ride had the bridge crew teathered to rings in the deck of the bridge or buckled into their seats to prevent them from being tossed around!

Out on the port and starboard weather wings outside the bridge, the two watches were dressed in thick rain and cold weather clothing along with wearing harnesses to keep them from being injured or worse...thrown off the tossing destroyer into the cold sea below…

The Tiger on the port wing named "Hashina" was constantly wiping his big binoculars with a rag to clear the salt spray while his partner on the starboard wing, a white tailed deer name "Linowain" fought to keep her hooves from becoming a worse hazard than the rocky ship under her…

"How you keeping "Wain"?" Asked Hashina.

"I hate my long skinny legs." She replied. "This is so dangerous it's not funny."

"Everyone has to share the risk." Hashina replied. "You should go "four legs" and "quad-pod" wide so you can stabilize yourself better."

"And how am I supposed to properly keep watch?" Linowain replied. "You think four legs would be more stable? You obviously think Bambi was just a comedy movie. Even the stunt deer had problems with the ice scene, he broke a leg, I saw the film making documentary."

Hashina suddenly snapped out…."Hey! I think I have a floundering boat ahead of us!"

Linowain replied…."Where?" She said as she cleaned off her binoculars. Where is it? Distance?"

Hashina replied…."I'd say…..80 to 90 Yards….3 points off our bow to starboard!"

Linowain focused her Binoculars ahead until she caught the boat in her sights..."I see it! She's on her starboard side! Definitely floundering!" She quickly switched her sound power phone to the bridge…

"Bridge, Starboard wing watch! We have a vessel about 70 yards ahead, 3 points off the beam to starboard, taking on water and floundering!"

Inside the bridge, the bridge duty officer turned to the Captain...a male Lion named "Callie"….who got up from his chair to walk into the starboard wing..."Where is she watch?" He asked Linowain…

"There Sir! Coming up fast….she just turned turtle!" The white tail said as she pointed. The Captain took over her big ship binoculars and focused on the over turned boat and the figures trying to cling to it..."

"BDO!" Callie snapped back towards the bridge door. "Contact "Spy Eye" and ask them if we have any fishing boats near here!"

The Bridge Duty Officer snatched a phone and called the Combat Information Center…."Spy Eye? BDO? Do we have any fishing vessels in our immediate location?"

The CIC replied…."None Sir. Our assigned fishing fleet is currently being shepherded by the Tundra two miles to our stern."

The BDO met Callie as he came back through the bridge door. "Sir? Spy Eyes says negative on the target being ours."

"I already know they're not ours." Callie replied. "Continue on."

"Sir?" The BDO replied.

"That's my orders." Callie said. "Stopping to help them is a hazard to this ship….leave them."

Linowain called from her sound powered phone…."Bridge? The boat is now off our starboard side...there's mammal's trying to hang on to the hull and they're waving at us! Why aren't we stopping?"

Callie snapped back..."You tell that watch to keep her task to forwards! I will not hazard this ship, I don't have to explain why!"

Hashina heard the commotion in his headphones and quickly ducked into the bridge from the port side..."Why aren't we stopping for them?! Captain?"

Callie snapped. "Get back to you post….watch!"

"Sir! Seaman Linowain says we're leaving mammals in the water!" Hashina yelped. "Aren't we supposed to help mariners in distress Sir?!"

Callie marched up to Hashina and snarled. "You want to bring those ten foot tall bastards on this ship so they can attack the crew?!"

"They're waving for help Sir!" Hashina yelped back. "They're not combatants, we're not at war! It's our duty to help Sailors who are in distress! Sir? For Gawd's sake..."

The Executive Officer, another tiger named Anders came up and held Hashina by his shoulders…."Get back to you post Seaman…..now!"

"XO…..with all respect Sir!" Hashina replied sorrowfully…."We can't leave them to die out here! We've been looking to contact the Kzinti haven't we? What better time to show them who we are but now?"

"Get back to you GAWD DAMNED POST you stupid Tiger or by GAWD I'll have you thrown in the GAWD DAMNED BRIG!" Callie snarled as he pushed Hashina back towards the wing bridge door. "GO!"

Callie turned to his Executive Officer. "Anders? Take the Con….GAWD DAMN IT!" The Captain snarled as he walked from the bridge and slammed his paw against a power junction box on his way out….

The Tundra Straits

2:40pm

December 3, 2039

Destroyer Rain Radio Room….

Two foxes manned the radio communications room when they heard the electronic lock on the door click open and in stepped Captain Callie. He looked at one of the foxes and gestured..."You...leave." He then turned to the other. "Establish coms with the Tujunga's Commanding Officer. I need a secure channel then you need to leave."

The fox, a female named Kiplinger, did as she was told. When your Captain sounds that serious….you don't ask why, you just do as you're told….

" Tujunga Commanding Officer on the com Sir." Kiplinger said as she handed the Captain a headset and then left the room…

The Mammal at the other end was also a lion named "Galon" who asked..."What's the meaning of the secure call Cal?"

"Gal? I think I've come under fire from a boat we tried to help as it was foundering. It was definitely a Kzinti vessel, they had hoods over their heads and they shot some small arms and shoulder rockets at us. My track currently is slow at 17 knots on a course of Zero….Two…..Zero. They are probably behind us now at 400 yards and you should be coming up to them in about twenty minutes."

There was a silence…..then Galon spoke. "If I find any in the water?"

"Your discretion….I wouldn't even try to save them….turn them into lead paper weights. Dead maniacs don't talk." Callie snarled. He then placed the head phones on the desk and walked out of the radio room.

The Jade Majesty Hotel

6pm

December 3, 2039

Chancy walked into the room with Alex on his back and looked around for Will but the older brother was out and probably doing what his uncle told him…

"Good." Chancy snickered as he allowed Alex to slip from his back and onto the bed. The Mid-ling wolf was "Lights out" from a combination of joyful exhaustion and the little victory, hardly given easily, he got over his uncle on the Marine obstacle course. Two beers was enough to knock Alex out. If his mother ever found out? She'd crucify her brother for sure.

Chancy pulled off Alex's clothes except his Marvel underpants which Chancy chuckled over…"Still wearing under roos at your age?" He said as he tucked Alex under the covers and stayed around an hour to make sure the young wolf was ok. Gently….Chancy kissed Alex on the snoot before leaving a note for Will…

"_Told you I'd make your baby sitting job easy tonight. Alex well bushed. Let's get together later on if you want and we'll talk if you feel a need. Love you very much Will…..Uncle Chance. P.S…..Alex? If you get up and your brother hasn't come home yet? Let me know."_

Chancy stopped to look at Alex as he slept and then turned off all the lights and walked out of the room.

Bunny Borough, The Hopps Family Warren

6pm

December 3, 2039

Bonny walked through the main dining room waving her paws around…. "Come on…..come on….last one's just went through, this place should be clean by now..."Owen, Powen, Dori, Nori, Ori Hopps? Get off those smart phone games and get this place picked up?"

"Mom!" Powen huffed. "You said after I cut the wood pile this afternoon that I could go out, remember?"

"That was before I found out you hid half the pile in the cut pile Powen? Don't try to weasel over your mother please? When I ask you to do a chore? Don't do it half-tail." Bonny huffed at her son.

"Yeah...learn something dufus." Nori yelped, which got a slap from his brother Owen…

"Don't call brother a dufus. Stop flipping the lips and wash those dishes?" Owen huffed. He walked by the fridge, pulled out a bottle of carrot juice and threw it at his father…

"Dad! Your evening elixer, heads up!" Owen said as he flipped the bottle upwards to the second floor balcony where Stu Hopps caught it…

"Thank you Son!" Stewart said with a paw wave. Owen walked by Dori and got a head slap…

"Way to suck tail hole there carrot hole nose'r!" Dori yelped, which brought on a tackle from his irate brother as Bonnie ducked to avoid her coffee cups becoming casualties..."Please do not turn the house into the Mammal Mauler Association you two?"

Bonnie's cell phone suddenly chimed and she stopped to smile as the picture of Jackson came up….

"Hello Yum Yum!" Bonnie said cheerfully. "Stewart! Jackie's on the phone!"

"I'll be right down!" Stu replied.

"How are you doing Jackie? How's school? How's your parents? Would you please tell your mother to call more often?" Bonnie asked as she brought up the video feed…."Oh my Lord Frith? Jackie? Are you loosing weight? You look like a stick."

"Sheesh Gammy." Jackson replied with Bonnie's pet name. "Can I look good or will you try making me into a blimp again?" Jackson saw Stewart coming up and smiled with a wave…."Hi Paw Paw!"

"How's my grandson?" Stewart asked. "Sheesh….are they even feeding you right in the Navy? Bonnie? He looks way too lean. Jackson? You better say you're thinking about coming to see us so we can get some bulk in those muscles."

"Grand dad?" Jackson replied. "I'm fine. I'm just in shape you know? I eat very well though I do miss your cooking. I'd like to come and spend some time with you guys if you'll put up with me?"

"Well we can't so suck it up "Blender"." Powen Hopps yelped as he walked by the phone. Owen slapped him off the head and now those two brothers were at it!

"Oh Frith these little devils…."YOU BOYS STOP FOOLING AROUND AND GET THE CHORES DONE!"

Stewart sighed. "Always has to be the last of them to refuse to grow up. I swear. Jackson? You come down here and put some of that boot camp into the boot butts of your cousins."

"You bet "Paw Paw". " Jackie said with a smile. "I can't wait to see you two. It feels like ages...even though you were at graduation? It's never enough time."

"Do us a big favor Jackson and grab your mother out of her office too. I bet she needs a vacation." Steward said. "Can't wait to see you grand son."

"Same here "Paw Paw"." Jackson said as he touched the screen. Meanwhile as he started to pack a back pack full of clothes to take down to Bunny-Borough, Gilly came out of the bathroom buttoning a pressed collared shirt..."You going out tonight?"

"Yeah...I'm heading out to Sahara Square to "roust-a-bouts"." Gilly replied. "They're having a sweet clam bake special and I want to try their green bar and drink mixer. You going to see your Gramp-ees?"

Jackson replied. "Yeah…you be careful ok? Don't get yourself in a jam, you got my cell phone."

"Like you'll come running all the way from the "Tries" if I get into a problem Jackie?" Gilly said as he put on a tie.

"Yes…..I will." Jackson replied. "Because that's what a friend does. You just be careful ok Gil?"

The Jade Majesty Hotel

1am

December 3, 2039

Will walked into the hotel room and caught Alex in the act, the younger wolf a blur of quickly flopping sheets as he hid his naked self…

"Huh?…..fluck Will….I didn't think you'd be home tonight….I mean, back here tonight….you know….." Alex said obviously busted masterbating himself.

Will played off his younger brother's nervousness. "How was your day with Uncle Chance?"

"Oh my Gawd Will….it was so cool! Look at the target on the sofa over there? I really scored good. Look at the grouping over the chest! And I creamed uncle in the obstacle course, got to drive another tank...dude, I am worn out."

Alex watched will go into the bathroom. "What about you big brother? What did you do?"

"I went around the city and found a place for some eats and good music. Nothing to really write home about." Will said as he took his clothes off and reached for a brush…

Alex grabbed the slicker before his brother and held it in his paw…."Want me to brush your tail out before you shower? Oh wait….I better get my under..."

Will grabbed Alex by a wrist and smiled..."You really don't need your underwear in bed….do you?"

Will was about to close his maw upon his younger brother's when Alex stopped him….

"Um…..yeah….I do need my underwear." Alex replied as he pushed himself away. "If I'm going to join the Marines Will? Some things are just gonna have to stop."

Will smiled and pressed himself forwards…."They don't have to stop...you know…..right now do they? I mean….what happened to one last fling Alex?"

Alex pushed himself off again..."Will? Cut it the fluck out...I'm serious!" The young wolf said as he pulled his Marvel underpants over his legs..."Fling's over Will. In fact...I'm gonna pull the couch bed out and sleep on that."

"You don't wanna cuddle?" Will asked.

Alex gasped back. "No Will….I do not want to cuddle ok? Go take a shower? You're creeping me out."

Will sighed as if he was super rejected yet he turned with a pleasing smile on his face..."I was hoping this would happen." He thought...then stopped at the bathroom door…

"Oh yeah? Alex? If I were you? I'd grow up out of my Marvel undies and learn when and where to masterbate? Can't do those things at Marine Corps basic, they'll kick the snit out of your tail."

"Oh….fuck off and shower already snorkie." Alex huffed back as he fooled around with the fold out bed.

End of chapter 13


	14. Chapter 14

FIRST SALVO

A Zootopia fan fiction by Dan

Rated M+

(c) Zootopia 2016 by Disney Animated Studios

(Artist ownership) Ayden Gull from BRO GULLS by Anti_Dev

(Artist ownership) "I Will survive" by William Borba 2017

(Artist ownership) Will and Alex Gray, Sheath and Knife by Harmarist

(Artist ownership) Anubis and the buried bone by Harmarist

(Artist ownership) The K'zin by Lary Niven.

(Artist ownership) Don Carnage Disney's TAIL SPIN

**Chapter 14**

School: part 5

Bunny Borough, The Hopps Family Warren

9am

December 4, 2039

Note: The five Hopps brothers (Owen, Powen, Ori, Dori and Nori born of the same litter) are the youngest of Stu and Bonnie's huge number of children and the youngest of Judy's brothers. They are two years younger than Jackson.

"Hi Gammy!" Jackson said as he walked up with his arms out and took hold of Bonnie..."Mmmfff….You smell like muffins."

Jackson reached to shake Stewart's paw and pulled him into a hug..."Hi Paw Paw..."

"Sheesh! He has a grip Bonnie." Stu said as he stood back and rubbed Jackson 's red head tuft. "You're looking good Jackson. So? When will school be done?"

"End of January. We get our orders about the 15th or so." Jackson said as he wrapped an arm around his Grandfather and walked with him and Bonnie into the family warren…

"Hey Blender!" Uncle Powen Hopps, a tri-color bunny, said with a wave as he walked up and just as quick his brother Owen, a light brown bunny and the obvious leader of the "gang of five" slapped him off the head….

"Will you stop with the insults! Stop calling him Blender!" Owen snapped.

"Oh my Gawd...he keeps calling me blender, I'm going to run to the top floor and base jump onto the dining room tables..." Jackson yelped back. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding….I know….totally inappropriate and tasteless. What's up Owen?"

"Nothing cept the same things Jackie." Owen replied. "Beat this one daily, that one every hour, that one every second and that one because he just needs beatings...then again….maybe I beat Ori too much? He's always getting a hardie off it."

"Owen! Mouth!" Bonnie snapped.

Just then...Gideon Gray came out from the kitchen wiping his wet paws on a kitchen towel…

"Bonnie? I set them pies in the oven..." Gideon said. Then he saw Jackson. "Well, well….how are you there Mister Sailor?"

"Hi Mister Gray!" Jackson said with a nod.

Gideon walked up, grabbed up Jackson and snuggled him to his big belly. "I swear this boy has wonderful manors. How's the service jackson? How's your folks?"

"Everything's fine." Jackson replied.

"I wish everything felt fine." Gideon said. "My son's nearing 18 and I'm always tarn worried about what's going on. Don't suppose you get better dirt through the military pipes than we get from the papers or ZNN these days?"

"I hear nothing different." Jackson replied. "The latest tiff is that the Kzinti are escorting their fishing ships over the line and into our waters. The again, the Mayor says the seas really belong to no nation so as long as they keep to themselves; we won't press an issue."

Gideon frowned. "So they can attack our fishermen and harass our boats and that's just fine."

Jackson replied. "You bullied my mom until she gave you a bloody snoot. There are limits and consequences Sir. If the Kzinti over step their line? We'll bloody their snoots."

"Well said." Gideon replied. "Yeah….you're mother was a pistol of a bunny when she was a kitten. You know how many times she bashed my snoot with her claud-hoppers and I didn't learn a thing? I was a pretty stubborn and stupid kit who needed a ton of snoot bashing to get set right. Any way….I'm making some pies for lunch so your just in time to be a willing test victim."

Owen wrapped an arm around Jackson's shoulder. "So did they teach you how to shoot in boot camp? Ma? Pa? We're gonna steal Jackie for a bit ok?"

"Good." Bonnie said with a paw wave. "It'll keep you all out of my hair and out of trouble for now."

Minutes later…..

"KAPLOW!"…..." "BRING!"….

"KAPLOW!""BRING!""KAPLOW!""BRING!""KAPLOW!""BRING!" Jackson banged off a clip of seven shots from Owen's carbine against a line of soda cans…

"No Owen….They didn't teach me how to shoot." Jackson said as he passed Owen his carbine and took a seat on a block of hay.

"So who tells Jackie what we're gonna do?" Dori asked as he loaded the carbine.

Ori Just blurted out…."We're joining the Marines."

"You're what?" Jackson asked as he shook his head.

"We're all joining the Marines." Owen said as he played with his suspenders. "More spots for bunnies opened up so we decided to sign up."

Jackson looked back at the big family house. "Have you told Stu and Bonnie yet?"

The brothers looked at each other then at Jackson…."Nah….not yet. We're still waiting for the right time."

Jackson scratched his head tuft…."Well…...cheese Wiz guys….um….the house is almost empty….I mean…..who's going to help them with the farm?"

"Really Jackie? As if Ma and Pa ever had problems with help? There's plenty of our brothers and sisters and their children coming by to do things...what? Do you think we wouldn't make sure our parents were provided for?" Powen snorted. "That was a stupid question."

"Poe? Why is it that among us all, you always have a smart mouth over Jackson? You call him "Blender", you never talk nice to him..." Ori yelped.

"Oh Gawd! He's 19 years old." Powen snapped. "Damn it, if he can't take a little ribbing from me then how the hell did he make it through Navy boot camp? Who was it that was always tough on him growing up when he was here and had to put up with Great Great paw and all the older one's who called him a little bastard turd? Yeah….I call him "Blender" which is the truth because he deserves to hear it. Made him one tough bastard too."

Jackson smiled…."Powen? I think my parents had a little more to do with that? Not discounting your own influences mind you? But guys? You have to tell Stu and Bonnie some time? What? You all going to wait till you get on the bus for recruit depot and yell from the windows? "Hey! We're in the Marines! Bye!" Just...never thought that you all being Gammy's youngest that you'd leave?"

"And what if we don't? Boring life farming carrots. Five young bunnies who can't focus a second without kicking each other's tails in. We're dangerous when we're board off our butts so Nori gets the idea first and we all got hooked watching videos on Fur Tube and we signed a week later. At least in the Marines we can learn something that will get us out of Bunny Borough, I mean look at your mom Jackie? She started it. If a bunny can be a police chief in the big city? Then five hyperactive bunnies can be Marines."

Dori huffed..."He doesn't like the idea at all guys."

"No!" Jackson replied….."That's not the truth! I mean yeah...sort of concerned but...but if you guys want to go for it then go for it! Just don't forget that there's some who….who might need time to adjust to the thought you know?"

Owen snorted. "If you start going boo who Jackson, we'll kick your tail all over the farm."

"Don't you start tearing!" Powen snapped. "Oh great...his eyes are watering…yup...dunk the pussy in the water barrel!"

The five bunnies grabbed up Jackson who fought them all the way to the house where they threw him into a cold water collection barrel!

Little Rodentia. The Trundle Family House

9am

December 4, 2039

"Morning father." Albert said as he waved to his father while he headed into the bathroom with a towel around himself.

"Good Morning Son." Chedder Trundle replied as he walked past with the morning newspaper in his face. Chedder quickly stopped to do a double take..."Good morning Son?" He quickly turned around and knocked on the bathroom door. "Albert? Is tht you?"

Albert replied as he opened the door. "No father...you have merely bisected a crossing point between dimensions and have met a quadraphasic…."

Chedder bopped his son on his head. "Enough of that out of you this morning… get over here and hug your old father."

"I can't." Albert replied.

"And why can't you?" Chedder asked.

"Because my bath towel might fall and that would make a very unsightly scene before mother." Albert replied with a raised paw finger. Just then the Shreek of a terrified female mouse filled the house….

"EEEEEEEEEEEEP!" Albert's sister Nancy sounded as she stood pointing at her room door…."WHAT…..IS THAT NAKED MALE MOUSE DOING IN MY BED!"

Albert walked up to the door and waved to his sister…."Good morning my loving little sister. I thought you were in college?"

"I'm on semester break Albert." Nancy replied. "Now who is that naked male mouse in my bed?!"

Albert snatched up a mouse toy off his sister's dresser and clocked Myler off the head…."MYLER! PUT SOME CLOTHES ON! GOING INDECENT IN MY HOUSE? WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?"

Myler quickly searched for his underwear…."Sorry….we got a little carried away before we came here remember?"

If I can have a slight intoxication and still keep my underwear up around my waist then you have no excuse." Albert turned his head to see his sister focused hard on Myler's toned body..."Sister! Really?! A little decency?!"

"I noticed some "decency" in your friend." Nancy said smiling.

From out of no where, Albert's younger brother Tamathin walked past. "She gets the same way from watching "Game of Mazes". Who's your gay lover Albert?"

"TAMATHIN!" Chedder snapped. "Don't say stupid and obscene things in this house!"

Myler put on a pair of Navy shorts and a green t-shirt. "I'm so sorry everyone. I'm Myler, I'm going to school with Albert and he's helping me with my Dyslexia problems. We….went to a bar last night and got a little tied"

"Yup! They're gay!" Tamathin snapped out.

"TAMATHIN!" Everyone replied shouting. "ENOUGH!"

Nancy smiled at Myler…." I can help you with being alone?"

Albert frantically waved his arms..."Alright! Enough! Show's over! Myself and Myler are going to cook breakfast for mother and father so if you don't mind? We'd like to skip past this unpleasantness please?."

"Yup! They're gay, gay, and really gay!" Tamathin snapped out.

"TAMATHIN!" Everyone replied shouting. "ENOUGH!"

Note: Albert and Myler ARE NOT gay!

The Jade Majesty Hotel in Savanna Central

9am

December 4, 2039

Old habits are hard to break...at least that's what Will thought as he woke up to find Alex laying on his chest and his pair of Marvel underwear laying on the floor by the bed…

"Alex?" The older wolf brother said as he gave his brother a soft lick kiss on the head..."Alex? it's nine in the morning..."

Alex slowly stirred and only tried to bury his furry head in Will's chest….

"Mmmmffff….don't give a fluck. Lemme sleep till noon?" The mid-ling softly said. But Will gently rolled him off and slipped out of bed…

"Want breakfast? You hung over?" Will asked.

"Yeah…..breakfast is fine." Alex replied. "I don't feel hung over, just beat up."

Will sat on the edge of the bed and gently took one of Alex's paws in his..."I'm going out shopping. You wanna go?"

"Sure….Will? Kiss me?" Alex asked softly.

Will gave him a lick kiss on the snoot which left Alex a little miffed..."No Will, I mean…..kiss me, kiss me….."

Will shook his head. "No...Alex? You have to break this thing we had together. I should have put you back on the sofa bed and not let you sleep with me. It's over remember? You want to be a Marine so this stuff between us has to end."

Alex pine'd…."Will?"

"Alex?" Will snorted back. "Shut the fluck up, get your underwear back on and stop hitting on me ok? It's over. If you try sleeping with me again? Next time I won't be loving? I'll be really pissed off. Stop it."

Alex jerked himself out of the bed, stomped to the bathroom and slammed the door shut; leaving Will exasperated and shaking his head….

"I'm doing this for your own good Alex!" Will yelped out.

"My own good would have been for you not to have touched me on that stupid beach to start with! (Sheath and Knife 1) Fluck you Will!" Alex yelped back.

Whitney's Mother's house

Sahara Square

9am

"THUNDAH!…...THUNDAH!….THUNDAH!…..THUNDAH!….." Whitney repeated as she listened to the wild rock Finnic band "ACY-DEWCY" as she tore up the running wheel in her mom's exercise room with her cell phone cranked up in her ear buds. Her eyes were closed, she was "in the zone" and pumped up like crazy. Growling loud enough for her mother to be woken from her sleep and she stood at the doorway to the room with a smirk on her face…

"YOU BEEN THUNDERSTRUCK!" Whitney shouted as she air hammered a set of fantasy drums. Then she saw her mother standing at the door enjoying the show and she lost her footing and tumbled over the padded surface of the wheel till it stopped and she laid on her back with her legs flopped over her face…

"Wonderful performance." Shinny Valentina said as she walked up. "Sorry to ball bust your groove Whitney."

"I'm fine Mom…."gasping"…..Love beating myself to snot to good music." Whitney said as she stood up and snatched a towel near by.

"I swear girl. You're in training to score in the MMA, not the Navy." Whitney's mom said as she gave her daughter a loving lick kiss on the cheek. "I'm off of work today so what would you like to do?"

"I don't know...you pick the wheel of torture Mom." Whitney giggled. "Who's that in bed? Never saw that one before?"

"Oh? I've been going with Rodger for five years now and you never noticed?" Whitney's mom replied.

"Five years? Where's my head been for five years? Oh yeah...High School, parties, hang outs, flirting, weaseling….in that order." Whitney replied as she walked into the kitchen. "Please don't tell me he's going to "farm you" and then leave the crops behind?"

"Whitney? Really?" Shinny replied.

"What Mom?" Whitney replied. "Is it wrong for me to want you to be happy? You deserve a stable male, not these "fly by night" creeps who love you just for your fur and flesh. If Rodger's been around for five years then tell him to commit, I'm not going to go all "defense" and kick his snoot or go "Jan Beaver Bunch" on his butt."

Shinny replied. "And what about your own happiness?"

"Mom..." Whitney replied. "You know which way I swing right?"

"I also know that….that kind of swing involves multiple partners and not a stable relationship." You should think about what you'll do after the Navy, when it's time to settle down."

Whitney gave her mother a kiss. "There's plenty of time to give you a grand child or a litter Mom. Just because I'm a lesbian doesn't mean I'm going to get my kitten box knifed out. I wouldn't do that to you, I promise."

Flockington Park

Downtown Zootopia

9am

"CRACK!" Kerdle nailed the softball well enough to send it screaming and hopping the dirt where his brother had to dive and skid across the ground to catch it in his glove! "Nice snag bro!" The fox yelped.

Devin stood up and patted the dust and dirt off his clothes..."You hit harder than you did before you joined the service."

"I'm glad you found a job." Kerdle said as he held the bat over his shoulder. "You look good yourself...heck since when did you not look better than me?"

Devin sighed…."I was a real snit stain when you brought your friend over. I shouldn't take everything out on you Kerdle. I've been so angry about everything."

"As if you ever got under my fur?" Kerdle replied. "Sure you've been an ass but I've never hated you brother. We should have more anger against our fathers for their "fuck'r and leave" lifestyle and what they've done to our mom."

Devin snarled. "Let me catch them on the street. I'll break off their snoots and shove em up their tail holes. I promise to be less of a problem to mom, trust me."

"Damn it Brother..." Kerdle replied. "You've never been a problem. A big tail hole but never a problem."

Devin snatched his little brother by the arm and put him in a head lock… "Come on you little snit! Wiggle out of this one!"

"You really want it, don't you!" Kerdle yelped! He then slammed his fist into Devin's groin and sent him sprawling….

"Come on Dev! Got more for you!" Kerdle said as he hopped around. "Come on you big…."BOOF!"

Devin sprinted off his feet and tackled his brother into the grass where he pinned him down and drooled into an ear!….

"OH YOU FOX PRICK!" Kerdle snapped as he swung his paws and "boxed" his brother in the ears! Devin rolled onto his back laughing as he rubbed his head…

"Enjoy your spit bath?" He said as he rolled to his side and rubbed Kerdle's stomach..."I am so proud of you little brother. You've really grown up despite me being a bastard to you all these years."

"What are you talking about? You're still a bastard….from another father." Kerdle snickered.

"So are you." Devin replied. "And I think that's the best kind of brother I want."

Kerdle jumped to his feet. "Come on fatty! Let's run till we pass out!"

"You got it!" Devin replied happily.

The Wilde House

Downtown Zootopia

9am

Judy walked into the bed room in a pair of see through panties carrying a food tray as her husband was still sleeping…

"Mmmm….good morning Nick?" She said softly as she placed the tray and kissed him on the nose…

"Carrots?" Nick groaned…."It was my turn to treat you to breakfast?"

Judy smiled as she brushed a paw finger on his chin..."You over-slept so shut up." She snickered. "What's on the docket today there judge Nick?"

Nick sat up and yawned…."I dunno...we could get creative and inspired or I could just lay here and you could model underwear for me, say attractive things about foxes to inspire me or we could run to Sahara Central, splash around on the beach and find an otter clam bake to crash? How's those options?"

"Hmmm…I could enjoy all of that." Judy replied as she laid on the bed. "Jackson is visiting my parents for a couple of days...that's good. They're….. they're going to sell the house."

Nick replied. "Sell the house? Why?"

"Because the kittens are almost all gone. The last brood is almost ready to go out on their own and Dad wants to give the house to my younger….is he 243 or 250? Sheesh I'm good at math but suck at putting faces to numbers...any way… he's my brother Shane and his brood is getting too big for his own place. My parents just want to retire from farming with the eggs they built from that and working with Gideon Gray."

Nick sighed on another thought…."About what we talked over last night? I don't want you cutting out your kitten box."

"Nick? It's just a sensible choice. I mean….we have Jackson and he's wonderful and we were really blessed but I want to be intimate with my husband, not smell rubber every time we get frisky. and anyway…I'm honestly too old to have more kits and with my huge family my production line isn't a "necessity".

"But I don't want to exclude the possibility of maybe being lucky again Judy? Maybe have a daughter this time? But...if you feel the choice is right for you then you do what you want. This time I will not try to protest it."

Judy sighed….then kissed her husband lovingly as she slapped his paw when he tried to touch his food..."No! You don't feed yourself. That's what you have a bunny slave for…

Judy fixed a dog collar to herself and waved a leash in her paw..."Does Master want to "abuse" is slave?"

Nick snickered. "You've been a bad little bunny haven't you?"

Judy turned herself and displayed her rump to him…."Mmmm...spank me hard master?"

Residence of the Mayor

Downtown Zootopia

9am

The baseball flew across the yard and smacked hard into Cesar's glove. He could almost cover the whole ball in one of his large paws as he wound up and tossed it back across the yard to his son Kimba at the other end…

Kimba stood for a moment paw'ing" the ball in thought then tossed it back…. "Dad?" He asked. "Are you a coward?"

Cesar caught the ball and stood for a moment..."Am I?" he asked as he tossed the ball back.

Kimba was silent for a moment..."I don't want to make you angry." He voiced softly.

"Kimba?" Cesar replied. "I have never been angry at you for speaking your mind. Now? What do you think?"

Kimba look down at the grass and kicked his foot. "Some of my friends at school think you are."

Cesar walked up to his son and gestured him to sit on the grass..."And what are your thoughts when they say I am a coward?"

"Some of them I think are right." Kimba replied. "Some of them I think are stupid."

"And you probably think I should be a little more "Lion-esk" huh? Teach the Kzinti a lesson? Sink a few ships? Maybe even send some drones to bomb their cities as a warning?"

Kimba moved a paw over the grass..."You shouldn't let them hurt our fellow mammals….I think you should kick their tails in for being creeps."

Cesar nodded his head for a moment..."And just what would "kicking their tails" entail Kimba? Would it be like those games you play on your smart phone or the BB games you play with your friends?"

"No..." Kimba replied. "You'd use the Navy and the Marines to beat their faces in."

"Ok..." Cesar replied. "And that would involve what?"

Kimba looked down at the grass…."Killing them."

"What was that Son?" Ceasar asked. "I didn't hear you?"

Kimba spoke up…."Killing them Dad…."

"Oh? So it's a one sided thing where I send the Navy and the Marines and we just kill a few Kzinti and then maybe they'll stop being foolish? And I can do all this like your video games where we might lose a ship or two and perhaps a thousand of our Marines and there's no consequences at all? All clean and next?"

Kimba felt ashamed but his father pulled him close to his large body…

"Don't get upset Kimba. You have every right to express yourself and your emotions. I know your friends who call me a coward must upset you a lot? I hear the same growling from so called adults who think war is a game you play on a smart phone."

Kimba replied..."But Dad? Some of my friends say you'll let the Kizinti come right up on the beach in Sahara...Most of my bunny and deer kind of friends say it and they're the one's who say we should blow them up."

"And you agree with them?" Cesar asked.

"To be honest Dad? I don't know what to think?" Kimba said huffing. "You say we need to be patient, other adults say we should kick their butts, most of my friends say we should do to them what they've done to our citizens….what's the right idea?" Kimba asked shrugging his shoulders.

Cesar gave his son a hug and replied. "I'm pretty sure there's some Kzinti father hopefully having the same difficult talk with his own son and thinking the same thing. It's not cowardly son to wisely chose when to fight or not to fight all all lest the reason for it is valid. Cowards often don't think before sending others to die in their place. Cowards are the ones who speak of war with a lot of ease because they're not the ones putting their own risk into it. Often...it takes more courage to avoid a war then it takes to fight it. Let some mammals call me a coward. I bet you there's not a mother or a father right now who'd think they're even a tenth right."

Cesar gave his son a gentle lick..."And don't you ever be afraid to speak your mind to your father. I'm not raising my own son to be a coward….am I?"

"No…." Kimba replied. "Then you won't be mad if I told you that I borrowed your cross country bike to jump trash cans and…..sort of destroyed it?" Kimba asked.

Cesar closed his eyes and sighed…."Please say...ha ha Dad! Got yah!"

Kimba replied. "Nope….you told me to be courageous and I'm being courageous…I took your bike and bent the frame crashing it. Now for being honest and courageous Dad? You'll be proud enough not to spank me right?"

Cesar without another thought, pulled his son over his knees and whipped his pants and underwear down…."Now I'm very sure Kimba that you'll show courage and take a little discipline for being scheming and disobedient right?"

"But! But I thought being truthful had good rewards Dad!" Kimba yelped as he tried to shield his behind….

"Spare the rod and spoil the cub. Get your paws from your rump Kimba and stop being a coward to justified punishment!" Cesar snapped! He quickly spanked his son hard five times and sent him hobbling towards the house!

"And don't you DARE twist the story young lion! Your mother will beat you twice as bad!" Cesar yelped as he stood sternly pointing with a paw finger!

Male Berthing Space 3-80-0-L

ZNDG Rain off Tundra Town

9am

Linowain snatched the rope attached to the bell at the hatch to the male berthing and rang it….

"FEMALE ON DECK!" She screamed, waited a few moments then entered into the still lit berthing where some of the big mammals from the night watch shift were still awake in the communal living area playing card games, reading magazines or watching the ship's cable television feed from home…

"Is Seaman Hashina still awake?" She asked.

"He just came down from the head (head=bath/shower room) and he's probably at his rack." A Rhino said pointing. Linowain walked through the tight maze of sleeping coffin locker racks, of course there had to be a few males who just gave her enough room to pass by but got a pleasing "rub" from her body which made her snort at them but she paid them no attention as she finally came to Hashina's "rack" and tapped lightly on the frame…

"Hashi? It's Leena." Linowain said as she watched the rack light come on and the tiger pulled his curtain aside…

"Hi." He said as he rolled and adjusted himself to lay sideways in the small bed space.

"Are you alright?" She asked softly. "You looked so upset after you got off watch yesterday."

"No…." Hashina replied. "Do I look alright?"

Linowain turned sullen..."I haven't been able to sleep. They were waving to us. I didn't hear any screams or anything but they were waving like crazy at us."

Hashina pursed his lips in thought…."You know what I heard? I heard the Tujunga…..I heard…...I heard it passed by them and machine gunned some of them to death."

"No!" Linowain snapped…."Fluck no….no way…."

"I overhead a radio watch talking about it. Said she heard through the door that the Captain ordered the Tujundra to kill them..." Hashina pounded his paw against the overhead..."I listened to how you described them...how they waved at us….and we…..we butchered them? That was wrong! It was so damn wrong!"

Hashina snarled..."You and I have to tell someone when we reach port. We can't let the Captain get away with this crap!"

"As if anyone's going to listen to a pair of Sailors?" Linowain replied. "He's a Captain, an officer of the line who has responsibility for the safety of a Destroyer and its' crew..."

Hashina replied. "We are obligated to come to the aid of any mariner in danger no matter who they are when they show a distress signal, not mow them down with machine guns!"

Linowain replied softly..."Are you meaning exactly that or is it because they're fellow tigers?"

Hashina reached out, snagged Linowain's shirt by a claw and pulled her to his angry face…."Don't you EVER put me in the same family as those…." Hashina suddenly realized he'd hooked Linowain's shirt and relax himself… "I am not doing this because...they might be the same species. If the boat had been full of deer and the Captain ordered the same thing? I'd be just as upset."

Linowain looked around and turned back to Hashina. "So? Who do we tell? The XO (Executive Officer)? The Master at Arms?"

"We're coming into port in Savanna Central in three days." Hashina said. "We'll go to District Naval Headquarters and report it up the chain to Admiral Bergoine (Elephant). No one's going to try and intimidate a bull elephant."

Chancy Hyke's house

Base housing, Camp Quanaco, Savanna Central

mid-day

December 4, 2039

Chancy stood at the grill in the back yard flipping Salmon burgers while Alex flopped around in his above ground pool and Will sat in a lawn chair looking at his smart phone and floated between playing a game and texting…

"So Will?" Chancy asked. "Do you plan to work up towards your own shop?" The obvious tension between Alex and Will could not be overlooked. They looked fine the day before but the obvious distance between them when they got out of the car told Chancy that the two brothers had another growling fight with each other…

When Will didn't acknowledge his Uncle...Alex snapped out..."Hey gay-wad! Stop texting your boyfriend and answer Unk!"

"What?!" Will snapped at Alex then looked at Chancy. "Oh!…..sorry Uncle I was just..."

"I was just talking to my gay boyfriend." Alex snickered.

"Do you want me to beat the snot out of you?!" Will yelped.

Chancy sighed…."I swear Will...do all you younger mammals live on those phones?"

"If gay wad could hump it he would!" Alex yelped loud! That did it! Will tore across the grass, leaped into the pool and threw his little brother around like a rag doll!

Chancy ran over and snagged Will by an arm…."WILL! CUT IT OUT!" He snarled as he pulled Will from the pool and threw him on the grass..."What the hell has gotten into you two?!"

Chancy turned to see Alex jump out of the pool and run off into the house. "Will? Go sit the fluck down?"

"Uncle….I…..?" Will replied.

"I said….go sit the fluck down!" Chancy barked. Moments later...Chancy had Alex by his arm and plopped him down on the grass…

"I thought we were going to have a good time with each other and it's a good thing I can't really over-cook the burgers on the grill but I'm not going to sit and suffer you two going tooth and claw on each other like a pair of crazy ferrets..."

"Will's actually a "fag-ret" but I'll forgive him." Alex blurted out.

Will smacked Alex off the head and the two young wolves almost went four leg feral on each other!

"ENOUGH!" Chancy screamed out.

Will sighed deeply….."Uncle? The truth is?…." Will started to sob…..I am gay!" Will broke down and ran off.

Chancy took one look at Alex and slapped him hard in the snoot!

"OW!" Alex yelped..."Uncle! Why are you hitting me?!"

"Because of your big stupid mouth!" Chancy replied. "How can you be so damned callus Alex!"

Alex cringed for a moment but kept his maw shut...leaving Chancy exasperated before he handed the grilling tools to the younger wolf. "Keep an eye on the food? I've got to find your brother. And no stupid comments Alex! Any more stupid crap out of your mouth and I'll beat your snoot."

Chancy walked around the housing block asking Marines or dependents if they saw Will and eventually he came upon the older brother sitting in the park by a static tank display…

"Not the way you'd want to "Come out" is it?" Chancy asked as he stood next to Will. "Please….please assure me that you will not do something stupid?"

Will kept his face hidden..."Dad's going to go flucken ballistic."

"No…..because if your dad goes ballistic then your mother will go ballistic and then I'll jump in and go ballistic and then the house will collapse from all the damage." Chancy said as he sat down.

"I must be flucken sick to you." Will said..."Older son and nephew a big Canus nut sucker..."

"Stop insulting me and flucken look at me William?" Chancy snorted. "Look at me gawd damn it."

"Don't give me that limp paw'd pink bow stereotype...unless you like that stuff?" Chancy said with a questioning look.

"I'm not a tranny." Will replied.

"How long has Alex known?" Chancy asked.

"Since he was twelve." Will replied.

Chancy purse his lips and rubbed his head tuft..."Have you two?"

Will shrank in dread of the question..."Yes..."

Chancy nodded…."It was obvious. I suspected something like that was going on between you two."

Will started to cry..."You're going to tell Mom and Dad...my life is over."

"No…." Chancy replied. "I'm not going to tell your parents. You, me and Alex are going to have a little "riot act" session to put this incest stuff to an end and put a little fear into your little bother so it stops permanently."

Will wiped his eyes..."You're not going to tell my parents?"

"I think "your" issue is your responsibility. My worry is not so much you but Alex. Ending this little relationship you two have is one thing? The consequences should it come out that you two were having incest...would hurt Alex more than you. He's still immature and suddenly having all his dreams taken from him should this get out? I'd rather put this all to bed here and now so you better steel those nuts of yours."

Will replied. "You still think I have nuts?"

Chancy bopped him off the head. "Shut up and take this seriously? And if you two start fighting again? I'll make sure you both need dental surgery to replace the teeth I'll knock out of your stubborn heads."

Bunny Borough, The Hopps Family Warren

Lunch time

December 4, 2039

Ori Hopps had his electric Stratoclawster hooked up, which always got some ire from his parents as the grindy teeth chattering sound bounced off the walls of the house...add to that Nori's voice on a microphone and the noise was barely tolerable…

"Prepare yourself….you know it's a must…..you gottah have a friend in cheese wiz….So you know that when you die…..he's gonna recommend you great Frith in the sky! Oh he recommend you to great Frith in the sky…..That's where you're gonna go when you die...When you die and they lay you to rest you're gonna go to the warren that's the best….."

The remedy for such musical murder? Pie. While Ori and Nori were making "musical mass murder" all the other bunnies in the warren were cutting up Gideon's latest pies faster than he could bring them out…

At one table….Dori Hopps looked as if he was about to melt…."Silk….it tastes like silk going down your throat..." The gray bunny said with a look of rapture then he stood up, spanked the table with his paws and gestured towards the pie pan…."KABOOM! That's all I'll say…."Fricken KABOOM!"

Bonnie Hopps snapped out..."Dori! Sit down and stop being foolish!

Stewart stood up, took his suspenders in his paws and looked around the table at his equally raptured kin..."Yes….I would like to comment also on this...what is it? Salmon salad pie?"

Stewart made a wolf howl and banged the table with his paw! "KILLER! KILLER! KILLLLLL-AH!" Which got the other bunnies joining in.

Bonnie shook her head and pursed her lips as she turned from the embarrassment to pet Gideon's arm…."You did very well with this one Gideon." She said softly before gripping at his overalls and giving him a look as if she's seen Frith…."Oh my gawd Gideon! What did you do with this one! Ugh….I can't get enough of it! Please tell me you have more!"

Stewart snorted. "Mother, really? Show some dignity."

Gideon giggled pleasingly..."I knew this one would bite you bunnies. I call it "Salmon on a Pillow."

"You should call it "Great sex on a pile of hay!" Powen Hopps yelped out. "My gawd Gideon! First you get this nice smoke flavor on the tongue? Then all the spices come one at a time, none of them over power the other and then it all feels so silky going through your mouth? Genius! Absolute genius!"

Gideon replied. "It's just a matter of love and affection fellas, tain't nothing difficult in it at all."

Jackson gave Gideon a warm smile. "Mister Gray? I'll preen up your tail for free for two of these for my parents?"

"You'll rape those tins clean before they even get there, who are you trying to fool?" Owen Hopps snorted.

"I think I can trust Jackie not to eat those pies for his folks. I'd appreciate a good preening Jackson, thank you." Gideon replied.

Owen stood up and tapped his drinking glass with a spoon..."EXCUSE ME! I KNOW WE'RE ALL ENJOYING PIE RIGHT NOW BUT I NEED TO SAY SOMETHING!"

Owen looked at his brothers before looking at his parents…."Ah hem…. ummm….Ma?…..Dad?…..Myself, Powen, Ori, Dori and Nori had been thinking about this for quite a while and…..we…...we joined the Fleet Marines."

The house went silent and Bonnie and Stewart looked as if they'd been hit with baseball bats as their mouths dropped open and they froze in their seats…

Jackson shrank a little in his seat as if to dodge the verbal barrage that was sure to come…

"You?…..all of you? Joined the Fleet Marines?" Bonnie asked as she pointed.

"Well yeah..." Nori replied. "It's like….Owen signs and we're gonna sit on our butts?"

Stewart stood up with a scornful look on his face..."So you boys just up and do this without talking to your mother and I first?"

"Didn't think we'd need any permission Pa?" Ori replied. "I mean….we are of the age to decide ourselves?"

Dori snickered. "Some of us are."

Stewart shook his head..."You all just went and did this without telling us? Don't you think your mother and I deserve that respect to voice our thoughts?"

"Your thoughts Dad would have been…."Hell no! I forbid you!" Owen snorted. "We don't wear Pampers any more Dad. We're old enough to decide what we want to do with our lives and we saw the Marines as the best way to make our own foot in the world."

"You're my babies!" Bonnie yelped. "My last brood, my youngest children..."

Powen replied. "We love you mother but like Owen said? We don't wear diapers any more. We're grown Bunnies now and us five don't want to spend our lives picking carrots."

"Powen Hopps! You shut your trap!" Stewart snapped. "There's nothing wrong or degrading or worthless about carrot farming."

"I didn't say that Paw!" Powen snapped back. "But you're trying to treat us the same as you treated Judy when she wanted to be a police officer. Well we're going to be Marines because if Judy could go through the police academy and put you both in your places? We're going to do the same thing!"

Owen snapped back..."Damn it Poe! Why don't you think before you flip them gums of yours!"

Bonnie jumped from her chair and ran out of the dining room…

"Damn it you boys!" Stewart snapped. "See what you've done to your Mother?"

Owen replied sternly. "The decision is made Dad. We signed the enlistment papers and that's that."

Stewart stood with his fists shaking then turned to go after his wife as Gideon stood just as shocked at the five brothers…."Dang it Owen...the rest of you boys too….This was a terrible time and place to tell your parents you enlisted."

Powen snapped. "Who asked you to get into this family conversation you fat Vulpine tard."

Gideon snatched his cooking apron and ripped it off..."Powen Hopps? You done made a serious mistake."

Jackson jumped up and got in front of Powen to block Gideon and just before the big fox reached to push Jackson out of the way? Jackson whipped around and socked Powen hard enough to send him crashing into a table with pastry on top of it!

"WHAT THE HELL JACKSON!" Ori snapped as he almost got to his feet only to get pushed back into his chair by Nori.

"Anyone else want to get froggy?" Jackson snapped as he gestured. "Owen? You want to kick my tail? And for your information Powen? My father is a fox so you watch who you throw your insults at!"

Jackson turned to Gideon. "Mister Gray? Please? Please sit down?"

Gideon took a deep breath. "Lucky your here Jackie or I would have beaten your Uncle to a pile of Snit."

Powen stood up holding his bleeding nose and said nothing till he sat in a chair to let Dori hold a napkin over it…."Jackson? What the hell?"

"Well this wasn't the best way to tell Bonnie and Stewart guys. If I were you? I'd wait a little bit and let Owen talk to them alone. I bet Bonnie's upset because of all the negative news reports. Like I said? I support you guys but Bonnie and Stewart should have at least been allowed to talk to you before you signed the papers." I told my own parents I was going to join and signed the papers right in front of them."

Owen sighed…."You're right. We botched it up." He said as he turned around. "Guys? I'll go talk to Mom and Dad, you all wait here. And no more insulting Mister Gray! You insult him? You insult Jackie's father and his own heritage. You open your big mouth again Powen? I'll shut it up with bail wire, you hear me?"

Little Rodentia. The Trundle Family House

1pm

December 4, 2039

Albert pushed away from the table..."Mother? I must confess that as always your skills at culinary art makes musical accomplishment paltry."

"How about saying it in mouse terms big brother?" Tamathin asked. "Mom? Ever since Albert went into the Navy his jargon stuff has like gone orbital or something."

"And your metal state has decreased rapidly." Albert replied.

"Misses Trundle?" Myler said. "You can cook great cheddar haddock galosh."

"Why thank you Myler." Mrs. Trundle said as she cleaned the table. Albert's younger sister looked at Myler with near envy. "So?…..Are you and Albert gay?"

Mister Trundle almost dropped his cell phone..."Gasp!" Nancy! As if your brother wasn't bad enough!"

"It's a honest question daddy!" Nancy chirped.

"No…."Myler said waving a paw. "I'm not. I'm in debt to your brother for helping me with my Dyslexia. He's a big help in school. And….if your father would permit? Can I take you to a movie?"

"Oh my Gawd….you have to ask?" Nancy giggled. "When?"

"How about this afternoon?" Myler said. "I'm sure your mom would like some help around the house?"

Albert got out of his chair…"Splendid idea." He said waving a paw around. "Mother? Out of those cooking aprons and into the living room with you."

Tamathin gestured to his older brother..."Big brother? Since you're the most smart and in tune with things mouse in the house? What do you think about the Kzinti? Do you think we'll go to war?"

Albert stopped gesturing to his mother and stood looking at the faces of his family..."Honestly? I hope there won't be a confrontation. A war would be a stupid endeavor under any reason."

Mister Trundle groaned..."To defend our home is not a stupid endeavor Albert."

"Father? One good hit would destroy our home. Should we want such a thing to happen? I may have joined the Navy to do my part but that doesn't mean I'm an advocate for violence."

"But the Kzinti appear to be just that Albert?" Nancy said. "Are we being lied to about what they've done?"

"I have yet to see proof of these "atrocities". And what we deem as atrocious may be viewed differently by the Kzinti. We must continue to act on our beliefs and invite nothing that the Kzinti could use as a justification for conflict."

"These are such deeper issues than I'm used too." Mrs. Trundle said, which gave Albert a way out of further talk as he walked up and scooped his mother off her feet…

"Fine Mother. Then you deserve a very hot and soapy filled bath." Albert said as he looked back at everyone else. "I think this discussion can wait? Mother needs no further troubling."

Chancy Hyke's house

Base housing, Camp Quanaco, Savanna Central

1:30pm

December 4, 2039

Alex shot up from his chair and shook..."WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WON'T LET ME JOIN THE MARINES?!"

Chancy stomped up and went snoot to snoot with his younger nephew. "Sit…. Down…...now…..." Chancy snarled. Alex sunk back into the sofa chair and crossed his arms till Chancy smacked them…

"Cut the brat snit out Alex? I'm warning you!" Chancy snarled again as he pointed a paw finger into Alex's nose. "Don't test me boy?"

Alex slackened as Chancy looked at both him and Will..."Now….what is said in this house? Stays in this house. I don't need to know what you two have been doing with each other, I don't want to know..."

Alex snorted…."Will's been flucking my tail hole like grand Zootopia train station."

"ALEX!" Chancy snapped. "SHUT THE FLUCK UP!" He then took a moment to breath…."Alex? Right now you are not the kind of "material" we need nor want. You….will not…..survive basic the way your mind is set. That has to be broken, otherwise you can forget the Marines and the rest of anything you'd call a life and while you're at it? Say goodbye to Will too. What do you think would happen if this "thing" you boys have been involved in with each other gets found out by your parents? Worse if it comes up because of your behavior in training? Alex?"

Alex thought for a moment…."Honestly? I don't know Uncle."

"Stop lying to me Alex or I'm going to take you into the back yard and teach you combat basics without padding." Chancy snorted.

Alex shifted his feet around..."I guess it would be pretty bad."

Chancy bent down close to Alex's face..."Try imagining your brother getting gang raped and his throat slashed in prison for cub sexual abuse? Do you think Will could survive a week in a prison as a gay wolf?"

Alex looked at Will with trembling fear… Only Will turned his head in shame from him.

"Yes Alex…." Chancy said nodding. "And it would surely happen because your little mouth is as loose as grand Zootopia station. You didn't know you talk in your sleep?"

Alex gasped and put his paws to his mouth..."Fluck! I don't talk in my sleep?!"

Chancy snorted back…." "Oh Will? Oh please? I like it so much?" Want me to tell you more?"

Alex looked like he shrank down to an inch...as if he could dig himself deeper into the upholstery to escape the shame feeling flowing over him…

"Now…..Alex?" Chancy asked as he got onto a knee…."Do you want to be a Marine? Is that what you want? Honestly?"

Alex looked away….

"Alex?" Chancy challenged more. "Look at me? Do you want to be a Marine?"

"Yes..." Alex replied.

"Yes what?" Chancy pushed. "Yes what Alex? Give me the respect I deserve please?"

"Yes Uncle." Alex said. "Yes, I want to be a Marine."

Chancy frowned. "Answer me like a wolf with teeth boy?….not like a little bitch."

Alex snapped erect and boomed out..."YES UNCLE! I WANT TO BE A FLUCKEN MARINE!"

Chancy nodded back…."If you want it? Then you live by my rules boy. No more sleeping naked. No more trying to fool around with your brother. No more acting sexual around him. And no more trying to "out" him to the flucken world! You want to be a Marine? Then you follow my orders or you'll find your father ready to beat the snit out of both of you when you walk through the door of your house. Do those rules seem impossible for you…."

Alex's head strayed to look at Will and he got a light slap in the snoot for it… "Eyes back on me Alex!" Chancy snorted. "Eyes on me….not him…..me! Do my rules seem impossible for you?"

Alex looked like he was spacing out which got Chancy really ire'd up!

"ALEXANDER! REPLY TO ME BOY?!" Chancy yelled as he shook Alex by an arm! The mid-ling wolf looked as if he was about "to ball"..."Dry your flucken tears boy! Dry em up! Do you think we're going to be soft on you?!"

Will gestured to Chancy..."Uncle? Please?"

"YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH CUB-O-PHILE!" Chancy snapped. "You knew better William! You groomed your little brother for sex!….So don't you gawd damn give me this caring big brother snit of yours!"

Chancy turned back to see Alex breathing heavy to hold back his crying..." Alex? Do you think I'm being too hard on you? Do you think I hate you?"

Alex shook his head…."No Uncle."

"You and I are going to spend a lot of time together." Chancy said. "I'm going to help ween you away from this mess. It won't be easy but trust me...it's much better than the alternative. I'm only doing this because I love you." The big wolf hugged his nephew tightly..."If you want to be a Marine this bad kid...you have to endure this mess...I think you got more than enough in you to be a tough toothy bastard. Think I'm wrong?"

Alex took a deep breath. "No Uncle….not one bit."

Chancy pointed to the room door. "Good….then go. I have to talk to your brother alone."

Alex cringed with dread as he grabbed at an arm..."Uncle? Please?"

"Alex?" Chancy snapped. "I told you to obey my orders did I not?" Chancy pointed to the door and watched as Alex slinked out…

Chancy walked up to Will, gently placed a big paw on his shoulder…..and nailed him in the stomach full force with a clenched fist! He then snatched Will's hair tuft and nailed him again with a full punch to an eye! Dropping him to the floor!

"Get up." Chancy snorted as he picked Will up off the floor and threw him into a sofa chair..."You're lucky that's me William….your dad for sure? Would take you into the basement and put a fricken bullet into your skull. Now when you go home? The narrative is going to be? Alex and you were fighting with Marine puggle sticks and he kicked your sorry ass. What's the narrative again William?"

Will sobbed and replied. "Alex kicked my ass."

"That's right." Chancy snorted. "I'm warning you right now William...you better not be stupid. If you so much as look at Alex the wrong way? I will fluck your tail up. You touch him again? I will break your arms and legs. I find out you touched any other cubs? I will be the one who shoots you...after I hand you over to a bunch of pissed off wolf Marines who will honestly take great pleasure in giving you a broom party."

Chancy went nose to nose with Will…"You break your mother's heart. You better damn hope she never finds out what you've done. You put my sister through that kind of hell? You won't be able to find a pebble large enough to hide your sick carcass." Chancy snatched Will by his shirt. "I don't care if you have an elephant for a boyfriend? you BETTER find someone to keep you on the level. I don't want to bury my sister's oldest son in an unmarked ditch….you fricken got me boy?"

Will nodded quietly as he held his stinging eye….

"Now you get the fluck out of my sight William." Chancy snapped. "Get drunk, get "laid", I don't care...you better get your mind right before it's too late. Find someone your own damn age." Chancy threw Will stumbling towards the room door..."Now get!"

Will came out of the room running past Alex and the younger wolf was about to say something when Chancy cut him short. "You leave him alone Alex. It's all over and done between you two. It's going to be a hard medicine to swallow but it's all for the best." Chancy said as he wrapped an arm around Alex's shoulders. "Come here...we have to sit and really talk to each other."

Fox N Snips buffet

Downtown Zootopia

December 4, 2039

2pm

Nick placed the large salad plate before his wife and gave her a tender kiss… "I love this place. They cater to foxes but they do make exceptions in my case since they know me so well? I should call Stewart and invite him to come here for dinner. I don't spend enough time with him or Bonnie."

Judy was about to start eating when a fox kit dressed like an elephant waddled up begging to be picked up…

"Fennic Foxx? Really? Are you still pulling that old scam from years ago?" Judy asked as she crossed her arms. It was then that the real Fennic came walking up smoking a cigar and wearing a pair of huge sun glasses…

"Thomas? I don't think she has a wallet for you to grab." Fennic snorted. "Hey Judy...hey Nick." Fennic said with a wave.

Nick reached down, took "Fen Fen" under his arms and picked up the small cream colored fox to nuzzle against him..."Mmmm….been a while Fen Fen." Nick said with deep affection. Sometimes affection between foxes was a joyous occasion. Especially among close friends who'd been separated with a long absence. "How have you been Fen Fen? You decided to come back to the city?"

"Came back because I found a decent job and I have him to feed and a wife." Fen replied.

"A wife?" Nick asked. "You got married and never invited us to your wedding?"

"You've known me long enough to know I'm not all flamboyant with weddings and crazy parties home-me fox? Fennic turned and waved at a table. "Jerusha? Come and meet my best friends!"

Fennic's wife Jerusha walked up and Judy couldn't help but climb off her seat to give the female Fen-fox a loving hug..."Oh my gawd Fen Fen? She's absolutely adorable!"

"Who lied to you girl?!" Jerusha replied. "Fennic? Do I have to beat you more often to cancel out these lies? Good thing we're cute honey?" Jerusha said to Judy. "We have our husbands wrapped around our fingers don't we?"

Judy snapped her fingers and Nick played like he was an obedient dog, he got on his fours and stood beside Judy lick kissing her cheek. "What is your will my mistress?" He said as he cuddled his wife.

"Damn it Nick!" Fen Fen snapped as he smacked Nick off the head. "Stop that snit? You're an insult!" Fen Fen grabbed his giggling son and showed him off to Nick and Judy..."Our son Thomas. But don't call him adorable because he's a caniving, manipulative purse snatcher."

Judy walked up to Thomas and pulled out an old beat up Zootopia sticker. "Who cares….here in Zootopia? You can be anything you want. Just don't follow your father Thomas?"

"Hey!" Fennic snapped. "I've been flying clean for years!" He turned to Nick and rubbed an arm. "Nick? You ever take Judy any place nice?"

"When I can peal her out of the Chief's office at the precinct." Nick snickered back.

"Me and the wife have a cottage up in Aden-borough...comfortable size for you and the wife. Deep in the hills and forest. Wonderful fishing and a sweet place to "sew the wilde oats?" If you get the hint?"

Nick replied. "I'm not doing so much "sewing" or "wild crazies" Fen Fen. My back has to be babied a lot."

"I didn't say you'd go feral did I?" Fennic replied as he dropped a set of keys in Nick's paw. "All yours any time you want it. Just let me know when you're thinking of going."

Judy smiled at Nick..."Please tell me you are not going to say no?"

"Well?" Nick replied shrugging. "I don't dare refuse Fen Fen. Yeah….when we have an opening Fen Fen, we'll go."

"Fantastic." Fennic replied. "Come over and see our city apartment in Sahara Square when you get the chance? We'll remember old times and drink ourselves into incoherent blobs."

Nick replied smiling. "I'd like that very much Fen Fen."

Bunny Borough, The Hopps Family Warren

3:30pm

December 4, 2039

Owen slowly opened the door to his mother's sewing room and saw her sitting at her desk looking over a box of patterns. He'd endured his very angry father already...missing half his rump in the process as the "gang of five" sacrificial lamb. He walked up to Bonnie and stuck his rump out…

"Care to have the rest of this baked bunny with glazed fur?" He said as he looked back to see his mother smirking at him…

"Turn around Owen?" Bonnie said. "Well I guess your father gave you the switch like he always does?"

"I'm too big and old to spank Mom." Owen said as he grabbed a chair. "Dad's probably afraid I'd hit him back. Then again...we always sent Ori because he enjoys them so much."

"You sick little cuss!" Bonnie snapped as she smacked Owen hard then grabbed him off his feet and held as much of him as she could over her lap..."Guess you were right about getting big Owen?"

Owen looked back and up..."You were hoping we'd stay longer. Mom? We've been less than angels. You know well we never wanted to stay on the farm, we've been free spirits since we were kittens."

"You've been hellions since you came out of the womb." Bonnie snickered. "Remember when you were all ten and you stole your father's truck?"

"Yup….dropped it in the Wide Mouth river fork. Took turns taking pictures under water with the go pro and claimed the truck got stolen. Didn't think Dad was adept at "Fur-book"

Bonnie giggled..."You were all so cute with your overalls down to your ankles and those big bushy tails waving as your father tanned all your hides. And you were giggling you sick little devils!"

Owen chuckled…."Ori yelping…."Is that it?! You're a whimp Daddy!"

Bonnie pushed Owen off and took a moment to look at him..."My my… You boys made my last brood so interesting. You've all been such independent little tuffs. Remind me so much of Judy. I knew you'd all leave the house when you were of age, I expected it….except the Marines? Quite the shock."

"Who else can tame your wild sons? We'll all be serving in the light and medium artillery regiments. The Marines will just give us the structure and discipline we need to take over the world." Owen said smirking. "Then we can install our mother as emperor."

Bonnie smirked at Owen…."You did act hastefuly Owen...but so typical of you boys. I'm….well of course I am apprehensive….a little scared…..not frightened out of my skin but… scared none the less. And you all had better be on good behavior because I'm sure if one of you end up being kicked out? It won't be long before the other four follow suit and I will never hear the end of it from the neighbors."

Owen leaned forwards and gave his mother a kiss…."We're not looking to fail Mom. We want you to be proud of us just like you were proud of Judy, that matters everything to all of us. Dad will come along eventually...he's probably crying his cotton tail off right now."

Savana Square

4:20pm

December 2, 2039

Jackson's Apartment

Gilly had the apartment all to himself so far as everyone had places to go during the three day vacation period. He could have gone to rain forest to see his father but texting was just as good. He had told his father that he was studying for mid-course exams and that they had more than enough time to see each other and Gilly didn't want to impose on his old man's work.

For now...Gilly felt comfortable to just go around in his BVD shorts and a white t-shit. He'd text'd his friend several hours ago and as of yet he hadn't replied. Nothing to worry over since there was plenty of time in the week end for a get together, a movie or a dinner date.

A ring of the door bell caught the bunny by surprise! "WAIT A SECOND!" Glly yelled as he ran into his bed room and struggled to both hop and get his pants up at the same time.

He opened the door and dropped his jaw with a shock..."Will? Will….why's your left eye black?"

Will stood for a moment unable to say anything...then he broke down and started to sob as Gilly reached out to pull him into the apartment…

"Will? Who did this? Who hit you, tell me?" Gilly asked clearly shocked by the appearance of his friend as he coaxed him through the door. "Sit down and let me get you some ice in a wash towel."

End of chapter 14


	15. Chapter 15

FIRST SALVO

A Zootopia fan fiction by Dan

Rated M+

(c) Zootopia 2016 by Disney Animated Studios

(Artist ownership) Ayden Gull from BRO GULLS by Anti_Dev

(Artist ownership) "I Will survive" by William Borba 2017

(Artist ownership) Will and Alex Gray, Sheath and Knife by Harmarist

(Artist ownership) Anubis and the buried bone by Harmarist

(Artist ownership) The K'zin by Lary Niven.

(Artist ownership) Don Carnage Disney's TAIL SPIN

**Chapter 15**

Heading for the fleet

The Glaze Donuts Channel, ZOO Radio

The Glenn Buck Program

9am

January 25th, 2040

"Welcome back to the Glenn Buck program. We're talking this morning of course about the history between Zootopia and Kzin to bring many of you of our audience up to speed. We've seen without a doubt in the last month alone a substantial….a very substantial increase in tension out at sea and you just have to wonder if we're soon going to reach a breaking point here where….where we just have to do something or something catastrophic is going to happen where all out general war breaks out."

First off...back in the middle of last month, two Kzinti destroyers fired on our destroyer, The Tri-Boroughs, and they hit it...thankfully they hit the radar mast and didn't do that much damage and the Tri-Borough got out of there. Of course all she was doing was keeping tabs on the Kzinti who were of course once again way past their so called "Self-declared" zone with one of their "big" and I do mean really big….fish processing ships. Not….fishing boats mind you….but fishing ships! And they're not catching maybe….a few hundred fish...they're catching hundreds of thousands. That's somewhat….you know? Worrisome?"

"Then comes word...from some of our fish farmers off the coast a few weeks ago. They claim they're being "brushed" as in...ship's wakes washing over their pens they are so close….they're being brushed by Kzinti warships. The government says they are taking steps to investigate these sightings; they want to be 100 percent sure that's what's going on. Let me tell you my fellow mammals… that almost makes me piss my hooves."

"Now….I don't want to suggest anything….I don't want to start anything but…we have to be realistic about this situation we're facing. It's clearly obvious that the Kzinti don't care if their larger fishing ships are catching more fish than they should; we have always taken great care to make sure we don't go that crazy. One thing to over fish? Another to come by our fish farms and splash your warship wakes over our food stocks….that my friends is terrifying because….well… you just don't know if they're doing it to harass us or if they're doing it? To maybe….contaminate a few things….I'm just saying. And they are doing this in the dead of night...which is as equally scary because at this point? You're 15 miles off our coastline and our own naval guns have a 30 mile range. That puts most of Tundra-Town and Sahara Square within the landing zone of some big explosives."

"There has to be a point at which even the Mayor has to realize….sadly… that our attempts at diplomacy and kindness have failed. When the Kzinti get that close, when they come that close to the vital food stocks which feed our children? I do not want to wake up in the morning to the horrific thought of dead cubs, fawns and kittens who died in their beds because their food was poisoned. I seriously believe…..seriously…..that we have reached the limit line of our patience and tolerance with these predators...and the Kzinti are full on predators, I've heard and read the stories that we know of….of how barbarian these beasts are….how they killed some of our citizens...the poor otters they ran spits through and cooked them alive screaming over roticery fires. I don't want to wait until they're at my door wanting my children for a meat locker….screw that. I want these bastards dead before they get another handed opportunity. I say….it's time to give em a really messy bloody nose and you all know damn well that we have the firepower to do that. My question is….what the hell are we waiting for?"

Naval Education Center, Savanna Sands Naval Base.

Electronics/Electrician School.

9am

January 25th, 2040

Orders Reception Day

Johnathan Hopps looked pleased from his teaching podium..."Well everyone, you are all doing splendidly and are on track to graduate from this school and move on to bigger things. That being said? Today of course is Order's Reception Day where our Chief detailer will tell you where you'll go next. Some of you will go on to more advanced schools, most of you will go to the fleet. Chief Brunt?"

Johnathan passed the podium to the detailer (Morgan Horse) Who dropped a big stack of thick manila packets on the podium top. "When I call your name? Answer up and come get your order packet." Brunt said.

Kerdle sat with his fox paws clenched as the names began to come out…."Gnu York….Gnu York….." Which Jackson snickered back. "Toilet detail… Toilet detail…." which got a slap from Kerdle…."Stop jinxing me!"

"Kerdle!" Brunt called out.

"Chief!" Kerdle yelped back as he stood up.

"Advanced training, airborne Drone school, Gnu York Airdrome, Savanna Central." Blunt said.

"Gnu York, Savanna?" Kerdle yelped. "I must have checked the wrong box?"

Jackson patted Kerdle on the arm. "That's not bad! Drones? If you stay with that for like 8 years Kerd? You'll be set for life!"

Kerdle walked up, grabbed his orders and sat down. "I was hoping to get on a Destroyer." He said somewhat disappointed.

Jackson poked him..."This is a gift horse Kerd?! Sheesh your brother will snit when he finds out you scored choice duty!"

"Whitney!" Brunt called out.

"Here Chief!" Whitney replied as she stood up.

"Submersible drone advanced school, Wooly Rocks Naval Base, The Meadow lands." Brunt replied.

Whitney went nuts! Bounced around the room whooping and hollering till she snatched the order packet and flopped into her seat next to Gilly…

"Wow!" He said chuckling. "Give me some of that!"

"Exactly what I wanted." Whitney said. "And not just for the drones alone."

Gilly caught the look in her eyes and smiled. "Hope you have a good four years?"

Brunt called a string of grouped names for various ships. Minutes later….

"Wilde!" "Gilly!" "Trundle!" Myler!"…..."The Destroyer Growler. Sandy Cove Naval Base. Sahara Square.

Jackson walked up with the others and took his order packet. "Thanks Chief." He said with a slight bow before walking back with Albert and Myler on his shoulders….

"Shipmate." Albert said as he shook Myler's paw.

"Shipmate." Myler said to Jackson as he patted Jackson's cheek.

"Shipmates." Gilly said as he shook Jackson's paw and softly petted the two mice. "I think this calls for the usual? Pizza and bunny beer?"

"My question is the apartment." Albert asked. "Do we keep it or turn in the lease and get another place in Sahara?"

Jackson looked at Kerdle. "Well it's fully paid for so Kerdle can keep it if he wants it? I mean...you're not going to go back home are you Kerd? The apartment's only a few train stops to the airdrome."

Kerdle looked back. "It's yours Jackie?"

"And I won't be stupid enough to go back and forth between the place and our ship? It's paid for...hello….and you could use it more than I could so….shut up Kerd...or are you going to make Rachel walk from her place half way across town?" Jackson pointed to the female class member Kerdle had set his affections on during the Winter Carnival..."You blow this Kerdle and I will so kick your fox butt." Jackson said with a smirk. "If you don't invite her for pizza tonight, I'll smack you silly with my bunny hoppers."

Sandy Cove Naval Base. Sahara Square.

9am

The dock for the Destroyer Rain

The morning officer of the deck (The O.O.D. or "ODIE") stood inspecting the uniform of the oncoming armed security watch when a line of cars coming through the pier gate caught his eye. It was obvious who was in the center car judging by the flags flying from the front bumper masts…

"Get to your place quickly!" The officer, a Lama, said waving his hoof hands as he reached for the phone…

"This is the "Odie"." He said as he called the bridge. "Prepare to ring eight bells for the Chief of Operations. Call away side mammals to the brow. Notify the Commanding Officer and the Executive officer at once."

Admiral Don Carnage wasn't giving the ship an opportunity to do anything as he came out of his car and was coming up the gangway before the side mammals started to make their appearance on the quarterdeck (The Quarterdeck is the first place all official functions and dealings between ship and shore are handled)

The Lieutenant popped tall and saluted as Don Carnage walked up to him with a trail of officers and Chiefs behind him…

"Sir! Lieutenant Elgin Sofridge, ship's Officer of the Deck, You are most welcome aboard the Destroyer Rain. I have notified both the Commander and the Executive officer of your presence."

Don Carnage regarded the Lama carefully. "Splendid Sir." Don Carnage replied sternly. "Now….Lieutenant Sofridge...please call the ship's Chief Master at Arms and have him and a subordinate report to the officer's ward room and tell them that they are to be armed with handcuffs and rifles with bayonets fixed. They are to stand outside the entry way….understood?"

Sofridge replied. "Yes Sir! By your orders at once!" The Lieutenant turned smartly and walked to his phone just as the Commanding officer and executive officer appeared…

"Admiral! We were not aware of your visit Sir or we would have been more prepared for it. My complete apologies." Commander Callie said as he saluted.

Don Carnage got close to Callie and all but sneered at him with an angry face..."Captain Callie? You and the Executive Officer will lead us to the Officer's Wardroom. You will shut your maw, you will make no excessive gestures. I do not want to create a scene….is that an order that you can clearly understand?"

"Admiral?" Callie replied. "What do you mean?"

"Commander?" Don Carnage snarled. "I think you know exactly what I mean…. Mister. Get your hump in gear and do as you are told…...now."

Callie turned around as did his executive officer and they led the Admiral and his party through the Destroyer and down to the officer's ward room where the two Master at Arms snapped to attention with their rifles…

"Gentlemen?" Don Carnage asked. "Are you rifles chambered?"

"No sir!" The two wolves replied smartly.

"Gentlemen?" Don Carnage ordered. "Lock and load your weapons. For now? No one comes near this door and no one leaves this room without my expressed command. Is this clear?"

"Sir! Yes Sir!" The wolves replied as they slapped the breaches on their M-14 rifles and brought their rounds home with a loud metallic click!

Inside the room...Don Carnage pointed to a pair of chairs...Commander Callie here….Lieutenant Commander Anders here….sit!"

Callie and his executive office took their seats as did the others of the Admiral's party while the Admiral stood with his arms crossed giving Callie a very angry stare…

"Gentle mammals." Don Carnage said as he looked at Callie and Anders. Care to guess who I just had the most enlightened conversation with?"

The two defendants stayed quiet.

"Commander Callie? Please don't feign ignorance?" Admiral Don Carnage said as he paced around. "Just for your memory there….Commander Callie. I spoke to the commanding officer of the Destroyer Tujunga. The same Destroyer which you….Commnder Callie...told that you took fire from some Kzinti fisher-mammals whom you believed feigned their sinking fishing boat in heavy seas to launch rocket propelled grenades and shoot small arms at this ship. Am I close to the exact exchange between you and the Commanding Officer of the Tujundra? Commander?"

Commander Calli did not answer.

"What about this "faker floundering boat" Commander? Did you tell the Commanding Officer of the Tujunga to "deal with them" at his discretion and did you recommend they be made "lead paper weights?"

Commander Callie did not answer.

Don Carnage snatched a folder from one of his aides..."Should I read this to you Commander?" He snorted….

"You said Commander…."Gal? I think I've come under fire from a boat we tried to help as it was foundering. It was definitely a Kzinti vessel, they had hoods over their heads and they shot some small arms and shoulder rockets at us. My track currently is slow at 17 knots on a course of Zero….Two…..Zero. They are probably behind us now at 400 yards and you should be coming up to them in about twenty minutes."

Commander Galon replied. "If I find any in the water?"

"You replied…..Commander "Your discretion….I wouldn't even try to save them….turn them into lead paper weights. Dead maniacs don't talk."…..Does that ring your clock Commander?"

Don Carnage stood with his paws behind his back. "We're waiting Commander? Do you wish to say anything at all?"

Callie replied. "I did what I felt was right to protect my ship and the lives of my crew Sir."

"Against what Commander?" Don Carnage replied. "It just so happens that this only came to light because of two very brave Sailors had both the honor and the courage to report what they witnessed to Admiral Bergoine."

Don Carnage slammed his fist on a table…."We're this close to a gnats ass of all out war you stupid bastard and you pull this absolute bull snit! Who gave you the Gawd damn right in hell to make your own rules on the high seas? What reason, what excuse gives you the right to order the murders of non-combatants who clearly were at the mercy of the seas….defenseless….waving for rescue! Who gave you the flucking right to disobey orders of law! Do you know what you've done you stupid dumb fluck!"

Callie shot to his feet..."I DID WHAT WAS RIGHT IN DEFENSE OF MY SHIP AND MY CREW FROM A BUNCH OF MANIAC MURDERERS! I HAD THE BALLS TO DO WHAT A WHOLE CROP OF GUTLESS COWARDS IN THIS CITY WON'T DO!"

And just as quick as Callie could scream out his words….he felt the tip of a rifle barrel pointed at his head from behind…

"Sir?" The Chief Master at Arms snarled. "I advise you right now to sit down. I will not tell you a second time."

Don Carnage raised a paw then with two quick jerks he ripped the Commander oak leaf pins from Callie's shirt..."Commander William Callie? You are hear by placed under arrest on charges of unlawful homicide and conduct unbecoming a naval officer of the Zootopian Navy. You will be confined at the Rock Island Arsenal Brig to await courts martial. You may now shut your snoot and request counsel on your behalf. Chief Master at Arms? Remove him from my sight!"

Don Carnage turned to the Executive Officer, Lieutenant Commander Bell Anders...and ripped his silver oak clusters off his uniform..."I expected better from you Mister. You chose silence. You chose to put the whole city in danger for the stupidity of your Commanding Officer. Consider yourself removed from our ranks. Dishonorable discharge under conduct of disgrace. Master at Arms? Please escort this piece of trash to the main gate and kick him into the street."

As Anders was hauled out by another pair of wolves...Don Carnage waved up the ship's Chief Engineer...A bunny named Siverston. "An unfortunate first of our Navy Mister Siverston. You are hear by advanced to the rank of Commander from Lieutenant Commander and given Command of this ship. A new Executive Officer will be sent to assist you by next week. I'm sorry that as a Bunny? You had to be the first commanding bunny under such terrible circumstances as this."

Silverston saluted. "I will not fail you Admiral." He said seriously.

"See that you do not." Don Carnage replied with a slight bow. "Until your new Executive Officer arrives...you have the authority to appoint a "pro-tem". I must now brief the Mayor on this tragedy. I just hope we can prevent it from becoming a disaster."

Rain Forest District

9am

January 25th, 2040

Home of Gordon and Grace Gray (Gray Wolves)

"Knock, knock" Alex tapped softly on the door, waited a few moments then knocked on it again. "Will? You up?"

Alex walked into his older brother's room to find him not so much sleeping as lying on his side. Alex noted his brother's empty desk…."Where's the television? Where's your computer?" Alex asked.

"I told mom and Dad I wanted to sell them." Will replied. "Actually I gave them to Chancy and he probably blew them to a thousand pieces with some artillery rounds. Good riddance to "Kink Bunny" and cub porn. At least a good start."

Alex sighed and looked away…."Will? I am so sorry….I'm sorry Big Brother..."

"Sorry for what?" Will replied. "You have nothing to be sorry for Alex. You were innocent and I took advantage of you for my own desires….what I did to you was so wrong!"

Alex yelped. "How can it be wrong when I enjoyed a lot of it with you?"

"Alex? You were underage and vulnerable! I took advantage of you Alex! I didn't do those things to you because I loved you, I did them because I was seeking pleasure….sick, pleasure from my own little brother! I didn't "love you" I used you like a dirty rag! You meant nothing to me but a place to spew into...I didn't love you worth snit!"

Alex reached for a paw..."Will? Let me hold your paw?"

"Damn it Alex! What the hell did Uncle Chance say?! No more playing these games with me alright? It's over!"

"Will? Shut the fluck up?!" Alex replied with a snort as he grabbed one of Will's paws…."What am I supposed to do Will? Hate you? Beat on your chest and call you a dirty tail hole? Punch you in the snoot? I'm as guilty as you are, I knew what we were doing together was seriously twisted. I lied my butt off too...what? Am I supposed to stay away from you? Mom and Dad would really know something was flucked up then."

Will sighed…."I am so sorry Alex...I…..I molested you and I'm so….so…."

Alex gave Will a light slap on the snoot. "Will you cut it out big brother?! Damn….fluck it….go ahead and "Me-yah Cope-ah" to Mom and Dad like a little bitch….damn…."

Alex stood up and shrugged…."We had a good time while it lasted, big deal, get over it Will and go on will you? No harms, no fouls….a lot of drips, runs and errors though…."giggles". Oh wow?….I'm not even hard, where's the Viagra?"

Will started to bust out laughing..."Stop it Alex!"

"Maybe they'll have a special place for me huh Big Brother? Presenting the big "Pink Pussy Battalion"! "Haaaaalowwwwwww Sol-jah! Can I clean your big gun? Tsk….look at all the cute sailors!"

Will flopped off his bed…."Cut it out Alex! (laughter)"

"Tsk….you can shove your shell up my breach any time you want you big hairy stud!" Alex said with a gay gesture.

"Alex!" Will yelped as he shook his head. "Stop it ok!"

Alex placed his paws on his hips..."You need to get out of this tight salt encrusted tail hole funk Will before Dad and Mom really get suspicious."

"Which is why? I'm moving out." Will replied.

"You're what?!" Alex asked surprised.

"Yup….moving out." Will replied. "It's the best solution that will keep you going in the right direction and keep me out of trouble. Already have a place with me and my boy friend."

Alex played with his paw fingers..."You? You have a boyfriend? I can come over and visit?"

"Not till you're 18 and you graduated boot camp." Will replied. "You're Chancy's pup not mine so you do what he tells you." Will looked at his smart phone. "In fact? I need to go to the city to pick up some engine parts so I'll see you later."

Alex moved to hug Will as he stood up from the floor..."Just because we've stopped loving each other one way? Doesn't mean I still can't love you for being you Big Brother." Alex said with a snuggle.

Will smiled back..."I'll always love you little brother. That won't change at all, I promise."

Olustee Field, Aden-Borough.

Artillery practice rage of the "Rock of Aden"

3rd Battalion Artillery, 1st Fleet Marine Division

Nicknamed "The Gun Bunnies"

9am

January 25th, 2040

The line of 105 Millimeter howitzers cut loose a barrage of shells against their distant targets as the commander of the seven gun battery, Colonel Dennis Lannan, A Dark brown and Cream white fur coated bunny observed through his binoculars….

"Gun Numbah Seven!" Lannan snapped as he walked up to the 105 and it's crew. "You're all short of the target again. Reload." Lannan commanded. He watched the crew go through their paces of loading the breach, locking it closed, priming the firing block and hooking up the pull rope…

"FIRE!" Lannan screamed! The holetzer jumped off it's two wheels about an inch but even with the "hop"; the cannon should have scored true. Lannan gestured to the gun Sargent. "Sargent Fannon? Johny spot here now?"

Sandy Fannon, A gray coated bunny, came up to Lannan..."Yes Sir. We've followed the co-ordinates, the windage, the elevation tables...The eye piece is set correctly Sir."

Lannan replied. "If that were the case there Fannon? Then the rounds would at least be close as a gnat's ass." The burly bunny walked up to the cannon mouth, pulled out a flashlight and looked down the barrel. "Fannon? When's the last time this gun's been cleaned?" Without breaking his attention...Lannan gestured. "Give me your knife Fannon?"

Fannon pulled a flip knife from his web belt and placed it in Lannan's paw. "We gave her a cleaning this morning Sir."

After a few moments of scraping the inside rifling of the gun, Lannan showed Fannon his dirty paw…."And what the devil is this my fine bunny? I guess that's just dust?"

"Sir? We really spent an hour working her over." Fannon said.

"With what Sargent? A Cue tip? Non-bear offending butt wipe tissues? This thing is filthy! No wonder you can't hit a damn thing with this you daft creature you?"

Lannan pointed…."Get to runnin down the bunny trail there mister Peter lazy tail. What are you trying to take me for? I should call your fah-thah and let him tan you before the whole battalion. Now get to running yer penance?"

Fannon looked like a scolded kit with a sore butt as he started running while Lannan gestured to the other bunnies in the gun crew…

"As for the rest of you softy tails? Get to Paw pulling this piece out of the line. We're gonna have a proper class in maintaining a howitzer and at every step you will all give me 30 push ups so the lesson sinks into your heads. One of you should have spoke up to "Mister Peter" that you were not cleaning the weapon properly….now get to it."

Lannon gestured to a bunny with more stripes on his arm than on a barber pole…."Sargent Major!"

"Sah!" The big bunny replied.

"Crank em up again." Lannon replied. "Five more rounds and we're done for the morning." Lannon walked back to his executive officer who at the moment was still in a sore mood even with three cups of coffee in the morning and a fourth not quite done yet..."Paddy?" Lannon said to Lieutenant Colonel Kevin Paddington "What gives with you this morning? You're as if you're about to chew your own lips off?"

"This stupid change." Paddy snapped.

"Oh great Frith over the hills Paddy? Are you going to go all daft on that still?" Lannon sighed.

"Damn right I am Lanny!" Paddington groaned. "We is a bunny regiment! Our fathers, our grand fathers, our blood is tied to this Battalion, to our home and now the powers that be who never set a damn foot, paw, hoof or claw in Aden want us to accept those filthy, flea ridden Hombrah bastards into our ranks?"

Lannon sighed. "Paddy? Your passion…."

"My passion? My passion you say Lanny? We're not called "Gun bunnies" as a joke are we? We gave blood, sweat and tears to make this "Our place" and now they want to cram in a bunch of red devils with their plushy, primpy plump tails and their untrustworthy ways…no good hombrah scum the lot of them!"

Lannon held his urge to correct his under-study..."Paddy? As I remember the story from your mother? You would not be here if it wasn't for a filthy, dirty, Hombrah mid-wife when your mother suffered a breached birth with your big butt? A few Foxes in our ranks are not going to lead to the destruction of all Aden but you keep up your snit and for sure my fine fellow, you'll remove yourself from the Corps. Now what's a worse disgrace?"

"That doesn't mean I can't voice my disapproval Lanny." Paddington snorted back as he tasted his coffee and spat it out..."Damn it! My coffee turned cold."

Lannon replied…."Is there anything you don't complain about? I bet you "plumb bob" your pecker in the mornin to see if you can't complain about it being bent?"

"Oh…..go fluck a sheep you bah-stad." Paddington replied gruffly.

The Mystic Springs

10am

January 25th, 2040

"Pop!"…."That was interesting?" Nick said as he raised the Armadillo to the front of his face then gently returned the rolled up marsupial to the grass…

"You alright Nick?" Frizline asked as he uncurled himself and sat wiggling his toes.

"Yeah…." Nick replied as he remained upside down on the teeter board and took time to cuddle his big tail..."I like this thing Frizzy. I always feel like I added an inch."

Frizline gestured back. "It helps the spine to stretch out. Stay like that another five minutes and I'll put you back up for a bit."

Nick's phone chimed and he reached out…."Quick! Quick, Quick...that's probably my son..." Nick said as he swiped the screen. "Hey Jackie!"

"Hey Dad! I got my fleet assignment…..and…...are you like? Upside down?" Jackie asked.

"I've been captured by the Welsh Bunny Republican Army and they're torturing me. I need 20 thousand dollars by the end of the day wired to the following number or they're going to cut off my tail…...help!"

"You can keep him!" Jackson snickered. "He's worthless."

"So? Where are they sending you?" Nick asked as Frizline brought him back upright.

"Me, Gilly, Albert and Myler are going to the Destroyer Growler in Sahara Square." Jackson replied.

"That's great!" Nick replied. "Sunny beaches, good fishing, party town and a good college there too. You'll enjoy your next four years….if we don't start shooting that is. I hear there's also some nice foreign ports out of there too, like the Outback Islands? But of course, you already have a commitment going. Does Darla know where she's going?"

Jackson replied. "Not yet. Her orders haven't dropped. Dad?..."

"I already know the question kid." Nick replied. "All I can say to you is be honest and don't cheat. Be true to her always and if things don't work out after being so separated? At least you two won't break up snarling at each other; don't ever let it come to that ok? I love you very much….Chance."

Jackson pursed his lips..."Will you please tell me now just what that nick name means Dad? I mean I know what "Knuckles" is from Mom but what the hell is "Chance given"? Why won't you tell me that one?"

"Because it's not time for it yet." Nick replied. "When it's time? I will tell you. Just keep doing what you're doing Son. I am so proud of you."

ZPD "First Prinky"

10am

January 25th, 2040

Judy was at her desk completing the morning paperwork and scanning the police blotters from the night before when a small yellow and black cat entered the office with a knock…

"Chief Wilde?" The female Cerbal Cat said as she stood just inside the door at attention. "Officer Amy Zorn reporting from the academy Mam."

Judy hopped off the desk and walked up with her paw extended. "Officer Zorn! Welcome to the first precinct! Our first ever Cerbal and a fellow valedictorian...pleasure."

"Thank you Mam." Amy replied. "I am so stoked for this! I wanted to be a cop since I could waddle to the sand box."

"I like the enthusiasm." Judy replied. "You sound like me when I was fresh from the books! You weren't supposed to report till tomorrow morning but I was just as crazy as you are! I couldn't sleep the night before." Judy regarded Amy's uniform. "You look awesome. You even shined your badge like a mirror."

Amy was so perked up..."So tomorrow? Do I get a partner? A car? I'm qualified with long guns so if I get assigned to SWAT? I'm ready."

Judy waved her paws..."Now easy there Trigger." Judy said calmly. "You have to start out like every rookie. A little humility duty to ease you into the streets. Tomorrow you start a week of orientation and parking duty."

Amy's face went blank. "You mean? I went through the academy….to be a Meter Maid?"

We call it "Parking enforcement officer" here Officer Zorn and trust me you only have a week of it to endure." Judy replied.

Amy crossed her arms…."Chief? I was the top of my class in every quarter. Academics, combatives, law, judiciary? I think I'm more than ready to hit the streets don't you think?"

Judy replied. "Every officer has had to do their time in Traffic and Parking Amy, you are no different. Being able to write a hundred tickets a day should be easy for a police officer of your caliber."

Amy stood lightly tapping her foot. Judy noticed it and smiled at the memory…

"Chief? Is it true you have the department record for the most traffic tickets in a single day?"

"Yup. 245 by 4pm." Judy replied. "It's never been broken. Only one officer came close to busting 200."

Amy walked up to Judy and snorted..."I'm going to write 246 tickets….by noon."

"Oh really?" Judy replied smiling. "Gee Officer Zorn….that is a tall feat to achieve."

"If I can write 246 tickets by noon tomorrow Chief? Will you take me off parking duty and put me on the street?" Amy snorted. "You have the guts to put your record on the line?"

Judy smiled confidently..."You bust my record Officer Zorn? And I will get on my paws and knees and kiss your feet in front of the whole Prinky. But I warn you girl? They better be legal tickets and all of them verified. I don't like cheats."

"That's fine." Amy snickered back. "I hate cocky little bunnies." The Cerbal reached out a paw..."Deal?"

Judy replied smartly. "Deal. Good luck busting your tail tomorrow kitty cat."

Executive Building, downtown Zootopia City

noon

January 25th, 2040

Meeting between Mayor Cesar Leo, Admiral DonCarnage, Fleet Marine Commandant General Blunt ( Angus Bull ) and Chief Military Legal Counsel Rufus Dawes (Sheep)

Cesar finished looking at the folder DonCarnage gave him and threw it down on his desk with a look of deep rage in his eyes…."You threw him in the brig?"

"His command was taken by the ship's engineer. The Executive Officer was discharged on the spot and kicked into the street. No charges will be filed against the Captain of the Tujunga. The two Sailors who went to Admiral Bergoine have been assigned to duties with his office though there's been no evidence of any reprisals or threats against them." DonCarnage said.

"How many were still alive when the Tujundra came across the location?" Cesar asked.

"Three clinging to bits of wreckage." DonCarnage replied. "All three were machine gunned to death."

General Blunt raised a hoof hand..."Only two ships know of this event right? Why make a big public deal over it? Callie believed that he felt his ship and crew would be in danger if he tried to rescue them."

"Law is law and Callie broke it General." DonCarnage replied. "The law doesn't excuse the execution of helpless mariners no matter what species they are. You're going to tell me that the crew of that vessel somehow engineered their foundering to attack an armed warship? And it doesn't matter a damn how many ships were present. Two Sailors witnessed a purposed violation of the law and reported it. That's what we teach into their heads. That's what separates us from our potential enemies. We obey the law and the orders of superiors. Officer rank has no special exclusion."

Rufus Dawes raised a hoof hand…"None of the bodies were recovered. A loss for us in terms of getting our first real look at the Kzinti but there is a potential danger should they be recovered shot full of "fifty cal rounds". The Kzinti would have immense propaganda value to say nothing of a justification for a reprisal."

"We have a justification for reprisal Sir." General Blunt snorted. "Or do you forget what they did to the Provider? To me this is fair treatment."

"Certainly I haven't forgotten the Provider General." Rufus Dawes replied. "I know this sounds risky, perhaps a little difficult to understand but putting Callie before a public tribunal can have some positive results. Most definitely with our own citizens, perhaps with the Kzinti as well. They will see for sure that we have honesty as well as honor. They can trust that what we say can be counted upon as being truthful. Perhaps seeing that we would risk a possible backlash to put one of our own on trial for killing some of their citizens would be accepted by them as a concrete article of faith. Perhaps then they may open up or at best be more cautious in testing our will."

General Blunt groaned. "Many of our own citizens will have their own ideas of such a trial. To some? We're putting a hero on trial for killing a few butchers. That will be the headline in some of the periodicals. I can imagine a few of those who's family members suffered brutality at the hands of the Kzinti will fly to Callie's defense."

"Some...but not the whole city." DonCarnage replied. "In that case we will stick to the facts and warn our respective service members not to make public comments for or against the matter. The whole position of the military must be obedience to the law. That, I believe, should be the stand of yourself Mister Mayor, allow the judicial process to determine Callie's guilt or innocence."

Cesar Leo leaned over his desk..."So? Putting Callie on trial could be a benefit or a trigger for war? yet...preservation of the law must take precedent. I want the two Sailors who brought this forth to be exemplified to the public, they did the right and honorable thing. I want all our mammals in uniform to be as equally capable of such courage. Give them my expressed compliments Admiral."

"I shall do that Sir." DonCarnage replied. "With your permission I will have the public affairs office prepare a press statement for 6pm tonight. It will be sent to you for your approval."

Cesar nodded. "One thing Admiral? No death penalty. If Callie is found guilty? He should have the maximum prison sentence imposed on him. No death penalty."

"Yes Sir." DonCarnage replied.

The Prancing Camel Buffet

Savanna Central

3pm

January 25th, 2040

Will almost leaped from the table but held himself short as he watched his lover walk up to the table still wearing his uniform…

"Hi." Gilly said gleefully as he sat down. "I'm…..sorry I'm in uniform but I just got out of school and had my room mate drop me off at the mall so I could hoof it here….I can't "kiss n cuddle" in uniform...I'm so sorry."

"It's just fine." Will replied. "There's a lot I need to talk to you and get off my furry chest but we can't do it here. I….I wasn't very truthful to you when I showed up after I got my ass kicked and told you a Polar Bear had struck me by accident. I….I lied to you and I feel horrible about it."

"Well…..we can't do it at our place tonight." Gilly said. "We're cerebrating our orders coming in. I also talked to my room mate about apartment arrangements when we go to our ship. He's going to see what he could do. I….I haven't told him or anyone else that I'm gay."

Will looked like hell….at least that's what Gilly caught from just his face. "Will? Are you alright?"

"I've had a couple of rough weeks actually. Had to get through some snit. So worried you'll leave me because I lied to you..." Will said as he rubbed his face.

"I so want to cuddle you so bad right now?" Gilly said. "Are you still upset at me joining the Navy?"

"I was never upset about that." Will replied with a sniffle. "Well….who am I kidding? The separation from you has just sucked. I've just missed you and smart phones don't make it better….can't feel a moist kiss on a screen you know?"

Gilly laughed. "Yeah...can't get a nice hicky from it, that's for sure." The Bunny patted Will's paw…."Will? Don't worry ok? What ever's got you upset isn't going to change how I feel about you, not one damn bit. Ok...you lied to me but probably for a good reason. We'll get around it."

Will smiled back. "I hope so….I really need you. I need you like my life depends on it." The wolf sat back in his chair and sighed..."Look at me Gil? I'm a flucken disaster."

Gilly smiled back. "You're a gorgeous Lupine disaster. I can't wait till we can go somewhere quiet when I go on leave so I can be your delicious little pray again. I love that game." The bunny said as he closed his face to Wills' and doe'd his eyes...

Will smiled back..."I know you do."

The Mystic Springs

4pm

January 25th, 2040

Judy walked into the garden sanctuary and jumped as her husband came out of the plants naked, hopping and yipping around her like a feral fox and tossing a bean bag toy with a look of joy on his face…

"You enjoyed yourself today?" Judy said as she rubbed her paws over Nick's head and snoot as he licked her face…

"Spent half the time hanging upside down and stretching...big improvement. At least for some things?" Nick raised himself on his back legs to show off the nice "hard on" he had…."Wanna get "frisky" and tackle this suspect officer?" He gestured.

"Maybe later there stud muffins?" Judy replied. "We have that meeting tonight for the next round of PSA shorts we have to produce. They have to be tailored now towards basic Civil Defense and First Response. I also got some advance warning that something important is coming on the news tonight around 6pm from the Navy Department." Judy said as she passed her husband his clothes.

"Oh? Get this Nick? I have a rival, a very serious rival who's going to gun for my ticket record tomorrow." Judy said waving a paw as Nick followed after her hopping along as he pulled his pants up…

"That's cool. So what's the wager?" Nick asked.

"246 tickets…...by noon." Judy snickered. "She's so cool….reminds me of when I got parking duty by Bogo on my first day...she's all fire piss and vinegar. I promised her I would kiss her feet before the whole "Prinky" if she pulls it off."

"Interesting." Nick said as he adjusted his tie. "Our son got his orders today, did he tell you?"

"I got the text." Judy replied. "The Destroyer Growler out of Sahara Square. I also got a text from Darla but I'm not supposed to let Jackie know. She'll tell him tonight. She got orders to the same base."

"That will make him very happy." Nick replied. "What's for dinner tonight?"

"Pizza." Judy said as she slipped into the car. "I'm too tired to cook."

"Oh?" Nick brought up..."I talked again with Fen Fen and that cottage is open? You? Me? A month's vacation? Aden is wonderful in the Spring time?"

"Let me see about it?" Judy replied. "A month would be a stretch for me at this time."

Nick placed a paw on Judy's paw…."I'm not accepting a "no" as in..."our time" is "more important" than the department. In fact? I think it's time you think about retirement."

Judy smirked back. "Nick? I am no where near retirement eligibility yet?"

"I'm talking about hardship retirement." Nick said seriously as he sat back in his seat and crossed his arms. "Need I have to elaborate? I'm lonely sitting in that garden every day. Sure I'm finding ways to happily occupy my Vulpine fantasies but I'm still lonely. Between our retirements Judy? We can live comfortably. We could even move to that cottage in Aden. Fen Fen will give it to us for nothing. Please think about it? It means a lot to me….honest."

Judy sighed in reply. "I will think about it alright? But don't force it on me Nick? Give me a year or two from the decision. I deserve that consideration for all the work I put in."

"Of course, of course..." Nick replied. "It's all on you Judy, I won't trouble you further."

Nick then noticed that they had gone in circles. Judy pulled out her smart phone and hit a number on her save list….

"Dawn? This is Judy...we need to push the time for the meeting to eight? Can you still swing that? You can? Sweet….see you at eight." Judy turned the phone off.

"Um?" Nick gestured with a paw finger. "Why are we back here at the Mystic?"

"Because you got me horny you dumb fox." Judy said as she threw the smart phone in the back seat and pulled Nick from his seat..."We have an hour...so how about you show me some of these neat vulpine fantasies of yours?"

Savana Square

5:30pm

December 2, 2039

Jackson's Apartment

"About time!" Whitney snapped as Gilly came through the door. "We've been letting the pizza sit for like ten minutes?"

"I had to take care of some needs." Gilly replied as he caught a beer from Kerdle. "To everyone and their orders." The bunny said as he saluted his beer to the others. "So Whitney? Is it drone maintenance or drone operation?"

"Maintenance." Whitney replied. "It's choice duty. Nice location. Absolutely quiet and dull...some parts dull." She snickered as she bumped Jackson. "Did Darla get orders yet?"

"She said she'd call when she got hers." Jackson replied. "I like the Growler already. We make two foreign port calls on patrols to the Outback Islands and Gala-pago Atoll."

" "Gala-Pago" is like party playground central." Gilly said. "You want to sew all the wild oats and get smashed on like five bucks? They say you can't run the place out of booze no matter how much a ship tries to drink. But you know me? I'm not much a party bunny at all."

"Good." Albert replied. "Because I already know that the ship's Master Chief is short on tolerance for animals gone a muck. His picture says he eats nails for chow and the carcasses of the Sailors he devours before captains mast. I wouldn't risk anything silly in Gala-Pago to begin with...the numbers of Sailors showing up at sick call with "scratchy packy" from too good a time there should deter mammals from being stupid….obviously it's not enough."

Jackson feasted on a big pizza slice as his phone buzzed in his pocket! "Oh snit! Some one get my phone!"

Giddy pulled it from a pocket and swiped it…."Hello? Action Jackson's massage parlor...I'll make you cream before you need your cream..." He snickered.

"Giddy! What the heck?!" Jackson snorted as he took the phone. "Hello?"

"Mmmmm….that sounds nice." Darla's voice sounded. "What's your special service like?"

Jackson snorted at Gilly..."Pervert. Hi! Did you get your orders?" He asked Darla.

"Uh huh." Darla replied. "Same base as you."

Jackson sighed…."Well….at least you're going to be close."

"Oh? I don't know Jackie." Darla said. "I don't think the Growler is close enough is it?"

Jackson's eyes bugged. "You got assigned to the Growler?!"

"I didn't stutter did I?" Darla replied.

Jackson turned to everyone else…."Darla's going to be on the Growler! Wow….did you tell my parents?"

"I called your Mom back." Darla replied. "I got a ton of..."You two had better not screw up!" from her, let me tell you. But we're not going to be in the same division so a relationship is allowed within the guide lines. I'm going to "HREP" and you'll be in "eye-serm" ICERM division. I…..can not wait! What about an apartment? I know you got the one in Savanna now but..."

Jackson looked around..."That means….we'd have to forget the idea of a shared apartment."

"No one said we couldn't do that?" Darla replied. "I don't mind if we buddy share one."

Jackson looked at Albert and Myler. "You guys don't mind?"

"Like a pair of mice are going to need that big a space?" Myler replied. "Unless you guys are a couple that likes "to breed" on everything?"

Jackson snorted…."I don't think buddy shares would be an issue. We could invite a different ship in the mix to keep the place clean and occupied while we're out at sea."

Darla snickered. "They have to be female. I don't want to come back and find half my underwear draw gone."

Jackson giggled back…."I'm gonna shut up to avoid the death penalty."

"I'll call you later on tonight." Darla replied. "We got something coming on the news at 6pm from the Navy Department. They say it's very important."

"Ok." Jackson replied. "We'll watch it here too. I'm so glad you got the same ship because that just dumped a huge load of worry off my chest."

"Kissy kiss Jackie." Darla said.

"Kissy Kisses Darla." Jackson replied smiling.

Rain Forest District

5:40pm

January 25th, 2040

Home of Gordon and Grace Gray (Gray Wolves)

Alex was sitting at his school work desk in his bedroom dressed in a green t-shirt and red Marine Corps "P.T." shorts reading over another of the "Education modules" sent to him by Chancy…

_There are many ways which the word "WAR" is used in our language. The classical description of War however as it relates to the purpose of the Fleet Marine Force is a violent clash of interests between or among organized_

_groups characterized by the use of military force._

_We serve and represent a society which has evolved to treat with abhorrence the concept and idea of war as an instrument of national policy. Zootopia aspires to live in peace with all the world around her as our citizens of every species worked tirelessly for hundreds of years to build a society where all are valued, every life is precious and the strong assure and protect the peace of mind of the weak._

_However...it would be a dangerous illusion to entrust our society to a concept of unarmed pacivity. The Fleet Marine exists both as a visual deterrence against aggression and a credible and capable instrument of defense should deterrence fail…_

"Hope I'm not disturbing you son?" A voice sounded from behind Alex's back and he jumped in his seat…

"Snit! Dad? I thought I locked that door?" Alex asked as he sat rubbing his head tuft. "No….no…..I was just doing this module that Uncle Chancy sent me, that's all. You?…..you need anything?"

Gordon grabbed a chair and sat down..."All these years of my Navy stories didn't convince you one bit huh?"

"You mean the Tranny Kangy story from the Outback?" Alex giggled.

"Did William tell you that damned lie?!" Gordon huffed!

"You really couldn't tell Dad? Then again….how did you get around that giant tail to do anything?" Alex said giggling…

"Shut it you little wise hump." Gordon snickered. "I'm going to kill your brother for opening his yap. Speaking of Will? Where'd he run off too?"

"Downtown Zootopia for auto parts." Alex said as he showed the text on his cell phone. "He told me he would be back late."

"I see…is everything still tense between you two?" Gordon asked.

"We're going through a violent divorce." Alex snorted back then giggled again. "He just doesn't please me in bed any more."

"ALEX!" Gordon yelped.

"Oh come on Dad?" Alex replied. "Seriously…I'm just getting used to being distant from Will, I mean I've been attached to his tail since I was in diapers right? I spent half my school years with him as a teacher besides Mom and you know… getting older and knowing every year since I turned 13 that Will was going to eventually leave the house made me upset. I'm an attention slut ok? Sue me."

"Do you have to put it in such graphic terms?" Gordon said. "Sometimes I feel like things between you were more close than I wanted to know."

Alex gasped. "Are you accusing Will of doing something to me? Dad?!"

"No Alex. I am not." Gordon replied. "I was never close to any of your uncles on my side of the family, I was the baby like you only my brothers were cruel. That's why I left for the Navy. Seeing you two have such a close bond to me was a little "queer" because I never had that experience. I just hope it won't change after the first few years you two spend by yourselves."

Alex smiled..."You're just upset I didn't chose to be a mop pilot Dad." Alex snickered. "You and Mom always sheltered me from "the Hunt". I'm shocked you didn't dress me up in a skirt and call me Alexandria? Joining the Marines is about me getting back at you for trying to make me feel like a girl."

Gordon snorted. "I never thought of you like that at all son."

Alex stood up and got in his father's snoot. "Let me show you a real wolf Dad. Get on your feet so I can kick your weak squid butt."

Gordon got out of his chair..."Bring it you little Jarhead bitch."

Just then...Grace poked her head into the room. "If you two testosterone driven mutts could put your fight on hold? That news conference is coming on now."

Alex huffed..."Saved by Mom just in time there Swaaaabeeeee."

"The night's still young there…."Puke dog." Gordon replied smiling.

Alex snarled…."After television? Out in the back yard there…..fat body."

"You're so on….you little bitch." Gordon snarled back wickedly.

ZNN Special Broadcast

6pm

January 25th, 2040

Carla Cougar with Elkmore Williams

Carla Cougar: Good evening gentle-mammals this is Carla Cougar with Elkmore Williams. We are expecting to turn you to our correspondent Gary Gnu at the Navy Department where the Navy spokes-mammal, Commander Bucky Zel will be addressing the media and all of us on what the official primer for this News Conference called….a serious situation. That's all we understand about it at the moment. I see we've received the warning announcement here so now we turn this over to Gary Gnu…..Gary, have you learned anything at all leading to this announcement?

Gary Gnu: Only that it's something that involves one or two of our Destroyers in the Tundra Strait and it happened a few weeks ago. The Navy is tight lipped on it, there's the usual guesing but we'll see once Commander Zel comes out….which he is right now Carla, let's listen….

Bucky Zel: Good evening Gentle-Mammals, I am Commander Bucky Zel the public affairs officer for the Zootopian Navy. I will give you a briefing summary of an occurrence which happened on the afternoon of December 3rd of last year as two of our destroyers were on a routine patrol and protection mission. At that time the weather in the straits was very rough. The Destroyers were the Rain which was under the command of Commander William Callie and the Destroyer Tujunga commanded by Commander Enoshi Galon….

At around 2:17pm, a bridge watch aboard the Rain spotted and identified a medium sized vessel, a civilian vessel, ahead of the Destroyer Rain which appeared to be foundering in the heavy seas. As the Rain closed with the vessel, several mammals could be seen clinging to the vessel for dear life. Some if not all of them saw the Destroyer Rain and tried to signal her by arm waving. The watches on the Rain clearly identified the vessel in need and reported the finding to the bridge and the Commanding Officer….

Commander Callie himself….came onto one of the bridge wing stations and observed the mammals who were struggling to stay afloat by their sinking vessel. The Commanding officer of the Rain made the decision not to help them. He was reminded by the mammals on watch that it was a moral duty to aid these mammals in need. Commander Calli chose to do nothing….

When the Rain had passed these Mammals by in the water. Commander Callie swiftly went to the ship's radio room and ordered the duty watches inside to set up communications with the Destroyer Tujunga. Commander Callie then told the Captain of the Tujunga, Commander Galon, that he had taken hostile fire from the now sunken fishing vessel and at his own disgression….Commander Callie suggested to Commander Galon that he deal with any survivors left in the water. The Tujundra closed with the location of the sunken vessel, identified three mammals still swimming in the water…..and machine gunned them to death….

The Mammal's in question…..Were Kzinti citizens. Evidence was brought to light by the two Mammals on watch aboard the Rain that the Kzinti citizens in the water were not enemy combatants. That at no time was any hostile fire directed at our warships. We are not at war with Kzin. We wish no hostility with Kzin. Commander Callie had no authority what so ever to carry out what can only be described as an act of butchery. It is murder pure and simple. It is a violation of established law. No reasoning or excuse can justify the actions which Commander Callie took or ordered. By doing so? Commander Callie has put in grave peril the lives of all Zootopians…

As of this moment? Commander Callie is detained at the Rock Island Arsenal Brig awaiting courts martial on charges of premeditated murder. No officer, no citizen of Zootopia is above our laws no matter what justification he or she may attempt to use to justify murdering unarmed civilians and hapless mariners at sea. You can not violate our laws under any excuse and deem yourself part of our society. Rest assured….Commander Callie will be prosecuted to the full extent of the law…

I want to take the time also to commend the two Sailors of the Destroyer Rain who bravely reported the facts of the case to Admiral Bergoine, Commander of the 2nd Naval District of Zootopia. They knew well the law and they did their lawful duty as citizens and Sailors. All our service mammals should follow their example. The law of our society must always take precedent regardless of rank or situation. I will now answer a few questions….

Reporter One (Sheep): Were the three Kzinti shot dead by the Tujunga recovered?"

Bucky Zel: The seas at that moment were too rough to effect any recovery.

Reporter Two (Cheetah): Does this mean war? Will the Kzinti attack us? Did they know what we did at the time or do they now know because of this briefing?

Bucky Zel: It does not necessarily mean war is coming nor is it imminent. The threat of such however can not move us to silence when our laws have been violated. To say nothing, to do nothing could bring about equal if not worse results.

Reporter three (Pig): So those savages murder our citizens? They roast them? They shoot them but we shoot "them" and you want to put the officer...our Naval Officer…. On trial for murder of…...savages?"

Bucky Zel: He broke our laws. No excuses. We're not going to honor wanton murder and useless reprisals, we're not a band of filthy pirate ships.

Reporter four (Badger): What do you hope to achieve by making this public?

Bucky Zel: We hope the Kzinti will see that we are an honorable society, that our word is our bond and that they can know that our words have truth in faith. Perhaps it will change the current situation we find ourselves in, hopefully it deters a war. That's all the questions I have.

Rain Forest District

6:18pm

January 25th, 2040

Home of Gordon and Grace Gray (Gray Wolves)

Grace Gray jumped from her chair and pointed a paw finger at Alex..."You are NOT joining the Marines! Do you hear me Alexander? You are NOT joining the Marines!" Grace yelled and cried before flying up the stairs to the bedroom with Alex chasing after her….

"Mom! Mom wait! Mom!" Alex yelped but she slammed the door in his face!

Alex stood all but frozen until Gordon came up behind him. "Guess our fight has to be postponed huh Son?" Gordon said.

Alex turned with a scowl on his face..."Dad? Shut the fluck up?" The "mid-ling" wolf snapped as he walked by his father and slammed his own room door behind him.

The Mystic Springs

6:18pm

January 25th, 2040

Judy held the cell phone with her mouth hanging wide open from the announcement…."Oh bunny snit." She gasped. Then her cell phone call tones went nuts…

"Well?" Nick said as he snuggled his head against his wife's breasts..."That kinda puts a damper on things doesn't it?"

"I'm texting Jackson….you get dressed and start the car. I bet I'm going to be working all night at the Prinky after this mess." Judy said as she got to her feet and started collecting her clothes from around the garden. "Next time you want to ravage me Nick? Don't throw my clothes all over the place?"

Savana Square

6:18pm

January 25th, 2040

Jackson's Apartment

"Oh…...fluck me." Gilly read Will's text and nodded. "Yup! I agree too! My friend just text'd me and said "Oh Fluck!" That makes "Oh Fluck, Fluck me and Fluck us" the words of the hour. Thank you Commander Callie, you stupid dumb fluck."

"A little pre-judging there don't you think?" Kerdle asked. "I mean….he could be exonerated in court for taking the best possible action in a bad situation."

"Oh yeah….shooting mammals who can't fight back is such a sign of a hero…. NOT!" Whitney snapped.

"If he broke the law and the law wins out then he deserves what's given." Jackson said crossing his arms.

"So you side with the Kzinti huh?" Kerdle snorted. "What the fluck Jackie? They killed our citizens!"

"Did they? I mean….the three that were trying to tread water until they were murdered by our bullets? Did they kill anyone? Where's the proof? Our bullets killed unarmed mammals begging for help. It's murder Kerdle."

Kerdle's girlfriend Rachael wrapped her arms around her boyfriend..."Stop it right now Kerdle?….let's go sit down ok?"

"They killed some of my brother foxes and cut their tails off as they screamed to their deaths Jackson!…fluck those Kzinti bastards!….and you're a dirty stinking half breed runt who'd never understand how "we" feel anyway!"

Jackie swung and nailed Kerdle in the snoot and the fight was on until they got pulled apart! The moment Kerdle got his chance? He kicked Jackson in his privates and sent him sprawling on the floor!

"Come on Rachel!…." Kerdle snapped "I wish I never met your sorry half breed Kzinti snit loving carcass! You flucker!" Kerdle snarled through his tears as he pulled Rachel behind him and stormed out of the apartment.

February 17, 2040….

The passing weeks after the Navy briefing were full of anxiety and dread…so much so that a false sighting of warships off the coast of Sahara Square caused both a panic'd flight of citizens and the unleashing of an intense defensive artillery barrage over the Sahara Square Beach...which later became known as "The phony war" and the "Cattle Battle of Sahara". In the meantime however...there was a noticeable reduction of Kzinti belligerence. Some called it "War preparations" while others viewed it as something positive. Perhaps the Kzinti were waiting to see how the courts martial of Commander Callie would play out.

No one in the apartment reported the fight between Kerdle and Jackson and while they appeared "cool" for the remainder of school; Kerdle stayed away from the apartment and remained distant from Jackson...going so far as to request a corner seat at the back of the class to be as far away as possible. Neither spoke to each other nor spoke of each other but Kerdle clearly made his feelings known to the other foxes in the class when they gathered to speak of the news about Commander Callie's pending courts martial.

With graduation. The apartment mates slowly parted off to their fleet assignments. Albert and Myler went on leave to their families in Little Rodentia. Gilly went home to see his father first in Rain Forest before spending time with his mother in Deer Borough. Whitney went on leave to see her mother...and her long time girl friend. Jackson stayed behind to finish cleaning the apartment out but Kerdle had yet shown up to get the rest of his stuff.

The apartment was Jackson's to keep, it was fully paid for, he could even rent it out for extra cash if he wanted. Darla had already found a good size place not far from the Sandy Cove naval base where the Growler was stationed. Jackson decided he could forgo going home for leave. Lost cuddle time was more important and Judy and Nick would understand that.

As he finished packing his sea bag to take to the car….Jackson turned to see Kerdle standing in the doorway with his empty sea bag dangling from a paw…

"Hi." The fox said.

"Hey." Jackson replied. "I folded your clothes and put all your stuff on the bed in your room. I was thinking you and Rachel got a place already."

Kerdle shook his head. "We didn't..."

Jackson held his paws out..."You want the apartment? It's all yours."

Kerdle looked away and grimaced..."I can't believe I called you a half breed piece of snit…the last few weeks just sucked tail."

Jackson walked up and wrapped his arms around the upset fox…."I can't believe I socked you in the snoot. Not like I haven't heard "half-breed" about a hundred times." Jackson said as he rubbed Kerdle's head tuft..."And yes bro. I do understand. Nothing's more precious to a fox than their tails. Let's chose to love each other even when we disagree huh?"

Kerdle hugged Jackson tighter..."You're the best friend I ever had...being angry sucks butt. I'll probably get carpal texting you every day but don't be a stranger will you? You'll probably be the best mammal at my wedding or we'll end up in the brig for something totally stupid….what ever. Just don't float away like some of my other friends have? Promise me?"

"No way..." Jackson snorted. "You're my favorite punching bag after all."

Jackson picked up his sea bag and gave Kerdle a tight paw grab..."When we get settled in our place in Sahara? Come on over huh? We'll get drunk, stupid and knock each other out. And this time Kerdy? Don't kick my nuts?"

"No promises you stupid "Jack-a-vox"." Kerdle snarled back. "Hey wait a minute? You didn't scrub the floor? What the fluck dude?"

"That's your job Kerd." Jackson said smiling. "That's why you have such a fluffy tail."

"Get out of here before I really kick your nuts to the moon wise hump." Kerdle commanded as he pointed to the door.

End of Chapter 15.


	16. Chapter 16

FIRST SALVO

A Zootopia fan fiction by Dan

Rated M+

(c) Zootopia 2016 by Disney Animated Studios

(Artist ownership) Ayden Gull from BRO GULLS by Anti_Dev

(Artist ownership) "I Will survive" by William Borba 2017

(Artist ownership) Will and Alex Gray, Sheath and Knife by Harmarist

(Artist ownership) Anubis and the buried bone by Harmarist

(Artist ownership) The K'zin by Lary Niven.

(Artist ownership) Don Carnage Disney's TAIL SPIN

**Chapter 16**

**The Growler** part 1

ZPD First Precinct

6am

March 5,2040

The front foyer was full of officers from both night and day shifts, standing around on the main floor or around the second story balcony above as they waited for Chief Wilde to come out. She was emphatic that everyone needed to be present for the announcement she wanted to make…

Nick had preceded her, finding a place to sit down as standing for a long length of time for him became a difficult thing to do. Old retired Officer Delgato's son Banjo notice Nick sitting on the wall of a decorative small garden and came with a chair..."Here you go Uncle Nick."

"Thank's Banjo." Nick replied. "How's your folks?"

"Still on the Outback Islands." Banjo replied. "I think they're considering having a place there. My mother says she's enjoying it. How you doing?"

"Day by day." Nick replied. "Truth be told...walking itself was becoming a chore to accomplish. Sleep, those edibles Judy made for him and her warm body were welcome pleasures every night now compared to the sharp pains cursing Nick at every turn. "Did it have to be coming on so soon?" He thought as he saw Judy coming down the stairs from the second floor with an officer beside her...

"Morning everyone." Judy began to say. "It took a little coordination but we finally have the whole Precinct here for this special announcement. Actually? It will be two announcements."

Judy gestured to Officer Amy Zorn, the female Cerbal cat. "As you all know? This is Officer Amy Zorn who's been with us a few weeks and currently she's handling traffic enforcement. Apparently? She loved the assignment so much that she requested to handle it for a while until we get another rookie. When Officer Zorn first came into my office as a fresh from the academy wet nose...she didn't take to well to the idea of being a Traffic Enforcement Officer….that's Meter Maid for all you old farts."

"For a long time I have held the Department record for the most parking tickets written in a single day...246 to be exact...by 4pm. Officer Zorn made a bet with me that she could write 247 tickets….before noon. I told her that if she could beat my record….and do it legally?" Judy snorted at Amy then turned back to the podium. "If?…..if she could do it legally? I would get on my paws and knees and kiss her feet. That….WAS…..the deal. Right officer wise tail?"

Amy snickered back. "That's right….Chief big mouth."

Judy cleared her throat..."Fellow officers? After careful verification? I can admit that my record has been broken to pieces quite efficiently. Officer Amy Zorn now holds the record for the most traffic tickets in a single shift….before noon. Two hundred Sixty Seven tickets total!"

The surrounding officers broke out clapping and cheering as Judy held out a shoulder patch embroidered with a red parking ticket and the number 267 in gold above it…

"I cede to the better mammal and a splendid rookie officer. Well done Amy!" Judy said as she puckered her lips…

"You better make them kisses real moist Chief." Amy snickered.

"You….did wash your feet before coming to work?" Judy asked.

"Oh noooooooooo..." Amy giggled back. "They're totally dirty and stinky. Plant them puckers good there Honey Bunny."

Judy got on her paws and knees and kissed both feet as if she was making out with them much to the roaring laughter of the Precinct! After which...Judy returned to the podium and called the rank and file to snap to attention!

"How dare you bunch of farm dirt grazers dare to laugh at your Chief! Judy snapped. "Would some one please wake up my husband so he can hear this next announcement? He's really been slacking off since he retired."

Banjo shook Nick awake as Judy gestured. "Banjo? Bring him up here please?" She asked.

"I can walk you know?" Nick complained as Banjo cradled him like a baby and carried him up to the podium. "Thanks." Nick said as Banjo put him down next to Judy. "Did some one at least catch pictures or videos of my wife kissing dirty cat feet?" Nick asked, which got a lot of chuckles and a shoulder punch from Judy…

"Sigh…." Judy began. "This is a difficult announcement for me to make given how much I love this Department and all you guys and gals who wear the uniform. Time sure did fly by fast as I alluded when I talked about Amy's accomplishment, she is so like me when I first came to "First Prinky" as a quote, un-quote "fresh". Well obviously, and one child later…..I'm not that fresh any more…I'm going to be turning my papers in for retirement a year from today so I can spend every day being mauled by this shifty fox."

Nick snatched the microphone and snickered..."She's a liar. I'm being held prisoner and she has a shock collar around my neck. She's planning to take over the city….help me?"

Judy rubbed Nick's head and kissed him. "Yes….sad to announce but...I really think I've done what I wanted to do….so much….since I was a kitten and there's nothing left to do but turn things over to younger and more capable paws so I can spend the rest of my life with the husband who's been my big rock for over 20 years. It's a year away I know? But…..I am going to miss the hell out of all of you guys and gals….a whole damn lot because….." Judy started to cry and she didn't have to say more. The tenderness of the officers as they came up to kiss and hug her were enough.

Sahara Square

6:30 am

Darla and Jackson's apartment

March 5,2040

Jackson stopped between cooking and ironing to pick up his smart phone and read the text message….

"Your Mom will retire from the force a year from now. Tell her how much you love her…..Dad."

Jackson brought up his mother's number and text'd….

"Congratulations on your coming retirement Mom...you earned it. I love you very much and always…..xxxxxxxxxxxxxx with lotsa "slobber" Jackie."

Darla came into the kitchen space and gave Jackson a cheek kiss..."Good morning." She said with a snuggle as Jackson reached into his pants pocket, whipped out 40 "zoo-bucks" and planted it in her paw…

"You didn't tell me you were so good with spades?" He snorted.

"You didn't ask." Darla replied. "Too busy fooling around to pay attention again like always." She said as she stood behind him and pulled lightly on his bunny ears. "What are you making?"

"Breaded Clam and Muscle for you and cream carrots, salmon and biscuits for me." Jackson replied as he went back to the stove while Darla got juice from the fridge. "My Mom's retiring a year from now."

"That's good….I mean that it's good for her and your father." Darla said as she leaned against the fridge. "What about your Dad? How's he doing?"

Jackson prepared Darla's plate and sighed..."He says it's starting to get painful when he walks. Tells me not to worry about it, tells me not to tell my mother because she'll start to worry then she'll call the Red Cross and cause a commotion. My mother wouldn't do that unless it got real serious." Jackson prepared his own plate then sat at the kitchen table..."Oh? I finished pressing your uniform. Our orders say we should report by noon today. How's the clam? I did it from an old family friend's recipe."

Darla smiled….it's great. Think you should have been a Mess Specialist and not a "Tronny". So what about Albert, Myler and Gilly?"

Jackson replied. "Gilly reported a week ago and Albert and Myler reported tow days ago. They said in port routine is pretty relaxed, in at 7am and out by 2:30pm unless you have duty. Four section duty with weekend duty. They asked if we looked over our arrival packages because if you haven't done so sufficiently? The ship's Master Chief will use us as chew toys."

Darla nodded back. I read over it when I was back home. I know where my shop is and I'm willing to give everyone a respectful pass but they're all otters, they're all male and I've been keeping myself in shape."

Jackson sighed..."Don't cause a riot on the first day?"

"I'm not intending to cause anything." Darla replied. "They just better keep their male dominance crap to a low level. Oh yeah….ship's going through an up-keep maintenance period so it's going to be a bit of a chaotic mess till they're done...which means there's a lot of work to do."

Jackson looked like he was going to flop off the chair..."I am so excited you know? I just want to get out and do something. Sitting in classes, going through boot camp….just isn't…."there", you know? I'm like….grrrrrrrr….must run in my family? My Mom….every day she's like that. She has this little "thing" she does before work. She jumps in front of the mirror, rubs her badge with her paw, does this "Super Wolf" glory pose….which I always chuckled at...and says..."Gonna make the world a better place." And off she goes at a hundred miles an hour."

Darla smiled at Jackson…."You got your own little "tick" or do you even see it? Before you go out the door? You always do this little "shoulder roll thing" like you're the baddest…."Bunbox"...on the planet."

Jackson smiled…."My mother always wanted me to be confident. She's the outgoing "get it done" side while my dad was the more philosophical, easy going side. One taught me to be aggressive while the other taught me to be "fox-ticullar" in the mind. Sheesh….I'm going to let my breakfast get cold."

Darla love touched Jackson on the nose..."I like the results. So what time are we going to report?"

"I think ten's ok?" Jackson replied. "Gilly said it'll take a week to get fully checked in and settled into the routine. I called my sponsor a few days ago and he sounds like a cool guy. Names Aiden Gull, he's a second class petty officer in ICERM division."

Darla replied. "Mine's second class welder Kipper. He sounds ok...I know..."Please don't start a riot on the first day?"

Jackson leaned over the table and gave Darla a nuzzle kiss on the tip of her snoot. "Mmmm….confidence booster."

"A two by four to the head works better." She giggled.

"So does going back to bed?" Jackson snickered.

ZNN Morning News

6:30 am

March 5,2040

"This is the ZNN News minute, I'm Carla Cougar. Preperations continue this morning for the expected public courts martial of former Navy Commander William Callie on charges that he ordered the killing of a crew of a Kzinti fishing vessel last year in the Tundra straits. As expected, the trial has generated passionate views on both sides of the debate about Callie's actions. Yesterday two groups of counter-protestors stood off against each other outside the city hall of justice where the courts martial will be held. Our field correspondent Gary Gnu was in the midst of the demonstrations which stood on the verge of becoming combative…

Gary Gnu: The coming courts martial of Former Navy Commander William Callie drew the impassioned to the court house steps. One side calling Callie a cold blooded murderer who's actions could bring about a general war, the other calling Callie a Zootopian hero who's actions were payback for years of Kzinti aggression at sea…

William Gray: I have someone I deeply care about in the Navy and one of family members wants to join the Fleet Marines! I don't want them killed because some officer decided to get trigger happy on his own!

A Moose: When is enough going to be enough! He did what needs to be done! We need to go over there and bomb the snit out of those (beep)

William Gray: NO WAR FOR ANY REASON!

A Moose: Tuck your tail and go home you piece of snit coward! You're a disgrace to wolves!

Gary Gnu: If it hadn't been for the presence of the ZPD officers, some very big and imposing officers. We might have had a riot on our hands. One only wonders what will happen one way or the other as the courts martial of William Callie nears. This is Gary Gnu for ZNN.

Rain Forest District

6:30am

March 5,2040

Home of Gordon and Grace Gray (Gray Wolves)

Alex saw Will on the news and grabbed his smart phone off his bed table….

Text: What the fluck Will? Saw you on the news….what the fluck?"

Alex lay pursing his lips and frowning for a few minutes until Will text'd back.

Text: What's wrong Alex?"

Text: Saw you on the news…."No war?"….what the hell?!"

Text: I don't want us in a war ok? That's just my feelings Alex.

Text: Oh? So you take Mom's side then? You don't want me in the Marines too?!

Text: I didn't say that Alex!

Text: Mom bitched out Uncle Chancy and she's upset I won't change my mind and here you are on television treating Commander Callie like a piece of snit and putting me down too!

Text: Alex...we have laws in Zootopia that have to be obey'd. I'm not putting you down!

Text: Laws? Yeah...like not flucking your little brother up his tail hole huh? How about that law…..mother flucker?!

Text: I'll talk to you when you're not upset.

Text: Yeah….like fluck you will!

Alex threw the smart phone back on the side table and lay frowning and cursing for a few minutes before he got out of bed and snatched the phone up again….

Text: Uncle Chance? We need to talk. I'm flucken pissed. Can I come see you this afternoon?

A few minutes later….Chance replied. "Of course kid. Come over this afternoon and I'll take all the arrows and bullets from your Mom."

Alex got dressed, snatched the Fleet Marine cap off his dresser and went down to get breakfast.

Downtown Zootopia

6:30am

March 5,2040

Center of Naval Intelligence (CNI) aka "The Brick"

Rheana Lundgrin (Honey Badger) The Chief of Intelligence, came through the door of the information gathering and dissection department and met Sancho Ricardo (Yeah….it's Rick from Rick and Morty and he's a gray wolf) as he sat at his lap top with another technician beside him…

"Morning Rheana. You are looking especially ravaging today….and a little pissed off in the face which is typical for a honey badger." Ricardo said.

"You want to get fired, don't you?" Rheana snapped.

"Look tuts...you won't "fire" me because I am the best mammal you have, I produce, I make results…."

"He has his snit together." A much younger wolf blurted out which caused Rheana to have a fit…

"Who? Is this child? Why the hell is he in here? In a restricted area?" She demanded to know.

"This...happens to be my number one grandson Morty who just happens to be as smart as his old grandfather and like most of the young kids these days...he's a technical jargon junkie and…..he helped me to break most of the Kzin language because my dear supervisor…..Morty?"

"I have my snit….toooo-gether….boom!" The young tan and brown wolf replied.

Rheana sighed…."I do not know if I should call the authorities or just go right to the hatchet murder. So? Just what is this "shattering development you have for me?"

Rick showed her a piece of paper..."This? Is the first full translation of a Kzinti news broadcast we've deciphered from the radio intercepts we've captured. Supposedly? This comes from none other than the main mammal jamma himself. The Emperor of Kzin. The big cat everybody over there prays too, leaves offerings too, shouts some crazy chant too..."

Morty threw his hands skywards….'BANZAI! BANZAI! BANZAI! Seinaru niku bō o homemasu!"

"What...the hell did he just say?" Rheana asked.

"Oh…." Ricardo replied. "Praise to the holy cock or something. Not important as this from his majesty. Read it Morty. The kid is hooked on phonics like crack."

Morty cleared his throat….

"Watashitachi wa watashitachi no shudai no zan'nin'na satsujin ni fukaku fungai shite imasu. So no yōna kōdō wa hōfuku o hitsuyō to shimasu….."

Ricardo translated….

"We are deeply outraged by the brutal murdering of our subjects. Such actions require retribution."

Morty continued…

"Watashitachi wa watashitachi no shudai o mamori, watashitachi no teki o jūjika ni kakeru yōi ga aru"

Ricardo translated….

"We are prepared to defend our subjects and crucify our enemy."

Rheana shuddered…."Oh my Gawd they're going to attack us!

"Would you please calm down and not piss on my floor?" Ricardo said calmly. Morty? Continue?

Morty continued…

"Shikashi watashitachi no teki wa seijitsu-sa to kōdō no tadashi-sa o shimeshite imasu. Watashitachi no shudai no kono ihan ni taisuru kare no sekinin o shitatameru koto."

Ricardo translated….

"Our enemy however has shown honesty and forthrightness of conduct. admitting his responsibility for this violation of our subjects."

Morty continued…

"Kare no kaiji wa watashitachi no meiyo gensoku ni sotte imasu. Shitagatte, watashitachiha hōfuku o ukenai yō ni meijimasu. Watashitachi wa kekka ni watashitachi no nintai o tamochimasu. Kore ga watashitachi no shudai e no watashitachi no meireidesu."

Ricardo translated….

"His disclosure is in line with our principles of honor. Therefore we command no reprisals be taken. We will keep our patience upon the outcome. This is our command to our subjects."

"And….that's all." Ricardo said.

Rheana thought for a moment..."It's something. At least they believe we're not hiding anything."

Ricardo replied…."Just don't get too cocky there tuts. It's difficult to read them and anything they say. This could just be double talk while they get ready to come at us so...just because we might end up putting Callie on a stake and setting him on fire doesn't mean snit."

9:30am

March 5,2040

Sandy Cove Naval Installation

Sahara Square

After getting registered with the base security office. Jackson and Darla drove across the base to the docks where they got their first look at some of the ships. As they turned a corner past a warehouse, they cam up close and personal with the stern of the Growler…

"Wow…and I thought from a distance it was big." Darla said. Of course to mammals the size of an otter and a Bunny-fox hybrid...the Growler would be a battleship. For size reference...a Zootopian Destroyer is about the side of a U.S. Aegis Cruiser, it had to be so large and so tall to accommodate mammals from rats and mice to Rhinos and the occasional elephant who came to do upkeep and maintenance work when the ships were in port.

Darla and Jackson took a moment to absorb what to them was a steel monster bristling with weapons. From the back of the ship they saw the ASROC box launcher that fired both torpedoes and anti-submarine rockets. Behind that was the single barrel eight inch gun turret with the maw of the rifle'd cannon covered by a canvas cap with a silver star embroidered on it. On both the port and starboard sides were a pair of quadruple 40mm Boefer gun mounts used for anti-air and close in fighting. But at the moment the ship itself was covered in all kinds of things from air duct lines to air hoses, electrical lines, welding lines, plywood and scaffolding and the comings and goings of sailors and shipyard workers doing whatever the day required…

"Can I take your bag?" Jackson asked Darla.

"I got it." She replied. "I'm not helpless you know?" She said as she followed Jackson around and down the pier side of the ship where they got a good full view of the length up to where they crossed the brow to get on board…

Jackson stopped at the quarterdeck where he made his first little mistake which the officer of the deck reminded him….

"Hey there shipmate? Remember your training? You're supposed to salute the flag on the stern before you cross the bow? You can put down your sea bag you know?" The officer, a Gazelle, said with a pointing hoof.

"Sorry Sir." Jackson replied. "Just reporting aboard."

"The officer took Jackson and Darla's orders and looked them over. "Ok… Seaman Jackson for ICERM and Seaman Delaware for HREP. Go ahead and stand over here out of the way and I'll have the departments send up your sponsors."

It wasn't long before Darla's sponsor, a light brown male otter, showed up. "Welcome aboard Seaman Delaware. I'm Second class petty officer Kipper. Follow me and we'll get you settled in."

Darla patted Jackson on the arm. "See you after work. I'll meet you at the end of the brow if I don't have duty."

Jackson watched Darla follow the second class into the ship and not soon after a big….a really big in Jackson's eyes….gray and white seagull showed up….

"You must be Seaman Wilde?" The Gull said smiling.

"Yes….Jackson." Jackson said as he put his paw out. "You're Ayden?"

"Yeah...welcome aboard." Ayden said cheerfully. "We'll get you settled into your berthing space before we start going around to the shop and getting you checked in on board. Follow me."

Jackson had only met a few gulls in his time. They were rare in the society, among the smallest numbers in terms of species and they were rarely anywhere except on the beaches of Savanna Central and to see one up close and even more amazing to see one so "gunned out" (built) as Ayden was...was for Jackson, a curiosity as they walked through the compartments…

"So you understand the "bulls eyes" don't you?" Ayden asked.

"Yes." Jackson replied. "Right now we're on the deck below the main deck, the forward frame is 100, We're left of the center line and this is a passageway."

"Cool." Ayden replied. "You shouldn't have a problem getting used to where things are quick. So where you from Jackson? You want me to call you Jackson?"

"Jackie's ok." Jackson replied. "I'm from downtown. I guess you're from Savanna?"

"Yup." Ayden replied as he stopped at a ladder way. "Ok? General Quarters. Where and how do you go?"

"Up and forward, starboard. Down and aft, Port." Jackson replied. "Big mammals on the outboard ladders, medium and small mammals on the inboard ladders."

"Good!" Ayden said. "I like you already!" He and Jackson went down the ladders and entered into a berthing space. "This is your berthing compartment. ICERM Medium and small mammals space "2-80-0-L" " Ayden said as he led Jackson through the maze of three stacked sleeping "racks" until he came to one close to the deck that was tucked away in a corner….

"And here is your rack. You get a "coffin locker"." Ayden said with a gesture. "I already have sheets and pillows laid out of you."

Jackson gave Ayden a questioning look. "Coffin is right. Wow…."

"Space is premium aboard ships Jackie, trust me, even the mice and rodents have racks proportional to this size….no one gets more creature comforts than anyone else." Ayden said. "Take a little time to get your stuff inside, the top of the rack opens up and there's compartments inside for you to put everything. After you're done...I'll take you up to the ICERM shop and we'll start checking you in."

Jackson replied. "Sweet! Thanks Ayden."

"Oh by the way?" Ayden asked. "How are you with really big needles?"

9:30am

March 5,2040

The Executive Building

Downtown

"That is the first full translation of anything coming from Kzin Mister Mayor." Rheana said as she sat down after handing Mayor Leo the information file…

"A strange and interesting language." Cesar said as he studied the paperwork. "And this is their leader?"

"He is the Imperial sovereign." Rheana replied. "He's a sort of spiritual and lightening point head of state but we surmise that the power is actually in the hands of what's called the Batafuku or a Prime Minister / Dictator at the head of a national congress...I think it's a representative body called "The Diet" The "Batafuku" however holds all the reigns of state but he must answer to his imperial majesty."

Cesar noted one continuous phrase. "They keep referring to Zootopia as their enemy."

"We've been learning that we can't really put words into their mouths a hundred percent Sir." Rheana replied. "It may be used for local consumption purposes, propaganda. My chief intel officer says they use that commonly with almost every nation they trade with. They're very defensive of their culture Sir so they view everyone with suspicion and hostility."

Mayor Leo replied. "And according to Emeritus Mandemous we Zootopians are looked upon with special contempt...perverts to be butchered without mercy."

Rheana sighed..."Sir? Everything we do will involve risk where the Kzinti are concerned but we can not prejudice our justice system to appease any foreign state. We must make sure that Commander Callie is treated with the dignity our laws demand. We must at all cost avoid the look that we made a judgment for political sake even if the result brings the Kzinti down upon us."

Cesar nodded. "Then you must double your efforts to learn as much as possible about their society so we can find a chink in their armor. We have got to make contact with some one. There must be one Kzinti in the whole population that is as fearful of war as we are...they can't all be savage predators. You will try your best?"

Rheana replied. "Always Sir. Absolutely."

10am

March 5, 2040

ZNDG 3 Growler

Sandy Point Naval Station

After getting his things into his coffin locker, Jackson followed Ayden back up the ladder from the ICERM berthing, down the main passageway going towards the stern of the ship and into the ICERM shop where some "Two Hump Shakur" was playing over a pair of speakers….

"_Now let me welcome everybody to the Wild Wild West...A state that's untouchable like Nessy Ness….The track hits your eardrum like a slug to your chest….Pack a vest for your Jimmy in the city of sex...We in that Savanna State where the bomb-ass hay be….The state where you never find a dance floor empty….And pimps be on a mission for them greens…..."_

Gilly slipped off a chair and walked up giving Jackson a slap on the arm. "Finally showed up?" He said cheerfully. "Did he get the big needle yet?" Gilly asked Ayden.

"Not yet." Ayden said smiling.

"What the hell is "the big needle?" Jackson asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." Ayden said as he showed Jackson around the shop. There were rows of red tool boxes, portable back packs and belt pouches, places set up where Mice and rats were busy doing work on electrical boxes or circuit cards. Obviously Albert already found his nitch, sitting at a mouse sized table with a computer on it with stacks of mouse sized paper which he was grabbing, punching keys, signing and putting into another pile..."

"Hey Albert!" Jackson called out.

"Talk later Jackie!" Albert replied. "I'm in my zone and I don't want to lose it!" Albert spun around in his chair and pointed to Ayden. "Big needle yet PO2?"

Ayden answered. "Nope."

Albert replied. "Sucks to be you Jackie."

Jackson stomped a foot..."What the hell is with this needle thing?!"

"You'll get it soon enough." Ayden said smirking. "Let's see the Chief." Ayden coaxed Jackson to a door and Ayden knocked on it. "Chief? Seaman Wilde is here for check in?"

A reindeer with a blonde head tuft dressed in Khaki opened the door. "Come on in Seaman. Did he get the big needle?"

"Nope." Ayden replied.

"Don't worry. It won't hurt…..much." The reindeer said as he showed Jackson a chair. "I'm ESPC(Electronic Specialist Chief Petty Officer) Fireball, welcome to the Growler and the fleet Wilde. So where you from?"

Jackson replied. "Downtown. And you're probably from Tundra-Town Chief?"

"Good guess." Fireball replied. "I looked at your record in advance. Good performance, good attitude, good drive. I get the feeling you need to be challenged or you'll get board."

"I came to work and learn." Jackson replied.

"Good." Fireball replied. "Because this is a good ship with a good crew with a bust hump Commanding Officer and a driver Master Chief. You'll get what you want for sure. You'll meet the skipper and the master during indoc class. I'm not a hard mammal to get along with so long as you do three things right…

Number 1. You report on time and if you can't report on time? You make it known that you can't and why. Honesty will always get you out of trouble...unless you end up out in town locked up? Then you're screwed because the Master Chief will kill you before you even see the Captain.

Number 2: Clean and neat appearance when you come in, when you show up for your watches and where you live. Wallow muddy pigs on this ship will not be tolerated. If you want to know what being a pet in a pet wash feels like? Be a dirt bag.

Number 3: You meet your training commitments. We hold the record for the fastest rank promotions and training qualification completions fleet wide, Captain is big on expertise and education. You thinking about college while you're here? You run a request chit for a college class and the Captain will approve it. We have a list of classes at Sahara University that are tailored to "our" specialty, some to prepare you for higher rank, and a few electives to make sure that when you leave the fleet you'll have more than one skill set to fall back on.

Fireball leaned forwards in his chair. "I want you to stick to Petty Officer Ayden like glue. By the time he rolls out of here? We're going to see some bigger stripes on those arms of yours. Be an asset to me Wilde, not a pain in my rump and we'll get along just fine. You'll find this crew works hard and parties a little crazy. Don't be part of the "too crazy" bunch ok?"

Jackson perked up. "I'm ready Chief!"

"Spunk on a bunny, I like that….wait a second?" Fireball wondered. "Open your mouth?"

Jackson gave Fireball a nice mouth gape.

"Flat teeth and fangs?" Fireball said. "So you're a hybrid?"

"Part Bunny and Fox Chief." Jackson said proudly. "One part is all legs and cunning, the other is all crafty and ingenious."

Fireball smiled. "Might come on handy if we need a "scrounger". Go on with Petty Officer Ayden and get checked in. And Wilde?"

"Yes Chief?" Jackson replied.

"Don't clench your rump when the big needle comes out. It'll make the shot hurt worse." Fireball snickered.

Jackson came out of the office and saw Ayden waving a piece of paper in his hand. "We'll get this all done by the end of the work day but the first thing we need to do is go to the sick bay to see Doc Shepherd."

Ayden took Jackson to the sick bay where he gave the check in sheet to a female bunny named "Laciter" who was Shepherd's lead assistant…

"Ok Seaman Wilde." Laciter said with a wave. "Follow me into the examination room please?"

Jackson followed the female bunny into the small examination room which was filled with the standard medical equipment and an examination table..."Strip down for me please? This is just a base line examination so we have a record of your condition when you arrived for duty to compare to your departure when you transfer."

Jackson did what he was told and removed all his clothes, allowing Laciter to paw him, take measurements and then the uncomfortable "snap" of a rubber glove caused Jackson to sigh…."let me guess?"

"Trust me Seaman." Laciter replied. "I'm not enthused every time I have to do this so just relax and try not to break the glass if you sing out like Gazelle? At least you're not a bigger mammal….those I really hate to do this too."

Jackson leaned against the examination table and felt the uncomfortable invasion of his tail hole..."While you're in there? See if you can find my baby pacifier? I left it in there somewhere."

Laciter gave him a smack off the head. "I'm done smart hump. Just stay undressed for the Doctor ok?" The female bunny said as she finished her documentation and walked out.

Jackson sat on the exam table and waited for a while until Doctor Shepherd, a Lieutenant Commander (A pig) walked in..."Welcome Mister Wilde. I imagine you've heard a ton of things about "The Big Needle" before you came here?"

"More than I care to wonder about." Jackson replied. "What is it?"

"Huh….all these mammals are lying to you. It's not a big needle at all, just a very important medicine shot which covers rabies, distemper, fleas, ticks and other problems we Mammals tend to pick up during our time in the fleet. I will not lie to you that the shot will make you feel a little sick for a while and you'll feel like your rump has a softball in it but trust me. It's for your own good."

Shepherd gestured to Jackson. "Now please come over here." The Doctor said as he pointed to a round bar that hung down from the ceiling. He pulled out a step box so Jackson could get up to put his paws around the bar…

"Now…..this is very important Seaman Wilde….I need you to lift one leg to the side and lift it high up. I need to get this needle in the right spot and I can't afford a do over."

"All this just to get a shot?" Jackson asked.

"Come on Seaman Wilde. We have to get this right." Shepherd said. Jackson did what he was asked and listened as the Doctor prepared the shot…

"Hey Doc?" Jackson asked as he practically hung from the bar with nothing on. "What's this shot for…..?" He looked back as he heard Shepherd walking forwards and caught site of the huge needle in his hoof hand…

And just as quick….Jackson fainted off the box he was standing on and landed softly onto the padding covering the deck. With the assistance of Laciter, Shepherd changed out the giant joke needle for a very thin butterfly needle and delivered the health shot in a place where if Jackson had not been passed out….he surely would have probably fought like hell not to be shot by any sized needle!

Moments later….Jackson woke up in a chair with Ayden waving his feathered hand before his face. "You alright?" Ayden asked.

"Did he shoot me with that monster needle? I didn't feel it if he did." Jackson stood up and snorted. "I don't feel a softball in my butt?"

Ayden nodded back. "If you didn't then? You're going to feel it by tomorrow. Trust me….the shot's going to put you in bed for at least a day."

Suddenly...Jackson's cell phone chimed with a text message…..

Darla: Jackie? What the hell is this stupid shot with the big needle? Everyone keeps talking about it!"

Ayden looked at the text and smiled. "If I were you? I wouldn't tell her. The shot for females is a lot worse."

Jackson Text'd Darla back….

Jackson: I don't know. Not there yet.

"She is going to absolutely kill me for lying to her." Jackson said as he followed Ayden through the passageways.

"Who's she? Your girl?" Ayden asked.

"Yes." Jackson replied with a smile. "When she told me she'd be on the Growler, I was like "what a relief."

Ayden gestured..."Better be careful about romantic attachments. You'll hear it from the Captain during indoc class. Girlfriend and boyfriend theft is a common thing, so too are the stupid fist fights that break out over jealously spats. You can find yourself in trouble really quick so it's best that on duty, you always be professional with each other and watch out for smooth talkers."

Jackson smiled back. "I was educated by smooth talkers. I was wanting to ask you if all gulls are as built up as you."

"Not too many." Ayden replied. "I've been pushing weights since I was like ten. I grew up a big blockhead thinking my bulk was going to get me places. Now my little brother Bailey? Now there's a gull who's going to be doing big things. He may be a stick next to me but he's got brain muscle. I love him like this..( Ayden crosses his feather fingers) We're super tight."

Ayden looked at his smart phone. "We'll go to lunch then finish up the check in sheet...sound cool?"

"Yeah..." Jackson replied.

Noon

March 5, 2040

Block Island Arsenal Brig

William Callie stood with his arms behind his back brooding as his defense counsel Homer Freizling (A raccoon) explained his situation…

"If you plead guilty Sir? You would be looking at a five year prison sentence with parole for good conduct. If you chose to fight the charges? You would be looking at twenty strait with no parole." Freizling said.

"Guilty for what? For protecting my ship? My crew? Taking on those...to me? It was too much a risk. Given the behavior of their armed forces, the stories we know from history? It was an unacceptable risk."

Homer waved a paw…."Sir? You said there was enemy fire. You reported to the Tujundra that you came under fire yet your own watch standers counter your account of events. In my opinion Commander, your in a position which can not be successfully defended."

"Then at least I will have the public forum to plead my case to the citizens. Those were "their" children under my command and I would not risk their lives nor the life of my ship on the idiotic hope that the Kzinti civilian is any different from the bastards who've been butchering our citizens for the past 80 years without one single reprisal! They are going to come for us sooner or later, they're just biding their damn time. My career be damned but not my country!"

"You'll still have the opportunity to plead your case even if you accept guilt Commander." Freizling yelped. "Why should you rot in prison for twenty years?"

Callie snatched up Freizling and shook him…."Are you my lawyer or not?!" Callie snarled….till he realized he had the poor Raccoon almost in his mouth….

"Sigh….I'm sorry Mister Freizling. I'm watching fifteen years of my career going under water because I refused to give an inch for the safety of my crew and my ship. That's all you'll have to go on."

Freizling patted Callie's knee..."I will make the best of it. Perhaps you're right? Perhaps the citizens will intervene on your behalf?"

1pm

March 5, 2040

Camp Quanaco Marine Base

Savanna Central

"WHAP!" …."WHAP! WHAP! WHAP!…..WHAP!"

Alex punched and kicked like Chancy had been teaching him as his uncle stood wearing padded guards and giving his younger nephew an occasional hard face slap to keep him swinging….

"Ok Alex!" Chancy said as he held his arms up and watched as Alex bent down with slobber dripping off his tongue as he panted hard from the work out. "Did that drive the pissy attitude out of you?" Chancy asked as Alex flopped on the floor…

"Yeah….a little" Alex replied. "I needed that. I needed to hit something before I swung on some one. Is my Mom still screaming at you Uncle?"

Chancy sat on the grass..."No. She called me last night to say sorry. We've been like that since we were cubs. Your Mom has always been super emotional, nice one second and a high speed hellion the next. Did she tell you once that I decked your Dad outside the house?"

Alex gasped..."No way!"

"Yeah." Chancy replied. "Your Dad was drunk, I was drunk, your Dad called your Mom a "dumb bitch" and "WHAM!" Knocked out three of his teeth, ended up in a feral four legged fight in the front lawn, got thrown in jail, got separated to different jails after we went at it again. We were young and stupid. When I came back to the house after bail got posted? You Mom laid me out with a haymaker on the living room floor."

Alex sighed..."She should never have screamed at you. It's not going to change anything, I'm going into the Marines. She just has to suck it up just like my pussy ass faggot brother."

Chancy gave Alex a real hard slap in the face! "Don't you EVER say that about your older brother! Not like that Alex!"

"You didn't see him on the news Uncle!" Alex replied as he rubbed his snoot. "He was on the news bad mouthing Commander Callie and saying "No war for any reason!" You gonna say that's not being a pussy?"

"When you realize that you have "skin" in the game Alex? You'll hope there's no war. You'll pray to gawd there's no war. You might even feel so scared and worried that the best solution to you is no damn war for any reason. Well you brother has "skin" in the game as much as you do. Will just chooses to react in one way and you in another….nothing wrong with that."

Chancy patted Alex on the shoulder..."As for your mom? She has skin in the game too...like it or not? You are her baby. You still have a face that would look cute to her in a diaper."

"Uncle! I'm almost sixteen for claws and paws sake! I am so sick of being look on as "the family baby" who needs to be coddled and sheltered from a stupid knee scrape! Will treated me like that! How can I make her understand? I really need this...I need to be a Marine to prove to myself that I can do it! That I can take care of myself for once…that…..that I don't need anyone to coddle me…. especially Will! I still can't believe he said all that stuff."

"Do you think Callie was right in what he did?" Chancy asked.

"He said he was protecting his ship and his crew. How do we know those Kzinti wouldn't have gone crazy once they got on board? The only thing big enough to take them on would have been other tigers or polar bears..." Alex replied.

"Ok...forget that the ship is loaded with small arms. I asked you if you think Callie did right by violating the law? By possibly lying about an attack that didn't happen? Was that right?" Chancy asked.

"No…." Alex replied. "If he did lie about being attacked then yeah...he was wrong. But still..."

"Alex?" Chancy replied. "Don't go pulling word ninjutsu on me? In the case where Callie may have lied? Then Will has valid complaints. Is he still a coward?"

Alex thought…."No….he's not Uncle."

Chancy smiled and rubbed Alex's head tuft. "I think you need to get out more frustrations. Come on kid...on your feet."

1pm

March 5, 2040

ZNDG 3 Growler

Sandy Point Naval Station

Ayden stopped in the passage way after checking Jackson in with the ship's records and pay department (Disbursing) looked Jackson in the face..."How are you feeling?"

"Fine." Jackson replied. "Did you say that by tomorrow I'll be in bed?"

"You would be in your rack but since you live out in town? I'll give you the number to call and voice muster with the Chief. Trust me...you are going to feel completely suck hump by the morning."

"So…..this shot covers Rabies, fleas, worms, ring worms, ticks, mites….all that in one shot?" Jackson asked as they walked through the ship.

"Yeah….it just sucks for a day to have the side effects but that's to help your immunity system buck up against our common ship live problems. Which reminds me Jackson? Do you like to "Sew the wild oats?"

Jackson replied. "No...I like the relationship I'm in now. Why?"

"Good." Ayden replied. "Stay out of the drippy dicky unhappy line after in port visits. Old Doc Shepherd says it gives him great practice cleaning his shotgun and rifle collection."

Jackson wondered..."Drippy dicky?"

"Didn't pay attention in school for sex education? Green leak? The Clap? Rusty faucet? Sexually Transmitted Diseases? Take my advice...don't act like some of these young sailors the first time we go to Gala-Pagos or the Outbacks. "Stumping strange hump" can get you in big trouble. You'll find out that though the Navy is a professional organization? We're not exactly..."morally upstanding" in a few corners."

"I'm not that shocked." Jackson replied as he waved his smart phone. "There's this thing called "Fur Tube" remember?"

"That's another thing." Ayden said. "I'll go over the camera and phone policy with you. There's things you can take pictures of on board and things you can't. That's where we're going next...the security office. Your personal phone will get a ship's serial number and a file scan and no...you can't back out of the scan. You'll also get a ship registered phone for professional use only and onboard communications. You can have porn on your phone but none on the ship phone and it better be tasteful porn and not stuff like "cub porn" or really sick stuff, that will get you in the brig and busted. They'll explain it all to you."

Jackson stopped..."Can I delete the pics of my girl?"

"Go ahead." Ayden replied. "Not going to help you because the file still exists in your phone even if you delete it. Relax though...the mammals in the security office are monitored all the time and if they stray? The penalties on them will be super harsh. She's safe. If a special picture pops up? There's censoring programs that will cover her up."

Ayden stopped at the security door..."Oh yeah...you're going to be piss tested too. You do any stuff?"

"Oh hell no." Jackson replied. "My parents are both cops, I wasn't that stupid. But um….I'm kinda shy when it comes to pissing with people watching."

"Can't help you there brother." Ayden replied. "Just relax. They have to watch to catch cheaters. You should see the ways some try to beat the urinalysis, pretty ingenious….which is why you wear nothing when you do it."

Jackson cringed…."Oh great! Another anal probe?"

"Get used to it." Ayden said sympathetically.

2pm

March 5, 2040

Wilde House, Downtown

Judy walked into Nick's study to see him looking over a large set of blueprints for a large plastic model of the Growler he'd bought at "Hoofy Hobby" on his way back home after spending a day at the Precinct…

"That's a nice model." Judy said smiling. "Should keep you busy for a month or two."

Nick giggled…."I got a text from our poor son. He just suffered through a urinalysis screening. Guess we failed a little bit in the boldness department."

Judy shook her head..."Please tell me he didn't piss on some Chief?"

"No….he's fine." Nick replied. "He says he'll probably spend the next twelve hours on a toilet getting all the water he had to drink out of his system. As for the rest of his first day, he's doing good except he had this health shot and the effects are starting to show up. He and Darla are going to spend tomorrow in bed feeling absolutely miserable…then again? They're together so how miserable is that?"

"Did my announcement today make you happy?" Judy asked as she wrapped an arm around Nick's shoulders…

"Every day with you makes me happy." Nick replied. "Boy...that sounded so "Bucky Bunch" didn't it? "Mike? Bobby blew up the gas station down the street again. I'll talk to him Carol. Me and the Misses raised a good bunch of little terrorists."

Judy giggled..."That's not our son."

"No?" Nick replied. "Damn….failed again!"

"Nick!" Judy yelped. "But seriously? What if we did decide to move to Aiden after I retired? Sold the house here and bought Fen Fen's cottage if he'd sell it? Would you like to live there?"

"We'd have to out it up to Fen Fen but I can't see why he'd say no." Nick replied. "So five of your youngest brothers are joining the Fleet Marines?"

"That's what my mother says….oh she is cross with them. They're her last litter and she calls them the "Gang of five" because they were absolute little hell raisers growing up but maybe because she spoiled them to death? Any way…they just up and decided..."Hey! Let's join the Marines and not tell Mom and Dad! Yee haw! That caused all kinds of grief."

"And in the end?" Nick asked.

They won." Judy replied. "Owen's always been able to sweet talk my mother to avoid getting his butt beaten….most of the time. They'll be in basic training by August."

"They took after you." Nick snickered. He then turned and wrapped his arms around Judy. "How about later on? We go to the beach in Savanna Central? Take a bottle of wine, a blanket? We haven't done that in a while?"

"Giggles…." Judy chuckled as she rubbed Nick's snoot..."You are such a romantic little devil."

"All for you my fuzzy chocolate butter cup." Nick replied as he nuzzled and nipped at his wife's neck…."Yum,yum,yum….gonna eat you up!"

2:30pm

March 5, 2040

Quanaco Marine Base

Alex was going to kill his uncle. The thought that the older wolf's exposed nut sack was in prime position for a "Pup Warner" field goal was a possible remedy for the place Chancy had put the young wolf in...naked and surrounded by a Lupine meat market of showering "devil dogs"…

"What's wrong Alex?" Chancy asked as he passed a bottle of dog shampoo to the nervous and semi-cowarding "mid-ling". "Get to washing up there kid?"

"I'd like to "wash" you..." Alex snorted….then smiled to the other Marines around him as he took deep breathes and did his best not to "gaze" at anyone's "sausage pack".

"Hey Guns?!" Yelped a Marine down the line of showers. "Who's the bottle feeder?"

Alex sighed and threw a middle paw finger out as he tried to get lathered up so he could get the hell out of dodge…

"Woe! Spunky little guy." The deep gray colored Wolf Marine remarked as he walked over….

"Don't come over here! Fluck!" Alex screamed to himself. "Sheesh dude! Space!"

Chancy wasn't helping at all. He wrapped his arm around Alex's shoulders and pulled him close to his own soaking wet body..."This is my nephew Alex Gray. He's going to be a Marine..."

"You're going to kiss the floor because I'm getting ready to sock your nuts!" Alex snapped to himself. He quickly put on his best face and waved at the larger wolf..."Hi! You serve with my Unk?"

"Name's Oats Alex….Corperal Wess Oats. I'm a grenadier in Gunny's platoon." Oats put his paw out for Alex to shake and the smaller wolf snickered…

"Well your nuts says you don't measure up." Alex blurted!

Chancy's mouth flew open and he gave Alex a smack off the head! "Watch your mouth you little snit!"

Oats laughed…."OH MY GAWD! (laughter) This kid has a sack of steel! Takes after you for sure Guns!"

"If he lives long enough." Chancy snorted.

Another big wolf came up and offered his paw..."I'm Sargent Victor Snicks kid. I handle the Browning Auto Rifle."

"Well you sure don't handle your pecker." Alex yelped back. "Who's side did you get that weasel from?"

Chancy threatened to give Alex a worse whipping until Snicks waved a paw… "He's cool meat there guns! So tell me Alex? Any idea what you want to strike for in the Corps?"

Alex stood confidently..."I wanna go Raider! Watching them on Fur Tube gives me a flucken rock hard on!"

Chancy looked like he was about to launch to the moon as Alex struck up a conversation with Snicks, Oats and another Corporal in the platoon named Marsh Mayhews. After enduring ten minutes worth of back and forth...Chancy coaxed Alex off to far corner of the shower room…

"Think you're pretty smart hump there?" Chancy snorted.

Alex gestured to his own crotch. "You were trying to test me Unk...see? No hard on? That's why you dragged me in there to begin with? I was so ready to nail your nuts and put you on the floor for trick flucking me like that."

"Just had to see if you could control yourself." Chancy replied. "I'm very pleased."

"Just couldn't find a Will look-a-like huh?" Alex snickered.

Chancy snorted and pointed..."Get yourself dried off? And DON'T tell you mother about this "little test". She found out you showered with a bunch of grown naked wolves and she'll really kick my tail to snit."

"Hmph….none of them were my type any way." Alex said with a chuckle which got him a boot in the butt. "Get moving kid!" Chancy snapped.

Alex grabbed his towel and sat rubbing his head. "So what's next Uncle? Dinner? Let me cook?"

Chancy snorted. "You cook? What? Alpo from an MRE?"

"That really hurt." Alex replied. "I can cook! Just give me the kitchen? How hard can cooking be with a smart phone?"

3:30pm

March 5, 2040

Jackson and Darla's apartment

Jackson came through the door and went for the first chair he could sit in. No one was kidding about the effect the medical shot was going to have. A tooth drill would be better at this moment than the hurting joints, the dry mouth, the throbbing temples, the sensation of a temperature and the endless sneezing….

Darla didn't care about anything...she dropped Albert and Myler on the kitchen table and was undressed by the time she entered the bathroom to run the water in the Japanese style Ofuno tub..."Just kill and quarter me already...please?" She moaned as she sat on the toilet holding her head in her hands…."Oh my Gawd Jackie…..this…...this sucks."

Jackson laid his head on the kitchen table for a moment and felt Albert giving him a gentle petting..."It just lasts a day. You guys just get in bed and sleep. They gave us the day off to watch over you."

Jackson heard Darla flop into the bath and he stumbled to the bathroom ditching clothing as he hobbled to the doorway…"Got room for me too?" He asked. He stopped to look at a text on his smart phone…

Judy: Hi honey...how you feeling?

Jackson: Like rump...ugh….Mom, don't get this shot!

Judy: Want us to drive over?

Jackson: Nah...we have friends here. XXXXXXXX…..luv you.

Judy: Get some rest.

Darla rested her head on the lip of the ofuno tub..."Are you coming in to console me or what?" She asked.

"I don't know." Jackson replied. "There's not a spot on my body that doesn't hurt right now."

Darla snorted. "Alex Bore was right. Vaccination is a tool of evil from the pit of hell and smokey back rooms. Only a sadist would hit us with so many "cure alls" at once."

Jackson walked up and gave Darla a kiss…"I love it when you complain? You have a complaint face that melts sloths."

"Shut up and get in here?" She snorted back. "I'm in no mood for joking around right now."

Jackson pulled himself up and over the lip and flopped into the hot water… "Woe! That's way too hot!" He snapped as he almost launched himself back out of the tub only to wince from the painful shots to his joints…."Ouch! Ow, ow,ow…."

"Pussy." Darla snickered. "I'm feeling a little better. Remember that I'm just one big muscle so everything hurts!

Jackson wrapped an arm around Darla's shoulder and gave her a kiss..."How was your first day? Besides the rump kicking shot?"

"How could you lie to me?!" Darla yelped!

"I was told the female shots are like ten times worse where they have to give them so I was sworn to silence….otherwise you might have tried to kick some teeth out." Jackson said defensively…."Other than that and the embarrassing piss test...can you believe it?! They had steps on how we had to piss! Steps!"

"You're easy!" Darla snorted. "You don't have a vagina and trust me? You want to talk stupid steps? I don't right now so Shut…...the…..fluck…..up?" Darla snatched her head with her paws…."Ugh….head rush pains? Oh Gawd this just sucks!"

Jackson pulled her to his chest..."I can make it better for you...promise."

"You should quit lying while you're ahead." Darla snickered.

3:40pm

March 5, 2040

Gilly's apartment

Gilly placed a tall glass of water in front of Will Gray..."You've been wringing your paws over this for weeks Will? It's not going to just resolve itself so you need to bring it out. How else can I be of any help?"

Will wiped his eyes with his paw fingers..."And if I tell you? What then? Will you honestly not leave me Gil? No matter what I say?"

"What the heck have I said now for the past how many weeks?" The bunny said as he threw his arms out to the side. "What is it Will? Are you hard of hearing? I will NOT leave you! I mean...how bad can this be?" Gilly asked as he stood cocking his head to one side..."You don't have to give me a huge speech…."

"Incest." Will chirped out.

Gilly didn't say anything for a moment but then he chirped out…."Oh kay…. I asked for a simple description...Were you? A victim?"

Will shook his head..."My little brother was the victim."

Gilly took a deep breath…."Alex? Wow…." Gilly waited a moment then asked…."How did it happen? I mean….did you force Alex to do it?"

"No….! No….no I would never...never hurt Alex like that! We've always been dead close to each other since he was born, I love him! I love him and I didn't want it to be "this" kind of love…."

Gilly played with his long ears..."How long did it go on?"

"Three years." Will replied. "I tried to stop before it got….Gill? You have to understand….I tried so hard to stop myself…." Will suddenly flopped off his chair. "Oh my gawd I'm gonna be sick..."

Gilly followed the fast breathing wolf to the bathroom where he went prostrate in front of the toilet and lost his lunch..."My chest is so tight…."gasping"…."

"You're having a panic attack Will..." Gilly said calmly as he held Will's shoulders..."Lie down on your back..."

"I'm…..I'm a sick freak." Will yelped.

"Will you please lie down and stop it!" Gilly begged. "Lie down Will!"

Minutes later…

Will sat up with Gilly rubbing his back..."There you go...I'm right here." The bunny said softly over and over until he gave the lightly sobbing wolf a gentle kiss on the neck..."I'm going no where Will….trust me….We'll get through this."

It took a little coaxing but Gilly finally got Will back into the living room where he sat sipping the glass of water and feeling better..."Ugh….that was no pleasant at all." Will said as he rubbed his head.

"Do you want to stop?" Gilly asked.

"No." Will replied. "It's time I got this snit in the open and faced it. You promise you won't leave me? You won't tell anyone?"

Gilly replied. "Well if you're a rabid cub-o-phile rapist? Obviously I will. Are you a rabid cub-o-phile rapist?

"Like fluck I am." Will replied. "No."

Gilly took a seat on the couch and wrapped an arm around Will's arm. "So?...How did this start with Alex? I mean you said you didn't force him into it. How far did it go?"

"Sigh…..anal sex." Will replied. "I don't know when it actually began? I mean, Alex and me are….or maybe once were….tight as a knot? Oh….that sounded sick. Maybe swimming naked together was the trigger point? When he was twelve , I used to home school him a lot and we took a break to go swimming in the lake near the house and we fooled around, pulled each other's swim trunks off, you know….innocent stuff? Then we were sleeping on the grass on the shore together and…..Alex began to grab my junk and snuggle me. I believe it was innocent, I never thought that's what Alex intended to do…. Then I got a hard on..."

Will got off the couch and paced around…."I started to rub his paw on my… I mean I was using him to masterbate me….then I realized..."Oh fluck!" and I threw him off and just blew up at him!"

"Sigh….That's how it started...I started seeing Alex sexually. It just got worse from there. I tried anything….avoiding him only made me upset, started to make him confused then upset then he began to hate me so I tried turning to looking at cub porn on the internet to get off and get Alex out of my head..."

Will started to breath fast again…."And then I left my computer open and Alex found my website….and then I walked in on him in his room and he was naked and had a sharpie stuck up his tail hole…."

Will flopped into a sofa chair and sobbed…."I'm a flucking monster! I'm better off flucken dead!"

Gill leaped off the couch and shook Will hard, which for a bunny on a grown wolf took a little strength…."Cut that snit out right now damn you! LOOK AT ME WILL!"

Will couldn't….he turned his head to the side so Gilly slapped him hard on the snoot! "GAWD DAMN YOU WILLIAM GRAY….LOOK AT ME!"

Will looked at Gilly as the bunny looked at him with tears rolling down his eyes…."Will? Did you rape Alex?"

"I…..I was his brother." Will replied sobbing.

"Did you….rape him?" Gilly asked again.

"No….." Will replied. "No….I didn't force him into it….but he's my little brother Gilly! I'm supposed to protect him from that snit! I'm not supposed to screw my own brother!"

Gill grabbed Will's jowls…."Listen to me? If you didn't force Alex into it or raped him then we'll get through this….I'm going to help you get over this Will because that's what friends do….that's what a lover does for his love. And damn it William Gray? I love you….you gorgeous emotional lump of soft fur!"

Will shook…."You won't leave me?"

"Hell flucken no!" Gilly replied as he slowly pulled the bigger mammal into a hug…."Hell flucken no...you're my prize catch Will. I'd be so stupid to throw you back in the ocean. Besides….a friend of mine always says..."Every life is worth fighting for."

Will sniffled..."Must be one hell of a friend."

"Fuck yeah he is." Gilly replied as he went nose to nose with his upset lupine love…."Mmmm...how about a bubble bath? Does that sound nice?"

"Yes..." Will replied with a light smile.

6pm

March 5, 2040

White Horse beach, Savanna Central

Nick wrapped his arm around Judy's and each tried hard to give the other wine from their own glass only to find it difficult because of the size difference between them...they ended up spilling it all over each other with hilarious giggles…

"Hope this comes out of my fur?" Nick said. Judy pushed him onto his back and started to slowly lap her tongue over the grape colored patches on his coat… "This is an interesting way to enjoy wine?" Judy said softly.

"I'll pour the rest of the bottle on me then?" Nick replied as he waved the bottle of Austie Spinotti over Judy's head. "Or?….lemme see what basted wine bunny tastes like huh?"

"Mmmmm…." Judy sounded..."You vicious predator you."

Nick snickered…."I like my bunnies tough and wet."

Judy laid on her husband's chest and played a paw finger over his lips… "Nick? Are you happy?"

"That never concerns me." He replied. "Your happiness is everything to me carrots. You know? I never realized that I never said sorry for calling you a dumb bunny the first time we met….not with any feeling any way."

Judy sighed…."Nick? You don't..."

Nick shooshed Judy with a paw finger to her mouth. "Uh uh….I'm speaking now. I am so very sorry that I called you a dumb bunny and if the goddess Vulpix bestowed any blessings on me in my life? They've been you...my sweet, smart and tough as nails wife, our son and my mom...in that order."

"You put me before your own Mother?" Judy asked sullenly.

Nick sighed deeply…."My mother may have prepared me for life...but my wife made my ability to cut through life's troubles both cleanly and sharply. You… were never a dumb bunny….Judy….and my happiness will never come before yours…..never….."

Judy started to cry as Nick pulled her close…."You're better than any stuffed animal any day..." He said warmly as he reached for the blanket that laid off to the side and gently tucked it around them both..."I'll wake you up when it's time to go home ok?"

Judy smiled back..."Fluck it...wake me up when it's dawn..."

Suddenly….Judy's smart phone went off! She picked it up, looked at the screen, shrugged, dug a hole in the sand next to the blanket and buried the phone.

"Nice move there fido." Nick snickered.

"Shut up and ravage me you stupid fox?" Judy replied snorting.

"Now say you're sorry for calling me stupid." Nick said smirking.

"Truth hurts." Judy replied. "Get over it."

Author's note: Answering a question that was posed by a reader. Does the Zootopian Military have Navy SEALS? Unlike the U.S. Military; Zootopia is careful not to get into over-redundancy within it's military branches. Zootopia has two branches of service, The Navy and the Fleet Marine Force (ZFMF) The fleet Marines have the "Grunts" and the "Raiders" who are "wolf-centric", The Marine artillery corps which is Bunny-heavy with some foxes and the Recon Marines who are like the Navy SEALS who are "Tanuki-centric" with Otters. The Japanese raccoon dogs excel in stealth, deception, thievery and covert warfare while the otters are the Underwater Demolition Specialists, The UDT. The less you have diverse force doing basically the same thing? The less money you have to spend.

Zootopia's military uses drones a lot, both airborne and submarine. The Zootopian Navy's submarine force is all crew-less drones and controlled not from a central location but by a select few individuals who can control the drones from their own smart phones after passing a series of difficult to hack security password gates. The Zootopian subs can deliver Recon Marines or carry six 1000 pound "Long Lance" ship killer torpedoes similar to the U.S. Mark 48 which in its' own right is a devious and nasty weapon capable of following a ship around for miles from the launch point before finally detonating under the keel and blasting it in half!

End of Chapter 16


	17. Chapter 17

FIRST SALVO

A Zootopia fan fiction by Dan

Rated M+

(c) Zootopia 2016 by Disney Animated Studios

(Artist ownership) Ayden Gull from BRO GULLS by Anti_Dev

(Artist ownership) "I Will survive" by William Borba 2017

(Artist ownership) Will and Alex Gray, Sheath and Knife by Harmarist

(Artist ownership) Anubis and the buried bone by Harmarist

(c) (Artist ownership) The K'zin by Lary Niven.

(Artist ownership) Don Carnage Disney's TAIL SPIN

(Artist ownership) Ikkey the Fox Kit by Inkbunny's Ikkey

**Chapter 17**

**The Growler** part 2

Government Supply Facility

Otterdams, Savanna Central

2am

July 18, 2040

"Yaaaaaawwwwnnnn…..smack, smack…." Kenny the white arctic wolf hadn't been a month out of the S.O.I. (School of Infantry) at Quanaco and what was he doing? Watching a fence and every now and then popping some quick views of things on his smart phone or making selfies and texts...which could land him in some serious snit if he got caught "skylarking". His reasoning? Watching a fence was boring as hell and he was fighting the urge to sit and sleep. The sight of a small lizard moving over the dirt and scrub at his feet brought some playful urge and he pointed his rifle down at the "intruder" upon his sacred post…

"HALT!" He snapped at the offending reptile.

"SPLAT!" Suddenly something wet smacked him off the head! "What the fluck?!" Kenny yelped as he patted his furry head and neck and found his paw covered in red paint!

"WHAT THE….." Kenny turned to come face to face with the barrel of an M-14 rifle and a short, stocky but muscular animal dressed in olive drab with his face covered in camo paint…."

"Shhhhhh…..oh my gawd, I killed Kenny." The grinning Tanuki said as he pointed to the ground. "Lay down Private."

Another Tanuki was busy cutting a hole in the fence line..."You killed Kenny?" "chuckle" "That makes you a bastard Osa." Corporal Gataki snickered.

Sargent Osa zip tied the legs and feet then bounded Kenny's snoot with duct tape. He took the private's cell phone found a picture of his girlfriend with her legs spread wide open and her moist "lips" parted for all to see and placed it a foot from the suffering Marine's face..."I hope you have a good explanation for your platoon officer there Private. Gazing at porn while on watch?..."tisk, tisk, tisk..."

Osa followed Gataki through the hole in the fence..."Did you have to be such a prick Sarge?" Gataki asked Osa.

Better an ass chewing now than his mother mourning her dead child later." Osa replied as he looked at his watch…."And…...now."

2:07am….

Lieutenant Shannick (Timber Wolf) was making his check rounds at the gates along the perimeter of the facility when the next gate watch caught his eye. His back was turned to the approaching jeep lights and he was going through the manual order of arms with his watch rifle, flipping and throwing it around as if he was on parade….

"MARINE!" The Lieutenant snapped as he jumped from his jeep. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! STOP PLAYING AROUND!" Shannick snarled as he marched up. "Turn around and face me watch?!"

Suddenly….the watch turned and pushed his rifle barrel in Shannick's face! At the same time, the watches camouflage uniform split in half and fell away to reveal two armed Tanukis, one atop the shoulders of the other one! The lower one had a 45 caliber pistol pointed at Shannick's crotch…

"You're dead Lieutenant." The Taniki up top snarled. "Take a nap."

Corporal Komo took relish in "hog tying" the wolf officer's legs and feet then putting a cold chicken drum stick into his maw before tapping it shut….

"Kiss…." Komo gave the poor wolf a kiss on the snoot. "I'm sorry it's not silver spoon and fork service there sir." Komo said as he watched his partner, Lance Corporal Kiba, get into the jeep with the Lieutenant's service cap on…

"Pitty this nice jeep has to die in service to the country." Kiba said snickering. "If we could take this in our rib, it would make a sweet party "jeep-nee"

_**Jeep-nee (noun) A world War II American "Willie" jeep converted into a colorful long cab passenger party bus. Most commonly found in the Philippines.**_

Komo jumped into the passengers seat and looked at his watch…

"And….now."

2:12am…..

PFC Marklov (Siberian Wolf) was just walking out of the small coffee mess on the ground floor of the Marine Force Barracks to go back to his boring front desk watch when a pair of grenades came flying through the open front doorway and rolled into his feet…..

"OH FU…."

"BAH...BANG!"

The white hot flashes of the "bangers" blinded and stunned Marklov just long enough for someone to knock him off his feet, rip his pistol from his holster and shoot him in the neck with something! He heard another couple of heavy thuds inside the building before he passed out!

2:14am….

Marines were scrambling to get out of their racks and reach their weapons storage lockers….only to find that the locker doors had been fuse welded shut by strips of Thermite! Now to add to the insane chaos...a jeep came flying by the barracks building with a driver and a gunner popping blank rounds out of a Browning Automatic Rifle and a pistol!

"**KAK,KAK,KAK,KAK,KAK,BOOM!" **

"**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!"**

"**KAK,KAK,KAK,KAK,KAK,BOOM!"**

"RISE AND SHINE PUPPIES!" Komo screamed as he slapped another magazine into his BAR. He turned his head just in time to see he was the only one in the jeep with the floor throttle set to full speed and heading for a 100 gallon propane servicing tank!

"GOOD BYE SWEET RIDE!" Komo screamed as he jumped from the jeep, rolled onto his stomach and protected his head as the jeep slammed into the propane tank, broke it from its' foundation legs and then blew it, the jeep and a row of port-a-potties sky high!

"DELIGHTFUL WORK OF ART!" Komo scrambled to his feet and joked as he ran past Kiba and tapped his radio's shoulder microphone. "Sand man is out!Sand man is out! Let the party favors go now!"

2:20am…..

From a row of warehouses down at the dockside of the facility. The sounds of percussion grenades, fire crackers, M-80 shells and rifles served to bring down what ever security could be mounted to meet the threat. The insane chaos sewn by these night raiders had served its' intended purpose enough as two high speed rubber and aluminum rib boats raced away from the facility down the Yellow Horse estuary towards the Vole River.

The Tanuki in the two boats reached their arms over the sides and caught their swimming companions on the fly as the ribs passed them and four otters flopped into the ribs dressed in swim suits and combat web belts…

Sargent Beezler looked back with a groan…."Gawd damn it! I'm sure I rigged those damn charges to..."

"**BOOM!""BOOM!""BOOM!""BOOM!"**

Geizers of water shot up high from around the hull of a dock side medium cargo ship, indicating that the vessel would soon sink to the river bottom with its' precious cargo…

"Oh?" Beezler said as he looked at his own paws..."Set them just a little long...my bad."

"Damn Sarge." Corperal Popper "Pocky" Schmidt said as he opened a box of Pockie candy. The young Marine otter was addicted to them like crack. "You suck." He snickered to his platoon leader as he offered the box. "Pocky?"

"No, I don't want "Pocky" for the hundredth time Popper!" Beezler snorted. "Damn that stuff makes you stink up latrines."

Lance Corporal Hideki (Tanuki) at the controls of the outboard tapped Beezler on the shoulder..."Another example of wanton destruction of the training area. Do you think the Colonel will be pleased?"

"Nope." Beezler replied. "He'll probably dress us down again like always. But no one got hurt. More than a few of those dogs probably pissed themselves getting out of bed but no one got hurt." Beezler turned to the other Otter in the rib, a Corperal named Korky..."Hey Kork? What about the security boats? What did you do?"

Korky smiled back. "I welded their shafts shut."

"Nice…think you can finish welding the frame for my four wheel like I asked?" Beezler asked.

"You know the payment for it." Korky replied. "I don't "free work" Sarge."

The two ribs turned at the neck of the estuary and went full speed down the Vole River towards the Recon Marine base on Muddy Swamps Island in the Rain Forest District.

ZNDG-3 Growler

Sandy Point Naval Installation (It's Sandy Point not Sandy Cove)

4am

July 18, 2040

Jackson stuffed the last few articles of clothes and personal things into the spaces in his coffin locker and closed and locked the bed top. The last two things he did before leaving the berthing? He hung the picture he had taken with Judy and Nick on the wall of his bunk, taking a moment to rub a paw finger over it and whisper "I love you." softly. He then tucked the old stuffed toy that his grandmother gave him when he was a baby and took a little moment to reflect on it. There was much to live up too and he was full of pins and needles with excitement at the coming cruise….short as it would be.

The Growler had been down for six months for maintenance and now she was clean again and fully loaded. As he came up into "Broadway" the longest running passage through the ship, she was full of mammals from polar bears, tigers, foxes and badgers to mice, rats and rodents walking and running inside their tubes that ran along the bulkheads (walls) to the various shops and departments along the way. Over the ship's communication system, the "COB" (Chief of the Boat) Master Chief Eisen's (Mountain Ram) voice boomed out…

"Good morning Growler! This is Master Chief! It's been six months too long of slacking off! Now that we've thrown those disgusting land lovers off our ship and freed ourselves of their slime…..let's light off go to sea again! let's make sure everything is prepped for sea state, get all those last minute things done, get your reports to the bridge promptly and let's get the rust spots oiled up! Teeth and Claws shipmates! Let em hear our Growl!"

Jackson gave out a Fox yip and a snarl along with some others along Broadway as he made his way quickly into the crowded ICERM shop. "Morning!" He said with a wave as he coursed through the other Sailors standing around with coffee or pastries in their hands. Gilly came up and dropped a muffin in Jackson's paws….

"Complements of the Division Officer." Gilly said. "He bought like six boxes of muffins. You about to piss yourself silly yet?"

"I am so hyped right now." Jackson replied. "Every time I'd go out on the ocean on my Godfather's yacht was cool but this? I just want to get out there and do something that means a lot….you know Gill? Has a purpose to it?"

Gilly replied. "You should see my poor room mate...absolute emo wreckage. I mean it's just a thirty day post-overhaul shake cruise. Separation just sucks period."

Jackson replied. "I'm sure she'll get over it. Just write her….a lot."

Gilly pursed his lips and replied. "Yeah….write like every second. Oh by the way? How's Darla doing with those other Otters?"

"She got their respect." Jackson replied. "Her sponsor though is super cool. And I'm not worried because he's married. His wife is a technical engineering teacher at the college and Darla and I applied for the course she teaches last month. We're going to start after this cruise."

"I'm looking at culinary arts." Gilly said as he leaned on a work table. "It cost way to much to keep eating pre-packed meals and fast food."

A three tone gray and white fox named Tyre (You Tube's Tyre, oh is he adorable) came up to Jackson and put a 20 Zoobuck bill in his paw..."Thank you, thank you..." Tyre said smiling happily.

"Ty? This is too much." Jackson replied.

"It's an investment." Tyre replied. "You need to have a little business on this boat dude, seriously! There's no one right now who can do for a fox what you did. The barbers don't have the time to do it...think about it?"

Gilly took the bill and waved it in Jackson's face. "This could be something positive for the division if you smooch the right tails Jackie?"

Jackson snatched the bill back..."I'm trying NOT to get into trouble Gill?"

Chief Fireball came into the shop still dressed in….civilian clothes?

"Just had to get that last second nut bust in huh you rutting stud?" The shop's Leading Petty Officer (LPO), a honey badger named Ryan Lork snickered as he gave Fireball a pat on a calf…

"Fluck you Petty Officer Lork. Just so happens that last night we said goodbye to Chief Deboice at his retirement." Fireball looked around the crowded shop and snickered. "Can anyone here guess if I'm still drunk or not?"

"We can't tell through the musk!" Some one snapped back!

"At least I didn't miss ship's movement...like some smart asses last time? Lork?" Fireball snorted at his "LPO" He then took a cup of coffee from another mammal and waved his hoof hand…."So let's all be serious for a moment. This is our post-overhaul shakedown and we have a lot of new Sailors on board. Knowing the Captain, we are going to be in for intense training and re-fresh training which means a lot of drills, a lot of long days, a lot of calibration and a lot of training cycles so we can bring everyone up to the same level. Big thing is safety...take care of each other. For our rodents? If you have large shipmates you can go around with? Then you do that. If you don't? We'll set you up with one. All you larger mammals….step up and buddy with your smaller shipmates. Look out of each other...I know gang mentality creeps in quick and we're ICERM against ORDIE against BLACK SHOES….against BLACK GANGERS but in the end we are one ship, one team, one family and one fang. Captain will re-enforce that obviously."

"When we pull away from the pier and point the bow to sea? We are all business, all professional, all the time...daily work, posted watches, on shift or off shift. Females and Males? Yes Sir and no Mam, treat the other as if your life depends on them because out at sea? It will. No bull snit. No abuse. If you wouldn't treat your family members like snit? Don't do it out here. Everyone understands?"

Fireball watched for the reactions of his division…."Good...everyone understands. Now on the message board back there are the night and day shift assignments and the watches set for the first week. Review it now. Night shift will go back to their racks once we're under way and we won't really get into any serious drills or training until night shift has had three days to acclimate. Now let's make sure the shop is squared for sea? We expect to pull out between 6 and 6:30."

"That was the time Chief was hoping to pull out." A tiger snickered.

"You better watch your trap Raphier!" Fireball snapped back!

"I was meaning the ship departure time Chief!" Rapher replied shrugging with a smile.

Wilde House

Downtown

6am

July 18, 2040

Judy was coming out of the bathroom in her uniform top when her cell phone chimed on the end table. She swiped it open to see Jackson standing on the bow of the Growler with the superstructure behind him…

"Hey Mom!" Jackson said..."We're getting ready to go."

Judy shook her husband awake..."Nick? Jackson's getting ready to go to sea."

"Ok…." Nick replied. "Have fun Jackie...Do what you're told and always do a good job." Nick said with a wave which got Judy annoyed.

"Nick?! Sit up and talk to him?" Judy snorted.

"He's only going for 30 days Carrots. He's been out on the ocean like a hundred times before this." Nick said.

"This is important to him Nick….sit up!" Judy snorted as she jabbed her husband in the arm.

"Mom..." Jackson said. "Dad understands..."

Judy replied. "You just do good out there ok? And please be safe?"

Jackson kissed the screen. "I love you mom….dad….see you when we get back." Jackson clicked off which was a good thing as his Mom sat sniffing….

Nick sat up and wrapped his arms around Judy..."It's only a month and he'll have the chance to write us every day Carrots. You didn't go to pieces while he was in boot camp but now you're falling apart?"

"He wasn't on a warship." Judy said as she wiped her face.

ZNDG-3 Growler

Sandy Point Naval Installation

6:15am

July 18, 2040

The Bridge

Commander Titus Winsor (Hippo) stepped through the hatch at the back of the bridge deck which got the ship's boatswain popping tall and booming out..."CAPTAIN ON DECK!"

All the mammals in the compartment popped to attention and saluted Commander Winsor as he saluted back and took his place by his personal bridge chair…

"Good morning shipmates. Everything done? Reports in? Everyone that should be aboard are aboard?" Commander Winsor asked.

Lieutenant Commander Adam Saxe (Black Panther) replied. "All accounted for Sir. All departments report fully mammal'd and ready."

"Very Well "XO". Call away line handling stations forward, midships and aft. Helmsman? Call the "Chang" (Chief Engineer)…."Pur the Kittens." (Start the main Engines).

Main Engine Control Room (MER-CON)

Lieutenant Commander Sabier (Polar Bear) stood behind the four enlisted wolves manning the engine control board that commanded the two monster Lycanthro Panther turbofan jet engines (Boeing 777 Roles Royce engines) and picked up the red phone mounted on a steel support by his side…

"Chang." He answered.

"Chang...Helmsman…..order from the Captain...Pur the Kittens." The Helmsman said.

"Aye….aye….Bring the mains on line." Sabier replied as he signaled to his controllers…."Bring the mains on line!"

The wolf at the far left end, a white Siberan named Chekov started his procedure out loud in a Russian dialect….

"Engine Display Select….Port Main engine on the screen...starting Port Engine ignition sequence….Fuel nominal….hydraulics nominal…..oil nominal….flow and pressurization nominal….engage Auto-Matic Powering Unit (APU)...bringing igniters on line….engaging engine start…."

One level down below the control station inside its' sound proof armor protected encasement...the port engine wound up to idol, filling the Maine Engine Room with the muffled but still loud constant noise of a jet engine. Chekov watched his indicators for five minutes before flashing the Chang a thumbs up.

"Port Engine now at idol and running normally Sir!" Checkov yelped.

"Aye Aye! Cross bleed and start the starboard engine!" Sabier said as he pointed to a Gray wolf named Tatnom…

"Aye Aye Sir!" Tatnom replied as he repeated the start process for the starboard engine….

"Engine Display Select….Starboard Main engine on the screen...starting Starboard Engine ignition sequence cross bleed from Port Engine….Fuel nominal…. hydraulics nominal…..oil nominal….flow and pressurization nominal….engage Auto-Matic Powering Unit (APU)...bringing igniters on line….engaging engine start via the fly wheel transfer..."

Both Chekov and Tatnom watched their dials, indicators and the video display board for five minutes as the engines ran at idol. They then flashed their paw thumbs to the Chang…

"Main engines on line!" Chekov yelped.

"Concur Sir!" Tatom yelped. "Main engines on line and balanced!"

Sabier grabbed his phone. "Bridge...MER-CON….Engines on line, awaiting your orders."

ZNDG-3 Growler

Sandy Point Naval Installation

6:30am

July 18, 2040

Jackson was still standing on the bow with some other mammals watching the harbor tug come along the side of the ship when the orders came over the ships address system….

"Now set the sea and anchor detail for departure! Man lines forward, midships and aft!" "Now set the sea and anchor detail for departure! Man lines forward, midships and aft!"

Ayden patted Jackson on the shoulder…."Come on Jackie, time to earn that Sea Pay!" He said as they went up to the bow lines and stood ready to haul them aboard the ship as the tug began to push the Growler snug against her anti-bump pier flotation guards…

"Single up all lines forwards, midships and aft! Single up all lines forwards, midships and aft!" The address system boomed out and Ayden and Jackson worked with the others to get one of the two heavy nylon lines in from the shore.

**Bridge**

The bridge Officer of the Deck turned to the Captain..."Harbor Master reports he is tied firm and ready to pull us into the channel Sir."

"Very Well." Winsor replied. "Haul in lines forward, midships and aft. Sound the underway horn. Signal to the Harbor Master to pull on my order."

**The Bow**

Jackson worked fast to lay the incoming rope line over the deck so it would dry as the call boomed out…."Haul in lines forward, midships and aft! Ship is underway! Harbor Master is clear to pull Growler into the channel!"

Jackson finished laying the rope line and stood holding onto the deck edge safety cable as the ship began to pull away from the pier. He was practically bouncing on his feet with giddy anticipation. Going out to sea on a leisure cruise was one thing...going out to do something with a purpose put a fire in his belly and Ayden could see it in the bunny-fox's face as the Growler was slowly pulled to a stop in the channel.

**Bridge**

Commander Winsor turned to the Helm. "Helmsman…all ahead slow, course one four zero steady on."

"Aye Aye Sir! All ahead slow, course one-four-zero steady on." The Helmsman replied as she reached for her throttle control and advanced it to twenty percent. Slowly….the engines complied to the orders and the Destroyer began to move on its' own and leave the harbor tug following behind it down the channel towards the open ocean.

**The Bow**

"This is so cool." Jackson said as he watched the shore lines of Sandy Point slowly pass by the ship as it made its' way between the lines of channel markers and buoys to the ocean beyond.

"You're not intending to stay up all day are you?" Ayden asked. "Don't stay up after 10am because I'm not carrying your fluffy sleepy butt all over the boat tonight."

"They gave you night shift supervisor?" Jackson asked. "That's cool."

Ayden flicked a feather finger off Jackson's ear. "You WILL be in bed by ten Jackie….got that?" He warned.

"Yes Sir. I promise!" Jackson replied with a salute then he looked down at his smart phone. "Two hours should be enough to see what this ship can do." Jackson said as he looked behind the ship towards the ever shrinking skyline of the city. Quickly he sent off another text to his mother…

"Almost out of Sandy Point….see you in a month. Love you and Dad very much. Jackie."

The ship cleared the mouth of the harbor and Jackson took a moment to take the size of it in from the front. The large eight inch gun mount with the name "Bunny Gun" plastered in cartoon letters on the cannon barrel. Behind it the Vertical Rocket Launcher station with its' spring loaded door covers sat raised above the main deck. Behind that, the large super structure with the 40 millimeter gun stations lining the starboard side. "She was formidable as hell" Jackson thought as he felt the ship begin to bob up and down with the ocean waves…

**Bridge**

The Helmsman looked back at Winsor..."Sir? We are now clear and free to navigate."

Winsor smiled..."Miss Saubrise? Open her up and let's gallop."

Petty Officer Saubrise grabbed the throttle handle and pushed it to the front stop on her control…."Aye Aye Sir! Ahead full! 40,800 Rpm!" (Revolutions per minute)

**The Bow**

Jackson heard the air rushing out of the stacks on the superstructure behind him and felt the wind over the deck picking up. Within a few minutes the Growler was going "balls to the wall" through the water and causing Jackson's ears to fly off his back!

"Flucken ay!" He said with a sneer of excited bliss at the feeling of the ship shaking under his feet. The steel beast was alive! The bow rising and falling even in the gentle swells rolling past the knife edge prow as it cleanly sliced through the water around it…

**Bridge**

Winsor turned to his boatswain..."Sound alert! Prepare for heavy rolls! We're going to whip her through hard turns!"

"Aye Aye Sir!" The boatswain replied as he pulled his microphone off the bulkhead and blew his signal pipe into it….

"Now hear this! Now hear this! Stand by for heavy rolls! Ship is going into a turning evolution. Check all compartments for loose gear! All hands stand by to hold on!" "Now hear this! Now hear this! Stand by for heavy rolls! Ship is going into a turning evolution. Check all compartments for loose gear! All hands stand by to hold on!"

**The Bow**

Jackson found a place to sit near a large chain and anchor windlass and grabbed hold of one of the big chain links. Small boats turning on their sides looked crazy, what would a ship this big, going this fast do?

**Bridge**

Boatswain! Sound "Battle turn to Port!" Miss Saubrise….Execute Battle turn to port! Hard over!

"Aye Aye Sir! Hard over to port!" Saubrise replied as she placed her paw finger over the small wheel on her control station and whipped it around to the left till it stopped!

The two ships rudders answered the electrical call from the bridge and swung their ends hard to the right of the ship's center line which caused the destroyer to heel hard to the right while turning sharply to the left!

**The Bow**

Jackson rolled onto his back and watched towards the back of the ship as the Destroyer leaned sharply to his left! The horizon line of the sea and sky went askew and the ship's wild shuttering made him think she would roll over! But she was flying through the turn without losing an ounce of speed and the experience caused Jackson to scream himself silly as the ship began to come back to equal trim….

**Bridge**

Boatswain! Sound "Battle turn to Starboard!" Miss Saubrise….Execute Battle turn to Starboard! Hard over!

"Aye Aye Sir! Hard over to Starboard!" Saubrise replied as she placed her paw finger over the small wheel on her control station and whipped it around to the right till it stopped!

The two ships rudders answered the electrical call from the bridge and swung their ends hard to the left of the ship's center line which caused the destroyer to heel hard to the left while turning sharply to the right!

**The Bow**

Jackson gritted his teeth as the ship heeled over again and whipped through a shaking right turn..."Flucken awesome!" He screamed out. "Woooooooo!"

**Bridge**

Boatswain! Sound "Battle turns to Starboard, Battle turns to port!" Miss Saubrise….Execute Battle turns to Starboard and port in quick succession! Hard over!

"Aye Aye Sir! Battle turns to Starboard, Battle turns to port!" Saubrise replied as she placed her paw finger over the small wheel on her control station and whipped it around to the right then to the left then to the right then to the left!

**The Bow**

Jackson was now prostrate on his paws and knees trying not to get rolled around as the ship whipped through port and starboard turns like a skier through a slalom! Having such a broad "width-wise" hull was a big advantage for the Growler as she snap rolled back and forth between course changes. Jackson felt a primal feeling in his gut and he clenched his teeth with desire to see the ship "take something on" and unleash her pent up fury! He snarled to himself..."Fluck...this is better than sex! I just want to see something get blown up!" He got to his feet with his fists clenched and balanced himself on the slanting deck as the ship whipped into tight turning circles under him...

**Bridge**

Commander Winsor patted Saubrise on her shoulder. "Well done Miss Saubrise. Return the ship to normal. I think we've thrown all the books off the shelves in the ship's library. Reduce speed to one half...course 090."

Saubrise replied. "Aye Aye Sir! Return ship to normal cruising, speed back one half."

Winsor pointed to the Boatswain..."Sound Captain's address."

The Boatswain sounded the Captain's address call then handed his Mic to Winsor…

"Good morning Growler...this is the Captain. I'm sure everyone of you enjoyed that little execution? Sorry to the ship's librarian if we made a mass down there?"

**Ship's library**

The poor Sailor sloth stood midst the chaos of fallen shelves and piles of books and other library materials and pouted….

"You…..suck….sir." He snorted slowly.

**Bridge**

Winsor continued..."It's time to chip off the rust, oil the joints and kick some tail again Shipmates. For the next few weeks we're going to do intense round the board training to get our new shipmates up to speed, I know we have plenty of new faces. Please take care of them and don't abuse them too much? Yes...I'm talking about pranks and hazing. Do NOT let that get out of hand!"

"And speaking of pranking and hazing? I wish to welcome aboard our new "Bull Ensign" Mister Rudy Dolph. Mister Dolph? Say hello to your first command."

Winsor passed the Mic to a young light brown fur'd reindeer with a slightly red nose…."Good morning Growler! I'm excited to be aboard."

The "XO" snickered. "You sound like you're still in kindergarten there "Bull". Get some base from your deer knockers! Grab those nuts and pull em boy!"

Winsor shook Rudy on the shoulder. "Don't despair Mister Dolph. This is all part of your introduction to officer rank. That being said..."XO? If you would please bring forth…..Barney?"

Winsor hit his mic switch…."To all who can hear me take witness. Mister Dolph is being given….Barney."

The "XO" walked up with a stuffed teddy bear wearing a diaper and an embroidered Growler ball cap. "Mister Dolph? As the ship's "Bull Ensign" it is your solemn and strict duty to take charge of the ship's beloved mascot Barney Bear. You will care for Barney. You will change Barney when he makes a mess. You will eat with Barney, sleep with Barney, shower with Barney….Do not! Do not do anything "gross" with Barney! You will NOT let Barney out of your sight!"

Winsor patted Rudy on the shoulder..."Mister Dolph? If that mascot leaves your sight and just happens to jump ship at some point to pursue wine, warm bodies (we hope their females) and song in some foreign port of adventure? If he racks up a sizable bar tab and escort fine? You! You my fine Ensign!…..You? Will pay for Barney's abysmal conduct out of your own pocket. Do we have an understanding mister?"

Rudy nodded back. "Yes Sir! Barney is safe with me Sir!"

"Good." Winsor replied. "Now….to continue with my pep-talk." Winsor said as he spoke into his Mic…."To refresh a few things shipmates? Treat each other with respect, observe the regulations on relations and fraternization and follow the cell phone policy...especially the ship's smart phones! Ship's assigned phones are for "Official use only"."

"Everyone by now should know my feelings when it comes to getting into trouble or doing the wrong thing. If you are up front, honest and sincere? You WILL NOT get into trouble! If you lie, deceive and try to hide any wrong doing? Master Chief will make sure you don't get to me. You don't want that old goat mad at you. Being gored by an angry old mountain goat will NOT be pleasurable. Master Chief?"

Master Chief Eisen growled. "Any volunteers to be gored to death, come see me in my office."

"Well said Master Chief." Winsor said smirking. "The Master Chief enjoys playing "Acey Deucy" while he gores mammals to death too so at least you'll be going in style to good music."

"That all being said shipmates? It's good to be out on the sea again. Let's bust rump, bust records and show the fleet and the "huggie stuffies" at home just who is the baddest collection of mean toothed mothers in Zootopia. Teeth and Claws Growler! Let's go forth and rock the house! Captain out!"

**ICERM medium mammal male berthing**

**9:30am**

Aboard a warship, few places afforded anything close to a place of solitude and privacy than the small confinement of the shipboard "rack" (bed) a proportioned little space only as wide as a mammal's shoulders and long enough for him or her to lay flat. Rolling over the semi-comfortable mattress was itself a study in acrobatics and Yoga as the low ceiling above your head in addition to the light sitting above your face gave very little room to move without brushing your arm or getting some scrapes and a loss of fur clumps…

Jackson had brought an extra pillow to cushion his head and provide him some means of being "propped up" so he could play with his smart phone, his personal phone. Darla threw him a text….

"You got night shift I guess?" She asked.

"Yup." Jackson replied. "Almost time for taps. See you at dinner?"

"Sure." Darla replied. "Fish taccos and fries….yum. I love you xxxxx. Sleep good."

"I love you." Jackson replied with a soft smile.

Jackson swiped his cell phone to his music player and selected an album from his mother's favorite singer "Sugar Sweet Giraffe". He'd come to love the graceful crooner since Judy listened to him almost constantly when Jackson was a toddler. Taking hold of his stuffed bunny from Bonnie...Jackson said a quick prayer to Great Frith, blew a loving kiss to Vulpix the fox Godess and drifted off to sleep.

Executive Office Building, Downtown Zootopia

10:00 am

July 18, 2040

City Counsel debate over tabled bill concerning use of satellites to survey Kzin.

Attendants:

Mayor Cesar Leo

Tundra Town: Counsel Male Winrow (Polar Bear)

Downtown: Counsel Male Chaud Tenu ( Pig )

Sahara Square: Counsel Female Avi Tolemi (Camel)

Savanna Central: Counsel Female and Counsel President Sharla Derning (Cheetah)

The Tri-Buroughs: Counsel Male Donner (Raindeer)

Defense Intelligence: Rheana Lundgrin (Honey Badger) Sancho Ricardo (Gray Wolf)

Secretary of Defense: Baghera (Black Panther)

Secretary of State: Baloo (Brown Bear)

**Counsel Male Chaud Tenu: **In my opinion….this idea is too fraught with difficulties and our citizens will never stand for it. Zootopia has never in her entire history considered any method of spying as having any merit nor acceptable warrant for use. You might as well classify the whole idea as antagony because that's what we will have should it even be suspected of being done. Spying is grounds for retaliatory action by those being spied upon. That fact can not be denied!

**Counsel Male Donner: **The continued belligerent attitude of Kzin makes gathering what intelligence we can collect on them vital to our defense! We don't know the size of their armed forces, the size of their Navy, the state of their technology, their society. We can't afford to remain blissfully blind any more because of aged notions of honor and integrity which serve only those who seek to harm our citizens!

**Counsel Male Winrow: **I'm against the proposal because our citizens will not stand for this counsel nor his honor giving our military and intelligence agencies such power over our space born technology. What could be an excuse to spy on potential adversaries today could become cart blanch spying on our citizens tomorrow for a list of silly infractions…

**Sancho Ricardo:** Excuse me? Excuse me? May I borrow the floor for a moment?"

The counsel members continued to yell and scream at each other until Morty, Ricardo's young grandson hopped onto a chair and screamed….

"WILL ALL YOU LOUD MOUTH MORONS SHUT UP AND GET YOUR SNIT TOGETHER?!"Morty blasted! The counsel quickly went silent. "You're all supposed to be adult mammals setting a good example for my growing mind? Sheesh, what a gaggle fluck from hell, it's a wonder the Kzinti didn't invade like a few years ago."

**Sharla Derning: **And just who do you think you are you little foul mouthed miscreant!

**Sancho Ricardo:** Woe! Woe!….excuse me? Did you just call my Grandson a miscreant? You're not grand opera piece of art yourself there kitty cat. My Grandson has learned more about the Kzinti in the past week than you have sitting on your tail. Which I am shocked has not crawled into your tail hole by now.

**Morty:** Dissing the up and coming generation will cost you big time there Maddam Prezzo."

**Mayor Leo: ** All of you stop bickering! What exactly do you want to say Mister Sanchez?

**Sancho Ricardo: **I will let my Grandson speak for me. Let it rip Morty….

**Morty: **"Ah...hem….Karera wa itsudatsu shite ite hidoidesu. Karera no kodomo-tachi wa konketsu yaban hitodeari, shizen no hōsoku ni shitagatte ikiru ni ataishinai. Karera wa saiaku no shurui no gan-sei no ken'o-kandesu. Sorera wa konzetsu sa rerubeki sekai no byōkidesu. Kodomo-tachi wa gōkan sa re, bō ni shibarare, hanbun ni hikisaka rerubekidesu. Korera no seinaru kumiai no ryōshin wa, kanōnakagiri saiaku no shi ni kurushimubekidesu. Zūtopia no kutsū no yuiitsu no tekisetsuna mokuteki wa kanzen'na shōdokudesu. Sore ga suwatte iru chikyū wa, atsui chi to kusattashitai de kirei ni sa renakereba narimasen. Karera no kodomo-tachi wa karera no naizō o torinozoita mama watashitachi no mise ni mochikomu igai nani ni mo fusawashikunaideshou. Watashitachi no seinaru shimei wa, zūtopia no kyōi kara sekai o torinozoku kotodesu.

**Baloo**: What kind of crazy Mumbo Jumbo did that boy just spout? Baggy? You ever heard that language before?

**Baghira**: Excuse me Mister Sanchez, It would seem that you now have our interests as your captives? This language is new to us.

**Ricardo**: That...ladies and gentle-mammals, was the language of Kzin. It comes from a propaganda broadcast we captured a week ago and my Grandson took it upon himself to translate it. If you had any worse fears about the Kzinti? Rest assured that on this propaganda transcript….everything you feared about the Kzinti is true. I won't trouble you with the long version of what Morty just said but in summery?….we're scum, we need to be exterminated, our children need to be gutted and hung from meat hooks in freezer lockers. All Zootopians are worthless perversions of nature and they just need to die.

There was a moment of silence in the room…

**Sancho Ricardo**: There is risk in everything in life my friends. You all risk yourselves every day to come to work. You risk your children when you send them off to school every day. Those things you might call acceptable risk. There is the risk that you could incite a war for sure….and then there's the Kzinti who are the reality. You can cling as long as you wish to your noble ideals, I will not say you are wrong nor stupid because they are noble ideas created by our noble society. You have to chose in the end which courses to take to best protect out citizens. We don't know if the Kzinti are blustering, we don't know if they're military is different than the society. We can collect a thousand pages worth of "air" if you want to call our radio ease dropping such a thing but without seeing what we might face? We could be underwhelmed or overwhelmed….I'd rather make damn sure it's the former. The choice is yours. I'm done talking.

**Avi Tolemi**: Though Mister Sancho has made a persuasive argument. I am not swayed by it. We do not allow our Navy to send drones over the disputed seperation line between us and Kzin because our society has long disdained even the technologies which could bring us into war. Remember the protests and fights just to put up the traffic camera networks on our motorways. And obviously we can not put the issue up for a public discussion because of the very sensitivity and secrecy required to make it effective. I believe strongly that the disciplined and professional use of our technology by our Naval forces will be enough to protect our citizens. That is a faith I am willing to endorse.

A strong "here, here" went about the chamber with the vote not requiring the Mayor's participation. The idea was soundly scrapped, which left Ricardo steaming as he and Rheana left the counsel…

"Damn those fish factory, piss pot, dumb…." Ricardo fumed.

"Gramps? It's done. Don't stress yourself out...stunk like complete dumb humps in that room." Morty snapped.

Rheana stopped in her tracks. "Young wolf? You show a lack of upbringing!"

"Damn! You know what I wish I really lacked there? Whoever you are?!" Morty snapped back.

"Morty?" Ricardo warned. "Exnay hesheb mybee ossbay"

"I don't care if she's a damn hotel cleaning lady grand paw!" Morty snapped as he unbuttoned his shorts and pulled up his shirt. "Do you see this! Yeah….get a goooooood look at them Rheana! I have to wear diapers! Do you know why I have to wear diapers? Because I'm so stressed out all the time like a lot of my friends at school! A lot of cubs and kits are scared to death! But they don't get to read what I read or see what I see and I know that despite all this embarrassing snit...I know I'm doing something important that's trying to save my friends and my generation from ending up on dinner plates! Those old fluckers in that chamber back there are going to get us all killed! Damn it!"

Morty fixed his clothes and stormed off upset, leaving Ricardo to sigh and shake his head..."He's usually less stressed than this. His home life is a real piece of work."

"Is there anything I can do Sancho?" Rheana asked.

"It would mean the world to the kid if he could spend a week at the amusement park you know? Just be a kid for a while. That pup's older than his body. He needs to seriously play and laugh. I've just never had the time for it."

Rheana pulled out her wallet and showed a folded bunch of hundred zoo bucks. "From me…spoil him rotten. Take the week off and run him into the ground...on me?"

"Gawd damn it Rheana." Ricaro replied.

"Take it. You say no and Honey Badger will kick your hump." Rheana replied. 

Zootopian Fleet Marine Recon (Zoo-cons) base

Muddy Swamp Island Facility

10:00 am

July 18, 2040

Quansett Hut 15

Home of Zoo-con team six (The Max Rippers)

The air smelled of lubrication oil, cleaning spray and simple green as the team of Tanukis and Otters worked on picnic tables over cups of coffee, boxes of donuts and equipment field stripped across the table tops…

"Pass me a screw driver?" Corperal Popper "Pocky" Schmidt asked as he rifled a box of strawberry Pocky and worked to calibrate a re-breather SCUBA unit. "Where's the "ligher" at?" (Lighter = Marine Lieutenant Colonel)

"Probably getting his rump chewed up by the brass for us destroying the training area again." Sargent Osa replied as he sat running cleaning patches down the barrel of his M-14 rifle. "Not our fault he keeps saying "spare not the rod."

Corporal Komo snickered..."I bet that officer we hog tied was cussing up a storm for us leaving that chicken leg in his mouth. They don't feed these wolves enough raw meat. That "wet neck" will have cravings for a month."

Sargent Virgil Tracy (otter) passed by Sargent Beezler (Otter) and snickered. "Snit Sunny...if you slam your wife like you fluck up those charge settings, it's no wonder you have no kittens."

"Bit me Tracy." Sunny replied.

"Why do they make water proof note books if you never use them Sunny?" Virgil replied as he placed a muffin in front of Sunny. "For you there birthday boy."

Sunny frowned at Virgil. "You skinny prick."

The other members of team six quickly jumped upon the fighting and struggling otter and put him on the floor of the Quansett, stripping him naked of his clothes and pulling his arms and legs wide apart!

"Sarge?" Corporal Gataki snickered. "You dared to try and hide this special occasion from us?" The Tanuki said as he went and grabbed a steel kettle off a warmer…."Mmmmm….warm buttered otter stomach…..yum yum…."

"When I get up? You better be running you little piss snit!" Sunny screamed as Gataki slowly poured the butter over the Otter's furry stomach….

"Don't worry Sarge? We won't abuse you…...alot?" Gataki said as he spat on his paw and rubbed it warm…."I get first dibs on this mother flucker."

"I WILL KILL EVERY ONE OF YOUR DICK FACES!" Sunny screamed loud. "OH YOU BASTARDS!"

Corperal Popper "Pocky" Schmidt snapped back..."You can sure dish it out but you can't take it? This calls for a special extra pink belly! Happy birthday Sarge! We love you!" Pocky said before he planted a wet kiss on the wiggling and struggling otter's mouth!

"Happy Birthday Sarge!" Gataki yelped as he brought his open paw down and spanked Sunny's belly hard!

"KASMACK!"

"AHHH!…..FLUCK!" Sunny yelped.

Virgil gave Sunny an evil grin and produced a laced string which he quickly tied to Sunny's waist and then he wrapped a 20 zoo-buck into it.….."Happy Birthday you sexy bitch!"

"KASMACK!"

"AHHH!…..FLUCK!" Sunny yelped.

"Happy birthday Sargent!" Another team member snickered as he too wrapped a 20 zoo-buck in the lacy string then smacked Sunny's stomach hard!

"KASMACK!"

"AHHH!…..FLUCK!" Sunny yelped. "OHHHH….YOU TAIL HOLES ARE GONNA DIE WHEN I GET UP!

"AHHHHHH TENNNNN SHUN!" A loud growling voice cried out which ended the hazing of the poor birthday otter and brought all the Marines to their feet as the yellow Bengal tiger dressed in officer's greens walked into the Quonset hut and up to the poor Sargent naked and covered in butter….

"Hmmm….birthday there Sarge?" Lieutenant Colonel Max Biter asked as he stood with his arms behind his back.

"Yes Sir." Sunny replied.

Max smiled. "You look so cute in a G-string." He said as he bent down and wrapped a hundred zoo-buck into the lacy string around Sunny's waist.

"With all due respect Sir?" Sunny snorted back. "Fluck you and the horse you had sex with last night."

Max petted Sunny on the head. "Go take a shower Sunny. That's enough belly slapping. 30 is way too much anyway." The tiger said as he continued to walk around the Marines..."Guess where I came from?" He asked.

"From getting your rumps chewed over our stunning performance Sir?" Corporal Korky (otter) replied as he went back to field stripping his 45 caliber pistol.

"Well not exactly a maximum ass chewing but close enough." Max said as he took a seat on one of the picnic tables. "Destroying the jeep, a propane tank and a row of port-a-johns wasn't exactly authorized on the schedule."

Lance Corporal Kiba snickered..."We don't work to a schedule Sir. We work to fluck up the enemy by every means available. The destruction of the jeep was a diversionary action required for the swift and successful completion of our assignment. After all….Tanukis are born and bread to adapt, modify, change, deceive and dominate."

"You can't dominate your wife with your pencil neck dick." Pocky said giggling.

"You're the practiced bottom of this gang of thugs there "Hershey kiss"." Kiba snapped.

"That's greatly offensive to me Kiba." Pocky snapped. "Say you're sorry for offending my sensitive nature."

Kiba stood up...pulled a grenade off his web belt, pulled the pin and let the grenade spoon fly off…."Fluck your sensitivity Okama-kun."

"FLUCK!" Everyone in the quanset hut was all paws and tails trying to get out until they realized the grenade was a rubber dummy…

"You can be such a prick Keeb." Osa snorted as he bopped Kiba off the head.

"Can we all stop acting like children now?" Max asked. "Can I have control now for purposes of information? Everyone, sit down."

The team members found places to sit around the Lieutenant Colonel as he pulled a manila packet from a leather satchel. "New training plans from central command. They want our team to test naval security at all our facilities, to include Recruit Training Command."

Sunny raised a paw. "Navy security? They have such a thing?"

"Yes they do smart guy." Max replied. "I'm sorry they don't represent a challenge for you. Until the mess you made of our prime training facility is cleaned up? We take what we can get to continue to justify our existence."

Max placed the packet on the picnic table. "All of you review what's contained in this packet and be well versed in it by nightfall. And NO wanton destruction! No…."extra chaos excuses to justify needless equipment damage."

"We're not promising anything." Sunny said snickering as Max warned him with a paw finger and walked out of the hut.

The home of Gordon and Grace Gray

11 am

July 18, 2040

Gordon saw his older son's car pull up to the front of the house and stopped his weeding of his wife's flower beds to meet Will as he walked up…

"Hey Dad." Will said with a paw wave. "Mom bribed you to clean the flower beds again?"

"She doesn't have to promise much." Gordon replied. "You little brother's not here right now. He went into the city to play Airsoft games with some school friends. He's really fitting in with High School after all the home schooling he did between your mother and you. Remember when I complained about home schooling?"

"Yeah." Will replied. "You thought it would turn Alex into a pussy like me."

Gordon said back…."I never called you a pussy."

"No..." Will replied. "You never did from your own mouth but your actions towards me sure said enough. Anyway? I came to get more of my stuff from the garage and tell you that I did take Uncle Chancy's idea about the Marine motor pool in Savanna. I'm going to try for that supervisor position."

Gordon smiled with a nod..."Good! That's good son. I knew you'd try for it even with your aversion to the military. I think it will do you a lot of benefit."

Will stood pursing his lips. "Dad? You served twenty. Uncle Chancy is going over twenty now in the Marines. Are you disappointed in me? Seriously?"

"William? That is the….sigh…..no. No William I sm not nor have I ever been disappointed in you. How could you even say that? Ok….ok….I read what you wrote in the newspaper, I read the editorial your mother showed me..."

"And?" William asked. "Honest Dad...please be honest with me?"

"You're worried that because I served in the Navy...that I would look down on you for expressing your feelings, your worries. You feel I might see you as a coward. "Sigh"…a father always has expectations for his first and oldest son and to be honest? You were never cut out to be an inch near the military, I saw it when you were a cub; I knew you were going to do other things and the way you wrote that editorial was what I expected from you. You're worried….hell I'm worried, look how your mother reacted on Alexander...now he was the one I was expecting not to join the service at all. Ashamed of you? Not even a tenth of a tenth..."

Gordon placed his big paws on Will...even at 19 year old...to William his father was still a monstrous wolf..."You will always have my love Son. No matter what..."

"That's…...that's good to hear Dad….because….(deep breath)…..because….." Will couldn't finish. "Damn….I feel weak in my legs Dad..."

Gordon grabbed Will, looked for his wife and helped his Son to sit on the grass..."Still having these panic attacks?" Gordon asked. "Breath Will...put your head between your knees and breath slow..."

"Oh….this sucks." Will replied. "Some big bad wolf I make."

"I'd rather have a smart son than a big stupid blow hard any day." Gordon said as he rubbed Will's back. Soon his calm returned and Will stood up rubbing his head tuft…."Thanks….I'll just zing it right out there Dad….I'm gay."

Gordon sat back..."Well that was no surprise. It took you long enough to say anything?"

"What?!" Will replied shocked. "You knew?!"

"Well?" Gordon replied. "When you kept coming home with that blue and white male dog from Middle then high school? We sort of had the inkling. I mean...you didn't exactly "OPSEC" well enough."

Will pursed his lips..."Well fluck a duck."

"Tell me you haven't?" Gordon replied. "You're not into bestiality are you?"

"Dad?! The fluck?" Will replied. He thought to himself..."Do they know about Alex too?"…."So? You knew and "you" never wanted to ask me? What about the "talk" thing Dad? I mean….is that just the "exclusive hetero" thing or what? If you and Mom knew about it? Why didn't you ask?"

"Sigh"….Gordon breathed deeply..."Not the most comfortable subject to talk about."

"Well you were comfortable enough to talk about your "tranny Kangy" experience? How the hell did you get past that enormous tail anyway?" Will asked.

Gordon snatched his son by the shirt. "So help you if you blab that to your mother William..."

"Then..." Will said as he raised a finger. "You'll be more than happy to help me get the rest of my tools and gear into my car….right Dad?"

Gordon pursed his lips. "You little snit."

Will gave his father a toothy grin. "Would you be upset if I told you that I fell in love with a bunny?"

"Quit while you're still alive William." Gordon snorted as he followed his son into the garage.

Battalion Airsoft House

11 am

July 18, 2040

"WHAM!" Alex crashed into the wall on the run inside one of the maze houses that dotted the floor of the huge warehouse that held the Airsoft combat field. Dropping to a knee, he popped off his gas powered pistol and took out a player on the rival team as she rounded a corner and didn't look down to see her adversary…

"FOOMP! FOOMP!" "Got you Alicia!" The excited wolf mid-ling snapped out as he pointed his pistol in the other direction and prepared to round that corner. A sudden slight flash of fur poking out of the corner lip stopped Alex short and he quickly snatched a BB loaded spring twist grenade from his small carry pouch to "shrapnel" (shrapenal) the "Opfork" (Opposition)!

No sooner did Alex let the spherical grenade fly, did another one come tumbling through the air back at him to bounce off his forehead….

"OH SNIT!" Alex yelped as the grenade sprung open and showered him with green BB's…."Ugh! You suck dude!" He snapped as he came around the corner and came face to face with his own team mate...Kimba Leo.

"DAMN IT KIMBA!" Alex snapped. "YOU KILLED ME!"

"YOU DIDN'T IDENTIFY YOURSELF ALEX!" Kimba snapped back.

"PUSSY!" Alex yelped at Kimba as they walked from the house with their hands up.

"No fair Alex!" Kimba snorted back.

"No fair what?!" Alex replied.

"You called me a "Pussy" and I can't call you anything back that relates to an insult that fits you. K-9 deuche!" Kimba snorted.

Alex whopped Kimba off the shoulder. "Don't call me a dog! I'm a wolf, not a bowl licking, tongue dragging neander-mammal. Don't EVER call me a DOG!"

"Chill Alex…..chill….I didn't do it on purpose." Kimba said as they walked across the floor while the game was still running…..

"whistle….Zing!" Alex pushed Kimba backwards just as a nerf blunted arrow came flying by their faces with a small red fox hot after it wearing a diaper and screaming up a storm!

"OUTA THE WAY! OUTA THE WAY!" Ikkey shouted as he slid to a stop before the two "mid-lings, drew another arrow and snap fired it off the head of an "Opfork" "WOO HOO! Sucks too be out you two!" Ikkey snickered...till he got hit in the head with a burst of BB's…."Awe…..darn it!" Ikkey snapped as he followed Kimba and Alex out of the combat floor…

"You boast too much Ikkey." Kimba snickered. "Less talking, more shooting. And why don't you get a real weapon? And why the heck do you wear pampers dude? You're what? Seven?"

Ikkey snorted back. "Why don't you learn to hit the cat box you dork?"

Alex gave a wicked smile…."Sniggle boom Kim Kim."

The little group walked to their assigned equipment table and pulled out jugs of water while reloading their pistol magazines and arrow quiver for the next game…

"So Kimba?" Alex asked. "You're the fly on the wall with your Dad? What have you heard concerning the Kzinti?"

Kimba shook his head..."Naddah….my Dad is very careful not to open his jaws around me or my sister. Especially my little sister with her mouth. I do know my Dad is trying to convince Commander Callie to plead guilty for a reduced sentence."

Alex pouted..."He shouldn't have to plead guilty for defending his ship and crew. I know they say he lied about being attacked but if he tried to save those Kzinti and they ended up going savage...what then? He'd be guilty of not being careful enough!"

Kimba sighed..."My dad is worried that a public courts martial could cause fights to break out and the Kzinti could see that as a weakness. I do know the city counsel shot down an idea to use our satellites to spy over Kzin."

Ikkey frowned…."How about we care about playing? I care about playing. Leave all the big stuff to the adults, it's all too confusing for me to care."

"He's right." Kimba said as finished loading his magazines. He reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a mirror. "Take this Alex?"

"Huh? What do I do with this?" Alex asked.

"Next time you go through a combat house." Kimba said as he drew on the table with a paw finger. "Before you round a corner...put that mirror on the floor against the opposite wall so you know the way around is clear….so you don't "Friend Fluck me"? And you want to be a Marine?"

"If he's Marine like he plays Airsoft? He'll be dead before he gets off the boat." Ikkey snorted.

"Ikkey?" Alex huffed. "You want me to give you a wedgie?"

"That's the cool thing about these? You can't wedgie. And I wear em because they're very flexible, I can really tear up the floor in em and I can slide on my rump like I'm on ice! Great advantages against the larger competition." Ikkey got atop the table and sat like a feral fox with his bow cradled against a shoulder… "Guys? Why don't you flesh em out left and right and I'll nail em from high and center? I can nail baddies from at least 30 yards with this bow?"

Alex thought…."If we take a two floor. One gun and Ikkey in the windows and I'll hold the stairs. We could probably whack a score of ten before we'd have to move. I mean….Ikkey is a mean little snit with that bow?"

Kimba pursed his lips..."I don't like getting penned in a house. They could fire or lob grenades and we'd be dead super quick."

Ikkey snickered. "I can move fast enough….let's try for a two story?"

Alex twirled his pistols in his hands..."I'm gain to play Alamo."

Kimba pursed his lips…."Ok...boldness to the fanatically foolish."

The three young furs walked into the combat field and dropped their protective masks over their faces as they took their places with other members of their team at one end of the massive warehouse space in a place called "North Spawn"

Alex waved his paw….."Me, Kimba and Ikkey here are going for the two story to the right! We're gonna cover Ikkey while he snipes!"

Two older furs, a pair of tiger brothers came over…."We'll hold the first floor. The one with the bow's a mean little snit."

Ikkey waved his paw around…"I'll run first so I can get up there and start shooting….All hail my padded butt!" The young fox said as he waved his tail around and strung his first arrow while the others stacked in behind his back, each resting a paw on the one in front of them…

The game umpire took his place high in a steel tower in the middle of the combat town and raised his arm over his head….

"North Spawn stand by! South Spawn stand by! The object of the game is team elimination! Ten minute game with no re-spawn! READY?!" The umpire snarled.

Ikkey bent himself low and twisted his feet against the concrete floor as he drew back his bow string...

"SET!" The umpire snarled.

"Bring down the rain!" Alex yelled loud!

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

The horn went off and off went the small fox tearing over the space between the spawn point and the nearest two story house where he was through the door and up the stairs before Alex, Kimba and the two tigers were half way there!

"Snit! That kit's fast!" One of the two tigers snapped out as the group of four slid to a quick stop to take on the first group of "Opforks" trying to keep them from taking the house!

"BRAP! BRAP! BRAP! BRAP! BRAP!" The tiger brothers unloaded on the gang of players and forced them to dive for cover! "GO YOU TWO! WE GOT THESE SUCKERS PINNED!" One of the Tiger's yelled as he pushed on Kimba and got the white lion cub and Alex sprinting into the two story. The audible "twangs" coming from the second story along with the sounds of plastic BB's slapping around the floor and walls told that Ikkey was doing his deadly work quick enough to avoid getting shot!

Alex bounded the stairs and dive rolled on the floor to avoid any window shots just in time to catch a flying grenade before it sprung open and whip it back out a window at the "Opforks" below!

"POOF! POOF! POOF! POOF! POOF!" Alex cut loose some shots from his two pistols standing at a window and rolled to the side to avoid getting shot! "Hey Ikkey! You think you got them pissed off enough?"

"TWANG!" "That's number seven!" The young fox snickered as he drew up another arrow and ran low to crouch against the wall with Alex. Alex noticed that Ikkey had ditched his diaper…

"You're going bottom nude with BB guns?" Alex huffed. "You are a sick little monster." "POOF! POOF! POOF! POOF! POOF!" He unloaded his pistols again on the street below and quickly dropped their empty magazines onto the floor.

"I need more freedom to move around!" Ikkey snapped back as he caught one "Ofork" at the far end of the warehouse floor sporting a sniper rifle on the roof of another two story and let an arrow fly over in a high arcing shot!"

"BOOP!" The nerf tip struck the Panther in the forehead and he was not a very happy camper for it….

"He just flipped me off!" Ikkey snorted. "That wasn't being sporting at all."

Ikkey quickly dove for the floor as the Opforks unleashed a torrent of BB's on the second story! Alex bolted from his spot after he reloaded his pistols, grabbed Ikkey by his shirt and dragged him into the shelter of the stairs as Kimba came running up with his own pistols….

"The Tigers are still holding the first floor but it looks like we're the center of attraction now! Everyone's clustering around the house. I don't think the "Opfork" like Ikkey at all!" Kimba snorted.

Alex heard spring and percussion grenades popping off on the second floor… "Yeah! They're just a little upset. How many you got so far Ikkey?"

"Ten and that sniper." The young fox snickered. "I'm not even warmed up yet." He snorted as he sprung by Alex, jumped to a window and let another arrow fly before retreating back into the staircase….

"Got another one." Ikkey said smiling. "I'm poking out pretty far….maybe about 30 yards?"

Alex jumped up, ran to a window, popped off a few shots then got nailed trying to turn and run back…."Ugh! Grrrrrr…." He growled as he walked past Ikkey. "I didn't duck low enough."

It wasn't long after the whistle blew ending the game, giving the players another respite before starting up again. Alex didn't expect to be going home, not as tired as he was going to make himself. He'd "shack" at Chancy's house before going home.

ZNDG-3 Growler

4pm

July 18, 2040

ICERM Medium Mammal berthing compartment.

Ayden slowly drew back the blue curtain in the red bathed lighting of the berthing to see Jackson sleeping with his arms cuddled around his stuffed bunny toy Bonnie had given him…

"Oh….doesn't he look so cute?" Ayden said as he turned to his partner. 2nd class Electrical specialist (English red fox) Ryan Ladon.

"Yeah….so sad to break up such a picture...lemme get a smart phone pic of this? "Click"….got it….may I?" Ryan asked Ayden.

"Of course you may." Ayden replied as Ryan drew in a deep breath….

"GET UP! GET UP! FIRE! FIRE! FIRE IN THE BERTHING! GET THE FLUCK UP!" Ryan screamed out! As suddenly others from the day shift ICERM crew screamed throughout the compartment!

"PAFOOF!" Jackson rose up like a rocket! Had it not been for Ayden putting a thick pad of foam over Jackson's head, the bunn-fox would have cracked his head open on the top of his small rack! Jackson was all wildly kicking feet and failing arms as he fell out of his bed and was instantly grabbed…!

"WHAT THE FLUCK?! WHAT THE FLUCK?!" The poor bunny-fox screeched over and over as someone threw a pair of darkened goggles over his eyes then roughly pushed him onto the floor….

"MOVE! MOVE! GET OUT OF HERE! THE WHOLE BERTHING'S ON FIRE! GET OUT!" Ayden screamed. "GET YOUR BUTT IN GEAR WILDE! FIND THAT DAMN LADDER BOY!"

Jackson wasn't half awake but he was scared snit-less! Ayden kept screaming in his ears, slapping his back, turning him around and rolling him over the deck as the poor bunny-fox flailed to get his bearings. Finally he snatched what he knew was the ladder hand rail and threw himself into an upward run till he fell onto the deck above the berthing space...where the indignity of his own urine smell caught him in the nose….

"Damn it!" Jackson yelped as he tore his goggles off and threw them angrily onto the deck. He probably would have started swinging had reason not quickly caused him to do a double take of the situation. Calmly and without a further care, he pulled his soaked underwear off and threw them into a near by trash can probably set up for the expected results ,given the color of the bag inside being "HAZMAT WARNING RED", of such a violent awakening. Jackson wasn't the only one in the berthing at least who relieved themselves from this "shock therapy" session.

Ayden, being the ICERM night shift Leading Petty Officer, gathered the upset mammals together..."Sorry for the terrible wake up call everyone. Is everyone alright? Other than the "unfortunate accidents" we expected would come from this little training session? I know some of you are probably pissed three sheets to Sunday...bear in mind it was for your benefit. Anyone care to comment as to why we were so violent with all of you just now?"

A weasel named Archie snorted out…."Because you're a big prick "P OH TWO?"

Ayden smirked then turned to Jackson..."Jackson?"

"Because had the space been filled with smoke? We'd all be dead right now." Jackson replied. "Well….I'd be dead and covered in my urine anyway."

Ayden walked up to Archie and tapped his head with a feather finger..."Yeah, I am a big prick Archie. A prick who takes care of his shipmates." Ayden waved a pair of the shaded goggles in his hand…."You all MUST! I say it again….you MUST KNOW HOW…..to get out of a space, through this ship, to your battle stations or to the main deck and you can only do this through practice, practice, practice! Every day you should come out of your berthing, out of your shop, out of the galley, out of the library, out of any compartment on this ship and work your way around with your eyes closed or you blindfolded with a shipmate watching you until every step, every sound, every touch and every smell is imprinted like a road map in your fuzzy little minds because if you wake up not ready? You will die….end of story. I WILL NOT put any of you in a plastic bag to give you to your family! The Captain warned that we will be hitting training hard on this little cruise and he damn well means it. If you doubt the Captain's word? You can go see Master Chief and I'll provide his A1 sauce when he eats your tails off. Smart mammals stay alive….not smart mammals end up dead. Is that too complex for anyone here?"

None of the "night checkers" replied. "Good...I expect and Chief Fibo will expect to see you all practicing escapes over the next week...now...get cleaned up and go to dinner. Shift change is at 7pm...that's nine-teen hundred for you hard core Sailors."

ZNDG-3 Growler

5:30pm

July 18, 2040

Enlisted crew Galley

Darla waved to Jackson as he walked from the food serving line and held out her paw for him to hold it a little, their agreed on moment of unoffensive affection. "I heard you got to practice compartment escape?" Darla said with a smile. "I so flopped hard."

Jackson sat down and set two smaller plates aside his for Albert and Myler to eat. "Bet you didn't wet yourself silly?" Jackson said quietly. "Albert? How do the mice get out?"

"We have these thick walled steel tubes in our berthing which go all the way to a compartment on the main deck. There's also service tubes that run to all the Damage Control stations. Besides us ICERM rodents? All the other department rodents are told to evacuate out except for rats who are assigned to "DC Lockers" as pipe repair gangs." Albert replied. "So what's the day like Darla?"

"Today was pipe replacement down in the engine room and adding new modifications to our drone garage for the newest class of UAV's coming into the fleet next month. Rumor has it these will be armed drones." Darla replied as she enjoyed her clam dinner. "For being a navy ship's galley? These clams are actually well prepared."

Jackson smiled a little. "This "Fox-a-mode wrap" could have less spice sauce but it's ok."

Myler looked at Albert. "Where do you think they get the cheese? It's a little dry."

"I don't know." Albert replied. "But I am going to write a comment card after dinner. On the cheese though….the greens are very nice and the tomato is crispy."

Darla rested her head against a hand..."Hey Jackie? I heard there's a Spade tournament often on the ship with prizes? Would you be gain to pair up for it?"

"Oh break my leg." Jackson said as he rubbed a paw finger over Darla's paw. "Like you had to ask me?

Chancy Hyke's house

Savanna Central

8pm

July 18, 2040

"Ow!….ouch….ouch…..ouch…..Ahhhhhh…." Alex blew out a satisfied huff of air from his maw as he slipped into the hot Ofuno tub to defy the tightness in his young joints. Every twist and tilt of his upper body brought sharp replies of protest from his arms and legs, especially his throbbing legs as they pounded hard from the over-enthusiastic exertion of playing Airsoft all day…

Chancy walked into the bathroom and leaned against the side of the ofuno tub. "You didn't stretch...did you?"

"Obviously." Alex replied. "I didn't think I needed to."

"Then I have to postpone some fun I had planned for you this weekend. I was going to introduce you to "combatives" for real from a real "D.I." like you begged me."

"You shoud have seen me today Unk! I was tearing mammals up! Used a lot of the stuff from the MCT's (Marine Corps Training Modules)." Alex said proudly. "At least on house entries and clearing? I had them easy."

Chancy snorted..."Oh ok….you shot a bunch of second graders and wanna be's and now you're an expert? Little undisciplined snot shooters and "wag tailers" is one thing kid. Fully grown predators that will rip your throat out without batting an eye is a different story."

Alex rested his head on his folded arms on the side of the tub..."Uncle? If you retire without seeing combat? Will you be upset?"

Chancy looked hard at Alex..."What do you think?"

"I think…." Alex replied. "I think just a little. You've trained for years and never got to use any of it? I would think you'd be just a little disappointed?"

"And…." Chancy said as he poked Alex in the nose. "You are right...a little bit. If I retire without seeing combat? I'll be about 98 percent happy and two percent disappointed. That two percent is the predatory wolf in me...like I was an inch from mauling a deer and the deer got away from me and it was the only deer in the forest and I found out I was too old to chase deer any more."

Chancy slowly rubbed his nephew's head tuft…."And if you join and end up with the same result? I will be about a hundred percent happy." Chancy gave Alex a gentle kiss. "Sit in here for a while and soak up and I'll get the sofa bed ready for you."

Alex stopped Chancy just before he touched the bathroom door..."Uncle?… I'm proud of you….and…...and I love you very much."

Chancy smiled back. "Mutual Alex...always with you and Will no matter what. Take all the time you want kid. No rush."

end of chapter 17


	18. Chapter 18

FIRST SALVO

A Zootopia fan fiction by Dan

Rated M+

(c) Zootopia 2016 by Disney Animated Studios

(Artist ownership) Ayden Gull from BRO GULLS by Anti_Dev

(Artist ownership) "I Will survive" by William Borba 2017

(Artist ownership) Will and Alex Gray, Sheath and Knife by Harmarist

(Artist ownership) Anubis and the buried bone by Harmarist

(c) (Artist ownership) The K'zin by Lary Niven.

(Artist ownership) Don Carnage Disney's TAIL SPIN

(Artist ownership) Ikkey the Fox Kit by Inkbunny's Ikkey

**Chapter 18**

**The Growler** part 3

Author's note: Another question on from a reader in Macedonia who asked how I knew so much about the military to shape the fan fiction like this. I served 20 years in the U.S. Navy and spent a lot of time with the U.S. Marines aboard amphibious warships and at their bases in Japan like MCAS Iwakuni near Hiroshima. I also did three years at Camp Pendleton in California with the Marine's "School of Infantry" and the Navy hovercraft command at ACU-5. I grew up within an extensive family military linage dating back to the days of sail with the British Royal Navy. I served from 1985 to 2005 and saw service in the Persian Gulf Tanker Wars 1986-1988, the 1990-1991 Gulf War, Somalia from 1993 to 1994, The Yugoslav Civil War from 1997 to 1998, Operation Desert Fox in 1998 and the invasions of Afghanistan and Iraq after 9/11.

ZNDG-3 Growler

6pm

August 1, 2040

ICERM Medium Mammal berthing compartment.

"KER BONG! BONG! BONG! BONG! BONG!….GENERAL QUARTERS! GENERAL QUARTERS! ALL HANDS MAN YOUR BATTLE STATIONS! SET MAXIMUM CONDITION ZEBRA THROUGH THE SHIP! ALL WATERTIGHT COMPARTMENTS WILL BE SEALED IN FIVE MINUTES! MOVE SMARTLY! GENERAL QUARTERS!...KER BONG! BONG! BONG! BONG! BONG!….

Jackson rolled out of his rack and tucked himself to the side as he and his bunk mates practiced so no one would collide with the others as they came out! He was into his coveralls and in a quick but careful "hop" and up the ladder into lower Broadway within a minute. Snatching both Albert and Myler off a horizontal "T-Beam" as they emerged from their scurry tube, Jackson tucked them into his breast pockets as he made his way through a cross-way passage and back down towards the stern (rear) of the ship to his repair locker where others were getting their fire fighting suits on or pulling "DC" (Damage Control) tools from their lockers…

Jackson set Albert and Myler on a table and dropped two equipment bags fashioned for rodents in front of them…."There you go guys!"

Myler smacked his maw as he dawned a protective rubber suit..."They didn't waste time getting good cheese in the galley did they?"

"Master Chief tastes all the deliveries when they first come in." Albert replied as he finished getting his suit on and stood swinging his arms around to get comfortable..."He thanked me for being so concerned about the freeze lockers in the storage spaces not achieving the right temperatures. No one fine adjusted the temperature regulators before we left port."

The call to General Quarters was just a drill. The latest in a surge of drills that had been called to bring Growler up to peak performance. Another minute and every watertight door on the ship would be secured. The destroyer would be at maximum protection. One of the requirements Jackson and other Sailors had to complete for both their performance evaluations and future promotion was to read and know by heart "The Bible" of Zootopia's naval fleet written by its' "Father" Albert Thayer Mahoof. Among the chapters was the one that emphasized Damage Control as if it was a holy religious script…

"_To practice and excel in controlling damage to your ship...Is life! To not do so? is the grave of your shipmates and your nation. This practice must be exercised with all deadly seriousness until every action is automatic, every response a blur and the final result is the infliction of greater damage upon the enemy than he was able to inflict upon you. You may have been beaten up, your hull full of holes and you have a hundred managed leaks throughout the lower decks, but if the enemy has been sunk, your weapons are still in good order and you are ready to inflict more punishment? Then you have mastered that which keeps you and the nation alive. First rule of Damage Control? Practice to fight, fight as you practiced."_

"GENERAL QUARTERS PLUS FIVE! ALL DEPARTMENTS REPORT MAXIMUM PROTECTIVE CONDITION ACHIEVED!" The ship's address system boomed out.

Jackson had two jobs in the repair locker he was assigned too. Damage investigator and reporter and electrical systems restoration. His locker was responsible for all the spaces from the stern of the ship (The back end) to the locker location left of the ship's center line and then the vital spaces in the decks below like the main electrical distribution station and the after steering room. He, Ayden Gull and Tyre (a tri-color fox) along with Albert and Myler would handle restoring knocked out vital electrical systems by repairing their distribution boxes or rigging the casualty bypass power cables to the bypass junction boxes between decks…

The ship's announcing system sounded..."All Hands! This is the Captain. The scenario is this...Growler has been called to come to the aid of one of our fish hatchery farms which has come under fire from a Kzinti warship. We have been ordered to engage and drive the ship off or cripple her if possible. Destroying her will be our last resort. Hold on tight, we are about to execute a sharp battle turn to port..."

The boatswain made the announcement and Growler leaned over sharply to her right as she swung her bow hard to the left in a tight 180 degree turn….

"All hands stand by….We are coming out of the turn. Kzinti warship bears 190 degrees, heading 090, distance 15 nautical miles, speed 30 knots. Time to intercept...four minutes."

Ayden handed Jackson a thermal image gun as he dawned a fire suit with a SCUBA bottle..."Here you go. Remember the line tug system?" Ayden asked as he tried a rope to the back of Jackson's harness. "What is it?" Ayden asked…

"One, forwards. Two, back. Three, holding. Tug like crazy, help." Jackson said as he adjusted the mask tailored to a rabbits face.

"Situation update….two minutes to intercept. Kzinti warship now coming on true, bow to bow. Distance ten nautical miles, speed 30 knots. Missed cannon splashes to port! Main bow gun is engaging the enemy!" The ship's announcement system boomed out battle simulated noises.

Ayden tapped Jackson on the shoulder. "So? While we're waiting for our impending doom? Have you and Darla thought about marriage?"

"Actually we have." Jackson replied. "But her parents might be a little dicey on the subject...you know….the species thing and children? Otters are like bunnies, all the females are "expected" to "produce" and her parents? It's gonna get complicated so….we'll just…."

"TWO MISSILES INBOUND! BRACE, BRACE, BRACE!" The announcer system boomed and the simulated sounds of explosions with a real loud sounding "BANG" simulation device filled the air!

"HIT!…..PORT SIDE AFT AT FRAME 180! HIT!….STARBOARD SIDE FORWARD AT FRAME 60! RELAX BRACE!"

Ayden pointed to a fox and a tiger…."You two are wounded or dead! What does the word "BRACE" mean! You're both just standing there like you're trolling prostitutes on Mainecoon Ave and both of you just broke your legs! Sit down! You WILL take this training seriously or else!"

Ayden then turned to Jackson. "Investigator forward. Frame 180. You're SCUBA bottle is cracked, you have 15 minutes till the warning bell, go."

Jackson nodded and walked down the passage to the first water tight vertical door where he removed a protective glove, felt the door for heat then slowly cracked the pressure relieve valve on the door frame, opened the locking mechanism and stepped into the next secured section…

"Seaman Jackson to Locker Five. I'm at frame 210. No damage but several casualties on the deck. Seven in number." Jackson went from mammal to mammal and read the paper tags attached to their arms or legs…."Three are dead from head trauma….three have broken arms or legs...one's an armadillo and….she's a beach ball."

The armadillo uncoiled herself. "I take offense to that remark." She snorted.

"It's the lingo Seaman Edwards. I'm just using what the command puts out. Sorry...take it up with your Division Chief because I can't stop; time's air." Jackson said with a shrug as he walked to the next door in the passage and read the red card on it….

"Seaman Jackson to Locker Five. I am at frame 190 watertight door. I have heat on the door. Request fire party come up ASAP!" Jackson looked at his air gauge for his SCUBA pack. "Seaman Jackson to Locker Five, I have nine minutes of air, request another SCUBA bottle." Jackson asked into his radio mic.

Within minutes a fire hose team came running up to the door with a tiger carrying Jackson's new tank…."Here you go. Another 15 minutes." The tiger said as he changed out the tanks and tapped Jackson on the head.

Ayden came up took his place by the fire hose team. "Get ready to crack the door! Lead mammal...crack the pressure valve!"

The front hose mammal (a Brown bear) cracked the pressure valve then dropped an insulated pipe over the locking handle on the door face and stood ready to break the door seal with a quick jerk…

"Stand bye….BREAK!" Ayden yelled! And as the door unlocked and Ayden pushed it open, a cloud of simulated smoke poured out of the next section! "Investigator up!" Ayden called for Jackson to come up and scan along with the fire team as it entered the next section. Jackson walked through the fake smoke haze and took cards from a chief (a moose) which described the scene…

"Fires in the compartments to the right! Broken fire main piping to the left! Structural damage and compromised bulkhead with severe warping to the right at frame 180. Watertight door ahead is jammed. Twelve casualties throughout this section!"

Jackson came to a bunny lying face down on the deck and when he turned him over...it was Gilly smiling at him with a tag tied to his uniform pocket..."Ugh..." Gilly joked. "There is no hope for me….ugh….double amputation of my legs…. Oh….severe laceration wound to my groin…...ugh….my love will be so upset…."

Jackson slapped Gilly in the chest…."Take this seriously?"

"I am!" Gilly replied. "Look at me! I'm seriously screwed here! No legs? How can I have decent sexual relations? Have pity on me!"

"If I wasn't running out of air right now Gilly? I would so kick your cotton tail butt around the compartment?" Jackson snorted as he stood up and kept going through the drill.

Sahara Square

Rifle enthusiast club on Molehill Ave.

6pm

August 1, 2040

Judy walked into the clubhouse with two officers, Mercedes (an elephant) and Darnay (A black leopard)

"Never a better time to call me than dinner time. So what do we have?" Judy asked as Fritz Katz from homicide uncovered the body of the deceased...A white tailed deer named Von Viddles…

"Mister Von Viddles here Chief was meeting with some other members to sample wine for their upcoming charity shooting event. As you can see...classic "do em good" when it comes to venison...a cross bow bolt to the back. From all appearance by angle and trajectory? The shot came from that window of the gun tooling shed across the way. We found the crossbow ditched in the bushes, it had clear identification as to the owner. That's this female lioness here…

Judy walked up to the lioness..."Chief Wilde." Judy said. "And you are?" She asked calmly.

"Betty Eastwood. I'm from Savanna." The lioness replied calmly.

"That was your crossbow?" Judy asked.

"Yes." The lioness replied.

"You understand that this makes you a suspect?" Judy asked.

"I didn't do it Chief." The lioness replied. "I was in the female's room at the time of the murder. I know being in there with no witnesses to back me up proves anything but I didn't kill him, I had no reason to harm him."

Judy looked around the lounge..."Who else was here? This was a wine sampler right?"

Betty replied. "Yes it was. There was Algernon Pundle (A sheep) He brought this Chablis." Betty said as she pointed to the bottle still in the ice chiller bucket. "There was Harry Muldune (A hippo) he brought this Petite Syrah over here which was rather smooth and vibrant with a tropical fruit scent. I liked that one. The last one was Emile Tucker (A Kangaroo) who brought this Marsala which was a little sharp in tartness but not too bad. My guess is one of them could have done it because they were gone when I came out of the bathroom and found Mister Von Viddles dead."

Fritz suddenly waved Judy over to the desk…."Chief? Come here?"

Judy walked up and hopped onto the desk. "What's up Fritz?"

"Take a look at this?" Fritz replied as he pointed to the decorative chess board on Viddle's desk. "Miss Eastwood? Did Mister Viddle play chess?"

"Not likely." Betty replied. "That set is a very expensive hand carved limited edition that he kept there for decoration and conversation starters. Why?"

Fritz scratched his head. "He had enough time before he died to do two moves...White to King four (e4) and black to queens bishop four (c5). His hoof hand is obviously pointing to the board."

Judy pulled out her smart phone and took some pictures. "A code?"

Fritz pursed his lips. "Possibly." He replied. "I play chess with my older daughter so I know the letter/number designations of the board very well. Let me call her when she gets home from her Juku (advanced college entry studies) and I'll let you know."

Rain Forest District

The Gray home

7pm

August 1, 2040

Grace Gray peeked into Alex's room and found her younger son sitting on his bed in baggy red shorts brushing himself and checking for fleas as he pulled fur from the slicker brush…

"Hi mom." Alex said cheerfully. "Was out in the woods all day so I thought I needed to spend a couple of hours brushing myself over. Forgot to bag my tail obviously...look at all the stickers tied up in it?"

Grace smiled back..."Let me comb your tail?"

The mid-ling wolf playfully flopped onto his back and coo'd and yipped like a new born puppy..."Mommy? I wub woo…."

"Chuckles"…..Grace giggled as she took hold of the tail slicker. "You clown. Sit up?!"

Alex sat up and wrapped his arms around his mother's neck…."Come here mom?" The "mid-ling" wolf said softly as he pulled his mother to him and hugged her tightly..."I really do love you mom...very…..very…..much. I just want you to be proud of me?"

Grace hugged her son back..."Since when have I ever not been proud of you! But you don't have to join the Marines to prove that."

"I want to join the Marine to prove to myself that I can do it." Alex replied. "It's what "I want" Mom. I love you to infinity but I'm not whelping any more. I mean…I dunno...why have you been more protective of me than Will?" Alex chose to risk getting his head taken off by more than one direction..."Is it because Will's gay?"

Grace looked away..."I didn't expect that one to come out." She said. "And yes Alex...I've known for a while that your brother's a homosexual so you can put your heart back in your chest. And no silly….Will being "gay" has nothing to do with how I feel. I just want you to understand how fearful I am for both my babies. I can't have pups any more Alex, you and Will are all I have. It has nothing to do with my thinking you can't be a Marine. Not at all….I've realized that I'll never get you to change your mind and yes...you have my blessing to pursue your dream. Grace cupped Alex's head in her hands…."I just wish you didn't grow up so fast..."

Alex started to sniffle. "Gawd damn it mom...you're gonna make me cry. Stop it!"

Grace hugged Alex again and sobbed as he held her, his head trying to dig itself into her soft head tuft as he too sobbed with her…."I love you momma...that will never change….never…."

From the other side of the room door...Gordon said nothing except to nod with a simple smile. His youngest cub had just grown six feet bigger than his britches, a sign that a thought of beating his older brother near to death had receded with the assurance that the youngest was not damaged after all. And yes….Gordon did know. He was just waiting to see what Alex's course would be in life. So far…it was going strait and true.

ZNN News

7pm broadcast

August 1, 2040

"Good evening Gentle-mammals, this is Carla Cougar for ZNN News tonight. Tomorrow...opening arguments will begin in the public trial of former Navy Commander William Callie on charges of murder stemming from Callie ordering a follow on destroyer to shoot several alleged Kzinti fisherman after their craft foundered in the Tundra Straits last year. The trial has evoked deep passions within our city of course. Commander Callie has supporters and detractors who are firmly entrenched in both his guilt and perception of innocence. For the third time now in the last three weeks, a petition was delivered to Mayor Cesar Leo to give Callie an executive pardon to which the Mayor replied...the courts are the recognized authority in this matter, not this office. Earlier today, two representatives of the sides of this issue sat down with our legal corespondent Michael Boyle in our studio…

**Michael Boyle: **Welcome William Gray….Welcome Mister Boar (Alex Boar of INFO WARTS aka the stupid real life Jesuit liar and blow hard known as "INFO WARS" Alex Jones). Mister Gray is the leader of "NO-WAR-TOPIA" William? You are firmly against executive clemency for Commander Callie, you say he should be given the maximum penalty of twenty years, that whatever he may say as the trial will give him the public forum to do so, will amount to nothing but tripe and excuses. Why don't you elaborate your position further?

**William Gray**: What Commander Callie did has no excuse. Nothing can justify the danger he placed our country in. Did he think he could do what he did and that it could be swept under the rug and those dead bodies would just never be found by anyone? He violated our laws….he ordered the butchering of helpless mammals who waved to his ship from a sinking civilian vessel as he passed them by. He put the lives of my family, someone I deeply love and the loved ones of every citizen of Zootopia in grave danger by his insane actions. Yeah….20 years is nothing for the level of insanity and danger he created….he should do life without parole.

**Michael Boyle: **Mister Boar?

**Alex Boar**: That's fine to say for someone who doesn't seem to comprehend the growing situation we find ourselves in with the Kzinti. What would you have said if Commander Callie had picked those Kzinti up and they then rampaged through one of our naval vessels? Do you think bunnies, rodents, foxes and other small mammals could deal with these monsters?

**William Gray**: Wow….a bristling with weapons warship which has more than enough small arms for every member of the crew and you make them sound like they're dumb, stupid and helpless. My father was a Navy Chief Mister Boar. Care to open your big mouth again?

**Alex Boar: **Perhaps our young Wolf here could tell us all how many of our civilian sailors were plucked mercifully from the sea by the Kzinti? Here's a foxes tail recovered from the only survivor of the provider there Mister Gray.

**William Gray**: Using the severed tail of a murder victim to justify more murder and perhaps a war...you are a sick bastard Boar. A sick, dumb, mentally inept bastard.

**Alex Boar: **Well I'm not a flaming little coward like you, that is a blessing.

**Carla Cougar: **We had to cut that feed for obvious reasons, this event has indeed raised the heated rhetoric on both sides of the isle which is why tonight I have invited the distinguished Doctor Emeritus of Zootopia University, Doctor Mandemus (Orangutan from the original Planet of the Apes movies) to the studio tonight. Doctor? Do you believe that this open trial serves the best interest of Zootopia knowing full well the heated debate between what is obviously a camp for and against Commander Callie? Is it a wise idea? Could it create more tension perhaps provoke the Kzinti to further aggression?

**Doctor Mandemus: **Carla? We are a nation of laws. This is about the law, this is about one of our naval officers, by all accounts of his record he was one of the finest officers we had in the Navy and in this case he not only violated the rule of law, he went further to order his abuses covered up by killing what were clearly by all evidence...non-combatants in a time of peace. We are making a considerable risk for sure but what we have learned about the Kzinti in even the last week has been astounding, we know that in their society things like honor, forthrightness, boldness to tell truth in important matters of society and business is highly regarded by the Kzinti, especially by the one they refer to as the High Kzin, the Emperor himself. We have boldly explained this terrible incident, what we intend to do and it has caught their attention. They want to see if we are a society of its word, that we keep our word. We have to do this, it is vital, it is essential if we are to make any progress with the Kzinti and gain their respect of our society which to be honest...the Kzinti actually fear it as some sort of cancer. We must do this.

Wilde House

7:30pm

August 1, 2040

Nick took one more peak out of the bathroom door before he went to the bath tub and slowly lowered himself into the hot water. He was crying and wincing from the pains in his back and his legs as it was so hard to sit down. He worried about slipping as he finally struggled the last few inches to sit then he sat sobbing for a moment before having to quickly cover up his discomfort as he heard Judy coming up the stairs towards the bed room…

"Nick?! Nick where are you?" Judy called.

"In here Carrots!" Nick replied. "Just soaking in hot water."

Judy walked in and leaned over to kiss Nick on the snoot. "How was your day?" She asked as she stood rubbing Nick on his head.

"Oh?….uneventful." Nick replied. "I got that model half way done. I wrote a nice letter to Darla. Another to Jackie. Talked to Ben Clawhauser, he's doing great. Ben just got back from a trip to the Outback Islands, he loved it. How was your day Carrots?"

Judy sat on the edge of the tub. "Got a murder case to work on. Waiting for Fritz Katz to call with some information. Till then?…." Judy slipped off the tub edge and began to remove her clothes..."There's more than enough room."

Nick smirked back. "Carrots? I was thinking I'd be in this alone for a therapeutic soaking?"

Judy tossed her panties aside and giggled. "What could be more therapeutic than enjoying your wife?"

Nice smiled as Judy slipped into the tub and slowly sat on his lap..."So what are you going to do oh brave and powerful predator?" Judy asked as she rubbed Nick's chest slowly…

"Judy?….I need to be honest with you." Nick said softly.

"Honest?" Judy replied. "All I want is for my big bad fox husband to use me all he wants. It's been a long time….don't you think too long Nick?"

"Judy? I have to say something very important. I've been hiding a lot from you and I feel bad about it honestly…." Nick tried to explain but Judy kept at it…

"Yes…..ok…..I know a naked little bunny here with the way to make you feel better? Are you willing there Mister Fox?" Judy said playfully but Nick wasn't feeling playful….

"Damn it Judy! Stop!" Nick snapped then he winced hard and yipped in distress.

"Nick?!" Judy asked as she held her husbands paw. "Nick? What's wrong?"

The pain spasms passed and nick laid himself back again in the tub.

"Gasp….gasp….Sorry I snapped at you. I'm so sorry…." Nick said as he felt his wife's cheek…."Judy….I love you."

"Nick? You're scaring me." Judy replied. That nose twitch made Nick smile…

"Nothing's helping me anymore carrots. I've been trying to hide my back from you but I guess I can't any more. It's getting much harder for me to walk." Nick tightened his grip on his wife's wrist because he knew what was coming next..."Don't you go calling the doctor and don't you dare send anything to Jackie. That's all we need is him running home to something he can't do anything about."

"Carrots? Sit down in the nice hot bath...I need a snuggle." Nick implored.

Judy slowly relented and laid herself down...her paw tenderly caressing a loving finger over Nick's hardness…

"Amazing huh? The only part of my body that doesn't hurt." Nick snickered and got a slap in the chest from the remark..."Hmph….what do you think I told Darla? Take a wild guess?"

Judy sighed…."If she doesn't marry our son, she's stupid?"

"Wow! You would have said that? And you sometimes say you practice good diplomacy, Carrots I am soooo disappointed in you." Nick snorted. "I just did it in a longer, more….conservative estimation. In fact? You and I should go and talk to her parents because I know they're probably a pair of steel walls that need a little persuasive cracking."

Judy gave Nick a tender lick kiss..."You think she's a winner too? Despite the fact that we might not have any natural Grandchildren to spoil?"

"Hey hey!" Nick yelped, then grimace again from his pain..."Yie yie…..yipe… They're not marrying to give us grandchildren Carrots, though….that is a wonderful fringe benefit. They're marrying because they're perfect for each other and their happiness together is what matters. Just as right now….

Nick slowly moved a paw down his wife's body to rub between her legs..." Just as your happiness is always important to me...and?…..And I might need a little help getting out of this tub…

"What's the hurry for getting out?" Judy sighed. "You sweet Vulpine creature you?"

As Judy sighed from her husband's affections upon her body, her smart phone rang….

"Mmmm….there's that important case Judy." Nick said…

"Fluck em….they can wait a half hour." Judy replied as she wrapped her arms around her husband's head…."Oh…..screw it….they can wait another hour."

ZNDG-3 Growler

9:35pm

August 1, 2040

ICERM shop

Ayden walked up and slapped Jackson on the shoulder as he worked at a bench over a power distribution box..."Good motivation during the drill today Jackie."

"Thanks "P oh one" Jackson replied.

"Cull the "officialities" Jackie." Ayden said. "You don't have to be stiff boarded all the time just because I'm the shift supervisor. So your Mom's the ZPD chief? How long she been in the force?"

"Almost 30 years now." Jackie replied as he pulled out his wallet and showed Ayden his family photo. "That's her….on my lap….and that's my Dad. He's been retired for a while from the force because of an accident."

"I see where your fur comes from." Ayden replied as he showed Jackie his family photo. "That's my Dad. And this skinny one's my little brother Bailey. My dad was a shipping customs officer till he retired. Bailey is pushing his Masters degree in college now. He's the smart one in the family, I'm just the big brute."

"He must mean a lot to you?" Jackson said. "You're holding him pretty tight. Sorry if that sounded a little embarrassing but being a cop's kid...I tend to notice details."

Ayden looked at the photo and smiled..."He means the world to me. If it hadn't been for my little brother? I wouldn't have gotten my snit right. I was so young and stupid, I had no focus, no drive...I was a muscle bound "doof". Bail got me strait. Being apart from him sometimes….sorry….I'm getting a little choked..."

Jackson gave Ayden a chest punch. "Family's always everything right?! Where would we be without family?"

Ayden sighed..."Yeah….well anyway? You need to get your next training assignment in by next week. You're keeping a good pace so don't lose that."

Jackson gave Ayden a paw wave as Albert walked up over the table holding his coffee cup. "You're still messing with this?" The mouse asked.

"Haven't found the fault yet." Jackson replied.

Albert showed Jackson his shipboard smart phone. "Oh kay?" Jackson said wondering. "I don't have a microscope to read that Albert."

"It's simple." Albert replied. "Want to bet it's the C-34 card? To be more specific, it's the K-98 chip on the C-34 card. That's designation item 129 in the maintenance manual."

Myler came walking up wiping his paws with a work rag..."Showing him our app?"

"Well?" Albert asked Jackson as he watched him test the circuit card with a meter…

"Nice guess." Jackson replied as he wiggled and pulled the circuit card clear of the box.

"Guess?" Albert snorted. "I should put a bite in your paw. It's nothing more than a statistical analysis of the maintenance history of the power box by serial number. The most common problem with box serial number B-127-4D? Failure of the K-98 chip due to overloading."

"So you made a tracking app?" Jackson asked.

"Not just tracking." Albert replied. "The replacement's already on order to the supply department with a warning note that the K-98 chip will continue to be a constant issue unless it gets addressed."

Jackson smiled..."You two need to run this app through the chain and get it approved for use. I hear you can get a reward for innovation."

Jackson bagged and tagged the circuit card, taped a "Supply awaiting processing" tag on the box and placed it onto a stock shelf. "Is it me or are we kinda rocking more?" Jackson said of the ship as it felt as if it was rocking around harder…

"We're supposed to go through some rough weather tonight in the straits." Myler said as Jackson came back to his bench with another electronics box.

"Really?" Jackson asked. "I have the twelve to four bridge wing watch."

"Yeah..." Myler replied. "The Captain says we need to go through a rough squall to test the stability systems...which means we're going to rock and roll like crazy."

"And this is my first time having the wing watch too." Jackson said pursing his lips. "It's not going to rain or get real stormy out there?"

"This is why you need to watch the shipboard television and catch the weather." Albert said waving a paw finger. "I hope you waterproofed your foul weather jacket?"

Gilly's apartment in Sahara Square

10:00 pm

August 1, 2040

Will Gray sat at the lap top in the bedroom waiting on his ZMAIL account for a ping to show up. When it did, his tail wagged like crazy…

"Hi!" Gilly had typed. "I miss you awful!"

Will replied…."I miss you just as worse. Is everything ok?"

"Yeah." Gilly replied moments later. "Training's intense...sleep is light and sparse...days are tooooooo flucking long! Are you alright? You're keeping yourself occupied?"

Will typed back. "I am...I promise. Have you seen the news on board ship? I get scared you might not understand what I'm doing."

"Not understand?" Gilly typed back. "I totally love you! I mean...if you bashed us out here? Then I'd probably be a little pissed but your hearts in the right place."

Will typed back….. " : ( ::::: "

"Oh gawd Will! Don't cry!" Gilly typed. " : ( :::::: xxxxxxx" I miss you so much and it's only 30 days! We're going to be home soon, trust me."

Will gathered himself together again and sighed..."I got work at the Fleet Marine Motor Pool in Savanna. I start this coming Monday. When you come home, I am so going to spoil you rotten."

"Looking forwards to it." Gilly replied. "I gotta go ok? I love you very much my cuddle wolf."

"I love you too...pillow is a sucky replacement. It doesn't kiss good." Will typed.

"LOL! LMSCTO!" Gilly typed…."Will write again tomorrow."

"Can't wait." Will replied. "Stay safe my love."

Wilde House

10pm

August 1, 2040

Judy had helped her husband from the tub to their bed where she laid atop of him with her back on his chest and her paws gently caressing his snoot behind her head…

"Sigh….I don't know if I should rate what you did a normal ten or the best performance you've ever given in your whole life." Judy said softly as she snuggled her head against Nick's chin. "Definitely a scale of ten."

Around them….the sound of Nancy Shrew-natra's "You only live twice" played softly from the room speakers as Nick poured two glasses of wine and adjusted himself so he could sit up and hold his wife with a wrapped arm…

"I am to please you my beloved." Nick said as he nuzzled Judy's head with his nose and licked her slowly up the back of her neck and head…

"Wine…." Judy said smiling. "You are so gallant my joy."

"Remember that time we went to that harvest festival as Robin Hood and Maid Marion?" Nick said as he played with Judy's ears…

"That was before we were married." Judy said. "You had so many vixens about to pass out and wet themselves with that close English accent. And to think Claw Deu Furrier the actor himself called our house after he saw you acting on Fur Tube!"

"Now there is a class act fox." Nick said. I so wanted to take him up on playing a partial stunt stand in role in his second movie. But you know how police duty rolls?"

"I was so motivated to make Chief so I could kill that stupid policy." Judy snorted. "Oh…..speaking of the department? Excuse me...I have to call Fritz."

Judy snatched her smart phone off the bed side table and tapped Fritz's number. "Sorry I didn't call you sooner Fritz." Judy said. Then she frowned. "Watch your mouth Captain!"

Nick laughed out loud…."Yeah! She was on cloud nine!"

"Enough out of you!" Judy warned Nick. "Sorry Fritz. What do you have?"

Fritz answered…."Well I talked to my oldest daughter and come to find out Chief? White to King four (e4) and black to queens bishop four (c5) is known as the "Chinchilian stand off defense". Now that had me a little stumped until I looked at the crime scene photos again. Mister Von Viddles was spread over his desk top with one hand near the chess board and the other hand pointing off with the index finger slightly open. Apparently he died before he could point but still? The hand was aimed at?….a bottle of Marsela."

Judy thought for a moment. "Continue?"

Fritz replied. "Who makes Marsela wine?"

Judy replied..."Chinchilla wineries of Little Rodentia?"

"Ka zing bat!" Fritz replied smartly. "I already called the admin desk to get a hold of the judge for a search and arrest warrant."

Judy hopped off her bed and walked to the closet to snatch a clean uniform. "I'll meet you at the precinct in a half an hour. Should take the judge about that long to approve a warrant."

Nick pulled himself over to the bed side and blew Judy a kiss..."Please be careful?"

"Have I ever not been?" Judy replied as she walked up and bumped her forehead to her husband's. "Tomorrow? You and I are going to sit down and talk about how we'll deal with your back problem...we'll get through this Nick, we always have."

Hopps family Warren house

Bunny Borough

11pm

August 1, 2040

Owen Hopps slowly walked into the bed room and shook his two brothers awake…

"Nori? Ori? Come on...time to get up, Momma's making us something to eat." Owen said as he shook his brothers. He then went into another bed room and gently rubbed a paw on the head of another…."Dori? Come on, up now brother. Momma's making us something to eat." He watched as Dori slipped out of bed then went to the last bedroom and patted another brother on the head. "Pow Pow? Time to get up brother. Momma's making us something to eat before we go."

It wasn't long before the five Hopps brothers, the last of Bonnie's 269 children, came down the stairs to the big dining hall and up to their mother who waited patiently for them to walk by….

"Kiss"…."Thank you momma." Dori said.

"Kiss"…..Thanks mom." Ori said.

"Kiss"…."Love you maw." Nori said.

"Kiss"…."I'm sure gonna miss your great cookin for a while Ma." Powen said.

"Kiss"…..Owen, the first but always the last to be affectionate to Bonnie, placed a box in her paws..."From all of us Mama..."

Bonnie almost let herself go but she placed the box aside and in her true fashion she pushed her boys to eat..."Go on! You all don't have the time to gaggle with your food now eat up before the bus comes."

"Where's Daddy?" Dori asked.

"Your father will be down soon enough." Bonnie replied.

"Momma? Don't be upset. We'll be alright." Owen said. "Love these carrots n grits. Bet the Marines don't make em like Momma does."

"Here! Here!" The other brothers voiced. Just then, Stewart Stu Hopps entered the dining room…

"Hi Daddy!" Dori yelped.

"Evening Paw." Ori said with a law wave.

"Daddy." Nori said with a paw wave.

"Father." Powen said with a paw wave.

"Dad." Owen said as he reached out and took his father into a hug.

"My boys." Stu said as he stood with his paws on his hips. "No chance getting a sudden change of mind is there?"

"Nope." Owen replied.

"No way." Dori replied.

"Ah ah." Nori said.

"Can't renig it." Powen said.

"Spank us and it might happen." Ori said smirking.

"Ori?" Stu warned. "You better not be the one to get kicked out of boot camp for acting silly." He walked around the table and shooked each of the brothers on their shoulders. "Now….take care of each other you hear me?"

"We will Dad." Owen said. "We've done pretty well so far."

"You done pretty well getting into trouble." Stu replied to Owen. "I am expecting your youthful silliness not to repeat itself in the Marines. Those wolves are pretty tight and adamant about having to share their service with bunnies."

"Those tongue laggers are all mouth and slobber and no bite." Nori snorted. "We ain't never gotten into a fight with just one brother paw. I'm not scared of their so called "pack mentality". They want "pack mentality" wait till they see us angry flat teethers coming after them. Huh bros?"

Stewart gave Nori a light head slap. "That attitude I don't want to see! Boys? Marine boot camp is not a joke, you all need to treat it with seriousness! Then wolves will want you to fail just like the police academy tried their damn best to make your older sister wash out. You boys need to be just like Judy...all smarts, focus and attention more than looking for the next elementary school fight."

"Heavens to Great Frith paw!" Ori snorted. "You're talking to us as if we're all still in pre-school?" Ori turned around in his chair and lightly patted his behind. "Does this mean you'll give me a good parting spank paw? Come on Maw, swing for the fence!"

Stewart turned to Owen. "Especially watch Ori? Frith!...this one will get into trouble hoping the Marines practice spanking as a form of discipline!..."

"They don't?" Ori replied. "Oh snit...I've been jip'd!"

"He's just funnin you Paw." Dori said as he chewed on a muffin. "I'm going to strike for Medical Corpsman. I want to be a doctor when I get out."

Bonnie walked up and hugged and kissed Dori..."You've always been the most caring and the less trouble."

"You suck up!" Nori snorted. "He's less trouble Ma because he's a suck up!"

"This suck up patched you up a lot when you got stupid Nori." Owen snorted. "Like that time you twisted your testicles after that crazy bike crash?"

Everyone cringed…."Owen!" Stewart snorted. "Damn boy! Not at the dining tables please?!"

"What Daddy? I was only telling the truth. Damn Nori twisted his nuts like a pair of Kerbangers hanging from a high tension line. Speaking of Kerbangers? You and Maw did do that to our toys! And we haven't forgiven you two yet!"

"I cried for a week." Owen snorted.

"I didn't miss em." Dori said.

"I was having the shakes without em." Nori huffed.

"I was waiting for a good spanking!" Ori yelped.

"Well…." Owen said with a raised paw. "We forgive you Maw and Paw. We realize now how dangerous they were in our young, disobedient and irresponsible paws. Right boys?"

"Speak for yourself there doof-ball." Nori snorted back. "Throwing em up on the lines without telling us was just all wrong."

Dori tapped Nori on the shoulder. "Now get right in Momma's face and say it? Come on there "ball twister"…." He snorted.

Nori got out of his chair, walked up to Bonnie, crossed his arms and started to say..."Mama?…." But the toughness soon feel to affection as Nori pulled her into a hug…."Sigh….damn it Momma….we're gonna miss you!"

Each of the brothers in turn got up and joined the hug fest, leaving Stewart to stand thumping his foot…."Dang….Does you paw get any affection?"

"You know where you stand with us father." Ori replied as he broke the hug circle and hugged his father. "We'll miss the hell out of you too paw."

"Well…." Stewart replied. "It's not forever. You boys all remember to "buck up" yourselves and each other. What have I always told you?"

Owen replied. "We're stronger together than apart."

Powen wrapped an arm around his brother. "Damn right. Inseparable and invincible."

Dori slapped Nori's shoulders. "One of us has to take responsibility for these other lunatics."

Ori snickered evilly…."We never got spanked enough."

The other brothers turned their heads and shook back in confusion. "Ma Ma?" Owen snorted. "Can we put Ori back inside? I don't think he came out quite done right."

Soon the sound of the bus horn blew outside the front of the big house and Stewart and Bonnie went to the door to see their youngest children out and into the world beyond the farm with tinges of worry as the paused one by one for a kiss, a paw shake and a hug. Owen was the last as he always was when the boys went out to do something crazy…

"Keep them sane and safe Owen." Stewart asked. "Bring them all home in one piece?….please?"

Bonnie couldn't say anything so Owen kissed her gently on the forehead and rubbed his forehead over hers…." I promise momma...we'll all come home. You can count on that."

Owen gave her one last kiss then walked out towards the red bus and what lay ahead.

Saharra Square Beachfront

The Palmetto Bug club

Midnight

August 2, 2040

Judy walked through the front door with two wolf officers from the ZPD night shift following after her. She pointed her paws left and right and sent them hugging the walls to form flanks in case the mammal of interest decided to bolt for an exit. A kangroo was nothing to mess with, especially if they were cornered with no way out. Their paws might be on short arms but their claws were as sharp as daggers and their back legs could snap rib cages without much effort. The club wasn't too full of innocent bystanders now which was a good thing as Judy caught site of the Kangaroo sitting at a drinking table alone…

"Ok….I have the subject pinged. Saul? Eddy? Pull your trank guns and load number sevens on the scale. Do it now...and watch out for this one….especially those legs…

Judy slowly walked up to the Kangaroo and drew her own pistol..."Mister Emile Tucker? Chief Judy Wilde, Zootopia Police Department. You are wanted in connection with the murder of Mister Charles Von Viddles last night. I want you to get those stubby arms up? Get on your knees and lay on the floor face down….

Tucker didn't move…

"Mister Tucker!" Judy commanded. "I didn't request you move, I am ordering you to get on the floor now! DO IT!"

The Kangaroo sprung quickly from his chair with his powerful legs and came flying down at Judy with his sharp claws out from his feet! Judy got off a round from her gun that grazed the angry marsupials face but he was going to nail her for sure!….

Until one of the wolves crashed into Tucker's side and threw him into a table! "EDDY! SHOOT THIS MOTHER FLUCKER NOW!" Saul yelled as the wolf punched Tucker in the snoot and face…

Judy watched in horror as Tucker got his balance off his tail and slammed the wolf hard in his chest with those powerful feet just as three trank darts nailed the Kangaroo in his neck. Saul flew like a rag doll and bounced onto the dance floor of the club…

"SAUL!" Judy screamed as she ran to his aide and grabbed her shoulder mic. "CHIEF WILDE CALLING OFFICER DOWN! OFFICER DOWN AT THE PALMETTO BUG CLUB! SEND EMT'S NOW!"

Judy reached the downed wolf and saw him coughing blood up..."Saul! Saul, the EMT's are coming..." Judy gasped as she checked the suffering wolf over..."Saul? Is it one side of your chest or both? Where do you hurt?"

"Left side…." Saul replied weakly. "Gawd…..Chief….."

Judy struggled to roll Saul onto his wounded side and was joined by his partner Eddy Whips who steadied his battered partner and whined in his ear..."You're gonna be ok Saul….stay with me…..stay with me dude."

"Eddy? Dude I am so flucked up. I didn't know those bastards could kick so hard?" Saul said weakly. "He punched a lung for sure….damn."

It wasn't long before a pair of Gazelles came running into the club with medical bags..."EMT's, what's his condition?"

Judy replied. "He was kicked by that assailant!" She pointed to the drugged and shackled Tucker. "Collapsed left lung, possible shattering of the rib cage on the left side. Difficulty breathing."

"We'll take him from here Chief." One of the Gazelle's replied as they began to get Saul ready to transport.

Judy snarled and started to storm towards Tucker when Eddy snatched her off her feet..."No Chief….no….he's my prisoner. Saul's a tough wolf, he'll pull though..."

"All this because of some silly argument over gawd damned range fees? I'd like to shove that big rats tail up his tail hole and out his damn mouth." Judy snapped.

"Well...that would be a feat for "Zootopia funniest videos" but I'm sure they'd rate that one a flucked up "R"." Eddy said as he set Judy on a table, snatched Tucker by his hair tuft and shot an antidote for the "trank" injections into his neck. "I got this dirt bag Chief. It's late...go home. I'll go to the hospital to check on Saul and call you...go on?"

Judy sat moaping…."It's my fault..."

"Damn it Chief..." Eddy huffed as he walked up to the table and scooped Judy up..."Do I have to call your husband to come get you? I said….go home, I got this. And cut the guilt trip?"

Judy rubbed her head..."Ugh….I'm just tired I guess."

"You're too dedicated is the problem." Eddy replied. "Go…..home…." The wolf pointed to the club door. "Go!"

Judy was about to snap off as if Eddy thought he was talking to some Police cadet, yet she relented after the big wolf gave her a most caring smile..."I wish you wouldn't retire Chief. No one drives us to love our jobs more than you do." Eddy said as he gave her a soft pat on the head.

The Growler

Cruising the Tundra Straits in a storm

Midnight

August 2, 2040

Jackson learned two important things when it came to storms and destroyers. Hold on tight and wear your "cranial" (A navy head protector worn by flight deck crews) He went weightless or so it felt like it as the ladder to the bridge suddenly dropped from his feet leaving him suspended in the air them rushed up to almost pancake him into the rungs!

"**BOOM!"**

At times he was almost walking the walls till he got onto the bridge….

"OFFICER OF THE DECK! SEAMAN WILDE REPORTING FOR WING WATCH!" Jackson yelled out as he hung onto the safety line running the back bulkhead of the bridge.

The watch officer (a Yak) walked up with a harness in his hoof hand. "Here Seaman...put this on."

Jackson quickly dawned and strapped the harness around himself as the Officer of the Deck instructed him..."You understand the basics of underway watch standing from the bridge? Let's hear your speal Seaman..."

Jackson replied. "Sir! To keep careful observation within the vertical and horizontal arcs of my station from bow to stern using a grid pattern on the "Big Eyes" to identify and report all targets waterborne or airborne Sir!"

"It's pretty violent out there Jackson...you scared?" The Watch officer asked.

"No Sir!" Jackson replied smartly. "Bring it on!"

"Awesome." The Officer of the Deck replied. "You will relieve Seaman Decant on the starboard wing. Go to it and keep dry….maybe?"

Jackson knew the OOD was laughing his butt off but he was excited and perhaps a little sick in the head to get out and see how whipped up the sea was. Then again he wouldn't see much since Growler was running lights out so the mystery of the darkness only caused him greater excitement as he got to the door and slid it open…

"WA-BOOM!"

The sudden and even worse feeling violent collision between the ship and a wave caused a natural panic in Jackson! Curse those bunny and fox reactions to a perceived threat to life as Jackson bounded the pitching deck and wrapped himself around the soaked wolf watch Decant…

"WHAT IN SAM FLICKEN HELL!" Decant yelped as he flopped onto his rump and fought to get the Sailor wrapped around him off..."DAMN IT WILDE! LET GO!"

Jackson relented as Decant put him down on a raised platform and quickly secured his harness to it…."Cheese and Crackers...putting a bunny on a bridge watch during a storm...super flucken hilarious!"

"Sorry Decant...that was just….you know….natural." Jackson said as he patted the wolf's arm…

"That natural could have thrown us overboard." Decant snorted. "Well….this little amusement ride should leave you piss soaked soon enough. It's rough as hell, we're doing about ten knots and you can't move. I have you secured enough so you won't get swept over but trust me Wilde...you are going to get drenched. The waves are topping below the platform for sure."

Decant showed Jackson where the binocular cleaning gear was, placed a pair of sound powered phones on his head and patted him on the shoulders..."Stand your watch Wilde and enjoy the punishment."

Jackson spoke into the phones..."Seaman Wilde now officially on the starboard bridge watch."

The OOD replied. "Report every half hour unless you have a contact Seaman Wilde."

"Aye Aye Sir!" Jackson replied. When he got his first look through the night vision setting of his binoculars, he had just enough time to say…."FLUCK!" before the bow of the ship slammed through a huge wave and a torrent of water slammed into, over and past the bridge wing leaving Jackson absolutely drenched!

"Cough! Cough! Cough!" Jackson coughed and spat water from his mouth… then he went nuts with dancing, whooping and shouting as if on a carnival ride!

"YEAH!…..WOOOOOOOOO!…...WOOOOOOO! THIS IS FRICKEN AWESOME!"

The ship rose swiftly, pushing the fox-bunny down into the platform from the accelerated "G force" and Jackson saw the bulbous bow of the destroyers front clear the water! The Growler looked as if she'd take off into the sky, she hung for a moment then started to fall fast! Jackson's body left the platform, his feet were hanging in the air and his mouth was gaped wide open in glorious extacy as the ship slammed down into the tempest around him!

"**KA-BOOM!"**

His heart was racing and his face was contorting between some fear, some wonder and some absolute joy as he dared to stand with his paws resting on the top rail of the wing station and take another blast of sea water to his body….

"Oh Great Frith! This is what I like! AAAROOOOOOOO!" Jackson wooped and yelped….till someone grabbed him by his harness…

"What the hell are you doing Wilde?!" The OOD snorted. "You missed your first half hour report! Explain yourself Mister!"

Jackson was stunned...he couldn't speak.

"Mister Wilde? I asked you a damned question Seaman! What the hell are you doing out here?!"

Jackson recovered..."Sir! I was delinquent in my duties! I allowed my excitement and selfishness to put the ship in danger Sir! Report me please!" Jackson said saluting.

The Yak smiled. "I like the honestly. Better than Seaman Decant who, can you believe this? He actually slept standing up in this mess." The Yak pushed a hoof finger in Jackson's snoot. "Be excited Mister Wilde? But not crazy excited. Keep to your duties."

Jackson replied. "Yes Sir!" He then got serious and grabbed the handles of his binoculars to scan the sea and sky around him.

The Red Bus to MCRD Savanna Central

2am

August 2, 2040

Nori slowly nibbled on a vanilla wafer as if it was his last meal before death. Every small bite enlisted a warm smile as the bus pulled away from another stop. It was almost full now of a mix of mammals, the majority being wolves from different parts of Zootopia with bunnies spread among the seats along with some tigers, a few lions and a pair of Rhinos.

The Fleet Marine was comprised mostly of Wolves, that's how it started out when Albert Mayhoof first set the concept to paper. Wolves were "the Chosen" and the Corps had resisted for a long time any sort of "mixing" even if it proved vastly beneficial to the service's power and flexibility. "Teeth, paws, pack n claws" was "wolf only" and though the service had yet to see real combat experience, the wolves had proven the "pack killing" power they possessed had not faded from their four legged lupine ancestors. Nori and his brother well knew that to wolves, bunnies were inferior little flat toothed bastards and they would use every legal means at their disposal to send bunnies packing out of the ranks.

Yet there was the "Rock of Aden" regiment which itself was almost an exclusive breed unto itself. The highland hares of Aden were tough bastards who earned the wolves respect, which packs usually did. Nori and the others were under no illusions about what they'd gotten themselves into. Beside him, Dori was reading one of the only books which would be permitted in boot camp. The script of El-ahrairah was the base of the religion of rabbits. Nori realized that Dori was engrossed in reading the "book of courage" chapter.

Behind them….Ori and Powen were sharing music from a smart phone and catching what sleep they could again with Ori snuggled up against "Pow Pow".

Across from them, Owen was conversing with another rabbit and from the dialect Nori knew he was an "Aden-night" or "Son of Aden" but voice is only one tell tale sign. Around the rabbit's neck hung a "tradition scarf" which is knitted together by the entire family when a son chooses to leave Aden for the Corps. "From the paws of many comes the courage of one." so goes the mythos behind the talisman. Nori caught the name "Shane" and kept it in mind. Every bunny was going to have to count on another to get through boot camp…

A nudge on his face made Nori turn to his brother who had closed his book and sat cleaning his glasses..."What's up Dori?" Nori asked.

"Do you think I'll get through this ok?" Dori asked with a hint of worry.

"What kind of question is that?" Nori asked. "Course you will. You got the smarts and the heart for it, stop having these second doubts."

"But..." Dori replied. "I've never been as tough as you guys...you and the others. I've never been in fights, hell I did everything to run from getting into fights."

"That doesn't mean you don't have the guts." Nori snorted. "Hell...we did everything not to let you fight but you've always had the guts to do things when some one needed help. Who went down that water well when little Brianna Hines fell into it? Did any of us four wrap a rope around our waist? Hell no...you did because you said "wait hell." That's not courageous? You want to be a Corpsman, there's your strength right there."

Dori seemed to feel a little better...though still not much, which got Nori wrapping his arm around him. "Come on? Who's always been your teddy bear?"

Dori replied. "You...sheesh...we're the same age Bro! Gawd I feel like a..."

"Shut up." Nori snorted. "Feelings are never a bad thing. Don't hide em. Now who's always been your teddy bear bro?"

"You." Dori replied with a little smile.

"If that smile doesn't get bigger, I'll kick your cotton tail butt?" Nori said smirking. "You're gonna make it through basic Dori because "we" won't let you fail. I don't go anywhere without my snuggle buddy."

Nori looked out the window and saw the lights in the distance which could only mean they were getting close to MCRD. He pointed it out to Owen who quickly woke Powen and Ori from their sleep. "We're almost there...wake up and keep your ears open."

Wilde House

2am

August 2, 2040

Judy stood quietly in the dim light of the bedroom and just...watched. Only a whispy presence of white hairs on the tips of his ears showed Nick's advanced age and yet….he was just as beautiful and perfect as the first time she met him. Even in deep sleep with every now and then a little "yip" or "mew" or "growl" escaping his lips...he was her wonderful darling, her everything...and he had hidden his pain away from her because he didn't want her to be unhappy, so "Nick-typical". The thought only made Judy tear up. She lovingly rubbed her head over his hanging paw off the bed side and kissed it tenderly for a moment...which rustled him from slumber…

"Judy?" Nick said lightly..."How did it go? Did you get the perp?"

Judy shook in surprise…."Oh! Nick! Uh….you're awake! Uh….yeah….yeah we….we got the perp. One of our officers got injured taking him down but yeh… we got him."

Nick slowly moved to kiss his wife on the head. "Every time you go out on stuff like this?" Nick said. "I shake. Really Carrots...I do worry."

She replied..."I….I worry about you too. I try to be as careful as possible you know..."

Nick put a paw finger to Judy's mouth. "Oh you lying bunny. Stop while you're ahead ok? Now get up here...you're probably tired."

"Sigh…." Judy answered..."Nick? I'm thinking that….well…..after our talk tonight and after….after what happened with this perp….I'm thinking of advancing my retirement up."

Nick painfully pushed himself into sitting up on the edge of the bed as his wife undressed before him..."You do whatever you feel is right Carrots. You know I'll never say no." Nick patted his lap..."Come up here?"

Judy giggled. "Nick...it's late, I'm a little tired and…."

"Your excuses suck." Nick replied. "Get….up…..here?" He said again as he slowly licked his maw..."Time for a little special "magic tongue" for my sweet bunny."

"Nick?…..I mean….." Judy shook her head and smiled at him innocently.

"What?" Nick said with a wide smile. "Are you afraid of me? Do you think I might go nuts? Do you think I'll go Savage? Do you think I might?…..oh…..eat you into paradise?"

Nick picked Judy up and held her standing on his lap. "I'll just call this….a little extra special predator snack with shivers..." The fox said as he gave his wife a wicked look in his eyes…

Good thing for well built houses and good windows because her screaming would have had the whole neighborhood calling the "Prinky" for a domestic.

2:30am

August 2, 2040

Fleet Marine Forces Recruiting Depot, Savanna.

Camp Quanaco Fleet Marine Forces Base

Savanna Central

The bus passed through the main gate and drove for what felt like an eternity at a slow 15 miles per hour down a long road with sand and scrubs on both sides until it passed by a pair of signs on both sides of the road. The driver ensured to go at a crawl so every passenger would know the place they were about to enter…

MCRD SAVANNA

"WE SHARPEN TEETH."

Dori watched his brother Nori chomp down the final wafers of Vanilla he had. "Boy….this is gonna suck." Nori chirped. "You know me and these Dori? I don't have any and I become a real nasty tail hole. Detox is gonna kill me."

Dori grabbed his brother's paw and squeezed. "Guess we're both each other's snuggle buddy then huh?"

Nori smiled back. "Damn right. Show em who we all are."

"Awwww….got that loving feeling." Owen snickered from across the isle.

"They were made for each other." Ori said from over the back seat.

"Do you guys want to get your teeth re-arranged?" Nori snorted.

The bus coming to a stop shut them all up real quick. This was another eternity it seemed. The bus just sat still. No one moved, no one spoke….no one dared to move anything…

Then the door opened and up came a White arctic wolf wearing a pressed so crisp set of greens and a ranger hat that they probably could have been a weapon themselves to cut heads off. You couldn't see his eyes under the brim of the "Ranger Smith" but you could see his teeth….white and perfect as new pearls….

"Welcome to Fleet Marine Recruiting Depot Savanna, Fleet Marine Base Quanaco Savanna Central! I am Corporal "New Moon" but to all of you, I am Sir! You will not speak unless spoken to! You will not howl, growl, grunt or for you little fairy bunny rabbits…."chirp" unless you are spoken to! Every word from your maws shall be SIR or MAM before and after YES and NO! Do I make myself clear?!"

Everyone on the bus screamed "SIR YES SIR!"

"Damn it wolves! I want to hear you over everyone else on this bus! I want to hear predators not cotton tailed pussies! Do I make myself clear?!"

Everyone on the bus screamed "SIR YES SIR!"

Corporal New Moon pointed to the door..."When I give the command, you will all fall out of this bus in a quick manor and assemble on the four red lines on the pavement! You will touch your toes to the back of the red lines, you will not let your toes or your claws extend past the back of the red lines! Do you understand me?"

Everyone on the bus screamed "SIR YES SIR!"

New Moon snapped…."GO! GET OFF THIS BUS NOW! NOW! NOW! NOW! MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!"

Owen gestured to his brothers and Shane not to move because the stampede of bigger animals threw bunnies back in their seats like rag dolls. It was obvious to every one….bunnies were not liked at all.

When the last predators cleared the isles, Owen got his brothers and Shane and the others left behind moving lightening quick to keep up! Getting off the bus it looked like they'd all entered into hell. There were snarling wolves in uniform to the left, the front, the right, and behind them screaming and snarling in their ears!

"GET ON THE LINE! GET ON THE LINE! GO! GO! GO! GET YOUR FAIRY BUTTS MOVING YOU STUPID RABBITS! YOU'RE TO SLOW! YOU'RE TOO GAWD DAMN SLOW!"

Owen went up and down the line his brothers and other rabbits putting them where they had been told and he got instantly jumped upon by two big wolf D.I.'s (Drill Instructors)…

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU LITTLE PISS ANT, LONG EARED BASTARD! HUH?! DO YOU THINK YOU'RE AN OFFICER OR SOMETHING?! ANSWER YOU LITTLE DIRT BAG!"

Owen replied..."Sirs! I was making sure the bunnies were doing as instructed by Corporal New Moon Sirs!"

One of the wolves got in Owen's face…."Well I like that...a bunny showing concern for his fellow mammals. That's nice. How about these wolves over here? How about that Tiger? Just helping your fellow cotton tail rats huh? GET IN LINE YOU LITTLE SNIT HEAD BEFORE I SNAP YOU OVER MY KNEE AND RIP YOUR THROAT OPEN!"

Owen quickly found a place and stood strait as a board. He knew better than to smart off…

"Flucken k-9 tail hole." Came a voice from down the line and Owen winced..."Oh Gawd damn it Nori!" He thought. The explosion was immediate.

A wolf pounced on Nori..."What the fluck did you just say you little dirt eater?"

"Sir...I said..."Flucken k-9 tail hole….Sir." Nori replied.

The wolf didn't spare a muscle as he back paw'd Nori so hard in the stomach that he puked up the wafers he'd eaten..."YOU LITTLE CARROT SUCKING, EGG PAINTING FLUCK! I'LL TEAR THOSE BACK TALKING, FLAT ROOT TEETH FROM YOUR WORTHLESS FLUCKING HIDE! I'LL SEND YOU HOME IN A LETTER ENVELOPE! YOU BETTER CLEAN YOUR ACT UP QUICK!"

"Nori?" Dori tried to reach down to help his brother and got a face full of teeth! "DON'T YOU HELP HIM! YOU WANT TO JOIN HIM YOU LITTLE SNIT!"

"SIR! NO SIR! SIR! HE'S MY BROTHER SIR!" Dori screamed loud.

The wolf D.I. snorted back. "That's your brother huh? Well you listen to me there "Peter faggot tail"...you better guard your brother's mouth. You better be on him like a flea on a dog because when he flucks up? You're gonna pay for it. We're gonna have fun playing the "Corsi-corgie Brothers" when he flucks up? You die. Would you like to play the game you little dirt scratcher?"

"Sir! Bring it Sir!" Nori snapped.

"I like your spirit." The D.I. snarled. "I guess you have more control than your brother….he wet himself the poor baby. PICK HIM UP!"

Dori helped Nori to his feet as one of the D.I.'s pointed. "Do you all see that building ahead of you? When I give the command you will….one line at a time in file one mammal after the other...you will smartly and quickly flow into that building. You will find a seat and you will stand at attention until directed to sit! Do you understand?!"

Everyone screamed "SIR YES SIR!"

"DO IT NOW! EXECUTE! MOVE!"

end of chapter 18


	19. Chapter 19

FIRST SALVO

A Zootopia fan fiction by Dan

Rated M+

(c) Zootopia 2016 by Disney Animated Studios

(Artist ownership) Ayden Gull from BRO GULLS by Anti_Dev

(Artist ownership) "I Will survive" by William Borba 2017

(Artist ownership) Will and Alex Gray, Sheath and Knife by Harmarist

(Artist ownership) Anubis and the buried bone by Harmarist

(c) (Artist ownership) The K'zin by Lary Niven.

(Artist ownership) Don Carnage Disney's TAIL SPIN

(Artist ownership) Ikkey the Fox Kit by Inkbunny's Ikkey

**Chapter 19**

**The Growler** part 4

1pm

August 20, 2040

Sandy Cove Naval Installation

ZNDG Growler arrives at pier side

Jackson made his way quickly from the stern of the ship to his bunk to get his sea bag and pick up Albert and Myler before joining Darla in the rush to get off the ship. He stopped over at Gilly's bunk and tapped him on the shoulder…

"Having a little dinner party at the apartment with some of the singles from the boat and Ayden. Hey! Keeb's going to be there too...you gain?" He asked as Gilly was still packing his own bag.

"I would but I want to spend some time….you know…." Gilly replied.

"Well bring her over when you can ok? Me and Darla have been dying to meet your girl friend." Jackson replied smiling.

"Well first things first is my Mom." Gilly replied. "She's probably out there so I'm spending the rest of the day with her before I go home."

"I know." Jackson replied. "My Mom won't stop texting me, I mean just a month and she thinks we've been gone six months! Call me later ok? I gotta go get Darla and join the stampede."

Jackson made his way through the ship and up to the main deck where he almost bumped the ship's "Bull Ensign" off his feet! "Oh! Beg your pardon Sir! Sorry!" Jackson said with a salute.

"In a hurry huh?" Ensign Rudy Dolph replied. "Don't go breaking a leg in the crush there Seaman Wilde."

"You have duty Sir?" Jackson asked.

"No..." Dolph replied. "Just not in a rush to get off right now. I don't have anyone waiting for me on the pier any way."

"Oh." Jackson replied. He couldn't help but see perhaps a little bit of sadness in the young reindeer officer's face…"Um….Sir? I'm having a dinner party at my apartment tonight with some of our shipmates? I promise it won't be something crazy and….well it's an open invite if you'd like to come? You know? For comradeship?"

Rudy smiled…"The offer is wonderful Seaman Wilde but that would still be considered a sort of fraternization. I must respectfully decline." Yet Rudy put out his hoofed hand..."But I never say thank you when it's deserved."

Jackson shook Rudy's hoof hand..."The door's open Sir...respectfully." He said with a slight head nod before he ran off for the brow and soon found Darla talking to her mentor, Repair Specialist 2nd Class Kipper…

"Hi!" Jackson said as he stood by Darla who threw away all the decorum and snuggle kissed her boyfriend on the neck..."I saw your Mom and Dad down on the pier Jackie. Your poor mom looks like she's about to spray her water all over the place."

"A respectful description that she's gonna pee herself silly." Jackson replied. "Is your wife here Kipper?"

"My wife..." Kipper said as he point to the pier…."My wife...and a set of triplets!"

"Oh my Gawd!" Darla flung herself Kipper's neck! "Why didn't you say anything?! The shop should have gotten you off first!"

Jackson smirked..."Gee Darla! His wife would sure love seeing you fawning all over him!"

Darla slapped Jackson playfully off his shoulder. "You shoosh! We didn't get you anything Kipper! We could have at least bought you a box of pampers or something!"

Kipper waved a paw. "Relax Darla! The Service Mammal's Auxiliary Corps took care of everything. She even gave birth naturally in a pool. You should see em swim now! They keep poor Denise up all night!"

Jackson wrapped an arm around Kipper's shoulders. "In that case? You need to come to our apartment tonight and get plastered because you're going to be a busy daddy when you get home."

"I'll think about the offer...if me and the wife don't try for a ten brood when we get home." Kipper replied. "You two enjoy your time off ok?" Kipper said as he walked off.

Darla snatched Jackson's paw and dragged him along towards the brow. "Let's get to your parents before your mom floods the pier?"

Half way down the brow...Jackson noticed something that disturbed him. His father was using a set of walking crutches normally used….by mammals who had been afflicted by Polio. Up to this point...Nick had only the walking cane and he very rarely had to use it. The thoughts of his father's condition however were suddenly put to the rear as Judy almost knocked her son off his feet as she jumped to embrace him…

"Mmmmm…..you're home." She said gasping…

"Well….they wouldn't stay out longer like I asked them too." Jackson replied with a snicker as he regarded his father with his crutches…."Dad? Are you ok?"

"No….my back has been a little problematic as of late." Nick began to say.

"What your father is trying to hide is that he got to overly excited at the Mystic thinking his back was better so he bolted around all feral crazy, went a little "nuts" and threw it out…..Nick?"

"Yup. Naked, stupid and "ouch" in that order. But...I'm fine, nothing a few days bed rest and my sons loving attention won't fix right?" Nick said smiling.

"Sure Dad." Jackson said. "Right after me and Darla decompress a few days. We're having a dinner get together tonight at our apartment so you two don't have to cook nor do we have to go out."

Nick looked at Judy…."Judy? We've lost our baby." Nick said. "He's been snared by this sweet sea siren….but?…." Nick held his paws out to Darla. "Darla? I think we should use this little get together to become better acquainted."

Darla giggled as Nick gave her an affectionate snuggle on the neck..."Mister Wilde!"

"Uh uh…." Nick shooshed. "That's "Nick" to you my dear. Just call us Nick and Judy. I think….we all have something to talk about."

Darla turned to Jackson…."Jackie? Did you know anything about this?" She asked as Jackson balanced his and Darla's bags on his shoulders…

"Not a dime Dar...but I think I know where it's going." Jackson replied. "Any way? We should all probably go to the apartment so there's things we can fall on when they hit us with the two by fours."

Darla took her keys out and ran for the car..."Just stay there and I'll bring the car to you!"

Jackson waited till Darla was some distance before he turned to his parents. "Ok?….what have you two been plotting?"

"What...do you mean?" Judy replied shurging and smiling. "Nothing Jackie.. we're just so happy you're both home….right Nick?"

"Yeah…..yeah absolutely." Nick said nodding.

"Oh come on you two!" Jackson huffed. "You are so lying out your snoots!" Jackson snorted. "Out with it! Mom? Dad?"

Nick cocked his head..."He's become a little forceful hasn't he?"

"If you're not careful Nick...he might piss on your back tonight." Judy said with a chuckle.

Nick raised his paws and waved them….."Ok….ok…..we're guilty as all get out. We….we might have been trying….to…...maybe….play match makers behind your backs with Darla's parents."

Jackson's eyes went wide…."Are you kidding me?!"

"No….we're not." Judy replied. "Jackson?..."

"Oh Frith Mom! I mean….I mean me and Darla? We….we haven't talked about that stuff yet and you two? Oh Great Frith and Vulpix nuts….I haven't asked her! We haven't talked about it seriously and you guys go behind my back and try to fix it for us?!"

Nick felt his son's shoulder..."Son? We just want you to be happy just like your mother and I have been happy. We know you love her a whole lot and even though you two have differences..."

"If you both love me then you'd let me deal with Darla's parents myself! Mom? Dad? Don't you understand how delicate this is between us?" Jackson saw the car coming and quickly waved his paws..."For now? Just…..just keep it quiet ok? Please? For now?!"

Judy's face turned sad…."Jackson? We're…."

"Mom? I'm just stunned ok? You guys mean well and I know you love me but please? Let me handle this myself?" Jackson said as he petted his parents paws.

Nick however...pursed his lips..."Well? Jackson? There's one more thing you should know? Umm….Darla's parents? They want to meet you."

Jackson's mouth drooped for a moment…."Ok….everyone in the car? We got to get back to the apartment before everyone starts showing up."

Jackson helped his parents into the back seats and sat up front with Darla, who could not help but notice his face…

"You ok?" She asked.

"Yeah…..yeah…...fine….Can't wait to get to the apartment, you are going to love this surprise." Jackson said as he looked back to give his parents something between a smile and a look of confusion.

1pm

August 20, 2040

The hall of Justice, Downtown Zootopia

The Public Courts Martial of Commander William Callie

Protest rally by the newly formed "MAAW Society"

(Mammals Against Aggressive War)

Will had text'd Gilly about the rally and that he would be home as soon as it ended. A good sized crowd had formed in the plot designated by the approved request ticket issued by the ZPD. Not to far off and separated by a line of big police officers was the counter protest supporting Callie and calls for "whooping tails" and they were highly vocal which kept the police line stone vigilant for objects and hand weapons. Their leader was a white Tiger named "Cruncher Block" and he was built like a concrete block with sharp angular features, huge paws and eyes that could melt mammals...if he had that power. He walked up and down the line of protesters on both sides with the same warning….

"If I see one bottle, one rock, one stick, one bat or anything come flying out of your group...you will be very, very sorry. Do not test me, do not test my officers to make you sorry! Keep this peaceful!"

Just to prove his point...when a Beaver in the angry crowd decided to flip a paw finger at Cruncher, two fox cops jump pounced the flat tailed miscreant and cuffed him quick...holding him down for a few minutes before giving him a warning and setting him back into the line…

"Keep it in check buddy!" Officer Princept (A three gray tone sable fox) snorted with a warning paw finger in the beaver's snoot.

Will meanwhile reviewed his speech over again. He knew this was going to make the news and piss off tons of mammals, perhaps even his little brother. But he loved Alex too much to stay quiet. Not just Alex. Not just Uncle Chance. Will thought of his beloved, the one mammal that was keeping him "level". The winds of war were blowing imagined or not and Will was bound and determined to see they were not turned into a typhoon of flying steel...by accident or by purpose. He took one last breath before he walked up to the podium….

"Gentle and fellow Mammals! Hear me! Hear me I beg you!" Will said into the microphone and waited for some semblance of calm….with the exception of the vile insults being thrown from the other side…

Will continued….

"I am the son of a Navy veteran. A nephew of a good Marine. A wolf who adores his family and cherishes those he loves. These are the reasons why I stand opposed to Commander William Callie! Why I stand opposed to any and all efforts be they through the lies and disobedience of one military officer or by our own government to put us all into a war who's only result would be death, destruction and desivation! We as Zootopians should make every effort possible to make war the very last and most unusable of options for settling disputes between us and other nations! I will not bury my family members or those I love because of war by design or war by mistake! I will not see the city that I love nor her citizens torn to shreds by rockets, blown to bits by bombs or savaged because our leaders and our military officers got us into a war that should have been prevented! I speak not hate of my city! I speak in love for it! Callie is a criminal! He deserves to sit in jail!"

The crowds erupted in both applause and screaming rage as Will continued his speech while inside the hall of Justice, Callie's Court Martial played out on the split screen of ZNN…

The Gray Family home.

Rain Forest District

August 20, 2040

1:13pm

Grace, Gordon and Alex all sat in the living room watching both Will's speech and the trial of William Callie and both Gordon and Grace couldn't miss the look on Alex's face. The "Mid-ling" wolf wasn't happy, in fact...he was seething as every few moments his maw lips quivered from a low, pissed off growl…

"Alex?" Gordon asked. "You want to talk son?"

Alex gave his father a side look and sat silently brooding…

"Alex? Don't bottle it up son...let it out." Gordon said. "I know you're not happy."

Alex didn't break his gaze from the television. "What good would it serve for me to say anything?" Alex said huffing. "I'll just get my tail blistered for it."

Grace replied. "Alex? We will not blister your tail for speaking your mind. We wouldn't do that. We've always told you boys to talk to us if something bothered you, you know that?"

Alex shifted in his chair..."I can say anything and you won't get angry with me? Honest?"

Gordon replied. "You need to get things out Alex. We understand that what Will is doing is upsetting you."

Alex shot out of his chair..."Gnah!….Yeah! Yes! What he's doing and saying is pissing me off! Ok! I talked to Uncle about it, he says I need to have "skin in the game" to understand what Will's doing! But what he's doing is….it's cowardly! He wants us to roll on our backs and tuck our tails and act like…..like…..like flucken little bitches so the Kzinti can fluck the shit out of us!"

Alex flopped back into his chair…."Gawd of the pack damn it! My brother's a fucken coward!" The Mid-ling then turned his behind to his parents..."GO AHEAD AND BELT ME! I'LL SCREAM IT LOUDER! WILL IS A FLUCKEN COWARD AND HE MAKES ME FLUCKEN SICK!"

Gordon motioned a paw finger around..."Sit right in that chair young wolf and calm down. We told you...we are not going to hit you for getting things out."

Alex sat in his chair and brooded..."I don't care if he has a faggot boy friend he cares about. He's still a flucken coward."

"Alex!" Grace snapped.

"Gee Mom?!" Alex yelped. "I thought I could "get it all out" without being jumped on?! He snapped as he got up. "I'm going to my room. If I stay here another minute I'll really blow my trap and you guys won't like what comes out." Alex stomped off and slammed his bedroom door behind him. "And I'm joining the Marines for sure! At least one of your sons won't be a coward!" Alex yelled from his room.

1:30pm

August 20, 2040

The hall of Justice, Downtown Zootopia

The Public Courts Martial of Commander William Callie

The questioning of Petty Officer 3rd class Linowain (White Tail Deer).

For the prosecution: Peter Potomus (Hanna Barbara Hippo aka "Sencha" from Harvey Birdman A.A.L.)

For the defense: "Tigress" from Kung Fu Panda in a Blue business suit.

Peter Potomus: Petty Officer Linowain. I read the deposition which….was….sent.. to….meeeeeee….last week. I have carefully read your transcription. Do you Petty Officer Linowain testify that your recording of events is accurate and truthful?

Linowain: Yes Sir.

Peter Potomus: What watch did you assume at 23:30 (11:30pm) on the night of December 3, 2039 aboard the Destroyer Rain?

Linowain: The Midnight to Four Sir. Starboard bridge wing watch.

Peter Potomus: And how long had you been aboard the Rain? Over two years correct?

Linowain: Yes Sir.

Peter Potomus: You were on watch in heavy seas and at around Zero Two fourteen, that's 2:14 am civilian time, you saw a fishing vessel in trouble and the crew of that vessel clinging to the sinking hull is that correct?

Linowain: Yes Sir.

Peter Potomus: In fact….as recorded by both the Officer of the Deck and the ship's audio recording system...this is what Petty Officer Linowain said…

"_Bridge, Starboard wing watch! We have a vessel about 70 yards ahead, 3 points off the beam to starboard, taking on water and floundering!"_

You are certain that the vessel was floundering Petty Officer Linowain? No mistake about the vessel's condition?

Linowain:It's condition was without question Sir. I reported it to the Officer of the Deck and he in turn rang the captain's call button from the bridge.

Peter Potomus: And the Captain came out onto the wing to verify what you saw? Exactly what did you see?

Linowain: I saw the floundering vessel and seven mammals waving to us trying to hold on to the vessel. All of them were wearing hoods, I could see that through the binoculars.

Peter Potomus: And Commander Callie saw this too? From your binoculars?

Linowain: Yes Sir.

Peter Potomus: And soon after he left the wing bridge. You realized the ship was not going to stop for them? In Fact? Here is your voice from the ship's recorder…

"_Bridge? The boat is now off our starboard side...there's mammal's trying to hang on to the hull and they're waving at us! Why aren't we stopping?"_

Peter Potomus: Your voice….correct?

Linowain: Yes Sir.

Peter Potomus: What was the reply to you from the bridge?

Linowain: I was ordered to keep looking forwards and disregard the contact.

Peter Potomus: And you had no idea of the back and forth on the bridge between Petty Officer Hashina (Tiger) and the Captain until you talked later with him in his berthing? When you went to talk to him about happened and you found out that the Destroyer Tujunga had machine gunned the survivors of this vessel to death. Is that right?

Linowain: Yes Sir.

Peter Potomus: I reviewed all your training Petty Officer Linowain and you had completed the course of advanced seamanship and nautical law with 3.8 grade average. So you understand distress procedures by the law? Can you state those for the court?

Linowain: Yes Sir. Any vessel of Zootopia, of the Navy or of the civil private, corporate vanes, when coming upon any nautical vessel in clear distress SHALL respond with due speed and to the best ability possible, including summoning emergency assistance when so required.

Peter Potomus: Was this vessel? This Kzinti vessel? A vessel of war? Were those clinging to it enemy combatants? Were we in a state of war with Kzin?

Linowain: We were not Sir.

Peter Potomus: So in your opinion Petty Officer Linowain? Did Commander Calli clearly violate the law?

Linowain: Without question Sir.

Peter Potomus: No further questions for the witness your honor.

Tigress walked up to the witness box….

Tigress: Miss Linowain? What is your rank?

Linowain: Petty Officer 3rd Class, Clerical specialist Mam.

Tigress: And what rank did William Callie hold aboard your ship?

Linowain: Commander Mam.

Tigress: And what was his duties aboard ship?

Linowain: Commanding Officer Mam.

Tigress: So...he was the "Captain" correct?

Linowain: Yes Mam.

Tigress: So….you are a Petty Officer...Petty meaning you have "small" responsibilities and authorities within your level of rank and William Callie was "Your" Captain. So tell me….Petty Officer Linowain….who between you has the responsibility for the safety and welfare of a naval ship and its crew? You or the Captain? I'm speaking about command decissions.

Linowain: Mam….I am well aware…

Tigress: I asked you a question "Petty" Officer. I'd like to have a strait answer.

Peter Potomus: OBJECTION! The counsel is belittling the witness's importance and insulting her intelligence.

Tigress: I am stating a fact that Petty Officer Linowain is not in the chain of command that makes the day to day decissions for the life and safety of the crew.

Judge: Continue counsel….but watch what you say.

Tigress: Petty Officer Linowain? Are you in the chain of command that affects the safety of the crew of the ZNDG Rain? Yes or no?

Linowain: No Mam.

Tigress: Did you know the Mammals in the water were Kzinti?

Linowain: Yes mam. Through the binoculars I saw the descriptions as given in the watch briefing book. Hoods covering the heads and the size of the upper portions of the bodies.

Tigress: And given the Kzinti's history of abuse upon our citizens? You don't think the Captain has the authority to act as he deems fit to safeguard not just every other life on your ship but your own? After all...to a Kzinti? You especially would be sweet deer jerky to chew on.

Linowain: He doesn't have the right to order cold blooded murder.

Tigress: You have the luxury of saying that from your comfortable position where you don't have to speak to the Commander face to face, especially after you jumped the command chain to go running off to tell a superior officer. I'm done with this witness your honor.

2:45pm

Jackson and Darla's apartment

Sahara Square

Darla sat on the sofa after hearing Jackson tell her with Myler and Albert sitting on the arm rest next to her with equally astonished looks….

"Kaboom!" Albert joked, which got a love tap on the head by the smirking female otter…

"Wise butt." She joked. She then turned to look at Judy and Nick, who looked as if they'd been caught in the cookie jar..."Well…." Darla said…."This makes things interesting."

Judy gasped..."Darla? I am so…..so sorry. Nick and I meant well..."

Darla waved a paw..."Relax Mrs. Wilde...This has been like an on and off talk between me and Jackie for a while. We wanted to get….you know….sort of firmly grounded before thinking about marriage? Especially with my parents...I thought maybe you understood how difficult inter-species relationships can be? I mean Judy? You come from "Bunny Land" I bet Nick wasn't well accepted off the bat?"

Nick raised a paw. "Actually….she's right. Judy didn't bring me home...at all… before she got pregnant and even when Stu and Bonnie came for visits? Stu had this "shot gun to my face" look at me that could kill herds."

Darla gestured at Jackie. "Jackie understood it. My parents are super traditionalists. As a daughter? I'm expected to marry another otter and spend the rest of my life, on my back, shucking clams, getting slammed and factory pumping pups..."

Jackson cringed..."Dar?! Do you have to be so descriptive? My parents right here?"

Judy giggled. "Can he make you scream like my Nick makes me?"

"MOM!" Jackson yelped. "Come on?!"

"Sorry." Darla said with a shrug. "It's fact. Otters like most mammals are specists. Species mixing is like...rejecting your heritage, spitting on your ancestors, feeding the dead bad clams. We both wanted to have more time to kinda ease the pain with my parents."

Nick replied. "Well they sounded nice when we talked to them.

"They wouldn't just come out and say….no." Darla replied. "I mean they'd like Jackson. He's wonderful….he's adorable…."

Jackson got onto a kitchen table chair..."It's getting bad now."

"Get off of there before I bite you!" Darla yelped. "He's got character."

Nick snickered. "He pissed on his father's back….real plus there."

Judy bumped him in the side. "Nick! This is serious." Judy sighed at Darla. "We so messed everything up."

"Yeah...sort of." Jackson replied. "But you two always mean well so how can I be upset? Just another competetive object I have to rub in Darla's snoot."

"I love it when you wager." Darla replied. "So? What's the plan? Woo my parents? Good luck What's the wager?"

Nick smirked. "Turning this into a game? Oh this is going to be interesting."

Jackson stood thinking..."Ok...If I can get your parents comfortable to where they give their blessing...to both of us? You have to pay for me to have a whole day spa treatment at Mystic Springs..."

Judy yelped..."The Mystic?! No! No Jackson…..no."

Nick grabbed Judy's shoulder..."Carrots? He's not 12 any more? Or did that not get noticed lately?"

Judy covered her face..."Fritz and Ritz crackers I can not see his fluffy butt running naked all over that place."

Albert snickered. "You call it fluffy?"

Judy replied. "You shut that little yapper!"

Darla replied. "Hmmmm…..and let's say you fail and we have to resort to rebellion, eloping and staying out of the water to avoid the relatives sneak attacking our tails? Hmmm….you will not only pay my whole spa day? You will buy me the most expensive wedding dress on the market."

Jackson snickered back. "You….are so on."

"I love rivalry." Darla snickered…."It makes me so hawt...you want to wreck me on the coffee table?"

"WOE! WOE!" Nick snapped…."Please?! Parents here? Hello?"

Jackson giggled..."Magic tongue Dad."

"Jackie!" Judy yelped. "Mouth!"

"Excuse me?" Jackson snorted. "But you're in "our" apartment?" He said gesturing to Darla and himself. "Now if you two want to help us prepare the food and drinks for tonight? That would be great. But….I need to talk to my Dad if you two don't mind?"

Jackson had Nick follow him out of the apartment and down the hallway… "Ok… cut the acting Dad." Jackson asked. "What's really going on with your back?"

"Son, I just threw it out getting a little crazy…." Nick tried to play it off.

"And like always you're trying to fool your prodigy...not working Dad." Jackson said crossing his arms.

Nick sighed…."I didn't want you to worry. I don't want you changing your life for me...nothing's working any more Jackie. My back's going out… and I don't know when but one day….I won't be able to walk any more. Your mother's even considering speeding up her retirement. We're also planning to sell the house and move out to Aden Burough. Finnick's willing to give us his cottage out there for nothing….which you know I'll never agree with."

Jackson put his paws on his father's shoulders and squeezed them….

Nick sighed..." Jackie? You realize that...when mammal's loose their ability to walk…."

Jackson pulled his father into a hug and tried not to cry…

"Ok….stop it. Stop it Jackie or I'm gonna lose it and then your mother will run out here and lose it and Darla will come behind her and the whole evening will be a disaster..." Nick said as he backed off and gave his son a light chest punch. "Hey? Don't you go giving up on your old Dad just yet? I'm going to get one of those cool two wheel strap on things. I can work my arms into a pair of guns. Hell I might even put a "bubble gum" light on it and go back to work huh? What do you think Jackie?"

Jackson wiped his eyes. "I think my Dad's a psyco."

Nick wrapped an arm around Jackson's shoulders..."Do not, I'll say it again, do not stop your life because of me. I'll be fine, trust me, I plan to live enough to see my first grand kids….natural or by whatever means….heck if you ended up addopting a pair of Kzinti babies? That would be a crazy challenge for your "slot car father" huh?"

Jackson giggled. "Just know that me and Dar love you Dad. Alot."

"You better." Nick replied. "What an embarrassment to get your ass kicked in public by a two wheeled old fox. Come on your little snit, we got a party to throw."

3:30 pm

Gilly's apartment

Sahara Square

Will came through the door and got "bounded" and thrown to the floor by the impact of the happy flying bunny who greeted himwith kisses and tender tongue licks….

"I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Gilly yelped as Will giggled and laughed holding his lover's wiggling body…

"OK! OK! LET ME BREATH!" Will replied as he rolled Gilly around on the floor and pinned him on his back. Their maws met in a loving dance of tongues and spittle for a long moment before Will sat up holding his love in his arms…

"Every day has been torture without you." Will said softly with a little sobbing.

"I bet." Gilly replied. "Let me make you dinner in bed? Please?" Gilly asked as he slowly rubbed Will's chest.

Will nodded quietly then set Gilly on his feet. "So? When do I get to meet some of your friends?" He asked...knowing it was perhaps a jabbing jest of a question. Gilly's face in reply said everything.

"It's alright." Will said waving a paw.

"NO IT'S NOT!" Gilly snapped back. "I'm so stupid!" The bunny said as he walked around the living room..."Gnah!….I keep telling everyone that you're a chick!"

"Don't give yourself a stroke?" Will said waving his paws.

"I'm so ashamed to get the nuts up!" Gilly yelped.

"Well?" Will giggled. "You don't have a problem in "that" department trust me. Gilly? It's alright! Take all the time you want. Believe me…."Outing" to my Dad was scary as fluck."

"You? You told your Dad?" Gilly asked. "Did you tell him about…..me?"

"He…..didn't want the details." Will replied. "But I'm still here, I didn't die. You're not going to die Gilly."

The bunny shook his head. "If any rabbit hears about me? About…..you? I might as well be dead….which is why having to bounce around the bush is absolute bull snit! I hate it! I hate having to lie! I'm telling every one you have a flucken pussy!"

Will smirked..."Ummm….me top, you bottom?"

"Oh what ever?" Gilly snorted back. "Get naked and get in bed so I can spoil the fluck out of you and forget I suck?!"

Will smiled and petted Gilly for a moment to calm him down..."What about Jackson? He sounds cool and level headed? At least tell him the truth?"

Gilly shook his head. "I can't...I can't risk losing him as a friend. I know him, he's like his parents when it comes to faith. I…..can't."

Will gave his love a gentle kiss..."Alright then…..no more about it. I'll be waiting for you under the covers..."

Will backed away slowly as he tickled Gilly's chin and blew him a kiss from the bedroom door.

20 August 2040

3:30 pm

MCRD Savana, Camp Quanaco

The Hopps Brothers were assigned to the 3rd squad, 2nd platoon, 3rd Company, 1st training Battalon of the three training Battalions of the first training regiment, MCRD Savana. A lot to remember along with the chain of command coming down from the Mayor of Zootopia, through the Commandant of Fleet Marine Forces Zootopia, through the Commander of Fleet Marine Forces afloat, through the Commander of Fleet Marine Ground Forces, Through the Commander of Fleet Marine education and training and so on…..so on…...so on and so on down to the german gray furred snarling lupine beauty...but don't tell that to her face...Master Gunnery Sargent Emma Rhaksha (Rha-K-Sha) or as she was more affectionatly nick named…."The Demon."

The 3rd Company was a mix of mammals, yet the one's who got the most attention and felt the most deserving of it, were the wolves. Wolves formed the "Shock troops" of the Fleet Marine Force, the front line riflemen and grenediers who were expected to "kick in the door" and rip out throats. They were the elites and they weren't ashamed to display it. The bunnies and foxes along with other mammals like lions, tigers, pathers and others who vollunteered for "the Force" or "The Corps" served in the support and auxillary units but they were expected to be on par with the wolves as "grunts" if the situation warrented and in that regard, the Bunnies were looked upon by the wolves as less than good toilet paper because of their size and because they were "cute-see prey" more suited to skipping down trails, hiding colored eggs or bouncing around carrot fields than chucking grenades, shooting rifles or lugging "rucks" (rucks = Combat back packs)

Now dare say that about the "Rock of Aden" regiment? You could say that about bunnies who come from the lower farm lands of the Bouroughs, you could say that because so many of those bunnies never make it through week four of basic but for an Aden-knight to fail? Everyone knew these larger hare rabbits from the great highlands would kill themselves rather than quit.

The "Rock of Aden" and most bunnies in the FMF are put into the field artillery Corps (105 howletzers and 75 milimeter "Pack" guns) because the weapons fit their size and strength potential perfectly and because...bunnies tend to be extremely fast and extremely accurate with those cannons. They perfectly free up more wolves….so you have more wolves….to rip out more throats. Yet first...the bunnies had to get through basic training. And the wolves of course ran basic training and it was the desire and object of every wolf….to run out every little "dirt scratcher" because for all the ones that don't hack basic...you get to those very few….like the "Aden-Knights"….who deep inside their little cotton tailed butts...had a predator inside that cute egg of a body. Yet….don't call the Hopps brothers…..cute.

"Three Company" was into phase one of training...education and strengthening….and already the bunny field had been culled by five. The bunnies needed strength training because while evolution had given them strong legs, they lacked the upper strength required to wield the Corps battle rifles and man the artillery guns they would eventually be assigned to. So strength training was designed to be hard and painful from man handling bare wooden logs to marching with faux rifles to climbing obsticles to arobics with medicine balls and weights.

On this day, on a very hot sunny day over Sahara Square, Three Company was on a strength run through the camp's dusty training fields with the wolves in the lead behind "the Demon" with lions, tigers and other mixed predators behind them with the bunnies behind them. Emma turned around and ran backwards pumping an arm up and down with a five pound weight in her curled paw….

"I want to hear you bark! I want to hear you bark loud and shake the camp! You better get your growls up from your balls back there bunnies!" She snarled. "I better hear you little rodents scream!"

Emma started to pound out the cadence to every left foot that struck the ground…..

"AH PULL ME UP!" She barked.

"AH PULL ME UP!" The Company answered.

"DON'T LET ME DOWN!" She barked.

"DON'T LET ME DOWN!" The Company answered.

"AH PUMP IT UP!" She barked.

"AH PUMP IT UP!" The Company answered.

"ALL AROUND!" She barked.

"ALL AROUND!" The Company answered.

"THREE N ONE!" She barked.

"THREE N ONE!" The Company answered.

"THREE N ONE!" She barked.

"THREE N ONE!" The Company answered.

Then the cadence went on with her singing and the company answering to her every line….

"AH ONE….TWO…..THREE….FOUR!"

"FLEET FORCE!"

"AH ONE….TWO…..THREE….FOUR!"

"FLEET FORCE!"

"THE ZOOTOPIAN NAVY WAS NOT FOR ME!"

"FLEET FORCE!"

"DRONE FORCE WAS JUST TOO EASY FOR ME!"

"FLEET FORCE!"

"WHAT I NEEDED WAS A LITTLE BIT MORE!"

"FLEET FORCE!"

"I NEED A LIFE THAT IS HARD CORE!"

"FLEET FORCE!"

"CAMP SAVANA'S WHERE IT ALL BEGAN!"

"FLEET FORCE!"

"A LITTLE BOX WITH A LOT OF SAND!"

"FLEET FORCE!"

"I CAN FORGET ABOUT THAT LAZY BEACH!"

"FLEET FORCE!"

"THERE'S GREATER HIGHTS THAT I WANT TO REACH!"

"FLEET FORCE!"

"PT DRILL ALL DAY LONG!"

"FLEET FORCE!"

"KEEP ME RUNNIN FROM DEATH TILL DAWN!"

"FLEET FORCE!"

"AH ONE….TWO…..THREE….FOUR!"

"FLEET FORCE!"

"TELL ME NOW WHAT YOU WAITIN FOR!"

"FLEET FORCE!"

"AH ONE….TWO…..THREE….FOUR!"

"FLEET FORCE!"

"OH NO GONNA SING YOU SOME MORE!"

"FLEET FORCE!"

"FIRST PHASE WE'LL BREAK YOU DOWN!"

"FLEET FORCE!"

"SECOND PHASE YOU'LL COME AROUND!"

"FLEET FORCE!"

"THIRD PHASE LOOKIN LEAN AND MEAN!"

"FLEET FORCE!"

"GRADUATION STANDING TALL IN YOUR GREENS!"

"FLEET FORCE!"

"ANY BODY ASKS YOU WHY?"

"FLEET FORCE!"

"TOOTH EN CLAW YOU SHALL REPLY!"

"FLEET FORCE!"

"DEFEND EVERYTHING THAT WE HOLD DEAR!"

"FLEET FORCE!"

"OUR TEETH AND CLAW THE ENEMY FEAR!"

"FLEET FORCE!"

"AH ONE….TWO…..THREE….FOUR!"

"FLEET FORCE!"

"TELL ME NOW WHAT YOU WAITIN FOR!"

"FLEET FORCE!"

"AH ONE….TWO…..THREE….FOUR!"

"FLEET FORCE!"

"OH NO GONNA SING YOU SOME MORE!"

"FLEET FORCE!"

The cadence seemed to roll forever….then again every activity seemed to roll forever until the pain replaced the pain you still had from the morning run. The demon finally stopped the Company in a bivoac area….

"I better not see anyone bending over?!" She snarled as she walked down the line of mammals and looked...as she expected, there was that one Hopps brother named Owen pushing the bunnies to stay perked up. She was going to have a little talk with that one soon enough but for now...a wolf became her first victim as he bent over to cough….

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING PRIVATE!" She snapped! "STAND STRAIT UP! I DIDN'T TELL YOU, YOU COULD RELAX! YOU PATHETIC DISGRACE TO YOUR LUPINE FATHERS! LOOK AT THEM BUNNIES! THEY MAKE YOU LOOK LIKE A PICANEESE PANTY FAGGOT! GET OUT AND GIVE ME TWENTY DAMN YOU!" Emma commanded as she pointed the wolf to get on the ground and pump twenty push ups. Then she called the Company to fall out and take a good twenty minutes of rest…

The bunnies flopped over like bowling pins, coughing and stretching their sore legs. "Ohhhhh…..is this murder times a hundred." Shane said as he lay on his back. "Dori? Would you do me the honors and twist me legs like taffy?" Shane asked Dori as he sat sipping out of his cantine.

"Sure." Dori replied. He got up and worked each of Shane's long, powerful legs, the one thing Aden bunnies were known for was their extra long legs earned from generations of climbing the highlands as shepherds. Shane always asked Dori since they met to work his legs because he had..."That touch"….a combination of good paws and gentleness. Owen flopped next to Shane..."Me next brother...ah! Ouch! I swear she's trying to kill us?"

"Nah." Dori replied. "She's just tenderizing us…."

"HOPPS! WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!" Emma's voice boomed out, causing Dori to shake his head. "Oh what now?"

"PRIVATE DORI HOPPS! FRONT AND CENTER!" Emma screamed. Apparently...Nori had flipped his mouth off again.

"Damn it!" Owen snapped. "I'm gonna kick the snit the sense into him..."

"Owen!" Dori yelped as he stopped his brother. " It's alright...I'll handle Nori."

"No...you won't." Owen snorted. "You'll take his punishment again like you always do Dori. It's bull snit!"

"Owen? Sit? Please?" Dori begged before he reported to Emma and got "cycled" for Nori's mouth.

Powen flopped next to Owen..."We need to blanket party Nori. This is getting out of hand."

"I wish we could." Owen replied. "You know what Dori will do then and then we'll all be screwed." Owen said shaking his head. "Let Dori handle it."

Ori came up and flopped down…."I say we spank the snit out of him."

Owen smirked…."You sick little pervert."

"Oh trust me brother." Ori snorted. "I won't take joy in doing it. We can't let Nori "loose cannon" himself out and I'm sick of him snitting all over Dori."

Owen sighed…."Well we have a free day coming up soon. I think that's going to be the time we have a little family "correction session" but we do it in a legal way with family love. No one does anything behind my back….understand?"

The brother's nodded together.

Dori meanwhile had finished his push ups and sat next to Nori who brooded to himself not wanting to look at his brother until a paw tapped him on the shoulder..."You ok?" Dori asked.

"No..." Nori replied. "I'm not."

"Having a bad time with those cravings huh?" Dori asked.

"Huh?" Nori gasped..."What's up with you Dori?" Nori wondered. "How about you get a little pissed at me? Call me a "stupid tail hole"? I mean do something instead of being so cheerful! You keep getting "cycled" for my stupidity. for Fritz's sake show some attitude about it?!"

"And that's going to improve things how?" Dori asked. "The other three want to use you for "Home Run Boot Derby" and that's not going to make things better."

Dori wrapped an arm around Nori's shoulders..."You'll be ok Nori. And don't worry about me? Not like I can't use the extra "PT" to build up some awesome guns huh? Dori showed off his arm. "Kiss"….look at that bulge baby!"

Nori giggled…."Oh my gawd...you're as sick as Ori!"

"I try to run a close second." Dori said smiling.

"Three One! On your FEET NOW!" Emma yelled. "Get in ranks! It's back to the Company bivoac and evening chow….MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!"

Nori got to his feet and held a paw to Dori..."Come on….let's see how many more times I can get you cycled today."

20 August 2040

4:45 pm

ZPD Water Patrol Squadron aka "The Sea Knights"

Knight Precinct Two, Rocky Humps harbor, Sahara Square.

Officer Brent Mercadi (Polar Bear) pulled through the gate into the small fenced in compound and came out of his car to pull his equipment bag from the trunk as another member of his crew, A Grey Fox named "Strusel" climbed off his bicycle near by….

"Hey Brent?" Strusel called with a paw wave. "Did that work?"

"What?" Brent replied. "Oh….nope. Little guy did the "yuck" face and turned it down. Tried our best to disguise it and he still pushed it away. His sister? Oh she devoured it."

Strusel scratched his head as he and Mercadi walked towards the precinct building. "You've tried different fish?"

"We've tried Cod, Pollock, Haddock, salmon, Bass….nothing with any of them, he turns his nose on all of them." Mercadi said exasperated. "We've tried two different nutrition specialists so far? No change. I'm at the end of my brains here...seriously."

"Perhaps it could be the oils in the fish? Maybe he's lubri-intolerant?" Strusel said.

"Oh great." Brent snorted. "Just another fancy word the drug companies can use to make more money. "Does your child roar at night? Does he growl in school? Does he intimidate during "PE"...just try "Calm-em-down" it's better than pot."

Strusel laughed…."Brent? I'm being completely serious. Your son might have an aversion to the fish oil, perhaps semi-cooking the fish isn't good?"

"I dunno Stru." Brent said as they entered the "Bull Pen" completely cooking the fish? Polar Bears don't eat completely cooked fish."

"Well sometimes tradition has to be ditched for the sake of future generations." Srusel said as he slipped into his chair next to "Phisher" the patrol boats "gun wolf" who looked miserable…

"You still sick with that cold?" Strusel asked the black timber wolf as he wiped his nose…

"No. The doctor said I'm alright. I'm on the tail end of this but I'm still hacking phlegm. Good thing for you guys this can't cross species or you'd hate your life." Phisher said as he lowered his head on the table and whined.

"Fish? Go home?" Strusel said as he gave the poor wolf a gentle pet. "I can handle the bow gun just fine." The fox flicked out his claws and dug them slowly into the wolf's thick fur.

Phisher looked at Strusel and smiled..."I'll be ok Stru...mmmmm...just keep scratching my head like that? Mmmmm….you foxes have such nice claws…. mmmmm."

"Are you coming onto me?" Strusel asked.

"No." Phiser said. "Or I'd be humping your leg silly right now."

"Paw sex!" Sam Phillips, one of the two police otters yelped as he walked into the bull pen with Odus his partner behind him…

"Get a room you disgusting pervs! Cheese.."Phi's" thumping his foot. Stop teasing him Stru!" Odus chirped as he climbed onto a chair.

"Hey! Show some compassion here? Poor Fish is sick." Stru said as he rubbed Phisher's chin..."There you go buddy…."

"I wish I was a dog now." Phisher said. "This petting gig is actually nice." The Wolf raised his head with his tongue lolling out and began to "woo" softly until he let out a good comforted howl that split every ear in the room….

"Damn dude!" Officer Bill Shockley (Rhino) yelled. "Tone that down!"

"Sorry guys..." Phisher said with a shrug as the Precinct Chief, Harry Becket (A mule deer) walked into the Bull Pen with his clipboard…

"Evening everyone." Beckert said with a hoof hand wave. "Right off the bat? Let's all clap for our day crew of Boat number 14. Today….number 14 bagged a 60 footer carrying…..ready…..a quarter ton of "Purk nip"."

The officers clapped at the size of the drug bust.

Beckert continued..."First note of interest tonight is the tasking of Zootopia's Fleet Marine Force Recon Regiment to test the security conditions of ports and installations so be aware of that. They may also try to play "fluck fluck" games with us, in that case they will announce ahead of time that they plan to play their "fluck fluck" games and you shall respond to those accordingly. And please? Don't use live amo and tranks on our Marines?"

Brent Mercadi raised a paw…."Can we maul them?" He asked.

"You may maul them…..a little. But don't eat them." Beckert replied. "As always...stay safe...stay vigilant and stay professional. Other assignments are on the table as always. Have good patrols and good hunting out there tonight."

20 August 2040

5pm

Executive Office Building, Downtown Zootopia

Mayor's Security Briefing Session

Cesar Leo: Mayor of Zootopia

Rheana, Richardo Sancho and Morty from Intelligence

Secretary of Defense Baghera.

Cesar Leo finished reading the combined brief from both departments of Defense and Intelligence and sat back in his chair…

"So what we're doing with this public courts martial seems to have the positive reactions we had hoped for. And there's been no major "demonstrations" by the Kzinti Navy for the past few months? Not even what you described as "teases" by our fish farms?"

Baghera nodded in reply. "No...the Kzinti have been keeping their distance from our ships with the exception of that one time one of their destroyers "sort of" formed up to sail next to the destroyer Zootopia off Sahara for about twenty miles. Of course we didn't get to see any of the Sailors on the other ship and those the crew of the Zootopia did see were wearing those hoods. The Captain told Admiral DonCarnage it was the weirdest encounter he ever had."

Cesar pursed his lips. "Bizarre indeed. And nothing happened?"

"Trust me..." Baghera replied. "The Zootopia was ready and you can bet more than a few patches of fur were…."wet with anticipation". The Kzin ship was old for sure, at least that's what the after-action reports stated. She wasn't a "front line" vessel.

Cesar turned to Rheana..."On your end? What are you gleaning from all this intelligence you have access too now thank to this brilliant young wolf here?" The remark perked Morty who sat wagging his tail wildly for the boost in his young ego…

"Mister Mayor?" Richardo said with a paw wave..."I think my grandson deserves something nice for his continued efforts. I took him to the amusement park for a week but he has a request….not a big one...not going to bust the national bank….see….Morty's close to getting his driver's permit….

"I want a hot sexy car to pick up females!" Morty blurted out!

Rheana hid her face and Ricardo gave Morty a little head slap. "Do you mind? We are in the presence of the Mayor here Morty?"

"And that has any bearing on my desire for a super hot sports care with a wide back seat how?!" Morty replied with a shrug.

Cesar smiled..."I think we could arrange your request without busting the bank." He said as he rubbed Morty's hair…

" Shichō arigatōgozaimasu. Anata no kokku ga anata ni meiyo aru kodomo-tachi no kyodaina gomi o ataeru tame ni shukufuku sa reru yō ni!" Morty said to the Mayor.

"What did he just say?" Cesar asked Richardo.

"He is very grateful for your magnanimous gift great mayor and he hopes you will be blessed with many more children."

What did Morty actually say? "Thank you great mayor. May your cock be blessed to give you a huge litter of honorable children!" Richardo could have bit the kid for that.

Cesar asked Ricardo and Morty..."So in this report you explain that we really can't decipher nor trust anything the Kzinti actually say? That their language and translation alone is sort of "coated"?"

"Well it's like an onion Mister Mayor." Ricardo replied. "An onion is made up of layers and you never know exactly what each layer will taste like. It's all a confused word play like a scrabble game being played by a bunch of drunk hippos. You ever seen Hippos try playing Scrabble while screwed up on Mai Tai's...wow! That?….is an atrocity."

"Not as bad as your beer farts Gramps." Morty snickered.

"Sigh….." Richardo breathed as he looked up. "Please? Don't not make me kill you Morty? Mister mayor….there's many things involved in the Kzinti language arts like honor, perception, decorum, tradition, who the receivers and the givers are at any time. Take for example the "High Kzin, his Imperial Majesty that every Kzinti fawns over, makes offerings too, names their first born cub after…

Morty suddenly boomed out….Kare no kōtei no shuken to kare no kyodaina chinpo o tataeyou! BANZI! BANZAI! BANZAI!"

Cesar asked again. "What did Morty say this time?"

"Praise be to his imperial sovereign, may he rule ten thousand moons. Cheer, Cheer, Cheer." Richardo replied.

What Morty really said was…."Praise to his imperial sovereign and his enormous cock!

Richardo warned Morty…"That better be what you actually said. So Mister Mayor? Take for example what we know of, Morty? Shut up?, What we know about his majesty Mister Mayor? We know he is an insular figure head in that he is "shielded" from all politics because politics are considered filthy and nothing filthy must touch the eyes, ears, nose and fur of his majesty. His majesty can write opinions on matters? But even those opinions have to be quote/unquote "scrubbed" by a whole gaggle of "chamberlains" so that even his words won't offend or be offended. In short Mister Mayor...it is very hard to know exactly what the Kzinti think or say….except their propaganda. Their propaganda has zero ambiguity. Death to Zootopia, Death to Zootopia and Death to Zootopia."

Morty blurted out..."Karera ga shukketsu suru made karera no josei no tora o gōkan suru! Nokori no bubun o paiku ni tsukisashi, karera ga kunekune shite himei o agete shinu toki ni waraimashou!"

Cesar asked. "What did he say now?

"Rape their female tigers till they bleed out from their torn vaginas. Impale the rest and laugh while they die on pikes. Death to the perversions and filth!" Ricardo replied. "Yes mister mayor, that is exactly what their propaganda says. There is nothing ambiguous about that."

Cesar buried his face in his paw..."I am so glad my family didn't get to hear that one. So? Bottom line is? We must expect a clash. It's unavoidable."

Richardo nodded in reply. "There's always some last minute hope Mister Mayor. Morty refuses to give up, I refuse to give up and Rheana here? You will not find any mammal who's been breaking her tail more than this badger Sir. She deserves more than a simple thank you."

Cesar nodded. "Done. Rheana? I'll have a raise approved for you by next week. You have my word. Please all of you...keep working and do your best. I must be alone with the Secretary of Defense so please if you will?" Cesar gestured to the door.

When they were away from the ear shot, Rheana looked up at Richardo and almost cried. "You did that for me? Thank you Richardo….thank you."

"Of course….after all, you did a big thing for my grand son so the favor is well worth the return. Though? I don't think he deserves a sports car! You little snit! I wouldn't have given you a car?"

"No Grand dad. In fact? You would have dumped a snit box on me. I know you way too well you cheeps-cape. But still? Regardless, I won't get too big headed about it. We have a lot of work to do. We still have to try and crack that military code we discovered."

Rheana's mouth dropped..."A code? You two found a military code?"

"I wouldn't exactly call it a code just yet?" Richardo warned. "It could just as easily be a cleaver ruse. It will take time to decipher it and hopefully the Kzinti don't change it in mid-stream. Come on Morty...I need to get to a Buckies for a beer and a sandwich before we get cracking again."

20 August 2040

7pm

Jackson's and Darla's apartment

Nick and Judy were happy at the number of mammals coming through the door. Their son was doing well for himself judging by the happy hugs and head pats he was getting...especially from the foxes. Apparently aboard the Growler, Jackson had become sort of a savior among the fox Sailors as they walked up to show off their beautifully preened tails…

"He charges to little for this." One fox said as he showed off his tail to Nick who sat on the couch. "He learned all this from you?" The fox sailor asked Nick.

"No." Nick said waving a paw. "Actually he did all his own research and bought his own kit. He just used me as a lab rat." Nick looked around at some of the rodents partying on the nearby tables..."I meant computer generated test rat of course."

"Well talk to him Mister Wilde? He really doesn't charge enough for himself." The fox sailor said. "I don't think there's regulations against having your own business aboard ship? He says he won't charge more for the happiness we get and he shouldn't cheep himself. He's really good at this!"

Nick smiled at the tan and brown country fox. "What's her name?" He said pointing to the fox Sailor's tail.

"Nina." The fox Sailor replied as he snuggled his soft, bushy tail. "And yours?" He asked Nick.

"Chantelle." Nick replied as he petted his. "I'll let him know what you guys think. I'm glad he makes you all happy. It's sort of his big purpose in life."

Meanwhile...Jackson was introducing his mother through the growing crowd when a pair of foxes came through the apartment door…

"Where's Jackson?!" Kerdle yelped as he and his girlfriend Rachel walked in. "I brought a big bottle of "Ambrosia" to celebrate!"

Jackson came up and hugged Kerdle..."What's to celebrate?" He asked.

Kerdle wrapped his arms around Rachel and spun her off her feet..."A year from now? I will be married to this hot dish of a vixen."

"What?!" Jackson gasped. "You're serious?!"

Rachel showed off her engagement ring..."You better practice there best mammal." The female fox snickered as she beeped Jackson on the nose.

Judy came up and reached out a paw..."Congratulations you two!"

"We got orders to the same command in Tundra Town. That's where they're going to base the newest flying drones; the X-47B attack drones." Rachel said. The crowded apartment almost went silent hearing her…

"Attack drones?" A tiger Sailor asked.

"Well I can't go into details but these drones will carry weapons. Bombs and Missiles. Right now they're only for long range recon and photo work but the mission could change."

Albert waved from the kitchen table…."Speaking of missions? I got a text on my phone that says our next at sea period has us going to the Outbacks and Gala-pagos atoll with two more destroyers and the big assault ship Sayoni carrying the 1st Marine Division. A "show the flag" excursion where we chose an island and make holes in it. Seems the Outbacks and Gala-Pagos are having problems with the Kzinti as we are so we're going there to show them a big middle paw finger."

Judy heard that and she cringed….

"Mom! don't worry about us?" Jackson said as he rubbed Judy's shoulders. "We'll be fine! Just to make you and Dad jealous and take your minds off any worries? Me and Darla will send you pictures of us walking nude on an Outback nude beach."

"You will not!" Judy yelped back. "Your father's right. I can't see you past being my little baby."

Jackson scooped his mother up in his arms..."Who says I stopped being your baby? Come on? I'll make you and dad some killer drinks."

Kerdle followed Jackson..."Hey! Let Rachel make them? She's good at bar tending. I let her work a few hours bar tending a local bar outside the base in Savanna so we have pocket money."

Darla snorted. "That's not one of those so called "Coffee houses" is it?"

"No!" Rachel replied. "Though there's like three places like that. You know? When you have to have female mammals swinging their boobs and panties all over the place so you can sell coffee and specialty drinks? Then you shouldn't be selling coffee at all."

"Mmmm….but hawt males who do it are fine huh?" Kerdle snickered at his girl friend.

"SHUT UP!" Rachel snapped with a swinging paw over her fiance as he ducked under her fist.

"She's so sexy when she's angry." Kerdle said smiling. "We were going for coffee before work..."

Rachel put a paw finger to Kerdle's nose. "Don't you dare!"

Jackson snickered..."Mmmm...beef cake coffee huh?"

Kerdle giggled..."Molten hawt tiger beef cake coffee….yum."

"I swear I will kill both of you!" Rachel snorted as Darla bumped her with an elbow…

"So how stacked was the Barista Bengal again?" Darla asked.

"Oh my gawd….he was as hawt as Adonis...He had these beautiful pecks. I told Kerdy he just has to hire him for my bridal shower." Rachel said…then she back slapped Darla..."OH YOU TEASING SHELL SHUCKER! GET OUT OF HERE?!"

"Can't girl." Darla replied. "My apartment."

"HEY!" A voice called from the apartment doorway. "AYDEN's HERE AND I BROUGHT THE FOX DRAFT BEER!"

Jackson walked over to meet Ayden. "Welcome "P oh two." " Jackson said with a paw wave as he noted the smaller much skinnier gull next to Ayden's big frame.

"Oh Jackie? This knock out guy is my brother Bailey from "ZOO YOU" (University of Zootopia) Bail? This is Jackie."

"This is the fox groomer?" Bailey said. "You should come to the University and make a mass slaying Jackson, trust me there's two frat houses full of foxes and vixens in dire need of good preening services."

"I might check it out when I got the time." Jackson replied. "I kind of want to get my Navy service going solid. So this is the famous Bailey you fawn over Ayden? What's your major in college?"

"Engineering." Bailey said. "Though I haven't chosen a specific field just yet, I'm only two years into my Masters but...I might take up afloat engineering because the market might be growing in the sub-surface drone fleets. There's contracts being negotiated for a new fleet of attack drones."

Jackson looked around for his parents and saw them together on the couch. "Why does it seem that we're building up for war and we're not even close to that yet?"

"Maybe we don't want to get bushwhacked?" Bailey replied. "I heard that the taboo subject of using satellites for intelligence gathering over Kzin might go to the counsel floor again. That's all hearsay. Has anyone been keeping up with the courts martial of that ship Captain?"

One of the foxes in the apartment, an electrical specialist red English fox named Boothbay replied..."Only some of it. The outcomes already been decided so why bother with the drah-mah? If he didn't lie about an attack that didn't happen, he might have gotten off with a reprimand for failing to stop and report."

"Oh bull." A tiger said as he came over. "The jerk called one of the watches a stupid Tiger, he orders the follow on destroyer to mow those poor Kzinti down, he fakes an attack...lock the bastard up for twenty."

"Easy for you to say when so far no tigers have been victims of tail dismemberment, beheading and gang rape." Boothbay snarled.

Jackson quickly got between the two arguing mammals…."Guys? Not in my apartment ok? In fact? Not anywhere. I'm already seeing you guys balling up fists. Don't make me get Ayden over here?"

Boothbay frowned. "No one cares about us foxes, we're a dime a dozen."

Jackson grabbed Boothbay and pointed to the couch..."Next time you say that? Make sure my parents aren't here Boothy?"

Boothbay slackened..."I'm sorry Jackie...it just upsets me that there's sympathy for those barbarians. I mean..."

Jackie wrapped an arm around Boothbay..."What you need is a nice soft drink. Better yet? You just need to get pampered." Jackson slipped a few bills into Boothbay's shirt pocket. "Go to the Mystic and get your tail twisted."

"Jackie? Cut that out?" Boothbay sighed as he tried to give back the money.

"No." Jackson replied. "Keep it ok? You never know when I might ask for a favor in the future." Jackson patted Boothbay on the head and went over to check on his parents who were comfortably snuggled against the couch…

"Get a room you teenagers!" Jackson snorted.

"Don't command your parents to do anything!" Nick replied. "Sheesh...give him an inch and he wants the whole world."

"Yeah..." Judy replied. "Behave you!"

Ayden and Bailey came up from behind Jackson. "So are these your parents Jackie?" Ayden asked.

"Oh...yeah….This is my Dad Nick and my Mom Judy. Dad, Mom….this is Petty Officer Ayden Gull who's my mentor on the Growler and his younger brother Bailey."

Nick shook Ayden's feather hand and pursed his lips..."Wow. Don't let me meet you in a dark alley."

"Nah…." Ayden said waving a feather hand. "All I'll do is kill you with endless poses. So you're Jackie's parents? You raised one good son, let me tell you. He's a good worker this one."

Jackie jumped on the couch..."Escaping the flood. He's lying his ass off."

"Such modesty." Ayden said. "Your sons on track for fast advancement. He must get all his motivation from you Mrs. Wilde. So you're the Chief of Police? You must be close to retirement?"

"I'm looking to expedite it." Judy said. "This sweet lush of fluff needs me bad." Judy said as she kissed and snuggled over Nick.

"Any excuse to slack off." Nick snickered back. "She expects me to do all the house work. Which is why we had a kid to start with. But "Chance" here had his own ideas."

Jackson sighed…."I think it's time you told me what that nick name means? Dad's called me "Chance given" since I was a toddler and he won't tell me why."

"Parents just love their little secrets because they know it torments their kids to death. Trust me, my father has a ton of them he won't share." Bailey said. "Just have to roll with it Jackie. Anyway? Me and Ayden just wanted to do a face show. Don't mean to be jerks and run but I never get enough time with my brother when he's in town."

"That's the truth." Ayden replied. "I'll see you back on the ship Jackie."

Jackson waved back. "You guys go have fun. Don't get thrown in a lock up ok?"

20 August 2040

Gray Home

Rain Forest District

7:30pm

Gordon poked his head in slowly to see Alex laying on his bed reading one of the Marine training books Chancy had sent him….

"Is it ok to land in the LZ?" Gordon asked.

Alex closed the MCT and sat up..."All clear Sailor. My pissy tank is empty." He said.

Gordon took a seat at Alex's school desk and smiled..."Don't worry. You're not in any trouble."

"Dad?" Alex sighed. "I feel like I'm going through "Wolf-n-Pause". One minute I get upset at Will? The next I'm whimpering over him and then the next I'm pissed off at him and then I'm crying…."

"You're no different than he was at your age." Gordon replied. "Don't you remember how he reacted when he got his drivers license and I told him to buy his own car?"

Alex blew from his mouth. "Oh don't remind me...he said so many things about you and mom? Did he tell you I bit the snit out of his lower lip?"

"Never heard that one." Gordon said as he rested his head on his paw.

"He was absolutely pissy the day you two went on those job assignments for a week? He was in the living room and I was in the kitchen making a plate of sandwiches and he's just going off about the car and how you told mom to tell him the same thing and he said one word about mom and I fricken lost it! Came out all tooth and claw on his butt...ripped hair from his tail and locked onto his lip."

Gordon shook his head…."That's why a lot of the glassware looked different."

"We didn't talk to each other that whole week." Alex said..."Then I just balled, I mean I really balled hard and things went back to normal. We both went out to buy new glass stuff, Will took me out to get this mondo hot fudge Sunday big as a battleship….yeah….my whole world revolved around Will and here I am speaking absolute hate about him." Alex looked ashamed. "I really suck Dad."

"No….and if I hear you calling yourself "suck" again? You and I will throw down. Of course me being an old geriatric flucker with thinning fur and you such a stud Marine and all...Don't know how that will play out."

Gordon got onto the bed and hugged Alex tight…."You're going through that phase between being with family and being on your own and believe me, that's a rough patch. Part of you wants to stay comfortable other part wants to get out into the world so get ready because you're going to have these swings more often. "

Alex cocked his head. "Are you being honest with me Dad? Is that what I'm really going through?"

Gordon snorted. "Do you dare doubt your father?"

Alex sighed back. "I just want to be sure. I mean am I really going through that?"

Gordon thought for a moment and then said..."Yes….that is all . Stop questioning me? You need to spend more time with Chancy so you'll get over this faster so your mother and I can have a little peace for once in our lives. I just need to know one thing? Do you hate Will because he's a homosexual?"

"Huh?" Alex replied. "No! No….that's stupid. I was talking out my stupid tail hole! That's…..that's "his" thing...no worries Dad. It doesn't change a thing between me and him one bit."

Gordon sighed a little…."His boy friend? Is a bunny."

Alex's face drooped…."He's a what?"

20 August 2040

Gilly's Apartment

Sahara Square

8:14pm

The tooth pressure was just enough to heighten the excitement coursing through Gilly's body...that and the feeling of warmth that filled him. He was gingerly pulled up to his knees and lightly shaken as the faux act of predatory violence and mild rape was finished and then he was dropped onto his side on the bed gasping and catching his shortness of breath from the excitement and surge of Adrenalin…

"You alright?" Will asked softly as he kiss licked his love.

"I'm dizzy." Gilly replied as he turned his head and slipped his tongue deep into Will's mouth..."But I'm soooooo happy right now."

Will petted Gill on the chest…."I'm sorry it's not a patch of woods. An apartment is not a great place for "Predator and Pray play"...you wanna take a shower?"

Gilly slowly slipped off the bed and held his paws out. "I wonder If I'll be able to walk after that."

Will scooped the bunny up in his arms..."Then I'll carry you." Will said as he stopped to sniff Gilly over and over and caused the bunny to giggle playfully as the wolf took him into the bathroom shower…

"Sniff…..sniff…." Mmmmm….I love it when you smell of baby powder." Will said as he turned on the water and passed his small love through the head stream like a cradled child..."You are so wonderful!" Will yelped as he held Gilly up and before him…."Every part of you is so perfect for me…." Will said gleefully as he pulled his lover in for a long snuggle and kissing session…

"And I love you and I am proud of you." Gilly replied as he stoked his lover's hair tuft…."What you're doing is a good thing Will, never think less of it?"

Will slowly sat in the tub, allowing the shower water to cascade over him and Gilly as they lathered themselves thick with shampoo..."I do it because I hate the idea of war, I hate violence….sheesh….look at me talk, I just played "rape my pray"….

Gilly stopped lathering himself to pull on Will's jowls..."You're such a flucken hypocrite." He joked. "I wouldn't ask you to change yourself for anything." Gilly then popped out his rabbit claws and dug them into Will's body. "Does my wolf love this?" He asked quietly and lovingly..."Hmmm? Does my big, strong, handsome and gallant wolf love his pray?"

Will closed his eyes and started to pant….his tongue lolling from his tongue as he slid over the bottom of the tub and spread his legs out…

"Mmmmmm…..Alex…..lick my tail hole…." Will sighed out...then he sat himself back up and pounded the side of the tub with a fist in anger as he clenched his teeth….

"GAWD DAMN IT!" The wolf snapped.

Gilly quietly shooshed him…."It's alright….it's alright….it'll happen, I understand..."

"No! Its not alright!" Will snapped as he got out of the tub. "I can't get him out of my head!" The upset wolf cried as he snatched a towel and almost ran from the bathroom, leaving Gilly to sit by himself.

20 August 2040

MCRD Camp Savanna

Bivoac of the "third and one" Training Company

8:30pm

Dori stood at attention at the side of the doorway leading to the Drill Instructor's office and pounded it hard three times….

"Who's banging on my bamboo?!" Came the reply from Emma Raksha.

"Mam! Private Hopps reporting as ordered Mam!" Dori cracked back loud.

"Get on the spot Private!" Emma screamed back and watched as Dori executed the moves and stood before her desk at attention.

"Do you know why you're hear Hopps?" Emma asked. "Any inkling in that little dirt scratcher brain of yours?"

Dori replied..."Mam. Because of my brother. Mam!"

Emma pointed to a chair. "Sit Private." She snapped.

Dori sat down ram rod strait with his eyes fixed on her face as Emma leaned forwards over her desk..."Private? Why don't you get upset? Don't you hate it when he messes up and you pay for it? Why won't you correct him?"

Dori stayed quiet.

"At ease cotton tail before you fall over." Emma snorted. "Now answer me Hopps…

Dori waved a paw..."Discipline? Won't do him no good Mam. By discipline you want me to cycle him...or worse if that was permitted."

Emma nodded. "Hopps? You are too kind hearted. I take it your brothers kept you sheltered a lot and you never had to get in any fights growing up or you got really angry and smacked them around."

"Correction Mam." Dori replied. "I have a very high tolerence, I'm not easy to anger but ask my brothers...I sure have punched them out when they got stupid, when there was a just cause for it. Cept with Nori? That's not his problem. If I may ask the drill instructor's opinion Mam? Is my brother a wash out?"

Emma shook her head. "Hardly. The only problem with him is his attitude and mouth. You should not have to be punished for his problems but that's why we play this little game. It seems however that more harsher things are required."

"No Mam." Dori replied. "What's needed is Vanilla Wafers…..Mam."

Emma cocked her head. "Come again?" She asked.

"Vanilla Wafers Mam." Dori replied. "You see? Nori grew up with them and ever since he was a kitten? They became a sort of comfort thing, like a teddy bear or a favorite blanket. He's not getting them so he has this terrible detox thing going on, he gets all pissy and cranky. If he could just get a little bit every now and then? He'll be perfect Mam...trust me, he'll stop."

Emma smirked. "That? Is the most…." She stopped to think. "Alright…. Alright….I will….get you a bag of wafers there…."doc" if that will snap your brother out of this "tick" of his."

"Oh...it will Mam, trust me." Dori replied. "But begging the Drill Sargent's thought if I may speak freely? I'll miss the extra PT...I'm really getting a set of sweet guns!" Dori kissed his arms and showed off his nicely firmed biceps.

Emma smiled. "Get your crazy cotton behind out of my office you sick little carrot digger?"

Dori popped tall..."Mam! Yes Mam! The Private thanks the Drill Instructor for her understanding...Mam!"

"Dismissed." Emma replied.

20 August 2040

Home of the First Family

Downtown Zootopia

11pm

You could retire the polar bear from the force but you could never retire the force from the polar bear...which was why former ZPD officer Allen Snarlov took the job he had now with a private security firm. "BlackOtters" was contracted to provide security for all the high government officials like the mayor and his family and all of the employees were former cops and Marine "heavy mammals". Just had to have the intimidation factor and presence thing when you talk deterrence.

Tonight...Snarlov had the front gate watch and even for an old polar bear, he was still a muscular nine foot brute of imposing white fur and teeth. It wasn't a glamorous way to enjoy retirement but it paid well and Snarlov missed his former life…

He heard the sound of someone talking near him and turned his head to see an otter coming up to the gate with a smart phone in his hand..."Excuse me Sir?" The small mammal said as he stopped and pointed to his phone. "I'm trying to find a way to the inter-urban highway but I'm not getting a good signal for my "Drooler Maps" app. Could you help me?"

Snarlov was about to say something when three trank darts nailed him in the neck and he dropped like a rock to the ground. It took a squad of wolves to drag him off while another polar bear….or you might think it was one….took Snarlov's place…

"We have the gate." A Tanuki inside the polar bear costume said into his shoulder radio.

"That's the last guard down." Came a reply.

A pair of Tanuki bounded the perimeter wall of the compound after using a device and a laptop to "murder" the security system. They were followed by another four carrying a ladder who swiftly made their way up to the side of the main house where they rested the top of the ladder against the sill of a second story window…

Inside the child's room...the white lion cub had been stirred awake but didn't get off a peep before a trank dart put him back down. Quickly...two Tanuki's stuffed him into a canvas bag and passed him off to another four who quickly carried him out the front gate and into a car...

20 August 2040

Home of the First Family

Downtown Zootopia

1am

The cell phone on the bed table chimed annoyingly which caused Cesar Leo to snarl and growl and he snatched at it….

"Mayor Cesar Leo of Zootopia. Who am I speaking with?" Cesar said groggily.

"Good morning Sir. This is Sargent Osa of Force Recon. I think you should check your son's bed room."

Cesar replied. "Who is this? Is this a damn joke?" The Mayor replied. "I'll have you know that this is a monitored phone."

"It was monitored Sir." Osa replied. "Till we killed your security system. You might also find that your security guards around the compound are taking naps when they should be watching your house. Now if you would Sir? Please check on your son?"

Cesar's wife heard the conversation and scrambled in a half daze to Kimba's room where she screamed and woke her daughter up in the next room…

"WHERE'S MY BABY! GAWD!" Cesar's wife screamed out!

"You bastard!" Cesar snarled into the phone. "Where's my son! You..." Cesar ran to a box on the dresser and hit the button on it…

"By now Sir? You're in a panic and you've hit the panic button right?" Osa asked. "We….kinda killed that too."

Cesar roared…."When I find you! I will rip your flucken throat out!"

Osa replied…."Tun Tavern Thunder"

Cesar suddenly drooped…."Oh Gawd damn it."

His wife rushed into the bedroom. "Cesar! Our baby….they have our baby..."

"He's alright." Ceasar replied as he hugged the shivering lioness. "You silly bastards. Where's my son?"

"Right now Sir? He is enjoying the largest hot fudge Sundae we ever made and trust me? That bleached white fur is getting nicely matted in chocolate, isn't it Kimba?"

"That's what you get for not keeping promises Dad!" Kimba snapped through the phone.

"Young lion!" Cesar replied. "You keep your place!"

"I am!" Kimba snapped back. "Eating stuff my "father" won't give me! Thanks guys!" Kimba said to the Marines around him.

"OOOH RAH! RECON!, RECON!, RECON!….WOOF!" The team shouted.

Cesar growled…."I did not give permission for my house to be ruthlessly violated in this manor Sargent!"

"Sir?" Osa replied. "You gave no expressed stipulations barring us from testing your security. I have a copy of the orders signed with your paw Sir."

"They made you a pussy Dad!" Kimba snapped. "Hah! What security system! All I know is? I'm eating a big fat Sundae, getting all gooey and messy and loving every minute of it because my Dad doesn't keep his promises! AHROOOOOO!"

"AAAARRRROOOOOOGAH!" The recon Marines replied.

"Sigh…." Cesar relented. "Yes Sargent….you were doing what I ordered you too do….well done. Now? Can I have my son back?"

Osa replied..."Of course Sir. And may I suggest you find another security company that will actually "secure" your home?" Osa turned to look at Kimba. "Oh yeah...give the kid a can of whip cream?"

"Sargent!" Cesar snapped.

"Hope your tongue is well rested Dad!" Kimba snapped at the phone. "I'm getting whip cream in every nook and cranny."

"Sargent? Please bring my son home right now so my wife can clean him up? Please?" Cesar said….before his wife started to clobber him silly with a hard sofa pillow!

"I'M NOT CLEANING HIM UP! HOW DARE YOU LET THE MARINES KIDNAP MY CHILD! YOUR IRRESPONSIBLE CLUMP OF FUR!"

Kimba was enjoying his revenge….after all….he made the call to the Marines and gave them all the information on the security system to start with.

End of Chapter 19


	20. Chapter 20

FIRST SALVO

A Zootopia fan fiction by Dan

Rated M+

(c) Zootopia 2016 by Disney Animated Studios

(Artist ownership) Ayden Gull from BRO GULLS by Anti_Dev

(Artist ownership) "I Will survive" by William Borba 2017

(Artist ownership) Will and Alex Gray, Sheath and Knife by Harmarist

(Artist ownership) Anubis and the buried bone by Harmarist

(c) (Artist ownership) The K'zin by Lary Niven.

(Artist ownership) Don Carnage Disney's TAIL SPIN

(Artist ownership) Ikkey the Fox Kit by Inkbunny's Ikkey

(Artist Ownership) Master Guns Flash by Inkbunny's Flash Timberwolf

**Chapter 20**

**The Growler** part 5

Jackson and Darla's apartment

12:47am

21 August 2040

The party had finally petered out save the two foxes who remained in the apartment because they were too drunk to drive. Jackson set one in the lounger chair and tucked him in with a pillow and blanket. He then pulled the other one onto a blow up mattress Darla had prepared and tucked him as well. Then Jackson attended to his parents.

Darla watched as Jackson carefully arranged his mother on his father's chest and wrapped her with Nick's arms and paws…

"Mmm…." Nick stirred...he was still quite smashed from the mix drinks. "Mmm….(smile)….I love you son."

Jackson bent down and kissed his dad's nose..."And I love you." Jackson said softly as he kissed Judy on her head then tucked his parents in a comforter…." Sleep as long as you want tomorrow Dad….ok?"

Jackson backed up and just stood quietly looking at his parents till Darla took a paw...

"You know Dar?" Jackson asked. "If we do end up getting married? I hope we're like that twenty or so years from now."

"They're just great." Darla said softly.

"You never realize how much they love each other till you see what something bad can do." Jackson said. "They were really messed up in that cruiser accident. My mom was busted up three ways to Sunday yet she kept defying the doctors and practically dragged herself off her bed to lay with my father when he was in a coma. I don't know if my mother could live without him."

Darla pulled on Jackson's arm. "Come to bed already. We got tomorrow off so we should sleep in late."

"Yeah…." Jackson replied as he nodded and turned the lights in the living room off.

ZPD water enforcement Squadron aka SEA KNIGHTS

patrol craft Sea Knight 13

12:47am

21 August 2040

five miles west off Sahara Square

The sound of Critter Clearwater Revival bounced around the hull of the speeding patrol boat and the darkness of the water around it as PC-13 skippered by a black panther named "Rodney Davis" cruised up and down the coast of Sahara doing boat checks and "on call" responses.

The crew consisted of Davis, the boat master. His engineer, a ram named "Gustav". The bow gun handler, Phisher the wolf who was fighting a bad cold. Strusel the Fox. Officer Brent Mercadi the Polar Bear and two harbor seal cops named Cashy and Brittney who were constantly nipping at each other because… well….Brittney was single, Cashy was single and Brittney was giving off one powerful smell of pheromone that had poor Cashy hard as a rock…

"You do that again Cashy and I'll fluck you up, I swear!" Brittney snapped as she bore her teeth at her partner.

"Damn it girl! Don't blame me?!" Cashy replied. I can't help it that you're flashing signals like a forest fire at me!"

Brent stomped up to the feuding seals. "Both of you cut the snit before you get me ticked off. And Britty? If it's your time? Why didn't you let us know?"

The female seal snapped back. "Oh? So because it's "my time" you want to throw me on some desk job huh? Typical mentality of a polar bear."

"I'm only thinking of the efficiency of the crew Brittney." Brent said waving his paws.

The female seal flipped one of her flippers around…."Look Brent. Cashy is "A" and I am "B". We didn't invite you Mister "C" so….leave."

"Hey! He was only showing concern Brittney?" Cashy tried to say.

Brittney closed her gaze on Cashy's eyes. "You can go fluck yourself. You so much as brush your stupid fluke tail on me and my teeth will mangle your nose so shut the fluck up and bite me Cashy!"

Strusel stood cocking his head as Brent walked past him. "Her hormones are like level 10 Stru. I'd stay clear."

Brittney snorted at Strudel. "What's your problem there feather duster tail? Find something to do there fox!"

Strusel shrugged his shoulders and joined Phisher on the bow. "Slow night tonight huh?" The fox said as he leaned against the gun lintel. "You feeling any better?"

"A little bit." Phisher replied. "I took some "Emergent-c" and chewed aspirin root before we left the base and it's doing some good. I guess I'm more tired than sick since I haven't slept in like ever."

Strusel scratched Phisher on his head again with those sharp fox claws and the wolf once again warmly smiled..."Stru? You are just the best friend for lousy moments."

"Smy yob." Strusel replied.

Inside the control cabin...Davis heard the beep call of the radio and snatched the mic off the panel..."Knight 13." He spoke.

"13….this is H.Q. We just got an alert from the "Laura-lal 5" patrol drone of an unregistered craft about ten miles from your current position. We're sending you nav data on the link. Craft is about 100 feet long, no wake power present, no lights, seems adrift."

Davis flipped "the horn" announcer switch…."Alright everyone. We have a drifter about ten miles away. Advancing to full throttle to follow the nav link to the target. Stru? Brent? I want you guys in body armor with rifles. Phisher? Lock and load the sixty with non-lethal suppression amo. Cashy and Britty? Stop you're love squabble back there and keep your heads in the game."

Brittney yelled back…."Stay out of this Captain!"

"Now Brittney?" Davis replied. "Don't make me muzzle you?"

"Captain? Don't make me turn you into a female?!" The bitchy female harbor seal snapped.

Davis's engineer smiled. "You know when she's not in that time? She really is delightful to work with."

"Well right now I don't need "delightful"...I need "attentive".

As Knight 13 kicked and bucked after reaching full speed. Brent and Strusel stood in the back of the control cabin putting on their body armor and drawing their M-1 carbine rifles from the weapons rack…

"Standard thing right?" Strusel asked Brent. "Me first in?"

"You're the fastest." Brent replied. "Though if she's been abandoned? I wouldn't be too worried about any confrontation."

The Police swift boat covered the ten miles quickly and soon was slowing down as Davis flipped on the exterior flood lamps..."Ok...everyone get set. Fish? Lock and load."

Phisher cycled the charging handle of his M-60 Machine gun and brought the weapon into battery..."Loaded, non-lethal engagement rounds! Bow gun ready!"

"Cashy? Britty? In the water." Davis called out and the harbor seals jumped off the back of the patrol boat and into the water to circle around the derelict boat as Brent hoisted Strusel onto a shoulder…

"Ready buddy?" The bog polar bear asked as he steadied the fox. "I'm going to throw you over the top rail."

Strusel locked the charging bolt of his carbine. "I'll go for the pilot house first? You sweep the main deck and then I'll jump below. Good plan?"

"Fantastic." Brent replied. "We're ready to go Cap." Brent said into his shoulder mic.

Inside the control cabin, Gustav was searching through the on-board computer records, the downloads from the Laura-lal patrol drone and gazed at the derelict boat…

"No local registry. No confirmed identification with any country we know and what the hell is this wired "scratch" writing on the hull?"

"I've never seen it before." Davis said as he too studied the strange writings. "Looks like runes or something from one of my kid's video games." Davis said as he clicked his mic..."Keep your heads on a swivel…..this thing is a serious "un-mark" (Un-mark meaning….a total ghost ship)

As Knight 13 drifted up to the side of the boat...Brent launched Strusel from his shoulder and the fox was off and throwing himself into the pilot house before Brent cleared the side rail…

"Pilot house is cleared!" Strusel yelped. "Negative contact!"

Brent moved over the main deck popping open door after door. "Clear room! Clear room! Ugh….stinks of piss, my nose is turning up like a rocket."

"One thing's for sure? She's old as fluck." Streusel said as he rifled through the pilot house for anything useful and came across some papers with more of that strange writing on it. "I'm shoving some papers into an evidence bag Captain. They're covered in this strange "scratch"."

"Affirm." Davis replied. "Keep moving and I'll send reports back to H.Q.."

Strusel soon met up with Brent at an open door with a ladder well inside. The fox turned off his head lamp and dropped a night vision monocle over his eye…

"I smell fresh food down there." Strusel said as he tested the air with his sharp fox nose. "Can't describe it but the scent is still pretty strong."

Brent rubbed Strusel's back..."Don't go too fast down there ok?"

"Such a worry wart." Strusel said as he put his carbine up into a firing position and quickly dropped down the stairs and into a lower passageway…

"Captain? Stru just dropped down below." Brent radioed.

"Affirm." Davis replied. "Cashy? Britty? What can you tell from the hull?"

Brittany replied..."We're scraping the hull now for samples for the FBI boys. The hull is rusted pretty good. Whoever owned this boat sure didn't care about it."

Brittany swam up to the propellers..."The props wouldn't have been much use. They're all bent and flucked up. Oh Captain? I'm sorry I've been such a blubbery bitchy cunt tonight."

"It's alright Britty." Davis replied. "I understand going into heat is a pile of stress….trust me, my wife is hyper satiated as all get out. Try getting dinner?"

Britty watched as Cashy came floating up to her. "Look at this Brits? I've never seen this kind of clam around Zootopia?"

"I know." She replied. "Let's get like a trash bag full of things. This whole boat makes me shake."

Brittany snorted..."Keep your yap shut Cashy?"

"I wasn't going to crack anything dumb, trust me." Cashy replied as he went back to examining the hull.

Down below the main deck….Strusel is quickly moving through side rooms along the short passageway that leads to the engine compartment. The smell of the food teases his nostrils, it's a mixture of sweetness combined with spice and when he pops into what must be the kitchen...the sight of what sits in the pans causes him to cock his head with questioning.

"What? The?" The fox says as he finds a spoon and looks at a lump of the strange aromatic food. He picks a single white piece off the lump and examines it as if a child seeing a new toy…

He then drops the spoon to the deck when the realization hits...the food still has warmth to it. He crouches low to the deck, holding his M-1 Carbine in one paw while fumbling with his shoulder mic..."Brent? The food is still warm..."

"Got that." Brent replied. "You need me to come down?"

Strusel moved to the opening of the small kitchen space. "No...I need all the room I can if I have to scramble out." Strusel replied. "I'm moving towards the engine compartment….I think? I can't tell."

The fox gingerly approached the engine compartment door and gave the door handle a look first, then a quick touch test…."Oh kay…..slowly opening the engine compartment door now…."

Strusel pulled the door open, brought his carbine up and flipped on his mag lights attached to the end of the wood stock…..

"Hmmmm…..nothing." Strusel said as he stood slowly scanning his lights around the compartment. "Engine compartment secure." He said into his mic….

But as he turned around to go back down the passage way...he turned and walked into a wall of fur in the dimly lit passage way…

"Damn it Brent!" Strusel snapped. "I said I didn't need you down here dude!" The fox chirped as he fooled with his police helmet. "Brent? Don't just stand there drooling dude? Give me some lights or something!"

Strusel fumbled for his helmet lights and flipped the on switch and a pair of yellow and black eyes with huge white fangs below them stared right back at him!

"FLUCK!" The fox screamed as he stumbled over his feet and fell backwards into the engine compartment! He landed on his back and felt his carbine fly from his paw and into the bilge pit around him!

The towering vision before him was something out of hell! It was tiger or so he thought it was a tiger….it looked like a tiger but no tiger was this big! Was it nine feet? Ten feet? Twelve feet? To a fox it might as well be "Growl-Zilla". It walked upon two long legs who's foot paws ended with menacing long claws, it's paws were huge with claws that looked like meat cutters! The face was gaunt… haunting… possessed. It had no normal ears like a tiger, it had ears that looked more like the spines of a fish's dorsal sail…

And at the moment...it had poor Strusel fumbling for his trank side arm! 'MWAH! HALT! ZOOTOPIAN POLICE! STOP MOVING! STOP MOVING YOU MOTHER FLUCKER!" The terrified fox squealed as he tried to aim his weapon at the insane looking thing in front of him…

"I SAID STAY RIGHT THERE MAMMAL! SON OF A BITCH STOP MOVING! Strusel screamed himself horse but the apparition of terror before him didn't understand what he was trying to say….yet it understood it had a weapon drawn on it….

"No shoot?" The over sized tiger said as it held its paws out. "No shoot?" It kept saying over and over as Brent came up from behind with his carbine aimed at its head…."HEY YOU?! FLUCK STICK! GET ON YOUR KNEES!"

"About time you showed up!" Strusel yelped as he struggled to get to his feet and fell back against the boat engine…."WHERE WERE YOU BRENT! DAMN IT! I GOT PISS ALL OVER MY BUTT AND TAIL!"

"Right now Stru? I don't give a flying fluck!" Brent snapped. Whatever this tiger was? He towered over the burly polar bear at least three feet yet the tiger seemed for the moment to be docile….even pleadfull as it turned to gesture to Brent…."No shoot? No shoot? No shoot?" It said over and over again…

"BRENT!" Strusel screamed. "TRANK THIS FREAK!"

"Shut up, sit down and breath Stru?" Brent said as he moved as close to the strange Tiger as he dared…

"No shoot? No shoot? No shoot?" The tiger begged over and over again as Strusel got up the courage to duck and run around it and crashed into his Polar Bear partner….

"Shut it up Brent!" Strusel yelped. "Shut it the fluck up?!" The fox begged as he cowarded against Brent's legs..."Brent? Brent I'm scared snit-less...for the first time in my life I am scared snit-less dude!"

"It has to get through me to get you Stru….relax…." Brent said as he slowly petted Strusel's head and kept his carbine pointed at the tiger…."Hey? You?" Brent addressed the animal…."Sit down?!" He commanded.

"No shoot? No shoot? No shoot?" The tiger begged.

"No...no one will hurt you...I promise." Brent said as he pointed to the deck. "Sit… down…..sit…..sit…."

The tiger finally relented and slowly moved to sit on the floor and that's when Brent realized how thin and emaciated the mammal was. Then all the stories Brent had ever heard in his life….smacked him all in head...all at once…

"Oh…..my…...Gawd." The Polar Bear said as he motioned Strusel towards the ladder way. "Go….slowly….and leave the boat Stru. I don't think this guy's in the mood for any fighting right now."

Brent reached for his mic..."Captain? This is Brent? I hope you're sitting down for this?

Jackson and Darla's apartment

2:45 am

Sahara Square

Jackson shook his mother on the shoulder…."Mom? Mom? Wake up." Jackson said over and over until Judy opened her eyes and moaned at him…

"Jackie? What?" The hung over bunny asked.

"Mom? "Prinky's been trying to call your phone. I think it's like super important?"

Judy sat up on her husband's chest before her son put her on the floor and held her upright…."I'll….make some coffee ok?" He said as she shooshed him off…

"Yeah…..go…..go do…..coffee….yeah." Judy said a little annoyed, not at Jackson but at getting called on her day off. "Ugh….this is "why" we have a "Night shift supervisor" damn it." She snorted out as she called the First Precinct.

"Chief? We've been trying to call you for like an hour now." Page Clawhauser's voice sounded.

"Mmmfff….what the hell Page? I'm off duty, my son's home from his first cruise with the Navy and…...and why the hell are you at work?" Judy yelped.

"Night Shift Super Manfred called in extra security Chief. I think you should sit down for this? Oh yeah...do you have ear buds for your phone? "Super Manny" doesn't want anything to get out till he talks to you."

Judy popped her ear buds into her phone as Jackson brought her a cup of hot coffee..."Thank you Jackie." She said smiling. "Ok Page? Now what's so earth shaking that I have to use ear buds and sit down for?"

After five minutes….Judy dropped the coffee cup onto the floor. "Oh…..fluck. How many others know about this right now?" She asked. "Where is…."it"…. Right now?" Judy looked at Jackson as she talked. "Oh…...kay…..I'm going to get my uniform on and I'll be at the precinct in about 45 minutes. I'll call you when I get close."

Judy clicked off the smart phone and went to grab her foot paw leathers… "I have to go to the Precinct so I'm taking our car." She said to Jackson. "Look after your Dad, I'll pick him up later when I get a chance."

"Oh…..kay?" Jackson replied. "You sound super worried which isn't very reassuring mom?" Jackson said wringing his hands.

"You...just go back to bed and get some rest. Enjoy your time off." Judy replied as she patted her son's cheek. "I'll tell you what I can when I get back ok?"

Jackson watched his mother grab her purse and her hand gun from the coat rack and walk out of the apartment without another word.

ZPD First Precinct "First Prinky"

Downtown Zootopia

3:34am

21 August 2040

The first thing Judy noticed as she walked through the front doors and into the main foyer was…..the rifles. Officers were carrying carbines everywhere. By the coffee mess, on the balcony, slung over their shoulders, gripped in their paws or resting against the walls as they stood talking in groups and pairs. She even saw a few of them taking them into…..that bathrooms?

Judy felt the urgency of the occasion demanded she wear her official "full braided" Chief's uniform and not her usual "tac clothes" (Tactical clothing) she was more comfortable with. She walked up to Page Clawhausers desk, which obviously had been visited again by little Kenny as it was adorned like crazy with balloons…

"I see our little fox has been at it again huh?" Judy said as she looked up at Page who sported an M-1 Carbine over her shoulder…

"Who else?" Page replied giggling. "Oh my gawd Judy? I mean...Chief. He makes me want to get pregnant! I love that little guy so much! "Squeals"

"Page?" Judy asked as she motioned her paws. "What's with the armed camp look? The extra officers? Um?…..the gun bazaar galore here?"

"Morning Chief." A voice from behind made Judy turn to look up at the Woolly Mammoth (Yup...it's Manny from Ice Age with Ray Romano's voice) towering over her. "I can answer your questions? But I think you need to get the visual reference first."

Judy walked next to Manny as they crossed the foyer. "What's the need for all the extra cops and guns Manfred?"

"A few hours ago...one of our Sea Knight patrol boats was sent to check out what was thought to be a derelict boat. Well….it wasn't so "derelict" because they found some one on board….or…..rather? Some thing."

As Judy and Manfred walked into a room in the below street level part of the precinct, Manny wrapped his hands around Judy and set her on the sill of the see through mirror window where she just stood like a silent statue for a moment looking at the figure on the other side of the glass…she was obviously nervous since her left foot started to quiver and tap the sill under it.

"Yeah…." Manfred said behind her. "First impression shared by everyone and you're still in the dry undies club."

Judy pointed…."Is that?"

"Yeah…." Manfred replied. "We "think" he is but we're not sure. But he does fit the popular description….you know….big everything? Including those big teeth?"

The Kzinti yawned and Judy shivered from the size of the steak knives it had for fangs. "He looks? He looks emaciated. Like he's starving."

"Oh sure…." Manfred said waving a hand. "We gave him a fish? He ate it. We gave him a plate of fish? Down in a minute. We gave him a bucket full of fish? Didn't last two minutes. Hell we gave him a whole jug of milk….because he's a big cat mind you? Gonzo in 30 seconds flat. This guy? Is a supermarket black hole."

Judy's bunny curiousness took over….She was on her tip toes, her paws stretched out over the glass and her nose twitching as it sniffed the air...which she soon laughed to herself about the fact that she wouldn't smell anything…

The poor Kzinti was gaunt, he looked more terrified and tired than fierce. Perhaps he thought his own future was in doubt just as perhaps the many citizens who died horribly at the claws of these "monsters" felt before they met their fates? He was certainly larger than Zootopian tigers, most reached a max height of six feet. Only elephants would outsize and outweight these predators….

The fur was a deeper brown/orange and equally close formed to the body, save the head which was very full and flowing out of the cheeks and jowels. The eyes were longer and slimmer in appearance to normal tigers but the whole face and snoot didn't portray something all the stories called "Fearsome".

The paws however….different story. The claws were long and saber looking with very sharp angled edges tapering down into razor sharp points. And the ears? Judy cocked her head to one side reacting to the "queerness" of the fish-like spines with thin flesh stretched between them...

"Has he said anything? Does he do anything when he's fed?" Judy asked Manfred.

"No one here can understand him, that's for sure. He just sits there. And we know he's grateful for the food because he bows and says "Doe-moe Ah-ree-gator" or...something which we think is a thank you. Other than that? Not a peep."

"Has anyone looked at him to make sure he's alright? That he not injured?" Judy asked.

"Some of us had him close and personal and trust me….there was always an officer ready to blow his brains all over the walls. But….we did learn that when he's being handled by a pair of our tigers? He's compliant and docile to insult. He even kissed and snuggled Officer Borden's paw...creeped the guy out seriously."

Judy did a double take…."You? You had a weapon put to his head?"

"Damn right I did!" Manfred replied forcefully. "What?! I'm going to put any of my officers close to that "thing" without a little behavior re-enforcement?"

Judy frowned..."Manny? Our policy is and has always been….never to mistreat nor threaten prisoners. He's not even a prisoner! Has anyone even made a slight effort to show him that we will not harm him? Have you called anyone yet from the city government? The Mayor? The Secretary of State? The military?."

Manfred replied. "No….and for the moment we should wait before we blab to the whole city..."Hey! We got a Kzinti! Let's have a lynching party!" To say nothing of….oh….I dunno? The whole Kzinti nation coming at us with everything they have to spring their boy out of jail? The only officers right now who know he exists are the crew of Knight 13 who found him, Officers Borden and Lamont (Tigers) who transported him, Officer Clawhauser who processed him, Myself and you and all of us including you will sign a department gag order sheet. No one leaks snit, says snit or "facepaws" snit or? They will be a pile of hurting snit."

Judy nodded. "Wise precaution. But still? Has anyone shown him that he will not be harmed?"

Manfred shook his head. "No….and don't ask anyone to try. It's too dangerous. No one wants to risk their necks with this "thing" Judy."

Judy turned around from the window…."Stop...calling...him….a…."thing". I will not have a prisoner nor a potential prisoner addressed as an inanimate object. Do you realize what we have here?"

"Yeah….we have an overgrown tiger from a society that roasts screaming otters on spits, cuts the tails off of crying foxes and shoots polar bears in the head for doing nothing….that's what we have in that room Judy. That's the truth. Look at his clothes! Khaki colored shirt and pants? That's a military uniform minus the insignia and patches. No damn way I'll trust anyone in that room alone without an armed officer."

Judy clenched her fists. "This is the first contact we've had with a Kzinti. If he is a soldier? He'll understand body language and presentation. Some one has to try and show some humility. It's got to start some place."

Manfred shook a finger at Judy's nose..."I know where you're going Judy and I'm putting my foot down….my trunk…..what ever! You ARE NOT going into that room with that…..that…..Kzinti unless I put an officer in there ready to put a slug through his brains. That….he…..will eat you whole or he'll pop your little head off like a kid with a doll! You are NOT going IN THERE!"

Judy clenched her teeth and stomped up close to Manfred's face…."Who wears the stars here Officer Mammoth?! Who's the Chief and who's the street pounder….huh?! WHO!" Judy snarled as she pulled on her collars. "I outrank you Mister! So shut the FLUCK UP!"

Manny slackened…."Gawd damn you Chief. You're part crazy, part stupid or whole crazy and very stupid."

Judy snorted back…."Well my husband is passed out at home so he can't do anything to stop me. Give me whatever backup you want Manny but no one else goes in there but me. Believe me….I'll piss fire if I need to get out of there fast."

Manny sighed and pulled his radio mic off his belt. "This is Manny in the basement. I need SWAT down here ASAP for a "stack-up"

30 minutes later….

Outside the holding room door to the right of the door jam, five body armored and armed predator class SWAT officers stacked one behind the other while Manny and Judy stood in front of the room door…

"Let me try to bribe you out of this obviously insane "moment of truth" Chief? Anything you want? Anything?….just name it?" Manny said.

"Pay for the flowers?" Judy joked. "Just do what I told you? I'll be fine."

"Famous last words were never more bravely spoken." Manny said as he gripped the handle.

"That's?…..foolishly spoken." Judy said as she pulled on her uniform shirt and dawned her Chief's cap. "Get it right Manny."

Judy closed her eyes and thought..."Ok Great Frith….get me through this. You probably think this is really stupid too huh?"

She then popped open her eyes, turned to Manfred and nodded her head.

"Kawam-ura-Rhitu" is "his" name. He is twenty three and all he knows at the moment is mouth shut, ears and eyes open. Every creature he's seen thus far seems just as amazed, bewildered and quizzical as he is and like them? Hey can't understand a word they say to him. At present however….conversation is the last thing on his priority list.

The door to the room suddenly opens at the far wall and in steps a mammal that's totally foreign to Kawam-ura. What's with the hose thing sticking out of his face and the long twisty poles on the sides of his mouth? The Kzinti cringes a little. It would not be smart to anger this big monster. He watches it turn to the side and salute but what is it saluting? From where he's sitting...the Kzinti can't see anything beyond the end of the table yet the strange mammal is saluting someone and looking down at some one so…Kawam-ura decides to slowly lean over to the side of the table edge.

"Eh?….a Bani?" He thinks to himself as he looks down at Judy. "How remarkable?" he thinks as the rabbit without any word climbs onto a chair then onto the table. The look on the face is astounding. The Bani stands ram rod stiff, absolutely not a look of fear in it's eyes as it walks up and stops a foot from his paws…

Judy might have looked confident but she was fighting her fear instincts as she stood not far from a good swipe strike with one of those razor carrying claws. She knew that the stacked SWAT cops standing prepared outside the door couldn't help her now if this Kzinti chose to take her out….

Kawam-ura regarded the official looking uniform and the rows of stars on the Bani's collars. Obviously in this society, it commanded respect. A wrong move and Kawam-ura knew he'd probably be dead in seconds. So he straiten'd himself and offered a courtesy bow…

"Ohayōgozaimasu banī no shirei-kan" (Good Morning bunny commander) the Kzinti said as he held his bow.

Judy felt she needed to reciprocate even though she had no idea what he just said…."Welcome to Zootopia. I am Chief of Police Judy Wilde." She said as she too bowed.

What did the Bani say? Kawam-ura was confused by the language but buoyant at the return bow. At least they knew good social graces, they weren't totally "Kikaku-gaigen" (Substandard Foreigners)

Judy pointed to herself..."My name? Is Judy. Jooooo-deeeee. My name is Judy."

The Kawam-ura tilted his head..."Why is she pointing to herself? Juuuu what? Oh! Her name, that's what she's saying….her name is….wait? Her? A female Bani has authority?" Kawam-ura thought as he tried to pronounce Judy's name….

"Jeeoooo-deeeyooo" Kawam-ura said as he pointed a paw finger to Judy's chest. "Bani nam-ay wa Judyo?"

Judy nodded with a smile. "Yes! Yes….I am Judy. What is your name?" Judy asked as she pointed to herself, then to the Kzinti…."Your name is?"

Kawam-ura caught the hand movements and figured out what the Bani wanted to hear….

"Nam-may-wa….Kawam-ura Rhitu...desu" The Kzinti said as he patted his own chest.

Judy replied…."Kawam-ura Rhitu? That is your name right?"

"Subarashī! Subarashī! Anata wa hōchō no usagidesu! Soshite sono yōna ken'i!" Kawam-ura replied. (Wonderful! Wonderful! You are a cleaver bunny! And with such authority!) Kawam-ura said with a toothy smile, which sort of un-nerved Judy a little from the size of those saber teeth.

Judy smiled back...then she got bold. Bending down, she patted one of the large paws with hers and looked up at the Kzinti with a soft smile…

The urge was there...hot desire to rip her to shreds, to kill the perversion, to rip her guts out and watch her die. Yet….the display of courage on her part was both admired and respected. Back home...a Buni would shriek and scream and coward in a corner which only added to the delight of devouring it while it still kicked and breathed...This one wasn't going to offer the same pleasure and to just kill it would mean his death and he wasn't ready for that.

Judy caught the other large paw moving upwards and outside the two way window...Manny was raising his hand to the SWAT team and hearing the sounds of rifle bolts clicking home. Yet Judy wasn't moving…

"Son of a bitch..." Manny snorted. "She's really one crazy bunny."

Judy watched as the massive paw rose over her head, then came down to gently pat her…

"Yūki aru usagi… watashi wa anata o oshimanaideshou." (Courageous rabbit...I will spare you.) Kawam-ura said softly. Then...to everyone's shock? He kissed Judy on the head.

"No…..No…." Judy said to herself as she tightened her legs to prevent pissing over herself. Something you definitely don't do with a predator like this! She put a paw to her breasts and blew a small sigh of relief..."Um…..is there anything you need? Water? Food? Are you hurting?" She said as she gestured to Kawam-ura. He gestured back…."drink."

Judy waved to the window and motioned like drinking from a cup and soon Manfred came in with a pitcher of water and a glass…

"That? Was the craziest most gutsiest display I ever saw in my whole life." The Mamouth said. "Can I tell SWAT to stand down now?"

"You can tell the whole station to relax now. Get a cot, some pillows and blankets in here for him and escort a doctor in here so he can check him out. We'll keep him sequestered in here for now until I talk to the mayor in the morning."

Judy then gestured Manfred down and whispered..."Now get me out of here please because I'm about to wet my panties?"

Manfred picked Judy up and she waved to the Kzinti as she went out. Manfred could tell just by holding her and feeling the tremblings? She was scared snit-less but she had the sense not to let it over-whelm her. "I'll keep this part a secret? But damn Chief...that took a lot of guts. Wasn't expecting that from a bunny."

"How long have you been a cop?" Judy snorted back.

"Guess not long enough to stop doubting you obviously." Manfred replied as he placed Judy on the floor and held the bathroom door for her.

"I'm going to need a few minutes ok? You wouldn't mind standing there would you?" She asked Manfred.

"Take all the time you need." The mammoth replied as he crossed his armed and looked like he would take the head off any mammal that dared to say a word to him.

Jackson and Darla's apartment

Sahara Square

8am

21 August 2040

"Um….Nick? Mister Wilde?" Darla said as she stood on a stool at the coffee maker and wiggled a paw at Nick as he shuffled and lightly hobbled into the kitchen space. He wasn't just naked and groggy...he was naked and groggy with a hard on…

"Mister Wilde?!" Darla yelped again as she waved her paws...when Nick finally recognized her and looked down….he panic'd!

Nick's tail whipped up between his legs! "OH MY GAWD! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY DARLA! SNIT!" Nick yelped as he tried to shuffle back! Then he reached out and grabbed for a wall corner as he felt his back giving out!

Darla was off the stool and on him quick enough to put her whole body into holding him up from behind to keep him from crashing to the floor and the tortured fox let out a horrible screech enough to get Jackson flying from his bed room….

"YIE! YIE! YIE!" Nick cried and yelped with his paws tightly clenched as Jackson got under an arm and held him up….

"Dad?! Dad?!" Jackson said as he wrapped an arm around his father's waist and helped him back to the couch..."Dar? What happened?" Jackson asked Darla as he helped his suffering father to sit…

"I'm sorry Jackie!" Nick cried…."Stupid me! Owwww! Owwww! My back's on fire!"

Darla grabbed a paw and let Nick squeeze hers..."He came into the kitchen space naked and I just told him and he panic'd." She said as he held Nick's paw to her cheek and rubbed his slowly.

"Darla! I am so sorry." Nick said crying as Jackson snatched up his father's BVD's and worked them up over his legs and around his fluffy tail…

"Anything to get attention Dad." Jackson said smirking. "Do you want me to call a doctor?"

Nick grimaced…."No...it's getting less painful now...and don't call your mother! Wait? Where is your mother?"

Jackson motioned Darla to get a wet face cloth as he laid Nick down in with the comforter..."She got called into work. I guess it was something very serious and they needed her to be there. Right now? You're the one who needs all the pampering so enjoy it."

Nick frowned. "I ruined your day off."

"We were going to sleep it all away anyway Dad." Jackson replied. "Now shush." Jackson took the wet warm cloth from Darla and placed it over his father's forehead. "There you go." Jackson said with a smile. "Like I said? Anything to get some attention huh Dad?"

Darla snickered. "He even added a little "emphasis" she playfully said as she pointed down.

"Damn Dad!" Jackson yelped. "Going after my girlfriend? You big pervert."

Nick sighed..."Add that insult to injury you little brat."

"I wasn't impressed. Trust me." Darla said giggling.

"Damn!" Nick yelped back. "Getting it from everywhere! Don't tell Judy? I'll never get over it!"

Jackson nuzzled his father's neck..."Wouldn't dream of doing that Dad. We'll wait a little bit then you can lie down in our bed and let us feed you breakfast. How bout that?"

Nick smiled back..."And a preening?"

"Yes Dad." Jackson replied. "And a preening too. Getting injured so he can get pampered is one of his oldest scams." Jackson chuckled to Darla.

"First?" Darla said as she snuggled her boyfriend's neck. "Your breakfast."

Gilly's apartment

Sahara Square

8am

21 August 2040

Gilly jumped onto Will's back and wrapped his arms around his lover's neck… "Good morning!" The happy bunny said as Will backed off from the stove, grabbed Gilly by the arm and swung him around into a hug hold. The wolf noticed the thick pink socks Gilly wore up to his rump…

"Cute socks." Will said as he gave Gilly a nose lick.

"So? What are you cooking?" Gilly asked as Will put him down.

"I'm making carrots and grits for you and chuck steak gravy and vegetables for me." Will replied. "So? What do you want to do today?"

"Get you a new suit." Gilly replied. "You can't do television and net videos dressed like a reject from a "Tony Buck" (Tony Hawk) documentary."

"I'm not a real suit and tie wolf." Will said as he started to prepare the plates.

"I don't care." Gilly replied. "You need to at least look somewhat respectable if you want to win mammals over. I'm paying for it so...no complaints. We can go to the mall and after that the movies and then dinner and drinks before coming back here to get to bed early."

Will snickered…."You left "fluck" out of the inventory."

Gilly waved a paw…."I forgot….fluck my rump senseless every half an hour…..right."

Will sighed..."About last night? The Alex thing? I'm so sorry for that." He said drooping his ears.

Gilly threw a shrug..."Are you going to "eee-moe" out on me again? How about this? This time I play the predator with a big strap on and nail your hump? The visual will be fricken hilarious!"

"I don't do bottom tail." Will said waving a paw. "I'll be fine really. Let's just have one day without any sex or kinky stuff between us? But I'm buying dinner this time and no arguments about that ok?"

Gilly nodded back. "I promise you...when I feel it's safe enough? I'll try and talk to Jackson and tell him the truth about us. I'm just worried he might not accept it….you know…."

Will smiled back..."He sounds alright so I think you're worried over nothing. Why don't you let me talk to him?"

Gilly shook his head. "Has to be me or no one. Talking to him is probably going to get into bunny faith and that's not too well understood if you're not a cotton tail."

Will smiled and gave Gilly a nose kiss..."Let it rest for later? Enjoy your breakfast before it get's cold."

Headquarters

"The Rock of Aden" Regiment

1st Zootopian Fleet Marine Division

Camp Ephrarah, Aden Borough

8am 21 August 2040

The burly regimental Sargent Major Cailean MacUirigh , a very large and imposing black and white fur'd Welsh Hare, stepped into the office of the regimental commander Lieutenant General Mànas MacAra, an equally sized tri-color hare, and gave him a stiff salute…

"Yes Sir! What be your pleasure this morning?" MacUirigh asked.

General MacAra passed the Sargent Major a blue folder..."Deployment orders Sargent Major. We are to join the 1st Division in a strength display in the Outback Islands in three weeks. Show the flag, make nice with the native "Kang-gees" "Cap-ees" and "Wall-lees" and show them how we can make large holes in dirt. That's our warning orders." The General pointed his paw finger around. "By the numbers Sargent Major. Pass that along to the leadership, make sure they begin to prep and set their bunnies. I want a clean equipment report before the end of the week."

The Sargent Major saluted sharply. "Yes Sir!" He snapped out before he turned and marched out of the commander's office where he stopped to hand a bunch of stapled pieces of paper to Colonel Dennis Lannan who was General MacAra's chief of artillery.

"A cruise to the Outbacks? Nice! Any chance of "in porting" during this excursion?" Lannan asked as he walked with the Sargent Major into the coffee mess…

"Depends on the group commander." MacUirigh replied. "I can't see why not?" The Sargent Major poured Dennis a cup of coffee. "By the way Sir? I've received some word as of late about incidents of hazing with our new arrivals? Even a clerical fox...who has absolutely no paws on with our equipment had his tail dipped in blue ink while he was sleeping."

Lannan frowned. "Was it from my detail?"

"No..." The Sargent Major replied. "But the feelings of the regiment are universal from the grumblings I've heard. These new members come with high standing from their former units. Four of them are crack sharp shooters assigned to back the guns up with fire discipline against enemy snipers and if they get run out of the unit because the boys are feeling "butt hurt" having to work aside foxes and I get my paws on any single individual rebel rouser? Rest assured Sir, I will make them hurt worse than a reprimand. Unit pride means nothing if we end up sending sons and fathers home in coffins because we ran off good Marines who could have saved their lives just because they have longer tails than ours."

Colonel Lannan nodded and saluted. "I will be sure to pass your warning on to the other bunnies Sargent Major. There will not be any hazing nor harassment tolerated in my command. In fact? Detail those sharp shooters to my unit, I'll be sure to put them to good use." Lannan said before he walked off to his morning staff officer's meeting.

Camp Quanaco Marine Base. Sahara Central.

The main gymnasium

9am 21 August 2040

"Are you ready yet?" Chancy asked as he stood on the other side of the row of lockers.

"Why are you on the other side Unk?" Alex replied. "What? Am I like the plague or something?"

"Well...you're putting on a sports cup so I thought…." Chancy saw Alex walk around the corner wearing a balls protector…

"Oh my gawd, What am I? Flucken six?" Alex yelped as he put on his athletic clothes. "So we're going to spar with puggle sticks?"

"No." Chancy replied. "We" are not but "you" are with one of our top combative trainers from MCRD. He's an old friend of mine and he says he'll train you while I'm deployed."

Alex stopped dressing…."Deployed? Where are you going?"

"Nothing for you to worry about Alex." Chancy said waving a paw. "Some of the 1st Division is going on maneuvers in the Outback Islands at their request. Seems the Kzinti have an interest in being jerks there too so the Mayor is sending a few of the destroyers and the Amphibious corps to give them a little thought for consumption. We don't expect any trouble."

Alex finished getting his clothes on and looked around the locker room. "Uncle? I'm….I'm having these wild mood swings? Guess you could call them that? My mind flip flops a mile a second and it's driving me nuts."

Chancy rubbed Alex's shoulder. "Then you need a proper re-alignment don't you? Now….you need to concentrate and you need to keep your brain focused on this gunny you're going to meet because he's good at what he knows and his whole purpose in life is to mess with your head and get you to screw up. Don't let him trip you up ok?"

Alex gave a little snarl..."I hope he doesn't "fag" me."

"Alex?" Chancy snorted. "Mouth muzzled...ears open."

Chancy led Alex out into the gym and onto the basketball court where a gray and white Timber Wolf with a thick black tuft of fur around the top jowl of his muzzle stood watching the other two come up. He wore the "Smoky Bear" or "Ranger Smith" wide brimmed and stiffened hat of a Drill Instructor and he was certainly a little bigger than Chancy…

"Good Morning Master Gunner." Chancy said as he walked up and shook the other wolf's paw.

"Morning Gunny Chance." The Master Gunnery Sargent replied. He looked at Alex and nodded. "So? This is the pup who wants to be a Marine?"

Right on cue, Alex drooped his ears and lightly growled back..."I am not a puppy."

"Oooooo….!" Master Guns Flash replied. "He missed puppy chow this morning."

Chancy gave Alex a smirk. "What did I tell you Alex?"

"It's all good." Flash said smiling. "Good morning Alex. Chance told me all about you. Already doing MCT's? That's the spirit, good on you."

Alex wagged his tail. "Thank you Master Gunnery Sargent of Marines Flash! My Uncle told me you'd be head screwing me today."

"Got the lingo down too?" Flash replied. "Chance, you've been prepping him good." Flash bent down to Alex's snoot. "You and I are going to get personal while your Uncle's off trying to look tough."

Alex looked at Flash's collar devices then he looked at Chancy's. "Hey Uncle? How come he's a Master Gunny and you're just a plain Gunny and you're close to retirement?"

Alex smirked at his Uncle..."Wow? Suddenly he's not barking."

Master Guns Flash joined in. "Chance? You never told him the story?"

"Lies fabricated by my rivals." Chancy snorted back.

"Allow me to explain Alex?" Master Guns said as he patted Alex's shoulder.

"Flash? You say anything and we're going to four leg feral throw down right here..." Chancy snarled.

"Uh? Who is Master Guns again Chancy?" Flash replied. "It's a story of chivalry meeting dumb assery. Your uncle meant well….just….not exactly the best of circumstances…..he…..he slugged a general."

Alex's maw dropped. "You? Decked a general?!" He yelped.

"I….decked a tail-hole prick." Chancy snorted back.

"He decked a General." Flash repeated. "Our gallant Marine came upon a wolf yelling at a young female in base housing and felt his treatment of sed princess was "beyond toleration". Never mind the fact that Chance here was passing through "officer's country" and stopped in front of the home of Brigadier General Togo Akaila."

Alex gasped..."You nailed "Old Toothy?"

"He was not "Old Toothy" then..." Chancy snorted. "He was old dick face making his fourteen year old daughter cry."

"She was going out with a wolf her father severely disapproved of." Master Guns Flash said. "And as with most Marines who are fathers of young female wolves? They are a little over-bearing. Chancy didn't know he was confronting "Old Toothy" and "Old Toothy" was in no mood at the moment to identify himself. There were a few choice words back and forth and then "Old Toothy" decided to insult your Uncle's mother in the worst way. Your Uncle beat the snot out of him."

Chancy snorted..."The bastard ripped up my ear. No one calls your Grandmother a street whore."

Flash sighed..."You have such a notorious temper at times Gunny Hyke. Anyway...the whole thing went to a courts martial, circumstances taken into account and your Uncle couldn't advance higher in rank because of the letter put into his service record. Yet? He was right...Mr and Mrs Balto are happily married and "Old Toothy" is probably putting a flame thrower to wolf heaven rather than admit he was cruel, callus and wrong to his own daughter."

Chancy smirked. "I was the best mammal. Now that probably had the old war wolf pissing his tail."

Alex was looking to side and didn't catch Master Guns Flash as he suddenly came upon the young wolf, kicked his legs out from under him, slammed him onto his back and put his big paw around Alex's throat!

"What's the first rule of Marine combat son? MCT now!" Flash demanded.

"Never take your eyes off the opposition." Alex replied. Flash pulled him up to his feet.

"What are the weapons of a Marine?" Master Guns asked.

Alex perked up…."His rifle, his K-Bar, his body, his claws and his teeth!"

Flash reached out and played with Alex's jowls…."Nice! Nice and white! This pup has good parents."

Alex batted Flash's paws away..."For the last time….I'm not a puppy!"

Flash gave Alex a smack in the snoot. "And that's the first thing that will get you killed! Your Uncle told me not to treat you lightly Alex. I'm trick screwing with your head and so far? I'm winning. This little temper of yours could get you killed real quickly in combat. Think about that?"

Master Guns walked away a few feet and came back with a pair of puggle sticks. "You know what these are right? What's the red end?"

Alex replied. "The business end of the rifle."

"And the white end?" Master Guns asked.

"The Butt of the rifle." Alex replied as he took one of the sticks from Flash.

"The rifle is what?" Master Guns asked.

"The main tool of the Marine." Alex replied.

"What's the purpose of close quarter combat?" Master Guns asked.

"To always return to the main tools of our trade. Our rifles and our K-Bars." Alex replied. "That's why we have teeth to tear and claws to rip! Throat, eyes, ears even the enemy's balls deserve no mercy!"

"He knows MCT's very well." Flash said to Chance. "And what's this "ours"? You're not a Marine you little piss pot civilian? What? Do you even dare to think you have hair one on your little cub balls yet? You baby faced, pampered puff butt little snot bag?"

"Not yet." Alex replied snarling. "But I will be."

Flash whipped his puggle around and went for Alex's head! Quickly the young wolf dodged the stroke, stomped his foot on Master Guns's toes and head butted him in the stomach before backing off!

"How's that?….you old goat?" Alex snickered.

"Oh?!" Flash said with a nodding smile as he held his stomach and shook his foot..."You've been prepping him?!" Flash snarled at Chance. "You sly bastard!"

"Prep nothing." Chancy snorted. "I've rough housed with this this kid since he was in diapers, he knows all the good tricks. Maybe you're just slow as fluck there Master Guns?"

Flash stopped to wave a paw..."In that case Alex? You better put on a helmet and some body protection because we're going to go "full feral"...If? That's what you wish for right?"

Alex wagged his tail with excitement…."You bet I want it!" He yelped and panted his tongue. "I'm not a panty waste so don't treat me like it!"

Jackson and Darla's apartment

Sahara Square

9am 21 August 2040

Judy walked in to the smell of breakfast and Darla at the kitchen space cooking while Jackson sat reading his smart phone…

"Hey mom!" Jackson said as he watched his mother hang up her duty belt and her Chief's cap. "So what got you into work?"

Judy hopped into a chair..."Oh Fritz in heaven...it was crazy! There was this Coyote in Savanna and he got a hold of Night Howler….and not just a dose of Night Howler...he drank….one full glass of it."

Darla turned from cooking. "Crazy!"

"Crazy wasn't half of it. He was obsessed with chasing a Road Runner all over the city! He jut had to have this one specific Road Runner and he trashed streets just for the soul goal of getting that Road Runner. Ugh….it took thirty officers… thirty just to get him into cuffs!"

Darla smirked..."He just wanted that car didn't he?"

"I don't think it was the car as much as the colors they paint those Road Runners. They think the colors is the reason Coyotes are ending up in the emergency room getting their feet run over." Jackson said.

Judy looked around the room..."Where's Nick?" and on cue he came out of the bedroom and leaned against the door jam…

"There's my huggy buns." Nick said smiling. "I took over their bed."

"Are you ok?" Judy asked.

"He sexually harassed me." Darla snickered. "Pervert."

"I'm sorry if I was temporarily confused, naked and some what erect at that moment." Nick calmly said smiling. "Usually my wife is present to restrain my behavior."

Jackson blew his coffee out his nose and pounded a paw against the kitchen table…."Cough, cough! Dad?! You suck!"

Judy face paw'd herself..."You went naked in "their" home?"

"Naked is so old….the proper term today is "Natural habitation comfort walking." Nick replied.

Darla gestured..."Get back in there "comfort walker" so your son can serve you breakfast in bed and feel like he's doing something productive."

"Wow…love you too." Jackson said snickering.

Judy motioned..."I do have to ask you two to watch Nick for a bit more? I have to see the Mayor at 11 am. That's not cutting into your time is it? If it is…."

Jackson smiled. "Mom? Since when do you two ever cut into our time?"

"When your father sexually harasses me?" Darla chuckled.

"Lies! Vicious lies!" Nick yelped from the bed room. "Hey Jackie? Didn't you say you were going to give your loving father a tail preening?"

Jackson patted his mother's paw…."Scuse me whilst I tend to his majesty's plumage?"

"You're sure it won't trouble you Jackie?" Judy asked.

"Mom? Go do what you need to do? If we're not here when you get back just have a cop car ready because we'll probably be up to something crazy and illegal. You know Dad never retires from being a scammer?"

Big Grazing Land Mall

Sahara Square

10:30am 21 August 2040

Will sat patiently on the bench inside the small dressing room as Gilly wrapped another tie around his neck and worked on a double Windsor knot. "You realize I'm not a big tie kind of Wolf right?"

Gilly stood on Will's knees balancing himself. "Well you can't wear a business suit without a nice tie." The bunny said as he adjusted and centered the knot. "Silk looks wonderful on you!"

"You think so?" Will replied as he placed Gilly on the floor then moved and posed wearing his new suit..."This is really not me? But? Honestly? Do I really look good?"

Gilly hit Will in the leg with a paw..."You look splendid! What? A gear and wrench mammal can't wear a nice suit?"

Will sighed…."Gilly? This is too expensive."

"You take that suit off and I'll slap you! You start getting all pussy and mushy on me and I'll slap you!" Gilly yelped. "I don't give a fluck about expenses? Better I spend money for a purpose my lover actually and honestly believes in."

Will picked up Gilly and snuggle hugged him..."Ok...ok….I can't win, I get it. So? You think I'm ready for more serious media interviews?"

Gilly scratched his head in thought…."Handkerchiefs. You need handkerchiefs." Gilly opened the door to the changing room and Will followed him back to the male's clothing section where they stood looking over packs of dress handkerchiefs when someone out of their view said something…

"Hey? Isn't that? Isn't that, that wolf pushing all those protests?"

"I think so." Another voice replied to the first.

Will turned to see three pigs giving him frowns..."Yup. That's the dumb K-9 bitch."

Gilly was about to snap when Will blocked him off and shushed him back behind him..."I take it you guys aren't exactly happy about what I say? And I'm not a "K-9" unless you guys didn't graduate school?"

"Ok? He's a semi-smart K-9 prick." Another of the pigs snorted. "Where do you get off saying we shouldn't defend ourselves pal?"

"Where have I ever said we shouldn't defend ourselves?" Will asked.

"You're the anti-war douche here, bowl licker." One pig snorted.

"Excuse me? I'm not insulting you guys and I don't want too so if we're going to have a conversation about our differing views on things? How about we don't resort to being a gaggle of incoherent chipmunks fighting over one nut?" Will begged. "I've never said we shouldn't defend ourselves."

Another of the pigs waved his hoof hand. "See...it's so easy for you to say this stuff because as a predator? The Kzinti probably would pass you by. Unlike us three...so "you" can feel comfortable telling everyone we shouldn't be ready to kick those crazy cats asses. "We" have to live every day with the thought of being bacon...something "you" don't understand."

Gilly had enough..."Hey! Listen here you fat, mud flopping bastards!"

Will tried to put a paw in front of Gilly…."What did I just say Gill?"

"Don't block me from speaking my piece?!" Gill snapped at Will. "I'm in the Navy you jerks! Oh yeah….you three can stand there flapping your sausage lips all the damn day because it's mammals like me that would be the first pieces of raw meat to get thrown in front of those crazy tigers! Any of you sorry sacks of snit ever wore the uniform? Huh? Even one of you?"

The pigs were silent.

"Oh….ok…..so yeah….you can enjoy cussing him out because he's trying hard to at least make everyone think about what's at stake and who's lives are going to be destroyed if we get into a fight. I'd rather have him backing me up than a trio of dumb, half dressed dancing porkers signing some stupid song all the damn day long! "Nah, nah, na, na,na,na!"...Shut the fluck up and move on!"

Gilly stood with his paws balled up..."Well? Anything else to say?" The angry bunny snarled. The three pigs slowly walked away…

"He needed a bunny to speak for him? Hmph...that wolf must be a fag." One of the pigs snorted out quietly...but not quiet enough for Gilly to almost leap off the floor had Will not snatched him!

"That's….enough Gilly….point proven?" Will said as he carried the angry bunny out of the store..."Ok? Calm down? Do you want me to carry you like a loaf of bread all over the Mall?"

Gilly relaxed and went limp..."That was tiring. I'm shaking my ass off."

"Grrrrrr...power bottom with teeth!….grrrrr…..woof!" Will joked. "That was a nice display of awesome. So? Can I let you down now?"

"Yeah." Gilly replied waving a paw finger. "I'm hungry after that."

City Hall

Downtown Zootopia

11am 21 August 2040

Judy entered the Mayor's office and walked the empty feeling long distance to the White Lion's desk…

"Good morning Chief!" Mayor Cesar Leo said as he got up, walked around his desk and stick his big paw out. "Nice of you to want to schedule some time with me this morning."

"Yes Sir." Judy replied. "I know you're very busy. If I may ask Sir? Why are we sending the Navy and the Fleet Marines to the Outbacks?"

"Don't worry yourself sick Judy." Cesar replied. "We're just doing it as a good will gesture to ease the "Outback-ee-an's" worries concerning Kzin. As you know from the news, the Kzinti are starting to do to the Outbacks what they're been doing to us and the Outbacks don't have near enough the ability to protect themselves. Call this little demonstration of ours "A pause reflection". Trust me, I have no intention of wanting a fight."

Judy breathed deeply…."You can understand my own concern Sir. I...just had to take the opportunity to ask."

Cesar gestured Judy towards a chair and walked back to his desk to pick up a blue folder…"This came to my desk yesterday Chief? If I may be so bold? I wish it wasn't coming this soon. This being your retirement request."

"It is necessary Sir." Judy replied. "Family needs and I really can't juggle more stress than I can handle."

The Mayor's face softened..."How is your husband?"

"He's doing alright at the moment." Judy replied. "But he'll need me all the time sooner than I planned. I'm sorry Sir."

Cesar waved a paw…."Sorry for what? You've earned retirement ten times over with all you've done. I dare say finding an equal or superior replacement to you Judy will not be easy. But don't you dare get all timid and ask us not to send you off without a deserving tribute..."

Judy held her paws up. "Sir? It's not..."

"Yes….it is." Cesar replied. "No arguments out of you. So? Have you thought of a retirement location?"

Judy nodded. "Aden-Borough. A friend of ours has a cottage out there he's willing to sell to us. We went there a few years ago and Nick absolutely loved it so…."

Cesar leaned over his desk and gave Judy a kiss on her head..."That is from me and my family..."

Judy rubbed her head as Cesar sat back..."Now?! You said there was something of great importance you needed to tell me? Your retirement probably isn't it I take it?"

"Ahhhh….no….that's…..that's not the topic, you are correct Sir." Judy said as she tried to frame the best words possible. "Last night, one of our Sea Knight patrol craft was directed to intercept a derelict vessel that was thought to be abandoned or had simply slipped its' anchor or mooring lines. That…..turned out not to be the case. When two of my officers boarded the vessel….they came face to face….with a Kzinti male."

Cesar's face dropped…"A Kzinti? You're absolutely sure?"

Judy nodded. "He's in a holding room at First Precinct. He can't get out and we have armed officers ready to move if he tries but….I don't think he will cause any trouble."

"And you know this why?" Cesar asked.

"I spent some time with him by myself." Judy replied. "Now….I know you're probably wanting to counsel me Sir but hear me out? "He" respected me, he respected both my authority and my courage. He was very docile with me, almost to insult. Sir? This is an incredible opportunity."

"Or a very dangerous situation." Cesar replied. "Who knows about this Kzinti? How many mammals so far?"

Judy replied…."Myself….my night shift supervisor….our administration processing officer….the crew of the Sea Knight patrol boat who found him….the two Tiger officers who brought him to the precinct and by now perhaps our chief resident nurse."

Cesar leaned forwards…."What's he like physically? What did you glean from being with him?"

"His name is "Kawam-ura-Rhitu". he's fully grown, stands about ten feet tall, he's brown mustard and black fur colored. He's a tiger. He has sabers for claws and teeth but he looks emaciated and bedraggled, like he hasn't eaten nor drunk anything for a week or two and he wears a khaki colored outfit we believe might be a uniform minus rank or anything else."

Cesar sat back in his chair and thought…."Have you made the officers who know the existence of this Kzinti sign non-disclosure forms?"

"They were all briefed and they can all be trusted. No leak will come from my department Sir, I promise you." Judy said as Cesar got up, walked up to her chair and rested his paws on her arm rests…

"Judy? Will you at least hold off a little on your retirement plans? At least because of this current circumstance? I need at least one mammal deserving absolute trust."

"I promise to hold out for a little bit Sir but my mind is set. I can't wait for a whole year. I can give you six more months at best." Judy waved a paw finger. "We should also keep him sequestered at the First Precinct. At least for the time being. It's a safer and easily managed environment and he may be more receptive to talking then transferring him into the paws of the military."

Cesar nodded..."I trust your judgment Chief. For now only a select few within our intelligence section will be allowed to meet with this Kzinti. He is in your custody for now, do what you feel is reasonable and appropriate."

Judy stood up and saluted. "Thank you for your trust Sir."

"One more thing Judy?" Cesar said as he passed her a red folder. "The updated version of our civilian emergency response program. When you have a chance? Would you review it and make changes where you see the need?"

"Of course Sir." Judy replied. "I will keep you up to date on our "guest" and how he is doing."

Jackson and Darla's apartment

Downtown Zootopia

11am 21 August 2040

The music of SEAL played softly over the radio in the bed room as Jackson sat cross legged on the bed slowly taking a brush through his father's bushy tail as Nick lay on his back smiling with contentment…

"Is your back still hurting Dad?" Jackson asked.

"Nope…." Nick replied. "I've missed this so much. Not just the tail preening but us bonding together. Remember this song?"

Jackson nodded..."I was what? Five or six? I used to dance with Chantelle by holding the tip up over my head?"

Nick smiled pleasingly..."You remember what I call her?"

"Dad?" Jackson replied. "A fox's tail is no small matter."

Nick rested his paws on his chest..."I think this is a good time to tell you about that nick name I've called you all these years."

"You don't have to Dad." Jackson replied as he laid Nick's tail on the bed and started to massage talc into it. "I have fun trying to figure it out."

"Well now is as good a time to explain it as any." Nick replied. "I mean...we are never given tomorrow as a sure thing you know? And I've teased you long enough."

Nick pulled himself up so he could rest against some pillows and the bed headboard…."Let's see….it started five years after the Savage scare. I was living with your mother in her small apartment. We were both beat officers in the ZPD at that time and your mother was about to take the exam of Lieutenant. Obviously we were not married and equally obvious? We flucked like two rabbits."

Jackson giggled..."Dad?"

"Well? We were still two single mammals in the prime of our lives and we had to slake our passionate urges. Cept one time we pulled on the handle and got lucky 7's. You mom wakes me up from a dead sleep and says..."Nick? I'm pregnant."

"I thought she was joking..."Ha ha….funny bunny. Only her nose was twitching and "funny" dropped into the sewer cover really quick. I looked at your mother and just picked her up in a big hug...I was excited, joyous...the thought of having a baby with your mother was the most awesome thing to ever happen to me. Your mother however? She was scared out of her fur."

Nick sighed…."She brought up having an abortion. Now...now listen to me before you say anything?"

Jackson sat stroking his father's tail…

"You mother had valid reasons at the time...biggest one was? Could she carry you? After all….big fox, little bunny. Her getting pregnant off of me was like a one in a thousand shot and the results of most of these? They don't end well. Even if she could carry you? The possibility of her being seriously injured for life to say nothing of maybe losing you? That's a ton of risk to ask her to take on."

Jackson pursed his lips..."It doesn't change how I feel about Mom, Dad."

"I know it doesn't." Nick said. "But you deserve to know the story because it's important….any way…..I begged your mother, I pleaded with her not to go through with an abortion. I even said some horrible crap about her that to this day I still can't live with. She even punched my face and if you think your mother's too small to deck a moron like me? Ha ha ha….never find out? Don't really piss her off?"

"I told her….I said….Judy? You've been a light for so many small mammals, you've change thousands of lives, you saved my life. Give our baby the same chance to do that. Let your light live through our child. And so? Here you are son. That's why I always call you "Chance given".

Nick tried not to get upset..."Having you Son? Has been the greatest joy of my whole life….(sobbing) Gawd…..Gawd I hate going to snit like this..."

Jackson snuggled Nick under his chin..."All I see is the best Dad in the whole world."

Nick slowly licked his Son's fur…."I suck at putting up brave fronts...sigh… I really miss the days where you were so small and we spent hours just bonding and talking."

Darla poked her head through the door. "Are you two going to spend all day making out with each other?"

Jackson gathered up Nick's tail and hugged it. "I'm getting re-acquainted with my "other girl friend" so shoosh...go shopping...take my wallet Jessie James."

"Why don't we all go shopping?" Darla asked. "Your mother's probably going to be busy the rest of the day anyway?"

Nick waved a paw. "I do need to get out and stretch. Can't live in your guy's bed all day, I'll start to stink."

Camp Quanaco Marine Base. Sahara Central.

The main gymnasium

noon, 21 August 2040

Alex was on his paws and knees shaking his head and catching his breath…

"We should break for lunch." The Master Guns said as he petted Alex's back.

"No….."huff huff"….You should stop talking." Alex calmly replied, then in one swoop he batted the puggle stick away, got to his feet, struck the Master Gun's paw with his protective helmet to keep him from protecting himself….

And went for a death lock jaw grip on the bigger wolf's throat! Alex threw all his weight into Flash's chest and toppled him onto his back as the younger wolf sank his teeth with everything he had into Flash's neck!

"ALEX!" Chancy bounded up with shock to try and pull his nephew off but the young wolf had his jaws locked in a murderous snarl..."ALEX! LET GO OF HIM!"

"Sheesh Chan Chan….stop pissing yourself?" Flash yelped out and waved a paw as Alex shook his head to increase his bite…

"RAWOLLLLLL….." Alex growled deeply as he now dug his claws into Master Gun's chest protector. After a few minutes...and some petting on the head… Master Guns Flash got Alex to back off…

"Now that was good." Flash said smiling as he sat undoing the thick leather collar around his neck. "I could feel him clamping down...this kid has nice bite force."

Alex sat clicking his teeth together..."Imagine that on your nut sack?"

"Alex?!" Chancy warned.

"What?" Alex replied. "Oh come on Uncle. One of the targets after all is the enemy's prince jewels right? "Go for the nuts then the noggin?"

Master Guns Flash showed off the leather collar which gave the Fleet Marines one of their nicknames "Old Leathernecks" because long ago they wore these thick leather neck guards to fend off slash attacks by bayonets and knives. "He put those teeth deep into the rawhide. Good "improv" Alex?"

Alex got to his feet. "Master Guns? Do you think I could qualify for the Raiders?"

Flash nodded. "It's possible you could...provided you get all your anger issues worked out before enlistment."

Alex frowned. "I don't have any anger issues."

"Yes…..you do." Master Guns Flash replied as he put a paw finger to Alex's snoot. "Are you calling me a liar? Do you doubt I can easily determine character?"

"Well I don't think I have an "issue"." Alex huffed. "I'm just very eager to prove myself."

"I think...judging by how you tore this neck protector up, that you're trying to be "too eager". In fact you were way "too eager" for the past two hours getting your snoot kicked around like a basket ball. I warned you that combat is more about thought than aggression. Throwing around puggle sticks is not about whacking the other guy in the face as much as it is about learning how to throw off an attacker so you can what?"

Alex sighed…."Get back to your tools, they are your first and best weapons. Then what good are teeth and claws if you can't use them to kill when the opportunity exists?"

Master Guns thumped Alex off his forehead…."You'll learn if you keep your head level and listen. You and I are going to have a lot of face time believe me. That's all for now however...I have classes starting at 2pm till 6 so I'll call Chancy and set up a schedule for the two of us to do more sparring together."

Master Guns placed a paw on Alex's shoulder..."You're on a good start Alex, be happy you did so well today. We just have to sand a few rough edges but I think your heart's all set. You a quick improviser, good trait to have."

Flash nodded to Chancy. "Hey? You and I should go out for drinks Gunny. Been a while since we tied a few n screw."

"We'll "bar-bee" when I get back." Chancy replied smiling. "Thanks for working my "nef" to exhaustion. See you later on Flash."

Alex followed Chancy into the locker room..."Did I really do that good? He wasn't "bitch baby'ing" me right?"

"Oh no….he was beating you up, just couldn't go full tilt because legally you're an underage civilian but you did surprise him. Now see how all those years of roughing you and Will up produced results?" Chancy said as he stopped at Alex's locker.

"Didn't do much for Will….then again….he has always won our wrestling matches..." Alex said with a sigh…."When he….oh I'll shut up."

Chancy gave Alex a shoulder punch. "Hurry up and shower and we'll go get something to eat."

Big Grazing Land Mall

Sahara Square

12:30pm 21 August 2040

Will picked up Gilly's giggling and wiggling body, dropped him onto the seat inside the camera booth and followed behind him….

"Come on! Move over!" Will yelped as he pushed himself onto the seat.

"We could just use our cell phones Will!" The bunny yelped as Will reached over and pulled him onto his lap…

"You can't put a cell phone in your wallet...stop making a fuss before some one pokes their head in here dufus!" Will yelped as he tried to hold Gilly with one arm while struggling to get a dollar into the pay slot….

Gilly reached down and un-did some of Will's shirt buttons till he took hold of paws of fur…."Wanna flucken "jam" the snit out of me for these?"

"Cut it out and sit normally?" Will yelped. "Crazy rabbit!"

Gilly stood on Will's knees and pulled at his shirt..."Push the buttom already!" Gilly said as he pulled himself to Will's snoot and tongue flucked his love as the camera took the shots. The excited bunny then hopped out and snatched the picture strip before anyone could see it."

"Now that's flucken hawt!" Gilly yelped as he showed Will the picture strip. "You are so cute in a picture Will."

"Ok Gill..." Will asked as he put the strip into his pocket. "Let's not advertise things too loud? Any ideas on lunch?"

Gilly pointed to a restaurant. "Luzinos? I hear their Salmon and bunny salad is the bomb."

"Fine with me." Will replied as he followed his love.

Aden-Borough.

Equipment carborundum of the "Rock of Aden"

3rd Battalion Artillery, 1st Fleet Marine Division

21 August 2040 2pm

The entire 3rd Battalion was present sitting on the floor or atop their field pieces and support trucks or standing around in groups waiting for the Commanding and Executive Officers to arrive. The subject of the call for quarters was obvious and not a few of the bunnies had angry looks on their faces from this "gross a front" by the high command. It was even worse to think that the Commander himself had requested the transfer of these "Four Hombrah faggots" to the battalion. More than a few of the bunnies present were planning "arrival packages" for the dirty long tailed vermin now walking behind the Commanders…

Colonel Dennis Lannan watched as the battalion was called to attention and some of the bunnies were slow to rise. Noticed too by his executive officer Lieutenant Colonel Kevin Paddington…

"They're looking to crucify you Lanny." Paddington whispered.

"So are you Paddy." Kevin snorted. "Wipe that piss puss off your snoot before I slap it off. You'll back up my orders and my authority or you can count on a garbage truck job in your near future."

Paddington huffed. "If you're not lynched before the day is out."

Lannan stopped in the middle of the circle of bunnies and regarded their faces…."3rd Battalion! Ah-ten…..SHUN!" Lannan snapped out with as much a growl as he could muster...it had the effect. At least all of them replied quickly.

"Good afternoon Gun Bunnies!" Lannan snapped out! "Before we come to the unpleasant order of business? I wish to announce that we will be deploying to the Outback Islands within three weeks at the behest of our "Outie" friends to demonstrate to the Kzinti that we're a land of mammals to be taken at our word. Obviously that news should make some of you happy since many of us have enjoyed the hospitality of our friends down under. All the usual preparations for deployment must be completed by next week."

"And now….on to the un-pleasent topic of this gathering. You all know that I have asked for four Marines to be attached to our battalion. I have asked for them because they have received less than the accorded respect so deserved of all Marines be they wolves...otters….Tanuki….or any other mammal. Some of you have called me a traitor...most of you probably think I make a pretty decorative pile of rabbit snit right now."

No one dared to laugh. No one spoke. Lannan gestured to the four foxes. "Would you all come up here please? Don't be shy or timid. Come here and tell these bunnies your names, ranks and shooting abilities will you please?"

The first fox was a tall English Red..."My name is William Forsyth. Staff Sargent. I'm a qualified sniper."

The Second was an Arctic Sable Fox..."My name is Tracy Scott. Sargent. Qualified Marksman."

The third was a tri-colored Siberan Fox…."My name is Vasili Zetskikov. Sargent. Qualified sniper."

The fourth was a white and red Scottish Fox…."My name is Allan Adale. Sargent. Qualified Marksman."

Lannan paused for a moment..."I know how much this regiment means to all of you….to us….to Aden. I also know that we have our traditions and we hold fast to them dearly do we not? One of those traditions is honesty, to speak the truth of our hearts without fear. Well?….we are Marines. These four before us? They are also Marines. As Marines? Do they not deserve to hear the truth from your lips? Are all of you bunnies of Aden enough in the lower regions to speak your hearts to their faces or will you be cowards and talk among yourselves how to plan to drive them from our ranks? And don't lie any of you because I know you've been scheming."

Lannan walked close to some of the bunnies…."Surely the sons of Aden are not cowards? Are you? Will you tell them the truth to their snoots or wait to assault them at night like cowardly scum? To hit them in the dark and then lie about it? Has your courage so failed all of you that you would act like rats?"

Suddenly one bunny, a private, stood up..."I hate them! Why can't these Hombrah bastards make their own brigade? This is our home and they soil it with their filth!"

Another Bunny stood up..."We don't want you here! We've spent and our fathers spent years of toil to build up this place of honor for our species. Why have you come knowing we hate you with every marrow of our bones?!"

"Get out Hombrah scum!" Another bunny yelled.

"Why have you done this perversion to us Colonel?! Why have you contaminated our ranks with these bush tail thieving bastards!"

As if on cue...Lannan snatched up and threw an M-14 battle rifle into the paws of Staff Sargent Forsyth. The fox flipped it around, charged the receiver into battery and cut loose a flurry of shots that sent bunnies scampering for cover! He in turn flipped the rifle into the air, which was caught by Sargent Scott who in turn banged off four rounds and onward to the other two foxes. The last, Vasili, finished off the magazine, popped the Queen Ann salute and grounded the rifle before returning to attention.

Lannan marched away from the assembly, recovered a rifle target from the other end of the carborundum and dropped it in the middle of the ring of bunnies….

The bullseye had been cleanly shot away….from 200 yards.

Lannan pointed down…."This is why I brought these "abominations" to this battalion. Can any of you do this same feat? Any four of you? Speak up? Speak up now? Any of you?"

"There are no bunnies of Aden that can shoot like this? Not this far and no farther?….we don't have the luxury of such weapons because of our size and we have resisted to the death any mammal capable of such disciplines because…. they're not us. They're not bunnies….Especially as you so aptly describe… "They're nothing but Filthy, dirty, thieving Hombrah bastards." And yet these "bastards" are Marines, they didn't ask to be detailed with us. They weren't ordered to be detailed to us. They volunteered to be among us knowing they would suffer abuse from ignorants and morons. Well I for one do not want to send some ignorants and morons home in boxes to their families "who"…..when they found out these fine Marines were driven away when they could have given their loved ones protection? I dare say I wish it not to be the one who suffers the indignation of angry parents, wives and sweethearts."

Some of the bunnies drooped their heads. Others looked away from Lannan. "A Marine is a Marine….fox, wolf, bunny….whatever. They are all Marines. We all bleed the same crimson, we wear the same uniform. If these four fine Marines can help us achieve our goals? Keep us safe from enemy snipers? Then I care not what they are! By your behavior in hating them without cause, many of you may have signed your death certificates in advance! Your maltreatment of them brings shame upon this battalion and our regiment!"

Another bunny stood up. "They can't wear the beret! The beret is "our" mark, not theirs. If they don't wear the beret they can stay!"

Another bunny sitting down raised a paw…."They shoot very well. I have no problem with them watching my tail."

"You have no problem with anyone watching your tail Shannon." A bunny next to Corporal Shannon Green (A gray bunny) chirped out.

"But they're good shoots! Look at the target! I want them! I don't want my family crying my death because we told them to go to hell!" Shannon replied. "As long as they agree not to wear our beret they can stay. I think that respect is reasonable for my safety?"

The foxes talked between themselves. "We agree." Staff Sargent Forsyth said. "We will not wear the red beret. We understand how much it means to all of you."

Lannon nodded. "The matter is settled then. I want no foolishness nor stupid acts upon these foxes by any of you. We have too much to do before we deploy so keep your minds and your work focused to that. Dismissed.

ZPD First Precinct "First Prinky"

Downtown Zootopia

3:30 pm

21 August 2040

Judy walked into the precinct, took a moment to talk to Page Clawhauser and walked into the medical office to meet with the Precinct's resident medic, an African "Dic Dic" named Kowambi.

"Afternoon "Wam Wam" Judy said as she came into the office. "Did you have some time with our guest today?"

"Finished up an hour ago." Kowambi replied. "I would have thought I'd feel too nervous around him but I was surprised by his docility. I take it he wants to live bad enough not to act up."

"What was his physical condition?" Judy asked as she hopped onto a chair.

"He's in fine physical health." Kowambi replied as he grabbed a clipboard off his desk. "Vitals fine, blood fine, urine fine, teeth and gums fine. There were traces of a drug we've never seen before but other than that? He's in great health."

"He looked emaciated when he was found and he ate like a horse." Judy remarked. "You know horses? Can't keep a buffet open all day after a herd of Mustangs "food rape" the place. How can he look so thin and worn and be healthy?"

"Baffles me as well." Kowambi replied. "He burns through calories like a steam engine. His metabolic rate is far greater than an average Tiger. I haven't found anything to account for such an accelerated process rate. He must be fed very high caloric and protein rich foods. I've already prescribed supplement pills for him."

Judy tapped her foot..."Intelligence will be visiting him at some point. I have to lay out procedures for him to get exercise and be allowed to walk in the Precinct garden and training facility. Can't keep him cooped up in the holding room, that's just mammal abuse."

Kowambi waved a hoof finger..."I must also tell you that by observation? Our friend has been or is in the military. You should take that into your considerations."

"Thank you for examining him "Wam Wam" I'll make sure intelligence knows that little detail of yours." Judy said as she hopped off the chair and went for the door…

"Chief?" Kowambi said…."I'll sure miss you when you retire."

Judy smiled back..."I'm not half foot in the grave yet "Wam Wam" but I'll miss you too."

Zootopian Fleet Marine Recon (Zoo-cons) base

Muddy Swamp Island Facility

4pm

July 18, 2040

Home of Zoo-con team six (The Max Rippers)

Kzinti vessel parked for inspection.

Sargent Virgil Tracy (Otter) and Sargent Beezler (Otter) crossed the gang way from the dock onto the main deck of the 100 foot Kzinti vessel carrying clipboards, cameras, crowbars, evidence bags and tool pouches attached to their web belts. They met Sargent Osa (Tanuki) as he came down from the pilot house…

"You two get the honor of "gang raping" below decks. We've already swept the main and pilot house clean of things." Osa said as he showed off the roll of charts under his arm. "Intelligence was very specific...if you can tag and bag the item? Do that. If it has to be cut off the deck, the wall, the overhead...do it. Food stuffs, shower items, porn mags or cum stained sheets...they're not being picky."

Tracy snickered. "Better frisk Beezy and check his car before he goes home. He get's high of of tiger cum."

"Fluck you tail hole." Sargent Beezler snorted back. "Were any pictures taken of this thing?"

Osa pulled a picture out of a pocket, showed it to Beezler and the otter cringed…."Holy snit? Please tell that's a joke picture?" Beezler said.

"Nope." Osa replied. "He's actually that big compared to a rabbit which makes you? Puppy chow."

Tracy patted Beezler's shoulder. "No worries Beezy. He was the only one on the vessel anyways."

Osa waved a paw…."Keep your eyes on everything and don't move any object you might think could be booby trapped."

Tracy snickered again..."Keep those paws off those stained sheets?"

"You want my teeth on your nose Virgil?" Beezler snorted as he walked around the main deck to find a ladder down to the deck below. "If we find any weapons? Can we take them as a trophy?"

Tracy replied…"Intel wants everything. After we're down here for a bit? They want us to go around the hull and scrape growth. How exciting."

As they went room by room through the lower deck and found drawers or cabinet doors or items that just looked to questionable to touch...Tracy tagged it nearby with red tape so that a more careful follow on investigation could be carried out. When they reach what they believed to be the boat's kitchen space, both otters looked bewildered as they slowly pulled cans and boxes of food...or what they could figure out was food...and studied the package and can markings with interest…

"I think this one is corn...I mean the picture shows corn." Beezler said. "The writing is strange. How do you think you read it?"

Virgil took the can and studied it. "It's a sort of symbol writing. You probably go top to bottom." Virgil replied as he put the can back on the kitchen counter.

Beezler just popped the freezer door open on the fridge and pulled out a wrapped package of something, much to Virgil's sudden shock as he batted the frozen object from Beezler's paws. "Beezy? Will you think damn it? The fridge could have been "boob'd"!" Virgil yelped as he leaned down and picked up the frozen food….

"Sniff Sniff…." "What the heck is this? It's not fish." Virgil asked as he pased the package to Beezler who sniffed it slowly….

"Dunno? I've never smelled this around Zootopia." Beezler said as he slowly walked out into the passageway and took a right towards the engine compartment while Scott continued to investigate and tag items in the kitchen…

"So? What are you going to do with any free time we get in the outbacks?" Beezler asked as he turned to his left and entered a small two mammal bedroom.

"Oh?" Virgil replied. "Get freaky with the natives? Maybe dive for exotic clams? Lay naked on the beach with a tall bottle of Foster's Ale and a local chick bouncing on my lap?"

Beezler slowly pulled some of the clothing draws out in a three draw dresser and in the second to last draw...a knife and sheath lay atop neatly folded rows of clothing. The hilt of the short blade was too tantalizing a thing to pass up so without hesitation….Beezler grabbed the sheath and pulled the knife up…

And the world suddenly went bright white.

Jackson and Darla's apartment

Downtown Zootopia

6pm 21 August 2040

Judy turned from the kitchen table and her coffee to see Darla and Jackson come through the door with Nick leaning on their backs for support and slowly trudging behind them…

"Mmmm….wait?" Nick asked his son and Darla to stop and allowed him to hand Judy a beautiful paw full of red roses along with a tender lick kiss on her cheek…."Giggles….sly fox? Dumb bunny. But in your case my loving spouse…

Sly fox…..sexy bunny." Nick wiggle waved his paw fingers to Judy and followed Jackson and Darla into the bed room. Moments later….they came out to Judy tapping her foot on the floor…

"I know you both know how this game works right?" Judy asked. "Don't lie to me? What did you do to your father and my husband?"

Jackson smiled back..."I took my father to the Vulpine Pleasure Palace for a well deserved pampering session. Darla and I paid for it mom. Then we went to the mall, bought him news shirts, pants and a tie and we tired him out silly."

Jackson walked up to his mother and lifted her off the floor. "Guess who's next?"

"Wait Jackie!" Judy yelped back. "I'm in the middle of some very important things and I don't have the time..."

"Blab, blab, blab….I can't hear you ricochet rabbit." Jackson said as he threw Judy over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and wiggled Darla's nose with his paw. "Watch my Dad will you Darla? And try not to molest him?"

"Jackson Wilde! You put me down this instant! I'm telling you I'm too busy for a spa day! Jackie?!" Judy yelped.

"Mom?! Do you want me to get an infant seat for you? Work can wait." Jackson said as he carried his mother out of the apartment.

End of Chapter 20.


	21. Chapter 21

FIRST SALVO

A Zootopia fan fiction by Dan

Rated M+

(c) Zootopia 2016 by Disney Animated Studios

(Artist ownership) Ayden Gull from BRO GULLS by Anti_Dev

(Artist ownership) "I Will survive" by William Borba 2017

(Artist ownership) Will and Alex Gray, Sheath and Knife by Harmarist

(Artist ownership) Anubis and the buried bone by Harmarist

(c) (Artist ownership) The K'zin by Lary Niven.

(Artist ownership) Don Carnage Disney's TAIL SPIN

(Artist ownership) Ikkey the Fox Kit by Inkbunny's Ikkey

(Artist Ownership) Master Guns Flash by Inkbunny's Flash Timberwolf

(Artist Ownership) Chuck Dawson (cat) From Omaha the Cat Dancer Reed Waller 1994

**Chapter 21**

**The Outbacks** Part 1

USS Growler

In port, Sandy Cove Naval Installation

7am 28 August 2040

Jackson followed Ayden through the superstructure on the main deck of the ship to the stern deck with a backpack full of tools and a box of other items. Ayden had something long in a cardboard box on his shoulder in one hand while carrying a pair of coffee thermos's in his other. Besides being both a senior supervisor and a mentor, Ayden was also the shop coffee aficionado. He'd turned Jackson into a junkie in need of the morning fix of Ayden's specialty….Cookie and Creme Mocha delight.

Stopping past the missile and torpedo box launcher unit on the starboard side. Ayden pulled away a covering tarp to expose the first business of the day…

"Jackie? Meet my Mom." Ayden said as he leaned against the receiver and spitter body of a single barreled 50 caliber machine gun.

"Bet she has a nasty temper." Jackson said as he sipped his coffee thermos and almost looked like he'd have a wild orgasm..."Mmmmm! How do you get this coffee to taste so great?!"

"Bailey." Ayden said of his younger brother. "He's "minor'ing" in agriculture and does these little experiments in the college gardens with this Raccoon named Chitose (Chee-toe-say) they cultivate the beans….along with "other" things like cannabis. It doesn't take much for the coffee to spin your wheels huh?"

Jackson smiled..."It's like warm silk in your throat. You brother's a genius."

"Yeah….in more than some ways." Ayden replied….though he'd never explain the "some ways" to anyone. He stopped to divert the subject and sliced open the box to pull out the long steel and rifled barrel of the 50 cal…

"This is where you get to learn to be more than just a "tron chaser". Ayden said as he patted the barrel. You and I are going to take care and mammal up on this old "Bitch Deuce" this is our "bug out" station in case we have to haul butt out of Dodge; like we're going to do when we leave for the Outbacks."

Ayden put the barrel down for a moment and pointed down to the pier. "All the tie up lines for the ship have explosive charges inside them. If we have to "bug out", the Captain will order them blown, he'll turn the bow to the mouth of the channel and we will haul tail at full speed out of the harbor without tugs...most likely while taking fire like crazy."

Jackson gestured to the "Ma Deuce" and we're going to do what with this thing?"

Ayden smiled. "We're going to blow snit up. Or rather...I'll blow snit up. You just point and say..."Right there" and I'll let old Mama rip them to shreds. We should be great together because of my awesome pecks and your excellent long distance vision."

Jackson snorted back. "Long distance vision? What book did you dig that stereotype from? These babies?" Jackson gestured to his eyes. "These babies are set for detailed precision electronics work not gunnery spotting."

Ayden grabbed Jackson by his shoulders, lifted him off the deck and pointed him in the direction of the base supply building about 100 yards from the stern. "Ok?….See the row of steel shipping boxes?"

"Yeah?" Jackson replied.

"Second row to the left, second box down from the top, reading the serial number off it?" Ayden snickered.

"You're flucken joking?" Jackson yelped back.

"Read it?" Ayden pushed.

"hmph…..1701-1968-720-11…." Jackson said.

"Stereotype huh?" Ayden snickered as he put Jackson down. "I kinda thought that the combination of a fox and bunny would result in excellent vision. You were trying to shuck out."

"No? I was being serious! I didn't think my vision was "that" good at long distance! Didn't you see my boot camp shooting record? I struggled with the carbine rifle."

"You're not going to be shooting the "Ma Deuce", just spotting so we can slam rounds on target against surface threats. This coming trip to the Outbacks is an evaluated evolution for the annual Mahoof trophy given to ships for outstanding combat readiness. The Captain wants that trophy, that trophy gives the winning ship a ton of "bennies" and the winning ship will host Gazelle on her first concert of her farewell tour. Please tell me you are not a Gazelle fan?"

"Guess I'd better pamper by baby brights huh?" Jackson said smiling. "So what are we doing now?"

"I'm going to teach you how to take Mother apart and put her back together. Then we're going to review basic watch standing techniques and spotting tricks." Ayden replied as he went through the backpack and started to pull out the tools and the care manual for the "fifty cal".

ZPD First Precinct

Roof top training and garden area

7am 28 August 2040

A week had past since he was found and Kawam-ura had settled into a comfortable routine...at least it might be called so even though he wasn't allowed on the roof alone out of paw cuffs and not out of sight or sound of the pair of tigers who escorted him around.

He'd already gauged the size of the Capital or what he determined was the capital of this foreign land. He made careful mental notes of the skyline, the sounds, the times that perhaps certain sounds came and went. He'd seen the trains that passed not far from the precinct building to have an idea of their run times.

Other than the "Bani" whom he enjoyed the company of, he wasn't able to converse well with the other mammals who inhabited for the moment his small isolated world. The two tigers who followed him around were not very conversational though he petted them both out of kinship and tried to teach them the ancient language of their fathers.

This "Zoo-tope-pei-oh" was bigger than the Capital back home but not bigger going vertically. The mammals here didn't seem to understand the benefits of space economy...but that was only a visual observation so much as Kawam-ura could glean from his small and short universe.

"Ohayō Kawamura." Came the Bani's voice from behind.

"Ganbatte banī no shirei-kan. Ogenkidesuka?" Kawam-ura replied with a slight bow to Judy. "Anata wa komyunikēshon shiyou to doryoku shimasu. Shōsan ni ataisuru. (You make an effort to communicate. Commendable.) He said with a bow.

"I hope I got that right." Judy said. "I believe it is a greeting. I've had some help. There are friends coming to see you today and one speaks your language. Ummmm?…."Anata no gengo o hanasu tomodachi ga kimasu" Judy pronounced from a piece of paper.

Kawam-ura clapped his happiness..."Subarashī subarashī... Kare to hanashi o sa sete itadakimasu." (Wonderful! I will be happy to talk with him!)

Judy turned to the two Tiger officers. "We had some clothes made for him so if you officers wouldn't mind bringing him back down to his room?"

One of the Tigers gestured…."Chief? Might I see you alone for a second?" Officer Mayax asked. He turned to his partner, another yellow Bengal named Pike, and gestured to have Kawam-ura sit down in the grass.

Judy and Mayax walked a few feet away..."Chief? I don't want to be a bother and I don't want to sound….you know….too friendly? But….can't we move him from a processing room into something more….more normal? I'm not starting to become sympathetic towards this….I mean….is he or is he not a prisoner?"

Judy sighed back..."I understand Mayax, believe me I do. Tigers have a kinship like most of us and it seems obvious after a week that Kawam-ura isn't much of a threat but for now, for safety sake? He should stay where he is for maybe one more week. Then we'll set up a nicer room for him until the Mayor and the City Counsel weight in on his status. What's he been like with you guys?"

Mayax sighed…."He's a chatter box and looks at me and Pike as sort of lost kin. He tries to talk to us and that's frustrating because we can't speak his language nor do I think he understands that. He likes to just sit when we come up here and be quiet for the most part. Hardly the savage predator we've been told so much about, that's for sure."

Judy looked at the Kzinti and nodded. "Well we should know more about him when the intelligence mammals get here today. Just be careful being friendly, keep one ear and an eye open in case he's pulling some sort of act on us ok?"

"Yes Chief." Mayax replied with a nod.

Zootopia General Hospital

ICU

8am 28 August 2040

The first thing Beezler felt and saw when his eyes opened was his little brother Michael snuggling him under his chin…

The second thing he felt and saw was...he had no left paw and no left arm. The otter grimaced and winced. The past thing he'd remembered was trying to take that nice looking dagger or whatever it was and its' sheath out of a dresser on that Kzinti boat…..

"Welcome back to the living." Sargent Osa's voice sounded in Beezler's still ringing ears. He was all bandaged up, he was banged up, he felt like snit but at least he was alive…

"How long have I?" Beezler asked. He looked at where his left arm and paw should be and sighed..."I flucked up big time."

"Yeah….but you're alive." Osa replied as the Tanuki sat down.

"Is Virgil ok?" Beezler asked.

"Let's just say he's not in a talking mood right now." Osa replied. "He saved your rump by running in and tackling you before the charge went off...he got worse than you did."

Beezler grimaced and gritted his teeth..."Fluck! I totally flucked everything away!"

"Don't roast yourself." Osa said. "Mistakes are part of life."

"So easy for you to say." Beezler moaned. "You Tanuki are so matter of fact about things. I messed up, I screwed up my best friend's life, I'm a stupid dumb fluck for an otter."

Osa pulled out his combat blade. "Would you like to take the honorable way out? Any way….your lost limb can be replaced and before you know it you'll be back to work in no time so count your blessings that you breath. I think your little brother here understands that matter of fact very well."

In another part of the hospital...Virgil Tracy wasn't feeling good nor charitable. For one thing, he was in a body cast from his knees up to his waist. For another thing? He now had a stub where his tail used to be. And at the moment, his commanding officer was suffering his venting wrath…

"I want that flucker court martial'd Sir!" Virgil snarled at Lieutenant Colonel Max Biter (Bengal Tiger) "Stupid mother flucker. I want restitution for my tail damn it! I told him Sir...I told him not to touch anything, not to pick up anything and what does the dumb snit do? "Oh...lovely knife! "BLAM!" " Virgil moaned, winced and yiped at the pain coursing from his wounds…."Gnah! Stupid cock sucker! I want him court martial'd Sir!"

"Unfortunately for your wounded pride Tracy? We can't do anything. Higher authority has classified this as a "training accident". That's what public affairs will say, that's what the media will be told and that's what will come out of your snoot." Biter replied.

"What?" Virgil snapped back..."Training what the fluck? Are you kidding me? That whole boat was booby trapped to kill us Sir! This was an act of war! That Kzinti fluck-tard they have, where ever they have him, tried to kill us! Or are they going to say…."Oops, we just happened to screw up a little in our training module and our mammals got hurt...our bad." Well I was the one who lost his tail! I can't swim without a tail Sir! I'm not an otter without my tail! If you don't put that little snit head Beezler up on charges Sir? I am going to shoot that stupid rump fluck right in the gawd damned tail hole!"

Biter sighed…."Ok Virgil….tell me how you really feel?"

Virgil sighed back…."Better. I needed to vent. I mean….I told him Sir? I told him over and over...and like always here's Virgil to the rescue. He never changed from when we were pups, I was always getting him out of jams and getting my ass kicked. Gawd knows why I still stay so close to him."

Biter poked at Virgil's nose. "You're a sucker for needy friends. Do you want me to write the papers? And on the bright side, they can replace your tail with a prosthetic that would probably enhance your swimming abilities. You're lucky you're an otter. Any other mammal would have been shreaded. You owe your single muscle body some credit with saving your rump….well….almost all of it any way."

Virgil replied..."No….don't write the papers. It was just a "training accident" after all."

The Warren house of the Family Mackie

Llyne Village, Aden Borough

9am 28 August 2040

The tradition started with shepherding, the fashioning of extra clothing skins and fabrics to protect sons and fathers not just from the rough weather of the highlands, but as protection against wolves in the wild formative days of Zootopia. Over the course of time the tradition evolved to protecting marriage unions; families would bestow upon bride and groom a blanket made with the two family tartans which the new wife and husband would consummate their union upon this "talisman" for strong children and a long and strong marriage. Then it evolved into what it was now for the proud bunnies who watched their sons dawn the red beret of "the regiment". The "Tartan scarf" was a symbol of the old Aden-knight phrase..."From many paws is the strength of one."

The scarf began to take shape the day the young bunny signed his enlistment papers. Usually it was the family Matrons who began to fashion it...by hand in pairs knitting away at it as the young bunny went through the rigors of boot camp. Failure there was feared because….and this was very rare….the failant had to return home and face the shame of watching what had been done so far, dropped into a trash can before his eyes. If the bunny displayed cowardice in basic...that shame was worse than death. Many an Aden bunny had died in basic from their own torturous exertion rather than face the fear of their village and family calling them forever a coward or a shirker.

As the bunny graduated boot camp and continued his course through the Marines, the scarf grew...now being added to by every member of the family and extended family from the eldest to the newest in diapers; every bunny threw a few "stiches" into the growing length. All throughout...the bunny, now a Marine, never got to see the creation. Not until he came home to the regiment. Not till the day he received his first "warning orders" for deployment. Peace or War time, deployments away from home were viewed with a sense of excitement coupled with worry, angst and some fear. Never the less….the first deployment was when the young "Son of Aden" would receive his family's gift of love and talisman of protection. The ceremony was the same no matter what the family or the house.

This day, Evan Mackie...Son of Evy and Clarence Mackie, one of their 189 children thus far, stood in his greens with the red beret adorning his head upon which one of the daughters had tied a sprig cluster of clovers to (another tradition) as the last part of the tartan scarf was affixed and this was done by the family parson who stitched a writ from the great book of El-ahrairah….the rabbit bible…

"Bidh mi seòlta. Biodh mo chasan cinnteach. Biodh m 'fhiaclan gu dian, tha mo spògan geur agus bidh m' aigne soilleir."

"_Let me be cunning. Let my feet be sure. Let my teeth be fierce, my claws be sharp and my mind be clear. Let me not be taken so surely, let my foe remember who blooded him so."_

The Parson finished his work and with loving affection he wrapped the tartan scarf around Evan's neck then held him fixed by his shoulders…

"I held you when you were but a wee kitten before the eyes of Frith. I let you go as a Son of Aden. Go forth and do good by this house and Frith be with you." The parson said and high up in the lofts full of family a pair of bag pipes, a pair of boom drums and a pair of snare drums played out "The Rocks of Aden" as Evan's parents came forth….mother in loving kisses and embrace….father with a strong shake of the paw….this was how "The Regiment" was be-wrapped by the borough. "God n Clan" "Clan n Kin" "Kin to Kit" and "Kits" to everything. The old mystic rights were a bulwark to shore up the regiment to their duty should the call ever come. Everything would be staked on their backs, their feet, their paws, their claws and their teeth. It was much to live up too.

But for the rest of the day….gaiety and revelry were the fare.

Fleet Marine Corps Recruiting Depot Savanna

Camp Quanaco

Physical endurance obstacle course

9am 28 August 2040

Owen came on at a fast hopping run, slid to a dead stop before the wooden wall. He spread his legs wide out and pressed his paws into the plank work…

Behind him came an otter...Dean Wilson from Sahara Square who had been a teenage surfing drifter before he decided to walk into the Marine recruiting office with a "Oh what the hell, looks like fun." attitude. He slid over the ground, under Owens spread legs and supported the bunny with his muscular body; the well exercised swimming tail acting like a shock absorber for what was coming behind them….

Next came Nori, the most muscular of the five brothers in both legs and arms. He bounded off his brother Owen's back, shot up towards the top of the obstacle wall and straddled it like a horse! He caught Dori, Ori and Powen in flight and flung them over the top of the wall and dropped them down to the other side where Dori and Ori readied themselves as catchers and Powen as "The setter". Catch everybody then set them to keep running…

No one told them to do this. The gunny didn't tell them, the hours of classwork didn't tell them. The larger mammals would have viewed doing such things as "too pussy paw"….especially the wolves who had the benefit of reverting to their feral four legged sureness to clear the obstacles and maintain the required time. If the wolves had to scale the obstacle without assistance...it shouldn't be different for the smaller mammals….especially those "cotton tail pretty pussies". They had good legs did they not?

Not telling them however, was part of the training, at least in the first phase. Gunny Emma Rhaksha was looking to see if sudden inspiration and initiative would spring forth to show early leaders who could be cultivated to their best potential. The one bunny, Owen Hopps, seemed a natural…

"STEP IT UP SHANE! GET THE PELLETS OUT OF YOUR RUMP!" Owen screamed as Shane came running up, bounced off Owen's back, sailed into the paws of Nori and got whipped over the wall top! "GO! GO!" Nori encouraged with a waving paw as Shane hit the ground after getting caught by Dori and Ori then pushed into a hard run by Powen…

One after another...Bunnies, Otters and Tanuki took their turn at the leap and when the last had cleared...Nori caught a flying rope, dropped it to Owen and Dean and launched himself off the wall top pulling Owen and Dean up to the top!

"SOMEONE'S GAINED SOME FRICKEN WEIGHT!" Nori snapped as he stood with Powen to catch the falling otter while Dori and Nori caught Owen and took off at a run for the end of the course!

"LOOKS LIKE IT'S GOR-VILLA!" Dori shouted. "MOVE YOUR ASS NORI!" Dori snapped as he crossed the finish line and egged his brother and Dean on to the end where they flopped end over end onto the grass…

"GET UP! GET UP!" Owen yelped as he got the small mammals to their feet. "LOOK AT THOSE TONGUE DRAGGING DROOLERS!" Owen snapped as he pointed to the many Wolves and Tigers bent over panting and spilling spittle from their exhausted maws…

Gunny Rhaksha nodded pleasingly when she looked at the time sheets. The 3rd Squad had reached their scheduled marker for physical readiness on time because the smaller mammals had pushed unity among themselves so aggressively…

"Private Owen Hopps! Private Selukis (Timber Wolf) come forward!" Gunny Rhaksha called out. Owen and Selukis reported smartly before her…

"MAM! REPORTING AS YOU ORDERED MAM!" The two mammals yelled sharply.

"It's time the platoon had two recruit Sargents. Private Selukis? You're strong in academia, you know your books and you're good at stable thinking and accounting. You are now recruit platoon second Sargent."

Selukis popped tall. "Mam! Thank you Mam!"

Gunny Rhaksha turned to Owen. "Private Hopps? You are quick thinking, aggressive, motivating and you showed care for your fellow recruits from the first day. You are now the Recruit Platoon Top Sargent. And you better not get comfortable with it because for a bunny to be a Top Sargent over wolves is begging for a severe rump ravaging. You better have a good set of fluffy nuts there egg painter."

One of the wolves decided to giggle his head off? He forgot that bunnies not only can jump pretty high? They usually jump for accuracy. Owen calmly walked up to the insulting Lupine, leaped off his feet and nailed the wolf in the nuts with his head! Causing the poor mammal to double over and drop.

"Anyone else want to laugh like a stupid hyena?" Owen snorted. He looked in one direction and waved a paw finger...at a hyena. "For gawds sake Cheater? Put your tongue back in your mouth and look semi-normal?"

"I'm not making a dumb face Hopps! This is how I look when I'm really tired." Cheater said as Owen walked up….

"I was noticing that your belt buckles really glisten Cheat? How good do you think you could be with other "bright works" like buttons, Boot eyes and bayonets?" Owen asked the Hyena.

"How about I give you a shopping list and you supply me?" Cheater replied. "We can't actually make money in boot camp but I can make enough in supplies to make us look like high class whores?"

Owen snickered. "Marines….Cheater? Marines? I don't think any of us would look good in frillies and pink wear." He said before looking over his shoulder at his brothers..."Then again for some bunnies it might be an improvement."

Rain Forest Central High School

10am 28 August 2040

"Free P.E. Day."

Kimba Leo stood at the side of the school olympic pool and waited….and waited…..and waited…..and finally stomped a foot on the concrete floor… "Swill you just jump! Damn Alex! What is it?!"

"Nothing! I'm fine!" Alex yelped back as he stood on the high diving board. "When Chancy said…."the swim test consist of a high leap platform. Just jump off your schools diving board and you'll be use to it." Is that what he said? Well the only problem was? Alex had never leaped off anything over two feet into a body of water. Not at 6 years old, 13 years old or now at 16 years old. He never jumped off higher places because between Will and his parents...Alex might as well have been wrapped in bubble plastic for most of his life. He never got to do any fun stuff like jump off the train bridges in Rain Forest. Now as he stood on the top of the school high diving board. The water below just might as well have been a mile away!

Suddenly….Alex wasn't feeling his buoyant and confident self. "I didn't think the board would be "this high" Kimba!"

"Oh come on!" Kimba yelped back. "Alex?! It's a standard 10 meter board! it's only 33 feet tall!"

Alex yelped back..."Don't tell me how many feet it is Kimba!" Alex yelped. "It doesn't look 33 feet!"

"Ten meters is 33 feet Alex!" Kimba yelped. "And you want to be a Marine? You're going to let a stupid diving board turn you in a pussy? Bear those teeth of your Alex and tell this water to bite you!"

"I don't want the water to bite me!" Alex yelped back.

"Please don't tell me you can't swim?!" Kimba yelped.

"I can!" Alex replied. "I just never dropped from so high up!"

Kimba huffed. "Oh my gawd..." He growled as he walked to the steps of the platform, climbed to the ten meter perch, stomped up to Alex….

"Get out of my way pussy." The White Lion Mid-ling yelped as he passed Alex by and leaped into space….

"BEN AND GERRY MOE!" Kimba screamed as he launched off the platform, did a flip and landed feet first into the pool below!

"SPLASH!"

Kimba came up from under the water and blew a stream from his mouth. "THERE! IF A WHITE PUSSY LIKE ME CAN DO THAT?! WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?! ARE YOU A WOLF OR A WORSE PUSSY THAN I AM?!"

Alex closed his eyes….

"DO NOT CLOSE YOUR EYES ALEX!" Kimba snapped.

"WELL HOW THE HELL DO YOU EXPECT ME TO JUMP?!" Alex yelled back!

"ONE, TWO, THREE DROP!" Kimba yelled back. "I'LL HELP YOU IF YOU NEED IT ALEX! NOW JUMP!"

"I'LL DO IT WHEN I'M READY!" Alex screamed back.

Kimba growled at the wolf Mid-ling…."GRRRR...YOU'RE NOT A WOLF! YOU'RE A LITTLE PUSSY! YOU'RE A WORSE PUSSY THAN ME BEING A PUSSY! CATS LAUGH AT YOUR BUTT! YOU'RE NO WOLF! YOU'RE A SUPER LIMP WRIST'D PUSSY ASS!"

"SPLASH!"

Kimba smiled as Alex popped up…."There...works every time." The White Lion Mid-ling said with a confident smirk.

Alex looked up at the platform…."It really did look super high."

"You forgot about it after you got pissed off enough." Kimba said as he paw slapped Alex in the chest. "Way to go Alex."

The two friends swam to the side of the pool and sat on the edge..."So? What did you think of Callie's sentence?"

"Ten years?" Alex replied…"Could have been twenty. I had to reconcile the fact that he did lie….good intentions for the ship and crew or not...he was wrong."

Kimba sighed..."Your brother...must be tough there too."

"That's Will." Alex replied. "He's not me and I'm not him so there's that understanding. He doesn't want us in a war and I have to respect him for that. Doesn't mean I agree with everything he stands for. I just don't want us to be roll over pussies. Will thinks we shouldn't even have a military."

Kimba cocked his head. "Now why would you lie about your brother like that?"

"What?" Alex replied. "I'm not lying."

"Yes you are." Kimba returned. "You're brother's never said that in public. He's never said we shouldn't have a military."

"Well you don't know all about my brother." Alex replied. "Sometimes he gets on my nerves being a pussy ass." The wolf mid-ling snorted. "Like I said? I don't have to agree with everything my brother stands for. Can we just get off the subject before I start growling? Let's go do something for the rest of the period?"

Kimba thought…."Like what?"

"Oh…..shower and gay sex." Alex just said with a shrug.

Kimba pushed on Alex's shoulder…."Very funny dufus snot!" He growled.

"Just putting it out there White dork eater!" Alex replied.

"Come on! We'll grab our baseball gloves and zing a ball till the period's over!" Alex yelped as he took to his feet and ran for the locker room!

USS Growler

In port, Sandy Cove Naval Installation

10:14am 28 August 2040

Gilly walked down the passageway with a backpack of tools and Albert and Myler riding in his chest pockets as they made their way towards "BATSET" (BATSET = Battle Central or Combat Information Center) to respond to a trouble call on one of the many display LCD monitors for the ship's combat radar array…

"This app is working sweet." Albert said as he swiped over his phone screen. "You know how much time and money we've saved so far with this?"

"He's always talking about that app." Myler snorted. "Never talks about my half of the work."

"Captain Jealously speaks." Albert said smiling. "Sound the horns, roll out the carpet and pretty bow to his inflated ego."

"I value your work Myler." Gilly said with a paw wave. He'd just started to turn towards a ladder to go up when someone came flying down fast!

"SNIT!" Gilly didn't have time to brace himself for the collision. A bunny decided that coming down "rocket riding" the ladder hand rails was a smarter way to traverse the ship's ladderway...well it was by far the most stupid and dangerous way to do it because…

1\. Fur slides too easily on non-coated metal.

2\. Some one didn't apply non-skid strips to the hand rails like they should have.

The collision was so violent that it threw Gilly against a bulkhead (wall) and almost knocked him out! Things went flying from his back pack and his pockets! Shaking himself back to reality...Gilly fumbled over himself and found that Myler and Albert had been thrown!

Forget the stupid idiot who was sitting up grimacing over his leg...Gilly frantically looked for the two mice as another rabbit came running up….

"What happened?!" Radar Specialist Derek Star asked as he yelled up the ladder to another Sailor…."CALL AWAY MEDICAL EMERGENCY!" He then attended to the injured idiot who'd done the ladder rocket to "a header" as the call sounded over the ship's address system!

"He came down the damn ladder on the rungs and nailed me!" Gilly yelped. "I had two mice in my pockets! Oh snit!..." Gilly was frantic till he saw Albert lying in a corner where Myler had pulled him out of the way of the passage…

"Oh snit..." Gilly said as he gestured his shaking paw..."Myler? Is he alright?"

Albert raised a paw….thankfully….."Yeah….cept my right leg's a little broke. What I do for days off."

Gilly breathed relief, then he clenched his teeth in a rage. He got to his feet, walked up to the injured bunny who'd flown down the stairs and just hauled off and slapped him in the snoot…."YOU STUPID FLUCKEN TAIL HOLE! WHAT THE FLUCK?!"

"HEY! Calm down dude!" A tiger Sailor who'd arrived to help gently pushed Gilly back…

"Calm down?! That stupid mother flucker almost killed the two mice I have in my pockets with his dumb snittery! You stupid dumb fluck!" Gilly yelped.

Suddenly another bunny came from the side and pushed Gilly into a bulkhead. "You better close that yap of yours snit stain before I close it for you."

"HEY!" A loud voice filled the passage. "BREAK UP THIS SNIT AT ONCE!"

Everyone turned to see the old Master Chief standing with his hoof hands behind his back. "Now? Kindly tell me why I have a bunny being put on a stretcher with his leg twisted like taffy, a mouse chirping Planetarium theory with a compound fracture and two bunnies getting ready to do some more idiotic damage?"

No one replied.

"Excuse me? Your Master Chief has asked a question? Please don't tell me I have to gore someone right now?" The Master Chief asked.

Gilly replied. "Master Chief? That bunny decided to "red rocket" down the ladder-way and creamed me and my two mice sailors. This one bunny is being a complete tail hole because I got a little miffed at the stupidity of his friend!"

The old ram nodded and pointed to the offending bunny. "You? Follow me to my office. After he's patched up? Your buddy and you are going to be doing scullery work for the whole deployment coming up and while everyone else is enjoying the hospitality of the outback mammals? You and "silly slide bunny" will be chipping paint. Now march you little miscreant!"

The Master Chief then got in Gilly's snoot. "And as for you Sailor? You will keep your head and not go off and strike someone when it would be better for you not to. That's my job you usurper. Do we have an understanding?"

"Yes Sir." Gilly replied.

"Sailor? If you ever call me "Sir" again? I will gore you to death. What is my title again please?"

"You are Command Master Chief or "COB"….(Chief of the Boat) Master Chief!" Gilly replied smartly.

"Thou gainst wisdom child." Master Chief said smiling. "Carry on if you're not injured please?"

Gilly turned back to Albert who sat against the bulkhead getting his leg tended to by another mouse. "Damn Albert….I'm so sorry." Gilly said.

"You didn't pancake me." Albert replied as he pointed around the passageway. "Damn...he really hit you hard didn't he?"

"I think that's mostly from me hitting the bulkhead." Gilly replied. "Hey Myler? You ok so we can get to that job?"

"Yeah….fine." Myler said as he gestured to Albert. "Lemme see your phone so I can use that app Albert?"

Albert put his smart phone into Myler's paw..."Don't go taking "up skirt" shots with it ok?" Albert said as he got picked up by a medic.

"I'll find the nastiest up skirt possible." Myler snickered as he wiggled the phone in the air. "Enjoy your day off."

Camp Quanaco, Savanna Central

10:30am 28 August 2040

4th rifle squad, 1st platoon, 2nd Company, 4th Regiment, 2nd Battalion, 1st Fleet Marine Division.

A typical Zootopian Marine infantry squad usually consists of….

Eight rifle wolves with M-14's and hand grenades.

Four Grenadiers with grenade launchers and anti-tank rockets.

Two Heavy machine gunners with M-60 Machine guns.

Two light machine gunners with Browning Auto Rifles.

This squad had twelve wolves, two tigers and two panthers. Chancy Hyke was their senior enlisted leader and his officer, a Wolf Lieutenant, wasn't in the quanset hut when Chancy walked in. Most likely he was at the Battalion officer's meeting for "pre-deployment prep talk"

The squad was at work cleaning weapons and shooting the snit between themselves as they threw and passed cans of gun oil and bags of swatch clothes between each other…

"Hey Gunny!" Sargent DeCastro, A khaki Panther, said with a wave. "So you're not retiring?"

As if on cue, one of the young wolves produced a box of Depends. "We got this for your "ruck" Gunny."

"Ha...ha….very funny you little snit." Chancy snorted. "Carmichael? Did you get the sear replaced on that sixty like I've asked you what? How many times?"

Carmichael, a Timber wolf, replied. "I did Gunny. Took it to the range to bang out a belt but it still sounds sloppy."

Chancy waved a paw..."Shake it."

Carmichael picked up the M-60 and shook it up and down..."Hear that?"

"Strip it down. Adjust the spring tension and put it back together." Chancy said with a puzzled face.

"So Gunny?" Another wolf asked. "What exactly does an old Gunny wolf do after they retire?"

"Get fat and become nasty door greeters at PawMart." Chancy snickered. "Oh? You want "Canned Wolf chow Patte?" don't you wish I'd tell you where it is? Go find it yourself fluck stick. Have a wonderful day."

The squad laughed as Chancy snatched up an M-14 rifle barrel and looked into it with a ceiling light behind it….

"Masterling? They made rifle brushes for a reason other than tickling your ass. Use them." Chancy snorted as he passed the barrel back to its' owner.

Staff Sargent Delome ( A white Siberian Wolf) showed a clip board to Chancy. "Just so you know? All the training is up to date as of yesterday. I arranged us "combat town" time on short notice if you want to run a day or two of exercises before we deploy."

"Yeah." Chancy replied. "That's good. We could use the warm up." Chancy said as he clapped his paws and got everyone's attention…

"All of you? Eyes on me." Chancy said. "Now….we're going to have our nice little talk about our upcoming deployment. Specifically? And this is for our new pups...Vinchy, Griff, Zab and Johnson. Let's talk about...drippy dick, crabs, powder resistant fleas and other strange exotic gifts from the charitable female, and in some cases, male hospitality genre of the outbacks."

"Now…." Chancy voiced. "It is is an assured fact that out of these such deployments where some of us partake in the pleasurable offerings of the natives. My most earnest advice to you….especially to our "cherry pups" Vinchy, Griff, Zab and Johnson…."

Griff replied..."Gunny? I'm not going to go hunting for strange."

Chancy walked over and got snoot to snoot with Griff..."Oh? So you'll be volunteering with the Chaplains on good will projects?" Chancy snickered. "Good advice there cub scout? Most of the cases of the "clap" come from good will projects. The Kangy's can smell a "cherry pup" a mile away and if you can resist their charms? I'll be calling into question you "breeding-hood"."

Everyone giggled…."Seriously? If you catch one of the lesser irritation forms such as flea-festation, mites or crabs? All you'll get is a ball fur shave and some medication. Now if you catch the "acid-etch" or "Nuclear nuts"? That's a different story. That process is worse than all that med-evil snit you watch on "Growl of Horns". My advice to all of you is...keep your knot in your pants and when you can't? Wear…..a…...rubber!"

Chancy gave all the Marines a low growl. "If you persist in not taking my advice? If you do happen to get the worst of the list of gifts...you will suffer my wrath and I promise you...P.T. is not pleasant when you're flowing green from your "Little Dog Flucking Machine." So please…..GRIFF!…..Do NOT catch THE CLAP!"

One Wolf snickered…."This coming from someone who knows from experience. Right Gunny?"

"Fluck you Dominic." Chancy snorted back.

"Gunny caught the "Kangaroo flu" when he was a Staff. Didn't you Gunny?" Dominic ( A Grey Yellowstone Wolf) snickered with a teeth lick. "Gunny forgot to "frisk the rail before lifting the tail."

"I was tricked by being told Mojo was fruity punch. Which is another warning subject. If you intend to buy Mojo Punch at any establishment? Make sure it's in a sealed bottle and you take it to a hotel room to drink. Mojo is not "fruit punch" it is seven types of alcohol mixed with pure fruit. It will totally fluck you up and make you vulnerable...gang rape by horny female Kangy's? Is not out of the question...and they go way overboard with their sexual liberties" Gunny snickered.

"Where can I get this stuff again?" Griff asked as he pulled out a note book and got the squad rolling. "No! I'm serious! I want to "Growl-gle" this so I know the closest hotel!"

Vinchy walked up and patted Griff on the head. "Griffy? Please stay a virgin? The world will thank you for it?"

"Quit Vinchy!" Griff snapped back.

"Alright! Enough lessons today!" Chancy yelped. "Staff Sargent Delone will find out when we have Combat Town open for training. I'm sure the Lieutenant will agree with me that we need this little session prior to deployment so please make sure your gear is prepared ok?" Chancy said with a serious look on his face. "That includes what Marines?"

"Packing our rubbers Gunny!" The squad replied.

"Fantastic." Chancy yelped back. "Continue with the day's work Marines."

ZPD First Precinct "First Prinky"

10:30am 28 August 2040

Page was taping up some cute toddler artwork from Kenny when two wolves walked up to her desk….

"Excuse me? I am Sancho Ricardo, this is my grand son Morty and we have an appointment to see Chief Hopps and then your "special guest".

"Oh yes." Page replied as she turned to her announcer mic..."Chief? Those Mammals from "Intel" are here?"

"Good." Judy replied. "Send them to the basement."

Moments later, Morty and Ricardo were looking through the 2-way mirror glass at the Kzinti eating a plate of fish…

"Look at the size of those teeth..." Morty saint as he pointed.

"He's just another member of the tiger family Morty." Ricardo said. "All of em have got huge appetites. He's not going to have any interest in you Morty, you're a fellow predator…all be it a canine..."

Morty turned…."Wolf grandpa…..wolf…..W…..O…..L…..F…..WOLF! I'm not a K-9, I-m not a "domesticus pot lickerus stupidus" I don't do the "sit and be cute" thing…Lupine gramps….LOOOO PINE…..got it?!"

"Ok! Sheeesh the kid is so sensitive about his identity these days. Frankly I think he's a closet latent picanese or a picante or something like that." Ricardo snorted.

Judy waved a paw at Morty. "I think that when you start speaking his language, he'll really open up. But watch what you tell him about the city, about our society, anything with a lot of detail. We want to be careful because he may or may not have been in the kzinti military."

Morty looked at the window…."I guess if I'm torn to shreds it will be for the service of my country. Make sure that when they write about me in the news? They don't make me look like I pissed myself silly ok? Tell everyone that Morty the wolf went down clubbing his attacker to death or….or something that sounds bitching hot that would make an epic movie. And give the starring role to Richard Fur-ton...that mammal's a hot snit you know? I know he's a beaver and playing a wolf would be kinda queer? But you know? Still bitching….just saying"

Ricardo sighed…."Just get in there Morty and strike up a nice quiet conversation with the murder machine please? I tell yah….the kid's a difficult handle you know? Sometimes I want to leash him up to prevent his ADHD from destroying the city."

Judy sighed..."You do that Mister Sancho and I'll have to arrest you for cub abuse charges, have your security clearance pulled and you'll be lucky to get a street sweeper job these days with that kind of a wrap sheet."

Richardo smiled..."You know Chief? You sound so tough and yet you are so cute?…."

Judy snorted..."You call me cute again? You so much as smile at me one more time? I'll practice my footwork amateur dentistry on your stupid puss. Zip it pal."

"Pal? Woe...That's a clear warning order before the ass kicking." Ricardo replied.

"Works great with my husband. Keeps him calm and compliant." Judy said smirking. "Actually? I am happily married. And you?"

"Ugh…." Ricardo replied. "Please do not get me started, I mean...I have nightmares about this fantasy place called Vietnam? Bad visuals. If such a place like that really existed? That would be my marriage. "Vietnam….ten years in hell." Not a good thing to remember what so ever. The only good light from it? My grandson Morty. Watch the artist at work here."

Inside the holding room which had been semi-converted to a more comfortable setting, Kawam-ura had just finished eating when the door opened and in walked a small and obviously young mammal holding a note book. He watched, thinking the visitor was a Canid of some species, as the youngster stopped a few feet from him…..and bowed deeply?

"Good afternoon. I am Morty. I give you welcome to Zootopia." The young mammal said….in Kzinti tongue?

"You? You know my language?" Kawam-ura replied in Kzinti.

"Yes. I am very fluent." Morty replied.

Kawam-ura expressed joy..."Please? Please sit! This makes me so happy! Thank you for visiting me!"

"I can't imagine the last week being less than full of tension." Morty said as he took a seat. "I first want to assure you that you are not a prisoner. You life is not in danger. I think we are all just as surprised at being able to have you here as you are of being here. We hope to allow you more freedom soon."

Kawam-ura nodded..."I can understand the treatment thus far. I was very surprised at meeting Bunny Commander. Very courageous, I was deeply impressed."

"She is the Chief of Police. I am just a student." Morty said. "Is the food and drink to your liking?"

"Yes..." Kawam-ura replied. "Do explain please? How is it that you so quickly grasped Kzinti tongue? How did you learn it?" He asked Morty in earnest.

"I guess it would be easy to say that I am very intense with my mind. I've listened to many of your radio broadcasts, was able to isolate some words and their meaning, deciphered the inflections and vowels….it all came about very easily… though your written language is much more difficult." Morty said.

Kawam-ura looked downcasted. "If you listen to our radio broadcasts? Then there is much of it which must be dis-pleasurable. Believe me when I say much of it upsets me as well."

Morty nodded..."I can't hide that fact. Much of it speaks of death. We do not desire war with Kzin. We want nothing bad with your country. We wish in earnest to be friends."

Kawam-ura nodded..."I too am bothered. I come from a lower cast family to begin with and even in that standing, I am considered by my family as….well…. strange? I could never understand anything my country has done nor believed. That was the reason why I risked leaving. I wanted to see what they claimed is deviant, perverse, sickening and abomination."

Morty waved a paw…."We do not have to get very deep into all of these things today..."

"Wait please?" Kawam-ura replied. "It is important that we do. For understanding." Kawam-ura raised his paws for a moment..."I beg for you to understand Morty-wakamono. My country is one...one species….very proud, very old and very stubborn. We believe that you….are " Itsudatsu shita" "Hinekureta" "

A honyūrui" and "Fuketsuna fuketsuna ikimono" Your existence perverts the way of nature. That perversion must be swept away as a blight in a field of rice."

Morty looked away for a moment…

"Believe me Morty-wakamono! I do not subscribe to this way of thought! Why would I risk coming here to see for my own eyes this so called "perversion" if I did not believe the thinking to be so wrong?!"

Morty sat back in his chair and patted his paws on the table..."Is war coming between our countries?"

"I can not say for sure." Kawam-ura replied with his head bent down. "But you must keep my presence here a secret. You must treat my country like a true predator. Do not back down from it and do not turn your back from it. Like a true predator? It only has to have the one correct moment to strike and if it does strike? It will be in one massive strike to kill." Kawam-ura said softly..."Morty-wakamono? I hope in earnest that you and I can be good friends. I would like this very much."

Morty replied with a slight head bow..."So do I? Forgive the shortness of my visit. I am sure we will have more time soon."

Morty stood up to bow and got a hug instead from the Kzinti…."So wonderful to meet such a very smart Wolf. We have wolves in my country? But they are as your ancestors...vicious and wild creatures of the great mountains who can not speak as you do."

Ricardo and Judy watched as Morty walked out of the room and flopped in a chair…

"Well?" Ricardo asked. "Come on Morty? Juicy details like yesterday….what did the walking butcher shop have to say huh?"

Morty looked at Judy and Ricardo and just said one word…."Fluck."

USS Growler

In port, Sandy Cove Naval Installation

10:57am 28 August 2040

Jackson and Ayden were coming down to the shop after working on the fifty caliber machine gun and got the text about the accident from Myler. They walked into the sick bay to see Gilly leaning against an empty book shelf which served as the place to put rodents. Albert was in a rodent sized bed with a nice cast on his leg…

"How'd this happen?" Ayden asked.

"It all started with this nice female beaver I met..." Albert said with a smirk. "Actually? Gilly got wall tackled by this rabbit using the hand rails to slide down a ladder way."

"I thought rodents who were "physics smart" were incapable of being injured?" Jackson joked.

"I didn't have time to plot a successful re-entry before my butt smacked the bulkhead." Albert huffed. "Any way? I'm down for a week at least."

"Well glad it wasn't worse." Ayden said as he poked Albert with a feather finger. "You'll be on desk duty for a while. Oh? By the way Jackie? Since you've never been to the Outbacks yet? Maybe you and your girl should hook up with me when we get there? I know some nice bars, places with excellent food….and a few nude beaches."

Jackson smiled back. "Let me talk to Darla? She has her heart set on swimming the blue ice coral reefs when we're there, it's like top priority on the bucket list."

Ayden nodded..."That's cool. We could also rent a "Jeepnee", pack it full of rabbits and foxes and go way into the interior. There's "bush bunnies" out there who are super hospitable and the beauty of the interior is to die for, trust me."

"Yeah?" Jackson replied. "Hope we get a lot of in port time."

Myler sat on the edge of the book case. "What about us? You guy's just going to leave us hanging?"

Ayden knelt down close..."Not on your life little shipmate. Rodents have their own exclusive island out there called "The Western Havens" no bull snit...all the cheese, crackers, tail and beer you want and you don't have to worry about big feet trying to stomp you into the pavement when you're three sheets to the floor."

"I like that idea." Albert said waving a paw. "Now? If you all don't mind? The medication they gave me is making me sleepy so….Can I have some quiet now?"

Ayden saluted..."Sure thing el capitano. Let's leave Albert to snonker while we go get something to eat guys?"

Jackson nodded. "About time for Darla to show up in the chow line too."

Executive Building, Downtown Zootopia

11am 28 August 2040

Secretary of State Baloo and Defense Secretary Baghira meet the press

Gary Gnu of ZOO News: As we await the Secretary of State and the Defense Secretary for this press conference Gentle-Mammals, once again the Mayor in a statement this morning explained that the Navy and some of our Fleet Marine Force will make what's described by official sources as a "good will demonstration exercise" with the Outback Islands at the request of their Governor. By all evidence it appears that the Kzinti have increased their provocative actions there as they have carried out with Zootopia for the last 80 years. The Mayor has emphasized this deployment as a "peaceful and non-combative" demonstration of solidarity between Zootopia and the Outback Islands. We will get more information of course when…..and here comes Mister Baloo and Mister Baghera now….

Secretary of State Baloo: Good morning everyone. As his honor the Mayor said this morning, some of our destroyers and a compliment of Fleet Marines will be heading for the Outback Islands in the next two weeks to conduct exercises and training with our good friends at the behest of the islands Governor. Concern has grown for sometime over Kzinti activities in the region including what was described as a naval task force including troop carrying ships appearing off the coasts of several Outback Islands. The Outbacks have never been threatening to anyone, their hospitality and their kindness are legendary but they do not possess in any sufficient capacity a capability for self defense. I want to make this very clear, we are not going there to be antagonistic, we seek no conflict, we hope clear heads will seek to avoid any conflict but we're not going to fool ourselves and we're not going to gloss over the risks involved. Yet we will not permit a peaceful society to be bullied or threatened by any nation, not in such a clear manor as we've been told. That being said...I turn the podium over to the Defense Secretary…

Defense Secretary Baghera: Gentle Mammals. We will be sending a compliment of three Destroyers, their support ships and an Amphibious Ready Group consisting of the Command Ship "Tun Tavern" and the Amphibious Assault ship "Sayoni" with the 1st Fleet Marine Division onboard. The flotilla will spend two weeks visiting the Outbacks on maneuvers and good will visits as well as providing training to local military units. We are going there to keep peace, not to cause a conflict. We will be going there fully armed for any situation but we desire no such situation nor will we seek such...we want to be clear on this. The purpose is simple...to give Kzin a moment of pause, to deter them from believing they could do something in the false belief that the Outbacks would be easy pickings. We have been requested to give the citizens of the Outbacks our support and as our friends and fellow mammals who desire peace, we will offer it. Now for your questions….

Reporter One (a pig): Why send such a large force? Wouldn't just a single ship be enough? You say you don't want to antagonize but come on...this many ships and the whole first Marine division? That's sort of waving a bigger baseball bat if you ask me.

Secretary of State Baloo: Let me answer that Baggy?

Defense Secretary Baghera: Now why is it that between you and I Baloo, it's always "Baggy" you shouldn't use such a term of endearment in a public setting.

Secretary of State Baloo: Woe….Mister prim n proper is getting a little touchy feely. Look Mister reporter, it's simple...if you want to break up a near tooth and claw fist fight between two lions...you don't send in a mouse….you send in a polar bear with a truncheon; that usually gets the right response. It's not enough to send just a single destroyer, certainly not against the evidence we've been provided about what the Kzinti have been floating around the Outbacks. We want them to have a clear demonstration that if they intend to get a little hostile? We intend to pull out a big truncheon. Simple math here friends.

Reporter Two (A wolf): You said you have evidence? Can we see some of it?

Defense Secretary Baghera: We have provided information packets on the table in the back of the room with information we've declassified. Obviously we would not want everything to come out for good reason; why let the Kzinti know what we actually have on them military speaking? But this should be sufficient to give justification for our actions.

Reporter Three (A giraffe): With the conviction and sentencing of Commander Callie this week? Have the Kzinti replied or responded to the news?

Secretary of State Baloo: There was some positive mention of it in their state run radio stuff...between the rest of it which was basically all negative against Zootopia. It was described as "The correct action" which indicates they were pleased with the outcome. I don't think that's changed the over-all nature of things though. They still won't talk to us.

Reporter Four (A Ram): What if the Kzinti decide to send warships in response to what we're planning to do? What's the contingency should they do something you might call "rash"? Say they toss a few rounds by our ships?

Defense Secretary Baghera: Then we will state that our intentions are peaceful and move to reduce the tension. We will do everything open to us NOT to seek a conflict. But as I have stated before...we will go there fully ready for any contingency. That's all the time we have for now Gentle-mammals. We will of course keep you informed as things continue to shape up.

Baloo and Baghira left the room with Baloo stopping to try and scratch his back against a door corner….

"I'm telling you Baggy. It's so hard for me to keep up as you call it "A stiff upper lip." I'm not cut out for official "prim n proper" stuff." Baloo said with a groan. "Sheesh...I really need to invest in a back scratching post you know?"

"Ugh….You got a call this morning concerning our guest at the police station didn't you?" Baghira asked.

"Yeah….I did. Chief Hopps basically told me the short version..."Death to Zootopia….kill, kill kill." At least that's what I cobbled together from the conversation." Baloo said as he walked with Baghira into a coffee room. "But she did tell me our guest hates the propaganda and seems open to reason. She'll allow the kid from Inteligence regullar visits so they can get "Chum Chum" and flop gums more." Baloo said as he stood sipping a coffee cup. "Sigh….Baggy? I'm really getting depressed about prospects here."

"You're in good company." Baghira replied. "We're planning the first city wide Civil Defense exercise in a few weeks. The television, cable and phone mammals have come up with a public warning system. Saw the preview of it and the very sound of it gives me panic attacks."

Baloo replied..."Natural running urges huh?"

"Like cowarding to fire is more like it." Baghira said shaking his head. I hope we never have to use it, I pray we will not see it."

City Hall, Downtown Zootopia

Noon 28 August 2040

Mayor's Office

Cesar sat at his conference table with Judy, Rheana, Ricardo and Morty scanning over the notes Morty had taken during his meeting with Kawam-ura…

"So….we can't possibly return him home." Cesar said. "You must keep my presence here a secret. You must treat my country like a true predator. Do not back down from it and do not turn your back from it. Like a true predator? It only has to have the one correct moment to strike and if it does strike? It will be in one massive strike to kill." Cesar's head and ears turned down casted..."So all we're trying to do to preserve peace? Is in vain."

"Not so Sir." Morty replied. " Kawam-ura told me he is from the lowest class in Kzin and many of them are just farmers occupying these great estates trying to meet out a daily living. He says he left because he didn't believe anything the government says. He only warned us not to turn our backs on Kzin or back down from them. The Kzinti honor and respect strength and courage, cowards make them sick and aggressive. If we continue to stand up for ourselves, it might be an uneasy peace but it's still peace."

"But to what price? Perpetual worry? Eroding our values? Increasing expenses just to "Keep up with the predatorial Jones family across the sea? Why won 't they meet with us? Why can't we just agree to live together, respect each other and share good fortune? Do you think I want to send our Navy to the Outbacks? To have to worry that the Kzinti might invade there and slaughter every poor Kangaroo, Koala and Walabee who haven't done a single thing wrong to them?"

Cesar threw a pen off the table and it bounced off Judy's head…

"Oh! Chief! Chief Wilde….I am so sorry." Cesar begged forgiveness.

"Sir? Your stress and frustration is understood, believe me?" Judy replied. "I tend to agree with Morty's observations...I don't see any threat coming from Kawam-ura. He has much to teach us Sir. Can we move him from the holding cell to a guarded safe house?"

Cesar looked at Morty's notes again..."It says here the clothing he was found in "looked" military. Has anyone examined the clothing for evidence of that? Maybe insignia patches? Collar devices? Awards on the chest?"

Morty replied. "He stated his clothing is typical of late high school and college attending students, he just grabbed the first things he could slip into. He had to use clothing that helped him to blend into the coastline and sand at night when he got into a fishing fleet and found the "flying dragon" crew-less."

Cesar turned back to Judy..."And he has no idea of the bomb that injured two of our Recon Marines aboard the Lucky Dragon?"

"What?!" Judy replied. "When did that happen?!"

"A week ago." Cesar replied. "We've kept that detail secret for now. Hurt those two otters quite severely. It was a tripped booby trap in a dresser aboard the vessel."

Judy frowned. "It would have been nice to know this a week ago Sir. Now we have a potential killer in our midst so letting him out of that room just became a non-issue."

Morty replied. "We don't know if he set the trap? And what more will we gain if we keep him cooped up? Chief? The risk is worth taking."

"The risk is your life." Judy replied.

"And I'm willing to accept it if we can gain more information on the Kzinti that might help us should we come to blows. And don't tell me he could lie his tail off because I'm fully expecting him to try it." Morty said with his paws clenched. "Let's at least try Chief?"

Judy closed her eyes and smiled. "My guts always told me to back up mammals with big nut sacks...specially if they come with a ton of youthful piss and vinegar. If it helps me chose the best cops? It sure can't hurt trusting a young wolf. I agree. I'll arrange a safe house with the right crew to serve as guards."

"Thanks Chief." Morty said nodding. "I won't let you down."

Gilly's Apartment

2pm 28 August 2040

Will heard the door bell ring and quickly threw his pants and a t-shirt over his semi-wet body..."HOLD ON! I'M COMING!" The wolf yelled as he skipped and hobbled to pull his pants up and get his tail through the hole in the back before he reached the door..."I'M ALMOST READY!"

"Take your time!" Came the reply from the other side of the door.

Will opened the door to come face to face with an orange and black striped tabby cat dressed in a light blue sweater, a white collared shirt and a pair of dress slacks…

"Your Will Gray?" The tabby said. "Charles Dawson but my friends and family call me "Chuck".

Will smiled as he shook Chuck's paw. "Major in business and news media. I read what you sent me and you don't know how happy I am right now."

Chuck walked into the apartment. "Nice place."

Will nodded. "Yes it is. Chuck? Before we sit and talk? There's one thing you need to know..."

"Your a homosexual." Chuck replied as he finger pointed to the one picture Will forgot to put in the bedroom of him kissing Gilly. "Ok...I'm not but big deal, we both have the same road of thought." Chuck took a moment to look at the photo. "A bunny? That must get some snide looks?"

Will shook his head. "We're not "open" about it. My boyfriend prefers we stay discreet. He doesn't want too much attention."

Chuck smiled. "He must mean a lot to you."

"He's helping me through a lot of snit in my life." Will replied. "He's in the Navy so you can probably understand my passion."

Chuck sat at the kitchen table. "Like I said...we share the same road. You were searching for a secretary and an organizer? You got one pro bono. My payment's going to be no war. I don't need extra cash but we'll need to generate cash to get this movement really off the ground."

Will sighed. "You heard we're sending a fleet to the Outbacks?"

"Just did." Chuck replied. "Talk about flucken stupid. Big "come and attack us, see our big balls?" signal to antagonize the snit out of the Kzinti. And there's not going to be just surface ships in this flotilla."

Will rubbed his head. "Drones?"

"Yeah." Chuck replied. "Armed airborne drones and submersibles. Do you know how they operate the underwater attack drones?"

"From the ships?" Will asked.

"Nope." Chuck replied. "They give the responsibility to some dirt scratchier in the boroughs by way of a smart phone. You get a text, you input a few key codes and you could be a bunny fresh out of diapers in command of a deadly attack drone armed with four 2000 pound torpedoes. Very little control between point "A" the order givers and point "B" dirt bunny. Push the screen, launch the torpedo, instant war."

Will gestured to the coffee maker. "You're not a serious conspiracy kind of guy are you?"

"What? Like Alex Boar, Jimmy Hoofah, Micky Mouse Savage or Sheep Hannity? No...but you know who would stand to get super rich if a shooting war broke out? That little gangster snit bag "little whelp Don Lanzoni" from Tundra Town. Just saying the obvious." Chuck said as he tapped his paw fingers. "As for the Mayor? I think he's doing everything he can not to let a war happen but this sending a huge fleet of warships is a dangerous provocation we have to get the population pissed about. Would you accept more help?"

Will nodded earnestly..."Yes! Damn right I would!"

"Great." Chuck replied. "Let me make some calls to some of my college friends and we could meet in a few days for a strategy session."

Jackson and Darla's Apartment

3pm 28 August 2040

Darla placed Albert in his bed in the living room while Jackson set up a bath for Myler in the bathroom after the mouse spent most of the day crawling inside electrical boxes and equipment in the Combat Information Center…

"Pretty fast work even without Albert." Jackson said as he sat on the toilet while Myler washed in a paper cup…

"It wasn't that hard." Myler said. "Worst part was all the dust. I should tell the Chief and see of we could do like a day to blow and vaccum all these critical electronics out and clean them up. Did you know dust can actually impede electronics performance?"

"They didn't cover that at school." Jackson said. "So? How's your trouble with dyslexia?"

"Not much trouble any more." Myler replied. "Only really small type gives me fits now, like you see on some of these computer chips. Not like we mice have 200 power vision you know." Myler said as he scrubbed his head. "So when's the wedding date?"

"There is none yet." Jackson replied. "I haven't arranged to meet Dars' parents yet. We decided we'd wait till we come back from this deployment. There's no rush to it."

"How's your Dad?" Myler asked. "I know he really wrenched his back and it's always been a problem for him."

"Yeah…." Jackson said with a sigh as he sat back against the toilet head. "My mother's going to retire early. They'll sell the house downtown and move to Aden. My father loves it..."

Myler leaned against the lip of the cup. "You don't."

"No...it's not that..."I don't"...I can't be that selfish. Just that...my Dad's back is getting worse, he puts up a brave front...my parents are getting older..." Jackson sighed..."Yeah...there's a time crunch to the marriage thing but I don't want to fluck it all away with Dar's parents you know? Sheesh….one of the few times my Mom's positive re-enforcement isn't being re-enforcing."

Myler noticed the nose twitch..."You're a normal bunny after all see?" The mouse said pointing a paw finger. "Well then? Don't go too fast. That's probably what your parents have been trying to tell you I bet?"

Jackson sighed again…."Well? There's also a competition thrown in for good measure."

Myler smirked back..."You two are just crazy and strange. I'm done setting my brain on fire trying to figure you guys out. Just….just remember to breath so you don't pass out when you meet her father?"

Zootopian Fleet Marine Recon (Zoo-cons) base

Muddy Swamp Island Facility

4:37pm 28 August 2040

Quansett Hut 15

Home of Zoo-con team six (The Max Rippers)

Two otters walked into the hut and had to quickly jump out of the way of two big Tanuki's going at each other with paws swinging and teeth clamping down on lumps of pulled skin and fur….

"PAY UP YOU SNIT HEAD!" Corperal Gataki yelped as he tried to pin Sargent Osa to the floor. "I SAID PAY UP!"

"NEVER!" Osa snapped back. "YOU FLUCKEN CHEATED YOU SNIT!"

Corperal Schmidt waved from the far end of the hut..."Hey! Staff Denardo! Sargent Dyes! Welcome to the play pen! Don't mind "tweedle dumb and dork" You guys want coffee or anything?!"

"Good to see you too Schmidt!" Staff Denardo replied. "Are you still eating Pocky?"

Schmidt snickered. "Are you still a chronic masterbater?"

Dyes gave Schmidt a cross-ways sneer. "He knows you very well Staff."

The otter staff Sargent turned to the two antagonists. "Guys? It just rained anvils outside? Why don't you find a mud puddle to beat the snit out of each other?"

As if they'd gotten a gift from God, the two Tanuki fought to get through the door to continue their bickering in a more messy and playful setting…

"I swear...can't take the animal out of the mammal." Staff Denardo said as he placed his "ruck" pack down on the floor. "Where's the skipper? We have our transfer orders from Team Three." Denardo then looked downcasted. "Damn Virgil and Beez...filthy Kzinti pieces of snit."

Schmidt shrugged..."It happened Staff Sargent. We can't cry forever, we're all torn up but at least we don't have to bury them. I hate those pin slamming ceremonies. It's even more painful when your buddies die in training accidents. Which by the way for general info when wandering about the "pop-lation"...that's what we must say about what happened. It was a training accident."

"And a traffic accident is "a car departing the intended course of travel." Sargent Dyes snorted. "What flucken bull snit word play. We're at flucken war with the Kzinti, been at war with them, when do we get to make them bleed for a change?"

Osa came walking back into the quanset dirty with mud..."We're not the ones who make the Geo-political decisions regarding what to and what not to say."

Staff Denardo chuckled. "Did you win your little fight?"

"Don't see Gataki yet do you?" Osa replied. "He's still enjoying his mud pie in his mouth. Sorry I didn't say welcome to you guys."

Sargent Dyes waved a paw. "No problem. We've been told we have Sunny and Beezees gear. Is it all here so we can survey it?"

Gataki came up behind them..."Yes….stalls 5 and 9 over there. We have to check out new side arms for you guys because theirs got trashed by the boobee."

"Pockey" sighed..."I wonder if they'll return to duty? I know they can get faux limbs but Virgil losing his tail? For an otter it's about as devastating as a fox losing theirs."

"Like you'll ever keep Virgil down." Denardo huffed. "He'll be chomping at the bit to get some pay back. he'll probably request a prosthetic with a machine gun and a drum mag her can lug in a back pack. He'll even call it "ass of fire" or some crazy nick name."

"Glorious Butt Cannon" Gataki chuckled. "He'll have a spread leg female Otter made up like a drone nose art flash on his tush."

Everyone laughed about it. So? Since Staff Sargent Denardo is now the senior NCO of this group?" Pockey said with a gesture.

"Who's been the senior NCO so far?" Denardo asked.

"Osa." Pocky replied.

"Let it stay Osa then. I don't want to butt in and change things all of a sudden. I'm the new kid here right? When do we start packing up for deployment?" Denardo asked.

"A few days from now." Osa replied. "We're currently doing security testing operations around the city and in the water ways. Our next assignment is to hit the ZTA subway and test the response of the ZPD. I already gave the warning order to the Police Chief."

Denardo asked. "Cool. Got a target or targets laid out?"

"Yes." Osa replied. "I'll brief you two on it once you settle in and do your equipment survey. El Kadar (The Lieutenant Colonel) should be back before we dismiss for the evening." Osa patted a paw on Delgato's shoulder. "How about we go out for dinner? You and Dyes? I'll buy."

"Thanks Osa." Delgato said smiling. "We promise not to eat you out of clams and muscles."

Nick and Judy's house

Downtown Zootopia

6:30pm 28 August 2040

The sound coming from the television and the tones sounding from the smart phones caught Judy's attention from the bathroom and Nick's attention as he sat sipping an evening coffee…

The television began with a series of short annoying aural bleeps which transited to a long steady tone before being broken by a vocal track….

"This is the Zootopia Emergency Broadcasting System. This system will interrupt normal broadcasts in the event of a Zootopia wide emergency situation. When you hear this broadcast...give attention in to your local cable, radio station or your smart phone for important government information. This is only a system wide test. There is no threat or situation currently occurring."

Nick cocked his head. "Oh kay….that was an attention getter."

"So's this?" Judy said as she came out wearing see through panties and thick hot pink cotton socks..."Please tell me you have not forgotten what today was?"

Nick smiled and took her paws in his..."How could I forget? This was the day 25 years ago when a certain "dumb bunny, meter maid." Sank in wet cement."

Judy gave Nick a play slap in the chest..."You lied to me. I trusted you and you lied to me…..YOU LIAR!"

Nick snickered..."I'm not the liar…..he is!"

"Alright Slick Nick...you're under arrest!" Judy said as she paw'd Nick's cheeks.

"For what?" Nick replied smiling warmly. "Hurting your feewings?"

They giggled at each other…." Oh my gawd Nick...25 years! It's been…..it's been that long…." Judy said as she laid over her love's chest…

"And now I'm a broken down old fox." Nick sighed. "Call Gid? I need to eat berry pie and get disgusting and fat."

Judy bopped Nick on the nose.."No you do not! And you're not broken down or old...except the little gray on your ear tips? You're as wonderful as the day you pissed me off. Now tell me? What did you think of me after you rounded that parked car? Be honest?"

Nick sighed…."Honestly might get me killed here….hmmm..." Nick raised a paw finger…."Honestly? I thought you were over your head. I was actually afraid that you'd get chewed up and everything I said to you when we walked together was flat honest. Reality in the city had a way of devastating little dreamers which is why I built up a really hard shell against shock. I felt it wouldn't be long for you to get serious hurt….both emotionally and physically...boy was I stupid. You turned out to be way more resilient. Especially when you chased after me and called yourself a stupid dumb bunny. And you know what I thought to myself after the "Savage Crisis" ended?"

Judy asked…."What?"

"I said to myself..." Nick replied. "Nick? If you let her go? The only dumb, stupid mammal left in the entire world…..will be you. That thought turned out to be the best one I ever had. I have never….not since my mom….I have never found a vixen that could in any way measure up to the girl I have now..."

Judy pressed her face into Nick's chest...he knew she was crying. "Hey? We've made it 25 years without killing each other so how about another 25 years huh? How about that? So what if I lose my ability to walk? I'm not going to be that lame? You could use me as a handy wheel barrel? A shopping cart? A down hill soap box racer..."

"Nick? Stop it..." Judy said as she tried not to laugh while crying.

"Judy? Darling? Stop this ok?" Nick asked as he pulled Judy up so he could kiss her…."Stop it? Stop crying or you'll ruin everything. My gawd the Chief of Police acting like a pussy...ok, a bunny not a pussy. Well? You are a bunny with a very cute pussy but..."

Judy gave Nick a play slap. "Stop digging your hole you dumb fox!"

"Stop trying to entice me you sly bunny." Nick snickered. With one swipe of his claws he tore Judy's panties from her body..."You need a little 25th anniversary gift don't you?" Nick said as he slowly licked his teeth and his lips. "What about it there innocent bunny who just happened to stumble into the lair of the vicious Hombrah? Would you like me to be "nice" to you before I eat you or should I make you suffer and scream?"

Judy bent her face down to Nick's nose…."Ravage me with that hot tongue of yours….you murderous Hombrah bastard."

"Your wish is my command oh Bunny Commander." Nick snickered as he started to position himself. As if on cue….Judy flipped the channels on the television…..

"_Dumb dunb….dweedle dum dum. Dumb dunb….dweedle dum dum. There was a turtle who's name was Bert. And Bert the Turtle was very alert. When danger threatened he never got hurt. He knew just what to do…he'd duck and cover. Duck and cover..."_

Nick turned his head to look at the television and his ears drooped… "What….the fluck is this?"

"That's our new PSA for the cubs." Judy replied. "Isn't it cute?"

Nick forgot about the festivities of their 25th anniversary and sat up with a look of confusion on his face…."Are you kidding me? What the hell? Who's crazy idea was this?"

"You don't like it?" Judy asked.

"This guy's corny as hell? Bert the Turtle? Duck and Cover? Please don't tell me we're going to teach cubs with this abomination?"

As if the strangeness couldn't get any worse…..

"Hello….mesah Jar Jar Binks. Protectin your noggin is ah very important…."

Nick put his paws to his face…."Are we trying to teach cubs or make them laugh and pee themselves to death? What in hell is this thing? I hope that's a rubber suit? That guy wants me to "go Savage", I swear. He only had to start talking and I just want to rip his throat out and shove his guts into his mouth."

"We're trying to explain the seriousness of things on a cub's level Nick." Judy explained.

"What's wrong with something more basic and less offending to the eye balls Judy? Look….if you want to do a PSA that will reach cubs and kits? I will do it. All I need is a nice looking red sweater and a film set that looks like an average home. Trust me….that will do more good than….Judy? Turn that thing off or I swear I will rip the TV off the wall and make it do a header out the window."

Judy clicked off the television as Nick looked down between his legs. "Oh great. Not only was that thing disgusting? It made me flaccid. Well...we know it makes good birth control medication."

Nick looked up to see Judy sobbing again…

"I ruined our anniversary." Judy sobbed.

"No! No, no, no…..Judy?….hey?…...hey funny buns?" Nick said as he pulled Judy's paws from her face. "I'm sorry for being such a dumb ass if that was your idea but you know I'll always tell you the truth of what I think? It was a nice effort….just…..just a little strange and bizarre…..as if you and a few other friends were sort of drunk on inspiration."

Judy giggled…."Well? We were sort of more drunk. We cobbled that together over at Dawn's house doing a wine and cheese n carrots social."

"Well...that explains it." Nick said with a smirk as he watched Judy slowly move down between his legs….

"Carrots? What are you doing?" Nick asked.

"I'm going to please you back up." Judy said with a smile and a lick of her lips.

"No!" Nick yelped. "I've never let you do that in 25 years and I'll never let you do it period! That's disgusting and degrading to you and I forbid it Judy!"

Judy smirked back. "Oh….shut up you old dusty fox." She snapped. "Lay back and enjoy it? Happy 25th anniversary my darling. And if you think this is going to be good? Wait till we hit our wedding anniversary." Judy snickered. "I'm going to rape you like a wild beast."

Nick gulped because Judy's face...was dangerously serious and frighteningly demonic.

The village of Glemmuir

Aden-Burough

The warren house of the family Boyd

He was one of the 89 sons and daughters of Steven, a junior Sargent of the Kyber Rifles, and one of the youngest in the 3rd brood yet this one was more responsible than most of his high spirited brothers which is why Steven always chose him to be the "Butch of the hutch" as it were, the one who kept order so his father wouldn't worry during deployments.

"Evening father." The young white and brown bunny said with a sight cheer as he walked into his father's study.

"Sit Micah." Steven said as he gestured to a chair. "Is the time again you know." Steven said.

"Yes father." Micah replied with a stoic perk of his chest. "Will it be long?"

"Nay." Steven said. "Bout a month. I don't expect any trouble but...be ready for anything." Steven held his paws out. "Come here my son."

The 13 year old Bunny left his chair and allowed his father to steady him on a knee…."My Lord Frith how you have grown...so much so in your head than anywhere else. I hate it that you grew too fast."

Micah gave his father a peck on the head..."I love you father. I'll join up like you when I'm 18."

"I'd rather you put that head to more productive and benefiting purposes for yourself Micah. You do enough just filling my role when I'm gone. Treat yourself, you don't have to join the Marines to make me happy." Steven said as he rubbed his son's chest. "But as if I can tell you what you should do? Now I expect the usual out of you while I'm gone so your dad can do his work and not have to worry about home and mother."

"Yes Father." Micah replied dutifully. "I know it's a bit funny father? But I'm still not changing anyone's diapers. Nope."

Steven might have laughed himself silly..."How do you expect to be a good father someday if you coward from changing dirty diapers?"

"That's why I have brother and sisters to push around." Micah snickered.

"A good father figure sets an example." Steven snorted.

"That's why you have sons and daughters." Micah snorted back, knowing that not once did his father change any diaper himself.

"Well played you little devil." Steven chuckled as he tickled Micah's chin. "Now get off my knee before it loses circulation?"

Micah slipped off his father's lap and saluted him. "Fear not father. All is in good paws with me. Mother will have nothing to worry about."

Steven saluted back. "That's a good bunny. Off to bed now with you and pleasant dreams my boy."

Steven stopped Micah to kiss him one more time before watching him walk out as if he was already wearing the uniform. Chin high, chest out and a "cock" in every step.

End of chapter 21


	22. Chapter 22

FIRST SALVO

A Zootopia fan fiction by Dan

Rated M+

(c) Zootopia 2016 by Disney Animated Studios

(Artist ownership) Ayden Gull from BRO GULLS by Anti_Dev

(Artist ownership) "I Will survive" by William Borba 2017

(Artist ownership) Will and Alex Gray, Sheath and Knife by Harmarist

(Artist ownership) Anubis and the buried bone by Harmarist

(c) (Artist ownership) The K'zin by Lary Niven.

(Artist ownership) Don Carnage Disney's TAIL SPIN

(Artist ownership) Ikkey the Fox Kit by Inkbunny's Ikkey

(Artist Ownership) Master Guns Flash by Inkbunny's Flash Timberwolf

(Artist Ownership) Chuck Dawson (cat) From Omaha the Cat Dancer Reed Waller 1994

**Chapter 22**

**The Outbacks** Part 2

ZNAAS-1 Sayoni (Zootopian Navy Amphibious Assault Ship)

In Port, Mole Harbor, Savanna Central

9pm 12 September 2040

If Noah's Ark were a steel warship, then it would be the Sayoni. A thousand feet from the bow to the stern. 300 feet wide on the strait line flight deck. Seven decks from the water line to the flight deck and five decks below to the keel. She could carry a single Fleet Marine Division, all its' weapons, its' amphibious vehicles and the Un-Mammal'd drones used to support them from the air. She had a large "well deck" with a big stern gate that could flood full of water enough to fill four Olympic sized swimming pools. She could carry enough supplies, provisions, fuel and ammunition to keep the 1st Marines combat stocked for 48 hours...what their commanders called "The sweet spot" when it came to landing on an opposed beach. 48 hours was the deadline for calling any beach head "Secured".

But at the moment. The only thing 3rd Class UAV technician Kerdle cared about was replacing the bad reciever that kept "his" ( And he called the drone his own as if he owned it) his Y-48-B Flying Fox from getting off the ship.

He'd sent a text to Jackson to let him know he was on the Sayori and his phone beeped a reply…."Seriously?! How did you get the spot? I thought you were shore duty for four years?" Jackson texted.

"Well the Drones can't repair themselves." Kerdle replied. "I got put on the detachment because I am so snit hot."

Jackson texted back. "We must hook up when we get in port. Please don't be a stranger?" Jackson texted with a smile face and hugging hands emogi.

"Wouldn't think of being a stranger." Kerdle replied. He then sat for a moment on top of the aerial drone and looked out over the pier and the huge parking lot below and beyond the Sayoni to watch the Marines flowing towards the ship. They came by themselves or in small groups, some saying goodbye to "Significant others" or families. Some came as platoons or companies where they formed up for some sort of muster and instruction before walking in a disorganized chattering gaggle onto the pier and up the loading ramp to the assault ship's interior.

And then...there were the bunnies and not just a few or a bunch or a crop or a hutch...but four Battalions forming up way in the distance to the back of the parking lot. Kerdle heard a wolf Marine snort as he passed by the drone…

"They always think they're special." The Alaskan Grey Wolf said.

"Why are they?" Kerdle asked.

"That's the Rock of Aden Regiment." The wolf said with a smirk. "They make a big presentation because they need to perk up their little bunny nuts. I've been in the Fleet Marine for eight years now, I left all that pomp and toe slamming in boot camp."

Kerdle blew the Marine off. So what if the bunnies were going to make a big deal with their coming aboard? The fox found the pomp and ceremony exciting, especially the sound of bag pipes which he could hear being loosely played and exercised as the Bunnies continued to form up in huge blocks along the back fence.

Sargent Major Zachius, a big old black and white furred bunny, stood in front of the block of drummers and pipers who stood in front of the four formed battalions. In his paw he held a very large two edged Claymore sword as he scanned the assembled bunnies before him. He was waiting for the most senior Gunnery Sargent to come up and report the condition of the Regiment, upon which the Sargent Major would order the entire regiment into motion.

Moments went by before one bunny made crisp and sharp directive steps and turns to put himself before the Sargent Major where he came to a rigid attention. "SARGENT MAJOR! REPORTING ALL PRESENT AND ACCOUNTED FOR! SEVEN MARINES EXCUSED FOR INJURIES! NO MISSING MARINES SARGENT MAJOR!" The Gunnery Sargent snapped out.

"Very well." Zachius replied. He made one more careful scan before drawing the Claymore from its' sheath and resting it upon his right shoulder and down the gap between his right arm and the right side of his chest. The big bunny boomed out in a deep highlander's voice…

"REGIMENT! ATTENTION TO ORDERS!" Zachius screamed out and the regiment responded as one soul with the loud audible slaps of rifles being brought to attention by the sides of each carrier….a silent pause, then the Sargent Major boomed out another command…

"REGIMENT! OPEN RANKS….MARCH!" Zachius screamed out and the four Battalions of bunnies opened up spaces between the ranks and stopped their movements with the slap of their rifle butts on the concrete.

"REGIMENT! RIGHT SHOULDER BY THE QUEEN ANNE! ARGH! Zachius screamed out and the regiment smacked their rifle butts twice against the pavement, kicked them behind their legs, brought them forwards rifle butts first, wheeled them out and up in a twist where they landed against the right shoulders with a single loud "CLINK" of the receivers!

"REGIMENT! CLOSE RANKS….MARCH!" Zachius screamed out and the battalions closed up their ranks as the big burly hare marched to a spot where the Regimental color guard and the pipes and drums formed in behind him…

"SONS OF AIDEN! MARCH COLUMNS! FORM UP!" Zachius screamed out and the snare and boom drums in the band section began to tap out the form rhythm as the four battalions of bunnies fell into march formation one after the other until they were a single line of four columns extending back from the Sargent Major some 60 yards deep…

"REGIMENT! FORWARD! MARCH!" Zachius screamed out and the bag pipe and drum section unleashed a loud and thunderous wail and boom as the big black hare stomped a foot then set the march pace, bringing the whole mass of armed rabbits to a single seamless movement of waving arms, stomping feet, flowing flags and flashing steel from the glints of their polished bayonets. Every other mammal heading for the Sayoni stopped in their tracks or got out of the way of the march column to watch the sight as it marched through the parking lot with the old Black hare brandishing that monstrous Claymore in an upwards face to paw salute.

From where he was sitting, Kerdle was moved. The whole demonstration looked and sounded "kick rump" to him. The grumpy wolf standing by the UAV though was not impressed at all…

"What a waste of time. Who are they trying to impress?" The wolf marine snorted. "They make cute cannon fodder, that's for sure. You can't miss those "faggot" red berets they wear."

Kerdle snorted at the Wolf. "You have no respect do you? What's wrong there Wolf? Feel your stupid howling being threatened by a flock of "cute" Bunnies? I bet they'd rip you apart before you could get in a bite."

"You better shut your yap squid." The wolf snarled. "Better yet? Shut that pussy ass vulpine trap."

Kerdle knew better than to get into a fight with an ignorant. He turned back around to watch the bunnies come through the guard gate and start up the ramp to the holding bay of the assault ship, bagpipes still screaming and drums still banging away inside the ship's cavernous interior which made the UAV hum under his tail. Bravado?….perhaps? Compensation for their size?….Ok, maybe? But they deserved respect for being so tight nit and stubborn to their traditions. Kerdle saw the tartan scarfs that adorned the necks of every bunny that passed under the fight deck and into the ship, each scarf representing a clan or family, each scarf woven from the paws of perhaps hundreds of bunnies, symbols of what the Aiden rabbits called "From the paws of many comes the strength of one." Kerdle liked that, longed for that kind of a family that he and his brother never had save their common mother.

The pipes and drums didn't stop until the tail of the Regiment passed through the loading doors on the side of the assault ship. The wolf had long since left, leaving Kerdle to finish his work and still have time for ample sleep before the Sayoni and the Assault Command Ship Tun Taven got underway with the fleet support force before dawn.

ZNDG-3 Growler

In Port, Sandy Cove Naval Installation

9pm 12 September 2040

Darla sat by herself against the slanting side of the ship's exhaust stack and tried not to get too angry as her father numbered off "his reasons" why her being "hitched up" to..."all be it a very nice and adjusted young mammal but still not an otter"..wasn't something a very smart and very awesome daughter...should entertain as a "good idea"

The only thing her father was cultivating right now with his long winded speech was a broiling headache and the urge to "Throw three teeth to the four winds upon the old mammal's nut sack." That's how Darla was feeling at to moment as she slipped down on her back and groaned…."Oh when is he going to just let me talk?"…..Grrrrr….."DADDY SOOSH!" Darla yelped, then slapped her paw to her mouth hoping someone didn't hear her…

"What did you say to me young lady?" Her father snorted through the phone video…

"I said…." Darla yelped back. "Shoosh!…..better yet?…..shut up."

"How dare you tell your father to shut up?!" The big otter snapped! Darla's mother intervened…

"Now baby? Your father is only explaining things in…." Darla cut her short….

"Yaddah, yaddah species purity...Yaddah Yaddah wreck my pussy….Yaddah Yaddah pump out babies...how about that for explaining things in realistic terms Mother? How about my reply? You wanted to break my heart? You wanted to hurt my feelings? You wanted to tell me my boyfriend is a piece of half-breed snit? Well done Daddy….except your long winded attempt only proved how small you own balls really are!"

That put Darla's father in the block house quick. They all sat glaring at each other in silence through their phones until Darla looked at her parents frowning….

"You won't give Jackson a chance...you've already judged him unfit for me before you even really met him and you both broke my heart! What about my happiness Daddy? What I want? Don't I mean something to you?"

"You've always meant everything to me!" Darla's father replied. "All of your brothers and sisters mean everything to me!"

"Oh?" Darla yelped. "So just because I don't want to marry an otter like the rest of my sisters have, just because I found someone I love for who he is, not what he looks like? You won't give him the time of day or the decency to see if he'll treat me like you want your own daughter to be treated." Darla turned her head and cried. "I'm done talking with you two...(crying)...maybe when I come home, things will be different but right now I feel like I'm snit to you!"

Darla turned off the phone and sat with her head buried in her arms sobbing until someone walked up to her after climbing up a ladder when he heard her crying…

"Petty Officer Delaware?" Repair Specialist 2nd Class Kipper (Otter) asked as he bent over. "You alright?"

"I wish you'd drop the formal stuff." She replied.

"I wanted to make sure we could talk without making you uncomfortable." Kipper asked as he sat down.

"Sigh….I just had a fight with my parents. Specifically? I just had a beef with my father over Jackie." Darla said as she wiped her eyes…

"Oh..." Kipper replied. "Lemme guess? He's not an otter so….that sort of thing huh? Kipper shifted himself till he sat next to Darla..."My wife and I didn't fair with our parents even being otters. They hated me and my parents absolutely believed my wife was no good. Problem? She was 15 when I knocked her up the first time. I was 16. When I told my parents? They went into ballistic orbit."

Darla snickered..."I didn't chose Jackie for his package."

"That's obvious." Kipper replied. "Any way...we ran off, dropped out of school, had our first kit in a public fountain in Savanna. It was rough...I did the worst jobs I could find till I joined the Navy. One day? Our Dads tracked us down, occupied the apartment, were all set and ready to bite, scratch and kick my tail three ways to Sunday….till I came in through the door in my dress blues. That got everything put to bed."

Darla sighed..."It seems easy for you but my parents are not yours and my father is an over-bearing prick."

"So what will you do?" Kipper asked. "Tell Jackie you can't see him any more? Tell you parents to go screw themselves? Maybe give Jackie some confidence and let him talk to them?"

Darla gave Kipper a side ways glance…."You may find this demented "P oh 2" but Jackie and I have a competition going over this. I can't really help him if I want a beautiful wedding dress on the day we do decide to get married."

Kipper cocked his head. "Are you serious?"

Darla nodded..."Can't give him any help. If he doesn't succeed? We'll elope and Jackson will buy me a nice wedding dress. That's if we can't get my parents blessing but I'd rather not have him fail."

Kipper shook his head..."That has got to be the most demented competition I've ever heard of in my life."

"I'm starting to regret making it." Darla said "But what can I do? I know it sounds absurd but we both thrive off these kinds of competitions."

Kipper thought for a moment..."I have an idea. You'll think it's crazy, perhaps even borders on stupidly absurd but how would you like to shuck Jackie into paying for that dress?"

Darla smiled back…."Sounds entertaining? We'll see if Jackie can catch onto it….whatever it is?"

Kipper looked around and leaned into Darla's ear. "How good can you write romantically?"

Nick and Judy's house

Downtown Zootopia

9pm 12 September 2040

"Hi Mom!" Jackson said through his cell phone as he sat on the stern by the canvas covered "Ma Deuce" 50 caliber machine gun mount. "Thought I'd call? I'm just doing a last minute look at Ayden and Mine's emergency station before we leave tomorrow."

"That's good." Judy replied as she sat on her couch in her pajamas. "Your father's already sleeping and I didn't think you'd want me to wake him up. We're going out to Aiden-Burough tomorrow to meet with Fen Fen and get the keys to the cottage, spend some time together alone."

"You do that Mom. You and Dad go have fun. Have you thought about a date for retiring yet." Jackson asked.

"It won't happen until you come home." Judy replied. "By then? We'll be living out there." Judy sighed a little..."Oh….so many memories in this house Jackson...I hate to sell it. I thought about holding off to let you have it..."

"Mom...don't fret over it?" Jackson replied. "It's too big for me and Darla to take on right now any ways, especially being on active duty. Let the first four years go by and then we'll find a place for us. You and Dad just go out to Aiden, get in trouble with Uncle Fen, go feral and enjoy yourselves. And Mom?"

"Yes honey?" Judy replied.

"What…..the…...fluck…...is Jar, Jar Binks? Who the hell came up with that botched abortion? Are you serious? That's a child friendly PSA? Mom? He has his own lynch mob fan club? Just to be honest. I hope you have the creator of that thing in witness protection?"

Judy started laughing….

"Oh Fritz and Ritz Crackers….Did you come up with that thing Mom? What the hell? Are you smoking pot? Are you eating "Savage" berries? Have you lost your bunny mind?…..as if my mother ever had a calm and normal bunny mind?" Jackson snickered.

"You just finish up and get to bed you little snit." Judy yelped back. "And… please take care of yourself?"

Jackson smiled. "I will Mom."

"And Darla too." Judy said smiling.

Jackson chuckled…."Don't go playing match maker again while we're out? And tell Dad I love him?" Jackson said warmly. "See you in a few months Mom."

Jackson clicked off the phone just in time for the ship's announcing system to give off a warning tone…

"ATTENTION. THE MASTER CHIEF WILL NOW SPEAK!"

The voice of the old Ram came next…."Good evening Growler. All paws have now reported aboard, we are at 100 percent crew compliment. The brows are now closed and within a few hours we'll be getting underway with the Savanna and the Gnu York under simulated emergency conditions. We will go to general quarters. We will be leaving the harbor "hot" meaning we'll be doing live fire against various threats. We're going to be making a ton of noise and splashing a lot of drones. For those of you who've never seen what these destroyers can do? You'll get your eyes full tomorrow morning."

"That being said….we're going to do this in a safe manor. Remember the rules at all times. Up and forward on the starboard ladders, down and aft on the port ladders. No stupid suicide slides on the ladder railings! No gazelle speeding through the hoof and noggin knockers! No crazy group stampedes! Rodents? Use your tubes because the general passageways are going to be to dangerous! I don't want half the ship in sick bay with busted antlers, broken shins, hip displacia and cracked skulls! Be calm and be safe tomorrow."

"That's all I have. Get sleep while you can because tomorrow morning we bear our teeth, let loose our claws and make the water froth….kick tail Growler!"

Jackson took a deep breath and clenched his paws as if everything would depend on him in the morning. He took one last look over of his binoculars, cleaning the lenses again with lens paper before putting them back in their pouch and slinging them from the Ma Deuce. He couldn't wait to see what was going to happen in the morning.

Gilly's Apartment

Sahara Square

9pm 12 September 2040

Chuck Dawson (Tabby cat) did what he promised, the apartment was full of mammals among them Chuck's girlfriend Omaha Reins (Tabby Cat) who was a sociology major and worked "T.C.'s" night club on Sahara Beach. Omaha's friend Shelly Monford ( a lioness) who majored in Graphic Arts and advertising. Bobby Shaw (A poodle) who majored in political sciences and his boyfriend Eric Mager (Pit bull) who was a professional photographer among others they all brought from the University.

Will finished passing out clean notebooks and pens and stood at the front of the group waving his paws..."Thanks everyone for coming...when Chuck said he would bring "some" friends...I didn't expect us to be going for the Guinness book of world records to see how many "frats" we could pack into an apartment."

The group chuckled back...giving Will time to think about what to say next…

"Chuck knows me...probably by now most of you know me. My name is Will Gray and I'm very concerned by what's been going on between Zootopia and Kzin. Most recently with the now completed trial of Commander William Callie, I think ten years is a slap on the wrist for callus and brutal murder. Not making excuses for the Kzinti but we have laws and laws must be obey'd no matter how displeasing the situation might be...ignorance is no defense for butchery."

"Right now….the love of my life is aboard the destroyer Growler which sails tomorrow morning with a naval armada….let's not kid outselves, this is an armada. The Mayor and the administration is telling us this is a peaceful visit to support the mammals of the Outback Islands...gee….we need three warships, an amphibious task force, a whole Fleet Marine Division and all their support ships to make a "peaceful visit"….sounds a little over-flowing doesn't it?"

The group nodded and agreed….

"I also have a little brother….though right now if I called Alex little? He'd probably rip my ears off. He wants to be a Marine...I'm not against that. I want to make it clear….I am NOT against the Sailors or Marines right now getting ready to go to the Outbacks! This is not being done to disgrace them, defame them or make them the objects of our anger or scorn. I love them….I love my darling...I love my little brother and I'll be damn to hell if I have to put them in the ground because we provoked a war that should not be provoked!"

The crowded room agreed….

"We Zootopians have always been peaceful ever since we came out of the dark ages. Since then we've always valued every life as dear and precious, even those whom we've never met. Sure we must defend ourselves, it would be foolish not to have a defense but defense does not mean you go looking for a chip to knock off someone's shoulder by doing a "cock dare dance" in their face!"

Some of the crowd giggled….noting Will's homosexuality….

"Ok….I'm still rough at public speaking….some of you have nasty brains….can we return to seriousness now?"

Will took a pause for a breath.

"Wars don't happen just by someone punching the snoot of someone else. Wars happen because no one stepped in to prevent the punch in the first place. What we're doing by sending this multi-ship fleet to the Outback Islands is throwing the first punch. What happens if the Kzinti take this the wrong way? If there's a mistake? If someone pushes the wrong button? What then? Is there anyone here who thinks sending this big fleet of ships is a smart idea?"

Bobby Shaw replied. "One ship with a few officers would have been sufficient if they cared enough to frame it right with the media? I mean Admiral DonCarnage is a pretty good public speaker, what ambiguity would there have been with him standing on some beach in the Outbacks warning the Kzinti not to get dumb? Seems to me the amount of warships needed to be equivalent to the total number of "penises of courage" required for a "rough and gruff" statement."

Bobby's boy friend Eric Meger smirked..."That was eloquent Bobby?"

"Ok? Here's my problem..." Bobby replied. "So far...there's been no contact with the Kzinti...that we all know off anyway...not in 80 years. We've had little "nick nack" face slaps but no honest face to face contact. It's hard to motivate a peace movement when we don't know much about the opposition to promote a peace movement. "

"Murder, torture and beheading are not "Nick nack face slaps" Bobby." Shelly Monford exclaimed.

"I know that Shelly." Bobby replied. "Let me finish? The official line we get fed every day is that the Kzinti are "doing this thing and that thing" trying to provoke us into a fight. Who's to say we're not doing the same thing? We just have no knowledge of it. I mean...the Mayor's not going just come and say…."By the way? For past 80 years we've been sending spies into Kzin and...well….it might be the source of all our problems. Just saying?"

Will replied. "You have to have evidence to back up those claims Bobby..

"What if I told you I have a source to confirm what I'm saying?" Bobby replied. "Then what would you think about that?"

"I'd say make sure and confirm him or her first before we her them out." Will replied. "If we are provoking the Kzinti and you can offer honest evidence then that changes the whole situation. Till then, our whole focus has to be on this sending the fleet to the Outback Islands."

Omaha raised a paw..."It's too late to stop them from leaving tomorrow but it's not too late to frame the argument and influence public opinion. But we have to be sure not to make it "the soldier's fault" We have to be clear that we support our troops and the job they do, just not the policy of the government. We also have to be careful about fringe groups and rebel rousers. Alex Bore and Jimmy Hoofah have their "fruity loonies" and we're no different.

Chuck shook his head. "You're talking about Mister "Endless Campus Squatter" Dimish Dramadory and his merry band of anarchists. Every time we have a campus action day be it "Respect Nature" " or "anti-Species superiority and abuse of power day" or even "Gay paw pride"….Dimish has to bring his herd of anarchists and all hell breaks loose. He's just the worst of the crop."

Bobby sighed..."You can't get that guy to understand the importance of media, he thinks busting windows, smashing cars and "performing street actions" against the "Big corporate, big house humping whore-mammals" is going to make more of a difference than gentle persuasion. I can almost assure you that any protest we organize? He'll start his crap unless we put the lid on his herd of fools real quick."

Will sighed…."And then? He'll go bitch on social media…."I'm being repressed! See! See! That gay wolf told the police on me! He's a tool for the great repression! Then he'll ruin everything and all the media say about our message is "bad furs led by big bad gay wolf."

Shelly raised a paw….we have to appeal to the families that have their loved ones on those ships. We have to present a loving, non-threatening, caring front and win over the families...the parents, the siblings, the wives….the cute bunnies..." Shelly said looking at Will. "That surprises me?….a wolf in love with a bunny? Fox? Yeah I can see it, after all the Chief of Police is married to a fox. Wolf and bunny? Looks sort of un-natural."

Will smiled…."Let my boyfriend scratch you for a half and hour and a lioness and a bunny will look equally funny. Shelly's right...let's appeal to the military families. After all, their children and fathers and "significant others" will be the first to feel the pain of any war. We need to get their help."

Chuck stood up. "I think we have the making of a good movement. I think we need to take a break from here and brainstorm for our first protest. Everyone get into small groups and let's turn on the brain buckets."

Gordon and Grace Gray's home

Rain Forrest District

9pm 12 September 2040

Grace Gray had been a lead C.P.A. with a firm in downtown Zootopia for five years now which brought the family a very comfortable living after her husband retired from the Navy. Gordon couldn't stay still of course, he found a contracting job that took him away from time to time to different parts of Zootopia and while Grace wished he'd stay home more often? She didn't knock the money he was bringing home every two weeks. This time he would be gone for three weeks.

Entering her house, Grace noted the song from "The Police" playing softly from the house entertaining system. But there was no sign of Alex so she thought he'd left it on and gone to see a few friends…

Then she found the printed out piece of paper on the Kitchen table with a "love heart" over the letters below it…

"Come up to the bathroom on the second floor. : ) XXXXXX" The note said.

Grace smirked..."He didn't go anywhere….that crafty stud." The female wolf said as she slowly walked up the stairs to the second floor and stood for a moment in the hallway…

"Some one should be out on the job. You know I don't take too well to liars Gordon." Grace snickered as she slowly walked to the bathroom and found a scene out of their favorite love hotel…

The room was bathed in her favorite light color...a reddish purple. Rose pedals adorned the floor, the furniture, the toilet, the filled up sink. The bath tub was full of pink suds and some soft love music played from an MP3 speaker…

"Ok Gordon…." Grace said as she crossed her arms. "Come out now. I forgive you..."

"Ah hemmm…..Dad isn't here Mom." Alex's voice sounded from behind. Grace turned to see her youngest son dressed in a nicely pressed white shirt with a collar, black slacks, a red tie and holding an ace bucket, wine and a wine glass.

"My treat mom." Alex said smiling. "Just call me your slave for tonight. Don't pick up anything, don't do anything, don't call Dad and please don't call Will? I'm not in the mood for a "dog fight" tonight."

Grace gasped. "Alex? You did all this?"

"I think you should get in the tub before the water turns cold." Alex said as he placed the wine down on top of the clothes hamper. "Mom? Bath? Clothes? Come on? Time is wasting hot water here?"

Grace gave Alex a stern look. "What are you up too?"

"What?!" Alex replied. "I can't pamper my mother? I can't say thank you for being born?" Alex walked up, wrapped his arms around his mother and snuggled his chin against her breasts..."I can't love you and show you how much you mean to me?"

Grace giggled. "You are creeping me out little wolf."

"Little? What an a-front! I'm sixteen Mom! You see any pampers on me?" Alex yelped.

"Well if I did then I'd be calling the Paddy Wagon." Grace snickered. "Ok Alex? What's your deal?"

"Hmph….I take all this time to prepare for my mother this wonderful evening and she accuses me of skull duggery….that hurts mom….really hurts." Alex said with a frown until Grace kissed him on the head…

"You always give the nicest gifts." Grace said as Alex turned around.

"Hmph! Now you're trying to butter me up? Get in the bath before it turns to ice?" Alex said playfully. "Give me your clothes Mom?" The Mid-ling wolf demanded. Soon the sound of Grace adjusting to the hot water gave Alex a smile…

"Did it right huh Mom?" He said as he turned around to see his mother's pleased smile. "Want any music request?"

Grace replied with her eyes closed..."SEAL...I bet you have the album too huh?"

Alex pressed a hand controller and brought up the album of SEAL (A California Sea Lion) who's sweet and soft voice made Grace swoon and howl lightly as she enjoyed the bath…

"Now?" The female wolf asked. "You're not trying to get me to sign any enlistment papers are you?"

Alex leaned against the tub..."Mom? Shut up and enjoy yourself? Dad should be doing this every week. Hell….he should be romancing you every day. I really do love you Mom and I know I've been giving you a lot of guff you don't deserve."

Grace reached out and gave Alex a wet hug…."I hate you getting older. You're my cute little cub. Oh your brother was special too but you? You're my little cuddle bug. When you were a baby, I couldn't get enough snuggles out of you."

Alex smirked back. "Now you're creeping me out Mom. Getting a little dangerously incestuous here."

Grace bopped Alex off the head. "You know what I mean Alex. You sure you're not going to try and throw some enlistment papers on me at the last minute?"

"Mom? Can I finish high school first?" Alex yelped. "No, I am not going to enlist yet. But Uncle Chancy's deploying tomorrow and I hope you sent him a text or something?"

"I always send him off with a pack of socks." Grace giggled. "I give em to one of his Marines who lives close by us. I add a pair of long silk one's when he wants to "fem out"."

Alex's face dropped. "What? Mom? Are you saying? Uncle Chancy?"

Grace sat back shaking her head. "No Alex, he's not. The silk stockings make good gun barrel cleaning strips. Sisters know how to watch their brother's backs. Too bad we never gave you two a sister."

"Yeah I know." Alex replied. "Sometimes the fashion disasters you put me in as a pre-teen made me think you wanted me to lose my penis."

"Alex?" Grace giggled.

"I'm serious Mom!" Alex yelped. "My first day in Kindergarten what did you dress me in? That "Buster Brown" looking get up? The teacher got gender confused as hell." Alex snorted.

"Well you were just so cute in it." Grace replied. "Oh my darling little cub. I wish you'd stay young just a little longer..."

"Mom?" Alex said smirking. "If I stay any longer, eventually you'll have to kick my fat butt off the couch. I swear I'll start binging candy. Remember that day after Halloween? I was sick in bed with all those wrappers?"

"You over dosed on sugar." Grace chuckled. "And you looked so cute in your Teddy Ruxpin under roos."

"Mom….I swear if you ever show dad or Will that picture? I will go feral, I'm warning you." Alex said with a paw finger pointing.

Grace ran a paw through her son's head tuft and gave him a lick kiss..."Wash my head tuft for me?"

"Yes my lady." Alex replied. "Would my lady care for some wine?"

"Yes my darling slave." Grace replied.

"Don't say slave too hard Mom." Alex snickered. "I had a pair of silk stockings and panties waiting in the wings."

"Oh you sick little corgie!" Grace said as she gave Alex a joke push. "You know Alex? You would make a cute looking corgie more than a wolf?"

Alex snickered back. "Mom? You're getting a little too "incest-ee" again. You're creeping me out?"

Grace sat quietly with her eyes closed, listening to SEAL as her son's paw fingers and claws scratched and rubbed through her head tuft..."I can see which side of the family Will got his locks from." Alex said as he slowly rubbed his mother's head. "So? You're not too bothered now about me wanting to be in the Marines are you Mom?"

"No." Grace replied. "But every mother worries about their children when they're in the military. It's a natural thing we can't over come."

"I'm not a war monger Mom." Alex said with a sigh. "I thought you were against me joining because you thought the Marines might make me a monster or something. Or? That I might catch the clap."

Grace gave Alex a snort face. "Alex?! I was not against you joining up because you might catch "VD".

Alex snickered back…."Uncle Chance caught the Kangaroo Flu."

"I am not interested in what my brother "caught" Alex." Grace snickered. "I'm only worried about my children. I just want you to be happy and I don't want you hurt. Two things any child should understand about their mother."

Alex giggled. "I know I got a lot of milk from your tits."

Grace slaped at her son! "OH YOU LITTLE SICKO!" And made him flop onto his butt…

"What?! I was being completely honest Mom! Sheesh! No humor." Alex said crossing his arms. "Any way….enjoy your bath because I have to finish preparing your dinner and bring it up to your bed...which I might add may be a little crowded because of all the stuffed animals I put on it."

Alex leaned in and gave his mother a tender lick kiss…."I love you mom. I love you a whole lot you know I do?"

"And I love you Alex." Grace replied as she rubbed Alex's head. "You didn't have to do all this?"

"Um….yeah….I did." Alex replied as he stood up. "I think you'll like dinner."

ZNDG-3 Growler

In Port, Sandy Cove Naval Installation

4am 13 September 2040

The klaxon alarm screamed through the berthing space as Jackson shot from his rack, hop-jumped his feet into the legs of his coveralls and took off running as he pulled the fire resistant sock hood over his head….

"GENERAL QUARTERS! GENERAL QUARTERS! EMERGENCY DEPARTURE! CLEAR ALL MOURNING LINES! MAMMAL UP ALL WEAPONS STATIONS! UP AND FORWARD STARBOARD SIDE, DOWN AND AFT TO THE PORT SIDE! ZOOTOPIAN DEFENSE COMMAND IS TRACKING MULTIPLE INBOUND HOSTILES! THIS IS A LIVE FIRE DRILL SITUATION! EMERGENCY DEPARTURE! EMERGENCY DEPARTURE!"

**Bridge**

Commander and Commanding Officer Titus Winsor (Hippo) stepped through the hatch at the back of the bridge deck. "Officer of the Watch! Order the engine room to pull the cat's tails, Suicide Start! Activate the hull thrusters Automatic power units! Prepare to blow the mooring lines fore and aft!"

"Aye Aye Sir!" Ensign Rudy Dolph (reindeer) replied as he clicked his sound powered phones. "Bridge to Engine Room...Suicide Start the main engines. Spin up the hull thruster APU's. Deck Boatswain, Prepare to blow the mooring lines fore and aft!"

**Engine Room**

The Ship's Chief Engineer (The Chang) Lieutenant Commander Sabier (Polar Bear) pointed to one of the two wolves at the control console, Petty Officer Chekov…." Spin up the bow thrusters Mister Chekov!" Then to the wolf on his left Petty Officer Tatnom "Tatnom, Suicide start on the mains!"

Tatnom replied. "Bypassing normal check list start. Pre-start inspection check list complete. Arming gas bottle release servos. 2,000 PSI surge start. Safeties off. Switch guard up. Ready to shoot on your command." Tatnom said as his paw finger flipped up the glass guard to the surge start switch. Throwing the switch would fire off two compressed air tanks sending a rush of 2,000 pounds of air into the main compressors of the gas turbine engines bringing both engines to full power in seconds rather than by the normal minutes long start procedure. It's not something you wanted to do very often.

"Hull thrusters up and running Sir!" Chekov shouted.

Sabier called to the bridge..."Bridge! You have hull thruster control! Standing by to suicide the engines on your command!"

**Ship's stern**

Jackson leaped over the last "hoof knocker" from the superstructure to the weather deck and ran to the 50 caliber machine gun on the stern just as Ayden ripped the cover away and dropped the first box of ammunition into the holding cradle aside the gun's receiver…

"Knocks, flack jacket, helmet!" Ayden yelped as he passed Jackson his protection gear, his sound powered phone and his binoculars. "Call to CIC Jackie? Aft, right mount 50 ready and mammaled up!"

Jackson clicked his sound powered phones just as a string of small explosions popped along the right side of the ship….

"There goes the lines!" Ayden yelped.

"Aft starboard 50 mount to CIC, mammaled up and ready!" Jackson spoke into his sound powered phones as the ship began to move side ways away from the pier…

"SKY EYES TRACKING NUMEROUS AIRBORNE TARGETS! SHIP IS NOW AT MAXIMUM PROTECTION READINESS! STAND BY FOR EMERGENCY DEPARTURE! CLEAR THE WEATHER DECKS! ALL WEAPONS SYSTEMS ARE MAMMALED AND READY!"

Ayden snickered. "Are you cum'ing in your pants yet?"

"I'm gonna piss em I'm so excited right now!" Jackson replied. To the rear of the ship in the harbor he could see the Destroyers Savanna and the Gnu York starting to side slide from their piers…

**Bridge**

The Helmsmammal waved from her console..."Captain! We have cleared the pier. Helmsmammal standing by for orders!"

Commander Winsor turned to Rudy Dolph..."Engine room….Suicide start the mains! Engage the shafts!"

Rudy Dolph spoke into his sound powered phone. "Engine room, Bridge! Suicide start, engage the shafts!"

**Engine Room**

Lieutenant Commander Sabier yelled to Petty Officer Tatnom…."SUICIDE START NOW! ENGAGE THE SHAFTS!"

Tatnom pushed the ignition switch and 2,000 pounds of high pressure air surged into the gas turbine engines and spooled them to life within a second!

"20! 40! 60! 80! 100!...Mains port and starboard now at 100 percent!" Tatnom yelped! "Shafts engaged. Rotation building!"

**Bridge**

The Helmsmammal called to the captain…."Ships shaft revolutions now at 41,000 RPM! We are free and clear Sir!"

"Course 090 out of the channel. Full speed ahead. Steady on." Commander Winsor replied as he grabbed his phone by his command chair. "Spy eyes?! Update on inbound hostiles?"

The Radar Officer in the Combat Information Center replied. "Captain? Multiple threats inbound. Two air targets out at 35 miles and closing. Speed 200 knots, altitude 200 feet. Four air targets out at 40 miles and closing. Speed 130 knots, altitude 3000 feet. One un-identified surface target bearing ten degrees to port off our bow, speed 32 knots, distance 20 miles and closing."

Commander Winsor turned to his tactical bridge officer. "The first two threats? Warm up "Hardie" on the mound. The next four? Put the forties in the bull pen.

**Ship's stern**

The ship was kicking up a serious mound of frothy spray behind it as it cleared the pier and shot out for the mouth of Sandy Cove inlet. Behind the Growler the Gnu York and the Savanna were going equally "Balls to the walls" through the water with their bows throwing up angry waves as they screamed through the harbor at full speed. No doubt both of them were just as equally ready to throw steel as the Growler was. Jackson looked towards the bow to see mammals inside the 40 millimeter gun stations putting the big anti-air cannons through their paces and passing "clips" of ammunition to be stored around the walls of the armored "tubs" that surrounded each of the four barreled cannon carrying mounts…..

"NOW HEAR THIS, NOW HEAR THIS….INCOMING HOSTILES AS FOLLOWS….TWO FAST MOVERS INBOUND TO PORT AT 30 MILES AND CLOSING AT 200 KNOTS 200 FEET OFF THE DECK. FOUR TARGETS NOW AT 37 MILES, SPEED 150 KNOTS AT 2,000 FEET OFF THE DECK! SINGLE UN-IDENTIFIED SURFACE TARGET CLOSING AT 32 KNOTS, TEN DEGREES TO PORT AT 17 MILES!" The ship's announcing system cried out.

Ayden patted Jackson's helmet..."Not our concern! Keep your eyes out there! We're looking for squibs and torpedo tracks! Pay attention!"

Jackson put his binoculars to his face as Ayden broke open the green colored steel amo can loaded with 50 caliber belted ammunition, snapped the first round into the receiver of the "Ma Deuce", slapped the receiver cover closed and charged the bolt handle back to chamber the first round into the breach…

"Jackie! Tell CIC that we've gone hot!" Ayden said with a gesture.

"Aft Starboard fifty mount to CIC...We are now hot!" Jackson yelled into his Sound Powered Phones.

"Aye, Aye….After Starboard fifty is hot!" The CIC replied.

**Bridge**

The Helmsmammal called to the captain..."Sir! We have cleared the mouth of Sandy Cove! Free and clear for maneuver and action!"

Commander Winsor replied..."Aye aye.

"NOW HEAR THIS, NOW HEAR THIS….INCOMING HOSTILES AS FOLLOWS….TWO FAST MOVERS INBOUND TO PORT AT 19 MILES AND CLOSING AT 200 KNOTS NOW 100 FEET OFF THE DECK. FOUR TARGETS NOW AT 23 MILES, SPEED 150 KNOTS AT 1,000 FEET OFF THE DECK! SINGLE UN-IDENTIFIED SURFACE TARGET CLOSING AT 32 KNOTS, TEN DEGREES TO PORT AT 14 MILES!" The ship's announcing system cried out.

Commander Winsor turned to his tactical officer. "Put the "Hardie" on track to engage." and grabbed his phone, clicking the button on it for ship wide announcement..."Growler, this is the Captain. First two targets are coming in low and fast. Stand bye, we're going to open up the "Hardie" on them. No doubt the York and Savanna will follow suit….things are about to get a little loud.

**Combat Information Center aka THE CIC**

**Nicknamed "Spy Eyes"**

Lieutenant Harry "Snuffles" Sniffwell (Wolf) at the "Hardie" console in "CIC" flipped a switch up called the "Auto-slaver" mode, pushed a paw finger against the LCD screen to "light up" the fast incoming targets and pushed up the safety glass over the "ENGAGE" button.

"Bridge, Hardie control. System is in auto-tracking mode ready to engage the incoming targets on your order."

Outside and right below the ship's bridge, the "Hardie" six barreled Phalanx cannon spun from it's normal stow position to quickly "catch" and "track" the two fastest incoming targets now popping over the horizon and speeding their way towards the Growler.

**Ship's stern**

"**GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRR!"**

The noise of something sounding like a loud chain saw gone crazy got Jackson's attention! He turned to look back astern of the Growler and saw the Gnu York's six barreled mini-gun open up with a stream of bright yellow tracers glowing and arcing across the sky!

A bright expanding ball of fire and a loud explosion off the port side of the Growler confirmed the stream of hot lead had found it's target, blowing one of the explosive packed drones out of the sky!

"**GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRR!"**

Now the Growler's "Hardie" added to the fury and another hot stream of bullets flew to slam into the other fast moving drone and blew it to bits not 300 yards from the ship!

"FLUCK!" Jackson yelped. "ARE THEY REALLY AIMING TO HIT US!"

Ayden yelled back. "THEY MAKE IT REAL ENOUGH! KEEP YOUR EYES TO STARBOARD!" The big Gull commanded as Jackson watched the Gnu York and the Savanna peal away in sharp battle turns to their left, getting set to take on the second set of inbound threats.

FOUR TARGETS NOW AT 10 MILES, SPEED 170 KNOTS AT 800 FEET OFF THE DECK! SINGLE UN-IDENTIFIED SURFACE TARGET CLOSING AT 32 KNOTS, TEN DEGREES TO PORT AT 9 MILES!

**Bridge**

Commander Winsor turned to the Hemsmammal..."Steady on Helmsmammal. Tactical Officer, order the port forty mounts to "auto-slave" radar setting to engage the incoming fast movers, Gun mount one load one high explosive round to fire on my command."

"Aye Aye Sir!" The Tactical Officer replied as he clicked his sound powered phone! "Port fourties to "Auto-slave" radar setting! Engage four incoming fast movers! Gun mount number one, load one high explosive round to fire on the Captain's orders!"

**8 Inch forward gun mount**

**Nicknamed: "Fearsome Foursome"**

The span cradle swept forwards to drop on the lip of the open breach and the chain ram slammed home the 8 inch naval shell into the gun then retracted as Petty Officer Hindergard (Bengal Tiger) swept his paw around directing the moves of the four mammal gun crew inside the armored mount…

"Powder drop!" Hinderguard called out. Before him the armored powder door dropped open and he and another tiger, Seaman Laurret, swiftly pushed six canvas powder bags into the gun while under the breach. Seaman Joffrey (A brown fox) pushed a 38 caliber shell cartridge into the breach primer lock.

"PRIMED!" Joffrey shouted as he dropped down into the swing pit and belted himself into a seat as the spanning tray above him folded clear of the gun breach.

Hindergard snatched the breach closing handle, brought the breach assembly into contact with the opening of the gun, tapped a foot trigger to spin the breach closed then locked the handle in place before stepping clear of the gun's recoil travel space and belting himself to the wall of the mount.

"Mount One loaded and standing by!" Hindergard yelped as he grabbed the ready signal switch next to him on the wall and clicked it to "Ready Green"

**Port/forward Quad 40mm gun station**

**Nicknamed: Fritzy's flamers**

Four Rhinos grabbed two stripper clips each of five 40 millimeter cannon shells from their handlers and dropped them into the load hoppers at the rear of the Boefer anti-aircraft guns as the station leader Chief Fritz Ghantz (Timber Wolf) selected the radar auto-slave setting on his control box. Now the station was under the command of the tracking and targeting radar leaving Ghantz only a passenger in his seat aside the now automated controlled cannons. The sound of muffled booms elsewhere told him the other two destroyers were already unleashing lead into the sky and far ahead of his place on the port side the sky was becoming thick with black exploding puffs of smoke.

**Ship's stern**

Jackson caught the sight of the Gnu York unloading her side anti-aircraft guns in bright flashes of flame and sparks as her eight inch gun mounts were coming around for a broadside against whatever was closing in on the small fleet from Growler's bow…

"Anything?!" Ayden yelped as he lightly smacked Jackson's head again. "Keep your eyes to starboard! How many times do I have to tell you Jackson! Our business is out there!"

Jackie resisted the urge to get pissed off about the offending slaps on his head but Ayden was right! He couldn't afford to get distracted though he was so excited by the whole faux fight that was going on around him!

"**KABLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!…..."**

Now the Growler's port side 40 mounts were adding to the screen of flying steel being thrown up by the three destroyers against the four incoming drones. A set of two loud detonations confirmed the destruction of two of them close to the Growler's port side!

"**BOOM! BOOM!"**

Jackson caught a quick glimpse of the Destroyer Savanna as she banged out two eight inch gun rounds from her two main battery turrets, the shrieking screams of the shells flying over the Growler almost made Jackson dive for the deck, which would have helped to throw him off the back of the Growler and into the sea as the Destroyer did a high speed battle turn to port to bring her own main guns to bear on the last offending inbound target!

Ayden scooped the bunny-fox hybrid off his feet and had him hang on to his combat flack jacket as the ship heeled hard under his webbed feet! He had to swing up the "Ma Deuce" with the ship's roll to keep the gun level with the horizon.

"Get on my shoulders!" Ayden yelled. "The higher you can be, the better!"

"I'm not that light you know!" Jackson yelped.

"Right now I don't care!" Ayden replied. "Broad shoulders, big arms, big pecks and beautiful legs...I'm a perfect watch tower!"

Jackson snickered..."You're a perfect bull snit artist!"

"BOOM! BOOM!"

Both of Growler's eight inch guns cut loose with a broadside that almost knocked Ayden off his feet! "Snit! Climb down and strap my harness to the deck! And hook your safety line too!" Ayden yelped as he grabbed Jackson's wrist.

Jackson jumped off Ayden's shoulders as the Growler became flat and steady again. He clipped his safety line to one of the deck rings on the stern then hooked Ayden's to a pair of them before jumping back up onto the Gull's shoulders…

Jackson's sound powered phones chimed…."Jackie! It's Zepher on the port aft fifty cal! You seen anything yet!"

"Just Petty Officer Gill's skull!" Jackson yelped. "I'm not impressed!"

"Don't joke dude! Seriously?!" Seaman Zepher (Gray fox) asked. He was the spotter for a Rhino, Petty Officer Demish, and like Jackson...Zepher was standing on Demish's broad shoulders scanning off the port side of the ship!

"BOOM! BOOM!"

"BOOM! BOOM!"

"BOOM! BOOM!"

The three destroyers were now unleashing rapid broadsides from their eight inch guns. The crews inside the mounts working as fast as they safely could to pump out two rounds every minute, 12 rounds per minute from the three ships were screaming towards a target that was now visibly smoking on the horizon amidst towers of "miss splashes" that bracketed the target ship from bow to stern!

**8 Inch forward gun mount**

**Nicknamed: "Fearsome Foursome"**

Hindergard jumped onto the crew platform as the eight inch gun finished it's recoil from the last shot and returned to "ready battery". He slapped the compressed air blower switch with his paw to clear the gun barrel of hot debris then unlocked the breach handle, swung the breach down, wiped the compression tamper with his cotton gloved paw and signaled the dropping of the shell cradle. The loading cycle began and ended in quick succession with him locking the breach, jumping back clear and belting himself to the mount wall within twenty seconds…

"MOUNT ONE READY FIRE!" The tiger snarled as he spoke into his sound powered phone and flipped the ready fire switch.

"**BOOF!"**

The gun mount shook from the concussion explosion outside and the big gun flew back through the inside of the mount as the recoil system slowed it down and quickly restored it back to "Ready battery" for another loading cycle…

High up in his seat in the viewing copula over the loading room, The gun captain who was a Fennick Fox...Petty Officer Julius Marne...was jumping up and down with such excitement that he almost launched himself out of his seat!

"HIT! HIT! HIT! ARGH! TAKE THAT YOU PIECE OF SNIT! BOOM!" The Fennick yelped as he shook his small paws.

"Main guns! Cease fire! Surface target has been destroyed!" The call came through the sound powered phone.

Julius waved to Hindergard who caught the small fox as he leaped off his chair..."I know I counted five rounds from us and five hits on the target for sure! Damn we are good!"

"Don't count your eggs yet boss." Hildergard replied. "This isn't over just yet."

**Ship's stern**

Jackson spoke into his sound powered phone..."Zeff? Anything?"

"Not my side Jackie!" Zepher replied.

The ship's announcing system suddenly blared out! "SONAR REPORTS TWO UNDERWATER CONTACTS BEARING 20 DEGREES TO STARBOARD, DEPTH 400 FEET, RANGE ONE MILE AND FIVE DEGREES TO PORT, DEPTH 400FEET, RANGE 900 YARDS!"

Jackson heard a muffled "woosh" from behind the ship and the Savanna's stern became a cloud of white smoke and vapor as an ASROC missile flew from her rear box launcher! Then he turned his head to watch Growler's own box launcher on her stern turn to starboard and raise on of the three separated boxes….

"**BOOOMF! GAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!"**

Ayden and Jackson were bathed in cordite smoke and water vapor as the ASROC missile screamed from its launching tube and arced wide through the air! They watched as the torpedo on the end of the rocket sprang from its' mother assembly and dropped into the sea to seek out the offending Submarine drone.

"Keep your eyes on Jackie!" Ayden yelped. "These drones carry two types of weapons….torpedoes and squibs and they both suck!"

"Like we're going to destroy a torpedo?" Jackson yelped as he balanced himself on Ayden's shoulders and kept his eyes glued to the binoculars.

"Trust me shipmate. This ships got more ways to deal with torpedoes, we're just the added tool." Ayden yelped. "Our worry is the squibs. They're more devious. They can follow us for miles before they decide to attack."

The ship's announcing system cried out…."ENEMY SUB-SURFACE TARGETS ENGAGED AND DESTROYED! TORPEDOES AND SQUIBS INBOUND TO STARBOARD! TORPEDOES AND SQUIBS INBOUND DEAD ON! ALL HANDS HANG ON FOR EVASIVE TURNS AND COUNTERMEASURE FIRE!"

Once again the launcher box moved and turned up another separate launcher as the Growler went into a wild series of hard turns, pitching the decks steeply with each fast and tight snap of the rudders. Jackson steadied himself on Ayden's muscular frame….his feet firmly planted against the Gull's calf as he continued to stay focused on looking at the sea for targets…

"The squibs stay near the surface?" He asked Ayden.

"Part of the tactic to draw our defenses on them so the torpedoes can hit home!" Ayden replied as his grip tightened on his "Ma Deuce"

Jackson noted the angle of the deck and clicked his sound powered phone! "Zeff? When this ship turns hard? Back me up when I'm on the low end and I'll back you up when I'm on the high end!"

Sure enough….as the ship turned right and lifted Jackson higher from the water, he turned himself to the port side and used the "boosted" lift to get a good look at more of the space between the ship and the horizon….

"Bridge! Aft/starboard fifty mount! Two torpedoes passing our port side, range twenty yards! heading for the Gnu York!" Jackson yelled into his sound powered phone as the ship reversed it's turn and now boosted Zepher and his gunner high in the air!

"Bridge! Aft/port fifty mount! Two torpedoes bearing 090 off our starboard side! Distance sixty yards and closing fast!" Zepher screamed into his sound powered phones!

Not two seconds later...the ASROC launcher screamed and a different missile with a fat warhead package in the front leaped from its' box, arced over the water and sprung open to release a flying cloud of falling softball sized bomb-letts against the incoming torpedoes!

"**BLOOM!BLOOM!BLOOM!BLOOM!BLOOM!BLOOM!BLOOM!BLOOM!"**

The water became a froth of white exploding towers as the bomb-letts detonated around the incoming torpedoes and detonated their warheads with two massive explosions breaking the surface of the water not 30 yards from the Growler as she continued her evasive turns…

Jackson clicked his sound powered phone…."Zeff! I got an idea! Tell the 40 millimeter mounts on your side to go manual control."

"What are you scheming Jackie?!" Ayden asked.

"A little extra umph!" Jackson replied. "Starboard/aft fifty cal mount to starboard fourty gun commander!" He yelled into his sound powered phone.

"Starboard fourty, what's your call?" The wolf commanding the starboard fourty millimeter gun stations replied.

"Request you go to manual control and fire on our splashes as we shoot!" Jackson yelped. He then called Zepher..."Zeff?! If we take squibs on our side, I'm going to call the bridge for a hard turn to port! That will put you high up on your side! I want your gun to turn around and shoot where our splashes are! If we turn the other way? Tell your fourties on your side to follow your lead and we'll shoot from our high side!"

Zeff replied…."That's really dangerous Jackson! You'll have lead flying over our heads!"

"Would you rather get stuck with squibs?" Jackson yelped back.

"Crazy plan dude! But if I can't trust my tail groomer, who can I trust right?" Zeff replied as he told his gunner of the plan…

"That's fricken crazy!" The Rhino replied.

"He's my tail stylist. Of course it's crazy!" Zepher replied. "I'm not seeing any squib marks on my side Jackie!"

"GOT EM!" Jackson snapped as he wrapped his legs over Ayden's shoulders and pointed! "INBOUND! SEVENTY YARDS AND CLOSING!" He clicked his sound powered phone switch to change radio channels…."Starboard Forty mounts, stand by to follow our splashes!" He clicked his sound powered phone switch again..."BRIDGE! STARBOARD AFT FIFTY MOUNT! HARD TO PORT TURN NOW!"

**Bridge**

"BRIDGE! STARBOARD AFT FIFTY MOUNT! HARD TO PORT TURN NOW!" Jackson's scream came over the bridge announcement system.

Commander Winsor snapped a finger to his Helmsmammal…."DO IT! SHARP TURN TO PORT NOW!"

The pitch was sharp, violent and quick. The right side of the destroyer almost became awashed with water as the deck edge dipped close to the surface of the ocean while the port side climbed into the air!

"Fluck!" Zepher's gunner yelled as he had just enough time to bring the 50 cal around and point it towards the water off the right side of the ship…

Jackson smacked Ayden off the head…."THERE! THERE! WHITE SPRAY TRACKS!" He pointed and Ayden depressed the trigger switch and let the Ma Deuce open up with a long burst of angry red tracers upon the incoming squibs!

"There!" Zepher snarled to his own gunner. "There, there shoot!" And the Rhino cut loose with his "50 cal" against the incoming tracks of froth being kicked up by the "squibs"

Jackson snarled into his sound powered phones to the right side fourty mounts… "Follow our tracers! SHOOT! SHOOT!"

"**KABLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!…..."**

"**KABLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!…..."**

"**KABLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!…..."**

"**KABLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!…..."**

The eight guns of the fourty mounts unleashed a torrent of steel on the water! Tracers bounced off the wave tops, sturred the water to a huge pool of white froth and blew the squibs away with pieces of the destroyed drones raining down on the after part of the ship because of how dangerously close they came….

Everyone stopped firing as the Growler settled back on an even keel and kept watching for any more squibs until the ship's announcing system sounded….

"Attention all mammals…..Attention….all mammals….the exercise is over. Safe all weapons, Restore all equipment, restore normal operational conditions, set normal operational plans of the day. The Captain will speak later to the crew but for now he sends…..well done. That is all!"

Ayden almost got thrown off his web feet by someone bounding up his back and grabbing his feathers under his shirt…."WHAT THE HELL?!" The big gull yelped as he tried to snatch the offender..."Are you flucken crazy fox!"

Zepher was hugging Jackson from behind and shaking him by his long ears….(Laughter) THAT WAS FLUCKEN GREAT! FLUCKEN AWESOME!"

Ayden snatched Zepher and held him by his shirt…."Are you crazy fox?"

"Sorry P-oh-two! But that was flucken great!" Zepher yelped. "We were almost hanging by our straps and "Bang! Bang! Bang!" We were creaming those stupid things!"

Ayden snatched Jackson off his shoulders..."Yeah….we almost got our asses creamed by flying shrapnel! I can't believe I let you do that Jackie?! What the hell was I thinking?!"

"You were too busy pouring lead to think." Jackson said as he pointed. "The squibs didn't come close, that was the most important thing wasn't it?"

Ayden shook his head. "It was crazy….bold…..and dangerous as hell. This was just a training session Jackie. Those squibs weren't going to actually hit us."

"If we don't take training seriously now Petty Officer Gull? Next time we might end up dead." Jackson replied. Just then, Ensign Rudy Dolph walked out onto the stern…

"I was sent by the Captain. He wants to talk to the two "50 cal" operators and then he wants to talk to the spotters." The reindeer officer said. "You operators report to him in fifteen minutes."

Ayden looked at Zepher, his gunner then Jackson and sighed…."I spent years developing my steel tight ass and now it's about to get chewed to snit. Jackson? You and Zepher can clean the guns before your execution."

ZPD Safe house

Saharra Square

9am13 September 2040

This was more than Kawam-ura had experienced in what might be considered "luxury" in his frame of mind. For a low standing member of Kzinti society, a dirt tiller, a wretch? He was having what would be called "Culture shock" so much was the fear of doing something wrong even touching anything wrong caused him to sleep on the floor with just a blanket.

Even traveling through this "City" as these mammals called Zootopia gave the young Kzinti a twisted stomach. What they called "Downtown" was only as big as a single district in the Kzin capital city but at least here there was the feeling of "great space" where in the Kzinti capital there was not waste of land nor space.

At one point in the morning, one of the tiger guards was so distressed at Kawam-ura sleeping on the floor, he had called a medical mammal to give the Kzinti a quick check up. Kawam-ura wished Morty-wakamono would show again. He had not made an appearance in two weeks and the Kzinti craved the need for conversation.

A knock at the front door turned Kawam-ura's attention from a window and he opened it to see Morty standing with a paper bag in his paws….

"Come in! Come in!" (Dozo! Dozo!) Anata ni aete taihen shiawasedesu! (I am so happy to see you!" Kawam-ura said as his tail waved with joy.

"Genki Desu?" " Are you well?" Morty asked as he walked in and set the bag on a table. "I brought you some things."

"Thank you so much." Kawam-ura replied. "As to your question of how I feel? Ugh...a little confused. I must admit my bewilderment." The Kzinti said with a slight bow as if he were ashamed.

"There's nothing wrong with being confused." Morty replied. "Things here must be very different from home so you were bound to hesitate. You don't have to sleep on the floor. The bed is yours, the bath is yours, the food is yours, everything in this house is for you."

Kawam-ura replied. "I've done nothing to earn these things. I have never lived with such...privileges….forgive me for being so disrespectful of these gifts."

Morty reached out for a paw..."Kawamura tomodachi...(My friend) do not dispair so. We give these to you our of friendship, out of respect. We couldn't just leave you in that station house room for the rest of your life."

Kawam-ura sighed..."There is much to learn and teach between us. You see? I come from the lowest station of our society, my family are just farmers on a great estate and benefits from the result of hard work are considered important. I am not comfortable with the treatment I have received. Don't take this wrong, I am not unappreciative at all. It's just a lot to absorb."

Morty started pulling things from the bag. "I was so lucky to have come across...green tea."

"Yes! Yes!" The Kzinti said patting his paws. "So much more enjoyable than coffee. Ugh….they brought me this….what is it? Latte? I turned my nose against it. Ugh…."Deerbucks" isn't there only one way to make coffee?"

Morty replied. "Black, little sugar and no gimics."

"Exactly!" Kawam-ura said as he watched Morty make the Green Tea.

"Tell me Kawam-ura?" Morty asked. "How is Kzinti society?…..You speak of "levels" in your society?"

"Yes." The Kzinti replied as he accepted the cup of green tea. "My family resides on the lowest level, what the higher privileged Kzinti call "The Yogore sukuratchā" the "scratchers of the dirt". Farmers, tradesmen, those who do dirty jobs. Then there are the privileged, the "Shonin" the merchants, the orchestrators. Then the Batafuku, the high administrators, the governors and then the Pretorians, The Imperial class are the highest."

Morty flicked his wolf ears with great interest..."We are very different. Here in Zootopia we're not that "structured" in class separation. It is illegal for one mammal or species to totally subjugate and repress another."

Kawam-ura nodded..."Understand Morty-wakamono that Kzin is a very old country and we know that our ways will be foreign to you but they have benefited us very much. I am sure we will find faults and disagree with each other much over these things."

Morty nodded. "Let it not ruin our friendship. Tell me about his majesty? The Emperor? What is he like?"

"I woudn't know." Kawam-ura replied with a shrug. "I have never seen him, never heard his voice. It is even taboo to hold any paper his words are printed upon. Only a small few Kzinti have ever seen him or the Imperial family. But to a Kzinti? His majesty is….is Gawd to us, father, the sun who shines upon each of us."

"So he leads the country?" Morty asked.

"Eh…." Kawam-ura replied. "That in itself is a puzzle this lowly Kzinti can not explain. He is and then he is not. Then again to a "dirt eater" the emperor's station is not his concern. Planting, sewing, harvesting is our life."

Kawam-ura sipped his tea. "You prepared the tea well Morty-wakamono. Totemo jukuren shite kurete arigatō. (Thank you for being so expertive)

Morty smiled back and wagged his fluffy tail. Were the stories about the Kzinti woefully exaggerated?

Highway 394 to the Boroughs

9am13 September 2040

Nick went from being quiet, to playing with his paw fingers, to silently mouthing something while pretending to use his walking cane as a sort of air guitar. Judy looked at him from time to time with a gentle smile and he gave her back one of his classic "melt me" looks of his that made Judy blush under her fur.

Nick cleared his throat...gestured with a raised paw finger...closed his eyes to think and then just started to sing...

"_I've…..had the time to write a book about….the way you act and look….I haven't got a paragraph. Words are always getting in my way….anyway...I love you. That's all I have to tell you…thanks all I've got to say…."_

He just started to sing it out. Nick always had the sweetest and softest voice when he sang and his face was so expression filled between how his maw shaped and delivered the words and his eyes gave accent to his feelings. He gently placed a paw over her lap and gently kissed Judy on her cheek.

"_And now….I'd like to make a speech about…..the love that touches each….but stumbling I would make you laugh. I feel as though my tongue were made of clay….any way I love you….that's all I have to tell you…._

"_I'm…...not a fox of poetry…music….isn't one with me. It runs from me. Runs from me…and I have tried to compose a symphony….but I lost the melody. Perhaps I've only finished …..now. And finish I suppose I never may….any way I love you…Thats all I have to tell you…..That's all I've got to say….. That's all I've got to say….. That's all…...I've got….toooooo saaaaay…."_

Judy pulled the car over to the side. He always picked the most inopportune times to show his affection for her, he knew he was going to turn her into a balling mess? Why the hell when they were driving? She sobbed and he pulled her close to his chest and slowly rubbed his paw over her long ears…

"Shhhh..." Nick said tenderly. "A little after breakfast performance. Please put your tips into the coffee cup? Thanks for coming." He said chuckling. After composing herself….Judy drove the car back onto the highway and soon they were taking the turn off towards the highlands and Aiden-Burough. Nick flipped on the radio and sat dancing in his seat….

"And now for much more buoyant music from the "Rave Crave" of FM 200 Zootopia! We picked a nice day to go see the cottage didn't we?" He said to Judy.

"Yeah." She said as she admired the early change of the season from summer to early fall. The trees around them as they drove were just on the cusp of changing their colors. Around them the mountains of the highlands took on reflected colors of "red-browns" "Pink-reds" "Turquoise greens" and Jasmines.

"Hey? After we stay there tonight? Let's go see Bonnie and Stu? We haven't paid them a visit in a while since Jackie's graduation from boot camp? We could visit Gideon's shop and get a pair of pies?" Nick asked.

Judy smiled back. "I like that idea. I'll call my mother when we get to the cottage. I'm sorry I didn't wake you up when Jackie called before he left."

"Just another time out at sea. We're going to have a lot more of that. He knows how I feel about him, why bother him with getting soupy before he leaves every time? He's not a "kit" any more Carrots." Nick replied with a shrug. "Let's stop to do some shopping? Pick up things for dinner and breakfast?"

"Ok." Judy replied as she turned the car off towards the town of "Elliah-Inlay" which sat below where the cottage was in the hills. Pulling into the parking lot of a grocery store, Judy walked slowly paw in paw with her husband ignoring some of the looks being given by some of the locals.

Aiden was long considered the spiritual center of the rabbit religion, so the bunnies of Aiden would attest. Here the great Frith worked his miracle that gave the children of Prince El-Ahrairah their place in the world, where because of the Prince's foolishness...Lord Frith was forced to rain punishment upon them yet bestowed them with blessings both physical and in word. No where were there tighter adherents...and perhaps too tight in some places….to the book and writ of the laws.

Foxes...according to the book...were filthy tricksters, devils, liars and murderous deceivers who would act friendly only to get a full dinner plate. "The Hombrah" were filth to many rabbits...even Bonnie and Stu were adherents to the "common beliefs."

However….most of these adherents forgot why Foxes were made by Lord Frith to begin with…

From the Book of the laws of Rabbits….

_**"Then Frith said to El-ahrairah, 'Prince Rabbit, if you cannot control your**_

_**people, I shall find ways to control them. So mark what I say.' But El-ahrairah**_

_**would not listen and he said to Frith, 'My people are the strongest in the world,**_

_**for they breed faster and eat more than any of the other people. And this shows**_

_**how much they love Lord Frith, for of all the animals they are the most**_

_**responsive to his warmth and brightness. You must realize, my lord, how**_

_**important they are and not hinder them in their beautiful lives."**_

By showing his utter contempt and selfishness to Lord Frith's authority. The Prince had almost sealed the fate of all rabbits. Lord Frith could have killed the whole lot in one stroke. Instead….he chose the lesson of humility through demonstrating his power….

_**He gave out that he would hold a great meeting and that at that**_

_**meeting he wouid give a present to every animal and bird, to make each one**_

_**different from the rest. And all the creatures set out to go to the meeting place.**_

_**But they all arrived at different times, because Frith made sure that it would**_

_**happen so. And when the blackbird came, he gave him his beautiful song, and**_

_**when the cow came, he gave her sharp horns and the strength to be afraid of no**_

_**other creature. And so in their turn came the fox and the stoat and the weasel.**_

_**And to each of them Frith gave the cunning and the fierceness and the desire to**_

_**hunt and slay and eat the children of El-ahrairah. And so they went away from**_

_**Frith full of nothing but hunger to kill the rabbits.**_

The fox was not at fault for being turned to predation nor was he meant to remain so as Zootopia evolved from those dark days, through the century of subduence and into the modern era where established laws and order put an end to "free reign" and "free range" predation upon the meek, weak and helpless. But for many in Aiden...foxes remained nothing more than "dirty hole dwellers" "Filthy liars" and "predatorial tricksters"

As Judy and Nick walked through the little grocery store picking out food items. Some of the stares became downright un-nerving. At one point...Nick gently pinched Judy on an ear because she was about to blow a carrot from her "bunny hole". Somebody in that store was asking to get a fist full of pissed off Carrots.

Finishing their shopping...Judy and Nick got into line at the register when someone called out…."Judy! Hi!"

Judy turned to see her older sister Sophia with two of her children! Judy hadn't seen "Soaf" in years since she married her husband Uriah…

"Sofie!" Judy yelped with joy. "It's been so long! Wow! Which ones are these two?"

Sofie replied. "The little male bunny is Yukiyah. This little blessing is Persimanee. They're from my third brood." Sofie hugged her children. "Children? This is your Aunt Judy from the big city."

Judy stooped down to look at the young bunnies and held her hands out as they waddled up to hug her…."Oh my Gawd! They're precious! You've been busy Soaf? Have you been home at all?"

"I visited two weeks ago." Sofie replied. "You need to go Judy. In fact? It's very important that you do." Sofie saw Nick standing not far behind Judy and smiled..."Hello? Are you a friend of Judy's?"

Judy replied…."This is my husband Nick…." Then Judy caught herself too late and winced. One thing for a fox to be in a store, a totally different thing if that fox was "married" to a bunny. Nick couldn't escape the mean looks some bunnies were throwing…

His reply?A classic Nick Wilde counter-offensive…."Yes. Yes….we are married. We've almost been happily married twenty five years, can you believe that? I mean what could a smart, beautiful, absolutely wonderful bunny as this gorgeous thing have to do with a bush tailed, dirty hole digging misfit like me? I tell you...I am a credit to my ancestors. I seduced and sweet talked this perfect specimen of bunny meat into my bed...I mean….my filthy hole in the ground and she hasn't left it since."

A female rabbit snorted softly..."She made a very stupid mistake." The old female hare snorted out thinking Nick would,'t head the remark.

Nick replied with a raised paw finger…."Yes….yes….she did make a mistake. She could have had a real rich fox. I mean he was loaded and his red fur coat? He was so perfect and so good with words. You think Marlon Brownbear is good playing Mark Anthony? This fox could make female rabbits pass out wet with just three words! And yet? She chose this street hustler and would you believe it? I trapped her in wet cement! Sly fox…..dumb bunny. Why she chose me? I'm still clueless. I can't get rid of her to save my life."

The next comment caused Judy to jump and only Nick's quick snatch of her shirt prevented a tooth and claw explosion…

"Hate to see the "little bastard" that comes from them." One male rabbit snorted. To Judy? An attack on Jackson was unforgivable. She was still seeing red as Nick pushed her into Sofia's paws…."Give me one minute?" He said before turning to the offending rabbit and pulling out his wallet…

"This is our son." Nick said as he pulled the photo from his wallet of Jackson in his dress blue uniform with Nick and Judy on his left and right. "Since you live here in Aiden Sir? You must have a son in the Marines? Has to be obvious seeing that pin you wear on your jacket."

Nick pointed to the pin. "Am I right Sir? You have a son in the Marines?"

The big male bunny pulled a picture from his wallet and showed it to Nick. "Yes...this is my youngest. He's a Corporal."

Nick looked at the picture..."Just look at that face! Grrrrrr...he could rip a Hombrah in half! Seriously? He looks awesome! Proud and awesome. I bet you're proud of him. When he told you he would be a Marine? You must have been bursting with pride."

The bunny replied. "I was proud….and I was scared."

"How do you think we felt when our Son said he was joining the Navy?" Nick said smiling. "We were both emotional wrecks."

Nick pointed to the old Bunny's photo…."As fathers? You and I share much. And you know what? We sure can't say we don't share the same pride in how our sons turned out….can we? Now...if you'd all excuse us? My wife and I are going to finish our shopping and go to our future retirement home up in the hills. Please enjoy your wonderful day?"

As Nick walked out holding a bag and walking on his cane, Judy followed him still steaming from that male rabbit's mouth….

"He's lucky you jumped in because I was going to beat the snit out of him." Judy growled.

"Give it a little bit and you might get a chance." Nick replied. "As if on cue, that same big bunny came running up to the car…

"Wait! Please wait!" He shouted.

Nick placed a hand on Judy's shoulder as the male bunny stopped..."Please? I spoke with stupid ignorance. I beg your forgiveness for my cruelty."

Nick put Judy behind him and smiled warmly. "Two things about us fathers. We are proud when our children turn out so good….and we teach them the meaning of forgiveness….Nicholas Wilde Sir." Nick extended his paw. "I hope your son does well."

The male bunny replied..."And bless your Son as well Nick. My name is Steven."

Nick nodded. "Pleasure to meet you Steven. We should get together and drive our wives crazy boasting of our boys. You have a wonderful day." Nick let Steven go and sat back in the passengers seat of the car looking at Judy as she shook her head….

"What?" Nick asked. "Carrots? What are you thinking?"

"You have not lost your touch." Judy said smiling. "That was classic Nick. I couldn't have done that in a million years. I'm still angry."

Nick snickered…."Maybe when we get up there to the cottage? Maybe I should "tongue" the anger out of you huh?"

Judy warmly petted Nick's toothy snoot. "It's still early you filthy Hombrah. But if you could work your charms on me some more? Perhaps I would be entranced to be a more willing victim of your fiendish schemes?"

ZNDG-3 Growler

Sailing with The Savanna and Gnu York off Sahara Beach

noon, 12 September 2040

Jackson stood outside the Captain's office and fiddled with his uniform over and over, fretting the seconds as they counted down to his reporting time. Then his smart phone chimed and with a deep breath he tapped on the door…

"Enter!" The big hippo said from the other side.

Jackson opened the door, walked smartly up to the Captain's desk and stood at attention. "Sir! Seaman Jackson Wilde reporting as ordered Sir!" Jackson yelped.

Commander Winsor nodded in reply. "Have a seat Mister Wilde."

Jackson sat down as Windsor took a moment to make some notes in a book. "So? You're half fox and half bunny? Mother and father both police officers. You marked well in boot camp, very well in advanced training. One of your evaluations states "Highly adaptable".

Winsor folded his hands. "Now...I have had good conversations with both Petty Officer Gull and Mister Zepher. Now I want to hear your side of the story. What made you think it was a good or even acceptable idea to order weapons to fire so close to the ship in such a manor as to send pieces of destroyed equipment down upon my ship? And allow me to remind you Seaman….Growler is "My ship" not yours. Now….explain yourself Mister Wilde? What gave you an idea like that?"

Jackson cleared his throat. "Well Sir...When we went out after our major overhaul the last short cruise, I was on the bow watching us go through those sharp battle turns and I noted how far the ship could heel over. When we're on level trim Sir? Our forty Millimeter gun mounts can't train below their protective "gun tubs" and the opposing fifty caliber machine gun on the stern can't support us on the right side of the ship but in a severe battle turn? The forties can engage water targets and that opposite fifty cal rises high in the air so it can shoot to the other side of the boat. I thought that against the squibs and torpedoes? Heeling the ship to bring as many weapons to bear on a target as possible was our best defense. Though….the shrapnel risk should have been on my mind Sir. I'm sorry...It was a dangerous thing to do in a training evolution Sir."

Windsor looked angry. "Would you like to hear the box score from your "little" exercise in command Mister Wilde?" Winsor grabbed a sheet of paper…

"The Gnu York suffered one torpedo hit. One Missile Hit, Four Squib strikes. Result...heavy damage sustained."

"The Savanna. Suffered one torpedo ht. Four Squib strikes. Result...heavy damage sustained."

"The Growler. Your little trick chipped paint off my stern, scratched my aft missile launcher, littered my deck with trash…..but? No torpedo hits, no Squib strikes, no missile hits….no damage sustained."

Windsor smiled…."Your little trick was a brilliant feat of inspiration and skillful use of initiative "Petty Officer Wilde".

Jackson shuddered. "Sir? I'm a…."

Windsor reached into a draw and threw a set of rank pins on the desk. "You Mister are out of uniform. As commanding officer, I have the privilege of granting on the spot rank promotions once an exam cycle and you Mister Wilde displayed foresight and initiative to the benefit of the command and your shipmates. We're going to keep that little trick of yours in our back pocket should that ever be needed and it will be relayed to the other destroyers in the fleet as an example of what we need. I always tell the crew to be bold and dare to do something and you dared. Congratulations Petty Officer Wilde."

Jackson sat a little stunned before he took the collar devices and stood up to salute..."Thank you Sir! I kinda thought I was going to get my tail chewed off."

"Oh wait?!" Windsor replied. "Did you think you were free and clear Mister? You owe me a new paint job! You will proceed to the stern where you will repaint my missile launcher, my hull and my deck from a dixie cup with an acid brush you little miscreant!"

Winsor then smiled. "Get out of here Petty Officer Wilde? And don't let your increase in rank get to your head, which happens often to those who get these snap promotions."

"Aye aye Sir!" Jackson replied. "And thank you again Sir!" Jackson yelped as he turned and walked out to see Ayden standing with his arms folded…

"The hero emerges." Ayden snickered. "Way to go Jackie."

Jackson punched Ayden in the stomach..."You knew about this all along!"

"Of course I did!" Ayden replied. "That was a fantastic idea! You are quick on the brains Jackie, hell...they should have sent you to Officers school after that. But as a third class petty officer now? You are exempt from the extra duty week cycles so no cleaning or cooking details for you. Heck you might end up running a shop shift at the end of the deployment the way you're going."

As Ayden and Jackson walked down a passageway back towards their shop, someone made a sound to get their attention…

"Excuse me? Seaman Wilde?" It was the ship's "Bull Ensign" Rudy Dolph waving from a side passageway.

Jackson let Ayden keep going as he stopped to talk to the worried looking reindeer. "Afternoon Sir! I got promoted to 3rd Class by the Captain!"

"Congratulations!" Rudy replied. "Petty officer Wilde? You're probably the only one on this ship I could trust right now….I've….I've lost the ship's mascot."

Jackson looked around..."The white lion stuffee? How could you have lost it Sir? You're supposed to have it with you all the time?!"

"I know! I know!" Rudy yelped. "Ugh….I was in my stateroom shower and I left it on the rack! I am so screwed! If that mascot leaves the ship? If the Captain finds out I lost it?"

Jackson looked around. "Sir? I think I can help you but it's going to take some crazy engineering."

"I'll do anything Petty Officer Wilde." Rudy begged.

"It might involve a little down payment Sir. I have to do some serious comshaw and back door dealing." Jackson said. "You'll probably have to buy some rounds of draft brew when we pull into the Outbacks but that's better than losing thousands to a diaper wearing stuffed animal."

Rudy shivered. "Do you think we could pull this off?"

"Sir? I'm the son of a fox, a bunny, two cops and had a mafia don as a Godfather...what do you think?"

End of Chapter 22


	23. Chapter 23

FIRST SALVO

A Zootopia fan fiction by Dan

Rated M+

(c) Zootopia 2016 by Disney Animated Studios

(Artist ownership) Ayden Gull from BRO GULLS by Anti_Dev

(Artist ownership) "I Will survive" by William Borba 2017

(Artist ownership) Will and Alex Gray, Sheath and Knife by Harmarist

(Artist ownership) Anubis and the buried bone by Harmarist

(c) (Artist ownership) The K'zin by Lary Niven.

(Artist ownership) Don Carnage Disney's TAIL SPIN

(Artist ownership) Ikkey the Fox Kit by Inkbunny's Ikkey

(Artist Ownership) Master Guns Flash by Inkbunny's Flash Timberwolf

(Artist Ownership) Chuck Dawson (cat) From Omaha the Cat Dancer Reed Waller 1994

**Chapter 23**

**The Outbacks** Part 3

"The Shifty Sands"

A Gay coffee house

Sahara Square

noon 13 September 2040

The plate of small bite sandwiches and cups of soda were delivered as Will Gray sat with Bobby Shaw (A poodle) and his boyfriend Eric Mager (Pit bull). It was because of what Bobby said in the meeting the night before that Will called to talk to him…

"So let me get this right? You know someone who believes the military has been conducting covert spy missions into Kzin? I mean is this guy on the up and up?" Will asked.

"Not a guy." Bobby replied. "A female who happens to be in the Navy who works on the underwater attack drone program. She tells me she actually saw teams of soldiers getting into attack drones on two occasions and she overheard them saying to each other that their missions were "Inside K'zin" which is the Kzinti home island itself. She says they were seven mammal teams with at least four Bengal Tigers wearing these "khaki" uniforms with caps that are not our military uniforms."

Will looked around..."Anyone else know beside you, Eric and this female?"

Bobby replied. "Loose lips make for stretched necks. She won't come forwards and she won't allow me to do anything because she's scared snitless. So you have to keep this tight lipped and find other ways of exposing it."

Eric sighed..."I tried to convince Bobby to talk to Alex Boar."

Bobby snorted. "Dude….fluck that homophobic fat bastard. Fluck….him."

Will sighed…."He could be our useful idiot? I mean he sounds crazy but that craziness could easily mask the whole thing for the population to absorb. I mean, has Alex Boar ever lied?"

Bobby snorted…."Cheesh yeah! Um….anal sex causes rabies and homosexuals are a threat? Don't you remember that flare up Will?"

"Ok….one time." Will replied. "But he's been "spot on" more times than nothing and he does have a huge following?"

Bobby snorted. "Then you can suck his big fat hog, I won't."

Will took a deep breath..."Bobby? What if the military is doing this under the nose of the City Counsel? What if the Mayor's unaware of it? This would be an illegal enterprise that might undercut the government's authority, the will of the population and bring on a needless war. If it's true then we have to expose it!"

"And perhaps cost my friend her whole life." Bobby replied. "Will? She'd be labeled a spy and she could go to prison, I don't want that on my conscience."

"Would you rather have hundreds perhaps thousands of dead mammals and a war started by illegal means on your conscience for the rest of your life?" Will replied. "Bobby? I'm not going to force you, the choice is yours to make. All I'm saying is there's risk in everything and risking a war by keeping our mouth shut can be a risk too great for our society to bear. I beg you to consider it?"

Bobby sighed as he sat back in his chair..."She won't risk it."

Fennick's Cottage

Above Elliah-Inlay, Aiden-Burough

12:30pm 13 September 2040

Nick could see Fennick getting out of a lounge chair on the small porch of the Austrian style cottage and walk towards the car. The little white fox didn't get half way before Judy came to him first and took his paws in hers…

"Afternoon Fen Fen." Judy said as she gave Fennick a hug.

Fennick looked up at Nick and then at Judy..."Judy? Can I have some time alone with Nick?"

"Sure….sure….why don't I take the groceries in the house and you guys can go off and chew the fat?" Judy said as she walked back to the car and watched the two foxes walk towards a trail that sat through the woods surrounding the cottage.

After some distance walking apart from each other...Nick found a place on a fallen log to sit and Fennick climbed into his lap and snuggled him. Each fox shared affectionate lick kisses, nose snuggles and furry pats between gentle smiles and a few drops of tears…

It's no secret that among mammals, especially those like rabbits who can pump out large broods over long years...attachments between siblings within broods are as tight as steel chain links. But when you're an only child, when you've spent most of your life on the streets living day to day by scratch and claw. Especially when you're a small mammal that no matter what your age you can be vulnerable to bullies, brutes and brutality...forming an attachment which could mean life or death was no less different than being in a brood of siblings…

So it was with Nick Wilde, who at fifteen ran away from home and into the streets of Zootopia where he freed a very young Fennick from the grips of a dirt bag "street slaver" and it had been "paw in paw" ever since for the two mammals until they found the loves of their lives. Fennick, "Fen Fen" of course, had a "big dog" attitude in a little body. Never think for a second if you were some jerk thinking you could push around this dimure little white fox that sed fox holding a baseball bat was comedic. That was the last mistake most "preds" made if they rubbed "Fen Fen" the wrong way. Yet this gruff and tuff exterior failed whenever Nick was around...which is why they sought silence and solitude together…

There was the honest and brutal reality of age between them, both knew they were heading towards their expected life's end and "Fen Fen" couldn't hide his worry over Nick's apparent feebleness. The smaller fox sobbed without shame as he buried his face in Nick's chest and Nick was respectful enough in the moment just to keep quiet and gently pet Fennick's head and slowly stroke his long bushy tail with a paw….

Nick knew that if "Fen Fen" passed before him? He could keep going. He had Judy and his son to fall back upon. Sure he would be broken hearted, he would pine, he would yelp and whine but Judy would be there to pick him up. If Nick went before "Fen Fen"...he knew it would kill the little fox even with him being married with Kits. There was no replacement for Nick, the emotional bond between then was that tight and important.

"Hey?" Nick said as he rubbed Fennick's back. "Come on Fen Fen? This crying stuff is depressing. How about we pull a scam for old times? Huh? The Elephant costume? "Way to work that diaper big boy!"

"Fen Fen" buried himself again in Nick's fur…"Well? So much for a trip down memory lane." Nick said as he grabbed Fen fen under his arms and lowered him down onto the trail. "I'm serious Fennick...you're already acting as if I'm in the grave yelling..."throw the dirt you morons!"...I have years before me buddy, absolutely years. I promise you. What's Judy going to think if we come back up the trail and you're a balling mess of fluff?"

"Fen Fen" wiped his eyes, grabbed one of Nick's paws and sniffled hard trying to stop from being upset. So nick helped him out of his funk….by snapping his jaws down hard on the small foxes tail!

"OW! LEG-OH YOU CRAZY!" Fen Fen snapped as he whirled around and nailed Nick right in the eye with a fist!

"Oh! Oh snit! Oh snit Nick! I'm sorry mammal! I am so sorry!" Fennick yelped as he waved his paws in front of his face. "I'm so sorry!"

Nick held his eye with a paw…."Hey! There's the spark of "Fen Fen" Swing for the fence and home run buddy!"

"You fricken crazy Nick." Fennick replied snorting.

"Yup….boni-fie-dough nuts. But at least you're not crying any more. Now you're going to take our down-payment on the cottage or I will absolutely kick that little ass of yours for a field goal." Nick warned. "No free-zeez "Fen Fen"." Nick said with a paw finger wave.

"Sigh….alright." Fennick replied. "I will take some money….I said "some" money."

Nick gestured to his back. "Hop on little guy and we'll get back in time for something cold to drink." Nick felt Fen Fen climb into his shoulders. "You've put on some weight?"

"How bout I weight your ass?" Fennick snorted. "How's Jackson doing on his ship?"

"No complaints." Nick replied. "He's doing great! Of course...why should he not be since yours truly taught him so well."

Fennick pulled Nick's ears…."There you go pouring out the bull snit again you! Jackson's mostly Judy's positive aura and my adept social graces."

Nick hopped onto a log. "And now I must escape the rising bull snit stampede. But he's doing great Fennick. The wife and I expect to have a Daughter in Law very soon."

"He's getting married already?" Fennick asked with surprise.

"Well it's not a sure thing yet but I'd say it looks very promising." Nick said as he and Fennick walked into the cottage and found Judy in the kitchen preparing finger sandwitches and mammal beer.

Judy placed the dishes and glasses on the kitchen table as Nick set Fennick into a baby high chair…."You look so adorable Fen Fen." Judy giggled.

"You call "cute" a violation worthy of death? I'd say calling me "adorable" should get you a stampede death by massed Fennicks. But right now I'm too busy enjoying a beer...Salute to your coming retirement Judy. When's the day?"

Judy replied. "I'm looking at four months from now. Even thinking about it right now has me feeling like a pin cushion Fen Fen. I'm so nervous about it. But I promised our son that we'd wait till the end of this cruise so he could have a little time in the house before we sell it. We'll put it on the market in two months."

Nick snickered at her..."I bet you she doesn't go through with it in four months? I bet she'll last another year and then the Department will have no choice but to brick up her office door, cut her police cruiser in half and if that doesn't work? Voodoo dolls in graphic sexual poses."

Judy slapped Nick on the shoulder. "I fully intend to go through the four months you! So long as you take care of yourself and go easy on your bad back. Which means? Nick and Fen Fen? No trying scams for old times sake!"

"What?" Nick protested. "You accuse me of returning to my old ways? Judy? I am shocked….I am really shocked that my wife would think I would revert to my old ways..."

Judy produced her old recorder carrot pen. "Do I really have to press this button Nick Wilde?"

Fennick giggled. "She knows us too well Nick."

The Tun Taven

Zootopia Amphibious Command Ship

1 pm 13 September 2040

The General stood on the bow with his aide next to him watching as the command ship with the mammoth Assault Ship Sayoni on it's port side and all the fleet support ships behind them sailed into the collumn formation behind the three Zootopia class Destroyers.

Zootopian Fleet Marine General Bugsworth Charles Jones was never called his full name even in formal events. He simply went by "Bugs". He was due for retirement but like the majority of senior officers these days, Bugs was retained by emergency orders. In fact Bugs was soon to have his own combat division, the Second Marine, which was being formed up as "Gun Bunny Heavy"….lots of Bunnies and lots of guns. But for now...Bugs would lead the First Marines on this "Expedition". Bugs found the word expedition….to be hilarious.

His two immediate officers were Brigadier General Porkerton J. Peck (nicknamed "Porky" because he was a noticeably plump pig) and Lieutenant General While Lee Yotie (Nicknamed "Wild E" because Bugs could spell it better). At the moment, Bugs was pawing his way around his note pad…

"Porky? Find out how many Tigers we have in the First Division and if there's enough? I want to detail them to the Outbackers so they can play Kzinti opposition for our training."

Porky took a moment to stutter out his reply. "Yes General. I'll have that all figured and done by evening for you.

Wild E gave Bugs a sideways glance. "You're not troubled by your being kept on active duty Sir? I bet you had your house all ready for it too."

"Since when does anyone getting ready for retirement have anything ready?" Bugs replied. "I was looking forwards to a nice long cruise on my fishing boat. Sipping carrot juice. Screwing my wife."

Porky replied. "You're such a liar."

"You know me too well." Bugs replied as he looked out over the water at the ships steaming close to each other. "I don't know what I would do in retirement to be honest. Maybe work at "Pawazon" or "Neon Ox" as a consultant or something? Or go into advertising? I could do commercials. Then again I'd probably end up fired for screaming at some young bunny who couldn't take my aggressive nature."

"Wild E" replied. "You could be a cop Sir?"

"Are you smoking something? I'm crazy enough "in uniform" and you want me to wear a badge, a gun and a pair of sunglasses? Eeeh….walking law suit right here. Now you "Wild E"? You could be a spokes-mammal for ACME products? Yeah...you look the part for their safety videos….How "not" to get "flucked up" on the job by falling anvils, out of control back pack rockets, toppling mesa."

"Thank you Sir for your callus observation." "Wild E" snorted. "My feelings have been hurt Sir."

Bugs threw up a middle paw finger. "Here's your number, get in line for further abuse." The Bunny snorted. "Arrange a formal dinner for the Outbacker military brass when we get there "Wild E". I want them to feel extra welcome and double appreciated."

"Dancing nude bunnies Sir?" "Wild E" asked.

"Let me give thought to that concept." Bugs replied.

MCRD Savanna

Camp Quanaco

Rifle Range Qualification Week

2pm 13 September 2040

"KPOW!" The M-1 Magnum carbine fired…

"BULL! HUNDRED YARDS! The range spotter cried out.

"KPOW!" The M-1 Magnum carbine fired…

"BULL! HUNDRED YARDS! The range spotter cried out.

"KPOW!" The M-1 Magnum carbine fired…

"BULL! HUNDRED YARDS! The range spotter cried out.

"KPOW!" The M-1 Magnum carbine fired…

"BULL! HUNDRED YARDS! The range spotter cried out.

"CEASE FIRE!" Gunny Rhaksha (wolf) yelped as she waved an arm and looked down at Powen Hopps..."Private Hopps? Stand up?"

Powen stood up and came to attention. "Mam, yes, Mam?"

Rhaksha gestured downwards..."Pick up your weapon Private?"

As Powen bent down to grab his carbine. Gunny Rhaksha produced a full carbine magazine from her uniform pants pocket. "Take this magazine. I want you to load and fire as fast as you can from how you're standing now…..ready?"

Powen took the magazine while his brothers watched from their prone positions. Ori Hopps cried out..."GET EM BROTHER! SHOW THESE WET NOSES HOW TO SHOOT!"

Gunny Rhaksha pulled out a 45 pistol and chambered a round with a pull of the slide..."Stand by Private." She said firmly….

"EXECUTE!"

Powen slapped the magazine into the carbine, drew his bead and cut loose as fast as he could pull the trigger all the while Gunny Rhaksha shot her 45 pistol right near his head sending spent shell casings bouncing off his temple as she tried to distract him from his aim!

"KPOW!" The M-1 Magnum carbine fired…

"BULL! HUNDRED YARDS! The range spotter cried out.

"KPOW!" The M-1 Magnum carbine fired…

"BULL! HUNDRED YARDS! The range spotter cried out.

"KPOW!" The M-1 Magnum carbine fired…

"BULL! HUNDRED YARDS! The range spotter cried out.

"KPOW!" The M-1 Magnum carbine fired…

"BULL! HUNDRED YARDS! The range spotter cried out.

Powen shot off the last round. Casually lowered the carbine to his chest and softly smiled..."Want to see another magazine Mam?"

Ori sat waving a paw around and pointing to other Marines..."Anyone want to bet on my brother? Huh? He'll do it blind folded! Show em Pow Pow!"

Powen calmly replied. "We're not here to be foolish Ori? Hush."

Gunny Rhaksha was impressed. "So? Where did you learn to shoot like that? Most bunnies I know have little or no experience with a gun save you farm bunnies."

"Most of the wolves here are no different Mam." Powen replied. "But it's not anything that's particular to any one mammal species, everyone here's par to sub par and mostly it's not their fault at all."

"Explain yourself Mister." Gunny Rhaksha snorted.

"Well….you see Mam? The reason some of our company is scoring so low is because they're scared. Even the wolves here have a little fear in them. Me? I don't worry about making the shots or making expectations...I just point and shoot. Shooting's as natural as other things you know? If some of you would stop worrying about trying to please the Gunny or "out do" the mammal next to you? You'd shoot better. I just don't let things and worries distract me that's all. Plus, I'm just used to loud noises."

Ori started to cough…."Bull snit artist….(cough) chronic masterbater…."

The other brothers started to chuckle. Dori Hopps giggled and hit the ground with a paw..."Call it a ritual thing...have to do it before he shoots….it settles him down!"

The other four brothers laughed like crazy but Gunny Rhaksha didn't seem to catch the gist of the joke. Powen stood with his ears drooped and his mouth frowning as if he'd been caught in a cookie jar.

"So help me Fritz? I'm going to be an only child by the end of this day you guys? I swear it." Powen snorted.

Owen, who would normally stay out of these childish discourses, simply said..."He does it so he can wet his fingers so he can grease the sights to cut down the glare."

The brothers laughed themselves silly again...much to poor Powen's embarrassment.

ZNDG-3 Growler

Sailing with the expedition towards the Outback Islands

3pm 13 September 2040

ICERM Medium Mammal berthing compartment.

Jackson had been put on the day shift this time out and after getting permission from Ayden, was spending two hours grooming foxes tails as the night shift Mammals began to wake up from their sleep. Jackson turned the long card table in the lounge area into a makeshift grooming bed with some sheets...one cut with a circle hole so the foxes could lay naked with their tails sticking through the sheet. By this time, Jackson had quite a clientele going though he couldn't spend all day keeping up with all the foxes visiting the compartment for his badly needed service.

As a fox machinist mate lay snoozing on the customer table, other foxes leaned against it or sat around it in chairs waiting their turn…

"So? Some one snatched Ensign Dolph's stuffed animal?" A fox named Quincy who was a mess servicemammal in the ship's Galley asked.

"Yes..." Jackson replied. "That's why I only asked for some of you guys to show up. We have to find the stuffee and get it back."

"What for?" A small Finnick Fox named Chinchar who was from communications yelped. "He's an officer and he was responsible for the thing. If the Bull looses the stuffee, it's his problem."

"He's a shipmate." Jackson asked. "And if a shipmate comes to me and asks my help? I don't turn them down, nor should anyone. Besides….I like Mister Dolph."

"I think he's strange." Another Fox named Levi snorted. "You seen his snozzy? His nose glows like a battle lantern. Hell….they need to keep him inside the ship at night. That thing would give our position away!"

"He's my "Div-oh" (Division Officer) and I'm afraid to stand near that nose. Might give me cancer or something."

Jackson slapped his scissors down on the table..."Then why are you foxes hanging around me? Huh? I'm a hybrid bastard, a mutt! Huh? You foxes should stay away from me...I might "infect" you with my filthy half breed fecal matter."

"Easy Jackson." Sandy who was the red fox on the table said gesturing with a paw.

"Mister Dolph's had to deal with that nose all his life. I know where he's coming from and I know that even here he can't get any rest from it. He's a really good officer and you'll never know when you might need a good thing from him one day? You don't blow someone off because he's an officer? And you damn don't leave someone to suffer for something they can't control. Guys? I need help finding that stuffee, who else would I turn too?"

The foxes turned to each other..."Ok Jackson? Suppose we do steal the stuffed lion back? It's not going to deter whoever took it from doing it again? And right now Dolph's as good as screwed...I mean...he doesn't have the stuffee with him and the Captain's going to nail him when he has to report at any time. He's kinda Catch 22 screwed."

"Not quite." Jackson replied. "Which is why? I called you guys because I need a little quick loan. I promise I'll pay you all back for it."

ZNDG-3 Growler

Sailing with the expedition towards the Outback Islands

4:15pm 13 September 2040

S-3 Stores supply office

Jackson walked into the compartment and up to the front counter. "Excuse me? Chief Lucian?"

The three colored Palomino horse turned from the grease board he'd been writing on..."What's your business petty officer?"

Jackson pointed to the back. "I came to see if Seaman Limcheck was available?"

The Chief turned around..."Limcheck! You have a customer out here!"

Jackson didn't see the polar bear until he pushed open the access door that was hinged to the counter space. He also hadn't seen him because Limcheck wasn't exactly your "average" polar bear. In fact….he was sort of "abnormally un-averaged." as in….you didn't see Polar Bears his size….well…..ever!

Limcheck stood only four feet high and he was fully grown. He stood before Jackson sucking on a "Vape" dispenser….

"Yeah? What you need there Petty Officer?" Limcheck said with a slight attitude. "His history spoke for itself, while he was a good worker and one of the best supply clerks the Growler had? Limcheck was also one of the worst offending characters in the whole crew. Made Petty Officer three times only to be busted for fighting, hitting an officer and biting…..yes….biting a captain's wife because she dared to think he was someone's lost and rather cute cub. He knew he was being replaced soon and that his time in the navy was done but that didn't change his attitude at all towards his work. He was a tail busting work-a-holic.

"You know the Bull Ensign don't you?" Jackson asked as he and Limcheck walked out of the office.

"Of course I do." Limcheck replied. "Nice guy. Sometimes I think he's too nice to be an officer but he's young so I understand. I hear some of the crap he puts up with behind his back about that nose of his and that just rips my tail you know? We can both "Jell"."

Jackson leaned against a bulkhead. "Some one stole the stuffee from his room."

"No way." Limcheck replied. "Seriously?"

"He was taking a shower and they took it. Right now it's somewhere on the ship and sooner or later Mister Dolph has to report to the Skipper or the XO and he's going to be told to bring that stuffed lion." Jackson said. "I got some foxes out looking for it but that won't help Mister Dolph."

"Sure as hell won't." Limcheck said. "So why are you talking to me?"

Jackson gestured…."We need a diversion to cover Mister Dolph for a while and you're about the right size. Don't take offense?"

Limcheck thought…."You? Want me? To play like that stuffed lion?" The miniature polar bear said as he cocked his head. "Umm? That's crazy."

"Maybe so?" Jackson replied. "But we're sure to do a supply docking with one of our support ships soon and when we do? The guys who stole the mascot are sure to "high line" it across to them and that ship will be one of the first to hit pier side in the Outbacks."

Limcheck snickered…."Go on?"

Jackson smiled..."I know you'll be out soon and a lot of that wasn't your fault. What if as payback for all the times people insulted you for your size? You got to land first before anyone on this boat with two grand in your pocket to drink and screw yourself silly?"

Limcheck smiled..."You're serious?"

Jackson smiled back. "That two grand will be waiting for you via a debit card at the Hotel Sunshine Suites along with one of their best rooms. And don't ask questions how? All you have to do is play your part in this elaborate little charade. But? You have to say yes like right now and then we have to whip this up like...in fifteen minutes! I hope you won't be offended at having to wear pampers? I've already talked to the chief of supply by the way."

Limcheck snickered. "For an all expense paid drunk n fluck? I'll wear rubber pants and go goo goo."

Rain Forest District

Home of Darla's Parents

4:20pm 13 September 2040

Louis Delaware was outside the family home patching up some loose siding under the surface of the plotted water lot which Darla's parents owned and built their house in. Once he was satisfied that his work would hold, Louis swam down to the opening and back up through the entrance where he climbed into the foyer and walked into the living room where his wife sat looking at her computer tablet intently…

"I got that siding fixed Marna." Louis said. "Her reaction and her face seemed to show that she wasn't very happy about something. "What's wrong?" Louis asked. "Did I do something wrong?"

"You must come here and read this Louis?" Marla asked as she held the tablet in a paw. I think our daughter made a mistake and sent this to us instead of Jackson."

Louis walked up, took the tablet from his wife and adjusted a pair of reading glasses as he looked at the tablet screen.

_Jackson,_

_My love to thee...Is like the acorn which I have planted with flowers. In a manor of sweet smelling herbs. And in the Acre is a pool, that in the cool of the wind, it is a lovely place where I walk there. Your paw upon mine, it's tenderness and affection sends warmth through me greater than the warmth of the great oceans. My body satisfied when you hold me. My heart cries with gladdness so overwhelming that our going together is as intoxicating as to hear your voice. My life depends upon hearing you. When ever I see you, it is better to me than food or drink my darling. And I know, that any thought of separation brings upon us a pain we could never overcome. I will never give ear to any who would separate us from our love to each other. You are my inseparable part and I am yours to pleasure with desire always._

"Louis? Perhaps….perhaps we are being too harsh?" Marna said softly. "Perhaps we are forcing Darla to live "our lives" and not the life that would make her the most happy? She is right? We don't know enough about Jackson to give him a fair chance. Just because he's not an otter, why should that disqualify him?"

Louis sighed..."Marna? I'm thinking of her long term happiness? Of having little ones. Of becoming a mother. Of passing on our family..."

Marna sighed…."Louis? We have seventeen grandchildren already? If that doesn't cover our own dreams enough?"

"But if she and that fox-bunny have a child together? What will that be?" Louis asked.

"Tell me that matters to you?" Marna worried. "Louis? Please don't tell me you believe such ignorant and stupid logic? If they have a child, it will be our grandchild. I don't care if it has bunny ears, webbed feet and a fox tail...it will be our daughter's child Louis? Do you love any of our other grandchildren any less between them?"

Louis pursed his lips and wiggled his whiskers. "Sometimes? Your husband is a little slow...but not too slow to realize when he has been a clueless block of stone." Louis said as he turned to Marna and gently rubbed her shoulders. "Once again my wife breaks my heart in her own way...which is why I chose you so many years ago. Tell Darla she has our blessing. We will be happy to meet her fiance when they return from deployment."

Just then…..another attachment arrived in Marla's e-mail. "Now what is this? The title says…."If you accept? Then read this carefully."

Fleet Marine Base Camp Quanaco

Exercise field

4:20pm 13 September 2040

Alex came up to the wall on the run, leaped into four-leg feral form, bounded the top, came back to his two legged form and tuck rolled as he landed in the sand to emerge upright and back into another run until the whistle blew….

"Well done!" Master Guns Flash said with approval. "That was much faster this time."

The mid-ling wolf flopped onto his back panting hard..."That was a good days work out…."

"You push yourself a lot." Flash said as he sat next to Alex. "So? What's your drive Alex? What's got you motivated?"

Alex blurted..."I just want to show my family I'm not a little priss."

"I don't think your Uncle thought that of you?" Flash said.

"Not him Master Guns." Alex replied as he sat up. "My mother, my father, my older brother...I was sort of you know..."The Golden Child"…."The baby?"…." I wore extra padded diapers and went paw in paw everywhere? Alex can't do not wrong, oh noooooo…we have to keep him from bad things because he's just so innocent and cute…..Grrrrrrr….I hated it!"

"I can imagine." Flash said smiling. "My parents were no different son." Flash pulled out an old picture from his own wallet of him with his mother…

"Oh my gawd!" Alex yelped. "That's you?"

"Disturbing huh?" Flash said almost laughing.

"She…..your mother curled your head tuft? And those clothes? Gee Master Guns, did she want a female or what?!"

"That was the style of the period when I was a cub kid." Flash said. "I look at some of the things you cubs wear these days and I'm like..."And these kids are going to be joining up? Trust me….when I was a cub, discipline was all paddles and open handed spanking. You wore uniforms in class and damn you if you thought you could back talk your teacher. You kids these days have it made. But they always say you never judge a book by the cover. I've seen some of your age of wolves come through the door and I think..."Him? Her? No way in hell, we'll wash them out in a week! But they surprise me. Heck when I looked in your mouth and saw how clean and neat your own teeth were? That surprised me."

Alex sat on his knees wagging his tail. "Well when your mother spoils you and feeds you things you usually try to run from? Yeah….you do grow up healthy. But I want to escape the prissy life, not grow up to meet what my parents and my brother want; which sometimes I end up shaking my head because they're never sure."

Master Guns stood up and gestured. "Come on. We're going to spend a half an hour chucking baseballs."

"Baseballs?" Alex asked. "Why?"

"Because I can't requisition hand grenades for a 16 year old." Master Guns Flash said as he and Alex walked over the field.

Fennick's Cottage

Above Elliah-Inlay, Aiden-Burough

4:30pm 13 September 2040

Nick, Judy and Fennick sat together on the porch of the cottage sipping the tea that Judy had brewed while looking out beyond the forest tree line towards the highlands and the mountains beyond. There wasn't a hint of clouds at the moment, only the clear blue sky above with radiant colors over the whole land as the sun began it's fall towards the West.

"Amammalerica" was playing "Savanna Highway" on the MP3 player which got the three mammals singing back and forth joyfully with Nick waving his paw fingers to the beats….

"_Savanna Highway...in the sunshine…..where the days are longer, the nights are stronger than moonshine! You're gonna go…..I know, wa woe, wa woe….."_

They chuckled over their tone slaughtering of the song then sat back just making small talk with each other…

"This is my goal for the rest of my life." Nick said as he put his paws out before him. "I'm going to sit out here with a big paint board and I'm going to paint this whole scene until it comes out perfect every afternoon with Judy sleeping on my chest. When I finally get her detoxed from the police department."

Judy smiled back. "I'll be there before you know it. I already have a garden planned out right over there for carrots and greens."

Nick snickered. "You won't have time for a garden. You'll be too busy posing naked for me as my muse."

Fennick snorted. "If you're expecting me to be naked? Expect my boot in yo tail hole!"

"But you look so cute?" Nick giggled back. "I never showed you a photo of Fen Fen in pampers Judy. He's adorable."

Fennick bounded off his chair, jumped into Nick's lap and wrapped his tie around his paws…."You so much as reach for your wallet or a photo album and I'll accelerate your bad back."

Fennick pulled out his wallet, pulled out a picture and flashed it at Judy.

"Awww….it would have been cute save the big cigar in your mouth." Judy said smiling.

"If I'm going to be embarrassed? I'll cause it myself." Fennick snorted. "That picture was after one of our best scams. Nick here sold me off to Don Enrico Parna. We were crossing the Witty Arson bridge to the Buroughs and yours truly leaped out of the limo, landed on the bridge side railing and "poof" over the side!"

"You jumped off the Whitty Arson bridge?" Judy yelped.

"The correct phrase girl is…."I bungee jumped" off the Whitty Arson bridge. Nick set up the gear before hand so I jumped off, bounced, came back under the bridge and hid above the water and electrical lines running under the bridge deck till late at night."

"Yup." Nick said smiling. "Scammed that old coot for two grand. This was before you met me and I promise you Carrots? It all went to a worthy cause...except the two hundred we kept for a nice dinner."

" "Don" means "Mafia Don"." Judy said. "What is it with you and teasing mafia dons?"

Nick scratched his head. "You know? The funny thing is that Don Parna passed away two days later. And Mister Big was riding around in one of his cars. Me and Fen Fen actually thought we wouldn't get away scott free with that scam."

Fen Fen chuckled as he slipped off his chair. "And with that good memory? I'm going to "skit out" and leave the evening to you two so you can get warm and fuzzy in your future home. Give my regards to Jackson next time you e-mail him?"

Judy slipped off her chair and held her arms out. "You don't leave without a hug from me you little stinker."

"You can always call me little." Fen Fen replied. Then he pointed to Nick. "You call me little? I'll kick your tail hole out your mouth."

Nick smirked back. "You always have these illusions of grandeur."

Assault Ship Sayori

Sailing with the expedition towards the Outback Islands

4:30pm 13 September 2040

Kerdle (English fox) unlocked the clasp from the chain biting teeth, pulled the last hook from the landing gear and draped the tie down chain over his shoulder as he ran out from under the triangle shaped, gray colored un-mammal'd drone and flashed a paw thumb to his partner who signaled the brakes off and now directed the menacing looking craft from its' spot on the back part of the flight deck to a point in the center where moments later it would scream into the air!

"Number five zero three is airborne!" Kerdle yelped. It would be the first of three armed "Flying Foxes" to take to the air over the task force, each armed with two anti-tank rockets and two GPS guided 500 pound bombs along with two 20 millimeter wing cannons. And that wouldn't be the only things outside the task force prowling the sky and the water.

Somewhere beyond the array of warships were the silent underwater Un-mammaled "sharks" probably moving in wide circles around the surface ships just waiting for something to "trip over the perimeter wire"

The Tridents were as big as a World War II U.S. Gato class submarine and were armed with four "Long Lance" 1000 pound warhead torpedoes and two "Thesis" SLAM missiles (Short range Land Attack Missiles) in their torpedo tubes. The Long Lances were just all out evil in that they could be controlled independently by more than one mammal and they could strike on their terms. Kerdle didn't know the maximum range of the Long Lances but the description of what he knew about them said they could follow a ship for a while before finally being sent to dive under the hull and blow the target in half! The bottom of a ship and its' keel are super vulnerable to such an advanced torpedo which might not hit a ship for a while as the launching drone got safely away to repeat the shooting at another target.

Zootopia was quick to understand the advantages of drones, the idea coming in a spurt of quick thinking by...and you wouldn't think of giving a sloth the description of being a "quick thinker" would you...by a sloth named Euphonious Tesla (Look it up...Nickola Tesla created the first pilot-less aircraft drone) who was watching his son play with a remote controlled toy car. He sold the first of his creations to the Zootopian Defense Department, a small drone about the size of a humming bird used by the Fleet Marines for battlefield reconnaissance. From there he built his own company which produced most of the drones now being used by both services, among them the "Flying Fox" attack UAV's Kerdle was trained to take care of.

Drones did two things for Zootopia, saved tons of money and a lot of lives. If you lost a submarine full of mammals, like Zootopia did the first time it built and sent out its' first submarine...The Thresher….that was a tragedy no one wanted to repeat twice. If you lost an un-mammaled drone? "Eh….what's that stock number again?" Maybe the only one who'd mourn a lost drone in combat was the 18 year old, game addicted Polar Bear out of Tundra town who'd be screaming at his cell phone because he couldn't beat the tally score of the weasel out of Savanna. If war did come between Zootopia and Kzin? It was going to be a drone war carried out by seat cushion jockies in college dorms ….at least that's what Zootopia hoped. The premise had yet to get a serious test.

For his part, Kerdle thought of other things as he walked into the drone support shop that stank of greases, oils, musk and fur sweat and hung his chains on the "coat hanger pipe" that ran along one of the "bulkheads"...Kerdle called it a wall, most of his companions in the shop didn't care to be "Navy Correct".

The squadron was all foxes and weasels, most of the drone support teams were foxes and weasels because they could get into all the nooks and crannies these drones had and the drones themselves were "small mammal friendly" being designed with foxes and weasels in mind.

At the moment, the team supervisor...a weasel named "Bratko"….was sitting at the desk with his day shift supervisor...an English red fox named Thompson… going over the maintenance schedules while others in the space were engaged in things like reading e-mails, thumbing through magazines, writing up parts order slips or….

"HAH!" "BITCH!" "CRASH!"

Or in the case of two weasels...Marty and Fluffy….working out the frustrations of their inner children by kicking the snit out of each other on the floor…

"OUCH!" NO FAIR YOU DICK WAD! YOU CAN'T BITE MY TAIL!" Marty snapped!

"THERE'S NO RULES AGAINST TAIL BITING DUFUS!" Fluffy yelped! The two weasels became a rolling ball of wreck and ruin...which didn't seem to phase Bratko in the slightest…

"Some on please make sure they don't cut themselves on anything?" Bratko said as he waved a paw.

"Oh what the hell is the injustice this time?" Kerdle asked as he flopped down next to another fox named Kenny…

"I dunno." Kenny replied. "Pick a number off the list? Marty probably flashed his nuts or something. So how long is 503 flying tonight?"

"Till midnight." Kerdle replied. "Finally got that transmitter to work. Imagine that? A three cent fuse can down a five thousand dollar drone. I had to crawl all over the inside to find that fuse...they can't put all the fuses in a single place within easy reach?"

"They don't want it that easy or we'd get fat." Kenny replied. "So? You ready for the married life?"

"Is anyone ready to be married?" Kerdle replied. "I'm just wondering if my father will get wind of it and show up? I've even practiced what I'll say to him… before I punch him in the snoot."

"Animosity is not a good way to start a life with your bride my friend." Kenny said as he scanned his smart phone…."Damn….The Lions lost again to the Panthers in soccer? Well I'm out five bucks in the pool."

"You never seem to win those things." Kerdle said smirking. "Why don't you put that bet money to better uses?"

"Because more often than not?" Kenny replied. "I'll blow it on something completely stupid. Remember that claw tip grinder?"

"Oh my gawdess that was hillarious!" Kerdle chuckled. "You put your first claw in that thing and you reacted like a dog!"

"It scared me ok?!" Kenny snapped. "And don't compare me to a drool machine! That hurt Kerd!"

"Could have been worse?" Kerdle chuckled. "Could have called you a cat."

"Don't even." Kenny snorted. "Then we'd be like these fools. Hey? Fluffy? Stop sucking on Marty's toes man! That's disgusting!"

"It's an effective technique." Fluffy snorted back as he remained locked in entangled combat with his fellow weasel.

ZNDG-3 Growler

Sailing with the expedition towards the Outback Islands

5:30pm

ISERM Medium mammal berthing

"FEMALE ON DECK!" Darla cried out from the door. She waited a minute before entering the space where the night shift males were in various stages of dress and activity. She found Jackson in a far corner with a bunch of foxes huddled around something or some one and looked over a shoulder to see a bizarre sight…

"What…..the…..heck?" The female otter asked curiously as she watched what looked like a polar bear….or was he even that….affix a pair of white pampers to himself while Jackson was carefully painting black tips to the small bear's ears.

"Hi." Jackson replied with a smile and a wave. "It's a "dare" thing."

"It's a queer thing." Darla replied smirking. "Is that a polar bear?"

"Do you have tits?" Limcheck the short polar bear replied.

"Limcheck?" Jackson snorted. "That's my girlfriend?"

"she asked a silly question "P-oh-3" so she got a silly question back." Limcheck snorted. "But I will say she's cute."

Darla crossed her arms. "I don't know what you're all doing nor do I want to know but I need to see Jackson for a little bit if you all don't mind?"

"Well?" Jackson said. "We're kind of in an urgent hurry Darla."

"Jackie?" Darla replied with her ears drooped. "I really need to talk to you right now….please?"

Jackson looked at the foxes. "Finish him up guys? I'll be right back."

Darla led Jackson into a small side compartment full of cleaning gear and gave him her smart phone…

"What's wrong?" He asked her as she scrolled her screen and pointed…

Jackson read the e-mail from Darla's parents and shook his head…

"_Darla...we love you very much honey but we can not approve of any marriage with Jackson Wilde. We have nothing against him and we know he's a nice boy but for you and your long term happiness, we just do not see things working out between you. You may remain friends, you may even remain more than friends but husband and wife? We must strongly disagree with you. As your parents, our decision is final._

Darla expected Jackson to blow a gasket. Instead he handed her back her smart phone, sat on a sleeping bunk and drooped his head…

"Jackie?" Darla said as she bent over to look at his face.

Jackson looked up..."Are you ok?"

"I'm worried about what your thinking." Darla said as she sat on the floor.

"Getting upset and throwing stuff won't make things better." Jackson said and for a moment he wiped his eyes..."sniff….huh….I'm just going to have to talk to them when we get back."

Darla shook her head. "You won't get anywhere. When daddy puts his paws down? They stay down. The only way he will change is to defy him, trust me."

Jackson sighed..."But just running off and getting married will cause bigger problems. My own parents will flip out. My dad? Not so much. My mother? Ugh."

Darla reached out and rubbed one of Jackson's paws..."But I love you. I love my parents but you're the one I want as my husband and I'm not moving my paws just because my daddy wants to be a jerk. Jackie?"

Jackson sighed deeply..."Ok…..ok…..I promised I would buy you the most beautiful wedding dress you deserved so...there it is. When do you want to "kick the bee hive" and run like hell?"

Darla placed both of her paws on Jackson's knees..."Let's wait till we get back? Maybe give it a couple of months?"

Jackson smiled. "Why wait? Why not do it when we're in the Outbacks?"

"Tempting?" Darla replied smiling. "But no...I want my parents to have somewhat of a last chance to change."

"Fine." Jackson replied with a nod. "We'll talk about it some more later? Right now I have to finish this other project I got going."

Sahara Square

5:30pm

Gilly's apartment

The knock on the door was unexpected. The visitor even more so….

"Hey Will!" Alex said buoyantly as he held a bag with food in one hand and a paper bag with two bottles of "Wolf-Brau" in the other….

"Alex? I um….I wasn't ready….I didn't know you'd visit." Will said as he gestured his little brother inside.

"I've been at Quanaco all day long and I just thought I'd pop in to see if you were here." Alex said as he put the bags on the kitchen table. "Neat apartment."

The mid-ling wolf stopped to look at a picture of Will and Gilly on the wall, a clean side by side with Will snuggling his love cheek to cheek…

"So that's him?" Alex asked as he pointed. "He's out at sea right now isn't he?"

"Yeah…." Will replied some what uneasy..."He's on the Growler."

Alex gave Will an approving smile. "He's handsome….for a bunny."

Will felt a little blushed..."He's probably not what you expected from me huh?"

"Like I'm going to "dog" you for your choices? Will, come on? We're brothers. I just hope he's treating you like you deserve." Alex said as he pointed to the bags. "Did you eat yet? If you didn't, I got a Kendoshi Wolf Chicken strip meal and "Wolf-Brau" beer. You know I'm a super light weight."

Will smirked back. "You are also under-age? How did you get that beer?"

"I know how to wheel, deal and suck dick." Alex replied. "Don't worry big brother, I promise I did not do the last part to get this beer. Those days are over… at least for now. So? How's the job and the anti-war protesting going?"

Will frowned a little. "My question to you is….how do you feel about what I'm doing as of late?"

"I've accepted it." Alex replied. "After all? You really do have skin in the game. Kinda shows where your deepest love resides."

Will sighed…."Alex? No one will ever replace the love I have for you. Never. I care about you too with the same level of feeling."

"Is that brotherly? Or homosexually?" Alex replied.

Will looked a little upset. "The former….ok? Are you a little jealous?"

"No….I'm not." Alex replied. "Just being a little testy big bro. Don't blow a gasket?" Alex decided to change the subject. "Uncle Chancy introduced me to a Master Guns in the Fleet Marines and he's putting me through some prep courses. I'm doing pretty good!"

Will replied. "You look?…..you look leaner too."

"You think so?!" Alex said as he stood up from his chair. "Honestly? Do I look more tone than baby faced?"

"Well….you still look sloppy cute." Will snickered.

"Oh shut up!" Alex yelped back. "No seriously Big Brother, how do I really look?"

"You're taller...and really, you are leaner." Will replied smiling. "This training you're doing is working wonders for you. I guess? I'm just not used to thinking you're getting older."

Alex had finally accepted the inevitable. There was no going back to things as they were between him and Will. Those days were over. Alex just gave Will a tight hug and that was all they needed to bury their past with each other…

Till Alex suddenly found out he was more of a light weight than he thought. Drinking the single "tall boy" can of Wolf-Brau...Alex leaned against the wall where the picture of Will with Gilly was...and let his mouth fly….

"You always called me cute and yet you couldn't do better than a rabbit?" Alex snorted out. "Now I'm sorely disappointed in you brother. That's a rather absurd and disproportional choice for a boyfriend."

Will….not much better yet certainly less drunk than Alex snorted back. "He's actually warmer for me than you were….ice butt."

That's all it took to set off an explosion, which left the two brother's passed out midst the devastated apartment by midnight and under a blanket together on the couch the next morning…

But….Alex still had his tighty whitey's firmly affixed and undisturbed.

MCRD Savanna

Camp Quanaco Marine Base

5:30pm

Rifle range

The qualification day at the firing range had ended well for the five brothers. Owen, Dori and Ori shot well enough to qualify in the Marksman category. Powen earned the combat sharpshooter qualification. Nori however….earned only the Acceptable level Marksman qual….barely passing. Before heading back to the Company Barracks, the Brother's squad sat at rest...all except for Nori who wanted to be by himself for the moment out of self anger. It was then that he heard the heavy metal staccato sound of an automatic rifle…

"KAK, KAK, KAK, KAK, KAK, KAK, KABLAW!"

"KAK, KAK, KAK, KAK, KAK, KAK, KABLAW!"

It was a Wolf banging away with a pretty impressive rifle. Certainly wasn't an M-14 or a standard M-1 Magnum carbine. As he stopped firing a slow burst, the wolf looked up from his prone position to see Nori looking down at him…

"Excuse me Sargent." Nori asked. "What kind of rifle is that?"

"This is a Browning Auto Rifle, Private. A squad machine gun. Thirty Aut Six ammo."

Nori gave the weapon a look over. "Must be a pretty nasty weapon. Can you fire it standing?"

The Wolf jumped up, brought the "BAR" to his shoulder and banged off a ten round box magazine in full auto burst….

"Impressed?" The Sargent asked.

Nori nodded..."Yes. Could I try it?"

"You? A bunny? Shoot a BAR?" The Sargent said smirking. "This rifle is built for wolves and tigers not powder puff fluffs with long ears. This rifle would kick your tail all over the place. You should stay with the magnums Private."

Nori was insistent. "At least allow me to try and shoot it Sargent?"

The wolf relented. "Alright. You can shoot it in the prone position but I'm going to hold onto it so you don't get hurt by the recoil."

"KAK, KAK, KAK, KAK, KAK, KAK, KABLAW!"

"KAK, KAK, KAK, KAK, KAK, KAK, KABLAW!"

The wolf was right. The "BAR" kicked like a mule but Nori took a liking to the big weapon, so much so that he turned to the sargent and exclaimed confidently….

"So? You say a bunny can't handle this rifle? I suppose you're thinking of any average build bunny right? As you can see Sargent? I'm not an average build for a bunny."

"Is that so?" The Wolf replied. "Well you could barely handle the BAR in the prone position even if you're one of those farm boy bunnies? You can't handle it standing."

"Not with the weapon "as is"." Nori said smirking. "It just so happens that I like to tinker around with mechanical things and I'm pretty good with a lathing machine. What bet would you like to make if I can modify a BAR that would fit a bunny?"

The wolf chuckled..."You're going to make a BAR that a bunny can shoot? I'd love to see you do it puff tail. Really. There's no way you are going to modify a thirty Aut six full auto rifle to something a bunny can shoot."

Owen walked up into the conversation and Nori turned his head. "The Sargent here says I can't make this rifle into one a bunny can shoot."

"You shouldn't encourage my brother Sargent. Once you got him full of piss and vinegar? He doesn't quit." Owen said.

"Oh yeah?" The Sargent replied. "Well let him prove his boast then? Tell you what there "fluff puff" I know of a machine shop here on the base. Next time you have company free day? I will pick you up, drive you to the armory, check out a BAR and let you tinker with it for 12 hours. If by then….if you fail to modify that BAR to be carried by bunnies? I want all your paychecks for a full year. Fair enough for you sport?"

Nori smiled. "Yeah….that's fine. And if I do modify the rifle and it does work Sargent? I want you to dress in drag...full on drag….and deliver to me in front of my whole company? Three boxes of Vanilla, chocolate and chocolate cherry wafers….on a silver platter service tray."

The Sargent nodded boldly. "Settled. Just send word to me that you have a free day coming up. And too show I am honest and fair? I'll give you the maintenance guide to the BAR"

"Great." Nori snorted. "Then we shall see what bunnies can and can not do. Apparently you don't know who my older sister is? No matter...you're going to learn that telling a Hopps he or she can't do anything? Makes for a very big mistake on your part. I'll give you one last chance to save yourself."

The wolf Sargent snorted back. "The only one who'll need saving around here Private will be your empty wallet. I hope you enjoy pan handling on the streets?"

**(Note: The whole story of what comes next is in an X-Rated version of this chapter that will be posted under adult settings)**

Fennick's Cottage

Above Elliah-Inlay, Aiden-Burough

7pm 13 September 2040

Judy lay wet on the bed...Wet from the saliva from her husband and from the excitement and joy of what she'd experienced moments before Nick spilled her soaked, naked and unconscious on the bed. Nick took a moment to slowly lick over her moist Labia before kissing his way up her furry belly with a gentle loving suckle of one of her soft breasts before kissing his wife awake from her passed out state…

"Hello my fine beautiful victim?" Nick said through his usual look of slyness. "Did I eat you to your expectations?

Judy moved a little but she stretched herself as long as she could before sitting up..."I….loved it." Judy said with a shivering giddiness…."Oh Fritz! It was….it was the best….mmmm….it was the best orgasm I've ever had..."

"Wow." Nick replied as he laid his snoot over his wife's brests..."I need to market this and label it "For use only in very open forest setting." You sure I didn't hurt you anywhere?"

Judy giggled. "You re-arranged my insides. It felt like it snaked through my intestines."

Nick laid beside her and rubbed her wet fur with his paw..."Eeewww….you're slimey and gooey. Did I act the part?"

"I actually got scared when you were playing with me in your jaws and bouncing me around in your mouth when you did that little "prize walk" back to the cottage. I actually thought you'd just snap me in half." Judy said as she played with her ears…

Nick gasped. "Honey...I'm so sorry."

"No! Nick it was so exciting! Exactly what our ancestors must have felt like...well at least my ancestors must have felt like when foxes were playing around with them carrying them back to their lair screaming before they were whipped around to death." Judy played with Nick's jowls. "I hope I didn't piss on you playing up the victim part?"

Nick smiled back..."I smelled you spraying so I kinda tilted my head so it would miss. You enjoyed the heck out of yourself. Should get an acada-mammal award….

"For best orgasmic experience in performance of a pray item being mauled to death….well….being raped before being mauled to death? Judy Wilde! Everybody clap in self-serving orgasms!"

Nick laid back on the bed…."And? Strangely? My back feels fine now. Gotta market this technique as a sexual remedy for bad backs too."

Judy sighed and rolled over feel her husband's hardness..."Let me please you?"

Nick waved a paw finger. "No...we've done enough for one night my darling, I will not have you sully or cheep yourself like a slut mouthing my knot. Like you could even get that far with your cute mouth."

Judy sat up and licked her lips…."Let me at least try to get there?"

Nick sat up and shook his head…."You please me just being with me Carrots. Any way? When we're settled in her permanently? We'll have a lot of time for me to consider letting you spoil your sweet mouth on me..."

Nick then drew closer with a toothy grin..."But I fully intend to eat you more often like the filthy murdering rapist hombrah I am."

Judy laughed…."That! Was such a corny look!"

"Oh come on!" Nick yelped. "That's my best Anthony Hopps-kins! I'll have my wife's pussy with some fave beans and a nice Keanti."

Judy turned when she got off the bed and rubbed her paws over her moist mound. "Want round two in the shower you mean dirty flucken fox?"

Nick growled and got on all fours..."Damn right I do you delectable little bunny bitch."

ZNDG-3 Growler

Sailing with the expedition towards the Outback Islands

8pm

Officer's country

Rudy Dolph looked at the job Jackson and the foxes did on Limcheck as he sat on the Ensigns bed enjoying a free vape pen for the embarrassment of wearing a diaper…

"How's that going to work?" Rudy said worried. "I know he looks real closely to the stuffee but...what if they bring out the real one and say I'm lying and the Captain checks Seaman Limcheck?"

"I have foxes all over the ship looking out for the real stuffee Sir." Jackson said. "And I have a very elaborate cover all ready to go to blow their little scheme. Just play along and don't panic."

Rudy scratched his antler nubs…."Why are you Sailors helping me? An officer usually doesn't engender the attention of Sailors by tradition."

"We abused and picked on "Abnos" need to stick together." Limcheck replied as he sat with his arms crossed. "How many mammals have ended up killing themselves for not meeting everyone else's expectations be it my stunted growth or your red snoz? You get picked on enough Sir, you don't need any additional abuse."

Rudy threw his hoof hands out. "But the purpose of the mascot is to show responsibility and accept consequences."

"It's also about respect." Jackson replied. "If they'd taken it in the galley or the officers mess, I might understand Sir but coming into your own room and taking advantage of you while your showering?" Jackson did a double thought. "Oh Fritz that sounded bad."

Rudy chuckled..."It's ok Petty Officer Wilde. That must sound very good to you now? Petty Officer Wilde?"

Jackson nodded. "My parents are going to be happy. But hey Sir...shipmates stand with their shipmates so here we are. We'll get that stuffee back for you. Count on it."

End of Chapter 23


	24. Chapter 24

FIRST SALVO

A Zootopia fan fiction by Dan

Rated M+

(c) Zootopia 2016 by Disney Animated Studios

(Artist ownership) Ayden Gull from BRO GULLS by Anti_Dev

(Artist ownership) "I Will survive" by William Borba 2017

(Artist ownership) Will and Alex Gray, Sheath and Knife by Harmarist

(Artist ownership) Anubis and the buried bone by Harmarist

(c) (Artist ownership) The K'zin by Lary Niven.

(Artist ownership) Don Carnage Disney's TAIL SPIN

(Artist ownership) Ikkey the Fox Kit by Inkbunny's Ikkey

(Artist Ownership) Master Guns Flash by Inkbunny's Flash Timberwolf

(Artist Ownership) Chuck Dawson (cat) From Omaha the Cat Dancer Reed Waller 1994

**Chapter 24**

**The Outbacks** Part 4

The Zootopian UAV Trident Submarine "Snow castle"

1am 15 September 2040

Somewhere in the Western Seas submerged at 100 feet

Two Fleet Marine Recon Teams embarked…

Team Seven

Six Combat Swimmer Otters

Ten Tanuki

Team Nine

Six Combat Swimmer Otters

Ten Tanuki

The "passengers" were in various stages of activity throughout "The Boat". Some were "snonkered" where ever they could string a hammock or drop a futon. Some were cleaning weapons, sharpening knives or playing card games or Tanu-keishi (Japanese chess for raccoons) in pairs or fours. Still others...like the newbie to the Ninth team, combat sniper Hinshio, sat wide awake gripping a paw onto something like it was a matter of life and death. This was Corperal Hinisho's first time riding in a drone sub and he wasn't happy one bit.

His team mate, a two toned brown Otter named Corporal Harper came over and sat next to the nervous Tanuki…

"There's nothing to worry about brother." Harper said as he placed a paw on Hinisho's shoulder. "You're our sniper, you should be as calm as silk."

Hinisho took some comfort in the gesture of the Otter..."I've never done this before. This is my first time in a submarine. Suppose the submarine has a break down? The Engine quits? Something goes wrong and we can't surface? We Tanuki don't do long dives in water."

"But you've done the TDV (Team Delivery Vehicles) haven't you?" Harper asked.

"Well yes. But they don't dive hundreds of feet." Hinisho said squirming. "If something goes wrong?"

Harper grasped Hinisho's paw..."I promise you. They've built plenty of systems into this submarine and it will get us to the surface. If needs be? I will tie you to my body and get you to the surface. I promise you. You're important to our efforts Hinisho, I will not leave you behind."

The tanuki breathed with relief. "Your tone is so assuring Harper."

Harper petted Hinisho gently and walked to see his Sargent, another Tanuki named Ushijima who was scanning through his combat computer tablet. "How's Hinisho?" Ushijima asked.

"Better." Harper replied. "He was shaking a little less but I'll keep going back and forth to keep him calm. No changes in our operations right?"

"Nope." Ushijima replied. "You will still lead the team to hit that railway bridge and then the local police station nearby with Hinisho as top angel so it's important you continue talking to him during our transit. This is his first "Op" so keep him focused on "ingres, work and egres". I will still lead a team against this rail bridge and the connected rail yard. Team Seven is tasked with a diversionary assault to cover the big operation. They get to expend tons of ammo and blow snit up, which will make plenty of locals pee their fur coats."

Harper smiled. "Can we go after "TOO" (Targets of Opportunity?) as they appear or is this a "quick fluck"?

"Limited engagement of TOO's authorized. We don't want to spend all night on this." Ushijima replied. "Everyone is to stick to the operational time tables. Make sure that is clearly understood."

"Yes Sargent." Harper replied with a salute. He walked around the living spaces of the submarine until he found Lance Corporal Weiss (An Otter) laying on his back in a sleeping rack with his legs kicking away and mouth snapping until Harper woke him up and almost lost his paw fingers to a jaw snap…

"Ugh….What the hell Harps?" Weiss asked growling. "You wake me up when I had this huge Salmon right in my paws."

"I wanted to tell you that the mission organization is still the same." Harper said as he leaned against the rack. "In and out with no extra fluff."

"Awww….shoot. Here I was hoping to do some "extra shopping" while we're there. Could have stopped at a gift shop or gotten a phone number, damn." Weiss snorted. "Ok? So you woke me from my nice dream to tell me the standard deal?"

"No…." Harper replied. "I woke you up because it's time you got up and I got to sleep. Get your fat ass out of the bed?"

"Anyone do another last check of our gear?" Weiss asked.

"Not yet." Harper replied as he climbed into the sleeping rack. "Can you do it? I mean….we have a lot of time before "go hour" so….you don't have to do it right away?"

Weiss replied. "Nah….I need to be busy. So? Kerstie is pregs again? What's this for you now?"

"Number three." Harper replied. "I hope to get promoted soon. If I can get good fitness reports from this operation."

Weiss replied. "You will get a good fitrep. We're a good team, we work well together, I am your executive extra-ordinare….you are shoe in for Sargent. Don't angst over it. Now get some sleep? I'll wake you up in six hours."

Wooly Rocks, The Meadow Lands

5am 15 September 2040

Whitney (Female Weasel) was up early as usual for a quick wake up run on the exercise wheel and then sitting down to brew a cup of coffee and skim through the morning news on her smart phone. She had just made USV Technical Specialist 3rd Class on a personal evaluation merit and the pay bump made her happy as punch...though the news didn't make her equally happy. She still pondered Bobby's e-mail from the night before. What if she was wrong? What if she was misinterpreting what the soldiers were talking about? But she felt they were clear enough...it was a difficult weight to ponder as she sat back sighing….

Then the smart phone pinged an incoming message. It was from Jackson Wilde.

Jackson: Hi! How's the Meadows? Sorry been so long not getting back with you?

Whitney smiled and typed..."So kay...I made 3rd class! Things are going great here and I love it! How's the Growler? How's Darla?"

Jackson replied..."I'm a third class now too! We're on our way to the Outbacks but you probably know that by now. I'm texting you because I hope you'll do me a solid."

Whitney typed. "Solid? Depends. I'm working a lot but I'll fit you in when I can."

Jackson replied. "If I give you Darla's home address? Would you watch her parents from time to time? From a distance?"

Whitney jumped a bit..."What?! Spy on her parents? What for?"

Jackson replied. "It's another of our little competitions. I think she's trying to pull a fast one on me. Just tell me if her parents do any big shopping, visit places like caterers or photographers. Stuff like….oh? You're getting ready for a wedding?"

Whitney replied with surprise..."You're getting married?!"

"Well…..not yet." Jackson replied. "Her parents "seemed" to have "stiffed me" as a husband but I think Dar's pulling an act on me. Will you do me that solid?"

Whitney giggled…."Skulking around is a weasel's favorite activity. Of course I will..."

Jackson replied..."No cost?"

"Perceptive." Whitney replied. "Oh….maybe a little money to make my girl friend look nice in the evenings?"

Jackson replied. "Hmmm….ok done. Thanks girl."

The Assault Ship Sayoni

Chancy's Squad

4th rifle squad, 1st platoon, 2nd Company, 4th Regiment, 2nd Battalion, 1st Fleet Marine Division.

5am 15 September 2040

Squad Officer: (Wolf) Lieutenant Westerbrook

Squad NCO (Wolf) Gunny Chancy Hyke

Eight Wolf rifle Squad (M-14's with hand grenades)

Four Grenadier Wolves (M-203 launchers and Law Rockets)

Two heavy machine gunners Tigers with M-60 machine guns

Two light machine gunners Wolves with Browning Automatic Rifles

The squad got the flight deck to themselves at 4am which started with stretching and calisthenics then they practiced their advancing and retreating massed fire drills with empty rifles, the four, two, one, one mammal relay where one group would pour fire into a central target while the other group advanced or covered on the charge or the retreat.

The lieutenant observed the overall performances while Chancy picked on the Marines one by one for faults or praises. There were many new faces during the previous three weeks so any time that could be found to spend on the minutia details of combat formations and movements was precious…

"Lendry?"(Tiger) Chancy stopped one of the "sixty" gunners during a retreating session. "Watch on the cover. You're still keeping your finger on the trigger while the others are coming back, we want to hit the enemy not give em more bodies to run over. Finger out when you hear the cover."

"Aye Aye Gunny." The Lance Corporal replied.

"Hey! Eckolts?!" Chancy yelled at a young Wolf. "On the retreat run? Barrel up! Finger out of the trigger! Third time now Marine. The fourth and you do me forty push ups and a run."

"I'm trying Gunny." Eckolts replied.

"Try nothing." Chancy snorted. "You do it. You do it or you do the punishment. Understand?"

Chancy backed up and snarled. "Now….forwards! GO!"

The Marines went down the flight deck making gun noises from their mouths and performing the "rolling advance", one group covered and shot, the other move up five yards drop and repeat the cover as the other group ran past them.

"Down on the five! No one on the charge stands when you hit the five, it's on a knee or prone! Do you want to get your grape blown apart?!"

The Lieutenant walked up behind Chancy. "Still a little lanky Gunny."

"They'll shape up "El T"." Chancy replied. "What we really need to do is more hand to hand, close quarter combat. The tigers could play the opponents and give the rest a run for their nuts."

"I'll go along with whatever you want to do Gunny." The Lieutenant said. "By the way? Fitness reports are due. Who's your top Corporal?"

"My pick is Delphenous Sir." Gunny said as he pointed out one of the Tigers who seemed to have no problem jumping down throats and shaking "sky larkers" (Sky larkers seem to have issues with keeping focus and attention) Delphenous was on top of poor Eckolts pulling his combat pack off…

"The Gunny told you to keep your barrel down on the retreat! Pump out forty Eckolts!" The tiger snarled.

"You're not the Gunny!" Eckolts snapped back!

"I'm the poor mother flucker you killed with your fricken gun moron! Push those forty out now!" Delphenous snapped.

The Lieutenant nodded as he watched the tiger's performance. "I see your point."

Chancy smirked. "He needs a little polish on his delivery obviously. Let me work on him and you'll have a good Sargent for a section leader."

The Lieutenant nodded..."So how's that nephew of yours? The gung ho one?" Westerbrook asked.

"I left him with Master Guns Flash." Chancy said of Alex. "he's doing well. Finishes MCT's faster than food, athletic as hell, motivated. I want to write a recommendation for him to go to Marine Corps Officer Candidate School."

"Hmmm...I suppose you'd like a character profile from an officer?" The Lieutenant asked.

"I would appreciate that Sir." Chancy replied. "Give him to you for a day or two so you could evaluate him?"

"Keep it in mind." The Lieutenant replied.

The Command Ship Tun Tavern

Officer's ward room

7am 15 September 2040

Admiral Arthur Ace (African Lion) sat eating breakfast with some of his staff officers and General "Bugs" and his two officers "Porky" and "Wild E"…

"How many ships again Admiral?" Bugs asked as he munched a carrot.

"Three so far." The Admiral replied. "They started showing through our drones about ten hours ago and so far they're keeping their distance but they know we're here and they can tell where we're going."

Porky gave a stuttered reply. "If they have ships then they have submarines too."

"So far we haven't detected any submarines." The admiral replied. "Not by our USV's or ship's sonars. But it's the surface ships that concern me. Of the three, there is one that's obviously larger and it's not a destroyer."

Bugs replied. "A larger what?"

"We don't know yet." The Admiral replied. "It's longer than a destroyer and the weather overhead has been obscuring high level visibility so we can't get good images of it but we know it's big."

Bugs sipped his coffee. "Well….we're not going to let that change our operational plans are we? We'll put a couple of our USV's in the way to keep them "honest" so to speak?"

The Admiral replied. "For now, we'll just observe their movements. I'm confident that Kzinti don't want to tangle with a full on fleet of warships just yet. I get these little "cultural tid bits" from headquarters every few days that help us to flesh out what the Kzinti think and how they act. I'm pretty sure this little counter demonstration of theirs is just a warning act against provocation or a dare to see if we'll take a "suck in". Naturally? I won't take a sucker punch. But just to be safe General? We'll cut down the amount of ordinance we plan to use for the maneuvers and send our support ships under USV protecting to the south of the Outbacks just in case the Kzinti want to get froggy."

The Mayor's Office

City Hall, Downtown Zootopia

9am 15 September 2040

Morty entered the office where the Mayor sat patiently behind his desk and took a seat on the opposite side. "Good morning Mister Mayor." Morty said pleasantly with a slight bow…

"A good morning to you." Cesar replied. "Our guest arrived here safely?"

"With all your precautions of course Sir." Morty replied. "I'm sure you had to do some serious fibbing to get everyone to clear out the way to the office. We did our best however to disguise Kawam-ura looks, not exactly easy with a ten foot tall predator like this you understand? Please don't laugh when you see him Sir? That's one of the important things you need to know."

Cesar nodded. "Go on."

Morty gestured. "He will obviously bow to you and he will bow low to you and you need to bow a little less. Paw shakes are not done by them, paws are considered un-clean. When you gesture to move or sit? Don't use a paw finger to do it, use the whole paw face down. And when speaking? Look directly into the eyes and don't avert the eyes when a Kzinti speaks. It's not polite and as he described it? It's dangerous."

Cesar pondered. "Is there a risk of him lashing out? Of being aggressive?"

"Oh no Sir." Morty replied. "You see? Kawam-ura comes from the lowest class in the country and he's worried about offending. I guess the lowest Kzinti are treated very harshly by upper classes. Showing him any deference of respect will be new and strange to him so...go easy. I will translate for you and him."

Cesar breathed deeply. "Ok...show him in."

Morty nodded, walked to the door and opened it. He then spoke in Kzinti tongue. "Please come in. Our Mayor is most eager to meet you."

Cesar rose from his desk as Kawam-ura walked in dressed in almost ill fitting and lose clothes. He quickly removed the wide brim hat which he understood to be essential to guarantee his privacy and safety and for the first time Caesar came face to face with the pictorial description he'd had all his life of these predatory tigers. Kawam-ura came to a stop and bowed himself deeply as he spoke in his language…

"I am honored and unworthy of this meeting Heikah (Hay-Kah meaning high leader) Forgive my appearance but it's shabby nature is required. I mean no disrespect"

Cesar bowed less low as required..."On behalf of myself and our city, we welcome you Kawam-ura San. Have no shame here. You are our guest and we hope our most dear friend."

Kawam-ura came out of his bow and looked at Morty for a moment before surprisingly extending his paw..." Morty-wakamono says this is a gesture of friendship? In my land it would not mean such but since I am here among Zootopia...it would be best to practice your culture..."

Cesar extended his own paw and clasped Kawam-ura's in an affectionate strength as he gestured towards a chair with another paw..."Please? Be seated." The White Lion said.

"Thank you." Kawam-ura replied as he sat. He was silent for a moment...then he stood back up as Ceasar was going to sit and bowed low once more….

"From this lowly Kzinti, Heikah….I admit to the terrible things which my country has done to your citizens and the hate which it may engender. I am filled with regrettable pains and sorrow. Forgive us I beg you. We are different from you. There is much misunderstanding and confusion. I desire not war and beg for none between us. I beg forgiveness on behalf of my nation" Kawam-ura said with a deep bow.

Morty was shocked, perhaps more so than the Mayor who sat a little taken back by the Kzinti's remorse which even in his language sounded regretful and real.

Cesar rose from his chair and approached Kawam-ura. For a moment the White Lion stood tall and strait over the Kzinti before slowly placing his paws on Kawam-ura's shoulders and patting them softly…

"Some one from such lowly conditions should never apologize for the stubborn nature of their leaders or their culture. We here in Zootopia have always desired and deeply wanted peace and friendship with the Kzinti, not animosity or war. We welcome you as our friend….not our enemy. You Kawam-ura San have nothing to be ashamed for. Stand strait please?"

Cesar gestured to the chair again..."Now? Let us get to know each other. Perhaps this is a good place to start understanding one another instead of possibly killing one another. I hope you agree to this?"

"I strongly desire this." Kawam-ura said. He turned to Morty with a gesturing paw. "Morty-wakamono has been a great example of the youth Zootopia has. What a waste it would be for a stupid war between our civilizations. Yes Heikah, let us talk to each other. This is good to do. I desire this exchange greatly."

Morty sat and wrote quickly over a note pad to record the event. A written record would be the only thing history would have from this first meeting, even the internal recording system in the mayor's office had been kept off given the delicate nature of Kawam-ura's existence in Zootopia. The back and forth went on for two hours, making it a confusing and hasty scramble to get Kawam-ura through the building and down into the underground parking lot where he could be spirited away in a car with tinted windows…

"Phewww!" Morty said as he wiped his head. "That was a scramble from hell."

"You were very comical with your pants half way up coming out of the bath room Morty-wakamono." Kawam-ura chuckled. "You looked like our silliest Kabuki dancer! It almost destroyed my image of young Zootopians."

Morty snorted back. "I thought Kzinti didn't believe in having humor?"

"We don't. It just so happens that the observation made a connection." Kawam-ura joked. "But to be serious Morty-wakamono? I enjoyed the conversation with Heikah Leo and being able to see this City's full view for once?I am in awe. Of course….there is so much space between the buildings here. We Kzinti make use of every available space possible. Our capital city is much bigger than Zootopia...more so vertically as there are Kzinti in great abundance there."

The young wolf scratched his head. "I would like to ask you about the military but if you don't want to say anything of course you may not."

"What I might be able to tell you? May not be of much help." Kawam-ura replied. "We from the low classes are forbidden to go any where near a military base, even observing maneuvers is taboo. That could get you shot. You are not even worthy to look up at his majesty's soldiers as a dirt scratcher. Most of the time if I got to see them? They came to enforce the will of the land owner against some misbehaving farmer. I even dared as a cub to raise my head as they beheaded one farmer's cub on a chopping block."

Morty was horrified. "A cub? What for?!"

"It was one too many." Kawam-ura replied. "Families of low class can only have four cubs in a generation. Any more and they are found out? The cub is butchered."

Morthy cringed with fear..."I am sorry Morty-wakamono but you deserve to know the truth of my country do you not?"

"I need to go home." Morty replied shaking his head.

" Morty?!" Kawam-ura said with worry…."I'm sorry to have upset you."

"It's not you Kawam-ura Tomadachi..." Morty replied. "I just need a little time alone ok? It's not you….I'm just…...I'm just a little upset right now and I need a little time to sort it out ok?"

Kawam-ura replied. "Yes….yes I understand. I am so sorry." He said as he down-turned his webbed ears. "There is much unpleasantness to speak about. But you must understand Morty-wakamono...it is my culture, my home...it is important you know all of it."

Hill Street

Downtown Zootopia

9am 15 September 2040

Judy was on her way to Precinct One after a morning visit to one of the elementary schools when she passed by what looked like a pair of raccoon, one on the shoulders of the other, spray tagging a building wall…

"I should have known." She snorted as she stopped the police cruiser and hopped out. "Hold it right there you two little creeps!"

The two raccoon turned to see Judy whipping out a set of hand cuffs. "Well, well Rollo? If it isn't our favorite cop?"

"Hi Chief Wilde!" Rudy Racky said with a friendly wave. "It's been a long time!"

Judy stomped to a halt. "Obviously not! Get against the wall you little tricksters."

"Now hang on Chief." Rollo said waving a paw. "We haven't pulled a scam in years since the last time you bagged us. We found our calling for honest work, didn't we Rudy?"

"Yeah." Rudy replied. "This is a mural we've been working on for the building owner. Come on Chief? You know this place. After all it was your old apartment building?"

Judy smiled as she looked around. "Come to think of it? Yeah...yeah it is my first home here in the city. But I thought old Miss Crandberry sold the place before she passed away?"

Rollo replied. "She sold it to her grandson Benny who has a good taste for art. We're painting a mural from that movie the Last Unicorn."

Judy sighed..."Oh Fritz...I love that movie. I must have went to see it over and over as a kitten."

Rudy nodded back with a smile. "I love Amamammal's soundtrack…." Rudy tapped Rollo on the shoulder..."Shall we swoon her bro?"

Rudy pulled out his smart phone, scrolled through his music selection and hit a song…

_In the sea, The fish have learned to fly…..On a moonlit night...On wings of silver_  
_As the enchanted stars _

_Sail serenely by…__Do they know?…..Where do unicorns go? ...Where winged horses fly?… Narwhales lost at sea….And never seen again._

_Go…Go and ask the magpie…..Where do unicorns go?_

_In the trees…The birds have learned to speak...Many colored...They keeps their secrets..In a parade of clouds._

_Playing hide and seek...Do they know?...Where do unicorns go?...Where winged horses fly?...Narwhales lost at sea...And never seen again._

_Does myth….And mystery lie...Where the unicorns go?_

The brother's harmony made Judy dance around for a moment, lost in her memories of childhood. Of warm days and cool nights in Bunny borough when the family went to the local outdoor theater to watch the Last Unicorn. Once again the image of the brave rabbit prince putting himself before the red bull and giving his life for his beloved brought her to tears and she stopped to sob for a moment as the Racky brothers stopped singing…

"Sniff"…."Thanks you two." Judy said with a wince and a smile. "You're not kids any more...I kind of forgot that."

Rudy jumped off his brother and gave Judy a little hug..."Oh come on Chief. Things change you know? Gotta admit though we had a ton of fun driving you and Nick stupid. But we decided to be nice to our old friends and give you old geezers a break."

Judy gave Rudy a quick slap in the puss for old times sake. "You better watch who you call a "geezer" you little devil."

"She still has it bro." Rudy said as he rubbed his cheek. "So? You'll be retiring soon? Nick's been retired for a few years now hasn't he?"

"Yes." Judy replied. "I haven't fixed a date yet but it's coming soon. Sometimes I wish it didn't come soon but like you guys said? Things change."

Rollo smiled softly as he rubbed Judy's arm..."Will you let us know so we can get you a gift? We promise it will be with legally obtained cash. We're sure going to miss your face on the streets Chief. Honest. You made our days a ball."

Rudy took out his smart phone. "Hey bro? Let's get a picture with the Chief?"

Rollo nodded. "Please Chief? Just one photo?"

"Why don't you guys call me Judy?" Judy asked as she rested her paws on their shoulders. "I can't wait to see this mural when you're done with it."

Rudy set his phone up on the roof of the cruiser and ran back to get into the picture…

And just as quick while they waited for the timer to count down to zero. The Racky boys took their opportunity to snag the pair of twenty dollar bills Judy had hanging out of her pants pockets...not that she hadn't planted them by purpose in the first place.

The Growler's Bridge

9am 15 September 2040

Rudy Dolph reported to the Captain, Titus Winsor (Hippo), carrying his stuffee rather carrying Limcheck the short Polar Bear made to look like the White Lion stuffee in a pair of pampers in his arms…

"Good morning Sir." Rudy said.

"Good morning Ensign." Winsor replied as he gave the stuffed animal the look over. "You still have it, good." The Hippo said as he sat back in his command chair. "I wanted to tell you personally that I am very pleased with your performance so far. I would like to know if you're getting any excessive ribbing because of your nose however...especially from our other equine officers. I know you've had a history of problems with your fellow reindeer since you were a fawn."

"I haven't been treated worse than the usual jabs Sir." Rudy replied.

Winsor grunted a little. "Usual jabs mister? What kind of "usual jabs"? From who?"

"Sir? Really, it's not like they're going to phase me with their little petty insults." Rudy replied. Yet the Commander wasn't pleased by the look of his face.

"Mister Dolf? There is something on this ship called "mutual respect" which is something I don't just "expect" from the crew, I "require" it. That goes for these "Little petty insults" that if they're done long enough and with enough callus disregard...they usually end up in fists flying, teeth biting and bones breaking. I, Mister Dolf, do not take kindly to petty little mouthy foolishness. Now? That being said? Who has been giving you this "lip service" and mind you Ensign? When I ask for something? It MUST be given. Now…..who has the floppy gums?"

Rudy swallowed a little..."Sir? It's…..it's Lieutenant Prancer Sir. From E Division."

The Captain turned to the Boatswain on watch. "Boatswain? Please call Lieutenant Prancer to the bridge?"

The boatswain grabbed his microphone. "Lieutenant Prancer! Lay to the bridge on the double by order of the Commanding Officer." He spoke.

Moments later….Lieutenant Prancer appeared before the chair. "Yes Captain?" Prancer said knowing that by Rudy's presence...the matter of the appearance was already clear. The reindeer gave a little side glance of being angered…

Commander Winsor leaned forwards in his chair having caught the look. "You need to look at something there Lieutenant?" Winsor snorted.

"No Sir." Prancer said back.

"You probably know why you're up here...don't you?" Winsor asked.

"I haven't the slightest Sir." Prancer replied which got Winsor out of his chair.

"Are you trying to be a bull snit artist in my presence Lieutenant? Because you're a damn failure with paints and pencils. Mister? You better square with me or so help you? You won't be a lieutenant qualified to control a mop. Do I make myself clear?"

Prancer nodded. "Perfectly Sir."

Winsor pointed to Rudy. "Do you have a problem with your fellow officer here? Specifically his nose? Does this thing have any bearing on your life or your duties aboard my ship? Better think before you speak there Mister Prancer. I want honestly from you."

"Honestly Sir." Prancer replied. "It offends me Sir. As a reindeer."

"Why?" Winsor replied. "Just because it's unique? Because it's not brown or it doesn't "fit in" with those graceful curves and curls you reindeer seem to prize as being "better" than other four legged mammals? I hear all the "pride" crap all day from your kind. We're better, we're stronger, we can even leap great distances, I've even heard those fairy tail dreams about reindeer being able to fly. Well guess what Mister? I don't give three sheets to the flucken wind of the North what you think! You don't treat a fellow officer like snit on my ship! Do I make myself clear to you Mister Prancer? Maybe I should start up with your name? It sounds a little "fairy" to me. Maybe we should call you Lieutenant fairy and paint your room door pink? How would you like to be treated like crap Mister Prancer? Hell I may even make you wear a pink dancing tu tu just to get the point rammed home into your silly skull. That goes for you and the other seven reindeer in this crew. Would you like the shoe on your foot? Speak Mister!"

"No Sir! I wouldn't!" Prancer snapped back.

Winsor grunted loudly…."May I suggest to you….Mister Prancer….that you repeat my words to your other friends on this ship. I get even a wisp of a word that Ensign Dolf is being given some sort of mistreatment by any reindeer? You'll be the poster child of my wrath. You've been warned….now get the fluck out of my face Mister."

Prancer turned and marched off the bridge with Winsor returning to his seat. "Ensign? I'm serious now. Any disrespect upon you because of your nose and I want it reported. Is that clearly understood?"

Rudy snapped to attention. "Yes Sir! Understood."

Windsor smiled back. "Good….now go change stuffee? He's starting to stink. Better yet? Don't fart again in my presence Mister?"

Rudy yelped and bowed slightly as he left the bridge..."I'm sorry Sir! Sorry! Sorry!"

Rudy walked through the passageway until he came to an empty bathroom and dropped Limcheck on his butt!

"Ouch! Watch it Sir!" The small Polar Bear snapped. "My tail bone!"

"That was almost my ass!" Rudy yelped back. "Damn it Seamammal Limcheck! You farted near the Captain? We could have been busted!"

"Yeah." Limcheck replied. "I kinda dumped a fluff down there...a little bit if you get the drift?"

"Oh gawd..." Rudy yelped as the smell hit his face. "What the hell did you eat?"

"Oh the good morning chow of egg wraps and beans." Limcheck replied as he rubbed his belly. "I need a changing remember? The Commander ordered you."

"I will not change your diaper Seamammal!" Rudy yelped.

Limcheck reached for the bathroom door. "Oh Commander? Mister Dolf doesn't have the stuffee?"

Rudy slammed a hoof hand against the door. "You are more than capable of changing and cleaning yourself Seamammal. This wasn't part of the deal with Petty Officer Wilde."

"Call it the excess clause under the fine print?" Limcheck said with a grin. "Come on Sir? Even a bachelor officer should be able to someday change diapers as he goes up in rank and acquires a family as part of his progress towards Admiral."

"Ugh!….I hate being a Bull, I really do." Rudy said as he picked Limcheck up. "I can survive being called every red nose joke in the book but being a Bull Ensign sucks tail hole!"

Limcheck gave Rudy's nose a tweak. "Sir? You'redoing great. Don't think for a moment you're not because you wouldn't have a bunch of us Sailors willing to help you if we didn't think you were worth it. Trust me, everything you do has a purpose….like changing my dirty diaper."

MCRD Savanna

Camp Quanaco Marine Base.

Grenade training for the recruit company

9am 15 September 2040

Ori pulled the pin, got set with his feet and arms and tossed the round grenade high over the lip of the trench….where it fell short causing Gunny Rakshah to grab him and dive to the floor to avoid the small bits of shrapnel even a practice grenade could throw out…

"Stand up Hopps?!" Rakshah demanded. "Is that the best you can do?!"

"Well..." Ori said. "The trench top is a little high for us bunnies Mam."

"That's no excuse!" Rakshah replied. "Your other brothers have done well so far, they at least have gotten closer than the way you toss. The recruit Sargent has an arm like a cannon and he's accurate as hell. Do you have string noodles for arms?"

"Well I'm sorry Mam." Ori replied with a shrug. "Sometimes I might need a little more fear motivation to perform better. I mean….tossing a ball is kind of a timid, relaxing sort of deal you know? I need to be motivated with a little fear against failure you know?"

The other Hopps brothers were shaking their heads trying not to laugh to what Ori eluded to as "His fear factor". Owen looked at the other three as if he was resigned by fate to explain "the needed motivation".

"Excuse me Mam?" Owen said as he looked into the trench. "What Private Hopps here needs? Is proper fear motivation fitting his character….though...not what you might think would work?"

The gunny looked back up at Owen. "Continue recruit Sargent Hopps."

"Mam? If you would allow me? Give me a moment of time with the Private to administer the proper "motivation" please?" Owen asked with a beckoning paw. Gunny Rakshah did as Owen asked and climbed out to stand by the company. Then she heard Owen's angry barking voice at his brother followed by what sounded like a series of "leather cracks" upon some object….or a surface. Followed by Ori Hopps screaming and crying, followed by more of Owen's angry voice, followed soon after by a flying hand grenade that flew in a fast high arc, bounced on the ground, through the window of a fake brick building and exploded inside a room!

Soon after...Owen popped out of the hole wiping his paws together with a mean snort and a sort of satisfied Ori following after him rubbing his paws over his behind…

Gunny Rakshah shook her head…."I don't want to know what you did Sargent, I don't need to know nor should you do that ever again."

"Well it worked?" Ori said smiling.

"Sit down you sick little monkey!" Gunny Rakshah commanded.

As Ori sat with his brothers, Nori sat shaking his head in a paw..."We are NOT going to tell Mom and Dad about this part of boot camp. It'll give them trauma for life."

Dori snorted..."You should have been sectioned eight out. Don't expect us to do that to you in combat Ori? Fluck no way in hell."

Powen smirked..."I'll carry a special paddle just so you get sent back to the rear with the wounded..(chuckles) rear….wounded…."

Ori shurgged…."Well damn it worked didn't it? I threw farther than any of you did! At least I got it in the building!"

Downtown Zootopia City

Flock City Park

10am 15 September 2040

Taken from William Gray's future book. "Rock n Principles...the anti-war movement during the Zootopian/Kzin War….

"With the thought of our military possibly doing illegal spy operations in the Kzin home world kept on the back burner for the time being. Our group organized the first collective demonstration against our large naval deployment to the Outback Islands and the results themselves were a shock to our expectations.

All of the advertising and word of mouth was done through social media, including the invites to some of the biggest singing bands in Zootopia including Finix Skynix, The Chipmunks, Amammal-erica, Gazelle, The Wild Otters, Garry and Larry and to M.C. the whole smack? Everyone's favorite Pony "DJ" "Dale Dorse the Amazing Horse from FM 200.

Doing the invites by social media helped us to limit potential trouble makers from showing up and starting trouble from the beginning of the event. We let Bobby and his boyfriend be our representatives to the ZPD to present the required permits and explain the whole program from start to finish. Three big things we laid down from the start…

1\. Respect and gratitude for the police and the troops.

2\. Keep the event organized, on point and properly policed.

3\. Maintain public civility and invite everyone to speak.

There were a few chants we all yelled out...like….."BIG FLEETS FROM OUR NATION! STOP THIS RUSH TO PROVOCATION!" and "ONE, TWO THREE FOUR! MORE THAN ONE SHIP IS A RUSH TO WAR! FIVE SIX SEVEN EIGHT! MISTER MAYOR DEESCALATE!"

We made it clear we were not there to bash our Sailors or our Marines, that if we didn't love them so much, we would not be there protesting. What shocked me was my own father and mother showing up. Dad bounded up to the stage, gave me a big hug, told me how proud he was that he raised a son who stuck by his principles and said he agreed with what I was trying to do. I saw Alex down in the crowd but he seemed there more to jam out to the music with some of his high school buddies than taking a part in the actual movement. But that was ok, at least he enjoyed himself.

We were happy to have the ZPD present and invited Chief Wilde to come up and speak, reminding everyone that she was going to retire soon which brought her a lot of claps and cheers. She said a few words about her son Jackson and how much she loved him and that he was aboard the Destroyer Growler and hoped nothing would happen and that our hearts were indeed in the right place.

Of course we let those who dissented to us speak and we totally agreed with their common point that if Kzin just out right attacked us, we would have to respond. The amount of response and where it might go or lead was the topic we all agreed to continue talking about in respectful civility.

There wasn't a problem or serious altercation through the entire event save a few fringe rebel rousers who tried to egg mammals to splinter into groups for an in-prompt stupid "cage match" for purposes of self-serving publicity. One joker even tried to start it up with the police by chucking a coke bottle. Good old Chuck with his girl friend Omaha tacked the guy with Omaha making him regret he called her the big "C bomb" word by a well placed high heal smash to his groin. I reminded myself after wincing at that goal post shot not to piss off Omaha at our future meetings.

It was a far cry from those frightful days during the "Savage crisis" years ago when mammals were almost about to beat each other senseless. No screaming, no cursing at each other, no pushing the police lines or throwing things, no violence nor breaking stuff and at the end of the day everyone picked up their things, their trash and left the park as it was in good spirits with each other. We felt we made an impact just by the crowd that showed up. At least mammals would hopefully be more attentive and watch our government a little closer than before.

The Assault ship Sayoni

Noon 15 September 2040

Kerdle dipped a wash cloth into the mixture of surface cleaning soap and water and wiped it over the wing of his UAV as it sat on the aft/port side elevator after being brought up from a maintenance check the night before. The red umber fox took a lot of pride in having it clean. He sat on his knees rubbing the surface so hard that he might have lightened the gray paint and probably would have stripped it if he worked it long enough…

He stopped to look at a text on his smart phone as it beeped "incoming". Surprising it came from Darla Delaware over on the Growler…

Kerdle smiled as he texted back..."Hi Darla?! How's things on the boat? How's Jackson?"

Darla replied. "He's why I'm messaging you.

Kerdle thought for a moment..."Is something wrong?"

"Oh no!" Darla replied. "Everything's great! I just need a solid if you could do it for me?"

"Depends on the need." Kerdle replied.

Darla replied..."We're in one of our little competitive flourishes again. Do you think your girl friend would be free for some spy work?"

Kerdle giggled..."What the heck have you two gotten into now?"

"I just need her to sort of watch Jackies' parents. See if they go near the Rain Forest district or do some crazy shopping trips or go visit caterers, photographers, tailor shops..."

Kerdle yelped…."Oh my gawd! Are you two getting married?"

"It's kind of a round a bout crazy sort of contest." Darla replied. "Would she help?"

Kerdle thought for a moment..."You two are just strange trying to "out shuck" each other."

"It makes it fun!" "giggles" Darla replied. "Please?"

Kerdle replied with a smirk. "If Jackie finds out? He's gonna kill me or dye my tail pink or some crazy form of revenge. But what the hell, for a sweet lovable otter? Anything my dear."

"Kiss"….."You are a grade A fox." Darla replied.

Kerdle shook his head and got back to washing the UAV before the next flight.

Nick and Judy's House

Downtown Zootopia

1pm 15 September 2040

"And….chah." Nick said to himself as he gave the minute plastic piece of the ship model a dab of paint. He took a bit to just sit and study the model of Jackson's destroyer, obsessing over every little detail while chewing on a claw…

"That's all of that for today." The fox said as he slowly got up from his seat in his study and stretched until the pains in his back made him sag.

"Mmmff..." Nick noised a curse as he grabbed his walking cane and slowly went from his small study to his son's room, which hadn't changed since the day Jackson left for boot camp. Nick had looked over two offers that had come in so far to buy the one floor house and of course he put them aside for later when he and Judy could look at them together. He hoped she wouldn't put all the decision of closing a sale on his shoulders. The parting from what had been his first great joy in life was going to be rough…

The room was so small feeling, after all it had been occupied when Jackson was just a baby….then a wild toddler…..then a never slowing down hyperactive "kit"…the little memories made Nick yelp out for old times sake….

"JACKSON WILDE! YOU COME OUT OF HIDING RIGHT NOW MISTER! HOW DARE YOU SCARE YOUR MOTHER LIKE THIS?! YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE JACKSON!"

Nick yelped, shaking his paw in the air as if he was holding a fresh pair of pampers to threaten his little naked speed demon. Then Nick noticed the old plastic clothes basket in the corner of the room near the bed and he broke out laughing! Oh the time Jackson dug himself into that thing and got Judy so upset because she couldn't find him. She called Bonnie in a panic! Nick just couldn't spank the little monster but Judy had no qualms. But why didn't he ever piss on his mother?

"Well..." Judy said once. "He knows you'll never spank his butt."

Nick sat on Jackson's bed and rubbed the sheets tenderly. His little "mit kit" was all grown up, probably on the verge of being married himself. The words of Nick's mother welled up in his head…

"You will do great things." She said after he came home from that horrible rejection from the Ranger Scouts. One of the reasons why at 15, Nick ran away and lived on the streets was because he just could not believe it; talk about "delayed satisfaction".

Getting up from the bed, Nick took a moment to look at some of the pictures that hung around the room….

Jackson with that broken arm from soccer with that smart smirk on his face next to his mother…

A crayon stick figure drawing..."Mommee n Daddee" with big police badges and enormous hats."

A kindergarten graduation certificate.

Jackson on Yukie Bond's enormous Wolf/Dog shoulders.

A hand drawn valentines day card….with one heart with Nick's mother's name in it. That caused a mouth blow and a lip quiver….

"You will do great things." His mother told him, assured him. Taking stock of his life at that moment, nodding with self approval, Nick mouthed…."Yup… you knew it didn't you Mom?" He said with a smile. "Started out rough? But you always knew." Nick thought...if something bad were to happen tomorrow or should the days come that he would be on his death bed? At least he would go knowing that indeed...his life had ended with great things as his mother told him. He gently tap kissed his paw to his lips as if to say to his mother..."I love you." then slowly walked to the kitchen to get something to eat.

Mayor's office

Downtown Zootopia

2pm 15 September 2040

Pansha, Cesar Leo's wife, entered the office carrying food in a plastic container for her husband as he sat watching the television coverage of the protest at Flock Park. She placed the food on the desk and stood next to her husband rubbing his shoulders as he brooded…

"Is this upsetting you?" She asked.

"No." Cesar replied as he sat back and patted his desk with his paws. "It's very refreshing. It's wonderful to see. I made sure the radio stations covered it and that the television signals were doubled with analog signals. I want the Kzinti to get as much as they can. I want them to see what kind of society we have. If they get to see it at all." Cesar sighed..."If I understand it correctly though...it's doubtful your average Kzinti even hears directly from a radio."

Pansha wrapped her arms around Cesar's shoulders and snuggled his furry head. "But you won't change your mind will you? The Navy is still going to the Outback Islands?"

"No. If I could recall them? I would but we can't" Cesar said determined. "We're not the one's sailing an unwelcome and threatening amphibious force off someone's shore line nor cruising aerial drones off the coast of a country of mammals who offer no offense to anyone. If we show even a little less resolve in this visit?...it might give the Kzinti a green light to invade the Outbacks. Those Kangaroos, Koala and dingos wouldn't stand a chance against them. From what little our guest has told me? Kzin has a very professional fighting force."

Cesar reached for his wife's paw..."Damn it Pansha...I should go to that protest. I want to tell our citizens what I know. Tell them about our guest! The most important event in our history and I can't speak about it because it could bring down the war we're trying so hard to stop."

Cesar slapped at his chair and walked to the picture window to look over the city around him. "We don't want a war! I don't want a war! yet…after today? All I see is the darkness of the future and it's coming frightfully closer with every minute."

Pansha walked up and wrapped her arms around one of her husband's arms. "What did he tell you?"

Cesar looked at the floor. "If I had the stomach to tell you? I would. But I don't. He showed me one thing about Kzinti. They are brutal in their honesty."

Pansha shook..."Will they attack our ships?"

Cesar gave her a quiet reply. His face seemed to be searching for a definite answer but he couldn't give it….

"I don't know. It's too late to recall them without risking an attack. I just hope they get the message and understand it." Cesar turned and looked at the food on the desk. "I'm afraid I can't eat right now darling. Forgive me."

Pansha took hold of her husband's mane and gave him a tender cheek to cheek rub before kissing him..."Please don't stay too long at work tonight?" She said softly before separating from him and walking out of the office.

The Growler

3:30pm15 September 2040

Underway replenishment with the FSS (Fleet Support Ship)Tamamo Tower

Underway replenishment between two warships is both a ballet and a delicate form of art. Two ships attached side by side by heavy ropes and tackle riding through waves and troughs must maintain the same speed, the same separation distance, the same pitch and roll and the same course while moving Mammals, Ammunition, supplies, food, mail, packages, fuel oil across the space between them all while keeping things from getting drenched in the frothy waters churning around and passing by the two bobbing ships.

Jackson had the port side bridge wing watch from 3:30 to 7:30 and he watched below as the nets full of stores and packages crossed above the watery abyss. He turned his attention back to the big eye binoculars and scanned the horizon for possible surface and air targets when some one tapped him on the shoulder…

"Excuse me watch?" Ensign Dolf asked as he stood behind Jackson.

"Yes Sir?" Jackson replied. "Can I help you?"

Rudy rubbed his head tuft..."Have you seen my stuffee? I got a little absent minded and left him sitting against the back bulkhead of the auxiliary bridge."

Jackson leaned against the side wall of the wing bridge and cast his view towards the supply ship…."Uh? That…..that wouldn't be it? Would it Sir?" Jackson asked as he pointed to a boastwain's chair being pulled across the water towards the Tamamo Tower on one of the high lines between the ships…

There….strapped into the chair...was the stuffed lion stuffee….

"OH NO!" Rudy yelped. "UGH! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" The poor reindeer cried as he ran into the bridge..."Officer of the Deck! You have to radio the Tamamo at once!"

"What for Ensign?" The Puma lieutenant replied.

Rudy stood still with fright for a moment before he spoke softly..."Ummm… the ship's mascot got away from me and…..and now it's on board the Tamamo."

The Puma Lieutenant grabbed a phone..."Skipper? You need to come up to the bridge? The Bull Ensign allowed our mascot to fly the perch."

Rudy yelped. "Did you have to tell the skipper?!"

"Ensign? You were tasked to take care of the mascot and you lost it. You'd have to answer to the Captain sooner or later." The Lieutenant growled. "Can't you take care of something that simple Ensign? How can we even hope to trust you with the lives of Sailors or this ship if you can't hang on to a stuffed animal?"

Commander Winsor entered the bridge. "Did I hear that right? Did our Bull Ensign fail to follow simple orders?"

While the Commander glared at Rudy. A call came to the bridge by the ship's supply Chief….

"Boatswain?" The Chief asked. "Would you please call for Seamammal Limcheck to report to his Division Chief? He's late getting back to work."

The Boatswain replied..."Yes Chief." The Wolf replied. He turned around and grabbed the announcing mic….

"Now hear this! Now hear this! Seamammal Limcheck! Seamammal Limcheck! Report to your Division Chief ASAP! I repeat...Seamammal Limcheck! Seamammal Limcheck! Report to your Division Chief ASAP!"

Commander Winsor crossed his arms and scowled. "Ensign? Do you want to explain yourself?"

Rudy was about to speak when a reindeer came onto the bridge with a stuffed lion in his hoofed hands..."Captain! Ensign Dolf was going to pull a shuck on you Sir!"

"Oh?" Commander Winsor replied. "What's this?"

"This was on his rack in his stateroom Sir." The Reindeer Lieutenant snorted. "He had this all set to go just in case he lost our stuffee. Nice try there Dolf!"

"That's not true!" Rudy snapped. He turned to the Commander..."Sir! Our mascot has a white tag on it, this one is red!"

"Oh really?" Commander Winsor snorted. "And why should I believe my Bull Ensign when he could even take care of the stuffee I gave him?"

The Helmsmammal yelped out. "Captain? Tamamo Tower request a "break a way" now that replenishment is complete?"

Winsor gestured for the mic…."Now hear this, now hear this….break a way, break a way, break a way….thank you Tamamo Tower for your fine service. Commanding Officer of Growler out."

The supply ship and the Destroyer broke off their connections, pulled in their ropes and tackles and soon were distancing themselves from each other as Tamamo took a course to meet up with another ship in the fleet.

"Well my fine Bull Ensign." Commander Winsor said as he shook his head. "Now we add the charge of attempted deception to the fact that our mascot has now flown the ship and will probably end up costing you a lot of pay. I am very disapointed in your Ensign Dolf, You were doing…."

"Excuse me Sir?" Jackson said as he walked into the bridge from his watch. "But Lieutenant Dasher is wrong."

"Oh really?" Dasher replied. "Are you calling me a liar? Sailor?"

"No Sir." Jackson replied. "It's just that Ensign Dolf is correct about the tag on our mascot. I asked him if I could take a picture of him with the stuffee and sure enough…." Jackson showed his smart phone with a picture and sized up the tag hanging off one of the feet. "Sure enough...it's a white tag."

Jackson turned to Winsor. "Sir? With all do respect? You should call the Tamamo and ask what color the tag on that stuffee is."

Commander Winsor reached for his phone…."Radio? Call the Tamamo Tower and ask them that whoever has our ship's mascot? Please tell me what color the tag on the stuffee is?" Winsor hung up his phone and looked at Jackson. "Nice observation their Petty Officer."

Dasher snorted back. "Makes no difference Sir. This was still in Ensign Dolf's state room so he was prepared to pull a fast one."

"I was not Lieutenant!" Rudy snapped back. "I would never try to cover up my screw ups! To try that when the mascot is on another ship and everyone knows it by now? That's stupid!"

Winsor gestured to Rudy..."Calm down Dolf." Then he answered his phone. "This is the Captain….yes…...yes…...oh it is? Interesting." Winsor said, then he hung his phone up and stood with his hands on his hips. "Guess what? The tag on that stuffee? Is blue."

Winsor frowned. "Some one's pulling a prank here...Dasher?"

"It's not me Sir." Dasher replied. "I just grabbed this one because Ensign Dolf's stateroom was unlocked and I took advantage of it. I didn't plant that stuffee!"

"Well I didn't make on up!" Rudy snapped. "You have a lot of gaul Dasher! You're the leader of the whole group that wants me to fail!"

"Prove it Dolf!" The much bigger reindeer snapped back!

"OFFICERS STAND AT ATTENTION!" Winsor snapped out. "You….are not going to start a brawl on my bridge. Is that clear? And stop your lying Mister Dasher?"

Suddenly the Boatswain called out..."Captain? Supply Officer reports that Seamammal Limcheck has not responded to the call to report to him."

Winsor replied. "Sound Mammal overboard. It was time for a drill any way."

The Boatswain sounded into his mic…."Now hear this! Now hear this! This is a drill! This is a drill! mammal overboard! I say again…. This is a drill! This is a drill! mammal overboard! Day shift, night shift report to your divisions! Division Officers make your reports to the quarterdeck promptly!This is a drill! This is a drill! mammal overboard! Day shift, night shift report to your divisions! Division Officers make your reports to the quarterdeck promptly!"

The boatswain turned to Winsor. "Word passed Captain."

"Very well." Winsor replied. He turned back to Rudy and Dasher..."For the moment Ensign. It seems you've become the victim of a little "punk" action. When this muster is completed? I want all my reindeer officers in the officers lounge. I will find out who the "punk'er" is that thinks this is so funny. You don't hold onto the ship's mascot to play little "fluck fluck" games."

After five minutes...the officer of the deck check his muster list..."Sir? There is one missing mammal….Seamammal Limcheck."

Winsor snorted as he grabbed his phone and switched it to all paws n hoofs..."This is the Captain...every one get out around the ship and find Seamammal Limcheck. Seamammal Limcheck from Supply, you had better report to the bridge if you want to avoid sitting in the ship's brig! Get your fuzzy butt up here right now Seamammal Limcheck. Now!"

Dasher snorted. "That pocket polar bear's always been a problem mammal."

Rudy snorted. "You hate anyone who's not perfect like you Dasher. Hmph… you can't even fly ten feet without tripping over your own ugly..."

Dasher got nose to nose with Rudy..."Want to step onto the wing bridge and test your luck you little snit?"

Winsor pushed the reindeer apart. "Would you two like to cool your butts in my brig too?"

Suddenly, Limcheck's Chief came running onto the bridge..."Captain! I was just brought this letter from Seamammal Limcheck! It was found on his rack!"

Winsor took the letter and read it….

_Dear Captain,_

_I'm sick and tired of being sniped behind my back and front by all the mammals making fun of my size so I've decided to leave the Navy by protest. By the time you read this letter, I will be on my way to the outback islands to ask for asylum. I took advantage of that cherry red nosed freak, stole his sex partner and use it to get me onto the Tamamo Tower. Don't bother calling them, they won't find me._

_Oh? If apple tree schnozzle wants his sex partner back? Maybe he should "chill" that nose of his with herring oil? We have plenty of it by now._

_Chow! been fun…..not._

_Limcheck_

Winsor gave the paper back to the Chief. "Hold onto that. Evidence at that miscreant's courts marshal. Boatswain? Contact the radio room, tell them to call the Tamamo Tower and tell them to put Mister Limcheck in irons."

Winsor then turned to Dasher and Dolf. "It would seem you are both owed an apology. Mister Dolf? You may keep this stuffee as a replacement for the ship's mascot since obviously you were an innocent victim."

Jackson waved his paw. "Captain? I don't think Limcheck got rid of the mascot. Read his letter again." Jackson said as he took the letter from the Chief. "See this line? "_Maybe he should "chill" that nose of his with herring oil? We have plenty of it by now." _Limcheck put the word chill in parenthesis. It's a clue."

Winsor smirked. "Oh really Petty Officer Wilde?"

"Sir? My parents are cops." Jackson replied. "In fact? I bet Limcheck threw the mascot in the ship's cold storage locker. "Chill" and "Herring"?" It's worth a look."

Winsor nodded. "Have someone replace Petty Officer Wilde on watch?" He said. "Let's see if some of those cop skill genes passed on to you Petty Officer Wilde?"

The Captain, Jackson, Rudy Dolf and Dasher went down to the Growler's cold storage locker and after a few minutes looking through boxes and corners…

"Here it is Captain!" Jackson said as he pulled the mascot from a box wrapped in a plastic bag. "And there's the white tag." Jackson said as he waved one of the stuffee's feet.

Winsor smiled with a nod..."Excellent work Petty Officer Wilde. Maybe you should have been a Master At Arms?"

"Nah Sir." Jackson replied. "My parents raised me to go my own course but shipmates are supposed to back up shipmates so...here's the mascot Mister Dolf. I'd keep it on a chain if I were you? Ask my parents what its' like to have a fleet footed little terrorist in the house."

Rudy chuckled. "Thank you Petty Officer Wilde for being so observant."

"Hmph!" Dasher snorted. "A little "too" observant."

Rudy turned to Dasher and frowned. "Are you accusing Petty Officer Wilde of something Lieutenant because your little moment to screw me over made you butt hurt?"

"I just get a vibe that the Petty Officer is pulling a fast one for your benefit." Dasher snorted. "How advantageous he had a picture of the mascot on his phone and how quickly he was able to help you find it."

Winsor got in Dasher's snoot..."Mister? You had better produce evidence for your charges right now or you won't find the rest of your deployment a bit bearable to sit upon….get my warning Lieutenant? If you accuse anyone on this ship of wrong doing? You better back up your balls!"

Dasher shut his trap and his ears drooped.

"Again….well done Petty Officer Wilde. And as for you Ensign?" Winsor said with a warning. "If you lose the mascot one more time? You won't like my reaction. You keep that stuffee chained to you like glue….understand?"

Dolf saluted. "Yes Sir! Understood completely!"

ZPD Safe house

Sahara Square

5:30pm15 September 2040

Kawam-ura walked to the front door and opened it to see Morty standing with a sort of "mourning look" on his face. And yet the young wolf dangled a bag from his paw…

"Breaded Salmon?" Morty said. "I explained your way of cooking fish in batter and had my Grandfather cook it up. I hope it came out right?"

Kawam-ura reached into the bag, took out one of the breaded "strips" and gave it a taste..."Well? It's close but he should use less spices. The breading should also be a little less crispy but this will do. I wish I had some soy sauce to go with it?"

Morty replied. "Soy?"

The Kzinti gestured to the inside of the house. "Much for us to talk about other than unpleasant things yes?"

Morty turned around..."Do they really murder their own cubs?"

Kawam-ura sighed..."It is the lot of life for us who are in the lowest order of society. When you are told to do? You do quickly, correctly and without complaint or face dishonor and punishment. I really do not wish to dwell on the uncomfortable things in my country Morty-wakamono."

"What about?….what about prey? Are there weaker mammals in your country that are not Kzinti?" Morty asked.

"Morty-wakamono? Right now that is too sensitive an issue to talk about." Kawam-ura said with a gesture. "The food is getting cool. We should enjoy the food before we talk more..."

"I'm just curious?" Morty asked.

Kawam-Ura suddenly slammed his big paw on the nearby kitchen table! "And I have told you that I do not want to discuss it! Are you trying to enlist my anger?! Stop asking about it!" The Kzinti screamed, bearing his teeth and clenching his paws in shaking anger until he saw Morty was backing away with his tail tucked between his legs…

"Sigh…..I'm sorry….Morty-wakamono...I'm sorry…." Kawam-ura said waving his paws as he took a seat. "All of this is very stressful. Having to live so un-acustomed to what you're used to? Trying to understand a society that's not yours? Try to explain my ways of life to mammals who have no idea of how to interpret them?"

Morty slackened..."I can see how it would sort of suck."

"Even your slang makes my head spin. What means….suck?" Kawam-ura asked.

Morty coughed…"Events or situations which are bad in the long or short time period that cause discomfort or maximum complaints. Like? "Ugh! School sucks!" "Work sucks!" "My wife spent my whole paycheck! She sucks!" "My fricken baseball team completely sucks!"

"Your grandfather's cooking…..sucks." Kawam-ura said smiling.

"Yup! Right on the money there." Morty replied pointing. "But hey? Let's enjoy this suck butt food in friendship huh?" So….I'll change the subject. What kind of games or sports do Kzinti enjoy? You'll obviously have to explain a little about them."

"Well there are so many." Kawam-ura replied. "Most of our sports emphasis team spirit and martial skill. There is Kendo or sword sparring. There is Judo which is fighting by turning the opponent on himself. Schools have athletic days every week. We have Sumo which is wrestling but that is done by very very large Kzinti. It is the national sport and our top champion or Grand Yama-Zin is worshiped like a god. But my favorite is to run...I often run in the hills above our home and when I was younger I would run myself to sleep. You will find that the average Kzinti of low stature and otherwise is quite healthy."

Morty leaned forwards while eating a breaded Salmon to ask..."Our doctors say you are so hyperactive that its' hard for you to gain any weight. Are all Kzinti like that? Is that why they're hostile to us? Because they worry about food?"

Kawam-ura waved a palm. "Oh no Morty-wakamono. I can assure you that I am unique in that. I am just more energetic than other Kzinti, partially because I've worked in the fields since I was old enough to walk. You are correct about my physical activity, I do burn my food and fat very fast...I just have no idea why this is so. I only wish I could take you to my country but of course this can not happen. Even as a predator you would not be safe."

"Is it….is it beautiful in Kzin?" Morty asked.

"There are parts of it that glow wonderfully in the spring and fall. Especially around the great mountain of FuZinShi." Kawam-ura said with a warmth in his face. "That is what I miss the most of my country. For us? FuZinShi is a spiritual place. We believe it is from there that the Kzin sprouted forth upon the world, chosen by Kamei-Heikah himself to be supreme over all predators and pray."

Kawam-ura waved a paw…."It is all story of course….except….it is preached to be as unchanging and true as scripture. All Kzinti are taught that the world should be under our paws and claws...this is "Kzinti yane no shita no hitotsu no sekai!" all the world under a Kzinti roof. I fear….I fear my country is very serious about reaching Hitotsu no Sekai."

Morty listened intently as Kawam-ura spoke more while they ate.

Tundra Town

7pm15 September 2040

The home of Sunny Lanzoni, Son of the late Mister Big.

Sunny sat looking at his smart phone with a warm smile on his face as he nibbled on a canole…

"_Thank you Donny Lanzo for your service. Many affectionate kisses for a long life. Jackson._

Sunny returned a text…

"_Snuthin...a simple thing to do for a good family friend. You keep doing well Jackie. Many affectionate kisses returned. __Goditi la buona salute e l'affetto di una buona donna. Saluto." _Sunny replied as he finished texting and looked at Tall Pauly as he stood near by…

"Pauly? I just recieved a text from Jackson eh? You want me to text him your love?" Sunny asked.

"Please?" Pauley replied. "I hope he is doing well in his service?"

Sunny tapped out a quick text and sent it…."Hey Pauly? Did you watch this...this bushy tailed K-9 meat bag on the television at this peace protest today?"

"You talking about that grey wolf making those speeches? Yeah….what about him Sir?" Tall Pauley replied. "Yeah he's a blow hard."

Sunny swirled his wine glass..."He's a shuck. I want you to send some one to get information on him. I have it in my mind to make that K-9 bitch walk with a spiked collar and drink his piss out of a dog bowl or better yet….ice him."

Pauley breathed a little heavilly…."Boss? Beg you for a moment to think about this? He's young. He's just a little rouser who doesn't want a war...hell I don't want a war? My grandson's nearing military age. No one actually wants a war."

"I ain't talking about a war." Sunny replied. "I'm talking about survival. This… this pussy ass shlug is trying to turn all of Zootopia into a crop of whimps so they can be easy lamb chops at a Kzinti meat market. Oh no…..oh no…..this mouthy little lump of dog garbage needs a little "spirital education". I want to know all about him so we can….direct him to the proper path if you get my meaning?"

Tall Pauley sighed…."My Don. My Father. This would not be advntageous for our business at all. It would bring down bad heat upon the family. He's just a little blow hard wolf..."

Sunny gave the big Polar Bear a mean look back. "Do you want your grand children to be hanging meat slices in a Kzinti cold locker?! Are you trying to go against the expresses of your Don? Do you want to incure my wrath Pauley?! Shut up and do as I tell you! Why…...why of you even dared to speak to my father as you speak to me? You'd be a gawd damned shit catching rug in the living room! Now get to what I order you to do!"

Pauley shut his snoot and walked from the living room and into the foyer hall where some of the other polar bears stood shocked after listening to the Don's anger. Pauley chose one at random…

"Yo? Menzy. Come ere." Pauley asked the shorter bear with a waving gesture. "Do as the Don says? Find out what you can about this...this William Gray. But? Do not touch him, do not harm him...just…..just observe him. You understand?"

"Yeah…..Yeah I do Pauley. Sure." Menzy replied as he bowed his head and backed away from the Capo and Consigne. In Pauley there was great worry for the Lanzoni house. Sunny was by far not his father...certainly less capable and as the days passed by...more dangerous.

End of Chapter 24


	25. Chapter 25

FIRST SALVO

A Zootopia fan fiction by Dan

Rated M+

(c) Zootopia 2016 by Disney Animated Studios

(Artist ownership) Ayden Gull from BRO GULLS by Anti_Dev

(Artist ownership) "I Will survive" by William Borba 2017

(Artist ownership) Will and Alex Gray, Sheath and Knife by Harmarist

(Artist ownership) Anubis and the buried bone by Harmarist

(c) (Artist ownership) The K'zin by Lary Niven.

(Artist ownership) Don Carnage Disney's TAIL SPIN

(Artist ownership) Ikkey the Fox Kit by Inkbunny's Ikkey

(Artist Ownership) Master Guns Flash by Inkbunny's Flash Timberwolf

(Artist Ownership) Chuck Dawson (cat) From Omaha the Cat Dancer Reed Waller 1994

**Chapter 25**

**The Outbacks** Part 5

**Operation Paw N Paw Shield**

19 September 2040

0001 hours

**The Destroyer Growler**

"_My darling Will….I can't be too specific right now but we will soon carry out our planned visit. What I can tell you is the reactions of some of the crew to the news of the protest back home."_

"_You're methods were brilliant Will! I heard very few complains against you, most were very positive for what you're trying to do! I am so proud of you."_

"_You have made me so proud that I fell in love with a wolf who is so smart, cleaver and caring. You've made a lot of friends from my ship and certainly many of the ships in the group are the same way. Though….I must be honest with you, I believe we're doing the right thing by the "Outbacks". They can't defend themselves well enough should the Kzinti think of attacking them so we couldn't just send one ship as a message. But I do think we've got more here than a number that's sufficient to show our determination. This could spark a conflict and no one in the task force wants that to happen."_

"_You are doing the right thing Will...it is a good thing that our whole society is talking with each other over such issues as this; that all our citizens will not allow us to trip and fumble our way into a war and we can talk about it without resorting to throwing stones or fisted paws at each other. That was the most amazing thing we got to see from the news coverage; you've really proven how wonderful you are to me."_

"_I love you my darling. Please think of us all out here and wish for our safety so we can get home as soon as possible. With all my heart…..Gilly."_

At 0001 hours, the task force reached the waters of the Outback Islands, sailing North West of the target Island Athahead. Athahead was a sand, rock and scrub Island the Outbackers used more often for running dune buggies and ATV's over than anything else. For the visit by Zootopia...The Outbackers deemed Athahead a live fire zone. If the Zootopian Navy rendered the island completely flat? That would be a cost saving bonus. The Outbackers were happy for a little free explosive packed urban renewal.

To the South of Athahead was Carbobridge Island which had been designated an "ordinance free zone" save a long strip of beach line where the Zootopian Marine Recon were going to stage a diversionary action to draw the Outbacker National Constabulary Guard there while the Zootopian Navy pounced on Athahead. Carbobridge had been "stocked" in the prep time before the arrival of the Zootopian fleet with police, actors and a few professional soldiers of the Outbackers Auxiliary Defense Force to give the Zootopian Fleet Marines "Testy" targets of opportunity. For their part, The citizens of the Outbacks showed an eagerness to learn from their Zootopian friends the best ways they could defend themselves. The Kzinti had the population frightened; especially the very small mammals like the Koala and the placid Wallaby. The Kangaroos however….were filled with determination, especially eager to learn paw to paw combat and how best to use their powerful clawed legs to overcome their not to powerful nor long arms against potential opponents.

The Prime Minister or Governor of the Outbacks was a Koala named Osmenia (Oos-men-yah) and he had received the Zootopian ambassador the day before the fleets arrival not only to explain what the Naval maneuvers would entail and where they could go, but also explained in detail the expected behavior of the guests when it came time for the fleet to come into port. Stories of over indulging visiting mammal's turning liberty ports into "Raucous Circuses" were inescapable and the Prime Minister made it clear that though Zootopia's Sailors and Marines didn't cause a whole lot of trouble during their port visits; it was just for protocol that the point be refreshed. Major incidents required Zootopia to turn over the miscreants for local prosecution...though you couldn't consider the Outbacker version of "prisons" to be exactly that kind of prison.

One thing about the Outbacks….Though prostitution was in public illegal? Providing "The best relaxation and entertainment" to visiting tourists and the Zootopian Navy meant using euphemisms and cleaver words to say…."There are no prostitutes, we don't employ prostitutes….however….if a horny female Kangaroo wanted to experiment with a Tiger in the privacy of a hotel room and get treated to "a nice pampering in the offing"...The officials were not going to exactly get involved. One thing was very sure, there was no way possible that the fleet was going to "drink the outbacks dry" or leave without ache and pain reminders of their having enjoyed the hospitality of the natives.

Two small cities on the main island of Elsbane were known for their "jubilant and exhorting" hospitality, Olopoe Bay in the north and Paddy Beach to the South where it was rumored aboard ships that a sailor could "double tie" themselves silly on less than five Zoo-bucks a night. Of course, both cities would be packed with police as shore patrol teams to make sure insanity didn't break out.

But before anyone could think of shore leave and enjoyment, the force demonstration had to be carried out. It began with the early morning launch of a squadron of Flying Fox UAV's off the Sayoni. Eight fully armed drones which would form a sort of "trip wire wall" north of the task force as they circled high above the ocean at 30,000 feet. Armed with both GPS guided 500 pound JDAM bombs and Viper Mark I anti-tank missiles, the Foxes were there for the obvious reason should the Kzinti ships still sitting some 30 miles away to the North decided to "get their frog on."

Of course there was also the unknown quantity lurking under the sea. Who on any of the ships save those on the Command Ship Tun Tavern knew how many Trident USV attack subs could be lurking around with their torpedoes and missiles primed and awaiting a firing solution?

The Zootopian UAV Trident Submarine "Snow castle"

0037 hours 19 September 2040

Closing in on Carbobridge Island

The sub's sloping deck made it obvious that she was heading for "the roof" a few miles off the coast of Carbobridge as the passengers began to assemble their gear, check their weapons and talked to each other in groups over smart phones and tablets as they reviewed their plans in the glow of red combat lights…

Corporal Hashino (Tanuki), Team Nine's Sniper, was taking deep breaths and shaking the cobwebs from himself as Corporal Harper (Otter) came up and slapped him in shoulders…

"Feeling better now?" Harper asked.

Hashino nodded and threw paw thumbs up..."Glad we're here now...I am so ready for this!"

Harper rubbed Hashino's head tuft..."Keep it frosty big boy. Save the excitement for later when we need that "Fifty Snipe" watching our backs."

Sargent Ushijima (Tanuki), the "NCO" lead of Team Nine came up with Lieutenant Salters (Tanuki). "Hashino? You know your place?" Ushijima asked.

"Yes Sir." Hashino replied confidently.

Lieutenant Salters gestured to a gray and white fox..."Private First Class Kapes here will be your spotter."

"Charmed." Kapes said with a paw wave.

Lieutenant Salters waved his paw as he got onto an equipment box. "Team Nine on me and Sargent Ushijima right now!"

The team besides Salters (Tanuki), Ushijima (Tanuki), Hashino (Tanuki), Harper (Otter) and Kapes (fox) included five more combat swimming otters and seven more Tanuki (Japanese Raccoon dogs). They and Team Seven were a "diversionary punch" to draw the Outback defense forces to look south while the main invasion was going to hammer Athahead Island to the North. Team Seven had the job of putting on a fantastic explosives display along the Western beach of Carbobridge, a convincing dazzle of pyrotechnics and small arms to make the constables think an invasion was underway. While they and the small national auxillary force would respond to that? Team Nine was going to attack the island's rail yard facility and blow up two key bridges (One road, one railroad). Of course they weren't going to do any actual attack damage.

The sub's decking suddenly level'd off indicating that at least the upper work or "sail top" had broached the surface of the sea. An off and on again sounding horn gave notice that it was ok for the teams to climb the ladders leading from their cramped living and working quarters, break the seals on the hatches for the diver airlock compartments then climb further still to break the seals of the armored hatches which opened onto the back or spine of the cruising submarine.

**Note: These Tridents follow the same design as those of the American navy which were converted from carrying large nuclear missiles to equipment storage tubes to support special operations from the sea. **

One of team Seven's Otters went from tube door to tube door on the sub's spine, setting a large "T Key" into recessed holes in the deck and turning it to open the large circular armored doors that covered long vertical tubes which held both equipment and the explosives needed to set off the pyrotechnical diversion on the far off beach. As pack after pack and tube after tube of gear was pulled from the submarine's storage tubes, elevator platforms at the base continued to bring all the required gear to the top where Otters snatched them and slid over the black smooth sides of the submarine into the water…

Meanwhile….Team Nine was putting together four rubber fast boats with their silent outboard motors, Gun Lintels, light machine guns and grenade launchers and tying them to steel eye loops on the sub's hull. It didn't take long for Team Seven to get theirs up and running as soon a pair of "ribs" were speeding into the darkness manned by Tanuki standing at their gun stations. A whole lot of noise was about to kick the day's "party" into high gear.

The Zootopian Amphibious Command Ship Tun Taven

0100 hours 19 September 2040

Northwest of Athahead Island

"Teams Seven and Nine are now moving towards their target points." A female rabbit said from her console in the dim red lighting of the Operations monitoring center where General Bugs and his officers, Admiral Arthur Ace and his staff officers and two visiting dignitaries from the Outback government stood watching the various mammals who sat at consoles or stood over the lighted map table or stood writing in reverse on the large plate glass illuminated boards continuous updates on various statuses, including the location, distance, speed and course of the three Kzinti warships being watched by the "Trip wire wall" of Tridents and Flying Foxes some thirty miles from the task force.

Government representative Blaimy (A Tasmanian Devil) Stood at one of the consoles paying close attention as the fox working the screen explained what was going on. What each Avatar or "counter" meant, where it was moving and what was likely taking place…

"Hopefully we won't make things to boring for your troops." Blaimy said. "We might be a little "short" just to be descriptive? That doesn't mean we won't throw out a few surprises of our own."

The fox replied smiling. "That may be harder for you to achieve than you think Sir?" He turned his screen into a split view and showed Blaimy the green colored images being filmed by a high flying recon drone over Carbobridge. "So you use dune buggies and ATV's for everything?"

"No everything but they are the fastest way to get around the islands. And of course you can see some of them? But what you don't see may end up biting your tail pretty hard. We do have the home team advantage here after all mate."

"Wasn't saying you'd make our visit boring at all minister." The fox replied with a nod.

The other government official was a female Wallaby named Bethany who looked with wonder at all the gadgets. Not that the Outbackers hadn't the same things as Zootopia enjoyed. Outbackers just didn't bask themselves in a lot of "tech". They were quiet and simple mammals who found their enjoyment off the environment around them and felt no real need for too many modern trappings. But they well knew that ease of life came with a double edged sword. There wasn't too much in the Islands that could be considered of worthy value, save some precious minerals and the lands themselves. The Outbacks if they were taken by a brute force could be turned into quite a nasty redoubt base of operations, hence the worry of the Government in asking Zootopia to send their fleet as a little "Moment of pause" when the Kzinti started their "teasing" around.

General Bugs leaned over Bethany..."Any questions? Is there anything you'd like to have Miss? Water? Greens?"

"I'm fine thank you General." Bethany returned with a smile. "I'm just a little absorbed by all this."

"Yeah…." Bugs replied. "I get boggled by it too….trust me. When I was a boot Lieutenant Twenty Five years ago we didn't have all this stuff. Try digging borough tunnels without GPS today. I was lucky not to wind up in Kookamunga by that Albuquerque Right turn when I was running from my Daddy's switch."

Bethany pointed to one of the large screens. "So those counters with the smiley faces are the special teams?"

Bugs frowned..."Alright? Who's the wise guy in here that's messing with the big boards? We're supposed to be serious and professional in this room, put the proper pips on the big boards!"

Some one changed the Smiley faces to avatars of Bugs' head chomping a cigar. "Ok….you're really testing my patience now...I don't smoke cigars. What do I have in my mouth right now? A carrot stick. Carrot stick see?"

Bethany chuckled. "Can't be serious all the time General. I see they're getting close."

"By now….team Seven should be starting to set up their little fireworks display off Marpie Point Beach. That will take them about twenty minutes to do but they won't start the craziness until Team Nine gives the signal." Bugs replied. I'm beginning to thing they're throwing an unauthorized ice cream social out there."

0130 hours 19 September 2040

Marpie Point, Carbobridge Island

Team Seven

Corporal Justin (Otter) affixed a "daisy chain" detonator to two wire leads between a pair of cannon charges his partner Sargent Drewberry stabbed into the sand from one of the Ponkis tubes the pair of otters had pulled with them from the submarine…

"Three, four set." Justin said with a waving paw as he swam to the next set of leads where he did the same action as before then popped up to the surface to look at the shore line with a pair of night vision binoculars. "No movement Sarge. Beach is clean so far."

Drewberry popped up next to Justin. "Don't "stargaze" too long. We have…. About fifteen minutes or so before we're supposed to hear from Team Nine."

Justin quickly dropped back down to the sandy bottom and worked two more connections to complete the daisy chain of charges...fifteen massive blasters packed with 500 pounds of TNT designed to make as big a noise as possible to make the locals piss themselves silly. Just by chance as he finished up, a sweet pump salmon swam slowly by and not one to pass up an offering...Justin jumped upon it and sat happily eating it until Drewberry showed up…

"Oh that's kind of you." The Otter Sargent snorted. "Fluck your superior and horde it for yourself huh?"

"Never pass up a free snack you know." Justin giggled back as he licked his paw fingers..."This place is food rich!"

Drewberry smacked Justin off the head. "You'll be food poor if you let your mind wander like that in the middle of a mission. Get a move on. Did you finish the chain?"

"Yeah! All set up." Justin replied as he swam to a tethered "Ponk", broke open the sealed doors and passed the Sargent a Mini-M-14 while Justin grabbed a 203 Grenade launcher and two Javelin anti-tank rockets...only these Javelin's were fire work shooting simulator rounds not the real "bunker buster" missiles.

Drewberry texted on his smart phone…."We are all set. Come and get us now." To the rib boats cruising two miles out in the sea beyond the surf. The otters of Team Seven planted a total of 30 cannon rounds all along the beach line. This was going to be a great show.

0130 hours 19 September 2040

Sharp Line point, Carbobridge Island

Team Nine

PFC Kapes (Fox) stopped in his four legged climb to sniff the air and once he felt comfortable of the cleanliness of the waft of air and breeze through the tropical vegetation….he progressed farther up- the slope, stopped and repeated the process. The ability to go from two legs to "feral four" and take advantage of those gifts of your particular species made the Zootopian Fleet Marines highly flexible and quick adapting. It was also good when you wanted to surprise a potential adversary. Such was the case with Kapes and his sniper/partner Hashino moving to take the highest point on Carbobridge where information being beamed out by the Tun Taven and the high flying UAV drones above the island indicated a watch tower emplacement…

Upon reaching the crest of the mount and putting his eyes on that very tower. Kapes shed his clothes, his field pack, his rifle and his service belt and pulled an object from a side pocket in the pack. It was time to go from being a Marine, to being an actor….

In the tower were a pair of Koala bears maintaining a stern and ever revolving watch around the walkway outside the tower housing going from big binocular set to big binocular set mounted on pole stands and calling down to watches and patrols chomping at their bits to "Sink their teeth into Zootopian flesh." They all felt the same way because earlier in the day, the Commanding General of the Zootopian Marines….General Bugs….sent an advanced warning of what was coming with a little snippy crassness attached to it…

Quote…_**.I understand that this is your home and that many of you no doubt know it like the back of your tails but that means nothing to myself or my Marines. How would you like your crow? Baked? Sautay or Fricassee? I prefer to serve it raw with a huge dash of salt...it will add to the tears you will shed after we're done with you."**_ Signed General Bugs Charles Jones, Zootopian Fleet Marine Force Commander. Though Zootopia was considered both a dear friend and a great ally, that affection didn't include the wise butt Marine bunny General. The residents of the Outbacks were determined not to be so easily conquered by an upstart fluff tailed, long eared foreigner.

"Anything?" Timothy, one of the Koala manning the tower, asked his partner Sidberdinand or "Birdie" as he switched over to another binocular station.

"Not a sign yet mate." Birdie replied. "We know they're here already. A fisher-mammal caught site of the fleet just on the horizon at sunset yesterday."

Suddenly a shriek and cry of pain filled the air causing Birdie to lean over the railing of the tower and look down at the ground below. Something was rolling around and screaming in terrible pain. Hobbling over the ground and falling over as if something were attacking it…

"What the devil?" Birdie yelped. "I don't know what that is but it sounds like its' being torn apart Tim."

As if to reply to the curiosity... Kapes screamed out…."Help me Mates! (crying) My leg is caught in something and its' chewing me leg off! (crying) I think its' some kind of trap! (crying) help me mates I beg of you!"

Timothy yelled back. "Hold on bloke! I'm coming down!"

Birdie stayed on the tower top looking down and watched as Tim reached the crying fox….

"Easy there Mate? We'll call for a doctor and…."

Tim didn't get a chance to finish before Kapes jumped at him from his feral four to his two legged form, whipped a rubber K-Bar knife from a gap between the fake rubber leg trap and his foot and pressed it against Tim's neck…

Birdie was starting to back from the tower rail when a pair of pant balls slapped him in the chest and made him curse himself as Hashino popped out of the thick jungle-like brush with a paint ball pistol in his paw. He twirled it with great satisfaction before slipping it back into a holster…

"You can come down now." Hashino gestured to Birdie.

"Pretty foul trick there friend." Tim snorted at Kapes as the fox bound the Koala to one of the legs of the tower.

"But it worked?" Kapes replied. "I thought there were no foxes in the Outbacks? That should have tipped you guys off that my act was bogus?"

Birdie hopped off the tower ladder and walked up to Kapes with his arms up. "We have a natural tendency to be sympathetic towards hurt mammals."

Hashino walked past Birdie and petted his head tuft…."Natural tendency can get you killed." He then regarded Kapes as he threw him his clothes and his ruck pack. "Impressive...I never thought you'd be an actor?"

"I do "Improv" on the side." Kapes replied as he pointed to the ladder to the tower. "Your perch awaits my good Mammal."

Hashino bounded up the ladder and quickly flipped the lights of the spotting tower to red instead of white as Kapes followed close behind….

"Are you trying to attract attention?" Kapes asked. "Dimming the lights might get someone's curiosity you know?"

Hashino knelt down, unzipped the leather pouch he had been carrying on his back and pulled out what looked like a large caliber sniper rifle but was just a "souped up" paint-ball gun. "Are you my spotter or my mother there mister fox?"

"I'm beginning to think we'll work just great together." Kapes replied smiling as he turned on his night vision binoculars and started scanning the low terrain and the railroad/vehicle causeway bridge between Carbobridge and the main Island. He reached for his throat microphone attached to his smart phone via blue tooth. "Lightening is in place." He said quietly…

"Very well." Came the reply from somewhere below. The rest of Team Nine was on the move.

0146 hours 19 September 2040

Below the Causeway Span Bridge, Carbobridge Island

"HEY!" A big Kangaroo snarled as he pointed the bright white spot light attached to the bow of the police patrol boat into the eyes of an otter that was floating on his back. "What the hell are you do'in here mate?"

The otter allowed his lower body to sink as it turned him upright in the water..."Aww…..what the hell bloak? You woke me up!"

"You're swimming in a restricted swim area there my friend. And for crapes Sue Zet there mate? Cover yer balls and hardy there!" The Kangaroo snapped as he threw a towel into the water. "Now wrap that towel around you and please come into the boat?" The Kangaroo didn't turn around but waved his small arm around. "Hey Carl? Start the engine back up and let's get close to this chap so I can pass him a line ay?" The Kangaroo said. When his partner didn't reply, the Kangaroo huffed at him…."Damn it Carl, if you're cutting "dream wood" again I sug….."

The Kangaroo police officer turned to see a pair of Tanuki pointing Mini M-14 rifles at him…

"Good day officer." One of the Tanuki's said with a smile. "Is it Good Day" or "Gee day"? I can't pronounce it that well." The Tanuki's looked at each other and smiled..."Excuse me Sir but we need to borrow your uniform if you don't mind?" One of the Tanuki said to the Kangaroo while gesturing with his paw.

The otter climbed into the boat as the Tanuki stripped the Kangaroo bare tail and tied him up on the floor of the boat…

"We promise that if we damage this boat? Zootopia will give you a better one." Sargent Reese (Tanuki) said as he petted the Kangaroo's head.

"That was a mean trick you blokes played on me." The Kangaroo snorted.

"Everything is an advantage in warfare you know." The Sargent replied. Then he looked at Corporal Everwine (The Otter) and grimaced…."Damn you Wine'r? What's with the stiff?"

Everwine smirked back. "It's our mating season and I smell pussy ok? Give me a break Sarge! Like it really throws off the mission."

Reese smacked Everwine off his head. "Get back in the water and finish up those charges with the others?"

Reese texted Lieutenant Salters (Tanuki)..."Almost finished with the causeway. We have a police patrol boat."

Salters replied. "Moving into the railroad yard now. Going to take out the guard house. Blow the cause way 30 seconds after my go signal. "

0155 hours 19 September 2040

Guard house, National Railway Carborandum, Carbobridge Island

The Kangaroo on watch at the front desk of the guard house was a little stunned to see a diapered little Otter waddle through the front door with a teddy bear and a blanket held fiercely in his paws.

"Here now? What are you doing little fellow?" The Kangaroo named "Erwin" asked as he hopped from behind his desk to stand over the crying youngster…

"Are you lost?" Erwin asked as he petted the poor thing then turned to his partner "Butler" who looked in on the scene from the back room. "Where's this little tyke come from?"

"Dunno." Erwin replied. He'd only turned his head for a second when he felt a knife pressed against his throat…."Oh hello..." He said as the otter smiled back at him…

"Can't you tell the difference between a baby otter and a full grown one?" Harper snickered as he threw the diaper off. The Tanuki that took advantage of the ruse already had Erwin's partner on the floor and were zip tying him with thick bands designed for kangaroos.

Erwin chuckled back..."Can't you tell a bushwack when you fall into it mate?" Suddenly the windows and doors were shuttered with steel bars and the sounds of screaming dune buggies came upon the house from the outside."

Harper smiled at Erwin. "Nicely done. But of course you two are dead."

"Makes no difference mate." Harper said as he sat up. "You bloke's are not leaving. That's the important point here. My name's "Harper Jax" I'm the Captain of the "Island Rats" or if I have to get technical here mate? It's the "Rapid Attack all Terrain Specialists".

"It sort of fits." Harper said smiling. "You guys are after all….just big old rats. Of course….too late for you to save the causeway."

A few seconds later the sound of a chain of explosions outside signaled the simulated destruction of a section of the railroad and road causeway to the mainland thus cutting off any reinforcements to what was coming next…

0200 hours 19 September 2040

Mount Kapachau look out tower, Carbobridge Island

Kapes yelped quietly to the scene some 600 yards away down in the low lands of the island in the railroad storage yard as the causeway went up with signal fountains of colored water…

"Snit! These guys came up fast." Kapes said as he looked through his binoculars then switched over to his range and wind-age spotter scope. Where do you want to his first?"

"Buggies huh?" Hashino asked as he looked through his sniper scope. "Give me range and windage on the heavy machine gunners first, the one's riding on the high back seats."

Kapes placed his crosshairs on one of the Kangaroos manning a SMAW (Squad Mammal-portable Automatic Weapon) mounted on a "Lintle stick" and read off the flashing information from the scopes digital computer…

"Target….center vehicle…...range Six Two Seven…...wind ten knots from Southeast to Northwest….shift your needle right four and two up."

Hashino aimed his rifle and snapped back "Locked"

Kapes yelped back..."Execute!"

Hashino took two deep breaths, half held the third and squeezed the trigger…

"KAFLOOF!"

The air powered paint ball sailed the six hundred twenty seven yards and was a flying glob of sticky mess by the time it struck that kangaroo in the upper chest! Another was already on the way to smack a second Kangaroo in the back as he began to move to get some cover.

"SNIPER! SNIPER! GET DOWN!" The screaming sent Kangaroos scrambling all over the yard and no doubt some already knew where the shots were coming from as Kapes patted Hashino on the head….

"Time to displace." The fox said as he started grabbing gear and throwing it down on top of the shrubs and bushes below the tower.

And it was then that the big fireworks began to go off…

0210 hours 19 September 2040

Marpie Point, Carbobridge Island

Team Seven

The rib boats jumped as the first in the series of thunderous daisy chained subsurface explosions blasted up from the Semtex charges and raced down the surf line. If the inhabitants of the island did not know things were under way….they would know it now as the earth must have shook with each hard detonation!

The otters were already back on board the boats, slapping magazines into their carbines and M-14 rifles and letting go the locks on the receivers. The follow up to the massive explosions is going to be a concentrated stream of small arms fire….rifles, machine guns, anti-tank rockets, grenade launchers. The expenditure is a ruse for the Outback defense forces. They know the Zootopians are coming… they just haven't been told the how, when or where the invasion will come. Only the government knows all the details. If the noise from the causeway doesn't cause wet pants? This surely will.

As the last daisy chain round goes off...the Team Seven rib boats sweep as close to the shore as the surf allows and they let go with a noise of violence….

Sargent Drewberry hammers away, though with blanks, from a modified Browning Automatic Rifle spewing rounds from a belt of ammo out of a box while Corporal Justin slaps a Javelin missile computer pack onto one of the two tube launchers he has and lets go a rocket that arcs high over the beach and explodes in a brilliant while star shell that lights everything up!

"WAAAAAHOOOOOOO!" IT'S YOUR TEA AND CRUMPETS WAKE UP CALL BOYS!" Justin yelps with excitement as he snatches up his M-1 Carbine and cuts loose…every Tanuki and Otter is wasting ammo with abandon, dropping magazines, reloading and letting rounds fly as fast as they can move until Captain Ayataki (Tanuki) fires a blue flare above his head and the two rips fly from the surf line towards deep water leaving Marpie Point shrouded in a haze of thick cordite smoke.

0217 hours 19 September 2040

Mount Kapachau towards the railroad yard, Carbobridge Island

Once again Kapes assumed his four legged form with his paint ball pistol slung in a holster under his breast as he swiftly covered the slope down from the watch tower to the flat low land wearing a set of night vision goggles…

"So far so good "Hashy" I have no targets." Kapes said as he stopped to test the air.

Behind him, Hashino had switched his sniper rifle for an M-14 Commando shortie rifle with a large star scope mounted over the receiver bolt…

"Right on your tail..." Hashino replied. "Expect some of them to come up this way unless they got drawn to the shore."

Kapes was almost to the end of the slope when the scent of flesh hit his nose..."Contact front!" He snapped as he changed to his two leg form, pulled his paint ball pistol from his holster and banged off two quick rounds nailing a pair of Kangaroos jumping from their dune buggy on the road ahead! "I have five targets to my front!"

"No….you have three behind their buggy." Hashino snickered in the radio. "What are you waiting for? Move up, I have them zero'd."

Kapes moved to the edge of the brush where the vegetation line met the concrete road and quickly bounded into a charge….and right into an ambush…

"Splat!" A paintball smacked him hard in the rump. "He'd been counter flushed by another sniper."

"Should have been more careful." Kapes said smiling as he threw his paws up. But no sooner had he given up then the three Kangaroos behind the buggy were also "sniped" but from a different direction. It was Team Seven, having finished their work along the beech line, they landed elsewhere looking to do some "fun foraging" They quickly forced the "Rats" holding the railway guard house to retire under fire and run for the hills.

This part of the day was judged a fair draw but it served the intended purpose as now the whole of the Outbacks police and defensive forces were streaming southward to meet an invasion….that was about to hit them from behind.

0300 hours 19 September 2040

The Zootopian Amphibious Force

30 miles Northwest of Athahead Island

The call to battle stations rang out on every ship as mammals rushed to man their weapons and their damage control stations. To Jackson's disappointment, he'd spend most of the time during the mock invasion at his Damage Control locker, so he would miss seeing what the fleet was going to throw down upon the intended recipient of the fleets firepower. The captain assured all that they would get to see the replay of the results in High Def stereo. The demonstration was for the Kzinti however and no one was sure how much they might get to witness.

On the giant Assault Ship Sayoni however...the Marines had been staging their appearance most of the night before. In the flooding bay and the hanger deck above it, the Fleet Marines organized their upcoming landing once the island had been "Renwah'd" with an explosive make over. The first out would be the "Raiders" the Marine's light infantry wolves in fast boats who would hit the beaches first on the flanks and use their four legged forms to bypass the enemy strong points, sweep their rear them come up behind with light weapons, bayonets, knives, grenades, their teeth and their claws to rip their opponents to shreds. Their targets were artillery and mortar emplacements, pill boxes, command posts, ammo dumps, anything to get the enemy to turn and worry about them while the main force assaulted the beach from the sea. The wolf marines called this..."locking the scissor joints" or "Grab some ass and take a bite" It was "Blitzkrieg" in canine style.

But first the Navy had to "plow the road" and thankfully there was no one on the island to experience the bulldozing once it got started and it didn't get started by anyone in the fleet….it got started back in Bunny Burough.

Bunny Burough

0315 hours 19 September 2040

Seventeen year old Fiver was sleeping on the couch as he always did after playing hours worth of video games. His older brother Hazel was "snokered" next to the stack of bunny pizza and breadstick boxes they had consumed from Hoppy Ginos pizza down the street. Both of the young rabbits were serious "Geekroids" who's talents when they were 12 and 13 respectfully had not escaped the attention of the Zootopian Department of Defense or the Intelligence Agency….hence why now...Fival was waking up cursing Fritz and all nature at the annoying song coming from his cell phone…

"Over the river and through the woods to grandma's house we go…. Over the river and through the woods to grandma's house we go…. Over the river and through the woods to grandma's house we go…."

Fival snatched the offending phone and sat up on the couch…."Oh kay, Oh kay….fluck me….." The young gray rabbit snorted as he tried to focus his sleepy vision on the screen…."Hey? Hazel? Wake up….I think we got an alert call."

Hazel rolled over and scratched his rump. "Tell em I don't flucken care dude. Probably another test...ugh."

"It's no test Hazel!" Fival snapped. "It's a real mc'coy! Go get the cards!"

"Ugh…..Fival if you're pulling my tail dude? I swear I'll…." Hazel complained as he stumbled around the floor and waddled still asleep into their bedroom….

"Hazel! Hurry up! This is fricken serious bro!" Fival yelped. "We can't wait all night dude! Move your butt!"

Hazel came up half running with a stack of cards encased in plastic snap holders. "Here….you don't need me."

"Two rabbit rule Hazel….stay awake." Fival snapped as he selected a card and matched the black serial numbers to the taped seal running the length of the holder.

"Ok...this one Hazel. Is this right?" Fival asked. "Well?"

"Yeah….get it over with bro so we can go back to bed. Ugh….I was really having a good dream when this stupid snit came up."

Fival confirmed the serial number and snapped open the plastic case. "Ok….the card number is 9…...3…..7….1…..1…...8…..4….4….6. The number on the screen is" 9…...3…..7….1…..1…...8…..4….4….6." Fival set his smart phone to speaker and spoke the number then showed the phone to his brother. "Read the numbers then you can go to bed….pussy."

Hazel read the numbers and snorted back at his brother..."I got your "pussy" with my fists."

"Right now dude? I don't care." Fivel snorted. "Target identified, select missiles, two each….um…..altitude?"

Hazel snorted. "Two feet so it goes right up the tail hole of the tail hole who woke me up. Fluck him!" The brown bunny snapped as he flopped back onto the floor and hugged him pillow.

"Your patriotism is so inspiring Hazel." Fival snickered.

"Bite me, fire the stupid missiles and shut up dude?" Hazel snapped back. "Do it and go back to bed?"

Fival raised a paw finger and brought it down to contact the screen over the blinking red "FIRE" button…."And…..have a nice day…..in hell!"

The USV Trident Submarine "Goatshorn"

30 miles East of Athahead Island

0330 hours 19 September 2040

The outer doors on the torpedo tubes slid open and two SLAM cruise missiles came flying out….first by high pressure compressed gas forcing them free of the tubes then by steam and fire as their launch packs erupted and threw them towards the ocean surface where they broached and lit off their main engines. They raced upwards to 1000 feet in long arcs before leveling off and making their way towards Athahead.

So was the same with two other Tridents, one to the South, the other from the West. Each fired off two missiles a piece. Six were now making their way towards the target Island and not all of them would arrive at once but in stages and at various altitudes with a variety of "packages" for potential opponents depending on the requirement.

The Destroyer Growler

20 miles Northeast of Athahead and closing

0340 hours 19 September 2040

From inside the hull...Jackson felt the ship shudder and quake as the next phase of the assault got underway. Outside on the main deck behind the 8 inch forward gun mount, towers of flame and steam burst from vents around the Vertical Launch System or "VLS". Two missiles burst through the foam plugs that encased them in their storage tubes and they left the Destroyer with a thunderous shriek as did four more on the other two Zootopia class Destroyers now falling into a single line of battle as they steamed towards Athahead with the Amphibious ships behind them. Their missiles were timed to arrive just as the Trident's six missiles were hitting Athahead.

The destroyer missiles were "high arc'ing" meaning they would climb in an arc above Athahead and then drop down upon it and at a selected altitude, they would blow away their side panels and send a rain of destruction down from above. These falling "packages" would go after armored vehicles, bunkers, artillery pieces, hard covered defenses, whatever the other missiles failed to take care of.

Moments from now….Athahead was going to look like a volcanic island that had blown its' top, an ample description of what was about to happen.

Athhead Island

0345 hours 19 September 2040

The SLAMS arrived over Athahead from different directions, at different altitudes and blew open panels down the length of their bodies to throw a mix of softball sized charges in lethal falling clouds over the landscape below. Some were hot incendiaries designed to destroy equipment...or flesh. Some were loaded with the same "stunner" drugs used by the ZPD to incapacitate suspects. Some were percussion bombs meant to stun and shock.

Moments later the Multi-hit missiles from the destroyers came screaming in from their overhead arcs, their bodies bursting in half to throw dozens of explosive warheads and steel darts strait down upon the island's already chewed up surface. From the decks of the incoming Sayoni and Tun Taven...the island from tip to tip looked to be on fire and still the fleet wasn't done yet.

the Destroyers Growler, Gnu York and Savanna

15 miles West of Athhead Island

0400 hours 19 September 2040

Three warning bells and the Growler's two 8 inch guns belched a torrent of fire as their projectiles leaped from the barrels as blurs of gray and hot red against the early dawn sky. Soon all three Destroyers were filling the air around them with flames and smoke as twelve rounds a minute flew the space between the ships, over the ships and boats of the amphibious force and down to thundering explosions over the whole of Athahead.

On the Amphibious Command Ship Tun Tavern high on the superstructure from three miles off shore, Bethany and Blaimy watched and felt the concussions raining down on Athahead with amazement and teeth clenching fear as if the island was going to turn upside down and capsize from the pounding it was taking. All the while in the waters below, the fast boats of the Marine Raiders were breaking their formation circles and streaming towards the shore with the main force forming up in their various assault craft from seaborne tanks to personnel carriers as they spilled into the waters from the floating dock at the back end of the Sayoni.

General Bugs pointed out the details to the two Outback representatives as he matched what he had on a personal smart tablet to the what they were witnessing. A minute before the Raiders hit the beach, the last sets of shells from the destroyers raked the island and now the distant staccatos from heavy machine guns filled the air as the fifty caliber guns on the Raiders fast boats began to sweep the beach ahead…

"See….we want the opposition to keep their heads down." Bugs said as he pointed. "Once we start slinging lead, we don't quit. See? The Raiders are hitting the beach and they're off running wide right and wide left."

Blaimy (Tasmanian devil) looked through one of the powerful big binoculars. "The wolves are on all fours? How much equipment do they have?"

"Rifles, grenades, a little ammo and that's it." Bugs replied. "Those wolves need to be light. Speed and aggression are their best advantage. They'll be on top of an adversary before he can get his head up. Those guys take out the heavy defenses, artillery and mortar pits that didn't get hit by the bombardment and they sew confusion so the opposition doesn't see what's going to hit them next."

Main Assault Force

0417 hours 19 September 2040

Chancy's Squad

4th rifle squad, 1st platoon, 2nd Company, 4th Regiment, 2nd Battalion, 1st Fleet Marine Division. Squad Officer: (Wolf) Lieutenant Westerbrook

Embarked aboard an LTV-7B Armored Landing Vehicle with two 20MM guns.

Eight Wolf rifle Squad (M-14's with hand grenades)

Four Grenadier Wolves (M-203 launchers and Law Rockets)

Two heavy machine gunners Tigers with M-60 machine guns

Two light machine gunners Wolves with Browning Automatic Rifles

The heavy bangs reverberating off the hull of the LTV were the signal. The force was a minute from hitting the beach. Chancy turned to look at the Lieutenant who was adjusting his chin strap on his helmet and stomping a foot on the steel deck. Everyone in the cramped compartment was doing something to "Pump their moxy" up. Even though this was an unopposed landing and no one was going to be shooting live amo, everyone was building up a "Teeth in their ass" act of self assurance. Chancy even snotted out his nose in laughter as one of the tigers carrying an M-60 Machine gun popped a baby pacifier in his mouth!

"Lendrey? What gives Kitty?" Chancy asked as he pointed to his snoot.

"It keeps me centered Gunny." The tiger replied. "It's the latest stress reducing trend you know?"

"Please tell your gunny that you are not wearing pampers under your uniform? You're not one of these "Reverto-mammals are you?"

"I sleep with a plushie besides my girlfriend. And no...I am not a reverto-mammal Gunny! This was a suggestion from my mother to keep me from going "Savage". You know us tigers and our pissy attitudes when we're in the "rage cage!"

The Lieutenant took to his feet and raised his arms over his head. "Prepare! Stand up!"

The 4th squad took to their feet, turned to the back of the LTV where the drop door was and crouched themselves into a "bolt" position, ready to spring out and go where the Lieutenant and Gunny would direct them…

"LEFT! LEFT! RIGHT! RIGHT! LEFT!…." The Lieutenant went down the rows slapping shoulders as he passed….which would go with him and which would go with Gunny Chance as all of them felt the LTV lurch up indicating it had "beached" onto the dry sand…

The rear door flopped open onto the sand and the Marines flew out into flat runs in two teams just as they had practiced for months...the Tigers with their M-60 machine guns wasted their belts of ammunition covering the charge by those wolves with M-14 and "BAR" rifles then while the riflemen covered them, the Tigers ran past the line, took prone to the ground and the rolling barrage charge continued forwards with a never ending stream of lead that continued up and down the landing zone.

Main Assault Force

0422 hours 19 September 2040

the "Rock of Aden"

2nd gun group, 3rd Battalion Artillery, 1st Fleet Marine Division

four 105 millimeter howitzers.

Colonel Dennis Lannan (Bunny) commanding

Nipping on the tails of the main ground pounder assault force, four artillery guns of the "Rock of Aden" regiment made their way to the beach in heavy duty classical "Higgins" boats "up-gunned" with small gas turbine engines. Each boat carried one field piece, the crew to man it, the tractor to pull it, another tractor with the ammunition and two squads of armed bunnies to cover it.

The moment the front ramp dropped...Sandy Fannon, a grey coated bunny sergeant, Jumped from the boat extolling his crew forwards as the tow tractor raced by him with the 105 millimeter howitzer hooked to the back! It plowed up the sandy beach, turned around to point the gun tube inland and was "Hutch jumped" by the swarm of bunnies that chased after it!

"GET THE LEGS SPREAD OUT!" Fannon shouted as he clapped and screamed himself near horse! SPEED! SPEED! SPEED DAMN IT! MOVE YER TAILS!"

Gangs of bunnies pushed the towing bar legs of the field piece wide apart and dropped them hard into the sand so the spikes on the bottoms of the towing eyes would sink into the beach and hold the piece fast as it started to open fire. Four groups of bunnies were working at a blistering pace on the four guns now unlimbered along the invasion beach to see who would bang out the first shell…

Fannon heard his radio bunny screaming shooting co-ordinates to the gun captain who screamed them out to the two bunnies manning the elevation and side train wheels on the gun, which they turned with furious speed to bring the gun to bear as the loader popped the breach block open and gestured madly for the first artillery shell….

"COME ON YOU FRICKEN SLACKERS! HIGH EXPLOSIVE UP!" The gun captain screamed as two bunnies set the fuse on the first round and dropped it into the load tray behind the breach….

"DROP!" Screamed a large and burly who held a ramming rod in his paws. The gun captain threw the load handle on the gun and the shell dropped into a cradle where that big bunny with a good running start rammed the artillery shell up into the gun tube…

"CHARGE UP!" Another bunny screamed as he came up with a powder bag and passed it to the handler bunny who shoved it into the tube….

"CHARGE HOME!" The loader screamed as he threw his paws skyward to show he was clear of the gun.

"SET!" The gun captain screamed as he threw a leaver and brought the gun breach into lock and battery.

"FIRE!" The gun captain screamed!

"ON THE WAY!" Another bunny snarled as he pulled the firing rope.

"**KABOOM!"**

The field piece boomed out with a belch of fire and smoke and soon all four of the 105 guns were in action. Their crews, machines of endless drill and practice, were working their separate specialties to be a single focused engine of slinging destruction. A well drilled crew of artillery bunnies could send as many as five rounds a minute down range, 20 rounds a minute were flying from the gun tubes and slamming into the beach at the far end of the island as the grunts continued to advance until they ran into the Raiders watching up close the "fireworks of Aden" not seventy yards away from the trenches they'd dominated.

"CHARGE UP!" "CHARGE HOME!" "SET!" "FIRE!" "ON THE WAY!"

"**KABOOM!"**

"**KABOOM!"**

"**KABOOM!" "KABOOM!"**

**Dennis Lannan walked the line of banging guns, shaking shoulders, slapping helmets, extolling his crews as they toiled away. He stopped to shake one of the rammers by his flack jacket…."Aye….yer a fricken beast lad!" He snarled through his teeth. "That's the style lad, keep it up!" Lannan yelled as the big bunny ran up, slammed home another round and hopped back to howl like a wolf and thump his foot on the sand.**

**Suddenly a call came in on Lannan's radio….."CEASE FIRE! CEASE FIRE! CEASE FIRE!" and he threw up a small red flag to bring the guns to rest and with that their tired crews as the bunnies flopped onto the sand around their pieces.**

"**Ugh! Fritz in heaven….my arms…." Young Corporal Sendry gasped as he flopped onto his back and tossed his ram rod aside. One of his crew mates sat over his head and dangled a "nip" of carrot liquor over Sendry's nose….**

"**Want a sip?" Corporal Dandy, a two tone brown bunny asked with a bright smile. **

"**No! You want to get us flippen pinched?" Sendry huffed.**

"**Oh bite it Sendry?" Dandy said as he twisted the cap and took a little sip. "We're done for the day...relax?"**

**Sure enough...wolves and tigers were flocking back from running the distance of the island and crashing out over the beach as the sunrise started to pop up over the horizon. Sendry took the small bottle and had himself a sip…."Mmmm...that's nice. A little caramel taste." Sendry said as he took a moment to savor the sweet flavor. "We were great!" Sendry said to Dandy with a smile as he felt the morning sun tickle his face. "It's so good to work yourself silly to exhaustion isn't it Dandy?"**

"**You're the sicko for punishment you over sized beast." Dandy said as he looked around at his fellows. One even brought a battery powered coffee maker in his combat pack…..with cups!"**

"**YO ANDREW!" Dandy yelped. "HOPE YOU GOT ENOUGH CUPS AND COFFEE FOR EVERYONE?!"**

**As if the brownish red furred bunny didn't? He pulled two long tubes of coffee cups from his combat pack and smiled. "Get over here and get a cup! Got sugar and crème too!"**

**Colonel Lannan walked up with his own coffee cup. "Hit me there Corporal?"**

"**Spot sure Sir." Andrew replied. "Were you pleased Sir?"**

"**You all weren't fast enough." Lannan replied. "You will all please me by running the width and breath of the island till you puke. Of course I was very pleased. You all performed perfectly."**

**One bunny raised his hand to Lannan as he rummaged through a breakfast Ready to Eat Meal (MRE)…."Sir? Will we be getting full liberty in port?"**

"**Once the "Showing of the flag" is done." Lannan replied. "We're going to march and perform for the natives and the Governor General on our first day in."**

**Kendry...a gray bunny with a blonde head tuft, sat against his field piece and smiling warmly..."I got it set in my mind to take a wallaby as my wife."**

"**You're daffy." One of his old classmates from elementary school snorted. "Kendry's had wallaby on the brain since he was a kitten. Why are you so fixed on a wallaby?"**

"**You'll never understand Marley." Kendry snorted back. "They have eyes like angels and their so warm looking, specially those little mouths of there's? I bet a snuggle kiss from one of em could turn my heart to liquid wax..."**

**Kinny, a stain red bunny who sat on one of the gun's towing legs, threw a paw out. "Sheesh….he's blinded. He's gonna marry a whore who'll cheat on him with some Kangy the moment we get back home."**

**Kendry jumped to his feet and got in Kinny's face. "You want to repeat that?"**

"**I said….you'll marry a Wallaby bar whore who'll cheat on you with a kangy…."**

**And the fight was on! Colonel Lannan was content to let it go as he raised his coffee cup to keep the combatants from spilling his precious morning brew as they threw fists and tackled each other over the beach...**

0600 hours 19 September 2040

Chancy's Squad

4th rifle squad, 1st platoon, 2nd Company, 4th Regiment, 2nd Battalion, 1st Fleet Marine Division. Squad Officer: (Wolf) Lieutenant Westerbrook

Chancy had the squad spread out over the sand with blankets field stripping and cleaning their weapons as he and Lieutenant Westerbrook sat looking over MP4 movies the "EL T" took with his smart tablet as the squad made its' running assault advance across the island…

"They kept it pretty tight Sir." Chancy said as he pointed out the timing between the tigers laying down their suppressive fire, the wolves moving forwards to take and hold ground and the tigers flying past them to repeat the rolling assaults between the left and right wings of the squad while the center group of two BAR and two M-14 carrying wolves were sweeping trench lines as the squad came upon them.

"Pretty tight yet a little too fast." Westerbrook replied as he swiped his paw finger over the tablet. "Then again...this was an unopposed landing. We're not going to enjoy neat and clean advantages like this if the real snit happens."

Chancy snickered. "EL...T"…."How can you disparage our Navy like that?"

"Hmph!" Westerbrook snorted. "Who's enjoying air conditioning and tea service while we're eating the dirt again? Do we really think the Navy's bombardments are going to sweep everyone clean? Look at this place Gunny? It's more sand than rock. Bet you the explosive removal mammals are going to have a chore making sure all the ordinance detonated. Which reminds me?"

The Lieutenant stood up pouting…."PFC Eckolts? Come here please? And bring your Corporal with you?"

The young wolf dragged his Corporal, a three tone gray wolf named Braws up to the Lieutenant and saluted..."Yes Sir!"

"Would the PFC please tell me what was said expressly to everyone prior to leaving the ship?" Westerbrook asked.

"Sir?" Eckolts replied with a questioning look. "You ordered us to have our canteens for water, cleaning kits for weapons and food for breakfast."

Westerbrook waited then motioned his paw…."What else PFC? One more thing? Please?"

"Our cock socks Sir.(Condoms) to cover the rifle barrel ends so they wouldn't get salt water in them Sir." Eckolts replied.

"The 54 thousand dollar question PFC...come on? One more?" The Lieutenant beckoned. "And what else? What else were you told to have clipped to your weapon?"

Eckolts thought…."Oh yeah! The catch bags for our spent brass Sir!"

Chancy was almost laughing till the Lieutenant gave him a mean look. "Enough out of you Gunny. This pup is your responsibility too you know?"

"He's yours' too Sir." Chancy replied.

"I am immune to corrective torture." Westerbrook replied as he pointed to the young wolf's uniform pants..."What's on the other end of that blue string in your pants PFC?"

Eckolts winced and slowly pulled out his receiver catch bag..."My….catch bag…..Sir….." He said sadly.

"PFC? We made a sollum promise to the citizens of the Outback Islands that we would return this island...though somewhat chewed up...at least free of our debris and trash which is why what?" Westerbrook snorted…."PFC? Why?"

"Sir….we…..we were to have these bags over our receivers to catch….our spent brass."

Westerbrook smiled..."You have gained wisdom child. Now….you, Your leading Corporal and the good Gunny will walk to the other end of the island and police all your spent brass….get going PFC Eckolts." Westerbrook said with a pointing paw finger.

Braws snorted..."Thanks a lot Eckolts."

"That's enough out of you." Chancy replied with a warning. "Instruct him, don't berate him."

The three wolves walked along picking up brass shell casings as they went…

"Gunny, I'm sorry." Eckolts said mournfully.

"Hey." Chancy replied. "There's nothing saying you can't take notes to remember things ok? That's what you have that little green note book in your pocket right? You do have one in your pocket?"

Eckolts showed his note book. "Yes Gunny. At least I'm not too stupid to remember that."

"I ever hear you call yourself stupid again PFC and we're going to have a long discussion about attitude." Chancy said. "And trust me…I am very boring."

"But Gunny? I always seem to do something wrong and I don't mean to do it, honest!" Eckolts moaned.

"And that is why you have a senior Corporal who "should" be educating you instead of playing on his smart phone?" Chancy gave Braws a sneer. "You got these two stripes of a reason Braws….not for play and show. Taking care of the lower ranks is essential if you want to be a sergeant. Remember that."

The three wolves walked along carefully...who knew if all the ordinance dropped on the island was dead or blown up…

0700 hours 19 September 2040

Breakfast in the Officer's mess hall aboard the Tun Taven

A wonderful spread was laid out for Bethany and Blaimy by the crew of the officer's mess on a white linen covered table and General Bugs, gracious though as always informal and rough looking, gestured the wallaby and the Tasmanian Devil to pick their hearts content of fruits, breads and other foods to their like before sitting at their table among the officers and Senior NCO's (Non-Commissioned Officers) who represented the ships of the Task Force.

Bugs clinked a spoon against a glass to get the attention of everyone present when all were seated at their tables…

"Good morning." Bugs said as he did what he was best known for...putting his paws behind his back and holding them at the wrist to keep from getting overly animated. "We are very happy to have our guests from the host county on board today….Counsel members Bethany and Blaimy, you are very welcome our friends."

All in the room rose up to clap, then sat back down….

"I promise I will not be a wind bag and let the food get cold." Bugs said with a smile. "We earnestly hope that the demonstration we put on for you is the measure of our commitment to our friends and a moment of pause for potential adversaries. That is what we most earnestly want….a pause. We are not here for war. We are hear because our friends have asked us to come, both as allies and friends and to enjoy the hospitality of beautiful mammals and a beautiful country. May the Outbacks always remain both beautiful and bountiful for her mammals and for her friends to enjoy in peace."

All in the room rose up to clap, then sat back down….

Bethany the Wallaby stood up in her chair. "On behalf of our citizens, we extend to all of you from Zootopia our gratitude and affections. I must admit that the display was frightening as to the power Zootopia can wield and yet...you show that with such great power comes great responsibility and indeed...we know that Zootopia is a responsible steward with her power. We are in your debt for your offer to help us protect what we hold dear. Our islands are open for your enjoyment over the coming days and we hope you will be happy with the rest we will provide all of you as our eternal friends. Once again….we of the Outback Islands thank and appreciate all of you."

All in the room rose up to clap, then sat back down….

"Now?" General Bugs said. "Shall we eat before ice forms on the strawberries? And if everyone ate the strawberries before I got any….you will all see my frowny face go to extreme frowny face and then you really will not like my big buck teeth."

8am19 September 2040

Carbobridge Island

The "Rats" (Kangaroo soldiers like the old "Rat Patrol" television show) wasted no time in putting together a morning feast of veggies, fruits and pastries for their guests. Teams Seven and Nine flocked to the open field near the railway yard to enjoy the breakfast fair of their patrons who were unashamed to pull out cold beers and enjoy a morning glass of brew with their brewed coffee and banana scones…

Hashino and Kapes sat with the two Koala they surprised at the tower and some of the Kangaroos they sniped exchanging ideas and tricks of their trade…

"How did you all know we would hit the rail yard? You weren't given the targets in advance were you?" Hashino asked as he nibbled on a nut cake slice.

"No...we just thought of it as the best target." Said "Harper Jax" who led the RAT patrol. "See we "rats" are free roamers, we don't report to the Governor and we don't make it a habit of wearin our uniforms and advertising ourselves unless we need too, which is why we were able to take some of you blokes so easily. In fact? Most of our important buildings have those shutter traps. You check in and you don't get to check out. We kinda figure that any war around here is going to be a gorilla affair. You've only seen a little of what we offer but any tips you can give us would be a big help. As you can see? We Kangy have advantages and serious disadvantages...like these less than ideal arms. We modified the machine guns on our buggies to suit us but as for small arms, we're limited to pistols."

"That's all why we're here." Kapes said as he changed to his feral four legged form and hopped around "Au Natural" out of his uniform. "Sometimes being a good actor is just as important as being a good soldier. If your enemy falls for the old "Dumb Age" charade? Well doom and dumb upon him huh? I shucked you all pretty good….till I got stupid and forgot there's always a counter-sniper lying around."

"Harper Jax" cocked his head. "Hey bloke? Put yer clothes back on?"

"Hmph!" Kapes snorted. "You Kangaroos are only wearing tops!"

"Sure….but our "knittens" don't hang out with big flags on em mate." "Harper Jax" said as he gestured to his big legs. "How can we possibly over come our weakness on the waters is a big question I have." Jax said. "We don't have indiginous water mammals like otters, at least not in the sufficient and trained numbers we'd need."

Hashino replied. "Perhaps that's a question for our governments to resolve? I wouldn't mind being posted to the Outbacks but our government and laws are against us having forward deployed forces. We are very much restricted and I like that as do most Zootopians."

Jax nodded as he took a coffee from a fellow "rat". "Perhaps our situation will influence your Mayor to at least consider stationing as a benefit? We are more than willing to accommodate at least half a battalion of otters and Tanuki. I'd enjoy having some of you blokes over at my home."

Kapes tapped Hashino..."Why don't we try an apply? At least maybe write a request chit up the chain to propose the idea?"

"It will get shot down." Hashino replied.

"Oh come on Hashy? Let's at least try it?" Kapes questioned. "Come on? We won't get in any trouble for just bringing it up?"

9am19 September 2040

Fleet Marine Vehicle Maintenance Facility

Big Dunes, Sahara Square

The polar bear in casual clothing flashed his identity credentials to the Marine on watch at the main reception desk of the facility warehouse…

"Good morning. My name is Phinious and I work for the Tundra Town Sentinel. I'm looking to do an interview with a Mister William Gray. If he's here? I promise it won't take long."

The guard called for a Corporal to escort the bear into the main repair bay and up to an engine stand where Will was working to strip the transmission block down for an LTV (Transport Vehicle Landing)

"Mister Gray? I am Phinious from the Tundra Town Sentinal, I called you yesterday?" The Polar Bear said as he gave Will a business card.

"Oh yes...yeah….um….let me get you a chair." Will walked a few feet and brought a chair for Phinious to sit. "I'm very happy to meet you." Will said cheerfully as he extended his paw.

"Like wise to meet such an articulate, intelligent and concerned mammal as yourself." Phinious said as he pulled out a note book and a pen..."It would seem your efforts have bore some very good fruit. How do your co-workers feel today about your movement?"

"It's not "my" movement." Will replied. "There's so many more mammals involved than just me and I want to make sure I don't have all the credit for it."

"We can speak about them as well Will...may I call you will or William?" The Polar Bear asked.

"Will's ok." Will replied smiling.

"So what about the basics? Where are you from? How does your family feel about your efforts? I would believe you have or had someone in your family that served in the military, wolves usually do."

"My father served in the Navy. My little brother Alex is planning to join the Fleet Marines when he reaches 18. They're very supportive. My father raised Alex and myself to always stand on our principles. They were all there at the protest."

The Polar Bear took notes. "Anyone special in your life? They must think highly of you?"

Will nodded back. "He does. My boyfriend serves on the Destroyer Growler."

"So you're a homosexual?" The Polar Bear asked.

"Please keep that part out?" Will asked. "It's kind of a sensitive thing."

"Of course." The Polar Bear said nodding. "What exactly is your goal? You know there are of course detractors who may have the wrong ideas about your campaign?"

Will thought for a moment…"Does anyone in Zootopia desire war? No...no I think the reaction for our protest was pretty clear that no one wants a war with anyone, especially if we stumbled around and caused one by accident or misfortune or a single mammal's act of stupidity like what former Commander Callie did. I don't want Zootopia to be defenseless and I don't hate the military, I just want us to do everything possible to prevent a war. That's as basic as I can be."

The Polar Bear took his notes and stood up. "I feel I have enough to write an opinion article that will be interesting and get your word out to a wider and older readership. Thank you for your time Will."

"It's worth it Sir." Will replied.

"Sir? Your upbringing shines through. No wonder your parents must be proud of you." The polar Bear said as he gave a slight bow and excused himself.

Once in his car...the Polar Bear pulled out his smart phone and dialed a number….

"Pauley? It's Menzy." The mafia bear said. "I got some info on this wolf punk William Gray. He's got a little brother named Alex. He's a flucken dick sucking faggot with a boyfriend on the Growler. But he doesn't sound like a big deal, I mean...to be honest? Who wants a damn war? I don't want a war but the Don sees something wrong with him."

Tall Pauley replied. "Good...I'll talk to the Don but I want nothing done unless "I" give the order you understand? Light harassment's all right but no one is to rough this guy up or beat the snot out of him unless "I" fricken order it! Clear?"

Menzy nodded. "Yes Tall Pauley. Absolutely. Your word only."

10am19 September 2040

The Destroyer Growler

Enlisted Galley

As promised…..Commander Winsor broad-casted the morning's assault on Athahead Island on the ship's television circuit for the crew, most of them gathering in the enlisted mess to watch the bombardment portion of the operation.

Some mammals stood in silence, their faces going from timid fascination to gasping awe.

Some pointed to the television and talked between each other on the particulars like the mechanics of the weapons systems or the precision selectivity as the explosives struck home.

Then the space erupted with cheers and whoops as it was obvious that the destroyer shells were raining down with huge concussions and great heaps of dirt being thrown skyward like opening flower blossoms.

It was after that, that the Captain and the Master Chief appeared on the screen together…

The old ram smiled slightly..."I'm sure you liked the end of the show."

The crew in the mess responded with clapping, cheering and whooping! For his part...Jackson sat next to Darla just rubbing his paw over her thigh. To be honest, the display of fire power had him scared snitless. She grabbed his paw in reply. Anyone who wasn't thinking a little bit about the result such brutal ferocity could do to anyone caught in it….could never call themselves a mammal. Darla found the celebratory mood a little offensive. It seemed the old Master Chief echoed her feelings…

"I wish to impart on anyone considering what we did this morning to be "cool" to think deeply about their possible giddiness over our "urban make over" of the Athahead landscape. Had the Island been "populated" this morning? Most if not all the inhabitants would be dead. There is no joy in this. This my shipmates is what we earnestly don't want to do." The old Master Chief turned to the Captain. "Sir? Your thoughts?"

"The Master Chief makes the point pretty clear." Commander Winsor said. "Shipmates….it's not a light thing to possess the sort of power that we have. The folks back home don't scrimp when it comes to protecting what we have nor in providing us with the tools to do it. You only got a small sample of what the Navy and the Fleet Marine can throw. If there had been living mammals under all that firepower...they would not be having a good day and that's not something to chuckle or cheer about. To take the life of even a single mammal, is one life too many destroyed. To be the stewards of this power requires us to be both professional and compassionate, Sober yet thankful that our citizens care so much about "our" lives...they make it absolutely certain that if things go South for us, if we are faced with war? We WILL dominate the battle space, we will end any conflict swiftly with maximum violence. Only by that policy will we hope to deter our adversary from event the thought of war."

"That being said shipmates? We will hit the ports after two more days of tandum operations with our host nation. Myself and the Master Chief will of course give an extensive briefing prior to calling away liberty. Let's get back to work, finish our tasking, get the ship clean and neat and prepare for the welcome hospitality to be offered by our Outback friends. That is all."

Darla gave Jackson a quick cheek kiss and rubbed his head tuft. "Don't bum out today ok?" She said as he rubbed his chin. "After work? Let's get with Ayden and Gilly and play spades?"

Jackson stood up and checked to make sure he had Albert and Myler secure in his uniform pockets. "Ok...We'll play in the enlisted mess after evening chow." Jackson said as he smiled and walked back towards the ICERM shop…

"Petty Officer Wilde!" A voice called from behind. Jackson turned to see Rudy Dolf coming up..."Good morning Sir." Jackson said.

"I didn't give you proper appreciation for what you did for me Mister Wilde." Rudy said with a smile. "Thank you so much again."

"Sir...it's what shipmates should do." Jackson said as he pointed to the mascot. "bet you never lose that again."

Rudy looked around..."If you go out on the town during our first day of liberty? Would it be too much trouble if I tagged along with you?"

Jackson smirked back. "But Sir! That's inappropriate behavior becoming an officer of the line. You should not soil your immaculate mammalage with the likes of us slimy enlisted types?"

Rudy snickered back…."For once?…..Fluck…...that. Will you have me?"

Jackson looked around and gave Rudy's arm a quick punch tap. "Yes Sir. Of course you may. Myself, my girlfriend, two of my rodent friends are all going with Petty Officer Gull. You are very welcome."

As Jackson walked away...Myler seemed unhappy at the thought. "Sheesh….you invited a "silver spoon flyer" to be with us? I was hoping to let myself go on liberty."

"Being too generalizing there." Albert replied. "I bet Mister Dolf is real lonely among the reindeer and other equines because of his nose. Of course he can hang with us. Glad to have him with our band." Albert said smiling. "Having an officer with us could be an advantage?"

Myler snickered. "Bet he's a virgin?"

"You're a virgin so shut up." Jackson snorted. "In fact? I'm going to start a pool just to say that Myler doesn't get laid a single day in port."

"Bah." Myler joshed. "Make it on Albert. He'll spend all the time up in the hills of Tametoka Island studying something like plants."

Albert snorted. "There is nothing wrong with being absent from drunken debauchery. The Captain says we should be on our best behavior."

Myler looked up at Jackson. "I know what you'll be doing."

"Open your snoot and I'll make sure you get electrocuted." Jackson replied smirking. "And yes….I saved up a lot of pay for it too."

"What? To get married?" Albert asked.

"Huh?" Jackson replied. "No….we are not getting married! I'm….going to pamper her like she should be."

"Yup…He's going to be broke in six hours." Myler. "She has him pussy whipped. Wanna make a bet Albert? They'll be married in six hours from liberty call, you watch."

"Nope." Albert replied. "I know they won't. But we are going to spend the first night in Paddy Beach. I will at least allow myself that little bit of "clubbing" around. I hear the establishment called "The Little Acacia Tree" serves the best cheese and wine in the tropics."

"You are not going there for "cheese and wine"." Myler said as he tweaked Albert's ear.

"That's for me to know and you'll never find out." Albert said smirking. "It will give me a chance to study the social activities of the local inhabitants for my college thesis."

Jackson hopped on a nearby escape ladder. "Cheese n Ritz" It is getting super deep in here now." He said with a snicker.

11 am19 September 2040

Bunny Borough

Nick followed Judy from the car and into the small pastry store owned by Gideon Gray. Actually it was his original store when he opened it after coming home from culinary college…

"Well look who's here." Travis Halfgate, Gideon's long time weasel friend since childhood said as he walked from behind the counter. Get over here you?"

"Morning Travis." Judy said as she walked up and hugged Travis. "How are you? Is Gideon around?"

"Right now Gid's up in Deerbrook county working the fall fair there. You want something?" Travis asked. "Oh shoot, where are my dang manors at this morning? How are you Nick? Uh….can I offer you a chair to sit in?" Travis asked as he noted the walking cane.

"Oh no…." Nick replied chuckling. "This here? This here is my latest scam, you know? The old fashioned "pitty play prop" to sucker un-suspecting widows."

Travis snatched a chair from one of the in eating tables. "For you if you need it Sir."

"Now you're really insulting my age Trav." Nick sighed then chuckled.

"Now? Can I get you both some coffee?" Travis asked.

"Actually? I'm here to order some pies….for my retirement." Judy said sounding somewhat down.

Travis poked her with a paw finger..."Never thought that would come so soon. Where did the time fly?" He then offered Judy an order menu. "I'm sure Gid's going to say..."She gets it all free, sky's not the limit, hut two three four!"

"I'm not going to let Gid do this all for free." Judy replied.

"I'll tell him that but since when does he listen to me?" Travis said waving a paw. "So? You going to see your folks while you're here? I was shocked when I heard they sold the farm and moved to a smaller house."

Judy showed Nick the menu and allowed him to pick a selection of pies. "Well they sold it to one of my cousins so it stays in the Hopps family. But it was time they retired from working."

"Your paw was never one to like sitting around as I remember." Travis said as he gave Judy a pie. "That's for your parents. I'll pay for it."

Judy placed the pie on a table and gave Travis a hug..."You know? I never realized how soft a weasel could feel?"

"Don't make me cry you stupid bunny?" Travis snickered back. "I see you still have ridiculously huge feet."

"Hey?" Nick snorted. "Don't insult my wife...sex is not complete without huge feet."

"You two are just complete pigs." Judy snorted.

"And who spent more time playing in mud?" Travis snickered. "Should tell your husband about the naked mud wresting you got into with Gid."

Nick gasped…."Honey! How could you cheat on me!"

"Living proof that foxes suck at wrestling in mud….especially big fat fluffy foxes. We were in Junior High School and I had been reading a book on police take down tactics. So? I decided to grow a pair and took Gideon on at his favorite swimming site."

Travis laughed…."She got a face full of fox balls!"

Nick laughed…."Oh my gawd!"

"Well? I wasn't exactly a smart bunny in school ok? My daring ran faster than my head sometimes." Judy snickered. "Now shut it Travis."

"Ok, ok…..I'll save the details for your retirement party." Travis said giggling as he took the menu. "I'll call Gid and we'll plan this out right away. It's good to see you Judy. You too Nick."

Nick and Judy finished their business and got back into their car to drive to Stewart and Bonnie's new house…

"An up close and personal view of big fat fox nuts? How interesting?" Nick snickered.

"Don't make me kill you?" Judy yelped back.

"So?…..Just how big are Gideon's nuts?" Nick chuckled! Judy just about drove their car off the road as she busted her gut laughing her head off!

(Laughter) Nick! (Laughter) I'm going to piss myself!

"Did you? Did you kiss those nuts?" Nick asked as he laughed..."Oh my gawd! The visual is turning me into stone! I thought Medusa was a myth!"

"It was nothing Nick! Nothing! I was getting in touch with my wild side, I saw Gideon and Travis skinny dipping and I thought I could take him down. Big mistake ok?" Judy gasped out. Then she said quietly..."Yes...his nuts put you to shame ok? Now please…..please don't say anything in front of my parents?!"

Nick snickered..."Bonnie? Stewart? Your daughter kissed some huge fox nuts and nooooooo...they were not mine."

"NICHOLAS WILDE!" Judy warned. "Grrrrrrrr….."

Nick pointed out the window. "You missed the house?"

"Oh for Fritz sake!" Judy yelped as she stopped.

"Hmmm...fox nuts on the brain?" Nick jested.

Judy punched him hard on his shoulder…."You so much as squeak and I'll sock you in the eye Nick Wilde!"

Nick waved his paws…."Ok….ok…..sigh…..absolutely….calm and collected….."

Then he sang…."Glory...glory big old fox nuts…..Glory, glory big old fox nuts…."

And Judy socked him in the eye!

"OUCH!" Nick yelped….Ow….help...domestic violence division? My wife hit me?"

"If you don't quit it? I will de-ball you." Judy snorted back as she stopped the car. "It's a nice little house." She said as she looked at the small white and blue two story house.

Nick slipped out of the car and smiled. "They went for the "Leave it to Beaver" look. Very home-eee sub-modern and calming."

As Nick and Judy came through the picket fencing, Bonnie and Stewart came out of the house…

"Hey you….how's my soon to be retired cop?" Bonnie asked joyfully as she took her daughter in a hug…

"Great Mom." Judy replied. She was about to hug her father when she noticed he'd stepped back a little. Was he backing away from Nick?

"Oh Stu...stop fooling around?" Bonnie asked. "It's Nick you clown."

"Nick?" Stu asked. "Oh! Oh yeah….Nick! Sheesh….I uh…..I kinda zoned out there a little bit, you know me...mile a minute Stu?" The old male bunny hugged Judy tight…."Hey my Jude the dude…How are you honey?"

"Great Dad." Judy replied a little taken back by her father's behavior.

"Stewart?" Nick said as he offered a hug, which Stu took…."Hey!" Nick said as he wrapped an arm around Stu's shoulders. "Look...I know you want to show off the house but Stewart and I? We have enough time for that later? I want to take my Father in Law out to lunch….if you two don't mind?"

Stu gave Nick a questionable look..."Is that? "Me lunch" or "Us lunch"?" He said shrugging.

"Do you believe this big bunny?" Nick replied. "I mean seriously...grade A comedy act here! We should do improv…...Stew Stu?"

Judy looked at Nick. "Are you sure you can drive our car Nick?"

"I still have the good use of my arms and legs. I'm just going to the Roxy Foxy field kitchen down the road soooooo….we'll be on our way ok? Come on Stu." Nick took Stewart by a paw and walked him to the car while Judy followed Bonnie into the house…

"Mom?" Judy asked concerned. "Mom? What is wrong with Daddy? It's like he didn't know who Nick is?"

"Well….you know your father Judy? He's always got his head moving in three different directions..." Bonnie tried to explain.

"Mom?" Judy pressed. "I can tell you're trying to lie a mile away? Please?"

Bonnie sighed and leaned against the door jam leading into the kitchen. "Honey? We're both old….your father's….your father's….loosing his mind. I didn't want to worry you..."

Judy turned her head to the side..."How long has this been going on?"

"It's gotten worse over the last month." Bonnie said as she fought to hold back tears..."Our delivery boy is a fox Judy...your father went for our gun. I had to have your brother Dennis come in and take it and all the sharp knives out of the house. Sometimes your father is doing well and other times he's just a blank statue ….I didn't want you to be upset..."

Judy walked up to Bonnie and snuggled her tightly..."You should have called me when it started getting bad mom? At least call Sandy? She'd be here in a heartbeat!"

"You kids have your own lives." Bonnie replied.

"You're our parents! As if I tell Jackson the same thing and he ever listens?" Judy said as she kissed her mother on the nose. "We love you...Mom?"

Bonnie walked into the kitchen and sat at the table..."I just don't know how bad it will get...we might miss your retirement honey...worse? You might not be able to bring Nick around here any more. He even snapped at Gideon last week."

Bonnie started to panic but Judy took hold of her paw..."Mom? I'm sure Nick can take care of Dad just fine. Why don't you show me this cute little house? It's so funny? I'm feeling claustrophobic right now."

**the Roxy Foxy field kitchen**

Nick led Stu to a table after they went through the buffet stands and filled their plates…

"I tell you Stewart, I love this place every time we come here." Nick said as he sat down. "Specially the sea food salad spread? Top notch."

"Nick?" Stu said as he played with his salad..."I'm sorry...for that thing at the house..."

Nick petted Stu's paw…"It's not a problem...I feel worse than you do. I should have told Judy a while ago but...I felt you deserved your privacy."

"It's getting worse." Stu replied. "I mean….these black outs? Not knowing faces? Looking at our photo albums and you can't place a name with a face?"

Nick rubbed Stu's cheek gently..."It's alright Stu...Doesn't change how I think of you. Certainly won't change how Judy sees you or any of the kids."

"Have you told Jackson?" Stu asked.

"No….and I don't plan to tell him. I don't tell him a lot of things, I don't tell Judy everything. It's best I don't upturn the apple cart. I tell Jackson and he'll dump everything to run home." Nick replied as he ate.

"How? Is your back?" Stu asked.

"Oh….it hurts. Hurts about everywhere with everything. Every step is a potential nightmare. I'm so used to the pain that I can act like I'm normal but trust me...I'm screaming." Nick replied.

Stu sighed…."We're both busted old toys aren't we?"

"Hmph….how about for old times sake you and I get one of those bottles of yours and get totally flucked up? Then at least we'll forget snit together?" Nick chuckled.

"Nick?" Stu asked. "If the worst should happen? Would you and Judy look after Bonnie?"

"Well….." Nick replied. "Nothing bad is going to happen. You're going to stay in that house even if I have to use my retirement money to pay for a care giver for you. You belong with Bonnie and that's that."

"It'll be too much for her to bear…." Stu replied.

"If I know Bonnie? She'll burn the house up with you and her in it before anyone comes to take you to a nursing home or a hospice. Hell no...you are staying in that house. And if the worst does happen? You don't have to ask us twice and you know that well." Nick leaned forwards and gave Stu a loving lick kiss…

"Now?….can we finish our lunch without any water works? I think we have a bottle of sweet lightening bliss to guzzle don't we?" Nick asked.

Stu smiled back..."Bonnie and Judy will absolutely kill us if we get stone drunk."

"Good….then all our problems will be solved after all!" Nick yelped. "I'll even put the shovels beside us so our wives can bury the evidence. What do you think Stu? Would I look sweet on a cooking skewer with those cute white paper cooking booties on my severed legs? I hope I have a granny smith apple stuck in my mouth? Boy?…..I am one sicko mother flucker fox."

Stu chuckled…."I have some really old Blue eyed Bourbon stashed away." The old bunny snickered. "And trust me? You won't have to worry about lost virility with this stuff….you filthy Hombrah bastard."

Nick snarled wickedly back..."You make my mouth water you big fat juicy bunny."

end of Chapter 25


	26. Chapter 26

FIRST SALVO

A Zootopia fan fiction by Dan

Rated M+

(c) Zootopia 2016 by Disney Animated Studios

(Artist ownership) Ayden Gull from BRO GULLS by Anti_Dev

(Artist ownership) "I Will survive" by William Borba 2017

(Artist ownership) Will and Alex Gray, Sheath and Knife by Harmarist

(Artist ownership) Anubis and the buried bone by Harmarist

(c) (Artist ownership) The K'zin by Lary Niven.

(Artist ownership) Don Carnage Disney's TAIL SPIN

(Artist ownership) Ikkey the Fox Kit by Inkbunny's Ikkey

(Artist Ownership) Master Guns Flash by Inkbunny's Flash Timberwolf

(Artist Ownership) Chuck Dawson (cat) From Omaha the Cat Dancer Reed Waller 1994

(Artist Ownership) Jag Damien Tiger from PuffyFluffy of Inkbunny

**Chapter 26**

**Liberty Time part 1**

**21 August 2040**

**MCRD Savanna**

**Camp Quanaco Marine Base**

**7am**

**Rifle range**

The whole Company was turned out after morning chow for this event. A confident and smirking Nori Hopps placed a rifle case on a long table, flipped open the cover and pulled out the Browning Auto Rifle he had spent the previous day working on at a machine shop on base. He stopped before the wolf Sargent who had told him there was no way in hell he could modify the heavy rifle for a bunny to be able to shoot it.

"Took me? Nine hours to modify this BAR. Do you want to get those skimpy underclothes now or later Sarge?" Nori said with a snicker as he turned his service cap around…

"GET EM BROTHER!" Dori yelped out!

I Warned you not to get him hard up there Sargent!" Owen said as he sat crossing his arms and smirking. "You're about to get eaten for dinner by a bunny there mister Canine."

Nori looked back at Pow Pow and smiled. "Give me some gangster music Ka Pow Pow?" He asked.

Powen hit "play" on a boom box which caused Nori to sway and bob with the rifle resting against his shoulder as he wiggled a "thirty ot" magazine in his paw…

_This is how we do it_  
_It's Friday night, and I feel alright_  
_The party is here on the West side_  
_So I reach for my 40 and I turn it up_  
_Designated driver take the keys to my truck_  
_Hit the shore 'cause I'm faded_  
_Honeys in the street say, "Monty, yo we made it!"_

Nori sauntered up to the firing line, slapped the magazine into the magazine lock and racked the charge handle to put a round into the chamber…

"Mam? Gunny Rakshah Mam? I am ready on the line!" Nori yelped as he brought the big BAR down and held it at his hip…

"READY ON THE LEFT…..READY ON THE RIGHT…..READY ON THE FIRING LINE?! RANGE IS HOT! FIRE WHEN READY!" The Gunny yelled.

Nori jerked the "BAR" up tight against his shoulder and pulled the trigger!

"KAK, KAK, KAK, KAK, KAK, KAK, KABLAW!"

"KAK, KAK, KAK, KAK, KAK, KAK, KABLAW!"

He wasted the whole magazine and stood amidst the dust kicked up by the barking machine gun with a toothy snicker on his face….

"How's that? Big mouth?" Nori said to the Sargent. "Need more convincing?"

Dori stood thumping a foot on the bleachers….."AAAAROOOOOOO! EAT HIM UP BROTHER! EAT EM UP!"

Nori slapped another magazine into the BAR, shouldered it tight and walked forwards as the rifle barked again!

"KAK, KAK, KAK, KAK, KAK, KAK, KABLAW!"

"KAK, KAK, KAK, KAK, KAK, KAK, KABLAW!"

Nori stopped, turned around and draped the rifle over his shoulders…"I prefer my bitches wear pink panties with white laces by the way?" He said confidently as he un-shouldered the rifle, slapped in another magazine and one paw pointed the weapon down range….

"KAK, KAK, KAK, KAK, KAK, KAK, KABLAW!"

"KAK, KAK, KAK, KAK, KAK, KAK, KABLAW!"

Re-shouldering the rifle...Nori walked passed the shocked wolf and sneered at him. "Uh…...Mic drop…...bitch!"

The Company went nuts with the brothers high five-ing and hugging their burly crib mate….

"YEOW! YOU SHOWED HIM HIS ASS BROTHER!" Dori yelped gleefully.

"Calm down before you piss yourself Dor?" Nori said as he rubbed Dori's head tuft.

Owen pointed to the still smoking rifle with a smile. "Works great! What are you using in the recoil shock-absorbers?"

Nori patted the rifle. "Grade six viscosity oil. It's like two shades near gelatinous but that works well to dampen the kick a little. Along with the riding assembly of the free floating barrel."

The wolf Sargent who made the bet with Nori sagged…"You won Private… damn….I never thought anyone could modify a BAR like that. What the hell did you do to that weapon?"

"I told you I like to tinker with mechanical stuff?" Nori replied. "I just modified the receiver and the barrel with a shock and piston float system so everything moves with the recoil. Had to carve out a little of the wooden stock to make it all fit but it worked. The rifle doesn't kick like an angry mule any more and…."

Nori threw the BAR into Dori's paws.

it's light enough for some bunnies to carry it. You'll also notice that I shorted the barrel? I compensated for that with a new barrel with a greater number of rifling twists per inch. Plus….?"

Nori pulled a bullet from a magazine and showed the Sargent and the Gunny. "I got rid of the point nose bullets and went to a blunt nose and a longer round. No more bullet wobble coming out of the gun. This big bitch now? Will cut things in half at seventy five yards. All that? From a stupid, dumb, claud hopper feet bunny."

Dori snapped his paws…."Game….set…..and grave there stiff!"

Nori got nose to chest with the wolf Sargent…."Now...I want my three boxes of Vanilla, chocolate and chocolate cherry wafers. They have to be on a "silver" platter service tray? And "my bitch" must be dolled up in a nice black lacy pair of Lingerie with long white socks and a pink bow on "her" head. That…..was the deal Sarge?"

The Sargent snarled. "Just who are you calling a bitch Private!"

Gunny Rakshah snapped back. "You...bitch! Are you going to welch out of your obligation?"

"Gunny!" The Sargent yelped. "You're not possibly going to let me go through with this! This is degrading and humiliating!

"You! Made the bet Sargent!" The Gunny snarled. "And now in addition? You will wear some perfume when you show up or I'll have you run around the athletic track at the physical performance field in full view of the Commanding General's house. I'm sure he'll blow a gasket if his children get an eye full of a Marine wolf running in full on drag…..won't he?"

Ori walked up to Nori and took the BAR from him..."Lemme try this Bro?"

"This isn't back home Ori. Besides this is still too heavy for you there...rubber arms." Nori said as he passed the BAR to Gunny Rakshah. "So Mam? Can I get that issued to me? Can I qualify with it?"

"After I send it to ordinance and they look at it." Rakshah replied. "That's pretty innovative there Private."

"Might be more practical if it were a solid composite stock. I'll be honest with you Mam? Very few bunnies are going to be capable of lugging that beast on the battlefield by themselves unless they were mules on their daddy's farms." Nori said.

"Sheesh….they needed a crane to pull Nori out of momma." Ori snorted.

"How would you like a fat lip Ori?" Nori warned.

Gunny Rakshah nodded..."Once ordinance gets to examine this work of yours Hopps? I'm sure you'll get issued the weapon. The problem though might be the ammunition for it. I don't know if they'll supply you just for unique purposes. You may have to rely on the standard bullet, unless the Fleet Marine addopts this BAR as a special purpose weapon for bunnies. Then...as you've said? There may be a very limited number of you bunnies that are capable of lugging this piece all over the place."

"Not if they're willing to bulk up a little for it." Nori replied. "All has to do with good eating and exercise."

Dori walked up and rubbed Nori's stomach. "And wafer cookies."

"Don't go blabbing my secrets away Dori?" Nori huffed.

**Downtown Zootopia**

**8am**

**21 August 2040**

**Center of Naval Intelligence (CNI) aka "The Brick"**

Morty (Wolf Cub) sat with his head down onto his crossed arms with his Grandfather rubbing his back…

"Was it that extreme a night Morty?" Ricardo Sanchez (wolf) asked.

"Uh huh….before and after the sake." Morty replied. "At least that's what he called the stuff..."

Rheana (Honey Badger) The chief of intelligence leaned over to Morty..."Do you want to do this later?" She asked.

"No..." Morty replied. "Better to get it over with now while I have it in my head. That's if the Sake didn't destroy half my brain cells."

Soon...two more honey badgers showed up. One carried a recorder, the other a pad of paper…

"Morning Madam Director." The Badger dressed in a deep blue shirt with black jeans said as he directed the female badger with him to another seat close to Morty. "Morty? Before we begin this session?" The blue shirt badger said. "I want to ask you again as always if you're having any negative feelings about what we're doing. If you feel overly pressured or if you believe we're wrong in how you've been tasked. I'll understand if you have developed….you know….fondness or attachments to the subject..."

Morty waved a paw finger…."His name….is Kawam-ura ok dude? Not subject, not thing, not object….Kawam-ura...ok?"

"Calm down Morty." Ricardo said with a gesture.

"I'm just laying that out there Gramps….just laying it out there. He's got flesh, he's got teeth, his breath smells like fish but that's…..that's ok...he's not an object….just pointing that out." Morty said as he slouched and crossed his arms. "So what's on the agenda today?"

The blue shirt badger opened his note book. "Can you give us any more clarity on the social structure of the Kzinti? I know it was kind of choppy the last time we talked about it?"

Morty relaxed in his chair…."Ok….it starts with the Imperial family. They're called the "Pretoriant Class" which is made up of the Emperor, the Imperial Family and nobility such as Lords, Knights and sub-Knights. They call the knights "Samurai" and they run the military, the national police and the secret police or what's known as the Kempi-Tai. And they have zero sense of humor."

"Seriously Morty." Ricrado snorted. "This is a serious meeting and we don't have time for little snippets and jokes."

"Just saying Gramps. That's how Kawam-ura described them. They are "ate up" tail holes with no sense of humor. Serious 24/7 365 days a year. They are die hard warriors who believe death in battle or in daily life is glorious. But the males don't run the day to day functions in the country….the females do all that. All the males in Kzin exist for is to fluck, pump iron and fight."

Blue shirt waved a paw..."Let's stick to the base question please Morty? So there is the Pretoriant class. What's next?"

Morty thought for a moment. "The next class is the business and industry class. These are your money makers and industrial chiefs, merchants, the corporate magnates who run the economy, the production centers, things like that. They have almost all the influence in the central government. Theier version of our City Counsel is called the "Diet" and it listens more to these guys and acts on their whims than on the rest of the population. Most of these guys along with some of the lower royal classes own these huge swathes of the land where the rest of the Kzinti live and work. That's the last class, the "dirt scratchers" your farmers and menial labor cogs you know?"

"You describe that the lowest class of Kzinti society are treated worse than garbage. Surely there must be some dissent, a little unhappiness with their lot in life?" Blue shirt remarked.

"Don't get the wrong impression." Morty replied. "The Kzinti view of happiness is way different than our view of things. The way Kawam-ura describes it? Our houses here would absolutely offend any Kzinti, they're simple minded when it comes to how they live, they're not overly ostentatious like us."

Ricardo snorted. "There you go again Morty, trying to measure up to my genius with these gold plated dictionary words."

"Gramps! Why don't you take what I say seriously?!" Morty snapped as he stood up from his chair. "Let me warn all of you! If you think the lowest most impoverished living Kzinti….and that's by OUR standards of thinking….is going to suddenly jump up and welcome us all with open arms? Guess wrong! The whole population will fight if they have too, loyalty to the state and especially to his majesty is pounded into every Kzinti from cradle to grave. You keep that in mind!"

Morty flopped back into his chair. "Kawam-ura is a rare exception, which is why they have a secret police and believe me? Brutality is as easy to them as butter on bread. I also can't say much if anything about the military...most low class Kzinti have no idea about it and to even show a tenth of an interest in it could get you killed."

Rheana asked..."What is their schooling like? Education?"

"Our cubs and kits would hate it." Morty replied. "Rigid discipline. It's almost like a military boot camp. From pre-school to like sixth grade? You go naked. Naked outside...in the rain….in the snow during winter. You tell any parent here your cubs are gonna do that? Oh hell no."

Blue shirt badger cocked his head. "They….go to school naked?"

"Yup." Morty replied. "They believe that elemental exposure toughens resistance to disease and stiffens mental discipline. Once again, Kawam-ura was a rare exception to the rules….got his rump beat constantly for resisting. Brought a ton of shame on his family."

The female badger who was recording everything raised a paw. "Just how does honor play in the society? You said Kzinti use honor like a currency?"

"Yeah." Morty replied. "Kzinti call it "Stak-kah". Honor determines your value even among the lowly classes. It determines your education, your importance in the "machine", the success of your business or your little farm, your chances of mating. It's very complicated, I still don't understand much of it."

Rheana asked. "Morty? We know they do trade with other nations. They have that Island off their coast, what makes us such pariahs in their minds?"

"We're not like the nations they trade with." Morty replied. "Unisis cultures? You know...one's where it's a single species or that's single species dominant? They respect that. Don't ask me how they think because my brain still hurts from trying to figure out every detail but we're an abomination to them. They have the Island because they do trade with "prey-only" nations but our inclusive society is an offense to them because to them...predators and pray can not exist, that's an abomination against nature itself."

Blue shirt badger replied. "If they knew our own history of how we came to this point..."

"They….don't…..give….a…..snit." Morty replied. "How many times do I have to say it? They don't care what you think, what I think, what our history is, what our values are, what our morals are…..they don't care! We're all scum in their eyes and the upper classes are just chomping at the bit for a good excuse to rip us all to shreds!"

The room went silent for a moment.

"It's just a reality we need to get used too." Morty sighed. "I think it's worthless to try to continue to contact them with offers of peace because you'll only make things worse. I'm done with this session, I'm tired."

Rheana waved a paw. "Ok Morty...you can go."

Morty walked out with Ricardo behind him leaving Rheana and the other two badgers reading over the notes…

"What does that kid want?" The blue shirted Badger snapped. "For us to say "fluck it all" and go to war?"

"That's not what he said Edward." Rheana replied. "He just as frustrated as we all are by their not even talking to us. And yet now we must accept the fact that this is how the Kzinti are, it doesn't mean we should just abandon any efforts to reach them."

Edward threw his paws up in frustration. "We only have a little understanding of their military...at least the Navy and their own fleet marines but we have no ideas as to numbers of troops, numbers of ships, how diverse their weapons systems are. It's time we went to the City Counsel and pushed for permission to employ spy methods. Otherwise we're living in a "whack-a-mole" box and we won't know the size of the hammer till we pop up and get our heads kicked in!"

"The Counsel will shoot us down Edward." Rheana replied. "They've shot us down over and over again for the past ten years on any suggestion of employing espionage and sadly I agree with their logic, Zootopia is not and never must be a society that employs offensive methods as a means of defense."

"It's not "offensive" to protect ourselves from becoming beef jerky on a spit!" Edward yelped. I don't want Zootopia to go blindly into a tail kicking all right?!" Edward flopped exasperated back into his chair. "From what that kid just described? Even their toddlers could rip us apart. When you can scare a badger into a shake? I'm scared for my kids Rheana! But of course you've never had cubs so how would you understand?"

**Gilly and Will's Apartment**

**Sahara Square**

**9:17am**

**21 August 2040**

Will was thumbing through his cell phone messages when the phone hummed an incoming call….

"Hey Bobby!" Will said. Bobby Shaw (Poodle) was on the other end. "I was thinking about your idea of welcoming back the ships? I think it's great! You're non-offensive, offense is the bomb dude…I even got a nice visit from my little brother from the protest? For once we didn't drift into a spat, really positive impact."

"I have some other news for you too." Bobby said. "She wants to talk to you."

"The Sailor from the USV base?" Will said with a slight gasp. "How did you get her to say yes?"

"Wasn't easy." Bobby said with a sigh. "She's super skiddish about it, yet she's dying to meet you."

Will snickered..."Are you trying to se me up with her?"

"No mammal..." Bobby replied. "She's a lesbian. She likes lamb chop."

"How does she want to meet?" Will asked.

"I arranged for a hotel room in the gay district on Sahara Beach. Told her I know the owner, there's no hotel cameras, she'll be perfectly fine. I'll be there too." Bobby replied.

Will thought for a moment. "Bob? Is she on the up and up about this? Is she sure she actually saw this stuff go own?"

"As best sure as she can be." Bobby replied. "Now...she can't confirm if these were actual covert operations into Kzin. All she can do is tell what she saw and what she heard. It's up to us to use the information. And we must keep her identity secret Will….big….big must."

"I understand Bobby." Will replied. "You call when she's ready and I'll come meet her."

"I hope she's wrong." Bobby replied. "I hope it's just a role acting deal for training purposes and not real "black arts" stuff in Kzin."

"You and me both Bob." Will said as he rubbed his head tuft. "Just call me when she'd ready ok? By the way? I was interviewed by the Tundra Town Sentinel and I'm anticipating the article to come out any day now."

"That's cool." Bobby replied. "By the way? If me and Rick seem a little snippy at each other next meeting? We just have a little disagreement going with each other over some really stupid thing."

"Ok…." Will replied in thought. "Don't need to "TMZ" that to the world."

"Well? It concerns you." Bobby replied. "Rick….got pissy because he thinks I was "cop-ing" looks at you."

"Oh wow..." Will snickered. "Bull dog and a wolf, what do you expect Bob?"

"I'm sorry Will….it's so fricken stupid." Bobby sighed. "I'm thinking of buying horse blinders so I can really piss him off."

"Don't you dare do that in our apartment!" Will yelped. "Bobby? You show up with a pair and I'll snap your poodle tail right off!"

"I won't dude." Bobby replied. "Any way? Good for that article. We should have a planning meeting in two days for the home-coming show."

"That we will do." Will replied. "I'll text you later. Gotta meet my little brother at the gym. We're going to put on pads and kick the snit out of each other."

"Awwww…." Bobby said…."Nothing like unrequited sibling love."

"Dude? Don't trigger me." Will snickered. "Later."

**ZPD Safehouse**

**Sahara Square**

**10:37am**

**21 August 2040**

Kawam-ura walked around the back yard wearing a hoodie over his head and looked down on Morty with concern…

"You are not cheerful. Are they upsetting you?" He asked.

"Huh?" Morty looked back. "They? School? Oh no….no….I'm just board as snit in school. It can get so repetitious you know?" Morty replied with a stutter.

Kawam-ura stopped..."Morty?" The Kzinti asked. This time he didn't attach the "young friend" honorific to Morty's name which made the young wolf feel nervous. "It is very distasteful to a Kzinti to be lied too."

Morty shook…."I'm sorry….I am so…..so…...sorry Kawam-ura tomodachi."

"Why don't you just come out and say it?" The Kzinti replied. "You're getting information from me, it's that simple."

Morty gasped and shook his paws…."But I like you Kawam-ura tomadachi! Honest! I like you! I'm sorry I deceived you!" The young wolf was starting to panic…

"Morty?" The Kzinti replied waving his paws. "Morty? Breath before you pass out? I'm not going to throw you out because you've been asked to act in the stead of your country. Perhaps this is a better way than if I just sat in a chair all day being questioned by some who have no….character. Do you understand this?"

"So….you're not angry?" Morty asked.

"Not at you at all. Though I do wish your government could have been a little forward with the truth. I won't or would not give them everything I might know. I certainly have no secrets that would be of any use to your government unless you think growing rice is a secret?"

Morty shrugged..."I don't know what rice is."

"Well….there's one thing I can share with you." Kawam-ura said waving a paw. "Did your government go through the boat I was on?"

Morty was silent for a moment…."About that Kawam-ura? We….did have some of our mammals go through your boat? It was booby trapped with a bomb. Several bombs in fact."

"Well I did not plant those bombs." Kawam-ura replied. "It is more likely that our secret police planted them for just such a case as someone stealing a boat to leave or as a warning to the crews of our fishing vessels not to become shall we say….overly adventurous?" Kawam-ura said as he traced a paw finger over the table. "Was anyone hurt?"

"Two otters." Morty replied. "Quite seriously hurt."

Kawam-ura lowered his ears…."I am very sorry. Once again? Those bombs were not my doing, I swear to you. But there is something that was on the boat that I would very much like to show you. If you could ask for it from your police? I promise it is not offensive in any way."

Morty thought for a moment...then pulled his smart phone from his school backpack. "Hello? Rheana? This is Morty. Did you keep all the things that were taken off Mister Kawam-ura's boat?" Morty asked. "So….? It's been cataloged and everything is stored? If I want something from it, will I have to go through a ton of tape or will you just hand it over to me?"

Morty listened a moment to Rheana. "Ok...there should be a canvas bag among the items that simply says "Rice" on it. Yes….R….I….C….E….rice. I'd like the whole bag if possible." Morty said then he stopped to listen. "Yes we are at the safe house location now." Morty said…."Yes….fine….thanks a lot." He said as he hung up. He turned to Kawam-ura with a smile. "They'll deliver that bag you described."

"Good Morty-Wakamoto." Kawam-ura said with a slight bow. "Then I will show you how to grow rice."

**The Outback Islands**

**Paddy Beach, Elsbane **

**11am**

**21 August 2040**

The welcome music boomed from a band of Kangaroos (The 1964 Tokyo Olympics march fare) playing on a small Island as the Growler followed by the Gnu York passed by with all their signal flags flying from the yard lines and huge Zootopia flags flying from the main center line running down the tall mast of the superstructures…

Everyone was out in their dress uniforms and as the ships came abreast of the playing band, the old naval anthem of Zootopia boomed out from the ship's speakers and every tongue and maw boomed out the old stanzas….

"_**Fife and Drum flourish"**_

_Oh Raise up the colors….and sound the anchors away._

_Set the watches to their duties...act swift without delay._

_We sail for the herd...We sail for the herd._

_For our dear Zootopia…we go upon the sea._

_**Chorus**_

_Oh bless our dear old land….United and forever free._

_We'll fight to defend it…... as our Fathers did upon the sea._  
_The gallant Mammal Navy…..will make the enemy dance._  
_They'll never harm the herd…...They'll never get the chance._

"_**Rolling Drums"**_

_Sound the call to quarters….Every mammal to their guns._

_Predators and prey...we shall all act as one._

_Train the cannons true...score on every round._

_Till on the sea floor….only the enemy can be found._

_**Chorus**_

_Oh bless our dear old land….United and forever free._

_We'll fight to defend it…... as our Fathers did so brave,_  
_The gallant Mammal Navy…..will make the enemy dance._  
_They'll never harm the herd…...They'll never get the chance._

"_**Rolling Drums"**_

_Oh from rodent to Elephant….Bless us every daughter and son._

_Brothers and sisters of Zootopia..we shall all act as one._

_Train the cannons true...score on every round._

_Till on the sea floor….only the enemy can be found._

_**Chorus**_

_Oh bless our dear old land….United and forever free._

_We'll fight to defend it…... as our Fathers did so brave,_  
_The gallant Mammal Navy…..will make the enemy dance._  
_They'll never harm the herd…...They'll never get the chance._

Jackson stood once again...chest out, head high, arm raised in salute welling with pride as his voice joined his shipmates. The kangaroos responded by changing their music to the Navy song until the noise bounced off the hills and the sides of the steel warships as they headed for the docks in the harbor.

With the call of "Ship's company at ease!" from the Captain, Jackson pulled out his smart phone and started snapping pictures, making videos and texting like crazy back home…

"Hey Mom and Dad! We're pulling into the Outbacks now!" Jackson yelped as he posed a selfie video. "Me, Darla and everybody got the next three days on liberty, I can't wait! We'll call you when we get ashore ok?!" Jackson sent a video, a few pictures and stood watching as the harbor tugs came out to pull the destroyers to their births.

The Growler and Gnu York with the Amphibious Command Ship Tun Taven would visit Paddy while the Savana and the Sayoni would visit Olopo Bay. Of course everybody was encouraged to spread out to all the islands, each offering different rest and relaxation pleasures. Darla had her heart set on taking Jackson to Seal Haven island with it's underwater hotel built with colorful natural coral growing all over it. And speaking of her…

"Hi!" Darla yelped as she wrapped her arms around Jackson's waist then backed off because of them being in uniform. "Sniff…..smell that air!" She said as she leaned against the railing..."Where to first?" She asked playfully.

"I promised Ayden we'd stick with him the first night here." Jackson replied. "He wants to take us club hopping in Paddy. Then you and me can go to Seal Island."

Darla playfully rubbed a paw finger on Jackson's chest. "Where I can teach you SCUBA….and some other things." Darla turned her ears down and frowned… "Oh Jackie...I am so sorry for Daddy being such a stubborn old traditionalist dork." Darla said as she flopped her tail hard. "Ugh! I want to go home and punch him!"

"Dar?!" Jackson said. "How can you think like that?!"

"Well it's very easy where Daddy is concerned. The nerve of him! I gave them both a piece of my mind." Of course Darla was putting up an act. Question was… was Jackson buying it? She snuggled him quickly…

"I want to see what this drink they call Mojo can do?" Darla said smiling. "I hear it's like the "Funky Cold Medina"."

Jackson smirked back. "I'm not willing to find out. Might end up sex bumping a plant or the wrong guy."

Darla snickered..."Any way? Since we'll be off soon, I better finish packing a bag and getting ready. Oh yeah...sigh….we can't leave until we watch the "Channel Fever shot" on television. You know? Don't catch ticks, don't catch crabs, don't catch VD and wear protection."

"Oh I am so excited to watch that." Jackson said. "I should get a video and send it to my Dad. You know what he said to me once? "Now Jackson? The Navy can be a corrupting influence on a young impressionable mammal as you so keep your whits in your head and your penis in your pants."

Darla slapped Jackson's arms. "Nick did not say that!"

"Yeah….he did." Jackson replied. "And my mother said..."Now you remember what your father is saying Jackson, he is very concerned about you. And oh? Did your father teach you how to use a condom?"

Darla laughed falling onto her butt…."She said that!"

"And she left me totally confused." Jackson replied smirking.

"How is he?" Darla asked.

"He's no different than the last time." Jackson replied. "I know he's sort of chomping his tail tip wanting my Mother to get busy and retire already so they can move to Aiden to that cottage my Uncle Fennick owned. In fact? Mom's supposed to see her replacement today."

**The ZPD First Precinct (First Prinky)**

**Downtown Zootopia**

**noon**

**21 August 2040**

Judy was ever a perfectionist. She looked herself over again..."Feet leathers clean...uniform un-wrinkled…buttons shiny...badge shined...belt polished….ok…. (breathing) Captain? Welcome to the First Precinct, pleasure to meet you….ok…."

Judy reached for her intercom switch..."Ok Paige. Please tell Captain Jordan that I am ready to meet her now?" She said.

"Yes Chief." Paige Clawhawser replied. Moments later, paige opened the Chief's door and gestured a tall black female panther through.."Captain Jordan? Chief Wilde." Paige said as she introduced Jordan to Judy.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Chief. A real pleasure." Jordan said with a smile.

"Captain...Welcome to your new assignment." Judy replied. "Would you like to sit down? A cup of coffee or a preferred drink?"

"Water's fine Chief. It's a bit of a broiler out there today." Jordan replied.

Paige got the Captain a glass and a pitcher of water and left her and Judy to talk by themselves…

"So how does it feel Judy?" Jordan asked. "Leaving after all you've done?"

Judy sighed..."Do I look all right?"

"You'll feel different the first time you don't get up with your tail on fire for work. But you deserve it girl! Go!…..get!…..enjoy your life…..breath….." Jordan pressed. "I know….I know…..we must go through the rituals….the meet and greet or in my case to the subordinates….the "Meat" and "eat"

Judy chuckled…."Typical predator female."

"It's in my feline blood." The panther replied. "When the mayor called me to say I'd been selected, it took me a moment to realize he wasn't pulling my leg. You're a tough actor to follow Judy."

"Then don't try." Judy replied. "Just be yourself. So how did the hubby take the news?"

"Oh you know Tyrone..."Now I won't see you at all." So I'm like. "We have enough kittens don't we? Some one needs to invent reverse blue pill for that husband of mine….seriously. And what about Nick? How is he?"

"At least there's been no change so far." Judy replied. "He's using a cane more often to get around but the doctors added a little emphasis to my speeding up retirement."

"It's that bad?" Jordan asked.

Judy sighed then stood up on her desk..."We should go about the day's particulars so I don't drop into a funk and become a babbling mess..."

"Judy? I am so sorry I brought all that up." Jordan said as she petted Judy with a paw. "That was wrong of me."

"No...it's alright." Judy replied. "I'm dealing with so much emotional stuff. This? Nick? My son may be getting married but I wish he would wait...then again I'm still thinking he's waddling around the house in pampers. You know I actually went into his room to kiss him goodnight at like one in the morning last week?"

Jordan smiled. "Shows just how much you love him. How's he doing in the Navy?"

"His ship's in the Outback Islands right now." Judy replied. "See? He's pulling into an adult Disneyland and I think he's twelve...if he didn't have a girl friend I'd be scolding him over the phone right now against bar hopping."

Jordan shook her head. "That wouldn't be the only angst I'm sure."

"Like I said Jordan? Let's get into the mundane and boring part of this turn over so I can forget my worries and die in a bureaucratic brown tsunami."

"Fine with me." Jordan replied.

**The Sled Pull Gym**

**Downtown Sahara Square**

**noon**

**21 August 2040**

"THWAP!" "THWAP!" "THWAP!"

Alex laid into Will with three good punches and the older brother felt the hits!

"Good! You're not a skinny little stick any more!" Will snapped as he dodged a swing and nailed Alex good on the head protector!

"Snit! Will! Lighten up!" Alex yelped.

"What?" Will snorted as he danced around the floor. "What? Were you expecting your "peacenik" brother to be a "weak fag"? I'm the "Top" if that slipped your mind?"

"THWAP!" "THWAP!" "THWAP!"

Will laid in three good punches and sent Alex down on his butt! "Come on Alex! You have to be faster, I told you I wasn't going to be fair and light with you."

Alex leaped up, tackled his big brother, crashed him to the floor on his back and clamped his maw over his throat!

"SNARL…..GRRRRRR…..Who's the little bitch now?" Alex growled. He then unlocked his jaws and sat back breathing heavy…

"I think I pissed my underwear." Will said as he shook his head and felt his neck. "We're not in Marine basic kid."

"How's work?" Alex asked. "Anyone at the carborundum give you any grief over your anti-war beliefs?

"No….not at all." Will replied. "Might be different if we decided to bash the military. It's not the common grunts fault for policies. How about you and high school? Anyone know about you big brother?"

"I got into a fight." Alex huffed. "Big mouth called you a sniveling pussy and I closed his trap. Mom…..wasn't too happy about that."

"Let me guess? You got suspended." Will said waving a paw finger. "Of course Mom's going to be upset. Alex? This is like the sixth suspension since tenth grade with you. You can't throw punches at every mammal who insults me."

"Even if they insult Mom and Dad too? Call you lies? I can't stand up?" Alex huffed.

Will waved a paw..."Alex? How many fights did I have before I was ten? How many?"

"Oh like I'd remember?" Alex snorted.

Will held up his fist…."Zilch. You know Peter Puma?"

"Yeah...I know. He was a bully….yadda….yadda….you've told that story like a bazillion times."

Will chuckled…."You were in fights before you were ten. You beat up a female Alex. All she did was pick up your bike to put it on on the kick stand and you walked up and slugged her."

"It was a mistake Will!….really." Alex huffed. "Damn...what do you have? My whole history in notations?"

Just to perk Alex up...Will pulled a note book from his back pocket.

"Seriously?" Alex yelped.

"No...but I know you too well….you are my little brother." Will said smiling.

"Wow….I was expecting you to say you knew my tail hole more." Alex snickered.

"Let's not talk about those times ok?" Will replied. "Let's just talk about your temperament. You need to control your urge to lash out. I was thinking that with all this preparation you've been doing to join the Marines, you might have improved your self control."

Alex sighed…."I just don't believe I should sit back when my family gets attacked."

"But if you snap off every time some one decides to call me a "faggot" I can also guarantee you Alex that your time in the Marines is going to be troublesome. You have to learn when and where fighting is absolutely required and where restraint is the best option. You are smart as a whip Alex, you probably know those MCT training modules front and back but you need mental discipline as much as you need mental knowledge. "Sticks and Stones" is not a stupid phrase."

Alex frowned. "And I suppose you're going to teach me the Will Gray school of fight avoidance?"

"And I won't even ask for money." Will replied as he stood up and pulled Alex onto his feet. "Come on….let's go take a shower."

Alex followed his older brother into the shower without a care even as they had it by themselves because of the time of day….

"Awww look Will..." Alex snickered as he lathered soap around his groin. "You don't interest me any more." Alex said as he pointed out his unsheathed penis.

"Don't fool around ok?" Will replied. The feeling of Alex's claws rubbing over his back caused Will to jump..."Alex!"

"What?" Alex replied. "I'm soaping up your back you prune….sheesh grow up."

Will turned around and grabbed Alex's wrists…

"Yipe….help….brother rape!" Alex joked.

"Stop it." Will commanded. "When I tell you to stop? You stop. Don't touch me Alex unless I let you."

Alex pulled his arms away…."Oh damn it Will! We talked about this before didn't we? You know damn well I wasn't getting sexual with you! Remember? "It's over Alex?" Cheese Will….is everything I do now going to fall under "good touch, evil touch...every touch is a bad touch?!"

Will sagged..."I just don't want to get triggered."

"All of a sudden everything we did together was bad." Alex huffed. "Our whole cub-hood is nothing but shame and sin. Even all the love we shared when it wasn't sex was bad and disgusting huh? You reading books to me? Playing together? Christmas shopping? Everything we did was flucken sick?!"

"Alex?" Will replied. "I only feel remorse for having used you like I did."

"Will? Get the flucken guilt trip excuses out of your head?" Alex huffed. "I was sucking knobs before you got the idea to pull my swim trunks off so stop putting yourself on the torture rack. I guess I have to stay a mile away from you now because I'm just a trigger huh?"

Will looked downwards…

"Will you look at me?" Alex huffed. "Look at me big brother before I get pissed off and slug you?"

"There you go." Will said as he waved a paw finger. "You prove my point like always Alex."

"Oh…..shut the fluck up, get the soap out of your fur and let's go get something to eat before I text your boyfriend to tell him what a miserable "top" you are." Alex snorted as he smacked Will off the head and walked out….

"Sheesh...I can't see what Gilly sees in you. You were by far the ugliest male I ever had sex with." Alex snickered. "I'm glad we did more doggie style than other positions because looking at you made me wretch!"

Will's maw dropped and he chased after his running brother..."Get back here you little snit and I'll show you ugly!"

**The Destroyer Growler**

**Paddy Beach, Outback Islands**

**2pm**

**21 August 2040**

Jackson stood with Darla, Ayden Gull, and with Myler and Albert in his shirt pockets as they waited in a line for liberty call to go down. Gilly had to say on the Destroyer as part of the ready duty section.

"My mind has been turned to mush." Jackson said. "They should call the "Channel Fever Shot" Mammal abuse.

"I was looking for tape to keep my eyes shut." Darla said smirking. "The tail holes in the shop confiscated it all. The last thing I wanted burned in my mind was Chlamydia.

Albert joked..."They had to instruct us on how to use a condom? What the heck did they think we were in, Primary school? "Don't put it on inside out"...do what the heck? I think it's all self explanatory even to a high IQ mammal as myself?"

Myler joked..."You especially are bound to put it on inside out."

Ayden snickered. "They left the S&M part off the curriculum again damn it."

"What?!" Darla yelped. "You're sick "P Oh One!"

"Yeah...make a jury case out of it?" Ayden snorted. "I'm all into whips, chains and dildos. Ask Jackson."

"I'm not touching that." Jackson snorted back. "I don't know what he does in off time ok?"

"Well are we all going to team up for the ship's Spade tournament on the way back home or what?" Darla asked.

"If you're all gain for that, I sure am." Ayden said waving a feather finger. "Where's Mister Dolf?"

"He'll meet us on the pier. He's coming down the officer's brow." Jackson said. "Where are we going Ayden?"

"Up and down the "main drag" of "Sai Sai Street" so you guys can see what's offered and pick what you chose. But I recommend for the mice the "Nitsy Bitsy Bar if wine and cheese is your desire along with pretty females...or in the case of Albert? Buff males."

Albert snorted. "How about I buff snap my teeth into your tail feathers? What is it with this belief that all highly intelligent mammals are bi-sexual or gay?"

"It's the coke bottle glasses." Myler snickered. "Dead give-a-way."

Suddenly….party music started playing over the ship's announcing system…

"NOW HEAR THIS! NOW HEAR THIS! THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING...DO NOT CAUSE ANY TROUBLE! DO NOT GET INTO TROUBLE! DON'T DO ANYTHING YOU DON'T WANT THE FOLKS AT HOME TO HEAR ABOUT! BE SAFE AND PLAY SAFE! MASTER CHIEF OUT! LIBERTY CALL! LIBERTY CALL! LIBERTY CALL FOR ALL HANDS NOT ON DUTY! THE BROWS ARE NOW OPEN!"

Jackson wrapped an arm around Darla's as they walked over the brow and down to join the throngs from the ship and the Gnu York walking through the pier gate to the road where buses and "Jeep Nee" cars would take them into Paddy Beach…

"Hi everyone!" Rudy Dolf yelped as he came running up.

"Hey Sir!" Ayden said as he reached out a feathered hand. "Welcome aboard."

"You've been here a lot PO1?" Rudy asked. "Hi Mister Wilde. Miss Delaware. Good mice." He said to everyone else.

Albert waved a paw..."Sir? No offense but how did that nose come about?" He asked.

"Albert?!" Darla replied. "I'm sure he doesn't want to deal with that right now?"

"It's nothing." Rudy replied. "I was born with it. Don't try asking me why it's the way it is because that's a mystery to me."

"Where are you from originally Sir?" Jackson asked. "Where's the stuffy?"

"The mascots locked up in the Master Chief's stateroom during in ports. I only have to carry it around another two months. I'm from the Meadow-lands originally." Rudy said as the group stopped to wait for an open bus or a "Jeep Nee"

"Was it difficult when you were a fawn?" Darla asked.

"Actually? My father made it worse." Rudy replied. "When he realized my nose was permanent? He didn't want it to cramp his social life so he made me wear this stupid plastic cap over it."

Jackson frowned. "I'm sorry….jerk."

"The cap made things worse." Rudy said waving his hoof hand. "My voice sounded stupid and I got my tail beaten in school for it. Actually I got it worse from my own kind more than any other mammals. Reindeer can be very cruel if your antlers don't measure up or your tails not flash white or your prancing gate isn't perfect. I was also not coordinated to save my life."

"So you joined the fleet for more abuse." Ayden snickered.

"I had the test scores to go officer." Rudy replied. "My folks were totally against me joining the Navy..."Not a place for deer son, they'll make you cut off your antlers and turn you into a girl." He said. Obviously my father is an expert in judging character."

Jackson yelped…."Jeep Nee guys!" He grabbed Darla's paw and swung her up onto the back and almost dove onto the floor on his back to save seats for everyone else!

"Come on Foxtesticles Bunny! Move!" Ayden snapped as he climbed in with Rudy behind him!

Darla was busting her gut! "Foxtesticles Bunny! Foxticulus Rabbitus!"

"Ok Dar…?" Jackson snorted as he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and suckle kissed her cheek. "Mmmmm!….I'm going to spoil you so rotten when we get to Seal Island….Mmmmm!"

"Ok….save the passions!" Ayden yelped. "Get ready to experience the best adult theme park you ever laid your eyes on."

**Nick and Judy's House**

**Downtown Zootopia**

**2pm**

**21 August 2040**

Between the soft music flowing around the bedroom from the speakers in the ceiling and the paws on his back coursing their way along his spine, Nick for the moment forgot all the pain…

"How many times do I have to say you have the gift Jag?" Nick said as he regarded the young adult Bengal Tiger working on him.

"Enough Nick." Jag said with a smile. "Feeling ok?"

"Like I'm in heaven." Nick smiled back. "How's Isabella and the kids? Hope she doesn't think something weird is going on."

Jag tapped Nick with a playful paw to the head. "Smart tail. No...she doesn't think anything weird is going on. As for Koujo, Hanna and Drogo? They're doing great. Hanna's going to be in sixth grade soon. Drogo's in fourth at that gifted mammal school and Koujo will be three next week."

"You still have little ones." Nick replied. "Aren't they a joy? I used to think mine at times was a little hellion on steroids. I didn't think I'd miss the screaming, the stomping and the diapers so bad."

Jag chuckled..."How's Jackson doing?"

"Fantastic." Nick replied. "He's making good evaluations, he just got a promotion and he might be getting married soon. Ugh...ouch!" Nick yelped as he arched up from his stomach…."Ow! Ow! Ow!….whine….whine…."

Jag slowly held Nick in his paws until the pain spasms passed..."I must have touched a really bad nerve...I'm sorry Nick." Jag said as he laid Nick back down and pulled some hot towels from a box heater…

"Let these sit on your back for a bit." Jag said as he spread the towels out and wiped tears from Nick's eyes..."Are you ok?"

"No..."sniff"...I'm a broken down old fox." Nick replied.

"Cut that out." Jag said sternly. "You are not a broken down old fox." The tiger said as he cracked his paws and rubbed Nick's shoulders…

"Jag?" Nick asked. "How did you get that divit in your right shoulder?"

"Accident as a cub." Jag replied….which wasn't exactly true. Nick caught a glimpse of the missing chunk when Jag was working in his back yard. He didn't see all the scars on the tiger's back...a legacy of a destroyed cub hood filled with violent beatings, forced drugs and sexual abuse. The only thing that stopped it was a pair of long alert ears and a bunny cop who moved too fast for an adult Tiger high on drugs and booze to kill…

"Jag?" Nick asked. "Let me pay you?"

"I'll chuck it right back at you so don't try." Jag replied. "I don't need your money and I'm doing this for a good reason." Jag pulled the hot towels off Nick's back and moved his paw finger around..."Now roll onto your back?"

Nick pursed his lips..."I think….we have to….wait a little bit?"

"So you got a stiff." Jag yelped as he held out a towel. "That's why they make towels?"

"It's gonna be quite a tent?" Nick chuckled.

"Nick! Turn over? Cheesh...you think you're back in Junior High?" Jag snorted.

Nick turned over and jag flopped the towel on him. "Now...going to work out the calf muscles...it's gonna probably hurt a little. Keep hold of that towel?"

Nick wrapped a paw in the bed sheets and grimaced…

"Nick? You're being melodramatic. It's not going to hurt that much." Jag said as he took hold of a leg and picked it up to a ninety degree angle..."How's that feel?"

Nick sighed and winced..."Yup! Pain…..pain, pain, pain…." Nick yelped as he held his paws out.

Jag relaxed the leg and rubbed over the calf. "When are you moving to Aiden?"

"When Jackson comes home from deployment." Nick replied. "We're going to miss you Jag."

"I could come out on weekends and spend the day if you want?" Jag replied. "I'm sure the Miss's would like that to happen."

"I'd want that very much." Nick said as he steadied himself as the other leg came up. "You're a good friend Jag. We should go out for a beer some time?"

"Won't be beer though." Jag replied. "I don't drink. But I know a Tiger centered cafe I'd enjoy a dinner date to? I don't do much "Bro flopping" very often."

Nick allowed the slight pains to subside..."Then let's have a "Bro-date", you and me at that cafe? Let me spend on you since you won't take my money? And you can't say no!"

Jag smiled..."Ok...I won't say no. You just make the day and time."

Nick sat up, wrapped his arms around the tiger's thick neck, gave him a soft lick kiss and snuggled his big head..."You're my favorite best tiger."

Jag replied softly rubbing Nick's head..."And you are my favorite fox. Now let me finish before we get "soupy" you old broken down flea bag."

"Ok...I take back everything I said about you….you piss poor excuse for a lounge rug."

The two friends laughed as Jag worked on Nick's feet.

**Gilly and Will's Apartment**

**Sahara Square**

**2pm**

21 August 2040

Alex and Will had just placed shopping bags on the kitchen table when the chime rang on Will's desk top computer…

"Snit!" Will yelped as he ran to the desk, flopped into the chair and clicked the mouse to bring up the screen..."Snit...snit….snit" He yelped. When he brought up the messenger program, he about tried to kiss the monitor as he grabbed the sides of it…."Hi!" The wolf said lovingly. It almost made Alex puke…

"Oh….oh my darling….(air kisses) Oh I've missed you so (air kisses) Oh lovey! Oh Thurston!" Alex joked.

"SHUT THE FLUCK UP!" Will snapped as he snatched a nearby couch pillow and chucked it! "Little prick!"

"He's not on the moon Will!" Alex yelped.

"I'm sorry about the little dick head Gilly." Will said to the screen.

"How are you?" Gilly asked. "Are you ok?"

"I'm a wreck!" Will yelped back. "But what did you think of the protest? Seriously now?"

"How many times do I have to say genius to you?" Gilly replied. "I love you so much and miss you so much more."

"Well we're planning to do a sort of welcome home thing for all you guys when you come home. Want to make sure you all know we're thinking of you and we care about you."

"Will?" Gilly replied. "You don't have to try so hard, trust me. I think the point's been well made."

"Hi!" Alex said with a paw wave. "Hi Will's pocket pussy!"

Will smacked Alex off the head! "You little bitch! Shut up!"

"Chuckle"….Will? Stop abusing him!" Gilly thought for a moment. "That? Didn't come out so good did it?"

Alex snorted. "Gilly? Get back here and fluck his brains out so he'll chill out? He's being a grand snit bag in my ass."

Will sighed..."Gill? Please don't isolate yourself because of me ok? If you want to go to a gay bar over there and unwind? You go do it. Nude beach? What ever. You don't have to be chaste for me."

"Send a video!" Alex yelped!

"That did it!" Will leaped off his chair, tackled Alex and tried to wrap him up like a pretzel! Yet Alex had been getting a good lesson from all that Marine training and soon he had his big brother head locked and twisted up around his arms and legs..."Look who's the bitch now!" Alex yelped. "Hey Gilly?! Free topping of the top!"

"Don't strangle my boyfriend Alex?" Gilly said with a sigh. Alex released Will and backed off…

"I'll leave you two love birds alone so Will can spooge over the monitor and shock himself to death." Alex giggled and chuckled as he walked out.

"What are you laughing for?" Will asked Gilly.

"He's become a hoot!" Gilly replied. "Oh he's right Will...lighten up!"

"I'm sorry…." Will replied. "Gill? I miss you so much! Look at me...I'm going to pieces..."

"I didn't think you were seeing how you did so well with that big protest." Gilly replied. "It won't be long Will...I'll be home soon enough."

"The sooner...the better I'll feel." Will replied. "You go have fun ok? Bring home some nice things?"

Gilly replied..."Like a nice silk nighty for me to wear just for you?"

"What ever you wish my love." Will said softly as he blew an air kiss. "Call me later ok?"

Gilly signed off and Will turned in his seat as Alex came back into the apartment….

"Oh my gawd….the moisture is dripping off of everything….sigh." Alex snickered.

"Fluck you?" Will huffed back.

"He looks good." Alex said pointing to the screen. "At least you're smiling a little Will?"

Will watched as Alex walked over to his stero, played with the controls, plugged in his smart phone and played a track from the "Wild Otters". Of course Alex altered the words as he started singing the song but Will had to admit, his little brother had been gifted with a beautiful young singing voice….

_Well it's been building up inside of me_  
_For oh I don't know how long_  
_I don't know why_  
_But I keep thinking_  
_Something's bound to go wrong_

_But he looks in my eyes_  
_And makes me realize_  
_And he says "don't worry, baby"_  
_Don't worry, baby_  
_Don't worry, baby_  
_Everything will turn out alright_

_Don't worry, baby_  
_Don't worry, baby_  
_Don't worry, baby_

_I guess I should've kept my mouth shut_  
_When I started to brag about my car_  
_But I can't back down now because_  
_I pushed the other guys too far_

_He makes me cum all the time_  
_And makes me wanna drive_  
_When he says "don't worry, baby"_  
_Don't worry, baby_  
_Don't worry, baby_  
_Everything will turn out alright_

_Don't worry, baby_  
_Don't worry, baby_  
_Don't worry, baby_

Alex gestured with his paws..."Come on Will? Let's dance a little? For old times sake huh?"

Will yelped as Alex grabbed a paw..."Alex!"

"Oh shut up!" Alex yelped. "I'm not gonna throw you on the couch and rape you? I need the practice for all those Marine balls…."snicker"….Marine balls, big huge Marine balls….I'm talking about the formal dances dork meister."

Will and Alex danced around the apartment to the music….

_I guess I should've kept my mouth shut_  
_When I started to brag about my car_  
_But I can't back down now because_  
_I pushed the other guys too far_

_He makes me come alive_  
_And makes me wanna drive_  
_When he says "don't worry, baby"_  
_Don't worry, baby_  
_Don't worry, baby_  
_Everything will turn out alright_

_Don't worry, baby_  
_Don't worry, baby_  
_Don't worry, baby_

"Did those MCT's teach you how to dance too? Wow! You're good Alex?" Will said smiling.

"Good enough for "Dancing with the Zoo animals" huh?" The Mid-ling wolf replied smiling. "I can cut a wicked Tiger Mombo."

Will began look upset but Alex put a paw finger to his mouth. "Shut your trap? You need the practice so you can dance with Gilly….though I still think a wolf dancing with a rabbit is flucken hilarious."

"You're not…." Will hesitated. "You're not hard are you?"

"Who gives a fluck?" Alex replied.

"Umm….How long are we dancing?" Will asked.

"Till we pass out." Alex replied. "Like I said Will? Who gives a fluck?"

**Paddy Beach, Outback Islands**

**3pm**

**21 August 2040**

What was Paddy Beach like as you walked out the main gate of the port? First there was the smell of food. Different aroma's touched different noses. The smell of curry, the smell of cooking chicken or fish meat, the different kinds of smoke. Fruits, grapes, sauteing veggies, fresh breads…everyone stopped for a moment, their mouths turning to liquid. Next was the noise...music all over the place coming from every street and every corner, Jazz mixed with Gazelle, hard rock with Jive, cool soft music with Indian tantrah music coming from massage parlors or tattoo shops.

The streets were alive with vendors selling hats, t-shirts, ice cream, quick meals to go to serve vegetarians and meat eaters alike. There were street side cafe's, coffee shops, pastry bistros, open air bars, bars with fighting rings in the center where Kangaroos threw down in amateur kick boxing matches showing off the Kangaroo collective martial art call "Sam Dah" or "Kicks of thunder". The impacts of those big back feet slamming into the tough hides of opponents could be heard even out into the street. There would be no surprise if some of the bigger mammals off the ships, the Marines in particular, wouldn't be foolish...or drunk… enough to think they could take down a Kangaroo. Jackson snickered as he stopped to watch one match…

"My Dad would absolutely clean up in a place like this. What a sweet set up for a scam." Jackson said to Darla and the others.

Rudy Dolf pointed. "What do you mean?"

"Well first you get a sucker into the ring with a smaller kangaroo, some one a drunk Marine thinks he could take easy. Let him take the first couple of rounds in a three round match? Then on the last round, the Kangaroo just unloads and kicks him clear of the ring. It would be such a money maker." Jackson said smiling.

"They probably had that planned out years ago." Darla replied.

"Doesn't have to be a Kangaroo." Albert said. "A wallaby isn't a push over. I knew one in Junior High school who "thrash" a tiger. You think wallaby's can't jump strait up twice their height? Do a scam with that?"

Rudy looked at Jackson as the group kept walking. "You're not honestly thinking of pulling a scam are you?"

"Shame on your Sir." Jackson replied. "I am an upstanding member of our fine Navy i'm not my father. But? The day is still pretty young."

Paddy Beach wasn't just full of locals, Sailors and Marines. It was a small cosmos of the world around it. There were mammals from other countries, except Kzinti. There were also plenty of ex-patriot Zootopians who moved to the Islands for the shortage of experienced labor. The islands were mineral rich with deposits from gold and silver to diamonds and plenty of big mammals heard the call of good money and good living to work the mines. The results from all that mining were on display at the "gold sook" the group passed by as they toured the "Main Drag" of Paddy with Ayden pointing out the "good quality" night life from the "Alright" to the "Don't go here if you don't want to get into trouble." places. He then stopped at a fence that sat between two buildings…

"And for our mice shipmates? The Mini Sai Sai plaza. That's where the "Nitsy Bitsy" Bar is…

Albert tugged on Jackson's shirt. "And this is where we get off."

"How are you two getting back to the ship? You have to be on by the third day?" Jackson asked as he held Albert and Myler in his paws.

"I got em." Ayden said waving a feather hand. "I have to be back on the same day so i'll pick em up."

Jackson put the two mice on the ground..."You guys got my cell number so if you get into a fix? Buzz me and Darla ok?"

"Get worry wart." Myler snorted. "We can take care of ourselves."

Jackson watched them go through the fence openings and waved as he and the group walked off…

"I don't know what to do first?" Rudy said as he rubbed his arms. I feel so…"

Ayden snickered. "You feel so cherry Sir?"

"That's about right." Rudy replied. "Um….big secret? I've never been laid."

Darla giggled…."You are sooooo screwed."

"Don't feel pressured that you have to "give it up" to impress anyone Sir. Ayden said patting Dolf's shoulders. "Specially the other "Reinpricks" you have to put up with. There's plenty of females here who would be just as happy to serve your every whim and leave you as loose as a string of pasta without the screaming and yow'ing "extras"….trust me."

"Just enjoy yourself Sir." Darla said with a smile. "Who knows? You might meet a female reindeer who'd think you were dashing with that nose?"

"Where to start though?" Dolf asked. "I'm for the dancing and a few cold ones if you all don't mind?"

Ayden smiled..."I got just the place for you then Ensign. Follow me."

**end of Chapter 26**


	27. Chapter 27

FIRST SALVO

A Zootopia fan fiction by Dan

Rated M+

(c) Zootopia 2016 by Disney Animated Studios

(Artist ownership) Ayden Gull from BRO GULLS by Anti_Dev

(Artist ownership) "I Will survive" by William Borba 2017

(Artist ownership) Will and Alex Gray, Sheath and Knife by Harmarist

(Artist ownership) Anubis and the buried bone by Harmarist

(c) (Artist ownership) The K'zin by Lary Niven.

(Artist ownership) Don Carnage Disney's TAIL SPIN

(Artist ownership) Ikkey the Fox Kit by Inkbunny's Ikkey

(Artist Ownership) Master Guns Flash by Inkbunny's Flash Timberwolf

(Artist Ownership) Chuck Dawson (cat) From Omaha the Cat Dancer Reed Waller 1994

(Artist Ownership) Jag Damien Tiger from PuffyFluffy of Inkbunny

**Chapter 27**

**Liberty Time part 2**

**Physical Rehab clinic**

**Downtown Zootopia**

**3pm**

**21 August 2040**

Marine Sargent Virgil Tracy (Otter) took a break from his therapy to walk into the garden where he found Beezler (Otter) sulking as he sat at the edge of a pond full of decorative Koi fish.

"Mmmm….don't they look huge and tasty?" Virgil said as he licked his chops. "I sure would love to grab a carp and fry it up? If I didn't think I could get into trouble for theft. What do you think Beezy?"

Beezler didn't answer. He didn't want to look Virgil in the eyes, especially since he saw the stub that had once been his friend's tail.

"Beez?" Virgil asked. "Beez? Look at me."

"I can't." Beezler replied. "I hate myself. I hate what I've done to you!"

"Gawd damn it Sargent Beezler! Cut the emo bull snit and look at me damn you!" Vigil yelped.

"I can't….I flucked it all away being stupid as usual." Beezler shook his head and screwed his eyes shut..."I almost killed us both! You lost your tail because of me Virgil...because I was so gawd damned stupid!"

Virgil slapped Beezler in the cheek. "Well you lost an arm! Now stop this cry baby crap! Cheese n Crackers Beez...how the hell did you make it to Recon being such a pussy tail? Buck the fluck up! What's done is done now move on!"

Virgil flopped down next to Beezler..."Just like the old days huh pal? I always come running to save your butt from something. Sometimes you just had to piss of a Killer Whale or you picked a fight with some mammal ten feet taller than you and like always? Here comes Virgil Tracy to save your butt. I was absolutely pissed at you. I was screaming to the Lieutenant to fry your ass and then like always? Oh hell….I forgive you. Don't know why? But I forgave you."

Virgil flopped onto his back. "They're going to give me a new tail dude! Yeah… has a machine gun and a vibrator so I can please pussy while killing bastards."

Beezler shook his head..."You are one perverted fluck man."

"They'll give you a new arm and paw Beez." Virgil said as he thumped Beez on the shoulder. "A new arm and you'll be ready to go again."

Beezler shook his head. "I'm not coming back Virgil. I'm taking a "MedSep" (Medical Seperation) I'm getting out."

Virgil's mouth dropped…."No…..no Beez, you don't mean that? You don't mean that?"

"Yes I do." Beezler replied. "After what happened? I can't be responsible for flucking up worse. Maybe a mission? Maybe I get a whole team killed."

Virgil grabbed hold of Beezler's arm. "Beezy? Beezy you can't do this. You can't mean this? Remember? You and me? The insufferable, inseparable pair? The pinky swear? Remember our pinky swear? We'd never separate?"

"Well my mind is made up Virgil." Beezler replied. "Don't try to change it. If you want to stay in that's your choice but I'm not going to keep doing this hoping I won't get someone else killed. I can't."

Virgil held on to Beezler's arm as the otter stood up..."Damn you Beezy! We made an oath! We swore to stay together! You and me! We're all we have for each other damn you! Don't you pull this snit on me!"

Beezler sighed back. "We made that oath as cubs in an orphanage Virgil. We're adults now. The old days are long past over. My mind is made up so no use trying to sway it."

Beezler started to walk away as Virgil stood up to snap at his back..."FINE! FINE DAMN IT! GO AHEAD! GO AHEAD AND LEAVE! ONE LESS PAIN IN MY ASS IN THE WORLD! WE MADE AN OATH DAMN IT! BEEZY!"

Virgil flopped onto the ground and sat crying. Beezler didn't turn around as he walked across the courtyard and back into the clinic.

**Nick and Judy's house**

**Downtown Zootopia**

**4pm**

**21 August 2040**

Judy came into Nick's study to find him sitting before a paint-board easel working a pencil over the surface of a canvas board…

"Starting on another project?" She asked him.

"Mmmm…." He replied nodding. "I'm working on a picture for Jackson's apartment. Something from me you know?"

Judy pulled up a chair and sat watching..."I never knew you were an artist?"

"I always kept it to myself." Nick replied. "What do you think it is?"

"A sheep in a diaper?" She replied with a look of..."That's just weird."

"Oh come on Judy? You don't know who this is? You read it to Jackie like a hundred times when he was a toddler." Nick replied smiling.

"Oh...Gunga Din. He loved that book." Judy said warmly.

"Well….this is just a copy of a picture in the book but I thought it would be nice to know his old Dad painted it for him. It's where Guna Din dies in the arms of Captain Stanley and the Sargent Major calls the charge?"

Judy nodded. "I think that story helped him to be calm when we got into that nasty crash."

"Remember when we lost that patrol-ferret from precinct three and we went to the funeral?" Nick said. "Jackie was seven and he said he wanted to go? He just walked up to the wife and popped that salute?"

Judy nodded..."I didn't know if I cried because I was so upset or I cried because I was so proud of him."

"We raised one hell of a kid." Nick said. "Makes me think we should have tried for number two."

Judy slipped off her chair and climbed onto Nick's lap..."Let's just pour everything into this one so he can have cubs and we can spoil them crazy? Even if he and Darla end up adopting a pair."

"So? What's your replacement like?" Nick asked about the new incoming Chief.

"Jordan's great!" Judy replied buoyantly. "She's intimidating and funny, comes across as solid, articulate and personable. I want to have her and the husband over for dinner soon."

"Great. Have you decided on a date yet? I've been reviewing a few more offers for the house? We have ten strong one's we have to whittle through and decide on."

"I have to talk to Jackson." Judy replied. "He's enjoying himself in the Outbacks right now and I don't want to bother him with this until he's on his way back."

Nick stopped drawing to rub Judy's arms..."You ready to put this uniform away? I'm not. I never said this to you before Judy? But this uniform always made you so damn hot..."

"Well?" Judy replied as she slow began to rub Nick's snoot. "Nothing says I can't wear it for you….on special occasions?" She said giggling. "Late night pretending? A dark and lonely road stop?" Judy kissed Nick tenderly. "What are you doing there mister filthy fox?"

"Nothing officer." Nick replied. "I swear!"

Judy slowly drew out her handcuffs and dangled them…."Hands behind your back you dirty hombrah bastard. I'm gonna cavity search you deep."

They both laughed but as the Bee Gees started to play over the radio, Nick put Judy on the ground and started to slowly dance with her around the study…

"_More than a mammal to me….."_

"Why Nick Wilde?" Judy gasped. "You're dancing so gracefully today?"

Nick smiled back..."This is what you get when you get taffy pulled by big tiger paws." Nick spun Judy around and pulled back into his chest..."How about you forget about Jackson, set a date like tomorrow and we'll be out of the house by the next weekend? I'm sure he'll understand."

"Tempting but no." Judy snorted back. "How about this idea? You forget the picture for the rest of the day? Take my cuffs and let's play "Assault the cop" in our bed?"

Nick snickered at her..."You my dear? Are a veritable fountain of good ideas."

Nick picked up his wife and carried her out of the study, both of them giggling all the way to the bedroom.

**The Outback Islands**

**Paddy Beach, Elsbane **

**5pm**

**21 August 2040**

"**The Catch Can Club"**

Ayden sat tapping his feather finger..."Is she trying or is she playing?"

"I think she's getting into the zone." Jackson said as he reacted to the music around him.

Rudy Dolf had his eyes closed. "Can she hurry up? I can't believe she just did that?!"

"What Sir?" Jackson asked.

"Just stripped naked and jumped into that tank!" Rudy yelped.

Darla found the club where the object was...catch your dinner. Dominated by a big salt water tank full of salmon, trout and Lapu Lapu. The object was to dive in, snag your fish and bring it up to be prepared so...Darla went "Au Natural" and leaped in!

Rudy smacked Jackson on the shoulder..."You should have at least told her to keep her panties on!"

"Oh Sir! She's covered in fur, you can't really see it?" Jackson replied. "Besides? She just snagged a nice one for us!"

Darla came up with a big salmon in her mouth which she handed to a cook, waved and then climbed out to take a towel…

"Nice catch Dar!" Jackson said as she came over and kissed him.

"What's wrong with the Ensign?" Darla asked. "Sir? I have a towel on so you can open your eyes."

"That was a little shocking Petty Officer Delaware?" Rudy said.

"Sir? I am a diver you know by nature? Otters spend all their time in the water buff."

"Well….I'm not an otter?" Rudy replied.

Ayden couldn't miss the opportunity. "Well your nose is glowing like crazy?"

"Snit." Rudy snorted. "That doesn't mean a thing."

Darla rubbed Jackson's cheek..."Like the size of the salmon? That was a pain to catch too, I am so out of practice."

"It's nice." Jackson replied. "So? How do we separate it?"

"Give me the head. You two can take the rest." Ayden replied. "Mister Dolf? You want at least a little salmon in your greens?"

"I don't know how my herbivore stomach would take it?" Rudy replied. "Maybe just a little bit if they garnish it with parsley."

Darla got her clothes and came back..."Mister Dolf? I was noticing your coat looks a little dry? Why don't you get some fish oil and see if you can soften your hair a little?"

Ayden pointed to Rudy's head tuft..."Yeah...it is a little obvious." Too much rigidity. You work too hard to impress everyone to be honest Sir."

Rudy pointed to his nose. "Have to off set this, that's why. But you're right though...we reindeer are a little harsh on ourselves when it comes to grooming. Too rough and you'll turn females off, too soft and everybody thinks your a… you know the word. Bad enough I was born with a baby face look that didn't go away with time."

Darla finished dressing and sat next to Jackson resting herself against him. "Big shock to everyone?" She said. "We're getting married."

Ayden gasped..."Are you serious?!"

"Well congratulations!" Rudy yelped. "That's awesome!"

"Actually it's not going to be this quick." Jackson said. "We have some sticky details to work out but we're going to Seal Island to spend tonight and the next two days together. Sort of a pre-moon to a honeymoon."

"How did you two meet to start with?" Rudy asked.

"School." Jackson said smiling, "She's my pain in the rump."

"I bit him a lot." Darla snickered. "Actually we were school rivals in log rolling. At the start? We absolutely hated each other."

"Dar? I wouldn't go that far?" Jackson said smirking.

"No, it's absolutely true!" Darla snorted. "We called each other absolutely horrid names during matches yet? We grew on each other. He has an adorable puffy tail butt."

"Thank you Darla." Jackson snorted. "You've destroyed my reputation. Actually? We thrive on being competitive against each other. We play little games all the time, dare each other to do things, makes our relationship interesting."

"I'll say." Darla said as she snuggled Jackson..."In more than one way."

Rudy gasped..."Please don't tell me you're going to have sex during dinner?"

"Oh my gawd! Ensign!" Darla yelped. "What do you think we are?!"

Jackson snickered. "Rabid animals?"

"Exactly!" Darla replied as she allowed Jackson to lay her on the table where they laughed as Rudy closed his eyes shut again! "Oh honestly Mister Dolf? We're not that stupid."

"Here comes the food!" Ayden said with a pointing feather finger. "Man that smells nice."

"What did you get?" Rudy asked as he watched the waitress put a big salad before him.

"The head of the salmon...crab meat….muscles….oysters...and salt water sauce. See we gulls have a narrow seafood diet and it all has to be raw. But that's how you get the best nutrition. Then again with mammals you guys get more options as far as preparation."

Rudy sampled some of the salad with bits of cooked fish. "This salmon isn't bad! So for night life on the strip, where's the best place to go?"

Ayden replied..."That's easy...Club Elysium. It's spacious. It gets a big mix of mammals. There's a lot of college kids on break and if you don't want the feeling of a "hooker trap"? There you go."

Darla looked at Jackson. "Let's go there?"

"Yeah!" Jackson replied. "Then we can catch the train and the boat to Seal Island after."

**The Outback Islands**

**Port Stanley, Elsbane**

**The Capital City **

**6pm**

**21 August 2040**

The Governor General and several government ministers sat with General Bugs, "Wild E", Porky and the captains of the ships in the Zootopian task force as they watched 100 members of the "Rock of Aden" regiment march over a parade field with Bayonet'd rifles flying and bagpipes and drums booming before crowds of islanders who came to watch the performance…

"Splended General!" Governor Osmenia (Koala) said as he clapped to the performance. "Such discipline….magnificent."

"They're proud of who they are Governor." Bugs replied as they watched the block of bunnies march up to the reviewing stand and flip their rifles through the air in what looked like a dangerous confusing mess that got the governor and some of the islanders to cringe….some one might get stuck with all those flying knives flashing light off of them as the flew bare inches over the heads of the bunnies chucking them…

But suddenly the rifles fell into place with each Marine and they all snapped into the Queen Anne salute with their rifles resting behind their backs. Then on the command they brought the rifles back up to rest against their shoulders and the block of bunnies marched on again around the parade ground…

"You can tell they enjoy doing this." Bugs said to the Governor. "Of course we are not here to spend all our time watching such a splendid performance."

"No..." The Governor replied. "But we can enjoy tonight General. The unpleasant situation can wait till the morning."

Bugs pursed his lips. "How many times have they really done their little "demonstration" off your coast? Be honest?" Bugs asked.

"More than we've told your Mayor." The Governor replied. "We did not want to overly excite your country into a hasty reaction."

Bugs nodded. "I see….so we should wait till tomorrow to talk more. I don't think they will be stupid enough to try something dangerous while we're here but I don't take chances. I want to thank you for allowing our drones to be based temporarily at your airport. It's a big risk. I promise you they will only fly at night as needed for the time being."

"Most appreciated General." The Koala replied as he watched two tractors pull a set of artillery guns onto the parade ground..."Oh my! If you fire those? You might break a lot of windows!"

"Not to mention wet a few pants?" General Bugs replied waving a paw. "Fear not. They're using reduced smoke belching charges and fireworks shells for the crowd. You'll enjoy this, trust me."

**Nick and Judy's house**

**Downtown Zootopia**

**7pm**

**21 August 2040**

"Mmmmm…..Chantelle...you cheating slut." Nick said as he looked at his wife snuggled happily around his thick bushy tail. He wiggled his paw fingers in the air before bringing them down to massage Judy's head and play with her long ears…

"Hey? Carrots?" Nick asked quietly…." ….ots?"

Judy stirred..."Mmmm?….hi."

"Oh you dirty bunny?" Nick snickered. "Why didn't you tell me you were such a bi-sexual?"

Judy chuckled..."What is it anyway with foxes naming their tails? You don't see us rabbits naming our tails do you?"

Nick rubbed his wife's pink nose with a paw finger..."You were not fortunate enough to be gifted with such elegance as a fox tail. I was born making love to her. She's been my pacifier, my teddy bear, my go too cry towel and she makes a great conversationalist. But right now? She's a dirty cheating slut."

Judy sat up and looked at the bed clock..."Snit...it's 7pm! We totally missed dinner."

"I had a fur burger." Nick giggled.

"Nick!" Judy yelped.

"Ok...ok….we'll order a delivery!" Nick yelped as his wife bunny slapped him. "You call this punching? My gawd you're pathetic!"

Judy snatched Nick's wrists and quickly hand cuffed them! She then hand cuffed that set of cuffs to a bed post behind Nick's head!

"Woe! Hey?! What gives?" Nick yelped. "Carrots? You're getting a look on your face that kinda worries me..."

Judy licked her lips as she reached down between her husband's legs..."Gee? I don't know why you'd think that?"

"Carrots? What the hell are you doing?" Nick asked.

"Oh?…...Something you've denied me for years." She said as she slowly got him erect..."

"No!" Nick yelped. "Carrots?! Carrots I forbid it! I won't let you debase yourself with such a disgusting act!"

Judy knelt down and just gave the tip a little touch of her tongue. "What's so disgusting about pleasing my husband?"

"It doesn't go there Judy!" Nick yelped. "That's the act of a whore! I don't let you do it because I value you more than that!"

Judy slowly ran her tongue over the length and around the bulb of Nick's knot as he squirmed..."Carrots? Please?"

"Please my beloved?" She replied. "Of course."

She rose up and softly kissed Nick on the tip of his snoot. "Please Nick? Let me do whatever I want to make you happy? A wife who wishes pleasure for her husband is not akin to a whore is she?"

"Carrots?" Nick gasped as she started kissing down his furry chest. Soon she took his length in her mouth and slowly ministered to its' beauty with graceful, slow movements of her head and body as she worshiped him…

"Gasp!" Nick breathed heavily as Judy's lips, her smooth tongue and lush body moved to inspire him..."Whine….whine…..uh…..Carrots….mmmm...fluck…." Nick felt himself slip down flat on his back as Judy pulled him and spread his legs wide out so she could play with anything she desired…

"HUH!" Nick yelped and lifted his head up as the tip of Judy's paw finger brushed over...his other place…."NO! DON'T EVEN!" He warned her. "Don't…. even…. Go…..there Judy!"

"They say if you tickle it? A male will lose his ever loving mind." Judy snickered.

"I'm already losing my mind with what your doing to me….Oh snit!" Nick gaspd and almost rose clear of the bed as Judy's mouth encircled half his knot…"Oh frick! I'm seeing stars! I'm gonna pass out!"

Judy giggled. "I'm really good at this then huh?" She said as she slowly licked the tip then suckled down a few inches as she felt her husband's body shiver from the delight…

"No…..no…..." Nick sighed as he lifted his behind off the bed and felt himself empty into Judy's mouth..."Fffff…...fluck…..fluck…..gasp….gasp…."

Judy wiped her lips and smiled..."Did that feel awesome?" She said as she reached over Nick's head and un-cuffed him from the bed.

"Are you alright?" She asked him she bent down and kissed his cheek as she sat on his chest. "See? I didn't die and I didn't turn into a whore?"

"My heads still spinning." Nick said as he reached up and cupped Judy's tits in his paws..."But? It was….interesting."

Judy snorted back..."Interesting? That's all you can say about it? It was interesting? Sheesh….thanks a lot Nick."

"Ok! Ok! It was fantastic, stupendous, amazing, earth shattering! How many other adjectives can I use?" Nick yelped.

Judy silenced him with her finger over his lips. "Quit while you're ahead mister fox. Let me get my smart phone and call us dinner."

As Judy got off the bed, Nick pulled himself up against the backboard and stretched himself..."You know? I figured out what I want to do once we're settled in that cottage? I want to write two books."

Judy slipped into her panties and grabbed her bath robe. "What about?"

"One book about scams." Nick replied. "I'll title that one? "How to avoid getting scammed and hustled" by Nick Wilde. The other one will be about you, me and Jackson…I'll call that one "Are you kidding me?" or "Dumb fox, sly bunny and a kid, how to have a wonderful life."

Judy picked up her smart phone and smirked. "You need to work on the second title there Ace." Judy swiped the phone checked her messages and yelped… "Jackson! My gawd you little snit!" Judy turned her head from the phone.

"Huh?" Nick reacted. "What?"

Judy flashed a picture of a naked Darla chasing after a Salmon in a tank!

"Oh kay! Look at the size of that fish! You go girl!" Nick yelped.

"Ugh! That kid! He shouldn't be doing that!" Judy snapped as she quickly tapped out a message..."Don't do that again….don't send pictures of your girl friend like this!...You should know better!"

"Oh my gawd Judy!" Nick yelped. "She's covered in fur ok? You and the Mystic...oh please you prune butt?"

Judy snorted back which made Nick quiet for a moment.

"Oh come on Carrots? they're having fun, don't be a kill hammer?" Nick said waving a paw finger. "Need I remind you again? He's nineteen? I will call him and tell him he should know better, after all that is what a father is for."

"I'm starting to wonder if his father didn't teach him some of his bad habits?" Judy snickered as she walked towards the bathroom. "So what do you want for dinner Nick?" Judy asked.

"Call exotic Pizza and tell them to do a "three blind mice" pie and let's see what we get for a special." Nick replied as he moved to get off the bed and just as quickly stopped short and snatched at the sheets and mattress, his face contorting thankfully as Judy's back was turned. The fierce wave of pain subsided just as she came back out of the bathroom…

"Nick? Are you ok?" She asked.

"Oh yeah!" Nick replied as he pushed up from the mattress..."Just doing a little stretching, that's all."

"Ok….Judy replied. "I ordered a "three blind mice" and told them a fox and a bunny so….about twenty minutes. You want a beer?"

Nick nodded. "Yeah….a Fox-n-braugh would be nice….thanks sugar cake. And Judy? You were absolutely wonderful...and you're not a whore."

Judy leaned against the door frame of the bedroom and gave Nick a calm smile. "I could act like a whore if it will turn you on there….Mister Fox?"

She left nick panting and dripping droll on the floor.

**Aircraft flight line**

**Outback Island Airdrome**

**Elsebane Island**

**7pm**

**21 August 2040**

Kerdle walked backwards with a set of lighted aircraft directing wands in his paws giving directions for the flying fox operator to follow from his remote computer cockpit and waved the drone past him as it turned and headed out towards the runway at the far end of the field. The fox them stopped to pull out his smart phone from his coveralls….

"Hey! I'm sorry I couldn't get down to Paddy to see you guys!" Kerdle said to Jackson. "Having fun yet?"

"We just got to this club Ayden recommended." Jackson replied. "Can you hear me in all this noise?"

"Yeah...sounds like a good time." Kerdle replied. "Alas...I have duty and we're sending drones out to the North. Seems the Kzinti are far off but just floating around watching what we're doing. The usual stuff. What's your plans for your time off?"

"I'm taking Darla to Seal Island." Jackson replied. "Spend some real quiet quality time...thinking when it might be a good time to get married. You?"

"My mother wanted me hitched like yesterday. Seems everyone's in a rush to do it. Signs of the times maybe? We haven't planned a day yet ourselves." Kerdle said as he sat down on a wall. What about the last day in port? Want to get together then?"

"Can't see why not." Jackson replied. "So are the drones cool or what?"

"If they weren't so scary? Sure." Kerdle said as he saw another drone landing on the airfield. "Speaking of that? Another one just touched down. I gotta catch it so we can fuel it and send it back out. I'll call you tomorrow….if you're not too "involved"."

"Great. Talk to later Kerdy." Jackson said as he swiped off his phone and returned to sipping his tall beer and enjoying the excitement going on around him inside Club Elysium.

_Suddenly you're in my life_  
_A part of everything I do_  
_You got me workin' day and night_  
_Just tryin' to keep a hold on you_

_Here in your arms I found my paradise_  
_My only chance for happiness_  
_And if I lose you now, I think I would die_  
_Say you'll always be my mate we can make it shine_  
_We can take forever just a minute at a time_

_More than a mammal_  
_More than a mammal to me_  
_More than a mammal_  
_More than a mammal to me_

Everyone in the club was dancing in some form be it on the dance floor or at their booths with colored light sticks and flexible ropes. The club was two stories with an upper mezzanine of salad bars and bar tenders and a lower dance floor with a place for a "DJ" or a live band. Jackson watched as Darla cut the floor with another otter she knew from her recruit company who was on the Gnu York. "Mmmm….she can dance." He said as he watched her shake her body and tail to the disco music and snake herself around her dance partner. Jackson would be dancing if her didn't get a cramp...and if his big bunny feet weren't twisting over each other. He could roll a log perhaps but he wasn't as graceful on a floor unless it was slow dancing.

Ayden Gull was floating around from "escort" to "escort" and the latest he got on the floor with was a kangaroo that looked a bit young for her size yet what did Jackson know about Kangaroos and when exactly they reached "legal" age. On the other side of the table, Rudy Dolf was striking up a conversation with a female gazelle who told him she was a college student on vacation from Pongo Pongo, another cluster of islands south of the Outbacks. Jackson was suspicious of that story…

"Sir? Can I have some time with you real quick? I have a general Navy question to ask?" Jackson used as an excuse to lure Dolf from the table…

"What is it?" Rudy asked.

"Sir? You need to be very careful." Jackson said. "She said she's a college student from Pongo Pongo? I would ask her what college she's going to, what she's majoring in….stuff like that? I mean….I know she looks nice and she sounds great? But she could be scamming you out too. Don't tell her too many things about yourself until you know she's not marking you."

Dolf took a quick glance back at the table. "This is your first time here Mister Wilde, how can you be sure?"

"Sir? My father was a scam artist before he was a cop." Jackson replied. "He couldn't help but tell all his little tricks. I just want to make sure you have a good time and don't get screwed over." Jackson patted Rudy's chest as they walked back over to the table. Suddeny...Jackson caught the gazelle waving her hoof hand over the ensign's beer glass…

"Man! This place is jumping!" Darla yelped as she came back to the table with her dance partner. "Gentlemen? This is O'Sea Nicholas from my recruit company. He's a SAR swimmer off the York." Darla introduced O'Sea to the others…

"So you're the one who got her huh?" O'Sea said to Jackson. "Congrats mammal. Sweet catch! You two have known each other since Junior High?"

"She seduced me and stole my wallet." Jackson snickered. He then smirked as he looked at the antelope..."Let's have a toast huh?" Jackson said as he signaled for a waiter..."Hey waiter? Can we get another beer for the Reindeer here?"

"But I have a beer?" Rudy replied as he went for his glass. Jackson cut his hoof hand off…

"She can have your beer Sir." Jackson said as another tall beer was placed on the table. "What do we toast to? Friendship? My beautiful girlfriend? The Navy?"

Jackson looked at the gazelle..."Maybe we should toast that this wonderful young female gazelle? We hope you finish college and meet a nice male who will treat you the way you deserve? To your health….what's your name anyway?"

Jackson saw she was getting nervous..."Sir? O'Sea? GRAB HER!"

Rudy threw his arms around the female antelope's left arm as O'Sea snatched the wrist of the right and pulled it back painfully over the side of the bar seat…

Jackson snatched the tall beer he saw the gazelle waving her hoof hand over and pushed it in her face..."Take a sip girl? It's your beer now after all? Take a sip!"

Darla was shocked! "Jackie?! What the hell?"

"I saw her putting her hand over the top of the Ensign's beer." Jackson snarled. "You tried to roofie his drink didn't you? Sucks you had to be sitting with the son of a pair of cops huh? Now sip your beer? If there's nothing wrong with it? You'll sip it won't you?"

When the gazelle turned her head. Jackson pulled the beer back. "I knew you were throwing out a snit story. See Mister Dolf? I told you it's not a good idea to blab about yourself too much."

Jackson signaled the Gazelle to be let go as Ayden Gull ran up to the table..."What the fluck? Why did you guys grab her up?"

"She tried to "roof" the Ensign." Jackson snorted. "So what is it "Tommy girl?" (Tommy = Thompson Gazelle) what is it? Slow acting or fast? What were you gonna do? Steal his wallet? Get him mugged? Take a choice there girl? You better get "a twist in your tonsils Thompson" or we call the cops!"

Ayden smirked at Jackson..."a twist in your tonsils Thompson? Way to sling it there Humphrey Bovine. You should be in movies."

Darla walked around the table and showed off her sharp teeth…"You can sing or scream sister, your choice." Darla clicked her chompers . "I can take out nasty chunks in your skin for ruining our first night in port? We otters have a really bad pissy streak?"

Jackson leaned over the table…."Let's start with your name and maybe we can help avoid sitting in a jail cell? Obviously you haven't been doing this too ling have you?"

The gazelle shook her head..."No...my name is Clarissa. And no…I'm not a college student."

Rudy Dolf leaned over..."Clarissa? Why the hell are you doing this? How many other mammals have you screwed with? What if the snit you put in my drink ended up killing me and you got caught? What then? Typical question?...why in hell is a nice female like you doing this stupid snit?"

"Because this "nice female" was stupid enough to answer a "Tailslist" posting for a job back in Zootopia and ended up getting raped in a hotel room here." Clarissa said without breaking a stride.

"How do we know this isn't a bull snit story?" Ayden snapped.

Without another word, Clarissa stood up and dropped her denim shorts to show a nasty rake of claws on her behind. She then flopped back down in her seat. "If you don't believe me? Then fluck you..avian tail hole. I was so stupid." Clarissa brooded. "And believe me? You're not the first mammal I've "roofed". All I'm doing right now is trying to survive so I can get a boat ticket out of here before my pimp finds out I'm "working the side" and sends his goons after me."

Ayden pouted..."We should call the cops and let them handle this."

"Or….hear me out…." Jackson said with a raised paw finger. "Clarissa? Are there any spies for your pimp here now? Anyone who works for him here?"

Clarissa shook her head.

"You're sure now?" Jackson asked. "If you're lying to us? We can't help you get out of the mess you're in. Trust me ok? We want to help you, don't be afraid."

Darla crossed her arms..."Look here D'Artagnan? This isn't exactly our "jurisdiction"? We're Sailors...not Police. We could get into a ton of trouble? Cause an international incident?"

Jackson snickered back. "Turn a scam back on some scammers and have a little fun? I thought you loved excitement Darla?" Jackson gave his girlfriend a soft gaze and a wanting smile from his furry face.

"Ugh!….Why do I always tend to do crazy stuff when you give me that face of yours?" Darla huffed.

"Because it's a gift from my parents that just makes your….I…..won't say the rest in polite company." Jackson said as he gave Darla a nose kiss. He then turned to Rudy..."How about it Mister Dolf? Wanna be a hero and do a little role playing?"

Rudy replied..."Let me just guess? I play the part of the "roofed" victim about to get mugged, gang raped or made a number 5 combo at "High Charlie's"? Hope these people are not organ hunters? I don't want to end up as a side of beef jerky in some Kzinti soup stand."

Jackson gestured to Ayden and O'Sea…."You guys in?"

"What the hell, you only live twice." Ayden said with a shrug.

"Saw that movie ten times in the theaters." O'Sea said smiling. "Sheep Connery is such a model hunk…."I take my martini shaken not Baaaaaaah."

Jackson went around the table and sat next to Clarissa. "Here's what we're going to do..."

**The Gray Family home**

**Rain Forest District, Zootopia**

**7pm**

**21 August 2040**

Gordon peaked into his sons room and saw Alex going through the manual count order of arms with a wooden rifle…

"PORT…..ARMS!"

"RIGHT….SHOULDER…..ARMS!"

"PRESENT…..ARMS!"

"ORDER…..ARMS!"

Gordon opened the door and stood with his arms crossed..."What do you call that? Floppy noodle flipping?" The old Sailor snorted.

"What?" Alex yelped back. "Am I doing it wrong?"

Gordon walked in and put out his big paw..."Let me see that?"

Alex gave his father and sat on the bed as his father "popped" to attention…

"PORT…..ARMS!"

"RIGHT….SHOULDER…..ARMS!"

"PRESENT…..ARMS!"

"ORDER…..ARMS!"

Gordon went through the moves then stood casually with the wooden rifle over his shoulder. "You mister grunt have floppy elbows. Your elbows "chicken wing" all over the place." Gordon gestured. "Stand up."

Alex stood up and Gordon gave him the wooden rifle back. "Now….you have to keep the elbows tucked into your side tightly when you go through the sixteen count, otherwise the rifle is going to lean all over the place and it ends up looking sloppy…...now…..

"PORT…..ARMS!"

"RIGHT….SHOULDER…..ARMS!"

"PRESENT…..ARMS!"

"ORDER…..ARMS!"

Gordon gave the commands and watched Alex go through the motions..."Tuck your elbows in Alex!" Gordon walked up and craddled Alex's head in his paws. "Eyes front Mister! Not looking at the rifle! Not gazing at some hot female's snatch! Eyes front! Now…..again!"

"PORT…..ARMS!"

"RIGHT….SHOULDER…..ARMS!"

"PRESENT…..ARMS!"

"ORDER…..ARMS!"

"Wow! An improvement! I'll make a Sailor out of you yet." Gordon said with approval.

"Marine Dad! It's Marine! I'm no Sailor puke." Alex snorted back. Then they chuckled….until Gordon dropped a bomb…

"So? When did you start having sex with Will?" Gordon said.

Alex dropped the wooden rifle on the floor. "What? What did you say Dad?"

"I didn't stutter…." Gordon replied. "I said….when did you start having sex with Will?"

Alex looked like he'd been seriously sucker punched in the gut. He sat back on his bed white as a ghost...or what a mid-ling wolf might look like being asked such a question from his father…

Gordon gave Alex a few moments to catch himself…

"It's not his fault Dad…." Alex said.

"I didn't ask you who's fault it was, I asked….when did it start? And before you go all crazy…..no…..I'm not going to call the police, Will's not going to get raped in prison and you're not being sent away to a coo coo farm….unless you want to go to a coo coo farm?"

Alex stood up and paced around..."I initiated it Dad." Alex said. "Heck, I was fooling around with other cubs before we even started doing anything so blame me but don't hurt Will?"

"Don't you think I have the right to be angry?" Gordon asked. "Trusting Will? Leaving him to care for you while your mother and I are away? Thinking as the older brother he could be responsible?"

Alex threw his paws out. "Not thinking that maybe your younger son was "power bottoming" and goading his older brother because I thought he was flucken gorgeous? Oh yeah….always blame the older one, the younger one is too innocent and pure. Well….old myth busted on that one Dad. Just call those Myth Mammal Busters, this might make a good episode?"

Gordon smirked. "You have a flair for the dramatic Alexander."

"It's the truth…...Dad!" Alex huffed back. "Ok….I was ten years old and I grabbed Will's dick on the side of the lake and jerked him off. I started it. Leave Will alone or I'll walk."

"You don't have to threaten anyone Alexander." Gordon replied. "I told you, I won't call the police and Will won't get raped in prison."

"What a disapointment." Alex snickered. "He might like it."

"ALEXANDER!" Gordon snapped, causing Alex to cringe.

"Snit Dad! Is mom home?" Alex asked.

"No….she's not home." Gordon replied. "Thankfully."

Alex sagged..."We must be a real disapointement to you."

"Now what brought that up?" Gordon asked.

"Well? Will's gay and I'm….honestly? I'm swingy...I kinda know how important it is to keep "The family oats sewn" so..."

Gordon sighed. "All I want to know is...will you be able to control yourself when you join the Corps?"

"Oh? Do you mean can I keep from getting hard in the showers?" Alex snickered back.

"Damn it Alex, give your old man nightmares why don't you?" Gordon replied rubbing his head.

"Could be worse Dad." Alex said. "I could have a fetish for panties and silk nighties….which I fricken don't!"

"I can be content with that." Gordon replied.

"Me in a nighty and panties?" Alex replied. "Dad, you sick pervert!"

"ALEX!" Gordon snapped…."Just...tell me you two are not doing anything any more? Can you tell me that?"

"We are not." Alex replied. "Will ended it a long time back himself and he's always trying to make himself feel like a piece of dirt over it, that's what hurts me the most Dad. You don't have to worry about me...I'm not going to become a druggie or an alkie or serial killer or a maniac...addicted to porn? Yeah...kinda late in that department."

Gordon snorted..."Your sense of humor really bugs me Alex."

"It bugs Will to no end. Then again…I did learn one important life lesson? How to get what I want by blackmail and bribery. Trust me Dad, I'm not damaged goods. Just don't drop the bomb on Will? Please? Promise me?"

"I won't." Gordon replied. "Just promise me you two will put this all behind you and not do anything else...frightening. I'll leave it for you to figure out what I mean. Now remember...elbows in and head up..."

"Tongue in and don't go pussy looking. Got it." Alex replied with a salute. "Night Dad."

**The Nitsy Bitsy Club**

**Mini Sai Sai plaza**

**Paddy Beach**

**8pm 21 August 2040**

Albert took a slice of the cheese block on the table, added some crackers, some condiments and chased the messy collection down his throat with a sip of the wine he and Myler got from a mouse sized tall wine bottle. Unlike the chaos and noise coming from the main drag beyond the protective gate which separated "Min-Sai" and the little ones frequenting the bars and establishments in their own little world, the "Nitsy Bitsy" was a laid back and classy joint more the speed of the two little electricians as they sat sampling the multi-cultural block of cheese in the soft blue glow of the club atmosphere…

"Mmmmm….Albert said with satisfaction at the taste rolling off his tongue. "Now that? That was Caledonia Cheddar. Not to sharp? Just enough spice and tart to tickle with the wine."

Myler snickered back. "Oh my Gawd! You didn't science the hell out of it? Amazing! But you have to try this part of the block? Moravian Mozzarella...try it just by itself with a dab of the Sriracha?" Myler said as he took a small knife cut and passed it to a young female mouse who seemed interested in what the two friends had been talking about as she passed them by…

"Take a nibble Tanya?" Myler asked. "Wow….I am a total dunce, where are you from?"

"Zootopia." Tanya replied. "You're both from Zootopia. I heard you talking. Sorry if I was listening in? You both sound very interested in electrical theory."

Myler gestured to Albert. "Albert Trundle here is the genius. I'm just the brawny rodent who pulls cables, turns screw drivers and flips switches. We're both electrical specialist in the Navy. And you?"

"Tanya Mousekewitz from Little Rodentia. I'm on spring break from the university. I'm in my Sophomore year for my Baccalaureates in history and archiology." Tanya looked at Myler and Albert and smiled at them..."You need convincing don't you?"

"We weren't intimating anything, believe me Tanya!" Albert said as he waved his paws. "Forgive us! I mean...the Navy just..."

Tanya showed them her college identification card. "Now...if you two would show your Navy identification cards?"

Albert and Myler showed their I.D. cards…."Well….now that we've been properly introduced?" Tanya said smiling. "You can't be too careful ." She said as she picked up her glass of wine…

"To you boys….to all your friends….to our Sailors and Marines...here's to the hope of peace." Tanya said as she raised her glass with Myler and Albert and toasted.

"So?" Albert asked. "You're majoring in history? Any specific period? There's not that many mice in the field of archaeology I would think?"

"There's not." Tanya replied. "I'm majoring for Roman history. I want to join some of the work being done around the city to recover artifacts from Lupinian Rome. If….any of that still exists."

"Small hopes." Myler said as he nibbled on a piece of cheese. "What ever didn't get destroyed by the Predatorial Civil War got bulldozed without a care when the present city was built over the top of old Rome."

"But having mice in excavations would be a benefit." Albert said. "Who else would you want in small holes and caverns? I'm telling you "My My". Ultrasonics and boroscopics, there's our little nitch. What do you say Tanya? Want to get involved in a little venture capital?"

Tanya snickered. "Are you trying to scam me?"

Albert motioned his paws around. "No...I'm not trying to scam you! Myler and I are thinking about sticking together once we've done a good amount of time in the Navy and get some technical college under out tails. We're thinking about an electronics repair business that's mouse centered but you brought up another good idea we should consider? Ultrasonic and boroscope equipment development and where else to put it to good use than for the university?"

"Yeah." Myler said as he looked at Tanya. "Think about it? Your search capabilities would be much broader and a lot faster?"

Tanya smiled back at Myler..."Do you think my search abilities need to be just a little bit broader?" She said coyishly.

"I shall retain my deportment for my own good reputation. Albert said. "My My" on the other hand just might go savage so I'd watch out."

Tanya smiled. "So what is your savage side like? "My My"

Myler smirked at Albert. "What are you trying to do? Get me slapped?"

"I could follow that up with an inappropriate response?" Albert chuckled.

"Yes Myler….he is trying to get you laid." Tanya said as she wiggled her wine glass in her paw. "And he's doing a miserable job of it."

"Well he's the geek in our little squad so forgive him." Myler said as he cut another slice of cheese off the block. "I would guess then Tanya that you're single?"

"Yes. A relationship right now would get in the way of my finishing school..."but? Detours are always nice? Especially with two mice who are nothing but gentle-mammals."

Albert smirked..."Now there? Myler is totally scamming you. If he wasn't with me, he'd be an un-coofed ruffian."

Tanya smiled back at Albert. "Who says I wouldn't like a ruffian? Or a geek?"

Albert shook his head. "And now some condensation starts building up on my glasses."

**Will and Giddy's apartment**

**Sahara Square**

**9pm 21 August 2040**

Will was in bed watching the television when his smart phone rang….

"Hello?" Will answered as he reached for the bed lamp. "Oh hey Bobby! What's up?"

"She wants to meet you tomorrow." Bobby Shaw replied about his Navy source who claimed she knew of secret missions being sent to Kzin by drone submarines. "She chose the "Club Expositor" in the gay district. She wants to be absolutely sure that you will guarantee she can feel safe."

Will rubbed his head tuft. "She has to be completely sure that she knows what she saw. Did you talk to her again?"

"Yeah….she says she's a hundred percent certain of what she saw, just not certain if it means they're doing actual missions in Kzin. She was close on two different nights and on both nights they blabbed about going to Kzin clear enough that she caught it." Bobby said.

Will thought for a moment. "I'll go ahead and do the leg work and get everything set up. If you got the name of the club owner, I'll call em and ask for a private smoking room reservation or a room that can be well protected."

"She wants to bring her lover. You got a problem?" Bobby asked.

"Like I'm gonna say no?" Will replied. "Tell her if she'll fell more comfortable then sure."

"Ok...I'll tell her. Night Will." Bobby said before he clicked off. Suddenly the smart phone chimed again and Gilly's name popped up….

"Mmmm….hi hi…." Will said as he laid on his stomach. "Hi baby."

"Did I wake you up?" Gilly asked. "I got duty the first day in port which totally blows but it's ok."

"Everything's great." Will said softly. "I talked to Bobby and Chuck and Omaha and the rest and we're going to organize a big return rally for you guys."

"Cheese Will." Gilly replied. "We're not coming back from a war."

"But you're coming back which is the important thing." Will said. "I want you to know that it's not a big political "all to do" ok? It's for all the loved ones back home to come and show you guys how much we care..."

Gilly sighed..."Will? You're starting to get upset you big baby. Oh my gawd, do you need a comfort ball and a shirt?"

"I'm sorry..." Will replied wiping his eyes.

"When I do get home?" Gilly replied. "I'm going to spoil the fluck out of you! Dinner, doggie spa, a beautiful all day preening at the Mystic with a tooth whitening..."

"Gilly?" Will said trying not to break down.

"Who's my wolf?" Gilly said softly. "Who's my big, beautiful, fantastic gray wolf huh?"

Will chuckled as he laid his head between his paws..."I am."

"Damn right." Gilly said. "How can I think of having fun over here without you? It wouldn't be right."

Will replied. "At least find a gay bath house and send me the information so I can pay for you to be pampered a whole day? Huh? Please Gill?"

"Alright." Gilly replied. "And I promise you? No funny business."

"If you got your tail hole licked out and it drove you crazy? I wouldn't break a sweat….so long as the other mammal was clean." Will giggled.

"Don't tempt me?" Gilly replied. "I'll let you go so you can get to sleep ok? Love you."

"I love you too." Will sighed as he watched the phone click off.

**Rubio Street**

**Paddy Beach**

**9:30pm 21 August 2040**

Clarissa held into Ensign Dolf's arm as the reindeer staggered from side to side and every so often gave her a dopey look and slurred comments. His ears were droppy and his eyes half closed as he stumbled then stopped to shake his head…

"Way…..way…..wait….." Rudy asked as he leaned against the side of a building and rubbed his snoot…."Mmmm….I'm just all fluckered up. Too much ta drink." Rudy reached out to hold onto Clarissa's shoulders. "How bout you and me find a room huh? You're gorgeous...you got gorgeous rump humps you know that? You know….once you go Reindeer….uh….."giggles" who gives a fluck about that stupid saying huh? Cheesh I am sooooooo flucken loaded."

Clarissa draped a arm over her shoulder…"Mmmm...I can't wait to find out what a Reindeer is like in bed. You're as cute as a teddy bear." She said softly. "And that nose? I think it's beautiful."

"Wah?" Rudy replied. "Sheesh…..nah…...it's a pain in my tail end. Look-ee… Am I a street light or a fire engine? Wooo wooo! Ding ding!"

Clarissa giggled. "You are so funny!"

"Bet yer just sayin that cause I'm a naval oh-see-far….huh?" Rudy yelped.

"Well…." A voice suddenly sounded on the dark street. "Nice grab there Clarice?"

"Get it right Banzai….it's Clarissa." Clarissa replied frowning.

"A naval officer?" Another voice, this time a female voice, came from another direction. "Oh yeah…..score and then some."

Another voice came from somewhere in the dark though not actually a "voice" as much as a babble sounding like some sort of laugh…

Rudy bent forwards with his eyes almost closed. "Huh? Whoza? Wah?"

"Sheesh girl? How much "Micky" did you slip this guy?" A female hyena emerged from the dark and walked around Rudy..."Is that nose from the drug?"

"No stupid." Clarissa replied. "That's his real nose Shenzi."

"A red nosed reindeer?" The male Hyena snapped as he walked up. "And here I was thinking organ donning might be more of a profit? We might actually score big with a freak."

"Rudy looked at Banzi and snorted..."I'm not a freak you excuse for a toilet wand! "Hic" dumb drool dripping stupid Hyena son of a bitch."

Banzai slapped Rudy in the face..."You know? On second thought we should just take this stupid deer's wallet and shank him dead….screw the stupid nose!"

Suddenly! Rudy went from acting lucid to flipping on his hoofed hands and slamming his powerful legs into Banzai's chest, sending the Hyena flying into a wall!"

Shenzi went to reach for something under her blazer jacket when Jackson came running from behind and tackled her to the ground, using both his hand to hand training and what his mother had taught him years ago when he was getting picked on in school. He locked Shenzi's arms up and stomped his rabbit-like food into the back of her neck!

"If you don't want to suddenly not feel your body?! I'd stop trying to be an idiot!" Jackson snapped as the last of the three hyena, the difficult to understand "Ed" tried to club Jackson with a haymaker from behind…

Darla and O'Sea charged in quick on their fours with Darla snapping her teeth down on Ed's tail while O'sea nailed an ear! Poor Ed flopped and ran around screaming until Rudy's fist connected with his snoot and knocked the Hyena out…

"OW! Damn!" Rudy yelped as he shook his hoofed hand. "I forgot how hard these guys skulls are! Damn!"

Clarissa ran up to rub Rudy's hand..."Did you break it? You were so amazing!"

"The acting or kicking the dufus for the gold medal?" Rudy said as he walked over to check out poor Banzai..."Sheesh…I could have put him through the wall. He's out hard Petty Officer Wilde, we should call the police."

"Yeah...give me a minute." Jackson replied as he popped Shensi off the head with a paw thump. "Excuse me stupid? Who's your boss? Who pays you?"

"I'm not telling you snit!" Shensi snapped.

Jackson increased the pressure on her neck..."The more you don't talk? The more pressure I apply. You'll choke to death or your head will pop off now talk! Is he here? Where is he?"

"He's not here! He's in Zootopia!" Shensi yelped.

Jackson riffled through Shensi's clothes until he pulled out a smart phone..." Nice...makes things so much easier." He said as he put the phone to Shensi's face. "Dial his number."

"But he'll kill us!" Shensi yelped.

"And I might kill you." Jackson snorted. "Dial the damned number!"

Shensi tapped out the phone number and Jackson pulled the phone away to listen to ring…."Dar! Come here!" Jackson said to Darla as he pulled his own smart phone out. "Go to my contacts and ring "Huggies"?" He said as he gave Darla his phone.

"Mmmmmyesssss….Shensi?" A deep voice answered.

Jackson smiled and replied…."This isn't her darling….she's very much occupied eating dirt."

"And just whom do you presume to be?" Asked the unknown mammal.

"Right now? Not your concern." Jackson snorted. "There's a mutual interest in front of me right now named Clarissa? Well…..she doesn't work for you any more you dirty tail hole."

Jackson turned to his own smart phone as it connected with another call..." Yo Jackie?! How you doin?" Tall Pauley's voice answered.

"Pauley? Listen in on this other "convo" would you?" Jackson asked. He turned to the other cell phone..."So? Tail wipe? Who exactly are you?"

"You sound like a youngster who just got too big for his pampers." Said the growling mammal..."You little fluck stick...you better hope you don't live in Zootopia and have family there I can touch because you..."

Jackson interrupted…."I asked who you are jerk? By the way? My name is Jackson Wilde, I'm in the Navy and you suck...how's that?"

From Jackson's phone, Tall Pauley snapped. "Jackie? Who the fluck is this mook?"

"Bear with me Uncle Pauley." Jackson replied. "So what's your name moron? I should at least know the name of the stupid dumb tail who wants me dead?"

The unknown mammal snarled and growled..."Scar...you little snit. You just messed with the wrong lion!"

"No? I'm talking to a scumbag, get it right." Jackson replied calmly. "Look Scar? I'll make this easy. You owe Clarissa a million Zoo-bucks for her suffering and you're going to pay it. I'll give you the instructions and you will pay it. After you deposit the cash? You will turn yourself over to Chief Judy Wilde at the First Precinct of the ZPD. You'll tell her you're a kidnapper, a gazelle rapist, a pimp and a low life douche bag. You'll do it? Or….you get to become a chew toy for the Polar Bear Mafia….easy to understand for you? Douche?" Jackson snarled.

Things were quiet until Scar exploded…."YOU LITTLE BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU THREATEN ME! WHEN I GET A HOLD OF YOU! I'LL RIP YOUR TESTICLES OFF AND SHOVE EM DOWN YOUR…."

Jackson took his phone and put it face to face with the other smart phone as Taill Pauley let out a loud bear roar and screamed back…."YOU FLEA RIDDEN AFRICAN CARPET SON OF A BITCH! YOU'RE DEAD CAT! YOUR DEAD AND FISH FOOD! YOUR DEAD MEAT ON ICE!"

A noisy commotion went on from Jackson's phone until another voice sounded…."Jackie? Who's this fish fodder dumb tail who's threatening your life?"

Shenzi's phone went quiet….

"His name is Scar Don Lanzoni...he's refusing to give restitution to a gazelle he abused and raped and he won't turn himself in to the police like I told him." Jackson said.

Don Lanzoni replied…."Hey? Lion? You still on the phone or did you piss yourself running you miserable fluck?" Speak up you piece of skanky meat stick!"

Scar's shaking voice replied..."Don Lanzoni? What a surprise? I wasn't expecting….

"Expecting?" Don Lanzoni replied. "Look here pussy cat? You're gonna do what Jackson Wilde tells you! You don't do what he tells you? You're gonna be a play thing for my polar bears and they don't play so good with their toys….they tend to break em, you reading me kibble sucker?"

Scar replied…."Eeeeeeyesssss Sir."

"You better not run for some couch hole you dumb bastard. You run and you don't do what you're told? I dunno….you meet with an ice bath or an ice pick or maybe your kitty tail get's ripped off your hide and showed down your throat and they find you stuffed in a patte processor...peesh me?"

Scar replied…."Eeeeeeyesssss Sir."

"And of you EVER threaten Jackson Wilde or his family you stupid dish licking goof? You won't find a tin can of Friskies big enough to hide your tail from me. In fact? You call "ME" and "WE" make the arrangements….dig me dirt licker?"

Scar replied…."Eeeeeeyesssss Sir."

Don Lanzoni spoke to Jackson…."There...business is concluded. Go enjoy your vacation Jackie. And if you need anything at all from me? Ask. Ok?"

"Thank you Don Lanzoni." Jackson said with a head nod.

"Love you much little brother…..chow amore." "click"

Jackson smashed Shenzi's phone against a wall. "Dar? You can call the police now." He said as he walked over to Clarissa. "You're going home with a million zoo-bucks."

Clarissa reached down and picked up Jackson since she was so much taller and nuzzled him..."I don't know how to thank you?"

Jackson pointed to Rudy Dolf and smiled..."You can keep him company? He doesn't bite. And when have you ever got to spend time with a Red Nosed Reindeer? He's unique you know? Might be a rare mammalian quality to spend time with?"

Rudy snorted back..."Once the police arrive? You and Petty Officer Delaware get out of here. I think myself and Petty Officer O'Sea can handle stuff here?" Rudy leaned over to get close to Jackson's face. "And if I were you Petty Officer Wilde? I would not disclose your connections to the mafia?"

"That? Oh that was my older brother...not the Mafia. We joke around all the time!" Jackson said with a shrug as the sound of police cars filled the air…

"Get out of here before I decide to inform the Captain?" Rudy commanded Jackson.

**Marine Recruiting Depot Savanna**

**Quanaco Marine Base, Savanna Central**

**9pm 21 August 2040**

An hour before taps, Nori Hopps sat in a chair at the head of the squad bay with his paws resting on his chest and a smiled of desire on his face…

"Ok….let's bring in Miss Fleet Marine boys!" Nori yelped and two recruits at the far end opened the bay doors. In walked in that wolf Sargent who dared to say Nori couldn't modify a squad BAR rifle for bunnies to shoot. Some one in the bay hit a boom box and the sound of the Bee Gee's bounced around the bay as the Sargent played his embarrassment for all it was worth….

"AAAAAAAAAWWOOOOOOOOO!" Nori sounded as he popped onto his feet and thumped one against the floor..."Shake that back side you hawt thing you!

Gunny Sargent Rhakshah couldn't keep her rock hard face...(laughter) You look so sexy Sargent!"

The Sargent blow kissed the Gunny as he strode by her dressed in silky lingerie and black women's shoes..."I love you too you sweet hawt thing." The Sargent replied which got the bay howling and whooping as the Sargent came up to Nori and held out the tray full of boxes of vanilla wafers…

"A bet is a bet there private." The Sargent huffed.

"Will some one get this poor Marine a bath robe before he melts my eyes?" Nori asked.

"Why? He's exactly your type Nori?" Owen snickered.

"He cuts a nice figure doesn't he?" Ori said smiling.

"He's got some sweet hips Nori." Dori said as he walked up to Nori and snatched the wafer boxes off the silver serving tray! "I'll be taking these."

"What?! What the heck are you doing Dori?!" Nori snapped.

"Teaching you moderation." Dori replied. "You know you'd chow all these wafers away in one night. Then you'll become irritable, cranky, hard to live with and you'll end up flunking the rest of recruit training. Nope. I'm gonna manage these for you Brother."

Nori yelped at Owen. "Hey Owen?! I got those fair and square and they don't follow under the deal the Gunny and Dori made. Tell him to give them back?!"

Owen snorted..."As your recruit Sargent, I don't have to listen to you Nori. Dori's right about you, you'll devour those wafers too quickly and end up with none and then you'll be hard to live with. Wafers is wafers and until we graduate boot camp? All wafers fall under the deal. Bear with it ok?"

Nori snorted as he flopped back into his chair..."It's a load of bunny dump. It's servile repression and the last brother I thought would side with Dori? You Owen?!"

Owen walked up to Nori and thumped his head with a paw finger. "Stop being so difficult Nori. You made quite an impact. I told Mom and Pa Pa what you did and they're so proud of you. Heck brother? All of us are proud of you. You did a good thing for the Fleet Marines so stop being a moody bastard?"

As his fellow recruits came up to offer their congratulations to Nori, Gunny Rhakshah walked up to Powen Hopps and gestured to her office…

"Take a seat Recruit Hopps." Gunny Rhakshah said as she gestured to a chair.

"Mam?" Powen asked. "Am I in trouble?"

"Not at all." Gunny Rhakshah replied. "In fact...I have the privilege of informing you that your very awesome shooting skills have qualified you for the snipers school here in Savanna."

Powen gave a calm reply..."I thank the Gunnery Sargent for her confidence."

"It wasn't me who recommended you." Gunny Rahkshah replied. "You can skip the rest of basic given your excellent abilities. You'll go right to School of Infantry training then right to Sniper school."

Powen thought for a moment. "Thank you Mam. When do my brothers join me at school?"

"They don't." The Gunny replied. "They don't have the scores that put you in demand. Being a Fleet sniper is often a lonely job unless you get paired with a scout who spots for you."

Powen shook his head. "Then I decline the officer Mam...forgive me."

"Recruit Hopps? You can't exactly deny these orders. You position as a Marine Sniper would be invaluable." Rhakshah said.

Powen replied. "I decline Mam. If my brothers can't go then I will not go, simple as that. I refuse to be separated from my brothers for anyone's reasons."

Gunny Rhakshah replied. "Recruit Hopps? We do try to meet the wishes of siblings who want to serve together yet we discourage it because of the fear we might decapitate a whole family in one terrible swipe. You brother Dori is going to medical school and the rest of you are not, how is you going to Sniper school any different?"

"That's fine Mam. We know Dori will come back to us and we intend to serve in the same unit together. We bunnies are very family and brood centered and my brothers are my brood mates and I love them very much as they love me….no….I am sorry Mam but I must refuse Sniper school. If my brothers can't be with me? Then I don't want it. We've never been split up...call it an omen or something but we just dread being separated. Losing any one of us with the rest not being there would kill all of us….I couldn't live with that. No Mam….I must decline. Any ways? I don't need any Sniper school…..obviously."

Gunny Rhakshah nodded in reply. "I guess not. But if you were ordered to go?"

"Then he'll shut up and go." Owen said as he stood at the office door.

"No….I won't." Powen replied. "And don't push your rank Owen, those stripes are just candy stripes."

Owen walked up and stood close to Powen's snoot. "You want to test your luck "Pow Pow"?"

"I won't go even if you kicked my tail across the room. Don't you separate us Owen? You know better." Powen replied. "If they try to put me alone or in a different unit? I'll go fricken AWOL, I'll jump lines, beat up superiors, I don't care...I want to be with you all. At least if the worst happens? Mama and papa will know we were together...that's important Owen and you can't deny that."

Owen looked at Gunny Rahkshah and sighed. "He's…...right mam. He'll do exactly like he says."

Gunny Rahkshah nodded back. "Who am I to understand you bunnies? But the call is not mine. If Powen is ordered to go? I will try to impress the importance that he be posted with the rest of you but the needs of the Fleet always come before your own wants so understand that."

"So how do I get the fleet to spank me when I'm bad?" Ori asked as he leaned against the office door jam with Dori and Nori next to him.

"All of you? Please retire to your racks before you drive me insane?" Gunny Rahkshah snarled.

**End of Chapter 27**


	28. Chapter 28

FIRST SALVO

A Zootopia fan fiction by Dan

Rated M+

(c) Zootopia 2016 by Disney Animated Studios

(Artist ownership) Ayden Gull from BRO GULLS by Anti_Dev

(Artist ownership) "I Will survive" by William Borba 2017

(Artist ownership) Will and Alex Gray, Sheath and Knife by Harmarist

(Artist ownership) Anubis and the buried bone by Harmarist

(c) (Artist ownership) The K'zin by Lary Niven.

(Artist ownership) Don Carnage Disney's TAIL SPIN

(Artist ownership) Ikkey the Fox Kit by Inkbunny's Ikkey

(Artist Ownership) Master Guns Flash by Inkbunny's Flash Timberwolf

(Artist Ownership) Chuck Dawson (cat) From Omaha the Cat Dancer Reed Waller 1994

(Artist Ownership) Jag Damien Tiger from PuffyFluffy of Inkbunny

(Artist Ownership) Dean Wilson from the 1980 cartoon Animalympics

**Chapter 28**

**Liberty Time part 3**

**Comuter shuttle train**

**Paddy Beach to Edwardian Cove**

**11pm 21 August 2040**

Darla looked out the window at the passing scenery and flopped her tail on Jackson's lap..."It's just so open." She said smiling. "You don't see many lights outside the cities."

"Because most of the main island is a mountain." Jackson replied as he grabbed Darla's flopping otter tail and held it. "You're still excited?"

"From all that?" She replied. "A little...I'm more excited for what's coming." Darla turned from the widow and wrapped her arms around Jackson's shoulders. "Two whole days with just you. You are going to love Seal Island." She said softly as she played with Jackson's red head tuft..."I just don't know what to do first?"

Jackson put a paw finger up. "First? No swimming to our room. Second? Sleep, sleep, sleep…."

Darla gave Jackson a little snort. "You're going to swim to our room. Give me some time to play a little "Otter-otica" with you. Jackie? You've fallen off logs into a pool?"

"I knew there was a bottom I could stand on?" Jackson replied. "Two things about being part bunny and part fox? Both do not like deep water. Yeah, I know foxes can swim but if they don't have too? They won't. My dad couldn't do anything deeper than a kiddie pool."

"They have SCUBA gear available at the hotel, even full breathing helmets for wimps." Darla snickered.

Jackson grabbed her wrists and pinned her down on the seat!…."Who's a wimp? You know this train car is a little empty?"

Darla smiled back…."Ravage me you sexy Floppybox?" She said as she wrapped her legs around Jackson's waist.

"Ok….." Jackson said waving a paw..."Floppybox doesn't really connect. How about? Floxxy?"

Darla chewed on a paw finger…."Floxxy? Nah….gay."

"Hmm…." Jackson thought…."How bout….Floxtacullar?"

"Jack-taculous." Darla said as she rubbed her paws over Jackson's chest. "My boyfriend / fiance is so "Jack-taculous"

Jackson smirked back..."That sounds perverted."

They giggled at each other for a moment then Jackson dove his snoot under Darla's chin and nibbled on her neck…

"I just want to kiss, snuggle and go crazy with you every minute." He said softly. "Your Dad is going to chase me down with a shotgun."

"Forget my father?" Darla snickered. "I want you to chase me! How about this? You have to chase me for a prize like I had to chase that Salmon. You fail to do it and you don't get any tail for the whole two days. You gain?"

Jackson snorted. "Everything with us is a competition."

"It'll make things interesting." Darla replied. "You in a wet suit, fins and a helmet against me with…...nothing...of course you'll get the "window shop" opportunities but if you can't catch me? You don't eat." Darla sat up and crossed her arms..."So are you gain there sport?"

Jackson smiled in reply. "You do realize that I am a fast learner?"

"Bah! Your chances of even catching me are ridiculous?" Darla said as she threw a paw at Jackson. "I can out turn and out twist you."

"You didn't define the terms of the contest?" Jackson said smiling. "Since you have such an unfair advantage on me being a water dweller? I deserve a fair handicap don't I?

Darla snickered as she felt the train slow down..."Our stop's coming up. What's your handicap there sport?"

"I have to get both my paws on your tail and stroke over it from the root to the tip once." Jackson said wiggling his paw fingers. "No partials, no touches, water only."

Darla got up from the seat and stood tapping her foot..."Hmmm….ok? I'll give you that. You have to rub my whole tail or no joy. I accept! But….in the water only!"

Jackson put out his paw..."Shake on it girl." He said smiling.

Darla shook Jackson's paw and giggled..."Better get some lotion on our way there sport? Your paws are going to get chaffed."

"Very funny." Jackson replied as he wrapped his arm around Darla's shoulders. "I almost forgot Dar? We've only got these clothes?"

"And that stops the show how?" Darla snickered. "Extra incentive since where we're going is clothing optional. And we "are" going to swim for our hotel room, no exceptions." Darla said as she and Jackson walked from the train and checked their smart phones for the ferry to Seal Island…

"Should just make the midnight run." Jackson said. "A quick selfie for my parents." Jackson held his cell phone away from him and snapped a quick picture of him and Darla. "My mother said my father talked about speeding things up with the house and their moving to Aiden and asked me if I had any objections..."

"Say no." Darla said as she pointed to the ferry. "Let them do what they want Jackie? They smothered you long enough, let em have their lives together."

"I texted her back saying she and Dad could do what pleased them the most. But my mother still wants to wait so I can have a night or two with them in the house before they sell it. I think they hope I regress back to a baby so they can cuddle me again." Jackson replied.

"Show up when we get back in a diaper and sucking a pacifier." Darla giggled. "That will make them speed things up. "We need to get away from our crazy son!"

"Knowing Mom..." Jackson sighed..."She'll start crying from memory shock and then I'll have to put her back together. Difficult enough she's facing retirement from the police force."

"What do you think she'll do when Scar shows up at her office?" Darla asked as they boarded the small ferry boat to Seal Island.

"She won't know unless Scar tries to open his trap and make a connection. If I know Don Lanzoni? He's already impressed on Scar not to be too blabby." Jackson tickled his paw fingers under Darla's chin..."You were absolutely awesome."

"Just hope that Hyena didn't have mange or something." Darla replied. "I know I drew blood snapping down on his tail."

"If you want? You could go to medical when we get back to the boat and just ask for a test? I'll cover and say we came to aid of a hyena who got clubbed with a bottle outside a bar." Jackson said as the ferry left the docks and headed out over the water towards Seal Island.

"Jackie?" Darla asked as she turned on her side in the boat seat..."You don't have anything like a job in the Polar Bear mafia do you? The Ensign seemed very concerned about it."

"No...I don't." Jackson replied. "Old Mister Big was my Godfather thanks to my Dad. My mother was Godmother to old Big's Grand-daughter and she spent a lot of time teaching Judy Lanzoni things like history, law, etiquette. My Godfather taught me how to treat females properly, how to be resourceful, confident, successful...not all mobsters are a hundred percent creeps. I owe the Lanzoni shrews a lot. They took care of my mother when she was pregnant, they watched over my life, I am indebted to them."

Darla nodded..."And if they happened to "call in a favor" from you?"

"Dar? All that "Godshrew" stuff by Francis Ford Camel is movie stuff. Mister Big was explicit, I am just considered a family member. I'm not a "cappy",a "Leuty" or an enforcer. I can't be pulled into the family business. If they called in a favor? It would have to be legal like perhaps planning a family event, arranging a dinner date or baby sitting. Don't worry over it?"

Darla smiled..."I'm not. I just think it might be exciting to be the wife of say a mafia consignee? You'd make a great mob legal-beagle."

Jackson chuckled..."Looking to pan off the gold stream there Dar?"

Darla snatched Jackson by his shoulders and dropped him on her lap..."Girls should not be afraid of having ambitions..." She said as she played with Jackson's ears..."Especially when they plan to marry someone like you..."

"Better watch out Darla?" Jackson said smiling. "My fox side has an overwhelming urge to get in your panties and screw your ambitions?"

"Is that so?" Darla snickered as the ferry came to a stop by the reception dock to Seal Island. "Another competition to see what wins out? My gold panning or your magic paws?"

Jackson took Darla's paw as he led her off the ferry..."Wow….almost 2am? We're going to sleep half the first day away."

"Just remember?" Darla giggled. "You have to touch my whole tail to get any tail...or you'll be sleeping in a separate bed."

"That's not part of the competition!" Jackson yelped.

"Consider it double incentive to try twice as hard?" Darla replied as she giggled and ran for the reception desk.

**Little Sugar Sweets all night cafe**

**Paddy Beach **

**Midnight 22 August 2040**

"Would you believe that this is the longest I've ever stayed up in my life so far?" Rudy Dolf said to Clarissa as he enjoyed a suet and apple cake with a cup of coffee. "Sorry if I'm not a party hound?"

"I'm not sorry." Clarissa replied. "I was forced into partying all night almost every night I've been here."

"I'm almost afraid to ask anything personal that might cause you to run away." Rudy said as he rested his head on top of his folded hands..."Was it? Was it Scar who raped you?"

Clarissa shook her head." Scar only beat me up and clamped his claws into my calves...the tail wipe who did it was a water buffalo named Clodius. He was Scar's enforcer here till about...a week ago."

"What happened?" Rudy asked.

"He was fortunately careless with his drinking." She said as she moved a hoof finger over her lips..."Fell asleep and didn't wake up because he had scrambled egg for brains."

Rudy sighed…"You killed him didn't you?"

"Screwdrivers calibrate brains quick." She replied. "I lured him to a secluded spot by a cliff, allowed him to hump me, spiked his beer and..." Clarissa moved a hoof finger over her neck. " and rolled his butt off a cliff."

Clarissa looked silently at Rudy..."Do you blame me?"

"No..." Rudy replied. "Not in the least. That flucken bastard."

Clarissa sighed deeply..."So...how much can you take me telling you about my life?"

Rudy sat back in his chair patting his hoof hands on the table..."Compared to you? My problems pale pretty weak. But don't think I would ever consider you less than a beautiful female gazelle."

Clarrisa wiped an eye..."Thank you for that." She said softly and for a moment she sat still and quiet…

"After Scar and Clodius raped me..."Clarissa said with a tear soaked sigh. "They took me to an underground doctor on one of the islands? And had him remove my uterus so I coudn't get pregnant being their money bitch." Clarissa looked at the floor..."I can never have a child. They robbed me of my whole life and the unbearable part of it is that I made the mistake that got me into this."

Rudy slowly rubbed one of Clarissa's hoof hands. "It was something you didn't expect here. Yet? Evil can be anywhere, even in a paradise. But you're still alive and while you're alive and breathing? The fight's not over...nor should you give in to those bastards. Your story isn't over and done while you still walk and breath."

Rudy pulled up his shirt sleeve to show off a long hairless scar on his upper arm. "See this? Attempted suicide by wild bear. Yours truly was done with his stupid nose so I wanted a wild bear to chase me down and rip me to shreds. Talk about crazy ways to end your life huh? And I thought Lemmings cornered the market in insanity."

"You hated yourself that much?" Clarrisa asked.

"When I was a fawn, my life was hell. Reindeer can't tolerate what they see as "an imperfection"...my nose of course was about as crazy an "imperfection" as you get. I was bullied all the time in primary and secondary school, they had to keep me out of "fiz ed" because every game evolved into "smear the flashlight deer". My Dad's attempt to hide it made things worse for me so one day I walked into the big woods, stripped naked and hoped some wild bear or wolf would get it over with."

Clarrisa rubbed the scar with her hoof hand..."How did you survive not getting mauled?"

"You'll probably think I'm crazy?" Rudy replied.

"I'm open minded, trust me?" Clarrisa replied. "What happened?"

"Well…The bear chased me down and you know you have these second thoughts about wanting to die? Well I had that second thought and I was screaming for help and that big bear tackled me and…..that was it, I was gonna die..."

"And then there was a light, a bright light and the bear vanished and I mean it went "poof"..."

Clarrisa scratched her head..."Are you an alien abductee?"

"Really Clara?" Rudy replied with a smirk.

"Well it's sounding like an abduction? Just saying" She said curiously.

"No….last time I checked my tail hole was still tight." Rudy replied almost laughing. I really don't know what it was...my fear? All the Adrenalin that surged through me when I was getting chased, I don't know...I can't even clearly describe what it looked like but it was female….the voice was obviously female...it told me not to give up, that my nose had a purpose, that everything would come to good eventually or something like that…. And then…..gone. That's when I decided I would bust my rump to get beyond the negative attraction my nose was causing me ...though I don't really know how all of this fits in with my "designated purpose" according to the "Sky gawdess, snow gawdess, deer gawdess or whatever it was.,,,certainly it was nothing mammal I ever saw before."

Rudy looked at Clarissa as she sat with a quizzical face…."Told you it sounds crazy."

"Not at all." Clarissa replied. "A little on the bizarre side but not crazy."

Clarissa took Rudy by a hoof hand..."Come on….are you tired or can you still go clubbing?"

"Well…." Rudy replied thinking. "I guess I'm all excitement empty in the tank."

"Good answer..." Clarissa said as she touched Rudy's nose. "Want to get a hotel room?"

"Only if you let me pay for it?" Rudy said with a soft smile.

**The Chedder Plate Hotel**

**Mini Sai Sai plaza**

**Paddy Beach**

**Midnight 22 August 2040**

Albert struggled a little bit against the paws tugging at his shirt and sat with his eye glasses cocked to one side at a table with Myler already sitting naked on the other side…

"Al?" Myler asked. "Is it me or did we pick up a seriously crazy one?"

Albert answered. "I think the correct term my dear "My My" is nympho-maniac."

Tanya giggled between both of them as she leaned on the table..."Oh come on you guys. You're so cute, I couldn't resist the urge. After all...you two sound really smart and you're definitely going places and I want to….you know...come along for the ride? After all….there's no law against a girl having two boyfriends is there?"

"Actually?" Albert said. "Morally speaking? This could end rather badly."

"Or…."Myler replied. "Rather sticky."

Tanya closed in on Albert and removed his glasses..."These are too big for your eyes...don't you think?"

"I always thought big eye glasses added to my distinction." Albert replied. He then felt Tanya's lips glide over his mouth and her soft tongue slip through his lips….

"Mmmm….and what does this add?" Se asked as she ministered his mouth and rubbed a paw over his growing hardness…

"Give me a second to analyze it?" Albert replied, which made Myler almost fall of his chair!

"OH MY GAWD!" (laughter) Albert that was the most (laughter) She's rubbing your junk and you still act like Mister Stork on Star Tails?!

"I'm new to this experience…..shut up." Albert snorted.

Tanya then moved over to Myler and snickered..." You heard him….shut up." She commanded as she bent down and kissed Myler slowly...her paw moving down to stroke his hardness with a paw finger slowly massaging his tail hole….

"Oh…..snit…." Myler sighed as Tanya moved her lips to his neck to lightly chew on it…

"How you doing there "My MY"?" Albert asked…

"How am I supposed to be doing?!" Myler said between moans.."Uh….fluck!"

Tanya stood up and looked at both male mice with desire in her eyes..."Both of you are some healthy mice...that's for sure."

Myler caught his breath..."Albert there is part Brama bull. I mean you ever think an egg head like him would be so nicely endowed?"

Tanya gave Albert a smirky look. "Mmmm...yeah….I want to suck every drop of juice from it."

Albert replied. "The amount you might get from me at any one time of ejaculation…."

"Dude?! Seriously?!" Myler yelped. "She's offering to give you a blow job and you're going to science the hell out of it?"

"Perhaps there are things about oral copulation that even you dear "My My" would like to know to enhance your experience?" Albert said coolly.

Tanya went to the hotel fridge, took out two beers and set them on the table. "Ok? Let's play a little game called…..smiles."

Albert looked at Myler. "I think I know what this is going to involve?"

"Then let her explain it mister Wizard?" Myler replied.

Tanya played a paw over both male's faces as she spoke..."Now...you two just talk to each other about anything...work, family, your future, anything that (giggles) "cums" to mind. You have to remain as calm and strait faced as you can. I'll be under the table and….you can guess what I'll do under there. The first one to react to getting his prick sucked will owe the other twenty zoo bucks. If the opposite one fails? He'll owe the other one fourty zoo bucks. If one of you cums in my mouth? I get a hundred Zoo bucks."

Myler snorted…."I'm gain. I'd like to see "super cherry" here try to keep a strait face."

"We'll see who keeps strait….won't we "My My"?" Albert snorted. And Tanya? Our tail holes are open season." Albert said as he adjusted himself in his chair so his prick and tail hole would be available. "Good luck My My...I can already see two hundred Zoo bucks in my pocket before this is over."

Myler positioned himself too..."Don't be to…."cocky"…...Albert. You don't know if I'm really a virgin or not. I know you're not."

**Arrival docks**

**Seal Island Resort**

**2:30am 22 August 2040**

With no shame out in the open, Darla removed her clothes and her bra and panties and dropped them into a sealed plastic bag as Jackson sat looking at the dark silhouette of the crown heights of Seal Island bathed in light blue from the moon light…

"Come on? Get undressed?" Darla begged as she snuggled her boyfriends back. "Everything is going on below the island..." She said as she pulled Jackson's pants down and played her paws over his underwear..."I want to get freaky." She snickered..."Oops! I forgot! You're going to be doing a lot of paw'ing off for the next three days….you poor thing. You? Can keep your underwear on."

Jackson snorted..."You're a mean little bitch."

"Otter….Jackson….." Darla snarled. "Otter bitch. Get your mammal identification right?" She walked over to a table where all the SCUBA gear rentals were and came back with some tanks and swimming gear. As an after thought? She swiped out with her claws and tore Jackson's underwear off!

"Hey!" Jackson yelped. "That was my only pair Dar!"

"Oh like you're going to be wearing anything for the next two days. You should concentrate on getting your mits on my tail Jackie." Darla said smiling as she held up a pair of SCUBA tanks. "Let me help get this on you."

Jackie held his arms out stretched as Darla strapped the tanks on..."So...I can breath normally with this helmet on?" He asked.

"Well...if you'd rather make it difficult? We can switch to a traditional mouthpiece?" Darla replied. Looking around, she rubbed a paw against Jackson's soft behind…."You have such a cute butt?" She whispered.

"Thought you said I had to work for your affections?" Jackson snickered.

Darla began to push him backwards…."Now? Don't forget to breath...and don't worry….there's no sharks around here….bye!"

With a good push, Darla sent Jackson off the pier and into the ocean! "OH SNIT!" The fox-bunny hybrid yelped as he back flopped into the water and began to sink like a rock!

"YIPE!" Jackson started to flap his arms and kick his feet like crazy until he settled down into a slow rhythm with his rubber flippers gently holding him in place. He then realized that the moment he hit the water, everything around him lit up in bright lights and colors. He soon forgot his worries about how deep the water might have been as the ocean floor appeared covered in multi-rainbow pastel-like hues of blues, purples, greens, oranges and reds.

A tap on the glass fish-bowl helmet got his attention and he watched as Darla swam around him like a snake and floated upside down with him face to face…

"Isn't this wonderful?" She asked.

"It's gorgeous!" Jackson replied. "Especially the wild life."

Darla kissed the helmet and swam around to float a few feet away from Jackson with her legs spread out and her paws slowly rubbing over her breast..."Is this "wild" enough for you?"

Jackson flexed his paws fingers and snickered as he started to swim towards his fiance…."Get over here and let's see...but I'd rather get in bed?"

Darla floated closer with her tail stuck out..."All you have to do is rub my tail Jackie? If you can pay attention and stop looking at everything else?" She snickered. She let Jackson barely touch the tip of her tail and she was off like lightening! Swimming fast for the sea floor and then upwards like a rocket...Darla caught Jackson's flippers and sent him into a wild somersault as she flew by!

"SNIT!" Jackson yelped as he rolled end over end till he stopped and held his head by the helmet….

"Oh the terrible disadvantages of being deprived of a water body huh Jackie?" Darla's voice sounded as Jackson shook his head to stop the world from spinning...he then looked down to see darla licking the tip of his penis…

"DAR!" Jackson gasped! "We're out in the open!"

"As if that ever stopped us?" Darla replied as she again snaked around her love and backed away when he tried to grab her tail again..."Uh uh….I can touch you but you have to work to touch me." She warned with a wagging paw finger.

"Grrrrr…..you crazy otter!" Jackson snarled as he started to kick his legs and chase her through the water! "How you forget that rabbits have good legs!" He yelped as he chased Darla towards the sea floor…

"Don't get too crazy Jackie!" Darla yelped as she turned around to swim backwards. "We have to keep an eye on your air supply!"

"Is it my air or my prick you're looking at girl?!" Jackson snickered as he gestured at his hard on..."And my air's fine for now...I have forty five minutes worth!

"That depends on how hard you swim!" Darla replied with a gesturing paw finger…."You want me? You better chase me mister tent pole!"

They were off again with Darla definitely teasing her love as she allowed him chances to grab hold of her tail. They swam together around the coral clumps in twists, rolls and curls...Darla being able to shake him off from sudden bursts of speed and her muscular body whipping him around like a rag doll. It wasn't long before his heavy breathing got her attention and she grabbed him by a paw…

"That's enough play for now." She said as she pulled Jackson towards the underwater hotel. "You have ten minutes of air left."

Darla put on a burst of speed and she and Jackson shot through the opening at the bottom of the hotel structure, flew through the air and landed together on the smooth floor. They slid to a stop at the reception desk with Darla on the bottom waving to the koala above…."Hi!"

"Welcome mates to the Paradise Cove." The Koala said as he watched Darla and Jackson stand up and Darla began to take the SCUBA gear off her boyfriend…

"Well…." The Koala said as he pointed. "Someone's glad to be here."

Jackson looked down at his hard on and covered himself..."SNIT! Ugh…. Dar? Give me something will you?"

The Koala obliged by throwing Jackson a pair of decorative paper shorts. "It's ok mate. This is a clothing optional resort, happens all the time. So what can I do for you two lovers today?"

Darla looked at Jackson and replied..."What do you have for two mammals madly in love and getting ready to be married?"

The Koala smiled and swiped a pair of key cards. "I think we have plenty of nuptial rooms you'll enjoy. Best part about our hotel is the flat rate cover charge. Five hundred zoo bucks covers your whole stay with breakfast and dinner socials included along with all amenities…

Darla was about to get her wallet when Jackson stopped her. "What are you doing?"

"Paying for our stay?" She replied.

"No you're not." Jackson said smiling. "That's my obligation. Females don't pay for anything." Jackson snuggle nosed Darla under her chin. "Specially gorgeous females like you."

"And mammals getting married don't pay snit mammal." A voice from behind said..."Hey Shelton? Put these kissin cats on my charge mammal."

Jackson turned to see a light brown otter standing in tropical shorts. He didn't know who he was at first but Darla caught the surfer accent clearly….

"Oh my gawd! Dean Wilson?!" She said as she clasped her paws. "You're Dean Wilson!"

**Note: Dean Wilson (otter) is the swimming champion from the 1980 HBO cartoon special "Animalympics" made for the summer games being held in Moscow (Then the USSR) which the United States boycotted.**

"Shhhhh…." Dean replied. "Don't pronounce me gorgeous...I don't want to get pop-rotzi-raped you get the diggy? You two doves of love don't worry bout anything but smootchin and coochin."

Jackson pointed a paw finger..."You're "thee" Dean Wilson?"

"Yup...like I'm one ever to worry about bucks right? I get all my pleasure from just livin and sharin the love. And bunny? You got yourself one hot and sexy looking thing here." Dean took hold of Darla's paw and kissed it..."And what delicious bed of kelp do I have the pleasure of meeting?"

"Dean?" Darla said with a blush. "You're going to get my fiance jealous."

"He should be!" Dean replied. "If he ain't then his ability to resist the rip tide's seriously questionable." Dean wrapped an arm around Jackson's shoulder and whispered..."You want to drive her catatonic? Nibble the nub on the inboard of the ears...it's tantra target number one for otter females my mammal…." "snick, snick"

Dean gave both of them a hug..."You two enjoy yourselves. You want anything? Don't be afraid to ask it mammals. Au shampoo later in the days." Dean said as he excused himself and walked off with a happy trot in his steps.

"Who ever thought we'd run into Dean Wilson here?" Darla said as she looked like she just came down from an orgasm…

"He's not what I expected." Jackson said as he pulled on Darla's arm. "But he nailed you good didn't he?"

"JACKIE!" Darla yelped as she slapped him off the back.

"It's ok Dar…." Jackson replied smiling. "You don't have to hide the crushing weight of Dean's athletic body, his gorgeous eyes or his enormous otter dick."

"You want to start off this break by me breaking your butt with my teeth?!" Darla huffed.

"Hey! I'm supposed to be the jilted, jealous lover looking to break it off in Dean's sweet cheeked ass." Jackson giggled. "You were burning holes in his tail Dar!"

"UGH! Move before I kill you?!" Darla snapped. "I was just being pleasant."

"Pleasantly looking at his tight ass!" Jackson snickered then ran as Darla went four legged and chased after him!

"WHEN I CATCH YOU JACKSON WILDE!" She yelped.

"GOTTA GO FASTER DARLA! YOU'RE TRAILING DEAN INSPIRED MOISTURE!" Jackson yelled as he caught a glass elevator and closed the door on Darla…

"Room 707 Dar. Maybe you should take the stairs?" Jackson giggled as he waved the card keys in his paw. "As you say Dar? WORK FOR IT!"

Jackson watched as Darla ran for the stairs and started bounding the steps as they spiraled around the elevator…

"Snit!" Jackson yelped. "I didn't think she could be that fast out of water?!" He said to himself as Darla kept up with the rising elevator…

Jackson broke into a run as the door opened on the seventh floor but he didn't get to the room door before Darla tackled him from behind and knocked him onto his back!

She bore her teeth and hissed at him like a cat…."I warned you not to get me too upset Jackson..."

"Why?" Jackson snickered back. "Dean Wilson made you climax, big deal."

"Dean Wilson is not the mammal I'm marrying!" Darla snarled as she climbed over Jackson and started to "snuggle-tooth-suck" his neck..."Just to make sure you know that I'm not affected by Dean's awesomeness..." She said softly.

"Uh?…..Dar?" Jackson asked as he waved a paw around. "Uh….two things? Number one?….I thought you said I had to work for it and number two?...Why are you trying to rape me in the hallway?"

"The rules of the competition didn't say "I" could not "rape" you." Darla snickered softly. "And….I don't care where we are." She said as she started to kiss down Jackson's body until he pulled himself away gasping….

"Let me….let me open the door?" He said as he stood up and flopped against the door..."Oh great….I have rubber legs….giggles….must be because I'm tired, horny or both." Jackson said as he fumbled with the card lock..."Giggles….I can't get the stupid lock to work….DARLA! Get your fingers away from there!" Jackson yelped as he slapped at Darla behind him..."Sheesh have to fight a stupid key lock and a horny otter at the same time…"

"Remember Jackson?" Darla said as she nibbled on Jackson's neck. "The tail grab only applies when were in the water."

"Right now...I'm just trying to get the stupid door open Dar and you're not helping! Stop rubbing me there girl! Damn….where's the ice water when I need it?!" Jackson yelped! When the lock finally opened...Jackson flopped through the door and found himself being thrown onto the bed by Darla's muscular body!

"It's like 3am Dar?" Jackson gasped as he backed away from his possessed looking girlfriend. Darla flopped over onto her side and gently yawned…

"Yeah….it is a bit late huh?" She said as she played with Jackson's foot. "I'm tired too."

"Tired from the Dean-gasms huh?" Jackson snickered.

"Please do not make me want to kill you?" Darla replied as she moved to get under the covers and grabbed the room controller to set the climate..."A little chill won't bother you will it? Makes for good sleeping." She said as Jackson moved to get under the covers himself…

"Not at all..." Jackson said as he reached for Darla and pulled her into his chest..."Mmmmm….nice room…."kiss"…..wonderful big picture window view of the ocean…."kiss"…...and one deliciously hot otter…."kiss"…..life's just perfect."

Darla felt Jackson's teeth lightly chewing the back of her ear…."What are you doing?"

"Trying something out that Dean told me..." Jackson said as he lightly chewed at the "nub" Dean described. Seeing Darla's legs kicking around under the covers seemed to confirm that Dean wasn't kidding….

"Uh…..Jackie?" Darla said gasping.

"Yes my sweet love?" Jackson replied.

"What ever you're doing?…..don't stop?" Darla said as she snuggled and coo'd against her lover.

"Only when I fall asleep Dar." Jackson replied as he reached for the controller on the bed, dimmed the lights and turned on some soft music to help them sleep.

**Marine Recruiting Depot Savanna**

**Quanaco Marine Base, Savanna Central**

**5am 22 August 2040**

"**Combat town"**

"Did they have to get us out of bed so early?" Ori Hopps snorted a complaint as he pressed himself against the wall of a building with his brothers "stacked" in a line ahead of him.

"Stop your complaining and do what you've been assigned to do Ori." Owen snapped back quietly in reply as he stood in the front of the "stack" "And rule number one Ori? Shut your yap! Rule number two? Protect our backs!"

"And if I don't do what I'm told?" Ori asked.

"I am not going to drop your draws and spank you, you sick rabbit!" Owen snapped.

Nori turned around and got in Ori's face…."You fluck us Ori and I'll do more than spank you….I'll kick your tail and feed you your fricken tail hole now shut the fluck up?!…..damn!"

"That wasn't needed Nori." Ori snorted. "I was just upset at getting thrown into this without any prep!"

"There's always a reason to insanity Ori." Dori said with a waving paw. "Just follow orders."

"Ka Pow Pow?" Owen asked as he reached back to pat Powen on his helmet. "What's the situation?"

"First, third and fourth platoons are stalled on the flanks. We're forward of Second and Fourth squad on our left by twenty yards and behind third squad on our right by ten yards. There's snipers all over the place….

Without another word...Powen raised his paint ball rifle and casually banged out two shots to the brother's right / front….

"BANG BANG!"

"Like that dumb tango who raised his head. Nice fire loop to hide behind and he raised his head….stupid moron." Powen said calmly. He then started to grab and throw his brothers into flight! "Run, run, run, run…..over there!"

"What the fluck Powen?!" Ori complained.

"Shut up and run." Powen replied calmly as he directed his brothers towards a window, helped to throw them over the lip then dove in himself as the window got peppered by paint balls!

"SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT!SPLAT!SPLAT!SPLAT!SPLAT!SPLAT!SPLAT!"

Owen scream out…."COVER THE WINDOWS! NORI, TAKE THE DOOR!" He then turned to Powen. "Let me guess? Sucker play?"

"Just a lucky guess." Powen replied smiling. "Reminded me of the time Mister Gray tried to suck us with that pie. I could sure go for one right now."

"BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG!" Nori slammed away with his machine gun paint ball since he was the squad machine gunner and watched two wolves drop among a squad trying to bum rush the building the brothers were in…."I HAVE SEVEN ON MY FRONT!"

Owen ran to the door and pulled a paint ball grenade from his web strap..."Where are they?"

"Coming up fast...three up ten yards with machine guns, five back with rifles in support. Distance….about 30 yards."

"BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG!"

Nori fired another burst as Owen pulled the pin on a grenade, allowed the spoon to flip off, counted a few seconds then gave the "grape" a high arcing hurl out the doorway! The grenade sailed through the air and arrived over the top of the wolves just as they tried to charge again...

"BOOF!"

"Oh nice!" Nori said with a snicker…."Air burst shower...they're not happy about that!"

"How many gone?" Owen asked.

"Five." Nori snorted. "The rest are staying put."

Suddenly a paint ball smacked into Nori's chest…."SPLAT!"…..And…..I'm dead, Son of a bland turnip."

Owen smirked. "You stayed exposed in the doorway too long."

"Yup…Dori? Take the machine gun." Nori groaned as he walked back into the room and flopped on the floor…."Ugh! I'm dead! Dear Mr and Mrs Hopps, your son Nori died gloriously in combat….ugh…..rigger mortise…."

Nori assumed a stupid stiff pose with his tongue flopped out of his mouth and got his brothers to laugh….

"I hope you don't do that for real." Dori giggled. Then he got shot in the chest… "Snit! That guy's damn good. I'm gone. Bye bye cruel world. Duh!"

Ori flopped onto his stomach…."There's to many openings to get shot from! Why are we staying here Owen?!"

"He's right….we can't stay put. The three of us can't defend this place." Powen said to Owen. "What's the plan there funny bunny?"

"Ice cream social?" Owen joked. "Let's see the map on the smart..."

"BANG BANG BANG!"

Powen quickly shot three rounds and dropped the remaining wolves that tried to rush the house. "Wolves are so in a hurry to get rabbit tail." Powen said calmly. "Now what were you saying Owen?"

"Let's see the map on the smart phone." Owen asked. He then turned to Ori..."Ori? Get up on the roof, use a mirror if you can get cover up there and tell us what's going on, on the streets."

Ori jumped up, snatched the mirror from Owen's paw and took off up the stairs with Nori's machine gun. He cleared the second story of the combat house, came up onto the roof and dove and slid against the low brick wall that went around the roof top…

"I'm on the roof!" Ori yelped into his radio as he used a mirror with an extension wand to see the ground level below the house…"We got a squad of rabbits coming our way! And they're all wearing red striped helmets!"

Owen answered back. "Can you "grape" them?" (Grape = hand grenade)

"Oh yeah….easy!" Ori replied as he pulled a grenade off his web belt, pulled the pin, allowed the spoon to fly off and started counting…

"One…..two…...three…..four…...FIVE!"

Down below on the first floor, Owen heard the grenade go off and waited for Ori to tell what happened…

"Uh…...Owen?" Ori said on the radio sounding guilty.

"What did you do?" Owen replied shaking his head.

"I uh….tried to count it like you did." Ori said woefully.

"Let me guess?" Owen asked as he bit his lip and looked at Powen.

"This paint tastes like snit." Ori said as his lips smacked audibly. "Oh and Owen?"

"Yes Ori?" Owen replied.

"Go and….SHOOT THOSE BASTARDS BECAUSE THEIR LAUGHING THEIR STUPID BUTTS OFF AT ME!"

Owen and Powen broke out of the combat house, crossed the street and unloaded on the alley way on the other side as the squad of enemy rabbits were so occupied with laughing at poor Ori that they weren't watching their own safety….

"BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG!"

"Your dead Smitty." Powen snorted at his counterpart Company Sargent.

"Well I'm protesting!" Smitty, a tri-brown colored bunny snorted back. "That stupid fool got himself killed and he relayed our position! Worse yet? He's wearing un-authorized underwear and giving a floor show….that's just a ton of horse snit Sargent Hopps!"

Owen snickered back…."Technically? He's only lightly wounded judging by the lack of paint splatter on his chest. And second of all...why are you guys gazing at his Chipmunk-a-roos? Are you of a silly persuasion there Smitty? I'm seriously wondering about your sexuality. Now if you'll excuse me? You're dead and we're not so…."

"SPLAT! SPLAT!"

Owen winced as he felt the paint ball burst on his back while Powen got shot in the back of the head…

"And you two are out for not following the rules of the exercise." Gunny Rhakshah's voice snapped out. "And what the hell is Private Ori Hopps doing up on the roof with non-regulation underwear on?"

Owen shook his head as he saw Ori doing a dance in just his Chipmunk-a-roos. "Cheese and Crackers delux flucken damn it."

Gunny Rhakshah bent down..."Sargent? You had better square that crazy sibling of yours away….pronto!"

"Sigh…..yes Mam." Owen replied as he looked up at Ori. "Get…..down…..here…

right now ORI!"

Once the brothers were all together, Owen gave Ori a pointed paw finger to the face. "Take off those stupid cartoon underpants right now."

"But the issue one's make me chafe bad Owen." Ori replied.

"I don't care!" Owen snorted. "When are you going to start taking things seriously Ori? You could have asked for something different to wear? What are you? A fricken kitten still? What were you doing on the roof? Tossing the stupid grenades like toys?"

"I WAS TRYING TO BE LIKE YOU!" Ori snapped as he pushed Owen backwards! "I WAS TRYING TO DELAY TOSS EM AND I SCREWED IT UP OK?! YOU'RE A PRICK!"

Ori sagged…."You're all so much better than me in everything...maybe that's why I cut up so much. I'm jealous of all of you..."

"Well there's times to cut up and times to be serious." Owen snorted. "You need to grow up out of the kitten mentality Ori."

"Oh yeah..." Ori replied snorted. "Tell these two dorks about cutting up?" Ori snapped as he pointed to Nori and Dori. "They think being dead's a fricken game! War isn't paint ball you two! When you're dead? YOU'RE FRICKEN DEAD! Are you still gonna laugh if Momma and Poppa get a letter that says "Regret to inform"? And there you are cutting up like it's nothing!"

Owen gently rubbed Ori on his shoulders..."You're not getting spanked so don't try...and? Yeah, you are right Ori. We shouldn't make light of this at all. The reason they threw us out here with no preparation was to see how we'd act as much as how we'd work together with all we've been taught so far and to be honest? We're all a little rough in the flanks."

Dori rubbed his head tuft..."Yeah….we did act a little stupid."

Nori sagged, walked up to Ori and gave him a hug..."You're not without talent brother, trust me. You have a talent for distracting and deception, I know that much about you. How many times did we steal pies from old Mister Gray because you drove him nuts chasing ghosts all over the place?"

"And I know when and when not to cut up Owen." Ori snorted. "Then again? It might need a little refinement." Ori pulled off his Chipmunk-a-roos and stuffed them into a leg pocket on his uniform. "I'm still not wearing those stupid G.I. issue shorts. I mean look at my crotch guys!"

Dori looked and slapped his face as he screwed his eyes shut..."Damn it Ori!"

Ori was wearing a pair of lacy speedos and laughed as his brothers reeled from the obscenity…."HAH! CAUGHT YOU ALL LOOKING!" Ori said as he took on a girlish pose..."Gottah admit fellas? I cut a damn sexy figure huh?"

Owen turned to Powen with a snort…."Please tell me you got it in your backpack "Ka Pow Pow"?"

Powen pulled a big wooden paddle from his back pack and snarled. "You want to get spanked you wise tail? You asked and you shall receive."

Ori started to back away…."I didn't ask for that!"

"Nori? Dori? Grab that little snit!" Owen commanded!

Ori took off running with his two brothers in hot pursuit until all three of them got fired upon by paint balls…..and then some….

"SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT!SPLAT! SPLAT!SPLAT! SPLAT!SPLAT! SPLAT!SPLAT! SPLAT!SPLAT! SPLAT!"

"OUCH!OUCH!OUCH!OUCH!OUCH!OUCH!OUCH!OUCH!OUCH!"

Powen stood shaking his head at the scene…."Dear Mister and Mrs. Hopps. We deeply regret to inform you that your son Ori was killed giving a floor show and your sons Dori and Nori were killed because they were enamored by your son Ori's hot butt."

Owen looked at Powen and snorted. "We're supposed to be serious about all this "Ka Pow Pow"?"

"Oh get the pineapple out of your tail hole?" Powen replied. "You know Owen? You being so serious all the time is going to give you a stroke or make you incapable of having kittens. Look at me? Perfectly calm."

Owen smiled back..."Ori does have the nicest butt of all of us." He said whispering.

"There's hope for you yet my dear brother." Powen replied with a smirk.

**The Gray family house**

**Rain Forest District**

**8am 22 August 2040**

Alex came down from his bedroom and into the kitchen where he bumped into his brother Will making coffee…

"Oh hey Bro!" Alex said with a wave. "What are you doing here?"

"What?" Will replied. "I can't come home every so often to sleep over? I just decided to bare my soul to Mom and Dad, which is why I waited till you were sleeping to come over."

Alex quivered a little…."You? You told them?"

"Well….not exactly everything but they know I was pretty active when I was young and you and me had a little thing and that I'm now "Gay-gaged" to be married..." Will watched Alex lean against the counter and rub his head…

"I'm…...I'm sorry Al….I had too." Will tried to explain as Alex held up a paw.

"No need." Alex replied. "Dad already knew. He suspected it a long time. You remember that winter solstice with us on the couch? Well Dad knew then you were probably screwing me. We had our own little talk."

Will almost dropped the coffee can in his paw..."And….?"

"He just wanted to know if it was over between us and I said it's been over and done for years. Other than that, he acted pretty good about the whole deal. At least….what I can see. I don't know if behind our back he might not be a little pissed off." Alex said as Will placed the coffee down and staggered for a chair…

"I gotta sit down." Will said as he visibly started shaking.

"Will?" Alex asked as he walked over…

"I'm….gasp…...gasp…." Will bent over with his eyes wincing….

"Will? You're having a panic attack." Alex said as he took a paw. "Squeeze my paw bro?"

"Alex? (gasping) I'm sorry! I'm so...(gasping)" Will almost fell out of the chair as Alex grabbed him and lowered him to the floor…

"It's ok bro." Alex said as he grabbed a jacket and balled it up under Will's legs. "I'm right here Will, nothings gonna happen to you, I promise..."

"I don't want to go to (gasping) go to prison...(gasping)….I'm passing out..." Will reached up for his brother's face and cried…."Oh gawd Alex! I'm so sorry I molested you!" Then…..darkness.

Moments later….Will awoke to the face of his mother dabbing a wet cloth on his snoot..."Will? What happened?" She asked as he lay on the couch.

Will looked to see Alex making cut motions to his own neck as if to say… "Watch what you say! Don't talk snit!"

"Ugh….I was…..I was just thinking after talking last night that you guys might reject me or hate me….I mean..." Will replied to his mother.

"Sheesh….he pissed all over the place mom." Alex snorted. "What a flucken baby! A real faggot."

The angry female wolf jumped up and gave Alex a slap on the snoot. "What did I tell you about saying such sick words about your brother Alexander!"

"Well he did piss everywhere mom! Sheesh….did I lie?" Alex yelped.

"Don't you ever use the word "faggot" in this house again young wolf!" Valerie snarled.

"At least I was honest!" Alex yelped back. Of course he was bringing down all the abuse on himself to shield Will and make sure he got nothing but positive attention.

"Don't worry William." Valerie said as she rubbed Will's head tuft. "Some of us know how to love without any conditions."

"Mom!" Alex yelped. "I love Will! Sheesh, I make a few wise butt comments and I get the third degree. Damn."

Valerie turned to Will and gave him a snoot kiss. "Don't you worry about anything William...your father and I love you no matter what you decide to do with your own life. As for your younger brother? Get to the laundry this morning young wolf like you've been told for the last week?"

Alex slackened..."Yes mother." He said with a frown, which she responded too with a kiss…

"Sometimes you're a little difficult? But that doesn't change how we love you too Alexander. You know that."

Alex watched his mother leave the living room and felt Will grab his paw… "You didn't have to pull the theatrics?"

"Yes I did." Alexander replied. "Like I said...mom probably doesn't know everything and it's best she never finds out. You were so upset? You probably would have spilled the whole can of whoop ass. Dad might have been able to take what he knows but Mom? Oh she would freak the fluck out on us for sure."

Alex sat for a moment in silence…."So? You're going to marry Gilly?"

Will nodded back. "Yes...do you like him?"

"It's not for me to like bro." Alex replied. "What's important is you. Does he make you feel good? Do you love him? Is he the right fit for you? Me? I have Marines on the brains so not my worry."

Will replied..."He can't be gone a day and I'm a wreck. Yeah…..yes I love him very much Alex. When we do the wedding? I want you to be the best mammal."

Alex shook a paw. "Family members can't be "best mammal" and besides? That? That would be a big "incest flashy" signal and I think you want to avoid that?"

"Well?" Will said. "I really don't have any other friends who'd qualify for a best mammal."

"Well?" Alex thought. "Why not try some of your track and field buddies from high school? I mean come on Will? You were super popular mister varsity track star and you don't have one friend or team mate that would do it?"

"I wasn't exactly Mister "friendly and outgoing" in school Alex." Will said as he sat up. "Did I really piss myself?"

Alex snorted back. "Yeah you did Mister Sahara Beach. I had to clean you up and let me tell you….your piss reeks! I think you need to see a doctor and get some enzyme reducer pills. But seriously?" Alex said smiling. "I'm very happy for you Will. I hope Gilly's everything you want and more...honestly."

Will replied by kissing Alex's nose. "Thank you little brother. Maybe I should stop calling you little? Are you getting beefier?"

"No….you're burning holes in my tail, cut it out!" Alex snapped back. "Actually? Yeah. I am working out, thanks for seeing it. So much for being cute and innocent huh?" Alex changed into his four legged form and sat wagging his tail. "No more cub fluff butt, no more over-sized ears, no more downy looking face...And no more cubbish voice, I am so glad I finally cracked! Gawd my own cubbish voice was annoying as fluck!"

"You still need to deepen it." Will snickered. "You sound super gay as fluck."

"Do you want me to feed you those pissy paper towels bro? I can do that now since my buff body will totally kick your stick shaped tail. But I won't because I love my big brother with all my heart." Alex said as he raised his head high.

Will gave him a kiss on the snoot. "And I love you very much little brother… but not in a gay way."

"Sheesh….I feel so jilted." Alex snorted as he assumed his two legged form. "I'm off to die in laundry hell. Unless you want breakfast?"

"If you're making breakfast than I'll stay a few more hours." Will replied. "I have so much to get done today."

**ZPD First Precinct "First Prinky"**

**Downtown Zootopia**

"**The Bull Pen"**

**8am 22 August 2040**

As always every morning when she was on shift, Judy went to hop up onto the podium at the front of the room...only this time she found a pink ladder painted with flowers set against it…

"Alright…." She snorted as she walked around the podium and stood where all the assembled officers had to look down at her. "Who's the Wisenhoofer with the girl's ladder? Stand up?"

A female Wolf stood up panting with her tongue out.

"Nice gesture Haley. Sit down. I'm not 80 years old am I?" Judy looked around the room for an answer. "Oh come on you guys? A little ribbing is ok? You know? I kinda look 80 but I age gracefully? I'm an old maid? At least crack a few jokes so I don't feel too bad about retirement?"

A Hippo officer named "Karl Malden" set a bottle of "Geritol" on the floor and smiled wide….

"Oh….fluck you Karl!" Judy said as she thumped her foot and got the whole room laughing. "Good morning everyone." Judy said as she walked back to the podium and climbed the ladder to the top platform….

"Ok...as everyone knows by now, I will soon be retired from the force. I would like to introduce the new incoming Chief of First Precinct, Captain Jordan (Female Black Panther) whom you've all seen here over the past few days walking around with me. Today she begins to take up some of my duties such as first roster and over the next few days she will completely…." Judy paused to put a paw to her mouth..."I'm sorry everyone...I…..it's as you might expect….just a little emotionally trying….I….you know….I love you guys a lot and…."

The officers all stood up and clapped which made Judy perk up. "Boy! I'm certainly not a Chief Bogo huh? Never saw that old ox with any emotions. Well?….over the next few days, Captain Jordan will assume her full duties and become Chief Jordan so I expect she will have the same great support I have had for the last fifteen years from all of you. That being said? I will now turn over the morning call to her because if I don't? I'll become a useless blabbling mess of fur. Captain?"

Judy gestured to Jordan, climbed off the podium and walked out of the room. She stopped a few feet away to let her emotions go for a moment as she slid down the side of the wall and sat on the floor rubbing her eyes out of tears….

"Snit...I thought I could keep a stone face…." She said gritting her teeth.

"You're a cute little bunny, it's a weakness." Came a familiar voice off to the side.

"Clawhauser?" Judy asked as she looked around. Sure enough it was Ben Clawhauser dressed in a pair of tropical shorts, flip flops and a potato sack shirt. "Come get some lovin you cute little bunny!" Ben said with his arms out.

"Oh my gawd! Ben!" Judy yelped as she ran and hopped into Ben's arms. "When did you get in?! I thought you were on your boat! Have you?….have you lost weight?"

"Lost weight? Well duh Judy….when you go sailing all over the place, what else can you do but lose the pounds? And a new revelation? I've kicked off doughnuts, can you believe that?" Ben said as he carried Judy to her office and set her on her desk. "So what have you been up too? I heard you're getting ready to retire?"

"Yeah..." Judy replied as she sat on her desk top. "I moved it up a little for my husband's sake."

"Is Nick ok?" Ben asked.

"Well he won't be improving but he's not getting any worse at the moment." Judy said with a sigh. "That's why I asked to speed things up. When I retire, we're selling the house and moving to Aiden. You have to come up to our cottage Ben! We have to have a party with some of the old timers, for Nick's sake. Please?"

"Sheesh Judy, like I'm going to say no?" Clawhauser replied. "I see my niece has her "nitch" settled. She's working out alright?"

"She is fantastic." Judy replied. "I made her school spokes-mammal for the Department...the cubs and kittens totally adore her." Judy stopped for a moment to think..."Ben? How did you handle the first few weeks of retirement? I...I'm a nervous wreck inside, I mean...I don't want to retire, I can't stand sitting around, I'll go crazy, I'll drive Nick insane..."

"Judy?" Benjamin replied as he gently held Judy still with his paws. "Do you think I handled the first days any better? Ask Paige what I did? I went on a doughnut munching binge from hell! I actually put my uniform on a few days and tried to go to work. Trust me….no one is ready to call it quits unless they start from day one to have a "I don't give a fudge" attitude. Do yourself a favor? Let your paw claws grow a little long, wear some crazy clothes, maybe smoke some pot, fluck Nick's brains out till he explodes and just spoil yourself in some good ways and soon? Retirement fits right in. Come on Judy?! You've busted your hump for the good of the city and the Department long enough...spoil yourself from now on will you? Especially for Nick, gawd knows he needs a lot of you more than the city does."

Judy giggled…."Me?….smoke pot? You have to be kidding Ben? Can you see me high?"

"It would be fricken hilarious." Ben snickered. "I would do anything to feed you pot carrot brownies just to watch the fun." Benjamin closed in on Judy's ear… "You should try sex after eating two...you'll lose your mind."

"BENJAMIN CLAWHAUSER YOU PERVERTED FREAK!" Judy snapped…."I SHOULD…..I should…...do you have a recipe for pot brownies?"

"My dear? You are talking to a Cheetah with a confectionery brain, oh please girl? Would I have a recipe for pot brownies? Really?"

Judy giggled..."You know Ben? I'm really the last of the old crew from twenty five years ago. The department is so...young. So….different. So….not usual. My gawd some of these officers were wearing diapers when you and I were here...Nick was a silly con-mammal, I was a dumb rookie….I think….oh gawd I remember my first day when old Chief buffalo butt said…." Officer Hopps...Parking duty"...oh I wanted to slug him so hard! And then my parking record gets busted by this little wise snit rookie and things came about full tilt."

"Yeah they did." Benjamin said smiling. "So how's your son? Enjoying the Navy?"

"Yes….he's in the Outbacks right now with his ship….and his future wife." Judy said almost blushing.

"Jackie's getting married?! Are you kidding me?" Benjamin yelped. "My gawd only yesterday I was giving that kid piggy back rides...where did the time go Judy?"

"Trust me Ben, I am so not ready myself to see Jackson married. I still have his room just as he left it out of High School. Me and Nick are waiting for him to come home so we can all have one last week in the house before we sell it off. You should have had children Ben, honestly...why do you still live alone?"

Benjamin smiled back. "Who says I do? But you know me Judy, I keep my life out of the lime lights and cameras you know? I'm not one to broadcast "The life and times of Benny Clawhauser!" on Pawtube or Furbook. But...I have a lot of friends and close acquaintances and I'm happy with that...but you never know right?"

Ben then offered a paw. "Coffee my dear Chief?"

"Sounds wonderful Mister Clawhauser. Sounds just wonderful." Judy replied as she hopped onto Ben's broad shoulder.

**The Chedder Plate Hotel**

**Mini Sai Sai plaza**

**Paddy Beach**

**8am 22 August 2040**

What an odd arrangement. Myler and Albert making out with the same female mouse, then again Albert kept babbling on that such things weren't uncommon. Myler spooned Tanya from behind while Albert was nestled in her soft tits…

"Hmph….nerdy tail hole." Myler snorted as he looked at his sleeping friend. The Son of a Cheese block deprived Myler's wallet of 200 Zoo bucks. How in the hell was Albert able to keep such a good face while getting his knob greased? Myler thought Tanya was pulling her punches and favoring the genius over the bigger brawn. Though there was no doubt that this female mouse was a sexual freak out.

Myler looked at the small clock on the side table..."Hmph…should we sleep in a while?" He said softly to himself.

"Of course we should." Albert replied. The genius mouse then occupied himself with sucking a nipple…

"You're not a virgin….fricken liar." Myler snorted.

"I was a virgin...till last night." Albert replied. "Come on "My My" don't be angry about losing the bet? I promise the money isn't going to anything except the bank. Seed money for our company you know?"

"You flucken cheated Albert." Myler snorted. "Obviously she loves the intellectual types."

"If that were true?" Albert replied. "You wouldn't be in this bed...Mister happily endowed."

Myler swung himself on the edge of the bed. "Well since I'm now up and going back to bed is not an option..."

Albert gently kissed Tanya on the nose..."She's not an "option". While you were busy pleasing her? I found out she's from a very influential family in Rodentia. I do know something about intricate sexual politics my good "My My". Her father's going to love us. Perfect arrangement for our future wouldn't you say?"

Myler snorted back. "Her father is going to kill us for double dipping daddy's little girl. How's that for your sexual politics there Mister Egg Head?"

Albert smiled back…."Myler? There's no laws against polygamy in the rodent world and she likes us both in our own unique way. She's smart, she's talented..."

"Is she talented in smarts or in sex?" Myler said as he threw a paw around and walked to the small kitchen space to make coffee.

"Both..." Tanya said as she stirred awake…."What time is it?" She asked as she sat up."

"A little after eight." Albert said as he pointed to the clock.

"Mmmffff….I'm going back to bed." Tanya said as she flopped back and reached for Albert..."You are so soft Albert? What's your secret?"

Albert cuddled Tanya and gently lick kissed her snoot..."Goat milk and Alabaster cream soap." He said softly. "It lessens my demonology scaling."

Tanya looked at Myler..."Still angry at losing that bet?"

"Not that much." Myler replied. "Just the fact that "he" could keep so strait faced the whole time and carry on a normal conversation. Did you spend as much time with his tail hole as you did with mine?"

Tanya giggled..."Albert's just more geek than I thought. But he doesn't have a "pleaser" like yours."

"Told you she liked it endowed." Albert huffed. "Now pour those coffees "My My" and come back to bed?"

Myler handed cups of coffee to Albert and Tanya then slipped himself back onto the bed with his own cup…

"Now one good thing to say about Myler? He makes great coffee." Albert said as he blew into his cup and took a sip. "So what are we going to do later today? I don't mind staying in bed, anyone else?"

Myler raised a paw..."There's an amusement park for rodents on Small Mundy Island off of Paddy? If you two want to go see it?"

Tanya snuggled against Myler's side while pulling Albert's paw to her breasts. "I love it." She said softly. "And I love your coffee."

Myler cupped her chin in his paw and gently kissed her on the lips..."I guess going back to bed for a couple of hours wouldn't be such a bad idea after all…."

**ZPD Safe house**

**Savanna Central**

**8am 22 August 2040**

"How is your breakfast?" Morty asked Kawam-ura as the Kzinti relished the taste of the steak on his plate…

"I am a bit surprised." Kawam-ura replied. "Steak? I thought Zootopia was a vegetarian and artificial meat society? This is actual cattle meat."

"Well…." Morty explained. "There's many ways predators here get their proteins and we do raise what you could call "dumb" poultry and beef. It's not an all around year supply though….just seasonal. But an exception was made in your case because we really didn't know if feeding you our traditional protein meat substitutes would sit well with your digestive system. We want you to be comfortable."

"I am very thankful." Kawam-ura replied with a slight bow.

Morty reached over the table and petted the Kzinti's large paw..."If we could arrange it? How would you like to walk around the city? And not at night."

"You could do that?" Kawam-ura asked. "And how do you intend to disguise me? I don't believe any of your own Tigers reach my size?"

"Shouldn't be that hard." Morty replied. "Of course you won't be going out by yourself. I think it's important to show you that we're not anything that your national news claims we are."

"What about "my national news"?" Kawam-ura asked. "What have they been saying? Have they said anything about me?"

"Nothing's been said about you." Morty replied. "Not even by name. But they continue to say the same thing about Zootopia. It's a perversion, it's a plague and so much threatening anger against it."

Kawam-ura sighed..."Stubborn….so stubborn. And you continue to try and reach them even when they refuse to reply?"

"You've said yourself we shouldn't stop trying." Morty replied.

"I have been deeply thinking..." Kawam-ura said..."Trying to continue to reach them through diplomacy is only wasting time. You should start putting forth a firm and resolute front. I've said before you should never dare turn your back on my nation. Now I believe you must directly confront it."

Morty wiped a paw finger over his snoot. "Direct confrontation? Are you saying we should?"

"No. Not that." Kawam-ura said. "Certainly not that. But I gather that my nation does receive your transmissions, I've learned that much. It's time you confront Kzin directly by your transmissions, by name, with a serious face. Your Mayor should speak directly to Kzin, address his majesty, warn them of what will happen if they make an ill advised and stupid move."

Morty asked. "Wouldn't that be very risky?"

"The risk is not doing whatever possible to show strength. My nation's elites and the military leadership will only understand strength. The only reason why there has not been a serious collision between our two countries for so long is because Zootopia has a strong Navy and has shown strength in deploying it. There is risk in everything yet greater risk in doing less or nothing." Kawam-ura replied.

"But that unpleasantness is best left to those in authority." Kawam-ura said as he cut up his portion of raw steak. "How did you know I might enjoy this un-cooked?"

"Call it an educated guess." Morty replied. "I can't eat it raw though. I have to have it a little above room temperature. I would like to have you at my home some time if I didn't think my parents or my sister would wig you know? You'd make Summer trip over her own tail, I'd get a laugh out of watching her smug snoot scamper all over the house yowling."

"I probably would not be effective at maintaining some one's discomfort." Kawam-ura replied. "I'm really not into being offensive. Then again, I don't know any mammal who could still stand strait after having someone like myself bare my teeth. Who knows? Your sister might end up liking my company."

Morty gave Kawam-ura a snort.

"Non-sexually speaking of course Morty-Wakamoto." Kawam-ura replied as he licked his lips. "Mmmmm….if only this was a full cow. Not to frighten you Morty but have you ever seen a tiger take down a prey mammal?"

"Only cops who get pissed because they had to run after some silly weasel." Morty replied. "Now that? Is hilarious to watch."

**Route 394 from Meddow Lands to Sahara Square**

**10am 22 August 2040**

Bobby looked over at his passenger and patted her paw..."Everything's going to be just fine ok? Will's completely trustworthy I promise you."

Whitney (Female Weasel and a classmate of Jackson's at Electronics school) had been detailed to her first assignment at the Submersible drone operations center at Wooly Rocks Naval Base in the Meadow lands which she hoped would be a quiet corner of the world where she and her girl friend could enjoy the peace and quiet the Meadows offered. Now she was thinking about what would happen if she decided to flip her lips over what she'd been seeing over the past six months. She wasn't certain what she was actually seeing which made her all the more upset about talking.

"Bobby? What if I'm wrong about the whole thing? What if it's a normal thing that the special forces do from time to time?" Whitney said.

"Too many things you describe don't come across as "role playing", not the uniforms you said the tigers were wearing nor the fact that they brought up going to the Kzinti home island. I know the drone subs can carry troops. That's open knowledge on the internet. And they're stacking provisions? No girl…..no….that's not normal at all."

Whitney bit one of her paw finger claws..."What are you and Will going to do with what I tell you?"

"Nothing until we can get a corroboration." Bobby replied. "We'll be very careful with it, I promise. Did you tell your girlfriend?"

Whitney replied. "She is soooo nervous about the whole thing. I mean, what if they're doing this under the radar? We could be tripping off a serious snit storm."

"If they're doing it against the law, it is serious." Bobby replied. "They can't do this stuff without government approval, especially if they do it and the Mayor is in the black and it goes bad. There's no good reason to violate our laws, look what happened to Commander Callie?"

Whitney looked out the window as the city passed on her side..."I can't bear the thought of seeing that on fire. The buildings destroyed. Here I was looking forwards to a quiet four year hitch with Cynthia and "poof" I have to be at the right place at the wrong time."

Bobby reached out and petted Whitney's shoulder. "It's all going to work out. Don't despair."

**end of Chapter 28**


	29. Chapter 29

FIRST SALVO

A Zootopia fan fiction by Dan

Rated M+

(c) Zootopia 2016 by Disney Animated Studios

(Artist ownership) Ayden Gull from BRO GULLS by Anti_Dev

(Artist ownership) "I Will survive" by William Borba 2017

(Artist ownership) Will and Alex Gray, Sheath and Knife by Harmarist

(Artist ownership) Anubis and the buried bone by Harmarist

(c) (Artist ownership) The K'zin by Lary Niven.

(Artist ownership) Don Carnage Disney's TAIL SPIN

(Artist ownership) Ikkey the Fox Kit by Inkbunny's Ikkey

(Artist Ownership) Master Guns Flash by Inkbunny's Flash Timberwolf

(Artist Ownership) Chuck Dawson (cat) From Omaha the Cat Dancer Reed Waller 1994

(Artist Ownership) Jag Damien Tiger from PuffyFluffy of Inkbunny

(Artist Ownership) Dean Wilson from the 1980 cartoon Animalympics

(Artist Ownership) Tanya Mousekovitz from American Tail

**Chapter 29**

**Liberty Time part 4**

**The Palm Leaves Hotel**

**Paddy Beach**

**10am 22 August 2040**

Clarissa awoke alone? She sat up in her own bed and looked over at Rudy Dolf with a slight smile. She must have really tied on a few tropical drinks before they found the hotel. He had taken off her dress, leaving her in her bra, her panties and her long socks while he was sleeping atop his covers in his clothes…

"What a Ranger Scout." She said as she slipped out of her bed, walked over to Rudy and gave him a gentle lick on the nose..."Good morning." She said softly as his eyes fluttered open.

"Yawwwwwnnnnn….wow….what time is it?" Rudy asked as he pushed himself up and stretched.

"Ten." Clarissa replied. "You...took off my dress?"

Rudy gasped…."I….I am so, so sorry I did that without you knowing. I didn't… I didn't do anything I swear I didn't..."

"relax Ensign!" Clarissa replied waving her hoof hands. "Don't have a panic attack...it's just that….well….separate beds? You still all dressed up? Sure surprised me." Clarissa said.

"Well…?" Rudy replied. "Do you want a strange equine sleeping with you? I did it because I think you've suffered enough and the last thing you'd want is some uncaring bastard climbing into bed with you. I mean….you wouldn't have expected me to do that would you?"

Clarissa smiled in reply. "I wouldn't have expected it from you? But it wouldn't have been contested?" Clarissa licked Rudy again..."You are so gallant. You could make Sir Galahad envious."

"Truth be told Clarissa? I didn't exactly "walk with you" to the hotel as much to protect you more than myself."

Clarissa cocked her head. "How would letting me stumble alone to the Hotel protect me?"

Rudy sighed…."The one thing about reindeer? They are incredibly species centrist. Mating outside the species, even casual fun? That can get your tail beaten. And they don't discriminate. If you were caught with me by a bunch of reindeer? They would kick the living snit out of you for being "a whore". I just didn't want to chance that a bunch of drunk idiots decided they needed to "course correct" a wayward moron and his….forgive me…..his bitch."

Clarrisa's mouth dropped. "Do they really do that?!"

Rudy nodded. "I saw what happened when I was a teenager in Middle School and one of the school track runners got caught with a female elk out on "lovers point"…There was no love and the poor buck they beat the snit out of got the point...as in antler points to his groin. 23 stitches to repair his torn scrotum. No… reindeer don't play around and they don't care about diversity lessons or tolerance classes. Reindeer have a high job turn-over rate just because they don't "give a flying fluck" when it comes to "species purity".

Clarissa turned her head. "I see...then it's better you just see me to the shipping port so I can go home."

Rudy snarled…"You didn't ask me what my opinion was? Look at my face Clarissa and tell me if I give a fluck or if I'm afraid of a bunch of "dumb back-to-the-woodlots" morons? My nose already marks me for free tail kicks, what's hanging around with a beautiful and loving gazelle gonna do? Worse?"

Clarissa smiled..."You think I'm beautiful? Even if I've been a whore?"

"Don't care about that stuff." Rudy said as he gave Clarissa a lick kiss on the cheek. "All I see is a turquoise eyed delight. A radiantly colorful and wonderfully shaped equine cloud in the sky that has me so captured? You might as well put a collar around my neck, attach a leash and call me you Fido. How's that for a neat description?"

"Rudy? You're silly." Clarissa said as she pushed on Rudy's chest.

"Well…? That's benefit number one. Care to explore all the other available options?" Rudy asked as he slowly kissed Clarissa around her neck. "Just say stop if I become too pushy?"

"You're not pushing enough." Clarissa replied as she wrapped her arms around Rudy's neck and pulled him towards the bed.

**Yogi Boob's Pastry and Coffee Shop**

**Downtown Zootopia**

10am 22 August 2040

Judy's phone shook and she answered it then almost quickly dropped it when her son and Darla showed up on the screen..."OH! CHEESE AND CRACKERS SNIT!"

Benjamin Clawhauser almost fell backwards in his chair to avoid Judy's flailing arms! "Woe Judy!" He yelped!

Judy frowned as she looked at her son atop Darla's back as if he was humping her from behind in bed….

"Hey Mom!" Jackson yelped with a smile.

"Hi Judy!" Darla yelped too.

"YOU TWO! UGH! Jackson! Why do you always have to do crazy stuff like this?!"

"Mom? Take a chill pill." Jackson replied. "We're in our underwear I promise."

"Don't lie to her!" Darla snickered. "Oh Mrs Wilde...your son is such a great lover ...moan….sigh…..moan some more…."

"I promise, I swear you two I will so kill you for every time you do this to me. Jackson? You may think making your mother jump out of her fur is fun but one of these days..."

Darla snickered. "You were right Jackie. She's got a nice big one up her tail hole for sure."

"YOUNG LADY?!" Judy snapped.

"Hey!" Clawhauser voiced with excitement. "Is that the little snot machine?!"

"Hey Mister Clawhauser!" Jackson replied as Judy turned the phone to him. "Will you please get the big carrot stick out of my Mom's butt?"

Clawhauser laughed…"She's turning red Jackson...you're really pressing your luck? So how's the Outback Islands? You guys are going to be there a few more days right? How's that bed and the…."extra cushioning" huh?"

"Benjamin?!" Judy snapped. "Please do not encourage my son!"

"Mom! I said we're not doing anything." Jackson said as he sat up on the bed. "See? I'm wearing my BVD's ok? Hey Mister Clawhauser? Have you lost weight?"

Ben looked at Judy..."When is he going to call me Ben? You've raised such a good kid Judy, really. As for weight? I have lost some pounds and my craving for pastry. Celery sticks hah? I'm on track to being a super hawt sexy stick within a year."

"You look great." Jackson said. "Mom? Dad texted me that I should talk to you about the house? That you had something to ask me?"

Judy rubbed her head with a paw..."Jackson? Honey? It was just something your father said...I just haven't had the time to ask you but...but you should come home first then we can talk."

"Mom?" Jackson asked. "Obviously Dad thinks it's very important or he wouldn't tell me to talk to you now so what's up with the house?"

Judy sighed..."Me and your father talked for a little bit and your father made the suggestion that we sell the house and move out to Aiden as soon as we could. I told him I wanted to wait till you were home so you could have a last time to be in the house because it's where you grew up and..."

Jackson waved a paw..."Mom? Sell the house and go?" He said smiling.

"Now….Jackson?" Judy replied.

"Mom? I thought the cord was cut? Why are you going to hang on to a house I'm not coming back to live in? It's yours and Dad's house. Sell the house? You and Dad should have been in Aiden like last week." Jackson said as he patted Darla's paw. "Give me a moment alone?" He asked Darla before he moved out into the hall way outside the hotel room…

"Jackie? We were just being respectful..." Judy said.

"Mom?" Jackson replied. "Mom? Don't make excuses. Don't argue. Don't fuss. Don't cry….sell the house and move to Aiden? The faster you two are up in Aiden? The better me and Darla will feel. Do I have to spell everything out for you?"

"Jackie?" Ben Clawhauser voiced. "You scaring her. Her nose is twitching."

"That's good." Jackson replied. "That should kinda get some fire under her feet to sell the house and get out of the city. I would rather not have my mother tied to my poor father's failing back….in the city! I don't want my poor father who's having a hard time getting around on his own….in the city!"

"Jackie? What do you know? What have you been hearing?" Judy asked.

"Ummmm….I know enough to tell my mother, whom I love like super ten thousand times the size of my own arms, to sell that house in the middle of the city and move to the other side of Zootopia where it's less crowded. Ok Mom? I'm not in diapers any more, I'm not going to live in the old house any more, I'm not interested in a trip down memory lane. You and Dad sell that house and move your butts to Aiden like yesterday ok? Please? Don't wait till your retirement ceremony…..just do it."

Jackson sighed…."Ok….now that, that was easy to solve? How's the rest of your day going?"

**The mansion of the Governor of The Outback Islands**

**Port Stanley, the main Island of Elsbane**

**10am 22 August 2040**

**Governor's meeting with Zootopian Navy Admiral, Arthur Ace (Lion) and Marine general Bugsworth Charles Jones (Bugs Bunny)**

Governor Osmenia (A Koala) walked about the floor of his personal study as he made references to the pair of maps he had placed on a pair of artist easels before the Admiral, the General and some of their staff officers…

"Forgive me gentle-mammals if I refer to the Kzinti as just "Zints" there is no undo "species hate" (racism) attached to the shortening I assure you. As I previously alluded to you both, we were not honest towards your Mayor or your governing counsel when we described the actions of the Zints over the past year. We wanted to prevent any sudden rash actions on your part which could have made the current situation much worse. Zint activities in this area have been far more numerous and a little more disturbing beyond what we reported as mere harassment passes by their destroyers."

Governor Osmenia walked to one of the maps. "On three occasions...our watchtowers on the highest points here on Elsbane observed what you may call… a naval armada. Each time there were ten to twelve ships that ranged about ten miles from our shores. Three of these ships were large sea going cargo carriers, the rest were warships. Of the warships we identified some as destroyers but four were larger...much larger...and more heavily armed. They were not destroyers."

Osmenia walked to his desk and grabbed some large photographs. "These pictures were taken of the ships and their activities. The only conclusion myself and my cabinet ministers could draw was that this...was an amphibious task force with their version of Marines. We strongly think the Kzinti have their eyes on our islands and at some point they have every intention of invading us, perhaps for our abundant mines and raw materials? Perhaps as a base of operations? We are not sure what they intend….we do understand that if they decide to invade? We're nothing but a speed bump against them."

Admiral Ace pondered for a moment as he played his paw fingers on his mane. "You were right not to get too hasty. I can't determine by these pictures what the capability of these larger warships could be other than they are heavily gunned. The advantage of any action would be with the Kzinti by the time we could muster a response to any invasion. By the time we could arrive? They would be well entrenched on the Islands and ready for a fight."

Ace gave Governor Osmenia a deep scowl of worry…."Governor? You do realize what these predators might do? To You? To Your citizens?"

Osmenia nodded. "Yes….and there really is no safe place for my mammal's to hide. What can we do? Can't you base some ships here? We would do anything you ask of us. Build you a base? Care for your Sailors? We are willing to do what you ask."

It would be seriously dangerous to post ships here." General Bugs said as he chomped down on a carrot stick. "For one thing? Putting Navy ships here would be a clear sign of hostility to the Kzinti, they might decide right then to go for broke and if they can catch one or two of our front line destroyers in port? We can't risk such a loss, we only have ten Zootopia class destroyers. Now subs are a different beast...right Admiral?"

"We could post three of our Trident attack drone subs here." Admiral Ace said with a nod. "You wouldn't need a very large facility to support them, we could rotate them in and out and in case the Kzinti did try something? We could at the least destroy their assault ships and their larger combat vessels but that would still leave the Kzinti task force able to land some combat troops on the islands."

Bugs stood up and walked to the maps..."Which is why I'm going to put forth an idea my staff officers have been working on for the past few weeks. It's obvious that the risk of trying to respond from afar to a Kzinti invasion of the Outbacks is too dangerous for us. Instead of responding...we should make an invasion and occupation complete hell for the potential adversary. What I propose is we base two battalions of recon Marines in the Outbacks, about a thousand total, all of them Otters. Now before you think this is a little looney given their size against a Kzinti...Otters do give us a big advantage. Size is one thing...water is another and there's plenty of water for our Marines to play in obviously. I have a sneaky feeling in my big ears that Kzinti? They may not like water over their heads very much. Otters will be very hard to catch and very hard to kill but where you have a body or a river or a sewer full of water? The adversary can expect…. Death."

Bugs moved to the other map which was a grid / topographical map. "What we will do is stash what's called "Ponkis cashes" all over the islands. Each cash has a GPS becon that can be activated by a long range signal and they are loaded with "toys" for our sweet "water babies" to play with like….rifles, grenades, explosives, Claymore mines, food….especially Kelp, because an Otter without Kelp gets really cranky and hard to deal with, and diving gear. I'd say a thousand Otters will make life for any occupation force very difficult. It would also give the population some hope of getting through such an invasion alive….but let us all be realistic and sober about that. And another nice thing about Otters? They don't require a visible base to live in. They are perfectly happy in sea weed, kelp beds, mud banks, grassy fields and on top of nookie."

Everyone chuckled as Bugs tapped his paw finger on a map..."I didn't say that was funny."

Governor Osmenia sighed..."This sounds like the best possible plan we can have. I'm certain that my cabinet and the Parliament would approve of it but how fast could it be done?"

Bugs looked at Admiral Ace. "The Ponkis cashes could be here by next week and the Marines would start arriving and could be fully deployed in three. We could be ready by next month. My advice to you Governor is to begin planning for your population, specifically your small and vulnerable inhabitants. I know your Kangaroos and dingos would put up a hell of a fight. I think we should mix those in with our Marines to get some good training in covert warfare."

"Whatever you consider best, General." Governor Osmenia said as he turned to another Koala..."Please call the cabinet and have then be here within the hour so they can be briefed? And alert the speaker of the Parliament that I request an emergency session at 4pm.

**The Club Expositor**

**Zootopia's gay district, Sahara Beach**

**11am 22 August 2040**

Bobby and Whitney walked into the club, which was just opening for the lunch hour crowds and met the owner (A female Mink) as she was setting up the cash register.

"Morning Juliana." Bobby said with a wave.

"William's already in the poker room." The pink head tuft'd Mink replied as she pointed. "You two want anything? Food? Drinks?"

Whitney gestured..."I could use a burger and a coke."

"Wait a second?" Bobby asked. "I thought your girlfriend was coming with us Whitney?"

"She'd only make me more nervous." Whitney replied. "You know ferrets are overly fidgety? I'd be spending time just keeping her still and I couldn't concentrate. It'll be alright...I'm just a little nervous."

Bobby waved a paw..."Trust me Whitney, William's the coolest most gentle wolf you'll ever meet."

Bobby led Whitney into the Poker playing room where Will got up from a chair..."You must be Whitney." He said putting his paws out.

"Didn't Bobby tell you I was like six feet tall?" Whitney replied smirking. "Bah….poodles think they're such smart humps."

Will walked up and gave Whitney a hug..."You alright? You sure you want to talk about this?"

"I need to get it out of my head." Whitney replied. "I didn't want to believe it and it just kept nagging at my butt."

Will gestured to a chair. "I promise you...we won't "out" you to anyone. I understand how sensitive this is and how much trouble you could get into. I don't want you putting yourself in any risk if you don't want too, let's be clear on that ok? It's your choice Whitney."

"Let's say what I saw is actually true? What if we're sending spies into Kzin? Is that even legal?" Whitney asked as she smiled when the burger and coke showed up.

"It wouldn't be legal even if the Mayor approved of it." Will said. "I looked it up at the public library. Espionage is considered an aggressive/offensive act that risks antagonism and possible retaliation. No one in the military or the civil government can order such missions under current law."

Will patted Whitney on the paw..."Once again...are you sure you want to talk about this?"

"Yes." Whitney replied.

"So….I guess we should start with the basics? How long have you been in the Navy? What do you do for a job? How long have yo been assigned to Wooly Rocks Naval Base?"

Whitney took a bite of her hamburger…." I joined the Navy July 21st, 2039. Went through boot camp, Electronics Technician school and got assigned to Wooly Rocks in February of this year as an Electronics Maintenance Technician for the Trident class un-mammaled submarines."

Will nodded…."I don't need to write anything down, I have a good memory so when I get home I'll write all the notes. Now...what were you doing the first time this "thing" happened?"

Whitney took a moment to think. "We were doing a periodical switch-out of circuit cards for the GPS guide system aboard number 17 boat at pier number two. Each pier can dock four Tridents nose to tail. Number 17 was the farthest in on the right hand side. Behind her was number 28 boat. When we do the maintenance on the electrical boxes, we usually take them out of the boat where we have a covered tent set up. Since it was early summer and the night was warm. We kept three sides of the tent rolled up and tied to the frame. So I could see boat 28 clearly. Myself and two other "techs" were doing the usual checks on a bench. While we were working….here comes this military truck down the pier with a police escort. Nothing out of the ordinary about that...we see recon Marines all the time coming and going except this time? It's not ordinary at all."

"What made it…."not ordinary"?" Will asked.

"Well…." Whitney said. "There were eight Marines in the group. Two were tigers, three were otters and the other three were raccoon dogs? The dogs and the otters were dressed in the usual Marine uniforms, green drab with floppy jungle hats. The tigers though...they were wearing these light brown uniforms with these caps that had flap cloth on the back….like mud flaps on cars? And these tigers were big...I mean super sized Bengals, the biggest I've ever seen in my life and they were talking this strange gibberish back and forth...a lot of "Wa!" and "Kah!" and "Sue" and…..it was just catching my ears. So? I tried to go back to working on the box and I started hearing "Kzin" this and "Kzin" that and "Target Kzin here" and I knew they were going to do something related to the Kzinti. Then I really kept my snoot in that box."

Will thought for a moment..."Did the submarine leave while you were still working on the pier?"

"Yup." Whitney replied. "And the security mammals said goodbye to the squad as they boarded. Told them to be careful and come back safe and they really sounded apprehensive. That really told me they weren't going to some local training. You don't say things like that to a bunch of Marines just going out for local exercises. At least that's my thinking any way."

"And this was the first of two times?" Will asked.

Whitney took a sip of her soda. "Yes...the second time was two weeks later. Once again it was at night but different boats. I was in the "sail mast" (The sail mast is the part of a submarine that sticks up from the back or spine which has the horizontal fins coming out of it) control board which you use to steer the submarine under manual control. I was installing a brand new electrical box when again here comes a truck under police escort with the same number of Marines but there's five tigers dressed up in those strange uniforms, speaking the same strange gibberish, and again I hear "Kzin" "Kzin" "Kzin" but this time I know I clearly heard..."If you have no other choice...kill and bring the body or bodies with you." I heard that clear as fricken day!"

Whitney stopped for a moment…."And just like last time. Two hours later they were gone."

Will looked at Bobby. "Who told them..."If you have no other choice...kill and bring the body or bodies with you." Did you know who that was?"

"It was pretty dark but I do know he were a hat only an NCO or an Officer would wear, I know that shape. He was also big so we're talking a mammal the size of a Rhino or Elephant but I didn't see a trunk on the mammal."

Will sat back and thumped a paw finger off the table..."You don't say..."If you have no other choice...kill and bring the body or bodies with you." if you're doing local operations...Bobby? I think they're sending Marines onto Kzin. My gawd they're…...they're flucking crazy!"

"Now come on Will..." Bobby replied waving a paw. "You said you wouldn't get too excited. We agreed we'd sit and think about this carefully ok?

Will asked Whitney..."You've never seen these uniforms? No where? And you've never heard the language these tigers were speaking?"

"There's no language like that in Zootopia." Whitney replied. "I'm serious. This is what I heard, this is what I saw with my own eyes. But I don't know if we will get the two "techs" who were with me the first time to back up what I'm saying. They were playing stupid, which maybe I should have been more stupid."

Whitney flopped back in her chair. "Cheese...all I wanted was a nice peaceful four year hitch in the meadows with my girl friend. I wasn't worried about any thing until that mother flucker said that "kill them" snit. Gawd damn it if they're really doing this crazy snit then they could start a gawd damned war!"

Bobby waved a paw finger. "They could have already made the decision that war is inevitable and they decided to spy on Kzin to mark targets."

"You're saying we're going to hit first?" Will asked.

"I don't think we'll hit first but we'll certainly be ready to hit last." Bobby replied. "But damn it...what they're doing is illegal! Then again? We're not certain that what they're doing is exactly that."

Will rubbed his snoot. "Getting second hand confirmation will be a bitch. We're practically bordering on espionage ourselves. But unless we can be certain that they're sending Marines to Kzin, Whitney's all we have to go on."

Whitney sighed..."We might as well accept it...we're going to war and there's nothing we can do about it."

"I'm not accepting that." Will replied with a slight growl. "I have a little brother who wants to be a Marine, I'm not going to turn him over to a slaughter house without a damn fight. We just have to figure out some sly ways of broaching this to get the public's interest up. Maybe cloak it under another issue? Make it part of a suggestive topic?"

Will turned to Bibby. "Call Alex Bore."

"I don't think we should go to Alex Bore." Bobby gasped. "That fat headed tusk'd bastard will blow his chunks from his tail hole mouth and "out" us. I have a better mammal we should talk to...Ben Sheephiro."

Will smirked. "I don't like that wooly mouth any better."

"He's not as crazy as Alex Bore." Bobby replied.

Whitney gestured…."How about "Pink Pashion" on-line radio?"

Bobby thought for a moment..."Miss Piggy?"

"She's got the biggest female following in Zootopia next to Gazelle. And how many of them have kids in the military? Last week she brought up the subject about the use of drones along the demarcation line and that got the Mayor a ton of complaint calls. Let's say she just sneaks in this thing as a thought?"

Will scratched his head tuft..."Hmmm….Bobby? How about you give her a call? Set up a meeting?"

**Fleet Marine Base Quanaco**

**Savanna Central**

**noon 22 August 2040**

Owen hit the sand on his back and felt one of his brothers land on top of him…

"OOFF! HEY?! WATCH IT YOU CREEP!" Owen snapped as he was rudely jerked to his feet and spun around like a top! He couldn't see anything because of the blind fold but he could hear his brothers screaming equally as pissed off as he was. Finally, who ever was roughing him up….threw him onto the sand…

"DO NOT TAKE YOUR BLIND FOLDS OFF UNTIL WE CONTACT YOU BY RADIO!" A snarling voice that was obviously a wolf barked. Moments later the Deuce truck (a 2.5 ton army truck) drove off leaving the Hopps brothers hopping pissed off and hot in the Savanna sun…

"Everyone alright?" Owen asked as he sat up.

"I'm cool." Powen replied.

"No. I got and in my underwear." Nori growled.

"I hope they didn't bust my glasses." Dori snorted.

"They spanked the hell out of me." Ori giggled.

"Sigh….Ori? Not now?" Owen groaned.

Powen tapped Owen on the shoulder. "So I guess this is the navigation and survival part of training?"

"Two days of fun in the Savanna sun." Owen snorted. "We have to find the rest of the company and "pony up" while not roasting or running into enemy patrols."

Owen felt something brush against his cheek. "Here...I found the provision ruck so we're a step ahead. Water guys, but don't drink it all at once." Dori Hopps said as he passed water bottles to the rest.

Suddenly a radio cracked with the voice of Gunny Rahkshah. "Company! Remove your blind folds now!"

The Hopps brothers winced hard as the bright sun hit them in the face. "Ugh...I can't see snit!" Nori complained as he patted around for his ruck sack."

"Here..." Dori said as he placed a battle helmet on Nori's head and dropped a pair of shadded goggles over his brother's eyes. "You're good Bear, Bear."

Nori looked out over the empty desert and frowned. "Yup….we're all going to die. All hope is lost. There's not a Bucky's for miles. Not even a coffee maker."

Ori reached into his back pack and pulled out a small gadget..."Hah! Solar powered coffee maker!"

"I do not want to know how you came into possession of that." Owen said as he stood up with Powen and shared an armored "Paw Tablet" with a GPS map. "At least they didn't leave us totally naked."

"We need to dig in and get some shade." Powen replied. "Walking in the day is crazy. They saw fit not to give us NVG's (Night Vision Goggles) to make things more interesting."

The other three brothers crowded around the tablet, Dori handing out vanilla wafers which gave Nori a near orgasm as he chewed with a smile of pleasure on his face…

"So what's the plan there fearless first out of the hole?" Nori asked. Owen slapped him in the puss…

"You say that about Mom again Nori and see if I don't kick your tail." Owen warned.

"I didn't insult Momma." Nori huffed back. "What's the plan?"

"Dig some holes, drape the reflection tarps and bed down till night." Powen said gesturing. "We can't walk back to base in this heat and there's no moon for the next three days. I imagine more than a few of the company are going to get stupid fever and strike out in the first couple of hours."

Owen pulled his pit shovel from his back pack..."Ok everyone. Start digging holes and get the liners out. Nori. Dori. Hit the sand and keep an eye out for opforce patrols (Opforce = Opposition forces) then you guys can dig when the rest of us are done."

Nori detached his paint ball rifle from his ruck. "Dori? You watch North, East to South….I'll take South, West to North."

"Cool." Dori said as he took a knee and draped a reflective tarp over his body. "You know? I sure miss fishing in the Skakahooch back home."

Nori smiled. "What brought that up?"

"Just a nice memory to block the fact that we're out here in a sand box." Dori said. "Remember that time I tumbled in and couldn't swim?"

"That was a rough ride." Nori replied.

"I never really thanked you for saving me back then Bear,Bear." Dori said softly. He then gave Nori a nuzzle on his back.

"Wasn't a thing." Nori said as he reached back to pet Dori's head. "I was so scared about you that I forgot how much I hated getting wet. After that? Swimming was so fun."

"Yeah it was...specially getting away from old man Gray. "Giggles" fat foxes can't swim worth a damn." Dori replied.

"Then again how hard was it?" Nori said chuckling. "We always threw Ori at him!"

Dori mimic'd Gideon Gray's voice…."Con sarn it you Hopps bunnies! "Spank, spank" When will you learn?! "Spank, spank"

Nori giggled as he teased Ori..."Oh Mister Gray! Harder! Harder!"

"Hey!" Ori yelped from his sand hole. "I don't sound like that!"

"You sure do sound gay!" Nori yelped. "Oh Mister Gray! Lay your big fat paw on me! UGH!"

"Just because I liked getting whipped don't mean I'm queer!" Ori huffed. "Uh...Tina Tawilligar? Ring a bell there Nori?!"

"Only because she was as weird as you." Nori snorted. "Gawd she had a maw that could take an over sized ball gag."

"Likely." Dori huffed.

"Please don't start fights?" Powen said from his hole. "Dori? Nori? Why the hell are you yapping instead of watching?"

Dori and Nori settled down to watching the horizon with their binoculars until their brothers were done with their holes.

"It's going to be a long and boring afternoon." Dori said with a sigh.

"Not if we make a shared hole." Nori said smiling. "We could pass the time playing cards till we fall asleep."

"Now that's gay." Ori huffed.

"Sharing love and comfort with your sibling is not gay Ori." Nori snorted. "You know me and Dori have been close from the womb so shut your yapper."

"Oh come on Nori." Dori said with a paw gesture. "Even the tail gunner needs affection." Dori noting that Ori brought up the rear of the brood.

"That does it!" Ori yelped as he ran from his hole and tackled Nori off his feet! "I'm gonna tan your hide Nori!"

"Ah hah! Exposed tail! CLAMP!" Ori screamed as Nori locked his jaws on his cotton tail!

"NO FAIR! BITCH! GET YOUR TEETH OFF MY BUTT!" Ori screamed!

Powen looked at Owen and shook his head..."This is going to be a messed up family outing."

Owen snorted back. "I hope your belt lasts longer than mine because I'm going to destroy it on Ori's rump for sure."

**the Paradise Cove Hotel**

**Seal Island in the Outbacks**

**noon 22 August 2040**

Jackson emerged from the bathroom still soaking wet from his shower and grabbed up Darla from behind!

"GOOD MORNING SUNSHINE!" He yelped as he squeezed her!

"Ugh! You're soaking wet! Jackie!" Darla yelped as she struggled against him. "And you're still covered in soap!"

Jackson pulled Darla onto the floor..."Ah hah! I got you Dar!" Jackson played as he tried to bind her up with a wrestling hold…

"WHAM!" Darla kicked a powerful foot into Jackson's groin..."And now? You don't have me." She snickered as she broke free of the whimpering Fox-bunny….

"Ouch….That's what I get for morning wood." Jackson gasped and groaned. "Nice shot Dar…."

"You will never beat me in wrestling Jackie." Darla said as she stood confidently before grabbing her panties and walking towards the bathroom. "Contemplate your continued dry spell champ while I shower."

"Fluck..." Jackson grimaced as he stood up and flopped onto the bed. "I hope you didn't just geld me!"

"Your fault!" Darla yelped from the bathroom.

The door bell to the room suddenly rang and when Jackie opened it...there stood Dean Wilson with a wine bottle in his hand…

"Good! You're both up! A gift from my wife and I to the expected nuptials." Dean said with a smile.

"Wow..." Jackson replied a little surprised. "Dead? You don't even know us, we could be a pair of con artists? My dad's a fox and….well at one time he was Zootopia's top street hustler."

Dean walked into the room..."Don't care, don't worry, I can tell you guys by your faces that you are "scood" to me. I came to ask you if you wanted to come down and join a hot tub party in progress with me and the wife? Free food, free drinks…maybe some pot? Maybe some pot brownies?….oh snit….I forgot, you two are Navy aren't you? However? I have a nice substitute that's very safe, trust me."

Darla yelped from the bathroom..."I'm in!"

"She's only in because of your hot sexy butt." Jackson snickered.

"Do you want me to seriously de-ball you Jackson?!" Darla yelped.

Dean chuckled..."We'll see you guys down there my mammal." He said as he gave Jackson a chest tap and walked out. Darla came out of the bathroom dressed in a one piece swim suit and tickled Jackson's chin as she passed…

"You coming?" She asked with a toothy grin.

"I know you're going to freak with my heart strings." Jackson snorted as he followed Darla to the elevator.

"It's good exercise." Darla said as she leaned against the side of the car as it started to drop towards the ground floor. "We're supposed to have fun here Jackie!"

"I still think we should hold off getting married until your father changes his tune Dar." Jackson said as he crossed his arms.

"Jackie, I told you it will be a cold day in hell. My Dad will only change after the deed is done and he feels left out. I think you're trying to worm out of buying my wedding dress. Daddy defiantly won't pay for it as things are." Darla took Jackson's paw as they stepped out of the elevator and walked to the hot tub room.

"Put the worries off Jackie? Let's just enjoy our….." Darla and Jackson entered the hot tub room and their jaws dropped at the size of the tub…

"Hot tub?" Darla yelped. "It's an Olympic swimming pool!"

"Uh….quite a crowded pool." Jackson said. "Crowded and full of naked mammals."

Darla undid the string on her swim suit and allowed it to drop away. "Well? When in Wolf Rome? Do what the wolves do!" Darla ran and jumped into the hot tub then just as quickly flew out and slid into Jackson's feet….

"On second thought? Do NOT just jump in! That's hot!" The female otter said as she stood up and shook herself.

"That's why it's called a "hot tub" Dar?" Jackson snickered as he dropped his shorts and threw them over his shoulder. "Dean's over at the far corner." Jackson said as he took Darla's paw and started walking. "Oh? Here comes a tray of kelp sandwiches Dar." Jackson said as he grabbed a sandwich off the passing tray and offered it to Darla's mouth…

"SNAP!" "Woe! Hey Dar? Don't bite my paw off!" Jackson yelped as he barely avoided the otter's sharp teeth. They walked up to Dean, who was sitting in the water with a group of friends.

"Hey you two!" Dean said with a happy yelp..."Everyone? This is Jackson and his future wife Darla." Dean said. "Jackson, Darla, this enchanted creature to my left is my hood ornament Wendy."

"Hood ornament?" Wendy grabbed one of Deans ears and twisted it. "Try it again silly?"

"She's really charming." Dean replied. "My wife Wendy….ouch….I love you "tickles". He said as he wrapped his arms around his wife and nibbled on that little ear bud he told Jackson about…

"Dean?" Wendy sighed and giggled as she offered Darla a paw. "Is your boyfriend as playful?"

"Only when I let him." Darla snickered. "We have a very adversarial relationship."

Jackson slipped into the tub. "Yup...everything's a game. Cooking, nights out, dinner dates, sex….nothing's off limits."

Wendy asked. "How did you two meet?"

"Started in Junior High School with log rolling." Darla replied. "How did you and Dean meet?"

"Surfing competition." Wendy replied. "Before he qualified for the Animalympics. I could not resist that self-confident playful attitude of his. He woo'd me with poetry."

"That's her best excuse." Dean said as he snuggled Wendy's side. "Let me introduce you both to some of the others in our little party group. Most of them were in the last Animalympics." Dean said as he pointed around. "This Kodiac monster over here is Ge McFloof, he was the star center of the North Tusker Hockey Team when they wiped the ice with the Eurasian Short Horns.

"Wasn't really a "wipe" when you consider we lost all of our star line to accidents, fights and more flights." The big bear replied. "Actually what do you expect from hockey? Ballet? You put a bunch of bears in with a bunch of beef and vollah! A bloody mauling."

Dean pointed to another mammal, a light brown female Minx..."This beautiful thing is Cora Lee Perry, she was in the first Animalympics as Zootopia's floor demonstration gymnast, a gold and a bronze medal."

"So you're both getting ready for the big tie?" Cora Lee asked. "Is it going to be here?"

Jackson replied. "We're both in the Navy, Dar and myself, our ship's here on a visit and we just took the liberty time to come here. But I think I'm going to lose out to Dean…."light smack"….."Ouch! Everyone saw that right?! Darla hit me! She's trying to hide the fact that she's enamored by Dean's…."smack!"….Dar! Quit it!"

Wendy giggled…."You two are just so cute together."

"That's what he hopes the police might think." Darla snickered. "Don't let the innocent bunny face fool you? Jackson's a trickster when he wants to be. He's connected to the Mafia."

Jackson bumped Darla's side..."Please don't play around like that Dar? Some might think you're serious?"

Jackson snatched Darla's tail and the female otter jerked it away! "Two paws Jackie….two paws, not one." Darla giggled. "This is one of our competitions." She said to the others. "Jackson has to grab my tail with two hands when we're in water and he has to stroke it from root to tip once or he doesn't get me this whole time we're together."

Dean chuckled pleasingly…."That's us otters man, we love to play games."

"So….You Zootopians are here because of the Kzinti making trouble off of the Outbacks?" Ge McFloof asked. "We don't seem to have a problem with them? We've had trade with the Kzini for over a hundred years now."

"It could be because Tusker is mostly Ursines." Jackson replied. "The Kzinti seem to see Zootopia as a problem because we're mixed with predators and prey and everyone gets along. That's how I understand it."

"We never see them." McFloof said as he sipped his mug of bear beer. "No one from the outside has ever been allowed into Kzin. Perhaps we don't have problems because we're a landlocked nation with no navy? Our rivers and streams are plentiful with Salmon so we don't have a need for a big fishing fleet. Seems to me the ocean is a contested lot between Kzin and Zootopia."

"I don't understand that at all." Wendy said. "There's more than enough fish for everyone...unless fish is the Kzinti's only meat source, which I find that doubtful."

Jackson sighed. "All I know is….I don't want a war. I want to have what my parents have, a wonderful life with this gorgeous otter, having kittens, cubs or "Cub-its" and "Kit-ubs" and a nice house."

Dean scratched his head. "So? You're part bunny and part fox? If you two do have little furry feet? Ever thought of what you'd like them to look like?"

Darla giggled…."If it's a female? I want her to have Jackie's colors, an otter body and tail and my tits."

"Dar?!" Jackson snorted. "Just be super descriptive huh?"

"Well?" Darla asked Jackson. "Your turn sport? What do you want in a male?"

Jackson thought. "An otter body, rabbit ears, my red hair tuft, my mom's body color and well endowed."

"No fox tail?" Dar asked. "Don't you love your father?"

"Even my dad would say a fox tail on an otter body would look too weird." Jackson replied. "But really? Looks don't matter. I won't love them any less. I'll spoil them worse than my dad did me."

**Spring Steps physical rehab center**

**Sahara Beach, Zootopia**

**1pm 22 August 2040**

The Honey Badger dressed in a white medical smock watched as Nick came around the end of the running track and passed her by with a contented look on his face….

"YOU'RE DOING GOOD NICK!" Mary yelped as she watched the fox run with his morphed forearms while his legs and bottom were strapped into a two wheel animal para-cart…

"MY ARMS DON'T FEEL TIRED AT ALL!" Nick replied as he rounded the track. He came to a stop before Mary and rested his arms on a padded support beam. "This thing fits nicely. I'm comfortable with it."

"I'm glad it works for you." Mary replied. "You're not actually using it are you?"

Nick reached back to unbuckle himself and stood up to stretch..."No...I'm still getting around….all together like a car wreck but I'm still walking."

"Have you told Judy that you bought it?" Mary asked as she followed Nick to the chiropractor room.

Not yet." Nick replied. "I don't want her to panic over it. She starts to panic then she'll call our son and he'll panic and soon everyone's bouncing off the walls. Best she doesn't know till I actually need it."

Nick undressed and flopped on the chiro-bed..."Work your magic hands Mary and don't spare the torture? Wait? Where's my ball gag?"

"Nick?" Mary snickered. "So when's Judy's retirement?"

"We'll do it when Jackson gets home." Nick replied as he coo'd and growled softly to the Badger's claws and paws as they worked his sore back..."Mmm…. I hope Judy doesn't find out about us?"

"Oh stop it you crazy fox?" Mary replied. "How many times a day do you get compliments on your beautiful tail Nick?"

"She's very pampered indeed." Nick said as he reached back to play with his tail. "My son used to do all the grooming before he joined the Navy. Now he does all the foxes on his ship. Maybe he'll ditch electronics for the joys of making foxes happy with their first loves? He's going to get married soon too. Mmmm...life's just worth living you know?"

"I'm so glad you keep that attitude up." Mary said as she stopped to massage and pull on Nick's face. "A lot of mammals sink into depression when they face the possibility of losing their walking and running abilities."

"I don't sink." Nick replied. "I float very well. It's not in me to give in that easily. As long as I can move two limbs? I'll be just fine. Like I told my son? Just attach an engine and go, I don't use gas, I get good miles on a bowl of corn flakes and I'm low maintenance."

Nick's smart phone chimed…."Speaking of the boy...Hey there Jackie? So how's the Outbacks and please don't tease you poor mother when she's having coffee with friends?"

"Things are great Dad." Jackson replied. "Spent some time in the hotel hot tub with some friends and now we're going to do some diving. Did Mom tell you yet?"

"Tell me what?" Nick asked.

"I'll let her tell you." Jackson replied. "She might be a little resistant but I put the press on her so you have to close the deal."

"What deal Jackie?" Nick asked as he sat up on the chiro-bed. "Out with it kido? You're not going to keep me nutzo all afternoon waiting for your mother to get home."

"Well? I told her to sell the house like yesterday and move to Aiden. I don't need to spend time in the house re-living my childhood, you guys own it so sell it and move. I would feel a lot better if you and Mom were up in Aiden instead of being downtown."

Nick replied. "No use arguing with you Jackie. You're as bull headed as your mother. Ugh….you know this is going to raise a fuss at dinner this evening?"

"Just remind her of all the potential fun of spoiling grand-babies in the fresh clean fragrant air of Aiden? Big, big selling point Dad. Close the deal and move?" Jackson begged.

"I'll talk to her tonight Jackie, I promise." Nick replied. "I love you son."

"I adore you Dad." Jackson replied. "Talk to you later ok? Darla wants to get a few hours swimming in before dinner." Jackson said as he waved in the video.

**Tundra Town**

**Highway 394**

**Elevated freeway over Avalanche Ave.**

**1pm 22 August 2040**

"Feels like old times huh Ben?" Judy said with excitement as she raced her cruiser down the expressway and into Tundra Town.

"I hope the de-icer system is working Judy?" Clawhauser said as he almost ripped the seat covering with his claws. "Are you sure you want to go screaming crazy around here?!"

"From what Officer Comberland said? This accident's a crazy one. I just hope no one's been killed. She said the car involved went over the guard rail."

"Had to be airborne to do that!" Clawhauser yelped..."Oh snit! Judy! Please take it easy! You're retiring remember?"

"Body may be saying yet but my spirit sure is fighting it Ben." Judy replied. "Every time I'm in a cruiser doing what I love? I just feel younger and so alive Ben. I miss pounding the streets every day! Chief's just don't have that much fun!"

"Well I just want to keep having fun in my retirement ok?! Please slow down Judy?!" Clawhauser begged.

"No need to slow down because we're here." Judy said as she stopped her cruiser and hopped out.

"Oh thank goodness." Clawhauser sighed. "I thought you'd mellow in old age?"

Judy turned around…."Ben? Do not call me old and don't call me cute."

"Reeeeowwww." Clawhauser replied with his claws out. "Dangerous bunny. Grrrrrr."

"I love you so much Ben." Judy replied as she ran up to the officers already on the scene. Officer Zorn (Female Cerbal Cat from chapter 15) and Officer Pascal (a Female Wolf) "What do we have?" Judy asked Zorn.

"Mister speed demon down there thought he could outrun our bubble gum machine. He clipped the median, went airborne, tore apart this guard rail and now he's "hanging around" Zorn said as she pointed downwards.

"Oh…..snit!" Judy yelped. The car (A two door red sports "pawus") was hanging only by the end of the metal guardrail that had spooled out like spaghetti after the car snagged it. It was off the elevated freeway and above the ground by 100 feet.

"Emergency services?" Judy asked.

"Tundra Town's EMT's are occupied on another call. We had to request help from Sahara but it's going to take some time and this porker doesn't have time to wait obviously." Zorn said. "Glad you have your rig chief because our cruiser doesn't have a tow winch."

Judy went back to her cruiser, popped the cargo door in the back and pulled out a pair of body harnesses. "Ok….since we can't wait, someone has to be lowered down to try and get him out of that car. Just what kind of mammal are we dealing with?"

Pascal replied. "One Finis Edward Porkton the number three spoiled brat from the Porkton department store family. A nice and plump pot belly pig."

As if on cue….Finis screamed…."WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU COPS DOING UP THERE? GROUP SEX?! GET ME OUT OF THIS CAR!"

"IF YOU DIDN'T TRY TO OUTRUN US ON A SNOW COVERED HIGH WAY YOU STUPID PORKER SON OF A…." Zorn snapped back.

Judy cut Zorn off…."Officer Zorn? We must remain professional despite the inherent stupidity of the suspect."

"Mammal of interest." Pascal noted.

"Ummm…..suspect." Judy replied. "Screw the political correctness, he's a suspect." Judy felt Zorn grabbing the harnesses. "And just what are you doing?" She asked Zorn.

"You are retiring." Zorn said with a smile. "Time for us youngsters to chalk up television interviews, movie rights, Paw Tube celebrity and be graced by Cesar Leo….oh feline goddess he is a hunk!"

"He is also married and I have more experience than you?" Judy snorted as she held tight to the harnesses.

Pascal grabbed the harnesses with a smile. "Chief Hopps? With all due respect? Officer Zorn is right. You're close to retirement, no need to risk your life, let Zorn do it? Besides...That porker is way to big for you to handle….no offense."

Clawhauser walked up to the group. "I have to agree Judy. Let the younger officers do the work. It's their time now."

Judy passed the harnesses to Zorn. "Alright…..But NO crazy chances Officer Zorn! If that…sigh….if that….."gentle mammal" gives you any lip? You have my permission to knock his lights out. I'll handle the winch up here."

Moments later….Zorn went over the edge of the elevated freeway attached to the winching cable from Judy's cruiser…

"How are you doing Zorn?" Judy asked.

"Just fine." Zorn replied. "Let me check on our suspect…..HEY FINIS?! THIS IS OFFICER ZORN! I'M COMING DOWN!"

"ABOUT DAMN TIME!" The pig yelped back. "WHAT WERE YOU DOING UP THERE, A STUPID CIRCLE JERK?"

Zorn replied. "LOOK MISTER PORKTON! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO TRIED TO OUTRUN OUR POLICE CAR AND ENDED UP LIKE THIS! NOW I ADVISE YOU TO SHUT UP AND REMAIN STILL OR YOU "WILL" BECOME CRUSHED PULLED PORK ON THAT STREET BELOW! UNDERSTAND ME?!" Zorn herd nothing back..."GOOD! YOU HAVE SOME COMMON SENSE AFTER ALL!"

"How much further?" Judy asked Zorn as she controlled the winch cable from her cruiser cab.

"You'll know I'm there when I slap some pork." Zorn snorted.

"I could take that so many ways." Judy replied shaking her head and giggling.

"I'm glad you're having fun Chief." Zorn said as she passed the car's rear bumper and carefully looked where the guard rail had caught the falling vehicle. "Chief? This thing's really precarious. It's hooked onto the rear axle but I don't know how long it will hold up."

"Just go carefully." Judy replied. "Hopefully he's not seriously injured. If we have to? We could try to hook the cable rig to the rear axle by the hook."

"Pretty dicey there." Zorn said as she came to a stop at the driver side door and saw the pot belly pig hung up in his seat belt…

"Finally?!" Finis oinked. "Well damn….took your sweet time didn't you officer?"

"You got some nerve to blitch after what you did Mister. You're lucky this guard rail caught you or you'd be strumming a harp someplace and I don't think it would be pet heaven." Zorn snorted.

Finis was holding himself back against his seat by his outstretched arms on the dash board. "Look officer….I just want to get out of this crazy mess ok? I'm sorry I was such a dumb hump if that will make you feel better?" Finis yelped.

"You sitting in a jail cell will be enough for me." Zoran said as she slowly pulled the driver door open..."Now….you be a good little piggy and pay attention? I don't want to have to hold you and your car….not a good idea. I'm going to cut your safety belt apart and get this harness on you but you must be absolutely quiet and absolutely still. Say yes if you understood that please?"

Finis nodded…."Yes…..yes…..yes…...now get me out of here will you?!"

"I'm working on it." Zorn replied as she extended her claws from her paws. "I promise not to give you "cat scratch fever"? Now...after I have you in a harness and cut you out of your seat belt...I will hook you up to my harness and this cable. When I count to three...I will pull and you will jump out of the car. More than likely? Your car will drop. I promise...you will not drop with it if you do as I tell you. Do you understand me Sir?"

"YES!" Finis yelped. "Will you stop stalling and just get me out of this?!"

"Are you injured in any way Sir?" Zorn asked.

"Just my pride. Now please? I'll do everything you ask ok? Just get me out of this car!"

"Amazing." Zoran snickered. "You try to outrun a police car, you go flying like Underdog, you just happen to get lucky having your car snag the guardrail, you're a hundred feet from becoming road pizza and now you're super compliant? You know Sir? If you'd just pulled over when we asked? You wouldn't be here right now."

Judy chirped in Zorn's ear..."You've picked up my bad habits. Jabbing the poor suspect like this? That's not professional at all Zorn."

"Cheif?" Zoran replied. "Blow it out your bunny hole? I'm ready to pull him out now."

Zorn reached into the car and grabbed hold of Finis. "Ok…..on three? You jump, I pull…..ready?"

"Please don't tell anyone I soiled my pants?" Finis begged.

"Hopefully it's solid and there's no one below us." Zorn replied with a toothy grin. "Here we go….one….two…...THREE!"

Zorn kicked away from the car as Finis jumped and the two of them flew out on the cable line as the "Pawus" car broke free of the guardrail and crashed on the street below!

"That wasn't so bad was it?" Zorn asked Finis..."Uh? Sir? You can un-dig your head from between my tits now? You're safe?"

Judy called on the radio. "Is he alright? Did you have fun? Looks like you had fun?"

"We're engaged to be married….shut up Chief and pull us up?!" Zorn cat growled as she pushed Finis away from her and made him dangle by the end of the cable as they were pulled onto the elevated roadway. Finis gave thanks to just about every gawd in Zootopia….

"Oh thank you! Oh thank you! Oh thank you!….(Sound of handcuffs)

"Huh?" Finis yelped as he felt the handcuffs wrapping around his wrists. "What the heck officer?! You don't need these! I said I was sorry! I was stupid and dumb alright?"

Zorn pushed Finis onto the concrete. "Shall we reflect together on your stupidity? It's going to take me hours just to fill out the first report sheet! I told you I'll feel better when your fat butt is in a jail and I meant it Sir! And don't try to pull the "My daddy is rich excuse"? please spare me that?"

Clawhauser watched as Zorn read Finis his rights then pushed him into the cruiser and slammed the door!

"Oh I like her." Clawhauser said as he leaned against Judy's cruiser. "She reminds me of you Judy? Only….with her? Saying she's "cute" would be like having a slap fight with a steak knife set and an angry badger and I'm not cut out for that sort of fun."

Judy ran up to Zorn before she climbed into her car..."Officer Zorn? How about you come over my house for dinner tonight if you're not busy?"

"I'd like that?" Zorn replied. "Bring a guest? My sweat heart Alfred would be delighted to meet you and your husband?"

"Sure! Bring him too!" Judy said with a smile. "Make it 6pm?"

"6pm it is." Zoran replied with a paw wave. "Thanks for the invitation Chief. We'll see you tonight then.

**Will and Gilly's Apartment**

**Sahara Square**

**4pm 22 August 2040**

Chuck came into the apartment to find Bobby and Will sitting in the living room with note books in their paws and talking to each other over coffee…

"How was this morning?" Chuck asked.

"I think she's a real deal." Will replied. "But she's the only one. We need second confirmation, even she isn't too confident of what she saw or what she heard but I think….and I think Bobby's confident in this? There is something going on that's a big red "WTF"

"So the idea is to engineer Miss Piggy to "dime drop" as a sort of "cloaked telegraph issue" to peak the female interest?

"Who else to stir the snit pot than a few mothers who's cubs and kittens are wearing the uniform?" Will said. "It's been effective for us so far. So how's your preparations for the home coming demonstration?" Will asked Chuck.

"Gazelle is on board." Chuck replied. "She's going to cut a new single album too. Very pro-service mammal yet tough anti-war. The Lion's Club has signed on. The fraternal order of Cougars signed on. However?…."

Will replied…."However?"

"Do you have any worries of pissing off the mob?" Chuck asked.

"The mob?" Will replied. "Why would I piss off the Mafia?"

Chuck scratched his head…."Let's just say….oh….a certain "Shew daddy" with a lot of "special interests" might feel a little jilted that a "peacenick" is starting to affect business he owns? Like the Tundra Town shipyard? War is after all a good way to make money and grease the tail holes of politicians and influential mammals?"

Will replied. "And I know some of those Polar Bears who work for Lanzoni have kids in uniform or getting close to service age? How would they feel if Lanzoni was making good money while their cubs got killed in a war we could have prevented? I bet you Lanzoni wouldn't last long. I'm not trying to take away his business? I want nothing to do with him and I don't think he'll waste his time with what we're trying to do when there are more than enough things to occupy his mind."

Chuck put his paws up. "I'm just putting the warning out there for you to chew on. Other than that? I am all for you talking to Piggy if by a sly way it shuts down anything illegal that some in the military or the government might be doing."

Will nodded and raised a paw finger…."I do have one thing to say? I'm going to propose to Gilly when he gets home. We're gonna get married."

Bobby and Chuck clapped their paws..."That's awesome!" Bobby said. "Glad for both of you. But how's your parents going to handle that Will? I mean...a wolf and a bunny and both gay males?"

"Well they know I'm gay." Will replied. "They…..they just don't know I have a love interest and they don't know I'm thinking of being "unnaturally" married. To be honest? I'm not worried because they'll turn to lavish attention on my younger brother Alex and he'll become the "family extender heir apparent" which is what I want…..I…..hope he does. Uh…..long story there."

Bobby patted Will on the shoulder…."Let me and my bough plan the party?"

"I dunno about a big "ta do" Bobby." Will said. "I have to talk to Gill first? He might want it short, simple and private. Just a small paw full of witnesses and a little after party."

"Until then guys?" Chuck said. "We should keep our minds on meeting Miss Piggy and addressing this "spy thing"…..if it really is what Whitney says it is.

**The Gray family home**

**Rain Forest District**

**4pm 22 August 2040**

"Thop!"….."Thop!""Thop!""Thop!""Thop!" The metal BB's punched through the target sheet Alex had set up at the other end of the yard as Kimba (White Lion Cub, Son of the Mayor) let go a few shots.

"You're pretty good." Alex said as he stood with his arms crossed.

"Pretty good?!" Kimba snorted. "I'm all over the bulls eye and you call it pretty good? Are you going to be playing in the paint ball tournament this weekend?"

"Not this one." Alex replied. "I'm going to spend the weekend at the Marine base in Savana camping on the operations range and learning map navigation."

"You are so ate up." Kimba said snickering.

"I want to realize my dream." Alex replied. "I want to be a Marine."

Kimba replied with a smile. "Is it for the Marines or is it to tell yourself that you got a prick and love pussy?"

"Sometimes Kimba? You can be a real dick." Alex snorted as he walked across the yard to look at the target.

"No..." Kimba replied with a raised paw finger. "I am a cat and you are a dog. Of course I'm going to needle you Alex...it's in our blood to be rivals and point out flaws."

"Oh?" Alex yelped. "Flaws? Like you still pee your bed?"

"I can't help my poor water retention." Kimba replied. "Nor the fact that my father puts massive pressure on me all the time as the only other male in the house. He's badgering me again about "prep school" you know? All that "culture" and "proper speaking and walking" aka….nose so far up my ass that I walk like a gay mammal on hot coals with a high voice?"

"And you said "no" right?" Alex said as he replaced the target paper.

"Absolutely no." Kimba snorted. "I want to go to Zootopia University for four years to party, get drunk and break the school record for flucking female cats before I become a miserable cog in the machine that's a reputable law firm. Did I ever tell you I want to be a lawyer?"

Alex snickered back and said as Kimba said…."Lawyers….the only 24 hour profession where the sex never ends because everyone gets flucked!" The two Mid-lings laughed as they walked back to their bb guns…

"So? Did you do it yet?" Kimba asked.

"Do what?" Alex replied.

"Tina? Hello? The white female wolf in civics who thinks you are the drool cup? The one you can smell the pussy drippings from like twenty miles?" Kimba asked.

"For the son of a guy like Cesar? You have a raunchy maw." Alex snorted. "I should bite your tail for saying things like that Kimba…..really?"

"Oh like I can be so proper every second of the day?" Kimba snorted back. "Stop evading the question? Did you call her? And "if" she was in her four legged form and naked? Could you resist not wanting to get your tongue deep in that? She is smitten with you! She is like the third most popular female wolf in school and where are you? "Jacking it" to Marine combat videos….you fricken lost cause, Call her dummy!" Kimba pounded his paw fist on Alex's head. "CALL HER!"

Alex turned around, snatched Kimba by an arm, twisted his body off his feet and went four legged to clamp his maw over the white lion mid-ling's throat! "Oh from here I could so tear out your voice box." Alex snared.

Kimba petted him…."While you're at it? Kiss me?"

Alex stood up and snorted…."Hmph! Rather tongue the butt hole of an elephant. It would taste better. "Bleck" when did you last get a grooming? You stink of litter and snit."

"And you stink like three day old wet dog." Kimba huffed as he sat up. "When are you going to call her?"

"I will all right! Damn….you cats get fixated about everything until you burn holes in things, you know that?" Alex pulled out a piece of rope from his back pocket and dangled it in front of Kimba…."Wow….nice rope huh? You want this Kimba? Wanna bat at the nice strange rope?"

Kimba started to claw at the rope till he shook his head…."Oh fluck you!"

Alex giggled…."Ok….ok…..I will call her tonight when I get home ok? I promise you."

"Oh?" Kimba said. "My father would like to talk to your brother Will some time when he's free?"

"What about?" Alex asked. "Is he in any trouble?"

"Just wants to praise him for what he's doing." Kimba replied. "Your brother's organizing a big welcome home for the fleet."

"He'd do that." Alex said waving a paw. "I knew my brother was planning something like that. Wants to make sure everyone understands he's pro military and not a complete pussy like I've heard some jerks calling him. In fact? I'm going to go to police headquarters and request Will has an officer with him when he's out on the town."

"Threats?" Kimba asked.

"Some mammals have been bravely vocal...calling Will a traitor, a pussy, a cave dwelling little faggot and some real nasty stuff. It might not phase Will but it pisses me off. I don't want some ignorant jerk getting a chance to throw a fist, a brick or worse. As much to keep my uncle Chance from getting himself into a mess because he'll maul a stupid bastard without a care." Alex said as he stood loading and cocking his BB gun. "I might even fill out a request to public carry my pistol….though my parents will fricken flip their gourds." Alex said as he took aim at the target with his BB rifle.

"Well…..just don't get stupid?" Kimba said with a tinge of worry. "I would hate to see you get yourself in trouble for "Lone Ranger Rick'n" over some dumb tails' stupid gums."

"Thop!""Thop!" "I'm not looking for any trouble." Alex replied. "I want to prevent it from starting..."Thop!""Thop!"..."That's all."

**Little Paradise Park**

**Small Mundy Island, The Outbacks**

**5pm 22 August 2040**

"WOOOOOOOOOO!" Tanya whooped with excitement as the roller coaster went into a steep dive on its' tallest hump and flew through a series of tight twisting 360 rolls!

"SNIT!" Myler yelped. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU ALBERT! WHAT CLASS OF RABIES MADE YOU CHOSE THIS!" Myler screamed as they rolled through the 360 corkscrew track and climbed skyward towards another drop!

"YOU SAID YOU LOVED THE THRILL!" Albert yelped. "ARE YOU LOVING THE THRILL "MY MY"?!

"MY PANTS ARE SOAKED THANKS TO YOU!" Myler screamed as the coaster flew down another steep drop and rolled inverted with the ground a mere mouse foot from giving Myler a close fur cut on his head! "OH SNIT!" Myler snapped as he hugged Tanya tight!

"My hero." Tanya said with a smile as she petted Myler's head till they came to a stop. "You can stop crushing me like a drink can now Myler?" Tanya asked.

Albert calmly unbuckled himself from the coaster car and stepped out. "I'm sorry "My My"...I didn't know it was going to be that exciting."

"Exciting?" Myler replied with his paws on his hips. "Exciting? I don't see you dripping from the "excitement" do I?"

"Well you're not wet?" Albert replied. "You're wet with perspiration but other than that? You're fine."

Myler gasped…."He's insane. He's so smart? He's insane. He almost kills me on a crazy carnival ride and yet? Totally emotionless about the whole thing."

"Geniuses never get emotional." Tanya said as she grabbed Myler and Albert's paws…."So? Where net?"

"A slow….gentle...peaceful boat ride." Myler huffed. "Gentle and peaceful there….Albert?"

"Alright "My My" gentle and peaceful it is." Albert replied with a paw wave. "But first? Would our beautiful companion like an ice cream, a beverage or something else to nibble on? And no…..nothing erotic implied."

"A salad would be nice." Tanya replied. "No erotics implied."

They all laughed as they walked to a nearby restaurant to eat and soon were all eating from a very large salad that took up the whole table…

"So how long do you two intend to stay in the Navy?" Tanya asked.

"Oh….maybe eight or more years." Albert replied. "Enough time to get the training, education and some college study. I hope you're not going to abandon your archaeology study because of us?"

"Oh no..." Tanya replied. "I intend to stay with it but...whatever you two pursue? I want to be in on it. I can already tell you're both super ambitious and going places."

"She wants to ride hitch and I don't mind." Myler said as he nibbled on a tomato. "Look...I know with our kind Polygamy's not really a big thing but...what would your father and mother really say about the three of us?"

"They won't say a thing because all they'll see is a professional relationship. Now my brother Fival? He might get a little hot but he's younger than me and sort of an immature brat so I'm not worried. Anyway? My father's always looking to marry me off to some well connected mouse's spoiled brat who I would absolutely hate and probably slug in the snoot on day one. Best I chose who I want to be with and you two are definitely choice."

Albert sat smiling..."She likes the combination."

"What I want to know though? Is if there will be a war. I've been here in the Outback for six months studying ancient Minotian fox culture and I've seen the Kzinti ships off the coast. They are interested in the Outbacks for some reason, I think it's the mineral mines. That's why the Navy's here isn't it?"

Myler looked at Albert…."We?….we can't say too much. We have to watch who we tell things too but if you want our honest opinion? Yeah….it's coming, it's been coming for some time and if it doesn't come in the next year? We'll be shocked because the Kzinti keep pressing their luck."

Albert nodded in agreement…."No one in Zootopia wants war. No one. The anti-war feeling's always been strong in our society so if it comes? It's going to come from the Kzinti and I'm not sure what will happen after they hit first. I hope they don't get that stupid but who's to say?"

Tanya sighed…."I hope we're thinking of moving Little Rodentia or at least putting in an underground shelter for the population."

Myler petted Tanya on the shoulder…."Come on? Let's not sit here and put ourselves into a depression ok? Big salad, two absolutely gorgeous males, a beauty of a female and a whole amusement park...why the hell should we sit here depressed?"

Tanya smiled…."I like him...of course I love you two Albert, don't feel jilted ok?"

"I promise I won't "lemming" myself." Albert said as he waved his fork around.

**Executive residence of the Mayor**

**Downtown Zootopia**

**5pm 22 August 2040**

Cesar's secretary came into the living room…."Mister Secretary? Admiral? General? Would you please come in now? The Mayor is ready." She said as she gestured Baghira, Admiral DonCarnage and the new incoming Marine Corps Commandant, General Bofor Phelps (a Rhino) into Leo's office…

"Welcome gentle-mammals. General Phelps, my congratulations on your appointment." Cesar said.

"Thank you….your honor." Phelps replied.

"So...General Bugs relayed some information about the Outbacks and you all wanted to wait to tell me in mammal...I would guess then that we are dealing with a very dicey situation?"

"As much as the General's opinion described it Sir." Baghira replied. "The Kzinti have been making some aggressive demonstrations, more than the Governor let on in our conversation with himmonths ago. He feared then that if he exposed everything...we would over-react and fall into a Kzinti bush-wack. The Kzinti have been operating what can best be described as an amphibious task force close enough to the Outbacks to cause pee to flow. Descriptions of some of the ships involved seem to show the Kzinti have a larger and more formidable naval force than we believed, a few of their warships are larger than our destroyers. It is General Bugs' opinion that the Kzinti very much desire to invade and occupy the Outbacks and clearly...they could be well entrenched before we could respond."

Cesar brooded over the information. "You also said Baggy that you talked to our young wolf friend Morty today?"

"Yes Sir." Baghira replied. "He came to me this afternoon with some very sobering stuff. He says that according to our Kzinti guest...there's no further use in trying to send overtures of peace. He says it's time you went on television and radio to state unequivocally and bluntly to the Kzinti that any actions against the Outbacks or any further reckless actions on the part of the Kzinti military...will be met with the most severe consequences. We should….I believe and the chiefs with me here agree...we should prepare for conscription and mobilization."

"Your saying I should start a draft?" Cesar moaned. "You're saying I should go on the airwaves and say…."Screw peace...you so much as lift a paw finger and we'll blow you to kingdom come and then tell all the mammals of Zootopia that we're going to start a draft. That's what you want me to do?"

General Phelps raised a hand…."Mister Mayor...the Kzinti simply have no desire for negotiation, diplomacy or peace. General Bugs says that the Governor of the Outbacks will call the Parliament into session tomorrow to ask approval for the basing of two battalions of Recon Marine otters and the per-deployment of ponkis weapons cashes all over the Islands. We will not be able to stop a Kzinti invasion, but we can sure as hell make an occupation bloody for them. To do that? We must start moving….now."

Cesar shook his head. "I will not give up trying to make them see reason. We can't give up on our values, our determination to strive for peace."

"Sir?" General Phelps replied. "Further attempts at peace are useless. The Kzinti are old traditional predators as much as we can understand them, to them our society of tolerance, inclusion and love between predator and prey is an abomination, a cancer that needs to be wiped off the map….everyone knows that fact. If they fail to drive us from our main food source of fish, they will come after us. My I speak freely Mister Mayor?"

"I'm not stopping you General." Cesar replied.

"Sir?" Phelps said. "Our very laws are hampering our ability to know what we are really facing. We won't put our drones to good use, we refuse to use espionage, we won't allow paws on the ground near the Kzinti home islands, we won't even allow our satellites to take photos of Kzin. Every thing our laws say is forbidden and illegal to use to defend our society is an advantage to our enemy and gawd damn it the Kzinti are the enemy and have been so for the past 80 years! We are in a damned Cold War that could turn super hot, real damn quick. Even that "visitor" we keep shut up in a safe house admits that fact. We can't afford to maintain a weak front while the back side is supported by Popsicle sticks."

Cesar raised a paw…."Don't get too emotional General..." Cesar sat back in his chair and brooded…."Gentle Mammals…..my good friends….how do we deal with the Outbacks? What happens if I do go on the airwaves and I announce our intentions to move troops and equipment to the Outbacks? What happens if the Kzinti decide to move then? It is my intention my friends….to do everything possible still to avert war. I will not go into details about the Outbacks...I will inform the city counsel that will are going forth with the deployment of specialist otters and weapons pods. That we will do….we have been requested by our friends and for them….we shall do what they request. I will speak to the City tomorrow evening and I suppose….to the Kzinti as well."

Cesar turned to General Phelps…."General? You have my authorization to proceed with deployments. I want a time line of completion as soon as you can finalize it. I of course have the last word...if I say turn about and come home? You will comply with my orders. Do we have an understanding?"

General Phelps replied. We do Mister Mayor. Absolutely."

Cesar rubbed his paw over his desk. "I think we should meet again soon….perhaps noon tomorrow so we can go over the speech. If any of you are praying mammals? I hope tonight you'll pray like your hair is on fire because I feel about as hot as I ever felt in my whole life right now….it would seem that the issue of peace or war is slipping from our paws and into the hand of all of Zootopia's parent deities. I just hope they're as much on the side of peace as I am. As I am sure….all of you are." Cesar nodded his head for a moment..."Thank you gentle-mammals and hopefully you can all sleep tonight."

**the Paradise Cove Hotel**

**Seal Island in the Outbacks**

**7pm 22 August 2040**

Once again they floated above the multi-colored pastels between the khaki sandy bottom and the coral garden splendor that sat around them as they hugged each other and took turns giving each other faces of love and desire. Of course they couldn't spent time kissing because Jackson was wearing the fish bowl breathing sphere over his head and Darla wore a SCUBA rig with a mouth piece but their sign language spoke enough for them…

Jackson didn't care about the silly game between them, so what if he didn't get laid the whole vacation? So what? As his father told him…."Don't be so absorbed with "scoring" like so many in your generation seem to care about these days. Show her how much you love her for what she is...not what's between her furry legs. And if you screw up? Don't think your old dad might not kick the snit out of you. She's a gift Jackie, don't lose her to your penis."

"No…." Jackson thought to himself. "Of course I wouldn't think of Darla like that Dad...I know better than that."

Jackson floated upright and cupped Darla's head in his paws. He air kissed her from inside his diving helmet and told her how much he loved her with a circular fist rub over his chest. She decided to grab him by the paw and pull him behind her up from the coral reef to some mammal-made underwater caves built into the hotel's facade.

"Splash!" Darla leaped from the water and landed with a flop on the edge of the enclosure as Jackson broke the surface and pulled his helmet off..."Oh this is cool!" Jackson yelped as he grabbed hold of the landing inside the cave and crawled out of the water. "I can't broach water like you Dar."

"It's your feet and paws." Darla remarked as she held out her paw..."But they've never been your big selling points….except in log rolls."

Jackson unashamed of his own nakedness wrapped his arms around Darla and laid her gently across his lap. He cradled her head in one arm while playing with her lips and stroking a paw finger over her teeth..."You have a sweet set of K-9 teeth….did I ever tell you that?"

Darla giggled..."This whole time together will be about my teeth?"

"No…." Jackson returned. "It will be about how beautiful you are and how crazy you make me love you. So? Where would you want to love Dar? A house and a pool? A house and a lake? A house and a river? A house, a pond and a water fall? I like the last one."

Darla smiled..."doesn't have to be about any water at all. Not a big house? Just big enough for maybe a litter of pups….say…..two or three."

Jackson slowly petted Darla's blonde head tuft…."You still want kids?"

"Don't you?" Darla replied. "You're worried aren't you?"

"Well?" Jackson replied…."I am considered….I dunno…..sort of rodentian and you are a Ferret-tation….gnah! I'm going to make you upset..."

Darla rubbed Jackson's snoot. "The only way you can make me upset is if you don't talk to me. Ok? So we'e a lot like your parents in biology but that didn't stop them from having you? And both of us are the same size...I mean your father compared to your mother?"

"Don't hit me with the graphics?" Jackson said as he laid down and allowed Darla to climb on top of him..

Darla laid on Jackson's chest and played with his lips..."There's always options Jackie? Adoption? Surrogate mothers? Tests to see if we could produce? I know for sure I could carry without problems..."

"There's still a big risk Dar." Jackson said with a sigh. "But...I can't deny it. I want a child, you want a child….

"I want "your" child." Darla said softly as she gave Jackson a kiss…."Your child. My child….all fire red fur, big floppy ears, otter tail and angry female of her."

"I knew you'd tend towards a female." Jackson said as he scratched Darla's nose. "I wouldn't mind a daughter. I'd spoil her rotten, my mother would smother her and she'd turn out to be a "Pawsney" princess. Ooooo….that wouldn't end well. On second thought? You'd raise her. I'll just enjoy stinky diaper duty."

Darla giggled as she rested her head on Jackson's chest..."We're a weird couple aren't we?"

"Nope." Jackson replied. "No more than my parents. I actually wish I was born with a fox tail and not a cotton tail but my Dad always says..."Son? You are so fortunate not to be saddled down with tail envy. You always feel like your cheating on someone if you don't give enough attention to both but?….you can not deny the snuggle factor of a sweet bushy tail."

"Our baby would look bizarre." Darla said as she hugged Jackson tightly.

"Between you, me and my parents? She'd run through a brick wall, swim a hundred miles, kick the snit out of bad guys and have time left over to preen her enormous fox tail." Jackson said smiling. "I don't care what he or she looks like. As long as they tun out successful, confident and wonderful. That's what I want. Of course they should look like their mother because she's drop damn gorgeous."

"You always know the right words to say don't you?" Darla said softly as she played with Jackson's ears.

"I never want to be on your bad side." Jackson replied. "Otters can get so pissy sometimes. But seriously? What kind of house do you want?"

Darla thought for a moment…."A small house in rain forest by a river or a pond. Unless you don't want to live there?"

"I'll be comfortable anywhere….but not downtown. That's why I want my parents to sell that house and go to Aiden like my Dad wants." Jackson said as he laid flat and looked up at the roof of the artificial cave.

Darla moved so she could look down at Jackson's face..."You're afraid that if they don't move fast enough? They won't be able to sell the house?"

Jackson sighed and nodded..."They're right in ground zero and with my Dad growing worse and worse health wise? If something should happen….my mother won't leave him, they'll be trapped." Jackson sighed…."Damn it...I ruined our vacation."

Darla placed her paws on Jackson's cheeks..."No you didn't. Like I said...if you'd kept these feelings all bottled up? I probably would get a little pissy. We'll figure out a back up plan, find some one to take them in if things start looking bad."

Jackson smiled a little as he rubbed Darla's chin…"Sorry for being a little worry wart."

"Shows how deeply caring you are." Darla replied. "One of your best qualities I might add. Now? Do we stay in here all night? You've got about twenty minutes of air in your tanks for a slow swim back inside the hotel, there's a nice little night club and I'm gain for some dancing?"

Jackson chuckled…"One of your best qualities…..dancing."

Darla smirked back. "Could go to the hotel pool and get a log thrown in there? Spend the night beating you up?"

Jackson giggled…."Nothing beats rough log sex?"

**MCRD Savanna**

**Quanaco Fleet Marine Base**

**Combat training range**

**7pm 22 August 2040**

Owen looked down into the small slit trench and chuckled…."Awwww….don't they look cute?"

"Momma always said they came out paw in paw." Powen said as he stood cradling his rifle. "There's never one without the other."

Ori smiled..."Sure would hate to disturb the tender moment."

In the trench, Nori was spooning Dori...his arms wrapped around his brother with his head affectionately resting on Dori's shoulder. There was nothing incestuous about the pairing, Dori and Nori had always been close bonded to each other since they were kittens. Nori being the biggest always looked out for Dori, the most good natured and less offensive of the brothers, who was never allowed to get into any trouble. Nori was always Dori's "Bear Bear" which the bigger brother never minded.

"Ori? Wake em up?" Owen snorted. "It's already five minutes past late."

Ori reached into the trench and patted Dori on the head…."Dori? Dori? Time to wake up."

Dori stirred and reached back to tweek Nori's nose..."Bear Bear? Time to get up."

"Mmmf…." Nori responded sleepishly and looked up to see Owen, Powen and Ori looking down at him and Dori…."Do you all mind? We're having a private moment here?" Nori snorted as he rubbed his eyes.

The brothers all chuckled as Nori and Dori sat up and Dori passed two vanilla waffers to his brother..."Here's your spinach Popeye."

Nori took a moment to saver the addictive taste then patted Dori on his head. "Up and at em "Snugs"." Nori said to Dori. "So what's the sit rep Owen?" Nori asked as and Dori climbed out of the trench and huddled with the other three…

"We have two days to get back to MCRD through the training range." Owen replied. "The company has been scatter dropped all over the place and we have to find the bits and pieces and form up a fight able combat unit along the way. Enemy patrols will be all over the place as well as dug in troops. We avoid if possible, attack and destroy if need be."

Owen pulled out an armored combat tablet from his backpack and swiped it open. "We have two big advantages going for us as a group….our sight and our ears. Wear your floppy caps and keep your ears perked. No joking around, no loud talking, no excessive bull snit. Take this whole thing seriously…...Ori?"

"I'm not gonna kid around!" Ori snapped.

"Better not." Nori warned. "My paw won't be smacking your ass." The big rabbit warned.

Owen pointed to himself…."I'll have point. "Pow, Pow's" our reach out shooter. Dori, You have the left flank cover. Nori, Right flank cover. Ori, rear cover. Sneaking around should not be anything new for us, just like back home stealing pies from old Gideon Gray. Stay alert, cover each other's backs."

Ori raised his paw..."Cept you always threw me behind you to get my but spanked."

"If this were real combat and we threw you behind us? You'd be dead." Powen replied. "And then Momma would murder us."

Owen waved a paw…"Let's be serious now? If anyone sees or hears anything? Don't thump out with your foot. Three pats on the head in front or behind. Direction by point, numbers we're facing by flipping fingers. If we can avoid contact? We do it. If we can't? We show them what a bunch of pissed off Hopps can do to their butts."

Nori turned to Dori..."You? Stay on my tail. You understand me?" The bigger rabbit said as he patted Dori's chest..."Stay….with…...me."

Owen showed Powen the map on the combat tablet..."Best guess "Pow Pow"? Which way do we go?"

Powen studied the map. "The rough way is always the best way. There's this dry river wadi trench to our left that trails North to North East? Ah…..no. That's where some of the company might end up and they'll end up dead. We go a mile to the right and the land slopes upwards then grades down all the way to the camp. It would give us the advantage of higher ground against any opforce and it has a lot of ground scrub and cover. I suspect that's where Privates Druchi and Foreman will go with anyone they have with them."

"You've been planning ahead of time." Owen snorted. "You cheater."

"And you expected less?" Powen replied. Druchi and Foreman were the next best in navigation, map and combat field class so if we don't bump into them? I'll be shocked." Powen looked at the time on the pad….1930 (7:30pm)….we better hoof it fast. Should make it to the crest by 2100 (9pm).

Owen put his paw out…."Ok brothers, tight up time."

The others locked paw fingers with Owen. "Smelling pies through the stubble! time for us to cause some trouble! RAH!" The Hopps brothers yelped together and soon they were walking in a combat line one after the other with Owen in the lead, ears perked strait up and his nose twitching at every strange scent. The objective was simple...get to the front gate of MCRD without getting "killed".

End of Chapter 29


	30. Chapter 30

FIRST SALVO

A Zootopia fan fiction by Dan

Rated M+

(c) Zootopia 2016 by Disney Animated Studios

(Artist ownership) Ayden Gull from BRO GULLS by Anti_Dev

(Artist ownership) "I Will survive" by William Borba 2017

(Artist ownership) Will and Alex Gray, Sheath and Knife by Harmarist

(Artist ownership) Anubis and the buried bone by Harmarist

(c) (Artist ownership) The K'zin by Lary Niven.

(Artist ownership) Don Carnage Disney's TAIL SPIN

(Artist ownership) Ikkey the Fox Kit by Inkbunny's Ikkey

(Artist Ownership) Master Guns Flash by Inkbunny's Flash Timberwolf

(Artist Ownership) Chuck Dawson (cat) From Omaha the Cat Dancer Reed Waller 1994

(Artist Ownership) Jag Damien Tiger from PuffyFluffy of Inkbunny

(Artist Ownership) Dean Wilson from the 1980 cartoon Animalympics

(Artist Ownership) Tanya Mousekovitz from American Tail

**Chapter 30**

**Liberty Time part 5**

**MCRD Savanna**

**Quanaco Fleet Marine Base**

**Combat training range...Nanny Goat Slope**

**9:12 pm 22 August 2040**

Covering ground for a rabbit is normally a swift and easy thing to do, when you're not burdened with a combat back pack on a ruck frame and a rifle. Even on four legs you stuck out like a misshaped tortoise and you were slower than you wanted to be but all of it made you not only super careful, it made you extra weary of every little noise your big ears picked up along the way and the lack of a moon was actually an advantage to the five brothers for it cut down the unwanted extra glare that normally could have hampered their excellent night vision.

Nori was on his turn to sprint ahead and "point" for the others and as he promised, he dragged Dori right on his fuzzy tail, much to Dori's annoyance. When they stopped in the darkness among a patch of desert scrub, Nori pushed Dori onto his stomach and stood up to carefully look into the darkness around them and test the air with his nose. As Powen expected, they had reached the crest of the long slope in the topography around 9pm. From this point back to MCRD ten miles away, the brothers would have the high ground against opponents. The way back was going to be rough ground and slow; taking the next day and night to navigate the ten mile distance, but if it took almost all the allotted time? That was fine. Slow and steady favored the brothers out of a hurried rush for a cot and a meal.

Finding things clear from where he stood, Nori pulled out a "cricket box" and "clicked" off a coded message for the other three brothers to join up.

_Note: Cricket boxes were given to American soldiers on D-Day in June 1944 as a way to tell friend from foe at night or in the heavily forested and brush parts of Norman France where visibility was a difficulty. A "click" from a cricket was to get two "clicks" in return from an allied soldier. However, German bolt action rifles when cycled often sounded like cricket boxes._

First Owen, then Powen and last Ori sprinted up the slope until they were all gathered at the top and laying on their stomachs in a circle. Another good advantage being bunnies? You didn't have to talk above a very low whisper to be heard clearly…

"No one heard anything coming up?" Owen asked the others, who shook their heads in reply. "Good." Owen said as he reached into his large carry pocket on his pants and pulled out the armored tablet. "So here we are." Owen said as he pointed to the dim blue lighted map. "A road is to the right of us here about a half a mile. The pre-briefing said there would be vehicle and armored patrols as well as foot patrols and entrenched watches so be extra attentive as we move. Don't feel bad if you chase a ghost and jump at a cricket ok? Better to get spooked by a bug than ignore a fixed machine gun. Every sound should cause a call out."

Dori huffed a little…."Owen? Can you tell Nori to stop trying to climb up my rump?"

"I'm being a pain in your ass for a good reason and it's not because you have the wafers." Nori replied.

"You're smothering me." Dori complained. "I can take care of myself very well thank you? Don't get me wrong "Bear Bear"? You're just being a little over protective on what's just a training mission."

"Better I treat it seriously now? than not at all." Nori replied. "You're going to be a corpsman Dori, a medic. Damn right I'm going to stay glued on your butt because everyone's depending on you being alive if and when they need you, so stop your complaining and get used to it."

Nori patted Dori on his back..."Doc? That fits you nicely Dori. Those glasses you wear all the time just say "doctor". I wouldn't be so protective of you if I didn't value you so much."

Owen patted Dori's paw..."Don't fret brother…Nori's just sharing the same feelings we hall have. You're going to be a damn good doctor and we're going to make sure you get to be one."

"Will you guys stop "China dolling" me to death?" Dori yelped quietly."Your always trying to shelter me from anything, cut me some damn slack!" Dori took a moment to sigh and resign himself to the fact that his brothers were going to remain as stubborn about him as they always were. "Are we going to lay here and shoot the snoots all night or are we going to get going?" He said gesturing with his thumb.

Ori smirked..."So impatient….So Owen? Are we going or what?"

Owen looked over the armored tablet then pulled out his all weather note book and a pencil. "We are here now...I want to make five miles before dawn. If we shift left one hundred yards….the way forwards from there looks like a lot of rocks, rolling hills and scrub. Very difficult to dig any holes around all that unless you're a very large predator with good paws or you have entrenching tools, which will be a dead give-a-way."

Owen looked at Powen..."Pow, Pow? You got the point. We go one, two and two….Ori with me left, Dori and Nori right. Twenty and three…..Powen, twenty yards ahead...Dori and Nori, twenty yards from me and Ori. If you have a contact? Three quick clicks, count to three and then one for front, two for rear, three for right, four for left. Do "NOT" start shooting and no "Rock n' Rolling" magazines unless I say "Light em up."

_Note: "Rock N Roll" means full automatic fire or point and spray._

Owen twitched his nose..."Everyone ready?"

When the other brothers nodded in reply, they all split and spread into a triangle formation with Powen taking up the point. The next seven hours would be spent in a very slow and methodical advance with stops as each brother paused to sniff the air and turn his large ears like a set of radar antenna as their natural night vision scanned for any sources of body heat…

Dori pulled a pair of Vanilla wafers from a pocket and patted Nori on his shoulder…"Your medication." He said in a whisper only a bunny could pick up.

"Thanks." Nori replied. "Brings back memories huh? Skulking around at night? Getting out of the warren house at 2am to do all kinds of stupid things?"

"Giggles…taking daddy's truck?" Dori said.

"Oh fritz." Nori replied..."The five of us trying to work the steering and the pedals?"

"What a cluster fluck." Dori said smiling.

"Damn it…." Remember daddy? "Darn it Bonnie! Some one stole my truck!" Nori mimicked their father Stu. "Damn it all to Fritz!" "And where were we Dori?"

"All huddled in Owen's room under the covers because Ori left his stuffed animal in the cab." Dori said. "Daddy was fricken pissed."

"Boys! Get down here!" Nori replied. "Oh Fritz I thought we were so dead when the sheriff found the truck in the river. "Did you boys see anyone messing around with my truck?!" And what did good old crazy Ori do? "I can't lie daddy! I took it!"

"Daddy looked at Ori like he'd gone stupid." Dori said. "We sure lied our butts out of that one. I think we should finally fess up to it and tell him. It was wrong to lie to him."

Nori nodded back. "I think we should. I think we should all blame Ori and say he was right so Paw can spank him and we can laugh at how he enjoys it. Let's face it Dori? Ori is the most tenderized bunny in all the borough."

Suddenly...three clicks sounded out from up ahead and other four brothers dove for the ground with their rifles pointing in all directions. Then came a single click.

How far the brothers had advanced since they started from the crest of the hill didn't matter, only the fact that Powen had pressed himself against the side of a small hill concerned Owen as he slowly moved up and crawled on his hands and knees….

"What cha got there Pow Pow?" Owen asked.

"Contact front. Bout...oh….fifteen yards North. Five voices so far. And? They stink like dogs. I swear wolves don't bath or wash their tail holes good enough and that flea powder fricken tweaks my nostrils bad." Powen said. "Do you have that snake camera you ordered from Pawzazon?"

Owen slowly pulled a fiber optic line, with a camera lens at one end and a USB port at the other end, out of his back pack and attached it to the armored tablet. He gave the camera end to Powen and watched the screen while his brother manipulated the camera over the lip of the hill…

"Hold it right there "Pow Pow"." Owen asked with a raised paw finger. "Yeah...it's a fixed trench. I see only two wolves." Owen said as Dori, Ori and Nori crawled up..."What gives?" Ori asked.

"Wolves." Powen replied.

Ori snorted. "Thought so….gawd they stink. Must be wet fur and Advantage flea powder."

"We can skirt around them." Nori said.

"And….they might be our company mates." Powen said. He reached for the armored tablet and tapped the screen..."Owen? Bring up the WIFI connection listing?"

"You really did your homework don't you?" Owen asked as Powen looked at the screen….

"Well? There's another company WIFI active some place. The signal strength from it is good." Powen said as he looked over the rim of the hill. "Let me try the blue light."

Owen nodded in approval and turned to his other brothers..."Spread out. Everyone stay at least five yards from each other, get ready to "rock n roll" these guys. Ori? You toss two grenades, I'll toss two grenades if we start shooting. Let's pin these guys in the trench…...go."

The brothers spread out in a firing line as Powen pulled out his combat flashlight and affixed a blue filter to the bulb head..."You got the camera on them?" He asked Owen. "I don't want to stand up and give em a good target."

"Yup." Owen replied. "Go ahead and give em the signal."

Powen took the armored tablet from his brother to watch the reaction of the entrenched group of wolves as he raised his paw with the flashlight over the lip of the hill top and started flashing a series of "morse flicks" with the button on the power switch. He sent a signal, waited a few seconds then sent the signal four more times until the wolves in the trench sent the reply…

"Well they replied with the right signal." Powen said to Owen. "Now one of them's standing out of the trench waving his paw at us."

"Must be some of our company mates then." Owen said, yet Powen waved his paw in reply….

"Everyone stay put for a minute." Powen said as he stood up and waved at the wolf..."That's "Droo" Druchi. Let me go see him first." Owen said as he just casually walked the distance from where the brothers lay poised with their rifles pointing to where the wolves were sitting in the trench.

"Is he too cocky or what?" Ori snorted at Owen.

"You know Powen's at his best when he's this calm." Owen replied. "Stay sharp."

"Do we have to drag these canines with us?" Nori huffed. "You can smell em a mile away."

"Everyone cut the gabbing." Owen warned.

Powen walked up to Druchi, a Grey Wolf with a reddish streak of fur running from his head to his tail, and smiled..."Yo Droo. You guys chose to move at night too?"

"Yeah." Druchi replied. "How many you got?"

"Four others. Let me wave em over." Powen turned back to his brothers then snapped his rifle to his shoulder and quickly shot the four wolves in the trench before they could try to aim!"

"BLAM!BLAM!BLAM!BLAM!"

"OH SNIT!" Nori yelped as he jumped up with his rifle and charged!

"NORI?!" Owen yelled. "GAWD DAMN IT!" Owen chased after Nori with Ori and Dori right behind him and caught the bigger bunny by an arm..."What the hell are you doing?!" Owen snapped at Nori.

"I thought Powen had put himself in a bushwhack!" Nori huffed back.

"You move when I tell you to move "Gorvilla". This could have been a sucker play by a split company and you would have gotten us all whacked." Owen said with a snort. He then patted Nori on the shoulder. "Need to control those impulses better, brother." Owen then walked up to Druchi. "You got captured huh?"

"Me and my five didn't last the first hour." Druchi replied. "I was on point and the other ones tripped a bouncing Betty land mine simulator. Yeah….they have mine fields out here too by the way or did you figure that out?"

Powen slung his rifle over his shoulder. "We're not moving at a slow crawl for nothing."

One of the wolf Marines who got hit in the trench snorted at Powen..."Hey cotton dick, how did you know we weren't in your company?"

"Maybe you should have watched your prisoner more. He gave you pups away when he waved at me." Powen replied. "You guys didn't see he was waving "no" with his paw finger? What kind of Marines are you guys? The comedy clowns from the Repo Depot?"

Owen looked at the wolves as they climbed from the trench. "Nope. They're weekend whelps. Marine reserves."

"Probably a bunch of garden groomers in real life." Dori snickered.

"What was that carrot sucker?" One of the wolves snarled.

"Want to make a jump and get a set of flat teeth clamped on your snoot dish licker?" Nori snarled back.

Powen waved a paw..."No fights guys, we don't have time for that. Let's rape these wolves of their equipment and get going." Powen said as he walked from wolf to wolf stripping them of their weapons and ammunition and rifling through their pockets….

"Owen? More grenades. Everyone? More ammunition. Dori? More bandages. Druchi? Your armored tablet back." Powen then looked over the four defeated wolf Marines and waved his paw…."Go home now. We won't tell everyone you all got tail wiped by a bunch of cotton tailed dick faces, we'll be that kind."

Owen gave Druchi a back pack and an M-14 paint ball rifle. "Don't take anything we say about wolves seriously?"

"I don't care." Druchi replied. "I know my scent is pretty rank with you guys."

"Why do you all use that Advantage stuff? Doesn't work worth a damn any way. Dori asked. "If you ask me? That stuff causes dermatitis inflammation."

"Guys? Can we all stop the medical school discussions and shut our snoots?" Owen barked. "Droo? Do you need some time to rest or are you fit?"

Druchi cycled the charge bolt on his rifle. "I'm fresh. What's the plan?"

"We want to make our five mile mark by 4am and dig in where there's soft ground so we can make some fighting boroughs." Powen replied.

"So with Droo..." Owen said as he pulled out his armored tablet. "We put Powen farther out, droo behind him, Me center, Ori to our right, Nori to our left and Dori behind us. Same reaction plan….three clicks, pause then one click for front, two for left, three for right and four for the rear. Everyone understand?"

The others in the group nodded and soon they were off again across the cold Sahara expanse.

**The Gray House**

**Rain Forest District**

**11 pm 22 August 2040**

Alex picked up his smart phone from the night stand and looked again at the number Kimba had given him for Tina Weiss. Why a female wolf that popular would be interested in him was strange...unless all he'd be to her was a trophy she could use...but Alex didn't see Tina being that type of female. Yet he didn't fit the school jock mold, he didn't play school sports at all. In fact he wasn't a stand out at all unless she liked the outsider / studious kind. Though he'd had that long sexual fling with Will...Alex didn't consider himself a full on homosexual...at least not yet any way. He shook his head to "clean the cobwebs" out and decided to throw himself into the pool of fire by tapping the call button and waiting for Tina to reply….

"Hello?" She answered in a sweet yet sleepish voice.

"Sorry to call you so late." Alex replied. "It's Alex Gray."

"Oh! Oh no problem...I wasn't sleeping just yet. Hi." Tina said. "Let me guess? Kimba told you didn't he?"

"Yeah." Alex replied as he sat up in his bed. "He was pretty insistent that I give you a call. He thinks…..he thinks that you like me….though we've never met or talked to each other that silly cat. Oh I'm sorry….he's a "rare white lion" so I'm supposed to bow and call him a gawd or something stupid."

Tina giggled…."He's partially right. I like you….because well…..you have such a gorgeous face and beautiful hair..."

Alex played with his head tuft of thick long fur..."I waste my whole day in perming and preening it but this isn't about me as much as about you." Alex said. "I think….I think you're to beautiful for a scruffy slug like me."

"Scruffy you're not." Tina replied. "As for a slug? I haven't stepped on you yet."

Alex played with his lips..."Hmmmm…how would you like to do dinner?"

"How about I pay for a movie and you pay for dinner?" Tina replied.

"What movie do you wanna go see?" Alex asked.

"Wolf's Rein of course. Unless you've seen it?" Tina asked.

"That's cool!" Alex replied. "No, I haven't seen it but from the previews it looks like a pants wetter." Alex slapped his forehead. "Oh….that sounded just smart."

"You're so funny." Tina replied. "Tomorrow night?"

"Yeah….tomorrow is fine." Alex said with a smile. "See you then, Tina."

"Night Alex." Tina replied before she clicked off.

As if on cue...Alex's father stuck his head through the bedroom door. "I better see a condom in your wallet before you leave."

"What?!" Alex yelped back. "Oh what the hell Dad?! You were listening through my door?!"

"Well….you didn't exactly hide it Son?" The big wolf replied. "You will carry a condom."

"Dad?! Get the fluck out of my room before I snap your tail off?! Damn!" Alex snapped. "And don't you tell Will snit about it! You tell Will and I'll leave!"

"Oh cut the dramatics Alex." Gordon Gray snarled. "I'm just being your attentive father. You're going to be a gentle-wolf and treat her right…..right?"

"At least she's not a male Kangaroo in a dress?" Alex sniped his father. "Did you treat "her" right Dad?"

"Just checking what your intentions are Son." Gordon snickered.

Alex jumped off his bed and wrestled his father out the door…."Ok, check done now get the fluck out of my room Secret Agent prick! Go! Go to bed and try to please mom for once as if you could ever do it right any way!"

Alex closed the door and sighed as he leaned against it….

"Bring a turkey baster too Alex." Gordon sniped from the other side.

"GO TO FLUCKEN BED DAD!" Alex yelped back.

**July 24, 2023**

**Judy and Nick's apartment**

**Downtown Zootopia**

Judy was looking around in a real panic while Nick stood in the living room holding a fresh diaper in his paw…

"Jackson?! Jackson Wilde you come out here right now! Now little mammal!" Nick yelled.

"Oh my gawd Nick!" Judy gasped. "I left the front door open! Jackson! Jackson you come to Mommy right now!" Judy ran from room to room going through the closets, looking under the bed, behind anyplace she thought her little son could hide. Then she snatched her smart phone off the kitchen table…

"Carrots?" Nick asked. "What are you doing?"

"I'm calling my mother!" Judy yelped. "Oh Gawd Nick! I left the apartment door open! He could have ran out!"

Nick calmly walked up and grabbed the phone. "You are not going to call Bonnie and Stu Carrots." Nick said as he held the phone out of Judy's reach. "If you call them? They will panic, they will get in Stewarts' old truck and they will get into an accident."

"But our baby's gone Nick!" Judy screamed. "What's wrong with you?! Ugh! Sometimes foxes drive me bat snit I swear!"

Nick tickled Judy's chin…."I always say you bunnies get too emotional over everything, If I know our Son….by the way he is part fox so I do know him carrots...he will not have walked out of the apartment because right now he's getting his giggles from us going stupid crazy."

"Well then mister fox!" Judy huffed. "You find our Son!" Judy snapped as she hopped up and snagged her phone..."I'm calling my mother!"

"Aaaachoo!" Suddenly a cute little sneeze broke the air.

"What did I tell you Carrots?" Nick said as he slowly walked around the apartment. "He's part fox and part me and when I was young and liked to play the diaper steeple chase with my mother? I always looked for a good place..."

Nick reached into the freshly cleaned laundry stuffed into a plastic basket and pulled out Jackson! Minus a pair of fresh underwear. "AH HAH!" Nick yelped with a smile...which turned into a frown the moment the whiff of fresh urine caught his nostrils….

"And…...he peed all in the freshly washed clothes." Nick snorted.

"Grrrrrr…." Judy stomped across the floor growling. "Young mammal! Do you know what you just put up through?!"

"He's a year and a few months and he doesn't care." Nick said as he wrapped his arms and paws around his son. "Don't you spank him Carrots."

"Oh I'll do more than spank his little butt." Judy said sounding angry as she took Jackson from Nick..."Jackson! No! No! No! No! No you do not run away when it's time to change your diaper! No! You do not hide from Mommy and Daddy! And no…..I can't spank him because of that face...Ohhhhhh….Jackie? Please, Please, Please don't do that to Mommy again." Judy hugged her baby tight as Nick stood patting his foot on the floor.

"She might not spank you kiddo but I have no such problems." Nick took Jackson from Judy and started to walk towards the baby's room…

"NICK!" Judy yelled. "Do NOT put a paw to our Son!"

Nick stopped and raised a paw finger..."Carrots? Spare the rod, spoil the kitten….cub…..cub-ten….fox-bunny baby…..whatever? Just…...chill."

Nick placed Jackson on the changing table in his room and waved his new diaper in his snoot…."Ok Jackie...here is where you and I come to an understanding."

Jackson stood up, grabbed Nicks cheeks, kissed him on his lips and said in a sweet squeaky voice…."Dada? Gook-kee?"

"Yes Jackson….a cookie. No…...nooooooo…...you little scam artist?" Nick huffed as he tickled his son. "Who runs the house here?"

Jackson plopped down on his butt laughing….."Daddy!"

"Yeah! Yeah….that's right." Nick replied as he laid his son down on his back. "That's right Jackson...I am King Fox of this house, not you. We tell you to do and you obey. Mommy and Daddy are big and you are little. You don't tell us what to do and when we tell you to behave? You behave…...because we do not want to spank you. Bad Jackson means bad spankings on you little bum and we don't…."

Nick had closed his eyes during his long winded speech of superiority and sure enough? Jackson was still nude and on the loose again!

"What the?!" Nick said as he looked at the empty change table. "Carrots?! He's flown the nest again!"

**the Paradise Cove Hotel**

**Seal Island in the Outbacks**

**11:30 pm 22 August 2040**

Darla shook her head as she chuckled…."You?….You were a terrorist to your parents!"

"I thought it was fun to ditch my diapers and watch my poor mother panic." Jackson said as he shrugged. "I really wasn't always that bad. Did I ever tell you how I revenge pissed on my Dad?"

Darla chuckled..."I have a feeling this is going to be amusing."

"I was….I think Mom said I was nineteen months old at the time. I was wanting a baby cookie so I pointed to the jar and got my Dad's attention. He told me latter that he said "no" because it was very close to dinner. All I knew? ,being as young as I was, was that the big old fox said "no."….the big meany. I decided to exact my revenge at being so jilted by my father...hence forth….operation stinky shower."

Darla smirked. "You had good bowel control at 19 months?"

"I had excellent bowel control at 23 months." Jackson replied. "So Dad does what every Dad does before bed time. He climbed on the couch, laid on his stomach and went to sleep. I of course….went right to work and my Mom got lucky and caught it in pictures and video on her trusty smart phone. Down went my diaper, out came my penis and splash! The look on my "pissed off" face coupled with my Dads' complete shock at being ambushed is priceless, Mom even has it framed in the house as "The pissy Jackson"

Darla almost fell out of the bed laughing…."OH MY GAWD! You were totally a terrorist toddler!" She said as she punched Jackson in the arm and snuggled up to him. "So? Have you found a wedding dress fit for me yet?"

"Tough to find one that fits well on an otter." Jackson replied.

"You're making excuses Jackie?" Darla said with a pouty face. "You promised

me a beautiful wedding dress?"

"You otters can be so demanding." Jackson said as he pulled Darla onto his chest and tickled her nose..."We have one more day before we have to go back to the ship for duty so what's on tap for fun tomorrow?"

Darla thought…."How about we walk the top of the hotel? We haven't looked at the rest of Seal Island."

"Yeah….That's cool." Jackson said as he gave Darla a kiss. "You feel like a shower?"

"Yes….." Darla replied. "I'm starting to get overly oily. Don't want to make any of your further feeble attempts at grabbing my tail any more difficult do I?"

"No." Jackson replied. "I really am at a sorry disadvantage to you in the ocean, the rivers, a pool and even a tub Dar. I yield to the superior mammal that you are." Jackson said with a bow. Darla followed Jackson into the bathroom and soon both were passionately into kissing, petting and soaping each other thick with suds…

"Mmmmm….I love this fruity scent shampoo you have for your fur." Jackson said as he scratched his paw claws into Darla's back. "What is that? Tropical delight?" He asked her as he rubbed.

"No…." Darla replied as she placed her paws onto the wall of the shower and arched her back inwards…."Mojo Sundae. Funny name for a shampoo huh?"

Jackson paws in his scratching to sniff deeply…."No….It's very erotic." The bunny-fox said as he slowly poured more of the shampoo from the bottle. He slowly massaged it into Darla's back...down to her rump and gently rubbed her tail from the base to the tip…

"And…...you just lost!" Jackson yelped happily!

"Lost?" Darla asked. "Lost what?"

"I….just stroked your tail from the base to the tip in water and you lost." Jackson snickered.

"I said "in water" Jackson!" Darla yelped.

"You didn't specify the kind of water? Darla!" Jackson yelped back. "We're "in" a shower, a shower has water, you get "into" the shower to be covered by water so you lost."

"Oh you are so "dick-snit-airy-ing" the meaning!" Darla snapped. "Of course I meant a "body" of water, not a "spray" of water! And I didn't say we would go into anything to be covered by water!"

"Well you didn't specify the conditions. You lost!" Jackson yelped. "Should I pull out my cell phone and play every conversation we've had regarding this little game?"

"You recorded them?!" Darla snapped.

"If it meant having to fact check you wrong? Of course I did….like you haven't been doing the same?" Jackson said as he tickled Darla's chin. "Come on Dar? You know my Dad? He gave me all his best tricks in return for grooming his tail and let me tell you? I groomed his tail…..a lot."

Darla sneered..."That sounds so perverted."

"Well anyway? You lost. Admit it?" Jackson said as he leaned over Darla's back and gently rubbed between her legs..."You have to admit? It was one of our lack luster competition ideas wasn't it?"

"You still have to work for it Jackie." Darla said with her eyes slit'd.

Jackson kissed over her neck…"And work I shall...to make you happy."

Darla was soon feeling like she would melt..."I like a hard working mammal." She said with a cooing sound as she slipped downwards in the tub until she and Jackson were writhing around in deep passion for each other…

"Let me get a rubber on?" Jackson said softly.

"This ATM doesn't accept plastic." Darla sighed.

"It's rubber….not plastic." Jackson replied.

"Don't start with the "Dick-snit-airy" again school teacher?" Darla snorted as she held Jackson by his arms. "Just hurry up? I'm getting cold down here."

"Just want to be safe." Jackson said as he reached over the tub to the bathroom floor and pulled a rubber from his pants pocket.

"Always the boy scout." Darla said as she wrapped her arms around Jackson's neck and pulled him down. "I don't want to smell like burnt tire rubber."

"That's why foreplay was created." Jackson said softly. "And next to my father? I am so gifted at….Magic Tongue."

Darla snickered. "Your father's also known as a good bull snit artist too."

"If you didn't like his artistry? You would never have fallen for my charms?" Jackson said as he kissed down the length of Darla's body and felt her quiver as he began to minister to her pleasure button…

"Ok…...sigh….maybe you're not such a bull-snit artist like your father?" She said softly. "Perhaps your ten times better than him?"

**MCRD Savanna**

**Quanaco Fleet Marine Base**

**Combat training range**

**four miles from Nanny Goat Hill start**

**Six left to MCRD**

**3:39 am 23 August 2040**

The Brothers and Druchi Droo (wolf) had picked up three additional members from their recruit company in their slow and careful walk over the Savanna range. Private Mossburg (a male lion) Private Rabina (a female leopard) and Private Surry (another bunny) each were survivors from their deposited groups. Obviously the OpForce Marine regiment chosen to give the recruits a hard time was racking up a good score of kills.

Powen brought the squad to a stop with a raised paw and brought them into a circle where the rolling sand and rock ground formed a protective bowl around them as Owen Hopps pulled out his armored tablet…

"Ok…." Powen spoke. "We have one more mile ahead of us before we have to stop and dig in. Between us and where we want to go, there's a road going from East to West at about a thousand yards ahead. To the right of our path is a combat training vilage and you can be sure the OpForce has that stuffed as well as the road patrolled so we can expect things to be a little tight."

Private Rabina studied the map. "What about a diversion then? Two of us break off, shoot up the town and force the OpForce to deal with us while the rest break through?"

Owen looked at Powen. "Q uite the risk. It would be better if we kept everyone together and maintained a good "power bond" so we can put as much rounds down range as possible. Give the OpForce a bee hive they dare not tangle with."

Powen replied. "Well don't dismiss her idea right out of the gate brother. A diversion's a good idea...if we could grab a vehicle?"

"Pow Pow? Are you suggesting we trash a taxpayer funded military vehicle for some kind of crazy diversionary tactic?" Owen snorted.

"Ummmm…..yes…..yes I do." Powen replied smirking. "It'll work, trust me."

Dori stood up for a moment and stretched himself..."Can't wait to get to that spot Powen so I can get some sleep..."

Then….."THWACK!"….Dori felt a sharp sting on his chest and felt splatter hit his face! "OH GAWD DAMN IT!" He yelled as he looked down at the paint splotch.

"SNIPER!" Owen screamed and the small platoon dropped to their stomachs and ate sand while Dori sat on his butt pouting….

"YOU SUCK SNIPER!" Dori yelped.

Nori rolled onto his back and looked at Dori..."Told you, you can't stand up out here!"

"You think?" Dori huffed back. He turned to Owen and frowned. "Sorry Owen."

"We shall avenged your splotted memory." Owen snorted. "Pow Pow? Best guess?"

Powen replied. "He shot behind us and up the hill. He has the high ground and the advantage."

Owen waved his paw around. "Everyone move towards the uphill side of this dip! Pull your bodies in as tight as you can, don't give this shooter a good target!"

"Easy for you to say Bro." Nori huffed as he pulled Ori close to his side. "He's got to be about half a football field off Owen. Maybe seventy yards?"

"Simple way to find out." Powen replied calmly and without hesitation he raised his head up a little above the depression and threw up his ears….

"KABLAM!" "KEERACK!" "ZING!"

A paintball round flew between Powen's ears causing the bunny to fall backwards onto his butt..."OOF! Oh?…..I say bout? Eighty Yards?"

Dori snorted. "That was a stupid thing to do Powen?"

"No." Powen replied. "That was a scientific method. You standing and yawning? That was stupid."

Private Surry scowled..."So what's the plan here? We can't spend the rest of the night trying to play with this guy? He'll have a whole company coming down on us by morning."

Private Mossburg took a chance and quickly popped his head up, only to be kissing his snoot into the sand as a round brushed his left ear!

"Crack! Zing!" Snit! He must have Night Vision Goggles or a scope to be this good in this darkness!"

"He's staying up on the high ground." Powen said. "And while he's got good night vision? I don't think he's using NVG (Night Vision Gear) or he would have taken us all by now."

"He could rush us." Nori snorted. "Wouldn't get us all but enough for any of his buddies to clean us all out by dawn." Nori tried to rise up to aim into the dark but got jerked back down by Ori…

"Don't be foolish and waste your amo?" Ori said. "Hey Powen? Think you could nail him with the right bait?"

"I'm sure that whatever you come up with Ori? It's going to sound stupid." Powen replied.

"You guys never appreciate good ideas." Ori snorted. "It's worth a try?"

Moments later…..

"What?….are you doing?" Druchi Droo asked Ori as the bunny removed his uniform.

"Will you please get dressed?!" Rabina snorted. "What the hell?"

"When facing a hunter? Act like a target." Ori snickered back. "Who wouldn't want to nail this good piece of Rabbit butt huh?"

Owen shook his head. "Powen was right Ori...this is stupid."

Mossburg smirked. "Let me guess? He's gay."

"No…." Powen replied. "He's sort of a pain enthusiast with an over-drive of sexual tension."

"Yeah…..he's gay and into bondage." Rabina huffed.

"I am NOT gay!" Ori snorted back. "And I certainly am not into bondage. I kind of enjoy being disciplined for being a bad bunny." Ori said. He turned to Powen..."Can you get him if I can "trick him" out?"

"That just sounded all kinds of disgusting brother." Powen said as he adjusted his sights. "But I'll set for fifty yards, hedge a little and see."

Ori wiggled his tush..."After all? You need to protect my beautiful cotton tail for future disciplinary needs."

Owen shook his head. "The after action report on all this is going to be interesting reading."

"I can't believe we're letting this happen." Nori snorted. "This isn't in our fighting manuals Owen."

"Since when do the Marines ever fight by the manuals?" Owen replied.

Ori looked over the lip of the depression and sniffed the air…."He's out there but he sure is good at hiding his scent." Ori said as he looked at Powen. "You ready there brother?"

"Do your thing." Powen replied. "Just don't do this if we get into real combat? Looking at your butt blinds me."

"Sheesh…..critic." Ori snorted as he stood up naked…."HEY SNIPER! HOW ABOUT A NICE PIECE OF BUNNY BUTT?"

The other Marines in the depression didn't know if they should laugh, wince or shrink from embarrassment as Ori waved his tush around with his tail popped up like a big "get me!" flag…

"OH COME ON THERE SNIPE-EEEEE….DON'T YOU WANNA HAVE THIS NICE FLUFFY TAIL ON YOUR KEY CHAIN?" Ori yelped. "COME ON MAMMAL?!" Ori said as he bent over and pulled his hind cheeks apart. "NAIL ME IN THE BULLS EYE MOTHER FLUCKER!"

Owen was shaking his head and trying to ward off laughing himself silly..." Powen? Please don't miss?"

"Not my intention to do so there Owen." Powen replied as he sat taking deep breaths. "So long as Ori doesn't over due this performance of his?"

Just for fun….Ori waved his butt in his brother's face..."I don't understand this mammal, Powen. He or she doesn't want my tail? Don't I have a gorgeous tail brother?"

"At this distance? I won't miss your "bulls eye" Ori. Finish this up already? The sniper's smarter than you think." Powen huffed.

Suddenly….Ori dove for the ground as his ears detected the sound of movement behind him! "SHOOT!" He yelped as a paintball zinged past his head and bounced unbroken off of Powen's right shoulder as he stood up, aimed and fired three rounds into the dark!

"BLAM!BLAM!BLAM!"

A moment of silence went by and then a voice sounded out…."I'M HIT! YOU SUCK!"

"I don't believe it." Private Rabina snorted. "It worked. That stupid, perverted trick worked."

Ori sat on his butt pulling up his BVD's..."Well of course it worked. No one can resist the beauty of my cute rabbit butt."

Up walked a weasel Marine with his sniper rifle draped over his shoulders. "Stupid but effective. I was trying to hold back but I wanted to see how high I could have made you jump."

"Probably not that high since I'm immune to pain back there." Ori said snickering as he patted his behind.

Powen gestured with his paw…."I'll take the rifle and your amo and anything else useful in your pockets?"

"I should know better." The Marine sniper said as he crossed his arms. "When I saw those big floppy ears perk up? I should have backed off. How much of me did you guys hear?"

"Very little." Owen replied. "Given that you had us in a hole. Of course you're dead so I won't bother asking if there's anything between us and the next say….fifteen hundred yards?"

"I'll tell you only because I know the gunny who's leading the group and he's a dick and I hate his hump." The weasel snorted. "You're going to run into an AV-9 patrol with a squad and they have an elephant ears on board so you'll need to be extra quiet or they will light you up good. They have mortar and grenade launcher simulators. Good luck with that because I think you 're all that remains of your training company by that point."

Owen looked at his group. "Ok….they just made camping simple, we're going to have to stay here tonight."

Dori waved goodbye to the others..."You guys enjoy the dirt. I'll be thinking of you tomorrow in the chow hall, or from the comfort of my bed. I'm dead remember?"

**Nick and Judy's house**

**Downtown Zootopia**

**5 am 23 August 2040**

Judy woke up to the faint sound of soft music playing from a pair of head phones and turned to see Nick reading some papers in his paws…

"How long have you been awake?" She asked.

"Just an hour." Nick replied as he adjusted his reading glasses. "I wanted to look at these four offers again for the house and you know….my back's singing again."

Judy sighed..."You need your sleep."

"I'm not taking those tranks." Nick replied. "You know those aren't good for anyone? I'm fine Carrots….really. Wanna go make some coffee?"

Judy slipped out of the bed and stretched. "Sure. Oh? Can you manage yourself today?"

"I manage myself every day Carrots. Why do you ask?" Nick asked as he rolled onto his side.

"I promised Dawn Bellweather we'd go out for a females' breakfast." Judy replied.

"How timely." Nick said. "Gid Gray is coming over this morning to see me. We're going to have a "fox nip" and you're not invited. Gid wants me to be his test mammal for a new fox specialty breakfast pie and I want to talk to him about investments in his company."

"If you want to invest some of our money on Gideon then you didn't need to ask me about it." Judy said as she dropped her panties and pulled a bath towel out of the dresser draw. "Should have done it a while back." Judy said as she stopped at the bathroom door. "Those four offers? Are you going to start showing off the house?"

"Jackson's insistent." Nick replied. "He wants us to move as soon as we can."

"I don't want to move until I retire. I thought I made that clear to him?" Judy said as she leaned against the bathroom door frame.

"Carrots?" Nick said with a serious face. "Jackson said he has no interest in coming back to this house for old times sake. He wants us out of the city and there's no ambiguity as to why. He will hound us until we move and that's what we're going to do as soon as possible. That being said? You and I will sit with these four offers and select who goes first and who goes last. Now? Go, shoo, shower like a good bunny. And tell Dawn I said hi."

**Kobo Cottage Orphans' home**

**Windy South Island, The Outbacks**

**6 am 23 August 2040**

Chancy (Will and Alexs' Uncle) awoke on a floor mat to find he'd picked up a "comfort teddy" who slept with him most of the night. Another Marine couldn't miss the opportunity to snipe….

"Awwww….what an adorable couple. I didn't know you like em young Gunny?" The Corporal snickered.

"I'll beat you until you are young you snit." Chancy replied. "I guess she took a liking to me." Chancy said as he gave the female kangaroo joey toddler a kiss on the head. "Now doesn't this beat getting into bar fights Corporal Olander? (a Lynx)"

"Good for evaluations." Olander replied. "This place needs a little love. So can we adopt any of these?"

"If we're single….no. Single parenting is not allowed in the Corps. But? If and when I do retire, I will come back here to file papers. This cute little thing's grown on me." Chancy said as he got up from the floor mat and gently kissed the little joey on her head.

"So why aren't you married Gunny?" Olander asked. "To much love for the corps I guess?"

"Ambition can be a mean drug Corporal. It deprives you of everything but the drive. I had two serious relationships...just didn't fit well with my personality. Maybe for me it's too late, I mean, who wants a retired old scruffy Marine?" Chancy said as he and Olander walked to the kitchen.

"It doesn't mean you can't try Gunny." Olander said. "You're not "that ancient" I mean….you love cubs and kittens, that's obvious. There's plenty of single females out there with a cub or a pair of Kits hanging on to their shirt tails, there's your ice breaker."

"Perhaps." Chancy replied. "Well today's fun time activity is going to be putting up that new sheet rock in that playroom we're building..."

Chancy felt a tug on his BVD's and looked down to see the little female joey toddler looking up at him…

"Good morning sunshine." Chancy said smiling. "And what do you need?"

The joey wrapped herself around Chancy's leg. "Awww...she wants to be an appendage." Orlander said as he tickled the joey's chin and quickly got a nip from her teeth! "Ouch! Ok…..she's clearly staked her claim to you obviously?"

Chancy knelt down and gave the joey a kiss…."What is it sweet heart? Diaper or are you hungry?"

"She's pointing to the kitchen so obviously she's hungry." Olander said as Chancy picked the joey up. "Gunny? If you don't leave here with her? I'll be shocked."

"Just the fact that she likes me is surprising. Then again I'm not that strange to cubs and kits, I have two nephews I spoil a lot. One's going to join the Corps when he's old enough." Chancy said as he carried the joey into the kitchen and sat her on the counter. "What's it going to be darling? Cereal or fruit?"

The Joey pointed to a bottle on the counter…."No….no…..no beer for you."

"She has her priorities right." Orlander giggled as he reached for a head of bananas and got a pair of waving paws in reply. "Yup….she wants fruit." Orlander said as he pulled off a banana, peeled it and gave the Joey her breakfast. "So what's up after we go home Gunny?" Orlander asked Chancy.

"I try to put in my papers again to retire." Chancy replied. "I really am getting too old to be running through the bushes. If I don't retire then you won't move up to take my place and enjoy the privileges of dealing with drunk and rowdy youngsters and the sudden shock of seeing two tied up marines getting it on in the showers."

"Or...a Marine who bangs a tranny on liberty." Orlander snickered.

"That is a rumor." Chancy snorted back. "You'd be better off not mentioning it again."

"Just wondering if "she" was worth the effort Gunny?" Orlander said with a devilish sneer.

**the Paradise Cove Hotel**

**Seal Island in the Outbacks**

**7am 23 August 2040**

Darla awoke to the smell of cooked food and Jackson tickling her lips with an oyster shell..."Good morning." He said softly.

"Mmmmm….did you order breakfast?" She asked as Jackson used a pick to open the shell and feed her the oyster…

"Nope. I used the little room nook. I made you a big pile of scrambled eggs with oysters and clam. Me? A piece of salmon, eggs and toast."

"I hope this happens every morning on our weekends." Darla said as she sat up and watched Jackson affix an eating napkin around her neck. "You're so sweet."

"That's what I hope the ZPD believes when I become a crime boss." Jackson said smiling.

"You? A mob boss?" Darla asked.

"I'm not laughing am I?" Jackson replied seriously then he busted out laughing. "You're right...me? A crime boss? In a dream. All I want is to be a simple electronics guy at some department store handing out advertisements and showing little nose pickers the latest video games and smart phones. And my wife? She can move her paws around like "Vana White Lioness" selling the latest home entertainment system….in the nude."

"Fat chance in a thousand years jackie." Darla huffed. "You know? Part of me wishes we could stay here and part of me is screaming to get back to welding. I can't sit back and enjoy this place for very long, I'm not the veggie kind of mammal."

"What?" Jackson said with a smirk. "You mean I'm sexually boring you? I'm hurt Dar…..very hurt."

"Want me to kiss your boo boo?" Darla asked as she reached out and softly cupped Jackson's privates under his BVD's.

"No." Jackson replied as he got close to Darla's snoot and gave it a lick kiss. "You just sit back and let me feed you breakfast. Then we can go on from there."

Darla replied softly. "Maybe you would make a good mafia boss after all?"

**Bucky's Resturaunt**

**Downtown Zootopia**

**8am 23 August 2040**

"Morning Judy!" Dawn Bellweather (A little female lamb) said with joy as she hugged Judy and pulled her along to a table..."Now allow me to buy the breakfast? I insist you don't argue about it because I am paying." Dawn persisted. "So? Tell me you are so not ready to retire yet? I know you too well Judy, you have a ton of butterflies in your stomach."

"Dawn? Don't be silly? Of course I'm not ready to retire. Of course my stomach is all knotted up right now. But….I wanted to pay for the breakfast to reward you for all the good work you've done with the Department Public Service Announcements. You've always had a spark in creative dramatics."

Dawn smiled and went into some improv dramatics, bringing back memories for both of them…."Oh! Do hurry! Officer Hopps is down and she's being attacked by a vicious fox!" Dawn emoted like a distressed heroine. "Oh my! He's ripping her clothes off and despoiling her!"

"Dawn!" Judy yelped with a coughing laugh…."Cut it out...giggles."

"I was pretty bad wasn't I?" Dawn said as she looked down-cast for a moment. "But of all the mammals I didn't expect to visit me in prison so soon after my conviction….you? Judy….I've never really shown all the appreciation I have for you."

"You don't need to go overboard Dawn." Judy replied. "Especially with my retirement ceremony. It doesn't have to be a colossal event, I don't want to burden the whole city..."

"Burden what?" Dawn asked. "Burden? Judy, admit it? You are the most popular police officer and Chief in the whole history of the precinct, stop being so modest and let the city show its love for you for once? It's not like "I" could go up to the mayor and say..."All she wants is a nice card, a bunch of flowers and a coffee maker."

"A new latte maker in the new house wouldn't be so bad." Judy said as she looked at the menu.

"And how's Nick?" Dawn asked.

"He's Nick." Judy replied. "Same old lovable fox. He can't wait to get into our new place in Aden. We're going to go over four final offers for our house after I come home from work."

"And Jackson? Is he getting married?" Dawn asked.

"Strongly possible." Judy replied…."Though I hope he might hold on a few more years. He's in love with an otter he's known since junior high and her folks? Well….they're otters."

"They're species-ists" Dawn said frowning.

"Now Dawn? Don't phrase it like that?" Judy warned.

"It's the truth Judy." Dawn replied waving a hoof hand. "You know otters are notoriously tight about their species, especially their females. And Jackson being a hybrid is going to face some stiff push back. Can't I be honest?"

"I didn't say you couldn't speak your mind." Judy replied as she looked at her arriving breakfast platter. "I love how they do breakfast around here."

Dawn sat sniffing her plate of cooked veggies and greens…."sniff"…."They have some professionals behind the cooking counter. But seriously? Jackson's a sweet mammal, the best of two friends I so adore but honestly, he won't win over a pair of very centered water mammals Judy. I just don't want to see him disappointed."

"Jackson will prove you wrong Dawn." Judy replied. "He's far more resilient and resourceful than you think. Besides...let's not start any arguments? We're here to enjoy breakfast not talk about my son's sex life."

"Speaking of?" Dawn giggled. "How's your sex life?"

"Dawn? Really?!" Judy replied smirking.

"Oh come on Judy?!" Dawn snickered. "Are the stories of foxes expertiveness with their tongues true or what?"

"You are terrible." Judy replied. "Honestly."

"Well?" Dawn pressed. "How else to explain why you are so happy all the time? And please Judy, don't lie and say it's because Nick spoils you or loves you or any boring details. How often do you two do the "tongue raider" video game?"

"Obviously your own girlfriend is good at her performance too Dawn." Judy snapped. She then looked around and sighed…."At least...four or five times a week."

Dawn gasped..."You two are fanatics!"

"Don't tell the whole damn world Dawn?!" Judy gasped…."We play a lot of "predator and prey" that's why we're so happy, it pleases Nick's deep down "DNA" and my little fettish of being an innocent and weak victim to a powerful brute. Our marriage is all about playing and keeping things fun."

Dawn then down turned…."What are the doctors telling you about Nick? I know why you chose to speed up retirement Judy."

"He won't get better." Judy replied. "I mean….he will lose his ability to walk eventually, I know that's going to come some day and….and I'm ready for the shock….just that…."

"Judy? I am so sorry." Dawn said waving a hoof hand. "That was so callus of me...I….."

"It's…..it's alright." Judy said as she patted Dawn's hand. "We're going to be alright. Nick's already adjusting for it so I'm not worried, I mean I'm not going all to pieces, which I would be if this was any other fox but Nick. He jokes about the whole thing like…."Well? I might not be able to get it up anymore but hey...I can still hold onto a wheel and you'll have a garden wheel barrel for compost carrying so I won't be totally useless." Stuff like that."

Dawn smiled. "I have always admired you for your strength Judy."

"It's a facade Dawn so don't tell the news papers about it ok?" Judy replied.

**Nick and Judy's house**

**Downtown Zootopia**

**9am 23 August 2040**

Nick opened the door to see Gideon Gray with his old friend Travis Halfgate the weasel dressed in a pair of jeans, a white collar shirt, a leather jacket and a big brimmed hat…

"Morning brother." Gideon said with a smile in his country draw of a voice.

"Morning Gideon." Nick replied as for a moment both foxes shared a pleasant hug and snuggle of cheeks between them, an all fox species show of mutual affection…

"Travis. Good to see you. You're looking "usually weasel"." Nick said as he gestured the pair inside.

"Good pleasantry will get you everywhere Nick." Travis said as he gave Nick a fist bump. "Hey Gid? Don't forget to tell him my part in this pie?"

"Oh no..." Gideon replied. "I was gonna take all the credits for it. Honestly Travis?"

"You two want some coffee or something to drink?" Nick asked.

"Coffee's mighty fine." Travis replied as he found a place to sit in the living room. "So where's "Jude"? Working?"

"She took the morning to have breakfast with a friend of ours." Nick replied as he placed the tray of hot coffee before Gideon and Travis as Gideon cut slices off the big pie he had brought with him…

"You can eat it cold but I brought it in a warmer oven so you could try it piping hot and soft."

Nick accepted his slice and smelled the aroma wafting off of it..."How do you come up with these pies Gideon?"

"I torture Travis." Gideon replied. "Naw…..actually it's a lot of trial and error, averages out to around ten failures per success. This one took some time because you know we foxes are quite fickle with food. I had to make some variations on the spices and grasses in this one."

Nick took a taste, paused to experience the feel of the food in his maw and on his tongue then swallowed with a smile…."Wow….feels almost silky? Not too harsh and perks craving..." Nick took an even bigger bite and "yipped" pleasingly at the result..." The crust? What did you put into it?"

"Vulpine nip." Gideon replied. "So?"

Nick licked his chops…."I want another slice! Oh my gawd…..this is heaven!"

"I'm surprised he ain't wetting himself." Travis giggled. "Told you the sprigs of Lendrei would perk his pecker."

"Dang it all Travis?" Gideon snorted. "You ever heard of professional courtesy here?"

"I is being professional!" Travis replied. "Look at him Gid? He's about to hump a sofa pillow."

Gideon regarded Nick's apparent body rubbing and smiling joy with his pie slice and slitted his eyes a little…."Perhaps we should look at side effects and put a warning label on this pie?"

"If you don't sell this pie Gideon? I'll have Judy arrest you for deprivation of the species." Nick said a he pointed to his empty plate. "This pie will sell like crazy with foxes! Damn, it's gonna put Vulp-agra to shame!"

"See?" Travis said to Gideon. "What did I tell you Gid?"

"Glad you enjoy it." Gideon said to Nick. "So you wanted to talk investing?"

"Yeah..." Nick replied. "I want to invest in a lifetime supply of this pie so I can drive Judy crazy." Nick said with some yipping. "I'm just playing around with you Gideon but seriously? You keep making big hits with food like this and I'd be stupid not to invest. What are you thinking as to the future?"

Gideon looked at Travis. "Here's where you come in Travis. Make the pitch."

Travis pulled a "paw pad" tablet from the leather bag Gideon carried with him and did a quick presentation of "Gray Foods" venture plans…

"So we keep expanding at a nice easy pace, we're very careful about approaching new ideas and we're always looking at the long haul not short term gains. Our current plan is expanding into the internet delivery service and cell phone on-demand delivery realms. But our real passion is back where we live. Gid wants to hand the operations of the business over to his oldest son Brier and rebuild our hometown elementary and middle school with a huge college style cooking school so me and Gid can teach home economics."

"I've always wanted to make sure our little ones could grow up to be self sufficient and confident you know? That was something I didn't have as a kit, which is why I was such a "mean tail". Judy probably told you a lot about me as a kit fox? I was a raving little bastard."

"He was practically going feral." Travis remarked. "He sure picked on Judy a ton."

"A mark of my early stupidity." Gideon replied. "I got my ass beat more than a few times by her claud hopper feet. You bagged a great wife Nick."

"I think I was more the "bagged" one in the relationship." Nick said as he offered more coffee. "I like your future plans for expansion and the "home eck" project is a great place to put your money for sure. So? How much do you recommend we invest?"

"No more than five thousand bucks to start with." Gideon said. "I would recommend you start with a grand just to play it safe. I know that food companies are always considered safe investments but things can still happen to affect stocks like natural disaster, crop failure, mange, war…...rabid weasel zombie tornadoes."

"Why does it always have to be weasels Gid?" Travis snorted.

"It's just a joke Travis." Gideon replied. He turned back to Nick and gestured. "Why don't you talk it over again with Judy and finalize a number? Right now our stocks are holding at 25 bucks a share, a nice stable number."

Nick replied. "Alright. Let me talk to Judy again and we'll call you. Now let me have another slice of that pie?"

**The home of Don "Mini" Lanzoni (Son of the late Mister Big)**

**Tundra Town**

**9am 23 August 2040**

Tall Paulie (the big polar bear and Mister Big's old right hand bear) Walked into the enormous bedroom where "Mini" Lanzoni was having breakfast with Fru Fru and his children…

"Darling? Please take the children and leave me to talk to Paulie?" Mini asked. As soon as Fru Fru and the children were gone, Mini waved a paw around…

"So? About this wolf with the "peacenik" affliction? What's his wrap, his story? What do we know?"

Paulie sat down in a chair. "Well….he's twenty, has a brother named Alex who's sixteen, two parents. He's a homosexual with a lover in the Navy."

"Eh….figures." Mini Lanzoni snorted. "A peacenik and a tail banger, always in a combination. Continue..."

"Very bright. Very clean. No history of any trouble with the police. In fact he's just a plain, unoffensive wolf." Paule said.

"Cept he's a mouthy peacenik, tail banger." Mini Lanzoni snorted. "He's flapping his butt licker too much. I want him to be "educated" so he won't become a bigger problem. If you get my meaning Paulie?"

Paulie knew what "Mini" wanted and he curled his lip..."Don Lanzoni? If I may speak counsel as I have always done in good faith for your father? To "educate" this minor offending mammal would be…? Of risk to the family reputation. He only wants peace. I myself have two cubs of military age and I don't want them in a war and I know you would never want your own children to go through such a thing so...how can there be any wrong in wishing and working to keep the peace? To "educate" this wolf seems...very risky and extreme."

Mini waved a paw..."You don't see this "tail dragging effeminate little fluck" as a threat to our family?"

"Begging your understanding my Don but….he has not directly threatened us at all." Paulie replied.

"But…." Minie replied. "He's threatening to turn the whole city into a collection of soft tailed, limp wristed little fags."

"Don Lanzoni?" Paulie begged. "His choice of a life isn't the factor in all this…."

"Paulie?" Mini warned. "Shut that big snoot or I'll have it chopped off. Kapeesh me? I love you as my father loved you Paulie but there are times where even with your great size, you're brain somehow takes a vacation. You don't see this effeminate little bastard as a threat to our family? As a threat to our city? All the Kzinti are waiting for is that one little speck of weakness. Maybe they hit us with a surprise attack? Maybe they knock out the shipyard? Maybe they sink our Navy? Don't you see the damage that could do to our….beneficial income advantages?"

Paulie groaned. "You're thinking of money?"

Mini jumped up on his bed, walked up to the edge of the mattress where Paulie had his paws resting and bit into one of the tips of his fingers! "WHAT DID I TELL YOU?! YOU BIG STUPID BEAR! SHUT THE FLUCK UP AND OPEN THOSE EARS! I SPEAK! YOU GAWD DAMN LISTEN AND DO WHAT YOU'RE FLUCKEN TOLD OR I WILL HAVE YOU ICED!"

Mini stood shaking until he raised his paws and stopped to think..."sigh…You misjudge me Paulie...that's dangerous. It has little to do with money and more to do with survival. The family can not survive on smoking ruins, sunken ships and rubble. That bowl slurping little wolf "bitch boy" will turn the whole city soft and those "Zint" bastards won't let such a wonderful opportunity go to waste. I want you to give that "bushy faggot" an education, I don't care how you do it or who you do it too...his family or his flucken boyfriend but you do it. Let me worry about the media and the stories, you just carry out my orders. Kapeesh me?"

Paulie nodded back. "Yes my Don."

Minie patted Paulie's big paw. "I'm sorry I bit you. It changes nothing in how much I love my big white teddy bear. You're everything to our family Paulie."

Paulie excused himself from the bedroom and walked through the house to an entertainment room where Raymond and Kevin (The Polar Bears from Zootopia 1) were playing a game of darts…

"Ray?" Paulie said with a gesture. "I have a job for you."

"Yo Paulie." Raymond replied.

"Ray? I want you to go meet this peace group organizer wolf named Will Gray. Tell Mister Gray I want to meet him for coffee or lunch tomorrow at Delveki's seafood. Tell him….he WILL be there at noon, he can bring a friend. Tell him that if he refuses? Then he will be sore convinced not to skip. And tell him no police, he calls the police? Someone just may have a little accident. Perhaps someone very close to him."

Ray realized who Paulie was talking about. "Why's the Don interested in this guy? What's he done?"

"Who cares?" Paulie replied. "Don says….we do. Now go and arrange this thing please?

**ZOO 570AM Radio Station offices**

**Downtown Zootopia**

**10am 23 August 2040**

Will sat in the reception lobby with Bobby and Chuck reviewing notes and plans for the upcoming reception party for the returning fleet from the Outbacks as they all waited to meet with "Miss Piggy" (Yes...that Miss Piggy) so they could broach to her the possibility that the Zootopian military was sending spy units to the Kzinti home islands…

"So I talked to the Chipmunks' agent and they're locked in for an appearance." Chuck said as he read his text messages. "They're coming to Zootopia anyway to talk to Gazelle about being in her upcoming television broadcast to start her last tour before retirement."

"She's going to do it for all the troops right?" Will asked.

"Yup." Chuck replied. "They're going to put three destroyers together under the Lenny Arson Bridge to the tri-boroughs. They're still working out the details though."

A door opened and a female pig with flowing blonde hair entered the room. "Good morning!" Miss Piggy said with her usual positive flamboyance. "Welcome, welcome. She said to Chuck, Bobby and Will as she stopped to shake paws..."My, my….You must be William? I am Piggy. You are as gorgeous as I've heard you'd be."

Will panted his tongue a little and waved his tail..."And you are as charming as you sound on the radio Miss Piggy." Will said with a smile.

"Who does your head tuft?!" Piggy said as she reached out and Will allowed her to run her hoof hand through his thick fur…."Who is your stylist? I must know his or her name!"

"Actually? I do it all myself." Will replied. "Curls and everything."

"You? Are an artist." Piggy said. "So all of you follow me to my office please?" Piggy said as she led the three male mammals to her office.

Bobby leaned over to Will..."I swear she makes me want to go strait."

"Bob? You know she has a reputation for a quick temper and a good right hook?" Chuck snickered.

"Actually? I have a mean left upper cut." Piggy replied with her warning voice. "So don't press your luck pal. "giggles" I'm only kidding! Please come in and take a seat? Would you all like coffee? Tea? Espresso?"

"Coffee's great." Bobby said as he sat.

Piggy pulled her office chair over to the coffee table in the room and sat with a pad of paper..."I've been wanting to talk to you all for some time but you've been busy obviously. When you called me William? You told me you wanted to broach something you've been thinking about?"

Will cleared his throat..."Yes. Some time back you did a program on our military drones being flown close to the demarcation line between Zootopia and Kzin and how dangerous that was and it had me thinking for some time about the fact that we don't have just airborne drones but also submarines. Well? My question actually comes from a dream I've had, which I've talked to Chuck and Bobby about. Maybe I should write a book because it felt so real and bizarre. What if we were using our drone submarines to land spies on Kzin? I mean it's common knowledge that these submarines we have can carry mammals."

Piggy played with her long hair..."It is a possibility." She said. "But it would be highly illegal, risky and dangerous to do. You're talking about a "war trigger" and something of that scope being done "under the nose" I dare say would be tantamount to treason even if the intentions were good." Piggy said as she took notes. "You're sure this is a dream of yours?"

"He called me at like 2am last week." Chuck said. "Trust me Miss Piggy, he was dreaming and pissing himself silly over it. But Will's premise is a good one, it would be one thing to fly a drone past the Demarcation Line, another for a submarine to pass through it. We three have learned never to put anything past our own government. Good citizenship questions constantly to keep the government constantly honest."

"That's well said." Piggy replied. "I'm going to use that phrase in my programs and give you the credit for it Charles. So do you want me to approach this issue directly or somehow work it into an interview?"

Will, Bobby and Chuck looked at each other..."I think we should slip it into an interview." Will said. "At least say enough to perk some interest in the public."

"Well said." Miss Piggy replied. "Then we will do an interview and "Mwah" truly will give the subject the boost it needs."

Will bowed his head a little..."Thank you for being so understanding Miss Piggy."

"The condition of course my fine wolf?" Piggy said. "You teach me the secrets of your beautiful hair tuft."

Chuck leaned over to Will. "Queer eye for the strait mammal. Come on Will? The opportunity for a show is knocking at your door here."

Will snorted back. "Do you want to get bit?"

**MCRD Savanna**

**Quanaco Fleet Marine Base**

**Combat training range**

**10am 23 August 2040**

The small band of Marine recruits led by Owen Hopps had dug "fox-holes" and "warrens" for themselves among the rocks and scrub of their position with each taking turns watching their perimeter for Opforce contacts, like the squad of eight wolves now being observed by Nori "Gorvilla" Hopps who shared a trench with his brother Ori. At the moment...Ori was pulling his pants and underwear up after a vicious and much wanted butt blistering by his bigger brother. The fettishy Ori couldn't go too long without being slaked for a spanking…

"It's getting tiring lying for you Ori." Nori whispered. "You're gonna wash yourself out."

"Will not." Ori replied with a huff. "What cha lookin at anyway?"

"A squad of "dum dum" bush tails falling into my trap." Nori said with a smile.

Ori reached for the binoculars..."Let me see!"

"You can see good enough! Quit it!" Nori snorted. "You want to ruin it?" Nori turned his attention to the prowling wolves, their noses hiked into the air..."Oh yeah….they're getting a nice whiff of it now...come on dumb dumbs, cum all over yourselves and forget you're gonna get bushwhacked."

"What are you using to bait em?" Ori asked.

"The stuff paw sent me in my goodie package from home." Nori snickered. "Prego white tail female urine."

"Does work good don't it?" Ori said. "Look? They're tongues are dragging!"

"Wolves can't escape their "Dennah" (DNA) Nori said with a whicked grin. "That's it droolers…...closer…..closer…...and…

"BANG!"

A bang cap charge sounded and a spraying mist flew up and out over all the wolf marines who gagged, howled, cried and threw themselves into blinded stumbles or rolling fits on the ground as a terrible pungent liquid soaked them!

Ori was shocked…."Holy Cheese nuts and balls! What did you do?"

"That was the other thing daddy sent in that package." Nori replied as he leaned against the wall of his trench in self confident glee. "Skunk juice. I sprinkled it all around the perimeter and made that little special trap for those long snoot dumb dumbs."

"You're a cruel, genius SOB Nori." Ori said as he gave his brother a punch in the shoulder. "Whew! Look at them! They're still crying and dancing!"

"I think we can all sleep soundly the rest of the day." Nori said as he slipped down to the floor of the trench. "Wanna snuggle Ori? Dori's not here."

"Nah…." Ori replied. "I'm all perked up. Just gotta say Nori? I always love it when you tear up my butt with your paws. Daddy could never smack the right spots."

Nori smirked back. "I still say you're gonna late wash out of basic for this affliction of yours. I'm surprised you can even think strait?"

"Well I think strait enough to function." Ori snorted. "And besides, there's nothing wrong with a little extra discipline to keep your focus and perspective on things? I think it gives me a little "hop up" in courage. Remember, I've always been the big risk taker among us all."

"You took the risk hoping you'd get caught and your butt would get a good tenderizing." Nori snorted. "Taking risk involves seeking not to get spanked….or killed. But it wasn't like any of us could say no to each other...right?"

Ori sat down and rested his chin on his knees..."Do you think they'll let us serve in the same outfit when we leave basic?"

"Hard to say." Nori replied. "Dori's going to medical school and the rest of us will be going to School of Infantry for advanced training. Bunnies are all assigned to forward artillery scouting, artillery guns or scout snipers and there's no sure thing that we'll all be posted in the same place."

Ori sighed..."We've never been broken apart before. It's bad ju ju to break up a brood. You'll be so sad if Dori's posted else wheres."

"Don't remind me?" Nori asked. "Come on? Cuddle with me? You're not Dori but you're still soft."

Ori snuggled and allowed Nori to spoon with him till they fell asleep. Not far from their trench, Owen, Powen, Mossberg and Rabina were huddled together looking at Owen's armored tablet…

"The moon's gonna be up tonight." Owen moaned. "That's gonna suck."

"We have to cross the road to get to the end. The Armored Vehicle, foot patrols, machine gun nests and mines….I have no doubt they put mines down." Powen said as he rubbed his paw finger over the pad. "And going around all that will take way too long."

Rabina sat with her arms crossed..."As much as I hate to admit it? I admire your other brother's foolishness." She said.

"Ori?" Powen replied.

"Stupid but effective." Rabina said. "Which is why I propose a radical solution to our problem thanks to mister "spankmeabunch" bunny. And yeah, this is going to be radically stupid."

"Anything's worth a try." Owen said. "So what's the plan?"

**The Outback Islands**

**King's Kleft, Seal Island**

**noon 23 August 2040**

King's Kleft was the mountainous and lush green filled promontory that rose above Seal Island which was covered in hiking and climbing trails. It was also… "clothing optional" yet Jackson and Darla were comfortable enough in just a pair of swimming shorts and flops for their feet.

Jackson stopped along the walking trail to pull a pear off a nearby tree and split it in half. He offered Darla a piece which he took small bites from until they were joined in affectionate kissing on the kleft top.

"I'm glad we're going back on duty tomorrow." Darla said as she lay on the grass and snuggled her lover..."This was nice? But I'll get fat here from all this paradise."

"I don't think I'd mind you being fat." Jackson snickered. "More plushy otter for me."

Jackson reached into his back pack, pulled out a hotel blanket, covered himself and Darla and threw off his swim trunks. "There! Better comfort."

Darla reciprocated and tossed hers, allowing Jackson to roll on top of her and kiss snuggle her neck…."You are still committed to trying to talk to my father rather than getting married when we get home?." She said. "He won't listen to you."

"I'm not trying to make him listen." Jackson said. "I want him to know what kind of Son in Law he's getting. He has to at least realize my commitment to you, that I'm not going to just give up and quit."

Darla played with Jackson's lips..."How do your parents really feel about us? Judy and Nick? I know they like me but what's their real feelings?"

Jackson rested his chin on Darla's breast…."My mother I think? She wishes I should have trended more towards a bunny. She's a mom, it's normal isn't it? Wanting a grandchild? Your mother must be the same?"

"Yeah..." Darla replied. "She is. It's not like she won't have a hundred chances between my brothers and sisters but I think I was always the favorite child, the female with stronger stuff you know? My mother taught me to be an expectant mother since I was a cub with dolls and nurturing lessons. Your father though? He is "so chill" about things."

My Dad doesn't sweat stuff..."Everything falls into place." He likes to say. He doesn't care if I chose a fox, a bunny, an otter or a weasel. An elephant? That might be a stretch for him but whom ever I chose to be my wife? My father's one expectation would be for me to treat her as he's treated my mom and if I fail that expectation...you'll know it when Dad shows up with his paws balled into fists. Other than that? Dad's been perfectly willing to keep his paws off and let me bump, bruise and beat myself silly.

Darla played with Jackson's red head tuft and his long ears..."We haven't thought of a date yet or how big we want the ceremony to be. I still want a wedding dress no matter how big or small we have a ceremony."

"You haven't described to me what kind of dress you want?" Jackson said smiling. "Do you want me in a suit and tie or in uniform?"

Darla snickered..."I want you in leathers with a ball gag."

Jackson slapped her lightly in the snoot. "Crazy otter…."

"Ok? You in leathers and a ball gag, me in a dominatrix costume and we're log rolling. What's wrong with a spicy wedding? Nick could be getting whipped and spanked by Judy in her chief's uniform?" Darla giggled.

"I'm sure my mother would be right on board with that idea." Jackson snickered. "It should at least satisfy our species traditions. A little bunny, a little fox and a little water mammal treat."

Darla smiled..."A mating swim between us as part of the nuptials."

"Well?" Jackson thought..."I don't know how my mom would react to a public sex display. I know I'd probably have to go through a ton of practice to satisfy your father's expectations."

"Yeah…." Darla replied a little resigned. "That would be way too complicated but an otter mating dance in water is nothing to be missed trust me. You wonder why otters are so strong in their unions with each other? To me? You're no different than any otter I could have fallen in love with...even if your swimming is sort of sub par at best."

"Wow...that's harsh?" Jackson snickered.

"Do you love me because I'm beautiful to you or because I never try to lie to you?" Darla asked.

"Hmph..." Jackson snorted as he cupped Darla's cheeks. "Stop trying to play innocent? Both of us are skilled liars or is our whole history together a fabrication of amusement?"

Darla smiled. "Let's face it? If we did become crime bosses in the future? We'd be pretty formidable."

"Right now?" Jackson said as he kissed Darla tenderly. "The only thing I care about is….we're naked, we have a blanket and up on this little mountain? It's…. a little cold."

"Well come on in and warm yourself up Jackson?" Darla replied smiling. "Or do you need a signed invitation?"

**The Outback Islands**

**Paddy Beach, Elsbane**

**The Hotel Del Corinado**

**noon**

**23 August 2040**

"Mmmfff…." Rudy Dolf rose from the bed with his head stinging from the night before. The evidence of the hours of fun lay on the floor and in the bed in the empty tall bottle of Soju berry wine and Carisa's naked gazelle form laying passed out next to him as he sat up…

"Wow…." Rudy said to himself as he held his throbbing head. He then realized it wasn't his head pounding but someone pounding on the door to the room…

"Hey Red! It's Fibo, you in there?" Came a voice from the other side of the door. "Red! Open up! Rise and shine there apple snoot!"

Rudy grimaced. "Oh gawd of Val Hallah….Fireball? How the heck did he find me?" Rudy stumbled to the door and fumbled with the lock. "Stop hitting the door you doof! Ugh….my fricken head smarts!"

Rudy opened the door and a khaki brown reindeer with a blonde head tuft stood on the other side in the hallway with his arms crossed. "Long time no see bro." The Navy senior chief said as he gave his little brother a punch in the shoulder. "Damn Rudy! Put some draws on! Damn….just what I needed to see in the morning? You're prick with a string drool….damn Red!"

Rudy quickly snatched up a shirt to cover himself as Fibo pushed himself in. He saw Clarisa's naked form on the bed and smirked at his younger brother… "Dude! A Gazelle and a fox at that? Mmmm...you go red hot snoz! How much was she? You didn't pay a grand did you?"

Rudy pushed Fireball hard. "She's NOT a WHORE you stupid bastard!"

"Ok….ok…..have it your way, she's not a whore. But damn Rudy...she's gorgeous." Fireball said as Rudy covered Clarisa up.

"Will you stop gawking at her?! Why the hell are you chasing me around any way?" Rudy snapped.

"I can't watch my little brother?" Fireball said with a shrug. "You haven't been attacked or teased this whole time right? And of course you know why? Big brother is always on the case."

"Big brother is always "in" my way." Rudy snorted back. "I can handle things alone Fireball or isn't it obvious that I'm an officer and you're a chief?"

"And your rank gives you "shelter points" from all the reindeer who quite frankly little bro? Don't give rat turds about you being a "boot ensign". I hope you didn't get drunk with her in town?'

Rudy picked up the wine bottle and pushed it into his brother's chest. "No...I didn't. I guess you're a lousy spy as well as a lousy Chief petty officer. I'm glad you're not on my ship because if you were? I'd request to be your Division Officer just for spite."

Fireball grabbed a chair. "So how did you meet up with this one?"

"Long story." Rudy replied as he looked at Clarisa. "But...I like her and fluck you and anyone just because she's not a reindeer."

"I'm not judging you on your picks of females Bro? Easy. It's all cool with me." Fireball said waving a hoof hand. "Like I'm one to talk right?"

Rudy sat on another chair..."Mom and Dad ok?"

"Why you asking me?" Fireball asked. "Haven't you even wrote them? At least write Mom something Rudy? You can't keep up being angry at them forever?"

"Just Dad maybe." Rudy snorted. "I'll never forgive him for that stupid nose cap he made me wear from Kindergarten through elementary school. And you shouldn't feel any sympathy for him at all as many times you got your ass beat up protecting me! You know why he did it?! To protect his standing at the Elk's Club! Who's going to want to talk to a buck who's fawn is a misfit bastard?"

Fireball couldn't counter that argument. "Yeah…it was selfish, it was stupid and it made things worse but they're our parents Rudy. At least call mom? At the very least?"

Rudy sighed and nodded..."I will call her when we get back to Zootopia. Just do me one thing Fibo? Please? Stop shadowing me and trying to protect me like we're back in grade school? It'll actually play negative with my duties and give me bad reflections. Let me stumble over my own hooves for once?"

Fireball stood up. "I've done it for so long only because I love you little brother. I've always been there for you and I still will even if you protest it."

Rudy stood up and gave his brother a hug. "Stubborn bastard."

"Always." Fireball replied. He regarded Clarisa with a smile. "Just between you and me? She's a nice catch...for a strait horn."

"Get out of here before I kick your tail like I always did at the Reindeer Games you goof ball?" Rudy said as he pushed Fireball towards the hotel door as Clarisa began to wake up.

**ZPD First Precinct "First Prinky"**

**Downtown Zootopia**

**2pm**

**23 August 2040**

Retirement might be looming around the corner but no one could tell Judy that. She hadn't slowed since her first day and she wasn't going to slow down on her last. At the moment she was going over department statistical papers and scribbling circle graphs on an eraser board set up against one corner of her large desk…

"Burglaries down again….car prowls down again….traffic stops staying steady...petty theft down….mmmm….fantastic." Judy said happily to herself as she listened to her favorite music on her smart phone and colored in her pie charts. With any luck the remainder of her days in uniform would pass by in relative boredom,

Page Clawhauser knocked on the office door and stuck her head in. "Chief? If you have a few minutes, there's a pair of gentle-mammals here to see you?"

"Show em in Page." Judy said as she stopped working on her charts and pulled the wrinkling out of her uniform. The first to come in was a young wolf wearing blue jeans and a yellow T-Shirt…

"Afternoon Chief Wilde." The young wolf said. "I'm Morty and I work for the Intelligence Bureau along with my Grandfather."

"Interesting." Judy said with her paws behind her back. "You're still in school though right?"

"I am but I was asked to help out because I have a knack for deciphering languages and codes. I brought a mutual friend with me who wanted to see you." Morty said as he gestured Kawam-ura to come inside and remove the hood on his sweat shirt…

"We meet again. Good afternoon Bunny Commander Judy." The Kzinti said with a bow.

Judy walked to the edge of her desk and waved a paw..."You're looking well Kawam-ura. Genki Desuka?" Judy said smiling.

"Ah! Yes….very well thank you." Kawam-ura replied in unsteady Zootopian. "Morty here has been teaching me Zootopian which is a little difficult."

"I do most of his translating." Morty replied. "But he picks up very fast. He's been allowed out into the city "in cognito" with a pair of plain clothes tiger cops so it doesn't cause problems. We can't keep him cooped up in a compound all day, it's not right."

Judy sat on the edge of her desk. "And how do you like the city?"

"The expanse confuses me." Kawam-ura replied. "In my country, we use every bit of space for buildings in the cities and we grow up with our buildings, not out. Even on your trains, I can stretch out even with different size mammals around me. In our capital city, the trains are always packed full at rush hour and you feel like a fish in a tin can. Takes adjustment."

Judy nodded. "But honestly? Is there anything about Zootopia that's a little troubling maybe too different from your own culture?"

Kawam-ura replied. "There are some things which in my culture would be kept more discreet. I am not easily offended and showing such displeasure in public about others would be considered rude conduct. Yet….there is much that would surely offend my society. Just having predators and prey exist as equals is a deeply offensive belief to Kzinti. I have told Morty much in private about how prey mammals are treated in Kzin that….I would find difficult to explain to yourself."

Judy waved a paw…."You don't need too...if Kzin is a classic predatorial society as I've learned through history and stories. Still….it is sad that even in this day when most of our world has long found ways to abandon the ways of our forefathers, some still hold tight. There is so much we could offer each other, I mean, Kzin from your descriptions is fascinating! I'd love to see a Kabuki theater play or a Sumo match between two big tigers."

Kawam-ura smiled. "Has anyone told you that your buoyant nature shines like the sun on a rainy day?"

"Flattery will get you everywhere Kawam-ura San." Judy replied as she reached out and rubbed Kawam-ura's snoot. "I liked you from the first day we met."

"Tell me Judy Chan?" Kawam-ura asked. "Do you have family? Husband? Children?"

"Well….I come from a huge family, you know bunnies. But I'm married to a fox and we have our son Jackson who's in the Navy." Judy couldn't resist pulling out a wallet picture and of course the Kzinti had to squint to get a look at it…

"He looks like you." Kawam-ura said. "You must be very proud of him."

"Mother's always brag about their children." Judy replied. "Must be the same in Kzin? You must miss your parents, your family?"

"I do..." Kawam-ura replied. "I didn't take all this risk to come here if I didn't love my family or my country-mammals. The average Kzinti, the every day farmer and laborer? They don't want war, they're way outside the centers of power. But every day we have been told that our ways of life are under threat, that Zootopia is a vile perversion of the natural way of things and that it is an infection which must be removed like a cancer. There has been a war fever building in Kzin for a long time and I am not sure it can be kept restrained. This upsets me so much."

Judy nodded..."Believe me. I understand how you feel. I worry about my son every day but he's an adult who makes his own choices so….I must respect and have faith in his judgment."

"I hope he will have an incident free life." Kawam-ura replied. "For your sake Bunny Commander Judy."

The Brothers and Druchi Droo (wolf) had picked up three additional members from their recruit company in their slow and careful walk over the Savanna range. Private Mossburg (a male lion) Private Rabina (a female leopard) and Private Surry (another bunny) each were survivors from their deposited groups. Obviously the OpForce Marine regiment chosen to give the recruits a hard time was racking up a good score of kills.

**Will and Gilly's apartment**

**Sahara Beach**

**3pm**

**23 August 2040**

Bobby got off his smart phone..."The interview with Piggy is all set for the 28th after we have that party for the returning fleet." He said as he turned to watch Will who was sitting at the kitchen table with his lap top and a printer…

"That's good." Will replied. "I'm printing out some of my phone pics and old picture files for my photo album."

"Amazing that anyone even has picture albums these days." Bobby said as he walked over to look at the growing album book. "That was you as a cub?" Bobby said as he pointed to one of Will holding Alex's hand as the toddler wolf followed him into some beach water in a diaper…

"That's me at eight years old and my little brother at two." Will replied fondly.

"Wow. Even then you had some seriously shaggy tuft on you." Bobby said. "Your little brother is so cute."

"Mom's little bug." Will said as he brushed a paw finger over the photo. "He's obviously my mother's cub...though I raised him more than my parents did since they were professionals who often went out of town on trips. We've been super close, I adore that little snit."

Bobby pointed to another picture of a more mature Alex at around twelve or thirteen. "He sure cuts a sweet figure..." Bobby said as he pointed to the naked shot of Alex "glamour posting" for the camera…

"Hey? You're not getting "gay-tracted" to my little brother are you?" Will yelped a little as he dropped a paw over the picture.

"No way Will!" Bobby replied. "Honest! I was just saying that in jest ok?"

Will giggled a little…."Yeah...little smart humps. He came out of the shower, saw me taking pictures of the house and cut a pose. I couldn't resist take the shot. He's going to slay females with his looks when he's twenty, he's just so cute."

A knock at the front door saved Will from talking further. He got up and opened the door to look upwards at the brooding face of a huge polar bear in a business suit…

"Are you William Gray?" The bear asked in a low growl.

"I am." Will replied.

"You got a little brother named Alexander?" The bear asked.

"Yes." Will replied a little miffed. "And you are?"

"No care who I am." The bear replied. "You will be at Delveki's seafood in Tundra Town tomorrow at noon for a social call. You can bring one friend with you. This is a "no miss" occasion. You don't show? Maybe something unfortunate happens to your little brother. You call the cops? You call your parents? You call your brother? Maybe something happens before they can show up? Consider this a firm delivery. You agree?"

Will looked at Bobby...then turned back to the bear. "If you think you can scare me into shutting my maw..."

"It's not what "we think" there wolf. The honorable Tall Paulie just wants to talk to you, not threaten you. Do you agree to the terms or not?"

"You big flucken piece of rat snit..." Bobby snarled as he rose from his chair.

Will cut a gesture of restraint..."Bobby? Calm down."

"I'd heed him there "prissy tail"." The bear growled. "Being "fag raped" by polar bears doesn't usually end well…..kapeesh me?"

Will looked at the bear. "I agree. I'll be there at noon. If you don't mind me bringing Bobby here?"

"We agree then." The bear replied. "Noon tomorrow. Just keep honest there wolf. And hold the tongue of that "faggot pup" of yours."

Bobby lunged and Will caught him as he closed the door with his foot. "Bobby! Calm down!"

"Calm down?!" Bobby replied huffing. "That flucker just threatened you! "Have me gang raped?" Flucken piece of snit mafia cock suckers..."Bobby went for his phone and Will snatched it…

"No Bobby!" Will snapped. "Calm down! We'll meet with this Paulie and see what they want before we do something. I doubt they'll try anything on me while we're there…...so chill out?"

"Will?" Bobby worried. "They're the mob! They don't give snit about anything but their own dicks! They threatened your family gawd damn it!"

"And calling the cops will suddenly make them safer?" Will replied. "Bobby….please? Please….please….control yourself? I also have to think of my boyfriend too so…..please go with me tomorrow and control yourself?"

Bobby sighed…."Ugh….I think your crazy."

"Since when have we wolves not been a little frenetic?" Will replied. "Don't worry Bobby, everything will be fine."

End of Chapter 30


	31. Chapter 31

FIRST SALVO

A Zootopia fan fiction by Dan

Rated M+

(c) Zootopia 2016 by Disney Animated Studios

(Artist ownership) Ayden Gull from BRO GULLS by Anti_Dev

(Artist ownership) "I Will survive" by William Borba 2017

(Artist ownership) Will and Alex Gray, Sheath and Knife by Harmarist

(Artist ownership) Anubis and the buried bone by Harmarist

(c) (Artist ownership) The K'zin by Lary Niven.

(Artist ownership) Don Carnage Disney's TAIL SPIN

(Artist ownership) Ikkey the Fox Kit by Inkbunny's Ikkey

(Artist Ownership) Master Guns Flash by Inkbunny's Flash Timberwolf

(Artist Ownership) Chuck Dawson (cat) From Omaha the Cat Dancer Reed Waller 1994

(Artist Ownership) Jag Damien Tiger from PuffyFluffy of Inkbunny

(Artist Ownership) Dean Wilson from the 1980 cartoon Animalympics

(Artist Ownership) Tanya Mousekovitz from American Tail

**Chapter 31**

**YogiBoobs Pastry and Coffee House**

**Downtown Zootopia**

**4pm**

**23 August 2040**

Judy parked her cruiser and walked into the pastry shop, the various sweet aromas wafting around the air made her thump her foot. Of all the regullar events she would sore miss in retirement was the almost mandatory night time stop on patrols with Nick for the coffee and muffins...especially Nick's part time favorite "fox-nip" donuts, which was why Judy was here…

"Hey hey hey….look who graces our establishment? It's hop along Judy Hopps...Boob." Yogi the big brown bear and owner of the shop said as he leaned over the counter. "Afternoon soon to be retired Chief Hopps. And what can we do for you?"

Boo Boo, Yogi's smaller companion and "tween bear" waved. "Hi Judy!"

"Hi Boo Boo!" Judy waved back as she looked around the shop. "Yogi? Can you make me about half a dozen "fox-nips"? I want to do something special for my husband tonight."

How about I make you a full dozen and charge you for a half dozen on the house my dear lady bunny?" Yogi said. "Boob? Start baking."

"Yogi? You don't..." Judy asked.

"I do and you should be quiet." Yogi replied. "How many times did you two over tip my jar in the past twenty years? Now sit down and shoosh. Get yourself a free coffee too."

Boo Boo came out from behind the counter and kitchen and gave Judy a hug. "You realize we are going to miss you awful right? I mean we always look forward to you coming in all the time."

"You keep hugging me Boob and I'm going to break out." Judy replied. "I am so going to order tons of carrot cake so I can get plump, fat and happy like my mother."

"You don't need to get that extreme." Boo Boo said as he gave Judy a poke. "Just don't become a stranger. That's all we ask."

**The Weiss Home**

**West Sahara Central**

**4pm**

**23 August 2040**

Alex stopped to adjust his tie and shirt collar before he climbed out from his car….well….his father's old jeep actually. Oh as if his father would allow his permit only younger son to drive the "real nice" family car for a date….right? I mean...one thing for Alex's father to be "overly concerned" with his younger son's dealings with females but when it came time to give him a little boost? Alex got the snit box mobile. "Way to up that impression Dad." Alex thought as he huffed at the "jalopy"

Alex walked up to the front door rehearsing over and over again what he might say to Tina's parents…."Hi! I'm Alex! Is Tina here?" Alex said to himself. "Gawd, I still sound like a whiny puppy." The young wolf said as he tried to deepen his voice..."Hello. I'm Alex Gray. Is your lovely daughter Tina home? I would like to take her out to a movie and dinner." He then shook his head. "Now I sound like a creepy stalker!"

Alex came up to the door and rang the bell..."And this is where I die." He thought to himself. Thankfully it was Tina who answered the door and double thankfully, she didn't spend time pulling him inside to make introductions…

"Mom? Dad? Alex Gray is here so we're going to the movies and then to dinner!" Tina yelped over her shoulder.

"Have a good time honey!" Tina's mother yelped back.

"Be back before nine or at least call us!" Her father yelped.

Alex pointed back to the house as he and Tina walked to the "snit-mobile" "Uh? Just like that? You're not going to show me to your parents?" Alex asked. "They don't know me? I mean….I was expecting a good waterboarding? Dad with a big shot gun? Mom with a meat cleaver? The traditional…."Now son? If you give my daughter a litter?"

"Your brother's reputation spoke for you already." Tina replied. "They absolutely love Will so they think you're a carbon copy. It's all good!"

Alex pointed to the jeep. "Sorry it's not a pumpkin and two mice."

"Don't say sorry." Tina replied. "I've seen worse, trust me. You know Barker Sneed from the football team? Ever seen his car?"

"Who can't see his car." Alex replied. "It lights up the whole city at night with all the "trick" lights he put on it."

"Yeah….a reflection of his mammal-ality and the fact that has penis and humping illusions of grandeur on the brain. He didn't last long at all." Tina said as Alex started to drive…

"So?" Alex asked. "I'll just throw it right out there and risk the fire and fury. Why did you ask me out? I mean...to be honest? Kimba's been trying to play silly match maker for like a year. What made me so interesting? I'm kind of plain and a little "under the radar" if you think about it?"

Tina tapped Alex on the shoulder..."And there you go. That's why I like you. Your under the radar and….you are drop dead gorgeous, to say nothing of being very honest and well mannered."

"I'm also a little nerdy." Alex sighed. "Tina? Now you be honest with me? You are like...in the top five of ten of the most popular female wolves in High School of which I never thought of myself being good enough to earn the seal of approval. Are we going out on an honest date or am I just a piece of bling?"

Tina yelped and wrapped her arms around Alex! "Oh my gawdess of Luna, you are just adorable!"

"Woe! Hey!" Alex yipped and yelped as he swerved the jeep to a stop. "Easy Tina...we almost wrecked."

The female white wolf was half in her four legged state, resting her paws on Alex's hip while waving her thick bushy tail furiously in a state of joy..."Alex Gray, I just adore you! You are so unlike the others in our school!"

Alex cringed..."Oh my gawd...you're gonna rape me."

Tina slapped a paw on Alex's knee..."Alex?! Honestly? I've wanted you for a whole year but when it comes to words? I suck. You think life is easy being blessed with your mother's beauty and your father's social standing? No way...my life since Middle School has been a nightmare of male wolves who've had but one thing on their mind and we don't have to elaborate on that detail."

"And I'm different?" Alex said with a shrug. "Tina? I'm a drool factory too… I just think showing it is disgusting with a side of mange. It's mostly due to Will's influence more than my parents, if I didn't act like a proper "gentle-wolf" my brother would so kill me. that's another thing? Like it's never been super obvious that I grew up sheltered suckling Will's nipples? I've grown up all plain and super boring trust me."

Tina waved a paw as Alex started driving again..."So what if you were sheltered for a while, big deal. Compared to the rest of the wolves? At least your not dick dragging and tongue scrapping for a conquest. I am so tired of everything being about "nice looks" "wonderful hinds" and "Gorgeous swinging ass." I just want to get to know one wolf who doesn't see me as a piece of fluckable conquest loin meat."

Alex smiled back. "Well I certainly don't think like that. And anyone who dares treat you like that? I'll gladly stomp them into a mud hole. I may be a bit of a "nerd-oid" but I can hold my own in a fight, trust me. I was pretty surprised though when Kimba said you wanted to go out with me. Going to your house I was practicing what to say but I ended up sounding like a creepy stalker."

"You think you're bad?" Tina replied. "I was standing in front of a mirror in my room trying "not" to look "slutty".

"You….are not that." Alex replied. "Hope you like a good scare movie? "Wolf's Rain" sounds like a total pee fest. Dale Dorse on FM 200 said it leaves wolves crying for their mothers and skidding under cars so I thought…."Oh neat!" I like scary movies. Will on the other hand? Total tail tucker."

"You sound like your disappointed in him?" Tina said. "You don't like what he's trying to do?"

"Why does everyone I know think that way?" Alex replied. "No...Will is doing "his" thing and as always he's full of passion about it. We come from a military family, my Dad was Navy, my favorite uncle is a Marine, I want to be a Marine...yeah there was a little "yipping" and "ankle snipping" at first ok but everyone wants peace so I accept that what my big brother is trying to do is a noble thing. Nothing changes how I feel about him."

"And what do you think of me?" Tina asked as she rubbed her cheek on her shoulder and gave Alex puppy eyes…

"So far?" Alex replied. "You score a ten for ten. By the way? Have you ever played paint ball?"

**Fleet Marine Base Quanaco**

**Savanna Central**

**5pm 23 August 2040**

Marine Gunny Sargent Slocum scanned the empty sands to each side of the services road carefully. His unit was making life for the recruits a misery, already he'd dispatched pretty much the whole recruit command between ambushes and having to rescue a few who'd gotten themselves in a fix trying to cross the Sahara sands by day. He felt his unit wasn't getting enough exercise because most of the recruits weren't showing enough aggression…

"Hmph...Marines should only be wolves." The big Siberian Wolf snarled as his top Corporal came running up…

"I don't think there's more out there Guns!" Corporal Caine, a blonde and brown haired wolf said as he stood next to his Gunny. "I mean we've thinned them out pretty good by now."

"This training has gotten soft Caine." Slocum snorted. "When we started to bring in more prey mammals like those silly skirt wearing rabbits from Aiden, the Corps isn't what it was when I went through MCRD."

"Begging the Gunny's pardon but things have changed in warfare in less than five years. We have all this high technology we didn't have. Aren't we more brains now than brawn Gunny?"

"What are you Caine?" The Gunny snarled back. "Are you a cotton tail licker? Partial to foxes? Who cares what new fricken "Paw-tendo" gadget these know-it-all little faggots develop at "Poodle" or "Cow Flipper". War still requires claws, paws and fangs to take and hold ground and that requires courage, aggression and intelligence and I say that we've degraded the Corps significantly to accommodate those bushy tailed hole dwellers and those limp wristed cotton tailed…."

"GUNNY! CONTACT SOUTH!" Came another voice that screamed out from atop the platoons armored fighting vehicle, an AV-3 "Gator" APC (Armored Personnel Carrier)

Slocum and Caine ran for the Gator while drawing their pistols. "Why are you not lighting the contacts ass on fire?!" The Gunny snapped as he climbed atop the Gator's back to join the Marines who were aiming their rifles at the supposed contact…

The Gunny got his answer...the contact was a female leopard who was stumbling, gasping…...and nude?

"What….the…..fluck?" Slocum asked as he and the Marines watched the naked Leopard come towards them until she fell onto her back in the sand…

"Son of a wolf bitch!" Slocum yelped as he leaped off the Gator with some Marines chasing after him! "Get on the horn and call medical alert!" Slocum commanded as he got to his knees and tried to talk to the unconscious Leopard…

"Mam! Mam are you alright?!" Slocum said as he gave the Leopard a light shaking. He looked back over his shoulder to see another Corporal panting his drooling tongue. "She looks just fine to me Gunny."

"Square away that drooler Corporal!" Slocum snarled.

"Just making an observation Gunny." The wolf Marine replied. "She's a fine piece of pussy."

Slocum slapped the Marine's snoot. "Do something other than gawking! Get a blanket for her!"

"She can't be a Marine Gunny." Another Corporal remarked. "No kitty this fine could be a grunt."

"You won't be a grunt if you don't stop being a dumb bastard Corporal." The Gunny snapped as he grabbed the arrived blanket and pulled his canteen from his web belt. "What about EMS?" He asked the first Corporal.

"On their way Gunny." Caine replied. "Is she in a bad way?"

"Don't know yet but she's covered in sweat and hot. I don't know much about Leopard females. We'll just try to keep her covered and cool." The Gunny replied.

A few yards from the Gator tank, a three Marine machine gun position got the shock of it's life. Private First Class Morkins (A gray Timber wolf) saw a naked bunny coming towards him with a stiff hard on between his legs…

"Cindy?!" The bunny yelled. "Cindy! Where did you go darling? We still playing or what?"

"HALT!" Morkins snapped at the Bunny. "Identify yourself!"

"Huh?" The Bunny replied. "Hey? Have you guys seen a fine female Leopard around here? We were kinda doing the "natural" when she vanished..."

"GAWD DAMN IT RABBIT! I SAID HALT!" Morkins snapped as he pointed his machine gun at the naked bunny. "Damn rabbit...someone give this long eared nuckle fluck something to hide his junk? Damn...he'd dripping cum."

"Well snit fellas? Don't you guys do the natural thing with your wives? Sheesh none of you "Pred and Prey" for fun? I tell you mammal, there is nothing like the rush of being chased down and mauled then slamming your wife good in the old hooch..."

Morkins snapped..."You better hope you're not in the Corps there rabbit! Who the hell are you dumb ass?"

Private Surry stood cupping his hard on with a paw and thrusted his hips. "I'm Private Surry and you stupid dish lickers are flucked!"

And as Surry said that...a grenade simulator flew over his head, coasted in the air over the machine gun crew and exploded!

At the other end of the Gator tank, the same thing happened to the other machine gun crew as they were distracted by the first explosion!

Then the Gator tank itself came under fire as "Pow Pow" Powen sniped Wolf after Wolf in their attempt to respond.

As for the Gunny….he had the point of a combat knife stuck under his chin by that naked female Leopard who couldn't have been a Marine..."I'll give you this Gunny Sargent? You know how to respect females."

"Damn..." Slocum moaned. "You are a Marine."

"The first rule of war is to deceive there Gunny." Private Rabina said as Ori Hopps came running up with her uniform. "I was hoping to start you all howling. You know wolves when they see something sexy? They can't resist a good pack howl."

"My compliments to your original thinking." Slocum said as he sat on the ground. A sudden volley of shots got his attention…

"And that would be your back up force." Own Hopps said as he handed Rabina her panties. "So you think we prey mammals can't be aggressive enough? Did this prove you wrong or what?"

"It was a sweet eye opener." Slocum snickered. "I certainly didn't expect that style of a trick. Not so useful against one who's engaged in a committed marriage but damn effective against young wolves with not fur one between their legs. Good thinking Private."

"Thanks Gunny." Owen replied with a bow. "Of course….this means we get all your weapons and the tank too."

Nori climbed onto the Gator and dropped into the driver's seat…

"Now wait a minute Private!" Slocum snapped. "You're not qualified nor rated to drive that piece of gear!"

"Who needs to be qualified? Thing's no different than my Daddy's tractor." Nori said as he started the Gator. "Course….it might take me a little bit to figure out the steering. Owen? You gonna jabber with Gunny all day or are we going home?"

Ori came up with a big bazooka over his shoulder…."Look at this thing!"

"Put that down Ori?" Owen snorted. "We're not taking it and you're not firing it. Sheesh….you want to break your shoulder?"

"But it looks fun Owen." Ori replied looking a little depressed until Private Mossburg (A male lion) took it off Ori's shoulder…

"I'll take that." Mossberg snorted. "You can join Druchi and man the twenty mike cannon on the back of the Gator."

Ori looked as if he'd orgasmed in his pants..."Oh cool! Even better!"

"He is not right at all." Powen said to Owen as he walked up. "I got more amo and grenades and their combat tablet's full of information from here to the main gate. Oh yeah…."

Powen tapped on the captured tablet, touched his paw finger to the glass and two explosions went off in the sky above their heads….

"And they had two drones and now they have no drones." Powen said calmly. "I just blew up around 50 grand in government material."

"Which guarantees we will be slaves in the Corps until they're paid off." Owen said snickering.

"About right." Powen replied smiling. "Hey? Do you feel like really getting into trouble?"

Owen smirked back. "Depends? Is it court marshal trouble, stockade trouble or prison trouble?"

"Could be a little of everything." Powen replied as he waved a paw finger. "I bet no one's ever thought of doing this in the history of recruit training."

**Executive Office Building**

**Downtown Zootopia**

**6pm 23 August 2040**

**Meeting with the Mayor, The Secretary of Defense, The President of the City Counsel and the Secretary of State over the report sent by General Bugs on the condition of the Outback Islands defense capabilities.**

Mayor Leo: Madam President...that is the basic outline of General Bugs' report on the Outback Islands. As you can see? The Kzinti's activities have been far more threatening than we were first told by the Governor. He didn't disclose the whole situation because he was worried we might over react and set ourselves up for a major confrontation which would have been to Kzin's advantage."

Secretary of Defense Bagheera: The Outbacks can not defend themselves, not with the marsupials alone. There are the indigenous wild dogs and foxes but they are not in sufficient numbers to field a decent defense. If the Kzinti invade the Outbacks for their rich materials or the islands' strategic position? They will over run those poor mammals within days.

Secretary of State Baloo: I'm with Baggy. I spoke to my counterpart, foreign services Chief Farthings (mouse) All of the local government believe that the Kzinti will move on the Outbacks...possibly to goad us into sending the fleet to help them as part of a first strike campaign. We can't let the Kzinti have such an easy prize, every mammal and marsupial on the islands could be slaughtered.

The counsel president: So….our response to this is to send one battalion of Otters and a brigade of Tanuki from the Fleet Marine Recon force, that's 500 total and also provide prepositioned cashes of weapons for those troops and the local forces to mount a gorilla war against the invading Kzinti should there be an invasion.

Mayor Leo; Madam President. This is the best option we have so far. The otters would have a higher chance of surviving and carrying the fight to the Kzinti because the Outbacks and the waters around them provide the otters with fighting ground of their choosing.

Secretary of Defense Bagheera: They don't need bases or housing and their presence would be totally innocuous. Just the local water mammals doing their everyday routine. And the Kzinti would have a hard time trying to take the Otters on in their element.

Mayor Leo: I have studied all the information carefully, there is no doubt that if we refuse to do anything? The Outbacks will most surely suffer. They can not stand against a Kzinti assault alone.

The counsel president: I don't know how the counsel will accept this situation. Most surely Mister Mayor, this will be seen as an escalation by the Kzinti.

Secretary of Defense Bagheera: The Kzinti do not have to know. Under the mutual defense treaty with the Outbacks we don't have to make this deployment a public disclosure. The otters could be inserted by submarines or even commerce ships.

The counsel president: Which is a very dangerous option Bagheera. Suppose the Kzinti decide to seize a ship? Suppose they start timing how long commercial ships stay in port? Suppose they decide to blockade the Outbacks?

Mayor Leo: Supposition and fear are terrible things to translate to a society which has not only been welcome and loving to our citizens but is so unoffensive to the rest of the world that they're all but defenseless. We have been asked to offer them some measure of survival should the Kzinti attack them. What will they think if we say no? I am not willing to live with the nightmares of screaming kangaroos or crying marsupials pleading for their lives as they're butchered helpless. Sometimes risks have to be faced Madam President.

The counsel president: I will table the request to the counsel and give all of you the opportunity to speak to them at the very least. I will set up the briefing time starting tomorrow afternoon with a collective vote not later than three days. Is that acceptable Mister Mayor?

Mayor Leo: I agree. In the meantime….Baggy? I want you to proceed in preparations as if the operation will be approved so we can "jump off" should the vote be favorable.

Secretary of Defense Bagheera: Yes Sir...I will begin sending the warning orders out to the Special Operations Command for selecting the best qualified otters at once.

**Judy and Nick's house**

**Downtown Zootopia**

**7pm 23 August 2040**

The afternoon started out like a nightmare. Nick had gotten up later than he wanted and since he was in the final stages of showing the house off for sale he rushed around trying to get lucid and ready. He came out of the shower in the lower bathroom, stepped into a puddle of water and violently slipped onto the floor…

"Yie! Yie! Yie!" The red fox screeched terribly from the pain screaming through his body. Then Nick found his legs not working, he tried to move them or kick them and they wouldn't budge. It was fight, flight or fright but Nick Wilde, being who he was, took to fight from his fright. He'd been ready for this ever since the first diagnosis after he'd come out of coma following the car accident years before and he'd worked on what to do in such an accident at home with his current medical therapist.

Rolling onto his stomach….Nick began to pull himself out of the bathroom and into the living room by his paws and arms, determination showing on his gritting maw that he would not be found by Judy in such a helpless state. He reached the couch and pulled the flip phone from a hanging pocket underneath the couch frame and the first number he called wasn't the emergency number, not Judy's work number but Jag's number. The big tiger needed no words, in a minute he was through the front door and scooping Nick up in his strong arms…

The softness of the Tiger fur was soothing and the gentleness of the touch reassuring as Nick lay on the kitchen table over a terry towel purring contentedly as Jag performed his magic on his back. Soon with great relief, feeling had returned to Nick's legs and Jag allowed the fox to show his affection and gratitude with loving hugs, tender kisses and quiet sobs…

Jag picked Nick up and carried him to his bedroom where he spent an hour brushing and preening Nick's tail while they talked about different things and Nick over and over apologized for being such a bother….

"Stop putting yourself down Nick?" Jag said as he slowly brushed Nick's thick tail. "You are not a burden to me or anyone else. Judy wouldn't call you a burden."

Nick groaned..."I used to be one of the best hustlers in all of Zootopia Jag. Heck….I dare say I was one of the best cops but you know me and my illusions of grandeur? Now look at me...Nick Wilde...the neck warmer. That's all I'll be good for when I loose my legs. But you know? Perhaps you're right? Perhaps I could use that to my advantage and return to hustling? I can still cut a sweet foxy figure."

Nick sat on his hinds in four leg form and hugged his tail in a seductive look. "What do you think Jag? I could pose as a sexy neck warmer and scam dirt bags out of their cash couldn't I?"

Jag slowly put Nick under his bed covers..."No...you could not. Your days of hustling and scamming have been over for years Nick. It's time you devoted all your attentions to your wife, she's earned them in spades."

"She doesn't deserve to tend to a broken husband." Nick groaned. "Her retirement shouldn't be spent nursing me in a bed, cleaning after my messes or carrying me everywhere."

Jag gave Nick a little slap in the snoot! "That's for talking stupid Nick. Do you want the full tiger Monty?"

"I'm serious Jag!" Nick snapped. "What kind of happiness can I give her as a stupid paperweight around the house? I thought I could handle this, I really believed in myself until I actually experienced being helpless and feeling worthless and you know what? I can't handle it! You know what they say happens to mammals who lose their self-mobility? They slowly suffer and die. Well I can't put that burden on Judy, I flucken can't."

Jag dropped his big paws in each side of Nick's shoulders and looked him right in the eyes with an angry face….

"Nick Wilde? You keep talking this bull snit and I'm going to get angry and make you eat those words. You're not a quitter and you're not a paper weight and who the hell do you think I am? Am I here just to look cuddly or to give you all the encouragement and backbone you need? Am I just a Tiger or one of your best friends? Burden? What bull snit. Stop with this depressing "woe is me" snit Nick? It's beginning to really piss me off and you don't want to piss off a Tiger. We really wreck our toys when we get pissed off."

Jag tucked Nick into his bed once more. "Now? When Judy comes home...you're going to tell her the truth. You're going to say that you had back troubles, you called me over to massage you and then you're going to throw her on the bed, rip her clothes off and have hot sex with her for once you frigid bastard."

Nick snorted. "I'm not frigid."

"You forget you're talking to your neighbor." Jag growled. "We tigers also have great hearing so yeah….your frigid bastard...You haven't really given Judy the business she's craved for years. Tongues don't replace honest love making and I don't think you have to worry about her getting pregnant. You say you're a burden? Well prove yourself wrong...make Judy scream her ass off tonight? Get predator on that female rabbit and show off your Tiger infused virility. Grow those fox balls!"

Nick sighed in a happy way..."What would I do without you Jag? You honestly are the best friend I've had."

"Second best with "Fen Fen" but hey...I'm not complaining about it." Jag said as he rubbed Nick's shoulder. "Like I said? I want to hear some serious screaming. I'm not joking. Otherwise I'll "buff out" a few hot poses and steal Judy from under you."

"I always love a good challenge." Nick replied with a toothy grin.

**ZND-3 Growler**

**The Outback Islands**

**Paddy Beach, Elsbane **

**7pm**

**23 August 2040**

Gilly was busy finishing up some electrical work in the shop when Jackson popped through the door dressed in wild tropical clothes with big joke sun glasses carrying a pair of shopping bags….

"There's…...aaaaaaaaah…..moon light tonight ah ah ah ohhhhhh! My darlings at my side ah ah ah ohhhhhhh….." Jackson sang and danced as he placed the bags on the work counter and handed Gilly a souvenir shirt..."

"Thanks mammal!" Gilly said as he sat on the counter. "Obviously, you and Darla had a ball?"

"Did we ever." Jackson said. "Seal Island was fantastic Gill. We swam like forever around the corals, bumped into Dean Wilson...super fantastic otter, got all kinds of animal….we're getting married."

"You guys made it solid?!" Gilly yelped with joy. "I am so happy for both of you! So when are you going to do it?"

Jackson jumped onto the counter. "We haven't figured that out yet, not the exact date. I'm still holding out hope that I can get her parents blessing." Jackson pulled out another shirt..."We? We had no idea about your girlfriend so we made an educated guess on a shirt for her. At best? It will make a good night gown if you take it to a tailor. How is she?"

"Absolutely jealous of me being here." Gilly replied. "She was worried I'd fall for a wallaby or a kangy but I spent my time off perusing gift shops, doing some sight seeing and working at an orphanage to sparkle up my evaluations for this quarterly report. I'm seriously going to talk to her about adoption, there's so many cute little mammals here in need of a good home."

Jackson tapped Gilly's shoulder..."I'm not being a jerk Gill but when are we going to meet this wonderful creature? After all, I can't ask her to be our maid of honor if we never meet her…..best mammal."

Gilly pointed to himself. "Me? Best mammal? Why me? What about your friend Yuki?"

"I asked him." Jackson replied. "He said that while he was honored at my request, he wasn't sure if he would make it. He's starting to deploy a lot because our air and sea drones are almost in constant operation and he would be heart-broken if the wedding wasn't perfect because he couldn't be there. So you were next on the buddy list."

Gilly thought for a moment..."I will ask her for a dinner date. Am I really that much of a friend Jackson?"

"What kind of silly question is that?" Jackson replied. "Yes Gill...you are that much of a friend to me, come on." Jackson wrapped an arm around Gilly's shoulder and snuggle hugged him. "Silly rabbit. You need to stop being so invisible and shy and get that girl of your to come over our apartment so we can load up on "carrot spike" and drive our girlfriends nuts."

"Oh will you two gay floppers just get on with the sex already!" A squeaky voice sounded from the equipment servicing rack.

"And what did you to do after you vanished on day one?" Jacky asked Myler as the mouse sat against an electronics box.

"Met a sweet female mouse, got tore the fluck up, laid like a freak and planned out our after Navy life." Myler replied. "Guys? Her name is Tanya and she is so super smart and so super sexy. We even talked about marrying her."

Jackson huffed..."Polygamy? Are you serious?"

"There's nothing in mousedom against multiple husbands or wives." Myler said. "We're thinking of eight years then getting out and using the education benefits to start a company. You'll like her when you meet her, trust me, she is one seriously smart and ambitious mouse. You guys want to see a picture?"

Myler pulled a picture from his wallet and handed it to Jackson who had to stick it under a magnifier on the work table. It wasn't a lewd shot, just Tanya sitting on a floor wearing red panties and covering her breasts but her eyes got Jackson wincing…

"Damn...for a mouse? She is fine looking." Jackson said as he passed the photo back. Gilly giggled to himself…

"What's so funny?" Myler asked.

"It's hard to picture...Albert and her "doing it"." Gilly snickered.

"I thought so too...till he actually showed off in the shower." Gilly replied as he air humped.

"And…..this is where I exit stage left!" Jackson yelped. "That's too much information and I'm not that interested to know."

"Oh? So my prowess in intercourse arts is a joke to you?" Albert huffed as he walked into the shop through the mouse tube..."I'll have you know that I do know very much on how not only to treat a female? but to give pleasure to one as well with grace and efficiency."

Gilly pretended to shoot himself in the head. "I can't stand college lectures."

"In the course vernacular there rabbit? Go and fluck thyself silly." Albert snorted. "And yes…."we" as in "My My and myself" are going to marry Tanya and build a company together. We might be charitable and hire you two rabbits at some point….as janitors maybe."

Jackson waved..."I'm not making fun of you Albert. Any way? I'm going down to the berthing and getting some sleep so I'll be up bright for when we pull out of port. See you guys in the morning."

"Night Jackie." Gilly said with a wave.

**The Mammal Multi-Plex Theater**

**Downtown Savana Central**

**8pm**

**23 August 2040**

Tina and Alex emerged from the theater still holding each other with their ears downcasted and their teeth chattering….

"Oh my gawd...that was the most scary movie I have ever seen!" Tina said as she grinned and cringed with her arms tucked into her sides..."That was AWESOME!"

"I know!" Alex yelped back. "Oh mammal….those….what are they? Humans? Thank the gawd of wolves that they're not real! I can't believe I stayed dry through the whole movie, the smell of piss was all over the place!"

"And so degrading...Toboe being made to eat from a bowl and walk on a leash? I was so scared!" Tina yelped.

"Chasing a ball and being made to beg for treats." Alex snarled. "If humans were real? I'd kill every one of them. And that old bastard who murdered Hige? I'd take that shot gun and ram it up his ass. I got so pissed off that I barked at the screen and almost got into a fight with the wolf in front of me. That movie really got the aggression out of me."

"I'm glad you held on too me." Tanya said as she petted Alex. "I was ready to bolt for the door crying. But it was an awesome movie!"

"Oh yeah...big box office winner for sure." Alex replied. "So are you too scared to go eat something? I am so dying to rip something apart with my fangs right now. We could go to Volk's steak and get some raw "dumb deer" meat to rip up?"

"That sounds great." Tina replied. "I didn't embarrass you did I?"

"Why even worry over that?" Alex asked. "The movie got us both going nuts-oid so…..embarrassment's kinda not the issue. Didn't change my thoughts about you, you're very pleasing to be with."

Tina replied with a soft snoot lick..."And you are very cute."

"That's what I hope the cops think." Alex said smiling.

Tina play pushed him and howled, getting Alex to howl which soon got any wolf around howling.

"WOOOOOOOOOOO!…..And why did we just howl?" Alex asked.

"Just because I felt the need." Tina replied. "So what do we do after dinner?"

"Oh….the classic after dinner activity." Alex said with a gesture. "Ride around, talk, ride around and kiss, ride around and paw, park the snit box and fluck silly."

Tina pushed him. "Ambitious aren't we?" She said smirking.

"Well?" Alex asked. "Your dad did say..."call us and let us know you're alright." I just wondered how you'd do it while getting humped and not revealing the truth?" Alex stopped to wave a paw. "I'm not serious at all Tina."

"Well? The idea's not too far fetched?" The female wolf said as she blinked her eyes. "Let's just see where the night goes?" She said as she pulled out her smart phone and hit the dial…

"Hi Daddy." Tina said. "We just got out of the movies."

"How was it?" Tina's father asked.

"I would NOT take mom." Tina replied. "Now we're going to Volk's for dinner. After that? Alex is going to take me to a park and ravage my body."

"Tina!" Alex yelped.

"Don't listen to what he tries to tell you Daddy. Alex has got a big tent erected and he's made his intentions very clear." Tina said giggling as Alex fought to get the phone…

"I'm NOT going to do anything Sir! How could you say that to your father?! Sir….Sir….I swear I'm not going to do anything to your daughter...I promise!" Alex yelped.

Tina's father replied. "What kind of wolf are you? Isn't my daughter pretty enough for you? Wait till I tell my wife about you, you pussy ass excuse for a male..."

Tina and her father busted out laughing as Alex sagged..."Oh...you two are real comedic genius at work aren't you?" Alex huffed. "Just for that? I'm going to totally wreck your daughter. Yeah...yeah….that's right! I'm gonna throw her onto the kiddy slide at the park and slam her full of pups! Oh you've really got me up and hard now there Dad!"

"Have fun you two." Tina's dad replied. "Don't leave her in a shopping cart on my front door step you little bastard."

Tina clicked off her phone. "Told you my parents like you."

"Now I am afraid worse than I was in the theater." Alex said smirking. "We are not going to do anything ok?"

Tina gave Alex a hot look..."Unless you can't resist?"

"Oh believe me...I can." Alex snorted back.

"A challenge?" Tina said wickedly. "I love to be challenged."

**Gazelle's home**

**South Savana Central, Berry Lane**

**8pm**

**23 August 2040**

Though she'd been a popular singer for twenty years and a practical house hold name in every part of Zootopia...Gazelle Amber Whitney kept her simple life taught to her by her family. No matter how much you earn, no matter how much success you have, no matter how high you reach...remaining simple and humble was something her late grandmother had instilled in her. That way of life for her paid much more than she ever dreamed. Now it was time to move on in her life and let some other youngster have their dreams...hopefully they too would take her lessons to heart. Gazelle didn't live in a home or a life equal to her star status as others thought she did...her house was a comfortable medium two story with a 200 yard grassy perimeter. There was a medium sized swimming hole with a rock water fall and an entertainment patio. There was a garage for two cars. And only a handful of hired guards, all of them the same Bengal Tigers who'd been performing with her all the time she'd been touring. Of course there had to be a recording studio in the basement. A trophy room for all the awards and special keepsakes. A personal study only she could occupy and a super functioning kitchen. That was it, that's all she thought she needed.

Fans were never turned away at the gate. Gazelle always arranged two times during the days when she was home, which were broadcast on all the radio stations, for her to have personal "meet n greets" at the front gate. She especially loved the cubs, kittens and "little ones" as she called the smaller mammals of Zootopia. She adored the bunnies, if she could die drowning in a sea of loving bunnies she would fill her bucket list perfectly. She always made sure the small mammals got front row seats and places at the concerts where they would be safe from the often overzealous celebrations and dancing that never failed to take off. It had all been twenty years of fun and happiness and now it was coming to a close. The question was? What does Gazelle do after twenty years of being the citys' loving heart throb?

She decided to put that question away for the moment as she walked into the living room of her house to give something to her long time manager. If her singing brought her fame and acclaim? His talent for managing her was akin to even the best magician and she loved him deeply for it.

Hunter Hawk, you'd think, would be a name that belong to maybe a wolf? Perhaps a Tiger as Gazelle always surrounded herself with Tigers? Surely the name implied some sort of predator class species. Nope….Hunter Hawk was a Squirrel. A brown and gray tree Squirrel who picked Gazelle out of a school talent show when she was a fourteen year old. Hunter had the mind of a genius and the teeth of a shark when it came to not only cultivating his gifted prodigy but also protecting her against every dirty scoundrel, swindler, hustler and mindless dirt bag who saw only a pair of equine tits and a money bag commodity. Nope...Hunter saw an angel and he kept her an angel for twenty years with selfless devotion and long hours of work and he never asked for anything more than a paycheck enough to give a squirrel a good life.

Gazelle placed the gift down on the coffee table in front of Hunter who was busy scribbling notes and sending text messages while sipping a cup of coffee….

"Well..." Hunter said as he pointed to his phone. "Got the Chipmunks locked up for the concert. What's this?" He asked Gazelle.

"It's your retirement gift." Gazelle replied as she gestured. "And don't you even think of saying no to this."

"Doing this a little early don't you think?" Hunter asked. "You're forcing me to retire aren't you?"

"Don't be silly?" Gazelle said. "We have plenty to do. I wanted this to be between you and me. To show how much I love you and how much you mean to me."

Hunter opened the box and pulled out a paper roll with a decorative bow tied around it. "What is this Gazzy?"

Gazelle reached out with a hoof hand and gently petted Hunter's back. "It's ten acres of trees in Deerbrook County. All of it for you."

"Gazzy? You didn't have too..." Hunter said shaking his head.

"Yes I did and you just shoosh." Gazelle replied. "You say no Hunter and I'll have a sudden case of horse mouth and we'll be shut up in this house together for the whole last tour. I swear I will drive you crazy."

Hunter sat with his arms crossed shaking his head..."You are so stubborn. I'm taking this gift under protest Gazzy. It's too big for me."

Gazelle picked Hunter up in her hoof hands and kissed him..."Chestnuts, apples, pears, Sycamores….It's enough bearing trees to keep a squirrel happy for the rest of his life and it's from my heart to my beloved. Nothing to me is too much for you Hunter."

Hunter smiled softly…."Gazzy? Did you consider my idea?"

"I did." Gazelle replied. "And…...no."

"Which part did you say no too?" Hunter asked.

"All of it." Gazelle replied. "I already know what your going to say Hunter but the answer is still no. I wouldn't even run for head of the PTA let alone any public office."

Hunter looked through his smart phone..."Gazzy? You are very widely respected, You lead your generational group in causes from improving medical services to advancing the progress of environmental stewardship, you have influence with the right and the left and you have a huge voting base potential..."

"I know Hunter. I also have two Masters degrees over the past twenty years but none of that translates into a sure fire life in politics. I'm an entertainer Hunter. I'm a singer who is excellent in singing and stoking the fires for good causes but I would definitely not do well as a politician. Me? in a tightly fitting business suit? telling a member of the city counsel that he or she is a complete Asian oxen exhaust pipe? Politicians, unless they're Mayor Leo, end up having miserable lives and one wrong thing in a paper can leave them about as useful as a dis-guarded tissue cloth. You have noble and good ideas Hunter….99.9% of the time."

"So what exactly are you going to do Gazzy?" Hunter asked. "You can't work anywhere without getting mobbed, I'll remind you of that dilemma. You could perhaps get your teaching degree and take up a nice quiet small room school in the tri-buroughs? That would fit you. Teaching in Bunny borough! There you go! You could be say….a head start or Kindergarten teacher? A nice quiet life where you could compose your autobiography and die drowning in rabbit fur and cute cotton tails!"

"As if I expect the rest of my life to be so peaceful." Gazelle said smiling. "But? Teaching? That...I could handle."

"And how about the other part of your life that needs filling?" Hunter said waving a paw. "As a match maker? I've been an abysmal failure."

"Not….exactly true." Gazelle said as she leaned forwards and planted the tip of her lips on Hunter's head..."You just refuse to say yes."

"Gazzy? Squirrel manager….yes. Lover? Not. It's too awkward a match and I've kept myself romantically separated from you for a reason. A manager getting intimate with his client is serious scandal material."

Gazzelle slit her eyes and batted her lashes..."But you failed to prevent me from being amorous for you. I love you Hunter, nothing can stop love."

"Nothing but…..you know…..size comparison and I'm gonna stop it right there. You deserve another Thompson. My biggest failure through my whole life has been managing your career and neglecting your need for companionship and a stable love life. Sometimes I think I was too protective." Hunter said. "Gazzy? I'm so sorry."

Gazzelle picked Hunter up and snuggled him to her cheek. "Nothing you did was wasted effort. But let me love you? I know….size is a little bit of an issue but..."

"Why do I think that turning this into a comedy script could actually bring us tons of bucks?" Hunter asked as Gazzelle carried him to the stairs going up to her bed room…

"You're always coming up with ingenious ways." Gazzelle said as she hugged Hunter to her breasts.

"Call it momentary stupidity relapse syndrome?" Hunter said as Gazzelle closed the door to her bedroom.

**Nick and Judy's house**

**Downtown Zootopia**

**9pm**

**23 August 2040**

Jag left Nick laying in his bed with a book called _**"The fox and the hound"**_ and the story had the fox riveted to every page, even allowing yips and little barks to escape his lips as exciting page moments cause Nick to worry for the two friends who were at the mercy of a vile creature called "a human".

So engrossed in the details of the book...Nick paid no mind to the bedroom door which slowly opening in front of him…

"Nick?" Judy's soft voice chirped. "Neeeeeeeeeek?"

Nick caught his wife's voice and jumped a little..."Oh?! Oh Carrots...I'm….I'm sorry. My back really gave me a headache so I had Jag over and…." Nick looked around the bed and pursed his lips when he didn't see his wife. "Judy? What are you up too? Uh? Usually your already in the shower."

Judy replied softly. "Look over the foot of the bed sweetheart."

Nick placed his book on the night stand and slowly sat himself up so he could see over the end of his bed. Judy stood with her arms tucked to her breasts and her hands clenched as if she were in fear of her life. The sweet smell of the special donuts made to excite a fox's sexual urges wafted into Nick's nostrils as he noted the donuts attached with strings tied to hide his wife's breasts and groin…

"Oh dear me..." Judy pretended to coward in fear. "I've fallen into a fox hole."

Nick felt half excited yet half undeserving. After over twenty years of marriage, Judy was still willing to please him even as they both knew he was becoming an invalid she'd spend the rest of her days caring for…

"Carrots?" Nick drooped his ears and almost started to sob as Judy hopped onto the bed and struck up a sexual pose…

"Well there Mister fox?" Judy said as she rubbed herself. "Am I scrumptious? Do you want to eat me?"

Nick put his paws out…."Oh Judy..."

Judy walked into Nick's arms and gently kissed him on the head as he nosed her body..."Nick...everything's going to be fine..." She assured him.

"Carrots...I….I love you." Nick said as he cried between her breast…

"Do you love me or do you love me as dinner?" She said giggling which got Nick to chuckle…

"You just had to get some fox nip donuts didn't you" Nick said as he slowly nibbled on one tied over Judy's tits.

"Come and get em you vicious Hombrah?" Judy said softly. "Eat as many as you wish and then make me your main dish."

Nick ate one of the delicious donuts off the string then fox growled at his wife. "You dare to enter my lair you stupid rabbit? Worse for you being a female too. I could smell the heat of your pussy. If you think you'll die quickly? I think not..."

Judy rubbed her husband's snoot. "I love it when you talk so seriously dirty. It just makes me drip. It's been so long since I felt you inside me. And I want YOU mister Fox….not your tongue."

Judy softly nibbled on Nick's ear as he pulled the other donut off her tits..."Mmm...use me up my darling? Make my night so special for me?" She gasped as she felt him touch his paw softly between her legs…

"It has been a while...I don't want to hurt you." Nick said as he softly kissed his wife's lips then ran his dripping tongue over her face..."Sigh….you got my predator urges surging you stupid bunny."

"Oh?….then shut up and rape me you dumb fox." Judy gasped as Nick ran his wet tongue over her breasts and winced to control his deep urgings. Her scent was stoking his flames and the feeling of her small body rubbing over the tips of his teeth caused him to breath heavier. Between the pastries and the fired up urges of his predatory nature...Nick felt he'd go savage…

He snatched her by her ankles and drew her up into the air as he stood up. Holding her legs wide open as she rested her paws against his ankles and wiggled her body as if in distress..."NO!" She cried loudly..."NO! STOP!"

"Stop?" Nick replied as he licked his teeth. "I haven't even begun. But is this fear I smell or are you pleased to be in my lair little bunny?" Nick said as he extended his soaking tongue and touched it to his wife's clitoris…

"Hah!" Judy gasped as she felt Nick's wet tongue slip inside her…."Huh…. oh...oh you filthy wretched Hombrah…..ugh!" Judy gyrated herself to get as much of Nick's tongue inside her as she could…."Mmmmwwaaa! I said I….I…...ugh…. I didn't want your tongue in me!"

Nick pulled his tongue back and smiled..."Need to make you really moist or I might just rip you in half? Our Son definitely wouldn't like that outcome would he?"

"That's just wrong!" Judy yelped. "Don't bring our son into this?"

"Just shut your stupid yap you dumb rabbit bitch!" Nick snapped. "You're in my lair and I'll do whatever the fluck I want with you!"

Judy gasped…."I love it when you get this rough! Mmmmm….toss me around with your maw?! Chase me around the room and bat me over the floor? Please?!"

"Now let's not get that crazy?" Nick snickered. "You get any bruises or cuts and Jackson will forget I'm his father."

Judy wiggled herself free of Nick's grip and turned around to snatch him by his neck fur..."I said...DON'T bring Jackson into this! Now treat me like a food item you mean, dirty hole digger! Get wild on me Mister Wylde!"

Nick chuckled. "You trying to tell me to be mean and nasty is so hilarious! Oh my gawdess Vulpix Carrots!"

Judy threw a paw back and gave Nick a wicked slap in his snoot! A hard enough slap to make his head spin!….

The fox growled and evil slitted his eyes…."Oh you shouldn't have done that you little cotton tailed slut." Nick snarled as he closed on his wife as she backed away from him…

Suddenly he snatched her up in his teeth, shook her like a rag doll then threw her against the pile of pillows on the bed! "How was that for rough? You have all the fire you wanted bunny and this time? There will be no escape for you from my lair. I'll despoil you till you beg me to rip your throat out!"

Judy cringed against the pillows then giggled..."You're not very convincing."

"You want to get dangerously real?" Nick asked as he suddenly felt the urge to sit and scratch his head with his hinds…

"I want my desires filled." Judy said as she walked up and clung to Nick's fur. "I want you to know that you always matter to me and that will never change no matter how old we get nor how feeble we become. I want to please my husband completely."

Nick rubbed a paw finger on Judy's nose. "Since when have you ever failed in that department?" He then took her by her arms and flung her onto her back on the bed!"

"Mmmmm….I am through being nice to you bunny." Nick snickered as he beheld his wife's naked body. "You're too cute to be a food item...you deserve to be my slave forever in my warren to despoil whenever I want it." Nick reached between his legs to massage his hardness. "And right now? I seriously flucken want you..."

Judy shook her head, screamed and tried to bound off the bed but Nick caught her ankle and gently threw her back onto the pillows where he fought to catch her kicking legs!

"Your dirty rabid animal! You mange ridden filthy fox! Let me go!" Judy yelped as she kicked, slapped and scratched at her drooling rapist!

"Ok...please don't gouge out my eyes now?" Nick asked as he held his wife down. "You really want to make it spicy don't you?"

"I want you to shut up and rip me in half!" Judy yelped back. "I'm hot Nick! I am so soaking wet right now...gasping….come on Nick? Stop being so calm, cool and collected and get predator on my aching pussy!"

Nick let her go and started to slowly stalk her around the room, excited by the scent of her elevated flow as she backed away from him…

"You made the wrong turn rabbit." Nick snarled with a toothy grin. "What a beautiful prize for my lair..."

Judy turned to run and was pushed to the floor as Nick fox pounced on her! "AH!" She screeched out, not knowing that the window in the bedroom was cracked open just enough to let her screams escape…

She felt her hinds brutally pulled upwards and the pressure of her husband's maw clamping around her neck…

"uh? Let's….just…..go back to the bed?" Nick said as he released his jaw lock and licked over Judy's head and cheeks….

"Shut up and screw me!" Judy snapped back! She reached between her legs and rubbed over the wetness dripping from her pussy..."Come one mister fox? Give it to me!"

Nick pushed his wife's head to the floor and rubbed the tip of his hardness over her wanting desire..."You want this you little cotton tailed rat?"

"Stop stalling Nick!" Judy yelped back.

"Sheesh….how about a little romance here?" Nick giggled as he slowly pushed his tip to part his wife's moist love lips…."I don't want to go too fast..."

"I don't want to go to sleep." Judy snickered. Then the feeling of the thick vulpine member spreading her apart and filling her insides made her gasp and cry with joy…."Uh!….mmmmm yesssssss….it's been too long…..oh my love!"

"Gee...you are pretty excited aren't you?" Nick said as he slowly started to thrust deep into Judy's moist inners..."It's been too long since we had real sex." Nick coo'd and gasped as he humped…."Oh Judy my love….I'm so sorry I haven't…."

Judy turned her head and licked her husband's nose..."Oh my darling...no matter what...I will love thee completely without thought for myself...my wonderful fox, my beautiful red soul mate..." The gasping female bunny cried as she rolled over onto her back and pulled her long legs apart…

"Mmmmmm….oh Nick…..ugh…..flucken pound me!" Judy gasped as she bit her paws with her teeth…."Ugh! Fluck me good you wicked fox!"

Nick soaked her with his long tongue, matting her fur around and making her gasp and cry as he thrusted hard and deep into her pussy. Judy felt his teeth clamp down on one of her thick ears and cried loudly as she dug her paw claws into his furry breast…."Ugh!…...ugh…..yeah…...mmmm yeah rape me you wicked vulpine bastard…."

Nicky looked completely savage. His face bore the murdering instincts of his ancestors, his white teeth born out from the jowls, his eyes half closed with wicked intent, his mouth dripping foam, his powerful thrusts now almost pushing Judy violently over the floor until at last she felt the heat of his passion surge into her inners….

"GNAH!…..NICK! "GASP"…..."GASP"…...MMMmmmmmmmm…."

Moments later…..Nick lay on his back with his beloved draped over him and he raised his paw from feeling between her legs to smile at his accomplishment…

"Wow...it has been quite a while hasn't it?" Nick asked the exhausted bunny as she lay playing her lips over one of his nipples…

"It was the best sex we've ever had." Judy replied.

"And….this is where I throw the bull snit penalty flag." Nick snickered with a gesture of his paw…

Judy play slapped his snoot. "Oh shut up! It was! You were totally in the savage zone...and now? I can't even get up because my legs hurt. Mission successful there Nick."

Nick licked his teeth..."Still time for round two with the tongue?"

"I'll…..think about it." Judy replied.

Nick got up from the floor leaving his wife still laying and cleaning herself from his services as he sat on the bed and picked up his smart phone. He opened the screen to find Jag had sent him a text…

"There you go. Not so lame as you thought huh?" Jag texted.

Nick smiled warmly back and replied. "Was it loud enough to meet your approval?"

"It shook the house." Jag answered. "You flucken stud…..GROWL!"

Judy heard Jag roar from his house..."Jag's happy about something, isn't he?"

"I just told him we had awesome sex and I left you streaming." Nick snickered.

"Oh very funny Nick…." Judy snorted as she stood up only to flop onto her knees. "Oh kay...you were so good that you snapped my spine. Just kidding….cramps. It really has been too long."

Nick walked up and scooped his wife in his arms..."You need a bath."

"I need round two." Judy replied. "Giggles"…..and you forgot a doughnut by the way?" She said as she pointed to her tail.

Nick licked his teeth…."I did not. Round two coming right up."

**Lion's Gate beach, South Savana**

**9pm**

**23 August 2040**

Tradition defied. Tina sat with Alex in his dad's beat up jeep enjoying kibble covered ice cream cones as they watched the surf lap against the front tires…

"The tide's coming in." Tina said as she pointed. "You should pull the jeep back a little."

Alex looked and shrugged. "It's fine. How's your ice cream?"

"It's great. Thank you." She replied with a little tongue panting. Tina gently reached out and played with Alex's head tuft..."You have such wonderful head fur."

"Mmmm…." Alex giggled a little. "It's from my mother's side I think? When I was younger? My mother used to style it with curlers. I think she wanted me to be a daughter. Kind of embarrassing she used to say I was cuter than any flower."

"That's another thing about you I like." Tina said. "You're not afraid to talk about yourself. Even embarrassing moments."

"I'm only telling you a little bit." Alex said as he worked his tongue around his ice cream. He tingled with the thought of telling her he liked dick but he didn't want to ruin the night. Tina on the other hand….

"You're a bi-sexual aren't you?" She asked which caused Alex to jump.

"Now what the heck brought that idea up?" He yelped.

"Giggles….you work your tongue over that ice cream like an expert." She said smirking.

"So? What if I was bi? Did that change the tea in Tundra Town?" Alex huffed.

"Relax Alex." Tina said waving a paw. "Just wanted to show that..."a" I'm not a perfect bimbo and "b" my humor on a grading curve sort of sucks."

Alex giggled..."I could call you a lesbian seeing how you flip your tongue around that cone too."

Tina gave Alex a feminine sly look…."And would that change the tea in Tundra Town or make it lava?"

Alex felt a rise in his pants..."If it's lava then burn me up!"

Both wolves flopped back in their reclined seats and looked up at the night sky…."So why do you want to be a Marine?" Tina asked. "You are way to cute to be a Marine."

"Then I'll be a pet on a leash." Alex said as he thought about that movie. "Don't have to do anything, don't have to go to work, don't have to cook, just look adorable so a human girl can fawn over me, brush me, adore me and make me fat."

"Yuck….the thought." Tina snorted. "No really? Why are you going to join?"

"You're going to bring my brother into this?" Alex asked. "Family for one thing and I feel I need it to really separate myself from Will's shadow. I've always been "the darling" "The sheltered puppy" "My wittle woogums" and "Will's tail nipper". I want to be known as Alex Gray not "There goes another ordinary wolf and by the way there's his well known activist brother Will. And I want to change the narrative so my mother will stop showing me off as a cute puppy in cartoon pampers. Seriously! House parties, friends are over and what does my mother show? "And here is Alex when he was a pup….awwww...cute pampers "snuggles" "You were so precious!" I've wanted to maul most of my relatives and go rabid I swear I bang my head against a wall every time."

Tina petted Alex on the cheek. "I don't need to see you in a Marine uniform to know who you are Alex? I said I've liked you for a long time but I just never knew how to approach you. I mean...you weren't very outgoing like most of our school mates."

"Outgoing? You should see me playing paint ball, I am very outgoing. Nah...I'm not "flashy" or "show-ee" and I don't play mainline sports. Except for? Three close friends...I keep a lot to myself. But I'm willing to compromise for friend number four."

Alex leaned over and just pecked a kiss on Tina's cheek. "Hey? If I can score a pair of tickets to Gazelle's opening concert of her last tour? Would you like one?"

"Yes I would!" Tina replied as she sat on her knees in her seat and waved her tail furiously in approval..."Yes….I'll go."

Alex smiled back. "Cool! I'll get in touch with Will and see what he can do. He's planning to have Gazelle sing for the fleet when it comes home from the outbacks. I'll see if he can get them."

"You do that and I might as well call you boyfriend." Tina said as she patted Alex's head tuft.

**MCRD Savana, Quanaco Marine Base**

**House of the Recruit Depot Commander, General Stortch**

**10pm**

**23 August 2040**

A knock on the door got Mrs. Stortch's attention from the kitchen and she opened it to a Bunny Marine dressed in combat fatigues and a "fritz" helmet…

"Good evening Mam. I'm recruit company Sargent Owen Hopps with a dispatch for the General to read." Owen said with a deep voice of seriousness.

"Are you sure?" Mrs. Stortch asked. "Can it wait till my husband is awake?" The female wolf asked.

"Forgive me Mam but this is a rather important communication that the General needs to address at once." Owen replied. He watched as the General's wife went upstairs and soon the General came down dressed in his sleeping robe.

"Recruit Sargent? I hope this is important enough to disturb my rest?" The big wolf asked as he stood his his paws on his hips.

"Yes Sir." Owen replied. "It certainly is important….to us." Owen said as he suddenly drew a pistol and Powen came up behind him with a paint ball rifle. "General? With all due respect and accordance Sir?" Owen sad smiling. "You have been taken prisoner."

"What?" General Storch replied. "Please tell me you are not serious recruit? Spare me the urge to stomp your little bunny brain into the dirt and tell me this is a prank?"

"Sorry Sir." Owen snorted as he pushed his pistol into the general's stomach. "Marines are not trained for comedy. Please don't make us sick our Leopard on you?"

On cue….Private Rabina walked up with her claws flicked out of her paws. "I'm top in my class with combatives Sir. I would welcome the opportunity to demonstrate my skills."

Storch looked at his wife..."And I suppose you'd approve of this?"

Stortch's wife pulled out a paint ball pistol and snickered..."When I tell you to take out the trash? Don't give me excuses. You may have my husband..private, with my compliments. Just don't embarrass him too much."

"Thank you Mam." Owen said with a bow. "General? Your car awaits."

**Midnight**

**Nick and Judy's house**

**Downtown Zootopia**

**24 August 2040**

The bubble bath was soothing, delightful and sensual as Nick sipped away at a glass of "Foxtiller's sherry" while his wife served him as a loving moving soap puff about his body, rubbing herself pleasurably against him…

"Want some more?" She said as she took his glass and nibbled under his snoot. "Huh?" Judy said as she too stopped to taste the sherry..."I love this...it's like silk going down the throat."

Nick smiled. "Sorry Carrots….I think I'm too drunk and horny to give an opinion." He said as he cupped her cheeks in his paws. "You? You….have been a joy and I? I'm almost nothing but a rug who doesn't deserve you."

"There you go again." Judy replied. "Bashing yourself."

"I'm thinking about becoming a burden to you in our retirement and that to me is a shameful thing! I should be pampering the hell out of you not sitting around like a lump having you care for me..." Nick said.

Judy snorted and pushed her husband onto his back and into the tub water..."And who did this to you? I did Nick! Can't you say it? "Thank you Judy for the accident that did this to me?" Not once in all these years have you ever said that to me...wow….we're sloshed." Judy said as she flopped onto her butt.

"I won't blame you." Nick replied. "Sure we were hauling rump through those narrow streets. Sure you over-corrected in a turn and flipped us like a washing machine. But….we were in the performance of our duties and even though we got busted all to hell? We nabbed the perp! I say? Good show my aggressive little bitch of a rabbit...good show."

Judy climbed onto Nick's chest. "I want to hear you say…."You dumb bitch! You did this to me! You hurt me because all you cared about was your reputation!" I want to hear you get that out of your system! Did I say I was really drunk right now?"

Nick sat up and grabbed his wife's shoulders…."Fluck therapy. I am NOT going to insult my wife! The finest police officer and department Chief in the history of Zootopia. The most toughest, ruthless, big footed bunny in uniform! And not too mention? The best flucken rabbit pussy a fox has ever pounded. Damn….I am sloshed out of my gord."

Judy pulled on Nick's fur and got nose to nose with him…."I want it again… I want this crafty, crazy, dirty fox to go nuts on my body! treat me like snit and slam me like the bitch I am for hurting you….am I too drunk or what?"

Nick slowly got himself to his feet and looked down at Judy…."We're both too stupid and sloshed." He said as he picked her up. "It's time for bed any ways and I'm all used up. But today? You're staying in bed and I'm going to be your slave again. Would you like that carrots?"

Judy smiled back. "I'm so sorry I hurt you."

"I'm not the one to carry grudges…I realize you suck incredibly at driving so no loss."

"What?!" Judy yelped.

"You wanted the truth right?" Nick replied smiling. "Well there it is. You suck at driving."

Judy gave him a slap in the face..."You're so lucky I'm drunk or I swear Nick Wilde I would kick your tail into your mouth for that."

"Hmmm….should be giving you ideas on how to treat your slave tomorrow then." Nick said as he carried his wife into the bedroom.

**Noon**

**Delveki's Seafood**

**Downtown Tundra Town**

**24 August 2040**

Bobby followed Will through the front door of the restaurant and snorted as they stood in the reception lobby…

"We should have gone to the police Will. I don't like this snit one bit." Bobby snarled. "They better not try any snit."

"Yeah." Will said waving a paw. "A guy like you against polar bears, the entertainment would be too brief to enjoy."

"They're threatening you and your family Will?!" Bobby worried.

"They haven't done anything yet." Will replied.

"Yet" Bobby snorted. "That's the optimal word of the day here."

Just then….one large polar bear in a business suit showed himself..."You Gray?" He asked with a growl.

"Nah…." Will replied. "Purple with pink spots."

The snow bruin was not amused. "I'm gonna search you for stuff. Turn around."

Bobby snickered. "Oh? A free hand job before being flucked, how nice of you."

The bear snatched Bobby without a care and pushed him into a wall! "You're not in the right place to flip your gums you little faggot! If I were you? I'd cool the gay jokes and try to look strait. You ever seen a gay mammal assaulted by a pack of bears? He don't come out looking so good….you get my flucken drift there? "fag puff?"

Bobby snarled to Will as another bear came out to frisk him over..."Charming huh? Make sure you massage my tongue while you're digging in me there "Paw Rug."

"Bobby? Please don't push our luck right now?" Will begged.

The bears finished their job and brought the two canines into the dining room where "Tall Paulie" sat dipping some "chips" into a sauce bowl. "Welcome." He said with a paw gesture….

Bobby noted the size of the bruin and cringed a little. He was huge! Much larger than his companions and he didn't look playful…

"Did my friends abuse you at all?" Paulie asked Will. "Understand the reason why...it's just business."

Bobby frowned. "I don't like the treatment. You have a comment card? I want to file a complaint with your HR."

Will yelped..."Bob? Do you want to get us killed?"

"Take your friends advice there "poofah pup" and shut your yapper." Paulie snorted. "Your kind ain't too well liked around here. Let's leave it at that."

Paulie regarded Will..."Mister Gray. I want you to understand that I share your aims and have no personal beef against you. I think you're a fine mammal with a good heart. You're not in danger from me nor my fellow polar bears who work for me. We will not harm you, your family or your lover, you have my word upon the souls of my children. I too have a son who will soon be of age to be in the military so I too worry about us getting into something stupid. You and I have no quarrel."

Will nodded. "Then it's with some one close to you? Your boss perhaps?"

Pauley nodded back. "Afraid so. "Please? Sit."

Will took a seat but had to coax Bobby..."Just so we're strait? Bobby is not my lover."

"I know that." Tall Paulie replied. "Yours is a rabbit named Gilly who's in the Navy on the Destroyer Growler which is coming back from the Outback Islands. Just so you know and understand our reach is wide. Once again, no harm will come to your little stuffed bunny toy, not from my crew."

Will frowned..."Why does your Don hate me? Why does he want a stupid war? I'm no threat to him, I want nothing to do with him nor get anything from him." Will said as he looked at the menu. "Would it be alright if we ordered something?"

"On my account you may." Tall Paulie replied. "Anything. May I call you William?"

"Will's ok. And I'll pay for Bobby and myself. No offense but..." Will said as he gestured.

"I have no problem." Tall Paulie replied. "Look Will...The Lanzoni's are fiercely loyal to Zootopia and very patriotic. They look upon your peace efforts with grave suspicion. The Don thinks you'll turn the population into an easy mark, that they'll want peace at any price and they won't be prepared to defend themselves. Don Lanzoni is not his father. Old Lanzoni, gawd rest his soul, wouldn't have bothered with you but Mini? He hates you because you're a peacenik and a homosexual."

Bobby was about to "rip" till Will clamped his paws around his snoot. "Bobby! Not here, not right now...calm down…."

"Do as the wolf tells you kid. Flippin your out of control gums is going to leave you sucking out of a very small straw. Don't bother me who you chose to swap spit with." Paulie said with a paw wave.

Bobby calmed himself and sat brooding while Will stood leaning over the table..."Don't blow smoke at me Mister Paulie? A lot of this must concern the Don's "bottom line"? His holdings in the shipyard? His military contracts?"

"No lie there." Paulie replied. "Can't over look that fact but the main fact here is your maw. If I were you? I would be very careful of what you say in public. If the Don perceives wrong? He'll order you "iced" and I'm not talking about the famous Lanzoni ice bath."

Will sat in his chair..."I have never, I would never advocate that our city be defenseless and our citizens declawed. I want Zootopia to win any war we get into but I want us to seek peace first and make sure that if we do get into a war? That we get into it under justified facts and purposes, not mistakes, not blunders, not by design, underhanded crap and not by purpose so some mammals can pocket "blood bucks" in their bank accounts. There's a lot I'm willing to die for in my life that's too dear for me to lose."

Paulie nodded. "I told you that we are in agreement, you and I. There is no beef between us and none of my crew will harm you. I am only warning you that Mini Lanzoni doesn't care, he'll find a way to hurt you and I don't want that. Being how bad it would be for "La Familiah". We will protect you as much as we can, you have my word. Now please? Enjoy the food here, the Salmon is top notch and very good for your wonderful fur. I must compliment you Will Gray...I've never seen such a good looking Wolf as you. Well spoken, very intelligent and very comely...well….perhaps to your pesuasions."

Bobby snickered. "He's coming on to you Will." Then a big paw wrapped over Bobby's shoulder and a deep bear growl filled his ears…

"I think you need to shut your flucken trap….faggot." The snow bruin snarled as he extended his sharp claws. "Shut your mouth or the next bark you let out is going to be your last because you will die from a sudden "de-balling". You get me there "fag boy".

Will sighed…."Bobby? This isn't time for a gay pride festival...please watch your mouth?"

"These Polar Bears have absolutely no sense of humor." Bobby snorted. "Can I just request a cessation of the "fag bashing party"? I think I'm aware of how you bears feel about "our thing"."

Paulie waved his paw to his fellow bears. "We will speak of it no more for your comfort. But you get the jist of my saying William?"

"Perfectly." Will replied. "If my message is good with you, there will be no problems?"

"I will do my best to sway the Don's temper. As I told you, he is not like old Lanzoni was. He's still wet behind the ears and thinks his brain is bigger than his penis. Would you mind not saying that in public?" Paulie asked.

"Of course not." Will replied. "I do have one request however?"

"Speak." Paulie replied.

"You say you have long reach? Could it possibly dig up perhaps the use of our drone submarines to carry spies to Kzin?" Will asked.

"Will?!" Bobby yelped.

Will raised a paw..."Can you do that?"

Paulie waved a paw…."Certainly. I heard the radio show of Miss Piggy, can't miss it since my wife adores her. We could find out but it will cost you. I hear you are an ace car mechanic? Would asking for your services be enough to cover the cost of our service to you?"

"I'll do it." Will replied.

"Then we are agreed." Paulie replied as he shook Will's paw. "Give us a week to get you an answer."

An hour later….Will and Bobby walked out of Delveki's to Will's car with Bobby snarling and raging all the way…."Fluck them! Fluck those fish stinking snow grizzlies! Gawd! How could you sell us out like that and let them get away with snit Will?!"

"Wait….sell what?" Will stopped and yelped back. "Sell what?"

"You know what I'm talking about?" Bobby huffed. "The Pink Panther? Blue Orchids? Terry and Sal?"

"You can't make accusations like that without evidence Bobby." Will replied. "Those fires and those beatings have yet to be solved..."

"Oh? So Sal being a bear and gay doesn't flash "Tail hole Lanzoni" all over it? He's the biggest basher in all Zootopia and he won't rest until we're all in jail cells, mental wards or ditches and you flucken know it!"

Will stopped..."We also know that the owner of the Blue Orchid was running "Horse" and "Speed balls" for Whitey Badger don't we?" Will replied. "We're not dealing with Lanzoni Bobby, I don't know why? but I trust Tall Paulie. Like it or not….we have too put up with some discomfort if it means preventing our city from tripping into a war. Now that Piggy got the information out? If we are sending spies into Kzin? The powers that be are going to be really worried about getting caught if they're doing some underhanded illegal snit. Does that sound like I'm a sell out to you?"

Bobby sighed. "I'm sorry...I'm just….I just don't want to live in the closet any more. Having to live a double life sucks butt. I refuse to let anyone of any size push me back there again."

Will rubbed Bobby's head tuft. "Let's put aside all this and get back to finishing the plans for the welcome home for the fleet huh? Just relax Bobby, I'm pretty confident I can still get the message across without offending the Don's little penis."

**Noon**

**Special Boat Squadron Command 4**

**Vapon River, Rain Forest District**

**24 August 2040**

"Catchow!…...Catchow!Catchow!Catchow!" The silenced 45 pistol barked and another wooden target flopped back from the window it had sprung up behind…

"Release…..slap…..rack….Catchow!Catchow!Catchow!" Another "three tapper"….another target down. Sargent Gataki felt radiant at the shot placements as he ran on through the maze! He was deffinately in the shooter orgasm zone!

"Catchow!Catchow!Catchow!…..Catchow!Catchow!Catchow!"

"Ugh! Bite me you sorry butt fluckers!" The Tanuki yelped as he flew past the last shot up target board and stopped to flop onto his butt….

And up came his superior. Staff Sargent Osa. Clapping with approval….before he frowned. "Now perhaps you can go back and get the seven you missed?"

"What?!" Gataki yelped. "I didn't miss any of them!"

"Chah…..yes….you….did." Osa replied as he crossed his arms. "You were moving so fast "Taki" that you skipped right over them as they shot your butt hole to shreds."

"Oh son of a bitch." Gataki huffed. "And I thought I scored my best time yet."

Osa sat on the grass..."Don't go all to pieces. I loved your shot placements! Center of mass, all within a 3 inch radius of each other? You have improved a lot since we were teamed together."

Osa took out his cell phone. "By the way? Did you receive any warning orders for deployment yet?"

"No." Gataki replied. "You got them?"

"About a half an hour ago." Osa said. "Looks like we're "det-ing" out to the Outbacks. At least two teams of Tanuki and a whole pack of otters. Right now it's just a prep order. Guess the approval still needs to come from the City Counsel."

"Do we know the ops details?" Gataki asked. "I mean...the Outback Islands Osa? Fun in the tropical sun...parties...females….parties."

Osa shook his head. "Get the images out of your head? We're not going there on the public tax dollars to suck booze and fluck whores. We're tasked with educating the locals while the otters are going to be training for invasion defense. At least that's the clarity of the orders."

"Invasion? Are they expecting the Kzinti to invade the Outbacks?" Gataki asked as he and Osa got up and walked back through the combat course.

"Well they certainly won't be going on vacation….you think? Don't worry though, your orders will show up soon so if I were you I'd start doing the usual post deployment list and get things squared before hand just in case we get authorization."

Gataki sighed. "I certainly hope we get some down time there. I hear there's a lot of ex-patriots from Zootopia living or working there. Maybe some nice female Tanuki? Heck, I'd even settle for your average "bandit-coon" if she's sweet and warm."

Osa smirked. "You are a hopeless romantic. Try less harder and things might work for you Taki. For now? Put your attentions on your shooting, that's more important."

**End of Chapter 31**


	32. Chapter 32

FIRST SALVO

A Zootopia fan fiction by Dan

Rated M+

(c) Zootopia 2016 by Disney Animated Studios

(Artist ownership) Ayden Gull from BRO GULLS by Anti_Dev

(Artist ownership) "I Will survive" by William Borba 2017

(Artist ownership) Will and Alex Gray, Sheath and Knife by Harmarist

(Artist ownership) Anubis and the buried bone by Harmarist

(c) (Artist ownership) The K'zin by Lary Niven.

(Artist ownership) Don Carnage Disney's TAIL SPIN

(Artist ownership) Ikkey the Fox Kit by Inkbunny's Ikkey

(Artist Ownership) Master Guns Flash by Inkbunny's Flash Timberwolf

(Artist Ownership) Chuck Dawson (cat) From Omaha the Cat Dancer Reed Waller 1994

(Artist Ownership) Jag Damien Tiger from PuffyFluffy of Inkbunny

(Artist Ownership) Dean Wilson from the 1980 cartoon Animalympics

(Artist Ownership) Tanya Mousekovitz from American Tail

(Artist Ownership) Corporal Blotasky and Lieutenant Perkins from "Cat Shit One" The Animated Series by (c) Motofume Kobayashi

Chapter 32

2pm

MCRD Savana Recruiting Depot front gate.

Quanaco Fleet Marine base

24 August 2040

Gunnery Sargent Rhakshah paced about before some of her training company, including Dori Hopps who sat on the grass quite happy and smiling as he looked along the service road in front of the gate for his brothers. The Gunny certainly wasn't happy at all as she gave Dori a little kick in his folded legs…

"If your brothers don't show up in the next ten minutes? All of them with be washed out of basic. I'm not sure if they even deserve an appeal after what I've been hearing."

"Mam?" Dori asked. "The assignment for the course was to escape and evade where possible. You didn't specifically say that we "couldn't" engage the opposing forces coming after us nor take any advantages to turn things to our favor?" Dori replied. "I told you we're quite a resourceful brood of bunnies."

"That doesn't excuse not sticking to the learning lesson of the exercise and going off to make mischief Private." The Gunny snorted as she turned her attention to the roadway and saw the Gator tank coming towards the main gate. "And here are the jokers now."

The tank approached the gate with various mammals on top from the recruit company. Behind it being towed by a rope was a "Deuce" (a 2.5 ton truck) full of Marines who'd been stripped of their uniforms and their dignity. The recruit Depot commanding general was still in his "PJ's" and robe, at least the bunnies didn't dare disgrace him. Nori stopped the gator in front of the gate and Owen jumped out to report to his Company Commander….

"Mam!" Owen yelped as he popped tall. "Recruit Sargent Owen Hopps reporting success in navigating the course! We picked up fifteen of our own while dealing the OPFORCE a crushing blow…..Mam!"

Rahkshah clenched her paws…."STAND AT ATTENTION YOU CARROT SUCKER!" She yelled at Owen as she walked up to the Gator tank and started "wrapping" off complaints….

"Number one…you took a military vehicle you were not qualified nor authorized to control." Rahkshah said.

"It was our prize for successful engagement and defeat of an enemy patrol Mam!" Owen replied.

"Number two...you ordered two recruits to perform sexually perverted and indecent acts which are violations of command policy." Rahkshah said.

"Tactics used to sway the enemy into a false sense of security and set them up to be engaged and defeated are not illegal...Mam." Owen replied.

"Number three...kidnapping a superior officer, terrorizing his family was outside the scope of your assigned orders!" Rahkshah said.

"The General was a target of opportunity to enhance our advantages against enemy forces….Mam!" Owen replied.

"Number four. Hacking a government owned and operated fuel pump at the base commissary." Rahkshah snarled.

"Had to get fuel for the Gator mam. We sort of ran it almost dry." Owen replied.

"After you went "four wheeling" through the desert!" Rahkshah snapped.

"We were…..evading enemy patrols." Owen replied trying not to smile his butt off. His brothers were chuckling behind him.

"You broke into the commissary and stole some cases of….Vanilla wafers?" Rahkshah snarled.

"Medical needs Mam." Owen replied. "We ran out of Vanilla Wafers and Private Nori Hopps was becoming pissy."

"I'll say!" Ori Hopps yelped as he walked up. "He spanked the snit out of me with this leather belt for no clear reason! I want to file assault charges!, sexual harassment charges!, and rear end compensation charges on him Mam!"

"SHUT UP YOU DUMB BUNNIES!" Rahkshah yelled! "Do you have any idea of the list of violations of policy all of you have done?!"

General Stortch slipped off the Gator tank and walked up..."Ok Gunny...you don't have to start ripping them apart. Obviously they got all their "pluck" from your excellent teaching."

Rahkshah snapped to attention. "Sir! I didn't teach them to act like a pack of rowdy fools….who drew a large penis in the desert so a drone could see it!"

Owen shrugged..."Evasive tactics against ground opposing forces. Didn't know we were drawing something falick." He said with a slight smile.

"Oh you are such a bull snitter." Dori snickered.

General Stortch waved a paw. "They showed aggression, resourcefulness, adaptability, care for their fellow Marines and audacity. Yes…..they went a little "crazy" but considering their gains? I think they were just a little "over-achieving" which is what I want out of Marines. Better to "over-achieve" and "over-whelm" the enemy than under-achieve and end up dead."

The General then got nose to nose with Owen..."Still….recruit Sargent Hopps...you can not escape harsh discipline for a few of your "chosen tactics". Gunny? I think a little extra physical training is justification for a bunch of way ward long eared fools...don't you think?"

"Yes Sir!" Gunny Rahkshah snapped back. She then turned to the Hopps brothers..."Move you little maggots!"

Ori gestured as he walked by the angry Gunny. "Mam? Is a severe spanking part of the deal?"

"Get moving you sick little carrot sucker!" Rahkshah snapped. "I'll do more than spank you!"

"Is that a promise?!" Ori replied with delight before Dori slapped his paw over his brother's mouth!

"Will you shut your dumb trap Ori?! We're already screwed as it is!"

4pm

Executive Office Building

Downtown Zootopia

24 August 2040

Secretary of Defense Baghera entered Cesar Leo's office..."You wanted to see me Sir?" He asked the White Lion.

"Yes Baggy." Leo replied as he held some stapled papers in his paw. "Do you listen to Miss Piggy on AM radio?"

"No." Baghera replied. "But my wife does. What female in the city doesn't listen to her? She's not a personality to be avoided...least of all by our wives."

"How true." Leo replied. "Mine doesn't miss a broadcast, certainly not her latest one. Here's a transcript." Leo handed Baghera the copy. "Her last broadcast raised an interesting concept. Look at page fifteen please?"

Baghera read the page…."She's talking about the use of submarine drones to deliver spies to Kzin. Sort of hinting that we're doing that already." Leo said as he leaned forward in his chair. "I ask you Baggy….are we doing such a thing?"

The black panther replied. "No Sir. Not to my knowledge."

"You're absolutely sure?" Leo asked.

"I know of no such operations personally nor do I dare think that any of our officers or commanders would risk such." Baghera replied.

Leo nodded…."I accept your explanation Baggy but I want you to arrange a meeting between myself and the Commander of our underwater drones. I want you to inquire and make sure such things are not going on behind my back nor behind the backs of the city counsel. That's not a request Baggy."

Baghera waved a paw. "Sir? I understand your concerns but let's not forget that this was just the creative thinking of a popular radio host. I just want to advise that we look into this subject with care and don't threaten or destroy the careers of good commanders by an investigation that got out of control..."

Leo growled…."Baggy? I'm not "requesting" a meeting, don't give me excuses? I want him or her in front of my desk by tomorrow afternoon. Is that understood?"

Baghera nodded. "Yes Mister Mayor. I will have the Commander report to you as you ordered."

4pm

Will and Gilly's Apartment

Sahara Square

24 August 2040

Will couldn't contain himself as he leaned on his desk and wagged his tail furiously…."Hi!" The wolf said affectionately with little whines..."How was it?" He asked his love…

"The whole place is a knock out!" Gilly replied. "I couldn't do enough! Of course it sucked because my "woof, woof" wasn't there. I miss the hell out of you Will." Gilly said as he kissed his monitor. "I love you."

Will licked his screen then grabbed a cleaning cloth..."Giggles….I slobbered all over the place! You're on your way home right?"

"Yup." Gilly replied. "We just pulled out of port. Got some stuff too like some new bath salts, some shirts, a doggie collar for you….isn't this cute?"

"You saw "Wolf's Rain" didn't you?" Will asked. "A spiked collar?"

"I have to have my play time fantasies you know?" The Rabbit said as he waved a paw finger. "You want to be well spoiled when I get home."

Will sat back in his chair..."We're almost done arranging the big welcome home for all of you. Got Gazelle, The Wild Otters, food booths, the Mayor to make a speech….me too make a fool out of myself."

"Oh shut up?" Gilly replied. "You will not make a fool out of yourself. Just speak from the heart?"

"I'll end up speaking porn-eeze." Will snickered.

"I can't wait to get home." Gilly said..."I soooooo miss my snuggles."

Will patted his paws on his desk and licked over his lips in thought…."Gill? I want you to meet my parents."

The bunny shivered..."Are…..are you sure?"

"Well they know I'm gay and they're not fussing over it." Will said. "It's important they know I'm stable and not….you know…."free balling" it."

Gilly rubbed his arms..."But?….But you know how insecure I am about letting this get too far exposed?"

"It's just my parents Gill." Will replied.

"Parents? They talk...a lot." The bunny replied. "You know how things are in my neck of the woods? How bunnies might react? I get sick just trying to get up the courage to tell my friends about this."

"I'm sorry." Will replied. "Do any of them know?"

Gilly replied. "They…...they sort of know something? Maybe I've kinda fudged the truth a little bit?"

"Fudged?" Will asked. "What do you mean by…...fudged?"

Gilly looked to the side..."I kinda…..well I kinda dime'd you as being...a female rabbit?"

Will almost fell out of his chair, causing Gilly to cringe at him…."You're passing me as a girl?"

"I'm sorry!" Gilly replied. "I just don't know what to do!"

"Well…." Will replied. "I could sort of graph some doctored tits on a photo and pass as a female wolf but a female bunny's not gonna happen. You need to just tell the truth."

"I can't!" Gilly replied. "One of my friends is really close. We went through boot camp, advanced training together and he's really helped me out but he's a rabbit….well...kinda sorta partial bunny and partial fox but….but he's a Frith-rist believer, if he finds out I'm gay?"

"Well what you're doing isn't right." Will replied. "If he's a good friend, he won't walk away from you. You just have to get up the balls and tell him."

"But it's not just him Will." Gilly said. "There's a lot of rabbits on my ship, if I "come out"? I might get my tail cut off and my teeth kicked in, it would end my service and this is so important to me..."

Will patted his screen. "Gill? Do you love me?"

"What kind of question is that?!" Gilly huffed back.

"Do….you…..love….me?" Will asked again.

"You know I do." Gilly replied.

"Then show me you really do by telling the truth?" Will asked. "I know it's got you scared but you can't let this lying snow ball worse than it is now."

"You're angry with me." Gilly said with his ears drooped.

"No! No….why? I feel you "Kissy fur" I really feel for you but you have to be brave for the both of us. Just think about it ok? Trust me? If this mammal you like is really a friend, he won't quit on you."

"I gotah get back to work ok?" Gilly replied with a sigh.

"Ok…." Will replied smiling. "I love you. Everything will be all right Gilly. Trust me ok? Please"

"Ok." Gilly said back with a slight smile.

4pm

The Rebel Devil Gaming Center

Downtown Zootopia

24 August 2040

Alex squeezed the trigger on his rifle and watched the Kzinti on the other end fall over from a hit to the neck….

"Where's there's one? There's always another…..SNIT!" Alex turned around too late to catch the Kzinti who blind spotted him with a hacking blade. The mid-ling wolf snorted with disapointment that he didn't even match his current high score for the tenth time! Obviously other things were rolling through his mind as he pulled off the VR helmet and stepped out of the gaming booth…

"Puppy Chow Nibbles and Mint." Kimba said as the white mid-ling lion passed a double scoop ice cream to his depressed friend. "So?"

"Huh?" Alex replied.

"So?" Kimba asked again. "Spill the juicy tidbits? You know? The Where, When, How and Why of…."The Deed"?"

Alex snorted back. "Oh grow up?"

"At least tell me something positive?" Kimba pressed.

"We had a nice date." Alex said smiling as he licked his ice cream cone. "We say "Wolf's Rain", got totally scared, went to Volks to rip apart a deer flank and spent the rest of the night talking in my dad's snit box jeep….tah dah!"

"That's it?!" Kimba said snorting. "Gee...I set you up with the hottest female wolf in our school and you...Trah, la, la, la Banana Split the whole night? I am so disappointed in you."

"What were you expecting?" Alex huffed back. "Damn Kimba?! Do your parents know what a pervert you are? You didn't follow us around did you?!"

"No!" Kimba replied. "Just that I do have good hearing you know? She talks enough that your tail should spontaneously combust. Between she and her friends? You my fine young wolf are choice hump bait."

"Well thank you for that "scoop" Jimmy Owl-son." Alex snorted. "Did you call your bookie for a wager on the bang-er board too?"

"I'm sorry if I made you upset Al?" Kimba said as he waved his paws around.

"How about you say sorry to Tina for suggesting all she's good for is a litter bag?" Alex huffed. "I had a great time last night without drippy dick. She's smart as a whip, funny as any comedian, compassionate, tender, selfless and a good empathetic listener. Make sure you add that to the "dick report" slick."

"Ok….ok…..I'm sorry for being crude." Kimba said as he followed Alex out of the game center and towards the nearest bus stop. "Why are we taking the bus? What happened to your Dad's jeep?"

"It blew a gasket seat." Alex replied.

"Too much vibration huh?" Kimba asked.

"What did I just tell you Kim?!" Alex yelped.

"I didn't mean it like that! Dufus!" Kimba snapped back. "So is there going to be a date number two?"

Alex smiled. "I'm going to take her to see Gazelle's send off concert when they finalize the details. Will got me special passes for two aboard one of the three destroyers that are going to be her stage."

"Oh you lucky K-9 piece of snit. I hate you!" Kimba yelped.

"Well you set it ll up there Cupid Cat?" Alex replied. "You do know I turn seventeen next week right? I'm going to go down to the recruiting office and put in my year delay enlistment papers for the Marine Raiders."

"Still going through with it?" Kimba asked. "You sure you want the Raiders? Does she know? What about your parents?"

"I'll tell everyone when I'm ready." Alex replied. "They'll get used to it. After all? I will be 17 so I have the right to my own decisions don't I?"

"You think Will won't say anything about it? You are after all trying for a spot in the Marines that's like the first of the first wave in anything that happens? Will might not accept it."

"Well I've been living under Will's shadow since I was a baby and I'm not staying in the dark any more. If he doesn't like it then tough luck on him, I don't "dance for his dick"."

"That was pretty harsh?" Kimba said as he followed Alex onto the bus.

"I'm cutting my tail clinging days Kim. No more hugging onto my brother, no more being "second bling" he can use to score with, I will be my own wolf from now on. Whatever Will thinks or does is "none me"." Alex said as he waved a paw finger. "So your parents are good with you coming over right?"

"Better my little sister under their feet than me sticking around to get some dumb chores." Kimba replied. "My Dad's going to be super busy for a while so I can easily vanish into the mist."

Alex snorted..."You're hanging with the Mauldy brothers again."

"It doesn't affect you." Kimba replied. "You got plenty of pack bros to tongue hang with don't you?"

"Those two are trouble makers Kimba. You don't need to hang with them." Alex warned. "And I'm not talking about their "Juv-ee snit" I'm talking about the other serious problems they have and you getting caught with them. I think you need to dump those two morons before they or you end up getting shot by the wrong pissed off mammal."

"I can handle myself fine Alex." Kimba replied. "I don't need you using me for your "own bling".

"Oh my gawd..." Alex huffed. "I'm just giving you some warning advice. Please don't cut my head off for it ok?"

Kimba punched Alex in the shoulder. "Barking bitchy dogs should stay in their own yard."

Suddenly a Grey colored adult wolf from across the bus isle stood up. "You got something to say there you little pussy? Who you calling a "dog" there "Frisky"?"

"I was just using a phrase Mister!" Kimba replied. "I wasn't insulting any wolves!"

"He didn't mean anything by it." Alex said waving a paw. "It was said to me any ways."

The big wolf growled…"Stupid milk lickers should stay in the Savana."

"Dumb wolves should stay in kindergarten." Alex snapped. "Mister? Go back to your seat? Butt out of other people's business."

"What?" The wolf asked. "What's this snow white yawn ball hugger to you? You a "cat fag" humper? Do you take it up the tail hole from this Frisky faggot?!"

Alex frowned and clenched his paws..."You should go back to your seat right now Mister."

"Oh yeah?" The Gray wolf snarled back as he looked about the bus. The driver was already on his radio and bringing the vehicle to a stop by the side of the road. It was momentary distraction that gave Alex his opening….

"WHAM!" Alex leaped and sucker punched the brutish wolf in the snoot then snatched a flailing arm and threw the canine over his shoulder and into a pair of seats where he began to rain punches down on the big wolf's face!

"WHAM!" "Fag what?!" "WHAM!" "How's this for a fag?!" "WHAM!" "Not so cool is it?!" "WHAM!" "Getting your tail kicked huh tail hole?!"

Kimba jumped onto the enraged Alex and pulled him off! "ALEX! STOP! STOP DAMN IT! THE DRIVER CALLED THE COPS!" The white lion had to push throw Alex as he tried to get past Kimba's block…

"Fluck you tail hole!" Alex snarled over and over as Kimba struggled to push and pull him away. "Retarded, snit eating, dumb flucker!" Alex screamed until Kimba tossed him through the bus doors just as a Zootopia Police cruiser came to a screeching halt and a rhino cop drew his weapon on the pair….

"FREEZE!" First Precinct Officer Merlin Makowski bellowed.

7pm

15 miles over the Demarcation Line

Zootopia Navy Un-Mammal'd Combat Vehicle Submersible

ZUSV-17 Paladin

Depth 25 feet

Location: West of Roya Islands in the Ryuku Atolls

24 August 2040

The Paladin was a two mammal submarine, a smaller sister to her much larger Trident class attack submarines and like them she was under the control of an unknown and unseen controller somewhere in Zootopia. The lives of the two "March Hares" now riding inside her were at the whim of some high school mammal for all Lieutenant Perkins cared as he looked through the periscope and hit the camera button to capture stills and video. The light gray and white colored rabbit relayed observations and data to his black furred partner, Corporal Blotasky.

Perkins always requested a team up with this talented enlisted sniper, They gel'd perfectly with each other. "Bodah" (Bow-dah) , Perkins' pet name for his side kick, was ever dependable and incredibly loyal almost to foolishness. He sometimes disobeyed orders to put himself at risk for his "Packy" which in the end? Perkins while a little annoyed...was always deeply grateful. Both of them kept a respectful friendship, mindful of the rank of the other. Friends was fine, close friends was dangerous in their chosen profession.

"What's you got there Packy?" Botasky asked from his desk and station as his officer scanned the island beyond the sub's holding position in the sea…

"A lot of construction equipment." Perkins replied. "They're removing a whole lot of earth from somewhere. You know Bodah? Even from this distance? Those Kzinti are enormous. They certainly outsize our own Tigers back home."

"Can you tell by what you can see? What are they building?" Botasky asked as he got up from his desk and studied the chart on the light table in the center of the sub's control deck.

"I can't figure that right now." Perkins replied. "They have much of the high ground covered with screens. Probably as a precaution. I don't think they believe they're being observed. Ask "CP" (Command Post) for a security update and the latest sonar sweep."

Botasky walked to a laptop computer and typed out his request on a language scrambler program that turned the type into code and sent it off to the reciever who'd get it back un-coded. Moments later...Botasky received the reply…

"No OPFOR (Opposition Force) water activity detected. Sonar is clean. Will you proceed with second phase of operation as planned? Awaiting orders."

Perkins mulled over his options. The second phase would proceed, they didn't come all this way to sit and "paw off" a circle jerk. The Kzinti were building something significant up in the hills that demanded investigation. Second phase had two parts. The first part was a detailed examination of the beaches and what defenses the Kzinti had in place, the obvious reason for the data was of course for armed invasion. Perkins and Botasky had already made several island incursions like this around the Atolls where the Kzinti were equally busy with other construction projects. The second part of second phase was to try and find out the purpose for Roya Island. Why were the Kzinti putting so much of their construction efforts here?

"Down periscope." Perkins said as he pulled back from the scope controls and walked over to the lighted chart table…

"Need you to check all the gear one more time Bodah before I send the order to "CP" to close us with the landing site. The Southwest beach looks to be the most favorable, it's not so busy and it's where the bivoac area for the "Habbits" (Habitation area) that's where we can plant the listening devices and get some intel recordings."

"Copy." Botasky replied. "I should be able to get all the hydro-graphic data and some of the defense layouts scoped. If the chart is correct? The beach slopes away pretty sharply at that point so I'll have a quick way to dive into deep water if I need too."

"Good." Perkins replied. "Just remember. We're only going in with pistols so absolute silence is key. I don't know if these cats have night vision goggles or equipment but you can be sure they probably don't need that stuff because Tigers have excellent night vision in their own right."

Perkins grabbed Botasky on the shoulder. "Bodah? You realize that if things go south? We will have to kill ourselves or throw ourselves at them like prey, right? This mission can not become compromised. If you have to "do me" then it can't be helped."

Botasky snickered. "You know that just sounded so wrong?"

"I'm serious Bodah...if worse comes to worse?" Perkins said.

"Well it won't come to worst Sir." Botasky replied. "Because you and me are the baddest mother flucker rabbits West of South Savana. Like I should be afraid of some big cats, They should be afraid of "US" because we're not the stupid dumb cave dwellers these guys are probably used too terrorizing. We're not called "Cat Shit One" for nothing."

"Hmph….I always admire your spirit of youth Bodah. But as an insurance policy? I brought us a little extra back up." Perkins said as he reached into his uniform pants pocket and pulled out a vile of liquid that floressed bright yellow.

"So what's that stuff?" Botasky asked.

"Piss from a fully pregnant white tail deer who had a set of beautiful twin fawns last week." Perkins said as he flipped the vile into the air and caught it with a swiping paw.

"Oh dude! That is so rank! How did you get a hold of that Packy?" Botasky asked.

"A family friend was happy enough to donate to the defense of Zootopia." Perkins replied.

"Now why in hell are you carrying deer piss? You have some strange kinks I should know about Sir?" Botasky asked as he followed Perkins into their sleeping quarters.

"I thought you were an expert sniper Bodah? One of the oldest tricks in the book is scent deception." Perkins said as he reached into his combat pack and pulled out an aerosol spraying canister. "To you and me? This stuff is putrid. To a big cat with huge teeth? This is a dinner bell. If these Kzinti are predators who live off their ancient instincts? Then a whiff of this is going to make them die of dehydration from salivating all their moisture out of their mouths."

Botasky smiled..."I get it….you're going to spray that stuff into the air so they go chasing it. You are just as cleaver as a fox Sir."

"And while we talk about scents my dear sniper?" Perkins said as he pulled up another vile. "This one will do the opposite...gull snit. It's so rank to cats that they back off from it. Etu de snit Johnathan Livingston from Tar-jay-et."

"Why don't "you" wear it then?" Botasky snorted. "I'm not smearing that snit on my body."

"Then you can enjoy being a tasty horderve." Perkins replied. "It's not going to burn our noses Bodah."

The two bunnies progressed in their preparations with Perkins walking to the laptop and typing a message for the "CP" back in Zootopia to pilot the Paladin closer to the island of Roya as things got much darker and later into the night.

8pm

Zootopia Police Department First Precinct

"First Prinky"

Downtown Zootopia

24 August 2040

Alex and Kimba sat silent in the holding room, suspecting the place to be "bugged" with microphones...which it wasn't but the movie "Wolf's Rain" put all kinds of paranoia into the mid-ling's minds. It felt like an eternity in hell before the reception officer, Page Clawhauser (Female Cheetah) came through the door…

"You two ok? Do you need something to drink? By the way, we did call your parents." Page said as she sat down with a folder in her paws.

Kimba dropped his head on the table..."Ugh….my Dad is gonna kill me. He's gonna bite off my tail and then he's really gonna kill me."

Alex huffed. "You?! I'm the one who threw the punches Kim! My Dad is going to shake me like a scolded pup! I can't believe I whaled on that guy, what was I thinking? Well….good by Marines, hello gas pumper and window cleaner at the local car mart. Ugh….this really sucks!"

Page opened the file..."How about we talk this over and see where it goes from here?"

"Where can it go?" Alex sighed. "I beat the snot out of a guy. I laid in a blind haymaker then broke his snoot. My life is gonna suck tail...the Marines won't accept a felon."

"I dunno?" Kimba replied. "After that example of ass whooping? You'll probably get a knighthood."

"Can you be serious Kim?!" Alex huffed.

Page waved a paw..."You two? Shoosh." She commanded. "Now…you were both on the bus, something was said, the big wolf came up to you all offended, made some threatening remarks and gestures, he turned away and you proceeded to beat him down am I correct?"

Alex sighed. "Yes mam….that's accurate. I'm sorry I whaled on the guy but he called us stuff and clenched his fist! I thought he was going to start punching us so I nailed him and just didn't stop, I didn't mean to knock out a few teeth and bust him up but I was pissed! Now my life is going to be snit."

Page patted the paperwork..."Do you both wish to place charges on the assailant?"

Alex replied..."No...wait? You called him "An assailant?"

Page replied. "Usually a guy who has a record and threatens two under age juveniles? Warrants our attention. You're lucky the bus driver knew this wolf's reputation and called the dispatcher. Add to this the other passengers who seem in agreement that the tail beating by yourself was justified self defense and you don't have to sweat a charge save a notation on your juvie records. I just have to ask two questions in regards to the case…

Page looked at Alex then at Kimba. "Are either of you homosexuals?"

Kimba replied…."Ah…..no."

"Are you being truthful?" Page asked.

"Yes." Kimba replied. "Last time I checked, I wasn't gay."

Alex gestured a paw. "Why is this important? Yeah, the big dufus made a big deal of it just because I'm a wolf and Kimba's a lion."

Kimba raised a paw finger. "I'm a pussy, get it right."

"Yeah…." Alex replied. "Yeah….he's a pussy, a wise ass pussy."

Page Clauhawser gave Alex a mean look..."Do you mind with the species epithets please?" We just want to know because this would make this incident a hate crime."

Alex waved and pointed his paw..."I'm not gay, Kimba's not gay, don't know if big moron was gay but we're not gay."

Page gestured..."Question two, are you lovers?"

"We have to be gay to be lovers?" Alex snickered. "Oh gawdess Luna, that came out stupid."

"You said that right." Kimba snickered back. He turned to Page. "No mam, we are not lovers. That's the honest answer."

Page made some notes, then stood up..."Alright then, you are both free to go. Kimba? Your mother is coming to pick you up."

Kimba sighed..."I'm so dead. If my mother's picking me up? That means my Dad is home sharpening his claws for the beat down."

Alex gave Kimba a shoulder punch. "You're dead? My father's going to ground my sorry tail for a week of slavery. At least it didn't make a permanent record."

The two mid-ling mammals sat on a bench in the precinct lobby awaiting their doom when Kimba gave Alex's ear a quick toothy nip…

"Ouch! Kim?! What the hell?" Alex yelped.

"You liar." Kimba snorted. "You're gay'r than a two buck bill."

"No I'm not!" Alex replied. "I want out of this place, don't you? Sheesh, I'm so lucky it's not funny. All those moves I put on that guy were Marine combat moves. I could have gotten my Uncle in so much trouble..."

"Those couple of times we had don't say "gay as all get out"?" Kimba asked.

"Those were experimentation and penis touches Kimba? Just drop it? And don't go blabbing around school? No one else knows about this so keep it that way?"

"You sure scream gay." Kimba snickered.

"Do you WANT to be practice dummy number two?" Alex growled. "I can make that happen?"

Just then….Kimba's mother walked up and hugged her son. "We are so glad you weren't hurt! Oh baby!"

"It's ok Mom!" Kimba yelped. "Don't make a big deal over this?!"

"If you're gay Kimba? We understand..." Kimba's mother sobbed.

"Oh great..." Alex sighed.

"Mom!" Kimba yelped. "I'm not gay! Alex isn't gay. Don't know if the moron he beat the stuff out of was gay but we're certainly not gay! Except Alex's hair tuft, that screams super gay."

"Speak for yourself Kimba!" Alex yelped back.

Just then….Will showed up and hugged Alex..."Alex! Did that bastard lay a paw on you? Dad and Mom are freaking out, are you hurt?"

Kimba pointed to Will…"His brother is super gay, look how they're hugging, super gay-dar alarm!"

Will looked at Kimba's mother and she wisely pulled her son with her out the front door of the precinct…

"Mom and Dad didn't come which means I am super dead." Alex sighed.

"They didn't come because the police couldn't reach them so they got my number from the school administrator." Will replied as he wrapped an arm around Alex's shoulder. "You can sleep at my place tonight."

Alex pushed Will's arm off his shoulder. "Do you mind not being so clingy to me bro? I'm not your walking stick."

Will was a little shocked by the snipe..."Sorry. I knew you might want too avoid..."

"I'm just not a walking cane." Alex huffed back. "I'm almost seventeen Will not ten."

Will smiled a little..."Want to get something to eat? Need something to drink?"

"No." Alex replied. "I'm tired, I'm still a little amp'd up and you're getting annoying. I just want to lay down."

Will followed Alex as the younger brother tried to keep a space between them..."Will?! Do you mind not trying to crawl your way back up my flucken tail hole?!"

"Alex?!" Will snapped back. "What's your problem?"

"Nothing Will...nothing's my problem ok? Can we just go? I'm very tired and a little upset and I just want to get into a bed…." Alex started to sob but Will didn't dare try to reach for him…

"Come on Alex..." Will gestured. "Let's go. I understand."

10pm

15 miles over the Demarcation Line

Zootopia Navy Un-Mammal'd Combat Vehicle Submersible

ZUSV-17 Paladin

Depth 30 feet

Location: Approaching Roya Island from the south

24 August 2040

Each bunny was left to his own private thoughts as the water began to fill the airlock around him and each checked the other over for last minute equipment accountability. The last think Packy did was grip Bodah's cheeks and give him a confident head shake as the water surged over their heads, a sort of last second seal of approval of how important his sniper was as both friend and college.

Perkins reached out in the lighted capsule and hit the door switch, allowing the two of them to float out and swim up the spine of the attack sub to where their individual "sleds" were. The unseen commander of this un-mammal'd submarine had brought them within three miles of the shore now their sleds would bring them into harms way.

Detaching them from the holding clips, Perkins and Botasky were soon "flying" just under the surface of the water, allowing their unseen handler to guide their sleds to the target point indicated on Packy's combat tablet. At the edge of the "surf zone" the two March Hare's allowed their sleds to return to the mother sub as they both rode the waves and the current to a landing on the sandy beach where they quickly flipped down their night vision monocles and scanned the land beyond…

The excellent acuity of their ears allowed the hares to speak to each other in near silent whispers while every word came clear and crisp as if they were having a normal dinner conversation…

"Affix….silencers." Perkins said. Botasky pulled out a Desert Eagle bull magnum pistol while Packy pulled a snub nose "Snarl and Weasel" 357 revolver. They screwed long barrel silencers to each and slowly set to work pulling things out and organizing them for use.

"They seem pretty confident." Botasky said as he scanned across his field of view from his prone position. "I don't see any beach guards."

"They may have sensors or trip traps." Perkins replied. "Stay alert and watch your movements. You do your amphibious reconnaissance, I'll do my intel work. But first? Let's wet their lips and make their dicks hard shall we?"

Perkins pulled out the aerosol application can full of pregnant deer urine, screwed the base onto a telescoping selfie stick and asked Botasky for a weather check….

"Wind steady at ten miles per hour, South-west to North-east." Botasky said. Perkins extended the stick above his head and depressed the trigger on the handle, releasing a spray stream of urine into the wind…

"Get out that gull snit and coat yourself." Perkins said as he shook the stick to make sure the can was dry then packed the stick into a pocket and buried the can in the sand. "Ok….I'm off. Be careful Bodah? We will meet back here in three hours. That should be sufficient time."

Bodah reached out and grabbed Packy's paw..."Sir? Do be careful? You know I can't cover you?"

"And I know you have a hard time not obey'ing orders to worry about my safety. Don't do anything nuts that could compromise our mission Bodah?" Perkins said with a wink before he checked his field of view one more time and slowly began to move forwards in the darkness towards the vegetation line.

10pm

Will and Gilly's Apartment

Sahara Square

24 August 2040

Will slowly opened the door to the bathroom and gently placed a large towel on the vanity. Alex was sitting in the tub which was full of suds from the half a bottle of dog shampoo he'd dumped into it…

"Will?" Alex asked softly. "You there?"

"Yeah." Will replied. "I brought you a towel. I'll…..I'll leave you alone ok?"

"It's alright." Alex replied. "I need to talk to you. I need to be honest and get stuff out of my head for once."

Will sighed..."I….I don't think I'm ready to handle what you're going to say."

Alex poked his head out from behind the curtain..."What? I wasn't going to ask like..."Will? Why did you molest me?" was I?"

Will sat on the toilet..."Well….I did molest you. I molested you and I was selfish and a complete..."

"Oh and like I just touched you by mistake while sleeping naked with you at the lake? Don't be that dense?" Alex replied. "I was scoping you out before that, just so you feel better."

Will giggled from the amount of suds covering his younger brother. "How much shampoo did you waste?"

"Enough to leave a crusty film." Alex replied. "You will be happy to know big brother that I have chosen NOT to be gay. No offense. And you didn't molest me. Molesting requires the victim to not be Assenting and you know I ack-scented like a mother flucker."

Will drooped his ears..."Still….Alex…..I am the older brother, I should never….never…...never had allowed it to happen. It was wrong and I feel like dirt even with the happiness I have with Gilly. I feel like a piece of snit. I…."

"Gawd damn Will? Are you going to ball up into a complete pussy now?" Alex huffed as he leaned against the lip of the tub. "It's done and over with Will. I didn't get all pissy tonight because of that...I got pissy because I'm almost seventeen and still feel like I'm being coddled by you, Dad and Mom. It's flucken strangling me! I'm breaking it off completely. Tomorrow? I'm going to ask Dad and Mom to help me get my own apartment. I might have a potential girl friend. I'm getting ready to leave home soon and I'm going to bury everything in the past so I'm finally airing out the cob webs."

Alex looked Will seriously in the eyes…."Will? I'm not gay, I never will be gay and while I was beating that guy up? I had your face pictured on my fists. I love you big brother but it's time you stopped trying to be a bull snit artist with me. I know you got those pictures you took of me? You know "those special" pictures you like to jack off too? I want them destroyed and I want you as a pervert out of my life. You want to cheat on your boyfriend? You cheat with someone else, not me!"

Alex growled..."You keep even one picture? I'll tell mom and dad everything you did….everything. Then I'll go to the cops and file a report if you think I'm bull snitting you. I'm going to finish my bath, get dressed and then you and me are going to burn every last picture, melt every zip drive and go through your lap top just to make sure you don't hold out. Now? Get the fluck out of my face Will? Time for us to move on with our lives and let the past die."

Will stood up and started to sob..."Alex? I'm…..I'm…."

"Damn it Will! Grow up! It's fricken over between us and you're still trying to hang on?! Do you want to destroy your life?! Do you want to ruin everything you're trying to do?! Do you want to lose Gilly?! Mom and Dad?! Me?! Time to suck it up and do what's right Will! Now get the fluck out!"

Alex flopped back into the tub water as Will left. A harsh and brutal treatment but it needed to be done, Alex thought to himself as he sat soaping himself up again as if another dose of lather would clear the images from his mind.

10pm

The Destroyer Growler at sea

Male ICERM berthing

24 August 2040

In a quiet corner of the berthing where Jackson had his coffin locker, Gilly, Ayden Gull and Darla sat on the floor while Jackson lay snug in his rack. They were all playing "Spades" for "ZooPens" (Pennies) while the compartment around them was bathed in a red hue from the switched color lights over their heads. From 10pm to 5am the whole interior of the ship glowed red to prevent it being easily seen in the dark when one of the outer doors was opened to the environments. The color also served to help the eyes of the watches around the ship adjust to seeing at night…

"How many books can you take?" Jackson asked Darla as he scanned his cards…" I can take two."

"Ummm…..three….no…...four." Darla replied as she reached into a bowl and nibbled on some kibbles. "Chew, chew….oh gawd, I am going to be a fat bride from these "nibble kibbles" She said as she chewed the kibbles with sweet relish..."Yum, yum, yum…."

Ayden looked at Gilly..."How many Gilly?" He asked.

"Six." Gilly replied. "Six solid."

"I'm gonna go nil." Ayden said.

"Someone's going to bag or set." Jackson said. "I'll…..throw in ten pens."

"Five." Darla said as she threw her change.

"Twenty." Gilly said confidently.

Ayden looked at his cards again. "I'll throw five. I'm sticking with nil."

"Dealer is closed." Jackson said. Ayden goes first."

Author's note: The card game "Spades" is the most played past time aboard U.S. Navy warships. A 52 card deck makes 13 books of four cards each, the object being to score a set high number of points fist in order to win a round. Cards from 2 to 10 are 5 points a piece with the Jack, Queen and King scoring ten points a piece and the aces 15 points a piece. Each team of two people declare how many "books" they can grab in a single round. If you "bag" or over grab a number of extra books during the game before you reached the required number of points to win, you can be "set back" 50 points. If you fail to get your required number of books in a round...say you and your partner declare you can get six books but you only get three...you can charged 50 points for each book you failed to pick up. Most sailors played for money while to avoid being charged with gambling and other penalties, others played for cigarettes, beer buys, porn magazines or other interesting prizes.

Ayden smiled. "What do you guys think of us being one of the ship's for Gazelle's last concert tour start?"

"I fainted!" Darla replied. "I can't wait! I'll be right up front with all the mice, the rats, the bunnies, foxes and the other otters! I have to buy some ball caps so I can toss em and see if she'll scribble on them."

Gilly giggled. "Easy there girl or you'll piss all over the floor." He threw down his card and snickered at the others..."Mine! I am so going to wreck your dreams Jackie."

"Blowing smoke again huh?" Jackson snorted as he threw down his card. "While all of you are here? I need help with the reception after my mom's retirement from the ZPD and I told her I wanted to present the colors with a guard from our boat at the public ceremony. Any of you interested?"

Ayden shook his head..."You really should ask other bunnies. A diverse species color guard always looks awkward."

Gilly gestured. "Yeah but you know the Captain will insist on diversity."

Another round played and Darla smiled. "My book. Ayden? Gill? You guys better not flub, you're playing dangerously. Why not have two otters, two bunnies and a fox or wolf color commander? That would be diverse enough to please the sensitive?"

Gilly threw a card down. "Nope….we have to have a seed eater, a grass grazer, a meat eater and a hemorphodatic, gender fluid, kelp muncher who is a quarter rabbit, a quarter bull moose, a quarter dolphin and two fifths bush baby. Oh yeah….throw in lactose intolerant."

Ayden snorted. "Do you sit in the shop all day and dream up ways to offend?"

Jackson won the book..."He's taking a college course in offensive biology. And by the way Ayden? Gilly will be best mammal when me and Darla get married."

"Congrats." Ayden replied. "Which means we'd soon have to plan a "batching party" for Gills."

Gilly chuckled..."Not soon enough. We haven't gotten there yet. And…..BANG!" Gilly yelped as he slapped a card on the steel deck and got shooshes and "shut up!" from mammals trying to sleep around him..."Oops… sorry. But I got another book."

Darla looked at Ayden. "So how's your brother doing in college?"

"Bailey's in mid-semester with a 3.7 average." Ayden replied. "He'd be 3.9 or 4 if he'd keep his mind off me. Bailey tells me he never stops thinking of how I'm doing. I don't mind saying that if it wasn't for my little brother? I'd be a failure. He kicked my tail feathers through high school and made me realize in my senior year that I was on the edge of being a complete loser."

"Harsh self criticism." Jackson said as he shuffled the card deck again.

"I was a dirt bag Jackie." Ayden replied. "A big muscle bound dirt bag who was a lazy weight on his old man. Hard to believe isn't it? Nothing was more shocking to me than the day I stood before my Dad in my dress blues with my chest sticking out."

"My mother lost it." Jackson said. "I don't think her eyes were dry the whole day at graduation. My dad however was more philosophical about it, he did more preaching than sobbing. "Now Son? Don't you bend over in the showers aboard those ships. It will leave you to be bullied and worse. Invest in a long handled floor retriever…." (LOL!)

Darla snorted..."Did Nick really say all that?"

"Yes….he did." Jackson replied. "He also said that I should stand outside your assigned bathroom to make sure no "problems" occurred when you went in to "powder your nose".

"That's your father." Darla giggled. "Deal the cards, we're only going to 11pm."

Jackson dealt the deck. "By the way? I caught the news on the network and they say we might step up deployments to the Outbacks. They're talking about two ship in port visits on a rotation basis but they haven't approved anything yet."

Ayden nodded as he scanned his card hand. "I could deal with that schedule. Maybe the timing will be perfect? I can have my little brother over in a hotel room or a rental and we could all shoot the snit with each other."

"I could enjoy more visits there." Darla said as she spooned another helping of kibbles into her maw. "We didn't have enough time there did we Jackie?"

"Nope." Jackson replied. "How about we delay our honeymoon, build up some leave time and get a whole month there next year?"

The hand passed quickly with Gilly scooping up the pile of pennies. "See? Told you I was good at this game huh?"

"Bet he's gonna boast he has a system." Darla snorted. "Ok mister slick floppy ears? How about you take on the officers and chiefs in the tournament coming up? See if you can crack the "skippers" good luck with card games?"

"I might do just that." Gilly replied confidently. "If one of you care to tag along with my genius?"

Jackie climbed out of his rack. "Excuse me while I climb higher to escape the rising level of snit."

Gilly slapped Jackson on the butt..."Wise hump! Why don't you team up with me for the tournament? I'm going to be your best mammal right?"

"You already have a good partner in Ayden?" Jackson replied. "Besides I'm going to be too busy to think about any card game tournament. My mom's retiring, my parents are planning to move and there's the wedding to plan out so my schedule's full….right Darla?"

"Don't involve me in your weaseling out!" Darla snorted back. "He could make the time Gilly, he's just ditching because he wants to suck up to the Skipper."

"I thought my future wife would back me up?" Jackson huffed.

"My purpose is to sit and get fat while you work, who were you trying to kid?" Darla giggled. "No seriously Jackie, play with Gill? Besides Ayden should avoid any appearances of favoritism since he's a supervisor."

"My saving mammal." Ayden said smiling. "I knew gulls and otters were always tight with each other."

10:30pm

15 miles over the Demarcation Line

Location: West of Roya Islands in the Ryuku Atolls

24 August 2040

Botasky moved slowly on his belly over the talcum like beach sand scanning his field of vision through his NV eye scope while pushing a probe and meter into the sand and recording the moment of resistance measurement in his water resistant "98 tac" book.

The resistance meter was a calibrated decimal scale attached to a steel rod with a quarter inch thick disk at the end that Bodah pushed into the sand until it resisted the probes' intrusion. From this measurement, a gang of statistical bunnies at the defense department would prepare weight and movement tables for everything from landing craft to tanks, artillery pieces and armored vehicles to see if the beaches could support their movements. Any "bogging down" of equipment could mean certain death in an amphibious invasion. This was Botasky's soul mission tonight...gathering information for an amphibious assault should that become a reality on what his partner and leading officer Perkins could uncover on his little excursion…

For his part at the moment...poor Perkins was recoiling from a face full of cat anus and a set of big hanging balls..."Eeesh….gawd damn it." The Gray March Hair snorted as he pulled back from his boro-scope hand set and winced. Obviously he'd found a single floor barracks building which took a lot of time "skulking" to get too. Thankfully in his trek from the beach landing, the sea gull snit had done its' work well and the Kzinti were not wise to the "trail of stink" at least not yet and hopefully never…

"Packy" as Botasky nicknamed his officer, pulled out several MP3 recording devices, about the size of half zip drives, and carefully stuck them between the open spaces of the floor planking above at various places under the barracks building. While he couldn't understand the language the Kzinti were speaking, he could at least be thankful they were so blabby tonight. He found a safe place in a corner of the foundation to poke his boroscope up through the slats to look and gain what he could about these ten foot tigers…

He'd seen them plenty of times of course already on other missions. But here they were in a state of comfort...if you could call their barracks life a comfort. The surroundings appeared rigid and sparse, orderly and immaculate to a fault, as if leaving one article out of step or place was an offense or a crime to commit. They all wore under "wrappings" not under "wear", long cloth wrapped around the groin and the rumps and held by a decorative knot in the front. That seemed to be standard sleep wear as well. One of the silly past times they did enjoy with each other was standing in the middle of the squad bay and crashing into each other in a struggle to get hold of the under "wrap" and wedgie one another until one could be thrown down...which enlisted growls and cheers of joy from the rest. "Packy" found them weird.

A look at the weapons rack made "Packy" snort a little. Except for some weapons he refused to consider as "automatics" every rifle in the rack was a bolt action. Zootopia's military had been equipped with "auto-loaders" for decades and if what he was seeing held true? This put the Kzinti at a great disadvantage, at least by army standards any way.

A sudden sound of excitement filled the air above which made Perkins move his scope around using the hand control wheels. One of the big cats came walking into the barracks with a squealing rabbit being held by her ears, she was obviously a female as she kicked her legs open and from what Packy could see? She was a "dummy" or un-evolved mammal and while he could feel sympathy for her plight, doing anything was compromising and all be it worthless for a mammal that couldn't advance beyond facial expressions and "dumb language". Though there was an opportunity to witness Kzinti stoked up on a fever for killing and devouring, there was still the feeling of kinship he shared with their victim. What was going to happen to her would be tough to watch as it could be his wife and kits hanging by those murdering paws.

The obvious leader, probably an NCO, chucked the rabbit into the center of the bay and the chase was on! The strict decorum and order of the place became a quick disordered mess as the big cats chased, dover after, crashed and fell over their fleeing victim! Curses and shouts went out in their language as the Kzinti soldiers screamed "Ban-ee, Ban-ee, Ban-ee!" among other things Perkins couldn't understand. Finally...one soldier snatched the bunny and in an act of brutality….ripped one of her legs clean off at the hip joint!

Perkins slapped his paws over his ears and grimaced at the horrific scream made by the female rabbit! The urge to say "fluck it!" and pull his magnum cried out in his head as he watched another Kzinti pick up the brutalized bunny and rip one of her forelegs off! The crying, suffering rabbit was thrown hard to the floor like a piece of garbage and Perkins could no longer sit by in inaction to the barbarity on display.

He crawled across the foundation to the spot under the floor where the poor female lay suffering and bleeding to death. Thankfully to Frith...the gap between the floor boards was wide enough where her head was resting. Pulling his combat knife from its' sheath….Perkins pushed it fast into the poor females head, scrambled her brain and gave her welcome peace before the carcuss was picked up again and torn to shreds among the hungry cats. It took all of "Packy's" strength not to go to pieces as he buried his face in the dirt to muffle his cries and soak his tears. No mammal deserved such an uncaring ending...not like that.

Midnight

Will and Gilly's Apartment

Sahara Square

25 August 2040

Alex lorded over Will as his brother gave him the last lewd picture he had of Alex when he was younger. It was a "money shot" of the young wolf showing off his tail hole after a shower…

"And this is the last of all of it right?" Alex demanded. "Will? This is it right? You're not holding out are you? You better not be holding anything."

Will replied. "That's the end of it Alex, I swear it is." The older wolf said with his ears down casted as his brother tore the picture up, threw it in a coffee cup, put in a few drops of lighter fluid and put the pieces to the torch. Alex then looked at Will who looked as beat up as he might have after a school fight…

"Hey?" Alex asked as he bent down..."Will? Look at me?"

Will raised his head as Alex rubbed his shoulder. "Brother? It's for the best. I love you Will...I love you and I really want you to be happy. What we had together however can't continue, it has to end here for both of us."

Will sighed…."Maybe I'm trying to hard to live up to expectations? Maybe I'm trying to hang on to more simple memories...maybe I'm not cut out to be a leader of something Alex..."

"Oh gawd….will you cut the stupid snit already Will?! Damn! Stop chopping your own legs off? What you're doing right now is super important, even I admit that! You got so much ahead of you, why do you want to throw it all away drooling over my lack of an ass? Better yet? How about Kinkbunny? Be thankful I fixed your lap top and smart phone so you can "get off" on that stuff any more. Heck I even paid a mammal to fix my stuff. I don't need that stuff any more, don't want it anymore and you don't need it in your own life."

Alex flopped onto the floor next to Will's chair. "You keep doing your peace stuff big brother! Heck, one day you might be running for mayor! Yeah...I said it. Mayor William Gray of Zootopia. Then you'll need a misfit, former Marine, loud mouth younger brother to contrast your resplendent awesomeness!"

Will giggled..."You're being stupid kid."

Alex jumped up and latched onto Will's ear with his teeth..."And you've always been a pain in my hump! Both "lit and fig" but I still love you to death!" Alex let go and stood crossing his arms..."Now? Promise me there's nothing more in the closet? Zilch, nadda, nothing. And if you're keeping some old wet diapers anywhere? I'm really going to freak out."

"There's nothing else kid. I swear." Will replied.

Alex reached out and wrapped his arms around Will. "Then we're done and done with this crap once and for all. I swear if you loose Gilly? I will so beat the flea flying dog snit out of your hide you block head. That's a promise!"

Will sat for a moment rubbing a paw over Alex's face with a smile then frowned..."I can't keep this from you Alex...there's an issue with the….well? Well the "mob" might be a little upset?"

Alex cocked his head and snarled…."Do what the fluck?"

Midnight

Page Clawhauser's house

North Savana Central, Walnut

25 August 2040

Page came through the front door and the sound of a popping confetti shooter almost made her jump to the ceiling!….

"There's my favorite niece! A little bit late than expected but never too late for a good dinner!" Benjamin Clawhauser said as he held out his big arms and smiled.

"Uncle?!" Page yelped as she ran up and got scooped into a "bear hug" by her big uncle..."Uncle Ben you silly kitty, what are you doing here?"

"What?" Benjamin replied as he put Page down. "Is there a new department regulation I can't see my niece when I like? You must be impressing the new Chief to be working so late?"

Page followed her uncle into the living room. "I stay late once a week. Just following your good example uncle."

Clawhauser stopped to wave a cartoon covered diaper at Page. "Is there something I should know about here?"

"Oh...that's not mine." Page huffed as she took the diaper from her uncle. "This belongs to a little friend of mine called Kenny who is adorable and blinding as the sun and I sooooo want a cub of my own Uncle! Kenny is so precious!"

Ben smiled..."He better be a little tyke the way you talk about him?"

Page showed Ben a photo of little Kenny and his father. "He belongs to officer Kitsune and you should see what this little devil does to your old station Uncle. It is so wonderful to come to work and be so spoiled by such a cute little thing! Mmmmm...I want a cub so bad!"

Benjamin pulled a chair out from the kitchen table..."To have a cub Page? You need a fellah. Now when am I going to meet sed fellah?"

"Well?" Page replied. "I haven't found mister right cheetah just yet. Maybe it's because of the old Clawhauser syndrome of hard work, dedication and loyalty? I have found myself "married" to the spot just as you were. It breaks my heart to think you don't have anyone yourself."

Ben smiled back. "Oh? I do have "some one" and it's not a Gazelle app ok? She happens to be another Cheetah with a boring job as a librarian, which is all the more boring because these days? People just need a smart phone instead of a library...except yours truly. I am fatally nostalgic for "old school tech" and old style cooking. I would be growling if I knew you existed on fast foods and microwave abominations passing as food. I have Chef's Bordalay and basted beef with a touch of wine. In fact my dearest niece? You need to find yourself a boy friend so I can have an excuse to cook dinner."

"With your cooking? I might have to fib just to get you to cook all the time." Page said as she sat down. "You know Chief Hopps will be retiring soon?"

"Yup." Benjamin replied. "I'm working on the traditional farewell dinner at Buckies for her, she doesn't know yet and don't you blab? All the old officers from her rookie days will be there, you should have seen the amount of pleading I had to do to get old Chief Bogo to promise a trip from the Meddowlands for the occasion. I even provided the Zootopia Sentinel with Judy's biography so they could write her a tribute piece in their opinion section. She's going to kill me for spoiling her rotten, I know her too well."

Page tasted the food and nodded. "Once again? Perfect. Why don't you open an eatery? A small mom and pop sort of diner? You love to cook Uncle, you should do it!"

"Running even a small place is too much work and do you know your uncle to be anything less than 50 percent lazy? Especially in retirement. But I won't be taking another cruise around the water any time soon so….that idea I may be open too. But enough about me. Are you working tomorrow?"

"No. My next three day weekend starts tomorrow, why?" Page asked.

"Good." Benjamin replied. "We can get a late start tomorrow and go shopping. I need some new clothes and you need a mate."

"Uncle?" Page smirked at her Uncle sarcastically. "You would be the last mammal I'd think of taking advice on how to find a mate."

"That's fine." Benjamin smiled back. "There have been many who have doubted that this old tubby kitty has "prowice de amour galore" but fear not my sweet Page? I will not blind you with the glare of my brilliance."

Page tried to hold her laughter in but lost it when her Uncle "cocked" an adonus like pose….

"Laughter!"….."Uncle Benjamin! "Laughter"….."

"Did I tell you, you could laugh? You must take me seriously Page! I can teach things you younger mammals couldn't cook up between your fuzzy wuzzy ears, I swear your whole generation is fixated on "Muzzlebook" and "Furtube", you've all turned love into a lost art."

"Next thing you know Uncle? You'll blame us for killing television. Is there anything about my generation you don't blame the death of for?" Page snorted.

"Mmmmm….Frizzle Kibbles….actually the only good thing your generation has done "mammal-it-ee" (humanity) a service. You successfully killed off the worst food conglomerate of our time and banished forever "MSG" from our food supply. Yup...your generation is useful after all."

Page smirked off the ribbing and finished her dinner..."Uncle? Can you really help me find a mate?"

"Question is my dear Page? Are you willing to learn? Here's where "I hope" you are nothing like my brother Darron. The only reason he got lucky with your mother after repeatedly not listening to what I told him was that he dropped out of a tree….by mistake…..while sleeping on a branch and just so happened to land on his paws in such a cool display of recovery that your mother could have filled a reservoir with her drippings." Ben replied. "But I also taught him how to fall and look cool doing it so…..yes, I am a professional."

Page snickered back. "We'll just have to see it."

Midnight

15 miles over the Demarcation Line

Location: West of Roya Islands in the Ryuku Atolls

25 August 2040

Botasky cautiously looked around at the beach, then scanned the vegetation line for movement before climbing through the narrow slit hole of the concrete gun emplacement he'd found as he crawled over the sand. Quickly he pulled his camera from his fanny pack and took a few shots of the artillary piece and the construction of the bunker around him.

The concrete looked fairly new, perhaps only months old. There had not been time for weather marks to set in and the surfaces were still construction smooth…

"They must have been bringing concrete here for a long time. There's no way they could use the local materials." Botasky said as he ran his paw over the surface and stopped to estimate the thickness of the bunker itself. He also noted a "rebar" sticking out from one corner. "A foot and a half thick. Add the dirt around it and it's pretty stout." Botasky said as he walked over to the artillery gun and inspected it. He reached into his fanny pack again and pulled out a "T-gauge" which was a gauge with two spring loaded tips designed to span the diameter of a circumference. Jumping onto the back of the cannon, Botasky measured the breech opening and noted the numbers and twists of the cannon's inner rifled liner…

"88 Millimeters….up rage high velocity…son of a hutch whore." Botasky said to himself in awe. The gun could turn tanks into vapor! So far….Botasky counted at least ten heavy guns like this one all up and down his sector of the beach. A foreboding sign that Roya was indeed worth drawing blood for…

Bodah pinched the switch on his pit mic..."Packy? Packy you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah..." Perkins replied as he sat fat and comfortable under the barracks building. "These cats are purring like crazy, another half hour and we're out."

"Copy." Bodah replied as he continued to look around the gun emplacement with his flashlight. "Listen Packy? These guys are fricken serious as all turnip soup! I'm in a gun emplacement on the beach and its' scary as hell! The piece here is an 88 milimeter high velocity cannon and they have tons of them here! Something serious is going down…."

Suddenly….Botasky heard noises coming closer and looked around in a panic! Too late to climb out, too late to run, no place close to hide….except curiously enough? A hole in the center of the bunker floor under the artillery barrel! And why the hell was the floor shaped in a conical depression? No time to think as the black and white March Hair dropped into the hole and stopped his fall by wedging himself firm with his paws and claws!

12:37am

Will and Gilly's Apartment

Sahara Square

25 August 2040

Will stood between Alex and the apartment door with his arms stretched out..."Now Alex? Calm down."

"Calm down what?!" Alex yelped back. "The mob threatens our family and you tell me to calm what?!" The younger wolf snarled. "Will? Get the fluck out of my way?!"

"I'm not going to let you make snit worse damn it! Sit down Alex!" Will replied. He got snoot to snoot with his enraged little brother and snarled… "Sit….the fluck…..down!"

Alex frowned…."You've never given me such a hateful snarl before."

"I never had too until you became such a bull head." Will replied. "I need you to think before you do something that will make things much worse."

Alex sat in a chair and crossed his arms..."Ok? Go ahead and explain why I shouldn't go to the police? Why I shouldn't tell Mom and Dad?"

Will sighed..."Because I have a good arrangement with Don Lanzoni's top Lieutenant. If I'm careful with what I say in public, nothing will happen and if something should happen? I'll be the only target."

Alex shook his head..."I'm going to the flucken cops!"

Will pushed his little brother back into his chair. "You're going to sit, shut that loud yap of yours and open those big ears! I can handle my own life Alex? You complain you want to be treated like an adult wolf? Then show respect to your big brother and let him handle his own affairs….please?"

"I won't sit by and let them hurt my big brother!" Alex yelped.

Will slapped his head exasperated..."Oh for the love of Luna, Goddess of all wolves…..Alex! Will you cut out the superhero bull snit?!"

Alex turned his head and frowned. For a moment both wolves were quiet till Will got on his knees and grabbed Alex's paws….

"Al? Look at me?" Will begged.

Alex turned his head..."I don't want anything to happen to you Will?"

"And I don't want you living the rest of your life worried about me. I can handle my own life Alex? Why did you come over here in the first place? To put me in my place? To put an end to everything and make me fly strait? What good will it do for you to throw all your own dreams away just to protect me? I can handle this Al. It's time for you to be separate from me as I should be from you."

Will kissed Alex on the forehead…."I love you little brother. And this is honest love. Go forward and do what you want. You're not my shadow any more."

Alex sobbed…."But Will?"

"And you jump me for going all to pieces? You little sniveling pussy. Show a little faith in me at least?" Will begged.

Alex took a deep breath and sighed…."Ok Will...I won't tell the cops and I won't tell Mom or Dad. I trust you."

Will rubbed Alex's cheeks. "You look like snit. Go take a shower and I'll make up our pull out sofa bed for you. You're not running home tonight, it's too late."

Alex jump hugged Will around the neck. "Don't be a stupid moron ok?" Alex begged.

"Wasn't planning on getting my moron license any time soon Al." Will said as he hugged his little brother tight before letting him go the the bathroom for a shower.

12:45am

15 miles over the Demarcation Line

Location: West of Roya Islands in the Ryuku Atolls

25 August 2040

Perkins was busy slowly removing his recording devices from the under the barracks floor when his radio cracked with Botasky's softened voice….

"Paaaackeeeee?" Bodah sounded nervous and scared. "Paaaaackeeee?"

Perkins answered. "Bodah? What's your "sitrep"? (Situation Report)

"I'm inside a gun emplacement on the beach….with two Kzinti on top of meeee." Botasky replied as he fought his rabbit instincts to flea..."Packy…?"

Perkins pulled the last two recorders off the underside of the barracks floor and moved to leave the foundation..."Hold tight Bodah. I'll get there as fast as I can." Perkins whispered.

Botasky pushed out his limbs harder to keep from sliding further down the hole as the two Kzinti chatted on the floor above…

"Please? Please? Please go somewhere else to blab you stupid cats!" Botasky snorted silently. Suddenly he felt a few liquid drops hit the top of his head then a showery stream of warm liquid washed over his body!

"Oh Son of a hutch bitch Packy!" Botasky yelped in his radio.

"I'm coming Bodah! Just hang on and stay still?" Perkins said as he weaved and ran from hiding place to hiding place towards the beach…

"Packy?" Botasky said upset..."Packy? One of these mother fluckers just pissed all over meeeeeee….."

"Well? We found out what the hole was for didn't we?" Perkins said as he stopped at the vegetation line to the beach.

"I'm close to death and wet with cat piss and you're flucken making Frith damned jokes?!" Botasky groaned…."Fluck you Packy…..Sir!"

Perkins moved to a few feet of the gun emplacement. "I got your signal clear Bodah...be patient and lets see if these two leave first?"

"If they don't smell me!" Botasky snarled. "Ugh….I'm fricken soaked!"

"That took care of the DNA sample portion of our mission." Perkins said smirking.

"Ugh! Gawd damn you Packy!" Botasky cried.

It took another twenty minutes but the pair of Kzinti finally left the gun emplacement and allowed Perkins to run in and snatch Botasky out of the hole by his ears…

"Ow….ow…..ow!" Bodah yelped quietly as Packy pulled him out.

"You all right?" Perkins asked as he rubbed Botasky's shoulder.

"No." Botasky snorted. "I'm covered in cat piss Packy and I'm not happy about it."

Perkins looked around the emplacement. "That's a nasty looking field piece."

"Sight seeing is over Sir." Botasky said as he stood up. "We need to leave, we are over our three hour limit?"

"Quite right." Packy replied as he looked at his watch. "And we're going to leave in about…...right…."

Suddenly an alarm sounded and a muffled explosion went off somewhere up and behind the gun emplacement…

"What the hell?!" Botasky shuddered as he spoke.

"Paint locker." Perkins said as he snatched Botasky by his black jacket and pushed him into a run!

"Paint locker?" Botasky asked as they ran over the beach.

"Pint locker plus cigarette equals kaboom." Perkins replied as the two March hares entered the ocean and began to swim through the surf. Perkins touched his wrist watch and spoke into it..."Send DV sleds now!"

The un-mammal'd submarine Paladin released its' DV sleds which followed Perkins signal and met the hares as they cleared the surf line. After another twenty minutes, both rabbits came out of the air lock and flopped onto the floor of the living quarters as the Paladin turned and left Roya behind.

Botasky stripped off his uniform and lay catching his breath..."Thanks Packy." He said. "I thought I was going to be caught."

"No problem Bodah." Packy replied. "You handled the situation very well. By the way Bodah? How big was it?"

"How big was what?" Botasky asked. "The artillery piece was pretty big, I told you it was 88 millimeters?"

"Wow." Perkins said snickering. "That's one big penis."

Botasky frowned. "Packy?" He asked.

"Yes Bodah?" Perkins replied smiling.

"With all do respect Sir?" Botasky snorted. "Fluck you Sir."

Perkins got snoot to snoot with his Corporal. "Bodah? Let's keep something in mind?"

"What Sir?" Botasky replied.

"You were pissed on. I wasn't. But the mission was a success. That's the important lesson to keep in mind." Perkins gave Botasky a toothy smile and petted him on the head as their submarine sailed for home.

End of Chapter 32


	33. Chapter 33

First Salvo

a Zootopia fan fiction by Dan

Rated M+

(c) Zootopia 2016 by Disney Animated Studios

(Artist Ownership) Ayden Gull from BRO GULLS by Anti_Dev

(Artist Ownership) "I will Survive by William Borba 2017

(Artist Ownership) Sheath and Knife by Harmarist

(Artist Ownership) Anubis and the Buried Bone by Harmarist

(c) (Artist Ownership) The Kzinti by Larry Niven

(Artist Ownership) Don Carnage Disney's TAIL SPIN

(Artist Ownership) Ikkey the Fox Kit by Inkbunny;s Ikkey

(Artist Ownership) Master Guns Flash by Inkbunny's Flash Timberwolf

(Artist Ownership) Characters From Omaha the Cat Dancer Reed Waller 1994

(Artist Ownership) Jag Damien Tiger from Inkbunny's Fluffy Puffy

(Artist Ownership) Dean Wilson from Animalolympics 1980

(Artist Ownership) Tanya Mousekovitz from American Tail

(Artist Ownership) Blotasky and Perkins from Cat Shit One by Motofume Kobayashi

**Chapter 33: Home and retirement**

"_The day after...I got up as always. I checked my e-mail as always. I got my usual cup of coffee as always. I made my usual small breakfast as always. and like every day before, I went to my bedroom closet and pulled out my pressed set of working uniforms. I was putting on my shirt when it dawned on me..."Oh yeah, I don't have to do this any more. What am I doing?" I took off my shirt and put the uniform back in the closet. I spent the rest of the morning...sucking down more coffee."_

_The author. The day after he retired from the U.S. Navy in 2005._

**4am**

**Fleet Welcome Home Day**

**Nick and Judy's house, Downtown Zootopia**

**28 August 2040**

"They say the number one killer of old mammals? Is retirement." The big deer buck said as he sat with a home made drink in a jam bottle. "Mammals got'em a job to do? They tend to live a little longer so they can do it. I've always figured warriors and their enemies shared the same relationship. So now that you ain't gonna have to face your enemy on the battlefield any more? Which "R" are you filled with? Relief? or Regret?"

The gorgeous female mountain lion who sat on the other end of the camper replied with a toothy grin..."A little of both."

Judy clicked off the television from her bed. "Kill Bull Two. How appropriate to wake up to this scene today?" She said as she stretched then slowly turned to give Nick a kiss on the nose. It was the same routine as every other day...

Morning shower? Ten minutes.

Morning brushing? Ten minutes.

Brush teeth? Five Minutes.

Fuss over nails and wild hairs? Too much.

Make funny faces in the mirror? Too much.

Coffee, carrot cake, vitamins, check email, check news, check police blotters from the night shift. Another hour consumed.

Get dressed. Fuss over appearance. Fuss over appearance some more. Fuss again. Shine badge. Shine badge again. Shine badge a third time. Look at self in mirror. Kiss Nick. Kiss Nick again. Hug Nick. Kiss Nick one more time.

Up at 4am and out the door by Seven. Clock work precision. Routine keeping life in uniform rhythm...except it was all about to go into the snit can. Judy shook her head as she climbed into her police cruiser. What a way to view what should be a very happy day for her but those little aches in her joints as she climbed into the driver's seat we a jabbing reminder that she was 24 years from the first day she stepped through the gates of the Police Academy.

"Officer Hopps! You ready to make the world a better place?!" She thought of the first time in the Bull Pen at Precinct One when her enthusiasm was akin to the fox flu...rabidly annoying. Yet her enthusiasm stayed hot for 24 years and she felt she could give another 24, spiritually so. Yet her body was telling her clearly that this was a younger mammal's world now, it was their time to take the ball and run as she had guided them to do. She'd simply run out of time and she couldn't defeat age.

The cruiser still smelled nice and still looked brand new. It wasn't the car Nick and her had been in when they had that terrible wreck years ago but it was the original cruiser she and Nick had been assigned to together when Bogo had finally relented and recognized her capabilities...

"Now be careful Hopps." Bogo grunted. "It's not exactly built to fit." An obvious jab at the size disparity between a bunny and a large police cruiser meant to carry the biggest offenders on the street. Yet, Judy was Judy, and she "made" the car fit. In fact she was determined to make all the cruisers fit for bunnies and as always...she won by iron will.

Judy smiled as she thought of how Bogo size disparaged her..."Yeah? But it's big enough to have sex in." She told him as she lay across the front seats seductively. That could have gotten her fired and she was glad Bogo had some sense of humor. Of course...she and Nick did give the car a "stink baptism" with a little "Predator and Prey" one night. That was a fun time...which could have gotten them both fired .

Judy patted the dash as she drove. The car would be taken out of service because it was an old model and newer fuel efficient and cleaner fueled cars had been taken on by the force. It would be "de-cop'd" of all the police equipment and given back to Judy as a gift from the force. Because of Nick's degrading physical condition, the precinct had donated enough money to have the old cruiser made "handy-capable". The show of love and respect made her sob a little. Today was going to be an emotional roller coaster.

Stopping at a red light, Judy turned her head to look at the sidewalk in front of a Deers and Robucks clothing store and giggled to herself. It was that little block of aged concrete where Nick tricked her into standing in wet cement...

"I am not a dumb bunny." Judy said frowning.

"Right." Nick replied. "And that's not wet cement."

When Nick proposed to her as she sported a very big pregnant belly. He took her right back to that spot and said..."I don't deserve you Fluff. I am so sorry I did that to you. Will you have this stupid fox as your husband?"

The drive to the First Prinky was filled with memories...Car chases, foot chases, tackles, gun fights. The dentist where Jackson got his first tooth pulled. The other coffee shop Nick loved besides "Yogi Boob". The store where Nick bought Judy her wedding gown. The parking lot where Nick had a cardiac attack during one of their hour long required naps when they worked the night shift. That was a terrifying night...

Judy was on top of Nick trying to get him to wake up as another cruiser slid to a halt..."Nick! Nick! He's not waking up! Nick!" She screamed as Officer Delgato pulled the passenger door open.

"Judy, let him go!" Delgato growled. "Judy! let me have him damn it! Let go of him!"

"It's too late! It's too late!" Judy screamed as she held onto Nick with a death grip while Delgato blew air into the unconscious fox...

"Damn it Nick!" Delgato screamed. "You don't give it up this easy...Come on fox! Breath damn it!"

Nick suddenly shot up with a loud gasp and fought to breath as Delgato held him..." That's it Nick! We're here mammal. Judy's right here. Come on back..."

Nick got his awareness back and hugged Delgato fiercely with Judy sobbing as she snuggled the big yellow Tiger's face. A tear dropped from her eye and Judy had to pull the cruiser over. A year after he saved Nick, Delgato was killed by a drunk driver during a routine stop. Judy was deeply indebted to Delgato for saving Nick for it was after that scare that night that she gave herself to her future husband and they conceived Jackson. She took a moment to remember that lovable cat before driving on to the First Precinct and turning into the maintenance pen where "Shagless" the long time precinct mechanic stood having his morning coffee...

Note: Shagless is the screeching Puma from the Bugs Bunny cartoons

"Hey...eeeeeeee Chief Wilde." Shagless said smiling as he leaned against the driver's side door. "Finally bringing the old girl into pasture eeeeeeee?"

"Morning Shaggy." Judy said as she hopped out of the driver's seat.

"I just wanted to say eeeeeeeeeee it's been a great time with you Chief. Eeeeeeeee you made my life less boring you know?" Shagless said smiling as he extended a paw.

"Hope the new Chief will be less abusive on equipment as I was." Judy said as she shook Shagless's paw.

"No worries Chief...eeeeeeeeeeee...you can't have a safe city if you're not willing to work the tools you have till they fall apart. These cars are built to be abused. But you go on and enjoy retirement and I'll have this old girl ready for you to pick up. I think you'll like how I trick it out for you and Nick. Tell him eeeeeeeeeeee I said hello ok?" Shagless said as he climbed into the driver's seat and swung the bunny controls off to the side. "You better go Chief before your tears start flooding us all away ok?"

Judy wiped her eyes..."I don't know if I'll get through the day without soaked fur." She said smiling as she waved goodbye to Shagless and walked through a side door into the main hall of the Precinct. As usual it hummed with the morning activities of day and night shifts turning over. Officers flocked around the coffee and pastry table or sized each other up in the every day "I am bigger and badder than you" sparing matches that mostly ended up in holes in the walls or furniture trashed. Page Clawhauser was at her kiosk processing some silly miscreant, who suddenly had the inspiration to bolt into a run...while still in handcuffs?"

Judy reacted quickly. She ran to the closest support column, leaped into the air, bunny bounced off the vertical surface and launched herself against the cuffed "perp" (a bull moose) and slammed her rabbit feet into his snoot! The moose spun like a top and crashed to the floor!

Then also, with a clumsy crash of her own, did Judy. She sat for a moment to catch her breath and shake her head as Dawn Bellweather came running up! "Judy?! Judy?! Are you alright?!" Dawn said as she placed a hoof hand on Judy's shoulder.

"Yeah." Judy replied. "That's what I get for not stretching before work. Give me a second Dawn?"

"You are just bound and determined not to go lightly are you?" Dawn said as she helped Judy to her feet.

"Just had to get in that last take down." Judy replied with a slight smile as two tiger cops pulled the "perp" off the floor.

"One thing's for sure Chief? Your feet are still dangerous." One of the Tiger cops said. "Enjoy your retirement."

Page Clawhauser walked up with a red folder in her paws..."I guess this is the last arrest reception sheet you'll sign Chief." Page handed Judy the folder and petted her on the head. "Is this allowed?" She asked.

"I'm not saying no Page." Judy replied as she signed the sheet. "Is your uncle planning the reception at Buckies?"

"Who else would?" Page replied as she took back the folder. "Chief Jordan is in the office waiting for you."

Judy smiled. "You don't know how weird that just sounded Page."

Page gasped. "Oh Chief! Oh I am so sorry. That was..."

Judy patted her leg and smiled. "It's nothing Page. Nothing bad at all. Jordan is Chief now or she will be as soon as I sign all the papers." Judy blew from her mouth. "Well? He it goes everyone. Can't delay this thing another minute." Judy said as she started to walk. She then grimaced as a knot in her calf cracked and she felt like she got struck by a truck. "Oh kay...I guess I can afford to wait a few minutes more while I massage this Charlie horse." Judy sat down to rub her leg as a wolf officer named Shanus walked up...

The gray and black wolf asked. "Chief? Would it be alright if I?" Shanus held his paws out.

"It's alright Shanus." Judy replied as the wolf picked her up and snuggled her against his cheek.

"It sure is going to be dull without you here." Shanus said.

Judy pulled on his jowls..."It won't be if you give Chief Jordan the same enthusiasm you've given me. Now don't you start crying and howling Shanus or you'll get every wolf going. Put me down now?"

"Sure...sure..."Shanus complied. "Don't be a stranger ok? Come and visit when you can?" The wolf said as he walked off waving back. Judy waved to him then made her way to the mezzanine above the atrium floor and stood for a moment at her...Jordan's...office door. Already the name was replaced with "Chief Jordan, First Precinct."

Judy took a deep breath, smiled and entered the office with a buoyant ambiance..."Good Morning Jordan!" She yelped happily with a paw wave.

"Good morning soon to be retired Chief Wilde." Jordan replied with a smile. "You ready Judy?"

"You bet!" Judy replied. "Time to let the younger generation strut their stuff and take our city into an even better tomorrow!"

Jordan gave Judy a slight smirk. "And now comes the feelings."

"Alright." Judy said with a sigh. "It's a front ok? I am scared snitless! I can't lie."

Jordan got out of her chair, walked up to Judy and patted her on the leg. "Everything will be fine Judy! Tomorrow morning you're going to wake up, look over at Nick and say..."I would rather spend a day being screwed out of my mind by you than sitting in a smelly old police cruiser."

Judy laughed, sniffled a little, laughed some more and wiped her eyes. "Let's do it so I don't start crying and flood the office?"

Jordan turned around to the desk and grabbed a blue leather folder..."Judy Wilde. I have here the completed turn over you have provided of all information and equipment pertaining to the operation of First Precinct, Zootopia Police Department. Are you sure that all information enclosed here is true and accurate to your knowledge?"

Judy nodded. "I do state confidently that I have provided a complete pass down and accountability of all information, officers and equipment. All records are indeed in full and complete order." She said confidently.

Jordan opened the folder and signed one of the two sheets of paper. Very Well. I, Chief Jordan, do hear by accept and assume all responsibilities as Chief of Police, First Precinct of Zootopia, this day August 28, 2040."

Jordan then passed the folder to Judy and offered her a pen..."I...Chief Judy Wilde...do certify with my signature that I have given my replacement a full accounting of all information including all equipment and vehicles assigned to First Precinct of Zootopia this day August 28, 2040. I therefore with my signature resign my duties as Chief of Police."

Judy signed the document, pushed her paw into a pad of ink and pushed it down beside her signature. She then stood up and saluted Jordan. "Chief of Police Jordan? The care of the flock now rests with you."

Jordan saluted Judy. "I accept the charge given unto me. You are relieved former Chief Wilde." Jordan said. She then turned back to her desk and hit the intercom switch. "Will those officers chosen this morning for the retirement of Officer Wilde please report to my office?"

Judy watched as several uniformed officers entered the office and stood around the walls as Jordan gestured her to stand before her...

Jordan cleared her throat..."Judy? You realize that the City is planning to give you a little tribute soon and retire you officially but we felt you wanted to start it much sooner. This is the day of your administrative retirement from the force. Given that your son is coming home from deployment today...we didn't want to hold you with a party this morning. Judy? Are you ready to go?"

Judy nodded quietly and held a paw to her mouth.

Jordan continued..."Chief Wilde...There is no need to give a long speech. All of your fellow officers present this morning know that you have done what you set out to do 24 years ago when you came to Precinct One as a rookie officer. You've always said..."Make the world a better place!" Well Judy? There is no denial that you did that and more for your fellow officers and for the city of Zootopia. It is indeed with heavy hearts and our deepest affections that we all say farewell to a good police officer and a wonderful mammal. In my paws former Chief Judy Wilde is the records forms authorizing your retirement from the force with all benefits well deserved. Judy? Are you ready to sign the authorization of retirement?"

Jordan then waved her paw...Oops...almost forgot. Someone wanted to say something. I have a text message from your son Jackson...

"Mom. No child could be more happy nor more proud of their mother than I am of you. I am enjoying great success in my life because of the drive for success you gave to me. As a mom, you are the awesome best. As a police officer, you are second to no one. Congratulations mom. I love you and I am proud of you. Now stop crying, go home and love on Dad with fox cookies, cream and warming lotion. Magic tongue! Love...Jackson."

Judy started crying as Jordan put the retirement papers before her. Taking the pen...Judy signed herself out of the ranks and into retirement.

Officer Willy Packster, grandson of former officer Francine "Franny" Stomper, bellowed his trunk and threw up his arms! "FOR SHE'S A JOLLY GOOD BUNNY!FOR SHE'S A JOLLY GOOD BUNNY!FOR SHE'S A JOLLY GOOD BUNNY WHICH NO ONE CAN DENY!"

A tiger officer picked Judy up and bounced her on his shoulder as everyone danced around the office! "FOR SHE'S A JOLLY GOOD BUNNY!FOR SHE'S A JOLLY GOOD BUNNY!FOR SHE'S A JOLLY GOOD BUNNY WHICH NO ONE CAN DEEEEEEENYYYYY!"

The tiger put Judy on the floor as officers both in the office and outside cheered and noised their happiness! Judy took a moment to stop crying and raised a paw to speak. "Oh...oh great Frith...you know? You know you are all just...just...just the most wonderful, the most loyal, the most excellent mammals I've come to know. It's been a joy being here with all of you through the years, wearing the same cloth, the same badge and pounding the same beats. I'd better...I'd better stop before I cry my silly cotton tailed butt off...I'm going to miss you all!"

A Hyena officer waved his paw. "Quit while you're ahead Chief!" Officer Billy Blanchard yelped. "Chief Jordan? Can I get her out of here before she tries to grow roots or what?"

Jordan smirked..."Yes! Get this civilian out of my office! And be sure to stop by the sex shop so she can load up on toys for her husband?"

Judy yelped. "Jordan?!"

"Shut up civilian Wilde! You shouldn't even be past the secure limit signs? Officer Blanchard? I told you to get this smelly civilian puke out of my office!" Jordan then bent down and gave Judy a kiss on the nose. "Enjoy your retirement Judy...you earned it well."

**8am**

**Fruit Market, Downtown Zootopia**

**28 August 2040**

The youngster was in his seat...then on the floor board...then poking his head out of the window and lolling his tongue in the wind...then climbing all over the big polar bear sitting patiently through the torture while the youngster beat him over his head with a stuffed animal...then the polar bear cub repeated the process of kindergarten craziness all over again as the driver tried not to crash the limo from laughing his butt off!

"Are you going to tolerate this disrespect boss?" Dino "The Butcher" Ferini (Polar Bear) asked Tall Pauley. "Such disrespect I tell yah! The Goombah needs his bottom whacked good!"

Pauley snatched up the cub by his ankles. "You want your grandfather to ice your behind Prudenzo?"

"Uh uh Ganny!" The cub yelped back as he protected his bottom with his paws.

Pauley turned Prudenzo right side up and sat him down in his car seat. "Then little cubs must learn t o sit quietly while the car is in motion...capeesh me ah Dono? Otherwise? Grandpa don't spoil his favorite grand son with salmon after his first school day. You understands?"

"Ah!" The cub replied enthusiastically.

"I love you my little stuffed cup of joy." Pauley said as he kissed Prudenzo on the head. He then thought...Hey Dino? Ain't we near Candy Stripe Lane?"

"Yeah. Two blocks. Why boss?" Dino replied.

"Cuss I have business to attend too before I drop off my little fluff of joy here." Pauley said as he looked at the little cub. "Hey squirt of sunshine in my eyes? Would you like to see Grand Pa at work?"

The cub replied with a rapid tongue flapping nod.

"Don't do that in class ok?" Pauley said as he cleaned the drool from Prudenzo's lips. "That's not dignified." Paulie pulled a huge revolver from his suit coat and handed it to Dino. "I won't be needing this thing. Do me a good favor Dino and while I am earst in our business? Pick up a nice Canolli?"

**Candy Stripe Lane, Tundra Town**

"I can let you have it for two hundred and fifty Zoo bucks. Trust me Pal, any other fence would sell this movie gem for three times that much." Duke Weaselton (The Weasel from Zootopia One) said to the arctic fox who carefully inspected the leather coat in his paws.

"And you're sure this was worn by Clint Eastwoof in Mighty Quinn?" The fox asked.

"Look at the tag inside? That is definably "his" scribble zig. I've had it appraised three times by top paw print experts. I'm only getting rid of the coat because it's a very hot commodity."

Tall Pauley couldn't believe this character. He had no understanding at all of self awareness or protection, putting his little operation up at a cross way with a street at his back? This was too easy. So Pauley decided to make it more interesting...

"Did I hear you say you were selling a Clint Eastwoof jacket?" Paulie asked as he stood right behind Weaselton, which for a visual perspective was like an ant standing in front of the Palms Hotel in Sahara. And that was a pretty good absurd size comparison.

"Yeah bub." Weaselton replied with his back to Pauley. "And I ain't letting it go for any less than two hundred and fifty Zoo bucks! So give me a higher offer there sport."

Tall Pauley waited for Weaselton to turned around before he unleashed a toothy vision of roaring hell and spit upon the small rodent!

Weaselton turned white as a sheet, pissed his pants, dropped his jaw, cried "mother" and took of running!

Pauley stood for a moment as if waiting for a reason to move. Little Prudenzo played along, allowing Weaselton a sporting chance before the cub pointed is paw past his grandfather's large head and screamed..."SICK EM GANNY!"

A polar bear as big as Tall Pauley doesn't need to expend much effort against so small a "prey item" and at the moment poor Weaselton was just that, as he got snatched off his feet by the long bounding bruin and thrown into a pile of garbage!

Tall Pauley unleashed another toothy display of fierceness which got his grand son laughing and giggling like crazy..."Oh? You like that huh?" Pauley said to Prudenzo.

Weselton cringed against the pile of trash bags till he saw the bear cub riding on Pauley's back..."Oh? Is that your grandson Tall Pauley? Oh my Gawd, what a cute little shave he is! He's adorable! Looks like you really." Weaselton tried to make some bear noises and swiped his paws around which got Prudenzo giggling and clapping...

"Why yes he is." Pauley replied to Weaselton." He's my precious fluff stuff. Ain't you Prudenzo?" Pauley said as he tickled the bear cub and caught Weaselton trying to slink away. A massive bear paw caught and pushed the weasel into a wall...

"And just where do you think you're going you little stick in the wind?" Pauley snarled. "Do you realize I had to interupt taking my grand son to his first day of Kindergarten to come chase your scrawny, silly butt because it would appear that you have some dimensia when it comes to filling your obligations, you read me?"

"Obligations?" Weaselton asked. "What obligations?"

Pauley growled..."Don't play me weasel?! You signed a legal contract and there was no small print! It was fully explained to you. You took out a loan which you need to pay up. Did you sleep during the penalty explainations you stupid reject from ferret university?"

"I never got out of elementary school.A' Weaselton replied as he shrugged.

Pauley sighed and looked up..."Great Gawd of the Northern Winds? Please restrain my urges to "cap" this moron?" Pauley calmed down. "Look hear Weaselton? Non-payment of debts is usually carried out with an ice bath but? I'm gonna give you one more chance since today I am taking my light of joy to his first day at Kindergarten. The Don? He expects some proof that we had this conversation."

Pauley held Weaselton over his right shoulder. "Prudenzo? Left side."

"PLUCK!"..."OWWW!"

"PLUCK!"..."OWWW! STOP! PLEASE!"

"PLUCK!"..."OWWW! PLEASE! NO MORE!"

"PLUCK!"..."OWWW! MERCY PLEASE!:

"You won't be walking so good with half your whiskers gone. If you refuse to pay up by next Monday? You won't be walkin good at all. You "renig" on your obligations again Weaselton? You'll be lacking fur and wind up a "Weasel pop" you read me?" Tall Paulie asked.

"Yes! Yes!" Weaselton whimpered.

Pauley pulled the jacket Weaelton was trying to fence from his own back pocket and waved it in the weasel's face. "Now about this jacket? Is it an honest article?"

"Yes! Yes it is!" Weaselton whimpered.

"You ain't trying to lie to me are you?" Pauley asked.

"No!" Weaselton begged. "I swear Paulie! It's the genuine deal! I got it from "Light Claws Eddie" in Savana, I swear it's on the level."

Paulie looked at Prudenzo and smiled. "Then consider this jacket the full payment of your debts. I'm feeling charitable today since this is the day of my grandson's first day at Kindergarten. I'll cover your spread but in the future? You will owe me a service."

Weaselton nodded meekly..."Yes."

Pauley then pulled out his wallet and paid Weaselton two hundred and fifty Zoo bucks. "For your trouble. Sorry to have been so rough with you but this is business you understand?"

"I guess." Duke nodded thinking he'd better agree. He watched Paulie and the cub walk off and smiled wickedly to himself..."A few lost whiskers but I still got my talents."

The jacket was obviously a fake.

**7:30am**

**The Destroyer Growler, ISERM Berthing**

**28 August 2040**

Kyle couldn't help but whine and pant a little in joy at the expert preening of his bushy tail. A glowing compliment about now would probably make the fox-bunny screw up so Kyle kept the urge to sing a little over-exuberant sonnet quiet until Jackson made the last snip with a pair of clippers then rn his paws through the tail to puff it up...

"And we are done." Jackson said. "Do you like it?" He asked smiling.

Kyle stood up and wagged his tail wildly..."Yes! I like it! I like it!" The red fox said giddishly as he danced in place. "Jackie? You?" You are an artist superve!" The happy fox said as he kissed his tail. "I have never seen Celeste look so clean and wonderful...thank you Jackson!" Kyle said as he pulled out his wallet and treied to hand Jackson a fifty Zoo buck.

"That's too much Kyle." Jackson declined. "We're pulling in today, ten is enough."

"Ten is an insult." Kyle replied. "If you refuse my fifty, that will be an insult to me. Damn Jackie? you should ask for much more for the work you do. Heck, you have a monopoly on the ship with fox grooming, your work is at least fifty per fox."

"I don't "shark" happiness Kyle." Jackson said as he played with Kyle's tail. Now don't forget to tallow and powder her before you put her in a sock or she'll become a stinky mess by the end of the work day."

Kyle smiled back. "Your honestly wins you a lot of friends Jackson. It should make you rich too yet I admire your principles. You parents raised you right. Look me up when we're in the party today? At least let me buy you some drinks?"

Jackson smiled as he petted Kyle on the head. "Alright. I can't refuse an offer. Have fun today ok?" Jackson said as he turned his own attention back to getting his dress uniform ready for arrival into port. He was just about to put the top on an ironing board when Gilly walked up to his bunk...

"Morning Jackie." Gilly said with a paw wave.

"Morning Gill!" Jackson replied cheerfully. "Did Kyle pass you leaving a cum trail or what?"

"Now what brought that on dude?" Gilly asked with a smirk.

"I just finished his tail and I think he was getting weak kneed from an orgasm." Jackson replied.

"Well? Your work does have that affect on foxes." Gilly replied smiling.

"So you ready for port?" Jackson asked. "Are we meeting her there or are we going to your apartment for the after big party, party?"

Gilly nervously played with his fingers. "Uh? Jackie? Can I talk to you in private? I mean... really private? Like the fan room?"

Jackson pursed his lips. "Are...you alright?"

Gilly's face told everything. Jackson took him by a paw over to a row of racks full of foxes who were getting their dress uniforms ready...

"Hey Sissel? Markland? Can you guys do us a solid and guard the fan room door? I need to talk to Gilly in private."

The two foxes followed Jackson and Gilly without complaint and soon were standing outside the latched (Dogged in Navy terms) door to the living compartment fan room.

**Note: Fan rooms aboard Navy ships circulate fresh air through the interior when the ship is secured or "Buttoned up" during battle stations.**

Jackson stood while Gilly sat on an air vent looking as if he'd whipped the family pet and felt a wave of terrible guilt...

"Gill? Are you alright?" Jackson asked. "Is it some bad news from home? Is it? Her?"

Gilly shook his head. "No...I'm not all right Jackie. I'm flucken scared out of my fur right now! Gilly snapped, then waved his paws with worry..."I'm sorry Jackson! I'm just scared, I'm really scared."

"Gill?" Jackson replied as he took a paw in his own. "Gill? If you don't calm down and take a minute to breath? You're going to pass out on me. Don't make me call a medical alert on you?"

"But...I'm scared Jackson!" Gilly gasped.

"Scared or not?" Jackson replied as he slowly rubbed Gill's cheeks. "Scared or not dude? You need to breath...now deep breaths and blow slow..."

Gilly did what Jackson told him and after a few minutes...he looked better.

"Now?" Jackson asked. "What's got you so droopy eared and chatter toothed?"

"I...I lied to you Jackson. I lied to you, to Darla, to everyone. I'm sorry Jackie...you're my best friend and I've been lying to you."

Jackson nodded slowly. "Alright...you lied and it's obviously ripping you up inside...

Gilly blurted out..."Jackie? I'm...I'm gay."

"Well?" Jackson said with a slight smile. "I...I kinda had my suspicions for a while. Well? Darla broached a hint about your girl friend not being real but...why did you have to lie about this Gill?"

"You're mad at me." Gilly replied sobbing.

Being a little upset at being lied too is a little different than being mad, Gilly. If me and Darla are as close to you as you tell us, then why did you lie to us? What about this "girl friend" of yours?"

"He's a wolf." Gilly replied. "Oh mammal...I'm gonna be sick."

Jackson helped Gilly to sit on the floor with his head between his knees..."Gill? You're not breathing again. Don't make me call medical?"

"Ugh..." Gilly moaned. "This is so scary."

"Yeah..." Jackson replied as he rubbed Gilly's shoulders. "You're shaking like crazy but you'll live. So? Why did you lie to me? Why did you hide being gay? I thought you and I were best friends? You're going to be best mammal at my wedding, doesn't that say something about how much you mean to me?"

Gilly sighed..."I knew you followed the rabbit faith." Gilly said as he rubbed his head. "I was afraid you'd shun me if you found out."

Jackson sat on the floor..."Yes, I do follow my mother's religion but what does El Ahairrah have to do with you lying to me? The most important thing in friendship is trust Gill. Have I ever given you reason not to trust me? Not to feel safe enough to talk to me?"

Gilly put his paws to his face and sobbed..."I'm sorry Jackson...don't leave me please?! You know how most El Ahairrah ministers teach about homosexuals? That we don't contribute to the warren? That we're vile filth? That we're no better than vermin? And me in love with a wolf? Oh that's a special ass beating case. Rabbits? Beat the flea flying fluck out of cotton tailed fags. They kick us out of the warrens, out of our families, out of the Burroughs? I had to join the Navy at a station in Savana because you know how news and rumors spread fast with our kind? I couldn't get a job drinking spit or piss."

"So? You lied to me and Darla?" Jackson asked frowning.

"I had no choice!" Gilly yelped. "I was scared! You're the only friend I have Jackie! Now I've broken our friendship and you hate me..."

Jackson rested his paws on Gilly's shoulders..."Will you please stop bowing your head and kissing the deck plates? For Frith's sake Gill...have dignity for yourself!" Jackson sat back and crossed his arms. "You haven't lost me nor Darla. You haven't lost anything because I don't care if you kiss a wolf, a Tiger, a Leopard or an elephant. Well? An elephant might be a little bizaro?"

Gilly wiped his face..."I'm so...so sorry Jackson."

Jackson petted Gilly's leg..."Be thankful that my mother isn't only devoted to her faith? She reads the scriptures and takes notes...lots of notes. It's a cop thing with a side of OCD. Yes... the prophet El Ahairrah wrote a lot of the importance of marriage between male and female. That it takes both male and female to populate the warren with tons of kittens. That relationships between male and female are "The normal and natural" way of procreation. But the prophet also said that every rabbit has the right to chose "their" own way through life and that no rabbit may change one by threats, or force, or against the will of the chooser. Abandonment of rabbits because of their choices by the warren is a high sin the prophet hates. El Ahairrah says that rabbits must stick together as a family and as a nation. If we let one die by neglect then we all deserve to die."

Jackson paused and continued..."You know what the problem is Gilly? The way the scriptures has been taught through the centuries has become perverted and poisoned. Look at how rabbits have viewed foxes? My father wasn't well recieved at first by my mom's family because foxes were viewed as wicked evil agents of the devil. So many rabbits forgot that Frith created foxes because rabbits were bull headed, pride filled, foolish and eating the world clean of grass. I'm lucky my mom was so careful with my education."

Jackson took one of Gilly's paws. "Leave you? Bull snit. You are my dearest and closest friend in the whole world, gay or not. If you want to be gay? Fine. If someday you didn't want to? fine. Your choice, not mine. Just don't go sleeping around with like fifty mammals and end up giving your boy friend the clap. Then? I might get really fricken pissed."

Gilly begged..."You promise? You promise you won't leave me? You won't let anything happen to me? If any of the rabbits on the ship find out..."

Jackson paused Gilly, walked to the fan room door and opened it..."Hey Markland? Could you come in here for a second?"

Merkland, a silver fox and a second class petty officer, followed Jackson inside. "Is Gilly all right Jackie?" Merkland asked.

"No." Jackson replied. "He's kind of gay."

"JACKSON?! WHAT THE FLUCK?!" Gilly screamed.

Merkland waved a paw..."It's alright dude. My lover is a male snow leopard. You're all right.'

Jackson wrapped an arm around Gilly's shoulders. "Gilly needs protection in case some of the rabbits here find out he's gay and decide to have some fun? I was thinking you and the other foxes might drop a dime that actions have their consequences?"

Merkland asked. "Why not take this up the chain of command?"

"Because." Jackson replied. There's a wider risk beyond the ship if this gets out. For now? Gilly wants to keep his love life a little "contained" like it's no one's fricken business."

Merkland nodded. "A friend of Jackson Wilde is a friend of all foxes. Fear nothing dude. We got your cotton tail covered."

Gilly looked at Jackson and sobbed..."Jackie? Jackie I..."

"We're pulling into port to a humungus block party and you're going to be a wreck. Sheesh what's this wolf going to think of you? By the way? What's his name and what does he look like?"

Gilly reached into his pocket and pulled out his waller. "His name's William Gray and... forgive me Jackson but? He's a dream...he's so fricken gorgeous."

Jackson looked at the picture of Will Gray and smiled..."This isn't the anti-war wolf Will Gray is it?"

"I'm not bragging." Gilly replied smiling. "I certainly know how to catch a prized gay fish huh?"

"Well? He is pretty smart." Jackson replied. "To say nothing of being handsome. Does he treat you ok? He's not like one eighty out from his public fursona is he?"

"No!" Gilly replied smitten with love. "He's wonderful! Wait till you meet him Jackson, I swear you'll...gee? Am I really pouring on the gay or what?"

"Ok." Jackson said as he pushed Gilly back. "You're in mad, passionate K-9 lust."

Gill then patted Jackson's chest..."Uh? You and Darla have to treat us in public like we're just old high school pals ok? Please don't slip up and drop hints that we're a gay couple, please Jackson? Please be very careful when you meet him? I mean...he has this huge reputation to protect and..."

Jackson giggled..."I promise not to "Gay-tray" you guys. But you both have to come to our apartment after the big party ok? No excuses."

"Just you...me...Will and Darla?" Gilly asked.

"Yes Gilly...just us, I promise." Jackson replied. "Now lets go and get our uniforms ready? Except? You stink like sweat and shame, go shower?"

Gilly stopped Jackson at the door and wrapped himself around him. "I don't know where I would be without you Jackie."

"You'd be a mess." Jackson replied. "Everything is cool between us Gill."

**7:30am**

**The Gray Family Residence, Rain Forest District**

**28 August 2040**

"Grace? Where's my dress shirt?" Gordon Gray asked as he came out of the bathroom wiping himself with a towel.

"I just finished ironing it honey!" Gordon's wife replied from their bedroom.

Alex came out of his own bedroom and about had a heart attack when he came face to face with his naked father...

"Damn it Dad?!" Alex yelped. "How about some BVD's or underwear or something over your sack?! Damn!"

"I thought you were accustomed to naked males by now son?" Gordon snorted.

"Oh fluck you tranny banger!" Alex snapped back. "Wrap your fricken schlong Pop? Sheeesh, the "squid" never left you did it?"

"So suddenly prude and modest? Yup, you are one ate up "Jar-pup" aren't you?" Gordon snickered as he appeased his growling younger son and wrapped himself with his towel.

"Before we go to Sahara dad?" Alex asked. "I have to talk to you and Mom about something important. When you're not "free balling" it around the house of course?"

Moments later...Gordon, Grace and Alex were together in the kitchen having coffee. Alex stood thinking of the words to say and adjusting his throat to be more adult than cubbish. Even at sixteen, he still sounded sort of a kid which annoyed him.

"Ahemm...Mother? Father? Alex said in a deep voice. "I want to have my own place. I want to move out and live on my own." Alex said commandingly.

Grace looked at Gordon, Gordon looked at Grace..."Ok son. When do you want to move out?"

Alex was shocked. "Seriously? That's it? I just said I wanted to move out? Me? Alex? The baby?"

Grace snickered. "At last check Alex? You weren't wearing Pampers any more."

"But? I mean? no..."Alex? You haven't finished school." No "Alex, you don't have a job yet?" no "Wait till you leave for the Marines Alex?" I mean...you guys want me to move out?"

Gordon sighed. "Alex?"

"Yes Dad?" Alex replied.

"Don't talk yourself out of it?" Gordon replied.

"You guys want to get rid of me?" Alex asked.

"I thought you wanted to live on your own Alex?" Grace said with a loving smile. "You'll soon be joining the Marines so it's better you start to ween yourself away from us sooner than later. And we can turn your room into your father's new tool room."

"Mom?!" Alex yelped.

Gordon thumped his son on the chest. "Do you want to live on your own or not? We'll spot for your apartment so long as it's reasonable. But you have to get a job within 30 days and prove to us that you will be responsible. I have no doubts about you Alex so don't disappoint us."

Alex waved his tail furiously! "Thanks Dad! Thanks Mom!" He yelped happily as he hugged and kissed them both. "You guys are so cool!"

"I think we did an ok job with you and Will." Gordon said as he wrapped an arm around Alex's shoulders. "Give me a few minutes alone with him honey?" Gordon said as he took Alex from the kitchen and into the living room.

"So?" Gordon asked. "Between you and Will? Is it over? All that stuff is over...right?"

Alex nodded back. "Yes Dad. It's all over and done with. I made sure it's over."

"Are you sure?" Gordon asked again.

"Dad? It's done! Please don't punish Will on his big day? The incest is done and gone." Alex replied sternly.

Gordon nodded. "Alright then. No more need to be said. But? Don't you dare disappoint me. I want you to stay focused on your future. Your mother only needs to hear good things coming from you. Is that clear?"

"Yes Dad." Alex replied. "Cept one thing? Do I really have to drive that piece of snit jeep?"

"We all must pass through the firey leaden trial of our parents hand me down jalopy son. This too shall pass."

"Not the smell." Alex snorted. "The thing probably smells like the tranny you ass banged during that in port. Have you ever told Mom your fetish for male Kangaroo ass in a dress?"

"You? Had better keep your mouth shut you know-it-all pup." Gordon growled.

"Then "YOU" need to get "ME" a nicer car...Dad." Alex replied. "Or I'll show mom those silk panties you kept from your little "wild ride"."

**8am**

**Special Underwater Warfare Center**

**Mongoose River, Rain Forest District**

**28 August 2040**

Virgil flew effortlessly around the Olympic pool twisting, rolling and turning sharper and tighter than he ever had before with his new prosthetic tail working seamlessly through every angle and bend of motion! He was so pleased at what the doctors had been able to do for him over the many weeks of fitting and rehab he'd done.

The otter swam for the bottom of the pool, bounced off the floor and rocketed upwards in the deep end to broach the surface and land with a slide to a stop before a pair of feet. When he looked up, there was Sargent Beezler standing with a new prosthetic arm of his own.

"Oh?" Virgil noised as he stood up. "Beeze? You come to say goodbye?" Virgil asked as he walked to a chair where his towel and clothes were.

"I heard you got orders to the Outback Islands?" Beezler asked.

"I did." Virgil replied as he toweled himself off. "I got assigned to military school house company. I'm going to teach Kangy and Kowala how to blow snit up. Did you get placement yet? When do you process out?"

" I don't" Beezler replied as he showed his smart phone and the email message. "I've been assigned to school house company too."

Virgil was surprised. "I? I thought you were done?"

Beezler raised a paw finger..."We pinky swore remember?" Beezler said. "Knowing you? You'll get into trouble and I'll have to bail you out. After all...I can't leave an undone turn open you know? You saved my stupid tail and lost yours so I have to save you a body part and loose another to make things even."

Virgil wrapped an arm around Beezler..."You're always a crazy dumb tail aren't you? Admit it! We're just inseparable, insufferable bachelors who can't live without each other. We should make a TV show? Call it "Bosom Buddies" or something. Two otters who dress like females to keep an apartment at an all female dorm because the rent is cheeper."

"You wear the panties pal." Beezler snorted. "That's your speed any way." Beezler reached down and played with Virgil's tail. "They did a wonderful job with this but there's no machine gun?"

"They couldn't figure out how to add it." Virgil replied as he petted his friend. "I'm so glad you stayed Beezy."

"What the hell was I going to do on the outside?" Beezler replied. "All I know how to do is blow snit up and lose otters their tails. You think I could see cars or something?"

**9am**

**Nick and Judy's house, Downtown Zootopia**

**28 August 2040**

The cruiser came to a stop in front of the house and Judy stepped out of the passenger side as Officer Blanard stepped out of the driver's side and extended a paw...

"Again Chief? It's been a real pleasure serving under you. Enjoy your retirement and don't be a stranger ok?" Billy said with a smile.

"Take care of yourself and the department Bill." Judy replied. She then watched the cruiser pull away down the street and sighed softly as she turned towards the house and walked up to the front door. She paused for a moment to think about how she and Nick would soon sell it and she wiped her eye clean as she walked through the door and into the front foyer. She closed the door behind her and the moment the door latch went "click:...

"Boom! Cha Boom Boom!..."Boom! Cha Boom Boom!..."Boom! Cha Boom Boom!..."Boom! Cha Boom Boom!...

Th sound of a set of drums filled the air around her as she looked sullenly down at the floor. As Judy looked up...she saw three female chipmunks dressed in grey dress suits with long flowing skirts and white silk bow ties around their white satin shirts.

The lead singer was stepping a few feet ahead of the other two who stood to her left and right and swooned to back up her every word...

"_The night we met I knew I...needed you so...And if I had the chance I'd...never let you go."_

Brittany Miller threw her hands in the air and began to snap her fingers as she walked towards Judy who now gasped and threw her paws to her mouth as her ears flew up! The Chipettes? The Chipettes were in her house?!"

"_So won't you say you love me?...I'll make you so proud of me...We'll make 'em turn their heads...every place we go...So won't you please?..._

Jeanette and Eleanor: _Be my...Be my Baby_

Brittany: _Be my little Baby_

Jeanette and Eleanor _My one and only Baby_

Brittany: _Save me my darling_

Jeanette and Eleanor: _Be my, by my Baby_

Brittany: _Be my baby Now_

Jeanette and Eleanor _My one and only Baby_

Brittany: _Ah Woe Woe Woe Woe Woe_

Judy looked over to the side of the room to see Nick standing with his paws behind his back. That familliar Nick Wilde stance, that old familliar Nick Wilde hustler face, the face that snugged her heart from the first day she met him. Slowly he put his paws out before him and his face turned to a countenance of joy and love she couldn't resist. Crying...Judy flung herself into his arms and Nick scooped her off the floor and cradled her lovingly as the Chipettes continued to sing...

"_I'll make you happy baby...just wait and see...for every kiss you give me...I'll give you three..."_

"_Oh since the day I saw you...I have been waiting for you...You know I will adore you...till eternity...so won't you please?_

Jeanette and Elanor: _Be my...Be my Baby_

Brittany: _Be my little Baby_

Jeanette and Eleanor _My one and only Baby_

Brittany: _Save me my darling_

Jeanette and Eleanor _Be my, by my Baby_

Brittany: _Be my baby Now_

Jeanette and Eleanor: _My one and only Baby_

Brittany: _Ah Woe Woe Woe Woe Woe_

A flourish of beautiful violins filled the air around them as Nick gracefully danced his wife around the room as she cried n his chest. That sly, mischievous, davious, wonderful old fox knew how to make her heart melt and make her happiness soar and he did it yet again!

"_Oh since the day I saw you...I have been waiting for you...You know I will adore you...till eternity...so won't you please?_

Jeanette and Eleanor _Be my...Be my Baby_

Brittany: _Be my little Baby_

Jeanette and Eleanor: _My one and only Baby_

Brittany: _Save me my darling_

Jeanette and Eleanor _Be my, by my Baby_

Brittany: _Be my baby Now_

Jeanette and Eleanor: _My one and only Baby_

Brittany: _Ah Woe Woe Woe Woe Woe_

Nick placed Judy on the floor and held her paws..."Happy retirement Fluff." He said as he wiped her eyes. "And now I can spend the rest of our lives making you happy. That is if you wish it?"

Judy looked over at the Chipettes. "How did you manage to get the Chipettes to come over our house? What did Nick promise you?" Judy asked the female chipmunks who replied with questioning shrugs.

"Carrots?" Nick said. "I am very shocked you'd even ask how this affair came about? You know I am absolutely gifted in achieving the impossible because as I have so often told you over the years, your hubby knows everyone in Zootopia and I do mean...every one."

Nick backed away from Judy with his arms stretched out at his sides and smiled at her deviously..."Dear Chipettes? Give me a little background dity? Not too slow but not too fast on the drum beats please?"

Eleanor snatched up a small trash can. Brittany pulled out a harmonica and Jeannette snapped her paw fingers to put together a back beat as Nick tapped his foot and bounced his snoot...

"_Oh carrots...your hubby is still a scoundrel and a scammer...it never left there Sugar Tail... and I do mean...Sugar tail...dare to follow me ok?..."_

"_I know a friend of a friend of a friend of a friend. The list it never ends..."_

"_I know the butcher, the baker and the candlestick maker, a thousand mammals I contend..."_

"_My talents for acquisition my dear...are as numerous as the stars..."_

"_My charm, my smile, my foxy ways...could take us very far..."_

"_Bare in mind that most of them are a shade bit illegal, but we'll exclude them and carry on."_

"_Oh I can get you anything your little heart desires."_

"_A house, a mouse, a mouse in a house...no request is beyond compliar."_

"_I can even get you seven stallions to dance the seven veils and that would surely tickle your bunny tail...but I digress..."_

"_Oh I am the fox of foxes...sly, cunning and shrude."_

" _I can scam a binkie from a baby...but that would be very crude."_

"_If you care to stick with me...your life will be filled with riches."_

"_Never mind the holes I cut into the pockets of your money loaded britches."_

"_Wow! A Masterdon Card. Don't leave home without it."_

"_Oh...I know a friend of a friend of a friend of a friend. The list it never ends..."_

"Nick?" Judy asked.

"_I know the butcher, the baker and the candlestick maker, a thousand mammals I contend..."_

"Nick?" Judy asked again.

"_My talents for acquisition my dear...are as numerous as the stars..."_

Nick?!" Judy yelped louder.

"_My charm, my smile, my foxy ways...could take us very far..."_

"NICK!" Judy yelped to stop Nick from singing.

"Yes my love?" Nick replied.

"I just got swept off my feet by the Chipettes and I'm afraid you come in a pretty lame second." Judy said with a smirk.

Nick frowned. "Well? I will just take my pride and my other lover...", Nick's tail Chantelle, "and I will bid you adeu. Hmph! See if I ever get you those ten stallions ever again Fluff." Nick snorted as he pretended to walk away jilted.

End of Chapter 33

24


	34. Chapter 34

First Salvo

a Zootopia fan fiction by Dan

Rated M+

(c) Zootopia 2016 by Disney Animated Studios

(Artist Ownership) Ayden Gull from BRO GULLS by Anti_Dev

(Artist Ownership) "I will Survive by William Borba 2017

(Artist Ownership) Sheath and Knife by Harmarist

(Artist Ownership) Anubis and the Buried Bone by Harmarist

(c) (Artist Ownership) The Kzinti by Larry Niven

(Artist Ownership) Don Carnage Disney's TAIL SPIN

(Artist Ownership) Ikkey the Fox Kit by Inkbunny;s Ikkey

(Artist Ownership) Master Guns Flash by Inkbunny's Flash Timberwolf

(Artist Ownership) Characters From Omaha the Cat Dancer Reed Waller 1994

(Artist Ownership) Jag Damien Tiger from Inkbunny's Fluffy Puffy

(Artist Ownership) Dean Wilson from Animalolympics 1980

(Artist Ownership) Tanya Mousekovitz from American Tail

(Artist Ownership) Blotasky and Perkins from Cat Shit One by Motofume Kobayashi

(c) Alvin and the Chipmunks and the Chipettes from the 1980's cartoon series.

**Chapter 34: Welcome home day**

**Savana Central**

**August 28 2040**

**Naval Headquarters, Office of Naval Intelligence**

**Noon**

The Female sheep performing the post brief regarded Botasky's curious look..."You seem fixated on something Sargent?"

Bodah shook his head. "Please...forgive me mam. Your flaxen top on your head? It just got my attention because it seems more pinkish than your coat of white."

The female sheep smiled. "You are probably the first mammal to ever notice that. It's natural I can assure you. My mother's is so much more prominent."

Perkins slapped Bodah on the head. "Ouch! Packy? Damn!"

"Sir?" The sheep asked Perkins. "Why did you do that?"

"Because my Sargent should know better than to be rude." Perkins snorted. "Please continue Mam?"

"Yes...yes forgive me." The female sheep replied. "But you must know that he paid me a wonderful compliment and I am not in the least offended. Now? In your report, you stated that you observed a lot of diverse construction equipments on the island of Roya and that the Kznti had "tarped" much of the high ground. What do you mean by "Tarped"?"

"They draped large screens over some of the summit. We surmised that this was to prevent both horizontal viewing and vertical viewing We witnessed concrete trucks, heavy bulldozers, heavy road grater tractors and at least during our time there, a convoy of covered 12 ton trucks dropped off by a heavy lift transport ship."

The female sheep made notes. "It will take some time for us to get translations of all the audio you collected on your mission. What about the Kzinti soldiers? Their uniforms, their equipment?"

Perkins sipped his coffee..."Their very disciplined. Even their off duty and barracks life has a regime of strictness and some order. I noticed some of their personal arms. Except for a few sub machine guns, many of these troops are armed with bolt action rifles. Even their squad supporting machine guns require a crew to service them verses our Marines and their BAR and SMAW one mammal served weapons."

"Interesting." The sheep replied. "They had no individual auto-loaders?"

"They have sub-machine guns." Perkins replied. "But the bolt actions were more numerous. But I won't say that's a handy cap if they're as disciplined as we saw."

"And the costal defenses Sargent Botasky? You said the island is ringed with high velocity artillery guns?" The sheep asked Bodah.

"Yes Mam." Botasky replied. "They're 88 millimeter pieces with very long barrels and tight spiral rifling. Judging by the size of cased shells and the Kzinti themselves? They could probably get off six good shots a minute and at a flat trajectory? Those guns could punch through even our best amphibious armor. I had to examine the shell colors carefully and I think there's a mix of armor piercing, high explosive and anti-mammal shrapnel rounds for these guns. I also noticed that in each gun emplacement? The floor is conical in shape which tapers down to a deep hole in the center. I think...based on my close observation...that this is to thwart grenades. And the shelters for the guns are built with sloped faces to deflect shells and rockets."

"What ever they're doing on that island mam?" Perkins said. "It's very important to them. They've obviously expended enormous time and effort into turning the place into a kill zone. What exactly they're doing on that island is at least to me right now a mystery but a very serious worry."

The female sheep took notes..."Thank you for taking the risk of this mission. Hopefully we will know more once the collected audio is transmitted. If you would? Please sign these agreements of confidentiality? This information MUST NOT leave this room."

Bodah looked at Packy then turned to the sheep. "Mam? May I ask a simple question of you? was this mission authorized? I mean...approved up the chain of command?"

Perkins stood up and snatched Packy by his shirt. "Bodah? Sign the form and meet me out in the hall way."

Botasky was stunned...obviously Perkins was pissed off at him. Once he signed the form, Botasky walked out and stood before his commander...

"What the fluck kind of bull snit question was that Bodah?" Perkins snorted in Botasky's face. "What the fluck's gotten into you?"

"Nothing Packy..." Bodah replied. "It's just that I've had a worry ever since we started going on these missions. Are they ok? Have they been authorized? I mean...there's questions being asked by a lot of these on-line personalities like Miss Piggy and..."

"I don't give a snit in hell what that porker bitch is saying Bodah...not one damn bit! We don't question our orders or our missions when the high command gives them, They give, we execute. That was a seriously fluck up question you pulled in there! You could have been given the boot with a seriously painful front tooth removal for that stupid bull snit comment of yours!"

Botasky turned his head away..."Look at me Mister!" Perkins growled. "I don't need you to blow your career Bodah! Frith damn it hell you are the best back up mammal I have on these things and I'm not going to lose out because you got a subconscious objection orgasm...

Perkins sighed deeply and placed his paw on Botasky's shoulder..."I need you Bodah. I wouldn't be so protective of you if I didn't think you were worth it. Do you understand?"

Bodah replied with a nod..."Copy."

"Alright then." Perkins said. "Come on...we can make that big party in Sahara Square and get sloshed off fermented carrot juice. I'll buy the rounds." Perkins said, yet still Bodah looked a little upset...

"Sigh...out with it Bodah. Something's still biting you isn't it?" Perkins asked.

Botasky stopped and took a deep breath..."I really thought I was a goner back there Packy. I had a serious night terror sleeping on the way back about being thrown through the air, my flesh being torn up, watching my guts being devoured by one of those monsters? It really tore my mind up. And them pissing all over me? I thought for sure I was a goner."

Perkins looked up as they left the intelligence building..."Well? Everything's still Bodah. And to show I have empathy and "Mammal-manity"...I will do my best not to let it sneak out during our coming intoxication that my best sniper got a hard on from his first golden shower."

Botasky punched Perkins off the shoulder. "You sick flucker!"

"Got you out of your depression didn't I?" Perkins asked as he wrapped an arm around Botasky. "We need to find a nice plump female today who'll absolutely rape your brains out. Carrot juice and pussy, the best prescription a doctor can write for his patient."

"Where did you get your medical license Packy? Sugar Smacks box tops?"

**Rapid Transit Station**

**Hump Street, Sahara Square**

**August 28 2040**

**Noon**

Ricardo Sancho (Wolf) stepped off the MART car (Mammal Rapid Transit) with his grandson Morty and the Kzinti Kawam-ura who was flanked by a pair of undercover police tigers in civilian clothes...

"Ok...Morty? I usually do not lampoon or voice a downer to a few of your brilliant ideas but, and please don't be too offended by what I have to say but...this by far is the most ill advised, ridiculous and outright stupid ideas you've ever conceived in your brilliant little furry brain. Just giving my grandfatherly advice mind you."

Kawam-ura growled..."Do not...call Morty stupid."

Ricardo shrugged. "Oh wow...he can say a few words of our language now? We'v reached a magnificent point in evolution."

"I can say more than a few words about you old Lupinian snit scratcher." Kawam-ura replied in good Zootopian. "We Kzinti are fast learners and I will allow no one to disparage Morty Wakamoto with such pathetic crudeness."

Ricardo threw a paw around in the air..."Look my oversized excuse for a kitty litter box matt. What I was trying to explain to "my grandson" is taking the risk of escorting an abnormally sized tiger that every mammal pisses themselves even thinking about seeing, through an absolutely crowded festive occasion. Such adventures usually end up in mass stampedes, out of control scurrying and mass barking...in other words? If this goes tits up my friend? You're life will be in grave danger. I was just pointing out the facts sheet there Morris."

"And I should stay locked up in a safe house like a sacred family scroll? I trust Morty to protect me as much as I have come to realize how smart and wise he is for his age. Who is the real adult among us?"

"Hmph..." Ricardo snorted. "See if I give you any solstice presents there Leaning Tower of Tiger.

"Granps? I can take care of Kawam-ura. How else to show him how united our whole society is towards peace than expose him to something like this?" Morty asked. He then turned to Kawam-ura..."Just remember to only speak Zootopian and keep your talking with other Mammal's brief like we practiced. If we do get into a screw up? Eddy and Carl here will get you away, right guys?"

Carl patted Kawam-ura's arm..."We'll introduce you to Zootopian football, ZPD conference."

Kawam-ura smiled back..."My expectation is the food...and don't get nervous over that."

"Barby steer flank strips!" Morty replied licking his chops. "wait till you try that! Especially with a Balsamic sauce! Mmmmm...it's an absolute wolf-gasm."

**Inner Urban Highway One**

**Entering Sahara Square**

**August 28 2040**

**Noon**

The traffic was heavy but still very orderly managed as Nick and Judy drove the Chippettes in their back seat to the arrival festival. The Chippettes couldn't help singing to the radio music, which at the moment FM200's Dale Dorse the Amazing Horse was broadcasting from the festival at Sandy Point Navy Base. The Chippettes were doing a cover of the Wild Otter's surfing craze and even without mics and instruments they were still pleasantly harmonious...

"_You'll see em surfing at Rodando Beach!...and the P.J. Slalom...Rakata Beach and the Wind House...they're all walkin the moooooon...LAY OUT NANCY!"_

Judy was so into the beat, she swerved the SUV back and forth with the beat causing Nick to snatch the wheel..."Fluff? You're going to get us arrested."

"Fine with me." She replied smiling. "I'm having station width-drawl symptoms."

The Chippettes stopped singing with Eleanor leaning between the front seats..."You two make such a sweet couple."

Nick smiled..."The sweet thing about it is my chocolate rabbit."

"This voice always makes my nose twitch." Judy said as she patted Nick's leg.

"So how does it feel being retired?" Brittany asked. "What do you do in retirement?"

"Get a break from your never ending mouth?" Jeanette snickered.

"Are you looking for a pounding?" The younger Chippette snorted at her older sister. "Was I talking to you Jeanette?"

"When do you ever stop talking?" Jeanette chirped back. "Don't mind us...sniping is part of the family bond. It's always me that has to scheme our way out of trouble."

"So are you here to sing in the festival?" Judy asked.

"No..." Jeanette replied. "I'm here to suffer through Brittany's constant attention on Alvin Seville's butt."

"I do NOT attend to that loud mouth, self absorbed, trouble maker's butt!" Brittany yelped.

"Could have fooled me..." Eleanor snickered. "She keeps a body pillow printed with Alvin under her bed so when we fall asleep?, she pretends she's in the beach scene from "Here to Mammality"..."Oh Alvin...kiss me among the swaying palms?"

"THAT DOES IT!" Brittany screamed and the hair pulling, clothes grabbing, paw scratching fight was on!

Judy yelped! "Nick! Calm them down before we wreck!"

Nick moved slowly between the front seats and reached his paw towards the mangled mauling of angry female Chipmunks..."Ok...ok...please girls? You need to calm down and relax so we can get there safely..."

"Who asked you to get involved?!" Brittany snapped. She grabbed a stuffed animal and started to beat Nick off the head! "Family discussion! Butt out!"

"Yeah!" Jeanette yelped. "You're disturbing the harmony here!"

Nick flopped back in his seat rubbing his snoot as the tussles continued..."They're crazy!"

Judy giggled. "Little high energy mammals usually are. I hope they have enough energy for a performance or two when we get there."

"About getting there?" Nick asked. "Did you call Darla's parents?"

"Yes." Judy replied. "The conversation was short lived and the answer was still a very firm no. I think her father is driving the whole rejection."

Nick growled..."I'm itching to tell that...tell that otter what I think about my son."

"Don't make things worse Nick?" Judy begged. "Let Jackson and Darla work this out. We promised not to try and match make things."

"I'm not going to "try" anything Carrots." Nick said. "If they just happen to be there? I'll invite her father for a casual cabana drink, a pleasant conversation and I'll put the old Nick spin on him..."

"And then it'll devolve into teeth snapping." Judy snickered.

"No it won't." Nick huffed. "There won't be much of a "snap" when I'm done."

Judy looked back to see that the Chippettes had returned themselves to laughter and sisterly bantering and calmer teasing..."I see the family discussion resolved itself?"

"You should see us at work on new songs." Brittany said as she crossed her arms. "It's worse than this. So? You have a son?"

"I think he's probably claimed already Brittany." Jeanette said with a pointed paw finger.

"Yes...he's wanting to marry an otter he's known since Junior High School but her parents are against the idea." Judy said.

Jeanette gestured..."Appeal to the otters most important body part? Wine and dine the parents."

"And I would suppose you all have the perfect plan for doing so?" Nick asked. "Given your own difficulties with Alvin Seville..."

Brittany leaned between the driver and passenger seats. " Aside from mister "self fantastic" We've done difficult gigs to help friends with their love problems. You just need to set and control the mood. Let us help you?"

Nick looked at Judy. "You realize Jackson is not going to be happy with us at all if he finds out we're meddling."

Judy replied. "What's more important? Worrying about angry otters or our son's happiness? If we're going to defend our son? At least let's do it without resorting to teeth and claws. I'm willing to try the Chipettes if you are Nick?"

Nick snickered. "Now who said we should not meddle?"

Judy replied. "We are not meddling. We're simply inviting them over for a nice dinner and a social. I'll even call Alice and Randall Otterton to come over? We haven't seen them in a while you know?"

**The fleet Welcome home festival**

**Sandy Point Naval Station**

**August 28 2040**

**Noon**

Will was talking with Chuck, Bobby and Omaha when his parents came walking up followed by Alex and his new girlfriend Tina...

"You are certainly trying your hardest not to be found aren't you Son?" Gordon said as he patted Will on the back.

"Glad you all could make it through the crowd!" Will said as he gave his mother Valerie a hug. "Hey Mom..."

Valerie stood back and pulled on Will's jowls..."I am soooo proud of you! You planned this whole thing in so short a time?!"

"It wasn't all me mom." Will said as he turned to the others..."Mom? Dad? This is Chuck, his girlfriend Omaha and Bobby who's the "PR" mammal for this whole day."

"You guys are fantastic." Gordon said as he looked around and nodded. "This is going to knock the heads off every Marine and Sailor."

"We only want them to know that while we're against war, we're not against the mammals in uniform." Will said confidently. "I'm only setting the example you preached about Dad."

Alex walked up to Will and thumped his paw finger off his brother's chest. "Guess what Will? Mom and Dad are letting me get an apartment! I'm moving out of the house!"

Will looked at his parents with a little concern...which Alex jumped upon with a growling face..."What?! It's alright with them. I need to live on my own anyway because I'm a year away from eligible enlistment in the Marines. What? Do you think I can't take care of an apartment?"

"I didn't say that Alex." Will replied waving a paw.

"Your face sure said enough." Alex replied. "You think I'm not capable of living by myself huh?" Alex huffed. "You're hoping I would stay home?"

"No! That's not it at all Alex!" Will said defensively. "I mean...I mean there's still a lot for you to juggle around with school and all..."

"I can take care of myself just fine Will." Alex snorted back. "Here you go again, treating me like a cub as if our last talk didn't mean anything." Alex turned to Tina..."Come on Tina, I need some space time."

Valerie gestured to her son as he started walking away paw in paw with Tina..."Alex?" She said worried.

"I'm fine Mom." Alex replied waving. "I'm fine, I just need some time and air ok?"

Will shook his head as Alex and Tina walked into the crowds..."Mom? Dad? I am so sorry..."

"Oh believe me..." Gordon replied. "It wasn't easy deciding to let him have an apartment Son but Alex is right...we can't keep you two on leashes any more, it's time you did your thing and Alex to do his. We're not putting anything on you William."

Gordon wrapped an arm around Will's shoulders. "Come on Son...show your old Dad this speech you're going to make? I want to see if you need to add or fix your Sailor and Grunt terms."

Will turned to give Valerie a kiss..."I think you guys should both come with me? There's... There's something important you both need to know." Will looked at his parents nervously. "I...I have a boyfriend and I should at least tell you about him before you meet him."

**The Task Force enters Sandy Point**

**Sandy Point Naval Station**

**August 28 2040**

**12:35pm**

The ships entered Sandy Point in a line one after the other with the command ship "Tun Taven" in the lead, followed by the huge assault ship "the Sayoni" then the destroyers Gnu York, Savana and the Growler in the rear of the line.

Darla, Jackson, Gilly and other members of the crew lined the side of the Growler facing the city and saw the masses of mammals as they flocked to the shore line starting at the very tip of the harbor opening and getting bigger and deeper in numbers as they cheered and partied with waving flags, signs and party favors getting the crews of the ships to wave back with happiness!

"Everybody from Sahara to the Burroughs must be here!" Gilly said as he waved. "Holy snit guys?! Did we win something or what?!"

"Got to admit it Gilly." Darla said as she waved. "This wolf pal of yours knows how to make a big party happen huh?"

In the midst of the excitement, Ensign Rudy Dolf joined the line of Sailors in his dress white uniform..."Pretty cool huh shipmates?" Rudy asked as his nose glowed bright red. "Here's the reason we all wear these uniforms."

"Does that show your level of happiness Sir?" Jackson asked.

"You bet it does." Rudy replied. "Clarisa is going to be here and you'd think my tongue wouldn't be knotted up?"

Jackson regarded that something was missing..."Sir? Where's the mascot?"

"Locked in my stateroom." Rudy replied. "I don't need to carry him around any more because the "Bull" period has passed. I have to present him to the next new ensign that shows up.'

Rudy poked Jackson in the back..."I don't know how to repay you Petty Officer Jackson for what you did for me and then for Clarisa when she got back too Zootopia."

"Don't pay anything Sir." Jackson replied. "Just be happy and take care of her. She's really nice and I think she's a good fit for you. But? But you two can't "fawn" and we feel sorry for you both."

"There's always adoption and other ways." Rudy said. "It's not going to change how I feel about her. She doesn't have anyone else and I'm an addictive spoiler so we gel. Any way all of you enjoy going ashore and being home but don't get too torn apart will you?"

Darla snickered..."Jackson's going to be sore and tired when I'm done raping him silly."

"Not until after we talk to my Mom and Dad? Dar?" Jackson said smirking. "They're getting ready to sell the old house and move if these offers work out."

Gilly turned to Jackson..."How bout you and me make a night for just us Jackie? I'll spot dinner, we'll go "clubbing"? Call it an early bachelor party?"

Darla smirked at Gilly. "Are you trying to steal my boyfriend?"

"Wouldn't think of such a thing." Gilly replied. "But you are quite the knock out for a hybrid Jackie."

"And the way you said that? I just got the creeps." Jackson replied. "But yeah Gill? Let's do that! Cept I'll "dez drive" us around. Your friend won't get all "K-9" about it will he?"

"Nah..." Gilly replied. "As long as I come home somewhat cognizant and unmolested."

On the Tun Taven, General Bugs was reading from a paw full of paper as he stood on the port wing bridge with Porky and "Wild E" watching the throngs of celebrating mammals waving from the shoreline...

"It really makes you understand why you wear the uniform, doesn't it General?" Wild E said as he leaned on the rail. "Pulls at the heart strings to see this."

Porky worked through his stuttering and stammer..."How can you not love living here? Look General? The whole of Bunny Borough must be here?" Porky looked at Bugs who seemed to be paying the papers more attention...

"You alright Sir?" Wild E asked.

Bugs lowered the papers..."No...I'm not or can you tell from my poker face attempt that I'm trying not to cry."

Porky leaned against the rail..."Sir? Is it just what they're doing that has you upset?"

Bugs gripped the top rail tight and winced..."Gawd damn it guys...I love them. I love their want for peace, I love how they all stand together, I love that they wish no harm on even a flea and damn it...it pisses me off that it's all for nothing!"

"Surely Sir?" Wild E said. "We can't abandon hope?"

Bugs took a moment to ponder..."The signs I'm getting? They tell me we're all on borrowed time. The Kzinti are preparing for war. They've already casted the dice...they...just haven't hit the table yet."

Bugs lowered his head..."Our citizens are so noble. So willing not to give up on the dream of peace. And damn it if they don't love us that they'd be willing themselves to walk into a furnace if it would end up saving our lives and not theirs. But damn it if I'll allow that to happen before I speak my piece."

Bugs turned to Porky and Wild E...Porky? I want you to perform your usual word wizardry and write me a speech to the city counsel and the mayor. Wild E? When we dock? I want you to arrange a day that I can speak to all of them at once. Either we clear this fog of peace from our eyes or we make sure that all of us go into the furnace together. It's time someone spoke the honest reality of the situation."

**The fleet Welcome home festival**

**Sandy Point Naval Station**

**August 28 2040**

**12:54pm**

Gordon looked a little long at the picture Will gave him while Valerie sat next to him with the same look on her face. They didn't look too upset...perhaps a little surprised and bewildered. One thing for their eldest son to be a homosexual...but...a rabbit? Gordon gave the picture back...

"He looks...very nice." Gordon said, yet Will could read his father's face.

"Oh yes..." Valerie said nodding. "Very...charming."

Gordon tapped his fingers..."So? Who's the...who's the...um..."

"Who's the "top"?" Valerie blurted out.

"Val?!" Gordon yelped. I was coming to something less offensive?

"Well? It's accurate." Valerie replied.

Will could have started laughing his ass off at the flustering of his parents. "I'm...the top. And you two don't have to struggle...yes, it is a little strange...I'm in love with a rabbit. I guess you were expecting a big Siberian Wolf named Ivan and I'd be the bottom huh?"

"William..." Valerie said almost giggling.

"Well?" Gordon stammered. "We? We were thinking of...you know...size appropriation Son..."

"Well I was thinking more along the lines of fluffy cuddle-ness myself." Will said as he hugged himself to get his parents even more flustered. "Trust me Mom and Dad, when you meet Gilly? You'll know I found my perfect match. I know you'd be worried I'd be sleeping with fifty different mammals and all. And please get off the gay sex thoughts? There's more to Gilly than a bed? He's funny, he's very smart, he can cook like no one's business and..."

"And let's hold off on the "gay-functionals" can we?" Gordon said with a sigh. "We just want to know that you're happy and doing well Son, which from what we've seen? We're both very pleased with you."

"That's a relief." Will replied. "I wanted to know that you weren't thinking less of me because of my stand for peace. I know this is sort of outside of wolf character."

Gordon gave back a slight frown..."Did you think we'd think any less of you because you don't like war? Son...we've always told you two boys that you are what "you" want not what "We" want. I am very proud to know that both my sons grew up principled with good stable moral values. It's the best myself and your mother had hoped for. Don't give that up William."

Will reached over the table and hugged his parents..."I really needed this you two. Making a speech in front of...holy snit...the whole country must be here by now...I mean..."

"You botch your speech William and I will so kick your tail in." Gordon snorted. "Actually? I'll just nip your butt...Don't get nervous!"

From a distance...Alex watched Will interact with his parents as he and Tina enjoyed meat strips on a stick from a vendor..."And...he probably told them he has a boyfriend."

Tina shook her head..."Will is gay? What a loss for female wolves everywhere. He is such a stunner."

"And what am I?" Alex huffed.

"Oh don't get Jealous about it?" Tina replied smiling. "You're more sexy than him ok? I'm serious."

"You are right though." Alex said with a sigh. "Will was born gorgeous. You should see him in feral form...He's like cut from polished granite. One of the reasons why I ankle bit him for so many years. I wanted to be like him."

Tina gave Alex a lick kiss on the snoot..."You are not any less stunning than your big brother. Are you still mad that he said what he said when you told him you were getting an apartment?"

"No..." Alex replied as the two wolves walked through the crowds. "He's just being his usual self...always watching over me. Not an easy thing to break."

Alex grabbed Tina by a paw..."Come on! The Sayoni's docking and I want to try and meet my Uncle when he comes off the brow!"

Nick, Judy and the Chipettes arrived through the front gate and drove into the reserved parking lot for family members greeting the Destroyer Growler...

Brittany, Eleanor and Jeanette hopped out and went to help Nick out of the passenger's side seat..."It's ok girls...I can manage." Nick said as he grabbed his Polio crutches climbed out...

"Nick?" Judy said with concern. "It's a pretty long walk through this crowd, let me see if we can get some help?"

"Carrots?" Nick said waving a paw. "I'm not a rock yet, I can manage a little walk."

"Well I can't manage you flopping on your face and hurting yourself. Do you really want to fight me right now?" Judy replied.

"Ah...no..." Nick replied. "But the Chipettes I'm sure have engagements they need to meet. You girls don't have to stay here..."

And just as fast as Nick could talk, the Chipettes dragged out his "butt cart" from the back of the SUV...

"Fluff?" Nick asked Judy. "I didn't see you pack that into the car?"

"I didn't want too, believe me." Judy replied as she reached up and rubbed Nick's snoot. "We don't need to use it Nick..."

"And what are we going to do in this chaos? Flag a taxi?" Nick replied. A few minutes later, Nick was trotting down the street strapped into his "butt cart" with Judy and the Chippettes riding on his back...

"Well?" Nick said as he moved along in feral form with his front legs pulling the cart and his strapped in rump. "I just realized that my wife has gained some weight."

"Watch that mouth Mister Fox." Judy snorted.

"Hmmmm..." Nick snickered. "A new racket? I could become an Ubber driver and cash in. How about this Carrots? Not bad for your old flea bag husband huh? And please tell me you're not crying? Sheesh Judy, you're an emotional mess today."

Judy sighed..."It's just that I can't believe you're taking this so well Nick...you're almost..."

"Judy? Come on...you know I don't let anything bring me down. I prepare for everything, I am a highly adaptive mammal, supervely designed for every situation and...

"Flop! crash!"

"And perfectly designed to crash into bushes because I talk too much with my eyes closed." Nick said as he and the others now lay in a tangle of twigs..."Did I also mention Fluff that I have a big mouth that never shuts up?"

Judy giggled, grabbed Nick by his cheeks and planted a kiss on his lips..."Actually? This is a rather comfortable spot right now."

"That's all we need is our son finding us humping in a decorative bush. Hmmmm...never thought of having sex in this contraption but there's always a first time huh?" Nick said with a smiling shrug as Judy pulled him up...

"The ship's docking Nick! Let's go before the dock gets too crowded!" Judy yelped as she set her husband and his cart upright.

Jeanette waved her paws..."You two go ahead? I have to drag these other two lumps to the performing stage so we can make our set. Get the lead out of the posterior sisters!"

**The Assault Ship Sayoni**

**Sandy Point Naval Station**

**August 28 2040**

**1pm**

Sargent Kelsadren went from rabbit to rabbit knit picking over every detail, much to the frowning and quiet fussing of two of his charges, Corporal Peter Hennesy (A brown and white rabbit with a blonde hair tuft) and his cousin Private first class Elmer O'Kerny (A tri-color bunny with red hair from the village of Denglain)...

"Frith to the left foot of hell." Elmer snorted. "Do we have to go off like we came on? For once I'd like to just walk off like the rest of the fleet and not have to put on such a tight tailed display as if I'm marching with a carrot up me cave. You hear me cousin?"

"I hear you." Peter snorted back. "And if "Kelly dren" hears you? He's going to kick the snit out of you and shove that carrot deeper in yer ass."

"Well why the hell do we have to make such a display all the time?" Elmer fussed. "They kept us on the damn leash while we were in the outbacks..."Don't drink too much sauce Kelly dren says. No foolishness Kelly dren says. No chasing whores Kelly dren says. Here's a hammer and some nails now put up that playroom wall for the orphans and don't complain. Hell mate...they had me so stressed out it's a wonder my fur and my cock didn't fall off the whole in port visit."

"Well think about this cousin?" Peter said. "You did hook up with that sweet female Wallaby who worked there and she did treat you well...or need I mention the bathing experience which for you was damn fine compensation for all the hard work and good behavior?"

Elmer snickered. "She did command that tongue of hers extremely well didn't she?"

"That she did mate." Peter chuckled. "Almost sucked your eyeballs out your dick hole."

Elmer laughed. "So what are you doin when we get home?" He asked his cousin.

"Gonna make some more babies." Peter replied.

"Hell mate." Elmer chuckled. "Don't you think fifty seven is a fair enough number for you already?"

"We shall see." Peter said with a raised paw. "If the wife be on the pier when we march off? Then the plan is tits up not going to happen even if the hordes of hell bang at my cottage door. If she is not on the pier when we march off? Then she is in bed with the customary bottle of fermented carrot and grape juice by the bed side with two chilled glasses and a neon sign pointing to her sweet pussy with the words..."It has been ordained" in blinking lights above the glorious entry way."

Elmer smirked. "Cousin?"

Peter replied. "What?"

Elmer answered..."You are super dooper flucked in the head mate. Because if I know your wife? She will be down on the pier with a rolling pin waiting for you to begin your fifty seven dirty diaper changes and for sure she'll have quite a lock on her pussy."

Sargent Kelsadren snapped out..."ALRIGHT! ENOUGH FLAPPING YOUR GUMS IN RANKS! AHHHHHHTENNNNNNSHUN!"

The company snapped to attention with their rifle butts striking the steel deck in one single loud "clap!"

"You have three days free liberty!" The Sargent bellowed. "Use it well at home and don't get into trouble! And remember...if it is not your intention to foster a brood? Use protection! The Marines are not your brood sitters!" The burley bunny snorted out as he took his place...

"LEFT! FACE!" Kelsadren yelled and his company followed. "FORWARD! MARCH!"

Kelsadren led his company onto the wide vehicle supporting gangway at the side of the big ship and off they went down into the throngs of festival go'ers who welcomed them home with tossed flowers and decorative neck ley.

"Look cousin! I see Maranda! And I see 57 toddlers and she doesn't look happy. I'd say?" Elmer snickered..."You are flucked."

Peter snorted..."Oh bugger me to hell."

**The Palm Tree Hotel**

**Downtown Sahara Square**

**August 28 2040**

**1pm**

A little playing around with the speakers...more base...less treble...a little heavier on the right speaker...a few twangs of the strings...

"Annnnnnnnd a one and a two and a three..."

"_You are my sunshine...my only sunshine...you make me happy...when sky's are gray...you'll never know Gazelle...how much I love you...please don't take...my sunshine away..."_

"_When you are not here...it feels like winter...my soul is empty...my heart is splintered... you'll never know Gazelle...how much I miss you...please don't take...my love and walk away..."_

"_You are my sunshine...my only sunshine...you make me happy...when sky's are gray...you'll never know Gazelle...how much I love you...please don't take...my sunshine away..."_

_(Serious guitar slashing...like cats in a blender)_

Alvin Seville made a few quick corrections to his music sheet and dry ran the words and the beats through his head again as the musical instrument track kept repeating in his oversized head phones...

And in the bathroom...Simon was shivering...but not because he might be cold. He was shaking like a leaf because of a little fear building up in his fast beating heart and the wet drool rolling down from between his legs...

"Theodore? Let me get my sweater on please? He's going to stop singing and wonder where we're at." Simon Seville said as he leaned against the bathroom door naked with his legs spread wide apart..."Gnah! I can't believe I allow you to do this to me...sigh..."

"Shhhhhh..." Theodore said as he stopped his slow ministering between his older brother's legs. "Just relax and enjoy it..."

Simon sighed deeply and pushed on Theodore's head..."But...but...he's...no...no... he's going to be suspicious! Theodore? Please stop...please..." Simon gasped and quick breathed as he felt the amazing pleasures tightening his sphincter muscles...

"Why are you worried about Alvin?" Theodore asked as he backed off his current favorite activity and tenderly rubbed Simon's face. "Relax?...Once he's so absorbed in singing and brainstorming? It's hard to get Alvin to figure out two plus two equals four...relax Simon and enjoy this." The youngest munk of the Sevilles said softly as he pecked a small kiss off Simon's lips. "He doesn't know how to respect you at all. He doesn't even give you time to enjoy anything."

"If he finds out this is happening? he's likely to lose more than respect." Simon said with worry as he finally got Theodore to back off. The tallest Chipmunk flopped against the door of the bathroom holding his head as he suddenly felt light...

"Woe..." Simon sighed. "I think I got a super adrenal rush."

"Pretty good am I?" Theodore said smiling.

Suddenly...Alvin was pounding on the door..."Hey?! Are we going to this festival or what? How long does it take you guys to brush and floss in there? Or did you stink everything up?!"

Theodore yelled out..."We wrecked the bathtub and the floor and you're gonna pay for it!"

"Are you trying to give me a stroke?" Simon moaned as Theodore simply pushed him aside and walked out past Alvin naked...which gave Simon enough of a fright to almost flop back into the tub!

"You guys aren't even dressed yet?! We're going to miss our set! I want to so rub the applause in Brittany's stuck up snoot! Get the rocks out of your butts Simon...Theodore! Chop chop, let's go!"

Simon was just about to get to his feet when Alvin looked behind his back then leaned forwards to kiss his older brother's lips..."Do a good job today Simon? And I might treat you to ice cream and cake...in bed." Alvin said with a sly look on his face.

As Alvin turned away...Simon flopped back on his butt..."I'm going to have a stroke before the day is out with these two I swear." He said exasperated.

**The Destroyer Growler**

**Sandy Point Naval Station**

**August 28 2040**

**1:28pm**

Jackson checked his text messages as he started going down the brow towards the crowd on the pier. One was from Whitney...

"Nope. Nothing out of the ordinary. I think you're shelling out the oysters Jackie."

Jackson had been in a sort of promise competition with Darla over a wedding dress for months now. If by some miracle her parents were to approve of the marriage or if Jackson could successfully plead his case to change the mind of Darla's stubborn father...her family would have to spot for the dress. If not? Jackson had to spot for it and as with everything they made a sort of competition...Jackson didn't trust Darla when she played sweet and innocent, he knew better. Yet it seemed he was winding up the loser as he and Darla found Judy and Nick among the throng of friends and family...

"Mmmmmm...welcome home." Judy said as she warmly hugged her son. "And thank you for the text this morning honey. It was wonderful."

Jackson softly petted his mother's head..."Happy retirement Mom." He then looked at his father and the sight of the Polio crutches and the rump cart made Jackson worry..."Dad? Are your legs alright?"

"Oh? All this?" Nick replied. "Well...we had to park quite a bit away from here and your mother couldn't wait so I strapped on the "ass master" and she rode me like a whipped pony. So cruel carrots, you made me trot to see our son, didn't even offer an oat bag for me to munch a lunch...slave driving dumb bunny."

"I'll slave you Mister Fox." Judy huffed back. She then put her arms out and embraced Darla..."Darla...welcome home!"

"Congrats Misses Wilde." Darla replied.

"When are you going to call me Judy?" Judy asked. "Did you parents come to see you?"

"I got a text from my mother." Darla replied. "She just got to the gate...without Daddy."

Nick mumbled..."That stubborn..."

"Nick?" Judy cautioned.

"What?" Nick replied. "Your daughter comes home from being with the fleet in what could have turned out to be a dangerous operation and where are you?" Nick looked at Darla. "I'm sorry honey, really sorry but I'm not one to hide my feelings when someone I like is being hurt."

"Mister Wilde, it's all right." Darla replied. "My Daddy is what he is, I accept it might take a while for him to change." Darla said as she turned to nuzzle Jackson..."My mind however is made up."

Judy gestured a paw..."Have you two decided on a date yet?"

"Not yet Mom." Jackson replied. "I want a little more time to try and talk to Darla's parents. But I'm not going to approach her mother without her father being here. But Mom? We do have to talk about a wedding dress...I need some help."

Judy looked like she was in grade school all over again. She bubbled and giggled at the thought of picking out Darla's dress and didn't see the five rabbits walking up behind her...

"Hey there older sister!" Owen Hopps yelped in his Marine dress uniform. "Happy retirement day!"

Judy turned to see her five youngest brothers waving at her..."Gasp! Oh Frith in the morning glory look at you guys!"

"What's too look at?" Ori snorted. "Ok...so we lost a few pounds but Owen still thinks he's the hot snit. You need to stop lying to yourself there, brother. Your delusions are getting worse."

"Did you all graduate yet?" Judy asked.

"We're on three day furlough." Nori said as he leaned on Dori's shoulder. "They're afraid if they leave the Hopps boys with nothing to do? We'll rape the base Commissary and ransack the motor pool. We stole a tank! Should have seen it, awesome ride."

Powen said calmly..."Don't listen to Gorvilla? Always twisting the truth."

Owen crossed his arms. "We're near the top in our company. The sniper division's crying to get their mits on "Pow Pow".

"I keep giving them decorative snot rags but my answer is still no." Powen said. "I'm not breaking up the brood."

"We're petitioning the Corps to keep us all together." Dori said. "You know us Judy? We get into trouble together, we cause trouble together and we always get out of trouble together. Broods are made to be unbeatable not broken."

Nori gestured. "Hey brothers? We almost forgot the "squidly diddly" of the family. Welcome home Jackson...even if you made a mistake and became a lowly "barnacle puke."

Ori had to chime in..."Well at least he knows what a female is Nori."

Everyone "Oooo'd" as Nori frowned at Ori. "I am not going to entertain you in the hopes you get your satisfactory spanking you sick lab mammal."

"Good." Ori huffed back. "Your paws are way too soft for me anyway."

Nick made a gesture..."Can I suggest we all enjoy this festival and find a table to sit down? My legs are really starting to hurt here?"

A few minutes later...the small group had found a table to sit at with Jackson pulling Darla off to the side to talk to her as the Chipettes were singing on the stage a few feet away...

"_There's somethin about yooooooooou that thrills me!"_

"_There's somethin about yooooooooou that chills me!"_

"_There's somethin about yooooooooou that makes me...want to surrender my heart and mind..."_

"_Against you I can not stand...I'm as soft as taffy in your hands...I'll sing it across the land...I'll never understand...that the magic you command...holds me captive...in the strands of your love..._

"_There's somethin about yooooooooou that thrills me!"_

"_There's somethin about yooooooooou that chills me!"_

"_There's somethin about yooooooooou that makes me...want to surrender my heart and mind..."_

Jackson gave Darla a gentle push..."Go spend the rest of the day with your Mom Dar? If you want me or my parents to pick you up? Just call ok?"

"I might spend the rest of the day arguing with her." Darla snorted.

"Don't do that?" Jackson begged. "Maybe to your Dad but not your mother, please Dar?" Jackson reached into his uniform pocket and pulled out a little silver case. "Give this to her from me and tell her how much I honor her. If she feels we should wait? We'll just wait. I know you want us to get married but just give your parents a little more time?"

Darla looked at the box and sighed..."Do you have to be so forgiving? Daddy's not going to budge Jackson no matter what you try."

Jackson shrugged..."I'm stubborn. Blame my mother, she gave that to me. Now go on and see your mother and don't argue with her?"

Darla gave Jackson a kiss and walked off as he went back to the table and the Chippettes finished their song...

"How about that Gentle-Mammals!" Dale Dorse from ZOO FM 200 said as he walked out on the stage. Dale was a miniature white pony with tan spots on his coat and a thick fire engine red mane that ran over his shoulders and down his back, Zootopia's version of a little pony Casey Kasem. "The Chipettes with their new song "Somethin about you" from their latest album, give em a big paw!"

The throngs of mammals clapped and cheered as the Chippettes walked off the stage and Dale continued to speak. "Welcome every mammal of size and persuasion to this festival honoring the return of our Sailors and Marines from their important visit to the Outback Islands. We're not only all glad that you're home. We're all proud of every Marine and Sailor and we wanted you to know the depth of how much Zootopia loves you!"

Judy turned to kiss Jackson as he sat down then turned to kiss Owen on the cheek...

"Don't get any ideas Marine." Nick snorted to Owen. "That's my wife."

"Could have fooled me." Dori Hopps snickered. "I thought she was our sister."

Dale continued..."Now we couldn't have had this festival without the hard work of some well meaning mammals, one in particular doesn't want to admit he was the hard running track mammal for all this...get up here Chuck! Omaha! Bobby! and especially William Gray! Get up here you mammals!"

Will followed the others up to the stage and passed by Alex who snickered out..."Don't flub the speech now bro! If you get into trouble? Think of Dad naked!"

Will stopped short and growl snapped his toothy maw in Alex's face before snatching his nose and giving it a quick twist!

"OW! QUIT IT JERK WAD!" Alex yelped! It was all in fun. Alex stood waving his paws around as if he could hex his big brother into a monumental screw up until Gordon bounced a paw off his head...

"Cut that out? Gordon snorted.

"Hey Will?!" Alex yelped. "On second thought?! Think of Dad naked with a tranny roo!"

Gordon snatched Alex by his shirt..."Do you mind? Leave him alone I said."

"A tranny roo would be trauma enough." Valerie said as she sneered at her husband. Gordon looked at Alex who looked back at him with a wicked grin...

"I told you I wanted a new car Dad?" Alex snickered.

"See if you ever get your own place you little snit." Gordon snorted.

"See how long we stay married after that picture Alex showed me?" Valerie snorted at Gordon. "If you know what's good for you mister Alpha Male? You'll give our honest younger son the car he wants...get it?"

Will stood with Omaha, Chuck and Bobby as Dale Dorse introduced them to the crowd. "Now let's here from the main organizer of this "shin dig" he claims he's just an auto mechanic, how selfless. Let's face it...we're looking at a future Mayor in the making. Gentle Mammals? William Gray of Rain Forest District!"

Will grabbed the microphone and paused to see his mother hugging his Uncle Chancy who'd just got off the Sayoni moments earlier...

"Welcome every one...and welcome home to all our Sailors and Marines, especially my Uncle...Gunnery Sargent Chancy Hyke, my mother's brother. Welcome home Uncle."

Chancy stopped hugging Valerie to wave to the mammals around him as Will continued...

"This isn't all my doing of course, Chuck and his girlfriend Omaha organized all the entertainment and Bobby here was the "PR" hustler and set up coordinator and they did a great job didn't they?"

The throng cheered. Will continued...

"The reason why we put this together was to show some mammals who have questioned our motives that we are not...I am not...that our movement for peace is not anti-military. We don't want Zootopia...for lack of a better word and forgive me..."Pussy-fied" We don't want a weak Zootopia that can be pushed around but we also don't want war. There's nothing wrong with seeking peace, there's nothing wrong with doing everything possible to prevent war, everyone here has someone dear to them...my Uncle, my father who has served, my little brother who's going to serve, your friends, your family members. Your lovers, OUR citizens, and mammals like my Mother and Father who would have to bear the horrible price a war would bring. If we have to fight? If we run out of options and there's nothing left but to fight? Then let us know that we at least strove for peace and if we must fight? Then we better fight to finish quick and win because a long war? Is a stupid war!"

The throng cheered loudly. Will continued...

Today if you see a Sailor or a Marine? Give em a hug, give em a kiss, buy em a drink, tell them how much you love them, how much you value them and how much they mean to you because they stood up to put those uniforms on for the rest of Zootopia and every one of them deserves our affection, our pride and our love! You mammals who stand guard on the walls for the rest of us here? We don't just love you today? We love you every damn day of the week and every damn day of the year and if you didn't know it when you signed up? You certainly have a good idea of it now! This is all for you so please enjoy yourselves!"

Will came off the stage and didn't get three steps before Chancy grabbed him up in a sloppy slobbering kiss and tight hug..."Now that's my nephew! Good going Will! Gawd damn that was awesome..."

Alex jumped in and shook Will's paw..."That was kick tail bro! Grrrr...I guess that tranny scare worked well huh?"

Will gestured at Gordon..."How did you manage to...get around...that enormous mouse tail Dad?"

"Alright! That's enough!" Gordon yelped.

"Oh no Gordy." Chancy snickered. "Your suffering is only starting. But seriously...Will? I have never felt more pride in you than right now."

Will shook his head..."I don't want to get a big head Uncle."

Just then, Gilly showed up and punched Will in the stomach..."HEY THERE FIDO-RAMA!"

Gordon and Valerie realized who the rabbit in the Sailor uniform was and decided to play it cool...except...

"Hey!" Alex yelped. "It's Will's squeeze! What's up Gilly?!"

Gordon quickly snatched Alex by a paw and dragged him off before he could flap his yapper any more than he'd already done...

"Welcome home Gilly." Will said to his lover. "How's that girl of yours? In fact? Where is she?"

"Oh you know her dude." Gilly replied smiling and trying to contain himself. "She doesn't like really big crowds so...she's back at the apartment keeping it warm. Which reminds me? You promised to come over for a drink or two so I could tell you how the Outbacks were. Maybe you'll come by tonight?"

"Dad?!" Alex yelped as Gordon pulled him behind him. "Dad? What the heck?"

Gordon stopped and turned around..."Alex? What the heck indeed? Squeeze?"

"What?" Alex replied. "It just came out Dad! I was just sniping Will you know?"

"You don't snipe by "outing" his lover." Gordon replied.

"Huh? You know?" Alex asked as he pointed back to Will and Gilly.

"Your brother told us he was in love with a rabbit named Gilly." Gordon explained. "Alex? Do you understand what could happen to Gilly if he was outed around other rabbits? Watch what you say in public?"

"I didn't know Will had told you?" Alex replied shrugging. "I mean...is it a big deal?"

"In rabbit circles? Gilly could get his tail chewed off and his legs broken. Just be careful and treat them as if they're just school friends?" Gordon asked.

Alex frowned. "Well that's just all wrong Dad. Will shouldn't have to "snake" all over the place with Gilly because of some creeps. Especially after he did all this?" Alex said as he gestured around the festival.

"Well right now Alex, we might not like it but we have to do it for your brother's happiness. Just...Just watch what you say in public?" Gordon begged.

"Talking about your tranny fetish is still good though?" Alex snickered with a toothy grin.

"Do you "want" to reach twenty?" Gordon warned with a fist.

"I'm still waiting on that new car...Dad?" Alex replied as he bounced on his feet. "Mom's going to leave you for sure if she finds those silk panties you have as a trophy. Must have been a real seriously good fluck huh?"

**Inner-Urban Highway One towards Sandy Point Naval Station**

**August 28 2040**

**1:35pm**

Simon was driving with Theodore in the passenger's seat and Alvin occupied in the back seat with...of course as it seems they were extra appendages of his...a pair of large blue-tooth head phones and a notebook and pencil. As always...the master was at work holding a self concert while scribbling away on another song, totally oblivious to everything around him.

Theodore, on the other paw, was rolling a harmonica across his lips and singing a little quiet ditty...

"_Boomp pa doo, Boomp pa doo, Boomp pa doo...oh love...love me do. Simon you know I love you too...I'll always be true...so pleee...leeee...la...leeeze...love me too...woe Simon... love me too..."_

"_I want your love...to melt my heart...because you know Allllllvin...is nothing but a big fat fart..."_

Theodore giggled that fast hilarious Chippy giggle then quickly brushed his paw over Simon's crotch!

"Theodore!" Simon yelped as he almost lost control of the car and caught the attention of a ZPD patrol officer parked on the side of the roadway...

"BAAAAAAAROOOOOOOOOOOOP!" The black and white came up quick behind the Chipmunk's car with it's "bubble gum" light board flashing! "You in the Green four door? Pull over to the side of the road please?" The ZPD officer said over his bull horn.

Alvin was jolted from his concentration..."The police?! What the heck Simon?"

"I had a severe nerve twitch Alvin." Simon replied. He turned with a scowl to Theodore. "A twitch...RIGHT Theodore?!"

"Mmmmm...yeah! Bad twitch Simon." Theodore answered back. "I thought you were having a stroke your legs jumped so high! Alvin? Does Simon look well to you?" Theodore asked.

"He looks like same old simple Simon to me." Alvin replied. "And here comes the police officer."

The ZPD police mammal (A tan and red English fox named Chesher) came up to the driver side window speaking into his shoulder mic..."Dispatch? Please run plate number Quin Alpha Three Niner Four for warrants and citations? Three occupants currently in the vehicle, all of them Chipmunks over."

"Good afternoon Officer." Simon said calmly as he played with his glasses.

"Good afternoon." Chesher replied. "License please? Is this a rental vehicle?"

Simon nodded. "Yes Sir it is. We rented it from Paw-Za-Zon on line from the Palm Hotel. here's the agreement too."

"Do you understand why I pulled you over?" Chesher asked.

"Yes officer" Simon answered. "I swerved sharply a few miles back. I had a serious muscle spasm and my leg kicked up into the wheel. I get them from time to time but right now I'm the only one of us who can drive in Zootopia."

Theodore giggled..."His middle muscle twitched."

Alvin reached over the front passenger seat and smacked Theodore off his head. "Keep your mouth shut when we get pulled over Theodore! No stupid comments!"

"This isn't funny at all my friend." Chesher yelped. "That was a dangerous swerving action that could have caused a serious wreck!" The fox snapped, then his mouth dropped a little when he figured out who was in the car..."Wait a second? Simon Seville? You guys are the Chipmunks aren't you?!"

"We are." Simon replied. "And we don't deserve anything lenient if we broke the law." Simon gave Theodore a hard gaze. "And you keep your lips shut Alvin."

"I wasn't going to say anything...Simon!" Alvin replied. "Except maybe since this police officer has been so nice to us? Maybe we should give him an autographed hat or something nice?"

"Officer Chesher...Dispatch." A bunny dispatcher from ZPD HQ called Chesher. "No warrants or infractions on Mister Seville. Is this thee Simon Seville?"

Chesher replied. "No dispatch...different "Munk" with the same name." Chesher looked at Simon. "I wanted to respect your privacy."

Alvin asked. "So who in the family likes us?"

"My daughter...though we all love your songs." Chesher replied as Alvin sat back in his seat like he owned the world...

"She must have a favorite huh?" Alvin thought of himself as a serious female killer even if it was a sort of cover story for his real infatuation.

"Actually?" Chesher replied. "She fancies Theodore. She thinks he's a short and plump ball of cuddling cute."

Theodore pretended to be a little shy..."Giggles"..."She sounds like a nice fox."

"There's nothing you did Simon that could be considered a ticket offense?" Chesher said. " If Theodore could just write a little note to my daughter, we'll call this business closed."

Theodore turned to Alvin. "Hey? Can I have the notebook and pen?"

Alvin gave them up as if he'd been jilted. Then again...why not for Theodore? The poor little guy as Alvin always thought of his little plump brother. The drummers in a band got so little attention to begin with and Alvin always seemed to think Theodore was a little under him in everything. Alvin reached out and petted Theodore's head with a smile..."Make it really nice Theodore? Put your heart into it."

"What's her name Officer Chesher?" Theodore asked.

"Kerry Elizabeth." Chesher replied. "Her pet name is Kissy."

Theodore took a moment to think and play the eraser of the pencil over his tongue before he wrote...

_Hello Kissy,_

_We met your Dad...actually he pulled us over...and the way he talks about you must mean you're a very special fox. Maybe we'll get lucky and bump into each other one day? I'm tickled to think you think of me as a "plump ball of cute" it makes me so happy to have such nice things said about me by such a special vixen as you. Many candy kisses because even though I haven't seen you yet? You're already adorable in my eyes._

_with love...Theodore Seville of the Chipmunks_

_p.s. With many shy giggles following._

"Here you are Sir." Theodore said as he handed the note to Chesher.

"Chesher's fine with you guys. Do you need to get to the festival quick? I can give you an escort?"

"We don't want to cause a hassle." Simon said.

"Hey!" Alvin yelped. "If a police mammal offers an escort? You sure do say yeah! Thanks a lot Chesher! If it doesn't trouble you?"

Soon the Chipmunks were following Chesher's cruiser with Alvin going right back to his brain storming and one-mammal concert singing in the back seat. Simon on the other hand, gave Theodore a nasty twist pinch on his leg...

"Yelp!" "Simon?! What was that for?!" Theodore huffed.

"That? Was for almost causing me to trash the car and getting us pulled over. Be careful where you go "pawing" Theodore? I mean it."

"Hmph!" Theodore huffed. "There you go again...cold as an ice block and twisted tail hole tighter than a straw..."

Simon looked back to see Alvin absorbed into his work..."I don't want to hurt Alvin's feelings Theodore. As much as you enjoy "teasing the tiger"? Someday we both might end up getting seriously bit. So watch where you decide to play around will you?"

Theodore frowned..."He treats you like a throw away candy wrapper and you could care less. I'm the one who loves you more Simon and I mean really loves you as in I want you to feel special and fawned over. He doesn't deserve to even touch you let alone speak to you."

Simon huffed back. "Quit it Theodore. Don't let your jealousy and desire endanger what we have? We all worked to hard to get this far so back off the negative comments about Alvin."

Theodore sighed..."You haven't even said anything about the song I wrote for you."

"You only finished it this morning Theodore." Simon replied. "I'm not going to comment on bits and parts. But so far? I love it every much at it makes me feel wonderful. Now let's tone it down because Alvin just shut his head phones off."

**The Welcome home festival**

**Sandy Point Naval Station**

**August 28 2040**

**1:40pm**

Darla saw her mother grabbing a bag of "saucy muscles" from a Kiosk and ran up to her...

"Momma!" Darla said excited as she wrapped her arms around her mother.

"Darla! Oh my baby, welcome home." Darla's mother said as she smothered her daughter in kisses. "Come on...let's go find a place to enjoy these muscles."

"Where's Daddy?" Darla asked.

"Being smart. Do you want to blow your whole plan? Oh...honey I swear what you are doing to Jackson is so cruel. Making him buy your wedding dress?" Darla's mom said as she sat down.

"It's us mother. It's not like I'm blindly stealing from Jackson without giving him a few hints to try and figure out of I'm playing innocent and demure. "Giggles" you know how I love rivalry and competition mother! It's in the blood! But how did you get Daddy to finally melt? You never told me."

Darla's mother munched down a muscle and licked her paw fingers..."These are so good. Well you know honey? Your mother does have a way with her words. And once your father realized you are not one to ever change your mind...he became afraid he'd miss out. After all? You are his favorite "cup cake" of all your sisters."

Darla smiled and blushed..."So is Daddy handling all the wedding preparations?"

"No...that's my department." Darla's mother replied. "Your father's job is family enforcement. Getting your siblings and our relations in line so they don't make a scene and ruin everything. You know your Grandpa Amer, when he finds out about this, he is going to scream into orbit which usually drags all the other males with him."

"I'm not worried about Grandpa." Darla said waving a paw. "Jackson will have him nibbling from his paws in like five minutes. Which reminds me? He gave you a gift."

Darla pulled out Jackson's small box and handed it to her mother. "Does this prove how wonderful and thoughtful Jackson is? How long could you and daddy have continued to say no to me, honestly?"

Darla watched her Mom pull out a silver and diamond neck-lass of two otters joined in a twist of love making and kissing over a gold colored heart. Each of them had jewels for eyes matching the colors of Darla's parents. The gift caused Darla's mom to tear up...

"I got my answer." Darla said softly. "Does he truly meet your approval mother?"

"Oh...oh I so want to tell Judy how happy I am but...grrrrrr...you just HAD to make this a little competition match you cruel little thing!" Darla's mom snapped. "You call this contest off and tell Jackson you're sorry!"

"I can't mother." Darla replied crossing her arms. "Once we've set a wager? It can't be undone till someone wins. He's just going to have to find out I tried to pull his tail over his eyes."

"Darla?" Darla's Mother gestured.

"Oh...don't get specific mother? I know he doesn't have his father's tail...except the softness? I haven't figured out if that matches?" Darla replied with an evil grin.

"Young lady!" Darla's mom snapped. "What you're doing to Jackson is cruel and unfair."

"Mother! Please? Jackson's not stupid, he probably has spies all over the place watching us. Don't give it away this easy?!"

Not too far off from where Darla and her Mother sat talking...Albert was desperately trying to read their lips from the safety of the rodent tube that ran around the festival grounds...

"Well?" Myler asked. "Can you tell what she's saying? What are they talking about?"

"I don't know?" Albert replied frustrated. "Stupid thick poly plastic. But she did give her mother the pendent and I think it broke her heart."

"Well...that's progress isn't it?" Myler asked as he followed Albert.

"It will make Jackson happy." Albert said as he shrugged. "But I couldn't tell if Darla's pulling something on him or not? I still think Jackson should pull the nuke option on her and call the wedding off unless she confesses under a lie detector that she's not trying to shuck a dress from him."

"Is Tanya really going to be here or what?" Myler asked.

"She said she would be." Albert replied. "But I gave her our address just in case and told her to meet us there tonight. Which reminds me? We have to stop by the "gift shop" remember?"

"I get to choose the nightie remember? You promised I could do that." Myler said smiling.

"Of course." Albert replied. "But please make sure it's tasteful? We don't want her to think we're a couple of closet deviants."

**The Welcome home festival**

**Sandy Point Naval Station**

**August 28 2040**

**1:48pm**

ColonelDennis Lannan of the 3rd battalion artillery "Gun Bunnies" came up to the table of foxes and their families with a serving tray full of "Fox-n-Jaeger" bottles with some of his fellow Marine bunnies behind him...

"Do you all care if we pull a squat?" Lannan asked.

Bill Forsyth, one of the foxes assigned to the "Gun Bunnies" replied. "You sons of Aden want to sit with a flock of vile, disgusting, flea ridden, bushy tailed Hombrah bastards?"

Lieutenant Colonel Kevin Paddington replied. "Well...you're all "OUR" vile, disgusting, flea ridden, bushy tailed Hombrah bastards so that makes you all very special to us bunnies. Besides? Your demonstration during our operations in the Outback Islands seems to have won more than a paw full of converts. We even took a vote and decided that you all deserve the red beret."

One Corporal, A Grey rabbit named Marty O'Shelly, offered the head covers with a slight bow. "I called you all filthy scum. I am so ashamed of myself. Please accept these and my sincere apology?" (salvo 20)

Sargent Allen Adale, A red Scottish fox, took the berets from Marty and gave him a gentle kiss on the head. "Forgiven. We were just as impressed by the regiment. You bunnies can handle those big guns very well."

It didn't take long for the table to become crowded with bunnies and foxes. The adults drinking, eating, swapping stories and exchanging thoughts and things while the kits and kittens ran and played around and over the table without a care...

Gunny Sargent Phillip Connal, a tri-color rabbit, was flipping through the pictures on his cell phone with Sargent Tracy Scott, an Arctic Sable fox, while his wife was holding Scott's youngest Kit and fawned over the softness of the diapered female vixen...

"Sniff...snuggles...How do you get her to feel so soft and smell so clean?!" Mary Connal asked. "You are so adorable you little sprite!"

Aleshia Scott, Phillip's wife, smiled..."Don't let her deceive you? This one uses her beauty to steal everything not nailed down. She's quite the little pack rat of the house."

Mary replied. "I could care less...she's just so soft and cute! What do you bath her with?"

"Coconut milk and juice of lavender." Aleshia replied. "I can show you how to make it? Don't use those harsh store shampoos, my gawd they should be a registered form of cub abuse! They strip all the natural oils out of the fur which is why so many cubs and kittens stink after only a day out of the tub. You put these natural ingredients into a spray bottle, add only a tablespoon of baby fur oil and spray and brush right after their bath and "poof"...you can't let them off your lap without width drawls."

Tracy asked Phillip..."What are we doing now that we're home? Are we getting time off?"

"Three days." The bunny replied. "Then we'll probably spend a month over hauling all the guns, putting new rifle liners in the gun tubes...absolute happy boredom."

"What are you planning to do? I mean...on the weekend?" Tracy asked.

"Nothing right now. The wife will probably have me whipped and slaved in the garden."

"Come over this weekend?" Tracy asked. "Bring the kittens, the wife and we'll cook out?"

Phillip replied. "Better yet? Wait till Gazelle's big concert on the water and you can come on my 40 footer and we'll party."

"Soil your boat with my stinking Hombrah arse?" Tracy snickered.

"They don't make bleach for nothing." Phillip snickered back. "That and beer."

**The Welcome home festival**

**Sandy Point Naval Station**

**August 28 2040**

**2:17pm**

Jackson walked with his father around the venues while Judy was off talking with some of her old partners from the ZPD...

"So dad?" Jackson asked. "Any idea of when you'll move to Aden?" Jackson asked as he tried not to look too concerned about his father using the "Rump cart" to get around.

"We have two good offers to show it to." Nick replied. "I'd say...we could be moved out by next month." Nick replied. He caught the look in his sons eyes..."What do you think about this thing Jackie? I mean? Isn't it stylish? I should put some mag wheels and a few lights on it, maybe...trick it out with a tri-stereo MP3 player with a massive boom speaker deck?"

Jackson giggled a little...

"And look at this?" Nick said as he bounced himself off his paws. "Cool huh?! I could add some hydraulics and dance with this thing!"

Nick saw his son wasn't too enthused..."Jackie? What is it? Your nose is twitching, your ears are droopy and you got your mom's eyes so don't play me...this has you a little upset huh?"

Jackson nodded back. "Well of course it has me upset? I know I shouldn't be worried over it. You always say it's...it's inevitable, that it can't be fixed and then you're all sunshine and rainbows like always...sigh...You've always been "Mister Optimist" but I can't hide my feelings for my Dad who's slowly losing his freedom...Dad?...I'm scared, can I be honest?"

"And I'm not?" Nick replied. "I'm terrified of the day I can't walk Jackie. I don't want to be a paper weight on your mother, do you think I actually like this "butt cart" strapped to my ass? You know me? I'll suffer through it. It's your mother I'm more worried about. She didn't ask for this. Her retirement shouldn't be waiting hand and foot on an invalid dusty old fox. Ok?...a little self loathing there...but I'm always super critical of myself." Nick said as he pushed himself up off his paws and stood balanced with the cart under and behind him..."The most important thing son, is not your old Dad? It's your mother. You getting married is going to shoot her a thousand feet in the air and that's more important than worrying about me. I'll be fine. Your mother's happiness is all I care about, as long as we make her smile every day? My condition will be a comfortable second fiddle and that's just fine with me. That and a tail preening and I won't care if I can tie my legs in a knot."

Jackson smiled and shook his head..."Sometimes Dad? I think all your screws are just gone."

"I'm a fox Son. We don't have screws to begin with." Nick replied. "Now let's find something completely stupid, ridiculous and "hare raising" to drive your poor mother crazy."

Jackson pointed to the "scream tower" where the ring of seats filled with screaming mammals went rocketing towards the top...

"I said... something completely stupid, ridiculous and "hare raising" not suicidal you sick little devil?" Nick snickered.

Jackson smiled rubbed his arms as they walked on through the crowds..."Dad? Will you tell me for once why you always call me "Chance Given"? I've been bugged by that since I was a kitten, what the hell does that mean?"

Nick stopped and took a moment to think..."I've hesitated with this because of your mother Jackie. Don't think differently of her? When your mother found out that she was pregnant with you because of me? She was seriously thinking about having an abortion. I think she still thinks about that to this day and it weights on her. She won't tell you but you deserve to know. and I have the cuts and bruises still on my crown from the nastiness that it caused."

Jackson looked to the side..."I guess. I can understand. I mean...fox? Bunny? not that compatible size wise...I must have been quite a carry huh?"

"Lucky that bunnies are like taffy." Nick replied. "She was very pooched out for 28 days. With such a short gestation time son?...you could only imagine the terror your mother felt. So? She made a very hard choice at first and I couldn't doubt her reasons. In the end she had the right at that time to chose for her sake. But don't think for one minute she didn't agonize over the thought of going through with it."

Jackson reached out and petted his father's snoot..."And you said "no way" and you two got into a nasty fight over it...didn't you?""

"I poured all my talent into convincing your mother not to go through with an abortion." Nick replied. "I told her that she'd done such good things for the city, for me, for so many of us that she should give our baby a chance to do the same thing...to share the same wonderful light that his or her mother had. It was 28 days of absolute fear, we really didn't know how things would turn out and yet? Here you are. "Chance given" kid. Now you tell me? Was it all worth it or not? What will you do for the rest of your life? Knowing what you now know? When you think about it from now on? Don't put me in the picture...put your mother. What will you do?"

Jackson took a moment to think...then he started to cry...Nick reach out and pulled his son to his chest...

"Well? I got my answer didn't I?" Nick chuckled as he softly petted his son's head. "Now? How about we do something stupid and suicidal together and try that "Scream Tower" huh?"

Jackson smirked back. "How about we just do a safe balloon ride?"

"With a parachute jump?" Nick asked smiling.

"That I might do you crazy fox." Jackson said as he rubbed his father's snoot..."Dad? Thanks. I love you. Perhaps I love mom even more now than I did before? You're both pretty special."

Nick replied warmly. "You're the best result of a scam I've ever pulled. Though I sure messed up when I hit that table. A slight miscalculation of trajectory but don't tell your mother? I don't want her to know how much she hits like a feral field rabbit."

end of Chapter 34


	35. Chapter 35

First Salvo

a Zootopia fan fiction by Dan

Rated M+

(c) Zootopia 2016 by Disney Animated Studios

(Artist Ownership) Ayden Gull from BRO GULLS by Anti_Dev

(Artist Ownership) "I will Survive by William Borba 2017

(Artist Ownership) Sheath and Knife by Harmarist

(Artist Ownership) Anubis and the Buried Bone by Harmarist

(c) (Artist Ownership) The Kzinti by Larry Niven

(Artist Ownership) Don Carnage Disney's TAIL SPIN

(Artist Ownership) Ikkey the Fox Kit by Inkbunny;s Ikkey

(Artist Ownership) Master Guns Flash by Inkbunny's Flash Timberwolf

(Artist Ownership) Characters From Omaha the Cat Dancer Reed Waller 1994

(Artist Ownership) Jag Damien Tiger from Inkbunny's Fluffy Puffy

(Artist Ownership) Dean Wilson from Animalolympics 1980

(Artist Ownership) Tanya Mousekovitz from American Tail

(Artist Ownership) Blotasky and Perkins from Cat Shit One by Motofume Kobayashi

(c) Alvin and the Chipmunks from the 1980's cartoon series.

**Chapter 35: Welcome Home Day 2**

**The Welcome home festival**

**Sandy Point Naval Station**

**August 28 2040**

**2:17pm**

Simon, Alvin and Theodore were finally inside a tent at the festival loosening up with their instruments as they could hear "Mice-see Dew-see" (AC/DC) and Brian Cheesyton tearing up the stage...

"_You can't do the loos-eee if you don't put in the time!"_

"_So get hot down and funky with that crazy nursery rhyme!"_

"_Shake it...wiggle it...move your little tush!"_

"_Flop around in the field and shake that little bush...COME ON...HOKEY POKEY!"_

_Crowd: HOKEY POKEY!_

Simon huffed as he adjusted his base guitar..."There should be a law against the slaughter of music by mice."

"Do you always "science" everything to death Simon?" Alvin asked as he twang-ed his own guitar. "I think we're artistically retarded by your setting limits on how we can express our musical genius already. You down any song with even a single note of "edginess" to it. The girls these days have outgrown "sugar and spice nice pop". They want cool music they can dance too and get their real feelings out."

Simon crossed his arms. "We are not turning our music into pornography so girls can wiggle their underwear at us! That's what those mice are playing Alvin...perverted audio pornography."

Theodore played his "usual" self, usual being the cloak of timidity and innocence he was best known for with a dusting of fine shyness. And as always...he was very good at it...

"Well I'm with Simon. We shouldn't follow anyone who wants to make dirty music. Our clean innocence is what makes us a success Alvin? Why follow these other guys?" Theodore asked.

"Because those "other guys" seem to make a lot more money?" Alvin said as he stood with his hands on his hips. "Wouldn't you like to have some more spending allowance after all the bills Theodore?"

"Money isn't everything." Theodore replied. "Simon does well with his studying and experiments doesn't he? I have my drums and my simple things like art and reading and you? Alvin? You write music and we couldn't have gotten all we have without your hard work so why should we change and become dirty like all these other bands? Your music's just as good and popular as those guys."

Simon gave Theodore a positive snort..."Once again our simple yet very smart youngest brother speaks for the majority. We're not adding the word "prostitute" to our music Alvin so don't bother trying."

Alvin hung his guitar around his neck. "I know how to change the verdict." He said while giving Simon a sly look before walking out of the tent.

Theodore groaned and growled..."I know how to change the verdict." He mocked Alvin. "With your limp noodle? the only change is the sudden temperature in your bed room Alvin. Ice cold!"

Simon giggled but Theodore was fit and roasting..."Are you going to let him treat you like that?" The youngest Chipmunk snorted.

"And you will go right back to being cute and innocent because you're not going to start something because then the cat will be flying from the bag." Simon said with a paw finger raised.

"Sometimes Simon? He gets right under my skin." Theodore huffed. "If I didn't feel sorry for him? I'd sock him in the teeth. "

Can you please take a few breaths and calm down before we go on stage?" Simon begged before he slowly brought his tongue to his little brother's lips then kissed Theodore tenderly. Breaking it off just as Alvin popped back into the tent...

"What do you say Simon?" Alvin asked as he grabbed his sheet book. "After this? You and I can talk about some of this music I have written? Maybe it can be tame enough to please your sensitive emotions?"

"I would." Simon replied. "But first I have some on-line home work to do on my dissertation in biology 101 for my class at Zootopia University."

Alvin waved a paw in reply. "It's not going to take up all your precious night Simon, I promise you...just ten minutes ok? Now let's get going and do some jamming."

As Alvin walked clear of the tent, Theodore hopped in front of Simon and protested..."You tell him no! You know this is all about what "he wants" and nothing about you. If he had any respect for you, he wouldn't be getting in way of your studies just to satisfy his craving for your tush!"

Simon sighed..."Theodore? I can't just bomb drop him. You know Alvin and his emotions? He couldn't take such a sudden shock. I have to do things my own way."

Theodore sighed..."Sometimes I think you just use both of us to pleasure yourself."

Simon gently rubbed his little brother's chin. "You know that's not true...but Alvin is our brother and I'm not going to do something as despicable and tell him all his bad points and I sure as heck will not dump him so crudely as you may like. But Theodore? You know where my heart lies. Now let's go...as numb-skull would say...let's do some stage ripping."

**The Welcome home festival**

**Sandy Point Naval Station**

**August 28 2040**

**2:30pm**

Perkins and Botasky had been at the festival for a half an hour and already the two rabbits were lost in the "tall boys" of fermented carrot juice...

"This is some extra strong ale." Bodah said as he swished his drink in the glass.

"Hmmm..." Packy replied as he sipped a little more and patted his sniper on the back. "How you feeling Bodah? I'm so sorry I chewed your tail off a while ago. I really do care about you my friend."

Bodah smiled back..."I know you do Packy. "Giggles" That monster tiger had a big dick and a huge bladder."

Packy blew his beer out his nose..."Oh you prick! Ouch!" Perkins snapped as he punched Bodah in the shoulder. "Cough...cough...next time you won't stay longer than you should have huh?" Packy asked.

Botasky sighed..."Packy? What's your best guess? What are the Kzinti doing on Roya? All that construction equipment? The troops? Those crazy field guns?"

"Dunno Bodah." Perkins replied as he munched on a carrot stick. "The fortifications tell me it's an important installation, something big they're willing to throw up a steel wall for. The island itself has nothing worth dying for, just a volcanic rock with sand and some trees. But they're building on the heights so they're putting something up there big."

"I think..." Bodah said as he stopped short. "maybe it's some sort of launching platform. For drones maybe."

Perkins almost dropped his drink..."Son of a bitch...Bodah? Sometimes you surprise he snot out of me. Come on...party's over."

Perkins jumped up and started to walk as Botasky looked at him confused. "What is it Packy? What did I say?"

"Drones Bodah." Perkins replied. "Drones? Or a gawd damned missile base."

"Missiles?" Bodah yelped back. Then he stopped himself before he started a panic among the mammals around him. He got close to Perkins and whispered..."Missiles Packy? Are you serious? Those tigers don't seem to have the capability for that, I mean...look at their field weapons? Bolt action infantry rifles? Even their grenades and machine guns look crude?"

"Never underestimate an adversary...Bodah." Perkins replied. "We're going back to intelligence."

"And then what?" Botasky asked. Packy? Slow down...Sir!" The black and white rabbit yelped. He snatched Perkins by the arm..."Sir? For the sake of the Prophet of rabbits, stop damn it!"

Perkins stopped. "I see I got your ears perked stiff?"

"Damn right Sir." Botasky replied. "What if it's true Packy and they're building a missile launching base? What now?"

"Then all the dynamics change Bodah." Packy replied. "I think you better start prep'ing for a return trip if our handlers deem it required. If we do find out their going to put missiles on Roya? Frith help us all."

**The Welcome home festival**

**Sandy Point Naval Station**

**August 28 2040**

**2:38pm**

Alex laid back against Tina s they sat in the paddle boat together and slowly floated around the harbor and piers looking at the docked ships. The white young female wolf gently stroked Alex's chin with her paws and every few moments loved on his moist maw with her soft lips and loving tongue...

"Mmmmm...you are just so cute. I can't let you go Alex." Tina said as she snuggled Alex's cheek.

"You could throw me off and make me tred water?" Alex replied. "I'm getting hot...and I mean..."dog hot"...sheesh, insulting myself."

"I think you'd be a darling in a nice deep blue stud collar?" Tina said as she played with Alex's head tuft.

The young male wolf pushed Tina back a little..."I'm serious Tina. I'm getting a little hot and I don't want to get totally stupid. Sheesh...I hope I didn't...you know? My pants?"

"Sniff...sniff." Tina sniffed the air. "No...you are safely dry. But seriously Alex? Do you like me?"

"Now that's a funny question?" Alex said as he worked the boat paddles with his feet. "Duh? Yes. Yes I do like you Tina and not because of your glassy green eyes or your beautiful white coat or your hour glass female figure or your sweet voice...and...now I know I've done it."

Tina sniffed. "No Alex...you haven't."

Alex reached out and pulled Tina to his side..."How about we see just how long I can hold out before I flood this boat?"

Tina pushed herself up and sat on Alex's lap..."How about we just sit here and talk about silly things? Or? Anything that pops into our head?"

Alex snickered. "Something's already popping my head and she's getting heavy."

Tina smacked Alex off the chest..."Oh you quit!" She yelped at him. "Calling me fat!"

"I didn't say you were fat?!" Alex yelped. "So what do you think about me wanting to join the Marines? Will you stay with me if I do?"

Tina smiled..."Of course I would stay with you? I'd love to see you in a dress uniform though I already think you cut a very glamours figure. Would you? Would you pose feral on a rock so I can draw you?"

Alex rubbed his head..."Seriously? You think I cut a good figure?"

"There's only one way to be sure." Tiny said slyly. "If I could see you feral and naked cutting a nice pose on a rock?"

Alex swallowed..."I can be a little self conscious about posing for anyone."

"You'd do it for only me." Tina replied. "No one else would see the drawing, I promise."

Alex thought for a moment then nodded. "Ok...ok, I'll pose for you, but just you ok?"

Tina leaned forwards and gave Alex a gentle lick kiss on his nose. "You're so sweet."

"That, I warn you, is a lie." Alex said with a paw gesture. "That's what I hope my parents keep thinking."

**The Welcome home festival**

**Sandy Point Naval Station**

**August 28 2040**

**2:38pm**

The Chipmunk brothers were just doing an improv jam on stage with Simon on a deep base electric guitar, Alvin on a Strato-caster and Theodore using a guitar case as a sort of muffled drum beat. It was hard for Alvin to just sit still in his chair as he "twanged away" in consort with Simon...

"_We're rolling up...we're rolling down...we're going up, down, all around any way you want us to roll...yeah yeah yeah...you got us doing what you want but baby what do you want us to do?_

Alvin got up from his chair and started to strut and perk over the stage which got all kinds of female mammals going crazy...

"_You got me shaking...you got me baking...you got me shaking, baking like a triple layer cake...you got me doing what you want...but baby what do you want me to do?"_

Alvin shook his tush a little to the crowd in harmony with the beat and simply gave out a toothy smile..."Let's see Brittany command a crowd like this huh?" He turned back to Simon and Theodore and perked up..."What about it bro's? Can the Chippettes top us or what?"

Simon replied. "If they start rushing the stage, I'm pulling out my taser!"

Alvin leaned close as he and Simon strum'd together..."No you won't. You love getting raped. Especially by me huh?

Theodore frowned as Alvin pulled back, turned his back to his brothers and laid out a hard solo that got females screaming and passing out...

"Fluck him!" Theodore voiced at Simon. "That's all he sees in you is a lump of meat he can hump!"

"Calm down?" Simon voiced back.

Theodore pined back..."You're special to me...He's so selfish...I'm the one who loves you more!"

"I said...calm down and play." Simon replied with a paw finger wave. The older and taller Chipmunk got out of his seat and did his own base solo as he strutted up to a microphone...

"Hello everybody! Let's take a quick survey! Who's better? My brother Alvin or me?" Simon said as he gestured for Alvin to get close chest to chest with him and they "Deliverance" strummed against each other...

_We wiggle...we jiggle...we wiggle and we jiggle fly and faniggle all over the room. We do what you want but baby what do you want us to do?_

Simon grabbed the microphone..."Well Gentle-mammals? Who's the better? The smart one or the miniature pony here? And I do mean...micro-miniature."

Simon pointed to himself and got a big round of applause. He then pointed to Alvin and the applause sounded a little bit less...Theodore gleefully laughed from Simon openly "cucking" his younger brother...

"Gee Alvin? Looks like you need to "grow" a little more don't you?" Simon snickered.

Alvin looked a little annoyed by the slight..."We know who the girls really enjoy seeing, don't we Simon?"

"If you're talking Brittany? Alvin?" Simon snickered back. "A pea shooter get's more attention."

The crowd laughed themselves silly as Alvin pushed Simon with his body and guitar and mouthed..."See if I give you any attention tonight there smart tail."

Simon replied..."If that's attention? An earthquake registers better excitement."

Theodore continued to drum away as Alvin solo'd and strutted up to him with a frown on his face. Obviously Simon had "prick'd" the middle cub and he wasn't happy about it. The tension was hot enough to melt steel until Simon walked by Alvin and slipped his tongue against an ear...

Alvin turned around to the crowd, went through a crazy solo with more wild movements of his hips then flipped his guitar out of his paws and caught it by the butt with the tips of his paw fingers...

"That was just a "tame" opener folks! We'll be back with more! And if you're out there Brittany? I dare you to come up for a sing off...if you got the nuts? And yes I mean nuts as if she has the nuts to put a wager up for some sweet chestnuts from Rocky Squirrel's "Nut House"."

Alvin snapped his paw fingers..."bring your best there...second fiddle."

Some feet away...Brittany stood stiff as a board with her teeth clenched as if she was about to erupt into flames..."Why that...that...loud mouth...self-centered...self-thinking little weasel dorked..."

Jeanette snickered..."You're looking at his posterior again?"

"Ugh! Jeanette!" Brittany spun about and got into her sister's chest with a pointing paw..."Do you want me to do my own science experiment?! How fast does it take to turn Jeanette inside out?!"

"You can't ignore the fact Brittany that Alvin's butt is inescapably un-ignorable can you?" Eleanor said smiling.

"Who's side are you on Eleanor?" Brittany snorted. "Ugh! Come on you two. We have to go find Rocket. We have a wager to make and Alvin's embarrassment to plot."

Jeanette sighed..."Why do I think this is going to make the "Humpinburg" smoking camel disaster a tame comparison?"

"Should I break out the safety helmets?." Eleanor asked.

**The Welcome home festival**

**Sandy Point Naval Station**

**August 28 2040**

**3pm**

From 300 feet in the air, the Naval Station looked like a solid mass of mammality below. The whole city looked enormous yet in reality it was a rather compact environment compared to other countries Nick and Judy had been through together. Yet the visuals weren't as special as his own son. Jackson had grown so quick, the time passed too fast. It felt like only yesterday that Nick was walking his baby around the apartment then the house on his fox feet. That he'd chased Jackson rump naked around the house during diaper changes. Soccer matches, log rolling competitions, father and son days at school...now his son was talking marriage and going out on navy ships...the passage of time seemed to dizzy to grasp.

"Grandpa." Nick thought to himself. "Gramps? I'm too fricken young to be a "Gramps" but it had a nice sound to it when the thought of a little paw patter again running through the house bounced inside Nick's head."

But then...time caused another thought...a more worrisome and frightening thought. "Would Nick be around to enjoy it all? He always said to Judy..."Don't ever let them see they got to you." And he was a damn good poker player when it came to hiding emotions. Outwardly it seemed his physical condition couldn't stop him, he was the always strong and buoyant Nick. Except today was his first substantial length of time wearing that "butt cart" and it took everything he had not to lose it in front of his wife nor his son. Inside...Nick was absolutely terrified and morose about his prospects once he lost his legs forever. It was a sad reality...mammals who lost their freedom of mobility all too often died not long after and their decline came on swiftly and inescapably. Nick's worry was for Judy, how could he allow her to be subjected to such a terrible thing?having to watch him slowly die paralized and bed ridden? It would be easier if he'd had a quick "end it all" like heart failure or hit by a car or a mistake and he fell down an open elevator shaft. His thinking inwardly allowed his armor to develop a noticeable "chink" which Jackson caught...

"Dad?" Jackson said as he waved a paw in front of his father's face. "Zootopia to Dad?" Jackson said again. The fox-bunny then gave his Dad a little "whap" on the head which snapped Nick back to reality..."Dad? Do you want to land now? Are you alright?" Jackson asked.

"Oh? Oh yeah...land." Nick replied surprised. "Oh yeah...yeah...land...we should land now shouldn't we?"

Jackson smiled softly..."Your ears are slanted down and you're licking your teeth Dad, something's got you upset?"

"I'm not upset?" Nick replied. "Was just thinking of your wedding day. I mean...here I was chasing your little tush all over the place one minute and now you're getting married? Fatherly moment of reflection that time went "zing" and I? I think I missed a lot of it."

Jackson sighed..."Why are you trying to bull snit me?"

"Fail huh?" Nick replied.

"Epic fail Dad." Jackson said. "What's really chewing your tail?

Nick reached out and rubbed Jackson's chest slowly..."Son? Would you believe your Dad when he tells you?...tells you...he's considering an early ticket out?"

"If that's meant to be a joke Dad? You're lousy." Jackson replied as he grabbed his father's paw. "How about...no? It's not like you Dad. And to be honest? You'd chicken out."

"Sigh..." Nick replied. "It's been on my mind a lot. I don't want your mother to suffer for what could be years watching me waste away in a bed..."

Jackson shook his head..."I can't believe I'm hearing this out of you? Here you are telling me not to worry about you and you're thinking of just giving up and leaving?...son a bitch Dad?!"

"I'm only going through a "grief and grip" process son. It's not like I'm seriously considering running down to the local "knacker shop" and going..."Hey? Turn me into a nice hand bag will yah?"

Jackson sighed..."Remember when I was little and we had those "midnight meetings?" "

Nick chuckled..."Oh my Gawd...chocolate milk. If your Mom ever found out that was the reason you sometimes pee'd your bed till you were six, she would have kicked my tail into my ass."

Jackson giggled back. "But it was soooo good."

"Yes it was." Nick replied. "I loved those nights we sat cuddled together on the couch talking in whispers together in defiance of the food and diet cop."

"Who was it that said?" Jackson said as he wrapped an arm around Nick. "Who was it that said things like?...

"Son? If life throws you a stick of dynamite? You hit it back with a baseball bat."

"Son? Life can be tough...which is why the fall back is always a good scam."

"Son? If you ever get into a fight with a tiger? The last resort is to smear snit in its' face."

Jackson shook his head..."That last piece of advice always conjures bad visuals."

Nick smiled..."Well it was my last resort and yeah...it did work. His name was "Tom Ta Wiligerrr" and what bully could continue to pound you when he's being looked at by a crowd of mammals with excrement all over his face?"

Both of them laughed...then Jackson pulled his father close to him..."The point is Dad? Even though I was a young kitten and you may have thought I was too young to listen to you? I wasn't. I kept everything you said and I've used it...well...except the snit part, I couldn't do that one to poor Yukie Bond if I tried. Anyway Dad? The thought that you'd bring up such a thought as suicide? Are words foul and selfish and demeaning to me...as they would be to my Mother who loves you very much. Dad? Don't make me tell mom because you know I will. Quit? Give up? Since when did those words become part of my Dad's vocabulary? So help me? If you dare? If you even consider cutting your life short? I won't just tell mom. You know I'll keep my word because you made me what I am Dad."

Nick turned his head aside but Jackson grabbed his jowls and turned it back so he could look Nick in the eyes..."Dad? We love you. Crutches, stupid butt cart, old?, shaggy?, who gives a damn?...We love you Dad! Don't you flucken quit on us?"

Nick sagged and fell into his sons arms..."Oh..."sniff"..."sniff"...crisis of faith can suck really bad."

"So can a face covered in snit." Jackson snorted back. "Don't make me try that on you?"

**The Welcome home festival**

**Sandy Point Naval Station**

**August 28 2040**

**3pm**

Kerdle (A red English fox and Jackson's friend from Electronics school) was shopping through the vender Kiosks with his soon to be wife Rachel (A female English Red Fox) when he saw Whitney (A female Weasel and class mate from Electronics school) and her lover Miranda (A female sheep) doing the same thing...

"Hey! Whitney?!" Kerdle waved as he and Rachel walked up. "Long time no see...save texting."

"Well?" Whitney replied as she gave the foxes a hug..."How was the deployment?" Then she looked at Rachel and pointed..."Woe? Buns in the oven?"

Kerdle rubbed his head. "Um...yeah...that kinda happened. Which is why I'm hoping you know where Jackson is since the Growler's docked?"

"Can't you call him?" She asked.

"I've tried." Kerdle replied. "Must be my phone carrier because I can't get reception worth snot. I'm using Vix-size-en."

"Hmph...figures." Whitney replied. "So how long and how many?" The female weasel asked as she pointed at Rachel's poochy belly. "Oh? Please meet my girl friend Miranda from the Meadows?"

Miranda hugged Rachel and petted her stomach..."I would not be adversed at all to being sheared for a pair of fluffy baby blankets?"

"Oh you are very kind but I don't want to make you?" Rachael said as she waved a paw.

"Are you kidding?" Miranda replied. "A friend of Kerdle's is my friend too! Think nothing of it? I am so overdue for a good shear cut any way. Try doing anything with me so thick with wool? Bed mombo is like swimming in an Olympic pool."

Whitney shook her head and covered her eyes..."Do you have to share the details? Any way Kerdle? How many kits are there? Do you know?"

"So the doctors...they think it's twins." Kerdle said. "I need Jackie because I need a best mammal because I need to have a quick simple wedding because her father has been sharpening his teeth to rip my nuts off."

"No he hasn't." Rachel said snorting. "My father wasn't surprised at it at all. I was conceived during an intermission of a movie in a theater, don't ask me to explain how my parents pulled that off? They couldn't wait. We couldn't wait. I just can't wait to "pop" in two more weeks. I'm guessing they have to be males because my belly's been a demolition derby in there for a week now."

Whitney took out her smart phone and punched some numbers..."Here you go Kerdle."

Kerdle took the phone as Jackson's voice sounded..."Jackson...Hi Whitney!"

"Wrong Jackie. It's Kerdle. We're all at the shopping kiosks right now, where are you?" Kerdle asked.

"Look up!" Jackson replied. Kerdle looked up to see Jackson waving down at him.

"When are you going to come down?" Kerdle asked. "I need to talk about that crack I made when we were in Electrician's School? You know? Best mammal?"

A few moments later..."Jackson dove out of the balloon basket at 300 feet!"

"OH GAWD DAMN FRICKEN SNIT!" Kerdle yelped as he watched Jackson fall with a tether and harness and came to a slow hanging stop a few feet off the ground...

"Don't ever do something crazy like that to me again Wilde?" Kerdle said.

"You're getting married?" Jackson asked as he hung smiling. Then he looked at Rachel. "Oh snit! You got her pregnant?!"

"Another example that bunnies have latent thoughts of genius." Kerdle snorted as he walked up and helped Whitney and Miranda get Jackson out of his harness.

"Why you slick and sly devil you." Jackson said smiling. "And here I was thinking that you would be the outstanding example to all foxes of self-control, virtue and chastity until marriage. You have ruined my faith Kerdle."

Kerdle pushed Jackson back..."Oh shut the heck up and say yes you'll be my best mammal so I can get a wedding done before she pops? The last thing I want is for her to bust her water at the alter."

Jackson looked at Rachel. "Hmph! Is that any way to talk about your future wife and mother expecting? How could you let him do this to you Rachel?"

"What fox doesn't have a silver tongue another fox won't fall for?" Rachel snickered back. "By the way? How's your girl Jackie? She's a welder isn't she?"

"She's going to be my wife." Jackson replied. "Just haven't finalized anything yet. Oh? Oh snit?...how fast do you need to have that wedding Kerdle?"

"All we need is a judge to officiate it." Kerdle replied. "Our parents agreed it should be a simple no frills thing with a few witnesses. We can do a nicer ceremony later. If we get married before the babies are born? Rachel and them will be covered under the military benefits program for spouses."

Jackson gestured with a paw..."I got a judge. Retired but he's still a registered judge. You guys drive to my apartment, I'll text the address." Jackson gave the apartment key to Kerdle. "Wait there and I'll bring the judge."

"Are you ok with this?" Kerdle asked Jackson.

"Do you want to do it when she's in the whelping box?" Jackson asked as he pointed to Rachel. "Stop asking stupid questions? Go...move...pick up your tail and go Kerdle? Stop sitting there on your tush!"

As Kerdle, Miranda, Rachel and Whitney started off for their cars. Jackson ran back to the table where his father had just returned from the balloon flight and was sitting with Judy on his lap...

"There's the mammal of the hour." Nick said smiling. "Son? I want to sit down with you and your mother and get all my emotions out..."

Jackson replied. "Good...good...let's do that after we run by the old house and pick up your old court judges robe and decoration neck piece ok Dad?"

"What?" Nick asked. "You convinced me that seeking an early out was the most stupid idea I've ever had and now you want us to go home and get my old dusty Judges coat out?"

Jackson replied. "You're still a registered judge with the city right? Well right now I need a judge for a wedding for a good friend and you my dear old father need emotional re-enforcement that you still matter to this city and what could be a more important thing than marrying two of my friends as one of them is about ready to give birth? Well?...well she doesn't look ready yet but she's getting close."

Judy looked at Nick..."I'll strap on your "butt cart" and get my racing whip!"

"Oh you mean dirty Dominatrix bunny." Nick snorted back. "Where are we doing this thing?" Nick asked Jackson.

"My apartment." Jackson replied. "Come on Dad! Hut, hut! Get the lead out of your tail!"

Jackson pulled out his smart phone..."Gilly? Where are you?"

"Right now I'm eating with my friend and his parents." Gilly replied. "What up?"

"Track down Myler and Albert and pick them up, get to my apartment, Kerdle's getting married." Jackson said as he grabbed Darla on his way out of the festival.

"Jackie?" Gilly said quietly. "I'm vay with-ney ov-eler-stay?"

"Bring him with you? Like anyone there is going to make a big deal of it. Just be there please?" Jackson said before he clicked off his phone.

**Downtown Zootopia**

**3:30pm**

**November 4, 2039**

**Center of Naval Intelligence (CNI) aka "The Brick"**

Rheana Lundgrin (Honey Badger) The Chief of Intelligence, stood behind a line of other Honey Badgers at their lap tops as they analyzed the audio recordings Perkins had collected on Roya Island. Each of the seven badgers put their recording devices through an audio translator program that key'd on words and phrases specific to military weapons or operations in the hopes something important would pop up...so far? "No joy" and "dead space" were the returns.

Rheana stopped to lean over the seat of technician Stenny Hoyer. "Nothing at all?"

"No Mam." Stenny replied. "I'll say this much. Their military discipline is magnificent even off duty. No mention of the 88 millimeter guns, no mention of any weapons at all in casual conversation. A lot of anti-Zootopia propaganda though...meat sauce covered rabbit, broiled reindeer, some very perverted things they want to do to us along with mass hanging our leaders and "gang raping" the mayor."

"Pleasant conversationalist aren't they?" Rheana said frowning. "I wonder how they'd take a pack of pissed off Honey Badgers? What do you think Kzinti nuts taste like Stenny?"

"Probably box litter like any cat Mam. I'm not thrilled enough to find out." Stenny replied. "Just a wild speculation Mam? But what if they use codes in their off hours? Say they have technicians who want to converse about their systems by themselves? Obviously such rigid discipline must include using codes in public places? Then again we still don't have a lot of the Kzin language we can use other than what's been provided to us already by that wolf cub."

Rhenana thought. "We're not likely to get any more use from the Kzinti Morty talks to any way. He was a simple farm kitten far from any military base in Kzin and those being so tightly controlled? He wouldn't have any knowledge we could use."

Rheana stepped back..."Listen up. You all need to talk to each other more and brain storm with the words and phrases we already know. Let's see if any word or phrase brings up a constant use pattern other than the obvious conjunctions, punctuation and polite conversation usages. Maybe we'll get lucky and find a code pattern."

A female sheep walked into the room..."Miss Lundgrin? Two special operatives are here to see you? Commander Perkins and Sargent Botasky are in your office."

Rheana walked into her office where Perkins and Botasky stood before her desk..."Chief Lundgrin? Commander Perkins and Sargent Botasky. We were on the recent Roya mission."

"I read the report." Rheana said as she sat down. "Please gentle mammals, take some seats. So I think you're here because you might have something that can help us? We're scanning through the audio you collected Commander and so far they Kzinti have us stumped."

Packy answered..."My Sargent has an idea of what the Kzinti might be building on Roya, It's not solid proof but I normally have good faith in what Sargent Botasky thinks about adversaries and what they may be up to."

Botasky gestured to Rheana. "Paper and pencil Mam...please?"

Botasky drew as he spoke..."We noticed a lot of construction equipment on the island, especially grate and grader equipment and a lot of concrete trucks, I counted at least ten while I was there. The crest of the high points on the Island were covered in cloth and reed screens and what I didn't really notice until I had the thought of it? These screens were covering the hill tops in only one direction...the side facing Zootopia."

Botasky finished his drawing..."Mam? My thinking tells me that they're building hard points to launch drones? Or rockets."

Rheana paused to look at Botasky's drawing..."How many miles is Roya from Zootopia?"

"It's right at the demarkation line Mam." Perkins remarked. One hundred and fifty two nautical miles."

Botasky pondered. "If they're drones, that's one thing. Now if they're rockets? Let's say at best they can go...oh? a thousand miles an hour?"

Perkins frowned. "They could be on us within ten minutes from launch...maybe five minutes?"

Rheana sat in thought..."The only way to know for sure is to find something in the audio you provided or...make a return trip. I'm against the second option personally."

Perkins leaned forwards in his chair. "The unknown is to risky to forgo another mission."

Botasky nodded. "I agree with my skipper Mam. If the Kzint are putting rockets on Roya? It's a massive change of business. We can't dismiss another recon mission?"

"To get that close to verify your information is too much risk for our city. If you were caught? We can't help you. And then the Kzinti would surely retaliate. We're trying to avoid a war not start one because of a covert mission gone wrong. I will not authorize a return mission you two and don't you get any funny ideas between your floppy ears. Do you understand me?"

Perkins looked at Botasky and sighed..."Yes Mam...we copy."

Perkins and Botasky began to walk out when Rheana stopped them. "We will go forward and assume the worst case...that Roya is being armed with rockets. We'll develop the needed counter measures based on your information. Thank you Commander...Sargent."

Botasky and Perkins nodded back. "You're welcome Mam." They said as they walked out.

**The Welcome home festival**

**Sandy Point Naval Station**

**August 28 2040**

**4pm**

When Brittany has Alvin locked in her gaze, it's like a moth attracted to a very annoying light. Only this moth has steel teeth...

And what does Alvin usually do when he sees Brittany?

"Well, well, well." Alvin said smirking as he crossed his arms to the trio of female Chipmunks walking towards him. "If it isn't Brittany at last. Her hips are so wide, they create their own gravity and drag two asteroids with them."

"I would asteroid you to an impact with the ground if I wasn't a refined lady you smart mouth, stuck up, self-centered jerk!" Brittany huffed back. As usual, the two tiny titans of ego went into a back and forth insult match against each other while the other two from each side treated each other more pleasantly...yet still adversarilly so.

"Good afternoon Simon." Jeanette said as she stood polishing her glasses with a wipe towel. "How is your dissertation going for semester?"

"Still on time...despite the constant agitation. And your own? What are you doing it on again? The mating behavior of the silver sea slug?"

"Hmph...You can do better than that Simon? Then again? How many points am I above you in both I.Q. and grades?"

"Bask in your glow..." Simon replied. "As dim as it is my competitive genius."

Theodore and Eleanor however were both innocent and kind to each other...at least that's what Theodore projected. Eleanor liked him though she wasn't on his radar obviously as he made a few smiling glances at Simon and even dared to throw a kiss his way...

"I love your hair ribbons Eleanor." Theodore said as he played a paw over his face and giggled. "Why is it that every time we meet? You get cuter?"

Eleanor giggled..."Oh stop it Theodore!"

"Do you really want me to stop?" Theodore replied. "You're using a new blush aren't you? It accents the creamy smoothness of your fur."

Eleanor thumped a foot rapidly as Theodore laid a sweet eye gaze on her..."Giggles! Stop it Theodore! Oh you are so cute! You're torturing me to death!"

"GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" Brittany snapped at Theodore!

"DON'T YOU YELL AT MY LITTLE BROTHER YOU OUT OF TUNE HARP!" Alvin snapped! "SO ARE YOU GOING TO TAKE US ON OR WHAT?! YOU GOT THOSE NUTS OR ARE YOU A GELDED GIRL?"

Brittany pulled a slip of paper from her pocket..."Oh yeah...I have Rocky's nuts right here dufus! The only pleasure you ever get in your whole life! If you can beat me in a "rap off" all five hundred zoo bucks worth is yours. If you don't win? You pay us a thousand zoo bucks and be our slaves for a whole day and trust me Alvin! We're going to make your life miserable."

"The only thing "miserable" will be you." Alvin snickered back. "A "rap off"...well just so you know "flat-rack-a-tow-ah" I have three "sing battle trophies" under my hat. Top that if you can? But don't strain yourself too hard there Britty? You'll need your strength to kiss my feet."

"Bring it to the stage and put your stink mouth where it belongs. I wonder who gets it more? Simon or Theodore?"

Alvin jumped but Simon caught his arm as Brittany and the girls walked for the stage..." Save the wrath there bull dog." Simon said as he played with his glasses. "As always you have to involve us in your little petty disputes. Just say you love Brittany and end this tic tac beat-a-thon?"

Alvin snorted back..."I don't love her Simon!" He said as he gave Simon a gaze. "She's not my type." Alvin snapped his paw fingers and started for the stage as Theodore stood next to Simon...

"Let's throw this thing so big mouth has to slave all day for them? Then we could be alone and I can show you the affection you deserve?" Theodore begged.

"It's a thought." Simon replied. "But we can't just condemn our brother to torture and a slow death. All for one and one for all...even if one of us is a little overly big mouthed with a cream filling of ignorant."

**Jackson and Darla's apartment**

**Sahara Square**

**August 28 2040**

**4:30pm**

Jackson and Darla came through the door with Nick and Judy behind them with the apartment already crowded with those invited to the improv'd wedding. Gilly came up with Will behind him...

"Had to stop and get some food trays and drinks." Gilly said. "Jackson? Darla? This is my old high school pal Will Gray."

Darla smiled. "You were right...what a loss for female wolves everywhere."

"What?" Will asked.

"I just told them that you're a hard to get bachelor who's pretty picky and has left a trail of female wolves passed out behind you." Gilly said smiling.

"Oh come on?" Will replied. "I'm not Robert Wolf-ford (Robert Redford)."

"Could have fooled me." Darla snickered. "Any way? We've been wanting to meet you since Gilly never shuts up about you. You have to tell me the secret of that sweet head tuft of yours? I know I'm an otter with really short fur but you have that head of your flowing like fire and I want to know why?"

"I think that can wait Dar?" Jackson replied as he stood with his parents. "We have to get this wedding done like right now."

Jackson elbowed his father who quickly threw on his judges robe and neck piece..." Oh kay? So who are the two lucky mammals wishing to be bonded in mate-hood?"

Kerdle raised his paw as he held Rachel's..."Us Sir."

"Woe?" Nick voiced as he walked up and softly petted Rachel's plump stomach. "You're pretty close. Where's the parents and do we have to call the SWAT unit for protection?"

"No Sir." Kerdle replied. "It's just got to be plain, fast and simple."

Nick looked around and motioned a paw..."Ok! Everyone form a nice circle, give the groom and mother-to-be some air and we'll get started. Carrots? Do you want to capture the moments? Only one camera and one camera phone only, everyone turn off your ringers, we don't want to ruin this special occasion as short as it's going to be...now...'

Nick reached out and took Kerdle and Rachel's paws in his own..."Dearly beloved and those mammals gathered...we are here today to bring together this fox and this vixen in the blessed union of mate hood under the eyes of Gawdess Vulpix who ensures that every pair of foxes so joined do so in affection, love and peace. If there is any mammal in this room who feels that this union should not proceed? Let them sound forth now or forever hold their peace."

Suddenly...Rachel bent low and gave a grimace as her water broke! "I think these two kits have something to say! Ugh!..."

Nick's mouth dropped open as did everyone else in the room..."Are they objecting or fighting?!" Nick said as he watched Rachel's stomach quiver.

Kerdle yelped..."WHO CARES?! DO SOMETHING?!"

**The Welcome home festival**

**Sandy Point Naval Station**

**August 28 2040**

**4:30pm**

Ricardo Sancho, his grand son Morty, Kawam-ura and the two escorting tiger cops found a table to sit at as Alvin Seville and Brittany Miller prepared to face off against each other on the performing stage. Morty was all hyperactivity and drooling tongue explaining to Kawam-ura what was about to take place and how he loved both bands while Ricardo was trying to drown himself quickly with a tall Wolf-n-Brau brew...

"Oh great!" Ricardo snorted. "A gaggle of high pitched squeeky rats trying to do something called "singing". I don't understand your generation Morty? You know what this is? This is a bunch of cats ok? A bunch of cats tied into a bale like hay, dropped into a blender, assaulted with a chain saw and raped to death by a greased up May Pole. This is not music, it's a mental massacre! Gawd this...this beer won't be enough! I'll need a pair of scissors so I can perform the ancient art of brain removal through the nose to dent the pain of penetration from these fluff ball harpies!"

"You just don't appreciate anything Grandpa Ricardo." Morty snorted. "He tries to sing Kawam-ura Tomadachi. It's so bad? It's listed on the books as a hate crime! Why don't you do the Ricardo dance Gramps? You want to see something so sick,leud and offensive that it causes uncontrolled vomiting? My Grandfather dances like two slugs having sex! Do it Gramps?! I want to see if it turns Kawam-ura feral and he rips you apart?! At least we'd all be free of the natural disaster that's your vocal cords and wrinkled skin sack? Now shut the hell up, drink yourself silly and stop dissing my generation you dried up old fart!"

Kawam-ura snapped his paw fingers in Ricardo's face. "As Morty Wakamoto so gracefully says...bite it bitch?"

"Maybe it should be Mister Ricardo and the Kzinti on that stage?" Carl the Tiger cop said as he quickly adjusted Kawam-Ura's hoodie. "There you go." He said with a head pat.

"Domo." Kawam-Ura replied with a slight bow.

On the stage, "Dale Dorse the Amazing Horse" from FM200 waved his hoof hand..."I hope everyone is enjoying a good time today?! Let me hear you!"

The sea of mammals replied in their various voices and Dale waved his arms..."Alright! A little improv excitement between two very well known and very talented groups of Chipmunks, a battle of rap between Alvin Seville of the Chipmunks and Brittany Miller of the Chipettes! First to my left...He's the swooner of Sweat Water in Rain Forest, the crooner of crying females, the swinger of the Savanna scene and the master of the mic with a golden tongue..."

"He's a big mouth with a small penis." Theodore snorted.

"Keep your cool little brother." Simon said as he gave Theodore a quick peck. "Let's not allow Alvin to fall into slavery that easy."

"Here he is!" Dale yelled. "Alvin Seville of the Chipmunks!"

The applause rang out...most noticed were the screams of various young female mammals who jumped around screaming like crazy or passing out in front of the stage! Alvin added to the madness with some body wiggling and air kisses. He then gave Brittany a sneer...

"And to my right?!" Dale continued. "The soft siren of the Meadow lands, The grace of pink lace, the sound as soft as down but with a heat that makes mammals combust. She's the princess of pop, the dame of delight and the Chick as smart as a whip, give it up for Brittany Miller!"

Brittany threw her paws up over her head in a champion pose as mammals cheered and not a few bundles of flowers flew onto the stage at her feet.

"Now to set the mood and the beat for this South Sarengetti throw down. We have...On deep base? Simon Seville! On the electric piano? Jeanette Miller! One the old wooden wash board? Eleanor Miller! And on the drum set? Theodore Seville!" Dale Dorse introduced the others then gestured Brittany and Alvin to the middle of the stage...

"Ok you two? So what are you about to destroy each other for? Brittany, care to tell us?" Dale asked.

Brittany replied. "It's very simple. If Alvin wins? He gets 500 zoo bucks worth of delicious nuts from Rocky's Nut Factory. But if he loses? He has to pay me and my sisters a thousand zoo bucks and be our slave to do what we tell him for a whole day! No matter how stupid or embarrassing it might be to his smug little face!"

"Wow." Dale voiced. "So what do you say there Alvin? Do you accept the challenge?"

Alvin crossed his arms..."Hmph? As always she's so over-confident. As much as she over does her stinky perfume."

Brittany gave Alvin a mean smile..."Will you be singing the same tune with a leash and collar? I doubt it. Better hope your brain matches your mouth there Alvin?"

"Prepare to be amazed...simpleton." Alvin snickered back.

"Wow! Looks like this is going to be a serious grudge match!" Dale yelped to the crowd. "The rules are simple you two! You each get a turn to "rap diz" the other. You have to respond to each diz within thirty seconds or you lose! If you stumble in a "diz" or get stumped? You lose! At the end of the round we will poll the audience! Are you both ready to sling some vocal mud?!"

Brittany smiled. "May the best Chipmunk win...Alvin."

"I'm glad you recognize your coming defeat...Brittany."

Dale pulled out a zoo coin and waved it in front of Brittany and Alvin..."Brittany? Call it!" Dale flipped the coin into the air!

"Tails!" Brittany yelped.

"We have heads!" Dale said as he pointed to the coin on the floor. "Alvin Seville goes first!"

Dale pointed a hoof hand to the other Chipmunks..."Ok you guys and gals...give us a rip!"

**Jackson and Darla's apartment**

**Sahara Square**

**August 28 2040**

**4:45pm**

Will tapped his cell phone..."911 What are you reporting?" The operator answered.

"My name is William Gray, I'm at 47 Luxor Street in Sahara Square. We have a twenty year old vixen giving birth to kits, please send EMT?"

Judy had Rachel laid on an easy chair and directed instructions to everyone in the room...

"Whitney? Towels. Miranda? Warm water. Kerdle? Down here Daddy. Gilly and Jackson? Grab a leg and hold on. Darla? Get a glass of water. Nick?...I'll figure it out."

Rachel yelped..."Kerdle? What are you doing?!"

"Waiting for the babies." Kerdle said as he laid a blanket over Rachel's waist.

"Huff...huff..." But we're still not married yet?!" Rachel yelped as she gripped the chair arms..."Uh...I can't keep these kits in here forever! Mister Wilde? Finish the ceremony please?!"

Judy pushed Kerdle..."Get up next to her? I promise you're not missing anything down here?" Judy then looked at Jackson. "Jackie?! Turn around will you?! Give Rachel a little privacy?" She then looked at Rachel as she rubbed her paws over the pregnant fox's belly. "Easy Rachel...first time's always the toughest."

"This better be the only time because if Kerdle does this to me again? I'll geld him!" Rachel snapped. She then looked at Kerdle and smiled..."I love you?"

Judy voiced..."Mood swings during delivery are expected. Now if her head starts spinning 360 and she spits fire? That's when you run."

Gilly snickered to Jackson as they held Rachel's legs apart..."Just like Thanksgiving huh? Make a wish and pull!"

"You'd be the one to say something like that!" Jackson replied.

Gilly yelped at Rachel. "You want some Fox-n-Jager to denten the pain Mom?"

"I want to get this wedding done and these kits out!" Rachel snapped back. "It feels like they're doing a track meet in there!"

"At least they're healthy and spirited?" Kerdle said smiling as he petted his bride.

Nick waved a paw..."Ok? Are we ready again?"

"Yes...please hurry?" Rachel gasped. "Oh...gasp, gasp, gasp...I can't hold them in any more."

"Ahem...dearly beloved...we are gathered..." Nick started.

"We already did that part?" Kerdle said as he gestured with a paw. "Get to the "I do's" Mister Wilde?"

Nick stood with his paws on his hips..."Now look here? This is a very important and sacred ceremony in fox-dom, passed down through generations, blessed by Gawdess Vulpix and can't be rushed through like a drive in fast food..."

Judy snapped..."NICK! FOR FRITH'S SAKE? ABRIVIATE IT!"

Nick replied..."Well? Frith might let anyone get away with rushing a blessed and important service as the wedding...

Judy jumped up, snatched Nick by his judge's rob and snarled at him..."If you don't cut to the chase right now Mister Fox?! I'll forget what Frith says about calm and control and toss you out a window! Now short hand it Nick! Please?"

"Please hurry up!" Rachel yelped. "Ow! Some one tell these kits to line up?!"

"Hmph..." Nick voiced as he shrugged and adjusted his disheveled robe. "Ok...Kerdle? Do you take this Vixen..."

"Blah, blah, blah...honor, love, cherish, tail groom, kiss, kiss...I do!" Kerdle replied.

"Rachel?" Nick asked with a raised paw. "Do you take this..."

"Puff, puff, puff...Oh I could so punch him right now for this you evil, wicked...Uh!, "sniff" "sniff" I love you Kerdle...but yes! Yes! YES I DO!"

Nick waved his paw around and spoke quick..."Then by the power invested in me as a lawfully appointed judge for the City of Zootopia I now pronounce you Mate and Matrix. Dad you better get your catcher's mitt because I think the first one is starting to crown."

**The Welcome home festival**

**Sandy Point Naval Station**

**August 28 2040**

**4:45pm**

Simon, Theodore, Jeanette and Eleanor produced a repeater rap beat and took a few minutes to get the instruments into consort...

(The beat: Jump Around by The House of Pain)

Dale bounced with the beat and swiped a hoof hand at Alvin..."GO ALVIN!"

Alvin strutted close to Brittany till he got nose to nose with her and cut loose on her!

"_Brittany Miller, I don't know what you were thinking!"_

"_Goin against me has the crowd head shaking!"_

"_You've always been buzzy brained. A walking diz-za-stah!."_

"_Puttin yourself up against the chippy wrap master?"_

"_Girl what was flying through your mind?"_

"_Was it thoughts of grand ure or the smell of your dirty mascara?"_

"_Sit down Britty you got no chance."_

"_The only thing you'll feel is the pain of my lance." _

Alvin hip bumped Brittany and swaggered backwards with a devilish smirk on his face.

Brittany retaliated...

"_Alvin, Alvin you silly little boy"_

"_I tain't afraid of your micro-toy"_

"_Always gum flipping like you think you're special"_

"_Hoping girls will love your little pretzel."_

"_But as I share my vast experience."_

"_The way you flap chip? the story gets clearer."_

"_The only reason that you keep signing."_

"_Is your compensation for that little ding a ling thing."_

Brittany gestured that Alvin had a small penis. Which Theodore behind Alvin's back gestured in affirmity until Simon gave him a warning look. Alvin shot right back...

"_So you want to get personal? turn the notch up higher?"_

"_Well I have something for our national enquire."_

"_Brittany's puppies may look so fine."_

"_But the way she stuffs em should be a crime!"_

"_Always sweet talking all the fellahs"_

"_She's got low hanging fruit as bad as old yellah."_

"_I was gonna save you from your misery."_

"_But you had to push me, sorry deary."_

Alvin threw his arm around in a circle and "Chip chuckled" which got the crowd roaring. Apparently the limit line of "Diz-tillery" had been reached and now Brittany was going to unload a salvo...

"_Alright I admit, you caught me there"_

"_But Alvin let's rap about your underwear."_

"_I'm sure the girls are in a ponder."_

"_Of just what is sitting there stewing down under."_

"_You always insult me negatively, thinking I'm blind and never see."_

"_But I'm sure the girls would be shocked if they knew."_

"_That Alvin Seville wears a pair of pink Chip-a-roos."_

And sure enough...Brittany snatched Alvin's sweater and jerked it up long enough for the crowd to catch the full visual of Alvin's two toned pink underpants with red elastic trims and a cartoon character that fortunately no one got a good gaze to figure out. Yet the results were devastating as the crowd laughed and the cell phone cameras went off!

Brittany sneered at Alvin. "What's wrong Seville? Lost your thunder?"

**Jackson and Darla's apartment**

**Sahara Square**

**August 28 2040**

**4:55pm**

The EMTs came out of Darla and Jackson's bedroom where Rachel and her two newborn kits were sleeping...

"Mother and babies are just fine." Randolf Sawtooth said as his partner Kevin Tygar came out behind him. "Congratulations on your new family there Kerdle." Randolf said. "You should let them sleep alone for an hour or so because Mom will be very defensive and she'll likely snap at you."

"She's probably still hating me for putting her through this." Kerdle said as Jackson put a beer into his paw.

"Well?" Jackson said. "This could be a number of different things? Baby shower? Bachelor party that's kinda late? Wedding reception?"

Will walked up and slapped a wad of bills into Kerdle's paw. "You'll need this for the diapers. Tons of diapers and a lot of sleeping pills trust yeah, buy ear protectors because those toddler teeth get sharp as knives."

Nick came over with Judy and gave Kerdle a copy of the marriage certificate and a letter stating that the kits had been born after the wedding service. "Show this to the personnel clerk on base so those kits are covered by medical."

Kerdle shook Judy's paw..."I am so thankful to you Chief. I mean...Chief retired."

"She went through her first time just fine." Judy said as she wrapped an arm around Jackson. "This one they had to "C Section". You want to know just how pliable we bunnies are? I should show you the pregnancy photos before I popped."

"Mom?" Jackson begged. "Please don't?"

Gilly walked up to Will..."Didn't we plan to go get dinner?"

"We have plenty of time." Will replied. Then he caught the pine look from his lover. "Please? Just a little more time?"

"Any more and I'll explode." The bunny said but he agreed to suffer in a desert as Will gave him a gentle pat. Will then went over to Whitney..."Can I pull you aside for a bit?" Will asked as he went to a corner and whispered..."Anything more?"

"No." Whitney replied. "And it has me wetting my shorts. What if they put two and two together?"

"Just act normally and don't panic." Will replied. "If this is a real deal? They might be doing it from other bases too so it stays innocuous. I think you're safe. It has caught some interest since Miss Piggy talked about it so the military might be reacting to her and not anyone else."

"Unlucky for me that the first mammal they'd suspect is a weasel. You know all that speciest (racist) crap?" Whitney snorted.

"Well it will be their fault, not yours." Will replied. "Please enjoy yourself? I have pizza coming with a weasel / sheep splitter for you and her." Will regarded the female sheep. "She's certainly a keeper."

Whitney elbow butted Will..."Oh you?! Put your tongue back in your mouth?"

"It's my DNA...what wolf can resist drooling over a cute mutton?" Will replied.

"Go drool over your boyfriend?" Whitney snickered. "I think he's about to cum all over the place pining for you."

**The Welcome home festival**

**Sandy Point Naval Station**

**August 28 2040**

**5:00pm**

Everyone thought Alvin was going to get flustered and trash his next Diz, his face certainly seemed to show he was dead...except...

"_Oh my Brittany, you fantasizing chippy."_

"_You think rappin on my undies is gonna give you victory?"_

"_You wished that by exposing my sitting station."_

"_You could assassinate the Alvin nation."_

"_But feast upon my ploy I used to draw you in."_

"_To expose the secret of your little sin."_

"_My eyes are as sharp as micro razors, my sight is never ever in slackage."_

"_Wonder how everyone's gonna feel."_

"_If I expose to them your little package!"_

Alvin snatched Brittany's skirt and tore it away! Sure enough...Brittany wasn't a "she" but a "he" as his "Chipmunks" clearly bulged under the panties.

Alvin smirked at the faux Brittany as he held the mic out before him..."And that? Is game, set, match..." Alvin said before he dropped the Mic and walked away with the crowd going crazy.

At their table...Sancho Ricardo sat smirk'ing at his stunned grandson and Kawam-ura as they beheld the humiliation of the false Brittany Miller. "You were saying about your generation? My my how the icons fall huh? What was it you said about Brittany Miller being hot there Morty? Sheesh...now I have to question my Grandson's sexuality."

"But that can't be her!" Morty yelped.

"I'm not shocked." Kawam-ura said as he shrugged. "Many male actors in Kzin Kabuki play female roles."

"But She's a girl! I know she's a girl!" Morty yelped. "There's got to be a logical explanation for this?"

"There is." Ricardo replied. "You like sausage wrapped in satin. You can admit it Morty, I won't love you any less as my Grandson, I promise."

"Grrrr...YOU SON OF A BITCH BROOD!" The young wolf snarled as he leaped from his seat and crashed his Grandfather off his chair! "I TOLD YOU NOT TO DISS MY GENERATION YOU OLD FART!"

"MORTY WAKAMOTO! STOP! STOP!" Kawam-ura shouted as he fought to pull Morty off his grandfather. In the craziness of the tussle...the little group forgot that Kawam-ura's hoodie was down...but a nearby Elephant who watched the fight between the enraged young wolf and his elder didn't miss...

"A KZINTI! THERE'S A KZINTI HERE!" The elephant screamed and bellowed his trunk in terror and soon the crowd around the scuffle broke into quick snap shots with their cell phones or took flight in panic as the word went through the festival like a wild fire!

Carl, The Tiger Officer from the ZPD, snatched Kawam-ura by an arm and with his partner Bruce they ran screaming as the crowd went crazy..."DUDE! I TOLD YOU THIS PRANK WAS GONNA BE FLUCKED UP! WE'RE GONNA GET EXPELLED FOR THIS!"

"SHUT UP AND RUN BEFORE WE GET MAULED YOU DUMB ASS!" Carl snapped as he and Bruce ran for the nearest roving military police officers, flashed their badges and demanded...

"GET US TO YOUR DAMN STATION RIGHT NOW!" Bruce and Carl yelped as they tossed Kawam-ura into the back seat of a Military Police cruiser.

Morty leaped off his Grandfather with fear in his eyes...did he just condemn Kawam-ura and all of Zootopia to death?

Back behind the stage, even in the midst of the growing chaos, Alvin wasn't gloating over his victory...rather he was a little "miffed off" as he stood before the sitting and sulking faux Brittany and the two other Miller sisters...

Simon came running into the back room yelping..."There's a panic outside! Mammals are screaming that the Kzinti are here on the base!"

"We gotta get out of here!" Theodore begged.

"So what?" Alvin snorted. "The only panic we have right now is this guy dressed like Brittany. I didn't win anything! Out with it Jeanette?! Where is she?!"

Jeanette sighed..."Brittany?...Is down with the cold. Besides? She couldn't beat you if she tried and we didn't want her embarrassed so we hired "Shotgun Scooch" to take her place."

Alvin sighed..."You sure had me fooled. You had her "pegged" the full percent."

"I couldn't bare to see her embarrassed." Scooch said. "I double for her a lot when she faces really tough performances and she's not up to snuff."

Alvin gestured to Jeanette. "Forget the nuts...though I can't forget those nuts...that's going to burn in my mind for like ever."

"Yeah." Theodore said with a tinge of being let down. The significant time alone he would have had with Simon with Alvin a slave of the girls went "poof". "Yeah...Alvin's going to be dreaming of this for a while."

Alvin turned on Theodore. "I will not be "dreaming" of it Theodore!"

"What he meant was..." Simon came in for the save. "You'll be having nightmares for weeks. Which reminds me? I'll be having them over your choice of underpants there...Alvin?"

"I wore em as a joke Simon. Don't get your nuts twisted in a vice ok?" Alvin replied.

"We'll speak about it later." Simon snorted. "Right now? I think we need to get to a safe place before this whole base goes into a total stampede!"

Alex pulled Tina over the counter of a shopping kiosk and dropped on top of her as a group of panicking elephants came running through the cluster of shops wrecking what got in their way and hurting several poor mammals would couldn't move out of the way fast enough. Alex quickly hopped out of the Kiosk and dropped to his knees at the first poor mammal, a small antelope who'd gotten her leg broken...

"Tina? Find me some cloth and anything like wood or short pieces of stiff stuff?!" The young wolf barked.

"If there's Kzinti? We should get out of here Alex!" Tina yelped back.

"If there were enough Kzinti?" Alex replied. "This whole base would be shooting like crazy! Just get me the stuff?!" Alex said as he whipped out his cell phone and tried to call his parents or Will but couldn't get through..."Everybody trying to call at the same time...grrrrrr." Alex growled and punched out a quick text message..."Me...Tina...ok. Will call when we can."

The Hopps brothers ran from spot to spot, dodging fleeing mammals and snatching Marines up as they passed them...

"We have to get this crowd under control!" Owen snapped. "Get them in some sort of orderly direction!"

"Oh sure?" Nori yelped. "Give me a chair and a bull whip? What are the five of us going to do in this mess?"

Owen huffed. "Do you ever use that brain of yours "Gorvilla" for more than running it into walls?" He snorted as he ran and snatched a bunny Marine from the "Rock of Aden" Regiment. "Some bunnies? How about a lot of bunnies?" Owen said to Nori as poked the Aden rabbit in the chest. "Round up your brothers and sisters and have them form near the main pier gate!"

**Jackson and Darla's apartment**

**Sahara Square**

**August 28 2040**

**5:15pm**

Cell phones started to buzz and ring and chime and go off all over the apartment. Jackson looked at his and quickly stood on a chair waving his paws..."Hey everybody! Seems there's been a panic at the Welcome Home festival. Whitney? Me? Darla? Kerdle? Gilly? We have to stay put unless otherwise further ordered. The ships are on lock down, the base is closed, the police are rolling there from all over the city. Further details to follow..."

Will gasped. "My little brother and my parents are there!"

"Well you're not getting on and they're not getting off so for now? You're staying put." Gilly ordered his lover.

"But? What the hell's going on? Why did they secure the base?" Will asked as he pulled his cell phone and tried to call...

"Forget trying Will?" Gilly said. "The lines are all jammed."

Judy typed into her own smart phone. "I'm texting "First Prinky" maybe Page Clawhauser has an idea?" Then Judy stopped. "Nope. Texting rejected. The station must be on hard lock down."

Nick frowned. "This is really serious. A station lock down normally signals something like a mass casualty."

Jackson looked at his messages again..."New one from the Growler..."Apparent hoax has triggered a mass stampede/scamper event at the festival. Multiple injuries reported. Suspects now in custody of military police. Festival to be cleared from the base within the hour. All ship's personnel on shore maintain ready to recall contact devices."

Kerdle sighed..."So I guess for now we'll just sit tight. I do want to thank everyone though for the assist with this crazy wedding and our newborns. Sheesh...me a dad being so young? I thought I wouldn't have kits till I was like 30."

"So much for wishful thinking." Judy said as she patted the fox's back. "So you have names for them yet?"

"No." Kerdle replied. "We thought we had enough time to make some choices. I might risk getting my nose bit off to go in and talk with the wife. Then again? You all could sort of line up and I'll point with a blind fold on and the two I pick will be the names."

Nick raised a paw..."I have even a better idea? Why don't you pick the names from the Vulpine Bible? Perhaps the gawdess Vulpix will give you suitable names for them? After all, that's how my mother got my name."

Kerdle felt a little nervous. "Mister Widle? I have to be honest...I'm not very much into the fox religion. I guess that would sort of ruin the wedding."

"And you think the gawdess would worry?" Nick replied. "She still loves all her children no matter what. Just take a crack at it? Turn your head to the side, I'll open the pages at random and you point."

"I hope Rachel likes the selection?" Kerdle said as Nick held the book to him. "Like I said? We didn't think this would happen so fast."

Nick held up the book after flipping through the pages and Kerdle chose the first name with a paw finger...

"Auburn" Nick said out loud. "That's a nice female name. Also the name of a healer and love maker."

Kerdle thought..."Auburn...I like that one."

Nick flipped through the fox bible again. "Now the male name." He said as he gestured. Kerdle dropped his paw finger and Nick declared..."Loki. Loki the crafty and inventive."

Kerdle thought..."Loki...crafty?...yeah...yeah, Loki he is."

Nick rubbed Kerdle's head tuft. "I told you the gawdess listens. I think you should go in and tell the wife the names and see what she thinks?" Nick said as he pushed Kerdle to the bedroom and shut the door behind him.

Jackson waved his arms again..."Another text...emergency is over. Disturbance caused multiple injuries, no fatalities. The base is being cleared of civilians. No recall for ships personnel on shore leave. Cause will be released upon investigation completion."

Darla motioned..."I think we're all done here too. The new parents need time alone with their new born's and I need time alone with Jackson so the rest of you? Love yeah but I have to boot yah."

"Already acting like a wife?" Jackson huffed.

Judy came up and gave her son a kiss. "I'm glad you're both home safe."

"We wouldn't miss your special day for anything." Jackson replied as he pulled his mother into a hug..."I love you more than you know Mom. I know what "Chance given" means and it only makes you more special to me than you ever have been."

Judy stepped back and wiped her eyes..."Jackie? If you make me lose it in front of the whole city? I swear I'll turn your butt blue."

"I wouldn't miss you being so happy for anything in the world Mom." Jackson said as he wrapped an arm around Nick's shoulders. "Um? Dad? Magic Tongue?"

Nick smirked back..."Nah...she's going to need the Super Delux Magic Tongue."

End of Chapter 35


	36. Chapter 36

First Salvo

a Zootopia fan fiction by Dan

Rated M+

(c) Zootopia 2016 by Disney Animated Studios

(Artist Ownership) Ayden Gull from BRO GULLS by Anti_Dev

(Artist Ownership) "I will Survive by William Borba 2017

(Artist Ownership) Sheath and Knife by Harmarist

(Artist Ownership) Anubis and the Buried Bone by Harmarist

(c) (Artist Ownership) The Kzinti by Larry Niven

(Artist Ownership) Don Carnage Disney's TAIL SPIN

(Artist Ownership) Ikkey the Fox Kit by Inkbunny;s Ikkey

(Artist Ownership) Master Guns Flash by Inkbunny's Flash Timberwolf

(Artist Ownership) Characters From Omaha the Cat Dancer Reed Waller 1994

(Artist Ownership) Jag Damien Tiger from Inkbunny's Fluffy Puffy

(Artist Ownership) Dean Wilson from Animalolympics 1980

(Artist Ownership) Tanya Mousekovitz from American Tail

(Artist Ownership) Blotasky and Perkins from Cat Shit One by Motofume Kobayashi

The Chipmunks and Chipettes (c) from the 1980's cartoon series

**Chapter 36: Judy's Day**

**Will and Gilly's Apartment**

**Sahara Square**

**September 5 2040**

**4am**

The smart phone chime may have been low enough not to wake Will but it got a nose shiver and snort from Gilly as the rabbit fumbled for the phone and finger batted the screen to shut the infernal "morning bomb" off. Sitting up, Gilly reached for and pulled one of Will's big paws over his chest where Gilly snuggled with it for a minute before swiping his smart phone for the morning news run...

From PawTube subscription to ZOO TV...

"This is the morning news, I'm Samantha Serval. Last evening, three former students from Zootopia University were made to give the entire city a public apology for their ill timed and shameful fraternity prank at the welcome home festival for our fleet which returned last week from operations in support of the citizens of the Outback Islands. The three tigers were members of the Psi Sigma Felina fraternity with one of them costumed to appear as a Kzinti. Several other fraternity members who knew of the prank were also immediately expelled as a result of the incident which injured over 100 festival goers..."

"All of us want to express our deepest apologies and sorrow at what we did. It was never our intention to cause anyone harm. Our prank was directed at some of our college mates and it went terribly wrong. Our expulsion from the college is just punishment for our stupidity. We are humbled at the leniency we have received by law enforcement which none of us deserve. We ruined what should have been a joyous day. Forgive us please?" One of the Tigers said mournfully as the three stood before cameras.

Gilly felt anger. Will worked so hard on that event and three morons had to go ruin it. The bunny hugged his lover's paw so tight that Will woke up and gently licked Gilly's face...

"Good morning." Will said softly as he reached for the smart phone. "Put that stupid thing away?"

"The nerve of those pussy cat morons." Gilly snorted.

"That's over and done with. I'm not." Will replied as he sat up and gently pulled his fluffy lover onto his lap..."Like I said? Good morning my love." Will said softly as he kiss licked Gilly on the chin. "Call the ship and tell em your deathly ill?"

"Fat chance." Gilly huffed. "I have duty today and we're getting the ship ready for Gazelle's performance. If I could tell them off? I would."

Will slowly rubbed his paw between Gilly's legs..."Want one for the road?"

"I'd like to report to work without being "bowl-leg'd" there mister horny." The rabbit said as he stood up and allowed Will to work his tongue around his mid-drift and genitals..."What? sigh... What do you want for breakfast Will?"

"Lush rabbit steak." Will playfully replied.

"I mean..."food"...you sick predator?" Gilly snorted.

"I dunno?" Will said as he thought. "Oatmeal's fine. I need some oatmeal and eggs for my coat anyway. My fur is getting a little course."

Gilly hopped off the bed. "Oatmeal it is! I'll just have a green salad."

Will followed Gilly into the kitchen where he held the rabbit up so he could grab things from the shelves and cabinets...all the while taking the opportunity to continue kissing Gilly's body. At one point...Will slipped his tongue over a spot which caused Gilly to shiver and drop a plate...

"CRASH!"

"Oops?" Will said with a smile. "Got a little too carried away huh?"

Gilly turned himself around in Will's paws and faced him..."I guess. Snit...if I don't give you "one for the road" you crazy Wolf? You'll break everything else won't you?"

Will panted as Gilly rubbed the tips of his rabbit feet between his legs..."Whine"..."What about breakfast?" Will sighed and canine whined.

"Breakfast is so over rated." Gilly snorted. "Fluck breakfast and screw me silly you hot flaming wolf."

**Jackson and Darla's apartment**

**Sahara Square**

**September 5 2040**

**4:20am**

Jackson popped into the bathroom to find Darla showering. "What are you dong up? You don't have duty today?" Jackson asked as he walked to the vanity to get his toothpaste out.

"Don't you remember?" Darla asked. "I'm meeting your Mom today so we can chose a wedding dress. We want to be there before noon and downtown becomes packed as usual."

Jackson stuck his head through the curtains. "Remember? Money's no limit. As beautiful as you want."

Darla reached out and rubbed Jackson's chin. "I'm not looking to break our bank. And don't you dare ask Judy to cover it!"

Jackson smiled back at Darla. "So? When did your parents say yes?"

"They haven't." Darla replied. She knew Jackson was trying to pull a reverse on her to see if she'd slip up.. "When I spoke to Momma, she said Daddy was still bitterly opposed. He's even threatened to send my uncles Oliver and Wendal to come kick your tail in. I sort of dime'd to Momma how bad the idea would be because you have "connections"."

Jackson waved a paw..."Very loose connections...loose connections. And I wouldn't do such a thing as to call them on your family. This is "our" problem and "we" will work it out. Any chance that at least your mother will sneak into the wedding herself?"

"I think the pendant you gave her...has her thinking. Though she has to hide it form my Daddy? It did make her cry. She said "All my love." Which is as close to a blessing from her as she'll let slip."

Jackson leaned in and softly kissed Darla on the cheek. "Have a good time with my Mom. I'll be on the ship with Gilly doing cleaning and shining...whoopee."

**Myler and Albert's apartment**

**Little Deckhand Military Housing Complex**

**Sandy Point Naval Station**

**September 5 2040**

**4:32am**

Myler came walking into the kitchen and nuzzled Tanya on her neck with a little nibbling... "Good morning sweet thing." He said as he hugged her from behind before sitting at the kitchen table. Not a few minutes later...Albert walked in and gave Tanya a deep kiss..."Good morning you so radiant a star that a telescope need not be used." He said softly as he tweeked her nose and joined Myler at the table...

"Doesn't she look beautiful in those?" Myler said of the silk see through pink and red lingerie Tanya wore as she cooked.

"Simply stunning." Albert replied as he adjusted his glasses. "Like a puffy cloud giving a healthy dose of rain on a distant plain of lavender and Hollyander flowers. Simply a soft pleasure to the eyes."

"You two are going to spoil me rotten." Tanya said as she gave the boys their plates. "So? Did you like my idea last night?"

"It has to be approved by the chain of command." Myler replied. "Running a personal business can't interfere with our enlistment contract and doing military related work has to go through a process best described as tossing a mouse into a box of rabid cats...ugh...it could get really messy and dicey."

"Don't see how the Navy could miss the obvious benefit and savings from having its own organize and supervise a good external repair service? And having it right here at the base so the turn-a-round time for parts is swiftly streamlined. Tanya is ten times more than the adornments she's wearing." Albert said while waving his fork about.

Myler looked at Tanya with a smile..."Sooooo? Who is the more pleasing? Me or Albert?"

"I'm not going to start a fight between my future husbands. You are both "talented" in your own way. But? Albert has you beat in poetry during sex Myler, I'm sorry."

Myler snorted at Albert. "Hmph! Plagerist bastard."

"There is never a hint of plagery in my words "My My" and you know it." Albert huffed as he cut into a block of cheddar. "Let's not fight over anything this morning?"

"Except your bed flatulence." Myler snorted. "Gawd you stink of raw Arugula when you fart."

"Just following Tanya's good diet suggestions." Albert said as he waved a paw. "Remember? We've got a busy day of cleaning brass ahead so you better eat quick."

**The Executive House of the Mayor**

**Downtown, Zootopia**

**September 5 2040**

**4:57am**

Caesar came out of the bathroom in his robe and rushed to get to his ringing smart phone in the living room...

"Beep."..."Caesar." He asked as he sat down.

"It's Bagherra Sir." The Secretary of Defense replied. "I need to schedule time with you so myself and the director of our intelligence department can brief you on some important matters."

"Very well." Caesar replied. "How about 9am in my office Baggy? And I also want to commend you on how you handled that little situation at the welcome home festival. It seems we all dodged a huge earthquake quite nicely. Send my compliments to the three Marines who played themselves as foolish Frat boys."

Bagherra replied. "We will have to keep the ruse up for some time Sir. Hopefully the Kzinti don't get suspicious and start making public pronouncements to press that we're hiding one of their own here."

"Indeed." Caesar replied as his son Kimba walked in. "What exactly is the nature of our meeting?"

"It's not for the phone Sir." Bagherra replied. "There are some particulars about it that you may not be happy to hear of."

**ZPD safe house**

**South Savanna Central**

**September 5 2040**

**5am**

Kawam-ura had been up for a half an hour in the tall shrub wall covered back yard as Morty waddled out still dressed in his pajama bottoms and a t-shirt, having been woken up by the sounds of short sharp growls and tiger noises...

"No." Kawam-ura said as he pointed to Carl, the ZPD officer who had pulled him out of the chaos of the festival days earlier, and corrected his stance as he held a mop handle without the mop head attached. "You must maintain this stance with your feet firmly planted and spread evenly to distribute the weight." Kawam-ura saw Morty and bowed..."Good morning Morty Tomadachi. How are you?" Kawam-ura said in Zootopian.

"I'm cool." Morty replied. "But what's this?"

"Oh?" Kawam-ura answered. "I am teaching Carl-San some Kendo. It is one of the martial sports all Kzinti must know before they advance from elementary school."

Morty looked interested..."It looks like sword fighting."

"Well it is." Kawam-ura replied. "Would you like to try with Carl? I have another stick here."

Kawam-ura gave Morty a mop handle. "Now...Kzinti swords are much different than some of the swords I have seen here in Zootopia. I believe here your sports schools use what's called "A foil" for a game called fencing? In Kzin, our swords are made for two hands for both rapid defense and even more devastating offense. We call our sword art "Ken-do-ken Iaido-ko" or "The way of drawing with strength our sword" Our swords are very strong yet are very light and extremely sharp. A good Kzinti with a real sword can cut an opponent in half without any exertion. Kzinti sword art is designed to be aggressive, swift, accurate and violent. It takes years to become proficient in the Kzinti-Iado-Ken but many who start very young become efficient swords-mammals before the end of their senior school year."

Kawam-ura showed Morty one of the basic stands. "Observe me Morty Wakamoto. This is called the single draw cut and is the basic form of drawing the Katana from its' sheath to swiftly attack and strike down your opponent." Kawam-ura assumed a sitting position with his legs bent under his body and for a minute he sat going into a deep concentration exercise with long deep breaths and circular calming motion of his large paws...

Then the Kzinti threw a leg forward and sharply bent before rising swiftly, pulling the mop handle from his clothing belt and delivering a fast, sharp 45 degree ghost cut across the front of his body with a mighty growl adding to the emphasis of the sword stroke. He finished backing up in a standing position with the mop handle standing up from his paws, which he held over his head, until he returned the handle smartly to his belt.

"That?...Was fricken awesome!" Morty yelped.

"That was only the first basic." Kawam-ura said. "We do not do these exercises for nothing Morty Tomodachi so please keep that in mind if I offer to teach you some of it. We Kzinti are very proud of our culture and become very insulted if it is tarnished or suffers ridicule."

Kawam-ura stood in front of Morty. "Now...do as I have shown."

Morty positioned himself sitting on his legs for a moment, then he tried to perform the "rise and draw" as Kawam-ura showed him. The Kzinti swiftly slapped him off the head with a paw!

"Ouch! What the heck?!" Morty snorted as he rubbed his smarting forehead.

"That was for correction." Kawam-ura replied. "Your head is all over the place like a child's bobbing toy. Your eyes should be fixed on my eyes, you NEVER take your eyes off a Kzinti, it stinks of cowardice! Now...again please."

Carl remarked. "He's just a cub."

"Any Kzinti parent who'd say that in a school would get their ears torn up." Kawam-ura replied. "I am only being harsh for his own good since Morty-Wakamoto wishes to know my culture."

Kawam-ura hit Morty again. "Elbows out to far, head still bobby and what is with your tongue?"

"I'm excited!" Morty replied. "This is so cool!"

Kawam-ura hit Morty again. "Panting is a distraction. Keep your tongue in your mouth or I will tie a ribbon around your snoot. Now? Again."

"WHAP!"

"OUCH! Damn it Tomodachi?! Cut that out!" Morty complained.

"Sorry." Kawam-ura replied. "Tail going flippy floppy like crazy, disturbs the ballance. You have much to learn if you don't quit from my discipline."

**Nick and Judy's house**

**Downtown Zootopia**

**September 5 2040**

**6am**

Nick's last doctors visit resulted in an obvious change in life for the fox, which is why he now stood in the arch of the dining space near the kitchen with his pants around his feet...

"Look at this Fluff?" Nick said as he gestured to his pants. "I can get my shorts on but for the life of me? I can't reach my pants to save my dignity in these crazy leg braces."

Nick's continued degrading of his lower back now required him to wear a set of fabric and kevlar stay'd leg braces if he still wished to get around by himself. The limitations were clear as he stood pouting while his wife pulled a step ladder over to help him out.

"Here...grab your braces." Judy said as she gave Nick his suspenders.

"I wish you didn't have to do this Carrots." Nick sulked.

"A small hurdle and you're upset? Come on Nick." Judy said as she got to the top of the step ladder, kissed her husband and adjusted his blue and white stripped tie. "Today? You're going to pour on the Nick charm...present the Nick smile of confidence...tell the truth, no fibbing!...you're going to impress our visitors and sell the house because you my loving fox are Nick Wilde who can sell air as a glass of water."

"You always know how to jump start my spirit...fluff." Nick said as he walked to the dining table where Judy had prepared his breakfast. "So? What's on your agenda today? We have Buckies tonight you know before the big day tomorrow?"

"Today?" Judy replied as she sat with some toast, a plate of cut up carrots and a coffee. "I'm taking Darla to get her a wedding dress and some "special items" for the honeymoon."

"Ooooo...?" Nick said with a sly look. "That should include a trip to Yogi Boobs for some "Appropriate treats?"

Judy swished a paw at Nick. "Nick! This is our Son you perverted fox!"

"Just want to maximize the chance of a pair of grandchildren. I said "grand"...Judy? We're not old enough to be grand parents! Oh Gawdess Vulpix...am I showing it? Do you see any silver fur? I wonder if my grandfather turned sable before he was 40?"

"Nick?" Judy replied. "You look the same as you looked when we met ok? You are still the spry and sly fox you were back then..."

Nick snickered evilly..."Well? At least sexually? My talents have remained un-evolved, primitive and seductive have they not my gentle bunny?"

Judy perked herself up..."Blissfully so my ravenous Vulpine."

Nick took a bite of his breakfast pie..."This is scratch made...Obviously Gideon stopped by?"

"He did." Judy replied though her voice sounded a little down about it.

"You sound a little disappointed Fluff." Nick said.

Judy thought for a moment and sighed..."It's my father...Gideon told me that when he last delivered some pies to my parents house...Dad...Dad...he...reverted. It took my Mother an hour to snap him out of it."

Nick was puzzled..."Reverted?"

"He has Altz-reversion-mamalia syndrome Nick." Judy said mournfully. "He's slowly losing his mind and...turning feral. That's why they sold the family home. That's why my mother told me it would be best...if I didn't bring you when I go to see them."

Nick frowned..."He's my Father in Law Judy. I owe your Dad a ton of things I can never pay him for, I'm not going to be kept from paying my due respects..."

"Nick? Please?" Judy begged. "This is already difficult enough for us..."

"So? Just because I'm a fox? Your husband? I should be afraid of Stuart who's been nothing but the best friend I've had my whole life? I don't get one last chance to say how much I love him? To tell him how he's made me so happy? To kiss him goodbye? No Fluff, no way in hell. We're going. I have the right to see him one more time and don't you dare say no."

Judy gestured..."Nick? Please...I'm begging you..."

"An I'm not negotiating Fluff." Nick replied. "We go? Or I'll find a way to get there. Tell me I don't have a right?"

Judy shook her head. "As if I could even stop you...sigh...I will tell Mom that you're coming."

Nick reached out and took one of Judy's paws..."Fluff? It's going to be all right. If there's any fox your Dad won't panic over? It's this fox. Since when have you never trusted me?"

Judy snickered. "As many times as you've gotten us into trouble? Your batting average sucks Nick."

"Point taken girl." Nick replied. "Now? I believe you have a wedding dress and some tawdry sex garments to purchase and I have a house to sell so off with your cotton tail tushy."

**The Palm Tower Hotel**

**Sahara Square**

**September 5 2040**

**6am**

Simon rose from the bed and left Alvin curled up with a body pillow as he trudged to the bathroom and found Theodore sitting on the toilet with a book...or rather one of those gossip "rags" he probably bought on their way back from the festival.

"Looks like all the stink clouds are gone." Theodore said in reference to the festival. "Not even a single mention of Alvin wearing a pair of pink "chipys" (Chip-a-roos) with you printed all over them for every Tom Cat, Dic Dic and Hairy beast who saw them in their glory."

Simon sighed with a gesture. "Theodore? Please move yourself so I may urinate?"

"Just say you need to take a piss Simon?" Theodore huffed as he slipped off the toilet cover. "In fact? Why don't you save it and go piss all over the idiot? You should make him take off those "roos" and eat them as his punishment for almost being stupid again? Look at me Simon? Am I infatuated with you? Do I put our family at risk like he did? You need to go back there, rip those "girl shorts" off his legs and spank the heck out of him Simon! If you let him get off easy?..."

Simon huffed as he pissed. "I've already talk to him about those things Theodore and he got rid of them. I'not going to make an all out big production to punish Alvin for being short sighted and stupid."

"So you're going to let him keep on wearing them?" Theodore huffed. "He's probably got them on right now! He didn't get rid of them because he doesn't respect you." Theodore frowned. "He doesn't deserve your attention!"

Simon sighed..."Obviously? If I don't do something to make you feel better? This is really going to blow up and we'll all get the shrapnel in our butts." The eldest Chipmunk held Theodore by his shoulders..."Sigh...how about the whole day together? You and me? You want to know if I can be stern enough with Alvin not to rouse his suspicion or hurt his feelings? Watch the clinical master here at work." Simon said as he played with his glasses.

Theodore perked with a smile. "The whole day?! You promise? The whole day?"

"Yes Theo." Simon replied as he peck kissed his brother on the nose. "I promise you, the whole day."

**The Village of Shane Begorne**

**The warren of Sargent Elias O'Flairah**

**September 5 2040**

**6am**

"OOF!" The male rabbit woke as his breath left his lungs from the little female who pounced upon his stomach!

"Wake up Fah-tha!" Little Rose yelped as she jumped up and down. "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"

Elias's wife Dee rolled onto her side. "Duty calls?"

"Oh I wish it called a little lighter..." Elias sighed as he caught his daughter on the downfall and rolled her onto her back where he snuggled her tummy and made her giggle and wiggle!

"Giggles"..."Fah tha! I'll pee on you!" The little female rabbit yelped as she struggled. Her older brother Fallah, a white and tan youth of nine, came in and removed his sister from the bed...

"What would you like me to make for you Da-had?" The young rabbit asked in earnest then corrected himself. "Mum? Whatever you want?"

"Shepherd green pie and coffee sounds delightful darlin." Dee replied as she turned to kiss her loving mate. "So good to have you home."

Elias smiled back at his mate and lovingly kissed her. "Every morning I wake up with you is a joy...then again you love breaking my back with your honey do list don't you?"

Elias rolled out and stood up to stretch..."What's on the list for today love? Cutting wood? Fixing the roof? Tend to the garden slot?"

Dee snatched Elias's paw and pulled him back onto the bed. "How about the whole day in bed expanding our family?" Dee said as she pulled her mate close to her. "Leave the chores to the "Wool boy" (pet name for a son) Let him get some dirt under those nails of his?"

"Hmph." Elias replied. "That's one of your better ideas lass. Two's too few for you? How many you want to carry this time? Ten? twenty?"

Dee giggled..."Can you handle fifty Elias O'Falirah?"

Elias smiled warmly as he gently kissed and suckled his wife's soft neck..."Perhaps...I'm due for a promotion in rank any way?"

A pounding on the front door of the warren suddenly gave Elias a cringe..."Oh dear..." He dreaded. "Here comes the big gale from the East."

Fallah ran to open the door and stood looking up at his big grandfather, Ellias's father. "Oh? Good morning Grandfather!" Fallah yelped with a smile.

"Grandpapa!" Little Rose screamed as she ran and jumped into her grandfather's broad chest. "Am I getting bigger?" She asked the gray and black tower of rabbit.

"You certainly are." Big Timatin replied as he tweeked Rose's nose. "Now where is yer fah-ther?"

Ellias came trudging out of the bed room..."Good mornin Dad." He said as he wiped his eyes.

"Dear Gawd in heaven Boy!" Timatin yelped as he quickly reached for a seat pillow on a near by rocking chair and threw a sweet curve ball shot right into his son's face..."Get decent yah skatter brained crop dustah! Runnin round naked with your "Johnny" on display? What the hell has gotten into you?"

Ellias quickly dropped the pillow over his hard on. "Well you always have the knack for droppin in when I don't expect you Dad. Like when my wife wishes to show her love for me?"

Fallah had the quick thinking to snatch up Rose and carry her off as she began to strip out of her PJ's in the middle of the room. Menwhile...Timatin walked up to his son and growled. "Is there a good reason why you have yet to pay a visit to your Mother and I since you've been home?"

"Yes Dad." Ellias yelped back. "It's called..."Me family and me sex life?"

"There's also honoring your parents?" Timatin snorted. "It's custom for a son returning from duty to pay a quick and timely visit to his parents?"

"Why so soon Dad?" Ellias asked. "Are you and Mum deathly ill?"

"No." Timatin replied as he snatched a table cloth from a nearby clothes basket and waved it at his son. "Cover yourself up? I care not to see your two moons over Glenn Fannon Hill."

"You're such a prood Dad." Ellias said as he walked into the kitchen. "I was planning to come by once I had a few days to re-coup. We had much to attend to in the Outbacks."

"Did yah "wet your willy" while there?" The large elder rabbit asked.

"Now what kind of business is that?" Ellias replied. "Don't even make a suggestion like that Dad? I wouldn't dream of doin such a thing to Dee. Though I will admit I couldn't escape the comforts of the creature." (Creature= booze)

Timatin sat at the kitchen table as he watched young Fallah make breakfast. "The wee lad is learning early. Very good. Yet? You need more boy. Yah can't simply stay with two kittens, tis not the bunny way you know?"

"And just how is my wife to conceive more when we get interrupted in our labor by our dolty parents you?" Ellias snapped. "My poor Dee is havin night terrors of being legs in the air with the whole family giving pointers from every window and door of the warren you daft old cotton tailed skamp."

Timatin chuckled..."So I see Boxer's been pecking at you both too huh?"

"Peckin?" Ellias yelped. "Since when has he ever stopped peckin since he wanted us banging in diapers the pervert?"

Ellias and Timatin laughed as Fallah served them breakfast..."Fah-tha? Where is Mother?" Fallah asked. On cue his mother came out dressed and immediately jumped on her husband...

"Ellis O'Flairah you scruffy thing? Sitting at my table in almost nothing...get your proper clothes on you filthy bunny? Sitting almost naked in front of your Dad?" Dee huffed. "Good morning "Big Tim" and you are doing well?"

"Eh? I'm vertical which is always good you know lass." Tim replied as he grabbed his coffee cup. "I was explaining to my son the importance of a large family."

"There won't be a large family if you and my Father don't stop popping in when my husband wants to have relations with me Tim? Do you and my Father have bed sex radar or something?"

"They're curious?" Fallah said with a shrug. "Perhaps Grandmutha isn't enthused anymore and Grandpa Tim's looking for ideas?"

"And there from the mouth of kittens comes wisdom." Big Tim replied. "Yer Son is growing by long legs n leaps."

Dee walked up to her smirking son..."Fallah? You've made breakfast, now get to your other chores and stop butting in on adult conversations?"

"About your noise at night?" Fallah asked. "Could you perhaps use more pillow there Mum? Your gasping at the paws of Dad is giving the dead the woodies and waking me up?"

Dee shook her head..."Fallah James! Get to your tasking before I whip your hide raw!"

Big Tim and his son laughed. "Perhaps the wee lad should give you two, bed pointers?" The big bunny said before Dee, grabbing a big wooden spoon, caused him and Ellis to run for their lives.

.

**The Detroyer Growler**

**Sandy Point Naval Station**

**September 5 2040**

**7:48am**

Gilly and Jackson took to their tasking quickly after the morning muster in the ICERM shop, as did the rest of the crew who now covered the main deck of the ship working to brighten every piece of brass and silver within eye sight from the cable turn-buckles on the safety rails to the barrel cones on the fourty millimeter guns to the pair of fire fighting water bales now resting in Gilly and Jackson's laps as they sat on the deck.

"How's Will?" Jackson asked Gilly.

"He's..." Gilly looked around before he went further. "He's great."

"Gilly?" Jackson said as he shined the firefighting bale with a paw. "You don't have to hide it with me?"

"I'm not." Gilly replied. "I didn't think I needed to like...give an audio book of our relations."

"All I'm saying is that you shouldn't have to hide what's in your heart." Jackson said as he gestured to Gilly's chest. "What have you two been doing? I was going to ask you both over for dinner."

Gilly smiled..."We've been catching up. Going shopping. He bought me this beautiful neck-lass. He spoils the snit out of me."

Jackson looked at the charm on the necklass, the intertwining of a wolf and a rabbit ending in a red head behind their kissing heads...

"That's so cute." Jackson said. "I can tell you're a hundred percent happy. I'm glad you found him for yourself Gill. You're very lucky."

"Yeah..." Gilly replied smiling. "Have you and Dar fixed a date yet?"

"Not yet." Jackson replied. "We'll do it after Gazelle's big concert."

Jackson finished polishing one bale then took another into his lap. "So you ready for the advancement exam coming up?"

"I hope so." Gilly replied. "I'm flustered like always you know? Hopefully I'll study the right material, seeing how the test is never the same each cycle, but I think I'll do better this time."

"Have Will quiz you?" Jackson said.

"Giggles"..."That? won't last five minutes." Gilly replied. "Can you tell I'm shivering talking about how I feel?"

"Don't worry about it." Jackson replied. "I would sort of guess you're like a favorite stuffy for him to snuggle."

"Jackie? Cut it out mammal!" Gilly snorted as he pushed on Jackson. "Now when are we going to do a guy's out thing? I said I wanted to take you to dinner or to a bar or maybe we'll go to Lions Gate beach with a couple of six packs and get totally flucked up?"

"Just say the word Gill?" Jackson replied.

"So? Are you going to take your parents house when they move? You'll need it for a big family...like a dozen cubs, kits, kittens..."cubsalotsakitkiddens" or whatever the result will be from you and Darla? And that basement? You could make it a sweet "Mammal cave" with a huge wide screen so we can all watch soccer and get torn up!"

"Sheesh?" Jackson replied. "Move in already Gill? And no...I'm not taking the house. I don't want to be downtown and I want my parents out of downtown as soon as like tomorrow."

Gilly pursed his lips. "You think we're going to get hit...don't you?"

"I'm not worried about what I think." Jackson replied. "I just want my parents out as soon as possible. If they're not out within a week, maybe I'll give them two? I'll have them sign the house over to me and I'll send them packing but I want them out of there."

Gilly turned his concentration on the bale he was shinning up. "You could "bunker" the basement?"

"I don't have a million Zoo bucks Gill." Jackson replied.

"I...I get so ancy when we're out at sea." Gilly said softly. "I worry my tail off thinking we're going to get hit. I worry about Will so much that...that I'm having some "problems" when I sleep." Gilly looked around. "I...I wear rubber "kit" shorts over my underwear kind of problems?"

Jackson wrapped an arm around Gilly's shoulders..."That's why I'm here. I have big ears Gill? I'm thinking you really don't want to talk to Will about these little "problems"?"

Gilly sighed deeply "I...was such a stupid tail hole to you when we first met." Gilly said with his ears drooped. "Next to Will? You're the only other mammal I love Jackie...and not in a gay way mind you but...oh snit...I'm gonna go to pieces mammal. I look ok but inside I'm a mess."

Jackson pulled Gilly into a snuggle..."Hey? Why not this weekend? Let's you and me get totally ripped up? Get it all out Gill? Just between you and me ok? What are friends for dude? We'll talk, you can get out all your hurts and then those rubber pants will go bye bye ok?"

"I love you Jackie." Gilly sniffed.

"Hey..." Jackson replied. "Can't let my best mammal fall to snit before my wedding can I?"

Gilly calmed down and resumed polishing the bale in his lap as Ayden Gull came walking up..."Gill? The shop has a trouble call ticket on a power junction station in number one machinery room. I want you to take our new mice, Seaman Pix and Seaman Dix, with you so they get some O.J.T. (On the Job Training) in wiring."

Gilly handed Jackson the bale. "I'm on it Ayden." He said as he went for the ICERM shop to get his tools.

**The Executive Office Building**

**Downtown Zootopia**

**September 5 2040**

**9:19am**

Caesar Leo sat silently at his desk reading the multitude of stapled papers spread before him. The only indication that the big white lion was emotionally upset about what he was being shown was his eyes...and his frowning maw...

He was, without doubt, incredibly pissed...

Caesar stood up and crumpled a bunch of the papers in his tightening and shaking paw..."I want both your gawd damned resignations? Right gawd damn now!" Leo growled enraged at his Secretary of Defense and the Chief of Intelligence...

Rheana, the honey badger, replied with supplicant paws before her..."Mister Mayor...?"

"SILENCE! I'M SPEAKING!" The White Lion roared. It took a few moments for Caesar to calm himself...

"Who gave you the authority?" Caesar asked. "What right do you think you both had to violate my trust? The trust of the elected members of the city counsel? The trust of our citizens? To violate the laws of our society?! No matter any excuse you could possibly bring forth to justify your actions by any moral standard, patriotic virtue or personal concern? No matter how good all this information might be to us? YOU TWO STILL BROKE THE GAWD DAMNED LAW!"

Caesar swiped his desk clean of everything not secured to it and pounded his big fist on the top with a steel toothed grinding look on his face...

"We are trying our damned hearts out not to bring war down upon our citizens and yet here are you two allowing these little "incursions" while we're trying to show our contriteness, our love of peace and our pleading for understanding. Now my head is splitting...gawd damn you both."

Caesar flopped into his chair and sat holding and running his paws through his thick white mane as Bagherra and Rheana sat stone faced in silence...

"Well?" Caesar asked. "Go ahead. Make your case. And I want the names of those who have joined you in this act of foolishness."

Rheana looked at Bagherra before she spoke..."Sir? I know that nothing we can say will ever justify our actions before the law but the amount of intelligence we've been able to gather can't speak more clearly nor with greater emphasis. The Kzinti are preparing for war. Look at the information just on the Island of Roya alone Sir...please?"

"They're not building a vacation spot." Bagherra added. "And the continued harassment of the Outbacks? Demonstrations of what's described as an amphibious fleet? The information we've gathered on some of their ships? Sir? They have a warship that makes our Destroyers look like children's bathtub toys. One salvo alone could blow one of our ships away. They could clean the seas of our fleet and shell us into downtown with impunity."

Caesar rubbed his eyes..."So what am I to do with all this information? Go to the counsel and scream for war? Call up a draft? Put panic into the hearts of our citizens? Forgo all hope of peace and call for a preemptive assault?"

"We can only give you the information Sir." Bagherra said. "You must make the choices based on the evidence and conclusions."

"So I am." Caesar snarled. "I am acting as the law orders me to act as both the Mayor and the Commander in Chief. You two have violated the law, placed all our citizens in danger and taken risks which could bring war down on our heads on your own actions and thoughts so I want both your Gawd damned resignations and I want the names of the stupid bastards who joined you in this crazy endeavor. The news will simply state that you both chose this time to go on with your lives. Nothing will be spoken of this and you will not leak nor speak of it because if you do? I don't believe I need to explain the results?"

Caesar began to walk out of his office when Bagherra cut him off..."That's it?! All this effort and information and you're just going to walk away from it and put your stupid horse blinders on Caesar? I guess you'll dismiss me as your friend too? I just went "poof" and you never met me?"

Caesar turned and Bagherra slapped a paw on his shoulder! "GAWD DAMN YOU CAESAR! DON'T YOU FLUCKEN DISRESPECT ME?!"

The White Lion snap turned and bore his teeth...

"Go ahead?" Bagherra said as he extended his paws to his sides. "Rip my throat out Caesar? But don't just throw an old friend in the trash? Don't play yourself as being stupid? Law or no law? Your wife and your own cubs are in the gun sights like everyone else. If the Kzinti are building a rocket base on Roya and it becomes operational? We'll have less than five minutes to bend over and lick our tail holes clean before they blow us all to hell! Don't dismiss all the work we've done for the sake of legality damn it!?"

Caesar looked away and simply pointed to the door..."Get out of my sight Bagherra. I want you and Rheana gone from your offices by noon or I will have both of you arrested."

Bagherra shook his head..." I will always respect your desire for peace Caesar but there comes a time when there's no more living under puffy clouds, unicorns and flower beds. You don't have to declare war but we need to be ready in case the Kzinti jump because I'm telling you they are primed and loaded. At the least? Put the military on a war order, increase our naval patrols and speed up the deployments to the Outbacks. Don't leave us to be slaughtered on the first shot?"

Leo turned but his face was that of a determined lion. "I told you...get out of my sight."

**Winnie's Bridal Shop**

**Downtown Zootopia**

**September 5 2040**

**10am**

Darla stood on the small platform with her paws together on her breasts as the yellow bear who owned the bridal shop made adjustments to the frosty light blue wedding gown the female otter had to try on...

"And there?" Winnie said as he worked. "And...there? And...there!" Winnie said as he looked at his assistant. "Well Piglet?"

Piglet walked around Darla doing some of his own adjustments to the train..."I believe this is very fitting. What does the future mother in law think? Piglet asked Judy.

"I think she looks adorable." Judy said with a smile. "Do you like it Darla?"

Darla looked down at her dress..."It's a little pricy?"

"I don't think my Son will care about the money." Judy replied. "So what do you think about having the wedding at my family's farm?"

Darla smiled..."I love it. Especially the bed and breakfast your brother Carl owns? Judy, you don't have to go all out? Jackson and I were thinking of a simple wedding not a coronation."

"You are marrying my Son and joining our family and rabbits love huge parties. Don't chop your happiness short Darla? I have a feeling your mother will show up and she'll probably drag your father huffing and complaining but the family will wine and dine and spoil his complaining right out of his butt! I promise you that." Judy said confidently.

Darla sagged before her. "Oh Judy...I can't keep this up...I mean...you are so nice to do so much but I can't let you." Darla scratched her head..."Judy? I've been lying to you and Nick this whole time. "sigh"...My mother and father...they...they decided to give their approval a few weeks ago. I...I got them to help me in a scheme to make Jackson buy my wedding gown."

Judy crossed her arms and smirked..."You two are so typical. Jackie had a thought you were going to "back door" him on the gown. You two and your crazy little games against each other."

Darla gasped. "Judy? I am so...so sorry. I know it violates every tradition and it is so "bad Ju Ju" for the groom to buy the wedding dress and..."

"Enough you crazy in love, cute as a button, oily river snake." Judy said waving a paw. "Say no more? I'll foot the bill for the gown. I'll just do some back door talking to get the money from Jackson's bank account put back into my own...which will probably end up in Gideon Gray's paws since he's catering the whole thing."

Darla sighed..."Judy? You don't have to do this?"

"Happiness has no limit with me." Judy said as she waved a paw. "As long as you're happy and my son is happy? Screw money. But I will say that you...little sweet thing...are as good as my husband. Makes me think he's cheating on me with you."

"Not a chance." Darla replied. "Oh? And by the way? What are we going to do with a net hammock in an apartment?"

Judy snickered as she smiled. "Were you expecting your honeymoon to be boring?"

Darla caught the purpose..."You are so in the gutter."

"How do you think I've stayed married to Nick for so long?" Judy giggled. "Of course? You and Jackson trying to play "Prey and Predator" well? That would look weird."

"Not if we cos-played it?" Darla replied as she turned back to Winnie. "I hope we're not offending you sir?"

"Not at all." Winnie replied. "I don't think I've had a future bride in here yet who hasn't described how their honeymoon will go. Then again? That's why we ask for the donation of a pot of Bunny borough Honey so we "maintain the privacy" so too speak? Of course? Piglet doesn't stick around when the girls start "streaming" their intentions. So? I take it you are pleased with the dress?"

"Very much thank you." Darla replied.

**Nick and Judy's House**

**Downtown Zootopia**

**September 5 2040**

**10am**

Nick led the two adult bears and their two cubs through the house..."Trust me when I say that this neighborhood is very comfortable? Not much noise, very nice neighbors, schools are all in walking distance and...big plus...a low risk of sudden herd stampedes, traffic snarls and very little light pollution. What exactly is your line of work my good bruin?"

"Carpentry." Mister Bearenstain replied. "I'm starting work with the Beverdams Contracting Services next week."

Nick turned around as he walked and showed off the house. "Well let me tell you Sir and Madam, your wife is simply the picture of a very wonderful Ursine maiden might I say?, this house has been well taken care of. All the upgrades and additions were done over the past five years including WIFI , USB and Cable connections in every bedroom."

The young male bear cub ran around Nick and jumped into Jackson's old room. "Hey Paw! I'm claiming this room!"

"No you're not!" The female cub yelped. "You don't need a room this big brother? Way too much temptation for you to turn it into a junk yard."

"Says you?!" The male cub yelped back. "You'll do what you always do, turn yours into a huge pink nightmare."

The mother bear walked in and stood over her children..."The only one who says which rooms is who's is me. Who's room was this by the way Mister Wilde?"

Nick smiled. "My Jackson." He turned to Father Bear. "My son's in the Navy now. Even talking about getting married. Take my advice Sir? Don't miss a minute with your cubs, you'll regret every one you lost, trust me." Nick drooped his ears and put on his water works.

"Must make you a proud parent I take it?" Father Bear said.

"Do I make it too obvious?" Nick replied.

"Oh Father?" Mother Bear said. "Come over here and see this room?"

Father Bear and Nick walked into Judy's study where Mother Bear stood waving a paw finger around..."This is perfect for my sewing room. The sun comes right through the windows and there's an electrical outlet on every wall."

Nick elbowed Father bear..."Let's you and I go down to the basement? I think you're going to love what you see?"

Father Bear followed Nick. "How much is the house worth?"

"Seventy thousand Zoo bucks." Nick replied. "On a flat 30-year? You're looking at around 300 dollars a month in payments. Add to that water, electrical, septic and heating...notice there's two fire places and box heaters in all the bedrooms, the bathrooms, the living rooms and the basement and you might top out spending around a thousand a month. Break that down to each week around 350 Zoo bucks? I'd say...tops at 450."

Father Bear scratched his head. "How can the house be this inexpensive? There's nothing wrong with it right?"

Nick gestured around the basement as they cleared the stairs..."Does this look like anything's wrong?" Nick said as he walked and pointed..."The foundation is almost flawless. The house is anchored to it with shock mounts...my wife's idea, can't be too careful with Earthquakes right? And look at the size and open space alone? If you have a ton of tools my friend? This? For you my fine Bear will be a back scratch bonanza of fun. And how do you think my wife and I can let it go for just seventy thousand? Just ask yourself? Does a fox and a sweet wonderful female rabbit really need a house this big? No...we just planned and saved so we could have our dream retirement home and not wish for anything more. We're not greedy, the house has served it's purpose. We can more than afford just to give it away to make others happy."

Nick walked with Father Bear back up the stairs. "Now don't decide right away Sir? Take a few days, talk it over with the wife and cubs and don't be pressured. I don't have any other offers at the moment to entertain so please...take as much time to decide as you'd like?"

Nick escorted the bear family to their car and waved goodbye as they drove down the street...

"Ah Nick? You may be a little gimp'd but you still have the tongue." Nick said to himself quite pleased.

**The Palm Tower Hotel**

**Sahara Square**

**September 5 2040**

**10am**

As always...Alvin was the last to wake up and as always...he "missed the show" even though by the way Simon and Theodore were sitting on the couch together in their swim trunks that something had happened and concluded right as Alvin rounded the corner into the living room.

"Morning Super Dupes!" Alvin yelped as he walked to the kitchen space to get some cereal. "So what's on the agenda today?"

"Going shopping." Simon said as he sat up adjusting his glasses. "We"...Theodore and I... just got back from a morning swim."

"Yeah!" Theodore replied smiling. "Lapping back strokes"

"Hmph." Alvin replied. "Simon using you as a floaty again huh Theodore?"

The youngest Chipmunk smirked. "This coming from one who needs arm balloons just to finish one lap."

"Ok you two." Simon chirped. "No need to start a fight this morning. Don't have time to "ref" it."

"So?" Alvin asked as he scooped his cereal into his mouth and talked while he chewed. "Where are we going for shopping?"

"We" Simon gestured to himself and Theodore. "Are going to Savanna Central while "you" get your required home school work done that "you" should have finished last week there Mister Delinquent."

Alvin frowned. "That stuff is so stupid and easy? I can have it done in five minutes."

Simon got up, walked over to where Alvin's book bag was sitting in a corner, snatched Alvin by his arm and sat him down at the kitchen table..."Ok Einshrew? Five minutes. Do it!"

"Don't we always go together Simon?" Alvin chirped.

"I'd like some one on one brother time with Theodore for once. The Spirit of Copernichucks knows you get more than enough face time with me alone. Theodore deserves my equal attention, "you" need to finish your school work on time."

Simon stood tapping his foot before a frustrated Alvin. "Well? Five minutes there genius? Where's my paper?"

Alvin snorted..."Oh kay! I'll finish it and let you have your precious "me time" with Theodore."

Theodore stomped up to the table. "Why do you have to act like a stubborn brat Alvin?! Simon's only looking out for you and you show no gratitude what-so-ever! You're sitting there all upset and you can only blame yourself!"

"Get off my case Theodore?" Alvin yelped back.

Simon petted Theodore on the head. "Why don't you go to your room and get dressed Theodore? I have to talk to Alvin alone."

"Good." Theodore huffed, "Maybe while you're at it? You can get the Chestnut that's blocking his butt out of him?"

Alvin almost snapped but Simon blocked him with a nose to nose stare! He waited till Theodore was in his room...

"Now?" Simon growled. "Stand up and take off your PJ bottoms Alvin?"

"Why?" Alvin asked.

"You don't have the right to question." Simon snapped back. "Take...them...off."

Alvin dropped his bottoms and sure enough...he was still wearing the two tone pink and red "Chip-o-Roos" with Simon's image printed over them...

"Give them to me? Right...now...Alvin?!" Simon demanded. "I told you to throw them in the trash? Now give them to me."

Alvin timidly took off the "roos" and passed them to Simon...who promptly shredded them to pieces with his paw claws!

"Alvin?" Simon snorted. "Are you "trying" to ruin us? Are you "trying" to trash everything we're doing? Everything we've worked so hard as a family to gain? We just got by with a butt shave with you getting caught wearing those by Brittany! We're lucky your butt isn't plastered all over Time and "Mammal" weekly!"

"I was just..." Alvin tried to explain.

"I "don't want you to "just" anything...Alvin. I want you to "think" as in...use this up heeeeere..." Simon yelped as he poked Alvin on the head. "What ever we do? It stays private between "us" Alvin and that includes what's under your sweater? You think you can do what you want and no one else will get hurt from your antics well today you can just sit there with your beak stuck to that book and hopefully you being left out of fun things might restore a little wisdom to your skatter brained head."

Theodore came out of his bedroom..."Ta Dah! Ready to go!"

Alvin looked as if he'd been butt blistered hard..."When will you guys come back?"

"When Theodore decides." Simon replied. "This is "his" day with me, you just worry about not being failed on these assignments."

Theodore felt a tinge of sadness for his middle brother even though Alvin could be quite a pain in the butt..."Alvin?" Theodore said as he gestured.

"Just go and have fun Theodore?" Alvin replied. "The longer you guys stay? The worse I'll feel so just go."

As they walked together, Theodore played with his lips..."Simon? Maybe this is to harsh a thing?"

"You wanted me for a day Theodore? I mean...not the whole day but still? Relax ok? Alvin will be alright. I had to do that for his own good and ours." Simon said as he and Theodore entered the elevator.

Slowly...Theodore reached for and clasped Simon's paw as they dropped down to the first floor..."Let me spoil you Simon, please? I have five hundred Zoo bucks? Let me give you a pampering you deserve?"

Simon looked down and kissed Theodore on his head..."If that's what you want little brother then you can have it."

**The Destroyer Growler**

**Sandy Point Naval Station**

**September 5 2040**

**10am**

Number 1 Machinery Room Power Management station

3-102-3-E (3rd Deck, frame 120, 3rd space right of the ship's keel, Engineering related space)

Gilly opened the cover plate to the power junction box and set Pix and Dix on the swing-down cover. "Now let me check to make sure this is tagged out right guys before we start." Gilly said as he touched his check probes to the various connections and fuses and watched his meter for indications. Meanwhile Pix was dawning the specially made rubber suit required of all rodents when they went deep into the electrical servicing stations...

"Let me tie the rope to you Pixy." Dix said as he looped a piece of rope, actually more like white kite string, around Pixy's waist.

"What exactly is the "gripe" (gripe=problem) with this box?" Pixy asked Gilly.

"The two phase power generator in MMR 1 is having intermittent sputter. Like the power regulator up here might be close to or has burned out." Gilly said as he adjusted his microphone head set and tested it with Pixy..."Am I clear? Not too loud am I?"

"Just fine." Pixy replied as he stepped onto the schematic Gilly had laid out on the drop panel. "So if it's the regulator section? We should start with the chips on the mother boards for the computer sequencing unit right?"

"Yes." Gilly replied as he opened a manual. "I'll go through the breaker and fuse board on the side of the box here and see if they're tripping."

Gilly went to the side of the station and removed the cover panel to the fuse and buss bar station to begin his voltage checks when someone pushed him from behind and pushed him hard that he almost hit his face into the fuse board!

"Huh?! What?!" Gilly yelped as he shook his head and backed up to see another rabbit slowly walking away..."Hey?! What's up shipmate? Did you just push me? Was I in your way?" Gilly asked...

The other rabbit threw him a middle paw finger and sneered at him..."What? What did I do?!" Gilly asked but the other rabbit kept on walking and flipped him off again!

"Oh what the fluck is this guy's problem?!" Gilly snapped as he threw his rubber gloves off, took off his rubber apron and threw his rubber goggles aside as he started walking after the angry looking rabbit. "Hey?! Hey stop! Stop!" Gilly yelled as he followed the other rabbit down the passageway.

Pixy heard the commotion and came running out of the power station. "What gives Dixy?"

"Dunno?" Dixy replied. "Some Squid Bunny just came by and pushed Gilly into the power box for no reason then he gave Gilly the damn flying finger!"

Pixy stood looking far down the passageway as an upset Gilly went around a corner. "Dix? You better call the shop or the Master at Arms. I think that rabbit's spoiling for a fight."

Meanwhile...Gilly was getting more angry. he called out to another rabbit coming down the opposite end of the passage."Hey! Stop that Sailor! He just assaulted me!" Gilly yelped.

The other rabbit snatched the offender by his shirt. "Hold it right there!" The rabbit snorted as he held on..."Step into this compartment shipmate?" He said as he pulled the offender with him while Gilly followed behind...

"Now why did you push me into that power station?" Gilly asked the offender bunny. It was then...that the compartment hatch slammed shut behind him with a noticeable thump of force.

Gilly watched as the rabbit he'd asked to grab the one who assaulted him...let that bunny go free..."Well what do we have here?" The rabbit said with a sneer. "It's Peter Cotton Stuffy Tail...a faggot's on our bunny trail."

Gilly snapped his head around. What had been three rabbits in the compartment was now clearly more as they stepped out from behind tool boxes, hanging tie down chains and stacks of parts boxes...

"What do you guys want?" Gilly asked.

Gilly recognized one of the rabbits. It was the one who nailed him, Albert and Myler after he'd flown stupidity down the safety rails of a ladder months earlier. "We know what we "don't want" here...Mister "Peter Puffer Tunnel Tail" That rabbit said as he walked up and got in Gilly's face. "Always wondered why you stank of wolf?"

The ladder rabbit held up a picture of Gilly kissing Will in the mall photo booth! The picture must have been thrown from his pocket when he got side boned by the moron! Now that rabbit was walking around Gilly with a a hate filled smirk on his face. "One thing to have a disgusting buck toothed, long eared faggot, Peter Puffer Tail on our boat. But to have a "doggy style bitch bunny with a dick? Oh hell no..."

Another rabbit stood snarling. "I think you need to reconsider your life there "Peter". You're a blight on our species. Frith created "mates" not "butt pirates." or "Dog dick chasers". You can't get broods and prolong our species from a "dog log rider"

Gilly went for the compartment door but a bigger rabbit threw him back onto the deck! "Where do you think you're going there "Pinky the Marsh mellow Bunny?! School's in session and you're not dismissed!"

The ladder rabbit wound up a foot...and kicked it hard into Gilly's mouth! "There's only one place for a "Petter Puffer Tail" the bunny snarled as he got a hand full of head tuft and jerked Gilly's head so he'd look at him. "The Prince of Rabbits knew what to do with pieces of homosexual rat turd like you...fag rat!"

Ladder bunny threw Gilly into the arms of two other rabbits...and then another big and buffed up bunny...began punching Gilly in his face and kicked him in his privates enough to double him over and almost make him pass out!

The sound of a switch blade popping open made Gilly scream but a dirty, oil soaked rag shoved into his maw stopped him quick!

"Hey boys?" Ladder rabbit snarled. "Do cotton tailed faggots need a cotton tail?"

Another rabbit snatched a broom and waved it in Gilly's face! "I think we should see just how loose this faggot is."

That's when the compartment door the little gang of thug rabbits "thought" was secure...flew open to show a group of pissed off foxes beyond it!

They were from what you'd call..."D Gang" or the deck department. Boatswain foxes who handled mourning lines or the boat davits, or did all duties like Masters at Arms or structure maintenance...

The leader of this group was BM1 McGurn, a stocky silver haired Dutch Dane Fox known not so much for his very thick and long tail...but for his extra large paws. McGurn looked at the scene and simply boomed out..."Mind telling me what you sailors are doing with the one you seem to have your big claud hopper feet stomping over?"

Now...you would think that rabbits would be somewhat smart, especially facing a senior "Deck Fox" big enough to feed them their bunny nuts for breakfast...just by himself! But BMI McGurn brought with him a good number of foxes. And it should be obvious why these foxes were getting involved. This was two plus two in the school of bunny butt kicking. It was up to the rabbits beating poor Gilly...if they wanted class in session.

Apparently...they did. One of the Bunnies decided to ring the bell. "This is a rabbit matter BM1 and you're not involved in it! So turn around and kindly fluck off!" This one Bunny from the kitchen scullery snorted. The mouthy moron sent rabbits quickly pawing around for weapons to defend themselves.

The big burley fox petty officer smirked and cracked his paw finger knuckles. "Well you stupid cotton tailed rats are in a "D Gang" space. If you don't let go of that rabbit you're beating up in...

"Seaman Boastwain Devale, an English Red fox, didn't wait He snatched a bunny close to him who was trying to snatch up a "Marlin spike", socked him hard in the face and the fight was on! In the midst of the crowded slug fest...Jackson ran in, snatched Gilly up by an arm and drag pulled him out and clear to another compartment just as a gang of Masters at Arms came flying down the passage way and charged into the rumble!

Gilly was terrified, shivering like mad and crying as Jackson held him in a death hug..."Shhhh...I'm here Gill! I'm right here! Pix and Dix called the shop, I said I'd have your back. shhhhhh...shhhhhh..." Jackson said as he rubbed Gilly's cheeks..."I'm right here. You're safe now...you're safe now. Are you hurt? Are you in pain anywhere?"

"Mmm...na...no...no I don't think..." Gilly sobbed into Jackson's chest as a fox from "D Gang" poked his head through the door...

"Is he alright?" The fox asked.

Jackson gave him a paw thumb back..."We need to take him to medical. Did anyone tell the Master Chief or the X.O. or the Captain?"

"BM1 went to get the Master Chief." The fox replied. "We got all those dirt bags on their stomachs in that compartment in cuffs. You sure he's alright?"

Jackson nodded. "He's shaking like crazy. I have to make a phone call."

Gilly suddenly gripped Jackson's shirt..."No! No, no, no, no Jackie...don't call Will?! Please?! He'll lose his flucken mind! He'll come down to the base with blood in his eyes! Don't call him please?!"

"Gill?" Jackson replied. "He's certainly not going to miss your bruised face or that big black puffy eye! He needs to know you're all right!"

"DON'T CALL HIM! PLEASE!" Gilly snapped back. Please don't call him Jackie? Please!" The terrified rabbit begged as he sobbed and shook.

Jackson sighed as he rubbed his paw over Gilly's head..."Alright...alright...I won't call him ok? But we need to get you to the Doc to make sure you're alright."

**Downtown Zootopia**

**September 5 2040**

**10:47am**

As they walked around to find a place to each lunch, Darla felt her phone buzz in her pocket and she stopped to look at the text...

"_Dar...Gilly's been assaulted on the boat. We're in medical right now. Do NOT tell my parents! Don't tell anyone! I might be home late. If by chance Will Gray calls? Tell him Gill is working late with me. Will explain when I get home."_

Darla side looked at Judy and gritted her teeth before she spoke. "Just Jackie telling me they're working late."

Judy nodded back. "I'm so glad you two keep in touch like this. I can't wait to see how he reacts when he sees that dress."

"Thank you for understanding and not blowing a gasket over all the deception." Darla said. "I'll tell Jackson tonight when he gets home."

"No you won't." Judy replied waving a paw finger. "You keep up this little contest of yours and let Jackie try to figure it out. He loved mental games as a kitten, I'd give him one of those puzzle toys as a present and he'd stay occupied for days figuring it out. Made cleaning the house and doing police work much easier. I think it helped him breeze through school a lot actually. As a kitten? He was going a thousand miles an hour the minute his feet touched the floor. Sometimes he made me so dizzy."

Darla smiled. "What about him being a hybrid? Was that a big problem when he was in school? I remember Gilly jumped his case early in boot camp because of the "purity" thing."

"Oh yeah." Judy replied. "He got the usual creep cub or two with a chip on their shoulder. Did he ever tell you about Yukie?"

"That huge wolf friend of his?" Darla asked.

"Would you believe Jackie got into two big fights with him?" Judy said as she and Darla entered a small Bistro. "He won him over with a box of strawberries and whip cream. The first time I saw how big that wolf/dog was? I almost pissed myself. I had to tackle Nick when he wanted to beat the snot out of him."

"He has a way of making friends out of anyone." Darla said as she looked at the menu on a wall. "I mean he has all the foxes aboard our ship eating out of his paws."

"Well..." Judy replied. "He was taught to always see "a need" or "a want" in anyone he met and if there was one? He should try to fill it. Foxes always pine over their tails and as I understand it? The foxes on the Navy ships suffer from not being able to keep their tails up to snuff so Jackie just filled their need." Judy waved to a waiter and after they ordered...She and Darla kept talking...

"Tell me?" Judy asked. "Will you both try to have children?"

Darla smiled..."Well? I know like you and Nick, me and Jackie are two different species and that the chances of us having children are quite low. But we are going to try as soon as we're married. I know I can carry from him if I conceive."

Judy rubbed a paw..."Darla? You realize...you both need to understand that the chances of miscarry and deformity are pretty high in hybrids. Me and Nick just got fortunate. You'll be under a huge amount of stress and...the results if they're bad? Will be very devastating."

"Judy?" Darla replied. "I didn't defy my father and go against all tradition for nothing. If we're not meant to have cubs, kittens or the like then there's always adoption. But I know you and Nick must long for a natural grandchild from us. The risk is worth taking I think. I know what Jackie thinks. Especially when it comes to his father."

Judy sighed..."Nick is wearing leg support braces now full time. Don't tell Jackson that just yet? Let Nick tell him. Just another thing to cope with towards the eventuality. We...we don't want Jackson ruining his career worrying about Nick."

Darla nodded..."I think Jackie's already accepted things as they go...cept you two taking your time moving? He's always saying how worried he is about how slow you two are going. He wants you out of the city. I guess he sees what most of us on the ship are thinking but not expressing too loudly."

Judy nodded. "Trust me? I've been "in the know" for a long time. I think we're all living in an age of false euphoria."

"But you're still excited about tomorrow aren't you?" Darla asked. "The whole city is coming to cheer you and all you've worked so hard for. Certainly you can't let them all down by being all sullen?"

Judy sipped her carrot drink. "I was thinking tomorrow would have been more small, short and simple. Looking back? I didn't finish everything I set out too do and compared to a lot of other officers on the force? My achievements don't rank above them. The common beat officer deserves a big parade every day. I just feel tomorrow might be a little over glowing."

"That's a shock coming from the first rabbit to be a police officer. The first rabbit to be Chief of Police. Crimes rates went down under you. Little Rodentia got its' own police force under you. You and Nick busted some of the most abusive and brutal vixen slavery gangs. You took down Whitey Badger? Judy? You deserve tomorrow! Let the city love on you and don't go running for the warren hole because you're so...bashful." Darla said as she played with her kelp and muscle salad.

"But you know well enough Darla? I'm going to be an emotional blob of jelly, especially if they let Nick talk? He has a way with words that just break my heart you know? Oh talk about a trip down memory lane? The night Nick got out of the hospital after that terrifying cardiac episode?...

**Flashback**

The almost tragic episode occurred as Nick and Judy were working the night patrol shift out of First Prinky (Precinct One, City Center) where all officers are required to take a hour long nap to keep them fresh. Sometime during one of these naps...Nick went into a cardiac episode and Judy almost lost him. It was the quick CPR work of the late tiger officer Vince Delgato that brought Nick back after his heart had been stopped for nearly twenty minutes. Judy was an emotional wreck and she and Nick, while living together in a small apartment, were not yet married and were yet to conceive their son.

Nick sat up in bed in his BVD's reading a book on his smart phone, the incident...like many other things...quickly faded from the fox's concerns. But it didn't from Judy's heart...

Nick heard her sobbing and turned his head to see Judy standing naked in the door way...

"Carrots?" Nick asked as he turned to sit on the edge of the bed. "Carrots? What's wrong?"

"Nick?" Judy replied. "I want you to have me." She said softly. "I want you to do anything you want to me...please? I want to feel you inside me right now. Please Nick?"

"Uh? Fluff?" Nick replied as he held his paws up. "Now obviously you're a little traumatized and emotionally upset about what happened but trust me? I'm fine."

"But I'm not fine!" Judy replied. "I almost lost you Nick! And...and I've never told you just how much...how much you've always meant to me...I love you!..." Judy cried as she held her paws out. "I love you...and...and I want to give myself to you...please?"

Nick calmly pulled his BVD's off..."Carrots? I am not going to treat you like a street whore. You're very upset and I can only imagine how...what happened tonight? tore your heart up. I'd say a little therapy of warm kindness is needed here."

"I need you!" Judy snapped out emotionally. "I need you to make love to me! I couldn't live if you had died...please Nick? Take me to do what ever you want...please?"

"Shhhhh..." Nick said quietly as he put a paw finger to Judy's mouth. "That's enough carrots. I refuse to treat you with such disrespect you wonderful and loving bunny."

Nick laid himself out on the bed..."Come here Carrots?" He asked as he reached for the tip of his tail and pulled it up between his legs and over his chest. Judy moved to climb onto the bed sob on her knees before him...

"I never introduced you to my other love, have I Carrots." Nick said as he softly stroked his tail. "This beautiful fluff of tail is my darling Shantelle. It's said that a fox's tail can be very soothing...why don't you try this out? Give Shantelle a nice warm snuggle..."

Judy sobbed..."Don't you find me attractive?"

Nick reached out and wiped the tears from Judy's eyes. "I find you so wonderful that taking your virginity by being a wild animal? Is disrespectful to you even if you offer yourself. I will not do such a thing to such a beauty who is so gifted in love, care and concern for others. Judy? I said once that you'd never be a real cop...I was so stupid. You are more than a real cop. You're an awesome bunny, a caring bunny and the selfless most beautiful bunny old Frith could have ever given the world. That's what I truly think of you. Now? Give Shantelle a nice hug. We have the next three days off. That's plenty of time to give you the love you really deserve from me but for right now? Here's my tail to snuggle you silly bunny."

Judy wrapped herself around the bright bushy tail and gave it a deep smell before she looked at Nick..."Holyander?" She asked.

"Wow! I wonder how Judy's favorite flower scent got into my tail? Oh such wondrous things to come along when they're sorely needed huh Fluff?" Nick said as he slowly rubbed Judy's head and saw her looking back at him with a smile of radiant joy. "Fluff? I'm going to be around with you for a long, long time. I hope you didn't think I was going to give things up that easy. Now? Doesn't my tail feel nice? Warm and soothing?"

Judy replied as she snuggled her cheek against Nick's tail. "It's...no "she" is delightful."

Nick gently kissed Judy's head as he covered her in a bed sheet.

**Downtown Zootopia**

**September 5 2040**

**11:15am**

Oh...he's so...awesome! "Darla replied. "I mean the way he spoke to you and acted like you described? So much of it has rubbed off on Jackie. You have been so lucky Judy."

"Well? He's a fox." Judy said smiling. "A very special fox. And don't get me wrong Darla, I will probably enjoy tomorrow even though I'll more than likely trip over my own two feet, fall off the dumb stage at the park and break a leg because my tongue's hanging down my throat."

"I think you will do very well tomorrow." Darla said. "I'm sure Nick will do something silly if you start having pouting fits."

**The Mystic Spring Oasis**

**September 5 2040**

**Noon**

Simon arched himself against the decorative limestone relief at the edge of the bath tub and felt the small lips and teeth playing gently over one of his nipples as the other paw moved gently and lovingly between his legs...

The sensations were delightful and amazing, certainly different and more wanted than the brutish "Quickies" his hyperactive middle brother gave him. The words "sympathy screw" attached nicely to Alvin, that's what Simon thought of "their" little episodes compared to the slow affections Theodore was dishing on him.

"Are you happy Simon?" Theodore asked as he played with Simon's lips.

"I thin that would be my question?" Simon replied. "How are you feeling Theodore?"

Theodore sighed as he rubbed a paw on Simon's cheek..."I'm feeling perfectly wonderful right now."

Their lips and tongues met in a slow passionate dance, the shorter more "plump" Chipmunk sighing and rubbing his head around the neck and chin of the taler who shuddered and felt his eye glasses removed...

"Don't want those to get broken do we?" Theodore said as he carefully placed the glasses on the nearby vanity table and guided his older brother down onto his back in the shallow filled tub...

"Am I much better than the moron?" Theodore asked Simon as he lay on his brother's chest.

"A very big difference." Simon snorted as he thought of Alvin. "And you're right. Alvin doesn't know anything about affection or love. I'll be surprised if he ever matures enough to find any sort of companion down the road."

Theodore growled..."The only thing that idiot can do right without making a problem is when he's asleep. How do you tolerate him and his "get in quick and leave quick." way of sex? And his smart, know-it-all mouth? Sheesh...I so want to slap his lips off."

Simon petted his little brother..."That's not you and you know it." Simon said as he tweaked Theodore's nose. "Trouble maker or not? Alvin is still family and you won't betray your innocent traits to thrash him. I tolerate him because I have too or we don't sing and we don't make money and we don't eat."

Theodore gently slipped himself into his brother..."What do you think the moron is doing right now?" He asked softy as he started to kiss Simon.

"Hopefully? He's doing what I told him. But right now? I could care less what he does. Do you?"

"Hmph...no. Screw him." Theodore snorted.

"No." Simon replied. "Screw me. Get it right Theodore."

**The Destroyer Growler**

**Sandy Point Naval Station**

**September 5 2040**

**1pm**

"_A Ship of the Line in his majesty's Navy must sail under a set of consistent and unchanging principles. The Captain is not only responsible for discipline in the immediate nature of things, he is also responsible for the future. He must see ahead to the Captains who will stand their post long after he has departed this mortal existence. The priority of every Commander is the integrity of his ship as a fighting unit of the line for now and all time to come and such priority takes precedence over the cares, concerns or whims of any single individual or class of individuals. The integrity of the Ship of the Line must come first."_

_British Admiral, Lord Horatio Nelson_

Chief Fireball (Reindeer) The ISERM Division Chief Petty Officer, Commander Titus Winsor (Hippo) Growler's Captain, and the old Master Chief (A sheep ram) and Lieutenant Commander Adam Saxe (Black Panther) occupied seats in the medical ward where Gilly lay on a bed holding Jackson's paw on one side while two big Deck Department foxes sat on the other side with their paws adding moral support to the still shivering rabbit...

Captain Winsor faced a very difficult decision process..."My first question obviously?" Winsor asked. "Are YOU alright Seaman Gilly despite the obvious?"

Gilly tightened his grip on Jackson's paw..."Yes Sir." He replied sounding nervous. "I'm still upset but I'm...better."

Commander Winsor replied. "The offenders are off the ship in the shore brig. All of course will be charged with assault. The issue right now is..."

Suddenly a rabbit walked into the compartment and up to the group where he stood at attention. "Sir? Radar-Mammal second class Hodkins? I wish to turn myself over to security. I...knew about the plot to hurt Seaman Gilly but I did nothing about it. I've come to apologize to Seaman Gilly and accept my responsibility."

Winsor looked at Gilly then at Hodkins. "RM2? Write a deposition of what you know and return to your work. What do you say Seaman Gilly?"

"I have no cause to doubt he's sincere Sir." Gilly replied.

Winsor nodded and sent Hodkins out of the compartment. "This is a very unpleasant situation," Winsor began. "The ship is now short ten perhaps even more sailors and for sure there will be a formal investigation by fleet command within the near future. My difficult task as Captain of this ship is towards the benefit of this ship and its proper ability to function effectively. This requires a delicate ballance between myself, the crew, Naval regulations and traditions of ethics and moral standards that are inherently inflexible. Am I confusing you Mister Gilly?"

"You're going to tell me I'm off the ship Sir." Gilly replied.

"No." Winsor replied back. "I've not been given a personal cause by anyone here to have you removed. All I can do is tell you the facts of what "we", meaning everyone present, have to face and do in order to ensure this ship runs as her purpose intends. Your division Chief and your supervisor speak very well of you and your hard work says a lot. But this incident raises concern for your safety and the maintenance of good order and discipline. There are two choices...let you stay aboard and do our best to accommodate your needs, wants and desires and do our best to maintain an efficient ship or present the option of a permanent shore assignment."

One of the foxes near the bed raised his hand. "Respectfully Sir? Why should Gilly be forced to chose any option? He's the one that got wronged by those...you know...why should he have to shift his career? It won't be better on a shore assignment now that those..."butt hurt bunnies" probably had enough time to flash text a lot of their pals?"

Gilly raised a paw. "And Sir? A shore assignment would lock me out of some qualifications I can only get assigned to a ship. Not too mention how someone might react if they were told I got shifted in assignments because...I'm gay." Gilly sighed..."Sheesh what a snit storm this is."

Lieutenant Commander Saxe growled..."As the disciplinary officer of the ship? I certainly will not condone vigilante, cowboy justice on this ship no matter who does it. If there was even a perception of a risk regarding Sea-mammal Gilly? Myself and the command structure should have been informed of it...Mister Wilde. You have no authority to authorize a protection gang on this ship."

"And begging the pardon of the X.O.?" Jackson replied. "What would have been the course of action then? The same as right now...right? Offer Gilly a shore assignment? And just how could the command be asked to shift resources to look after one bunny twenty-four/seven? Gilly's the one who chose to hide his affections for a wolf because to be honest? That's no one's business! The only reason "they" found out was a lucky find. Gilly still deserves the same opportunities everyone else gets on a sea assignment and not every bunny is going to act the same way as a group of morons who shot themselves in the foot by being stupid."

The old Master Chief replied. "Next time? It might not be a group. Next time it might be a knife or some other weapon. It only takes one normal looking rabbit who flips to "irate purity warrior" in a second for something terrible to happen."

Jackson huffed back. "So Gilly's the one who gets punished in the end and every rabbit is now looked on as a "bad bunny" guilty until otherwise. Talk about trashing "good order and discipline."

Gilly looked at Winsor..."Sir? I know my...my boyfriend and trust me, he'll raise one heck of a stink in public if he finds out I've been moved off the ship. It's bad enough I'm planning to lie to him if all this hasn't hit the news yet." Gilly looked around the compartment. "Has it? Has it hit the news?"

"Right now? No." Winsor replied. "But it won't keep for long since those bunnies were moved to the shore brig (Brig=Navy Jail) and why do you want to lie to him?"

"To protect him...and the service...and the ship." Gilly replied. "I don't want you or anyone to get bad attention from all this crap. Maybe it would be best if I took a shore assignment."

"You shouldn't have too!" Jackson snapped. "Captain? Gilly doesn't have to make a decision right now does he? I mean? He will have some time to think it over right?"

"I haven't given him a deadline." Winsor replied. "But we need to know at least by the end of a week. In the meantime we'll enforce training, warn against acts of stupidity and have the local "Bunny-Chaplain" come on board to do some talking."

Jackson looked at Gilly, then back to Winsor. "Let me speak to the ship's rabbits Sir? How many are there? fifty to sixty? Most of them know me and a hybrid bunny's about as "evil" as a gay bunny right? Ask the foxes, I'm pretty persuasive with the carrot approach."

The old Master Chief nodded..."You seem to have a talent for sure. The foxes aboard ship have been pretty "perky" in their behavior since you started grooming their tails and that for us has been a big benefit. Can't hurt to let him try, Captain."

"Alright then." Windsor replied. "Seaman Gilly? Take all the time you want over the week but you shouldn't have to lie to your boyfriend. Will you allow me to call him?"

Gilly looked at Jackson..."Yes sir. I think he would react better right now to you than to me. I don't even think I could lie to him if I tried anyway. I'll talk to him and tell you what I want to do in a few days."

The gathering broke up, leaving Jackson and Gilly alone...

"What are you planning to do Jackie?" Gilly asked.

"I'm going to have a nice one on one conversation with our fellow rabbits, probably piss off a few of them and read them the riot act." Jackson replied. "And maybe...I dunno...bring in a guest speaker or two?"

"Being on shore assignment might be a good thing for everyone." Gilly said.

"Being on shore assignment will screw you over." Jackson replied. "And you'll be no safer on shore than you are on ship where you can be protected. Just don't get hot headed the next time some one shoves you, my Dad could tell you that's one of the oldest hustler tactics in the book."

"Maybe that's what I need is a little "street education" so I'm less of a dumb target." Gilly replied.

Jackson smiled at him. "Teacher right here. All you have to do is ask me?"

**Autumnpawa Gardens**

**Rain Forest District**

**September 5 2040**

**1pm**

Alex followed Tina deep into the park past all the overhead walkways and hanging bike trails until they had found a rock strewn clearing where they dropped their back packs...

"Ummm? Here?" Alex asked the female white wolf while scratching his head. "You sure about this?"

"I never get mammals to pose outside of the school art classes. We're really deep in the woods here." Tina said as she pulled out her art case and a large sketch pad. "Relax Alex? There's no law saying you can't go feral and naked in the woods."

Tina walked around the clearing until she saw a fitting looking rock for Alex to perch on. "This one. I promise no one will see the drawing Alex." Tina said as she brushed a paw finger on Alex's nose. "You really are a stunning male wolf, don't you feel like it?"

"I always thought I was a nice looking wolf?" Alex replied. "My brother always said I was." Alex chuckled..."Look at me? Stripping used to not be a problem but...put me in front of a beautiful wolf like you and ugh..."

Tina waved a paw..."I don't want to get you so embarrassed that you don't feel like modeling and I don't want to get you "excited". If you're too embarrassed right now? We can do it when you feel..."

Alex turned his back to Tina and started to strip off his clothes..."If I get too flustered, I won't do it at all. I'll be alright, just keep your ears perked in case someone drops in on us?"

The young wolf kicked away his BVD's and tossed his t shirt away, keeping his back to Tina and wagging his tail around..."Am I too sexy for my tail or what?"

Tina reached into her back pack and started to pull out brushes and combs. "Go feral and let me brush and comb you before we start?" The white female wolf said as she watched Alex go from two legs to four. He walked up to her and rubbed himself around her as he giggled and whined...

"How about now? Do I cut a cool canine figure or what?" Alex said as he pranced about.

"Stop and let me brush you out?" Tina ordered.

Alex stood still and allowed Tina to slowly brush and comb him out..."You have so much fur on your head tuft!" She said surprised. "I'm going to have to style it out and gel it up."

Alex smiled..."How about you get naked and draw me?"

"How about no?" Tina snorted back. "I want to finish it "today" thank you. I mean...you are such a stunning wolf!"

"Can't wait to see me after Marine basic can you?" Alex replied as he sat to let Tina brush his head tuft. "Why don't you wait till after then? I'll be all lean and snarly mean? Bet I cut a sweet figure for you then huh?"

Tina gave Alex a lick kiss..."I want you while you still have some "cubby fat" on you."

Alex yelped..."Cubby fat? Do you see any cubby fat on me? You said I was a stunner?!" The young wolf ran to the rock and jumped onto it, cutting a heroic looking pose. "Hmph! Cubby fat...you hurt my feelings."

"Well? At least you're motivated now." Tina said as she walked up to the rock and gestured to put Alex in a pose..."Mmmm? Hold your tail over your right side...head up...show just a little bit of teeth...poke your breast out..."

"Am I modeling or doing yoga?" Alex snickered.

"What about this spiral of light fur on your shoulder? That's interesting." Tina asked as she petted the spot.

"It's from my Mom's side of the family." Alex replied. "Both me and Will have it. My mother says it goes all the way back to the Lupinian Romans but I never paid attention in school to history."

Tina stepped back..."You really are stunning. Now hold it till I tell you?"

"Might as well make that a nick name huh? "Stunner?" Sounds cool." Alex said as he concentrated on staying still..."So? Are you going to go into something art-centric after High School?" He asked.

"I'm thinking about graphic arts in college." Tina replied. "Show me a little more teeth?"

Alex displayed a snarl..."Like this?"

"Less smile." Tina replied. "Think that your defending my honor from a pack of vicious wolves that want to despoil me."

"Your a romantic aren't you?" Alex asked.

"What?" Tina replied with a shrug. "You never heard of the heroic Versonia defending his mate to the death against the vicious Aranoni wolf pack?"

"Do I really look like the cub who didn't cut "Z's" in mythology class?" Alex snickered back. "Ask my brother? I was unreachable as a cub when it came to boring stuff. The first second he turned his back? I was out the door and gone!"

Tina worked over the large drawing book. Sketching, laying out angles with a paw and pencil, more sketching with pencils then charcoal tips..."What are you plans? I mean...do you intend to make the Marines a career like your Uncle?"

"Depends." Alex replied. "I want to make it into the Raiders my first four years and then maybe I'll find a technical skill after that or go to college and become an officer. Guess we'll see how things go?"

It felt like an eternity but eventually Tina gestured Alex off the rock..."So? What do you think?"

Alex pointed around the finished drawing..."I really look like that feral?"

"I told you, you cut a sweet figure?" Tina replied smiling. "I'll make a copy and frame it for you if you want?"

Alex gave Tina a soft look back..."Now? Let me draw you...naked."

"You can draw?" Tina giggled. "Please tell me it's at least not stick figures?"

Alex pulled a pencil from Tina's art kit and twirled it..."Let's see if I can surprise you? Bet I'm more stunning than you think?"

**ZPD Safe House**

**Rain Forest District**

**September 5 2040**

**1pm**

"What?...the?...HELL?!" Morty snapped as he stood in the living room yelping at the television. "Gramps?! Kawam-Ura?! You better get in here!"

ZOO Television News conference...

Sheep reporter: Miss Rheana? Why are you and the Defense Secretary resigning?

Rheana: We've simply stayed longer than the normal expected length of time for our terms. The Defense Secretary and myself talked of turning things over to younger mammals who will offer the Mayor the energy and fresh perspectives he will need as we are currently in very trying times with the Kzinti.

Wolf reporter: Do you both think this is a good move? Won't this cause some instability at a time when we need stable uniformity in the government?

Bagherra: Our replacements coming in are both well qualified and very much ready to keep continuity. We both could not stay forever, our tasks are after all very taxing and difficult. We jut chose to continue with our lives but remain at the service of Mayor Leo and the counsel...

Morty snatched his smart phone..."Oh bull snit." He snorted. "I may be a pup but I'm not stupid." Morty punched up Rheana's number as he watched the news conference end. "Come on Rheana? Pick up please?" Morty waited through several rings before he clicked the phone off. "Damn...she won't answer."

"Of course not." Ricardo huffed. "If I were her? I'd shut my phone off too. How about "you" respect her privacy Morty? Sheesh, the last thing she needs to hear is a bitchy wolf cub who got up on the wrong side of the bed."

Kawam-ura sat scratching his head. "This is most unusual. You hardly ever hear or see a Kzinti in a high position make a public announcement that they are leaving an office of importance unless they've disgraced themselves. Certainly we never see two officials leave at the same time?"

"He gets it Gramps!" Morty yelped as he gestured to Kawam-Ura. "Rheana wouldn't just up and "retire" without telling anyone, certainly without telling us about it? Something's seriously screwed up. Where's that "inquisitor" part of you old wolf?"

Ricardo replied. "Right now Morty? It's afternoon and my mind is focused upon this wonderful sniffer glass full of "Chavez-Growler" whiskey while carefully pondering the infinite reaches of the Universal Constant. What Rheana does with her own life is her business, I have way too much more important things to consider...like how to counter Electromagnetic Pulse from mammal generated sources that are reducing male virility...yup, much more important."

Morty shook his head..."What?...the?...fluck?!"

Kawam-ura shrugged. "I have given up my quest to understand your grandfather. For your happiness Morty Wakamoto? I suggest you do the same."

"But you just said this is unusual?" Morty said as he gestured towards the television. "Rheana wouldn't just drop everything and quit, that's not her. You and I need to go see her Kawam-Ura."

"But Morty?" Kawam-Ura replied. "I was strictly told..."

"To sit on your ass...yeah, yeah...don't give a flying fluck. Let's get Carl and go." Morty snapped as he snatched his coat and threw Kawam-Ura his hoodie.

**Nick and Judy's house**

**September 5 2040**

**2:30pm**

"Ow! ow...ow...ow..." Nick yelped as he reached upwards for Jag's big paws as the Tiger gave the exhausted fox a quick little "jolt" of muscular stretch on his right leg...

"You can't wear those braces all day you know?" Jag said as he grabbed Nick's other leg. "You should only wear them for two hours at a time with rest periods between."

Nick rolled onto his stomach and gripped the bed sheets as Jag pulled again..."Ouch! "Whine" "Whine"..."What does the fox say?" Nick said. "He says..."OUCH OH SNIT ME!"

Jag roughly moved his paws over Nick's back..."So? Did you make the sale or what?"

"I think I did." Nick replied as he cringed. "I like the Bearensteins? They're a perfect fit for the house. I know I have "the Mister" sold on the basement, his tongue was lapping the floor."

Jag picked Nick up and held him under his arm pits. "Then you'll be moving soon."

"You'd think I wouldn't pay extra gas money to have you come out to the house?" Nick asked as he gripped Jags Jowls and pinched them. "I couldn't get through the day without some mauling by my most favorite tiger now could I?"

Jag smiled as he flipped Nick "Butt up" off the floor and began to kneed his body like a piece of string taffy..."This is what I call...fox through the wringer!"

"Crack!" "Yipe!" "Crack!" "Ouch!" "Crack!" "Sigh...whine, whine...yip!" Nick sounded and moaned as he felt like he was being squeezed and pulled apart. After a few minutes of pains however...he felt like a blob of bliss..."Ahhhh...mmmmmm...Oooooo...that feels nice." Nick said as jag held him from behind his back upside down while rubbing Nick's stomach...

"What...the heck are you doing to my husband?" Judy's voice huffed as she walked into the living room with Darla smiling behind her. "Ummmm? Jag?" Judy asked as she pointed.

Jag realized Nick was..."To relaxed"...and quickly set him down in his easy chair with a blanket thrown over his waist...

"Hi my loving snuggle snugs." Nick said as if he were in a pleasant dream. "The two most beautiful female mammals in the world...sigh..."

Judy walked up to Jag and pulled out a small roll of Zoo bucks. "Once again you out do yourself Jag. Thank you." Judy said warmly.

"Don't let him wear those braces all day Judy?" Jag replied. "It's not good for him. I already told Nick about it. Right Nick?"

Nick "doe looked" back. "Oh yeah...yeah yeah...two hours, rest, two hours and so on." He said. "Ummm...someone get me some shorts? or pants? or something here?" Nick said as he gestured to his crotch. He then waved to Darla..."Let me see the dress you cute water worm?"

"No!" Darla replied. "The groom nor his father can look at it before the wedding. You'll just have to be patient Nick."

Judy walked up to Nick and sat on the foot rest of the easy chair..."So? How do you feel? How did it go with the Bearensteins?"

"I am very positive that they are the ones for our house." Nick replied. "I expect they'll call to finalize everything in two or three days."

"You still got it when it counts Nick." Judy said as she peaked under the sheet on his lap. "Still got it in more than a few ways."

**Fleet Marine Vehicle Maintenance Depot**

**Riverside, Savanna Central**

**September 5 2040**

**3pm**

Will got an office room to himself and sat in a chair rubbing his head as Commander Winsor explained what had happened to Gilly...

"The Sailors who assaulted your boyfriend are off this ship and sitting in the shore brig pending investigation and charges. Seaman Gilly was beaten, he has a black eye but he's safe in our medical department. I assure you he's physically sound though obviously this was very traumatic."

Will took a deep breath..."How did they know he was gay?"

"Apparently one of them a few months back got possession of a photo of him and yourself. Right now we can not ascertain how many rabbits have seen the photo or have been told of Seaman Gilly's life. That extent remains to be seen upon investigation."

Will was half pissed and half scared..."How did anyone know they were beating him up?"

"Very fortunate that Seaman Gilly was working with two new apprentice Mice on a power control station and they called his work center and alerted Petty Officer Wilde. He and some of our deck foxes caught the rabbits in time."

Winsor heard Will crying..."Mister Gray? As Commanding Officer of the Growler, I must extend to you my deepest shame and apology over this terrible crime. Rest assured there will be punishments metered out on the individuals responsible for this brutality."

"Sir?" Will replied. "I don't blame you nor the ship. Those who responded to save...my boyfriend...speak enough for yourself and the ship. My Father's a retired Chief and I have nothing but love for the military despite a few stupid idiots. I'm just happy Gilly wasn't seriously hurt or worse. Can you tell the two mice that I wish to thank them in person?"

Winsor replied. "Of course Sir. There is however the matter of the future. Seaman Gilly has the option to move to a shore station and I would not blame you if you wished to push the issue for his safety and your piece of mind."

Will replied. "That's his choice to make. I just hope the Navy will do something to prevent further trouble. A good faith effort will go a long way."

Winsor replied. "Petty Officer Jackson will bring Seaman Gilly home as soon as the medical department releases him. Once again Mister Gray...forgive us for this terrible event."

Will sat for a moment in silence before he tapped on his smart phone and Jackson answered at the other end...

"Jackie?" Will asked tearfully. "What could I ever say..."

"Say nothing." Jackson replied. "He's alright Will, that's the important thing."

Will grimaced..."There's no way I could ever...I could ever pay you for what you did..."

"Will?" Jackson replied. "You don't have to pay me anything. I'll bring him home, you'll have a week together and you both can decide what to do. Just be careful going home alright? Don't drive if you think you'll be too upset to think, Gill's not going anywhere soon."

Will took a deep breath..."Oh my gawdess Luna Jackson...I was so flucken pissed!"

"Good thing you kept your head. Gill was betting you'd be running the main gate feral with blood on your teeth. Didn't need that." Jackson said. "You just go home, take a long shower and calm down. I'll bring Gilly when he's good to go."

Will kissed his phone..."Jackson? I flucken love you to death mammal!"

"I'm already spoken for dude. Don't get any ideas." Jackson snickered back. "See you soon."

**End of Chapter 36**

Schedule to the end...

Chapter 37: Judy's Day part 2, The afternoon and the Buckies retirement party.

Chapter 38: Judy's Day part 3, Jackson describes his mother's special day.

Chapter 39: Goodbye Gazelle part 1, Gazelle prepares for her final concert

Chapter 40: Goodbye Gazelle the concert.

Chapters 41 and 42: The Zootopia Kzin war begins.


	37. Chapter 37

First Salvo

a Zootopia fan fiction by Dan

Rated M+

(c) Zootopia 2016 by Disney Animated Studios

(Artist Ownership) Ayden Gull from BRO GULLS by Anti_Dev

(Artist Ownership) "I will Survive by William Borba 2017

(Artist Ownership) Sheath and Knife by Harmarist

(Artist Ownership) Anubis and the Buried Bone by Harmarist

(c) (Artist Ownership) The Kzinti by Larry Niven

(Artist Ownership) Don Carnage Disney's TAIL SPIN

(Artist Ownership) Ikkey the Fox Kit by Inkbunny;s Ikkey

(Artist Ownership) Master Guns Flash by Inkbunny's Flash Timberwolf

(Artist Ownership) Characters From Omaha the Cat Dancer Reed Waller 1994

(Artist Ownership) Jag Damien Tiger from Inkbunny's Fluffy Puffy

(Artist Ownership) Dean Wilson from Animalolympics 1980

(Artist Ownership) Tanya Mousekovitz from American Tail

(Artist Ownership) Blotasky and Perkins from Cat Shit One by Motofume Kobayashi

The Chipmunks and Chipettes (c) from the 1980's cartoon series

**Chapter 37: Judy's Day part 2**

**Sandy Point Naval Station**

**Sahara Square**

**4pm September 5, 2040**

Jackson helped Gilly slip into the passengers seat, the soreness in his body obvious as the rabbit grimaced..."Ouch...I could have at least bit some of those tail holes." Gilly snarled as he buckled himself in.

"You...are you?" Jackson started to say..."Well obviously you're not "up to snuffs" at the moment."

Pix and Dix joined Jackson as they sat on his shoulders. Gilly regarded them with a smile. "You two saved my tail...like "really" saved it." Gilly looked at Jackson..."They were...they..."

"Save it for your deposition and between you and Will." Jackson replied. "We're just glad we got there in time..."

Gilly closed his eyes and took a deep breath..."Those foxes are not to be screwed with."

"I can't believe those morons tried to grab weapons." Jackson snorted. "My mother could kick those stupid idiots butts."

Gilly shivered..."I was such a coward. I just folded up Jackie..."

"Don't start blaming yourself." Jackson replied as he drove through the base. "You shouldn't expect to face off against mammals that supposedly should be your shipmates."

"At least I could have gouged one of em? Bit one on the nose? Drew some of their damned blood! Sheesh...all that boot camp paw to paw snit came to nothing." Gilly said. "I feel like such a pussy butt."

"That can be improved." Jackson said as he patted Gilly's paw..."Let's just get you home first ok? Will's probably chewing up the rugs and the furniture by now, you know canines?"

Dix jumped onto Gill's shoulder. "Don't you keep stuff to yourself? Me and Pix have ears? Jackson's got a big set? You keep this to yourself and it'll tear you up. We don't want to go back to the ship and hear you ended up a road pizza."

Gilly sighed..."My gawd guys...they were so hateful! I mean...like foam from the mouth as if I'd "gang banged" the prophet hateful! I mean look at me? I'm the last rabbit who wants to offend anyone, what the fluck? Some of them acted as if I burned holes in their butts?"

Pix snickered. "Were any of em "cute"? Just wondering?"

Jackson snapped. "Pix? What the fluck dude?!"

"Just trying to levitate the conversation?" Pix replied.

"No..." Gilly snorted. "None of them were cute! The skullery bunny was a fat slob. I bet he can't even find his "stiffle" to get busy enough with his wife."

Everyone laughed..."You guys think I'm kidding?! No wonder he threatened to rape me with a broom handle!"

The car went silent...

"Uh?...Well I thought that's why he was holding the broom, I could be wrong? He certainly needs that or a car jack to hold up his disgusting flab so his wife can try to find his penis so she can give it a tweezer job."

Everyone laughed again! Jackson rubbed a paw on Gilly's shoulders..."I want you to take the time off to tell Will everything ok? Like the mice said...get all of it out and decide what you want to do. I'm going to talk to all the bunnies on the boat."

Gilly sighed..."Wonder if you'll make any difference? I know not all of them are like those idiots but...how could you be sure?"

Jackson replied. "You know my background? I can be pretty persuasive. After all? I did have a master scam artist as a teacher you know?"

**Rain Forest District**

**The ZRFTS "Zepher" Zeppelin**

**September 5 2040**

**4pm**

An easy and relaxing way to get around rain forest, the slow flying Zepher meandered along it's wide path through the dense wood land as Tina sat looking at Alex's attempt at drawing...

"All in all I'd say this isn't bad." Tina remarked.

"Not bad?" Alex replied. "I'm all thumb fingers here." He said as he wiggled his paw fingers. "I mean...at least I tried." Alex looked around embarrassed. "I got all your "teets" askew like a slalom run."

Tina laughed..."Really? My visage reduced to a ski resort?"

"Well? It's the only description I had? You are all white after all?"Alex replied with a shrug.

"Oh you are just too cute." Tina said as she lick kissed Alex on the cheek. "So your parents are getting you an apartment when you're not even done with school?"

"I told them I wanted out on my own before I joined the Marines." Alex replied. "I have to be on my own, I felt "closeted" with my parents around...not that I don't love them but I need to stand on my own feet you know? Last thing I need is to be a little whiner at basic training."

Tina leaned in on Alex's shoulder. "Need a room mate to share the expenses?"

"Your parents are not going to let you live with me. They may like me? But they're NOT going to let their daughter live with a young male wolf." Alex snorted.

"You doubt my ability to smooze?" Tina replied.

"If you pull it off with them? I'll be pleasantly surprised." Alex said as he pointed a paw finger to Tina's nose. "I'm not going to tell my parents about it though, oh snit I will never hear the end of it."

"But it's ok with you right?" Tina asked.

"I don't even know what kind of apartment it's going to be yet?" Alex replied. "For all I know it's going to be a small one mammal studio apartment with a single bed."

"So?...It'll be warmer on cold nights?" Tina said slyly.

"You want me to get into trouble." Alex huffed.

"No I don't!" Tina yelped back. "Just tell your Dad that you want a little more size to accommodate friends or a school mate to share expenses?"

"They're going to want a number, hello?" Alex sighed.

"I'll give them my cousin Darian's number." Tina replied. "Darian still looks like a high school sophomore, he'll cover it, relax."

Alex sighed and slackened in his seat..."Why do I feel like this could be a bad idea?"

"I never thought you'd be a little pessimist?" Tina said smiling.

"I'm just being respectful." Alex replied. "To both you and your parents. You know...one thing leads to another thing and to another thing and then..."

Tina grabbed Alex by his Jowls and gave him a lick kiss..."You need to quit digging Alex."

"I guess." Alex replied.

**The Palm Tower Hotel**

**Sahara Square**

**September 5 2040**

**4pm September 5, 2040**

Alvin had long finished his assignments and sat alone on the bed flipping through the television channels while sipping a soda and every now and then playing with himself to break the boredom...

"Where in hell did those two go shopping, a black hole?" The middy munk snorted as he rubbed his paw over his belly..."Sheesh..."do your home work Alvin". "Study Alvin". "Finish those papers Alvin or you don't go with us." Sometimes I just would punch Simon right in his smug face if I didn't love him." Alvin groaned. He rolled over the bed till he was on top of a body pillow slowly giving it a hump with his hips...

"You like that Simon?" Alvin snorted to the sans replacement. "You like how I feel in you? I'm gonna jam you hard for leaving me alone with nothing else to do you tongue flapping nerd."

Alvin then reached for his cell phone and dialed up a number...

"Hello?" Jeanette Miller's voice answered.

"Hi Jeanette. It's Alvin. Is Brittany there?" Alvin asked.

"And what is the reason for the call Seville?" Jeanette asked. "Are you going to make my sister feel worse than she does now?"

"That festival is in the trash bin as far as anyone caring over it." Alvin replied. "I am not calling to put gas on a fire, I promise. I'm just minding the store and wanted to call to see how she's doing."

"And I bet your naked too." Jeanette replied. Alvin quickly scrambled to get his replacement pair of pink "chip-a-roos" Simon didn't get to tear up...

"I'm honestly decent, trust me." Alvin replied. "May I please speak with her?"

After a few minutes...Brittany came on the phone..."What Alvin?"

"Gee..." Alvin replied. "Got up on the wrong side of the bed?"

"No." Brittany replied. "Knowing you Alvin Seville? This will turn into a self gloating session for you so get it over with."

Alvin got off his bed and walked towards the picture window in the hotel room that looked out over Sahara Square..."I will not gloat. I know you probably feel lousy over the whole episode. But why did you go through with that Brittany? It doesn't make any sense to me at all, it's not you."

"When you have to deal with such a selfish, childish, loathsome, brat like you? Anything dared for a gain is acceptable to at least try! And yes...for your happiness? I feel awful Alvin, mission successful!" Brittany snapped.

Alvin sighed..."So you can't put together a line of rap? It would have served you better if you hadn't tried to go through with that charade. Boldness when you have to stand up to your shot comings is like a favorite cousin of yours Britty and you kind of gave it a slap in the kisser. That is so unlike you. I didn't call to gloat, trust me, I called because I'm worried ok? Can't a rival show some compassion?"

"Sigh...and I called because Simon and Theodore went out and left me sitting here with nothing to do. So I'm simply asking? Brittany? Do you want to go out for dinner?"

Brittany answered. "You're right Alvin...it was pretty dumb. I'll go out for dinner so long as you can convince me you won't take advantage of it to make me feel like an ant under your boot."

Alvin raised a paw. "I swear...I will be on my best behavior, I promise."

Brittany replied. "At 6pm? You call back and choose the place to eat."

Alvin replied. "Six it is. See you then Brittany. Oh and if you want to "triple en taunt" it? (Meaning bring the other two girls) that's fine with me. I'll call back in a bit. By Brittany."

**Rheana's home**

**Downtown**

**4pm September 5, 2040**

Morty banged on the door with his paw..."Open the door Rheana! I know you're home, you parked your car five blocks down the street ok? So open the door!"

Kawam-ura adjusted his hoodie..."Morty Wakamoto? A little patience and tact would..."

"Patience left the building and tact's passed out drunk." Morty looked back at his Grandfather's car..."Well ok...Gramps is passed out and tact is mixed with the vomit so..."Rheana damn it! It's Morty!" The young wolf yelped. "If you don't open this door in the next minute? I swear, I swear I'll start breaking your windows until you do or I'll "Mark" your bushes or I'll take a dump on your porch! Yeah...get a little "Swifty" you know?"

Rheana opened the door..."You could have said please Morty?"

"Yeah please...sure...next time I grovel I'll remind myself to wear a choke collar and a studded ball thrasher." Morty snorted.

Rheana sighed..."I sort of figured you would take this badly."

"Damn right I would." Morty growled as he and Kawam-ura entered Rheana's home. "Retirement my stinky tail hole, did you honestly think you could lie to me?!"

The honey badger replied. "I had been planning this for a whole year Morty."

"You would have told me." Morty replied. "That's why this stinks! You and the Secretary of Defense just suddenly up and go..."Yup, time to quit."...at a time like now?! Morty snorted as he flopped onto a couch. "So I suppose you picked "Montana Stu" (A Wisconsin brown badger) to replace you huh?"

"He's experienced." Rheana replied. "You want a soda or tea or coffee?"

Sancho stumbled through the front door..."Rheana...retirement...good for you toots..." The old wolf huffed before he passed out on the floor.

"He'd better not throw up on my rug or so help him." Rheana growled.

Morty stood up and pleaded..."Rheana? I know this retirement is absolute bull snit, at the very least be honest with me? Damn it. We've been friends for like ever!"

"Thirteen years Morty." The Honey badger replied. "Sans diaper changes whenever I baby sat you as a cub."

"Ok, technically five or six but damn it, you're a family friend ok? Can't you trust me to be a little honest?"

Rheana sighed. "Ok Morty...you better sit down. I might as well tell you as much as I dare but please...please keep your yapper zipped up over all this?"

**One hour later...**

Morty's grandfather was passed out on the couch while Morty and Kawam-ura sat with Rheana at her kitchen table...

"Son of a bitch..." Morty said as he rubbed his head tuft. "You two were sending spy missions over the demarkation line without any authority?"

"Bagherra and I felt the risk was a dire necessity." Rheana replied as she calmly sipped her tea. "The counsel certainly wasn't going to grant any authority what-so-ever for any kind of surveillance. And now with the Kzinti Navy making these "gestures" around the Outback Islands, we felt no other choice but to take the risk. What we uncovered...is..." Rheana looked over at Kawam-ura. "Forgive me...it looks like the Kzinti are planning for war."

Kawam-ura's ears down casted.."The inevitability hasn't escaped me. However? I can offer no real help. As a member of the lowest class in our society, I have no knowledge what so ever of our military outside what martial skills are taught in school. However? That does offer some educational benefit as to how we Kzinti think in terms of martialism. I have no doubt as to the skill of the average Kzin with hand weapons, especially the Katana and the Tanto blades."

"Do you really think they're building rocket bases on those islands you talked about?" Morty asked Rheana.

"They're fortifying the hell out of them so something very important is being put on them. We also saw more of their navy. They don't just have destroyers and patrol craft. We saw some larger warships, big gun ships that make our Navy look like "hors d'oeuvres" and we witnessed a practice amphibious operation. All in all...if they decide to un-cork and come after us?"

Kawam-ura clenched his paws and growled. "And for what? Because they consider Zootopia to be a disgusting and wretched blight on the world...stupid bastards. All I have seen here is peace and goodness. I have been treated warmly despite the precautions which I deem acceptable to bear. My country hates it because it sees the joining and mingling of predator and prey as an abomination against the gawds to be swept away like bad rice on a thrashing floor. A war would be stupid, horrible and worthless yet my country is determined to set the whole world on fire."...Kawam-ura stood up and screamed..."YOU STUPID BASTARDS!"

Kawam-ura slackened. "Forgive my outburst?"

"Why? Who's not feeling the same here?" Morty replied. "So you and Bagherra were ordered to resign. Resign for seeing the truth about what's coming?"

Rheana nodded..."We broke the law Morty. We may have been just and right in our cause but we broke the law. There are consequences for actions and I don't blame Mayor Leo for ordering us to resign. We could both face prison time for this."

"So what's the Mayor going to do? Sweep all this intelligence under a rug and not act on it?" Morty snorted. "What absolute bull snit in hell."

"He has to be careful with it Morty." Rheana replied. "I'm not saying he won't use it but at the moment this is all "hot stuff". We were fortunate that the mayor has a heart for us but if he acts on this stuff and the counsel gets wind of it? Caesar will get dragged into the mud and probably impeached. There are his rivals who are just grinding their teeth to see him gone. Politics is a dirty business you know?"

"Yeah...more like a broken septic pipe kind of dirty." Morty replied. He turned to Kawam-ura with a look of sadness..."Watashi no yūjin. Sensō ga kuru no wa zan'nendesu. Watashi no kokoro wa kanashimi ni michite imasu."

The big tiger softly kissed Morty's head and replied..."Sore wa watashi no yūjindearu mōti no unmei no michidesu. Watashi no kokoro wa itsumo anata no tamedesu. Kawam-ura turned to Rheana..."Desperation calls for bold movement." He said. "Why can I not try and speak to my country? By television and radio broadcast?"

Rheana shook her head. "There's no guarantee it would reach anyone and if it does? They may think it's a trick or worse, they'll know we have you and they'll come after us to get you back. It's too dangerous a risk to try."

"Everything right now is too dangerous not to risk it!" Kawam-ura said as he shot to his feet. "We must try something, anything! A war would be terrible, we must do everything we possibly can to stop it...please!"

Rheana paced around. "There is too much risk Kawam-ura san. I'm sorry, I am no longer in a position to even suggest such a thing."

Kawam-ura looked at Morty..."Retrive your grandfather from the couch please?" He then called for Carl. "I wish to see the mayor if that could be made possible?"

"I'm pretty sure he won't say otherwise." Carl replied. "But I'm siding with Rheana. Whatever your thinking of trying is going to be dangerous and may not come to any good."

"We shall hope it will come to something other than a war." Kawam-ura replied looking determined.

**MCRD Savanna, Quanaco Marine Base**

**4pm September 5, 2040**

Owen panned the cell phone around so his parents could see him and his brothers working over their rifles and their uniforms for their upcoming graduation...

"See Ma? We all made it." Owen said proudly. "Here's Powen with his expert sharpshooter's badge. He tries to hide it? I think he plans a wedding soon the way he kisses it all the time."

"Vicious lies and rumors Mama." Powen snorted. "They're all jealous."

Owen showed off Nori with his big BAR rifle..."Hi mama! Made it through!" Nori said as he nibbled on a vanilla wafer. "Dori kept me well watered, right Door Door?"

"He's been a real tail pain mom." Dori said as he bumped his brother. "But he got a Sarge to dress in drag!"

Ori chuckled as he waved. "Still got my butt in one piece mama!"

Owen turned the phone to himself..."How are you ma? How's paw?"

Bonnie gestured..."Owen? Make sure your brothers can all see me."

Owen gestured his brothers next to and behind him so they could all see the screen...

Bonnie took a deep breath..."Boys? We always believed in being up front and honest with all of our children about every little matter. You know that your father and I had to turn over the family farm and move into a smaller home because well...we're not spring chickens are we?"

Owen's ears drooped..."What are you trying to say Ma?"

Bonnie took another deep breath..."Owen? Your father has this aging problem. Like your grandpa Eddie had...remember?"

Owen nodded. "Yes Ma." Owen looked at his brothers. "Pa has that old age disease that...that turns old mammals feral."

Powen said nothing.

"Daddy?" Nori voiced with worry.

"Oh no...poppa?" Dori said s he held onto Nori's arm.

"Daddy? No!..." Ori voiced as he put his paws to his mouth.

"What's this I'm hearing from my youngsters?" Stu's voice came up strong on the phone. "That will be enough of the crying now!"

Owen looked at the cell phone. "But pa? We're just worried..."

"Owen? Are you a grown rabbit or a bottle sucker?" Stu replied. "Now I may be getting on in my years and yes I am sometimes...acting a little strange but life is life and you boys are out the door and gone and that's staying as is no matter what happens to me."

Bonnie gripped Stuart with worry..."Stu? Don't stress yourself?"

"Bonnie? I'm talking to the boys now hush?" Stu waved a paw and replied. "Now boys? No matter what happens down the road? I will always be proud of my last brood of bucks you hear me? You were all total hell spawns to me and my mother as kittens but damn it if you all didn't stay together and come out all right. You need to keep staying together as a brood and as a family. You all go on and do good and make your lives as you want them, not as your mother and I might have wished. I'll be alright, good Lord Frith knows what's he's doing ok? So...no more crying you hear? You all be tough bucks and make us proud of you."

"We love you boys." Bonnie said. "We can't wait till you all come home on your first leave. You know we will spoil you boys rotten. Hugs and kisses to you all."

The screen turned off and all the Hopps boys flopped onto their butts...

Ori sighed..."How long do you think daddy has?"

Nori snapped back..."What the hell kind of question is that to ask right now?! Damn it Ori Hopps? Paw's not going to die, not soon! Crazy fool...thinking like he has a paw in his grave already."

Powen looked at Nori. "Please do not call your brother "a fool" Nori?"

"Well how in hell was that appropriate to say "Pow Pow"?" Nori huffed. "I mean..."How long?"..."

Dori rubbed Nori's shoulder and pointed to Ori. "Bear, bear?"

Ori was sobbing. "Oh dang it...Ori? Brother, I am so sorry." Nori said as he rubbed a big paw under Ori's chin.

"I don't want Pa to die!" Ori yelped.

"What did Dad just say?" Owen yelped. "Stop crying."

"But Owen? He'll forget all of us." Ori sobbed. "Momma will have to cage him because he'll go feral like gramps..."

Owen patted each of his brothers in turn. "Brothers? We all once said we accepted how things would change as we got older. Paw's affliction is the "how things go" and we agreed we'd handle it as a family. The last thing paw wants is us all upset and looking back home, such thinking where we're at could be dangerous. Do we want ma and paw much worse if they get a letter from the corps saying one or all of us died? We have to honor paw's wishes and stand tough for each other."

Ori replied as he wiped his eyes. "We are goin home right? When we can get leave?"

"As soon as we can." Owen smiled. "Buck up now Ori?"

"Oh kay..." Ori replied. "I feel like I need a comfort spanking."

Nori huffed..."I swear so help me they are going to "seck eight" you out before graduation Ori, gawd damn."

Dori looked around and stood up. "As always if no one's going to do it, I get stuck with it."

"Sit down Dori." Owen said waving his paw. "Ori's gotta get weened off this crazy fetish of his. From now on, no more spankings from anybody. And if you think you're going to wiggle your way into one Ori? There's other more discomforting ways to put you back in line."

Owen pulled a glass bottle and a spoon from his uniform shirt. "I think you know what this is Ori? Doesn't give you the least bit of happiness does it?"

"That's cruel Owen!" Ori snapped. "Caster oil? You wouldn't dare!"

"Then you won't think twice of getting testy will you?" Owen replied smiling. "Now let's get back to what we were doing before they sound "taps"."

**Will and Gilly's Apartment**

**Sahara Square**

**4pm September 5, 2040**

Will scooped up Gilly in his arms and whined like a family dog greeting his master after a long absence, his tail flipping wildly, his tongue almost turning Gilly into a wet mess and his crying almost making everyone deaf!

"Will!" Gilly yelped. "Ow...ow...I'm still sore in some places, calm down?"

"Oh...oh...I'm sorry...sorry..." Will replied as he carried Gilly to the kitchen table and set the rabbit on it. "Are you ok?" The wolf asked as he cupped Gilly's head in his paws. "I was so upset..."

Will turned to Jackson, who had Pix and Dix sitting on his shoulders, and took the two mice in his paws..."Thank you! thank you!" Will said to each as he kissed their heads. "I...I hope you both didn't mind me kissing you? I'm kinda..." Will turned and placed Pix and Dix on the kitchen counter before a large wheel of cheese...

"For the two of you. I bought the best quality mild cheddar. Thank you so much for saving my boyfriend." Will said as he clasped his paws together.

"We were just watching out for our shipmate." Pix said. "We knew something was screwy the way that rabbit pushed Gill into the power box, like he was hoping it was "live"."

Will turned back to Jackson and scooped him up into a hug..."There's nothing I could ever do that would pay you back for what you did Jackson." Will tearfully said.

"Give Gill a good bath and spoil him rotten." Jackson replied. "We were lucky we caught this in time."

"I'll tell you." Will said as he stood with an arm around Gilly. "When Commander Winsor told me what happened? I was foaming at the mouth, rabid fricken pissed. I got into the car, claws out, teeth snarling then your skipper got some sense into me. Called home, talk to my mother, calmed down...sigh...how the fluck did they find out Gill was gay?"

Gilly raised a paw. "I...kinda let that slip out."

"You told them?!" Will yelped.

"No. Remember when we went to the mall a while back and got pictures from the photo booth? One the ship, I got nailed by a rabbit flying down the stupid ladder by the rungs? Well I had a photo of us kissing in my pocket and it fell out and...he or one of his buddies "scooped" it."

Will sighed..."I'm not mad at you."

"Didn't think you would be but I'm so sorry this put you through snit." Gilly replied as he rubbed his paw over Will's snoot.

"They beat the snit out of you." Will said as he started to cry.

"Oh Will..." Gilly said as he hugged the sobbing wolf's head. "Damn, you're the alpha male here? You're making a scene of yourself. Ouch! Oww...oww...yeah, I got rolled good."

"Well what do you want me to do?! Dance a jig? Damn them tail holes! I mean what the hell did you do to any of them?!"

"Will?" Jackson said. "Gilly's home, that's the important thing. Now...you two need time to be alone so I'm going to drive Pix and Dix to their barracks...don't exactly know how we'll get the Cheddar wheel in there? But...you two have a lot to talk over so we'll leave."

"Jackson?" Will voiced. "Jackie? Thanks for being Gilly's best friend...thank you for bringing him home to me...I can't..."

Jackson walked up and grabbed a paw..."Just make him happy and listen, that's all you need to do Will." Jackson said before he took Pix and Dix and left...

Will turned to Gilly and sighed..."Honestly? I would tell you that I want you off that flucken ship tomorrow. That they could do this so easily and think they could get away with it?"

"Don't blame every rabbit for bunch of idiots Will?" Gilly replied. "Besides? As I told the Skipper, there's qualifications on sea duty that I have to have to advance. If they put me on shore and I'm stuck there? Whatever "career" I might have left will be flucked. But right now all I want is a shower and bed...look? My paws won't stop shaking...I'm all "ramped up" still."

Will cupped Gilly's cheeks in his paws. "I'll do whatever you want, just say it? How about a bath? Can we take a bath?"

Gilly softly kissed Will's lips..."You can have whatever you desire. I know this hurt you as much as me."

**Port Whine-eeni**

**The Outback Islands**

**4:30pm September 5, 2040**

"Two cold tall boy "Otter-Brau" out of the fridge." Virgil said as he tossed a can to Beezler who was reclining in a beach chair as they enjoyed the warm afternoon and the period of relaxation given them since they got off the ship. "We're not due to begin training with the locals for another four days." Virgil said as he leaned between his legs and detached his faux tail from his rump. "Gawd that thing is heavier than the original dude but look at my legs? They're becoming a serious set of "guns". I can go seven miles-per-hour faster."

"That's cool." Beezler said as he raised his beer. "To wonderful females, gorgeous landscapes and eternal hard ons."

"Got that there." Virgil replied.

"So when do we see the first shipments of "Ponks"?" (Ponkus cashes. Weapons capsules)

"Supposed to see the first 300 or so next week." Virgil replied. "I would guess our students will be a mix of Wallabe, Kangs and dingos. I met Sargent Erwin this morning, did you meet him yet?"

"Yeah. Talk about a mammal running on gasoline flames shooting out his butt. That guy's like excitement with a visible flame. Do you really think he "wrangles" Alligators?" Beezler asked.

"He's wirey as hell." Virgil replied. "We wrestled on the beach this morning, no doubt that guy loves to fight and he knows his snit." Virgil looked around..."He tried to feed me my tail? Said it exposed my lack of sexual prowise."

Beezler giggled..."Yup...he has to be telling the truth." He sat thinking a moment as he looked out over the ocean. "There's no way we could stop an invasion right now if we tried."

"No chance in hell." Virgil replied. "We need those first 300 "ponks" to break even in the interior. Good thing the majority of these islands have such environments to our advantage. The big worry is the civilian populace. Where could we put them to protect them? I say we should push to evacuate as many as possible starting like tomorrow. Start with their cubs, kittens and joey's...get the little one's out of here so we don't have to worry about them being snacks for these bastards."

"I can't imagine what they look like in combat." Beezler said. "Stories and fables don't help for snit and what we've gotten for "intel" doesn't measure up in my opinion. You know? Tigers can swim and they swim pretty damn well."

"Not well enough to catch us." Virgil said. "We have a great adaptability rate where we have water and shore lines. Let's see a bulky tiger turn on a dime against an otter. I'll rip the fluckers throat out. If they want to come and bring their happy feline tails here? Great. I want a tiger tail on my trophy wall."

"Dude? You would be tried for a war crime." Beezler huffed.

"Not if they intend to roast koala and Kangy." Virgil replied. "They do that and get all "pred" then all the gloves are off. Don't know how you feel but I'm not roasting on a spit."

**Gazelle's home**

**South Savana Central, Berry Lane**

**4:30pm**

**23 August 2040**

"_I've got the stock that you want! I've got the feed that you need! I've got more than enough to fill your every need! Because I'm the Queen of the Nile, The Queen of the Nile, oh yeah! Just say it, say, say..."_

"Boom, boom, boom!" Hunter Hawk said to himself as he snapped his paws and watched Gazelle and her set of four young tigers busting their moves over the dance floor! Twenty years and she was still as quick and limber as she ever was. She was making those tigers work their tails off, one of them having to throw up his paw and wave out of the dance formation...

"You ok Hecktor?" Gazelle asked as the tiger bent over.

"Oh yeah...cramped up in that spin turn that's all." Hector replied. "Good thing these songs don't go over five minutes at the pace you keep?"

Gazelle tickled Hecktor's ear..."I know...tigers are "burst" predators who pour it all out quick so I try to make these displays more pace setting. You get used to it."

"So who's showing up for this?" Another Tiger named Lito asked.

"Well so far?" Gazelle replied. "The Wild Otters" , Ace Dewcy, The Chipmunks, The Chipettes, Van Herden, AeroSloth, Lady Ginny Pig, Fennic Skynix and Sugar Sweet Giraffe."

"The Munks and the Chips?" Lito replied. "Oh that will be entertaining."

"Always is when you got Brittany Miller and Alvin Seville trying to out do each other." Another tiger named "Steerforth" said with a smirk. "Any predictions on the amount of property damage?"

"Now you cats hush?" Gazelle said with a hoof hand gesture. "You know that they never mess up their performances when they're all in one place? Just have to make sure they leave the ships right after."

"Bffft! Listen to you Miss Gazelle?!" Lito growled. "There's a serious vote of confidence?!"

"I'm only stating relevant facts." Gazelle replied. "On a stage against each other, they actually make magic. Of the stage? The knives come out. But I'm sure they'll all behave just fine."

Hunter walked up..."Gazelle? Have you got a theme yet?"

"I'm still thinking of it." Gazelle replied. "Peace I think would be central since we're going to try and send this performance to Kzin by radio and TV. Someone over there must have a secret fan base going?"

"That's how we could soften those tigers." Steerforth said crossing his big arms. "We'll drop Gazelle masks and MP3 players and bring peace through music...or worse...we'll tick em all off, they'll come over here, kidnap you, claim you're theirs and then we'll have to launch a thousand ships and storm the gates of their capital city in a wooden statue of a crazy chipmunk."

Hecktor cocked his head..."What kind of drugs are you taking?!" He snickered at Steerforth.

"We could make that part of the act?" Steerforth replied. "We don't have to make the Kzinti look like blood thursting Preds? Make it sort of a Romeo and Juliet kind of skit where peace breaks out because they made the mistake of kidnaping Zootopia's angel. She wins them over by a love song."

Hunter smirked..."Tempting but much too elaborate to set up with the size of the stage we're getting for the performance. We're already close to our budget limit in the pyrotechnical and light displays."

"We'll manage the resources like we always do." Gazelle said waving a hoof hand."What's most important is that all the "little ones" (The smallest mammals) get their special seats right up to the stage lip. And make sure more of them are picked to come up onto the stage during the performances. You know how those photographic moments play with the populace?"

"I'll make sure the Captains of the three destroyers give their bunnies and rodents front load room when you make your pre-performance visit." Hunter said waving his paw. "Right now? I think dinner calls so let's take a break from practice shall we?"

**Nick and Judy's house**

**Downtown **

**5:20 pm**

**23 August 2040**

"Judy? Did you see my blue and red tie?" Nick asked from their bedroom.

"In the second draw of the dresser Nick." Judy said as she walked from the bathroom and let Darla pass her...

"Thank you for not taking all the hot water Judy." Darla said smiling. "You must have a huge water bill?"

"Watch it Darla." Judy warned. "Jackie must be caught in the evening rush hour." Judy said as she walked into the bedroom and pulled Nick's favorite tie from the dresser. "Here it is Nick. But you really don't have to dress up? This is just an information occasion like always."

Nick snorted as he dangled his tie. "So? It's a crime now for your husband to look his best? Very well then, I will go "sans clothing" and have our son fluff up my foxy "ploom-ah-gee-ah" because after all? I only need my tail to look good."

"Silly as always huh?" Jackson said as he stuck his head into the bedroom. "My my? Not having sex and ending up late?, this is a shocking evolutionary improvement."

"I thought you'd be here sooner?" Judy said to her son.

"I had to drop Gilly off at his apartment and run to our apartment to get Darla and myself clothes to wear." Jackson replied. "Dad? Are you going to wear those old clothes?"

Nick threw his paws up. "What is it with this trifecta attack on my choice of clothes? I thought I would bring back some nostalgia. These "old clothes" as you so insult me my loving child, are the very clothes I first met your mother in on her first day as a police officer."

"And they hang off you like a tent, the ass sags like a diaper and the tie doesn't match the shirt." Jackson snickered. "Damn Dad? How did your generation ever get to run Zootopia so well?"

Nick snorted. "Carrots? I know I never spanked our son but it's never too late to show him who's boss in this house when I have been so viciously insulted."

Jackson pointed at his mother with a smirk..."Dad? Please? By the way? Any luck with the house yet?"

"A strong possible closing coming." Nick replied. "A family of bears has taken quite an interest in it. Your old room is going to be a little female cub's pink nightmare."

"Good...as long as you two finally move to your cottage? It can be eye burning pink and I'll be happy." Jackson said as he leaned against the bedroom door jam. "Did you and Darla go shopping all day Mom?"

"Yes." Judy replied. "Do you want the damage now or when you're sitting down?"

"I'm already expecting a serious drought in amorocity from over work." Darla giggled as she walked past.

"Amor...what?" Jackson replied. "Like I'm going to get upset if you bought a dress you absolutely adored?"

"When you see the price tag?" Darla snickered. "Be prepared to take Uber as an extra job."

"It wasn't that bank busting." Judy said as she walked up to her son. "I think you'll like it Jackie. She looks absolutely adorable in it. The under-garments were probably the weight of the whole cost any way."

Jackson grabbed his mother by a paw..."You...are the absolutely adorable one here Mom." Jackson said as he pulled his mother into a kiss. "You look beautiful in anything Mom."

"Give it up while you can Jackson?" Judy said smiling. "I will not pay for her dress no matter what you try on me?"

"I wasn't "trying" to make you pay for it!" Jackson yelped.

Judy pulled out her old recorder pen and tapped the play button...

"_Jackson told me to find the dress I wanted and that money wouldn't be an option but I heard him worrying in the bathroom saying he didn't have enough in the bank for some of the dresses I was looking at on line."_

"Trying to enlist Darla when YOU know very well you have more than enough to cover even the most pricy dress. You little scamp!" Judy said waving her pen in her son's face. "Jackson? You made a contractual bet with Darla and you lost so the dress is YOUR responsibility! I can't believe you tried to pull a hustle on your own mother?"

Nick walked by and whispered. "Big fat "F" on your report card young mammal."

"Yes...I admit it Mom. I tried." Jackson said with a sigh. "I have enough money to pay for it, I just wanted us to have every penny possible for a good start. You caught me in a sympathy play."

"And you didn't take into account the possibility that a few wedding gifts might just take care of that little concern? I am very disappointed in you Jackson. You're a reflection on your father's teaching abilities."

Nick snickered. "I can still pull the wool over your eyes Carrots." He then turned to Jackson. "Next time don't try playing water works with your fiance. Females are always treacherous little demons who plot and conspire behind our backs."

"Do you want to sleep in the back yard tonight there? Mister Fox?" Judy huffed. "Any way Nick? Jackson is right. You should wear some clothes that don't make you look like you came in off the street. We have more than enough memories that don't need a visual re-play...my husband should look like the best fox in the city because that's what I married."

Nick smiled at Jackson. "Why aren't you taking notes? You need these little pointers for your own marriage kido." Nick said as he pulled up his tail in his paw..."Please?" He asked his son.

"Of course Dad." Jackson said with a gesture towards the bed. "Take a seat?"

Judy pulled her son's old tail grooming kit from the walk in closet as he sat at the edge of the bed working his father's thick tail in his paws..."At least you're brushing it every day Dad." Jackson said as he snipped a pair of scissors around the white tip of the tail. "You're...wearing these leg braces every day now?"

"Stylish aren't they?" Nick said smiling. "You know Jag don't you? He had them custom printed to match my tropical shirt. A little brighter than dull black."

"So...you can't walk on your own any more?" Jackson asked.

"No..." Nick replied. "It's called "structurally assisted mobility" that's the new term these days because "cripple" is a trigger word. If you called me "crippled" I would bite your nose off because your father these days has a very thin skin."

Jackson looked a little worried as he brushed his father's tail..."Jackie? Look at me?" Nick asked. "Look Son...tonight and tomorrow is your mother's time. Her "time to shine" and get all the love she deserves for all the things she did for Zootopia. It's not a time for you to dwell on your old Dad ok? I mean...these things are absolutely a pain in my tail hole but you know what? For once I don't slouch and I'm two inches taller than you! I'm actually looking down at my boy, can you believe that?"

Nick slipped off the bed and did a little dance..."And? I can still dance with my daughter in law on her wedding day! And hopefully run so my ass don't get chewed up by her angry father."

Jackson giggled as Nick laid his paws on his son's shoulders..."Jackson? You and I have one important thing to do. Make sure your mother is a balling mess of happiness, to make tonight and tomorrow the best day of her whole life. And hopefully work on her so she'll pay for that dress."

"I HEARD THAT MISTER FOX!" Judy snapped out.

"Yup." Nick said with a squint. "She's still got those ears of hers."

**Seals and Doebucks Department Store**

**Downtown **

**5:40 pm**

**23 August 2040**

Tall Pauley stopped at the front doors and tapped his cell phone..."Santoni? Is it safe to bring the Don out?" The big polar bear asked.

"Yeah. Everything's clear." The limo driver replied.

Pauley turned to Kevin and Raymond. "Go take up the flanks." He directed.

Sunny Lanzoni gestured to his new suit as he pinched Tall Pauley's paw to get the bear's attention. "At least the quality of the suit makers here has not lost its' wonderful flavoring eh Pauley?"

"Not at all boss." Pauley replied. "You look absolutely great. And Fu Fu is going to fall to pieces over that dress you go her."

"Nothing is too good for my sister Pauley. I'm surprised you said nothing about the one I'm having them make for my wife?" Sunny asked.

"I wouldn't say anything until I actually saw the results." Pauley replied.

Sunny spoke again..."Pauley? About the limp wristed K-9? Don't hurt him. I have decided that he's not a threat."

"I am very pleased at your choice Don Lanzoni. We didn't need the heat any incident would have caused on us. He's not a dumb wolf to be honest." Pauley said.

"I tend to disagree on the not dumb category." Sunny replied. "After all he's a "hole driller" and that loses 50 percent off the top of mental facilities in "my book" and "my book" is never wrong."

Tall Pauley came walking out of the store with the Don in his big paws. Raymond was on the left blocking the sidewalk with Raymond on the right and Santoni about to slip into the drivers seat of the big black Lincoln Continental four door...

"Click!"

Santoni hadn't fully sat himself in the drivers seat when a very audable "clicking" sound under hit rump caused him to stop and grip anything that prevented him from putting his full weight down!...

The polar bear grimaced hard..."Oh snit...oh snit, oh snit, oh gawd damn flucken snit me!" Santoni yelped..."Oh snit...I'm dead. I'm dead..."

Tall Pauley bent down to look into the front seats..."Santoni? What the hell?"

"Pauley?..." Santoni replied with his lips quivering. "I think?...I think I tripped a box mammal? I think someone wired the car...FLUCK!"

Pauley quickly pulled an M1911 pistol from his coat which caused Kevin and Raymond to pull a pair of heavy revolvers. In size terms...a polar bear's pistol just might as well be considered an army artillery piece! Pauley pitched the Don into Raymond's big paws..."Get the boss back inside? Grab a room? Shoot any silly son of a whelp bitch who comes too close...NOW!"

Pauley pulled out his cell phone and quickly dialed...

"9..1...1 dispatcher, what are you reporting?" A bunny dispatcher from the ZPD asked.

"My name is Paul Gambino. I'm in front of the Seals and Doebucks department store on Heard and Flock street. There is a four door limousine parked out front, I think it has been wired with explosives. Please send ZPD with a bomb unit. Two polar bears are at the car." Tall Pauley said as he moved to the driver's side...

"Santoni? What the fluck?" Pauley growled. "You were told to stay with the car. Please don't tell me you walked the fluck off?"

"I had to go Pauley." The shivering young bear replied.

"I don't give a flying fluck if you have to drop and dump in the damn street. How long were you flucken gone? Takes an expert only five minutes to wire a simple fricken bomb you stupid mook?" Pauley said as he slowly got on his paws and knees...

"I'm sorry Pauley!" Santoni yelped. "I couldn't hold it in mammal! Now I'm gonna flucken die!"

"Shut the hell up Santoni, yer messing up my concentration. You only armed the bomb for now but if you drop your fluffy fat butt any further? We are gonna be ruined Tuna Scungille on the frucken sidewalk." Pauley snarled. "Don't...flucken move or breath ok? And don't get no flucken hard on."

"Are you kidding?" Santoni yelped. "I think I changed sexes...oh gawd damn it Pauley? Hurry up and find that flucken bomb?!"

Pauley raised a paw..."Don't make me slap you silly right now Santoni? I have fat paw fingers and they don't disarm bombs too good."

"I swear Pauley...I'm gonna piss myself." The scared polar bear yelped.

"You piss on my head you silly bastard and I swear I'll set off this damn bomb myself and we'll both be occupying the same sheet of ice in mafia hell." Pauley said as he found a bundle of wires and traced them to a bomb pack under the back seats...

"You clock sucken piece of snit." Pauley growled as he gingerly opened the back door and carefully climbed into the back seat. By now...sirens were closing in outside. "Wonderful timing you doughnut graziers." Pauley snorted as he slowly worked to pull the passenger seat cushion off.

"Officer Klitchford, ZPD." A fox officer said as he leaned into the car..."What's your name and the issue Sir?"

"My name is Paul Gambino." Big Pauley replied. "The car is "hot" there officer so if you'd just keep every mammal back a respectable distance, I would appreciate it?"

"What kind of bomb is it?" Kilchford asked.

"The kind that don't need looky loo loos, now please keep everyone back? I figure it was a rush job so this thing should be simple too..."Sniff, sniff...Oh gawd damn Santoni?! I told you not to fricken piss yourself you Snook?!"

"I couldn't help it Pauley!" Santoni yelped back.

"You are so lucky right now that I've found this bomb and it's not a cell phone trigger you stupid Cafone!" Pauley yelped as he looked over the device and thought how best to deal with it...

"Yo Raymond? You outside?" Pauley growled.

"Yeah." Raymond replied. "What cha need Pauley?"

"Gimme your claw clippers you glamour queen?" Pauley said as he gestured behind his back.

"Got yer "queen" hanging you Cugine." (Cugine = sex rooky) Raymond snorted as he handed Pauley his claw clippers.

"When I count to three Ray?" Pauley said. "Pull piss pup from the driver's seat."

Raymond walked to the driver's side of the limo and took hold of Santoni. "Don't breath Goombah." He said smiling.

"One...two...three..."Clip."

Ramond pulled Santoni clear of the car and watched as Pauley casually stood up with the bomb in his paws. "THE CAR IS COLD!" Pauley screamed out and the ZPD officers surged into the scene...

"Sir?" Officer Klinchford stood waving and hopping. "You might not want to hold that thing?"

Pauley bent down. "Then here it is officer?" He said smiling.

Kilchford waved a paw..."Please? Just put it in the bomb disposal can over there?" He asked. Pauley walked over to the disposal truck and gently set the bomb inside the explosive containing canister. Behind him, he could hear the Don screaming himself horse at the poor young polar bear Santoni and Pauley groaned at what was sure to come.

**Buckies restaurant**

**Downtown **

**6:30pm**

**23 August 2040**

The place was well packed with mammals both in and out of uniform as Nick, Judy, Jackson and Darla got out of the family SUV and Nick decided to strap on his butt cart...

"Dad? What are you doing?" Jackson asked.

"My usual silliness." Nick replied as he pranced up to the doors and trotted inside as Judy held the door open for him. "UBER? UBER? DID SOME ONE HERE CALL AN UBER?" Nick yelped as he trotted around all the mammals sitting at tables or standing at the bar. "Hey? Uber fox coming through, this better not have been a prank call here because I'm not leaving till I bite someone!" Noting an officer drinking a Fox-n-Brau, Nick stood up, took the bottle, took a sip and smiled...

"Sorry...Uber break. Did you call for Uber?" Nick joked. He then continued his trotting around until he bumped into old Chief Bogo...

"Son of a bitch...Union Taxi Driver! AAAAAHHHH!" Nick yelped as if he was terrified and he quickly scrambled out of Buckies leaving a trail of trashed dishes, pulled table clothes and spilt beers behind him!

Bogo turned to Ben Clawhauser and snorted. "Wilde...always trying to make himself the center of attention."

"He grows on you like fungus doesn't he?" Clawhauser said as he walked up to Judy and waved his arms..."HEY EVERYONE! THE MAIDEN OF HONOR HAS ARRIVED!"

Everyone in Buckies stood and clapped as Judy stood by herself blushing at the attention. Then the restaurant decided to play the Chippette's "Be my Baby." as Ben reached down and carried Judy to her table of honor as friends and well wishers gave their salutations...

There was Chief Bogo. Old Francine the elephant, Snarlov the big polar bear traffic cop, Fritz Catz from Homicide, Officer Wolford, Ajax and Bertoff from the old SWAT division, Officer Delgato's widow and his two sons and most of Precinct One who were allowed to show their faces. Ben Clawhauser stood at his table with his niece as the master of ceremonies or as others were calling it...the bunny baker.

"Good evening friends, veterans, rookies and whatever the cat dragged in off the highway." Ben started. "Here we are continuing a long tradition with our favorite restaurant of doing once a week dinners to promote family, unity and mammal-hood in our band of blue. Obviously we are all here tonight to honor and send into retirement this bunny whom we have all come to love...or sometimes fear...and if she doesn't start crying now? She will...Our recently retired from the force Chief of Police Mrs. Judy Wilde."

Everyone clapped and cheered. Ben continued..."Now when I first heard Precinct One was getting a rabbit as a cop? I think I probably had the same reaction as most of us..."Weeeewhat? Are you kidding me?! A bunny? Won't last a week, it'll get rolled or turned into a chew toy. Never mind what we heard about Judy's combative skills at the academy, her dangerous feet. Nope! Gotta be a gag. Only to find out? We got one awesome little stick of dynamite in this bunny. How many of you have seen the dent in the lip of my old Kiosk?" Ben said. He turned to his niece Paige. "You've seen that right Paige?" Ben asked. "That folks is what happens when a miscreant decided to call Judy "cute" and then slap on a few more bad words which I will save speaking in public. That mouthy elephant broke his face...and a tusk...on that very spot sort of underestimating Judy's abilities. That always worked in her favor and yet this...Judy may I?" Ben pretended to cringe in fear which got some laughs.

"Just this once Ben." Judy smiled back.

"Thank you." Ben replied. "This cute and wonderful bunny proved herself worthy of the badge and it was an honor to serve with her and under her as Chief of Police. We love you Judy. And now to continue pouring on the hot cup of love? Former Chief of Police Bogo!"

Chief Bogo (a cape Buffalo) stood up at his table..."Good evening fellow officers and friends...good evening Hopps. Right now my grand children are probably destroying my house? I don't care." The old Chief said in his usual deep voice.

Everyone wanted to hear Bogo's signature "I don't care." at some point. He continued..."Officer Hopps? Parkin duty. That's what I gave Judy for her first assignment as a rookie officer. Now to be clear? Every rookie starts off with Parking Duty their first time out on the streets but I will admit now...because I don't care...that I did assign Judy parking duty because I thought there was no way a rabbit could survive as a police officer...I was...I was pleasantly made wrong."

"I told Hopps that it should have been easy for her to write 200 traffic tickets in a day, I completely believed in this she would fail...I was...I was pleasantly made wrong."

"By the end of her shift on her first day? Officer Hopps had written 246 traffic tickets! That record I was told was recently broken by another upstart and brash officer and I was shocked that Chief Wilde would forget about how to not motivate rookie officers to be at their best! I...pleasantly failed in teaching that lesson."

Bogo pulled out a piece of paper from his shirt pocket. "If I were to rate Officer Hopps performance before the savage scare incident? It would sound like this..."

"Respect for authority? An F."

"Obedience to orders? An F."

"Ability to follow commands? An F."

Judy snorted. "You were grading on a really sucky curve Chief Bogo?"

"Shut it Hopps. There she goes again? Guess what Judy?" Bogo asked.

The crowd replied. "HE DOESN'T CARE. SHUT UP JUDY!" It was followed by laughter.

Bogo continued. "Choice of a husband?" Bogo said as he looked at Nick. "Room for improvement?"

Nick replied by grabbing his tail and showing his ass to Bogo with his head tilted up in a snort, which got some laughter.

Bogo turned to Judy..."However...there are performance areas which when graded? Came out all A plus...

"Courage"

"Fortitude"

"Stubbornness"

"Dedication to Duty"

"Dedication to service"

"Loyalty"

"Drive"

"Initiative"

"As much as it may cause me to grunt and stomp? I must admit that I was very wrong all those years ago about Officer and now retired Chief Judy Wilde. When we took in the first bunny to wear the badge of the ZPD...we not only took in a trend setter? We took in one hell of a police officer. And one great heart of a friend. We love you Judy and we wish you all the best to come."

Bogo didn't have to walk over to Judy's table, she leaped off her chair and in a few hops flew into his big arms for a hug as the gathered clapped. She then returned to her seat as Benjamin waved his paws...

"And now? A word from our chief administrations officer? Miss Dawn Bellweather (small sheep)

Ben helped Dawn to stand on a table so everyone could see her..."Thank you Ben." She said with a bow. "What can I say about Judy? wow...what a rabbit isn't she? Most of you know me or of me and I'm not ashamed to speak about it now because of Judy...I was the author of the Savage scare, the one who released so much fear and terror in our city all those years ago. My hate, my anger, my pent up rage at years of torment because of my size and because I felt powerless drove me to blind vengence. I felt that as a small prey mammal? I had no rights so I resolved to deprive others of the rights I felt were denied me. Especially all the abuses I took from former mayor, now banished for life from our city, Lionheart."

Dawn paused for a moment..."You know in prison? I was so full of hate. of hopelessness? I just wanted to curl up and die. The last mammal I ever though would even care to speak with me was Judy after I had put her through hell and yet? She came to me! She came to me and said..."I care Dawn...I care and I want to help you."

"I'm trying not to lose it you know but..." Dawn paused to let some tears go..."Judy cared! She fought for me! She got me out of prison and for the first time in my life, I felt I mattered! That to someone? I was worth fighting for. And to see Lionheart get what he so deserved for all the abuse he heaped on me and so many other small mammals? All that pain, all that hate and all those years of hurt were swept away and I could face the rest of my life with a clean heart...a clean heart because Judy is who she is and gawd bless her I love her so much!"

The gathered clapped. Causing Judy to hide her quivering mouth behind her paws as Nick rubbed her shoulders...

"Tomorrow." Dawn continued. "The city will give Judy a day long deserving for a good and faithful servant with a an overflowing heart of goodness. We will all say to her with one voice..."Well done. May the best of your days yet to come be good days for you and your husband Judy. We love you."

Dawn finished and turned it back to Clawhauser..."That? That was awesome Dawn. I think we got Judy half melted down now. Let's hear one more speech before we give Judy the floor to totally make a cry puddle of herself? Let's hear it from the mammal dearest to her heart? Nick?"

Nick had detached himself from his butt cart and slowly walked over to where Ben handed him a microphone...

"If everyone expected me to sing a love song? You're out of luck." Nick said as he gestured to his wife. "I couldn't compose one eloquent enough to grace this vision of beauty."

"You all know or most of you do that before I became a cop...I was a street hustler. In fact the first time I met my wife? I hustled twenty bucks from her for one of my favorite schemes." Nick reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a twenty zoo buck. "Never paid you back Carrots...sorry about that." Nick placed the twenty in front of Judy and everyone laughed and awed. "You will all also be happy to know that I concluded some overdue payments to the Internal Mammal Revenue Service...these clearly explained to me by my future wife when by skills I thought a bunny couldn't possess? She hustled me back to the tune of...well she probably wants me to shut up to avoid self incrimination."

Everyone laughed.

"My most favorite memory about my wife is wet cement...I tricked her into walking into wet cement by distracting her with an insult."You can only be who you are...I'm a sly fox and you're a dumb bunny." To which Judy replied. "I'm not a dumb bunny." to which I pointed out to her? "Right? And that's not wet cement you're standing in?" Then I said to her..."You will NEVER be a real cop." Well if you know me then you also know I love to shoot my own foot off don't I?"

Nick knelt down before Judy..."I never get tired of saying this...I'm sorry for being so stupid about you Carrots. You are a real Cop. You're a really great cop, a really great wife and a really great and loving mother."

Judy started to sob as she gently kissed Nick's lips..."I love you." She said softly.

Nick stood up..."You see that? How or why does a flea bag fox like me get this lucky huh? She hustled me! Fox...bunny...oil and water is not supposed to mix and trust me, when I first came to her family and announced I got Judy pregnant? Yipe! The pitchforks and flame throwers came out big time. But somehow we've stayed together for almost twenty five years and we both have a dynamite kid who's about to get married himself...why should I be so blessed a fox?"

Nick stopped to think. "There's a lot that can be said for my wife...I think most of you remember that we took quite a nasty spill years back in one of the old Mark 3 cruisers during a chase...those cruisers were notorious for wiping out in sharp turns right? We all agree on that."

Many of the older officers nodded and agreed.

Now... I am not making any assumptions about my wife's aggressive DNA being the cause of the tip over but...her crazy pit maneuver did put the perp behind bars right? One thing about Judy? She doesn't stop until the bad mammal stops...even if it trashes "Trunky's soda jerk"...which the crash...sort of did. Not that the building collapsing didn't contribute to all the damage."

"Short of the story...the wife and I were pretty messed up. Judy's got a gazillion broken bones, I'm in a coma. The doctors didn't know if I'd make it because I was so screwed up..."

Nick paused and pointed at Jackson. "My kid...my son...he visits the hospital every other day while I'm knocked out and he grooms my tail and talks to me. He knew how important my tail is to me. He didn't get empathy from me, that's for sure...I'm known for having armored fur and not showing a lot of emotion from time to time but my Jackson could only get his deep reserve of empathy from his mother...I didn't know just how much she cared about me until I woke up."

Nick pointed to Judy..."This bunny...this...this love crazy bunny...both her legs are broken. She had three cracked ribs...two cracked vertebra...she hurts like hell. This..."

Nick paused..."Ah hem..."

"This...this bunny...she left her hospital bed in our room every night. She crawled and pulled herself across the floor with both her legs broken in casts...she pulled herself onto my bed...to...to..."

Nick began to sob hard...

"To snuggle with me!" Nick yelped as he lost it..."With me! Every night she did this for all the time I was just barely hanging on!...(Nick crying)...I...I am the luckiest most blessed fox in the whole world! (Nick crying) I don't deserve you Judy! I have never deserved you! I've struggled every day to be worthy of the gift I was given all those years ago...you Judy!...You...I love you...I love you and I'll never stop loving you to my dying day my love..."

Jackson just sat back, feeling Darla holding him by the paw to keep him from getting up. This was his parents moment as he watched Judy wrap herself around his father and cried with him...It brought the house down in emotional cheering.

Jackson wiped his eyes..."And he says he's the lucky one?"

**The Mystic Spring Oasis**

**September 5 2040**

**6:30pm**

Simon was still lying on the bed, his paws slowly rubbing over the wetness between his legs as he watched Theodore come out from the bathroom with a towel over his head...

"The shower's open?" The plump chipmunk said as he grabbed his underwear then stopped to sit on the bed..."You ok? Did I steal your spine or what?"

"I'm still dreaming I think." Simon said as he felt around for his eye glasses which Theodore slowly slipped over his brother's face...

"You look cuter with them on." Theodore said as he knelt down and lusciously kissed his brother's lips. "Did I please you?" He asked softly.

"Please me?" Simon replied. "I'm still in orbit." He sat up and rubbed his chin on his shoulder. "Hypothesis proved..." Simon said with a soft coo..."When it comes to gay sex? You're a first rate master."

Theodore flopped backwards into Simon's lap. "Much better than "fluck it and leave it Ralph" Alvin. Too bad we can't stay the whole night...don't want to "Jilt" the moron do we?"

"No..." Simon replied. "And you do need to keep your emotions curbed Theodore. I see what you so want to do to Alvin but you'll endanger everything we've worked so hard to build for ourselves. I know he can be a difficult little prick from time to time but I'm begging you to have just a little bit of empathy for him and not lose your patience."

"That's a hard thing to ask Simon." Theodore replied. "He treats you like snit. He always making stupid remarks and acts like a smug know-it-all prick. Sure he's a genius with music but so clueless and annoying with everything else. And he doesn't know anything about love! He looks at you like his fricken cum dumpster! I am soooooo tired of his childish garbage and his condescending talk in my face. I'm "this close" with it Simon, I'm not going to stay quiet while he keeps being a jerk-in-stein rodent!"

Simon sighed as he stood up from the bed..."Theo? Don't push me to turn on both of you and call a "hands off" and I'll do it no matter how wonderful you make me feel or how deeply I care about you. I'm not going to let you two use me as a tug-a-war rope to endanger our success, I'm serious Theo."

Theodore sighed. "So you're blaming me?"

"I'm not blaming you?!" Simon gestured. "I'm just saying that you can't allow Alvin's behavior to force your paw? I want to love you all day? If we could? We'd run off together and spend years making each other happy but right now we just can't go that way and leave Alvin hanging...I'm just asking you for patience and understanding...Please give me that?"

Theodore reached out with a paw, cupped Simon's chin and slowly kissed him..."Alright. You better shower so we can get back. Moron's probably humped every pillow by now and they're all covered in sticky snit for sure."

**Flock-n-Berries Seafood**

**Coyote Canyons, Sahara Square**

**September 5 2040**

**6:30pm**

Alvin and Brittany sat out on the veranda of the Restaurant eating from a seafood plate and sipping their soda's, a brief "de-taunt" in their shared rivalry against each other as musical artists. And true to his word...Alvin didn't gloat over the misfortune of Brittany's festival gamble gone sour...

"So Simon and Theodore dissed you?" Brittany asked.

"Not exactly." Alvin replied pouting. "Simon scolded me for "lack of interest" in my home school studies so he made me work on them while taking Theodore shopping. Guess he wants me to feel bad and "jilted" for not being included."

"We have to finish school Alvin." Brittany said. "Even though Jeanette's lesson plans are about as "lame-oh" as watching slugs having sex."

Alvin munk chuckled..."Ain't that the truth! But seriously? Why do we need to go to school when we're so great at making songs and recordings?! We're up and coming stars, who needs all those stupid books and lessons? But you know Simon? He's always mister "I know everything and everything I teach you can be tied to our part in the music industry. You know what I say? "Snore" bull snit "Snore" lame "Snore" nerd..."

"We're not that far apart are we Alvin?" Brittany asked. "Except you're a meat head male who refuses to admit his short comings."

"And you're a stuck up female Chipmunk who refuses to accept any helpful suggestions for improvement." Alvin replied.

"And you wear female "Chip-a-roos"?" Brittany snorted.

"Will you ever find make up that doesn't make you look like Tammy Fae Barker?" Alvin snickered. "And why did you do such a crazy thing as having a dressed up male munk, who by the way looked convincingly cute, play you in our rap duel?"

"Didn't I explain all of that to you?" Brittany huffed. "You have a very short attention span Alvin...it's a wonder you can finish a song with all that A.D.D. going on in your head?"

Alvin sat back in his chair and gestured. "I "could" teach you how to rap if you're willing to tolerate me?"

"Oh sure you are Alvin Seville?" Brittany snorted back. "And it has to involve some kind of pay back I'm sure...you fur-vert."

"What?!" Alvin yelped. "You accuse me of wanting something back for offering a little tutoring to help your career?! You know me better than that Brittany Miller!" Alvin jumped off his chair and started to stomp away...

"Wait! Alvin stop!" Brittany followed after him.

"Why stop after you so deeply insulted me?" Alvin yelped. "I offer you a little help, my rival? and YOU call me a furvert?!"

Brittany smirked. "Well? There is the matter of the "Chip-a-roos" you know?"

Alvin, with no shame, pulled up his sweater to show off his underwear. "Tighty whites Brittany! See?!" Alvin dropped his sweater. "I'm leaving! And I thought perhaps we could have a nice conversation without a put down, boy was I stupid."

Brittany ran to cut Alvin off..."Alvin? I'm sorry. Really I am so sorry. I admit it...you are better at me at some things just like I'm better than you at most things..."

"Another slap in the puss? Sheesh...batting a thousand there Brits." Alvin said as he crossed his arms and looked away.

"Please Alvin? Teach me how to sling a rap? You're the best at it...I'm very sorry I insulted you, I swear I am." Brittany begged.

Alvin looked at her..."Oh...ok...just because we have Gazelle's big concert coming up and we're supposed to perform in the spirit of Mammal love and peace...I will teach you without expecting anything...unless you feel obligated."

Brittany blushed and hugged Alvin..."Oh thanks Alvin! You're not so bad...just confusing."

Alvin quietly snickered to himself..."Check mate."

**Home of the Gray Family**

**Rainforest District**

**September 5 2040**

**6:30pm**

Alex sat next to his father in his study and looked at some of the on-line openings for apartments in the city...

"Could I have one for two if I want a room mate to share the cost Dad?" Alex asked.

"You have a room mate yet?" The bigger wolf asked.

"I have a class mate who's in the same boat?" Alex replied as he reached into his shirt pocket. "Name's Darian Brownbark. He said he was looking for an apartment because he's on fast track to go to college next year."

Gordon looked at the paper then at Alex. "Is he gay?"

"What?" Alex replied. "Really Dad?!"

"Alex?" Gordon asked. "Just a question I can't avoid asking."

"No...he's not "gay" Dad...damn. What the fluck?" Alex huffed. "What? You think my going out with Tina's a sham Dad?"

"You know very well I might ask the question Alex?" Gordon said as he waved a paw. "To be honest? If you'd said Tina wanted to share the room? I wouldn't protest it as long as you assured me you'd be on your best behavior."

Alex crossed his arms. "So I simply said I had a male room mate in mind and "bing" I'm a faggot but Tina's just fine with you?" Alex snorted and growled, obviously upset.

Gordon sighed..."Son?...Having to deal with the thought of things between you and Will...having to keep it from your mother...sigh... Do you understand the worry and trouble that's been caused? Ok...completely offensive question to ask yes but do you blame me?"

Alex moped in his chair for a moment..."No...I guess you have a right." Alex said. "Dad? I have to be honest with you...I...that number's a fake. Tina asked me if I wanted a room mate and she's going to ask her parents if she can move out. I thought...you and Mom would blow a steam pipe if I told you the truth."

Gordon sighed..."Well?...I can say I am relieved...though if she lies to her own parents, this thing could turn sour real quick. How to handle it? Perhaps you could call Tina and tell her I want to speak to her father?"

"Well..." Alex replied. "He did say he likes me very much and that I'm more adult than my age. Besides being a gorgeous stud."

"Don't let your pedigree DNA go to your brain kid?" Gordon yelped as he thumped a big paw finger off his son's head. "All the rules still apply and you'll have a two bed room apartment...two bedrooms...is that clear Alex?"

"Yes Sir." Alex replied with a paw salute. "I'll wear a chastity belt and a butt plug, I promise!"

Gordon shook his head. "You sick little puppy. Now? About finding a job? For you right now? A service industry job would work out fine until you join the Marines. Did your brother ever cover that in home schooling besides other things?"

Alex snorted. "What do you mean by "other things" Dad?"

"Alex?" Gordon replied.

"You kinda put emphasis on the "Other things" So I'm asking what you meant?" Alex huffed.

"Not "those" things Alex." Gordon huffed back. "Stop bringing that part up?"

"Then you stop making a big deal out of it?" Alex said pursing his lips. "And yeah Dad, Will did teach me about behavior at a job interview. How not to slouch, how to look right at the interviewer. How to smile. how to reply to questions and all that while he was "porking" my tail hole."

"Alex! Shush!" Gordon yelped as he waved his paws.

"Oh the gawdess of Luna Dad." Alex said waving his paw. "Mom's in the basement washing clothes, she can't hear snit. Damn...I spent so much time getting Will to let things go and now here you are badgering me over the gender of a room mate...Dad? Back...off! I am NOT gay! I want to be a Marine, I am focused on being a Marine, I have my eyes and teeth set on being a Marine...a cute male wolf is the absolute last thing on my list...drop...it...Dad!"

Gordon nodded..."Alright...alright...do you want me to talk to Tina's father?"

"Yes...please?" Alex asked. "I promise Dad, I promise nothing will happen between me and Tina. I will be on my best behavior...not that it will help me if she goes into heat, drugs my food and rapes me silly?"

"Alex? Please? Please show me you can be responsible?" Gordon asked.

"I can be a hundred percent trustworthy Dad, I swear ok?" Alex replied with his paws out. "Can I please rent a two mammal apartment?"

Gordon sighed..."Oh...this is another thing I have to hide from your mother."

"Tell her the truth Dad?" Alex replied smiling. "Tell her I'm a tranny and I met a wonderful kangaroo, like father like son huh Dad?"

Gordon growled. "Just! Just pick an apartment and get out of here before I really blow a gasket you little wise ass!"

**Home of Mayor Leo**

**Downtown Zootopia**

**September 5 2040**

**6:30pm**

Caesar paced around his study examining the notes and documents compiled by both Bagherra and Rheana during their clandestine violation of the national laws. Tomorrow he would call in Admiral DonCarnage, Marine Force Commandant Block and Secretary of State Baloo to demand they all resign for having knowledge and approval of the secret spying program. Good or not, the law had to be appeased, there was nothing to defend nor justify what had been allowed. Even handling the information for Caesar was a risk yet he couldn't just order it all destroyed, not before he had at least a good mind full of what the contents displayed...

"_**The Kzinti Navy is more technically and professionally equipped than we've long suspected. Some ships of larger caliber and class have been expertively hidden from us. The largest ship observed at sea appears to boast nine turreted rifles of enormous caliber backed by receding guns of lesser but very potent calibers. The only advantages we possess at this time to counter such a fleet are our airborne drones and drone attack submarines. Weapon for weapon our surface navy at present can barely match what the Kzinti possess."**_

"_**Kzinti Marine amphibious assault practice observed. Troops backed by expert and accurately coordinated naval gunfire on an "opposed" beach manned by "condemned criminals" tied to poles. Numerous prey mammals of various species and sizes were bayoneted, shot or beheaded by swords as troops swarmed over and crossed the opposing beach. The Kzinti are extremely swift in the assault, some look to sacrifice themselves without thought so that their fellows following behind them can exploit openings and swarm over targets."**_

"_**Kzinti artillery is big and dangerous, their main field piece is called a "Chuff-Krupp 88" a high velocity, long barreled field weapon used to support troops and if need be? To destroy armor. No vehicles in our current inventory could resist one shot penetrations from these guns."**_

"_**The expanse of Kzinti held territory other than the home Islands is vast and consists mainly of archipelago and large single island territories. One archipelago is called "Cumbrio Surakai" and seems populated by rabbits, beavers, otters and other Mustaloid species. One observation noted hundreds of cages being loaded aboard a transport ship for purposes unknown. One lethal execution of twenty rabbits by beheading was observed with island residents gathered under Kzinti with rifles to watch. Translation of language stated that these were "Enemies of the state" being put to death for "Crimes of perversion thought."**_

"_**Samples of Kzinti anti-Zootopia propaganda call Zootopia a sickening perversion of nature. That Zootopia's mixing of predator and prey species has produced a society of mentally perverted and dangerous hybrid defects. That Zootopia is a cancerous lesion who's twisted ideas of inter-species breeding and co-habitation between predator and prey will lead to the ruination of planetary life. Zootopia is a vile threat to the survival of Kzin, the Imperial edict and the laws of heaven. The only answer to be offered this sick cancerous lesion should be a scalpel and a bonfire. All of its inhabitants are perverse and need to be exterminated less their wicked and lethal ideas spread an corrupt the purity of the Kzinti way of life."**_

Caesar dropped the papers on his desk and sat on the edge rubbing his snoot. Everything he had read and looked over seemed to confirm his deepest and most terrible fears. Not only was peace no longer even a wisp of wind...time now seemed to be quickly fleeting for Zootopia to even be ready for what might be unleashed upon it. Larger ships? bigger guns? The Kzinti were not simply "war like" as much as they were "war primed".

What of the reports of what the Kzinti were doing to sentient prey mammals? Like Kzin... Zootopia did have those "un-evolved dummies" who populated the vast northern part of the continent where predators were allowed to hunt and slay them under very strict guide lines. Even the many prey species of Zootopia who were sentient understood that you could never completely deny Zootopia's predators their DNA traits and approved of the allowed merciful hunts so long as they had strict rules. But the Kzinti viewed all prey mammals as "lower order beasts" to be used and abused because that's what "Nature" intended as unchangeable writ.

How would the rabbits of Bunny Borough or Aden react if the stories of sentient rabbits being hunted for sport by the Kzinti came out to be true? How would they overlook the reports describing huge "rape farms" where doe rabbits as young as kittens were being force-ably impregnated to give birth over and over again till they died while their new born broods were slaughtered before their eyes or that sentient rabbits were being tied to poles to be used for bayonet practice by Kzin soldiers? How would he or the government stand up to the cries for liberation, vengeance, or blood from their own rabbit population?

The Kzinti were puritanical predators. Real honest to gawd predators who lived as Zootopia's predators had once lived and being a "self-sealed" and autonomous island nation...what right would Zootopia have to dictate to them how to live? Yet by all evidence...the Kzinti were stoking themselves up both with military power and propaganda to do just what their propaganda proclaimed they had to do. And not just to "change" Zootopia but to eradicate it of every Predator and Pray mammal no matter what their species or thought. All Zootopians were sick, perverted hybrid filth to the Kzinti and all of them had to die!

Caesar flopped down in his study chair at his desk, threw his glasses off and sat riding an emotional roller coaster of choices...all of them bad or worse with no good outcome in his favor let alone the Mammals he presided over as Mayor. He didn't notice Kimba standing before the desk with a beer in his paws until he looked up...

"Dad?" Kimba said. "I brought you a drink. Mom said you were probably getting a splitting head ache by now?"

Caesar straitened up, took a deep breath and reached to accept the beer..."Thank you Son. I'm lucky to have such a bright and caring cub."

Kimba caught the hint of his dad's exhaustion and sat on the corner of the desk..."Dad? Are you alright? If you don't get bothered by me saying this? You really look like worser snit than usual."

"Very perceptive Kimba." Caesar said with exhaustion on his lips as he looked at his beer. He and Pansha had put their hopes into a bright future for their son and daughter. Kimba would be the up and coming "heir apparent" though Caesar saw the cub taking a different path than his younger sister, she would obviously turn out the more ambitious of the pair. Perhaps a leading college professor? No...city counsel for sure. But all the dreams were looking fleeting when stacked up against the reality. They both "could be" in college over the next seven years...if Zootopia had even three given what Caesar had just read...

Kimba cocked his head to the side..."Dad? Are you trying to avoid me or what?"

"Huh?" Caesar replied with a shock.

"I just asked how your beer was?" Kimba huffed. "Something is really chewing your tail up isn't it?"

Caesar started to clean up the mess of papers on his desk..."Oh? No...no, no, no Son...you know me? Always busy with everything about the universe right? You know? Tomorrow we have Judy Wilde Day. We have Gazelle's bid performance coming up. The Kzini have me pondering. The budget. The cabinet re-alignment...the usual things Kimba. I'm just balancing so much these days."

Kimba crossed his arms and snorted. "Yeah right. Dad? When are you going to stop being such a practiced bull snit artist? Something is really chewing on your rump? I brought you a beer and I have two ears and I love my Dad so...sling it my way?"

"Sigh...the one thing I never give you enough credit for Kimba is your ability to perceive." Caesar said as he slackened in his chair. "There is great trouble Son...very great trouble. I don't think...I don't think...I don't think I can handle it. I don't know how to."

Kimba leaned over the desk..."It's the Kzinti...isn't it? We're definably going to war? You can't stop it can you?"

Caesar sighed..."Short of calling for a preemptive strike or negotiating an intolerable truce which would be worse than a surrender...what can I do son? I've tried so hard to give you and your generation a world you could build upon and it feels like we're on the verge of losing everything we hold dear. I may leave you all nothing but a smoking pile of rubble."

Kimba tapped his paw fingers on the desk..."There's always a letter?"

Caesar looked up..."A letter?"

Kimba replied. "Yeah...write a letter to the Emperor of Kzin? Speak to him from your heart Dad? As a father? As a leader? Dad...what have you got to lose? Even if the letter never gets through and he never reads it? At least you can show you tried every last thing you had."

Kimba stood up and clenched his paws..."And don't put off being at or canceling Judy's Day or Gazelle's concert. We're Zootopians not cowards. And while we're on the subject of using everything we have?"

Kimba gestured to the study door. "You can come in now?" He said. Kawam-ura and Morty came through the door and bowed as they stood at the desk...

"Mayor Leo?" Kawam-ura said in Zootopian. "I wish to request that I be allowed to speak to my country during Gazelle's concert and that the citizens of Zootopia be allowed to know I am among them at last."

Caesar rubbed his maw slowly..."My dear friend? You might very well be the spark that sets everything off. The risk is much too great."

"The course of things is inescapable now." Kawam-ura replied. "I have spoken a lot with Miss Rheana...I know what you already know. I hardly doubt my appearance will alter any sparks because the spark has already been struck. As your cub so aptly put it? We must use every last thing...for at least we didn't leave anything not tried. That's what should be important to the next generation...don't you agree?"

Caesar took a moment to consider then placed his paws in firm resolve on the desk. "So be it...what else do we have to lose. I will call Gazelle personally. And Son? I'll set myself to drafting that letter...A son of mammals is about to pour his heart out to a Son of Gawd."

**Buckies restaurant**

**Downtown **

**7pm**

**23 August 2040**

Benjamin Clawhauser tapped his wine glass and got everyone's attention..."Now that it looks as if Judy got her composure back...which she will quickly lose again. It's time for the guest of honor to say a few words...Judy?"

Jackson stood up clapping and cheering with Darla as his mother once again embraced his father with a loving hug and stood at the front of the room atop her table..."Spill it out Mom! WHOOOO! Best Bunny in all of Zootopia!"

The crowd cheered in reply!

"You?!" Judy replied with a shaking warning paw finger..."That's my son Jackson and his future wife Darla!...how many times do mothers say this? It feels like only yesterday my son was pissing on my husband!"

"Laughter" The crowded restaurant replied.

"No really!...time to embarrass my son...and my husband...my son the little toddler devil pissed all over his father's back...no kidding! Nick denied Jackson when he was two a baby carrot cookie so here came the revenge...up onto the couch...down went the diaper and out came the stream! The look on Nick's face? Priceless! It's a cute picture, I have the original, I'll sell copies to augment my retirement pay and my social security benefits for anyone who wants one."

"Laughter" The crowded restaurant replied.

"I still love you Mom!" Jackson yelped out.

"You better or by Frith I'll piss on you when your sleeping you little devil!" Judy replied. She waved her paws until the crowd settled down...

"Wow...and really I mean wow...I thought that all I'd have is a quiet walk into retirement you know? The ceremony at the First Prinky? tonight at Buckies? That was what I expected. Tomorrow however? A little overwhelming for me. Honestly everyone...I don't feel that big a deal. I suppose anyone might say that but I mean it which is why I begged Mayor Leo that before me? All our officers go first. All our officers, all the fire fighters, all the EMT's...even the street sweepers and let's face it? Those guys sweep up a ton of poop a day don't they? I mean...how can you pack a herd of wilder-beast these days into a small "port a johnny" when they absolutely have to go in unison right?"

"Laughter" The crowded restaurant replied.

"When I was a little kitten in Bunny borough...I wanted to be a police officer. I breathed the color blue. I wore a police costume everywhere I went. I didn't play with dolls unless I was throwing them to the ground and slapping plastic cuffs on them. I wanted to make the world a better place and the way I saw to do that? Was to become a cop. I didn't want to be "super cop" I didn't want to be the "top cop" I didn't want to be "The Cop"...I just wanted to be "a cop" because to me? Every cop is a super cop from the smallest mouse to the biggest rhino. Didn't matter how many awards I was given, how many tickets I wrote, how many wrists I slapped cuffs on or anything I did that put an article in the paper or put my bunny toothed puss on TV...I just wanted to be a police officer and in my own way...make the world a better place."

"To be honest with all of you?" Judy continued. "I don't deserve tomorrow. I'm not special. I'm one mammal who believed in her heart that she could make a difference. Some are saying I made a huge difference. Others are saying I made no difference. But it's not about me, I could not have made any difference for our city unless I had help, unless I had a sea of blue, a family of badges, the best, the brightest and the baddest mammals on the streets. But you were all mammals with the biggest most loving hearts on the streets and from my time as a rookie bunny to the last day as your Chief of Police...it wasn't me that made Zootopia a better place...it was all your hearts that did that. Which is why I just don't deserve a day dedicated to me tomorrow."

The crowd cheered loudly otherwise...Judy continued.

"My most wonderful memories? The ones that will follow me the rest of my life, will not only be those made for me by the love of my life, my darling husband, my gorgeous fox...Nick and my loving son Jackson...but those given me by every snoot, every stomp, every growl, every bleat and every bark and howl of every member of the ZPD from the beat walker in Little Rodentia to the tree patrolman in Rain Forest. You all...are the real mammals who gave tooth and claw to what I always said every morning in the bull pen..."Make the world...a better place." and surely each and every one of you did that for the great city of Zootopia. I wish for all of you every joy, every blessing and every gift you well deserve. It has been an honor and a privilege to wear the badge and serve with each of you. Take care of yourselves, your fellow officers and our wonderful city...I bid you all a loving and tearful farewell."

**Will and Gilly's Apartment**

**Sahara Square**

**7:30pm**

**23 August 2040**

"Oooooooooooooooooooooooo..." The soft pitched and long lasting howl in the darkness of the bedroom gave Gilly chills of delight as he sat with his eyes closed and wrapped up in the arms and big paws of his lover. The vibrations that radiated from Will's chest through Gilly's ears were as loving and warm a song as any music and caused the rabbit to thirst more for a close snuggle as he tried to bury himself into Will's fur...

"How do you feel?" Will asked as he ran his tongue over Gilly's cheek then slowly into his mouth where their tongues danced over each other in joyous communion...

"As safe as can be in the strong paws of my big wonderful wolf." Gilly replied as he stood up and wrapped his arms around Will's shoulders..."I can't see losing any sleep with you singing like you do? Please Will? Again?"

"The neighbors are going to start complaining over my howling." Will replied. "You can hear all the wolves baying can't you?"

Gilly smiled warmly..."Fluck the neighbors. I'm not in love with them. I'm in love with you. Please?" The rabbit begged. "I think your howling is the most delicious and sensual noise I've ever heard."

"Delicious?" Will replied cocking his head. "That sounds weird."

"But it's true!" Gilly yelped. "Please Will? Do it again?"

Will stretched himself, gave out a big toothy yawn and then bumped out another long howl..."Ah roo roo rooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo..."

Soon wolves for miles around were replying and once again Gilly sat with his eyes closed and listened intently at the multiple replies..."What do all these different howls mean? You're all talking in a sort of code right?"

Will replied..."Yes. I'm simply telling them that my boyfriend is a rabbit and right now he's screaming himself silly from me raping him in the tail hole."

"Oh bull snit you said that?!" Gilly yelped.

"No...obviously I didn't" Will said smiling. "The howls really don't have a code. Our ancestors lost the original meaning of howls centuries ago so we make up our own explanations that fit. I simply said with the last one that my lover is safe in my paws and I will never let him go."

Gilly hugged Will warmly..."I love how you put that. Are you still angry over the whole thing?"

"Yes?" Will replied. "They beat the snit out of you. How dare they? They blackened one of your eyes...dirty tail holed pieces of rat snit."

Gilly softly played his paws over Will's snoot as the wolf growled..."Now, now...why don't we talk about you? I am so proud of how you're leading the peace movement. Sheesh, You have Gazelle talking to you? Lucky dog."

"I'll permit the "dog" once in your case." Will said as he thumped Gilly off the chest.

"Oh? I'm...sorry." Gilly replied as he held his paws to his chest. "I forgot how vile that word is to wolves."

"Just for that...rabbit...I'm going to EAT YOU!" Will yelped as he grabbed up his lover, threw Gilly on his back and "toothed" him all over with his sopping wet maw! "Yum! Yum! Yum! Rabbit is so tasty!" Will barked!

Gilly laughed and slapped over Will's head..."NO! (Laughing) Please don't eat me! (laughing) Stop!" The bunny giggled until the feeling of a moist and rough tongue moving between his legs made him gasp..."Mmmmmmmm Will...mmmmmm..." Gilly spread his legs wide and gripped his pillow behind his head as his lover worked him over below..."Yesssssss."

Will looked up..."If anything I do upsets you given what they did to you? Let me know and I'll quit ok?"

"The fluck you'll quit!" Gilly snapped back. "Eat me up you vicious canid! Stop and I might...huh! Oh Will...mmmmmmmm..."

**The mansion of Don Sunny Lanzoni**

**aka The Notorious Little Big.**

**Tundra Town**

**8pm**

**23 August 2040**

To be beaten by his fellow polar bears was disgrace. To be shaved completely of all his white fur and thrown before the Don naked and in chains was worse than disgrace...

Santoni lay on his side in the study trying not to spit his blood from his injured mouth as Tall Pauley placed the Don on the desk top. The injured and disgraced Polar Bear pine'd his head up in pitiful supplication...

"Perdona la mia trasgressione, mio amato Don Lanzoni? Pietà di me ti prego?"

"Forgive my transgression my beloved Don Lanzoni? Mercy upon me I beg you?"

Sunny Lanzoni screamed out...

"**Silenzio idiota ingiustificabile!"**

"**Silence you inexcusable moron!"**

The shrew paced about the desk top..."Your job was to make sure no one tampered with my car. That's all you had to do Satonio. It wasn't complicated, there weren't any "steps" you had to remember to follow. Yet you decided you needed to leave the car and piss...yourself and your need for privacy over our lives...my life...your life...Tall Pauley...Raymond...Kevin...You go take a private piss and "BOOM!" we all go to hell huh?"

Satoni moaned..."I'm sorry Don Lanzoni...I'm sorry..."

"Yeah." Sunny replied. "You're gonna know what your sorry gets you." The shrew waved a paw at Pauley. "Ice the Skootch" (skootch = dumb ass)

Satoni screamed and fought as Kevin and Raymond jerked him up off the floor and Pauley pulled back the cover to the cold water ice tank! "NO! PLEASE! NO! PAULEY FOR GAWD'S SAKE! MERCY!"

Kevin and Raymond pitched the bound hairless snow bruin into the water and watched as he struggled as he sank to the bottom. Without his protective coat of white fur in the sub-freezing water...Satoni soon ceased moving...

The Shrew-father waved a paw at Raymond..."Ray? Get him out."

Raymond, already dressed in a pair of swim trunks, dove into the tank and pulled Satoni out and onto the study floor where he lay coughing, shivering and whimpering until Pauley snatched him by his ear, pulled his head up and pressed the end of a 1911 Colt into his temple...

"No!...oh please Pauley?...please?...I'm sorry...I'm sorry...please!?" Santoni whimpered.

"You fluck up again jamook?" Pauley warned. "Next time you'll be wearing a plastic bag as part of the spring cleaning, you read me mortadella?"

"Yes Pauley! Yes!" Santoni cried.

Sunny waved a paw..."Kevin? Get him out of here and clean him up. Never say your Shrew-Father has no heart Santoni? But correction is correction and you will do well to remember this night and not screw up on me again. You got me?" Sunny said as he watched Santoni dragged from the study. Sunny then returned to his father's chair, sat down and lit a cigar from a taste of dramatics...

"Pauley?" Sunny asked. "Where's the Gabagoolia?" (Gabagoolia = dumb ass moron rookie hitter who flucks up "a hit")

Pauley walked over to a table where a small steel box with a pad lock sat. He undid the lock, brought the box over to the desk and shook the contents out! A young rat named "Benji Benginoa" who'd obviously been "trap slapped" (Trap slap is Shrew Mafia slang for a beat down) hit the desk hard on his stomach and lay coughing up blood as Sunny smoked his cigar...

"So?" Sunny said as he looked at his paw claws. "You're the one who thought it was a good idea to "hot box" my fricken limo huh? You sure are Ooobatso (Ooobats = crazy) you stupid fricken rat. Now look at you? Dripping your black death infested blood all over my nice clean desk you? I don't suppose you have an explanation for your stupidity eh? Who the fluck put you up to this bozoni?" (Bozo = clown)

"I had no choice Shrew-father." The rat said as he painfully moved to his hands and knees. "I don't know who sent these goons to my home. They said that if I failed to wire your car? They would kill my wife and children!" Benji said tearfully.

Sunny waved a paw around..."I can understand your plight. A husband and father should always look after their family. Yet you could have come to me quickly? You could have contacted me by some way? I would have gone hell and high water to protect your family and put these snit stains in an appropriate sized match box. Yet you chose to "hot box" my car and avoid my trust and friendship in your desperate hour?"

"I had no choice Shrew-father!" Benji yelped. "I plead for your mercy and forgiveness! I was afraid and not in my right mind!"

"Spare me your bull snit." Sunny replied. "You had an option because your family was still in your house untouched...that is...they "were" in your house." Sunny gestured. "Pauley?"

Tall Pauley moved to another table where something sat covered in a sheet. He carried it to the desk and whipped off the sheet to show Benji's wife and his three children in a bird cage!

"Sometimes my very unfortunate rat?" Sunny said with his face scowled in anger. "Lessons must be very painful..."

"NO!" Benji yelped as he threw himself at Sunny's feet. "NO SHREW-FATHER! PLEASE! NOT THEM! KILL ME BUT PLEASE!? MY CHILDREN!"

"Beh..." Sunny dismissed the pleading rat with cruelty..."Let your tears forever remind you that what transpires is your blame and yours alone. You're having to live shall be punishment..."

Sunny motioned to Pauley..."Ice the vermin."

Pauley simply pitched the cage of screaming rats into the ice water tank and pulled the floor cover over it...

"YOU LITTLE BALL OF SNIT SNOW RAT!" Benji went mad and whipped a taped shank from between his legs determined to kill the Arctic shrew! He didn't get a step off before...

"SLAM!"

Taill Pauley's huge paw came down with brutal crushing force! The only thing of Benji to be seen was his still quivering paw sticking out from the Bruin's massive paw with the shank still tightly held...

Sunny slipped off his chair and took a moment to watch the hand slowly stop moving..."What? The hell Pauley?" Sunny said with a gesture. "What the fluck is this? You couldn't just swipe the Quizoni (Quizoni = messed up pasta) off the desk? Do you know how expensive this desk is? It's made of prized cherry wood...what the fluck? Now it's got mess all over it, Gawd damn it Pauley. This is comin out of "your" allowance you hear me? Better yet? Fluck your next allowance. Gawd damn Pauley, at least show you have common sense in like fifty percent of the business acumen you know?"

Pauley replied. "You haven't even thanked me for dis-arming the "hot box" my Don?"

"Ok...thank you Pauley but seriously? You flucked up a nice desk. Next time? Swipe the Kenootch, don't pound him to flucken Panda-ville you know?" Sunny continued to complain and paw gesture as he walked to his miniature desk at the end of the big desk top. "Do me a favor? Clean that mess up and bring me a spritzer? But eh...wash your paws first ok? That's another thing I have to keep harping about with you, I never see you wash your hands you dirty bear. Who knows where your paws have been..."

**Nick and Judy's House**

**Downtown**

**10pm**

**23 August 2040**

Nick turned to Jackson and Darla as he and Judy came up to their front door. "You two want to stay the night?"

"We would Dad but we need to get home." Jackson said with a gesture of his paw. "Wow? Didn't that sound funny?"

Jackson looked at his mother..."You really deserved tonight Mom. I hope you enjoyed it?"

"I'm riding the emotion coaster." Judy replied. "Just so much to take in you know? Maybe you two should go ahead? If you stay here? You won't get any sleep."

Jackson gave Judy a tender kiss on her forehead. "You'll sleep ok Mom. I'm sure Dad will make sure of that? I love you Mom."

Judy patted Jackson's chest. "Get out of here you two before I lose it again." She said smiling. Nick and her still stood on the porch as they watched Jackson and Darla drive off...

"You?...want to see if I can do Predator and Pray better with a butt cart?" Nick snickered in Judy's ear.

"Pfft! you!" Judy replied as she slapped a paw off Nick's stomach. "How about this? How about you get in bed? I'll work my paw claws around and we'll see where that takes us?"

"Or?" Nick said with a paw gesture. "Let's just go to bed? I'll cook you a wonderful breakfast in the morning and if something happens by accident we'll be pleasantly surprised?"

"Option three sounds better." Judy said as kissed Nick on the nose.

**End of Chapter 37**


	38. Chapter 38

First Salvo

a Zootopia fan fiction by Dan

Rated M+

(c) Zootopia 2016 by Disney Animated Studios

(Artist Ownership) Ayden Gull from BRO GULLS by Anti_Dev

(Artist Ownership) "I will Survive by William Borba 2017

(Artist Ownership) Sheath and Knife by Harmarist

(Artist Ownership) Anubis and the Buried Bone by Harmarist

(c) (Artist Ownership) The Kzinti by Larry Niven

(Artist Ownership) Don Carnage Disney's TAIL SPIN

(Artist Ownership) Ikkey the Fox Kit by Inkbunny;s Ikkey

(Artist Ownership) Master Guns Flash by Inkbunny's Flash Timberwolf

(Artist Ownership) Characters From Omaha the Cat Dancer Reed Waller 1994

(Artist Ownership) Jag Damien Tiger from Inkbunny's Fluffy Puffy

(Artist Ownership) Dean Wilson from Animalolympics 1980

(Artist Ownership) Tanya Mousekovitz from American Tail

(Artist Ownership) Blotasky and Perkins from Cat Shit One by Motofume Kobayashi

The Chipmunks and Chipettes (c) from the 1980's cartoon series

(Artist Ownership) Akisawa and Isana (foxes) from "Two-Nayoshi-Tonari"

(Artist ownership) Hige and Toboe from Wolf's Rain.

**Chapter 38: Judy's Day Celebration **

**From Jackson Wilde's future book..."I was the lucky one."**

_My mother, while being a very ambitious rabbit who thrived on opportunities, was so selfless thinking she thought the best place for all her momentous were scrap books or sealed boxes. When she was given an award for her police and community work...my Mother never stood with her chest out or with her head higher than a level board and she always went out of her way to put herself in the "last mammal" view. She wanted the perception to always be that she didn't do everything alone despite the fact that a lot of her work as a police officer was done solo._

_When my parents finally moved to their new place in Aden and after some serious buttering up...my Father and I finally got my mother to accept a room for all her accomplishments to be displayed. As always...there had to be some interwoven theme so she wouldn't feel too "Bunny balloon headed" over it. Dad let me put the room together and in the center of one wall I had a big pencil drawing done of my parents. The room both spoke of my mother's accomplishments and the big reason for her success...her fox._

_My Dad is resting his chin over my mother's head with his big arms and paws around her and she looking up at him with such a placid and gentle look of love, her paws resting softly on his cheeks. My parents love for each other was an unbroken chain with few disturbing kinks. They were absolutely loyal to each other. Both of them...when apart...could set their watches by when the other was coming home and both were sure that if Mom said she was working late or that Dad was at the Mystic getting a nice pampering in the spa? There was no "hanky panky" going on behind each other's backs. Every day as a kitten, there was my mother and father joined at the hip and always loving like crazy or acting silly with each other. They were as devoted one to the other as they were to me as their child._

_Though my dominant traits are from my mother's side of the family, I am proud of my foxy brown fur, my fire red hair tuft, my fox-like paws and feet and my set of combo teeth. Mom always pressed upon me to embrace my duel heritage, which is why every winter holiday changed between the Rabbit celebration of "Warmth-warren" with the Hopps family in Bunny Burrough and the fox celebration of "Foxafaliah". No offense to my mother but I loved Foxafaliah more. I remember my first Foxafaliah when I was four though there's a picture of me dancing with my Dad as a toddler in diapers. There I was...wearing a foxy costume with a big false fox tail tied to my waist so I could feel "Fit" to the part._

"_Wow!" My Dad told my Mom. "This kid has a huge set of pipes!" Here I was dancing around the living room blowing my Dad's "Faliah" horn, a big silver trumpet, at midnight as the city outside rang with other trumpets and the "Happy Yippy" song of the holiday rolled down from Tundra Town and climaxed over the Lenny Arson Bridge into the Burroughs. I must have giggled myself into exhaustion that night and slept holding onto Uncle Fennick as if he was a stuffed animal. There was another piece to the happiness pie on my life, Little Uncle Fennick was all big full of love fun...when he wasn't cranky._

_I had two wonderful parents who loved each other at every moment. Even my father's deteriorating condition over the remaining years of his life did nothing to slow their endless reserve for passion and play. One of my memories might...to some...seem cruel to be so played on a young rabbit-fox or any kitten or cub but it kind of tells people where some of my character came from..._

_One day when I was 13, I came home from school due to the teacher's monthly strategy conference. I came through the front door and my bunny ears quickly became tuned to the low but very perceptible sound of my father's voice coming from my parent's bedroom. At first I thought my mother had come home early from work and she and Dad were "At play". Naughty for a child to be listening in on such a private moment right? Well I heard my father saying all kinds of "things" ( you know what "things" are...chuckle) until he said a name...Shantelle._

"_Shantelle?" I thought. "Who's Shantelle?" Then of course I had to dare pine for more and my Dad's moaning and kissing sounds told me the terrible truth...Dad was cheating on Mom with someone...a female fox, another bunny...who cared!_

_I panic'd! I knew what my Dad was doing was horribly wrong! I feared what would happen if my mother found out, what if she came home early?!_

_Well...just so happens the sound of her police cruiser pulling into the driveway almost made me piss myself. Don't think at one point in hopeful distraction I wasn't ready to embarrass myself! Anything to keep my Mom away from the stairs and give my father time to get whoever he was "tripping the quick fantastic with" to jump out of the window!_

"_Hey Mom!" I yelped as she came through the door. "You're home early?"_

"_Teacher's meeting Jackie?" My mom asked as she went into the kitchen. "Is your father home?"_

"_I dunno." I replied. "I just got here." I said. "Let me make you lunch Mom? Must be a real busy day at the station huh?"_

_Damn my bunny side with all it's tell tail signs when one is trying to pull a cover-up. My mom looked at me and asked..."What's wrong Jackson?"_

"_Nothing Mom." I replied._

"_Then why's your nose twitching like crazy?" My mom perceived. She also caught me looking upwards and shifting a foot around..._

"_What did you do Jackie?" Mom pressed on me._

"_Me? I didn't do anything Mom." I replied._

"_Where's your father?" Mom asked me. Now I was really shaking as my Mother walked past me._

"_I don't know Mom. I said I just got home from school." I replied as I followed her to the stairs._

_Mom turned and gave me one of those real hard looks. You know? The one that burns your fur off on your chest? "Maybe he's taking a nap? The nerve of that fox. Sleeping when he should be cleaning something?"_

"_Mom? Maybe you shouldn't wake him up?!" I said the last part a little loud to give Dad some chance of escape...Then there was that near piss the pants moment when my Mom opened the door and stepped inside the bedroom...at first it was quiet and then everything exploded!_

"_**NICHOLAS WILDE! YOU BASTARD! YOU AND THAT...THAT SHAMELESS WHORE! THAT HUSSY! THAT USURPING LITTLE (BEEEEEEEEEEEP)! I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR TAIL OFF YOU DUST MOP! YOU FLIM FLAMMER! YOU TWO TIMING DIRTY CHEAT! YOU SCOUNDREL! YOU MOTH EATEN, DIRTY OLD FOX!"**_

_I shrank back from the door of the bedroom and started to sob...I truly saw everything dying right then and there. Our family, our home, everything was down the drain because Dad decided to "cheat dot com" on my mother! Soon...crying turned to anger, gnashing teeth and balled up paws, I was going to go into that bedroom and kick the snit out of my father!..._

_As I burst through the door determined to unleash my combined fox-bunny fury on my "cheating with a slut" Dad, I instead came face to face with my uncontrollable giggling mother who'd fallen off the bed and my father rump naked with his fluffy tail tucked under his butt and held lovingly in his paws..._

"_Oh hello Son." Dad said in the most calm voice he could speak while trying not to laugh himself to insanity..."You know Shantelle don't you?" Dad said as he gently stroked his tail before me..."Shantelle? This is the wonderful groomer who makes you look so fabulous. Jackie? This is my other mistress...Shantelle."_

_That was the first time I learned that male and female foxes always give their tails opposite sex names because while they may be happily married to their spouse? Foxes are forever married to their tails. From birth, a fox tail is a snuggle toy, a demanding appendage of great beauty deserving of pampering and sometimes..."Extra attention"...well? If you're a lonely "Batch'er" fox or Vixen often your tail makes a good substitute to "relieve stress" in heat. Perhaps many could understand why foxes spend 1 hour working a job and 23 hours in slavery to their puffy "significant other"_

_My parents thought my face was so priceless but my teeth weren't...I bit them both for that stunt! Bit them both on their tails and clamped on like a vice grip! What a cruel joke to play on a kitten / cub! It was three days before I spoke to them again and believe me they knew my anger well..._

_But it made no difference...they kept on giggling about it for weeks. But I did get a ton of deserts and free stuff for my trouble because I played off being upset. I milked their spoil cart for everything I could get like a new video game console, a new wall monitor to play it on and a new sound system to make the walls of my bedroom vibrate at midnight. After all...I learned from two of the best scam artists in all Zootopia how to maximize emotions and reap the best benefits. Now I'll hide from my mother because after reading this? She's gonna come demanding pay back for all the cool things she had to buy me. Dad, I'm sure, is asking the gawdess Vulpix for a leave of absence so he can haunt me. Well you two? Pranks don't pay!_

**Judy and Nick's house**

**Downtown**

**4am**

**September 6 2040**

Nick placed the bed tray full of food on the floor at Judy's side of the bed. Slowly he took off his leg braces, kicked some circulation and life back into his lower limbs, set the tray over Judy's stomach and slowly bent himself down to give her a loving tongue to tongue good morning kiss...

"Good morning on your special day Mrs. Wilde? Breakfast for my wonderful bunny is served." Nick said as he slowly stroked a paw over Judy's face.

"Thank you." Judy replied with a warm smile.

"I...didn't know which uniform you were going to wear for today so I ironed both of them. I don't suppose you wrote a speech last night?" Nick asked as he reclined across the bed.

"Are you kidding?" Judy replied. "I'm planning the usual...short, sweet and simple." Judy said as she pulled herself into a sitting position while Nick arranged pillows behind her back. "Ouch!" Judy yelped..."That was a sharp pain in the hips."

"Retirement could not have come sooner." Nick said as he reached for a strawberry and dangled it before his wife's lips..."Come and get it funny bunny?"

Judy moved her head seductively and suckled the fruit from her husband's paw fingers. "Mmmm...let's say we're going to be no shows and spend all day in bed?" Judy asked.

"Tempting?" Nick replied. "But nah...your adoring fans can not be stood up as could our Son who's pride in his mother is unsurpassed. I'd let you read this text he sent this morning but I want to get you to the celebration as a solid not a melted chocolate bunny."

Judy continued eating her "Rabbit green quiche" as Nick laid on his back and looked up at the ceiling..."I'm sure going to miss this house Carrots. I know our new cottage is gorgeous and all but...sigh...so many memories. Hard to just let the old place go."

Judy sighed with a smile..."Yeah...so many memories. All the times Jackie sat on this bed preening Shantelle. All the naps you had with him?"

Nick smirked. "Poopy diapers that smelled like rotten plants?"

"Giggles"..."The little naked speed demon. Almost called First Prinky and here he was snuggled among the washed laundry in the basket?"

"Which he dared to have the "hootspah of defiance" to piss all over when we found him the little imp!"

"Did you honestly spank him?!" Judy asked.

"No...I spanked my calf and got him to cry so he could wiggle ice cream from you? Like father like son, my accomplished little scam-prentice." Nick sighed..."Now he's all grown up and getting married and I feel like a broken down car on blocks. That's what you should do to me when I die Carrots? Have me stuffed and made into a lawn derelict."

"Don't goad me Nick?" Judy snorted. "And don't talk about "dying". After today? We'll have the rest of our lives for every day to be "our day" and let me warn you Mister Wilde? I intend to spoil you...old creaky bones or none."

"I'm looking forward to an exhaustion contest...trust me Carrots." Nick snickered back.

**Will and Gilly's Apartment**

**Downtown**

**4am**

**September 6 2040**

Gilly shot out of the bed like a rocket and flopped onto the floor with a thump that caused Will to jolt up and scramble to the bed side...

"GILL?!" The wolf yelped as he saw Gilly sitting on the floor massaging his head...

"I'm fine." Gilly replied waving a paw..."Just a quick "night thing" in my head Will."

Will swung himself to the bed side edge..."What was it? Tell me?"

"Sigh..." Gilly took a deep breath..."It was just a flash...I was being raped." The bunny said as he winced..."No?...let me rephrase that..."we" were getting raped." Gilly said as he gestured to Will..."You and I were being raped." Gilly took a moment to look down between his legs. "And I can't believe I got "a stiff" from it...damn."

"Are you alright?" Will asked. "Do you want some warm milk? Maybe a "mint blanket" (Mint blanket is a warm Bunny centered liqueur to aid in restoring deep sleep) to help you sleep?" Will slipped off the bed to hug his love..."Tell me what you need and I'll do it for you?"

Gilly looked up and gently kissed Will's snoot. "Right now? You're all I need, honestly. It was a quick thing that just jolted me Will, I'm fine. Sheesh...there was nothing ship like or Navy about it. That was the funny thing." Gilly said as he climbed back into the bed. "We're going to the parade downtown aren't we?" Gilly asked.

"Can't say not." Will replied as he answered. "After all it is Jackson's Mother. My little brother Alex also text'd me late last night to tell me he chose an apartment downtown. Said he wanted my opinion of it before he made things final."

Gilly sat patting his paws on the bed..."So everything is cool with you and him now right? No more incest desires of any kind?" Gilly asked.

"None." Will replied. "My only thoughts are for you. No more "cute Alex". No more "Kink Bunny". No more cub thoughts. All I care about now is my life with you and you only." Will said determined. "Which is why even though I so want you off that damned destroyer? I will follow any choice you make as your beloved wolf and mate."

Gilly stood up, reached out and wrapped himself tightly against Will's chest. "And I will remain bonded to my wolf to my dying day." Gilly said as he looked up into Will's eyes. "I love you Will Gray."

"Ditto my fluffy buffy bunny." Will replied. "Ditto."

**Darla and Jackson's apartment**

**Sahara Square**

**6am**

**September 6 2040**

"Yawn...morning Dar." Jackson said as he walked into the kitchen and grabbed the coffee decanter off the stove warmer. "My Dad wants me to wear my uniform but I don't want to pull any attention from my Mom today. What do you think?"

Darla smiled back. "Let's go buff and ride on the Mystic float? Now that will surely cause a stir?" She said as she sipped her coffee and munched on a seafood and kelp roll.

"I would like to live a little longer?" Jackson replied as he leaned against a counter. "My Mom still has dangerous feet you know? She is going to try so hard and under-whelm herself today. I bet her speech is going to be this simple..."Hello...family...family...fellow cops...make the world a better place...it's been wonderful...love you all..." Run of the stage, snatch my father, go to the cottage...maaaaaaa-jick-tongue for weeks! Oops...almost forgot..."My son is getting married...crying...crying...Nick, I love you...more crying...then magic tongue."

Darla smirked. "How about a money wager on this one? Say? How long her speech will last and how many times she says..."Make the world a better place!" Fifty Zoo Bucks...hmmm...better yet? If you win? You get to despoil me all you want. If you lose? I wear a chastity belt and you're out of luck through our honeymoon. Are you willing to accept the wager Mister Wilde?"

Jackson snorted..."the fifty Zoo bucks is on. Though we could get more dangerous? The loser has to have all their fur shaved off? Naked new born rat shaved?"

"Ah...no." Darla huffed back. "That is so outside grooming regs. I don't feel like getting busted down there oh shipmate and future spouse of mine."

"Oh?" Jackson voiced. "We...have to make house call before the parade. It's sort of an obligation I have from time to time to see my brother."

"Brother?" Darla replied. "You don't have any brothers, last time I knew?"

"Well...he's not my biological brother but we are close enough that I call him my brother. He's my Godfather's son and we grew up together so...it's a matter of formality and honor from time to time out of respect for my Godfather." Jackson explained. "Now? Don't change your mind about me when we go to see him ok? Some of the things you might see? Well they might plant a sort of "questionable" reputation in your mind."

Darla whipped her otter tail around in reply. "I've learned so far to trust you regardless Jackie. I mean...you're "brother's" not a weirdo is he?"

"No." Jackson replied. "Just..."made in money"...is the best description I'll give right now."

**The Palm Tower Hotel**

**Sahara Square**

**6am**

**September 6 2040**

Theodore only pretended to be asleep. Every now and then he would squint open his eyes to see the disgusting picture of Simon on Alvin's bed going up and down the length of the moron's tool. He probably didn't even wash it so Simon would have to swallow the layer of salty stink from it. The sight made Theodore seethe with anger. The only reason Simon did it was out of family unity and sympathy, he knew full well Simon hated that middle whelp jerk because there was no love nor respect nor even any heart felt gratitude for Simon serving him...which is why Theodore called Alvin "Fluck em and leave em Ralph" as a snipe.

There wasn't even a nice word from Alvin's lips as he thrusted his hips hard enough to bounce Simon's head. The middle munk's face was the appearance of an uncaring brute to Theodore as he watched Alvin "smack jam" his brother's mouth like he was worth trash!

Obviously it was over in a few minutes judging by Simon wiping his lips clean and Alvin laying there on his back and propped up by his elbows looking dissatisfied by Simon's efforts as if getting his knob sucked in the morning by Simon was the act of a pesent pleasing a king."

"If you could make it last a little longer next time Simon, I'd appreciate the effort." Alvin snorted out...

"Ugh...you flucken..." Theodore was burning hot yet he had to play along for "the good" as Simon described it, like it or not. He closed his eyes as he saw Alvin begin to slip out of the bed. Once Alvin was gone...Theodore walked over to Simon as he stood by his dresser and simply broke down on him...

"Theo?! Calm down!" Simon said waving his paws...

"Huh?" Alvin's voice sounded and he walked into the bed room crossing his arms. "You ok there Theodore?" Alvin asked.

Simon moved to get between the two brothers..."It's nothing Alvin." Simon said as he petted Theodore's head. "Theo just had a nightmare that's all."

"From the look of it?" Alvin sniped. "Maybe you better see if he pee'd himself?"

Simon leaned against Theodore to keep him from charging until Alvin walked out. "You two get dressed while I cook some breakfast!"

"Grrrrrrrrr...Maybe you should watch your back or some accident might fall upon you Alvin." Theodore snarled.

"Theo?" Simon said. "Blood pressure?"

"Blood pressure my stinky tail hole." Theodore gnashed. "You're NOT a cum dumpster Simon!"

"Sigh..." Simon sighed as he rested his paws on Theodore's shoulders. "Please Theo? For me? Please bear the unbearable? We have a big performance coming up with Gazzelle and we need the exposure and for that? We must maintain our image...please try for me?"

Theodore tightly hugged Simon. "It's not fair! It's like we're being tortured!" Theodore said through his sobs which got Alvin's attention going...

"IS THEODORE STILL CRYING?! Alvin yelped from the kitchen space. "TELL HIM TO GROW UP, WE HAVE TO EAT BREAKFAST BEFORE THE PARADE TODAY!"

**Judy and Nick's house**

**Downtown**

**7am**

**September 6 2040**

Judy had two choices to wear, the decked out with ribbons, medals and stars Chief's uniform or her old tactical police street clothes. Lucky for her, Nick ironed everything...even had time to iron the front room drapes.

Here was the real last time she'd ever have to wear her tactical uniform. The two tone blue top and bottom with their in sewn joint protectors. The deep blue impact resistance vest. The deep blue leather gloves with sleeve guards and her "Fleeks" or the Kevlair mesh socks that wrapped around the middle of her feet but left her toes open for better traction...

As always...as she had done some gazillion times before...Judy stood by a full body mirror, took a moment to look at her self, shine her badge with her paw and say with a firm voice... "So? You ready to make the world a better place?!"

"No..." Nick replied. "Because obviously? You are missing a few important pieces of your uniform." Nick said as he stood holding a police traffic patrol vest and Judy's old female service cap. "Ah hem...Humor me Mrs Wilde? Or should I say? Officer "Toot Toot".

As Judy put the vest and old hat on...Nick walked around her wearing his leg braces and smiling. He stopped to bend down..."Oh I'm sorry? I thought you were from some little carrot farming podunk town?" Nick said smirking.

"Excuse me?" Judy replied. "Podunk happens to be in Deerbrook County and I grew up in Bunny Burrough."

Nick strained up..."Oh...ok...let me see if I can get this strait? Here you are, a little dreamy headed bunny with dreams of becoming a big city police officer...only to find out that we don't all get along and you dreams don't turn out as you hoped and soon you sink into virtual depression, living in a cardboard box under a bridge until you reach the point where you have to go home with that cute fuzzy wuzzy little tail tucked under your butt and you end up?...help me out here toots? You end up a carrot farmer. Does that sound about right?"

Judy puffed herself up against Nick's chest. "Listen here you moth eaten dust covered fox! No one tells me what I can or can't be. Especially someone like you who hasn't done anything important for anyone because you're too busy hustling...Pawsicles!"

Nick smiled warmly..."You can only be who you are Carrots. I'm a sly fox and you? Dumb bunny."

Judy smiled back..."I am not a dumb bunny."

"Quite obvious." Nick replied as he bent down and kissed Judy on the head. "So many things to remember that got us here...that got YOU here Judy. This? This day is all for you. I want you to enjoy it Carrots and don't try to make yourself small? You know we predators can just smell fear off a bunny? I know you never dwell on all the things you've done for Zootopia but today? Don't run away from them."

Nick lowered himself to rub his wife's shoulders..."Carrots? You are without any question? Not only the top bunny in the history of Zootopia? You are the best thing that ever happened in my life. This day isn't just to honor you...it's to remind me like every day does...why I married you."

Judy fell forward into Nick's chest and sobbed ..."Here we go again... "Release the water Kraken!" You know if you cry too much Carrots? Your eyes are really going to turn red and then everyone will be focused on them and not enough on you so...and besides? Now my fur is going to be all matted and sticky."

**The Mansion of Sunny "Little Bigs" Lanzoni**

**Tundra Town**

**8am**

**September 6 2040**

The first hint Darla got that Jackson wasn't kidding about his "brother" being "money made" was the big polar bear standing watch at the gate to the mansion compound. She kept her snoot shut as Jackson slowed the car...

"Hey! If it ain't the little "Amico Nostroni" in his Buster Browns (Buster Browns = Navy dress uniform) get out here you?" Raymond said as he held his arms out and picked Jackson up in a hug. "So how you doin? Who's the radiant Mustaid in the car?"

"That's Darla. My future wife." Jackson replied.

"You? Are screwin with me! You? !Gettin married?! Get the...oops the lady...Get the screws out of my chicken you!" Raymond yelped out. "Kevin! Yo Kevin! Amico Nostroni's getting married here."

"You are pulling my leg...no way in hell." Kevin said as he sauntered up to the guard post. "You ain't even old enough to drink and you think you can get all hitched up and she is like the sweetest little thing in the whole world right? The Don...is going to be surprised at you. Let me tell Pauley you're here ok Jackie?"

Jackson smiled and slipped back into the car where Darla was giving him a stink eye. "When you said you had "connections" I didn't have to think about? I thought you were pulling my tail? What? Did your dad do some work for older Mister Big?"

"No..." Jackson replied. "My mother did old Mister Big a service more than once. I owe the old Don my life. And I also owe his son my loyalty as a friend."

Darla cocked her head. "Does this? Does this mean you're "made"?"

"No." Jackson replied. "Oh no...I have nothing to do with the Lanzoni business. Zilch, nadda. I get nothing from the family save being allowed to come for visits and if I need a small favor and trust me I am very, very careful when I ask anything."

Darla followed Jackson into the house where they were met by Tall Pauley..."Married? What is it Jackie? Did she hit you with a club or something? You're too young to be a husband you."

"Paulie always sees me in cartoon diapers." Jackson snickered. "You're going to be there with Sunny aren't you?" Jackson asked as he walked with Pauley.

"Of course." Pauley replied. "And the Don has a gift for your mother befitting the occasion. A wonderful flower basket with some Fox Baine for the "after party festives" you know?"

Darla bumped Jackson's side. "So he's a pervert?"

"Darla?!" Jackson yelped. "Please don't get us iced! I mean...you can enjoy ice water if you want but I don't feel like an arctic swim."

Paulie, Jackson and Darla entered the Don's study where Sunny was talking with his wife and his elder sister Fufu on a large dresser while the song "Oh Ma Ma" played softly over the background...

"Ah!" Sunny said with joy. "There's the "Profondo Amigo" and his "Amore Radioso" come to grace our house with this blessed news!"

Jackson stepped up to the dresser and kissed Sunny on the head "soleggiato mio caro fratello" He then kissed Sunny's wife and Fufu in turn...

"Come close Jackson's pearl of gold? Lemme see you?" Sunny begged Darla.

"She's cute." Fufu giggled.

"Thank you for your kindness Bella Don Fufu." Jackson said with a bow.

"And Jackson treats you good?" Sunny asked Darla. "There's no problem with family because of the obvious differences? Should not matter any way because I see the love that flows between you two." Sunny motioned to Jackson. "You need a place to have the wedding and the...after wedding affairs...you come here? Plenty of space eh? We have a serious celebration Jackie!"

"soleggiato mio caro fratello...you are too kind. We...were thinking of something simple. I have Darla's dress...haven't seen it and she probably broke the bank getting it...but? Nothing too good for my "il sole che ha glorificato la mia vita...eh?"

"d'accordo, concordato." Sunny replied. "Now Jackie? Allow me and the family to become proper and we'll see you at the parade and the celebration."

Jackson followed Tall Pauley out of the room with Darla..."I don't mean to intrude Pauley?" Jackson said. "But I saw a polar bear with no fur as we were coming in. Is he alright?"

"He's paying for a slip up." Pauley replied. "Someone tried to "hot box" the Don's car yesterday."

"Seriously?!" Jackson yelped.

"Don't concern yourself with family affairs Jackson. No one got hurt and that kid?...he's still a little wet behind the ears, sometimes correction has to happen so they don't end up pushing flower beds you know?"

"Things have really changed haven't they?" Jackson asked.

"This is no longer a gent-mammal's business kid. The younger generation plays things more dishonorable and ruthless, even the Don is itching to rip the gentle mittens off and do some serious "whack a mole" on the competition. But once again..."nessuno dei tuoi affari resta d'oro, mio piccolo amico, capisci?"

"Si." Jackson replied. "ciò che è in casa ... resta in casa."

"You're doing good for yourself Jackson." Pauley said with a smile. "Looks like your doing well in the Navy? You found yourself a wonderful flower..."

Darla blushed..."Please...Pauley?"

"Don't be shaky around me little water flower, I'm actually a big soft teddy bear. Just happen to carry a huge gun, that's all." Tall Pauley said. He reached into his suit coat and pulled out an envelope..."Jackson? For your nuptials, from me ok? That should get you a week at the Palm."

"Paulie?" Jackson replied.

"Shut it you floppy eared crazy kid or I'll whack you in the tush." Pauley warned. "And you know a polar bear whackin you...you won't sit for a month."

Jackson could still hear "Old Ma Ma" playing on the house sound system and he couldn't help himself. He started to hop and bounce and soon was bouncing and singing around Darla...

"Ma ma dear...come over here and see who's looking in my window...it's the butcher boy you know and he's got a bundle in his hand...Tell me why he winks his eye when ever he goes by my window...Daughter, Daughter he's in love and you're in love and love is grand..."

Pauley began to clap his big paws and shouted..."HEY MARIE! I GOT A PORK CHOP! HEY MARIE! I GOT A LAMB CHOP! HEY MARIE! MARIE! YOU WANNA MARRY ME?!"

Pauley 's singing dragged in two more polar bears and they joined in as Jackson danced and spun Darla on her feet! "OH MA MA! OH GET THAT MAN FOR ME! OH MA MA! HOW HAPPY I WILL BE! TRAH LAH LAH! AND CHEERY, CHEERY ME! FOR IF I GONNA MARRY, IT'S THE BUTCHER BOY FOR ME!"

Jackson scooped up Darla and bounced her around in his arms as Kevin and Raymond popped into the foyer and joined the impromptu raucous celebration as the polar bears clapped and sang another stanza of Oh Ma Ma...

"LA, LA, LA, LA, LA ,LA ,LA, LA, LA!"

"Ma ma dear...come over here and see who's looking in my window "LA, LA, LA, LA, LA ,LA ,LA, LA, LA!"...it's the baker boy you know and he's got a bundle in his hand. "LA, LA, LA, LA, LA ,LA ,LA, LA, LA!"...Tell me why he winks his eye when ever he goes by my window "LA, LA, LA, LA, LA ,LA ,LA, LA, LA!"...Daughter, Daughter he's in love and you're in love and love is grand..."

The bears shouted..."HEY MARIE? I GOT A FRUIT CAKE! HEY MARIE? I GOT A CHEESE CAKE! HEY MARIE! MARIE! YOU WANNA MARRY ME?!"

"OH MA MA! OH GET THAT MAN FOR ME! OH MA MA! HOW HAPPY I WILL BE! TRAH LAH LAH! AND CHEERY, CHEERY ME! FOR IF I GONNA MARRY, IT'S THE BAKER BOY FOR ME!"

Jackson put Darla on her feet and locked his lips with hers in a love feasting embrace as the bears clapped their paws in joyous approval...

"That's a laying down the amore kids!" Pauley yelped. "Now get your butts out of here before you decide to miss the parade and make with the kittens before you say the "I do-its." you-zz?"

Jackson embraced one of Paulie's legs. "Thank you for the gift Paulie. That and the one for my mother."

"Say nothing Jackie." Paulie replied. "Just make sure Ma ma enjoys her day eh?"

**Will and Gilly's apartment**

**Sahara Square**

**9am**

**September 6 2040**

The stereo was playing "Pop a Roo Jump" from the House of Pain as Will and Gilly had finished their breakfast and were cleaning dishes or ironing clothes as they went between their smart phones and whatever they were doing...

"I have to meet with Chuck and the gang tonight to work out our part in Gazelle's upcoming concert." Will said as he put one of Gilly's shirts on a hanger. "You don't mind if they come here do you?"

Gilly shook his head. "Not at all." replied. "I've wanted to meet this Bobby guy you kept talking about."

Will smirked back. "Gill? There's nothing going on with us? He already has a lover."

"That picture you sent me while I was out at sea of that one group meeting says different." Gilly sniped. "I saw the way he was "tail graze gazing" at you?"

Will put the iron down and got close to Gilly's face with his toothy snoot. "There is "nothing" going on you jilted rabbit."

"I'll give you the jilt Will Gray." Gilly snickered back. Just then there was a knock on the door and Gilly scrambled from behind the kitchen nook...

"Yeah?" Will snorted as he walked to the door. "Underwear or panties would be nice right now?"

"Fluck you Will!" Gilly snapped back as he dressed in the bed room while Will opened the apartment door...

"Morning Bro!" Alex said with a wave and a toothy grin. "If I came too early? I'll go shopping."

Hi Al." Will said cheerfully as he gestured Alex into the apartment.

"There's one thing I wish never changed between us." Alex said. "You very rarely call me "Al" Will?"

"How's everything going?" Will asked. "You got Mom and Dad to let you have an apartment? That's cool Alex!" Will said with a tail wag.

"Yeah!" Alex replied enthusiastically. "Me and Dad stayed up late till I made a choice. Just wanted to breeze it by you to see what you think and?" Alex paused when he saw Gilly's face and his blackened eye..."And...what happened to you Gill?" Alex asked with a pointed paw finger.

Gill touched his paw to his face..."Oh this? I kissed a junction box on the ship after I was called by another Sailor while working on this distribution cable...stupid me. Stand, turn and "Wham! Down went the mole! I tell you Alex, I'm two feet short of coordinated."

"That was a serious face plant?" Alex replied.

"Like I said." Gilly replied. "I lack bunny coordination. Sue me Alex?" Alex accepted the explanation and turned back to Will as he pulled out his smart phone.

"Here's some pictures of the place Will. It's...not exactly the "Ritz Growling" but I think it's cool." Alex said.

"I'm sure you'll make it your home Al." Will replied approvingly. "You've always been the one with the crafting spirit in the family."

"I'm having a room mate too." Alex said. "And no..."she's" not gay."

"I wasn't going to ask if she was gay Alex I..." Will cut himself in mid sentence..."What do what the fluck? Did you say...she?"

Alex nodded with a smile. "Dad's hopefully going to fix it so Tina can move in." Alex's ears drooped. "You don't like the idea do you?"

"I didn't say anything." Will replied. "I'm just surprised that you'll have a female room mate that's all...normally..."

"I knew you'd get flusted by it?" Alex said. "What? I'm just going to be a brute, strip her naked and "pup pop" her on the coffee table the first night Will?"

"Nice description, you should be a smut writer." Gilly said as he walked past.

"Didn't ask you "Peter Rabbit, Peter eater" " Alex replied with his head turned up.

"I didn't say anything of the sort Al." Will said waving a paw. "I only said it's a rare thing for wolves of your age too do, having a female room mate."

"I can be responsible?" Alex replied. "I'm dedicated to graduation and the Marines, Tina understands that and says she will help me to reach my destiny. And I don't need to be distracted as is. One look at Tina and I lose it in my underwear."

"He's going to have deep paw valleys on his shaft. Yup...lots of masturbating this one." Gilly sniped as he walked past Alex again.

"Who keeps allowing you to jump our conversation?" Alex snorted. "Oh yeah? Nice see through lacy panties there Gilly? Does the bra match your ass?"

"My house, my way, go fluck off." Gilly replied as he threw Alex a middle paw finger.

"You know Will? Some day the wrong companies going to walk in?" Alex said to Will.

"Are we going to talk about "your" apartment or critique my life?" Will asked.

Alex scrolled through the pictures. "It's pretty roomy. Nice small kitchen nook for a microwave. "Two" not "one" bedrooms as Dad stipulated. It's not big but it's comfortable enough for two. What do you think Will?"

"You planning on a job?" Will asked.

"I'm gonna start selling my body on the street tomorrow." Alex snickered.

"Please don't joke like that Alex?" Will asked with a paw wave.

"Well that's what you do for a good job Will? You said I practically have to "sell myself" like a slut right?"

Will grimaced and smiled. "That's about the right description Alex."

Alex smiled..."Still working on those triggers huh?"

"Alex? Please don't get teasing?" Will begged.

"I'm sorry Brother." Alex said as he petted Will's snoot. "So do you like the apartment I chose?"

"You chose a nice place." Will replied. "Close to school?"

"Well? A bus ticket at least. I'd have to walk like a half an hour but with Tina that's not a problem." Alex replied.

"Except when he gets hit by a car for scoping her butt." Gilly snickered.

"A and B converse here Mister." Alex growled. " Next time don't have face sex with a transformer."

"He's a smart little mouth will?" Gilly said as he pulled on a shirt.

"He gets testy, trust me." Will replied. "He was a demanding little snit as a pup. Took my ears years to heel from all the tooth marks. Now he wants to go off and be a bad ass." Will ran a paw through Alex's head tuft..."And he'll do it too. Alex always had an intense drive."

"I'm gonna hold that thought." Alex replied. "I would go to the parade and all you two, but I really want to start moving into the apartment and pick up some "Go-me" (Japanese tradition where people in a neighborhood stack up working house items and furnishings, even cars, for others to use. Big big money saver!) furnishings and stuff. Mom and Dad gave me two grand in Zoo bucks as a starter."

"Wow." Glly said smiling. "Go-me? You're more practical than I thought?"

Alex smirked. "Are you actually going to marry this smart hump bunny?" He then leaned into Gilly and whispered..."Gently lick him at the base of the ears while you're screwing his pooch? Will goes flucken catatonic."

"ALEX!" Will yelped. "Please?!"

"Ok! ok...sorry for spilling trade secrets...this is where I adeu." Alex said with a slight bow before he left. He stopped at the door jam and almost looked as if he would blow a kiss over his shoulder but instead he just gave off a tooth grin.

"Oh that fricken cub." Will snorted. "I beg him to watch what he says and he's the one pressing that all our snit together is over?"

Gilly stood giving Will a question eye..."Does the behind the ear stuff really make you crazy?"

"I flucken love it...HEY! NOW YOU?!" Will yelped.

"Relax..." Gilly said waving his paws. "You tell me to hold nothing back after what happened right? I mean...you need to release your stuff too or I have to put up with a pissy wolf all day long and that sucks. Besides? Let's switch the subject and talk about your plans to be part of Gazzelle's big finish before we go to the parade?"

Will sighed..."I love you so much?"

"Kiss." Gilly smootched his love on the snoot. "You'll be fine Will..."

Will sighed and rubbed Gilly's shoulders..."Gill? Thank you so much for not telling Alex the truth about your eye?"

"I just thought you've had to put up with a lot already." Gilly replied. "And knowing Alex is much like you? He'd probably do what you would have done...look to beat some ass up. You don't need any more things on your mind to worry you Will."

**First Precinct "First Prinky"**

**Downtown**

**9am**

**September 6 2040**

Jordan came out of her office in a hurry not even finished with getting her uniform on and screamed over the glass and steel banister of the upper level of the foyer at the two lions going at each other down near Paige Clawhauser's kiosk...

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?" Jordan screamed.

Patrol-mammal Wentz growled. "Shultz tackled me Chief! I had to represent on his butt!"

"You still owe me that fifty from a week ago you welch!" The other lion officer snarled. "I'll get it from your wallet or I'll take a chunk of your furry ass to get it!"

"I told you I'll give it to you on payday Shultzee?! Damn!" Wentz snapped back. "Chill mammal!"

"Payday was two fricken days ago Mammal!" Shultz said gnashing his teeth as his flipped out his claws..."Guess it's gonna be Lion butt steak today for breakfast!"

Paige Clawhauser snatched up little Kenny Kitsune, who was enjoying himself on her kiosk top, and lifted him up over her head as she back away from the insane fracas. "Damn lions! Always have to show off your intestinal fortitude!"

Shultz caught Wentz between his legs and body threw the thrashing lion over Page's Kiosk top and jumped on him as they trashed everything not nailed down!

"BITE EM! BITE! BITE! BITE!" Little Kenny yelped like he was watching a game!

"That's quite enough out of you, you little antagonist cutie!" Paige carried Kenny quickly to a nearby elephant officer..."Take care of this little package please?!" She said daintily before she flipped out her own claws and snarled..."I've got some lion rump to scour!"

Paige vaulted over the top of her kiosk and commenced to whale upon the offending big cats! "Trash my station you stupid dumb asses! (sounds of fighting, big cat screeching) Big stupid lions! (Sounds of Shutlz and Wentz screaming) Get back here Shultzee! (Sounds of more fighting, big cat screetching)

Wentz flopped over the Kiosk top with his uniform shredded as two cops ran up to pull him away from the Kiosk death match..."AHHHHH! THAT CHEETAH'S FRICKEN CRAZY!"

Inside the Kiosk...Paige had Shultz pinned to the floor with her left elbow across his neck and her right claws popped from her paw..."Ok Shultzee? What's it going to be?"

"I don't know?!" Shultz said as he froze. "Damn! I think you broke my snoot!"

"Oh my gawd of the great plains there Shultzee, you are such a big puss." Paige snorted. "Do you really need to do all this production just to talk to me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Paige, honestly." The young male lion replied as Paige waved her paw across his face...

"I catch you "scoping" me all the time Shultzee." Paige said smiling. "Just letting you know that...I like your attention?"

Just then...Jordan looked over the kiosk top. "Paige? If you're done not wanting to throat strangle that moron? May I have him so I can claim a kill? The other knucklehead wisely ran out the front door."

Shultz stood up. "Sorry Chief? It's the lion thing you know? Some other male calls you a pussy and you gotta defend family honor...plus get back the money he promised to pay me back."

"Maybe there officer Shultz? But you trash officer Clawhauser's station. I want you to get to work putting it back together, then you and the other Sarengetti funny bunny are going to get in my officer so I can have my daily ass chewing session. And you're both on crowd control for the parade so you better get that mess cleaned up like yesterday. Do you understand?"

"Yes Chief." Shultz said as he gave Jordan a slight bow and turned to help Paige clean up. "Sorry Paige, really. It's not easy fighting your DNA you know."

Paige walked over to the elephant officer and took Kenny the little fox from him. "Thanks for watching my little package?" She said as she took Kenny back to the Kiosk and sat him down with a balloon. "Shultzee? I'm serious about your "scoping". I know you're gazing at me a lot."

"You want me to be insulting or something?" Shultz replied. "What do you want me to say Paige?"

Paige got snoot to snoot with Shultz and smiled. "Say a few kind compliments maybe? I actually would not be offended by a cute description of my tail?"

Shultz swallowed and pointed to Kenny. "Can't actually say anything right now?"

Paige swooned. "Oh my gawd! You are so gallant Shultz!" She said as she paw tapped his nose. "Oh snit! You are bleeding from the nose! Oh! Oh!..." Paige frantically looked for tissues which Kenny held in his paws...

"Tishee's auntie!" The little fox toddler said.

"Oh you are such a cute-ee woot-ee!" Paige yelped as she pushed Kenny on his back and nuzzle loved his stomach as the little fox yipped and giggled!

"Paige! I'm bleeding out here all over the place!" Shultz screeched!

"Oh! Ok, ok..." Paige said as she stuffed tissues into Shutz's nostrals. "Guess we should get you to medical?"

"Guess you should? Give me your number?" The lion replied.

"You're serious?" Paige asked.

"No...I meant that as a joke you silly cheetah." Shultz replied as he winced from the pain in his snoot. "Cheese and Wiz Paige? You nailed me good!"

**Public school number four**

**Downtown**

**10am**

**September 6 2040**

Kimba ran up to Alex as the wolf got out of his jeep. "Hey! You are so super late to class!"

"Got it covered." Alex replied. "I got an excusal so I could finalize the paperwork on my new apartment."

Kimba's other friends, two foxes named Akisawa who was 14 years old (A brown and white fox) and Isana who was 16 years old (A blue sable and white fox) came up as they were walking from their tennis practice to another class...

"Oh cool!" Akisawa said to Alex. "You got a flop? Dude? Serious party zone."

Isana slapped Akisawa off the head. "Dude? Really? Inviting yourself to someone's apartment, what the heck? Probably isn't big enough to fit you and Kelly (A female Mongoose) anywhere." Isana turned to Alex. "So? When do "we" do the celebrational shin dig to your release from Parentarchial slavery?"

Alex cocked his head. "Para-do-nutz-ah-what-the-fluck?" He said to Isana. "Dude? Where do you come up with these thousand dollar words?"

"Well? When you're the accomplished tennis master of PS-4 and have the highest average in Zootopian language class? Anything you say sounds awesome." Isana said waving a paw.

Akisawa tried to climb onto Kimba's back! "Save me the mayor's son!" Akisawa yelped. "The bull snit tidal wave is hitting!"

"Come off it dude!" Kimba yelped.

Alex laughed. "Isana? If you don't turn pro before you graduate? I will hate you the rest of your life."

Isana swung his racket around. "I have a neat scam planned if any of you guys want to get in on it?"

"Here goes mister Nick Wilde apprentice again." Akisawa moaned. "Be thankful he's no longer a sitting judge. I ditched those spanking punishments a long time ago."

Kimba laughed..."Yeah. Old Judge Wilde believed in doing things "corporal" didn't he?"

"You'd think Isana the "perfect racket" fox would have learned after his first butt beating session." Akisawa said as the group walked through the school halls. "Oh no...from the time he was six to twelve...mind the memory? He got paddled nine times for repeat offenses. Something I'm very sure old judge Wilde would be happy to repeat...but for a bigger tougher paddle."

Isana snickered. "I am far better than I was at 12 you know?"

Akisawa snorted back. "Oh the tide of bull snit be rising."

"Look guys? I'd love to shoot the snoots but I have an apartment to move into?" Alex said as he stood at his school locker. "Now if you guys would help me? I could run to Tundra Town for some salmon and we could have a "surf n turf" when I'm moved in?"

Akisawa and Isana drooled and dropped their tongues..."Oh yeah!" Isana yelped. "Yes, yes, yes we'll help you!"

"Mmmm...salmon. You are so awesome Alex." Akisawa yelped and pined.

"See you guys tomorrow then." Alex said as he got some stuff and packed his book bag. Kimba was quiet for a moment then slowly grabbed Alex's hand...

"Alex? Can I see you alone in a classroom?" Kimba asked with a sound of worry.

"You ok?" Alex asked as Kimba pulled him across the hall and into an empty science classroom. "Kimba? What gives?"

The white lion closed the door behind him and turned to look his wolf friend in the eyes..."Alex? Don't join the Marines...please? Don't join?"

"Kim? Kimba you are weirdo'ing out big time." Alex said somewhat puzzled. "Dude? Are you?...Are you gay?"

"Gasp! What the fluck kind of stupid question is that Alex?!" Kimba snapped back.

"Theeee kind of question a male would ask when his best friend is giving him looks and acting like...I dunno...super queer?" Alex replied.

Kimba threw his paws around. "No! I am not gay. I'm just worried snitless ok? I mean? Do you honestly have to join the Marines? What are you trying to prove? Is it a serious family deal?"

Alex placed his paws on Kimba's chest. "Kim? You're becoming insulting and I'm starting to get pissed at you? What's your point?"

The white lion rested himself against the teacher's desk..."Alex? The war is coming and we can't stop it...I've seen some of the stuff my Dad's been looking at and I'm scared! I'm scared! The Kzinti are going to kill all of us!"

Alex wrapped his paws around Kimba's shoulders..."Shhhhhh...Kim? You're getting hysterical and someone might hear this snit, you'll start a panic..."

"Shouldn't we all panic?!" Kimba yelped. "We don't have any time left! You're my best friend in the whole world Alex! I don't want you to join the Marines! I don't want you to die! You'll all be killed! Oh my gawd!"

Alex snarled and gave Kimba a slap in the snoot..."Kim! Shut the fluck up!" He snarled as he dragged Kimba to the teacher's chair..."Sit down dude!"

"I don't want you to die...I don't want anyone to die...why do they hate us so much? Why do they want to kill all of us? We've never done anything to the Kzinti...nothing!" Kimba moaned.

Alex sat on the floor..."So I'm supposed to sit on my fat fluffy tush and accept doom while other wolves go off to fight? Fight for their families? their cubs? You want me to sit back here and be a pussy ass and maybe I don't get killed in the basement of my house whining like a bitched pup?" Alex stood up and clenched his paws. "No mammal...not me! My brother might be a pacifist but not me! If I have to die to keep one of those stupid cats from mauling my family? That's what I'll do."

Kimba reached out and grabbed Alex's paw again. "Alex?"

"Cheese Wiz Kimba? You're a white lion for Luna's sake! Sheesh, your dad is a super hot snit bad ass! I know for sure that if the shooting starts? Your Dad's gonna end it real quick. Those mange dripping tigers will die by the truck loads if they really piss off your dad. Grow the fluck up and get some teeth! At least have some confidence in your father?"

Kimba looked up at Alex and sobbed...

"Oh fluck." Alex sighed as he got on his knees and pulled Kimba to his chest. "Sheesh dude. You are so complicated at times." Alex said as he ran a hand through Kimba's mane..."Kimba? We'll be alright. You go all to pieces on me dude and I swear I will maul your fat butt. And it is fat, sheesh do all white lions have a fat tush? Damn...your father's is as big as the Zootopian Grand Terminal."

"Oh fluck you...you course haired dog." Kimba replied.

"Dude? That's getting personal." Alex snarled back. "Come on you little "pussy", want big brother Alex to buy you a saucer of milk? Meeeow? Purrrrrr...Purrrrr...

Kimba jumped from the teachers chair and the room trashing between the lion and the wolf was on!

**Nick and Judy's house**

**Downtown**

**11am**

**September 6 2040**

"How do I look?" Nick asked Jackson as he came out of the bathroom in a suit and tie. "Haven't worn this suit since...gee...I don't think I've ever worn this one?"

"You look good Dad." Jackson replied as his father turned around.

"Does my ass pooch out?" Nick asked as he wagged his tail.

"I'm not a butt aficionado Dad." Jackson said as he watched his mother wording her big speech..."Mom? If you keep trying to finesse it? You'll close up for sure, I'm sure you'll do all right."

Judy pulled at her old street uniform "Do I look good Jackson? I mean...maybe I should wear a dress? Or the Chief uniform or..."

"Or?" Darla replied. "You could go buff in a big wine glass carried by eight camels with a sedan chair?"

Judy gave Darla a smirk. "Seriously? Should I even wear this old uniform?" She asked.

"Honestly?" Jackson replied. "My mother never looked hotter than in her beat clothes. Right Dad?"

"Oh yeah." Nick replied. "Your mother caused me headaches every time she wiggled her little fluffy tush in that outfit."

"You're both really helpful right now!" Judy snapped.

Darla walked up and wrapped her arms around Judy..."Oh relax Mother-in-law to be...what were you best known for in Zootopia than this uniform when you took down some really dangerous jerks? Like...Whitey Badger? Right?" Darla gave Judy a peck kiss on the cheek. "You look so awesome."

Judy looked at Jackson and smiled..."You know? I don't think I ever paid any attention to how tall you are?"

"Mom? I'm about as tall as dad, how could you have missed it?" Jackson said as he gave Judy a hug..."Here we go with the "When you were this high..." Finish it mom?"

"You know?" Judy said..."It didn't matter how big you were. I'm not going to say..."All the good parts came off of me..."

"And? Why not?" Jackson replied. "At least feel good about tooting that horn mom?" Jackson wrapped an arm around his mothers. "I did...at least a big part of me...did come from you." Jackson turned to look at his father. "Dad? I'm not slighting you."

Nick smiled back. "Didn't think you were. Now shall we escort the maiden of honor to her coach my good Sir?"

"Yes." Jackson replied. "Let's."

**Parade starting point**

**Downtown Zootopia**

**12pm**

**September 6 2040**

"_I should have known better with a girl like you..That I would love everything that you do_

_And I do, hey, hey, hey, and I do...woe woe oh, I...never realized what a kiss could be This could only happen to me Can't you see, can't you see..."_

Since they had left the private security firm that got caught up in the savage scare decades ago, Gary Senate (White Timber wolf) and Larry Knight (Grey Timber Wolf) realized they could not only hold their howls pretty long...they could also duet a song and make female wolves gush. Hooking up with two other younger wolves named Toboe (their drummer) and Hige (Their deep base) they formed "The Mystic Night Howlers"

Practicing before the start of the parade, Gary and Larry performed a song off their latest album, "Tickle Tails Pink"...

"_That when I tell you that I love you (Deep howl) You're gonna say you love me, too, (Deep howl) And when I ask you to be mine You're gonna say you love me, too..."_

"_So oh, I should realized a lot of things before If this is love you've got to give me more Give me more, hey hey hey, give me more..."_

The song had the expected result...Female wolves were craning their necks and tuning their ears while panting like crazy at every word and rich howl which the two big males enhanced by giving a few of the females a gaze that could kill rabbits...

And not a too few female rabbits ended up passing out.

"_That when I tell you that I love you, (Deep howl) You're gonna say you love me, too, (Deep howl) And when I ask you to be mine You're gonna say you love me, too You love me, too, you love me, too, you love me, too..."_

The song ended but Toboe continued to drum with his eyes closed. Spinning his sticks around and clinking his silver bracelets that hung around his wrists...

"Can the drummer get some love too?" The young wolf said softly as he pined his head up and howled. Sure enough...a young female climbed the stage and offered a gentle lick kiss in Toboe's ear but the young wolf never broke his drumming stride...

"Thank you." He said to the young female softly with a smile.

Hige walked up to Larry and Gary. "Are we doing "Furwegian Wood" too?"

"Yeah?" Gary replied. "Unless you have another one you want to do?"

"No...just wondering if I could cover it and you guys do like a soft howl backing in feral form."

Larry cocked his head..."I like that idea! Gary?"

"If you don't mind suddenly being chased down the street by rabid fans?" Gary replied. "Remember what happened when we did that at the Cottonwood in Sahara Square?"

"We sacrificed Toboe to the love volcano to appease the gawds?" Hige snickered.

Toboe walked up tapping his drum sticks together. "Always toss the drummer away to escape being maul'd to death. I don't mind though. We are going to play at Gazelle's dig right?"

"That's the plan." Gary replied. "She hasn't asked us yet because we had a "dig" planned in Savana that we'd have to cancel. Let's see the "angel of Tope" run from a pack of ticked off teen fem-wolves."

Larry replied. "I don't think we should dump the Savana gig, seriously? We come out pretty good every time we play a round at the Blue Flamingo Club. I mean Gazelle's going to have like ten bands from what I hear."

"I see the guest of honor has arrived." Larry said as he poked Gary and gestured to Judy's car pulling up to the parade line. "So? What do we do after the parade?" Larry asked the band.

"Ummm..." Toboe thought. "Snaple-teeths? Some burgers with endless fries?"

"Yeah!" Hige said panting. "Snaple-teeths! I'm panting for a nice thick "Dummy" deer steak. You know what I want to do? I say we all go feral into the Northern country and cull us a dummy Mule-ee deer. What do you guys think?"

Gary sighed. "Would be nice but they just put out a health warning from the Mammal Disease Control Center two days ago. There's evidence of rabies in the dummy population and the MDCC just put out a restricted feral hunting list for all predators. For now? Wolves and other canids are restricted from hunting."

"Well that sucks butt?" Toboe snorted. "But there's still "Snapple-teeths" and we don't have to fear freezing our stiffles off playing predator in the snow right?"

Larry wrapped an arm around Toboe..."This is why I like it when we picked this cub up...such a quick thinker of good things."

**Parade starting point**

**Downtown Zootopia**

**12pm**

**September 6 2040**

"Hello Brittany!" Alvin said with a paw wave as he and his brothers walked up to the float they and the Chippettes would be sharing...

"Alvin." Brittany replied...only not in the usual tense manor, which got the rest of the Chips and Etts puzzled.

"Alvin?" Simon questioned. "Are you alright?"

"She attached an alien spider to his head." Theodore snorted.

Jeanette and Eleanor were equally confused. "Alright sister? What's the devious plot?" Jeanette asked as she watched Alvin and Brittany standing like a pair of school chums.

"What?" Alvin asked. "We can't put aside our little contest for a mutual benefit of appreciation? After all? This isn't our show so why spoil it with idiotic rivalry?"

Simon and Theodore looked at each other in astonishment. "Did I just hear a little increase in Alvin's word usage or what?" Simon asked.

Theodore whispered in his ear. "Someone filled his puss up with liquid sunshine."

"Theo?" Simon warned.

Brittany shrugged. "Alvin's right. We have to put aside our differences and perform for Chief Wilde. You boys think she deserves the honor don't you?"

"The one who'd pitch a fuss on our side would have been Alvin but to see him suddenly so calm and reserved about this? Sorry if I keep one of my eyes a little closed with some doubt." Simon said with a small snort.

"Hmph!" Alvin snorted back. "Maybe if you enjoyed the pleasure of my company more there Mister Egg head? You'd know I'm not as complex as you perceive?"

Theodore crossed his arms. "The problem with you Alvin is that sometimes you show yourself to be a habitchent liar."

"My, my...my youngest brother using high class words? I didn't know "Habitchent" was even in Websters there Ropolly?" Alvin said as he flicked a finger off Theodore's chin.

Simon pointed a paw finger in Alvin's nose. "You! Are going to cut the insult trails right now and I better not get a hint of skullduggery from you Alvin...you read me?"

Alvin saluted. "Absolutely older brother."

Simon turned to Brittany. "What song are we going to do?"

Brittany smiled back. "Sugar, Sugar, Candy-boy, Candy-Girl."

Theodore started hopping around..."I love that song! (Chip giggles) Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!"

Eleanor put a paw to Theodore's face..."Lay off the Sugar Smacks Theodore!"

Simon craned his head at Alvin expecting a rejection...

"That's an easy song to play." Alvin said. "Will you allow a little guitar over-play Brittany?"

"Are you kidding?" Brittany replied. "Dueling Gits and Basses as long as we all keep the beats and the times."

Jeanette looked at her watch. "There's like zero time to do any rehearsing. We'll just have to shoot off the fly."

Alvin raised a paw finger. "Simple. Ladies before gents. The girls lead and we'll follow."

Simon snatched Alvin's snoot and pulled his jaws open. "There must be a bad tooth or some sort of Sepsis building inside this devious head?"

Alvin batted Simon off. "Cut it OUT Simon! There is nothing bad going on here ok? Let's just get something thrown together before this parade takes off?"

**Parade starting point**

**Downtown Zootopia**

**12pm**

**September 6 2040**

Chief Jordan walked up to the parade cruiser and gave Judy a hug..."Congrats on everything Judy. I would guess this has you gushing a bit?"

"Overwhelmed is the best word." Judy replied. "I'm usually confident but you know me and attention? A little is ok but this? ugh...I'm afraid I'm gonna blow it."

"You will not "blow it" Judy. Just enjoy it? The city wants to say thank you. I know this is not the "standard" retirement most Chief got but you were never a standard Chief nor a simple bunny."

Jordan extended a paw to Nick..."Your honor?"

"I love that title." Nick replied, referring to his former judgeship on the juvie court bench. "I would show an equal amount of gush over my wife but I don't want her catatonic."

"Well...we're getting ready to go so I'll let you get ready Judy." Jordan said as she waved.

Judy looked at the cruiser. "So...they want me to sit on the sun roof?"

"Yup." Nick replied. "The proper place for a beautiful bunny princess."

Judy looked at Nick. "Sit with me?"

"Honey?" Nick said softly. "This is "Your time" not "our time".

"Nick? The only reason I'm here is not because of me but because of us. I didn't do everything on my own. Please sit with me?" Judy begged.

"Dad?" Jackson said. "What Mom says? Goes."

Nick smiled at his wife. "Ok...ok...we'll make it "our day" because I'm so proud of you. Sigh...you never stop with those cute pouts, I swear you are the best con artist in the city."

**ZOO Television broadcast**

**Downtown Zootopia**

**12:30pm**

**September 6 2040**

"This is a Z...O...O...News special program. Judy Wilde Appreciation Day! Coming live from downtown Zootopia! Now your hosts...Clara Cheetah and Paul Panda!

Clara: Hello everyone! It's a beautiful day here in Zootopia, the temperature a nice 65 degrees and the weather is just great for today's event isn't it Paul?

Paul: Sure is Clara, the main street through the city is packed with mammals for this city felt send off of now retired Police Chief Judy Wilde who normally doesn't do big attention events like this, perhaps a part of why she was so successful as the city's first rabbit police officer and later as its first rabbit Chief of Police. A lot of firsts for this very dedicated servant and her records speak for themselves don't they?

Clara: Indeed they do Paul. Let's go down to the street where Lizzy (Elephant) is to get reactions from some of the crowd...Lizzy?

Lizzy: Hello guys! I'm here with miss Cupid's class from PS-3 in Bunny Borough. What brings you all here today?

Student (bunny) : Judy's so cool! Miss Cupid tells us we can be just like her!

Student (bunny): Yeah...we don't have to be carrot farmers or lettuce truck drivers! I want to be a SWAT officer!

Miss Cupid (reindeer): The kittens are really amazed who I tell them about Chief Wilde and all that she's done as a rabbit. It's not every day a rabbit takes down a bigger mammal like a lion or tiger or chases suspects or just does such amazing things to keep the city safe or give the police department so much positive attention.

Lizzy: Seems like many here would agree with you. I see the parade has started now! It will run through the main street and end two miles down at unity park where Mayor Leo will make a speech and officially retire Judy Wilde from the police force and he will most likely bestow an award on her. Back to you Clara and Paul.

Clara: Thank you Lizzy. One thing's for sure about Chief Wilde, she certainly enhanced the respect and popularity of the ZPD in the last ten years and it really shows when you look at the numbers of crimes and problems now which are lower exponentially than they were ten years ago.

Paul: She especially was instrumental in advancing the rights and reducing hate incidents against hybrid mammals, her son Jackson is of course a hybrid and he's serving in our Navy. Chief Hopps has indeed been a barrier breaking officer in so many ways."

Clara: Yes she has Paul. Now here comes the parade! Chief Wilde herself said that she needed to be the last in the line, the first of course being members of the force and our first responders. We have bike cops, cruisers with their lights and sirens going, fire engines stopping to give Kits and cubs rides. Everyone on the street seems to be really enjoying this!

Paul: We have toilet paper rolls being flung from the buildings! confetti being thrown! Oh I would hate to be the dedicated members of Public Works who'll have to clean all this up! Oh! Now I see the float with the band "The Mystic Night Howlers" playing a song called "Furwegian Wood"...Wow...Gary and Larry are in feral, good thing they decided to at least wear swim trunks?

Clara: Still won't stop some female wolves from running up to the float Paul. Was that? Was that a pair of panties?"

Paul: Oh boy...canids and heat flashes Clara.

Hige played his guitar and sang "Furwegian Wood" as Gary and Larry did backing vocals and howled as they seductively walked and howled behind where Hige stood. All the while...Toboe lightly drummed and did a one paw strum over a Celtic harp poised by his head. How he kept going without breaking a sweat as a teenage female wolf threw her panties on his head was anyone's quandary.

"_We talked until two...then she said...it's time for bed."_

"_She asked me to stay and sit anywhere...so I sat on a rock, scratching my ear...then she made her intentions clear."_

Gary and Larry got close together and let out a soft "love howl" that caused not many a female mammal to pass out and not a to few female wolves to follow along with the float and dance around it.

Clara: Looks like The Mystic Night Howlers just stole the show Paul!

Paul: I can see Chief Wilde farther down with my spy glass Clara and she doesn't look upset by it at all. She's sitting outside the sun roof of a cruiser with her husband Nick, former district juvie court judge and retired street officer. Nick has his own story Clara, a former street hustler turned cop who met his wife by hustling her into wet cement. Looks like he was hustling for more than money.

Clara: Now there's a wonderful love story Paul. Both have been married almost 25 years and just the way he holds her is an indication the strength of that love hasn't faded at all.

Jackson poked himself out of the cruiser window as the parade went through the crowded downtown shopping district. "Wow Mom! Look at this?!" He yelled to Judy.

"I know!" Judy replied as she sat in Nick's lap waving, pointing and yelling at mammals as she passed by...

A little tiger ran up to the car. "Chief Wilde?! Sign my crayon book?!"

"Don't fall over little cub!" Judy said as she quickly signed the coloring book with her signature "Be anything you want! Never Quit!" and her name with a heart. "Here you go!"

Nick pointed to the float in front..."Judy! The Chips are starting a performance!"

Clara: Now Chief Wilde's car is coming into view! Mammals are walking up with their children and Judy looks to be signing things like crazy. Someone just put a necklass of cut flowers over Nick Wilde's head. Now the Chipmunks and Chipettes are starting to perform! Wow...so few times we ever see them doing a joint performance since the two bands are usually bitter rivals.

The Chipmonks and Chipettes went into "Sugar, Sugar" with Brittany and Alvin on the vocals with their strato-casters, Jeanette and Simon on electrical harpsichords affixed by neck straps and Theodore and Eleanor on small drum sets attached by harnesses. It was a rock version of "Dueling banjos" yet their ad hoc thrown together performance was working out! Brittany and Alvin swaggered and swayed across the float in unison as they "dance strummed" their Strato-casters together and stopped at the back of the float to wave at Judy!

_I just can't believe the loveliness of loving you...(I just can't believe it's true)...I just can't believe the one to love this feeling to...(I just can't believe it's true)...Ah sugar, ah honey honey_

_You are my candy girl...And you've got me wanting you...Ah honey, ah sugar sugar_

_You are my candy boy...And you've got me wanting you_

Jeanette and Alvin spin twirled, bumped and "bang tar'd" with each other down the center of the opposing sides with Simon and Jeanette dueling on their "Harps" while Theodore and Eleanor played together with smiles of enjoying each other's company.

Judy's apprehension at the start of the parade was gone by the time the formation passed the shopping district. Now she was on her feet, holding onto her husbands paw while hopping around the top of the cruiser waving, throwing kisses and catching things thrown at her by the throngs...

"It's not because I did anything!" Judy yelped happily. "You all did it! You! You! You!..."

Jackson poked his head up through the sun roof. "Finally! Bet holding her was getting tiresome huh Dad?"

"Since when does that get tiresome Son?!" Nick yelped back. "You should watch the "Chips"

awesome show they're putting on! I think it got your mom rev'd up!"

Jackson yelped at Judy..."MOM!"

Judy got on her paws and knees and hugged her son..."Mom?! I am so proud of you right now!"

"And I love you Jackie. So much!" Judy replied.

Nick threw his paws out. "I don't like playing second to my son."

"I've never been anything without my fox! Oh Nick..." Judy almost sobbed as she hugged Nick around the neck...

"Ok! Ok! Circulation? You're squeezing my head off Carrots!" Nick gasped as he pulled his wife away then held her as if he wanted to give her away..."Anyone want a used and crazed female rabbit?! Takers! Takers anyone?!"

_When I kissed you, girl, I knew how sweet a kiss could be...(I know how sweet a kiss can be)_

_Like the summer sunshine pour your sweetness over me...(Pour your sweetness over me)_

_Oh sugar, pour a little sugar on it honey...Pour a little sugar on it baby...I'm gonna make your life so sweet, yeah yeah yeah Pour…_

Clara: Well...that was a wonderful performance by the Chipmunks and the Chippettes that got the crowds going and apparently wound up Chief Wilde's batteries! She's more lively now, her husband's having to work to keep her on the police cruiser Paul...

Paul: Yes...and now they have arrived at Unity Park, I have never seen so many bunnies in one place. How many do you think are from Chief Wilde's family? My bet is at least half the park. Mayor Leo is on the stage now with his wife. Chief Wilde is being escorted paw in paw by her Husband and their son Jackson who I understand is stationed aboard the Destroyer Growler out of Sandy Point. Mammals are reaching their paws and hands out, Chief Wilde stopping to say a few words, kiss some cubs and kittens, she has got to be surprised by the turn out here which says a lot about how much this city thinks of her. You know if she wanted to run for office, she'd probably win but Chief Wilde has made it clear that she will not seek any political office.

Jackson stopped short of the stage and took Darla's paw as they watched Judy and Nick climb the stairs to meet the Mayor and his wife...

"Chief Wilde." Mayor Leo said as he extended a paw. "Welcome and sorry for such a huge fuss but you caused it."

"I am surprised Sir, believe me." Judy replied.

Pansha, Leo's wife, shook Nick's paw..."You must be absolutely proud of her your honor." Pansha referred to Nick's title of judge...

"I can never find the right words for it my dear First Lioness. And may I add that never have I seen such a radiant example of feline femininity anywhere in Zootopia? Mister Mayor? You are extremely fortunate that you have a talent for selecting the finest of the divine and fine sex?"

Judy yelped softly. "Nick!"

"Quite alright Chief. I've heard of your husbands way with oratory and obviously it compliments my wife or she would have mauled him. I know he's speaking from the heart. Judy? If you would stand here please?"

Judy gave Nick a playful snort as she walked to the microphone.

"Friends and Gentle-mammals." Caesar started. "Welcome. We are here today on this day so proclaimed Judy Wilde Day in honor of former Chief of Police, Zootopia's Precinct One Judy Wilde who was retired from the force a few days ago but will be retired officially from city duties by myself today. Normally we would do this at the First Precinct but seeing as how this is "No ordinary bunny"...an ordinary retirement service would be ill fitting to her many accomplishments on behalf of our great society. As always...Chief Wilde will never say she was so instrumental herself but then again maybe that was her success as both a police officer and a Chief. She always put herself last in everything before her fellow officers and her fellow Zootopians."

Caesar turned to Judy. "Chief? If I may cause you to melt?"

Judy smiled back.

"What can I say about this bunny? Well...From what I heard about her...her father used to call her a "try'er"...That Judy was bound and determined since she was a little kitten to try anything and do anything even if it resulted in stubbed toes, broken paw nails, a broken leg and thumping Gideon Gray off the head and into a school locker? Judy? You did that to theee Gideon Gray?"

Gideon was sitting in the reserve seat of special guest and stood up to speak into Lizzy's hand mic. "Yup. Made the little mistake of calling her a no good brainless dreamer. I uh...forgot she had big feet."

Everyone laughed as Judy pointed at Gideon with a smirk.

Gideon continued. "I once said that Judy would be nothing more than a stupid dumb carrot farming bunny. Then again...I said I'd never put on an apron and cook like a female...till Judy came back and thumped me again. Seems I needed more beatings to get my head on right. That's another great thing about her...not only doesn't she know when to quit? She's not afraid of boundaries nor big fat foxes who need their butt kicked to realize they can cook a mean pie."

Judy blew Gideon a kiss as Caesar laughed.

"Small stories like that one. Small acts and words that might not seem big to you Judy until you realize they made an enormous tidal wave of change in our city. As in the case with Miss Dawn Bellweather. Most of you know that Dawn was the one who unleashed the savage scare on our city. We tried her, we put her in prison and then we did the one thing we should never do to any mammal...we abandoned her.

"Judy was the one mammal who refused to give up on Dawn. The last mammal you would think would show any concern was Judy but concern she did show, compassion she was unashamed to speak and in justice she worked to expose the inexcusable lack of support and aid for small mammals being harassed and abused by larger ones. Dawn Bellweather deserved justice for the abuses which caused her to lash out with violence as her last alternative and thanks to Judy Wilde? Not only was there justice? But action. Thanks to you Chief Wilde?"

"Societal crime recidivist rates from prior incarceration? Down 57 percent in ten years."

(cheering)

"Hate crimes against small mammals and hybrid mammals? Down 90 percent in ten years."

(cheering)

"We have in our city solid and established resources to fight mammal abuses of all shapes and forms."

(cheering)

"We have a justice system that is compassionate, caring and returns model citizens from cases we might consider hopeless."

(cheering)

"Violent offenses. Down 45 percent in ten years."

(cheering)

"Traffic accidents and deaths down 70 percent in ten years."

(cheering)

"Little Rodentia has it's own fully mammal'd precinct."

(cheering)

"I could go on and on and on about this wonderful and not ordinary by any standard bunny. But as Judy has so often said..."It's not me...I never did anything alone" and you never did Judy because you inspired the whole city with your example of service. I could never be more proud today of bestowing this honor upon you than to have someone so dear to you give it in person with his own words. Would Navy Petty Officer 3rd class electricians specialist Jackson Wilde come up to the stage please?"

Jackson walked onto the stage and stood tall before his mother as the mayor handed him a small box..."Now Mom? Don't start going to pieces ok? And try not to faint?"

Judy popped Jackson in the chest with a paw smack. "Jackie?"

Caesar held the microphone so Jackson could speak. "Mom? Chief Wilde...Chief big rabbit feet butt kicker."

(cheering and laughing)

"Loving mother...devoted wife...officer of the law...In recognition of your long and deep dedication to the city of Zootopia on this the day of your official retirement..."we" Mom bestow upon you the Mammal of Merit with gold clusters, the highest civil award we can give. And it comes from our hearts to yours..."

Jackson wrapped the ribbon of the medal around Judy's neck and kissed her softly on the head as the crowd roared their appreciations. Cesar gave Judy a few minutes to compose herself...

"Gentle-mammals? Citizens? Former now retired Chief of Police Judy Wilde." Caesar said as he passed the microphone to Judy...

"Sniff"..."Ummmm"..."sniff"..."Are you all ready to make the world a better place?"

(Loud cheers that go on for minutes)

Clara: I wonder if she can finish this Paul. Chief Wilde just went to her husband and she's probably crying all over him.

Paul: What a couple Clara. Now Judge Wilde is standing behind his wife and whispering to her.

"Sniff"..."Wow...you can see this is overwhelming..."

(Loud cheers that go on for minutes)

"Friends...when I was a little kitten? Zootopia to me was this larger than life paradise which I believed in my heart was a place where predators and prey, the meek and the strong, the great Lions and the little of mice...our fathers made to be a wonderful unified place where you could truly be anything and none would hold you back and I wanted to be a part of that great far off kittenhood dream so from the time I kicked my diapers away...I wanted, I strove, I fought and I worked my cotton tail to shreds to be a cop. To make both Zootopia and the ZPD the best and finest examples of how we could grow beyond our ancient savage ways to a place that would change the whole world and there is no doubt in my little mind that we have been successful. It wasn't because of me, it was never about me, it's because of all of you...you motivated me to be kinder, gentler, more compassionate and more tough be it busting crime, taking down the most ruthless of criminal organizations or freeing foxes from the grips of shame and depravity as objects of sensuality or clothing trinkets and neck warmers for vicious pimps and careless Johns...I worked for you because you worked to inspire me to try harder. I love this city and I have loved all the time I spent wearing the uniform of your law enforcement. Though this medal I wear is given to one mammal...it will always remind me that it represents the heart of every Lion, Tiger, Bear, Rat, Mouse, Moose and the rest of you wonderful mammals that make our city shine. I love all of you and it has been the best days of my life serving you. Frith bless you all and farewell."

(Loud cheers that go on for minutes)

Clara: Wow! I can feel our booth shaking Paul!

Paul: The elephants are stomping like crazy Clara! I see Judy's son has hoisted her on his shoulders and he's bouncing her around the stage and she's just soaking it all up! Caesar is coming back now to make his closing remarks...

"Today of course has been declared Judy Wilde Day, which of course means the schools and all businesses are closed for the afternoon and the park is open for celebration." Caesar said. "Please enjoy yourselves today. In the future, I plan to make a major city wide address prior to Gazelle's wonderfully planned concert which is her own personal celebration of retirement after 25 years of entertaining all of us. She's such a wonderful mammal and we'll wish her too all the best days to come. Thank you all for coming and giving Chief Wilde a proper send off to her retirement. Please...enjoy the rest of the day!"

(Loud cheers that go on for minutes)

Clara: Well...that concludes our special coverage of this celebration for Chief Judy Wilde of the ZPD. We here at Z...O...O also wish her the best in the coming years.

**end of chapter 38**


	39. Chapter 39

First Salvo

a Zootopia fan fiction by Dan

Rated M+

(c) Zootopia 2016 by Disney Animated Studios

(Artist Ownership) Ayden Gull from BRO GULLS by Anti_Dev

(Artist Ownership) "I will Survive by William Borba 2017

(Artist Ownership) Sheath and Knife by Harmarist

(Artist Ownership) Anubis and the Buried Bone by Harmarist

(c) (Artist Ownership) The Kzinti by Larry Niven

(Artist Ownership) Don Carnage Disney's TAIL SPIN

(Artist Ownership) Ikkey the Fox Kit by Inkbunny;s Ikkey

(Artist Ownership) Master Guns Flash by Inkbunny's Flash Timberwolf

(Artist Ownership) Characters From Omaha the Cat Dancer Reed Waller 1994

(Artist Ownership) Jag Damien Tiger from Inkbunny's Fluffy Puffy

(Artist Ownership) Dean Wilson from Animalolympics 1980

(Artist Ownership) Tanya Mousekovitz from American Tail

(Artist Ownership) Blotasky and Perkins from Cat Shit One by Motofume Kobayashi

The Chipmunks and Chipettes (c) from the 1980's cartoon series

(Artist Ownership) Akisawa and Isana (foxes) from "Two-Nayoshi-Tonari"

(Artist ownership) Hige and Toboe from Wolf's Rain.

**Chapter 39: Bye Bye Gazelle part 1**

**The Destroyers Growler, Savanna and Gnu York**

**Tied up below the Witty Arson Bridge between the city and the tri-Burroughs**

**7am**

**September 15, 2040**

Witty Arson (Black Bull) was Zootopia's first mayor as the city came to life after the 100 year tragedy known as the Predatorial Civil War that followed the Zootopian Middle Age after the fall of the Lupinian Roman Empire. Arson was mayor during the formation years when Zootopia resembled the American Wild West and marshals were needed to establish and maintain the first codes of law. Mammals like Bart "Bat" Masterdon and Cheeto-see (yellow cheetah) Whales road the land as the first law agency known as the Long Riders. Arson in his twenty years brought Zootopia into the Modern historical era where Predators and Prey rode the uneasy peace to a stable society.

The four lane Lenny Arson Bridge connects the auto traffic from the tri-Buroughs to the rest of Zootopia and spans the Bayou Bear strait that runs from the Meadows to the north to the Zootopia sound in the South. Gazzelle chose the location because the Arson bridge could support a huge crowd on its span and the spot was perfect for fireworks and light displays.

As if the Navy could ever say no to a request, after all, having Gazelle strut herself across the bows of three Destroyers was good promotional advertising and she did say this performance was especially for the Sailors and Marines. She was not ignorant of the times nor the perils and if these brave mammals were going to put themselves out as the city's first and last line of defense, then she was going to give them all the love and attention they deserved.

The three warships were tied together side by side with their anchors fixed to the bottom of the strait and their hulls separated by large rubber bumpers to prevent them from scraping each other. Workers were busy putting together the stage that would span across all three ships, the lights that would illuminate the whole show, the sound equipment, the places for the media and the decorations and banners that would adorn these "Mammals of War" transformed in a platform for a hopeful demonstration of Mammalian unity and peace. Who knew? Maybe "Graceful Gazzy" could win the Kzinti over with song?

For the crews of the destroyers there was the cleaning work, the never ending shining of every brass and silver fixture not covered by paint. Things that didn't need paint? They got paint. Things that needed paint? Got paint. And not a too few Sailors ended up "being painted" by their over-excited shipmates. From foxes to elephants, the Destroyers were covered with animals making things ready...save about fifty rabbits on the Growler who at the moment were sitting in the mess (Mess= place aboard ship for the crew to eat) waiting for their Master Chief.

In an office just beyond the mess room...Jackson stood taking in deep breaths and shaking his paws. This was not going to be an easy thing to do. The old Don Lanzoni could have taught Jackson a hundred different things about how to mix "soft power" with "brute power" or "persuasion" with "A steel pipe" but it was another thing to bring it all together so Gilly could come back to the ship with no worries and he was coming back...

**Days earlier...**

"I have made my choice Jackie." Gilly said as he reached up to feel the paws of his love on his shoulders..."I'm staying with the ship."

Jackson looked up at Will who shook his head. "Like I'm going to convince him? I'm not that good in bed."

"All I can do is my best Gill." Jackson said as he sighed. "Just...just be very aware that I might not convince them all."

Gilly shrugged. "Well there's always those sharp back teeth of yours and those extra long claws. But I don't think you'll have to go to that extreme...I trust you."

Will extended a paw to Jackson. "Just speak from your heart and do what you can Jackie. It's all I can ask. I just want to be assured that Gilly will be safe. That's all."

**Present...**

The old Master Chief entered the office. "Are you ready? These rabbits are getting ancy. Some are thumping their feet.

Darla stopped Jackson short and played with his little "rack" of ribbons on his chest. "Just go out there and speak to them like they're family...which they are to us in a way."

Jackson nodded before following the Navy Ram into the mess space...

"Attention on me Shipmates!" The old sheep bellowed and all the rabbits jumped to their feet and sounded in unison..."Give us the word Master Chief!"

"Argh Growler!" The Ram replied. "Sit!"

At his command, all the bunnies sat at their tables or quickly on the floor so all would be able to see and hear their senior enlisted leader...

"Shipmates? I am sure by now all of you here have heard of what happened aboard this ship a few weeks ago. I had intended to speak to all of you about the incident involving Seaman Electronics Specialist Gilly, an incident which unfortunately puts a negative spotlight on you bunnies. Ten of our former shipmates are awaiting courts marshal on charges of assault and threats of sexual violence. I will not speak to you myself...instead I have given the task to one of you. You...will all...listen. Petty Officer Wilde has my authority. You disrespect him and you directly disrespect me and then all the rain of hell will come upon you like a tidal wave and Fritz help your ass because he won't be capable of saving it from my wrath..."

The Master Chief leaned forwards..."Do you bunnies understand me?"

The rabbits returned nods and gulps of worry.

"Now..." The Ram continued. "Nothing that will be said in here? Shall leave here. Nothing you say no matter how offensive will be used against you. You are all here to get the dirty diapers cleaned and for now...there is a huge pile and a ton of stink to endure. That being said shipmates? Petty Officer Wilde? You have their attention."

"Thank you Master Chief." Jackson replied as he climbed on a table and stood to look at the room full of rabbits...

"Hello shipmates...most of you know me or know of me. How many of you before now...knew I was a hybrid? Show of paws?" Jackson surveyed the paws that went up. "So a good number of you knew I was a hybrid which means those who didn't raise their paws are just new to our ship or work in divisions where they really wouldn't know me. Ok? Tough question...how many of you think my mother's a dirty slut and my father's a no good hombrah pimp who raped her?"

No paws went up. "Oh come on? You are completely open to speak your minds everyone, no one is going to be arrested, no one is going to get the boot, no one is going to get beat up. Master Chief's promise is a solid promise, we need to get this all out right here...right now. Once again? Tough question...how many of you think my mother's a dirty slut and my father's a no good hombrah pimp who raped her? Come on?"

Two bunnies raised their paws timidly. "Ok...two. You?" Jackson pointed to one bunny, a light brown one with a red ordinance shirt on his uniform. "You? Come up here? I'm not going to throw a paw in your face...come up here."

The bunny stood next to Jackson. "So? You're an ordinance handler? What's your name?"

"Seaman Argyle." The bunny replied.

Jackson gave Argyle a smile. "So? My mother is a whore and my father is a rapist. Where did you get that idea from?"

"From my pastor in Bunny Borough." Argyle said. "He says mixed species breeding poisons our blood and endangers the future of our kind. The prophet says so."

Jackson took out his cell phone. "Lucky for us that I have the whole book of rabbits on my cell phone...let's try some searches Argyle? I want you to try and list everything your pastor said about hybrids or bunnies having sex with other mammals...just some short words or phrases if you would please?" Jackson said as he held the phone to the other rabbits snoot.

"Umm...species purity." Argyle said...

Jackson waited till the search of the book was done. "Boink!" "Hmmm...nothing on species purity." He said. "Try again."

"Inter-species breeding" Argyle said...

Jackson waited till the search of the book was done. "Boink!""Hmmm...nothing on"Inter-species breeding." He said. "Try again."

"Hybrid kittens" Argyle said...

Jackson waited till the search of the book was done. "Boink!""Hmmm...nothing on"Hybrid kittens" He said. "Try again."

The back and forth went on until Jackson pointed for Argyle to sit. "We just went through thirty word and phrase searches of the book of Rabbits and nothing Argyle asked for came up. Now another question...how many of you know what I do with fox tails? how many of you know that I play spades? or that I'm an electrician in the ISERM department? How many paws?"

Jackson counted the raised paws..."Did I suddenly become stupid at playing cards? Do you think I can't now groom foxes tails as before? Can I not now perform my job because my mother was a no good long eared slut and my father is a wicked bunny raping hombrah son of a bitch?"

One of the bunnies raised a paw..."Jackie? You shouldn't say that about your parents dude?"

"My parents know I love them and they know this is so important that a little reality is needed. Reality being those who think exactly "that way" about "my" parents. The same way ten stupid idiots with no brains between their big ears thought about Seaman Gilly when they beat the snot out of him and threatened to shove a mop handle up his tail hole for being gay and kissing a wolf.

All the bunnies were silent for a moment as Jackson paused...

"Now! Right now! I want a show of paws as to how many of you were directly offended by Seaman Gilly. Was he looking at your cotton tail? Did he blow any of you kisses? Did he ask you to come to bed with him? Did he offer to suck your dick? Did he cop eyes on you in the shower stalls? Come on? Did any of you get offended or were you made uncomfortable in any way by Seaman Gilly? Show your paws right now." Jackson said. He waited a few minutes but no paws went up.

"None of you? Not one?" Jackson said. "In fact? The only way those ten jerks "knew" Gilly was gay was by a photo he dropped during an accident on the boat! I have known Seaman Gilly since boot camp and advanced school and here on the ship and all he's ever done every day in port and out at sea is worked and kept to himself or played spades with myself and some of you. Not a single complaint to the contrary. I know Gilly and I don't know any other rabbit who goes out of his way not to offend anyone and he didn't "broadcast" himself out to every tail and ear because to him? His love life is no one's business, he's not a "flaunty fluff ball". All Gilly ever does is the work that's given him and then he goes to his rack or he plays cards with me and some of us or he goes some place quiet so he can write a love letter to his wolf."

Jackson pointed out one bunny..."Devon? Come up here?"

The multi-colored gray, black, white and brown rabbit with long flowing fur came up next to Jackson. "Everyone here knows Clerk Specialist Petty Officer Devon? He's our supply petty officer right? Anybody here care to say he's not good at his job?"

Some of the bunnies exclaimed Devon's professionalism at his job and how cool he was.

"Ok...Devon? Who are your parents? They're both rabbits right? I mean they must be some seriously fur covered rabbits for you to be this "shaggy"?

"No..." Devon replied. "My mother's a wolf and my father's a rabbit."

Some of the bunnies gasped.

"Show em your teeth Devon?" Jackson asked. Devon opened his mouth and displayed his nice white canines behind his four rabbit "buck teeth".

"So?" Jackson gestured. "Devon's a piece of snit now, I mean he's a filthy hybrid like me right? So suddenly his supply skills are worth...nothing. Filthy disgusting hybrid bastard. I'm the son of a fox pounded slut right? Might as well kick us off the boat?" Jackson called for the Master Chief but a rabbit stood up and snapped at him...

"What are you doing?!" The angry bunny asked.

"Devon's worthless and I'm worthless because we're filthy hybrids. My mother's a slut and my father's a dirty fox so what worth am I? Devon and I are worthless so we might as well get processed out..."

"Don't be stupid Wilde?" The bunny yelped.

"Why don't you ask the ten rabbits sitting in the base brig over in Sandy Point what they were thinking? Be honest all of you? How many of you think Seaman Gilly's a piece of snit because he's gay? Worse yet? He's sleeping with a male wolf and don't think "he" has an easy life for it? How many of you think that Seaman Gilly is a threat to all bunny-dom? That if he's not stopped right now and forced to change who he is to fit "your" comfort zone that the whole bunny species is going to go extinct? Honest question?"

One of the gun room handlers stood up. "I don't get the big deal myself, I mean come on? the Bunny Borough population counter keeps ticking up like crazy. One bunny alone is going to reverse that? And what did they do? They suckered Gilly into a compartment and jumped his tail, what cowards! If you don't like him? At least give him the decency of honestly and tell him to his face!"

Another bunny stood up..."But the scriptures in the book of rabbits speak time and time again the importance of family and broods! That only male and female can keep our species going. What? Are we going to find a way to put a uterus in Gilly's stomach so he can get pregnant?"

Another bunny jumped up. "The scriptures say nothing at all about bunny's choosing to be gay or that that's a crime?"

"But rape is a crime in the book! Incest is a crime in the book! They bring nothing good to the whole warren! What good does a...what good does a gay rabbit bring to the growth of our families?"

"What good did ten idiots do for all of us by assaulting a shipmate who hasn't done a damn thing wrong!" Came another shouting rabbit.

"How can I take a shower now, knowing this "peter puffer tail" could be meat shopping flames in my butt?!" Another bunny snapped.

"You don't have an ass worth a gaze Winnerwill." a rabbit joked. "Look at his uniform pants? Saggy ass right there!"

(room full of laughter)

Jackson waved his paws around..."All right! enough!" He screamed. Jackson allowed the room to quiet down...

"Let me come to point..." Jackson said, then he took a moment to pause..."We just lost ten of our shipmates over pointless stupidity, over something the prophet says in the good book that "we"...as rabbits are forbidden to do!

"_Chapter 30, Paragraph 14, verse 5...And Lord Frith gave us freedom of ourselves, that each rabbit would be diverse from another and that one from another and so forth. It is detestable for one rabbit to force another to his will for such brings displeasure, strife and heartache to the warren. Let reason, gentle conversation and discord tempered by affection rule over domination for in this the warren shall thrive. In the end all rabbits are one nation."_

"One nation...let that sink in my friends? Yes...I am a hybrid...Devon is a hybrid...Gilly's gay...we're all our own traits and quirks and talents and thoughts but together? We're all on the same ship! Every one of you right now can not be replaced...that takes time! It takes time to bring everyone up to the performance level we all need to survive, we don't have time for stupid, ignorant, bull snit like what happened!"

"We needed those ten shipmates we lost just as much as we need Seaman Gilly to keep doing what he's been doing every day since he got to this ship. Every rabbit lost can not be easily replaced and every loss makes us weaker...not stronger. I don't know about any of you but...I don't want to tred water. If we lose this ship in a fight because we're weaker than we should be everyone? We all go swimming...and guys?...I can't tred water! We rabbits...and yeah I said that...we rabbits can't swim very good! Look at each other because right now? We're all we have, we have to depend on each other or everyone dies!"

Jackson took a moment to think. "I'm asking all of you...I'm begging all of you not to throw Gilly into a prison of isolation. Not to live by old stupid prejudices that rip away more talent that we desperately need...guys...if you can't see what's going on in the world right now then you're blind and stupid. This is not the time for prejudices and ignorance when our mothers and fathers and kinfolk and warrens are under the threat of death. We could be in the fight of our lives within weeks, perhaps hours and when the bullets start flying who gives a damn fluck in hell what Seaman Gilly is doing in his own bedroom?! That thinking will get all of us killed!"

Jackson sighed..."I'm done talking...I can only say last that I know Gilly and he's the best friend I have...hell...a lot of you as my friends are irreplaceable...all of you as rabbits areirreplaceable. I know I've been talking a little long but I speak from my heart. I'm asking all of you to think of what matters the most to you...to each of you...and do the right and just thing as the prophet or whatever guides your thoughts to do...don't abandon a bunny out in the cold. Don't sacrifice the ability of this ship to function at its best or all of us will be in the same snit soup and buried in the same coffin. That's all I have to say."

Jackson walked out, leaving the rabbit to mull over his sayings.

**Nick and Judy's house**

**Downtown**

**8am**

**September 15, 2040**

"Eeeeeeep...eeeeeeeep." Nick's smart phone rang on his study desk as he sat sketching on a pad of drawing paper his idea for a small garden at the new cottage while Judy prepared breakfast...

"Nicholas Wilde." Nick said as he tapped the phone.

"Good morning Nick." The voice of Pop Bearenstain sounded. "How are you this morning?"

"Hey Pop. Just waking up to the morning coffee." Nick replied.

"Well you'll be happy to know that we've decided to buy your house by the agreement." Pop said. "I'd like to set the time so the wife and I can come over and finish all the documents."

Nick took a deep breath..."Excuse me Pop..." He turned his head to the doorway..."CARROTS?! POP BEARENSTEIN IS ON THE PHONE! THEY'RE BUYING THE HOUSE!"

The sound of Judy bouncing around the kitchen made Nick chuckle..."Oh great Pop. Now I have to put up with her wall bouncing all day long, thanks."

"Glad to be of service." Pop Bearenstein replied. "Of course we'll make ample time for you and the misses to get settled in your new home before we start moving in but we're so happy for the house and for you Nick."

"I'm sure it will give you many good years Pop. Let me get breakfast and I'll call you back to set up the closing meeting ok?" Nick replied.

"Fine by me." Pop replied. "Hear from you soon."

Nick clicked off the phone and went to get up...

Then he fell hard to the floor!

"OW! YIPE" Nick yelped as he tried to move..."Oh kay? Don't panic...Um...CARROTS?!"

"Yes Nick! Breakfast is almost ready!" Judy replied buoyantly.

"Um...Carrots?!" Nick yelped again. "I...I kinda need some help?!"

Judy came to the study door..."Nick?!" She cried as she dropped to her knees. "Nick?!"

"Now...don't pass a cow Carrots? I went to get up and I flopped. And...right now I can't feel my legs, talk about bad timing, warranty expiration..." Nick said as Judy carefully laid him on his back.

"I'll call Jag..." Judy said as she pulled out her cell phone. "You can't feel anything?"

"Well I certainly can't lift my legs." Nick replied. "Let me see if I can open my zipper and get a hard on."

"Nick? Really?" Judy sounded worried.

"Carrots? I'm just making light of a situation that's got me shivering like crazy." Nick said as he waved a paw around. "Well if all goes South, I can make a nice book end or a door blocker or...a tire block."

It wasn't long before Jag showed up. "Nick? You ok?"

"I wanted to see what it's like being an ant." Nick said smiling. "No Jag...I went to get up and flop...now my legs won't move."

Jag looked at Judy..."You better call "nine eleven", we can't move him."

"I'm calling Jackson first." Judy worried.

Nick grabbed her phone. "Don't you call him and get him upset?" He snorted.

"Nick!" Judy yelped.

"Carrots?" Nick replied with a pointed paw finger. "Until a doctor says I'm a floor mat, you don't call Jackie. Last thing I need is him flying through the city upset. This could just be a temporary discomfort. Do you really want Jackie upset?"

Judy paused...

"Judy? Do not call the boy. He's got enough to think about. But call "Fen Fen", can't keep the little guy in the dark." Nick said. "Jag? Get the drawing pad off my desk? I want to show Judy my idea for our new home garden."

**Fudge n Packers ice cream parlor**

**Downtown**

**9am**

**September 15, 2040**

Mister Packer (a Bull Elephant) sat looking between the resume and the young wolf sitting on the other side of the table...

"Very neat and over dressed for the job. Wanting to make a good impression." The big elephant thought to himself. "Sitting strait with a pleasant look, good manor, good speaking..."

"So?" Mister Packer asked. "Let's say...a customer is not satisfied with the food she has been offered and she cusses you out personally with a few bad words? How do you react?"

Alex thought for a moment..."Mam? I'm sorry the food is not to your expectations. I'm just your server, I did not prepare your food. Allow me to get the manager to resolve your concerns?"

Packer smiled. "Son? Where are more young mammals like you? You come for a server job dressed like you want to work at a law firm, your grooming is wonderful, your smile is infectious and you sit up like you mean business, where's the rest of your generation?"

Alex replied. "They're all in the Marines like you were." Alex said as he pointed to the Tattoo on Packer's arm. "Obviously you were artillery."

"Are you going in?" Packer asked.

"Bound and determined at 18." Alex replied.

"Frick...you're hired. You start tomorrow." Packer said with an extended hand.

"Thank you Sir!" Alex yelped as he wagged his tail furiously in joy. "Well...my brother is out fifty zoo bucks!"

Packer smiled. "Shouldn't have made the bet. He must have coached you?"

"He home schooled me." Alex replied.

"Well you tell him from me that he should be the school superintendent. Maybe we'll get more young go getter mammals like you around here. Congrats "Jar-baby"." Packer said.

"Thank you Sir!" Alex said excitedly as he excused himself and strutted out the door pulling his cell phone out...

"Hi Dad!" Alex yelped happily. "I got a job!"

"That's my kid!" Gordon yelped back. "When do you start?!"

"Tomorrow." Alex replied. "I'm going home to celebrate with Tina."

"Good on you Alexander." Gordon said proudly. "As always you exceed my expectations."

Alex felt a warmth of affection..."I love you Dad. Thanks for...you know?...For not throwing me and Will out the door...you know?"

"No need to talk about that son." Gordon replied. "It's all past now. Just keep with your dream and don't fall off the rails. And son?"

"Yeah Dad?" Alex replied.

"Wear a condom." Gordon ordered.

"That's not the kind of celebration I had in mind Dad?" Alex snorted. "But of course I'll keep one on the dresser draw just for you. Bye Dad." Alex clicked off and dialed Kimba..."Hey Kim? I got the job."

"Great." Kimba replied.

"Wanna come over to the apartment and drag Isana and Asakawa with you?" Alex asked. "I'll order lunch pizza and I got some stuff for mix drinks? We can all pass out in the apartment?"

"Yeah! Fricken cool!" Kimba replied. "Be there at like one. We shouldn't get too flucked up though? You got tickets to Gazelle's concert?"

"Yup." Alex replied. "Let's cool it on the booze then and just get soda. Take a few hours after to crash and snonker out."

"Cool." Kimba replied.

**ZPD Patrol Car 46**

**Officer's Delahanty (Tiger) and Metadal (Cheetah)**

**Sousten District of downtown**

**9am**

**September 15, 2040**

"HALT!" Delahanty screamed. "HALT!" He screamed once more as he and his partner chased a big Siberian Wolf from the street he was running down in his feral form into an ally where he bounded off the wall of a building and a wooden fence, kicking boxes and trash cans as he fled to frustrate his pursuers...

"First Prink! Officers Delahanty and Metadal in pursuit of wanted suspect Rugger Howler! Request back up on our location and an overhead drone! Damn this guy's fast!"

"Gnitch!" Metadal yelped as a trashcan struck him in the legs and made him tumble onto his back! "That flucken does it!" The angry cheetah snarled as he morphed out of his uniform into full feral and took off with a burst of speed past his partner!

"Damn it Meta!" Delahanty snapped. "This dogs not worth a bolt mammal! He's dangerous as snit!"

"Well running on two legs isn't helping the situation partner!" Metadol snapped back as he closed on his target. "GIVE IT UP HOWLER! STOP!"

Howler burst from the alley and into a back street where he wheeled around on his feet, pulled out a small paw gun and fired at Metadol as he came out of the alley. The bullet caught him square on the shoulder and spun him in the run like a top!

"Damn! Meta!" Delahanty screamed as he pulled his service pistol and banged off a clip as Howler ran and dodged to get away from the enraged tiger. Meta? Talk to me mammal!"

"Caught me square in the shoulder joint..." The cheetah replied as he sat up and held a paw to the wound. "That's what I get for heroics huh?"

Delahanty growled..."You were lucky." He then snatched his shoulder radio. "Dispatch...officer down, officer down at 4th and Shepherd Street! Wounded in the shoulder! Car 46 has lost contact with the suspect. Request a tactical street flood and additional drones over my location. Suspect is armed and extremely dangerous."

Metadol gestured..."You could still catch him if you'd stop worrying about me dude! I'm fine! The wounds not that deep! Go! Go catch the son of a wolf bitch!" Metadol yelled. "I'll be all right, get going! I'll catch the first cruisers that show up."

Delahanty snarled and took off running, morphing into his four legged form as he tore down the street! "Bastard's got a good spread on me already...fluck!" The tiger cop growled. He slid to a stop and resorted to his senses, his high nostral acuity taking in every smell and quickly processing it..."There you are mutt!" Delahanty said to himself as he went back to his two legged form and followed the scent trail to a small hotel...

"Mam?! Delahanty...ZPD. Did you see a wolf come in here? Battleship gray and white, 5 feet 10 inches tall, white head tuft, scar with missing fur on the chin line?" Delahanty asked the female "Dic Dic" antelope behind the reception counter.

"No officer...I just came out from the office in the back here." The small antelope replied. "But we do have cameras, I can replay the last few minutes for you? Is he dangerous?"

"He just shot a police officer." Delahanty snarled. "I'd say that about gives him an "A" on the danger scale."

Suddenly a bell hop (a mouse) came running up Delahanty's body and sat on his shoulder. "Officer? I saw the wolf you want."

"Good eye there little one." Delahanty replied. "I'll get you a nice block of good cheese for your help."

The mouse directed the Tiger to Room 83 on the fourth floor..."He's in there." The mouse said pointing. "He bought the room about three days ago. I've seen two other mammals go in and out, a Honey Badger and a Lynx, and they look just as rough as this wolf."

Delahanty placed the mouse on the floor and pushed him away gently with a paw..."Thanks citizen. Stay back from the door ok? This is going to get rough."

With one strong kick...Delahanty broke the door lock and sent the door off the hinges! "FREEZE...POLICE OFFICER!"

Rugger Howler sat at a small table in the room with his feet propped up, smoking a cigar as if nothing was amiss..."Nice kick there kitty cat." He said with a smirk.

"Get on you feet with your paws up Howler. I won't ask a second time before your head does a Picasso on the wall...DO IT!"

The wolf slowly stood up and raised his paws and was quickly thrown against a wall! "You shot a police officer "dick face"." Delahanty snarled as he pulled a 38 revolver from Howler's jacket.

"Check the gun there Simon?" Howler snorted back. "There's no live amo in it."

Sure enough...when Delahanty snapped open the six round cylinder...the cartridges were all blank rounds and none had been fired. "Makes no damn difference Howler. You pulled this weapon on a cop and we know you broke into that pharmacy. If you tell me where you hid the "junk" you took? Things might go easy for you in the pound?"

"Fluck you cop." Howler snarled. "I didn't steal snit. You don't have any proof because the camera's at that joint haven't worked in a month and those idiots weren't shy about telling every dick and cunt fur about it. I didn't take snit! I think I might file a complaint against your silly kitty ass for assault and harassment."

Another ZPD officer, A rhino named Petroni came through the broken doorway of the hotel room. "Del? Your partner's going to be fine. What's the doozy with this dish licker?"

"He's being a smart hump." Delehanty replied. "He's not saying snit. Let's read him his rights and get him downtown."

Petroni looked around the room and noticed the note pad on the bed table..."Look at this?"

Delahanty looked at the pad as he slapped cuffs on Howler. "FJH's surprise? OK...interesting. Want to blab about this Howler?"

"Just read me my rights and go fluck yourself kitty?" Howler snarled back.

"Excuse me officers?" A calm yet distinguished voice sounded from behind. Delahanty and Petroni turned to see a well groomed Yak standing in the broken doorway...

"I'm the owner of this hotel and it would have been nice if you allowed us to open the door with a pass key before you turned it into firewood." The Yak said with a raised hoof hand finger.

"Sorry Sir." Delahanty replied. "This is a pretty dangerous character we have and we didn't want anyone getting shot."

"By a blank gun." Howler said waving his paw. "Blank gun pussy cat. Are you stupid?"

"Watch your drool there ass sniffer." Delahanty replied to Howler.

"Well anyway gentlemen." The Yak said. "I keep a pretty good observation of all our guests at this establishment and I've noted that this wolf here has a fondness for the classics of music and we have been getting into a lot of conversations with each other about symphony. I belive what you have in your possession there might be a code message to one of his accomplices where they can find the things he stole."

Howler gave off a low angry growl...

"Oh ho!" Delahanty snickered. "Did he piss in your drinking water there puppy dog?"

The Yak gestured. "If you officers will follow me please? I'll explain what I'm thinking along the way."

Delahanty jerked Howler before him..."You're being a little resistant there Howler? Something we should know?"

The two officers with their suspect followed after the Yak. "You see? I love Hyden. Might as well call me a Hyd-a-phile because you can't say you'd ever find another mammal like Gazelle who's beauty fits his music, I mean, such a beautiful white tail capable of making such sweet symphony right? Any way? This note "FJH's Surprise" could mean Hyden's simplistic number 93 for his symphony 93...which just tickles me to death when I play it..."

"Sir?" Petroni asked. "You're starting to creep me out."

"So sorry." The Yak replied. "Any way? Here we are...room 93 and you don't need to break the door."

Delahanty looked down at Howler. "Tail's a little flicky huh?"

The Yak opened the door. "Officers?"

Petroni entered the room and started to look around..."Yup? Guess what's under the bed?" Petroni snorted as he pulled a stuffed pillow case out.

Delahanty snickered to Howler..."Any more excuses there buddy pup? I suggest you keep your yapper shut while I give you your rights. Then perhaps I'll give you a doggie cookie for good behavior."

"Shove a hot poker up your pooch...sand scratcher." Howler snarled back.

**ICERM shop, Destroyer Growler**

**9am**

**September 15, 2040**

Jackson gently tapped Albert who was sleeping at his desk on the equipment shelf..."Albert? Al?" Jackson asked. "Al? You're sleeping, wake up."

"Ugh..." Albert replied. "I don't know if I can make it all day."

"Are you sick?" Jackson asked.

"No." Albert replied. "I was up all night with "My My" and Tanya between talking concepts and fooling around...more concepts...more fooling around...more fooling around...ugh...I really fooled around too much, how does a female mouse get all that energy?"

Jackson chuckled..."She must like you two a lot?"

"We're kindred nerds ok?" Albert said as he adjusted his glasses. "I need more coffee."

"So you're not going to make it to Gazelle's performance huh?" Jackson asked.

"I'll suffer through it." Albert replied. "We promised Tanya a good seat on the ship. You better go check "My My" and make sure he hasn't passed out in the junction box he's working in right now."

"I'll do that." Jackson replied. He then stopped to pull out his ringing smart phone. "Hi Mom." Jackson answered.

"Jackie? I want you to be very calm and don't panic. If your father finds out I called you, he's going to be upset. We're at Central Hospital downtown right now and I'm waiting for the doctor to come back and talk to us."

Jackson took a deep breath. "Dad?"

"He fell in his study this morning." Judy replied..."Jackie? He can't feel his legs."

Jackson took a moment to close his eyes and think..."Ok...I'll just tell Darla you went to the hospital and we'll wait for you to call again. Mom?"

"Yes Jackie?" Judy replied sounding upset.

"Mom? Don't blame yourself and don't go to pieces? Dad needs you. I love you very much." Jackson said as he petted his phone. "We...love you very much."

"Ok..." Judy said...then she hung up.

Jackson went to Chief Fireball's office and knocked on the door. "Chief? Petty Officer Wilde?"

"What's up?" Fireball asked.

"I may have to ask for some leave time Chief." Jackson said. "It's my Dad. He's got some medical issues that are serious and he's in the hospital right now. My mother wants me to wait for her to call back."

Fireball reached into a desk draw and pulled out a form..."Fill it out and give it back, I'll rush it up the chain to the skipper."

"Thanks Chief." Jackson said.

"And Wilde?" Fireball said. "Good talk this morning to the other rabbits. Elrid, Erin and Alphonse stuck their heads in here this morning. They all want to do something for Seaman Gilly to make him feel better. You have good potential to move up the ranks quick, don't blow it."

"Yes Chief." Jackson replied. "Glad to hear that from those guys."

Jackson quickly walked over to Elrid, a brown colored 3rd class bunny. "Elrid? Can you go check on Myler at the box he's working in? Make sure he's not sleeping? He and Trundle kinda over did it last night." Jackson asked.

"No problem." Elrid replied. "Hey? If you have Gilly's phone number? Let me call him?"

Jackson pulled out his cell phone. "Sure...here you go." He replied as he showed Elrid the number then quickly went down to the "Hull Tech" shop where Darla was busy welding a new section of water piping on a bench...

"Dar?" Jackson said as he came up. "My Dad's in the hospital."

The female otter stopped to raise her welding hood. "Is he alright?"

"He took a fall." Jackson replied. "I'm just waiting for my mother to call back. She's really upset. I'm getting ready to take some time off."

Darla played with her lips.

"Don't worry." Jackson said smiling. "You know my Dad? "Son? This is not as bad as it looks. You take your girl to Gazelle's performance. Go live your life. I'm ok..." And then I'll call bull snit, complain a little and we'll still go or I'll never hear the end of it."

"Gazelle is not family." Darla said. "Let me speak to my Chief and see if he'll let me go the rest of the day."

**Central Hospital**

**Downtown**

**9:30am**

**September 15, 2040**

Nick lay flat on his back on the examination bed yet that didn't stop him from taking a brush to "Shantelle" to puff his tail up. He turned his head to look at Judy who sat "ancy" in her chair...

"Carrots? Breath or you'll pass out?" Nick asked softly.

"Why did this have to happen now?" She asked. "Nick?"

"Shut it carrots? Shut it? This was an eventuality we couldn't control remember? We don't know for certain till the doctor says so. Makes no difference. You being upset and having self blame makes me upset and right now I need my comfort bunny."

Judy gasped and threw herself on Nick's chest..."It's going to be fine Judy." He said as he patted her head. "Everything's going to be ok."

The doctor, a sheep, entered the room..."Good morning everyone. Nick." He said as he sat down.

Nick settled Judy into sitting up on the bed with him holding her paw..."Let's have it Doc. No fuss...just the simplistic." Nick asked.

"Yes..." The sheep replied. "You have lost the ability to walk and for now? It's perminant."

Nick tightened his grip on Judy's paw and pulled her arm as she started to shake. "Carrots? No..." Nick commanded. "I guess you should call Jackie now? And tell him that if he wants to come and see us? Please be damn careful and not speed like a bat out of hell?" Nick said to his wife as he allowed her to slip off the bed.

"Is there nothing that can be done for him?" Judy asked. "Nothing?"

The doctor shook his head. "Nothing. Save what must be done from here on for your husband's continued good health. The blessing to all this is that Nick is indeed in great physical shape for a fox his age. Losing his legs aside...he can expect a long and healthy life ahead."

Instead of calling Jackson...Judy quickly sent him a text and returned onto the bed to sit with Nick as Jag helped him to sit up...

"Well?" Nick said smiling. "On the plus side I can still very much feel my tail and...my other "flag pole" as well."

"Nick!" Judy snapped as she slapped him off the shoulder.

"Gotta ensure the priorities carrots?" Nick replied with a shrug.

The doctor gestured with his hoof hand. "Now...I should be up front and honest and speak to you both and I would assume this tiger here is your home care provider?"

Nick looked at Jag. "He is...even if we move to Aiden? I can't replace him." The fox said with a smile. 'He's my juice."

The doctor continued..."You must both understand that periods of depression will happen in your case Nick, even though we have worked together for months to prepare you for this period in your life. Activity, exercise and relationship is very important to your continued health. Your legs may be worthless but they still need to be exercised and conditioned to prevent atrophy. There are the dangers of blood clots, infections and nervile de-gration with your condition. I must also be frank and honest that as you age Nick? Things will become more difficult for you."

Nick gave Judy a kiss..."I married a girl who doesn't care about the difficult. Right Carrots? I don't see failures, I take opportunities."

"And that's a good outlook to always have." The Doctor replied. "We have some more tests to finish so you'll need to stay here for another two hours. After that we'll sit and talk some more. Are you all right Nick?"

"Yeah." Nick replied. "Just making a mental note of what I can do now...doorstop, foot warmer, door draft blocker, neck warmer, cute conversation piece on the coffee table..."

Nick slowly ran his tongue over his wife's cheek. "My tongue still works?"

Judy sobbed a little but giggled as Nick pulled her to his chest..."You like that huh? The tongue still works?"

"Moving to Aden is going to be a chore." Judy gulped.

"Oh?" Jag replied. "And I guess all I am is a flower arrangement huh?"

"I didn't want to bother you. We can't pay you enough." Judy said.

"And since when do I look like I worry about money?" Jag replied. "You'll move on time, trust me. I'm also sure that Jackson can sort of work some polar bears into giving some help So stop fretting Judy."

"Ohhhhh..." Judy sighed. "So much at once."

Nick poked her in the head. "I still need to see Stu, Carrots. You promised me? I suppose when we get out of the hospital today? It wouldn't be a problem to go to Bunny Borough right? After all, everyone will be coming into the city tonight."

Judy worried..."But Nick?"

"Carrots?" Nick replied. "Don't keep me from seeing your father one last time? Please? I can handle what happens, believe me?"

**Mayor's Executive Mansion**

**Downtown**

**9:30am**

**September 15, 2040**

A full plate of a day split into three different concerns all requiring the same intensity. Gazelle's performance in the evening. An address to the entire population of Zootopia. A letter to a mammal Caesar hadn't met nor knew how to properly declare as to title, pomp or decorum. Every letter being put to keystroke could mean the last gasp of peace or the inauguration of war. It had been hundreds of years since Zootopia suffered the cataclysm of the hundred year Preditorial Civil War after the fall of old Lupinian Rome. It had started with paw to paw murdering as predators who stuck fast to the old ways broke ranks with predators who felt the old ways would lead to mass extinction. It end with machine guns, rifles and blood spilling trench warfare upon the Mamre plains north of the city where thousands of predators and prey met their ends in a horrific slaughter.

Whole species were destroyed. All but few of the avians were wiped out. A whole species of pigeons destroyed themselves as messengers and flying suicide bombs. The great apes, Chimps and other simian species died on barb wire before machine guns or from being gassed to death by phosgene. The only reason the war ended was the general fear and a universal sickness that finally took hold. There hadn't been a day or week out during his tenure so far that Caesar hadn't visited the "monument of sorrows" in the center of the city where a statue of a rabbit lying on and grieving over his dead lion comrade in arms didn't move him to seek peace at any price save surrender or slavery. Now with all this in mind...Caesar struggled to put thought to words and words to writ.

From what he had learned about Kzinti culture, the Heikah (Hay-Kah) or "High Kzin" or "The most high sovereign Kzin" or a multiple of titles and honorifics bestowed upon the spiritual leader of the race... He was considered perfect, inviolate, pure and worth the beneflection of a diety. No ordinary citizen could gaze at his picture, nor directly hear his voice nor gaze upon his countenance in any manor. He was the unbroken regent of a line that mythically spread back to the Kzinti diety Khanshinsawa, the "son of the sun" so to speak. Caesar, the simple son of mammals was trying to elevate his words to those befitting a son of gawd. Certainly in literature a near impossible task of Herculean efforts which could determine the lives of countless thousands upon a fearsome alter of war.

**Note: Read the letter Franklen D. Roosevelt sent Japanese Emperor Hirohito before Pearl Harbor.**

As he sat over his pondering and fretting, The big white lion had missed seeing his son Kimba and his little sister Kitty coming into the study...

"Dad?" Kimba said as he stood at the desk. "I brought you some coffee and a "meat witch". Mom said you missed breakfast."

Caesar rested his head on a paw and tapped a paw finger on the desk. "Yeah...I guess I've been zoned out this morning Son. Thanks." Caesar said. He then thought..."Perhaps I need a different perspective?"

"Kimba? Kitty?" Caesar asked. "Maybe you both could help me? How would you talk to gawd?"

Kimba and Kitty looked at each other. "Uh? Hi gawd? What's up?" Kimba replied with a shrug. "Why do you want to talk to gawd Dad? I mean it's kinda easy?"

Caesar sighed..."I wish it was that easy Son." He replied. "The gawd I'm talking about is a living, physical mammal. He's the Kzinti emperor and his subjects see him as the living manifestation of gawd."

Kimba leaned against the desk..."Dad? I'm scared." Kimba said. "My friend Alex is looking to join the Marines and I'm scared to death."

Caesar sighed..."Do you think your old Dad isn't? Anyone who claims a white lion can't have fear isn't living in reality. Son? I'm lost, I don't know what to say? What if I write this letter and it's not received well? What if it falls short? What if it provokes an attack? It's one thing to send a letter to just an "ordinary mammal"...another when you're sending it to one who commands such total and absolute loyalty from his subjects that anything written could provoke a jihad?"

Caesar slackened and buried his head in his big paws..."I can't...I can't write it."

Kimba felt as equally lost and forlorn...yet Kitty walked around him, went to her father and climbed on his big lap...

"Dear Gawd." She started. "My name is Caesar Leo. I am the Mayor of Zootopia. I give you my big paw as a friend because I hate war. I hope you hate war too. War is so stupid. Why can't we be friends? Why can't we talk? Please talk to me? I want to be your friend."

Caesar looked up then at the face of his youngest child..."From the mouths of babes? Simplicity." The big lion said as he gave his daughter a hug and for a moment was silent as he gently licked her on the top of the head...

"How I needed that so bad?" Caesar said. "You are a little genius my sweet Kitten. Thank you." Caesar put Kitty on the floor and shoo'd her to her brother. "Thank you...both of you. I am new to my purpose now. You prove to me that I still have hope."

Kimba stood proudly tall..."You can do it Dad. I know you can."

Caesar watched as his children walked out of the study then he proceeded to write again...

_Your most excellent sovereign and high majesty,_

_I...the Mayor of the state of Zootopia give to you warm salutations and extend to your excellency my paw in friendship and hope that as fellow predators and leaders of mammals we may both attain understanding and peace in a long and difficult relationship which has brought no positive benefit to our two nations..._

**Will and Gilly's Apartment**

**Sahara Square**

**9:30am**

**September 15, 2040**

Bobby was pissed off as he sat with the others and Will after hearing Will describe the beating Gilly took...

"You need to take this to the flucken media, you need to get protesters in the streets, screw those jack boot, jack rabbit, zelot mother fluckers!" Bobby snapped.

"Hey!" Gilly yelped. "Those "jack boot" rabbits are my kin Bobby! Watch your snoot!"

Bobby turned to Will. "Are you just going to let them get away with this?! You know how anti-gay the whole rabbit species is? But you're willing to throw your lover right back into the snit soup? Next time Will? He's going to get shanked! Some bunny's are probably steaming for pay back for the ten that went to the brig...fluck the military's reputation!"

Will stood up. "I'm going to handle it my way Bobby! End of discussion!"

Omaha the female cat stood up with her paws out..."Guys please? The passions are going to run hot on this, I understand how both of you feel but Gilly's made his choice to go back and he feels confident he'll have no more problems. Can't you trust him to make his own choices?"

Both Bobby and Will looked at Gilly and slowly sat down..."I'm sorry Gil." Bobby said waving a paw. "I just got so upset. I know what getting "gay bashed" feels like. I have two ribs to remind me of it. I...I just lost my head."

"Sigh..." Gilly breathed out..."To be honest? I'm totally scared three ways to Sunday but if I chose to stay on shore duty? My chances at fast promotions are done for, I need sea duty quals and my next test is coming soon. I know there's risks but I have good friends who will bend over backwards to keep me safe. And one of them by the way is a "fox-bunny" not a jack boot, jack rabbit thug." Gilly stopped to think. "Well? Maybe the "thug" thing is a little loose? I don't really know how he fits in with the mafia but..."

Will replied. "Jackson's in the mafia?"

"Well sort of and not sort of...I dunno...I don't ask...all I know is that he's sort of plowing the bunny grass and pulling the weeds on the Growler so I feel better...but not a hundred percent." Gilly said as he placed coffee on the coffee table. "Any way? Thanks everyone for letting me have a little fun with your meeting?"

Bobby snickered. "You need to loose more weight in the butt so those frilly's fit better there... "Coffee girl". Bobby stood up and slipped a twenty Zoo buck in the garder around Gilly's thigh... "There's twenty sugar...dance for us?"

Omaha shuddered and shook a paw..."Ah...no, no, no, noooooo thanks. Sorry Gilly?...just that...wow...I can dance and look hot. You dance and still look male."

Gilly busted out laughing..."Pffft! LOL! Oh Frith Omaha! Look at your face!"

Omaha threw a couch pillow..."Oh blow it out your cotton tail?!"

"She's red! I swear her fur turned red!" Gilly said playfully as he wiggled his butt at Omaha. "Try hitting the target for once Omaha!"

Will sighed..."Can we get back to the final preps for Gazelle? I have to meet her on the ships this afternoon."

"Ok..." Bobby replied. "But first? I got rumors through some friends on Telepaw that the reason the "DOY" (Director of Intelligence) and the SECDEF (Secretary of Defense) left their jobs was because they got caught...doing what we suspected they were doing or...what our Navy contact believed was happening."

Will replied. "Are you kidding?"

"Nope." Bobby said. "I have four different sources. One of them is a contact with the DAA (Defense Analysis Agency) in the Navy Department. "

"You're sure about this?" Will asked.

"Well they're only second and third source but they're pretty reliable." Bobby replied. "I don't think we should blow it open since it seems the mayor handled it when he found out. But I would be interested in pushing to see what they found out from these little excursions."

Gilly walked into the kitchen to make some snacks when his smart phone rang on the counter..."Hello?" He answered.

"It's Petty Officer Elrid from ICERM. How you doing Gilly?" Elrid asked.

"I'm alright." Gilly replied as he sat at the kitchen table. "I'll be back tomorrow after the concert."

"I wanted to call you to say that...that I'm not keen on the whole gay thing. I want to be honest with you. But I also want you to know that no matter what? I have your back. So does Erin and Alphonse. I mean...you don't go around with like? You know...50 or 60 mammals?" Elrid asked.

"Sheesh Eli? Am I that bad a whore?" Gilly snickered. "Sheesh...my boyfriend will really be pissed to hear I'm that big a slut."

"You know what they say dude?" Elrid asked. "Or...at least the popular stuff? You know...orgies and swap meets and..."

"No! No...no...no...no...and no." Gilly yelped. "Snit! if I was that pervy? My tail would be an express tunnel."

"Gill? The visuals mammal? Really?" Elrid replied as an audible head slap could be heard.

"Eli? I promise...there is one mammal and one only for me ok? The love of my life, my toothy pillow, my snuggle muffin, my wolfie woof woof..." Gilly said smiling.

"Ok fine...fine." Elrid replied. "Your business not mine ok? I just want you to know that ICERM is your safe haven if you have problems. That's a lot of pissed off teeth to get to you so we're glad you're coming back. We can't do our job without you."

Gilly smiled. "That just made my whole day Elrid. Would it bother you if Will and I could take you to dinner? Prove to you that we won't after dinner "date rape" you?"

"Some how? I don't feel threatened by that. Yeah...let's do dinner. See you back aboard Shipmate." Elrid said good bye and hung up the phone leaving Gilly feeling like cloud nine as he went to finish making snacks.

**Central Hospital**

**Downtown**

**10:00am**

**September 15, 2040**

Jackson entered the examination room to find his father sitting as if he was home watching television at home. The news was playing live from the three destroyers as preparations continued for Gazelle's performance and Nick looked absolutely un-phased by his situation...

"There he is!" Nick said buoyantly. "And with no speeding tickets."

Jackson walked up to the bed and reached down to hug his father...

"Where's Mom?" Jackson asked.

"Probably with Darla." Nick replied. "I thought you and I should have some father/son time alone." Nick said as he patted the bed side. "It's good to see your handling it calmly. Your mother needs that."

"What did the Doctor say?" Jackson asked. "This is permanent isn't it?"

"Yup!" Nick replied as he patted his legs. "Legs no longer work-ee. Your old Dad has to use the silly butt cart full time. But think about it jackie? Look at these arms Son? I am going to be a well up-gunned fox!"

Nick looked at his son's face. "Oh no! Don't you go getting any ideas about coming home?"

"I'm not Dad. Honest." Jackson replied. "It's just having to accept that you can't walk any more. Remember how we used to dance all over the place? Cub scout meetings? School social studies fairs, talent shows? You had me dancing in a diaper to MC Slammer pulling that street scam to get that new stove for Mom?"

Nick laughed..."It was classic!"

"It was a tragedy." Jackson snorted. "I swear I needed therapy and you never got me that which is why I'm screwy now."

"You are perfect." Nick replied. "And you're going to keep to your career, marry Darla, pump out ten grandkids so your mother stays busy and give your old Dad a job with the Navy. As a signal flag."

Jackson laughed..."Dad? How do you feel?" He asked.

"I feel great!" Nick replied. "Just a little bump in my stride kid. I'm already scheming new ways to use the useless leg angle for some pity scams. Of course you're a little too big for the diaper gig but your Uncle Fen Fen would do it."

"Fen Fen would kill you if you decided to do it in your condition." Jackson replied. "So when will the new family move into the house?"

"It's going to take time Jackson." Nick replied. "We're shooting for thirty days."

"Well I'm going to get you help so you get it done in fifteen days." Jackson replied with a pointing paw finger. "Me and Darla are thinking of another month before our wedding day and we want you and Mom in the cottage in Aiden before that."

Nick nodded back. "We'll try to make that happen. In the meantime son?" Nick asked Jackson. "Your mother will need to hear from you and Darla a lot. Even with all the prep work that went into my being ready for my legs to becoming cheep Raman Noodles? Your mother still blames herself too harshly. Right now? She is our every focus you understand?"

Jackson nodded. "Yes Dad."

"And..." Nick said. "Always remember to make Darla happy. Every day from the time you wake up to when you go to bed...make...her...happy. Little things, big words, flowers, kisses, nibbles in the ear, tickles on the tail...make...her...happy. Then? I'll be happy and won't care that my legs end up in a knot."

"Yes Dad." Jackson replied as he patted Nick's paw.

"Good." Nick replied. "Better stay around because I'm going to be discharged in a few minutes and I may need some help. We left the butt cart home."

**The Destroyers Growler, Savanna and Gnu York**

**Tied up below the Witty Arson Bridge between the city and the tri-Burroughs**

**11am**

**September 15, 2040**

"No...no..." Hunter Hawk yelled as he waved from the shoulder of one of Gazelle's tigers. "The spot lights go there...and there...and there. The pyro canisters go here...here...here and there." The busy squirrel chirped to the production crew manager as his gang of elephants and cats labored to get everything ready and on time for the performance. He then turned to the Captains of the three destroyers...

"Now it's very important that Gazelle gets to meet and see all the small mammals first when she pulls up to the gangway so from bunnies on down all of them should be the side mammals and among the first sailors she gets to hug and show affection too...not slighting your other crewmembers Sirs but you know how she feels about the small ones?"

Commander Winsor spoke for the other Captains. "You made that pretty clear Mister Hawk. When we hear she's on her way, we will set things accordingly."

"Good!" Hunter replied. "Trust me...you're all going to get a show to remember. After all? It's for all you mammals because you deserve the attention and admiration. That's Gazelle's whole focus besides her retirement."

Commander Tedder (Bull Dog) of the GnuYork asked..."Why doesn't she run for office? Not that I don't have respect for Mayor Leo but Gazelle's education credits alone and her activism? She'd land slide with no doubt."

"Nah...active politics is not her cup of tea Sir. She feels she has more of an impact outside the messy chaos of suit and tie, dinner party fist fighting. Leave that to the more aggressive types." Hunter replied. "She should be showing up in another hour...so many interviews to meet and do, how she keeps her schedule leaves me chewing my tail."

**Alex and Tina's new apartment**

**The Flockerton Apartment complex**

**Downtown**

**noon**

**September 15, 2020**

"Diggy, dig, dig in!" Alex yelped as he dropped the stack of pizza's on the living room table. "Something for everyone!"

Kimba came through the door late dragging Speedy (cheetah) behind him. "I picked up this slut off of 3rd and Flock."

"Got your slut hanging." Speedy snorted as he gestured to his crotch. "Dude! Sweet pad Alex!"

"Yeah!" Alex replied. "And not a bad price for a two share." The midling wolf yelped as he passed a plate of slices to Tina. "Here Tina. Uh? I think it's faux deer fawn meat?"

Tina took a bite. "Yup! Isn't it cool how they can make almost any fake meat seem like the real thing? Last time I had "dummy" meat was when my father went hunting when I was nine. Came back with butchered and bloody slices...mmmmmm...I swear I orgasm'd."

"I like faux bull myself." Speedy said as he sniffed then chewed up a pizza slice. "Specially when it has that...natural feed...taste like it just went grazing."

Isana (fox) gestured. "Still can't believe your parents allowed you to get an apartment while still in school. And with a female? My mother would have bit my snoot off..."Oh no you will not!"

Asakawa snickered. "Like you'd leave? He has a secret fetish to mate with his own mother. He told me."

"Oh fluck you stink hole!" Isana snapped. "He's mister incest champion. Has a picture, I snit you not, he has a picture on his smart phone of his mother in a shower!"

Isana flashed the picture off, covering some of it with his paw. "Yes I do. I flash it sometimes in public to help my mother find another mate after she dropped my tail hole piece of snit father who left her? For a horse...a MALE horse!"

Alex cringed. "Ewwww...brutal. Is your dad the pitcher or catcher?"

"Don't care." Isana snorted. "Hope he catches STD and fricken dies."

Tina petted Isana..."I'm sorry you suffer that so much?"

"It hasn't stopped me yet." Isana said determined. "My goal is to success shame the hell out of him to see the cruelty of his choice. You don't stab me and my mother in the back and think you'll get away with it."

Asakawa frowned. "Your wish for revenge makes you look so less attractive...and friendly."

"I'm not your friend, I am your rival." Isana snorted. "I swear Asakawa, I will beat you in grade points and at tennis, mark my words I will."

Alex softly said..."They're gay lovers."

"I'll give you love!" Isana snapped. "With my teeth you flea farm mutt."

"Dirty dust mop vulpine snit." Alex replied.

"Everyone please?" Speedy asked. "Pizza? Friends? Food? Gazelle? Who's going?"

"Everyone is going." Alex replied. "Hopefully the bridge will hold everyone. We'll have to get an early start before that thing gets crowded."

"Yes." Tina replied. "If we could some how come up with a boat, that would be better."

"Then we couldn't see the stage work." Asakawa pointed out. "Unless we could hook up with someone with a boat and someone with a drone?"

"Hah! Have that on two fronts!" Speedy snapped proudly. "I think I have just the mammal to call! My cousin...Fancy Fanny."

Kimba buried his face in his paw..."Oh for the love of Mike...please?"

Alex snickered. "What is he? A tranny?"

"Do you want me to maul you?" Speedy warned Alex. " Unfortunately for "you" Alex? "He" is a female. "Fancy Fanny is my favorite cousin, very well off, extremely talented, a fashion diva and very simple to connive..."

"And very annoying, hello? Zootopia to Speedy Cheetah?! Hello?! We won't be able to enjoy Gazelle because Fancy will be too busy showing herself off and telling us her life story? Oh gawd of the great plains of Africa, are you snitting me Speedy?"

"Well you being the son of the big Mayor Kimba? Keeping Fancy "zoned in" shouldn't be a problem. She has a liking for you remember?"

"Yeah..." Kimba snorted. "Filthy "cub-phile"...the nerve of her! She actually tried to lick my rear end at a pool party!"

"Because someone spilled cracker dip on you and she was trying to be nice and clean it up ok? Sheesh Kimba get a clue?" Speedy snorted.

"I wouldn't mind spilling cheese dip on my butt for a free lick." Alex snickered.

"SLAP!" Tina gave him a slap in the snoot!

"Damn! I was just kidding Tina?!" Alex said as he rubbed his nose.

"Next time maybe I'll rub your snoot in snit?" Tina snorted.

"You wouldn't lick cheese wiz off my rump?" Alex asked as he patted his rear end. "It's a very nice rump you know? Look?" The wolf teen said as he balanced a soda on his rump. "See? Perfect."

Kimba shrugged. "Ok Speedy? If you can engineer on your cousin then fine...I'll...suffer the indignity of being the target of a "Mary Kay Latern-doe".

Speedy wrapped an arm around Kimba's shoulder. "That's my little lamb chop. I'll even throw in gravy for a good pre-basting?"

**Alpaca boat Landings**

**Haymarket in Savanna Central**

**noon**

**September 15, 2040**

The urge to run hit Gazelle pretty hard the moment the figure in the hoodie pulled his hood down and exposed the visage of any young-mammal's nightmare about the boogy mammals called the Kzinti. The deep orange colored fur, the menacing looking tiger eyes, the larger than normal paws with razor sharp talon like cat claws, the fangs sticking from the jowls, the webbed ears...

Gazelle stood almost cringing for a moment with her hoof hand to her mouth, fighting the urge to run and flee bleating in terror from the towering cat...yet the wolf cub now beseeching her to remain still...sounded assuring that the big predator was not here to seek blood and murdering.

Gazelle collected herself and gasped..."Please forgive me...I thought you might have been trying to pull a prank or a performance.." She said as she patted her breasts..."Obviously? That's not the case is it?"

Morty gestured to Kawam-ura..."Miss Gazelle? May I present to you Kawam-ura Tomodachi. He is from Kzin and has lived here in Zootopia in sequester for some time. Kawam-ura? This is Gazelle..."

Kawam-ura reached out with an open paw..."It is indeed a pleasure to meet she who is called an angel by her fellow mammals. Indeed after listening to some of your music? The title of adoration is well deserving."

Gazelle gently took hold of the large paw..."I give you welcome from myself and our citizens of our great City Kawam-ura?"

"Toe-moe-dah-chay" Miss Gazelle. In my language it means "dear and close friend" which is my hope for our counties." Kawam-ura said with a bow.

Gazelle turned to Morty. "This is...I must say...I am stunned at this surprise. Does Kzin know he's been here?"

"They will after tonight." Morty replied. "Kawam-ura Tomodachi requests for you to make time during your performance that he may try to speak to the city and his fellow country-mammals."

Kawam-ura nodded. "It is most urgent that you allow this good Gazelle. Such as it could mean the difference between peace and terrible war. I have lived so long here and have come to a great deal of respect for Zootopia and her mammals. We must do what we can to reverse the course of my nation! Will you help us?"

Gazelle thought for a moment then nodded. "You need not ask twice. I will speak to my manager to allow time but I think it would be best till then that you remain hidden. You being seen climbing aboard one of our warships could be?...troubling."

Marty replied. "That's fair enough."

"But? What brought you to come to Zootopia?" Gazelle asked Kawam-ura.

"Feline curiosity." Kawam-ura replied. "If the intent of our vicious propaganda was to scare me into having hatred for Zootopia? The government I would say abysmally failed. Compared to Zootopia in terms of film production? My country is a little lacking in quality and imagination."

Gazelle gestured..."And the most fascinating thing you discovered about us?"

"Food." Kawam-ura replied. "I was surprised that your predators are still allowed to hunt even with the advances you have in meat and protean production. Kzinti would not appreciate protean sources of food and insects...we are still as our fathers and their fathers were before us. We...hunt prey mammals..." Kawam-ura gestured with a paw..."Forgive me?"

Gazelle replied. "Oh no...I'm usually not shocked by such things. We couldn't completely deprive our predator citizens of their ancient rights, you can't completely suppress thousands of years of DNA...which is why Zootopia manages the northern lands of the country with "dummies". Mammals that have and will never "progress" to our level of living...of course as a member of the "prey" class, I am opposed to it even thought it is necessary to keep the ballance in our land. I have perhaps...distant relations who are Gazelle, antelope and "Dic Dic" who are... hunted by season."

Kawam-ura nodded..."We too take the same approach yet prey mammals in our land have no rights be they dumb or cleaver. I am not in a station of life which would permit knowledge but I have heard rumors that prey mammals are slaves to the higher classes who are often worked to death or hunted and killed for sport or put on large farms to produce meat stocks. That is just rumors...my family are farmers and tenants on large estates run by Daimyo. We are considered lowly wretches."

Gazelle smiled warmly and gave Kawam-ura a hug..."Here you are not a wretch. Here you are an equal and a warm friend."

Kawam-ura hugged her back..."This I am blessed with joy for."

**City Counsel Chamber**

**Downtown**

**noon**

**September 15, 2040**

Porky adjusted everything one more time, placing emphasis on the rows of award ribbons and medals and adjusting the garrison cap atop his boss's head...

"There Sir...You're ready." Porky said as he stepped back and took the speech folder from "Wild E" and handed it to Bugs.

"Give em the big feet Sir." "Wild E" said as he saluted.

Bugs looked at his two aids and nodded seriously..."You've both been unswerving in your loyalty. I appreciate that. I might tick off this counsel which would or could mean my ordered removal from Command for what our efforts are worth. Just wanted to show my gratitude to you two." Bugs said as he patted Porky and "Wild E" on their shoulders.

"Remove you hell they would." The coyote growled. "That would be a real display of mammalian stupidity."

"Your facts are valid Sir." Porky remarked. "They dismiss you and the whole city will scream. Trust us."

Bugs took a deep breath. "Courage to the crazy I guess? I've never been known not to be crazy to some around here." The tall grey March Hare said as he turned and walked through the doors and into the city counsel chamber where the representatives of the districts and Burroughs sat behind a large semi-circular and decorative platform...

The counsel Speaker banged her gavel..."Here all present, the City Counsel of Zootopia welcomes to this special assembly Fleet Marine Forces General Commanding of the Second Marine Amphibious Corps., General Bugs (Bugs Bunny) who has the respect, admiration and gratitude from this counsel for his long and distinguished service to our society. General? We bid you salutation and welcome to speak to us today."

Bugs paused to look at his fellow mammals before he stood up and walked to the speaking podium. They were all sensible, not all of them fond of the military and very suspicious of anything that had to do with it, yet they were all known to have good sense. At least that was a start as Bugs cleared his throat...

"Ahem...Distinguished counsel members, fellow citizens of our good and wonderful State, my dearest friends, my representatives...shall I continue with the two full pages of plaudets?"

The counsel-mammals chuckled and laughed with a raccoon from rain forest waving his paw. "Will we miss Gazelle?" Which brought more laughter.

Bugs waved his paw..."Such moment of levity is good to have...though I stand before you today to bring forth serious discussion as to our times and the current world situation. I will try to be brief..."

"My friends? As you know...our fleet conducted operations to support our good and gentle friends in the Outback Islands who in the past year have been under the scrutiny and observation of Kzin. Kzin warships have for some time harassed innocent boats and ships making passage to and from the Outbacks and on many occasions...fleets described as "Amphibious" in nature have appeared off the coast of the Outback Islands. These incidents you surely have been well briefed on I am assured?"

Bugs paused..."Gentle-mammals...Good friends...It has always...always been the policy of Zootopia to seek peace with all nations. War is and has always been abhorant to our society, the memorial of sorrow in our city attest to our shared love for each other. We have always been anti-war because we keep fresh in our memories the horrible results, every life in Zootopia from mouse to Elephant is absolutely precious and that feeling extends outward to every mammalian life across every body of ocean. Let me state that first clearly...We...hate...war!"

The counsel stood and clapped loudly.

"As a member of your armed forces...I do not train your children, our children, our fellow mammals to take life without due cause. We seek not to slaughter, we seek to save. We seek not to destroy but to reduce destruction. We would rather build and heal, not main and murder. Yet we can not turn blindly more to nearly a hundred years of slow and perpetual creep towards that which we hate with every strand of our fur coats. I come not to condemn this counsel for its' dedicated stand to avoid conflict, I give you all the applause and affection due such high minded and selfless mammals as yourselves but we have reached a thresh hold moment which can no longer be avoided and it is time for you, our counsel, to realize the dangerous tide building at your feet and act to prepare our society and our military for the darkness of the future which is speeding towards us."

Bugs paused to grip the podium...

"My friends...experiance, education and knowledge tells me that the nation of Kzin is preparing for all out war. Their hate of our ways of life, our belief that all mammals are equal and every mammal is precious are thoughts and ways detestable, foreign, disgusting and repugnant to it and have been so for almost 100 years. Experience tells me that the Kzinti have reached their tolerance thresh-hold and that war with us is a terrible and frightening certainly. It may not come for months but I believe it will come before the end of this year. And you...my beloved friends, my fellow Zootopians, are not prepared to absorb the first shock."

"I love this counsel, I respect your authority and judgment yet I must demand and insist and beseech you to take the appropriate steps needed to prepare our city and society for adequate defense. My staff and I have prepared the packages before all of you for your study and education so I will not have to spend endless hours explaining all we have uncovered and all we propose."

"Friends...the time for dreaming and hoping for a continued fragile peace is over. We have done all that could be done but the opposing side has stated their intentions quite clearly and with ever growing boldness and force...myself...my staff...this counsel...our citizens to the Kzinti are worthless scum deserving of meat hooks in an old style slaughter house. As both a rabbit deeply in love with his species and as a Zootopian...I will not sit by idol while sleepy dreamers of a sham peace condemn our citizens, especially our children, to be meat on a Kzinti butcher shop table. Do not ask me to continue to live with such folly and do not command me more to teach our troops elements of restraint against an adversary while will practice no such courtesy."

"My friends? It is high time...past time for our society to arm up for war, to send a clear and very unmistakable message to the Kzinti that their first shot will be their last. If it be the intent of the Kzinti to commit national suicide? Then let us be ready to oblige their request. Better their cities burn to the ground than one lock of fur be burnt upon the backs of our children. War is coming my dear friends...it's time you all woke the hell up and faced it. Stop limiting our capabilities, stop putting blocks on our ability to gather intelligence, stop setting us all up to be chunks in a shared Rabbit stew..."

Bugs looked at each member of the counsel..."I have said my piece. Now you must debate. If you decide to ignore me? I resign my commission...may Frith guide you or help you all."

Bugs took off his garrison cap and slapped it on the podium. Without another word...he walked out of the chamber and slammed the door behind him.

**Bunny Borough **

**Happy Harvest Retirement Community**

**2pm**

**September 15, 2040**

Nick asked Judy as they turned off the highway towards Happy Harvest..."What do you call a Honey Badger covered in paint?"

"I dunno?" Judy replied.

"You don't." Nick replied. "You don't call him anything. You run like hell."

"Pffft! Nick? That was so funny." Judy said chuckling. "Just an hour since leaving the hospital and Nick was...still Nick...as if he didn't lose his legs at all. Still the ever present, ever buoyant fox. And once again he had pulled "Shantelle up between his legs and was lovingly preening the bushy tail with a brush and dust treatment which soon had the car smelling like medicine.

"Hey?" Nick reacted to Judy's looks. "Still need to look my best in a butt cart don't I? Tell you what carrots? We'll make your Dad laugh by me trying to butt cart break dance? That should bring the house down?"

Judy patted Nick's lap softly..."Let's just be normal? And you had to buy some of the family booze didn't you?"

"I told your brother Thomas just two "nips" for me and Stewart. I never visit your parents once without me and Stu tying one on with each other. And a small nip will not harm your Dad." Nick replied.

Judy took a deep breath as the turned onto the street where Judy's parents were now living. "Nick? Please...please be very understanding if my father...if my father "acts out". If you're not meant to see him then...sigh...Nick? This is so difficult for me to face or deal with..."

Nick grabbed Judy's paw as they stopped..."Carrots? I know Stu. He might panic seeing old Gideon Gray but not his Son-In-Law. But I also know how you feel honey. I'll always respect your wishes. and your worries as I always do."

Judy smiled..."It steadies me to see you like this Nick no matter what bumps we run into. You always tell me that nothing ever gets to you."

"No. I always say don't let anyone see that "they" got to you. I admit it Carrots, I have always been an expert at emotional poker play. Can't be the number one hustler in Zootopian history unless you can know when to hold them and know when to fold them. Hmph...that old country Tanuki knew what he was saying in his songs didn't he?"

Judy got out and helped Nick into his butt cart as Bonnie Hopps came out of the small house she and her husband now occupied. A far cry from the huge Hopps family home and over 300 bunnies and more living under its massive roof...

"Mom." Judy said as she hugged her mother. For a moment...Bonnie regarded Nick and his butt cart with dread...

"Oh Nick..." She said as she gave her son in law a hug...

Nick ham'd the moment with silly dramatic flair..."Oh woe...a fox without legs is forlorn and hopeless! Not even his glorious tail can restore to him the bliss of running through cool grasses on a hot summer day! And my butt cart is sadly defective! Oh curse my plight! I am heart broken and sad..."

Judy bopped her husband on the head...

"Ouch! Quit it, I'm on a roll here to get a hundred Zoo bucks!" Nick said. He then gave Bonnie a gentle lick kiss..."Hello Mother."

"Oh honey...when Judy called me..." Bonnie said as she gently touched Nick's face.

"Bonnie please? I'm not totally broken down. See? Shantelle still waves. Oh what a song huh? _Oh say can you see...by the dawns early light...what so proudly she waves...Shantelle my dear darling...never a fox be so proud to sport such a scene...her grace is still dainty, her coat is still clean..._"

Bonnie giggled..."Oh Nick!" She then turned to Judy. "Gideon was here a half hour ago and your father had a little timidness in him but Gideon pulled out one of his desert pies and your father was his old self. He's in the wood shop behind the house finishing a book case for my sewing room.

Judy took Nick's paw and pulled him along. "We'll go see him together."

Bonnie went after the couple..."Judy? Remember...you should go first and ease Nick in. Your father's behavior can change suddenly."

Judy nodded as she and Nick walked around the house to the back where Stu had built himself a small work shop. Even from a distance the smell of fresh pine, saw dust and sweet shalack waft'd in the air.

"Dad?" Judy called out as she and Nick approached the door. "Dad? It's me and Nick, we've come to see you..."

As Judy and Nick showed themselves at the door...Judy put her paws to her mouth in a gasp...Stewart wasn't working on any project...the big old rabbit was naked, his farm overalls and clothes scattered about the floor of the little hut. Stewart was hopping around, making chitter noises from his maw and scratching and sniffing at the dirt floor as if he was seeking "Sofleigh" to munch on.

**Sofleigh = From Watership Down, the period where the whole warren of rabbits goes out into the field to munch grass and vegetables during evening meal.**

"Daddy?" Judy called out as she held her paws out.

"Stu?" Nick sounded from behind as he began to slowly back up.

Then...Stewart saw Nick and went into a panic of screeching, hissing and then he took flight!

"UGH! DADDY!" Judy screamed as her father bounded past her, knocked Nick down and disappeared through the tall shrub wall of his yard! "DAD STOP!"

Bonnie ran into the back yard! "JUDY? NICK?!"

"MOM! DAD'S RUN OFF!" Judy snapped as she started to run for the car. She wheeled around and pointed at Nick. "Nick! Stay here!"

"Stay hell!" Nick snapped. "He's my father in law damn it!"

"Right now, you're a threat! Stay...put!" Judy snapped as she ran with Bonnie to her car leaving Nick worried and pacing around the back yard...

"Threat my furry ass!" The fox snarled as he took a good run and crashed through the hedge wall into another yard..."STU?! STEWART?! DAD?!" Nick yelped as he ran around the neighborhood, bumping into rabbits along the way...

"Stewart Hopps? Have you seen a big light brown old rabbit? Stu Hopps? Big old brown colored rabbit? He's kinda naked right now?" Nick asked from rabbit to rabbit.

He bumped into a pair of teen bunnies playing catch.."A naked old rabbit? Yeah...the crazy old coot just "booked" it into that wood lot over there. My mother's calling the cops."

Nick gestured. "Tell her to stop! Tell her to tell the police that officers are on site and are handling the problem ok?" He said waving a paw. Nick then ran to the edge of the wood lot and slowly made his way in through a dirt trail...

"Gee? Stu? Way to get back to nature there bud?" Nick said softly as he stopped to listen and look. "Stewart? It's me...your son in law? You have us scared Stu...you have me scared out of my fur...Come on out Stu? I'll take you home, trust me."

Nick waited for a moment then walked a little more..."Stu? Bonnie's going to be so worried about you. You know me Stu? Old pal? I brought some of the family "nip" for us? You and me? Two broken down old mammals who love the same thing? Huh Stu? Tie a pair on and get silly stupid like always?"

Nick stopped and listened and heard the faint sounds of crying and sobbing off to the side. Slowly he made his way as best he could through the rough ground and thickets to find Stewart sitting with his back against a tree crying into his paws...

"Dad?" Nick said softly. "It's me? It's Nick...Stu?" Nick stretched out a paw...

"Ugh...gawd...Nick? Nick I am so sorry..." Stewart sobbed. "Nick!"

"Shhhhhh...shhhhhhh..."Nick said as he gently approached and wrapped his paws around Stewart's shoulders. "Everything is alright now Stu...I'm here. Nothing bad's going to happen to you...I promise."

Stewart collapsed into Nick's chest and cried..."It's getting worse every day Nick! It's getting so bad...I forget who Bonnie is..." Stewart sobbed and gripped Nick's shirt. "My Bon Bon...my poor wife...my wife...Nick? I don't know what to do?!"

Nick hugged stewart tight..."The first thing Dad is to get you back home and safe. Sheesh look at us old friend? We're two broken down old stooges aren't we? Sheesh what our wives have to put up with huh? Yet we're both the luckiest mammals on the planet are we not? Married to the best gifts Frith and Vulpix ever gave us huh?"

Stewart nodded as he cried over Nick's shirt..."And you have been the best thing I've ever given to my daughter and I ran from you and I..." Stewart cried harder..."Oh Nick! I'm so sorry!"

"Enough Stu." Nick replied as he softly kissed Stewart on the head. He then got snoot to snoot. "Stewart? No matter what happens? Nothing...absolutely nothing will change what your daughter thinks of you...what Bonnie thinks of you...what I think of you...or what my son thinks of you. I promise you Dad...you will not go into the darkness alone nor without love, nor respect nor affection nor without broken hearts. I...we love you Stewart. We...love you."

Nick Gently took Stewart by the paw..."Now let's get you clothed before all the young females around here get jealous and divorce their husbands for a better looking rabbit."

Stewart smiled. "Nick...you're a gift from Frith. I love you...I don't want to forget you!"

Nick gently held Stewart by his shoulders as the two mammals came out of the wood lot. "What's say you and I have an old time tie on Stu?" Nick said softly. "Break open those nips in the living room, get completely snit faced, piss on the rug and make our wives angry?"

Stewart nodded..."Yes...you dirty, smelly, wicked old jack butted Hombrah bastard you."

"Mmmmmm...big fat old bunny." Nick replied licking his chops. "A San Foxcisco treat."

**The Destroyers Growler, Savanna and Gnu York**

**Tied up below the Witty Arson Bridge between the city and the tri-Burroughs**

**3pm**

**September 15, 2040**

"Ok...here she comes." Hunter Hawk said as he stood on a fleet Marine Tiger's broad shoulders with a bull horn held before him..."Now remember! Let's all be gentle mammals and stay calm! No scurrying, no stampedes, no crazy bunny hopping! Everyone will have a chance to greet Gazelle but the smaller mammals go first! Rodents and Mustaids flock around the gangway but not too tightly!"

The Gnu York was covered with Sailors and Marines from the top of the radar mast to all the decks, the tops of the guns and anyplace a size big and small could fit. As the launch boat pulled up to the side of the ship, the sounds of cheering animals filled the air and one of Gazelle's songs boomed out from the ship's speakers!

She was dressed in a long white flowing silk dress, a fairy Princess of equine grace who's every move of leg, finger and head only gave shimmer to her elegance and simplicity. The three Commanders of the ships saluted at the bottom of the gangway as the ships bells rang out and all the 40 millimeter guns banged out single shots from their cannons to a 21 gun salvo...

"NOW ATTENTION TO THE BROW!" A boatswain's voice sounded. "GAZELLE, THE ANGEL OF ZOOTOPIA, ARRIVING!"

Commanders Windsor, Tedder and McKnight snapped to attention, offer salutes then passed along a large bouquet of flowers which Windsor presented...

"Miss Gazelle? We, the Captains of these great ships, welcome your presence on behalf of our crews and tender to you our blessings for your happiness in retirement."

Gazelle couldn't hold back her tears as she kissed each officer in turn..."Thank you so much, all of you. Tonight is more about all of you than myself and I hope to make you all as happy as possible."

Gazelle climbed the ladder as the ships boomed out the Naval anthem and all the sailors and marines boomed out the song as Gazelle walked onto the deck of the Gnu York and was greeted by the smallest Sailors first who showered her with signs, cards, flowers, tears and love. One bunny Sailor held tight to her hoof hand and sobbed on it..."Please don't leave us!"

"Oh you dear thing." Gazelle replied as she picked the sobbing bunny up and cuddled him. "Everyone has to leave their job at some point don't they? I'm not going to vanish...shhhhh." Gazelle said softly as she put the bunny down and felt others climbing up in a calm and orderly fashion to get in a snuggle or a hug.

This was "Their" time, not hers. Perhaps the news cameras were high on the bridge above but none were allowed on the ship nor on any boats that now gathered around the warships. She had been expressed in her demands...no news media present when she met and spoke with the troops, this was their time with her and they would have her full attention.

Gilly couldn't wait. Since Will was going to be meeting Gazelle for the final preparations for the concert, he boldly went with his lover and sat cradled in the wolf's arms waiting for Gazelle to come up through the throng...

"Good evening William." Gazelle said as she walked up. "And who's this bunny?"

Will smiled..."This is the love of my whole life. Gazelle? This is my love mate Seaman Gilly from the Growler."

Gazelle reached out and pulled Gilly into a hug. "Hello. You are so lucky."

"More than I can count." Gilly replied. "We're all so sad to see you retire Gazelle."

"Not like I'll go into complete seclusion trust me." Gazelle replied.

"I'll show you to the officer's wardroom where everyone's waiting to set everything in motion Gazzy." Will said with a gesture.

Gazelle pointed to the Tigers behind her. "My retinue of course. I think tonight is going to offer a few..."extras" on the menu."

**Alpaca boat Landings**

**Haymarket in Savanna Central**

**3pm**

**September 15, 2040**

Speedy Cheetah suffered through the attentions of his very tall and very bloxomous older cousin as she snuggled him and spoke in a Southern bell accent...

"Well I do declare it has been too long little cousin!" Fancy Fanny said as she rubbed her head on Speedy's. "And who are your charming young friends...as if I did not know the white one already?"

"I've missed you too Fanny!" Speedy yelped boyantly...which was a sham. "This is Alex Gray. Alex's girl friend Tina. These foxes are Isana and Asakawa and of course you know Kimba?"

Kimba tried not to grimace and had to bear Fanny's close attention..."Yes I do? I was talking about this sweet kitty cat though I must say Miss Tina? Your coat for a wolf is absolutely divine! You must spill your secrets to me I declare!"

"I promise to unload the bank with you Fanny." Tina replied. "And may I say that is a stunning cotillion hat you have?"

Fanny perked up..."Why thank you...I like her already. Well we're ready to set off into the bay, I have a pass for all of us and for my drone to have a good position to see everything. Oh my word Gazelle is so stunning I could eat her whole..."

Everyone looked at Fanny shockingly.

"Speaking just words mind you." Fanny said with a smile. "But I'm sure she has this way with every mammal no matter what sex they are."

Kimba was mumbling to himself..."Please be a lesbian...Please be a lesbian..Please be a lesbian.."

Alex pointed to Fanny's southern bell dress..."Miss Fanny? Where did you have this made?" He asked.

Fanny caught the hint..."Would you like to see the floating bar on board there mister wolf? I know I shouldn't dare let a minor mammal drink but a single glass of whine or sherry never hurt anyone did it? Will y'all excuse us?"

Fanny walked Alex through the 60 foot cabin cruiser..."Now let me guess sugar? You desire something like this for that cham of a girl you have?"

"It popped into my head the first time I saw you Miss Fanny." Alex replied. "But it looks very expensive. I'm...I'm sorry I gawked at you mam."

"Oh come now..." Fanny replied. "I always love a little eye attention. You want a dress for her? Give me the measurements and I'll have one made and you don't have to pay me for it."

Alex gasped. "Please don't tell me that!? There has to be something attached?"

Fanny smiled back. "Oh but there is Sugar? But nothing to do with you I declare. I just need a favor? A little distraction here and there so I can seduce that cute white lion friend of yours."

Alex swallowed..."You? Want Kimba?"

"Can you manage that?" Fanny asked.

"But..." Alex fidgeted..."He's like...you know...a little young for you?"

Fanny smiled back. "Now do you want that dress for Miss Tina or not there wolfee?" She said batting her beautiful cheetah eyes in Alex's face.

"Gulp"..."Ummmmm...yes?" Alex returned.

"Good...then buy me some time to fill my fantasy cup you hear?" The female cheetah said softly as she kissed Alex on his forehead.

**Bunny Borough **

**Happy Harvest Retirement Community**

**Stu and Bonnie's house**

**4pm**

**September 15, 2040**

Judy looked worried from the kitchen into the living room at first but she put her paw to her breast and breathed with relief as she watched Nick in his feral form snuggle, lick and kiss her father who had reverted again. At least Stewart was reciprocating his affection for the fox and Nick had offered Shantelle as a snuggle toy for Stewart to play with...

And both males were drunk off their rumps. They might even pass out sleeping together before Gazelle's performance on television. Judy turned to see her mother had paused her food preparations and stood sobbing as she leaned on the counter...

"Mom?" Judy said softly as she went to Bonnie and rubbed herself against her..."Mom? It's going to be alright...see? They still know each other and Dad's not afraid...shhhhhh."

Bonnie sobbed..."Why my husband? Why Stewart? This is killing me Judy? I don't want to cage your father but I know I have to at some point when he goes fully feral...he's slowly dying and I can't do anything to stop it."

Judy hugged her mother tight..."I know Mom...but you've always been the rock of the family. Nothing you might have to do will be done out of callousness, Daddy will understand that."

Judy rubbed her mother's face. "Mom? You've never gone feral in your whole life. Why not now? Why not go up to him as a feral bunny? He might know you? Then you could spend his remaining days with him?"

Bonnie gasped and took a deep breath. "Oh...because I'm such a prude Judy, getting in there naked with your father with you and Nick here?"

"Oh and like Nick isn't being shocking right now?" Judy said with a pointing paw thumb. "Like a friend told me one time..."Clothes on animals is so weird. What are the dummies up North wearing? IZOD LA OTTER?"

Judy played with her mother's dress tie..."Mom? I'm pretty sure that when you show off your sexy body? Dad's going to know right away who he'd rather play and lie with?"

Nick sat sloshed holding Stewart against him when he saw Judy and Bonnie walk into the living room naked...

Nick? Do you mind letting my father go?" She asked as she stood hugging her mother from behind.

"Ummmm...yeah..."Nick replied as he unwrapped his arms from Stewart. "I...think..."hic" someone wants to see you Stu old pal? Boy these rabbit nips can get a mammal so flucked up it's not funny." Nick said as his wife came up like an ordinary rabbit and snuggled herself against her husband...

"I bet they also make you super horny huh?" Judy said as she stood up and kissed her husband on the lips...

"I..." Nick said with a raised paw finger. "I don't want to miss the special you know?"

Judy replied with a mischievous smile..."Right now? I don't think my parents care?" She said pointing to Stewart who was hopping out of the room after his feral wife.

Nick shuddered as Judy played a paw between his legs..."Uh? Carrots? Might I remind you that my legs and hips don't work?"

"Might I remind you that mine do? And the flag pole down there still stands erect?" Judy replied. "And if we should miss Gazelle mister fox? There's always Netfox?"

Nick smiled back. "You always have a good idea for every occasion Carrots."

**End of chapter 39 **


	40. Chapter 40

First Salvo

a Zootopia fan fiction by Dan

Rated M+

(c) Zootopia 2016 by Disney Animated Studios

(Artist Ownership) Ayden Gull from BRO GULLS by Anti_Dev

(Artist Ownership) "I will Survive by William Borba 2017

(Artist Ownership) Sheath and Knife by Harmarist

(Artist Ownership) Anubis and the Buried Bone by Harmarist

(c) (Artist Ownership) The Kzinti by Larry Niven

(Artist Ownership) Don Carnage Disney's TAIL SPIN

(Artist Ownership) Ikkey the Fox Kit by Inkbunny;s Ikkey

(Artist Ownership) Master Guns Flash by Inkbunny's Flash Timberwolf

(Artist Ownership) Characters From Omaha the Cat Dancer Reed Waller 1994

(Artist Ownership) Jag Damien Tiger from Inkbunny's Fluffy Puffy

(Artist Ownership) Dean Wilson from Animalolympics 1980

(Artist Ownership) Tanya Mousekovitz from American Tail

(Artist Ownership) Blotasky and Perkins from Cat Shit One by Motofume Kobayashi

The Chipmunks and Chipettes (c) from the 1980's cartoon series

(Artist Ownership) Akisawa and Isana (foxes) from "Two-Nayoshi-Tonari"

(Artist ownership) Hige and Toboe from Wolf's Rain.

(Artist ownership) Fievel and Tony Totoni from American Tail

(Artist ownership) Pixy and Dixy from Joe Hanna and Will Barbera

(Artist ownership) Lola Bunny from Space Jams

**Chapter 40: Bye Bye Gazelle part 2**

**The Destroyers Growler, Savanna and Gnu York**

**Tied up below the Witty Arson Bridge between the city and the tri-Burroughs**

**5pm**

**September 15, 2040**

All the officers, Chiefs and representatives who were in the officer's ward room when Kawam-ura took off his hoodee top sat in stunned silence for what seemed like an eternity until Gazelle spoke...

"Please forgive me everyone? I had to risk bringing our guest on board like this to maintain his silence until the proper moment. I am so sorry I did this." Gazelle pleaded.

Commander Winsor stood up..."It was a dangerous risk indeed Miss Gazelle but since he's on here now? Not much we can say or do can we? Since you intend to introduce him to the public during the concert."

Commander Tedder growled..."You brought him on OUR ships and he has seen OUR weapons and some of OUR inner workings close up."

Kawam-ura replied. "Excuse me Sir? Back in my own country I was from a simple farming family and we were NEVER allowed to see anything of OUR military so I very much sincerely doubt I would know a bolt or screw on your ship from anything else nor would I care about it. I do care about my country deciding to act stupidity and start a war with mammals that have shown me no harm nor provided any reason for me to hate them."

And just to be a wise hump...Morty phrased Kawam-ura's words in Kzin. "How do you like that...bitches?! "snap!"

Gazelle gave Morty a displeased stare..."Morty? That was uncalled for?"

"I'm sorry Gazelle...just putting it out there. I mean...Sirs? I have learned so much from my friend Kawam-ura about the Kzinti and believe me the risk we took to bring him on here was less than keeping him shut up in a safe house until the Kzinti shoot rockets or shells or whatever up our butts. Maybe he goes out there on stage and makes a case his fellow Kzinti will respect? Maybe he goes out there and they decide to start a war? Maybe we take him back home, shut him up and they decide to clobber us? Damned if we do and double damned if we don't. We've tried everything we could and at least after tonight we can say we did ALL that we could."

Everyone in the room looked to be in agreement with Windsor walking up to Kawam-ura and offering his morphed hand..."Well then? Welcome aboard our ships and good luck tonight Mister Kawam-ura."

"Thank you Sir." Kawam-ura replied with a bow. "Most kind of all of you. I will do what I can for the good of our shared cultures."

**The Destroyer Growler**

**Tied up below the Witty Arson Bridge between the city and the tri-Burroughs**

**5pm**

**September 15, 2040**

Jackson and Darla arrived aboard the ship and made their way to "The Pit" on the bow of the destroyer which sat below the spanning stage that had been built across all three ships. The pits were for the "little ones" , the rodents up to the Mustaids, the mice up to the Otters and rabbits of whom Gazelle had a heart for...

Gilly had a blanket and chairs set up for all three of them and Will once he'd finished his part in the concert to come..."About time." Gilly said as he patted the blanket. "I was starting to think you two weren't coming."

Gilly paused for a moment..."How's your Dad Jackie?"

"He's my Dad." Jackson replied. "Ask me if anything's going to stop my father? My question is? How are you?"

"I'm not frowning and I'm here." Gilly replied. "Once again those golden lips of yours work things out...which is why I want you to do something you might thing I'd never ask for in a million years." Gilly said as he leaned over to whisper..."Get our shipmates back here. Maybe not every one of them? But at least try?"

Jackson was stunned..."Now wait a minute Gilly? What they did was..."

"All I have to say is...Dawn Bellweather?" Gilly replied. "Your mom did something that wasn't expected, I have to try the same thing. I have to be forgiving and be willing to give second chances and you're right. We need experience we can't replace."

Jackson looked at Darla and sighed..."Look...Gilly? I know Dawn Bellweather "tried" to have my mother killed but those bunnies beat the snot out of you and they threatened to "rape you"! That's far worse than you should be forgiving for. Ignorant, stupid or not? They deserve to sit in prison."

Gilly pursed his lips. "It's my life and my choice Jackie. Sometimes? You have to be willing to take a risk that while to some is completely crazy? It's completely necessary. Those guys we need on our crew! Fireman first class Clinic? Yeah...stupid, stupid, stupid thing to do but who with no doubt is the best Damage Control monitoring mammal around? Engine Mechanic Bruster? Fixes engine gripes like no mammal's business. "We can't afford" to have them rotting in cells or booted to the street and I won't press charges, I already told the Master Chief flat out that I won't support any charges. I want them back because we need them!"

"How did Will take it when you told him this?" Jackson asked. "Don't lie to me and say he didn't get a little pissy at you?"

"At first? "Am I fricken crazy?" I blamed you as my "bad influence" meme." Gilly snickered. Then after explaining my reasons? He still thought I was "Crazy as all get out." Just...reduced crazy by ten or so points. But like I told Will...my choice, end of story."

Jackson shook his head as Darla leaned over his shoulder..."You're sure you want to do this?"

"Yes I am." Gilly replied. "We need them back. You can't replace good talent. And then maybe Jackie could throw some of that mafia stuff in their big floppy ears maybe?"

"I would say no..." Jackson said..."But you'll probably persist me till I do. Sometimes Gill? You can be an annoying snit?"

"Yeah...I'm hopeless." Gilly answered back as he wrapped an arm around Jackson. "Why you forgave me in boot camp is what drove me to do the same for these guys so...your fault there buddy bunny."

Jackson replied..."Bunny/fox...bunny/fox..."

"What ever." Gilly replied with a snort. "Just work those lips of yours and help them out Jackie? Please?"

Darla snickered..."Really Gilly? "Work those lips?"

"Oh...get your mind out of the gutter diver girl?" Gilly snickered back as he pushed Darla over. "They're just about ready to start things up! WOOOOOOOOOO! WOOOOOOOOO! Will better get his part over early, I do not want to sit here by myself all night! WOOOOOOO!"

**ZOO Television Special from the Witty Arson Bridge**

**September 15, 2040**

**6pm**

The camera high atop one of the towers of the Witty Arson Bridge showed the masses of Mammality that were collecting from both the Borough side and the City Side of Zootopia to gather at the center where below the Destroyers Growler, Savanna and Gnu York were tied together with a stage spanning their bows. Boats of every size were collecting around the warships and already a band was already playing and helping technicians to set up the acoustics.

"Good evening gentle-mammals and fellow Zootopians! This is Clara Cougar with Peter Panda here atop the Whitty Arson Memorial Bridge as the festivities kick off on what will be Gazelle's final concert season as she retires from 25 years of musical memories. Peter, it' been some 25 years for this beautiful mammal some have dubbed "Zootopia's Angel.".

"What can you say Clara. She's certainly unique in Zootopia's musical history. The other nick name that has fit Gazelle so well is "The Old Rock Steady" and after many interviews over the years she's remained as simple and as pure a Gazelle as she was when she first broke on the music scene on ZOO's "Zootopia's got talent" 25 years ago. She really has been "an angel" whether giving her profits to her favorite charities or standing up for various causes, Gazelle has remained simple, loving and generous. You can't deny however that she ramped up Zootopia's musical industry and tonight she's doing this first concert absolutely free for the benefit of our Sailors and Marines and the wider city because we are living in precarious times."

"Yes we are Peter...tonight gentle-mammals, Gazelle's theme is simple...it's "peace", it's what we all want I believe and Gazelle informed us that a special guest will appear tonight to speak directly not only to our city but to the Kzinti home islands, it will probably be Mayor Leo which is our guess here but Gazelle has a talent to surprise so you never know. Right now performing on the stage that's spanning the three Navy Destroyers below us is the up and coming camel group from Sahara Square "The House of Grain" let's go below to the ZOO drone crew and watch as this celebration of Gazelle's 25 years gets under way!"

"_Put the Packs on my back, let me begin_

_dromedary in the wind, Sand thinks it can knock me down and win_

_I won't ever slack up, punk you better back up_

_Try to roll me and our whole crew will act up_

_Get up, stand up (c'mon!) see'mon throw your hands up_

_If you've got the feeling, jump across the ceiling_

"JUMP! JUMP! JUMP!" "JUMP! JUMP! JUMP!" "JUMP! JUMP! JUMP!" Darla, Jackson and Gilly joined every other bunny in leaping off the deck and coming back down in a crazy experiment to see if they could get the Growler's bow to bounce in the water! It ended up in a piled up giggle fest between them...

"WOOOOOOO!" Gilly howled as he waved his arms over his head. "WOOOOOOOO!"

Jackson wrapped his arm around Gilly's shoulders..."I am so glad to see you happy Gil?!"

"Why shouldn't I be?" Gilly replied. "We're going to "tie the knot" the bunny replied with a paw gesture and a smile.

Darla gasped. "You guys are going to union?"

"Union bull cookies." Jackson snorted. "Just call it marry ok?" He hugged his friend. "I'm so glad for the two of you! Now me and Darla have to plan for "YOUR" wedding."

"I...You can't be the best mammal though Jackson." Gilly said. "I wanted that but Will's already asked a close friend of his. Doesn't mean you can't be like a "co-best" you know?"

"Well...we...Darla and I...get to plan your wedding and maybe pay for you two to have a lot of "comfort time" together. And if you tell me I'd spend too much money? I'll be so insulted so shut it."

Gilly wrapped his arms around Jackson and Darla and snuggled them both..."Enough time for everything, let's enjoy tonight? Oh snit! Sugar Sweet Giraffe's coming on!"

**Stu and Bonnie's home**

**September 15, 2040**

**6:30pm**

Judy peaked into her parents room and she could at least draw a tender smile as she saw her father back to his old self with Bonnie softly nuzzling his chin. Gazelle wasn't their speed and the expected excitement and light shows were going to be too taxing to Stu's condition so Judy gently closed the bed room door and walked back to the living room where Nick was sitting upright and in his anthro form enjoying the TV coverage of the event...

"I bet Jackson and Darla are up close to the stage and freeking out." Nick said as Judy sat on the couch and pulled his paw into her lap.

"To be that young 25 years ago." Judy said. "Remember the Gazelle concert after the Savage Scare?"

"Oh wow..." Nick replied. "We partied our tails off to like 3am."

"Too much carrot juice." Judy said smiling.

"Not enough magic tongue." Nick returned with a sly smile.

Judy pushed on him..."My Frith...is sex always on your mind Nick?"

"Umm?" Nick replied with a gesture. "Who here is sitting on the couch right now, in her parents house mind you, dressed only in hot red silk panties?"

"At least "I" am somewhat dressed there mister nudist in my parents house!" Judy snorted.

"It's not nudity if one is in an assumed form of "ferility" Nick replied as he morphed his legs into his foxy back legs..."See? Not exactly broken after all...though I still can't walk so the ancient art of "humping" is gone forever, woe is me."

Judy stood on the couch and grabbed Nick's jowls. "You can be broken down, dusty and old and I'll still make you lose your mind there Mister Fox. Maybe after Gazelle we could...go into the back yard from some predator and pray and see how well you drive that cart of yours?"

Nick smiled and hummed..."Mmmm...an interesting proposal there Mrs Wilde?" He said as he petted his wife. "I hope Jackson and Darla have like a hundred pups. How would we phrase them? Part fox, part bunny, part otter...how do you come up with a name for that cross breeding?"

"Goulash." Judy snickered. "Goulashia? Goulashins? Goulasha-bunottfoxy?"

Nick gestured with a paw finger..."How about just...grandchildren?"

"I am still too young to be a grand-bunny." Judy replied. When Nick made a note to remind her of her forming silver hairs on her head..."Quit!" She snapped.

"You're going to love the job and you know it?" Nick snorted. "You've been wanting to change more diapers and blow on more tummies so don't play me Carrots?" Nick warned as he pulled Judy into his lap..."Now let's watch the show and scheme up ways we can turn our grandchildren into total hellion demon spawns on their parents?"

**The Growler**

**September 15, 2040**

**7pm**

Myler, Tanya and Albert sat together "up close and personal" on a troff built into the lip of the stage in a booth designed to reduce the noise and protect the hearing of the rats, mice and other small rodents who were part of the ships crews gathered for the concert. Tanya was especially "snuggy" as she divided her attentions between the two male mice as they all watched and listened as Sugar Sweet Giraffe swooned and walked over the length of the long stage...

Albert hugged Tanya and snuggled under her chin..."So here's how we handle the litter problem." Albert giggled. "Me first...then "My My" and that's it."

"That's it?" Tanya replied with a head tilt. "That's it?"

"Well come on Tann?" Myler said as he waved his drink in his hand. "I mean we can only get so much family support fund for so many litters?"

"I can't believe this?" Albert said waving a paw. "We got Sugar Sweet Giraffe up there and we're talking about litters and planning finances."

"Why don't I just install a number ticker at the door of the bedroom?" Tanya said. "Number fifteen? Number fifteen next please?"

"We'll need a standard size mammal apartment for this?" Myler said as he watched the singing giraffe and took a swig of his mouse beer. "I'm not sure I'm ready for a litter yet. Got plenty of diaper experience though. I come from a huge family."

"My parents were satisfied with three." Albert said. "My father's a practical mouse. Clock making and repair is a simple job but it doesn't pay a fortune. My parents tied their tubes after us three."

Tanya laid back and took the paws of both her future husbands..."Why don't we forget all this talk and just enjoy the show tonight? We can scheme another time can't we?"

"She's the brains of this family." Myler said as he laid on his back. "Albert? About that request we put in to see if we could start a company while in uniform?"

"Sent it already." Albert replied. "Not a worry right now "My My"." Albert said as he took off his big glasses and snuggled under Tanya's cheek.

"Glad you have our priorities set." Myler said as he leaned down and softly kissed Tanya's lips as the soft music continued and the other rodents were partying around them.

**The Lanzoni Compound**

**Tundra Town**

**September 15, 2040**

**7:15 pm**

The Wolverine felt less threatened and more comfortable as he danced around the room throwing his hips about and doing an "air guitar" to "Finnix Skynix" as a group of Finnick Foxes on the television sang "Sweet Home South Savanna"...

"Hey! Stop with the gay porn you silly snook?" Raymond growled. "Just because you won a pass doesn't mean you can dance all over the house you silly bastard."

"Lucky you the boss has a good heart...some times." Kevin said as he pitched a cold can of Bear-n-Brau to Tall Pauley who enjoyed his grand son sitting on his lap clapping and shaking to the music...

"You enjoy this the light of my life that shines brighter than the sun?" Tall Pauley said as he held the bear cubs paws and let the little polar bear dance on his lap.

"I really am thankful for the understanding guys." Bratko gates the Wisconsin Wolverine said. "It's not like I'm thinking of who owns a car when I try to "lift it" (steal it) you know?"

Raymond replied. "Count yourself lucky that the boss loves your talent." The polar bear mafia capo replied. "Had it been elder Lanzoni? Gawd rest his soul...you'd be swimming in the ice right now you know? Always remember that every Lanzoni car starts with the letter "M"  
and ends with the number 38 followed by an "M". Don't ask me any significance because I'm not in the know." Raymond gestured to the television. "Sheesh...Gazelle's really packed the talent into this show." He said waving a soda in his paw. "Sheesh Pauley? Tonight would be a great night for our crews to go steal cars you know? Plenty of bars are gonna be filled with "droolers" looking at Gazelle's wonderful "gams" and pawing their brains out."

"Boss said no." Pauley replied. "Says it wouldn't be fair and taking too many cars could end up being a stupid idea. Told all the crews to back down and relax."

**The Shady Lady Bar n Grill**

**4th and Jerry Ave.**

**Little Rodentia**

**September 15, 2040**

**7:15 pm**

Tony Toponi leaned against the wall chewing on smokehouse almonds while his smaller side kick "Five" sat on a stack of wooden boxes hard focused on his smart phone...

"What's keepin yah?" Tony asked a little annoyed.

"I'm just making sure of the model like you asked me." Fievel replied.

Tony looked across the street to his "mark" and then back at Fievel even more annoyed. "Come on?! By the time your done, these cheesy poofs are gonna be out and gone for cheese n crackers Five?"

"And you'll still be standing there pee'ing and going no where." Fievel replied. "Let me do my work Tony?!"

"I'm only being tolerant because you're good at "pick outs" Five." Tony huffed as he wiped a paw across his fluffy head tuft.

"And...done!" Fievel said as he hopped off the boxes and showed Tony his information. "That's a standard Mark Six Mousa-zoni special. You can tell by the shape of the fenders. Basic with no frills, no "Chucky Cheese" (alarms) and no "Chitter Cheddar" (Lo Jack / GPS tracking)"

"Yer sure?" Tony asked.

"Absolutely." Fievel said with a toothy smile.

Tony gave Fievel a kiss on his head. "Sweet! I got the jack. Can you do the fixes in the usual time?"

"Can you stop touching yourself long enough for me to finish?" Fievel snickered back.

Tony gave off a smug look of confidence and counted as he and Fievel began to walk towards their "mark" looking up and down the street for any cars or cops..."Three...two...one...GO!" Tony yelped as he and Fievel went "feral" the last fifty feet where Tony quickly threw a jack under the target car and lifted the side just enough for Fievel to slip under and start working through the electrical wire bundles and connections...

"Ten seconds..." Tony said as he kept looking around.

"Disabled...disabled...disabled..." Fievel said as his back feet kicked around as he wiggled and shuffled his way around the car bottom...

"Hurry it up five?" Tony warned.

"Get your dick back in your pants." Fievel snorted back as Tony popped the driver door open...

"And...boom!" Fievel yelped as he pulled himself from under the car, smacked the jack lock and allowed the car to flop onto all it's wheels! "Go,go,go,go,go,go...floor it Tony!"

Tony made himself a Michael Bean meme..."One does not simply floor a Mousa-Zoni."

"Shut up and roll!" Fievel snapped into Tony's ear and off the two mice peeled in their newly stolen car!

"Five?" Tony said as he raised a paw..."I must deeply remind you as a friend about your very short temper...besides your very short stature and equally smaller mouse-hood..."

"Any slower and we'd be butt raped in prison." Fievel snorted back. "What were you going to do? Take this thing on a test drive with an option to finance?"

"And here you were having all kinds of phone sex looking up the information Five? Usually you're "Johnny on the spot" when I ask?" Tony said as he rubbed the steering wheel of the mouse tailored sports car. "I am so tempted not to put the choppers to this baby. The leather still smells brand new. She'd make a hot gang car?"

"Yeah...hot till we all got butt raped." Fievel snorted.

"Cheese? What is it with you and the prison pillow fetish here, like...come on?" Tony asked.

"I'll explain later." Fievel replied crossing his arms. "After we get this car to the shop. I'm still extremely upset after last night. I swear Tony...last night I wanted to wait till you were deep asleep then piss down your throat!"

"Woe! Hostility here? Little mouse growing some big steel Naga's." Tony replied. "I said I was sorry ok?"

"Hmph..." Fievel huffed. "I have a right to vent and you're gonna listen. Right now? Let's just concentrate on getting this car to the chop."

**67 Dewy Lane**

**Temporary "chop shop" of the Scritchy-Scratch Crew**

**September 15, 2040**

**7:32 pm**

Tony backed the stolen sports car into the makeshift garage that the rest of his crew had thrown together inside an old gas station next to another prize that was half way through being taken apart and slapped the hood as he climbed out of the driver's seat...

"Feast you eyes on this cherry boys!" Tony said as he threw his paws out. "I say she's a keep but our walking brain trust says she's gotta be whacked? Can you believe the nerve?"

Dixy "Whistler" Hannah and his brother Pixy "Styx" walked up twirling tools in their paws..."Value plus parts plus returns plus liability plus profit equals...she dies." Dixy said as he studied the Mousa-zoni. "Plus she's not cherry...I can smell the fluck juices in the back seat and..."

Dixy took a knife and cut into the back seat bottom..."And she's pregs with...pot and Novacine."

Tony stuck his head into the back seat..."Holy fluck a damn duck? How much you think is in here?"

"Oh? The whole back seat? Bout 50/50 a bushel and a pussy shave." Dixy snorted. "This car is super white hot."

"OH FLUCKEN SCORE!" Tony snapped! "SCORE! SCORE! SCORE!" The tall mouse yelped as he humped the air!

Fievel tapped Tony on the back. "We have to dump it."

"Dump what?" Tony snapped. "Are you out of your fricken skull Five? There's enough "Bambi Thumper" in there to get a hundred does (doe = female mouse/rat) pregnant at Raves and you want to dump it all?"

Fievel reached into the back of the car, pulled out a stiletto, cut a piece of plastic off one of the bags and showed Tony...

See? It says "Evidence". We "lifted" a cop's "Hump Rumper" (hump rumper = Narco infiltration prop) dump the stuff...chop the car." Fievel snapped as he stuck his knife into the back seat rest of the driver's side and walked off the garage floor and into a side room where Gazelle's concert was playing on television...

"Fluck...just flucken great." Tony huffed. "So the snit in that back seat is worthless huh?"

"Cut so weak it can't get an ant hard." Fievel snorted then he giggled. "Right now some cop is pissing in his pants trying to explain why his prop car got jacked. No wonder there was so much tracking stuff and alarm wires in that thing and it's only a basic model." Fievel snatched a soda from a little fridge. "Still? The parts are good and the car is near cherry. Jinxy should get a nice return sale from it."

Tony agreed and grabbed the television controller..."The concert's going to like ten. You can not deny that Gazelle is still the most beautiful creature in the world Five? I sooooo want to get in her gams and lick her button..."

Fievel snatched the controller and turned the television off..."Sorry, she can wait. I want to talk about last night."

"You're still sore?" Tony yelped back. "The stupid "rainbow hopper's" paying us 400 Zoo Bucks a month in protection money Five and you're still mad?"

_History note: Old New York Mobster Carlo Gambino made most of his money by extorting rich homosexuals with extortion and protection racks from the mid-1930's till his death in 1976 by playing a gay man in gay bars._

"When were you going to show?" Fievel snorted. "I kept waiting and trying to be patient and that sick cotton tail was preparing to do some really freaky crap on me? What were you doing Tony? Getting off on it?"

"You have to make sure the "fish" is "solid" before you pull the line there Five. You bait em and I study them...that's how it's always worked."

"Well it isn't "working" any more." Fievel snapped. "Nah! I'm not doing that scam again Tony...no more. Why don't you do the baiting? And don't spill me all that "I'm top" stuff?"

Tony waved his paws..."I don't do it because you're better than me at seducing, I mean you're all cute and innocence and I'm all rough and un-attractive as all get out Five. Plus? You just look the part for it?" Tony sighed..."Ok...ok...maybe I let the stupid cotton tail have more fun that he should have but we nailed him! This is our most productive scam Five? Come on? Don't kill it because of one little "nag in the butt" please?" Tony pleaded...

"Ok...ok...I promise you kid." Tony said as he got on his knees and took Fievel's paws in his. "This coming pay day? I'll give you a nice bonus to your cut? Go spoil yourself crazy! How's that? Even better? You can spend a whole day spoiling Tanya like crazy, make your sister super happy like you always say you dream of doing. How's that?" Tony asked as he rubbed Fievel's shoulders. "Please Five? Don't dump our best money maker?"

"You? Stay away from my sister." Fievel warned.

"What the hell is turning your butt into a straw hole?" Tony replied shruging. "How did me and your sister enter the picture here? Just because I asked for just a little mental wizardry with our finances from her? You turn it into a superior court case?"

"I don't want my sister connected to us in any way Tony! Not a smudge, not a smidge, not a bite do you hear me?" Fievel snapped as he pointed into Tony's chest. "She's found herself two great Geek "swells" that I like and she's super happy. If I have to be a bed squeeze for extra so you get the point then so be it but "YOU"..."LAY OFF"..."TANYA"...I mean it "Tone Tone". You screw up my sister's happiness and so help me I'll make you regret it!"

Tony rubbed Fievel's chin and softly smiled. "You know? You are such a cute little mook when you're angry?"

"Oh...sit down and paw off to Gazelle you hopeless case?" Fievel huffed as he flopped into a chair next to Tony.

"Five?" Tony said as he wrapped an arm around the smaller mouse. "You realize I value you like a thousand times more than just a pillow warmer don't you? I mean...I feel it! We are so close to being "made" it's not funny! And if I make it? You'll be right next to me as my main gun, you the kid with all the brains and me with all "hoots" Just think Five? Our crew hooked to a family? One day we could build our own family? The Totoni Faction with you as my loyal under boss, ruling over all Little Rodentia. I so want that for you kid? Honest. That's the focus of all my hopes and dreams Five...you and me paw n paw drowning in dough and forcing the other silly rats in this little city to bend over for us!"

Fievel smiled softly..."Snit...like I could stay angry at you forever? I'm stupid to follow you Tony Totoni...stupid in love."

Tony kissed Fievel on the cheek. "Mono de Ermo me amore." The taller mouse said as he clicked the television back on. "Next "spot" we go the female route."

Fievel snorted back..."You want me to "whack you" in rat sticky paper don't you?"

**The Destroyers Growler, Savanna and Gnu York**

**Tied up below the Witty Arson Bridge between the city and the tri-Burroughs**

**7:49pm**

**September 15, 2040**

It was one of the very rare times Simon Seville ever led a song, let alone had the opportunity to sit and swoon Gazelle personally as she sat holding a big bouquet of flowers Simon had given her.

The upstaging by his older brother and what he felt was a "sub" to him had Alvin steaming and Theodore couldn't help but give off a wry smile of delight while being entranced by Simon's surprising soft voice as the tall chipmunk lightly swayed back and forth giving Gazelle soft paw gestures and penetrating gazes. How the three brothers could still manage to play the time and not have a break up over the tensions playing out was amazing...

_I've had time to write a book_

_About the way you act and look_

_But I haven't got a paragraph_

_Words are always getting in my way_

_Anyway, I love you_

_That's all I have to tell you_

_That's all I've got to say_

_And now, I'd like to make a speech_

_About the love that touches each_

_But stumbling, I would make you laugh_

_I feel as though my tongue were made of clay_

_Anyway, I love you_

_That's all I have to tell you_

It was twilight now...the sun had just flashed below the horizon and the lights were starting to come on aboard the ships, the bridge, the surrounding boats and in the hands and paws of thousands of mammals as Simon finished his song and stood kissing Gazelle while gently petting her long snoot...

"We're going to miss you terribly Gazzy." Simon said as he nuzzled Gazelle's cheek and the whole scene went crazy with cheering mammals!

Alvin huffed as he turned to walk off the stage but Theodore cut him off and poked his chest...

"You go up to Gazelle and give her some due respect Alvin!" Theodore commanded. "Don't you DARE disrespect her like this!"

Alvin looked back as if he was in serious stage three jilt mode. He was hoping one of the other two would take the lead and see he wasn't feeling up to the task...

"Alvin?!" Theodore snapped. "Go!" The youngest Chipmunk snapped as he buffed himself up. "You want to make a scene? Fine by me. Then everyone can see you for the petty little "chip-punk" you've become."

Alvin sighed. no way he was going to fight with Theodore. He put on his best face as he walked by Simon..."That was a very nice song Simon. You...you sounded beautiful..."

Simon smiled and touched a paw finger to Alvin's nose. "Growing pains are bothersome, aren't they little brother?"

"Yeah..." Alvin replied. "Theodore's right. Just took a while for that to sink into my stupid brain"

Simon felt the sting from Alvin's true feelings as the chipmunk walked towards Gazelle. Maybe Alvin was realizing he couldn't remain young forever? Perhaps he'd caught the little silent messages being sent between Theo and Simon? Whatever the case...Alvin at the moment looked like he'd been hit with a tractor trailer...

Gazelle gestured down to the stage floor. "Everyone? Alvin Seville."

As Gazelle reached down to pick up Alvin, the gathered mammals gave off quite a cheer for him but the melancholy didn't melt...at least at first.

"What is it Alvin?" Gazelle asked softly.

Alvin took a deep breath and gestured toward Simon. "How about that everyone! Doesn't my brother Simon have an awesome set of pipes or what? He should sing leads more often don't you think? He really spends too much time in the background. I tell you, I could use a break for a while from singing any way." Alvin's voice suddenly brightened. "Simon you slug! Get out here and take more bows! My big brother Mister Awesome the Pawsome every body! Give em some thumpers!"

Simon got pushed by Theodore back onto the stage to the adoring cheers and simply bowed before he walked off again...

"The 2 by 4 suddenly smacked him." Theodore said with a smirk.

"Time will tell." Simon replied as he crossed his arms. "I think you're about to be challenged for my attention Theo?"

"If he even ties, I'll be amazed." Theodore replied as he and Simon watched Alvin rev himself up to his cheerful self...

"And let's hear it for this wonderful walking field of sun flowers mammals! Isn't Gazelle beautiful? You know how long I've tried to get a date with her but you know the music industry, we're always way too busy for anything else save making good music and hasn't she put way too much time into making good music for the rest of us? Doesn't she deserve a break?"

The mammals let out a glorious cheer as Alvin gestured. "Mister Monchess? Would you come out here please?"

Monchess the black panther limo driver came out onto the stage with a small box in his paws as Alvin gestured from some background music to start. The melody of "Run to you." began to softly play as Alvin turned to pet Gazelle's snoot softly...

"Gazelle? It took me like forever to find just the right parting gift. Myself and my brothers got into this business because you encouraged us when you first saw us singing together in that tree in the big park downtown if you remember? I..."we" just felt we needed to show you our appreciation and our love."

Alvin reached into the box and took out a beautiful golden chain with decorated gold and diamond tree hanging off a ring with a heart wrapped by a bow around the trunk...

Theodore's mouth dropped..."Where? When?...how?"

Simon leaned over..."The ogre can be a prince after all, can't he?" Simon said as he stood strait with his hands behind his back. "You don't think he saved like a pack rat for nothing do you?"

Alvin fastened the necklass around Gazelle's neck and wiped a tear from her eye..."An elegant Acacia tree for an elegant Acacia tree..."

Alvin broke into "Run to you" as he gestured Simon and Theodore to quickly step into place and back him up as Alvin stood in Gazelle's hoof hand and belted the song out with a passionate and high pitched emotional out pouring that brought the house down...

_I wanna run to you (ooooooooooh)_

_I wanna run to you (ooooooooooh)_

_Won't you hold me in your arms_

_And keep me safe from harm?_

_I'll run to you (ooooooooooh)_

_But if I come to you (oooooooooooh)_

_Tell me, will you stay or will you run away?_

_run awaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay?_

_run awaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay? BEOW!_

_I need you here_

_I need you here to wipe away my tears_

_To kiss away my fears_

_No, if you only knew_

_How much I wanna run to you_

_I wanna run to you_

_Oh Won't you hold me in your arms?_

_And keep me safe from harm_

_I'll run to you_

_But if I come to you_

_Tell me, will you stay_

_Or will you run away? _

Alvin gave Gazelle a tender kiss on her nose, turned to the still cheering throngs and bowed, dropped the mic from his paw and waved as he and his brothers walked from the stage...

"Did that meet your approval Theo?" Alvin asked.

"I'm speechless." Theo replied. "That was class act tops Alvin. Class act tops."

Alvin reached out and grabbed Simon's paw..."Simon? I've been such a stupid, thick headed, brainless and thoughtless moron and I've treated you like trash. I'm sorry big brother."

Simon smiled. "What the heck has hit your head Alvin?"

"I don't know? But it was sure long over due." Alvin wrapped his arms around his brothers. "Well? Our part's over guys. Do we stay for the rest of the show or do we go out on the town and show em how Chipmunks can tear up stuff?"

Theodore chip chuckled..."Wood chucking?"

Simon nodded..."Wood chucking."

Alvin snickered..."Oh we are so going to chuck some wood. We're gonna get so "chucked" it won't be funny."

"Just as long as they don't put me in a cell with a fat muskrat named Bubba? I'm gain." Theodore said with an evil grin.

**General Bug's home**

**Savanna Central**

**7:59 pm**

**September 15, 2040**

Lola came into the living room where her husband sat with his two aides and placed tall glasses of drinks and beer before each one as they sat watching the show...

"Is the counsel still in debate?" Lola asked Bugs as he sat wearing his favorite evening coat and nibbled on a large carrot.

"No...they are all probably on those ships? As if I might expect them to put Gazelle before the city? Oh think of the insult that is to our very august body? They probably said..."That crazy rabbit should be tossed into a Hausenfeffer salad."

"It was a supreme effort Miss Lola." "Wild E" said. You would have been proud of him."

"There you go "Wild E" buttering yourself for promotion again." Bugs replied. "If any of them change their tune, I will be shocked."

Lola smiled..."Gazelle sings so passionately."

"Yes." Bugs replied. "Like a calm rain before the thunderstorm hits. But I won't lie. I love to listen to her softer stuff before bed. I hope she still considers making some music after she retires, would be a loss to have to find anyone equal to her talent. She's like a vintage carrot wine resplendently chilled."

A phone ring caused Porky to get up from his seat and pick up a receiver in the living room. "Good evening, this is the residence of General Bugs 2nd Fleet Marine Division. This is his Aide De Camp Porkerton."

Porky was on the phone for five minutes before he bid the caller a good night. "Yes Madam speaker...I will tell the General your regards and your message."

Porky walked to the television and turned it down..."Sir? The counsel speaker wishes me to tender to you the reply of the counsel."

Lola took her husband's paw. "Dare they to dismiss you."

"Easy Lola." Bugs said as he pet her paw. "Proceed Porky."

"Madam speaker tenders to you the counsel's deepest respect for all your years of military service. They observed that you have now reached the mandatory retirement age however, the counsel rejects any mention or intention of seeking your retirement. Effective immediately, your retirement is suspended for as long as your physical and mental health continue to be within standards." Porky said.

Bugs chuckled..."Which won't be long because everyone thinks I'm crazy."

"Darling?" Lola said slapping her husbands paw. "Continue Porky."

"As to your speech to the counsel this afternoon. The counsel accepts the core of your arguments given the atmosphere and general world situation. However, The counsel can not begin to take the effective steps you so passionately and logically argued for until an expected event yet to come during Gazelle's concert which the counsel says is of the deepest gravity and importance. The result of this event is considered crucial to the counsel's final proposal which will be sent to Mayor Leo. The hopes of all Zootopians may very well rest upon this event. Once again...the counsel applauds the general for his forceful, honest and sincere devotion to the country and offers the General it's deepest respect and admiration. The speaker tenders." Porky stood with his hands behind his back..."My gawd Sir...My Gawd if you don't ever cease to amaze me."

Lola hugged her husband as "Wild E" walked up to shake his paw..."Crazy my tail. Crazy as a fox and powerful as a lion. Well done Sir."

Bugs was quiet for a moment before he bowed his head..."Lord Frith of Inlay...blessed be thee who watches over us. I guess it's up to Gazelle now...what ever she has planned?"

Bugs turned to "Wild E". "I want you to issue to all commanders in the 2nd Division, from me, that there will be a mandatory conference with me personally tomorrow after Gazelle's performance tonight. Put some emphasis to the order...call it..."War Order One" no excuses will be accepted for missing it if they see that in red on the letter head.

"You're sure?" "Wild E" asked. "War Order One?"

"We might as well get to shopping for party favors, ice cream and cake before the shelves get picked clean. I hate being shorted and I want to be the first to give the other guy his gifts. Do as I tell you "Wild E"...War Order One."

"Wild E" saluted. "Yes Sir...War Order One."

"Also?" Bugs asked. "Send a note to Colonel Faceman (otter) on the Outbacks from me through our personal message board...Start...Make all preparations with what you have for a fleet imposed invasion. Make all actions for protecting civilians with the island governance to the best an extent as possible and be quick about it. Expect invasion from this moment into when ever. Best of luck and hold on. General Bugs sends...Stop."

"Get that out too." General Bugs commanded as he turned the television back up. "Never thought an issue so dire as life or death would hinge on a popular singer. Would make for a good television series...maybe call it "Furbo-Tech" or something."

**The Destroyers Growler, Savanna and Gnu York**

**Tied up below the Witty Arson Bridge between the city and the tri-Burroughs**

**8:15pm**

**September 15, 2040**

"I'm Gazelle...Welcome to Zootopia."

Gazelle broke into her signature song..."Try Everything"...As she strutted over the stage with her dancing tigers going through their motions and the lights bouncing over the war, flashing off the Witty Arson Bridge...

"_Till I reach the end...then I'll start again!" TRY EVERYTHING! TRY EVERYTHING!TRY EVERYTHING!"_

She had been dressed in a two piece bikini suit until she started walking across the growler then on cue a sea of mice bounded from the small bleachers on the edges of the stage and climbed all over her in their service dress blue uniforms until she looked like a Sailor wearing a living and morph'ing uniform that flashed or reflected lights as the "little ones" held mirrors or swing light sticks or flashed colored cards...

"_Everyone! Every here and everywhere! Right now! Give your neighbor a hug! Give your friend a hug! Give your spouse a hug! A skunk? Yes...skunks need hugs too, don't be shy even a porcupine can shake a paw! Show everyone why we're hear! Show the world they shouldn't fear! We are Zootopia! Friend is our name and friendship is everyone's gain!"_

Hugs and kisses were flying wild. Up on the wing bridge of the Growler, Gilly felt himself lifted off his feet and a pair of moist lips met his as his wolf kissed and snuggled him..."Mmmm...sorry it took so long?" Will said passionately.

"Kiss"..."I let our secret out. Sorry?" Gilly said as he pointed to Darla and Jackson.

"Congrats Will." Jackson said with an extended paw. "You two make a sweet couple."

"I wasn't ready to make the announcement." Will replied smiling. "But...better late than never huh? I think that's going to end up being "small potatoes" to what's about to happen."

As Gazelle finished her number, the mice leaped from her body. No longer was she wearing a bikini...now she wore a flowing white dress and she finished her number by giving the audience a deep bow. As she did so, the 40 millimeter cannons on all the destroyers blasted rounds into the sky where they exploded in brilliant colors above the Witty Arson Bridge. Gazelle then stood and waved at all the gathered mammals...

"Thank you...I want to thank you all this evening for such a strong showing as this. Tonight this concert is being sent by radio and video signals to Kzin in the hope that they'll see us for who we all are. None of us want war, certainly not our Sailors and Marines that are here tonight, Zootopia wants nothing nor do we ask for much nor will we demand nor will we force others to our beliefs and will...but what we will ask for and with great earnest stand for...is peace among all mammals large and small. Do we all agree on that?" Gazelle asked and the mammals of Zootopia responded with cheers.

"Tonight, there has been a quick addition to this concert. For months now, a very special visitor to our country has been among us...watching our daily lives...listening to our daily words. He has come here tonight to speak to all of you and with hope to his own country. Please remain calm and give him your attention and your respect for the difficulty he faces here. He is my friend...he is all your friend and he may very well be the last hope of peace. You may come out now Tomodachi Kawam-ura-san?"

All eyes turned to the many television screens and to the ship's hatch where Kawam-ura had to duck to step out. The moment he stood filly erect...an audable gasp, a deep sounding grown and cacophony of different reactions sounded from the ships, from the boats, from the Arson Bridge and from many homes and buildings across Zootopia...

"Is?...Is that?" Jackson asked Will as he pointed down. "Is that?"

Will waved a paw as he held a very attentive Giddy..."Told you our getting "union'd" isn't worth a shock?"

**General Bug's home**

**Savanna Central**

**8:29 pm**

**September 15, 2040**

"Oh...fluck." Lola blurted out as she looked down at the food tray she'd just dropped to the floor as she looked at the television.

"You swore Lola?" Bugs said shocked. "Now there's a historic moment."

"That's a Kzinti isn't it?" "Wild E" asked as he pointed. "That's a Kzinti. Tiger's don't get that big. That's a Kznti."

"Yes "Wild E"...a good observation." Porky snorted. "Now am I a pig or a bovine?"

**Stu and Bonnie's home**

**September 15, 2040**

**8:29pm**

"Oh...fluck." Bonnie Hopps said as she stood gasping at the door to the living room. Jut so happened that she had to catch Nick doing something "naughty" between her daughter's legs...

"Um?...Bonnie? I can explain...I can explain..." Nick gasped as he sat waving his paws while Judy covered herself. Nick then realized what Bonnie was shocked about when he turned to look at the television...

"Oh...fluck." Nick chirped. "Uh? Carrots?"

Judy sat pouting..."So much for a..." Then she watched the television. "Oh...fluck."

**Fancy Fanny's boat**

**September 15, 2040**

**8:29pm**

The ruse to separate Kimba from the rest of the party and have him all to herself in the sleeping cabin below worked like a charm, my that young wolf was a genius. Here was Fanny nude and showing off her sublime female cheetah perfection to this most rare of lions and probably a most responded virgin male. What she was about to do could get her a statutory rape charge...never mind all the sudden commotion outside as if something terrible had just happened, nothing was going to stop her from getting some White Lion seed in her belly...save when Kimba pointed his paw towards the below deck television and shouted...

"OH FLUCK! LOOK!" The White Lion Middling yelped.

"I do declare you gorgeous white beauty?" Fancy snorted. "You should be happy to lose your cherry to someone as cultured and elegant as myself why that Gazelle has nothing on my..."

"Oh shut up Fancy and look at the television!" Kimba said earnestly.

Fancy turned to look at the television and slowly cocked her head. "Well? I do declare? Fluck!"

"Yeah...a big fat fluck!" Kimba snorted. "You know? At first I didn't like you being such a stuck up, puss the face Cheetah? But you know what Fancy? Fluck the Kzinti, Fluck Gazelle, Fluck everyone on the boat, in the harbor, in the city, my Dad, My Mother, my sister and all that White Lion mystical honor crap! Fluck the TV!...get down here so I can mount your gorgeous tail and you can score a "stat rape point" on your blotter sheet!"

**Marine Corps Recruiting Depot (MCRD Savanna)**

**Quanaco Fleet Marine Base, Savanna Central**

**September 15, 2040**

**8:29pm**

"Dori?! Get out of the way!" Ori snapped. "I can't see the box?!"

"No one can see the television damn it!" Private Jo-quim (A Bengal Tiger) snarled. "Someone pull that fluff out of the way?!"

"Look at the size of those paws!" Dori gasped as Nori snatched his shirt.

"We can't "look" with you hogging the set!" Nori snorted as he half dragged Dori to a chair. "Sit down?"

"It's huge!" Dori snapped as he threw his paws out. "It has to be like ten feet tall! A polar bear doesn't get that big!"

"You're blowing it way out of the proportions." Powen said as he studied the Kzinti on the television. "Doesn't look any different than any other tiger...save...the teeth are...pretty big."

Owen caught Powen gulping spit. "Usually you're more calm?"

"Usually you don't see a Tiger "This big" Owen?" Powen replied holding his paw over his head. "I think we all need bigger guns. Someone needs to tell the armory to start mass producing Nori's BAR rifle like yesterday."

"Told you the bastard would get some use." Nori snorted. "I could cut that big bastard in two."

"I bet you that the brass are dropping pellets all over the floors right now over this?" Owen said as he leaned forwards in his chair.

"Bro?" Nori asked as he turned in his chair to face his brother. "You are going to send that request up through the chain of command right? That we all get posted together in the same unit?"

"I'll do my best Nori." Owen replied. "But it's standard policy that brothers and sisters should serve in different units so a whole crop isn't slaughtered in one shot."

Dori sat on the floor in front of Owen. "But you'll have the rank of Sarge right out of Boot Owen? Best marks in our class? That has to count for some persuasion right?"

"If they deny us?" Ori snorted. "I'll go fricken AWOL. We can't be separated."

"Now don't start that snit again Ori? And you won't get spanked...you'll get shot." Owen warned. "Don't you go doing something stupid? I'll work all this out after graduation. Right now? This big cat on the television demands a little attention."

Owen felt his smart phone hum and he answered it with a swipe. A moment of happiness caused him to smile as he turned the phone to his brothers..."Look what Judy sent? Father and Mother." He said as he showed the picture of the boy's parents in loving embrace in bed. Owen held out his paw as he gently kissed the screen as his brothers placed their paws one atop the other...

Owen: That's why we're here brothers. Home and family always right?

Powen: Ma...Pa...we love you so much.

Nori: We love em is right, huh Door Door?

Dori: No question

Ori: Not a damn doubt. Let those Zinti bastards dare fluck with us Hopps boys or our Momma and Paw or our family!

Owen: Here flucken here skippy.

**The Destroyers Growler, Savanna and Gnu York**

**Tied up below the Witty Arson Bridge between the city and the tri-Burroughs**

**8:29 pm**

**September 15, 2040**

The mice and small critters looking up at the Kzinti as he passed them by were on the verge of panic yet re-assuring paws and gripped shirts held each firm. Gazelle wouldn't let this filthy cat lay a hand on them...

"My...word." Albert said as he adjusted his glasses on his face to try and fit as much of the towering "super tiger" into his view as he could.

"My word?" Myler snapped. "My word? That's all you can say this this monster?!"

"I suppose the proper vernacular at the moment would be? "Oh Fluck!" "Holy Fluck! "Fluck!" "Fluck me running!" "Damn Fluck!" or some sort of corruption of the copullary vocabulary maxim?"

Tanya sat with her arms crossed and a paw under her chin in curiosity. "I find him fascinating."

"Tanya?!" Myler snorted. "Stop scoping his package? What's gotten into you?"

"He is exceptionably endowed." Albert said smirking.

"Oh Cheese n Crackers! He's a walking death machine and the two of you are judging his reproductive organ?! This relationship has entered Bizaro-Land and I want no part of that E Ticket ride to hell I can tell you."

"I don't feel all that threatened "My My"." Albert said as he pointed up. "I think they would show more interested in "bigger game" than us small fries any way?"

"But a lot of us small one's make up a good box of fries there Albert." Myler snorted back.

For his part...Kowam-ura was just as nervous as every other mammal and he feared doing something stupid like tumbling over his tail or forbid he step on a poor mouse trying to run across the stage. At last he reached out a paw and took Gazelle's hoof hand...

"Every one?! Every one please...please remain calm." Gazelle softly said as eventually silence came over the bay and the bridge above and the boats surrounding the destroyers and the city beyond as all waited with panting breaths...

Gazelle continued..."Friends? Kawam-ura came from Kzin and has lived among all of us for many months with his friend Morty. Morty? Would you come up here please and translate for Kawam-ura?"

Morty came onto the stage and accepted Kawam-ura's warm embrace as the big tiger pulled him close to his side and spoke in his language..."The moment for all the world." The Kzinti said softly.

"Might as well rephrase that to..."For all the world's marbles" Morty replied. "You can do this."

Gazelle took a moment to think...then she spoke "Kawam-ura was not captured. He was not forced here. He was not kidnaped. He has not been mistreated. We cared for him because in the heart of every Zootopian is the meaning of the word "precious". Kawam-ura is as precious to us as his country is precious, as every living mammal everywhere is precious in our thoughts and our hearts. Kawam-ura would like to speak to his country as much as he wants to speak to all of us. Please? Give him the moment he deserves for the hope of peace."

Gazelle handed Kawam-ura the microphone and then tenderly kissed him on his nose, which cause him to perk up his webbed shaped ears and return the gesture with a loving kiss on Gazelle's nose...

The big tiger took a moment to think to himself. Much was at stake...everything was at stake.

"Mmmmm...Good evening." Kawamura first said in Zootopian. "To my beloved countrymen, my fellow Kzinti, I give you good evening and blessings of joy and happiness as we are one kinfolk."

Morty replied..."Watashi no saiai no dōhō, watashi no nakama no kujinti ni, watashitachi ga shinzokudearu yō ni, watashi wa anata ni yoi yoru to yorokobi to kōfuku no shukufuku o ataemasu."

On the wing bridge of the Growler, Darla seemed to swoon as she leaned over the top rail. "It sounds so...gentle."

"Yeah...coming from a murderous fluck." A reindeer sailor snapped from the Bridge door.

"How about you listen and stop being a dumb ass?" Will snarled.

"What did you say "butt plug" pup?" The reindeer snapped back.

Suddenly a hoof hand fell on the reindeer's shoulder. "Leave...now...before I press charges on you." Rudy Dolf commanded. "That's a damn order there Petty Officer!"

Jackson waved to Rudy. "Good to see you Sir."

"I'm still swallowing my tongue back into my mouth." Rudy replied as he looked over the top rail. "Fluck...that Tiger is a monster!"

"Watashi no saiai no dōhō, watashi no nakama no kujinti ni, watashitachi ga shinzokudearu yō ni, watashi wa anata ni yoi yoru to yorokobi to kōfuku no shukufuku o ataemasu." Morty repeated again. Then he gestured back to Kawam-ura.

"My friends...my beloved country...many months ago...I made the choice of my own will, guided by my own curious nature, to make the dangerous departure from my beloved Kzin to the shore of Zootopia. I wanted to see the land and the many mammals so feared by my country. Who's reasons for such fear be-fuddled and confused me personally." Kawam-ura said. "I made this choice knowing full well it may mean my death both for defying the laws of my county and placing my life in the paws and hooves of those declared our enemy."

"My first contact here in Zootopia was with a fearless yet very kind Bunny Commander of the national police who astounded me with her courage and fearlessness yet spoke and treated upon me such tenderness and kindness that I could not bring harm upon her."

**Stu and Bonnie's home**

**September 15, 2040**

**8:35 pm**

Nick turned to Judy and smiled. "You always seem to have that effect on everyone?"

"Trust me Nick." Judy snickered back. "My panties and a pair of uniform pants didn't survive the encounter."

**The Destroyers Growler, Savanna and Gnu York**

**Tied up below the Witty Arson Bridge between the city and the tri-Burroughs**

**8:35 pm**

**September 15, 2040**

Kawam-ura gestured to Morty. "My dear little Wakamoto no Tomodachi Morty, my very special friend, took me under his paws. He may be young but he is a youth wise in his understanding. I have been all around Zootopia. I have seen it's many achievements, watched the happiness of it's many mammals, observed much of its' great culture and bore witness to its many fears of Kzin and my fellow Kzinti and I ask you...my country...why do you mean your antagonism? What has fostered in you such hatred? This country and these mammals gathered here tonight...mean you no harm!"

The throngs around the ships cheered until Kawam-ura waved his paws for silence.

"I...a son of Kzin. A father's son of the lowest class am confused by this? Has Zootopia ever shown a single act of antagonism? Have they not...when their own citizens commit acts which violate their laws...have they not acted swiftly to redress those wrongs? Have they not sent to you...my beloved country...messages pleading for talk? Pleading for understanding? Pleading for compromise and peace? Then in what manor of disrespect do you dare violate the very edicts you ask me...a low peasant son of our nation, to honor when you so disrespectfully without reason dishonor them yourselves?"

The scene around Kawam-ura remained silent.

"I can think of nothing which burns your hearts to wish so much hate and death upon these wonderful mammals than ignorance and a blind ambition of superiority, what else can possibly be so empty a reason? Will superiority feed our country? Will superiority increase our favor? Will superiority, and loneliness and fear and isolation of those different from us somehow increase the lot of every Kzinti? What do you propose to do my country? Set the world on fire? It is madness!"

**General Bug's home**

**Savanna Central**

**8:42 pm**

**September 15, 2040**

General Bugs was on his knees with his head bowed and his long ears drapped over his shoulders...

"Sir? What are you doing?" "Wild E" asked.

"I'm praying." Bugs replied. "Get on your knees and do the same." Bugs gestured. "Porky? Who do you pigs pray too? Brother Grim? Arm n Hammer? Spam?"

Porky rubbed his chin. "To be honest Sir? I'm an atheist. But? Guess this mammal might need all the help he can get so...what the heck?"

Porky dropped to his knees. "Frith of Inlay wouldn't mind a pig asking for some favors would he?"

"Don't know...don't care...just say something." General Bugs said as he closed his eyes and prayed. "Frith in Inlay...I'm praying for a cat?! If I should explode or turn into a crazy hydra or melt in flames...it was nice knowing you all."

**The Destroyers Growler, Savanna and Gnu York**

**Tied up below the Witty Arson Bridge between the city and the tri-Burroughs**

**8:47 pm**

**September 15, 2040**

Kawam-ura continued..."I know you...my country. I know what you intend, I am not stupid yet I call you blind! I call you mad! I call you stupid! And I call for you to listen to me! War is not the answer to our ancient fears! These mammal here tonight with me are NOT your ENEMY!"

The throngs around the ships cheered until Kawam-ura waved his paws for silence.

"I beg...I beseech...I implore...I exclaim to you my beloved Kzin...to his most high and great majesty and father of our people oh most highest of Kzin!...Please! War is stupid! It will solve nothing for our country! We must not embrace death...we must love life!"

The throngs around the ships cheered until Kawam-ura waved his paws for silence.

"These are not your enemies! It is you who seek to make them your enemies! If you make them your enemies...it is not they who will die but all of us will suffer! Where is the good in that my beloved Kzinti...my family! my kinfolk!" WHERE?!"

"I beg you...do not pursue this path. Do not lust for this death. Do not embrace murder! For the good of all of us? Speak to us! Talk to us! Stop living in a coffin, craving for war!"

The throngs around the ships cheered until Kawam-ura waved his paws for silence.

"I have given every last ounce of my heart and effort. Every thought and every beat of my heart is for you, my country and for these who would be our friends if but you would only break your walls of hate and ignorance and stretch out the paw to take this moment...I beg you. Do not throw us all into the same kettle of death? There is no worth in it! I have spoken to you my country, my kinfolk my beloved Kzin...please...do not leave me an orphan of war...I beg you!"

Kawam-ura lowered his head and sobbed and the scene around the ships simply exploded in a rapture of cheers, cries and noises that shook the Witty Arson bridge and traveled across Zootopia with the last desperate hopes and prayers that war would be avoided.

But in Kzin...the minds were already made up...at least among those of the Imperial War Cabinet. It only took one Kzinti to set the whole machine into motion. Kawam-ura hadn't even cleared the stage and the orders were already in the paws of dispatchers on their way to the military communication centers. The clock of total commitment was in count down mode and the one who might be in position to prevent the coming catastrophe...was being sheltered in a bubble of mythical status, outright lies and political dogma.

Yet the mammals of Zootopia cheered oblivious for surely a great multitude believed that their visitor had put a crack into the Kzinti emotional wall. There had to be a response after such an outpouring of emotions against were more careful, as Morty and Kawam-ura found out after they'd left the stage...

"So after this? There's really no purpose for me to be shut inside a safe house." Kawam-ura said to Morty as they found a place on the bow to sit among some of the Sailors and Marines...

"That? Might have to be a city counsel decission." Morty replied. "I mean no disrespect Tomodachi but? There's the question of asylum, citizenship and you may be questioned to make sure you're not some spy. Don't worry..." Morty said. "I'm not going anywhere without you."

A bunny Sailor leaned over to Kawam-ura..."Very nice speech. I'm Seaman Skylee." The bunny offered a paw to shake.

"Kawam-ura Skylee San." Kawam-ura replied. "The "San" is an honorific title of respect."

"I must ask?" Skylee said..."What exactly do you eat? I mean? Do you eat live mammals?"

"I only eat what we grew on our farm and what the government give us...which is usually canned meat and beverage. But I do have deep craving I sometimes have to work with." Kawam-ura replied. "Sometimes they can be most difficult to Master but...I have never eaten or killed a live mammal myself."

A wolf Marine gave out his paw..."Corporal Varney? Welcome to Zootopia."

"Pleasure Varney-San." Kawam-ura replied with a bow.

"Are there any wolves in Kzin?" Varney asked.

"Only wild ones." Kawam-ura replied. "Wild as in they are feral beasts...and quite big and fearsome. Compared to them? You are a...small dog."

Varny growled. "Who the hell are you calling dog you..."

Morty jumped up..."Woe! Woe! Forgive him dude? He doesn't know our culture ok?" Morty said waving his paws. "Don't take it personally?"

"Call me a dog you freaked out cat?!" Varney snorted.

Morty turned to Kawam-ura..."Wolves here take the word "dog" as an insult. Really makes them upset."

"I beg forgiveness please." Kowam-ura asked. "I am so sorry to have slured you so offensively."

Varney smiled..."I blew my chunks like a moron. I should have thought about you not knowing much about us. So just what species of Tiger are you?"

"My own." Kawam-ura replied. "I must admit...we are not much for traveling from our mother island so...we are a pure species which only reside in Kzin and...I would say a great many Kzinti wouldn't wish to travel any way nor meet any other tigers."

A reindeer Sailor tapped Kawam-ura timidly..."How do you find me?"

"Big." Kawam-ura replied. "Don't worry. You would most likely be not worth a meal on a Kzinti table. Deer your size in my country are way too tough for our teeth to handle. But as part of a soba? The broth would be most savory."

"Soba?" The reindeer asked.

"Oh yes..." Kawam-ura replied. "In Kzin? Big deer, their penis and scrotum are delicacy in soups."

"Well I don't find that amusing?" The reindeer snorted.

"I thought you may appreciate honesty?" Kawam-ura said with a gesture. "I mean you no offense personally."

Gazelle. whipped the throngs again with another of her unity calling songs...causing all the mammals around to sing with her...

"**We put our paws in the air, to our friends every where, that we welcome you with our hearts..."**

"**For if we all stand as one...not a thing can't be done...if we all share a kiss and a hug..."**

"**Come one every one!"**

"**From the little tiny Shrew, our mighty chorus it grew to the bear, to the horse to the sun..."**

"**If we all join as one, not a thing can't be done, if we all share a kiss and a hug..."**

"**We send a call joyful and loud over the sea and through the clouds...to every mammal we wish to know..."**

"**If we all join as one, not a thing can't be done, if we all share a kiss and a hug..."**

The lights danced all over the bay as the party continued and there hung a sense that a turn was going to be made after months of tension and years of worry. There had to be peace after such a wonderful unified demonstration across all Zootopia. Yet...some mammals remained realistic about the chances...

**Military Assistance Command. Zootopian Special Operations Forces Outback Island**

"**MAC OT ZSOG" Headquarters**

**9pm pm**

**September 15, 2040**

Colonel Yannie Faceman (Otter) took a moment again to scan over the letter sent by General Bugs back in Zootopia. He had called together all his officers, his "principles" as he named them who would be the team leaders of squads of their kin who would "deal the cards" should the Kzinti wish to "play death poker". In fact, as part of a potential psychological game of war. Each otter carried a 52 card deck of playing cards, each with an ace of spades and the white shape of an otter over it on one side and a tribal tattoo on the other.

Among the principles were some who's arms and leg calfs were adorned with "tribe" markings. Tattoos who's lineage traced back to the Suwani tribe of Roman times when that tribe of otters served the Lupinian Romans at the battle of Caesar's Bridge. All otters of Zootopia felt kinship to the Suwani warrior mythos if they could prove direct linage or not. To all otters, Suwani was a history of deep pride which gave every "little one" a feeling of predatorial power. Nothing was more dangerous than a pissed off and offended Otter, especially in their birth element. Yanni looked at each of them and felt a pleasing rush of pride and power from their determined faces...

"Evening." He said simply.

"Sir." Each otter replied.

Yanni picked up a sheet of paper..."So far...we have received from home...300 ponks (Ponkus weapons cash pods) and material supplies of all kinds which will last us about a month...I estimate about a month but in reality? They may last a day."

Yanni showed the letter from Bugs..."General Bugs has said that our first priority is to keep safe as many of the island residents as we can in case the Kzinti become foolish. I can think of no better way to "keep something safe" than to make it difficult for the guy who broke into your house to get to your valuables while you're chewing his balls off."

The Principles chuckled.

"Obviously with our potential adversary? We might need to carry a few ladders to accomplish the chewing of the balls...and some Johny Seasoning." Yanni said. He got quite a response.

"Gentle mammals? My Friends? We're it. We and our squads are all that stands between some ten foot tall very fearsome predators and the innocent mammals here who we all come to know as our friends. The last thing I want to see is these monsters sinking their teeth into a koala bear...which is why we are here."

Yanni went around the table and rubbed each shoulder..."We? My friends...are the sons and daughters of our ancient kinfolk of the Suwani. As they made life hell for the Tuskers of old? We will make life hell for these misfit tigers. Who gives a flying fluck if they can whip a sword over their heads or have bayonets the size of trees. We...we my "little ones" have the water. We were born into water. We live in water. We know how to use water. All water is our home, our blanket and our bed. To the Kzinti? Water will be their flucken nightmare. We will determine when we appear and disappear...we will pick our time, our place, our conditions and our fight. The Kzinti? They will worry about their throats and their flucken balls...we intend to cut them both."

"Sir?" Lieutenant Stabler asked with his raised hand. "What's with this ball fettish of yours?"

The Principles laughed.

"I didn't give you furry little water snakes permission to laugh at me?" Yanni snorted. "May I continue? Thank you...now?...we don't know how capable these big tigers might be in water. I don't think anyone has seen them swim but no matter...tigers don't live in water, we live in the water...Tigers come near the water? Tigers come to bath in the water? Tigesr even sit on the toilet?...they are gonna die."

Yanni snarled. "Anyone dares to throw a toilet joke in here? I'll bite their ear off."

One otter dropped his pants and flashed his "nuts"..."DINNER CALL SIR!"

Even Yanni couldn't stop laughing..."Terry you little prick? Go swim a hundred laps before I kill you?" Yanni said as he waved a paw..."Settle down...let's be serious, alright? The point to remember is...we have each other and we have "our" element and we will use both to their best advantage. Now let's not kid ourselves...otters against ten foot tall tigers? Not the best of odds. We're not going to stop an invasion if they want to take the Outbacks but? Their occupation will certainly suck. Take care of yourselves, take care of your squads, take care of our friends here. We have a lot of work to get done and I don't think we'll have much time before the party crashers decide to show up. Let's at least give them a lousy hang over for their trouble?"

Yanni finished and offered his paw..."Come on you water rats? Bring it here?"

The principles closed in and stacked paw atop paw as Yanni spoke. "For all the ties that bind us as kin...for our loved one's back home...for our friends here...for the honor of our forefathers. What do we do boys?"

"We stand or we die!" The principles yelled back.

"Let's get this done and then go home. Dismissed."

**The Destroyers Growler, Savanna and Gnu York**

**Tied up below the Witty Arson Bridge between the city and the tri-Burroughs**

**10pm**

**September 15, 2040**

Gazelle took the center of the stage over the three destroyers as lights shimmered and danced all around her with horns and elephant trunks blowing loudly as the moment had finally come and for many mammals it was a sad moment...

"I...would like to say first that I appreciate from my heart every mammal that came her tonight. I especially want to thank all of you who wear the uniform of our military who are here tonight. All of your belong to someone...a mother...a father...a sibling...a grandparent...a lover...a wife...a husband...I could go on with all the possible attachments but we don't have all night as some of us must get to bed. Let's just say...you are all in our hearts and I don't think there's a single mammal here tonight who prays we don't have to fight. No one here deserves peace more than all of you in uniform here tonight...we...we...love you."

The scene erupted in a long stretch of cheers and horns. Among the Sailors and Marines there certainly wasn't a dry eye or a furry face not now soaked with tears. Jackson hugged Darla, Rudy, Gilly, Will...who couldn't he hug save his mother and father...and they text'd that with a few "X's"...about a hundred at least...

"I would also like to say how much I love my manager of the last twenty five years...Hunter Hawk...Will one of my Tigers bring Hunter out here please?"

Gazelle watched as a tiger carried her long time manager up to her in his paws..."Now gentle mammals? Hunter has always been such a little smart fellow in all but one thing...saying yes. I need your help to convince him tonight to say yes." Gazelle got her snoot close to the squirrel's face..."Hunter? I shouldn't be the one to do this but I'm putting you on the spot. I don't care about "certain" sizes? But I do care for a big sized heart? Hunter Hawk? Will you be my husband?"

Cheers erupted with chants of "Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!..." shouted all over the place as Hunter shrunk his head down between his shoulders...

"Hunter?" Gazelle asked. "What's the answer?"

"You're blackmailing me!" Hunter snapped. "Gazzy?"

"Hunter? Shut up? Say yes." Gazelle said smiling.

"Oh?...Oh heck, you're retired now any way...hell yes I'll marry you!" Hunter replied.

Gazelle took him in her hoof hands and kissed him on his head. "That wasn't so bad...was it?"

Hunter smirked. "The honeymoon is going to be interesting." He then left the stage with the tiger as Gazelle continued to speak...

"My friends...it's been quite a long ride. I have enjoyed every day and every moment and every note and every song and every performance, kiss, hug and smile for each and every one of you. This is my last song officially...oh...I may put one out every so often but after 25 years I think I need a break to allow others to have the joy that I've had. And with that? This song is from my heart to the country and the mammals I love and to help me belt this one out, I want to invite a young and upcoming saxiphone playing wolf... Miss Lisa Simpson. Lisa? Come on up here if you would?"

A yellow furred female wolf cub in a red dress and carrying a saxophone bigger than her bounded upon the stage and walked up to Gazelle...

"You ready to rain down some love their sugar?" Gazelle asked as Lisa whipped out a pair of shades.

"You just had to think I was sweat didn't you Gazelle?" Lisa said as she popped on the shades and blew a string of wild jazz sounds then snapped her paw fingers at Gazelle...

"Was that good enough?" Lisa asked.

"Roll me into the song there little lightening!" Gazelle yelped as she gave her signal and all the spot lights on the destroyers, on some of the boats and the Witty Arson Bridge went to their brightest and swung in great arcs over the bay as Lisa started off the song with her sax then with the band behind her opening the number as Gazelle strutted over the stage...

"_There's a pebble in the sky...The kind you make your wishes on"_

"_Oh oh woe."_

"_Oh, like the light in your eyes...The one I built my dreams upon"_

Her tigers danced about her...turning and twisting spirals like yellow tornadoes as they circled her while she danced in her shimmering white dress. Her long blonde head locks swaying like flags in a mighty breeze...

"_wish it would last forever...but time steals it from us and we both know why"_

"_But it will not break our bond...with each day it will get stronger" _

"_We must never let it die...let us bind our hearts to eternity"_

"_Let's join our hooves and paws and claws...and seal our hearts with love"_

"_With a power not denied...we link ourselves with pride"_

"_We're just one big herd after all."_

The mice ran up from the edges of the stage and repeated their "living uniform" on Gazelle again as the tigers lifted her into the air and turned her as she sang out. Below her...Lisa was throwing herself into her sax playing, dancing over the stage and whipping the large sax around as if it were a mere toy...

"_Living on with the painful past...it only stands in our way"_

"_We are Mammals who've grown beyond our savagery...now let love guide us to our future"_

Now the 40 millimeter guns of the destroyers boomed out sending a rain of multi-colored streams of fire falling around the bay as Gazelle sung out the last refrains of the song.

"_Let's join our hooves and paws and claws...and seal our hearts with love"_

"_With a power not denied...we link ourselves with pride"_

"_We're just one big herd after all."_

"_Let's join our hooves and paws and claws...and seal our hearts with love"_

"_With a power not denied...we link ourselves with pride"_

"_We're just one big herd after all."_

Gazelle lowered herself into a ball and the crowds went crazy with cheers, fireworks, confetti and boxes full of roses that the mammals on the Witty Arson Bridge threw off the bridge deck. They made a snow like storm of red and white petals as they fell across the bay. There was love, joy, hope and a feeling across Zootopia that a turn had been made, that peace was still possible. But the countdown to war was inexorably and sadly set into motion.

End of Chapter 40


	41. Chapter 41

First Salvo

a Zootopia fan fiction by Dan

Rated M+

(c) Zootopia 2016 by Disney Animated Studios

(Artist Ownership) Ayden Gull from BRO GULLS by Anti_Dev

(Artist Ownership) "I will Survive by William Borba 2017

(Artist Ownership) Sheath and Knife by Harmarist

(Artist Ownership) Anubis and the Buried Bone by Harmarist

(c) (Artist Ownership) The Kzinti by Larry Niven

(Artist Ownership) Don Carnage Disney's TAIL SPIN

(Artist Ownership) Ikkey the Fox Kit by Inkbunny;s Ikkey

(Artist Ownership) Master Guns Flash by Inkbunny's Flash Timberwolf

(Artist Ownership) Characters From Omaha the Cat Dancer Reed Waller 1994

(Artist Ownership) Jag Damien Tiger from Inkbunny's Fluffy Puffy

(Artist Ownership) Dean Wilson from Animalolympics 1980

(Artist Ownership) Tanya Mousekovitz from American Tail

(Artist Ownership) Blotasky and Perkins from Cat Shit One by Motofume Kobayashi

The Chipmunks and Chipettes (c) from the 1980's cartoon series

**Chapter 41**

"**Barukan no hi no hi!" part 1**

**(The Day of Vulcan's Fire)**

"_To his most sincere and august Majesty..."_

"_As the representative of my nation of Zootopia, I extend to thee my deepest respect, admiration, mutual affection and give unto you...your glorious mammal-son...my paw in friendship."_

"_I extend to your majesty the hope of friendship and understanding between us as both fellow felines and leaders of our two great societies... realizing that while there are great differences and variances between our nations...that we, you and I, do not allow them to become walls by which you and I can not speak reason with each other."_

"_There is nothing my nation nor any mammal of Zootopia desires of your country more than an exchange of cultures, beneficial friendship and a universal peace between us. Zootopia desires not nor seeks to force change upon your august Mammal-son or that of your beloved subjects. We wish to take nothing from your country nor deny anything from your country. We wish the end and bring to resolution the long standing antagonisms and feelings of mistrust we have allowed to exist between us and our children for far too long."_

"_I open wide both my arms and the arms of my country-mammals to your great Mammal-sonage to come visit us and know us as your friends. There is so much our two cultures can gain from a shared peaceful exchange and so much more too lose if we allow our differences to be reduced to spilled blood and great losses which we ourselves can not surely bear. If such strikes a cord in your marvelous and great heart dear sovereign of blessed Kzin...then please come and know welcome and friendship for yourself and your beloved subjects."_

_With deepest respect and Sincerity_

_Caesar Leo Writt_

_Mayor of Zootopia_

**20 years ahead**

**The ZOO television special**

"**The War"**

**Kimba Leo Writt, Son of the late Caesar Leo Writt.**

"My father read to me the letter before he sent it on to be read by radio and television and asked my opinion of it. Of course at that time I was only sixteen years old. I read it and told him..."I think that's all you can do Dad...it's up to the gawds now." My father looked at it then closed the blue leather folder it sat in...I could see a tear rolling down his face, my father rarely displayed such emotion in public even less to me or my sister...father's aren't supposed to cry when they sit where my Dad sat but he couldn't help it...I still have that face burned into my mind all these years later..."

"He looked at me and said...he said..."Then I...a son of simple mammals have just given his last letter to a son of gawd." Denoting that the High Kzin is looked on by his country...as a gawd..."I'm still struck by that phrase..."I...have given my last letter."

The much older Kimba begins to cry and turn his head away as the television screen goes blank. It soon returns with a black shadow of a Zootopian destroyer shot from behind, cruising over a semi-rough sea with the evening sun setting in the distant horizon as the narrator spoke...

"We know now that the High Kzin never got the letter. Tucked away in his palace in the capital city, sequestered by the very constitution which made him Commander in Chief in letters only...sequestered because of the "dirtiness" of politics and the layers of court and government formalities...his military and the zealiots who claimed to act in his name had signed the orders...for mass murder. On the ships now sailing from their ports, from the many island bases the kzinti occupied, one phrase was sent by headquarters...

Quote..."The survival of our empire and the future of our race depends on our coming action. Without fail...slaughter our enemy!"...un-quote. The pin had been pulled...on the bomb of war. Yet in the streets and in the homes and aboard the ships and the Marine bases of Zootopia...hope reigned in the last fleeting hours of peace."

"Charles Camel-lault"

Legendary ZOO commentator

**Gilly and Will's Apartment**

**Sahara Square**

**7am**

**October 1st, 2040**

The bunny threw himself into the arms of his big wolf lover as he cried. The engagement ring sitting on his ring finger just after Will had surprised him with breakfast...the perfect time to say and make things official...

"Will you marry me?" Will said as he sat on his knees and proposed.

Gilly snuggled Will tight...to bad it was all going to have to wait until his return to port. The next four months were going to suck tail with long dragging days and many nervous nights...

"Have you called Alex or your parents yet?" Gilly asked.

"I'll call my parents around 9am. I already text'd Alex and he's probably still sleeping. He doesn't go to work until 10am." Will said as he carried Gilly around the apartment..."I'm going to be such a grouch for four months."

"We'll get through it." Gilly replied. "It's four months to think about a honeymoon spot? I'm all for the Outbacks."

Will pursed his lips..."I? I think we should avoid the Outbacks for at least the near future. At least until we're certain the Kzinti have had some sort of change."

Gilly sighed as he rubbed Will's snoot. "You don't want me to go...do you?"

"My thrill meter's on empty. Is it obvious?" Will replied as he settled Gilly down on the kitchen counter. "If I had the nuts Gill? I would claim you were exposed to some flu bug and ended up reverting to a feral rabbit. But? Can't try that scheme till we're married so..."

Gilly kissed Will on his nose..."There's time? Take me back to bed for one more romp?"

"Gladly." Will said as he carried his love into the bedroom.

**Jackson and Darla's Apartment**

**Sahara Square**

**7am**

**October 1st, 2040**

"Think I can pack any more stuff into this bag?" Jackson asked Darla as he pounded the top of the duffle to try and fit more things into it.

"No." Darla replied. "We're not seeing any ports this time out so don't take so many pieces of civilian clothing. How much do you have in there?"

"Mostly towels." Jackson replied as Darla walked up and peaked into the bag..."Yeah right...repack it silly?"

"We're not even married yet and already you're pecking me?" Jackson snorted.

"I haven't even begun to bite chunks off your behind Jackie. You have like half the bag full of wash towels." Darla said waving a paw.

"Well it usually takes two to get the water off a rabbit, give me a break?" Jackson replied.

The bell to the apartment door rang and Jackson opened it up to a stocky rabbit wearing a blue sports soccer team jacket...

"Can I come in?" Fireman First Class Westy Clinic asked. Clinic had been one of the rabbits who threatened Gilly after they lured him into a compartment when they found out he was gay.

"Hi Westy." Jackson said as he motioned a paw.

"Morning Westy." Darla said courteously though her voice spoke how disgusted she felt. Westy stood shifting his foot over the floor...

"Can I be honest?" Westy asked as he stood with his hands behind his back. "What the fluck?"

Jackson smiled a little in reply..."I'm not going to question my best friend's thinking. Personally? I would have left all of you to rot in a cell then celebrated a little to see you busted and booted into the street. I...we, Dar and I, don't feign to be a little "pissed" by what you and the others did to someone we care about."

Westy sighed..."It was stupid. As a first class I was supposed to be responsible...that? I wasn't."

"Yeah..." Darla snarled in a rare display of anger without restraint. "How Gilly could speak up for any of you? Broils me. I think you're all big flucken tail holes who need their butts chewed to bloody meat! Fluck you Westy!"

"Dar?" Jackson begged. She walked away and slammed the door to their bedroom behind her. Clinic was silent for a moment..."Why did he do it Jackson? At least explain it to me? And she's right! I should be doing twenty for assault! These stripes should be gone and yet Gilly says..."No charges..." I don't get it?"

"He said." Jackson said as he got nose to nose with Clinic. "We need them back because they can't be replaced." And he's right. You can't be replaced. not now, not ever till you rotate and someone else is trained. The ship needs you because you're the absolute best at what you do. But you mark my words Westy? You fluck up this chance? You get it in your mind to do something stupid to Gilly? And there won't be another chance. You'll be done in more than one way. Don't...fluck this?" Jackson snapped. "And "don't" you "fluck" with "me"."

Jackson pushed his paw finger into Westy's chest until the other rabbit turned at left...

"Is he gone?" Darla asked as she stuck her head out of the bedroom.

"Yes." Jackson replied. "Dar? What's done is done. They all have the same warning, I don't expect any more problems from them."

Dar tapped her foot..."You?...you talked to..."Them" about it?"

"I only talked to "one" Jackson replied. "Sunny doesn't like homosexuals at all. Only "one" knows about it and I only need "one". That's all we should talk about." Jackson said as he walked back to his bag. "Now? You were saying how many towels I should actually have?"

**Rudy Dolf's Apartment**

**Sahara Square**

**7am**

**October 1st, 2040**

Rudy sat on the bed with Clarisa as the two equines looked over the various folders scattered about the mattress...

"Always the thing about adoption?" Rudy said..."So few if any of our kinds ever end up without homes...unless the family get's killed by a fire or a car accident."

Clarisa looked at one folder and shook her head..."Will they? Will they look for species compatability first?"

"Always the case." Rudy replied. "They want species to be with their own or a close relative species but if they can't do it and they don't want the little one to sit there till they're 18..."

"She's a little cute one?" Clarisa said as she showed Rudy a little female cheetah cub in a pink pajama suit.

"She'll be fun to raise. Endless amounts of gnawing at our hooves with her "prey drive"...to say nothing of butt scratches?"

"That's why you invest in scratching posts silly buck?" The gazelle said smiling. "I like her sweet little face and the cute whiskers."

Rudy stood up and walked over to the window of the bedroom. "My worry is "Reindeer-dom" if you and I decide to adopt and even if you were still capable of bearing fawns. We'll have to teach whatever cub, kitten or fawn we eventually have to have a little streak of "pred" in their veins. You know how Reindeer are?"

Clarisa rested her head on Rudy's shoulder..."We'll meet that bridge when it comes up. I am going to be all pins and needles the next four months while you're gone."

"It's just another little romp around the sea." Rudy replied. "Don't pay any attention to those fear mongering morons on the television? The Kzinti have been quiet, they're ships have been staying around their shores and the Outbacks say there's been no sight of them hanging around...maybe they're thinking things over?"

**Alex Gray's apartment**

**Downtown Zootopia**

**7am**

**October 1st, 2040**

Tina shivered as she felt the paw finger brush slowly over her clitorus as Alex stood behind her in the shower nibbling on an ear...

"Alex?..." The white female wolf gasped as she leaned forwards against the shower wall..."Mmmm...fluck." She uttered...

Alex kept it smart as his brother told him too...he slowly felt his paw over Tina's pussy just enough to make her orgasm and for now that was all they needed. He stood feeling his own hardness while looking down at her gasping and quivering form...her fluffy tail whipping rapidly back and forth, shaking water droplets from it as she stood up and allowed the shower spray to drain down her soaking wet body...

Tina turned slowly around...allowing Alex to play with her nipples... "When?" She asked softly...almost begging..."When?"

"The anticipation's killing you huh?" Alex asked as he leaned back against the shower wall. "How about when we're ready to actually risk you getting pregnant?"

Alex rubbed his paws on Tina's face..."I'm not going to risk getting my tail ripped off by your dad or my dad because of a one in a thousand chance the condom breaks or we say "fluck it! We know when to pull!" I'm not dumb enough to risk it."

"Oh come on!" Tina yelped. "Just a quick hump?"

"Then quick turns into a fat belly and I'm hanging in an illegal meat market with my dick some fried special on a platter?...ah...no." Alex said. "Tina? We have like forever and a day and we're still in school? I don't want you going to Civic's class and you break water! We are not ready to handle puppies."

Tina snickered wickedly. "There's more than "one" hole silly? And you can't "get pregnant" in that one?"

Alex pursed his lips. "You're just desperate aren't you?" He said as he nibbled an ear again..."You can wait? Like I said? We have plenty of time don't we?"

**Judy and Nick's house**

**Downtown Zootopia**

**7am**

**October 1st, 2040**

Nick extended his paws up with a smile..."Good morning my "juice"." He said to Jag as the big Tiger took Nick in his arms...

"Judy? You got the bath fixed?" Jag asked as he came out of the room and walked around the many moving boxes dropped here and there which formed a sort of maze from the bedroom to the bathroom on the second floor.

"Yes Jag!" Judy replied. "The same for breakfast?!"

"Yes!" Jag replied as he walked into the bathroom and lowered Nick into the suds filled tub. "There you go Nick."

"Thanks." Nick replied. "Can you imagine? Leaving this house?" Nick said as he poured "fox-shamp" onto a puff and as you know foxes? The first thing had to be the tail...

"I've decided what I want to do when we get to Aiden Jag." Nick said with a paw finger raised. "I want to be an elementary school teacher."

"In Aiden?" Jag asked. "You know how those bunnies view foxes?"

"Oh? And how can they resist an old, gentle, kind and docile mammal like me who wears a butt cart, has a wonderful sense of humor and has a voice so calming and caring?" Nick replied. "I can melt hearts just as good as anyone else can't I?"

Jag shook his head..."The old scam'r charm huh?"

"Well I can't sit around the house and lay on the couch or the bed. I'll go nuts and tear the furniture all to hell." Nick said as Jag worked a soapy hand puff around the fox's legs...

"How are you feeling right now Nick?" Jag asked as he finished spraying water over Nick's body then carried him like a baby to the sink counter...

"I'm...I'm "holding" if you want to say it like that? I had a bad bought a day ago...oh my gawdess Vulpix I was a complete bastard to my poor wife." Nick said as Jag sat him up. "It was over trying to help with all the packing, she was worried something heavy might fall on me and yaddah, yaddah...bing...yaddah, yaddah kaboom and...one word turned into that word and...and I locked myself in my room where even more bad words came flying out...it wasn't a good day."

As if to accent the meaning...Judy came into the bath room, jumped onto the sink counter, wrapped herself around Nick's neck and sobbed over him...

"Sigh"...Carrots? Come on? We had a rough day...don't spend today being sorry?" Nick said as he gently petted her.

"I love you!" Judy sobbed.

"Sigh...see Jag?" Nick said as he gestured. "Now she's going to be a cling ornament all day and nothing will get done."

"I say she fits you very well Nick." Jab replied as he worked a towel around Nick's furry naked frame. "I've got an hour of therapy exercise Judy and I usually charge double for a cling mammal?"

Judy pulled back, rubbed Nick's face and said softly..."How about some fox-cakes? huh?"

"How about some more bed mombo?" Nick replied evilly then he pinched Judy's behind. "That's a better idea?"

**Kerdle and Rachel's house**

**South Sahara Square**

**7am**

**October 1st, 2040**

Ownership was 3/10 of a percent...or in the case of a favorite toy? 3/10 percent of Auburn's and part of Loki's tail...

The screeching youngster climbed up his father's back, held onto his neck and hissed at his sister who knew how to stand totally innocent of any wrong doing...

"Well?" Kerdle said as he held onto his son. "You got testy you little ball of fire?" The english fox said as he held his son under his arm pits and snuggled his nose into the baby fox's stomach...

"Oops...someone needs a change." Kerdle said as he carried his son over to the cubby table as his wife came into the living room.

"Is the tornado alert over yet?" Rachel asked as she picked Auburn up off the floor and kissed her.

"Yeah...the bomb's been defused again. I swear they look for everything to start a fight with each other don't they?" Kerdle asked.

"Oh it's a phase my mother tells me." Rachel said as she bounced Auburn on her arms. "They're learning boundaries, it's going to happen. Sheesh...I was born into a big family and there wasn't a moment's peace or a nude "cat fight" not going on every five seconds between siblings. You know Daily? I use to bloody his butt every day over something dumb."

"Bet he tasted horrible?" Kerdle said as he changed his son's diaper. "They're sleeping together peacefully, that's a blessing. What did your parents do for the teething stage?"

"Honey and mint." Rachel replied. "Mother would mix it in a small bowl then spread it over our gums. Don't ask me how it worked though? Old family secret. I think it has something to do with the taste and the smell...sort of hypnotic with us foxes, you know? Like you say a word over and over again because you're puzzled by the sound? You get fixated to it and you don't worry about the cutting on your gums."

Kerdle picked up his son and held him close as he looked around the living room. "Raych?" Kerdle asked. "I want your dad to come over so I can talk to him about a shelter in the basement."

Rachel played a paw finger on her lips. "Are we really going to build one?"

"I would rather be safe than sorry." The English fox replied. "I know a lot of my friends aboard the Sayoni are putting shelters in their basements or in their back yards. We don't need like a fortress or something that grand...just big enough for us four to sit in."

Rachel sighed..."Well? Can I say it bothers me a little? I mean...we have neighbors...their own children...would it be right to just have something small only for us and not at least enough to maybe take in Charles and Veranda with their kits?"

"We have to think of us Raych?" Kerdle replied with a gesture. "It's not our fault if we prepared and our neighbors didn't? I'm not going to risk my family on a "pie in the wild sky dream" that peace is all of sudden going to break out with rainbows and flying unicorns. My concern is as a husband and a father first...my wife and my babies. But? If will make you feel better? I will gladly talk to your Dad, become a caring "Mammal-a-tarian" and make sure some room is added on for Charles and Veranda and their kits."

Rachel hugged her husband..."Gee? Maybe being a little charitable does pay off?" He said smiling.

**Naval Intelligence Center**

**Sandy Cove Naval Installation**

**Sahara Square**

**7am**

**October 1st, 2040**

Perkins came into the small room where Botasky sat calmly enjoying a morning carrot cake pastry and a cup of coffee...

"Our latest assignment." Perkins said as he put a folder before Botasky's paws..."For your edification."

Botasky opened the folder and reviewed the cover page of the document inside..."Woe...we're going back to Roya?

"Not alone." Perkins said as he opened his own packet. "We're taking in a platoon of eight Tanuki Marines."

Botasky's ears flew up. "We're going to blow snit up?"

"I would hope that's not the eventuality but...high command wants to know if the Kzinti are indeed building a rocket base on Roya. They're also planning to send three more teams to Ketabang, Rongalap and Tweetok. Same purpose. If there's a rocket base? Blow it to hell." Perkins snorted.

"But that? But Packy? That would mean we would be the first to open hostilities? We've always said that Zootopia would never do that?" Botasky said with worry.

"Bodah? If the Kzinti do indeed have rocket bases within range of our home land then who starts the damn war is academic. Navy vessels are one thing...slow, time consuming and they can always be tracked. Even drones are manageable to deal with and tolerate." Perkins said as he walked around the room. "Rockets though? They change the whole deal. You're not married so maybe you don't have those extra little worries like I do? I have ten kittens botasky, I don't want to come home to see them thrown and torn all to lumps of bloody flesh from Kzinti rockets. I don't think I could handle that."

Botasky got up, walked up to Perkins and placed a paw on his shoulder. "Of course I understand you Sir. If our orders say we blow snit up? We'll blow snit up and I'll cover you like always a hundred and ten percent. Of course Packy. I will not fail you."

"You haven't yet Bodah. I'm happy for that trust me." Perkins looked back at the table. "I only see one coffee cup Bodah? Care to pick me up some and we'll go over these orders?"

"Yes Sir." Perkins replied. "I assume we'll brief and prep with the Tanuki on the way?"

"Of course." Perkins replied.

**Naval Medical Training Command**

**Sandy Cove Naval Installation**

**Sahara Square**

**7am**

**October 1st, 2040**

Dori Hopps finished brushing his teeth and walked out into the four mammal barracks room to find his room mates were already off to breakfast. The sudden loneliness caused a little discomfort. The last time he and his brothers were ever really apart for any stretch of time was the two weeks Dori spent in bed with hoppy pox when he was four and his mother would even let the other four stand at the door to the bed room. Bonnie was ever protective of the huge gaggle of youngsters and she wasn't about to let the other 200 or so get sick.

Nori was probably going nuts at S.O.I. (School of Infantry). Hopefully he was already buying his own vanilla wafers and trying not to get ancy because Dori wasn't around. Breaking up the Hopps brood wasn't good for anything, which was why Owen was being persistent in petitioning the Corps to let the brothers stay in the same unit once advanced training was done.

Well...as big sister Judy always said? "Suck...it...up." So...Dori grabbed his medical backpack, slung it over his back and marched confidently to his first class at 8pm. As he crossed the big parade field towards the hospital, his smart phone chimed off...a text message from Nori, right on time...

"Hi." Nori said on the screen.

"Hey brother!" Nori replied.

"How you doing?" Nori asked.

"Going to classes now. You?" Dori replied.

"Sitting in a fox hole absolutely freezing my bunny nuts off." Nori replied.

Dori giggled..."Fun. And the others?" He typed.

"Equally enjoying being dirty, wet and miserable." Nori typed back. "It sucks without you Door Door!"

"Oh Frith Nori? Where's that spirit of yours? You'll be fine." Dori typed back. "I miss you all terrible but I have to pass this school so I focus on that first. Doesn't mean you guys aren't here with me. You're all my big motivation!"

"Just want you to know how much we love you brother." Nori typed.

"I love you guys too. Come on "Bear Bear"! You get that top class-mammal award! I know you can do it!" Dori typed. "I'm right there with you in spirit! Just remember "Bear Bear"? A pillow is a cheep ass substitute."

Nori typed back. "But...you are my pillow. Oh snit...gotta go, we're moving on the combat sim city in five minutes."

"Don't die ok?" Dori typed with a smile.

"I'll make it an academy award performance. Trust me." Nori replied as Dori entered the hospital and followed the signs to his first day of medical school.

**Downtown Zootopia**

**University of Zootopia (ZOO U)**

**College Row Apartment block**

**7am**

**October 1st, 2040**

"Arden? I have the breakfast ready!" Bailey, Arden Gull's little brother called out as he finished putting breakfast on the kitchen table...

"Morning Bail." Arden said yawning as he came out of the bedroom dressed in a pair of blue and gold Navy PJ bottoms and a white T-Shirt. The much bigger and muscular white and gray sea gull stopped to give his little brother a hug and a kiss before he sat down..."Thanks for letting me stay overnight after we party'd like crazy last night." Arden said as he sat and smelled the meal..."Bail I swear...you should be a cook instead of a chemist."

"I got the recipe off the net and thought I'd give it a go." Bailey replied. "So how long will you be out this time?" The smaller gull asked.

"Bout four months give or take any complications." Arden replied. "Just your standard patrol kid, nothing to worry over. Which reminds me? I have to write Dad and send some pictures of us together. We don't get a whole lot of moments between the ship and you in school."

"I know." Bailey replied. "Senior year is a tough one. Last night was a rare release for me."

Arden frowned..."Has Nick come back to say sorry?"

"Fluck no." Bailey replied.

"Leave it to me." Arden snarled. "I'll make that son of a bitch..."

"Arden? It was partially my fault ok? Please?" Bailey asked.

"You don't put your flucken paws on my little brother, you don't accuse him of cheating and you don't slap him around like a worthless little bitch!" Arden snapped.

"Arden?" Bailey begged..."Please? Let me handle my own issues? You always think you need to come on the white horse and save my ass every five minutes since I was a kid...let me handle it?"

Arden's beak quivered..."You don't put your paws on my little brother..."

"Arden? The last thing I need is you being courts martial'd for assault." Bailey said as he reached out to slowly rub his feather fingers over his brother's beak..."I'm so proud of you still after all these years, what you've done with your life from the rough start you had?"

Arden teared..."It was because of you...damn it Bail? That stupid ass should never hit you...you don't deserve to be abused..."

"Oh my gawd...big and bad Arden's going to lose his cookies...come here you big lug."

Bailey embraced Arden warmly and stopped to sniff over his big brother's frame..."Damn...do you have to shower like crazy?"

"Blame the Navy kido." Arden replied. "Body odor to me now is actually repugnant. I don't sit around much after a work out and the work out room aboard ship is a sterile as the kitchen."

"Guess we'd better finish our breakfast but Arden?" Bailey asked softly.

"Yeah?" Arden replied smiling as Bailey pulled him down to listen...

"It was great to get my world fricken rocked last night again." Bailey said softly into Arden's ear.

**Savanna Central**

**7am**

**October 1st, 2040**

**UBC grounds (Urban Combat Course)**

**Fleet Marine Corps Base, Camp Quanaco**

**(number 10) **

Chancy led an eight wolf combat squad through the west gate of the walled combat town...four wolves on the left side of the main street, four on the right...

"Arrow One...Mauler Two in the zone. Are you up and tactical over?" Chancy said into his pit mike as he and his four tag-a-longs took a side alley...

"Mauler Two...Arrow One...we are up and tactical. Give your SITREP over?" Owen asked as he, Nori, Dori and Powen with an instructor in tow "set up shop" on a small rise about 200 yards from the combat town.

"Arrow one...Mauler two in process of clearing two over-watch sites. No visible evidence of an opposing force present in the town. Will advise...over."

"Arrow One to Mauler Two...copy...over." Owen said as he looked over at Powen..."What are the "criticals" "Pow Pow"?" Owen asked Powen who was getting readings with a paw held wind guage tool...

"Wind West to East at five ( 5 MPH ) vertical deflection fifteen (15 degrees down to up) "DFT" (deflection change ratio) ten seconds on twenty five seconds off."

Owen turned to Dori. "Relay to "Brick pit" "

"Brick pit this is Arrow One... Brick pit this is Arrow One over?" Dori said into his radio as he called back to a six gun artillery battery five miles behind where the brother's sat...

"Arrow One this is Brick pit...what are your criticals over?" The radio-bunny at the artillery station asked Dori.

"Brick pit this is Arrow One...our criticals are Wind West to East at five ( 5 MPH ) vertical deflection fifteen (15 degrees down to up) "DFT" (deflection change ratio) ten seconds on twenty five seconds off...over." Dori said as he turned to Nori..."See any trouble around Gorvilla?"

"When I do? You'll be the first to know." Nori replied as he patted his Browning Auto Rifle.

Meanwhile inside the combat town...Chancy waved one of his Marines to a locked door on the ground floor of a four story house...

"Whitchner! Blow the lock!" Chancy snapped and his Corporal stepped up to blast the lock away with a shotgun slug!...

"BLAM!"

"BREAK! CRASH!" The Marines with Chancy in the lead surged into and through the house in a controlled chaos of screaming, lobbing hand grenades, kicking down doors and blasting pop up targets with M-14 rifles...

"BOOM! BRACK! BRACK! BRACK! BOOM! BOOM!"

"SWEEP RIGHT!"

"CLEAR CROSS!"

"FRAG OUT!"

"CONTACT FRONT!"

"BOOM! KAKAKABRACK! KABRACK! KABRACK! BOOM! BOOM!"

Another lock at the top of a stair case was blasted to pieces and the small team came onto the roof with Chancy quickly pulling a pair of binoculars off his neck...

"Arrow One...Mauler Two on spot...standby for call for fire if required over?" Chancy spoke to Owen Hopps as he crouched by the raised wall that formed a ring around the roof. The Wolf Gunny then waved to his other team of Marines who had swept a house across the street...

"SET UP MA DEUCE (The 50 caliber machine gun) AND THE JAVLALINS!" Chancy snapped, then he grabbed one of his Marines who came up with a box in his hands...

"Come on Lance Corporal Percival? That dragon fly drone should be flying by now." Chancy snorted as Percival snapped open his box...

"I can only "paw off" so fast there "Guns"." The young wolf said as he worked to assemble a small flying drone. "I mean look at these fat furry dick skinners?"

"Excuses...excuses...my swabby Brother in Law could put that together and still jack off with his other paw." Chancy snorted.

Owen's reply came back clear in Chancy's ears..."Mauler two...Arrow One, ready to copy your call for fire on your orders...over!"

Owen turned to Powen..."Are we good to go so far Pow Pow?"

"Yes...no contacts around. Just keep your head on a swivel there brother." Powen said. "Ori? Come here?"

Ori Hopps skittered on his paws and knees to his brother with a map in his paw. "Yes Pow Pow?" Ori asked as he laid the map out on the edge of the fox hole...

"Get your brain cooking and start working the AATS (artillery aim tables or AATS) for anywhere from three miles left and right of the road, come in to about a hundred yards before the town." Powen asked as Oriwhipped out a pocket calculator and a pad of paper...

"How big a target am I calculating for?" Ori asked.

"Make it about a brigade with a squad of armor." Powen asked calmly. "Come on now bro? Need it quick ok?"

"No problem." Ori replied.

Lance Corporal Percival got his insect looking drone together, threw it off the building with a hard over head toss and controlled it with his smart phone as it flew over the combat town and towards the far side gate that led to a two lane asphalt road..."Looks clean Guns...No contact so far."

"We put out our invitations. We're even paying for the beer. Be a shame if no one comes to the party." Chancy growled back as he scanned the horizon with his binoculars.

It didn't take long from the range controllers to respond to Chancy's groaning..."And...right on time. Percival? Get your drone some height because I have a dust cloud front on the horizon and growing fast."

Chancy waved a fisted paw over his head to the team on the other building then made a triangle with his paw fingers (symbol for armor) and pointed towards the far side of the combat town...

"Gunny?" Percival yelped. "Got a column coming right at us. Four remote control "sim" tanks with four personnel trucks behind that."

Chancy clicked his pit mic..."Arrow One...Mauler Two...Arrow One...Mauler Two...stand by for fire mission call...OPFORCE inbound from North to South...armor and infantry support...information coming."

Owen relayed Chancy's request back to the artillery line... "Brick pit this is Arrow One... Brick pit this is Arrow One. Fire mission inbound, stand by for relay of coordinates. Request mix of anti-armor and ant-mammal rounds...prep...prep...prep."

Nori sat chewing on a vanilla wafer..."Let the orgasms begin."

Chancy called Owen with his information..."Fire mission!" Chancy snapped on the radio. "Fire Mission! Grid 17 to grid 37, Quadrant 273, deflection 3369! Salvo! Salvo! Salvo!"

Owen threw a paw out to Ori..."Ori! You got those figures?!"

"Set!" Ori snapped back as he gave own his filled out fire sheet!

The school observer said nothing as he watched the brothers go through their motions...

"Brick pit this is Arrow One... Brick pit this is Arrow One. Fire mission...Mauler One requests...Grid 17 to grid 37, Quadrant 273, deflection 3369! Salvo! Salvo! Salvo!Wind West to East at five ( 5 MPH ) vertical deflection thirty down 15 "DFT" (deflection change ratio) ten seconds on twenty five seconds off...over. Request Fire expedite over!" Owen snapped.

**Brick Pit**

**2nd Battery, 2nd Fleet Marine Artillery Corps**

"Grid 17 to grid 37, Quadrant 273, deflection 3369! Salvo! Salvo! Salvo!Wind West to East at five ( 5 MPH ) vertical deflection thirty down 15 "DFT" (deflection change ratio) ten seconds on twenty five seconds off...over. Request Fire expedite over...confirm!" The rabbit taking the information replied as he rapidly wrote the calculations on a sheet of paper and passed it to the battery Sargent Major who turned and passed it to the 105 millimeter Battery Sargent...

"LOAD BATTERY!" The bunny Sargent snapped to his six gun crews who now moved their bodies in a well oiled ballet of precision to ram the first six artillery rounds down their breeches and into the firing tubes...

"ALL GUNS LOADED!" Snapped the Gun Sargent!

"ALL GUNS LOADED!" Repeated the radio bunny to Owen!

"ALL GUNS LOADED!" Repeated Owen to Chancy!

"EXECUTE!" Repeated Chancy to Owen!

"EXECUTE!" Repeated Owen to the Radio Bunny!

"EXECUTE!" Repeated the Radio Bunny to the Gun Sargent!

"OPEN FIRE!" The Gun Sargent snapped out and the line of ten field guns released their first massed salvo of deadly rounds!

"BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!"

**Arrow One**

**Artillery observer trench**

Owen and the others heard the high pitched screams of the 105 millimeter artillery rounds as they flew over their heads...

"Arrow One to Mauler Two! Rounds incoming!" Owen called to Chancy.

**Mauler Two**

**Inside the Combat Town**

Chancy heard the artillery rounds scream over his head, their whistles increasing to a screeching climax as they landed among the incoming RC vehicles and blasted several of them airborne!

The Wolf Marines howled, barked and yelled with rapturous joy! "OH! THE QUARTERBACK IS SACKED!" Percival yelped and howled as he humped the air and spanked his back side..."Yeeeeah! Get some! Get some! Get some!..."

Chancy and the other wolves looked at the young Corporal as if he'd lost his mind...

"Gawdess damn...we need to get you laid." Chancy snorted as he tapped his pit mike..."Mauler Two to Arrow One...spot on target, spot on target...I want to buy you bunnies some beer after work over?"

Owen replied..."Arrow One to Mauler Two...affirm the beer. Throw in a case of vanilla wafers too if you would. Happy to do business. Out."

**The Destroyer Growler**

**9pm ICERM Berthing**

**October 17th, 2040**

**On four month patrol cruise in the North Polar Sea.**

The deep red lighting gave an accent to the soft music playing from Ayden Gull's small portable stereo as he sat on the floor with Gilly and Darla while Jackson laid in his coffin rack...

Jackson: Ace of Clubs

Darla: Jack of Clubs

Gilly: Three of Clubs

Ayden: Nine of Clubs

Jackson looked over his card hand carefully...reaching up to his shoulder to pull and play with one of his long rabbit ears before throwing down his next card...

Jackson: Ace of Hearts

Darla: Ten of Hearts

Gilly: Six of Hearts

Ayden: Nine of Spades

"Fluck." Jackson huffed.

"Snuck that up on you didn't I?" Ayden snickered.

"Hmmm...Gill? Please tell me you can hook one more?" Jackson asked his spade partner...

"I'm not too sure." Gilly replied. "It's all in how the last few sets go."

"Just admit you ass kicking now Jackie." Darla snickered at her fiance.

"Hmph..." Jackson replied. "Are we not over-confident?"

Jackson: 4 of Spades

Darla: Ten of Spades

Gilly: King of Spades

Ayden: Ace of Spades

"And with that? Set and game." Darla said smiling at Jackson.

"I admit that you're good Darla." Jackson said as he adjusted himself in his tight bed...

"So when's the big day for you two?" Ayden asked. "Do you have a place yet for the wedding?"

"Two places." Jackson replied holding up his paw fingers. "Hard choices between my parents new home in Aiden Burrough and a family friend's place in Tundra Town. We don't want anything big but my mom's friend would be very upset if we didn't let her plan out the details."

Darla sat back against the row of personal lockers..."We have to intersperse some otter tradition which involves a swimming tank or a pool."

Ayden smirked. "You guys are going to have...open air sex?"

"Well not "that" far." Jackson replied. "It's a lot of water dance and body rubbing...sort of doing the wedding reception first dance in water nude with colorful cloth ribbons."

Gilly shook his head..."I can't believe it involves the best mammal..."

"The closest friend of the groom is sort of the second consort who swears to protect and care for the bride should the husband die. It's a high honor in an otter wedding." Darla said as she petted Gilly's paw.

"I hope I don't mess everything up?" Gilly said shrugging. "I'm not exactly the right material for a strait wedding."

"Bull snit." Jackson replied. "You are every bit the right mammal I could have asked for. Ayden's the sword Sargent for the otter detail that's going to do the "cathedral of blades" for us and that might sound awkward but Ayden fits that bill for us." Jackson giggled. "Fits the bill."

"Thanks for sending an invite to my little brother Jackie." Ayden said. "Bailey will be pretty excited but keep him away from the bar because when he gets plastered? Holy snit Jonathan Seagull he is a wild drunk."

Gilly shook a paw..."Right now? I'm all pins and needles over the advancement exam. I don't think I can wait two months for the results."

Ayden asked..."How do you think you did?"

"I don't wanna say and then I jinx it." Gilly replied. "The supply section and parts tracking and ordering questions were a fricken nightmare but I think I'll be surprised."

Darla waved a paw..."One more play before "taps" everyone?" She asked around.

"I'm gain." Ayden replied. "Here's a question for the incoming newly weds?...children?"

Darla looked at Jackson and vice versa..."We're going to try egg fertilization outside the womb and see if one will take." Darla said. "There's a slim chance it will and a slimmer chance it will gestate properly."

Ayden sighed..."I'll pray for both of you to be blessed, I know how difficult it must be for a hybrid birth."

Jackson nodded..."My mother was worried sick all 28 days of her pregnancy. I'm not going to put Darla through hell if we can't have a successful egg together. We're already considering adoption."

"Me and Will sort of talked about that." Gilly said. "Any of you think "we" shouldn't have a cub or a kitten?"

Ayden asked..."Why even ask that question? Can you two rise a cub?"

"Will believes we could. He's thinking of two actually...a rabbit and a wolf. Will wants the wolf to be a female. I just want to be happy and make my wolf happy."

Gilly shuffled the cards and passed them out. "We have all the time in the world for all this stuff...marriage...children...taxes...let's just play this one more round and turn in."

At the other end of the ICERM Berthing, in the corner reserved for all the "little ones" the ship's numerous rat and mouse sailors, Albert and Myler were playing their own Spade game with their newest electricians...Salvatore, an umber red and white colored mouse, and Lance, a white mouse...

Myler: Ace of Diamonds

Lance: Two of Diamonds

Albert: Six of Diamonds

Salvatore: Ten of Diamonds

"So...Salvatore? You're married already?" Myler asked.

"Yes." Salvatore replied. "I got her pregnant in 9th grade, I had no choice. Thank gawd she only had three the first time."

"There was a second?" Albert asked.

"Oh no...not yet. I wised up for sure after her father threatened my tail with a carving knife."Salvatore huffed. I think it was all fate any way? I love her very much. Our children are all four years old now."

Myler: Ace of Hearts

Lance: Four of Hearts

Albert: Six of Hearts

Salvatore: Ten of Spades

"Wow...hearts fell early huh?" Myler yelped. "So you guys getting along on the Grau?"

"I'm still getting turned around in the tubes." Lance replied. "I took this left turn yesterday and went through these curtains? Turns out I got into a female berthing and I had a big furry mound right in my face! I snit you not...a big furry feline pussy...Clitoris and all!"

"Why couldn't I have been that fortunate?" Myler snickered and shook his head. "But you have the more important places down right? You got a big'ins to carry you to our Damage Control Station?"

"Not yet." Lance replied. "I use the air shuttle tube but that ride is pretty hairy and I get all dizzy on it."

Albert waved a paw..."Best bet is to hook up with a big-ee and let them carry you there. I can talk to Jackson and see if he can make room in a pocket. He's already carrying fifteen of us."

Myler: King of Clubs

Lance: Three of Clubs

Albert: Ten of Clubs

Salvatore: Jack of Spades

"Oh snit...Are you spade tight or what Salvatore?" Albert asked.

"Not at all." Salvatore replied. "Just a little lucky. I play the cards at the right times.

Myler: Ace of Spades

Lance: Four of Spades

Albert: Nine of Spades

Salvatore: Ten of Spades

"Nice Myler." Lance said as he raised his soda. "You took your books and then some but you set yourselves back twenty for too many books. That makes things...180 for you and Myler. 175 For me and Salvatore. It's almost bed time too."

"One last paw round." Salvatore asked with a gesture. "Everyone in? We should practice any way for the ship's tournament coming up in a week."

Back at Jackson's rack, everyone but Darla had gone. She sat on the floor leaning on the side of the rack and traced a paw finger over Jackson's chest as he lay looking at her soft eyes...

"What are you thinking about Dar?" Jackson asked as she started to hum softly to him...

"Our future home." Darla replied smiling. "Where do you want to live?"

"Rain forest." Jackie said. "In an otter house so we can swim-commute to work."

"Really?" Darla asked. "You really want to live in an otter house?"

"What's wrong with that?" Jackson asked. "I love swimming and from what I've heard? Those underwater houses are great as far as comfort or am I wrong?"

"You'd be surprised." The female otter said as she looked around the berthing."It stays a comfortable middle ground temperature all year round...not to hot in the summer and just enough to knock off the Winter chill." Darla then slowly began to slip into the small coffin rack...

"Huh? Dar? What are you doing?" Jackson softly yelped. "What are you doing?"

"There's enough room for me." Darla said giggling. "I'm in my coveralls ok? Relax Jackie."

Jackson waved his paws..."You're going to get me super busted Dar! Get out!" He asked as Darla rolled onto her side..."Pull your curtains closed Jackie."

"Darla! This is seriously against regulations!" Jackie snapped. From the bed above him...a First Class wolf petty officer patted the metal side of his rack..."No one's going to rat on you Jackson. Just don't keep me awake with a shaking bed?"

Darla kissed her fiance..."Now? Where were we exactly Jackie?"

"I dunno..." Jackson sighed as he kissed Darla back. "Talking about where we might live? An otter house?"

"And that's ok with you?" She asked softly.

"Anywhere is ok when we're with each other..." Jackson said as he gently played with Darla's long blond hair..."Even like this."

Darla snuggled under Jackson's chin..."I want every day to be just like this...you're as soft as silk Jackie. I never said that to you before."

"I never though I was that soft." Jackie said as he snuggled Darla back. "Just don't stay here all night ok? I really don't want us to get into trouble."

Jackson moved his head to see Darla's eyes closed..."Dar? Um...Dar?"

Jackson shook her but she was out cold...

"Hmph?...oh fluck it." The fox bunny said with a shrug as he too gently fell asleep...the gentle roll of the Growler lovingly cradled them as the warship sailed on the feeling of a limitless and peaceful sea.

**October 18, 2040**

**Day One **

**The Destroyer Growler**

**On patrol in the North Polar Sea**

**100 miles West of the demarkation Line**

**7:00 am**

"_This is how we do it_

_It's Friday night and I feel alright_

_The party's here on the West side_

_So I reach for my 40 and I turn it up_

_Designated driver take the keys to my truck_

_Hit the shore 'cause I'm faded_

_Honeys in the street say, "Monty, yo we made it!"_

_It feels so good in my hood tonight_

_The summertime skirts and the guys in Kani"_

The song by Montell Jackal played from an mp3 as Jackson, some of the ICERM mice, a Tiger and a Panda worked to run a new bundle of electrical cable through the pipe and wire festooned ceiling of a passage way...

"Do it Bunny! Do it!" The tiger named Phiegal (Fee-gull) purred as Jackson air humped his hips too the music as he wrapped securing bands around the wires before the two larger mammals pulled them through the crowded "overhead"

"You seem "extra chipper" this morning." Second class electrician rat Jenner asked as he stood on a pipe attaching a holding harness to the installed bundle. "Did you shag her last night?"

Jackson stopped dancing..."What?"

"Don't fane ignorance lover boy." Jenner snickered. "Everyone knows she was in your rack. The only reason Fireball didn't call you into the office for rules infraction was because he knows how you behave. No fouls...no reasons."

"Couldn't hold it huh?" Phiegal asked. "No one else outside if ICERM knows about it and we'll all keep it that way...relax."

Jackson chuckled..."We mostly talked about anyting. Where we might live after the navy? How many cubs we might try to have? You know...what couples usually scheme in bed."

"She's wonderful." Jenner said. "I'm happy for you Jackson. I think everyone's happy for you...Well...except maybe some of the other otters."

Jackie cop'd a look. "And?"

"Oh don't let it blow you?" Phiegal snorted. "You know how male otters are? None of them will dare do anything stupid though after how you handled the rabbits and their "gay problem". Otter's are gonna grouse like any Mustalde if they think a female is jilting their superiority?"

"Yeah...I know." Jackson sighed. "I'm dealing with Darla's Dad. I just keep hoping he'll change his mind once we get married and he knows he missed the most important day of his life."

**The Destroyer Growler**

**Communications Room**

**7:10 am**

All of the radio and communications Sailors in the "Radio Room" were foxes who manned the banks of monitoring receivers and "big ears" that picked up both civilian and military chatter. From time to time they would be lucky to pick up Kzinti which would be routed to a collector station where the broadcast would be stored then radio'd off to Naval Intelligence.

Chief Bob Hood (Robin Hood from Disney) controlled and ran this small part of the destroyer and his foxes liked him a lot for his cheerful yet disciplined character. He was big on expectation yet generous with liberty and fun. For him it was a chore to resist the temptations of the female foxes in his charge. He was still a very open bachelor fox and faulted himself sometimes when the females swooned for his attention which he had to sternly and flatly reject and discipline them about attempts to fraternize with their supervisor.

One of them, a light gray sable female named Triasash had the duty civilian channel watch and she turned in her seat waving Bob over...

"Chief?! You better listen to this!" She said as she passed her ear phones to him. "They say they're the "Crystal Gale" out of Tundra Town.

Bob listened to the frantic sounding radio call intently then took the phones off his head..."Trisash? Mark that signal, get a bearing, try to call them..." Bob ordered as he walked over to an internal coms "squark Box", switched the dial on the face and pressed the talk button...

"Bridge...radio shack...Bridge...radio shack?" Bob spoke.

"Radio shack, Officer of the Watch go ahead." A mammal on the bridge replied.

"Bridge...radio shack...We're picking up a distress call from a civilian vessel named "Crystal Gale"." Bob said as he took a piece of paper from Trisash..."Crystal Gale is squawking imminent danger. Kzinti warship bearing down on her...overhead shot fired at her. Radio bearing Zero-three-Zero. Radio range to target fifty nautical miles. Over."

"Copy your call Radio Shack...keep us informed...Captain will be notified. Stand by on your end for a lot of work. Bridge out."

**The Bridge of the Growler**

**7:15am **

The Officer of the Watch, a Lion named Eozer turned to the Boatswain's mate..."Boatswain? Call the Captain to the bridge."

"Captain to the bridge eye Sir!" The female otter standing on a chair replied as she turned and clicked on her squalk box..."Commanding officer to the bridge...Commanding officer to the bridge...urgent!"

Eozer turned to the helms-mammal..."Stand by for orders to course correct and apply speed."

"Aye Sir! Standing by for orders to course correct and apply speed!" The Gazelle replied.

Commander Winsor entered the Bridge from the hatch at the back wall..."What is it Watch?" he asked.

"We're receiving a call from one of our civilian vessels Sir." The Watch officer said. "The Crystal Gale out of Tundra Town. She says a Kzinti warship is bearing down on her and has already shot a round over the top."

Winsor nodded soberly..."Where is she? Is she on radar?"

"No Sir. She's fifty nautical miles from us at zero-three-zero degrees on the compass." The watch officer said.

Windsor turned to his navigator. "Navigator? Time to intercept at full battle speed?"

"One hour and ten minutes Sir!" The Navigator snapped sharply.

Windsor turned to the helms-mammal..."HELM! HARD ABOUT! COURSE ZERO-THREE-ZERO! SPEED FULL BATTLE SPEED 45 KNOTS FLANK!"

"AYE SIR!" The Gazelle replied. "HARD ABOUT! COURSE ZERO-THREE-ZERO! SPEED FULL BATTLE SPEED 45 KNOTS FLANK!"

Windsor turned to a sqaulk box..."Radio Room...Commnding Officer...Tell the Crystal Gale we are responding. Tell her if she can to run as fast as she can towards us at course two-nine-zero, we have to close the time and distance. Call out and see if there's another ship that can join us. over."

Bob replied..."Commanding Officer...Radio Room...Tell the Crystal Gale we are responding. Tell her if she can to run as fast as she can towards us at course two-nine-zero, we have to close the time and distance. Call out and see if there's another ship that can join us. over."

Orders demanded repetition between parties for clarity sake. No mistakes could be afforded when handling a powerful warship as the Growler...

"Navigator? Keep track of closing distance and time. Radar? As soon as you have that ship on your screen? Speak out. Boatswain? Sound Captain's call..." Windsor rapped off order after order then walked over to take the mike from the otter at the squalk box...

**Long Broadway below the main deck**

**7:28am**

Jackson and the others working on the stretch of overhead cable almost got thrown off their feet by the swift left heel of the ship as she lurched over into a tight turn!

"WOE! FLUCK!" Jackson yelped as he caught Jenner rat and Swissguar mouse as they were thrown violently off an overhead pipe and the three of them tumbled over against the wall of the passage...

"DAMN! HOW ABOUT A WARNING YOU MORONS?!" Jenner snapped as he stood on Jackson's head.

"NOW HEAR THIS! NOW HEAR THIS! THE COMMANDING OFFICER WILL NOW SPEAK!" Came the sound of the boatswain.

Windsor sounded..."Shipmates...we have just received a distress call from one of our civilian vessels. She is being pursued by a Kzinti warship which has already fired a shot over her head. I have directed her to close with us the best she can and we are now turning to steam at full battle speed to her aid. Estimated time of contact is now 80 minutes. Stand by to go to general quarters. Cease all work. Wake up the night shift. All paws and claws to your work centers. Updates to come. Captain out."

Jackson stuffed Jenner and Swissguar in his pockets and got to his feet. "Get all the tools up and lets go!"

"Never a dull day around here." Phiegal snarled as he started throwing tools into his bag.

Faasalm the Panda Bear chuckled..."This is giving me such a hard on right now."

"Everything gives you a hard on." Jackson snorted. "Bamboo gives you a hard on."

The ship became alive with extra activity as the warning bells went off in all the berthing compartments and the night shift was rudely woken by the sqaulk boxes..."NIGHT SHIFT UP TRICE! NIGHT SHIFT UP AND TRICE! ALL MAMMALS PREPARE FOR GENERAL QUARTERS! THIS IS NOT A DRILL...THIS IS NOT A DRILL! TIME TO INTERCEPT NOW 70 MINUTES AND COUNTING!"

(Trice: Prepare spaces for combat action)

Darla caught Jackson and his crew on their way back to the ICERM shop..."You should see it from the outside Jackie! We are hauling tail!"

"Hopefully not into a fight." Jackson replied. He kissed Darla on the head as an afterthought before letting her paw go...

"I love you." He said from his lips.

"Same." Darla replied before she ran off.

Jackson and his crew quickly ran to the ICERM shop where Chief Fireball was taking roll call as the night shift crew came stumbling through the door...

"Ike!"

"Here Chief!"

"Wilde!"

"Here Chief!"

"Jenner! Swissguar! Phiegal! Faasalm! Myler! Trundle!..."

"Here Chief!" "Here Chief!" "Here Chief!" "Here Chief!" "Here Chief!"

Fireball called up to the bridge where Rudy Dolf was accounting the muster of the shifts from his place on the bridge...

"Rudy? ICERM is all present and accounted for. Mammal'd up and ready!" Fireball snapped into his phone.

"Aye aye." Rudy replied as he checked ICERM off his status board in grease pencil.

"Red?" Fireball said to Rudy. "Between you and me? You made a nice choice of a mate. Who flucken cares what other reindeer think of you...red nose and a gazelle doesn't make a buck."

"Thanks Fibo." Rudy replied. "Hopefully this isn't going to be a party."

"They'll do what they always do." Fireball snickered back. "Finger fluck and run away." Fireball hung up the phone and looked at his shop crew..."Well everyone? We just have to wait. Don't anyone drink coffee, just water."

**The Bridge of the Growler**

**7:35 am**

The navigator cried out..."Distance from targets now 60 nautical miles on course zero-three-zero. Time to intercept now 65 minutes and counting unless targets are true on our heading!"

(True on: to bear down on incoming ship from opposite compass heading such as heading 090 with bearing 270)

Windsor cracked an "AFFIRM NAVIGATOR!" And picked up his phone at his command station. "Radio...Skipper...report on the Crystal Gayle?"

Chief Hood replied..."She reports she has turned Two Nine Zero and is making best speed at twenty knots. Kzinti warship on her heels about three miles and still closing fast astern. She reports it's teasing the snit out of her."

"Affirm radio." Windsor replied. He quickly clicked his call selector switch to the CIC (Combat Information Center) the Growler's defensive/offensive nerve center and called for Lieutenant Commander Holly (The Owsla secret police chief from Watership Down) the white rabbit who controlled the banks of radars and sensors...

"CIC...Skipper...do you have the targets on the big boards?" Windsor asked.

"We'll have them soon Sir." Holly replied as he walked around the room. "Skipper? Shouldn't we do a pre-mammaling of the "ME MALS"...

(The ME MALS is the Growlers forward vertical missile launch station that carries multi-warhead land attack missiles and several anti-air defense missiles)

"Shouldn't we do a pre-mammaling of the "ME MALS" in case we have to snap fire a long distance shot?" Holly asked.

Windsor thought for a moment then turned to the boatswains mate... "Boatswain? Sound mammal up ME MALS...mammal up ME MALS...spin up launcher cells one to five. Spin up launcher cells one to five."

The Boatswain replied..."Aye Sir! Sound mammal up ME MALS...mammal up ME MALS...spin up launcher cells one to five. Spin up launcher cells one to five."

(To "spin up" means to warm the missiles electronic packages and connect the fire circuits for release "launch" on command)

**ICERM shop**

**7:38am**

The word cracked over the announcing system..."NOW HEAR THIS! NOW HEAR THIS! MAMMAL UP ME MALS! I SAY AGAIN! MAMMAL UP ME MALS! SPIN UP CELLS ONE TO FIVE! SPIN UP CELLS ONE TO FIVE!"

Jackson blew from his mouth as he sat on a work bench kicking his feet...

"I gotta piss." Gilly said quivering.

"Ask the Chief if you can go?" Jackson asked.

"Not alone." Gilly replied. "You come with me."

"I'm not holding your paw while you piss?" Jackson giggled. "All the rabbits know not to do anything stupid, you're absolutely safe Gill."

"I'm absolutely nervous." Gilly replied. "What if they want to fight?"

"I don't think they want to fight." Jackson replied. "I hope they don't."

Gilly grabbed Jackson's paw..."Jackie? Come with me?"

"What will Will say?" Jackson said smirking.

"Oh fluck you and come on dufus?!" Gilly snapped as he caught Fireball's attention. "Chief! I have to use the bathroom!"

"So do I!" Jackson yelped out.

"Make it quick." Fireball yelped. "We could go to "GQ" soon since they called away the ME MALS battery."

A moment later...Gilly and Jackson were standing at a pair of rabbit sized urinals in the nearest bathroom...

"Sheesh...my hearts like hitting my chest." Gilly said as he gritted his teeth. "I feel jumpy as fluck."

"You?" Jackson replied. "I feel about the same when we went through the Buttercup in boot camp. It'll be ok. They're just playing stupid chicken."

"Yeah..." Gilly snorted. "Typical pussy cats ruining our pleasure cruise. Oh Frith...you know what Will would be doing right now? Pacing around the living room and whining with his tail all tucked under his belly...worried as snit."

Jackson walked over to the sink..."You! Keep your head where it belongs Gill? The here and now is your only concern."

Gilly blew a breath and hopped in place. "Yeah...yeah...here... right here...here with...here with..."

Gilly stopped hopping and wrapped his arms around Jackson's shoulders..."Damn frith inlay...I love you so much Jackson. So very, very much."

"Your proposing? Now Will's gonna be fricken pissed!" Jackson replied as he pushed his friend back and shook his shoulders. "I only had one mammal I ever called my brother and I have no brothers...now make this two...brother."

Gilly petted a paw and nodded..."Ditto mammal...ditto."

**7:46am**

Suddenly the alert claxon boomed over the announcing system..."GENERAL QUARTERS! GENERAL QUARTERS! ALL PAWS AND CLAWS TO BATTLE STATIONS! ALL PAWS AND CLAWS TO BATTLE STATIONS! SET CONDITION ZEBRA THROUGHOUT THE SHIP! SET CONDITION ZEBRA THROUGHOUT THE SHIP! UP AND FORWARD ON THE STARBOARD SIDE, DOWN AND AFT SET TO PORT SIDE! SET CONDITION ZEBRA IN FIVE MINUTES!"

**7am**

**18 October 2040**

**The Zootopian UAV attack submarine Thresher**

**Depth 700 feet, speed 30 knots**

**Destination: The Kzinti held island of Roya.**

The submarine rocked gently in the under currents of the ocean around it as Perkins and Botasky stood at the map table with Tanukis (Japanese Racoon Dogs) Sargent Major Osa, Staff Sargent Gataki, Sargent Komo, Corporal Kiba and combat swimming otters Sargent Schmidt and Corporal Pepper.

Perkins traced a paw finger over the map...every few seconds pausing to look at the Tanuki who has transformed himself into a ten foot tall Kzinti soldier and had to stay bent on all four paws just to fit in the cramped planning room…

"Can I please change back now?" Kiba asked.

Perkins waved a paw and the Tanuki flopped over on his side in a puff of dust…."Ugh…..that was tiring."

"Fifty minutes." Osa said smiling. "Your personal best."

Perkins looked around the room. "How long can all of you hold that form?"

"About forty minutes average." Osa said. "Transformation takes a lot of mental energy and we burn through our fat stores and water intake like a steam engine...hence Kiba's having to put away a gallon of water right now.

"So hedge around thirty minutes them." Perkins said as he studied the map of Roya Island. "Thirty minutes to recon, learn if they have a rocket base and if they do? Blow the bitch to hell and start a war we've been trying not too start. The City counsel has determined that there are no other options open to us. The Kzinti must not be allowed to put rockets on Roya nor any atoll island near the demarcation line."

Botasky sighed..."Packy and I only got so far onto the beach to study the defenses and they are robust. I also got an up close look at these tigers and they are some mean flucks. We'll be counting on you Tanuki to get us off the beach and up the hill flanks to whatever they're doing on the summit of this hill." Perkins said as he tapped the map.

Gataki replied. 'How about gorgeous Kzinti female with huge child sucking tits? That should drive those tigers crazy?"

Bodah shook his head. "As I understand it? The Kzinti have great discipline. They'd probably go "Eh? Nice." And remain at their posts. I had an unfortunate close encounter with them...and I don't think they'll be easily coaxed to doing things they know they shouldn't."

Perkins looked at the otters..."Perhaps a few underwater explosions then? We could use that to draw them into defending the beach lines and put their attention away while we flank em out?"

Schmidt nodded..."We could set off some charges on the Western side of the island then harass them into sending boats out after us. But need I remind you Sir that they'd probably call for help? If we try any type of diversion? It should be as our assault team is trying to get down from that hill...otherwise they would risk being cut off."

Perkins nodded..."Agreed. We won't use a diversion unless we have no other options left. I want to make sure everyone understands...this is a "MUST HAVE" mission...we can't sit on our ass debating anything. All of us must be prepared to die or to kill ourselves if that time should come. These are blood lust predators, we know some of their reputation. If you are captured, if everything looks hopeless? Better that you end your life on your terms...not theirs..."

Perkins continued. "This? This is for our home...every loved one and every Zootopian. It is "WE DO" or we fricken "DIE". That's about as black and white as you get I think."

**7:50am**

**18 October 2040**

**The Destroyer Growler**

**Time to intercept: 40 Minutes**

**Distance: 45 Nautical miles**

"NOW HEAR THIS! NOW HEAR THIS! MAMMAL UP MAIN GUNS! MAMMAL UP SECONDARY GUNS! MAMMAL UP THE TORPEDO AND ASROC BOX! MAIN GUNS LOAD AP! MAIL GUNS LOAD AP! NOW HEAR THIS! NOW HEAR THIS! MAMMAL UP MAIN GUNS! MAMMAL UP SECONDARY GUNS! MAMMAL UP THE TORPEDO AND ASROC BOX! MAIN GUNS LOAD AP! MAIL GUNS LOAD AP!"

Gilly was behind Jackson as they tore through main broadway below the main deck! Not a word was spoken as Gilly caught a hand rail to a ladder one deck below and spun himself into downward flight while Jackson flew over the knee knocker of a hatch and jumped inside his damage control station where he tossed Myler, Albert, Jenner and four other mice and rats onto a shelf so they could get into their protective suits...

Ayden Gull came in next and pulled a pair of sound powered phones from a box under the compartment work desk..."Jackie! You're my phone guy."

"Got it PO 1!" Jackson said as he took the phones and slipped into his fire fighting coveralls. The compartment was getting crazy and crowded as mammal after mammal jumped in to get suited up and pull their gear... Axes, pipe patches, fire hoses, hose nozzles, hole plugs and kit boxes were flying or being tossed from the compartment to the passageway outside...

"TIME! PLUS FOUR! SET FULL CONTROL CONDITION ZEBRA IN ONE MINUTE! LOCK ALL HATCHES, DOORS, SCUTTLES, VENTS!TIME! PLUS FOUR! SET FULL CONTROL CONDITION ZEBRA IN ONE MINUTE! LOCK ALL HATCHES, DOORS, SCUTTLES, VENTS! SEND STATUS REPORTS TO DC CENTRAL AND THE BRIDGE!SEND STATUS REPORTS TO DC CENTRAL AND THE BRIDGE!

**Aft 8 inch gun mount**

"**Michigan's maulers"**

Gunner Chief Michigan, a rare white spotted African cheetah, bounded up the ladder inside the gun mount to his place above the compartment in the Gun Captain's Cupola bubble...

"LET'S GO! LET'S GO! GET THE LEAD OUT OF YOUR TAIL ENDS!" He clapped to his crew down below as a tiger named Balstrum grabbed the locking handle of the gun breach and unsnapped the safety catch that kept it in place...

"Breach coming open!" He screamed out as he pulled the handle back and brought the breach assembly away and down from the maw of the cannon.

"AP UP!" The loader/rammer fox named Gaspar screeched as he threw his arm up to indicate that the 1,000 pound naval shell was riding the hoist to it's place on the span tray.

"EXTEND!" Yelped another tiger, a female named Senshen who commanded with a dropping arm for the spanner tray to drop into it's place between the rammer fist and the barrel maw. The moment it dropped...she screamed out "RAM SHELL!" and the naval bullet was thrown home into the gun by the ram and the fist quickly flew back to its' ready position...

"POWDER UP!" Senshen commanded as she pointed to the armored powder hatch on the wall of the compartment. The hatched dropped down and she and her partner Balstrum quickly caught and pushed four powder bags into the barrel...

"TIGHTEN UP!" Senshen barked. The ram fist slowly came forwards to push the four powder bags against each other and up snug against the rear of the 8 inch armor piercing projectile. When she was sure the assembly was ready...she ordered the ram drawn back, the spanner tray retracted and Balstrum to close and lock the breach block assembly...

"GUN READY!" Balstrum yelped as he jumped clear of the travel space the barrel would ride when it fired.

One last look and Senshen jumped to her own station, buckled herself to the wall of the compartment and flipped the gun signal switch to GREEN / READY set.

"Bridge! Mount two captain...mount two is ready to fire!" Michigan spoke into his sound powered phone.

"Aye Mount Two ready!" The bridge replied.

**7:58am**

**18 October 2040**

**The Destroyer Growler**

**Time to intercept: 34 Minutes**

**Distance: 38 Nautical miles**

**Bridge**

"Bridge! Radio! Crystal Gale reports overhead shell burst! One crew mammal has fallen to the deck! Kzinti warship now fifty yards astern on an even trail!"

"Bridge! Tower watch! Have visual on the target coming over the horizon now!"

"Bridge! Combat! (Combat=CIC Combat Information Center) Two targets on radar, bearing Zero-three-zero, course two-nine-zero, Speed 28 knots! Following target signature is a Kazami class destroyer!"

Commander Winsor affirmed each report in turn as his executive officer, Lieutenant Commander Tostado, a gray and black spotted Spanish Lynx stood beside him and looked through his own binoculars...

"At what point if they don't veer off do we fire a warning shot?" Tostado asked as he looked up at his Commander. "I know an air burst isn't a clear picture of intent Sir but we're not going to let them shoot a second one are we?"

Winsor grabbed his phone..."Radio? Skipper...Tell the Crystal Gale to keep her crew off the open exposure decks."

Skipper...Radio...aye! "Tell the Crystal Gale to keep her crew off the open exposure decks."

Winsor bit his lip..."Hardest part is the wait. I want to wait as much as possible...give them a chance to turn off. Let's just hope they play smart."

"And if they don't?" Tostado asked.

Winsor grabbed his phone and sit the dial to ship wide squalk,...

"All paws...all claws...this is the Skipper...We have the targets on radar and in sight...both are closing very fast so we should know how things will play out shortly..."

"Now if tradition holds right? The kzinti will decide to veer away and go their happy separate ways...This of course is what we would like to see. However? There is always the slight chance the Kzinti would like to "play ball" in which case we will have to oblige their request and turn their ship into scrap metal. This I very much don't want. To all controllers, all gunners and all gun crews...keep sharp. Keep your paw fingers and claws off the triggers, we don't want an accident gawd forbid but stay sharp and ready. If these fine mammals wish to play a round of "street ball" then let's make damn sure it's us who come out first, come out tough and come out alive."

Captain Winsor finished as he looked through his own binoculars. "Take this time to shake the paw, hand and hoof of the mammal beside you. We're all one family on this ship, this ship is our home, let's tell each other we're willing to fight for this home of ours. Stand by... Commanding Officer out."

A brown and black tabby cat, a female Yeoman, came up aside Winsor with a folder in her paws..."Sir? The Crystal Gale is out of Tundra Town. She left port on September 2nd with a crew of seventeen. Standard small fishing vessel owned by Glister Harvesting Services."

**8:05am**

**18 October 2040**

**The Destroyer Growler**

**Time to intercept: 24 minutes**

**Distance: 24 Nautical miles**

"Bridge! Tower watch!" The mammal on the ship's high tower mast called over the radio..."I think the pursuing target is starting to veer off to our starboard, his port."

Winsor replied. "Keep track and call it out Tower Watch." Winsor then switched his radio button..."Radio Room...Skipper...contact the Gayle and get the status on the crew-mammal who may be injured. Has the ship taken any damage? Have any threats been communicated. Skipper out."

"Aye Aye!" Bob Hood replied. "Contact the Gayle and get the status on the crew-mammal who may be injured. Has the ship taken any damage? Have any threats been communicated. Out"

Winsor switched his radio again..."CIC...Skipper...find out if we have any submarines with us? Any other targets than this Kzin destroyer? Over."

"Skipper...CIC...No other contacts than the fishing ship and the Kzinti. We have no submarines and no other surface ships. Our closest support is still the Gnu York at a hundred and ninety nautical miles, bearing Two-Seven-Zero by true North. Over."

"Copy CIC...skipper out." Winsor replied.

**8:10am**

**18 October 2040**

**The Destroyer Growler**

**Time to intercept: 17 minutes**

**Distance: 20 Nautical miles**

**Starboard Aft 50 caliber deck gun.**

Gunner's Mate second class Zepher (Gray Fox) sat in the shoulders of the "Ma Deuce" Rhino shooter, Petty Officer Demish, and look nervously through his binoculars towards the bow of the destroyer...

"Snit...I gotta piss." The fox yipped.

"Well too bad." Demish snorted. "You better hold it. You dare piss on me and I'll make you my new antenna flag for my car back home. See anything yet?" Demish asked.

"Nope." Zepher replied. "They're bow on right now. But I heard over the "SP" (Sound Phones) that the "zinny" ship's starting to turn off."

"Good." Demish said with a breath. "It might be over in a few."

"I hope so dude because I really have to go bad." Zepher said as he put pressure against Demish's head...

"Damn it." The Rhino said as he reached up, grabbed Zepher by his scruff and held him out with an extended arm..."Go."

"What?" Zepher replied as he grabbed the Rhino's arm over his head. "What? Hey? This isn't funny Demmy!"

"Just drop your pants and tinkle fox? Right now? No one gives a fluck. Just don't spray me or so help you."

"Sigh...this will be on the ship's cameras...really?" Zepher complained.

"You don't piss now and you even dare piss on me? Your live hide skinning will be on the cameras so...PISS ALREADY!"

Zepher dropped his pants and let go a nice golden stream as he hung in the air...much to the distant giggling and laughter from those on the ship would could see him..."I'll never live this down..." He said with a moan.

"You'll be fine Zepher." Demish said as he put the fox back on his shoulders after he'd finished going. "I need you spotting...not pissing."

**8:15am**

**18 October 2040**

**The Destroyer Growler**

**Time to intercept: 13 minutes**

**Distance: 16 Nautical miles**

"Bridge! Tower watch!" The mammal on the ship's high tower mast called over the radio..."The pursuing target is sharply veering off to our starboard, his port. The Crystal Gayle is waving a distress signal flare and is reducing speed!"

"Tower watch...Bridge...affirm." Winsor replied.

"Bridge...CIC...opposing target bearing 010 off our nose, increasing speed, heading 160. Friendly approaching at reduced speed, course on the compass 180 from our course to pass to starboard."

"CIC...Bridge...affirm." Winsor replied.

"Bridge...Radio Room...Crystal Gayle reports some "shrap" injuries and a polar bear down on the main deck with severe head and upper body wounds and heavy bleeding from the mouth."

"Radio Room...Bridge...affirm." Winsor replied. "Contact the Gayle and tell her we will come along side on her starboard and send over a medical team to assist."

"Aye Sir! "Contact the Gayle and tell her we will come along side on her starboard and send over a medical team to assist."

Winsor waked over to the boatswains mate..."Sound Captain's call." He said as he pulled the phone receiver off the squalk box...

"Growler...this is the Skipper. The Kzinti ship has veered off and looks to be pulling away. We will take the ship she was chasing on our starboard side and give them some attention. Everyone stay at your stations, keep your eyes sharp and your claws sharper. I'll pass when it's safe to relax. Skipper out.

**8:19am**

**18 October 2040**

**The Destroyer Growler**

**Time to intercept: 8 minutes**

**Distance: 5 Nautical miles**

**Damage Control Station Five**

Jackson sat on the deck in the passage way outside the "DCS" room and rested his head on his knees..."Glad they're leaving."

Myler sat pouting on Jackson's shoulder..."I wanted them to get stupid. Would break the tedium a little."

Albert had a cheese block in his paws that Jackson had brought from the shop fridge..."Want some cheese My My?"

"Yeah...please cut me a little slice?" Myler asked. "Did you tell Jackson yet?"

"No." Albert replied.

"Tell me what?" Jackson asked.

"Well?..." Albert said. We impregnated our Tanya before we left port. She's pregnant."

Jackson moved his head between both mice..."You're both serious?"

"Little buns are in the oven." Myler replied nodding. "We...we did talk of not doing it yet but you know?...as if we could "force" ourselves to remain angels forever right?"

"Well damn...good for both of you." Jackson said. "How many do you think you'll have?"

"Hopefully? Not a bank busting number." Albert replied. "Five. Five would be a nice number...three females, two males...a nice ratio."

"Screw you." Myler snorted. "They'll be five "wool" males with good genes, stout loins and strong legs like mine."

"I'm happy for both of you all around." Jackson said smiling.

"You better be." Albert said waving a paw finger. "You're their gawdfather and Darla's their gawdmother. Oh my mother is going to be angry with me Jackie...she said..."Don't you dare make me a grandmother when I'm still so spry do you hear me Albert?"

"We will be happy to be the gawdparents to them." Jackson replied. "Oh wow...my mom's friend "Foo Foo" is going to want to do the christening for them, I can see it right now you two and you "better" not say no to her."

**8:24am**

**18 October 2040**

**The Destroyer Growler**

**Time to intercept: Zero**

**Distance: 100 nautical yards**

"Bridge! Tower watch!" The mammal on the ship's high tower mast called over the radio..."The Kzinti destroyer bears 090 off our beam, course 270, speed steady at twenty knots. Range increasing steady! The Crystal Gayle is reducing speed to slow ahead."

"Tower watch...Bridge...affirm." Winsor replied.

"Bridge...CIC...opposing target bearing 090 off our nose, steady speed, increasing range. Negative on radio traffic. Negative on radar locking or tracking beams. Submarine targets nil...not our own and none opposing."

"CIC...Bridge...affirm." Winsor replied as he reached for his switch setting for ship to ship loud speaker...

"ZCV CRYSTAL GAYLE...ZCV CRYSTAL GAYLE...THIS IS ZOOTOPIA NAVAL WARSHIP GROWLER APPROACHING! STANDBY FOR ASSISTANCE! SLOW TO STOP AND WE WILL SHOOT SECURING LINES OVER TO YOU!"

Moments later...

"ARE WE GALD TO SEE YOU GROWLER! WE HAVE SEVERAL MINOR INJURIES AND A POLAR BEAR WITH SEVERE HEAD AND SHOULDER WOUNDS! PLEASE COME OVER AS FAST AS YOU CAN!"

Winsor and the bridge crew watched as the civilian fishing ship slowly drifted closer as the destroyer came up for a right side to right side pass. The Gayle was a standard heavy trawler with long and wide weather decks from the bow to the cabin and bridge superstructure and from the superstructure to the aft end or "fan-tail. She was painted the standard issue colors (Blue line'd at the water/white for the rest) and was covered bow to stern in fishing winches, crab boxes, storage barrels and stacks of canvas covered container boxes...the containers more often used by the crews as make shift recreation rooms, bed rooms or snit can and shave rooms to save space on the boat for more fish...

Windor observed that they were dressed in their standard company uniforms with "foul wear coats, pants and broad rimmed sea hats. A few of them stood waving from the superstructure as others tended to their wounded comrade, a poor Polar Bear probably caught by flying "shrap" from the rounds that had detonated over the boat...

"Now hear this...now hear this..." Winsor said into his bridge phone. "Emergency medical crew to the starboard rib boat. Emergency medical crew to the starboard rib boat. Prepare to render assistance. Stand by line shooters fore and aft. Stand by line shooters fore and aft. Prepare to fire mourning lines."

Winsor turned to his helms-mammal..."Helms-mammal...maneuvering thrusters to starboard slow...bring us closer please?"

The Helms-mammal replied..."Aye Aye Sir! Maneuvering thrusters to starboard slow...bring us closer."

**8:30am**

**18 October 2040**

**The Zootopian Attack Submarine Thresher**

**Depth: Making for periscope depth to check communications**

**Location: 30 nautical miles from the Island of Roya.**

Botasky sat at his laptop on a desk near the map table and waited for the latest news and reports to come in by WIFI as the Thresher slowly rose to periscope depth so its' antenna could be raised. Just out of curiosity...Sargent Komo, one of the special forces Tanuki attacked to Botasky and Perkins, decided to play around with the periscope...

"Hey? Hey? Sargent Botasky?" Komo asked as he pulled his head away from the scope glass..."You want to look at this?"

Botasky raised his head from his lap top. "What is it? You see a ship?"

"No...no ship. But it's something. I dunno? Come see it?" Komo asked as he gestured to the periscope.

Botasky got up and walked over, taking control of the periscope from the curious Tanuki. "Ok...where at?"

"Just above the horizon. Komo replied. "Swing the scope till you see it."

Botasky turned the scope until he caught the sight of the sky above the horizon of the sea. Sure enough...there seemed to be tails of smoke or vapor flowing across the sky. Some were well into fattening out and dissipating while others were sharply pronounced as if in the process of being generated...

"Huh?" Botasky wondered as he tilted his head. "What is that?"

"I dunno." Komo replied with a shrug.

Botasky left the scope..."Keep watching Komo while I go get Packy!"

Running to Perkins room...Botasky cared not for protocols. He came through the door and shook Perkins awake from his sleep..."Packy? Hey Packy? We have something strange going on outside. You need to come look at the periscope quick!"

Moment later...a very irritated Perkins stumbled into the control room wearing a pair of boxer shorts..."This better be something honest Bodah! I swear if it's not? I'm gonna chew your tail off."

"Just look into the scope and you tell me Packy...I don't know what I'm seeing." Botasky replied as he gestured. "Look at the horizon and then up."

Perkin took hold of the scope...

"What the?..."

He kept on trying to focus the control dials...

"Oh no...oh no..."

He slapped the periscope body hard with his paws...

"OH NO! FRITH FLUCKING GAWD DAMN IT!" Perkins cried out. "BODAH! BREAK RADIO SILENCE! CALL COMMAND HEAD QUARTERS! ROCKETS ON THEIR WAY! HUNDREDS OF THEM!

GAWD DAMN IT MOVE YOUR FAT ASS BODAH!"

**8:30am**

**18 October 2040**

**The Destroyer Growler closing to tie up with the Crystal Gayle**

**Starboard Aft 50 caliber deck gun.**

Zepher stood panting pleasingly as he wagged his tail to the sweet smell of fresh salmon coming from the closing fishing boat that was less than fifteen yards off the starboard side of the ship...

"Mmmmm...smell that Demmy! Mmmmm...so nice." Zepher said.

"I don't eat fish." The Rhino replied.

"You just don't understand what you're missing my friend." Zepher said...Nothing like the taste of a warm fresh salmon with a nice side of greens, carrots and fruit. I like strawberry slivers with my salmon."

"Your thing my friend." Demish snorted.

As the Gayle drifted ever closer to the Growler's side...Zepher put his spotting binoculars to his face and scanned the crew as they moved about the deck of the trawler. A cluster of them seemed to be hovering over a prone Polar Bear on the after deck by a large stack of shipping containers covered by a large grey deck canvas...

One of them stood up from the prone body and pulled the weather jacket hoodie from his head...the face, the shape, the ears were sharp and frightenly apparent to the suddenly shocked fox...

"OH FUCK!" Zepher screamed!

**End of Chapter 41 **


	42. Chapter 42

First Salvo

a Zootopia fan fiction by Dan

Rated M+

(c) Zootopia 2016 by Disney Animated Studios

(Artist Ownership) Ayden Gull from BRO GULLS by Anti_Dev

(Artist Ownership) "I will Survive by William Borba 2017

(Artist Ownership) Sheath and Knife by Harmarist

(Artist Ownership) Anubis and the Buried Bone by Harmarist

(c) (Artist Ownership) The Kzinti by Larry Niven

(Artist Ownership) Don Carnage Disney's TAIL SPIN

(Artist Ownership) Ikkey the Fox Kit by Inkbunny;s Ikkey

(Artist Ownership) Master Guns Flash by Inkbunny's Flash Timberwolf

(Artist Ownership) Characters From Omaha the Cat Dancer Reed Waller 1994

(Artist Ownership) Jag Damien Tiger from Inkbunny's Fluffy Puffy

(Artist Ownership) Dean Wilson from Animalolympics 1980

(Artist Ownership) Tanya Mousekovitz from American Tail

(Artist Ownership) Blotasky and Perkins from Cat Shit One by Motofume Kobayashi

The Chipmunks and Chipettes (c) from the 1980's cartoon series

**Chapter 42**

"**Barukan no hi no hi!" part 2**

**(The Day of Vulcan's Fire)**

**8:30:40am**

**18 October 2040**

**The Destroyer Growler closing to tie up with the Crystal Gayle**

Zepher stood panting pleasingly as he wagged his tail to the sweet smell of fresh salmon coming from the closing fishing boat that was less than fifteen yards off the starboard side of the ship...

"Mmmmm...smell that Demmy! Mmmmm...so nice." Zepher said.

"I don't eat fish." The Rhino replied.

"You just don't understand what you're missing my friend." Zepher said...Nothing like the taste of a warm fresh salmon with a nice side of greens, carrots and fruit. I like strawberry slivers with my salmon."

"Your thing my friend." Demish snorted.

As the Gayle drifted ever closer to the Growler's side...Zepher put his spotting binoculars to his face and scanned the crew as they moved about the deck of the trawler. A cluster of them seemed to be hovering over a prone Polar Bear on the after deck by a large stack of shipping containers covered by a large grey deck canvas...

One of them stood up from the prone body and pulled the weather jacket hoodie from his head...the face, the shape, the ears were sharp and frightenly apparent to the suddenly shocked fox...

"OH FUCK!" Zepher screamed!

At that moment...on the bow of the drifting fishing ship...the canvas covering the stack of metal shipping boxes was blasted away and into the air by the concussive back blast of a rocket motor igniting inside one of the steel containers. The rocket was held fast to its launching sled by stress bolts until it reached it's full thrust potential then it left the box, leaped the fifteen yards of space between the fishing ship and the destroyer and slammed into the side of the Growler's hull with a down sloping trajectory!

The armored blunt nose of the missile cracked and ripped apart welded seams...snapped vertical frames...roared through a compartment and burned its' occupants alive! It crashed through the deck plating, broke through another wall (bulkhead) and tore into another compartment where the weapon's radio proximity fuse flashed an electrical signal to the weapon's 300 pound warhead...

And the Growler lurched, creaked, groaned and then screamed as the weapon exploded deep inside the ship...

Jackson felt himself thrown air-wards and had he not been feet side up when his body touched the ceiling...he might have been seriously hurt or killed by the speed of the collision. He sprung off an overhead pipe, twirled around and landed by luck atop a tiger who'd been put through the same experience!

"BOOF!" Jackson huffed as he landed on his back on the tiger's chest! "OH SNIT!" He yelped as the lights went out!

The first rocket hadn't yet left its place when a second rocket on the back of the fishing ship lit off and followed its twin to an impact into the Growler's midship guts! The rocket tore through the hull, entered the right side machinery space for the starboard gas turbine engine and exploded into the jet engine mount!

Pipes burst! Fuel lines parted! The starboard engine was thrown off it's mounts and fell apart! The Starboard main machinery space became a horrific oven and scores of mammals met their end. First they died screaming in flames then they died drowning as a torrent of sea water blasted through the damage caused by the rocket as it tore plate seams apart and gave the sea free reign to flood through!

The lights went out...the power went out...every...thing...went out.

"GRRRRR...LIGHT THEM MOTHER FLUCKERS UP!" Zepher the fox screamed out as he pointed while holding onto Demish's flack jacket..."KILL THOSE MUTHERS DEMMY!"

The big rhino mashed his thumbs down on the trigger of his fifty caliber machine gun and the "Ma Deuce" barked death and red tracers down upon the exposed Kzinti on the deck of the fishing ship as they tried to get to their own guns...

"BLAM..BLAM..BLAM..BLAM..BLAM..BLAM..BLAM..." Demmy whipped the machine gun from side to side, his bullets turning Kzinti into pick mists of torn up meat! "FLUCK YOU! FLUCK YOU! AND FLUCK YOU TOO!" The enraged rhino screamed out as smoke belching from vents and broken doors within the ship soon wafted over the aft weather deck...

"Son of a bitch..." Zepher worried. "I think we've been hit bad Demmy!"

"You think?!" Demmy snapped back.

On the bridge...Commander Winsor was picking himself up off the floor..."Get me Damage Control Central! Get me Combat!"

The helms-mammal screamed from his station. "Captain! I've lost stearing power! She won't answer to a turn!"

"Radar is out!" The Navigator yelped!

Rudy Dolf ran up..."Reports from all over the ship Sir! Powers out! Power to weapons out! Starboard engine spaces on fire and flooding! Port side engine running at fifty percent!" Radio room can not send nor receive."

"**KABOOM!"**

The Growler shook violently from a close in blast that caused the thick wind screens of the bridge to crack in their frames and the ship to lurch hard to her port side!

"Son of a bitch!" A wolf Sailor screamed from the starboard wing bridge..."That fishing ship just exploded like a volcano!"

"Casualties among the 40 Mike Mike (40 millimeter guns) crews!" Rudy Dolf screamed out. "Starboard side forward fourty mount damaged, Aft mount has no power!"

Eozer, who was the Officer on Watch, stood next to Commander Windsor with a pair of sound powered phones on as the Captain walked around the bridge giving orders...

"Damage Control is working on the power situation. Bastards must have "smacked us" right in main bus central Sir. Power's out all over the ship and aux batteries won't last long!

"Where's that Kzinti destroyer?!" Windor snapped out.

"SIR! WATCH TO STARBOARD! KZINTI WARSHIP IS COMING HARD ABOUT!" The starboard wing watch cried!

"They nailed us with our fricken shorts down." Winsor snapped. "You tell DC Central we need power like right now!"

**8:35:20am**

**Aft 8 inch gun mount**

"**Michigan's maulers"**

"We're cold iron!" ("cold iron" means powder dead) Balstrum screamed out. "No power to Mount! No power to train nor elevate!"

Michigan growled from his place up in the gun captain's chair..."And guess who's turning around?! Get on the fricken hand cranks! We've got one bullet in the gun! At least let's use it before we get blown to hell!"

"I'm on it!" Balstrum screamed as he un-buckled himself from his safety belt, dropped into the "train pit" below the 8 inch gun barrel and started turning the two hand wheels to manually bring the cannon to bear on her target!

"Right and upwards Balstrum!" Michigan screamed from his seat! "Turn! Turn! Trun!"

Senshen screamed out..."Do you need help?!"

"No! Get ready to fire the gun by hand! Hook up the trigger lanyard and please don't jerk the gun on my head?!" Balstrum snapped.

"Oh baby you make me so wet!" Senshen snickered.

"This isn't the right time to screw around girl!" Balstrum yelped back. "I was two months from shore duty...fluck me!"

The explosion aboard the fishing ship blasted it apart and threw Zepher and Demish off their feet! They bounced across the fantail (back end) of the destroyer and into a safety net that kept them from being thrown overboard!

"Son of a bitch!" Zepher sat up grimacing and holding his left shoulder..."Ugh! What the hell?!"

"No time figure out snit kit fox!" Demish snarled as he grabbed up Zepher, threw him over his shoulder and charged back across the deck to his fifty caliber machine gun!

"You alright Zeph!" Demish asked as he threw on his sound powered phones and called the bridge..."Bridge! After Starboard fifty cal up and ready! Target off the starboard bow, Kzinti destroyer bearing Two-Seven-Zero, range eight miles, turning to close us!"

"Great!" Zepher snarled as he wrapped his good arm with a strap on Demish's flack vest so he could stand firm on the rhino's broad shoulder..."Incoming destroyer and we're dead in the water...flucken amazing!"

Demish pulled back the charging handle of his "fifty cal"..."Might as well show them we're not useless kid. Give me a target to slaughter!"

"**BOOM!"**

The Growler's forward eight inch gun fired and the shot slammed home true against the left side of the charging Kzinti destroyer! Whatever it was that went flying off the top of the warship had to be important enough because it exploded the moment after being torn from it's mounting on the enemy ship's superstructure!

"Wanna bet that was the torpedo launcher!" Demish snarled as he aimed his machine gun...

"Good shot by the number one crew!" Zepher snapped. "Snit...loading those big guns is gonna suck ass!"

"That's their problem!" Demish snapped. "Put those dead eye fox eyes to work kid and sight me in!"

**8:35:20am**

**Zootopia Naval Headquarters**

**Sandy Point Naval Installation**

**Sahara Square**

"Wham!" A small Fennic Fox tumbled out of the communications room, went into his feral form and bolted as fast as he could through the morning crowded halls of mammals going to and from their offices, just coming into work or going to and from the mess hall for breakfast, coffee and morning "fat pills" (pastries)

"GET OUT OF THE WAY! URGENT MESSAGE! GET OUT OUT OF THE WAY!" The small fox screamed! He slid to a stop by the office door of the Navy Operations Chief and screamed again. "WE'RE UNDER ATTACK! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

Admiral Don Carnage heard the Fennic's screaming and came out of his office snatching the little fox off his feet..."WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN TO SAY WE'RE UNDER ATTACK?! YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD DAMN REASON SAIL..."

The little Fennic waved a sheet of paper which Don Carnage snatched from his small paw..."Sir! It's a message from one of our attack submarines...rockets!...hundreds of rockets are coming right at us!"

Don Carnage dropped the little fox on his butt on the floor and ran for his smart phone..."Get me the Mayor! Sailor! This is confirmed? It's not a joke? It's not a drill?!"

"Yes Sir! Confirmed by validation code from the ZAS (Zootopian Attack Submarine) Thresher Sir! No doubt!" The Fennic replied as Don Carnage passed a quickly scribbled message...

"Get that out to all Commanders, all Commands...Zootopia under attack, this is no drill. Incoming rockets of unknown quantity. Time of arrival unknown!" Don Carnage snapped as he fumbled for a plastic card holder hanging around his neck...

"Snap!" The Admiral broke the holder in half and pulled a red paper card out of it...

"Good morning Admiral." Caesar's voice sounded on Don Carnage's phone.

"Mister Mayor? You need to pull out your verification card at once. Don't ask questions...just do it Sir. Time may be short."

A moment went by before Caesar came back. "I have it Admiral." he replied.

"Verification...Echo...Romeo...Two...Seven...One...Delta...Lima...three...repeat Mister Mayor." Don Carnage said.

"Verification...Echo...Romeo...Two...Seven...One...Delta...Lima...three..." Caesar replied.

"Sir? Where are you right now?" Don Carnage asked as he looked at his watch.

"I'm still at my house Admiral." The Mayor replied.

"Mister Mayor...this is the situation. An unknown number of rockets have been fired by the Kzinti. This is a confirmation. One of our attack submarines made the report and I'm sure within a few minutes our radars aboard our ships and at our shore bases will pick them up. I've sent a warning order to all commands. Time of arrival is not known. You need to alert the media and warn the populace now Sir." Don Carnage said as he walked to his office window..."My gawd Sir."

"I'm having my wife call ZOO Productions right now." Caesar said. "This is no bull snit right Admiral? We are under attack? Is there any other news?"

"Right now Sir? Who gives a damn about "other news" our whole country is in danger. I need immediate authorization for a counter attack. Give authority to our attack submarines and our Vesuvius rocket boats to start hitting those bastards back. At least let's not go down without a fight Sir?"

Ceasar was silent for a moment...

"Damn it Sir! Give me authorization please?! They could be on their way right now with an invasion fleet behind their rockets! Us? The Outback Islands? Sir! Give me the authority and I'll make them "pussy pricks" bleed Sir!"

"Do it!" Caesar snarled. "You have the authority for unrestricted submarine attacks. I have to speak with "ZOO" right now and inform the city counsel."

Admiral Don Carnage saluted to the phone. "Sir! Please get yourself and your family to safety! Forget the damn counsel, it's too late! Sir...please...time is short."

"You tend to your worries Admiral." Caesar replied. "And Admiral?"

"Yes Sir?" Don Carnage replied.

"Give them hell." Caesar said. "Take care of yourself."

"You also Sir." Don Carnage replied.

**8:41:17am**

**ZOO Productions Headquarters**

**Downtown Zootopia**

Jarden Tordos (Pig) had been President and CEO of ZOO productions for the better of twenty years and he always took advantage of good young talent when he saw it and in the young female Puma now showing her stuff before him on a studio stage, he had the makings of another Gazelle...or so he thought to himself as the cat impressed him both with her dancing and in her facial expressions as she sang through a cover of "Broken Wings" before him...

Suddenly his cell phone rang and when he clicked to answer it? He got a series of changing alarm tones...both long and short then the voice of the mayor came through...

"Mister Tordos? This is the Mayor. Do you have your code card with you?" Caesar asked.

Tordos pulled out his wallet, removed a plastic covered piece of paper, broke the plastic and held the red card in his hoof hand..."Yes Mister Mayor...go ahead please?"

"Six...One...Nine...Tango...Lima...Delta...Four...Four...confirm?" Caesar asked.

"Six...One...Nine...Tango...Lima...Delta...Four...Four...confirm." Tordos said as he began to walk as fast as he could out of the audition. "Please tell me this is a drill Mister Mayor? Please? This is a drill right? Just a test?"

"No." Caesar replied sternly. "You will break all television and radio broadcast and announce situation fifteen of the pre-recorded alerts. You will add the following..."Unknown number of rockets fired by Kzinti forces are heading for Zootopia. Time of their arrival is uncertain..."

"Oh my gawd!" Tordos yelped. "OH MY GAWD!"

"MISTER TORDOS! LISTEN TO ME GAWD DAMN YOU!" Caesar roared loudly!

"Oh my gawd...oh my gawd we're all going to die..." Tordos started to cry and shake as he fell on his knees..."We're all going to be killed!"

"Tordos?! You need to get the alert out! We don't have time for delays and losing our damned heads! Get your fat porker ass in gear!" Caesar screamed! Jarden got to his feet and ran down the corridor of the headquarters screaming himself horse...

"WE'RE BEING ATTACKED! EVERYONE FIND A PLACE TO HIDE! WE'RE BEING ATTACKED! Jarden screamed out as he broke into the main broadcast control room and grabbed the first technician he could get his hooves on...

"Interrupt with emergency message 15! Interrupt with emergency message 15! Add..."Unknown number of rockets fired by Kzinti forces are heading for Zootopia. Time of their arrival is uncertain..." Jarden yelped. "Hurry up and do it!"

The Weasel on the receiving end of the message shook with shock..."Are you sure Sir?" He asked.

Jarden turned the weasel around and kicked him in the butt..."JUST DO IT!"

**8:43:57am**

**Fudge n Packers ice cream parlor**

**Downtown**

Elias Lengree (A Gray Siamese Bull elephant, ice cream server) walked into the parlor and found Alex cleaning the tables and setting out the napkin holders...

"Do you ever leave me anything to do before nine?" Elias asked. "Where's the boss?"

"He's in the office estimating supplies and doing yesterday's receipt reports." Alex replied cheerfully.

"You know what I like about you kid? You take an everyday job like working the tables and act like it's a carnival ride. Do you ever have a down day?" Elias asked as he walked behind the serving counter and grabbed his apron.

"I think my mother rubbed off on me more than my Dad." Alex said as he teased around a napkin holder to get it just right. "My Dad's the more serious and dower one. My mom teases him all the time to get him to smile and joke and it's like tickling a powder charge. She loves to tell me..."Now Alex? You be very professional but don't be stuffy like your father." And my Father's all like..."On the job son? Putting forth a professional and upright correct posture and behavior will always serve you best." To which then my mom will pour a bucket full of ice water over his head to cool him down."

"**BAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW...!"**

The noise from the television, the un-breaking aural tone of alarm got Elias and Alex's heads turning towards the "EBS" picture that filled the tube...then their own cell phones started screaming with...

"**BAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW..." **The aural tone stopped and for a moment...then there was no sound...and then...

"_**The following message is transmitted by order of the government of Zootopia. This is not a drill...This is not a drill...it has been confirmed that an unknown number of rockets, launched by the nation of Kzin, are currently in flight towards Zootopia. Their time of arrival and targets of impact are not known. Repeat...an unknown number of rockets, launched by the nation of Kzin, are currently in flight towards Zootopia. Their time of arrival and targets of impact are not known. All residents of Sahara Square, Savanna Central, Tundra Town and Downtown Zootopia are ordered at once to seek shelter! Repeat... All residents of Sahara Square, Savanna Central, Tundra Town and Downtown Zootopia are ordered at once to seek shelter!...**_

"BOSS! BOSS!" Elias yelled and trumpeted with his trunk as he ran for the office! Alex fumbled with and urgently tapped away on his cell phone knowing the phone system was probably hopelessly clogged...

"_WILL! WILL! ARE YOU UP?! TEXT ME BACK! PLEASE!" _Alex furiously typed as he ran to the front door of the parlor and came snoot to snoot with absolute panic! Mammals of all forms and sizes were in flight on their feet, on their hooves, on their bikes, in their cars...

"_WILL! TEXT ME BACK!" _Alex typed again before he brought up his mother's message board...

"_MOM! DAD! I'M AT WORK! I CAN'T GET A HOLD OF WILL! STAYING WHERE I AM! I LOVE YOU!"_

**8:44:45am**

**Zootopia Fleet Marine School of Infantry**

**Savanna Central**

**Fleet Marine Corps Base, Camp Quanaco**

Nori landed on his feet off the "Deuce n a half" truck and caught his brothers as they followed behind him! "Go Pow Pow ! Run your ass of Ori! Go Owen! Nori broke into a run behind his brothers as the emergency sirens blew around them and Marines were scrambling to get to any shelter!

Owen spied a drainage ditch across the parking lot near the main mess hall and push / pulled his brothers with him! "A ditch is better than nothing! Don't want to be in a building if it takes a direct hit!"

"Oh great!" Ori snapped. "At least we'll be half way in a grave pit! Less work for everyone else!"

"SLAP!"..."Shut your mouth you silly dork!" Nori screamed as he and Ori jumped...into bunny waist deep water!

"Oh great! Now we'll drown and get blown to hell!" Ori yelped!

Owen just got back to his feet when another Marine crashed into him and flopped him back into the water! The burley oldest brother snatched the offender by his shirt determined to lay him out despite the terrifying urgency of the situation..."GET READY TO LOOSE TEETH YOU STUPID BASTARD!" Owen snapped until he saw the officer collar pins on the Marine bunny's shirt...

"OH! OH SNIT! Uh...Sorry Captain!" Owen saluted.

"No...it was my fault for jumping before I looked." The Captain replied as he flopped against the side of the trench. "I'm sorry Sargent."

Owen flopped next to the officer...so did his three brothers. "What a way to go into combat Sir...soaken wet up to our tails in a water ditch with rockets coming down on our heads." Owen snorted. "Fluck us to tears."

The officer, A light cream tan male rabbit with a puffy cheek face, patted Owen on his shoulder..."Captain Oakley from Deerbrook County. Just so we have names and get to know each other a little bit if we should get blown to hell."

"Oh...I'm Sargent Owen Hopps. This one is Corperal Powen Hopps or "Ka Pow Pow" That one's Lance Corperal Nori Hopps or "Gorvilla" and that joker waving and smiling like a clueless dumb tail is Private First Class Ori Hopps or "Spanky"

"All brothers?" Oakley asked.

"We're not all here Sir." Nori chirped. "Our other brother Dori is at Medic school in Sahara Square. Sure hope he's digging a deep warren somewhere."

"What possessed you all to join the Marines?" Oakley asked.

"Right now?" Owen replied. "We're totally clueless. Should have stuck with carrot farming."

"Or grand larceny." Nori snorted.

"I could have gone to college." Powen huffed.

"I have to pee." Ori snorted.

"Hold it you!" Nori yelled. "Just like you want to stand around and piss and you catch a rocket in a squat."

**8:37:00am**

**The Growler**

**Number two 40mm gun mount**

Gun mount Chief Hafleckt (Hippo) stood pointing his arm towards the fast incoming Kzinti destroyer..."DON'T HIT THE BATTERIES, WE'RE GOING TO NEED THEM! MANUAL TRAIN! MANUAL SHOOT! MANUAL TRAIN!TURN, TURN TURN! ELEVATE! TURN FAST! TURN FASTER!"

The two Leopards handling the rotation and vertical declinations of the four gun barrels were following Hafleckt's commands and turning their hand cranks like crazy as a pair of lions dropped clips of five round shells into the loading hoppers on the backs of the four guns breech blocks...

"UP AND SET!" One lion screamed out as he turned to grab another five round clip from a shell server behind him.

"**BANG!"BANG!"BANG!"BANG!BANG!"BANG!"BANG!"BANG!BANG!"BANG!"BANG!"BANG!"**

a "50 cal" back aft was cutting loose and sending hot red tracers down range as Vance Pollard (snow Leopard) turned his elevation wheels fast and pulled himself from his seat with every hard crank! "Hey Smoke!" Vance screamed to his partner in the other chair. "What's the target?!"

"The navigation bridge!" Willy Smallet (A Yellow Leopard) replied as he too furiously worked his hand wheels. "We have to kill the bridge crew!"

"How do we know those bastards are there?!" Vance asked.

"Better to do something, don't you think?!" Willy replied.

"Steady..." Halfeckt said as he gestured with a waving arm as he watched the Kzinti destroyer begin to turn to her left. Obviously she was moving to do a broadside with her double barrel gun mounts. "Hold steady...elevate...elevate...five round blast...FIRE!"

"**BLOOM!BLOOM!BLOOM!BLOOM!BLOOM!"**

The forty millimeter guns barked a quick flight of five armor piercing shells, their spent casings dropping from the breach blocks and clanging on the steel deck below as the shells covered the space and crashed into the superstructure of the destroyer below the ships bridge!

"**KABOOM!"**

At least "Michigan's maulers" got to throw a round out as the flaming ball ploom from the eight inch aft gun caused the water below it to foam up from the concussion! While the forty only "tickled" the side of the obviously thick steel armor of the enemy's superstructure, the mauler's armored piercing 8 inch round penetrated the base with a shower of sparks! Somewhere inside that bastard...the one thousand pound shell exploded after sending showers of extra steel bits ripping through how many unlucky "Kitty bowl diggers" were in the way...

Then the enemy's own four mount, twin barrel'd, eight inch guns exploded before Halflect's eyes at 75 yards distance...

"**BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!..."**

Halflecht didn't see the shell coming...he didn't see the impact...but he knew he was dead. He felt fire burning his flesh, organ's ripping apart, his body tearing in half and the sensation of flight. He spent his last moments trying to speak as his upper body severed from it's stomach and legs...landed on the ruins of the destroyed number one forty mount.

Some how...Vance Pollard escaped the carnage of his station and crew mates being obliterated. He was blown from his seat, thrown over a search light mount, broke his left leg and lay for the moment behind the launching cradle for the ship's "gig" (crew long boat) where he ripped his uniform belt off to strap his mangled leg so he wouldn't bleed out!

**Aft starboard fifty cal station**

**8:38:16am**

One moment Zepher and Demish were pounding away with their Ma Deuce. What good a fifty cal was against a warship like the big bastard now flying by with her guns trained to kill? Well who cared, at least they were doing something!

"**KABOOM!"**

The aft eight inch gun erupted in spitting flame and smoke as the pale of smoke from whatever fires were raging inside the Growler was starting to make aiming difficult...

"FLUCK! SHE'S GONNA CUT LOOSE ON US!" Zepher screamed out and then the Kzinti destroyer unloaded...

"**BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!..."**

"_I felt like I was a pin wheel...it happened that fast. My guess is one of their shells penetrated the hull under our gun and blew up in the compartment under our station. The world was a mess of crazy colors like you see water then you see sky then water then sky...I don't know? Thought I was dead maybe? Thought my head had been ripped off? Suddenly there's water...I hate water! Even in boot camp I had to be picked up and chucked off the jump tower at the training pool. Then I came too, my float coat life jacket blew open and I'm like fifty yards from the Growler and she's hurting bad...What a flucked up day I was having."_

_Zepher...20 years later._

"Spit...spit...DEMMY?!" Zepher screamed out as he struggled to swim. "DEMMY!"

"HERE KID! RIGHT HERE!" The big Rhino replied as he waved. Zepher swam like crazy and wrapped his arms around Demish's outstretched arm...

"Whine...whine..." The poor fox cried and shivered as fear threatened to take over...

"Zeph! Stop it will you?! Are you hurt? Come on fox! Snap out of it!" The Rhino screamed as he took on his feral form. "Get on my back kid! Calm the fluck down!"

Zepher scrambled to get onto Demish's back..."Gasp...gasp...gasp..."

"Are you ok Zeff? Talk to me ship mate!" Demish asked.

"Yeah...I'm just a little cut up that's all." Zepher hugged his friend tight..."You?"

"We're two lucky mother fluckers." Demish snorted back. "The ship's in trouble Zeff...she can't fight back. You need to listen to me ok? If you want to live? You need to listen to what I tell you!"

Zepher nodded. "I don't feel like dying right now, that's for damn sure!" He said gritting his teeth..."FLUCK YOU! YOU GAWD DAMNED SAND BOX SNIT EATING MOTHER FLUCKERS!" The fox screamed out as he stood up on Demish's back then flopped off into the water!

"Your bravery astounds me." Demish said as he pulled Zepher's head out of the water.

"Just watch that "Zinti" ship so we don't get machine gunned to death will you!" Zepher worried as he pointed!

**3rd deck below the main deck**

**Fire fighting sea water pump supply room**

**8:40:10am**

Darla swam across the flooding room with a pipe patch in her teeth, climbed the canvas and insulated wrapping of the ten inch fire main pipe and with another otter, pushed up and held the patch sleeve over the gushing hole while her counterpart speed wrenched the patch tight!

"WHERE'S THAT DAMN P-250 PUMP?!" Harley the otter screamed as he jumped back into the flooded compartment with Darla behind him!

"**KABOOM!"**

The ship violently lurched to its' side and a flame shot down through the compartment hatch as an armored piercing shell punched through the hull and detonated in a compartment next to the passageway where Harley was about to scale the ladder up to! Darla caught him by his coveralls and whipped him away from the tongue of flame before he got singed!

"Ugh!" The angry male otter snapped as he popped up from the water in the flooded compartment. "GAWD DAMN IT!" Harley yelled as he scaled the ladder with Darla behind him to appear before a scene of carnage...

The team that was trying to get the water pump in place to de-flood the main fire pump room was slaughtered by flying shrapnel! Mammals were killed in their place, torn to shreds with blood soaking every wall and dripping from the overhead. A young antelope was pulling herself over the deck...her guts ripped open, her entrails hanging out, fear in her eyes as Darla ran to her and took her head in her arms...

"Momma?...momma...maammm..." The dying antelope breathed her last and Darla gently lowered her head to the deck as she gritted her teeth in a rage...

"Harley?! Let's get this pump going!" Darla commanded with a snarl of determination.

"Are you kidding?!" The male otter yelped back sounding scared! "We're going to get this thing working?!"

Darla ran up to the male otter and clamped her teeth down hard on his tail! "YEEOWWCH! YOU BITCH!" he screamed as Darla jumped up and slapped him in the face!

"That's Queen mega bitch to you ship mate! Now move your damn ass and let's get this pump going!" Darla screamed as she threw Harley into the pump! "Hook up the hoses! I'll throw the suction eductor into the water down below and keep it clean of debris! We have to get the water out of there before the pumping machinery fails!"

Harley looked at his tail..."You cut me open Delaware!"

"Oh you poor baby, do you need your baw baw? GET TO WORK OR I'LL BITE YOUR DICK OFF!" The angry female otter snapped!

**The bridge**

**8:40:10am**

Moving Commander Winsor would have taken some fantastic feat of strength...or in Rudy Dolf's case a determination not to die so soon. Seeing the Kzinti destroyer passing close aboard to starboard and seeing the terrifying image of a twin barreled gun mount aiming right for him...Rudy threw himself into Winsor's chest with just enough momentum and force to pick the commander off his feet and throw him through the door at the rear of the bridge before an eight inch shell tore through it, killing every bridge member in the compartment and exiting out the port side where it exploded in mid-air!

"OOF!" Winsor huffed as he crashed onto his back. "Mister Dolf! What the hell?!" The Commander yelped before he looked past Rudy to see the headless body of the helms-mammal draped over the steering wheel binnacle...

"Sir! We haven't got time to sit around! We have to get to the armored bridge!" Rudy snapped as he pushed and almost dragged the Commander down a passage, down a ladder and through a thick compartment hatch which closed by hydraulic power as soon as Rudy got into the space...

"**THAAAAAATHOCK!"**

Rudy snatched a pair of sound powered phones and jumped into what looked like a fighter pilot's seat and cockpit with a hand wheel control, a throttle like side hand control and three separate video screens!...

"All stations! All stations! Captain is in the armored bridge! This is Ensign Dolf at the helm control station, the Captain is taking his place at his station! Combat sing out! Damage Control sing out! Weapons officer sing out! High tower watch?! Where's the enemy ship?!"

A watch on the Growler's superstructure radar tower yelped back through the radio..."Enemy destroyer moving off into a tight turn to port! Distance One Thousand Yards! Speed Thirty Two knots! Course 090 off our starboard side!"

"We've taken quite a thrashing Mister Dolf." Winsor snarled. "You don't feel like swimming yet do you?"

"No exactly Sir." Rudy replied. "We still have some fight we can throw back at them..." Rudy switched his radio dial and called the two eight inch gun mounts..."Mounts One and Two report status!" Rudy called.

"Mount One re-loading in progress! Can only load, rotate and train in manual mode! Crews all here Sir!"

"Sir Mount Two reloading in progress! Can only load, rotate and train in manual mode! We're all pissed off! Fluck those gawd damned pussies!"

"Well..." Winsor said shaking his head. "At least we're all still spirited."

**8:48:00am**

**The Fleet Amphibious Assault Ship Sayoni**

**Sandy Point Naval Station**

**Sahara Square**

**The Combat Information Center**

The rabbit manning the ship's central radar screen was the first mammal in Zootopia to catch sight of the incoming Kzinti rockets. What first showed up on the edge of his circular scope was a pair of dots... seconds later it became ten dots...seconds after that twenty dots... seconds more...it looked like a massive polkadot colored cloud moving slowly and menacingly towards the green colored landscape from the ocean...

"Bridge...Combat radar controller...multiple incoming vampires bearing 090, moving 270 on the compass. Estimated number around 300. Altitude from 3,000 feet to 1,000 feet. Distance now 70 nautical miles. Speed 100 knots and closing fast. Estimated time over the top fourty two minutes."

The Captain of the Sayoni joined other officers on the wing bridge as he grabbed a phone hanging on the wall behind him...

"Chief Engineer...time to get the plant and screws up?" The Captain asked his engineer in the ship's engine room.

"We'll be underway in thirty minutes to forty minutes Sir!" The engineer replied.

The Captain looked at his officers then replied. "Come on Chief...shave some time from that please? I don't want to be caught at anchor when these vampires come over head."

"We'll do our best Sir!" The engineer replied.

Down on the flight deck...Kerdle the fox was trying to keep his mind on his work, getting his drone in a squadron of eight armed and ready to take off...perhaps all that stood between the incoming rockets and his family. He was scared absolutely snitless as he finished filling the drone with fuel and threw the fuel hose into the catwalk...

"Richey?!" Kerdle yelped to a bobcat who was working a magazine filling cart full of fifty caliber ammunition feeding the two guns in the drone..."Richey? How long mammal?!"

"Done!" The bobcat snapped back as he disconnected the feeder and pulled the cart to the next drone! "You're clear Kerdy! Crank that bitch up?!"

Kerdle spoke into his sound powered phone..."Drone control...Drone control...this is Flying Fox Five Zero Three, armed, fueled, ready to turn...Controller reply?"

Down inside the ship, in a compartment full of mock-up cockpits manned by rabbits...one of them raised and waved his paw to the lead officer in the room..."This is Ensign Deshurley...I have you Five Zero Three. Establishing control...spooling up the automatic power unit..."

Kerdle breathed a little relief as the sound of the drone's internal power system came online with a growing whine...then the drone's two turbo-fan engines came to life with a loud growl!

"Ensign Deshurley...drone five zero three is fully fueled and fully armed with four thousand rounds of fifty cal. No problems to report, you have a ready bird." Kerdle said as he turned and waved at a deck director wearing a yellow shirt! "I have a yellow shirt at the ready Sir!"

"Affirm! I see the yellow shirt on my screen " Deshurley replied. "Pull chains, pull chocks, pass me off!"

"Yes Sir!" Kerdle snapped back. "Go kill those mother flucks Sir!" He saluted the drone and ran under the belly to pull the tie down chains off and kicked away the wheel chocks. A moment later...Kerdle patted his head and pointed to the yellow shirt to hand control of the drone to the deck crew for launch. Watching the machine starting its' roll towards the bow catapults gave Kerdle at least a little relief. He could only hope Rachel got the kits to a safe place. Knowing he couldn't call her, he pulled out his smart phone and text'd..."Love you and the kits. Stay safe."

Kerdle heard a loud double "WOOSH WOOSH!" come from behind his back and he turned to see the destroyer Zootopia speeding through the anchorage towards the channel and the open ocean. She had obviously fired two of her vertical launch multi-hit missiles in an attempt to kill some of the incoming rockets!

"Bridge...Combat radar controller...multiple incoming vampires bearing 090, moving 270 on the compass. Estimated number still around 300. Altitude from 2,000 feet to 700 feet. Distance now 40 nautical miles. Speed 100 knots and closing fast. Estimated time over the top twenty four minutes."

**8:54:00am**

**Nick and Judy's house**

**Downtown Zootopia**

The television was repeating over and over again..."Rocket attack is imminent! Rocket attack is imminent! Seek shelter now! If you can not find shelter and are in an open area...find a wall, a depression in the ground or some object to protect you from flying debris! Curl up and cover your head! Protect your head and all limbs! Alert! Alert! Rocket attack is imminent! Rocket attack is imminent! Seek shelter now! If you can not find shelter and are in an open area...find a wall, a depression in the ground or some object to protect you from flying debris! Curl up and cover your head! Protect your head and all limbs!"

"Carrots?! Go! Get the hell out of here! Get in the damn basement!" Nick screamed as he struggled to get out of the bath tub..."Damn! What a time to pick to wash my tail!"

"Shut up and help me!" Judy screamed back. "Ugh! Come on! What did you do Nick? Gain a hundred pounds?!"

"What happened to you?!" Nick yelped back. "You retired and became a flabby ass! Now leave me here and get the fluck to the damned basement! NOW!"

"I'M NOT LEAVING YOU HERE TO DIE! COME ON NICK! HELP ME!" Judy half screamed and half started to cry!

Then a voice screamed from the first floor of the house..."NICK?! JUDY?!" Jag the tiger screamed!

"JAG!" Nick yelled. "GET UP HERE AND GET MY WIFE TO THE BASEMENT!"

"SHUT UP NICK!" Judy yelled back. "I'M NOT LEAVING YOU!"

Jag ran into the bathroom..."Funny time to take a bath Nick?!"

"Will you please get Judy out of here Jag?!" Nick yelped!

Jag snatched the fox by the scruff of his neck and threw him over his shoulder..."Do you always have to be a melodramatic queen Nick?! Jag growled as he scooped Judy under his other arm!

"What about your family?!" Judy asked Jag.

"It's called a bomb shelter. I'm shocked you two don't have one." Jag said calmly as he ran with his bundles through the house and down into the basement. "My family will be fine. I couldn't sit in a bunker when my friends are as naked as pigs on a griddle."

"I'm wet, I'm full of soap, I'm naked and I'm gonna get blown to hell...what a wonderful day this is!" Nick snickered as Jag entered the basement and looked for a place to shelter...

"And you still stink Nick so "epic fail" sort of qualifies here." Jag said as he placed Nick and Judy against the basement wall then ran across the floor to snatch a pair of thick plywood sheets! "I'm afraid these are gonna have to do. These...and me." Jag said as he leaned the sheets against the wall then pushed Nick and Judy under them with his body on top of them...

"Jag!" Judy yelped. "Get out of here while you still can?! Please!"

"I think it's too late for that." Jag said as he scratched Judy's shivering head. "Hey? It takes a lot to kill a tiger...trust me."

Nick fumbled his paw around until he gripped Judy's tight..."Wonder where Jackie is right now? Do you think he knows this is happening?"

"By now?" Judy replied. "They're probably already fighting those stupid feline rejects." Judy then petted Jag on the chest..."No offense Jag."

Jag bent his head down and gave Judy a head lick..."None taken."

"How long before they hit?" Nick whined. "This is feeling like a fricken eternity."

**8:57:00am**

**The Mayor's residence**

**Downtown Zootopia**

Kimba stopped half way down the steps to the basement and ran up to catch his father by an arm...

"Dad? What are you doing?!" Kimba worried. "You and Mom can't stay up here?!"

"We can't sit down there while the city is in danger." Caesar said. "Get down there and protect your sister! Your mother and I can take care of ourselves..."

"Dad!" Kimba yelped as he gripped Caesar tighter. "You can't take care of anyone if you're dead!"

"DON'T DISOBEY ME KIMBA!" Caesar roared into his son's face! "GO! GET DOWN THERE AND PROTECT YOUR SISTER!" NOW!"

Caesar pushed Kimba back and slammed the basement door shut! Kimba heard the locking bolt click closed!

"POUND! POUND! POUND!" "DAD! MOM! DON'T BE STUPID! DON'T LEAVE US DOWN HERE ALONE! DAD!" Kimba screamed and pounded over and over again until his little sister came up from behind and wrapped her arms around his waist...

"Brother? Isn't mother and father coming?" The young lioness asked.

"Sigh..." Kimba sounded as he grabbed his sister's paw. "They want us to be safe. I'm sure Dad's smart enough to take care of himself and mom..."

Kimba pulled his sister into the small room in the basement protected by thick concrete bricks and a steel door that the lion cub pulled behind him...

"Wonder if my cell phone will work in here?" Kimba said as he sat on the floor and pulled his phone out of his pants pocket...

**Texting Alex Gray: **Alex! Where are you?

**Alex:** At work. In a small room stuffed with elephants.

**Kimba:** Oh that's a sucky place right now!

**Alex: **Tell me dude! Wall to wall elephant sacks over my head! Ugh!

**Kimba: **I'm in my basement...my parents are not coming down...I'm shaking mammal!

**Alex: **Can't get a hold of Tina...my brother...feel you much.

**Kimba: **Dude...so you know?...I love you! Not...not like you know?

**Alex: **We'll live dude! Be safe...see you after this snit.

**Kimba: **hugs...hugs...kisses...hugs...

**Alex: **Kim? Get out of my ass dude!

**The Growler**

**8:43:40am**

**Jackson's Damage Control Locker Crew**

**Deck below the weather deck. Middle of the ship's hull**

Jackson steadied himself at the end of the line of mammals holding the charged fire hose that ran through their arms as a Wolf slipped a steel pipe over the end of the last locking handle to a burning compartment and got ready to pull the steel cable lanyard attached to it!

"READY ON THE LINE!" The wolf screamed.

"READY!" The fire fighting crew replied with a shout!

"PULL!" The wolf snapped as he gave the steel line a good tug and the door flew open discharging a ball of flame out of it as the raging fire inside found new oxygen to feed!

The crew of mammals was crouched low to the steel deck, allowing the ball of flame to race over their heads and expel itself before they charged head long into the raging fire with their hose and protective extension wand spraying water before their advance!

"JACKSON?!" Ayden Gull screamed from the front. "GET UP A CREW TO COME IN HERE! WE HAVE WOUNDED TO DRAG OUT!"

Jackson jumped from his place on the hose team and grabbed crew mates who were waiting in a line behind the fire team as ready reserves..."Shagreen! Marris! Chase! Vanlightner! Follow me!" The fox bunny shouted with a wave!

"How much time do we have on air?!" Marris, a grey fox yelped as he looked at his own timer! The others in the crew quickly shouted out their numbers and Jackson screamed out as they all entered the smoke and flame engulfed space!..."FIFTEEN MINUTES! FIFTEEN MINUTES! Chase? Let us know when you reach five?!" Jackson asked.

"Yes Sir!" Chase, a young Bengal Tiger, replied.

There were several mammals inside...some still alive by terribly burned, obviously too far injured to be saved. Others by luck had escaped the flames and the heat having broken limbs or severe wounds from flying debris. Jackson's small crew went from mammal to mammal carrying those that couldn't walk and pushing those along who could...

Jackson found a rabbit cowarding and babbling under a desk that had been thrown against a wall by the explosion and fire that ravaged through the compartment and aside shivering like crazy...the bunny was unhurt!

"SLAP!" "Come on! Get up!" "SLAP!" Jackson shook and slapped the terrified rabbit out of his shock..."SLAP!" Come on! Do you want to die here or live?! GO!" Jackson yelped as he butt kicked the bunny into flight and out of the compartment!

Jackson had gotten to his feet to run over to Ayden Gull and the fire fighting team when another explosion rocked the Growler and threw him over a desk!

"**KABOOM!"**

Ayden bent over the desk and pulled Jackson to his feet! "We're all fine but the ship is flucked! We haven't got any damn power! If we don't get any juice to anything...we've had it!"

"They must have hit the main distribution station!" Jackson snapped back! "You'd think they would have re-routed everything quick enough by now?!"

Ayden thought for a moment...then he turned to the rest of the Damage Control crew..."Fluck it! Abandon this compartment! We're going to the power distribution room right now! We've got to get power restored or the ship's had it!"

**The Growler**

**8:43:40am**

**Aft 8 inch gun mount**

"**Michigan's maulers"**

"You cock sucking piece of snit." Michigan snarled as he kept his face fixed to the manual aiming eye piece at his control station in the aft mount. He missed the enemy 8 inch cannon shell that flew past his bubble top by mere inches...

"Come on Balstrum! Crank this mother flucker faster! Right! Up! Right! Up!"

"Will you site this bitch in already?!" Balstrum screamed back. "My arms hurt!"

Senshen screamed out..."What a pussy!"

"I got your pussy you bitch!" Balstrum snapped back!

"SIGHTED! CLEAR!" Michigan yelled for Balstrum to drop into the gun cradle pit! "FIRE!"

Senshen watched Balstrum dive into the gun pit then she pulled the manual firing lanyard taunt!

"**KABOOM!"**

The eight inch gun barked and Michigan tracked the round as it raced red hot beyond the flame blossom beyond the gun's muzzle, flew 200 yards down rage and slammed into the superstructure on the Kzinti ship's right side! A crew'd up anti-aircraft mount shattered to pieces!

"ARGH! TAKE THAT YOU COCK SUCKERS!" Michigan yelled loudly as he bounced up and down in his seat! The enemy might have some advantage, the Growler might be somewhat powerless but the gun crews were still deadly efficient!

"RELOAD! RELOAD!" Michigan yelped down to Balstrum and Senshen!

"DOING IT! CALM DOWN FOX!" Balstrum snapped back!

**8:59:00am**

**Will and Gilly's Apartment building**

**Sahara Square**

Will ran into the open field beyond his apartment building and found a culvert with a good sized concrete pipe to dive into. Better to take his chances here than in the basement of the building or in the apartment. He had jumped into the bathroom tub at first..."Thiiiiiissssssss...not a good place." The wolf said to himself as he hopped out and took off running out of the apartment building. Now he crouched outside the opening of the concrete pipe looking up at the sky as a sound like a swarm of bees started off soft and low somewhere in the distance then began to build with menacing cringing...

(The Kzinti rockets are V-1 Nazi vengeance rockets)

"Here they come..." Will said to himself as his ears downcasted and for a moment he whined and whimpered at the waves of flying death coming over his head. It wasn't a steady sounding tone from them but rather a pulsing symphony of quick "on and off" puffs or "woops". You multiply that by tens or hundreds and it made the nerves fire like crazy!

Will turned into his feral form, tucked his tail between his legs and backed himself into the concrete pipe in tears...Where was Gilly? Where was Alex? Mom? Dad?...never had Will felt so utterly helpless nor completely alone. Was this how he would die? Cowarding like a dog in a stupid drain pipe?...

Then the ground shook and his body bounced around the pipe!

"**WAH-BOOM!"**

"**WAH-BOOM!"**

"**WAH-BOOM!"**

"**FWAAAAAAACK!"**

**End of chapter 42**


	43. Chapter 43

First Salvo

a Zootopia fan fiction by Dan

Rated M+

(c) Zootopia 2016 by Disney Animated Studios

(Artist Ownership) Ayden Gull from BRO GULLS by Anti_Dev

(Artist Ownership) "I will Survive by William Borba 2017

(Artist Ownership) Sheath and Knife by Harmarist

(Artist Ownership) Anubis and the Buried Bone by Harmarist

(c) (Artist Ownership) The Kzinti by Larry Niven

(Artist Ownership) Don Carnage Disney's TAIL SPIN

(Artist Ownership) Ikkey the Fox Kit by Inkbunny;s Ikkey

(Artist Ownership) Master Guns Flash by Inkbunny's Flash Timberwolf

(Artist Ownership) Characters From Omaha the Cat Dancer Reed Waller 1994

(Artist Ownership) Jag Damien Tiger from Inkbunny's Fluffy Puffy

(Artist Ownership) Dean Wilson from Animalolympics 1980

(Artist Ownership) Tanya Mousekovitz from American Tail

(Artist Ownership) Blotasky and Perkins from Cat Shit One by Motofume Kobayashi

The Chipmunks and Chipettes (c) from the 1980's cartoon series

**Chapter 43**

"**Barukan no hi no hi!" part 3**

**(The Day of Vulcan's Fire)**

**April 3, 2028**

**Mansion of Don "Mister Big" Lanzoni**

**Tundra Town**

Seven year old Jackson Wilde sat dressed in a pair of cubby overalls with a rabbit sized children's book resting on his folded lap as he read out loud before Don Lanzoni and Lanzoni's young son Sunny...

"It is good to always help mother with chores. It is respectful to sit and listen as father tells you things you must learn. It is wrong to talk back to your mother when she corrects you. It is wrong to curse in your home..."

"Yabba, yabba, yabba...enough already, I'm going to play some mouseket-ball." Sunny Lanzoni, the young shrew, yelped as he stood up from where he was sitting next to Jackson.

"Sunny?" Jackson asked. "You didn't ask Godfather to be excused?"

"He's my Pop Jackie! If you wanna sit here and say the same silly stuff over and over that I've heard a thousand time before? Eh? Your party there fluffy tail."

Jackson put a paw down in front of the little shrew as he tried to walk away..."You're being very disrespectful to your father Sunny!"

"Jackie?" Mister Big said as he stood waving a paw finger. "Let Sunny go if he wants."

"But he dis-respected you?" Jackson snorted. "You deserve to have your butt turned red Sunny!"

"Jackie?" Mister Big warned. "Enough little Compadrino...let him go."

Jackie lifted his paw and watched the growling young shrew stomp off..."Why the nerve of that little cotton tailed, long eared Skapoosh? Dare to have me spanked? Why you little floppy eared rat? 'l'll have a polar bear snap you a round like a whip you little..."

Jackson almost jumped to his feet when Mister Big shooshed him!

"Jackie?...no!" Mister Big said. "We have been going a little long all morning. Why don't you go play or maybe take a nap?"

"No." Jackson replied. "I wanna stay here and listen to you Godfather. I want to learn...I like to listen to you."

Mister Big walked up and patted Jackson's leg..."And I like you Jackie my wonderful little friend. Sunny? He's a little short fused and he doesn't have the temperament to sit still for very long and I have to work around that. He is my concern...not yours."

Jackson looked over his shoulder..."You make excuses for his behavior Godfather...he shouldn't be so disrespectful of you. It makes me mad."

"And you make me joyous." Mister Big replied. "You have a zest for knowledge Jackie and a good head on your shoulders. I think you will do very well and amaze your parents huh? What is the most important thing above all else Jackson?"

Jackie rested on his paws and replied..."La Familia. Mama and papa."

"And for all that? Are you willing to do everything and anything?" Don Lanzoni asked.

"Si (see) Because dishonor is disgraceful and shame is unbearable. It is wrong to make Mama cry and Papa to weep in disgrace." Jackie recited. "I live to put a smile on my Momma and a fire of pride in my father's heart."

Mister Big glowed with appreciation. He tenderly pulled on Jackie's paw and stroked it..."You are my best and brightest student my boy, my little padrino. My son? Eh...perhaps a little late to the ball game but even shame and envy has their advantages. You keep up your good behavior and Sunny will have no choice but to stop being foolish. At least it will save me a good belt eh?"

Jackson laughed. "I doubt it! His head is like a rock!"

Mister big waved a paw..."Go now...go play or see Big Pauley and take a nap. We'll start again at 1pm."

Jackson leaned down and gave Mister Big a tender kiss on the head. "I love you Godfather."

"And I love you my Compadrino." Mister Big replied. "Go now."

**March 14, 2030**

**Judy and Nick's house**

**Downtown**

It started when a fox from Savanna Central went on a weekend hike in the North Country...it was there that he got bit on the back of his neck by a bat. He came home, spent a few days with friends and family, went to work, felt sick and went to the doctor for what he thought was a cold...

72 hours later...Willow Winx, a 27 year old Siberian fox lay dead in the emergency room of Cental Hospital. He was patient zero of the deadly "Foxbat flu" outbreak. Within days the flu was a rampaging contagion all over Zootopia, striking and killing foxes no matter their species nor their ages. In Bunny Burrough...Gidian Gray would lose his parents, his grandmother and his youngest son Taddy in a space of two days. Nick's best friend Fennick would lose his older brother Yancy from Rain Forest. The hospitals were full to bursting with sick and dying foxes. Many of them suffering alone without their families or anyone to comfort them in their last moments as the fears of the contagion running wild beyond the fox species had the whole city cowarding in fear.

Then Nick Wilde caught the flu on foot patrol with the ZPD. Not even the robust and often constantly moving "Officer Nick" could take down nor scam away this opponent. With the hospitals and clinics straining to keep up with the terrible tide...Nick was kept at home unless his symptoms turned deadly and had they? Nick wouldn't have lived long enough to see his next birthday let alone the next hour...

So it was that Jackson was compelled to stay home from school. The police force was on full mobilization, no one could be spared to stay home. Judy had to go in and against her determined and stubborn child...arguments were doomed from the start.

Nick was terribly sick from the flu, even more so the first time he could think clearly enough to see his son standing by his bed. Jackson held a weak paw and comforted his father between pressing a wet towel over his head and gently kissing him on his nose.

"Jackie?" Nick asked quietly..."You should be in school..."

"I can do my class work here by computer." Jackie replied firmly. "My place is with you dad."

"But Jackie?" Nick said with worry..."You're part fox? If you catch this thing? Where's your mother?"

"Dad?" Jackson replied. "I think you told me that I'm more bunny than fox? Stop trying to tell me what to do? And don't try to use your scam artist charms? You taught me way to many things to win me over."

Jackson wrapped ice bags in towels and tucked them under Nick's arm pits. "Have to get this fever down..."

Nick reached for a paw and gripped it..."Jackie? If I die?..."

"Hmph! Fat chance there Dad." Jackson replied looking determined. "I won't let you die. You have to take care of Mom."

Jackson took a moment to pull back the bottom of the sheets and blankets and quickly took a brush to Nick's thick fox tail. He then dropped the other end of the sheets, pulled Nick's tail up between his legs and dangled it over Nick's chest...

"Look who needs a snuggle Dad?" Jackson said with a soft smile. "Would you die and leave Shantelle suffering?"

Nick reached out., pulled his tail to his chest and snuggled her like a Teddy bear..."Son?...I..."

Jackson slowly tucked Nick's blankets around him..."We're gonna "whack" this flu Dad. Give it a pair of concrete shoes and chuck it into the river."

"You've been hanging around your Godfather way too long." Nick said as he looked a little brighter and kiss licked his beloved tail."

"And ewwww...you're licking your tail and it hasn't been washed." Jackson snickered. "Don't kiss me Dad ok?"

Nick replied with teared up eyes..."I love you Jackie. Can I have some juice?"

Jackson leaned over the bed and kiss licked his father on the head. "You can have anything you want. I promise Dad...you and I are going to kick this flu's butt together!"

**18 October 2040**

**9am**

**Nick and Judy's house**

**Downtown Zootopia**

"**KABLOOM!" "CRASH!"**

"YIE!" "YIE! "YIE!..." Nick cried as pulled Judy practically through his chest, trying to shield her from what was coming! He heard the plywood boards splinter, heard Jag roar from being hit, felt the house violently shake and thought death was at the door!

"NICK! NICK!" Judy screamed as she clawed at her husband's arms! "FRITH OF INLAY SAVE US!" She screamed!

a thousand things went through Nick's mind..."Where was Jackson? When was this going to end? How many more? How bad was the house going to be wrecked? Was Jag dead?"

"**KABLOOM!" "CRASH!"**

**18 October 2020**

**9am**

**ZPD First Prinky, Precinct One**

**Downtown Zootopia**

"**KABLOOM!" "CRASH!"**

"GET DOWN! GET DOWN!" Grant the Panther cop screamed as he ran through the front foyer of First Prinky and vaulted over the reception desk! He fell upon Page Clawhauser who was trying to protect the crying fox toddler bundled under her curled up body!

"DAMN IT GRANT!" Page snapped as she swiped a paw at Grant's snoot!

"Page! This is NOT the best place to be right now!" Grant snapped as he moved to put himself atop both Page and her precious bundle!

"It's about the only spot I got out here!" Page snarled. "GET YOUR PAW OFF MY BUTT YOU PERVERT!"

"MAAAAAMEEEEE! I WANT MY MAAAMEEE!" The little fox screamed! DAAAAADEEEEE!"

"**KABLOOM!" "CRASH!"**

"Shhhhhh...it's alright baby...shhhhhhh...we're safe, you're with me." Page said as she kissed and hugged her little charge.

"YIE! YIE! YIE! WATCH OUT BELOW!" A grey fox officer screamed as he vaulted over the counter top and fell onto his stomach! "OOF! Son of a bitch!" He snapped as he pushed himself up against the back of the counter facing!

"Welcome to the party Wess!" Grant yelled!

"**KABLOOM!" "CRASH!"**

"**KABLOOM!" "CRASH!"**

"Things always get jacked up on my birthday!" The fox yelped as he covered his head! "Last year I totaled my police bike...now my birthday's trying to kill me!"

Wess noted the crying and sobbing youngster fox and pulled a baby pacifier from his pocket. "Page! Give this to the kit!" He said. He then pulled out one for himself and suckled hard on it!

"**KABLOOM!" "CRASH!"**

"Wess?! Seriously?!" Grant snapped!

"Pop!" "When facing crisis mammal? Revert to what makes you stable!" The fox replied. "Pop!" "suckle, suckle, suckle."

"**KABLOOM!" "CRASH!"**

"Wess?" Grant asked. "You got another one dude?"

**18 October 2040**

**9am**

**Fudge n Packers ice cream parlor**

**Downtown**

"_**Inside the office where we were all packed in like sardines, I'm taking about three huge bull elephants and one 16 year old wolf, you couldn't hear or see them coming but you damn sure knew they were hitting something. The whole building shook! The concussions made your insides flop around like jello. Mister Packer pushed me into a corner and he and Elias covered me with their massive bodies. I was going to be a Marine? I wanted to be like my bad ass Uncle Chance, a lean, mean, steel toothed killing machine of droll snarling bad-butt-ery. I uh...I pissed myself as I sat curled up like a ball. Epic fail my first time out experiencing war. Then there was this super loud explosion! I felt the building jump from its' foundation and everything went black! I heard Mister Packer and Elias screaming from their trunks...then... nothing."**_

**Alexander Gray**

**20 years later**

"Damn!" Alex snarled as he fumbled around the dark for his cell phone amid the smell of smoke, the taste of dust in his mouth and the still mammoth bodies lying on top of him...

Even worse? The cell phone was broke..."ugh...FLUCK!" The angry wolf teen snapped as he shattered the remains of the phone on the concrete floor!

"**KABLOOM!" "CRASH!"**

They were still raining down! When would there be a pause?! Alex struggled to get out from under the two masses of flesh and realized his paws were wet and stank of iron...

"Blood?" He thought...

"Mister Packer?" Alex asked the still elephant to his left. "Sir? Get up? Are you ok?" Alex turned to Elias and checked him...No pulse... at least from where his paw fumbled for some indication of a pulse...

Alex grimaced for a moment...then he saw light poking through between the two fallen elephants. That's when he knew the building over them all had fallen and the two elephants covering him in the corner of the office had bore the full brutal impact of falling debris around them...

Alex took hold of a large ear and sank his face into it for a moment... there was nothing more he could do. Better to chance out in the open than remain and join the poor elephants who probably died to protect him. Grief turned to anger and then to snarling rage! One way or another... some cats were going to die for this!

**9am**

**The Fleet Amphibious Assault Ship Sayoni**

**Sandy Point Naval Station**

**Sahara Square**

"_**They made this "Wump, wump, wump" sound when the engines were powered up. As long as you heard that, you'd be ok. When the sound changed from "Wump, wump, wump" to "HISSSSSSSSSSS!" You knew quick to look up and then hope...you weren't about to get flucked. We'd just gotten free of the pier and were pushing towards the mouth of the bay when I heard..."HISSSSSSSSSSS!" and said to myself..."FLUCK!"**_

**Kerdle**

**20 years later.**

Kerdle jumped off the flight deck and lucky he didn't miss the safety net that he landed in just as the falling missile that looked to be coming towards him penetrated the flight deck not three feet from where the fox jumped! It passed through two upper decks before it came through the ceiling of the main equipment and aviation hanger and exploded inside the cavernous bay!

"**KABLOOM!"**

The forward right side (starboard) hanger bay door was blown off it's tracks and flew just under Kerdle's legs as the fox scrambled to get off the safety net and back onto the flight deck!

"FLUCK!fluck,fluck,fluck,fluck...FLUCK!" Kerdle machine gun swore as he scrambled onto the flight deck and almost tumbled into the hole in the steel made by the missile that punched it out!

"**KABLOOM!"**

"**KABLOOM!"**

Two more rockets smacked the water around the warship throwing up huge geysers of foam as the Sayoni cleared the mouth of the bay and raced to catch up with the destroyer Zootopia who's guns big and small were throwing up streams of lead against the still incoming demons above her!

A rabbit Sailor came running by and caught Kerdle by his arm as he almost fell into the bomb hole in the fight deck, pulling him away and down as the ship was rocked by another explosion!

"GRRRRR! FLUCK!" Kerdle yelled as he looked back to see the back of the ship on fire!

"Must have hit the Aviation gas line!" The bunny screeched as he got to his feet and pulled Kerdle behind him! "We have to get to the zone suppression button and set off the foam sprayers!" The rabbit yelped as he and Kerdle ran for the "Island" structure on the flight deck where the Rabbit pulled open a safety panel and mashed his paw against one of the red and white striped buttons for the foam spraying nozzles that covered the ship's flight deck!

"Wrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" The back of the ship looked like the fountain jets at Caesar's Palace in Las Vegas as creamy white fans of fire fighting form shot out and smothered the fast moving flaming waves of burning aviation gasoline!

"What's your name shipmate?!" Kerdle yelped as he followed the rabbit to a fire fighting hose station where other mammals were already drawing out the hose lines to attack the flaming back end of the ship!

"Sam Gangee!" The rabbit replied. "You?"

"Kerdle!" The fox replied as he and Sam took their places with an attack team rushing through the bed of foam towards the flames consuming the back end of the flight deck! "How bad do you think we're hit?"

"One in the hanger bay and one in the ass but we're still moving! Mother fuckers are going to pay for this damn shit!" Gangee snarled.

Kerdle looked back to see massed columns of smoke and bright balls of exploding ordinance peppering Sahara Square and father past into the dense downtown core of Zootopia...his awareness was restored by Sam's hard head slap..."Get your head in the game Kerdle?! We have to get this fire out!"

**9:05am**

**Zootopia Fleet Marine School of Infantry**

**Savanna Central**

**Fleet Marine Corps Base, Camp Quanaco**

"**KABLOOM!" **

"**KABLOOM!" **

"**KABLOOM!"**

In times of danger, though now just four, the brothers bonded together...paws clasped tight together, bodies snugged to each other,teeth all clenched together, all complains and cowardice replaced by mutual words of strength and encouragement to each other. Like everything else...this thing would pass...

Owen turned his face to Captain Oakley..."Sir! Do you have a unit to lead?"

"Obviously not." Oakley replied. "I'm only half way through infantry school myself...why?"

"Well consider us your first command." Owen replied. "Whatever you ask for Sir...we're yours!"

"I like your enthusiasm Sargent!" Oakley said. "Our first thing is to get the hell out of this stupid ditch! I'm sick of sitting here jerking my carrot stick. You all with me?!"

"Damn right!" Powen snapped!

"Flucken boring around here!" Nori yelled!

"It's not doing a thing for my excitement level!" Ori yelped!

Oakley stuck his head up and looked around quick! "There's the Deuce truck! Hasn't been hit!...We get out of here, drag up some more Marines, get to the armory and get some weapons!"

"Fluck yeah!" Nori screamed! "Lead on Sir!"

Oakley got to his feet waving his paw over his head! "GET ON YOUR FEET MARINES! UP AND AT THESE BASTARDS!"

Oakley charged across the open ground with the four Hopps brothers hot on his feet and soon other Marines crouching for their lives chose boldness over waiting for the storm to be over! They bounded up the rear gate of the truck and flopped into the bed as Oakley jumped into the drivers seat, flipped the ignition switch and pealed out over the dirt and grass and onto the road!

"**KABLOOM!"**

A V-1 Rocket came down close, shattering the windows and covering Oakley and Owen in shattered glass as the Lieutenant fought to keep the truck from tipping over!

"I'm beginning to have buyers remorse about this idea Sargent!" Oakley screamed!

"I've had it for the last three minutes but I have a no return stamp so I can't complain!" Owen replied as he held on to the "Cheese its" handle!

**9:05am**

**The Fleet Amphibious Assault Ship Sayoni**

**Underway with the destroyer Zootopia**

**Drone control center**

**Ensign Deshurley...Drone 503**

"Got another one!" Deshurley yelped as the bunny gritted his teeth and shuffled himself in his seat! The action playing out on the screens around his faux airplane cockpit made him jump and shift as if he was really in the drone getting thrown around by twists, rolls and turns as he worked the triangle shaped pilotless craft through an up side down roll then into a steep dive against the wave of incoming rockets five feet below the aim point of his four nose mounted 50 caliber guns!

"How's your fuel and amo Deshurley?!" Shouted Commander Jack Links from his chair at the head of the group of cockpits...

"I have enough Sir! Don't bother me right now!" The excited rabbit snapped! He looked to his right to see another drone drifting too close for comfort as they dove in tandem towards their targets...

"Back off me Cartman! Your going to fly up my butt!" Deshurley yelled as he pointed a paw finger at the cockpit next to him!

"Dude. You are not going to become the first ace of this war...not gonna happen." The portly hare replied with a waving paw finger..."Nah ah ah..."

"Oh you are such a snit head Cartman!" Deshurley snapped as he rolled his drone around to find another target.

"I am me dude...Par excellence in pain assery...the dean of butt hurt..." Cartman said proudly as he closed his eyes...

"BEEEEEEEEEEEP!"

The Commander of the drone squadron jumped to his feet and slammed his paws on his desk! "CARTMAN YOU STUPID BASTARD! YOU JUST DROVE YOUR DRONE INTO THE DAMNED OCEAN!"

Deshurley leaned over towards Cartman's cockpit with a smirk on his face..."I just got number five there...oh Par Excellence."

"Bite my fluffy tail and suck on my cheese balls loser." Cartman snorted as he hopped out of his cockpit and started for the room door...

The Commander snarled at Cartman..."And just where do you think you're going Mister?!"

"To my berthing Sir." Cartman replied with a shurg. "Crashed my drone and we don't have any spares so I guess my work is done for the day."

"Not on your damned life you're done!" The big March Hare snarled as he got up from his desk and pressed his nose into Cartman's face! "Just so happens Mister Cartman? You have a job I think you're well suited for! Emptying the cockpit piss buckets."

Cartman looked around the room..."Sir? Seriously? You want me? A fellow officer? To empty the piss buckets?"

The Commander reached out, snatched Cartman's officer bars off his collar and threw them on the floor! "There! You're no longer a flight officer! Now get to work and empty those buckets Mister!"

Cartman grimaced..."Oh...Son of a bitch!"

**The Growler**

**8:47am**

**Zepher and Demish in the water**

"No!" Zepher had just enough time to scream then pull in a quick breath as the big Rhino under him morphed into his anthro form and dove deep under water to escape the detection of the Kizinti destroyer that bore down on the helpless pair of struging mammals!

"How far is he going to dive?!" The fox thought as he struggled to keep his paws tightly clenched to Demish's shirt and air in his lungs! After an eternity...Demish rolled himself around and shot for the surface of the ocean frantically stroking his powerful arms till he broached!

"GASP! GASP!" YIE! YIE!" Zepher huffed and screeched as he pulled himself over Demish's back..."Damn! Warn me next time Demmy! Snit! Where's the ship?!"

"Over there!" Demish pointed. "She's listing, she's smoking, she's on fire..."

"KABOOM!" The aft 8 inch gun belched hate and a shell slammed into one of the Kzinti ship's aft gun mounts and ripped it apart like a tuna can!

"She's hurt but she's still fighting!" The Rhino cheered!

Zepher wrapped his paws in Demish's shirt..."Do you think they can keep her from sinking?!"

"You better hope they can!" Demish snapped back. "I'm not falling into the hands of those insane cats! I'm not being turned into minute steaks!"

"Promise me you'll snap my neck if they try taking us prisoner?" Zepher cringed..."They'll cut my tail off before they kill me! I don't want to live to see that!"

"You're not going to die so shut the fluck up!" Demish snapped back! "Stop being a real pussy ass Zeff!"

**The Growler**

**8:47am**

**Rudy Dolf and Commander Winsor in the **

**armored control bridge compartment.**

"Listing to starboard ten degrees Sir!" Rudy said as he reached to flip a few switches..."Transferring ballast to port blister tanks! Flooding port bilges!"

"Speed?" Winsor asked.

"Barely twelve knots...still have manual helm control, limited side thruster control!" Rudy replied. "Main guns still working, Port side 40 millimeter guns still operational but the gunnery chief reports the enemy is refusing to present themselves. They're turning sharply on our bow and stern!"

Suddenly an ear shattering noise and a violent shake tossed both mammals out of their seats and slammed them hard against the walls, decks and clutter around the armored room! A Kzinti shell had slammed into the thick protective box of the slopped armored bridge, deflected and exploded close above!

"CAPTAIN?!" Rudy screamed! "CAPTAIN?!"

"Son of a bitch!" Winsor snarled as he got to his feet. Seeing Dolf laying on the floor, Winsor stumbled to him and pulled him to sit up. "Talk to me Mister Dolf..."

"I think I busted a leg Sir." Rudy grimaced. "Yup...broke it."

Winsor made a quick assessment and pulled the emergency medical kit from a nearby metal locker..."Let me splint this! Can you continue?!"

"Do I have a choice?" Rudy replied. "Give me a sound powered phone Sir..."

Winsor fitted a sound phone over Rudy's head...

"Ensign Dolf in the battle bridge...Ensign Dolf in the battle bridge, all stations report status..."

"Fluck Ensign." Winsor said as he bound up Rudy's leg. "Consider yourself a damn Lieutenant. Battlefield commissions are my perogative for faithful service. Sorry I don't have your collar devices, your certificate or a service entry but here's a kiss."

"Does this mean were lovers Sir?" Rudy snickered.

"Don't push yourself Dolf." Winsor said as he picked Rudy up and set him back in his control station. "Buckle yourself in tighter. I don't think you can afford two broken legs."

**The Growler**

**8:50am**

**Ayden Gull's Repair Party**

**2nd Deck**

Aden dropped the sound powered phones he was wearing as his crew struggled to get another fire under control in the main galley. He grabbed Jackson by his shirt and shook him!...

"I want you to get up some of our electrical guys and as many mice as we can carry!" Ayden snapped. "We've been without power for too long, someone should have restored it by now!"

Jackson looked around..."This fire's really bad Ayden!"

"Tell the other two hose teams to do what they can! If they feel they can't control it? Tell em to fall back and isolate the Galley section so it doesn't spread! If we don't get power back to the ship...she's done for!" Ayden directed the crew he was with as Jackson ran around from hose to hose..."Lenny! (Fox) Berk! (Wolf) Tracy! (wolf) Paula! (otter) scoop up our mice and follow me and Arden!"

In Jackson's pockets...Myler and Albert were changing out their small tanks of compressed air on their air packs..."Finally some action! We were starting to get board!" Myler snorted. "What's the scoop Jackson?"

"Looks like we're going to try and get the power back on." Jackson replied. "If we have a main bus board down in "E-CENT" (Electrical Supply Central) to work a patch-a-round with!"

Albert chirped..."E-CENT" is Repair Four's responsibility."

"Well it's now everyone's responsibility." Jackson snorted. "You want to tread water Albert?"

"As long as you can float." Albert replied. "You were a hell of a log roller but as a swimmer? You suck."

"Such confidence." Jackson replied. "Just remember to keep your heads when we get down there? Can't afford to lose our only chance because one of your little guys decided to become a torch on a hot wire."

Myler snickered. "Nothing wrong with a little electrical stimulation!"

"You've always been a twisted little flucker My My!" Jackson replied.

**The Growler**

**8:50am**

**Main decks and the superstructure**

Crew-mammals were shooting back at their antagonist with whatever they could bring to bare...rifles, pistols, fruitless yet determined throws of hand grenades...anything they could bring up from the ship's weapons locker! Burley lion Chief Boastwain Petty Officer Wess Gabell with Kelly Stearforth, a wolf sea-mammal, on his tail came charging up out of a hatch near the ship's exhaust stack "mammal-handling" an MG-42 heavy machine gun! Wess slamed it down on the deck atop it's heavy tri-pod and charging back the bolt as Stearforth slapped a belt of 15 millimeter bullets into the receiver bed!"

"Pat pat!" Wess hit the Chief on his helmet. "YOU'RE SET! KILL THOSE FLUCKERS!"

Chief Gabrell aimed carefully as the Kzinti ship made a close aboard pass on the Growler's damaged starboard (right) side for another raking broadside and aimed for the opposing bridge deck...

"**GAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRPPPPPP!"**

The MG-42 sounded like an angry out of control buzz saw as it's high rate of fire made distinguishing individual bullets being fired impossible. But it's effect and the skill of the operator were obvious! The windows of the enemy bridge were shattered as the combination of armor piercing and incedent shells tore through the thick panes and probably slaughtered whoever was driving and commanding the vessel!

The Kzinti destroyer's guns cut loose a broadside as it wildly turned away from the wounded Growler...two shells slammed into the hull! One hitting below the water line aft, flooding a compartment and killing the most aft damage control crew. The other passing through the "clipper knife" of the Growler's bow, through the deck below the main deck and out through the other side when it spashed into the ocean!

"TAKE THAT YOU FLUCKS!" Stearforth screamed! "YEAH! FLUCK YOU!"

"Bought us a little time at least." Chief Gabrell snarled. "They'll replace their bridge crew and come back into the fight for sure."

Stearforth looked over the ship around him. "We are seriously flucked Chief."

"Didn't notice?" Gabrell groaned. "As long as the Captain's still alive, we're still in the ball game."

**18 October 2040**

**9:38 am**

**Nick and Judy's house**

**Downtown Zootopia**

There hadn't been an explosion for the last ten minutes but that didn't mean anything. Judy was still wrapped on top of Nick and Jag the Tiger was still wrapped on top of them in the basement of the house. The smell of smoke was everywhere...so too were the cries and calls of mammals, of screaming cubs, of pleas for help and sirens going off all over the city...

Judy petted Jag's chest..."Jag? Jag are you alright?" She asked.

Jag growled and groaned a little..." Nothing some booze wouldn't cure right now...I mean...a little antiseptic would do wonders."

Judy gasped..."Are you hurt?!"

"I took some fragments through the plywood I think? Or I got splinters stuck in my back."

Judy crawled from under Jag's body and tore open the back of his shirt with her claws..."You have some deep lacerations...I see some wood splinters...how's your breathing? Does anything hurt when you breath?"

Jag tested a deep breath..."Nope...lungs are still good...feel like I've been stung though? Am I bleeding?"

"A little." Judy replied. "I'll go get our first aid back pack."

Judy stopped to pull Nick into a sitting position against the wall. "You ok?" She asked him softly.

"Oh sure." Nick said as he threw a paw around. "I always look forward to being bombed. I'll just sit here and hold the wall up."

Judy ran from under the protection of the plywood and came back dragging the first aid pack behind her...

"So much for property values." She sighed..."Half the house is gone."

"Hopefully our cottage in Ayden is still ok." Nick replied as he watched Judy work on Jag's wounds...

"I don't see any back injuries that are shrapnel caused." Judy said to Jag as she poured clotting agent over the various blood spots. "I didn't get a good look Jag but from what I did see? Our whole neighborhood's been pounded hard."

"I'm sure my family is alright." Jag replied. "We better hope they didn't send a second wave."

Nick gestured to Judy. "Are you sure half our house is gone?"

"Lucky we moved most of our valuables and "what nots" to Ayden when we did. "Judy replied. "Everything from Jackson's old baby room from the first floor to the second is gone."

Nick closed his eyes..."I feel like a lead weight." He said as if he was useless.

"Well you're not...so don't start." Judy warned. She finished with Jag by having him sit up while she wrapped a bandage around his back and chest..."This is the best I can do to be thankful." She said as she gave the tiger a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't get to cheerful." Jag replied. "This isn't over just yet. You two stay here...I'm gonna run to my house real quick and check on the family."

**9:40am**

**Will and Gilly's Apartment building**

**Sahara Square**

Will climbed out of the concrete pipe he'd been sheltering in and sat in the dirt and grass field wincing as he slowly worked his arms after morphing back into his anthro form. The close in detonations threw him around the pipe like a rag doll and he was more angry at his own feeling of cowarding than the painful bruises he suffered...

He paused to look at his cell phone and saw the texts from his parents...his mother begging him to reply or try to call. Then he looked at Alex's...

"Holy fluck bro! I'm alive!...you ok?...Mister Packer's dead. Will try to get to you as soon as I can."

Will took in a breath a relief and wiped his dirty face clear of a tear before he stumbled to his feet...

The apartment building had been torn in two pieces...a wide swath of the building center had been blown away...including the apartment...

"Fluck." Will said exasperated. "Dirty tail hole fluckers." He snarled as he started to walk towards the damaged building. All around him he could see columns of black and gray smoke, buildings on fire, police and rescue vehicles navigating the destruction...

A whole family of camels...mother, father and two foals were blown to bits in their running and lay not far off in pools of blood. Will could see mammals in various distress...some walking like zombies, their shock etched on their faces. Some with wounds, others with broken limbs, others screaming or running without purpose or reason other than shear horror.

"WILL?!" Came a scream from the wolf's left. "WILL!" A red English fox yelled as he ran up. It was Jaden from the apartment complex who'd been a school mate and off and on interest of Gilly's before he went into the Navy. Jadan was a successful accounts manager at a financial firm in downtown Zootopia...

"You alright Jaden?" Will asked.

"No!" Jaden replied with his paws held to his chest. "It's Marty! He's hurt bad! He can't move!"

Will gestured Jaden into a run! "Where is he?! Is he trapped?!"

"He's in the West end stairwell!" Jaden cried.

Will followed the panic'd fox through the broken door and up two flights of steps to the landing where Jaden's partner, a male otter who's head tuft and tail were dyed in multi-colors of purple, pink,red and yellow lay on his back...

"Marty? It's Will mammal...how you feeling?" Will asked as he paw'd over the grimacing water mustalde...

"On a scale of flucked to seriously flucked? Past seriously to super." Marty replied..."Can't move my legs...I think my back's broken..."

"Cough! Cough!" The otter coughed and red foamy spit drooled from his mouth..."Ugh...punctured lung too...I think..."

Jaden took a paw..."Mart?! Stay with us mammal!"

"Not intending to go anywhere." Marty replied.

"Hopefully my car's still ok." Will said out loud.

"Ah...no." Jaden replied. "It summer-saulted into the apartment block pool."

"Fluck me." Will snapped.

"But I can hot wire a car or a truck?" Jaden said. "We could take Mister Turnabull's truck? He's...not going to be using it any time soon."

"Why?" Will asked.

"He doesn't have a head." Jaden said mournfully. "Hate to speak ill of the dead...but fluck that gay bashing bovine butt wipe."

"Do it." Will snorted. "I'll find a way to get Marty on a flat board." Will remembered his cub scout training and rolled Marty on his side. "This is so you can breath Marty."

"I'm a surfer and I couldn't control my wipe out on the stairs? Pathetic mammal." The otter moaned as he reached out to hold one of Will's paws...

"Please don't leave me?" Marty begged.

"We're going to get you help Marty..." Will replied as he petted the suffering otter on the head...

By the time Jaden returned...Marty was gone.

**9:40am**

**Downtown Zootopia**

"_Zootopia has suffered under a swift and powerful military attack. Right now...one thing is clear...Zootopia is at war. We know that the Kzinti have launched a massive rocket attack on Zootopia and that hundreds of rockets have hit targets in Tundra Town, Savana Central, Sahara Square and Downtown Zootopia. The great Palm Hotel in Sahara Square has collapsed trapping and killing hundreds of mammals. Numerous buildings downtown are on fire or have collapsed. There are unconfirmed reports of an attack on going against the Outback Islands, that some of our destroyers may have been attacked and or sunk and that a Kzinti invasion fleet has been sighted off the coast of Sahara Square..." _

A bicycle was better than walking. Alex was lucky to find one left behind by the owner who had fled to find cover. The young wolf felt honor bound to leave contact information and a note where he scooped up the ten speed. "...name, number, address...I will return it, have no intention of keeping it, please call me? Alex."

Alex's first worry was Tina. She wasn't going to be working till the afternoon so she would have been at the apartment, or so he hoped she wasn't or at least she got to the basement before the rockets struck. Everything was in chaos...the roads choked with cars and debris or packs and herds of fleeing mammals who had no specific place to go and no purpose of direction to move towards.

Alex stopped to try his phone again and growled when he couldn't use it. He swiped open his text messages and sighed with relief that Will had replied...

"_I'm all right. Trying to help some friends. Don't try coming to me. Everything is flucked. Stay where you're at. Mom and Dad fine. I love you...Will."_

That "bucked" Alex's spirits up. He sped through the mess around him and turned a corner towards his apartment building where his heart crashed hard...

The old seven story building had collapsed into the street!

"FLUCK!" Alex screamed as he jumped off the ten speed and ran towards the wreckage! "TINA! TINA!" Alex climbed atop the destroyed rubble and began screaming and clawing at it! "TINA! TINA!"

ALEX!" Tina screamed from behind which got Alex's attention. She stood in a bath robe between the foxes Akisawa (A brown and white fox) and Isana (A blue sable and white fox) from high school!

Alex bounded off the pile, ran and caught Tina around her waist! "Oh my gawdess! Oh my gawdess! Oh my gawdess!" He happily licked, kissed and snuggled the female white wolf before he slobbered himself over the two young foxes who saved her!

"DUDE! NUFF MAMMAL! NUFF! DOWN BOY! DOWN!" Isana yelped. "UGH! You tongue flucked my throat dude! Sick!"

Alex stood back..."I'm sorry...I'm sorry...You...you don't know what you've done! How freaking happy I am right now!" He then looked at Tina as she covered her own nakedness...

"Huh?" Alex gave Tina a coked head look. "Where's your clothes?"

"I was in the bath tub and didn't hear the sirens or the television because I had my bluetooth head phones on." Tina replied. "So all of a sudden? Here comes Isana and Akisawa through the bathroom door, they grab me up, I'm going totally "dawg snit" on their butts, biting their arms, snapping and scratching at their snoots...we just get out the door and I'm all naked and covered with shampoo with bombs going off...it? Was not a good morning Alex!..."

Alex laughed hard...

"Oh you think it's funny?!" Tina yelped! "It wasn't funny at all! I couldn't call you! I'm soaked! I'm naked and these two "fur-verted Vulpines" are gazing at me with snit falling all around us!..."

Alex kissed Tina on the snoot..."Oh you are so hawt when you're angry."

"Hmph! Find me some clothes to wear!" Tina yelped.

"No one's going to complain if you just go feral?" Alex yelped. "I'll go feral if you want?"

"What I want right now is to just find a safe place to sit in if we get bombed again!" Tina sighed. "Oh gawdess Luna...my parents! I don't have my phone!"

Alex pulled out his phone. "You just had to ask. You can't call though because the system's blocked. But texts are getting through."

Alex turned to the foxes..."What about you guys? Your families?"

"We don't know." Isana sighed. "We sent texts but no replies. What about your family?"

"My parents and my big brother are all right." Alex replied. "As far as I heard? The rockets couldn't reach past downtown so like the Meadows, Rain Forest and the Burroughs's are fine. Why don't we all hang together?"

"Better than nothing." Akisawa replied with a shrug. "Not like school's going to be open. In fact? We should go check out the school house to see if it's livable? It's supposed to be an emergency shelter from what I heard on the radio."

Alex grabbed up the bike he took and walked with Tina and the foxes..."What have you guys heard? How many rockets did we get hit with? How much damage is there?"

"Take a look around us Alex?!" Isana snapped. "Duh! You think we just got shoulder tapped here?!"

"I heard it was over five hundred of those things." Akisawa said as he rubbed his head. "Oh my Gawdless Vulpix, I can't believe we're being so calm about this whole thing! Dudes?! We're walking through a war zone like it's a stupid public park!"

Alex wrapped an arm around Tina's shoulders..."I'm sure your parents are ok knowing your Dad. My Dad's probably running to the recruiter to get re-enlisted knowing him. My Uncle's probably getting ready to ship out with his company...if the Marine base is still there."

**General Bug's home**

**Savanna Central**

**9:40am**

Bugs came stomping out of his house with Porky and "Wild E" chasing after him...

" I had one come down in my back yard and destroy my wife's prized garden Admiral. Tell me again what the words "Pissed off" really mean. You tell my wife to calm down, I'll dig your grave. What do we know so far? How bad are we hit? What about the Outback Islands?" Bugs asked Admiral Don Carnage.

"We lost communications with the Outbacks just before the first impacts. We've lost communications with the Destroyers Growler and Gnu York. The Amphibious Assault Ship Sayone took two hits but she's still capable. Savana Central, Sahara Square, Tundra Town and the Downtown area took the brunt of the attack. All suffering severe damage and massed casualties. The Tindra Town shipyard was hit but thankfully the dry docks, the building slip ways and the fuel tank farms were spared."

Bugs turned to "Wild E"..."Get on the horn with Quanaco and Recruit Training Command...issue a general mobilization order, fleet opposed invasion of Zootopia expected..."

Admiral Don carnage replied..."Bugs? Do you think they'll try an invasion?"

"I expect them to come." Bugs replied. "Consider what ships you have at sea to be done for. If you can't reach Gnu York or Growler, they're probably already sunk. This was probably an opening salvo shot, I fully expect them to hit us with another wave then drive their Navy right up our rump with an invasion force."

Don Carnage asked. "What then? What's your plan?"

"Clear out Sahara Square, fortify the coast and hope to hold them there until all our mammals can get to the Northern Country or back to the Rain Forest. After that? It's kill or be killed on every street and every house. Better to jump onto the grill now then wait and hang like meat displays." Bugs said as he took papers from Porky. "Tell Quanaco to get a gun to everyone...cooks, clerks, janitors, prostitutes...who ever can shoot, I don't care." Bugs said to Porky. "Admiral? You can back me up with what you might have left?" Bugs said to Don Carnage.

"I have plenty of submarines." Don Carnage replied. "Those feline bastards will have to swim their tails off to get to the beach when I'm done with them."

"Awesome." Bugs replied. "A little modification on "Hasenfeffer" we'll just call it "Pussyfeffer."

"Sometimes general? You disturb me." Don Carnage said snorting.

"It's my side job. I demand I get paid extra for it." Bugs replied as he pulled out a carrot and chewed on it.

**The Growler**

**8:59am**

**2nd Deck towards main PDC (Power Distributor Center)**

The passages near the PDC were wrecked...Quarter inch steel bulkheads (walls) buckled like tin foil. The steel decking bent and torn up. Busted water pipes, lubrication pipes, foam fire main pipes and most worrying of all...the smell of fuel mixed into the slime and sludge now coating the decks as the small damage control party made their way along with only a few yellow "battle lights" in their paws...

And every few seconds to minutes...another "BOOM!"...another violent shake and the ship moaned, creaked and groaned on the edge of dying...

Lenny the fox cringed and whined, tucking his tail between his legs... "I don't wanna die...I don't wanna die..."

Jackson snatched the fox by his arm and shook him..."There's no where else to go Lenny! You think swimming will help you?!" Jackson said as he wrapped a paw in Lenny's "DC" Cover-alls. "I got you ok? We'll get through this! Don't freak on me or I'll bite your snoot!"

Jackson bore his combination fox/bunny teeth..."Trust me? These will hurt!"

Lenny nodded and took a deep breath as the ship shook again! "Just don't let go of me!"

"You still owe me fifty zoo bucks for losing that spade game last week you weasel." Jackson snickered.

"That's speciest!" (spee-shish'd = racist) Lenny snapped.

"Oh grow some bush on that tail will you?" Jackson snapped back!

Arden Gull led the group to the entry hatch of "PDC"..."Grab that hose over there and form up in case the compartment's on fire!" He yelled to his crew. Looking at the extent of the damage to where they were at...Arden looked back at Jackson with worry...

"I'm thinking we're not going to find anything to work with Jackie. This part of the ship got hit by one of those missiles at the get go of all this snit." Arden said.

Jackson felt the deck hatch with the back of his paw..."It's not hot!" The fox/bunny yelped as he reached for the small escape scuttle in the center of the larger steel door and cranked open the locking wheel till the securing arms clicked clear of the hatch rim!

"Give me a battle light!" Jackson asked as he looked into the dimly lighted compartment and saw a shimmer coming off the deck below..."It's taking on water..." Jackson said to Arden...

"There's...there's bodies floating down there." Jackson said mournfully.

"They probably got caught by the first explosion." Arden replied as he turned to the others..."Burk! Tracy! You two and myself will handle the flooding. Lenny? Paula? Jackie? You guys and the mice will find a transfer box we can work with. Be careful...make sure you guys are "rubbers up", we can't afford a "meat roast" shorting out our only chance!"

"**CRASH!" "KABOOM!"**

A really close hit and explosion caused the group to jump and scatter! Jackson was thrown from where he'd entered the compartment at the top of the ladder to a splash landing in the sea water and muck filled PDC compartment where he struggled to get on his feet!

"JACKIE?!" Arden yelled from the hatch above. "YOU ALL RIGHT?!"

"NO!" Jackson replied. "I just drank sea water and crap!" The angry fox/bunny snapped as he fumbled his way through the mess around him. "Hurry up Arden and get down here!" Jackson snapped as his paws came down on something soft...

He looked down to see a body floating face down in the water that was up to his stomach. It "was" a rabbit...or had once been a rabbit...

Jackson rolled the unfortunate bunny onto his back...and stared into the dead eyes of Gilly.

**End of Chapter 43**


	44. Chapter 44

First Salvo

a Zootopia fan fiction by Dan

Rated M+

(c) Zootopia 2016 by Disney Animated Studios

(Artist Ownership) Ayden Gull from BRO GULLS by Anti_Dev

(Artist Ownership) "I will Survive by William Borba 2017

(Artist Ownership) Sheath and Knife by Harmarist

(Artist Ownership) Anubis and the Buried Bone by Harmarist

(c) (Artist Ownership) The Kzinti by Larry Niven

(Artist Ownership) Don Carnage Disney's TAIL SPIN

(Artist Ownership) Ikkey the Fox Kit by Inkbunny;s Ikkey

(Artist Ownership) Master Guns Flash by Inkbunny's Flash Timberwolf

(Artist Ownership) Characters From Omaha the Cat Dancer Reed Waller 1994

(Artist Ownership) Jag Damien Tiger from Inkbunny's Fluffy Puffy

(Artist Ownership) Dean Wilson from Animalolympics 1980

(Artist Ownership) Tanya Mousekovitz from American Tail

(Artist Ownership) Blotasky and Perkins from Cat Shit One by Motofume Kobayashi

The Chipmunks and Chipettes (c) from the 1980's cartoon series

**Chapter 44**

"**Barukan no hi no hi!" part 4**

**(The Day of Vulcan's Fire)**

**September 12 2040**

**Midnight**

**Sahara Square.**

"How much? Mmmmm... "hick"...ah howwwwwwww much? "hick up" Ow much? Do I love? Do I love...do I love you Jackson Wilde? And...and I...I wanna be clear! "Hick up" That...that I love you? Not...naaaaaaaaht...not...in a gay way! Ok? "hick up" Is that clear? This is nawt!...mmmmmm...(smiling drunk) Nat...gay love." Gilly slurred as he hung off Jackson Wilde's shoulders as the two Sailors stumbled through the streets of Sahara Square after Jackson had thrown Gilly a bachelor party...

Jackson looked at Gilly's placid and happy drunk face with a smile. "We are sooooooo...ah...drunk!" He said to Gilly as he played with the rabbit's cheeks..."We're blithering hammered Gill! Oh if we go back to the ship now? We'll be worse than screwed. Conduct unbecoming Sailors of the finest Navy in the whole world."

"That!..."hick up"...we certainly...arrrrrrr my very...best...friend." Gilly said as he flopped his arms over Jackson's shoulders. "Yeeoooo...Jackson...are my...mmmmm...best...pal...ever!" Gilly broke from Jackson and tried to walk but flopped onto the side walk. "Woe boy! I'm so hammered..."hick up"...I can't hold on...to the side walk. Mmmiff...fluck you sidewalk!"

Jackson picked Gilly up. "We gotta get to a hotel room before we get spotted by shore patrol...sheesh...I can't walk at all "giggles"." Jackson yelped as he and Gilly flopped onto the sidewalk together!"

"We're a couple of totally flucked up Sailors." Gilly giggled..."But you gave me the best bachelor party of my life!"

"Too bad it wasn't very populated." Jackson said frowning. "You deserved a better one."

"Who cares!" Gilly yelped back. "You're the best friend I have in the whole world Jackson! Who cares if a hundred showed up or just Darla showed up...you showed up! "hick up" I love you...that's what matters! I don't deserve!...I don't deserve the friend you've been to me! I thought no one would care snit about me! My own family disowned me! My town disowned me! But you've cared about me and I don't deserve that...(crying)..."stupid booze! I sound like such a whinny bitch!"

"Nothing worse than a crying drunk bunny." Jackson said as he hugged Gilly tight...

"Yes there is!" Gilly replied. "A flaming gay drunk bunny who loves his best friend in the whole damn world! But not in a gay way!" (crying)

"Shhhh...damn Gill?" Jackson said as he pulled Gilly and himself off the pavement. "We gotta find a place to crash or we're screwed! You know over intoxication in uniform is a serious offense with the Captain?!"

"I'll give him a floor show to make him happy." Gilly replied smirking.

"No...you fricken won't!" Jackson yelped back.

"I...always considered myself quite the knock out fag bunny." Gilly said as he tried to cop an effeminate pose while holding and playing with his long rabbit ears"...hell! I got me a wolf! Me!...a nobody bunny...got himself a beautiful knock out of a gray wolf! And I love...mind you...love my future life partner to death! But! But? But...I damn!...damn sure now!...I damn sure love my best friend Jackson Stewee Wilde...but not in a gay way...no Sir...gotta be clear about that..."Hick!" Ugh...I am flucked up three ways to Sunday huh? "Hick-up"."

Jackson and Gilly found a small motel by the beach side where they stumbled through the room door after paying at the front desk and Jackson flopped Gilly onto the single bed...

"Oof!...oh mammal...gonna feel this in the morning." Gilly said as he felt Jackson fumbling with his uniform..."Wa? Waaa yah doing?"

"Taking your uniform off so you don't mess it up." Jackson replied.

Gilly giggled..."I knew you were a closet hare..."giggles"..."Rape me you stud bunny!"

"Fox Bunny there shipmate." Jackson said as he pulled Gilly's dress top off and tucked him under the sheets. "You need to stay on your side in case you puke. I'm gonna call Chief Fireball and let him know we're ok so he'll cover for us if we show up late tomorrow."

Gilly tapped Jackson on the chest..."What do you think? About Will? Do you think he's choice or what? Did I pick the most gorgeous smartest and most wonderful life mate or what Jackie? Tell the truth?"

"I think he's nice, smart, absolutely first rate." Jackson replied. "He sure loves you."

Gilly smiled warmly..."I don't really feel I deserve to be so lucky. I treated you like snit when we first met and you didn't care about that. I hated you for being a hybrid...I was a flucken douche compared to how you reacted. I'm low dirt to your guarden mammal."

"I didn't care about how you treated me. I cared about you. And you're not low dirt so cut that out." Jackson replied. "I had a good teacher who taught me how to read other mammals. I just felt you needed someone to care about you because that had been missing from your life. Best thing I ever did too Gilly, as a friend? You can't be replaced."

Gilly started to sob...

"Oh come on Gill...stop it." Jackson said as he petted Gilly's head. "Stop thinking you don't deserve anything?"

Gilly wiped his face..."phewwwww...that was some seriously flucked up fermented carrot juice...ugh...I'm just a pathetic babbling mess huh Jackie?"

"I'm a sucker for babbling mess I guess." Jackson said as he gave Gilly a hug. "You just spoil Will rotten and have all the happiness you deserve. And don't get stupid!"

Gilly sat up. "Albert wants me to work with him and Myler on their start up company. Do our eight years, get some schools under our belts and set up shop downtown."

"They made a good choice." Jackson said as he sat down. "I dunno about me and Darla...we might try and go a full twenty years. She wants to go back to Canal District and become a teacher."

"I hear otters are ass holes when it comes to their females marrying out of species." Gilly snorted. "They better not screw with you, I'll sick Will on their asses."

"I'm not afraid." Jackson said with a paw wave. "Darla's no pushy female and I can handle an angry otter...just have to get them first with the right weapons...muscles."

"You gonna punch em with brass knuckles?" Gilly asked.

"No...gonna dump a bag of shucked muscle at their feet." Jackson replied. "Nothing makes a friendly otter quicker than a gift of muscles."

Gilly chuckled in reply then grabbed a paw..."Jackie? Promise me you won't stop being my friend? No matter how pissed off I might make you at times? Don't leave me mammal?"

Jackson gave Gilly's face a tender rub. "Not on my life. I'm not that stupid."

"Hmmmm...oh snit! Get a bucket Jackie! Get a bucket!...

"BLAAAAAHHH!"

**The Growler**

**18 October 2040**

**9:04am**

**Main PDC (Power Distributor Center)**

There were no marks...no wounds...no blood. Gilly's face was placid as if his last moments were not spent in horror and fear but in peace. Perhaps the concussion of the missile as it struck the ship? Perhaps he was tossed into something and his neck was snapped? Up to now...Jackson had seen death of shipmates...but not this close...no...not this close and certainly not this one so dear..."

Jackson pulled Gilly's head to his chest and lost it...oblivious to the screaming of Albert as he scrambled out of Jackson's coverall pocket!

"JACKIE?! JACKIE, COME OUT OF IT! HE'S GONE! GAWD DAMN YOU SNAP OUT OF IT!"

When the mouse got no answer...he did the only thing he could do. He chomped down his teeth onto an exposed lip!

"AAAAH...CHOMP!"

"YIE! YIE! YIE! YIE!" Jackson screeched! "ALBERT?! WHAT THE HELL?!"

"YOU HAVE TO FORGET ABOUT GILLY MAMMAL! THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO FOR HIM NOW!" Albert snapped.

Jackson grabbed Gilly's floating body..."I can't leave him like this!"

"DAMN IT!" Albert snapped as he tried to slap Jackson's nose! "HE'S DEAD! WE HAVE TO GET A POWER TRANSFORMER BACK ON LINE DOWN HERE OR WE'LL ALL BE DEAD LIKE HIM! THERE'S NOTHING WE CAN DO FOR HIM JACKIE!"

Jackson pulled Gilly's body behind him to a desk where the top was still above the water in the compartment. Carefully he rolled Gilly onto his back, folded his arms over his chest and softly kissed him on the head as he wept..."Gill...I'm so sorry..."

"Come on Jackson..." Albert begged. "We have to get this done now! buck up!"

Arden fell into the water from the ladder and plowed his way through the flooded compartment to snatch Jackson by his arm..."What are you doing?"

Jackson gestured to Gilly's body...

"I'm sorry Jackie. At least? Let's not let his death be for nothing?" Arden begged. "I'm sorry ship mate for the stupid movie cliche."

Jackson took another look at Gilly and gritted his teeth in a rage. "What about the flooding?" He asked Arden.

"I'll handle the flooding, you take care of getting a box working and the power bypass cables hooked up!" Arden replied. "I'm going to make sure we can get Gilly out of here when we're done. He doesn't deserve to be trapped down here as food for the fish."

Arden shook Jackson by a shoulder..."You in kid?!"

"Fluck yes I am." Jackson replied with a determined scowl. He turned back to Gilly's body and touched a paw..."I promise I'll take care of William, Gilly...you know I will." Jackson gave his best friend a last tender kiss on the forehead before turning to meet the fight of his life.

**9:00am**

**18 October 2040**

**The Zootopian Attack Submarine Thresher**

**Depth: 200 feet**

**Location: 30 nautical miles from the Island of Roya.**

The list of the deck under his feet told Perkins that the submarine was rapidly changing its course to the commands of the unseen pilot steering it from some location back home. A feeling of a lurch along the lengthwise span of the vessel was indicative of an increase in her speed...

The steel shark was going on the prowl to kill something. Obviously the previous mission was on the back burner and unfortunately for the ground assault crew packed inside...Thresher was not likely to drop them anywhere any time soon...or later.

"Boadah?" Perkins asked as he came up to Botasky while the other rabbit was working communications..."Anything from home?"

"No Packy." Bodah replied. "Since Zootopia confirmed my message about the rockets? Everything is dead silent." Botasky sighed..."Packy? My family all live in Bunny Borough...What if?"

Perkins petted his friend and Sargent. "No time for worries Bodah. Obviously the sub's mission has been changed and we're all on the ride like it or not. We all have to keep our feelings in check for now. Don't go to pieces of snit on me buddy. I need my ever steady soldier, side kick and best friend with me...we copy Bodah?"

Botasky nodded. "We copy Sir."

Sargent Major Osa (Tanuki) walked up to Perkins and Botasky. "I figure things have been altered a bit?"

"Yes." Perkins replied. "I think the Thresher's now gone on hunter killer mode. She's looking for steel to turn into scrap. All we can do is sit tight and make sure she carries out her assignment. We can't communicate with the remote operator unless they send a code to open the communications system."

"Fantastic." Staff Sargent Gataki said as he stood next his Sargent Major brooding. "Anyone got some Farkle dice?"

Perkins turned to Botasky..."Bodah? Get on the control console with...Corporal Kiba. Keep me up to date on course, speed, depth and weapons."

"Yes Sir!" Botasky said with a snap'd paw salute.

"Then home has been attacked...hasn't it?" Corporal Pepper (Otter) said with snarling teeth..."Those barbarian mother fluckers..."

Perkins looked around the sub..."Everyone listen up! Though the mission of this submarine has changed? Ours is clear. Our homes, our families, everything we love has been attacked. We all must continue to hope but keep in our minds the possibility that things dear to us all have been taken from us. In that case? We make the enemy pay with every hair of fur on our bodies. We kill them and we keep killing them until they bow like bitches before our feet and our claws. If we're all to die? Then we die taking ten of those maniacs for every one of us. Be sure to save a bullet for your fellow mammal. leave them no living flesh to get the enjoyment of torture from...is that clear?"

A grim look of stowice resolution showed on every face and maw...

"Worry not my fellow Zootopians. I for one am not looking to die easy. Now let's buck each other up and get ready to fight."

**9:00am**

**18 October 2040**

**Bunny Valley High School**

**Bunny Borough**

Alphius was a chocolate and grey spotted hare with a reddish head tuft, a 16 year old academic genius who'd been recruited at twelve years old by the military intelligence branch of Zootopia's Defense Department because he had one good qualification...he got arrested for hacking into a bank and swiping Zootopian pennies from bank accounts.

Now he was sitting in the hills among other classmates who were huddled in groups or still busy trying to dig out small warrens for themselves to get some sort of protection from what they heard on the radio. Yet fortune favored by the protection of the prophet El Efrarah, no rockets came down on the tri-Burough region.

Alphius's side kick and tech nerd pair Demitor who was a white bunny with glassy green eyes sat on his hind legs thumping Alphius's lap with his paws..."Did you get the code?" He asked excitedly.

"Just went through the last security screen." Alphius replied.

"Fricken sweet!" Demitor said with joy. "What boat did you get?"

"Thresher." Alphius replied as he swiped his paw finger over the screen. "A hunter killer."

Demitor leaned into Alphius till his cheek touched his friend's. "Any targets yet? Those dirty bastards."

"Not yet...sheesh?...You going to kiss me with your stinky breath Demmy? Back off dude?" Alphius asked as he pushed his friend back."Any news? Is anyone getting radio around us?"

"Just the same emergency messages." Demitor said with a shrug. "All the rockets must have fallen on the main city and the suburbs." His ears were downcasted..."Rush hour...Alphius? Thousands of mammals could be dead? What's going to happen to us?"

"Nothing if I can help it." Alphius snorted. "We'll make those Kzinti bastards pay for this...well? I will with my smart phone and this sweet submarine."

Demitor lay in feral form next to Alphius. "How many torpedoes does it carry?"

"Twelve sweet Mark 48's dude. Enough to do some damage and sink a few of their ships." Alphius snorted. "I hope I get a big fat juicy bastard full of em mammal. I'll blow it in half!"

Demitor cocked his head to the side. "There's no one on these subs right?"

"Not supposed to be." Alphius replied. "But if there are some mammals on them? They better buckle up. Not having a crew makes these subs more lethal. I can make this thing do somersaults over an enemy ship. Best fricken computer game ever." Alphius snickered as he lay on his back with the smart phone raised over his head. "Right now? There's nothing more we can do then go hunting."

**18 October 2040**

**9:20am**

**Nick and Judy's house**

**Downtown Zootopia**

Jag returned to the basement and helped Nick and Judy from under the slanted sheets of plywood..."My family is alright." He said as he held Nick like a sitting baby in his big arms while he followed Judy out of the basement and up into her destroyed home.

Nick sat growling and snarling..."Those dirty felines...those filthy pussies...those..."

Judy wooshed her angry husband. "Right now Nick? Please try to maintain your cool? Sigh...How's your family Jag?" She asked the tiger as he sat Nick on the kitchen table...

"They're all fine. We have room in the shelter for you two for now. I think we should go before they drop a second wave on our heads." Jag replied as Judy walked around her damaged home...

"Have you heard any news?" She asked. "Anything?"

"There's a ZOO emergency radio station running. I sat with the family and listened for a minute...it's...it's bad Judy." Jag replied with his ears downcasted..."Downtown took a big strike. Savana, Sahara, Tundra Town...there might be thousands of mammals dead. No news about the military at all. All the police and emergency services are being recalled, the Marines are on full war mobilization. There's talk of evacuating the Savanna and Sahara beaches for a possible invasion..."

Judy stood clenching her fists..."Our son's ship? The Growler?"

Jag shook his head..."No word on any of our ships except the Zootopia and the Sayoni pulled out of port..." Jags mouth quivered. "They think?...they think some of our ships at sea..." Jag's head droped low...they think some of our ships at sea are probably sunk already."

Judy looked away...then looked at her husband...then she stormed upstairs to their bedroom...

"Jag?" Nick worried. "Go up there and bring her back down here? I don't know how safe this house is right now and..."

It wasn't long before Judy came back down...dressed in her old two tone blue police tactical uniform...

"Uh? Fluff? What are you doing?" Nick asked.

"Jag? I don't suppose my car is still in one piece is it?" Judy asked as she clipped a ZPD badge onto her vest.

"In fact? It's still sitting in the driveway." Jag replied. "From the look of it? The paint job's probably messed up and the windshield's shattered but it might still run."

Nick reached down for his wife..."Carrots? What are you thinking of doing?"

"The only thing right now that will keep me level headed. What our son wouldn't expect less of his mother at a time like this." Judy said resolved. "The city needs me. I have to go."

Jag placed Nick on the floor where Judy could touch his face and console him..."I'm sure Jackson's alright Nick. We didn't raise a stupid child. I have to go...you know I won't stay here another minute worrying."

Nick beamed at his wife. "As always...I loose out to the superior bunny." Nick gently lick kissed his beloved. "Go get em Carrots. Just don't stay out all night."

Judy pulled nick into a hug and tried not to sob over him...

"Don't go to pieces now there hero? And don't worry...I'll find something to pass the time or? I'll masturbate like crazy."

Judy pushed back, punched Nick in the shoulder and stood heroically before him...

"That's my girl...now get to saving the country there Wonder Hare before I change my mind and rape you silly! Go! Shoo! Up, Up and Away and all that silly Furrywood snit! Dat Da DAAAAAAA!" Nick joked as he cut a Superman pose!

Judy turned and ran out the front door leaving Jag to pick up and tend to his needy charge...

"She'll be alright Nick." Jag said as he walked Nick towards his house and the family shelter.

"Feel for the Kzinti." Nick replied. "They're screwed."

Judy hopped into her old police cruiser turned family car and gripped the stearing wheel tight in her paws. "Ok old girl...don't fail me...turn over." Judy flipped the ignition switch and the cruiser growled to life. She backed out of the driveway into the shattered street and put the monster cruiser into gear!

"Looks like four wheels all the way to the station...fantastic." Judy snarled to herself as she drove the cruiser down the street and onto the main drag heading for the city center.

**18 October 2040**

**9:40am**

**Near the executive mansion of the Mayor**

"Lucky we parked under that over pass." Tall Pauley growled to Raymond and Kevin as he slowly drove his town car through the destruction that was once the posh city suburb of Inari...

"Looks like it took a lot of hits." Raymond remarked as he scanned the smoking ruins and the injured and dead mammals littering the streets or the yards of demolished houses. One house caught his attention...so too did the carcass blown up in a tree by the rocket attack...

"Hey Pauley? I think our mark got "zipped" by the rockets. Raymond said as he pointed a paw.

Pauley stopped his car and he and the other two polar bears walked up to the tree where Pauley gripped the thick head tuft of the dead Yak dangling from the tree branchs...

"Yup...that "was" Grandy "The Bull" Yak-o-Linario." Tall Pauley snorted as he turned to Raymond. "Ray? Go into his house and rape the valuables. See if this slug had any to begin with? If he though death was gonna save his rump from paying? How sadly mistaken he was..."

Kevin grabbed Pauley by his shoulder..."Hey Pauley? Is that the Mayor's house?"

Pauley looked over the property fence at the executive mansion...or what was the executive mansion. Now it was a pile of smoking and flaming ruins...

"Get over there Kevin." Pauley said with a paw point. "See if there's anyone there."

Kevin ran around the property fence and across the mansion lawn as Pauley turned to Raymond who was walking out of Yak-o-Linario's house with a trash bag...

"The stiff had some good stuff we could hawk off to pay his fee. Even in war we never take a day off do we Pauley?" Kevin said smirking. "Where's Kevin?"

"Sow-ver at the Mayor's house." Pauley replied. "The place took some direct hits."

"PAULEY! RAY!" Kevin screamed from atop the ruins of the mansion. "QUICK!"

'Pauley and Kevin ran onto the mansion grounds, topped the pile that had been the main house and found Kevin holding a paw in his own….it was Caesar's wife Pansha. She was buried up to her breasts in debris with a trickle of frothy blood running from her mouth….

Pauley snatched Raymond..."Try to call the cops or text emergency services! Kevin? How trapped is she?"

Kevin shook his head. "She's in there good Pauley. We couldn't get her out if we tried. I think she's in a very bad way."

Pauley bent down to talk to Pansha..."Mam? Where's your husband? Where's his honor?"

Pansha was in obvious pain...so much that she couldn't talk. She didn't have too as Pauley looked around and spied a whisp of white fur poking through some debris not far from where Pansha was trapped….

"Ray?" Pauley said with a paw pointing. "Is that the Mayor?"

Raymond reached over and dug scoops of dirt and debris from around the tuft of fur and revealed the bloody mess that had been Caesar's head…

"It's him…...it's him Pauley." Raymond replied grimacing hard. "Dear Thor of the North Winds…..the Mayor's dead Pauley!"

Pansha weakly gribbed Pauley's suit coat…

"My cubs?…..Where are my children?" The lioness asked.

"Where were they Mam?" Pauley asked softly as he petted Pansha's head…."Maddam First Lady?….Forgive me? Your husband is dead. We're so sorry. Please? You have to hang on..."

Pauley turned to Kevin and Raymond. "Tear this fricken pile of snit apart. Find those cubs."

"Where do we even start Pauley? I mean the things a pile of burning snit here..." Raymond grunted.

"I don't give a frick damn if the thing's burning to hell you mook. Pick a spot and start screaming, dig…..do something please you complaining brown bear?"

"I got your Brown Bear hanging right here you Caparatzi Snozah!" Raymond replied snarling as he gestured to his nuts.

Kevin slapped Raymond off the head. "You heard the Capo, get to work you stupid Munza yipper yapper. The nerve of you to complain when the First Lady is in such a dire state you! Show some respect and empathy will you?!"

Pauley shook his head then turned to Pansha. Talking off his suit coat, the polar bear mafia chief shaped it into a pillow and tucked it gently under Pansha's head..."Help is coming First Lady...stay with us. Where were the cubs when the house was hit?"

Pauley got his head close to Pansha's maw…."First Lady? Please? Where were the cubs?"

"Basement..." Pansha replied weakly. Pauley backed away and watched as Pansha's eyes fluttered, her maw opened up wide, she struggled to get her breath and then she went limp…

Pauley knew she was gone. He clenched his teeth and balled his paws into fists…."Raymond! Kevin! We're not leaving until we find those cubs!"

**18 October 2040**

**9:40am**

**Naval Medical Training Command**

**Sandy Cove Naval Installation**

Dori Hopps came running from the medical supply storage facility with a combat medic backpack slung over his shoulders. He dropped it at the feet of a wolf marine with a clip board, bounded up a ladder at the back of a "Deuce Truck" and flopped onto a troop seat between a Tanuki and an Otter from his medical class…

"Damn...I lost my field trip permission slip." Dori snorted. "Guess I can't go huh?"

The Tanuki, named Strider Kohana, frowned..."Bunny's are so pathetic at humor."

"Tanuki's have humor?" Dori replied smirking.

"Well he's only making a clinical observation." The otter, Corporal Harshburg said with a waving paw.

"We're barely beyond wound administration block." Dori said with a shrug. "They're not expecting us to do combat surgery are they?"

"Gonna have to earn your Corpsemammal badge on the fly." Kohana replied. "They're clearing Sahara Square and South Savanna for invasion. My guess is we'll set up the field dressing station in downtown Sahara."

A wolf Marine bounded over the back gate of the Deuce Truck waving a clip board over his head…."Alright Marines! All combat medics will be issued one each standard M-1 Carbine rifle with fifty rounds and side arm service weapon with five ten round magazines! These are DEFENSIVE weapons only! You will not engage in combat unless to protect your patient or the field hospital from enemy aggression! Is that clear Marines!"

The medical students screamed out. "CLEAR SIR!"

The Wolf Marine continued…."I know we're pulling you out of the comfort of the classroom into a possible snit soup. You task is simple! Save lives! Keep Marines alive until they can make it to a proper medical support facility! They are in your paws! No Marine dies in your paws unless they have permission to die for high command….is that clear Marines?!"

The medical students screamed out. "CLEAR SIR!"

"If we are not tasked for nor engaged in saving our fellow Marines? The our tasking will be to save our fellow Zootopians. Nothing changes...we will not allow our fellow citizens to die without expending our best efforts to save them...is that clear Marines?!"

The medical students screamed out. "CLEAR SIR!"

The wolf Marine stood at the front of the truck bed and broke open the strong box containing the M-1 Carbines for the students. Each were sized according to mammal with bunnies getting the smallest but by far the most powerful as they would be firing magnum rounds designed to "blow tunnels" through dense flesh...

"Hopps! Weapon serial number B dash Two Six Six!" The wolf Marine growled.

"SIR! HERE SIR!" Dori yelped as he stood up!

Dori caught the carbine in his paws, flipped it around, pulled the bolt open, looked into the open chamber then slapped the bolt closed and took his seat...

Harshburg nodded..."I'm impressed Dori."

"I'm fricken amp'd!" Dori replied. "I wish I was with my brothers though. Hopefully I'll see them there. It sucks being apart from my brood."

The truck shuddered under them and soon they joined a line of vehicles heading south amidst a sea of mammality streaming away from Savana by whatever thing could carry them...

**18 October 2040**

**9:40am**

**Aden in the Tri-Borough region**

**The village of Falfannon**

The sound of the regimental pipes and drums rolled about the village and the highlands, bounced off the hills and called the 9th combat artillery regiment to quarters and action. Up and down the main street of the village, the local parson, a large fat bellied rabbit dressed in a black suit with a Pilgrim's parson hat on his head walked the center of the street holding the book of the prophet high above and threw blessings to every house as Marines emerged gathering up their backpacks, tucking their uniforms in or standing to say heart wrenching goodbyes to wives, partners, kin and kittens...

"_Here us Great Frith! Hear our pleas oh Prince of Rabbits! Beloved prophet! Protect our kin! Protect your children going off to war to defend warren and hearth! Give them courage to throw the divine steel of justice on our enemies! Give our boys the heart of lions to deliver your wrath upon our cursed enemies and send them right to hell!"_

Sargent Sandy Culkenny stood in the door way of his small house giving "the French" to his beloved wife..."Damn that parson is long winded." He said as he broke his kiss...

"You better go before the Sargent Major comes and shoves his foot up yer tail." His beloved wife Hailey said as she stroked his face. "Do take care of yourself love?"

"As if I won't?" Sandy replied as he stepped back to kiss and snuggle his wife's paws..."Mmmm...I want your smell to stay with me as long as it can. When I get home? We're gonna fluck silly."

His oldest son Cullen, a kit of 8-years-old, stood dutifully with a tartan scarf in his paws. He said nothing as Sandy bent low to allow the lad to tie it around his neck...

"Go with love father and do your duty." The youngster said as brave as he could. His father saw the tears the proud youngster tried to hide...

"Come up here you little big male you?" Sandy said as he picked his son up and snuggled him tight. "Yer getting too heavy fer me to hold lad. You know what I expect of you?"

"Doesn't mean I have to like it Dad." The youngster replied as he gripped his father tight. "Come home soon?!"

"Kiss"..."As if I'd want to stay away my little fighter." Sandy said as he put his son down and wagged a paw finger at him. "Now behave yourself and do your school and chores. Mind your mum and the little'r ones? Be responsible."

Sandy ran from the front yard waving as he went and caught up with one of his "Gun Mates" who was the rammer-bunny because of his obvious size advantage. "Big Dorn the Donk" wasn't called that for the sake of his family rocks. The tri-colored hare towered over everyone else in the gun crew...

"Party time Donk!" Sandy said confidently yet he couldn't hide his tears long...

"You're so bull snitting me mate?" Donk replied. "Get the crying out you fool? I don't want you blabbling when we're trying to kill those fricken crazy cats!"

Sandy started to sob the moment he knew his family couldn't see him...

"Awww you softie." Donk said as he hugged and consoled his "Gun Mate" "Fear nothing Sand? We're gonna slaughter those bastards then you'll have a nice Kzinti Tiger skin rug which to fluck the snit out of her when you come home and drip yer droppings on?"

"Son of a bitch...I wasn't ready fer this at all Donk-kee...not one bit ready!" Sandy yelped as he cleared his eyes. 'I'm so glad yer so stable and understanding."

"Sheesh mate? I left mine still on the floor nude and wet. Can't go into battle without the stink on you? can you?" Donk snickered. "I'm gonna have my hands full when I get home."

"Yer already leaving her with fourty little ones you miserable cad! Sheesh yer trying to take over the village and rename it to Donk's ville aren't yeah?" Sandy snorted.

"Damn right me boy." Donk replied. "Gonna have a glorious statue of my penis commemorated in the square in my honor too."

**The Growler**

**18 October 2040**

**9:15am**

**Main PDC (Power Distributor Center)**

Jackson sloshed his way to another load center power box...

"Number three box is dead!" He snapped out as he pushed off that box to another box..."Number four is dead!" He called out again! "Arden? How you making out?!"

"KAH-BOOM!"

Jackson was thrown airborne by the ship's violent jolt and flopped down into the water inside the compartment where he quickly fumbled through his pockets to make sure Myler and Albert hadn't been lost!

"Cough! Cough! Cough!" "Fluck me!" Myler snapped. "How much more can this ship take Jackie?!"

"Hopefully more than we think." Jackson replied as he sloshed up to another box..."Box number five is "peppers"!" He screamed!

**Peppers: Means the box has been hit by fragments of material like a shot gun blasted it.**

Jackson reached out to unscrew and pull off a maintenance access panel on the side of the power box! He turned to scream at his two shipmates who were also trying to figure out if any of the power boxes could still work...

"Lenny! (Fox) Berk! (Wolf) I think number five's the best we're gonna get! Bring the little one's over here now!" Jackson snapped as he pulled the box panel off and dropped Myler and Albert inside...

"You guys work fast? But please watch yourself? Don't get thrown around in there...this box is still live and cooking!" Jackson warned with a paw finger.

"Just do your part and keep the water from getting in here?" Albert asked as he and Myler checked each other's equipment while Lenny and Burk emptied their pockets of other mice...

"And Jackie?" Albert asked. "Gilly would want us all to live...make sure he gets his last wish ok? Me and "My My" got this."

Jackson softly petted both of them..."Please be careful you two?"

"Shoo! Go away! Do hero stuff you nutty rabbit-fox thing?!" Myler yelped as Albert jumped atop a cable line before his small shipmates..."Ok! Everybody split up into teams! Go through this box and make sure every wire, cable, circuit and tube is where they should be! Please don't become a fried mouse? And for cheese sakes! Do not lick the batteries! "My My" you sick twit?! No battery licking!"

"Look who's talking!" Myler snapped back as he started grabbing other mice by their shirts..."You? You! You! You! You! and You! Come with me! We're gonna check wires, cables and connectors!"

Jackson meanwhile was taking on a busted sea water pipe in a corner of the compartment when someone screamed down from the hatch above! "Do you need a pump?! Is there any damage down there needing a weld patch?!"

Jackson ran to the ladder..."Darla?! You alright?!"

"Obviously I'm breathing!" Darla replied. "Are you alright?"

Jackson looked over to the desk where Gilly lay..." I'm tired of swimming I guess?" He replied as he thought not to tell her the truth. "How about you drop a hose line and get us a little more dry deck down here?! Arden and his crew have got some of the flooding stopped!"

"Hose coming down!" Darla yelped as she chucked a fire hose roll down the ladder! "How long is it gonna take to get the power back on?!"

"I'll let you know when I do!" Jackson replied. "Stay up top and make sure we don't lose that pump!"

Arden came running up to Jackson..."Tell me something good? I have to send a report up to the battle bridge."

"We have little one's working in box five with Lenny and Burk raping parts from the other boxes. We have a pump line to de-water the space and if got the flooding problem in hand? I think we're in good shape except I can't promise a time."

"KAH-BOOM!"

"KAH-BOOM!"

Two more sharp explosions close by threw all the occupants around the compartment and almost caused Darla to tumble through the hatch and down the ladder had a panther not been quick enough to bound the rungs and catch her...

"Sorry little lady but the pool is closed." The panther said smiling.

"Kiss"..."My hero." Darla teased.

"HEY! GET YOUR PAWS OFF MY FUTURE WIFE!" Jackson snapped and snarled.

"Grrrrrr...grrrrrrrr...strong and aggressive little bunny." Arden joked.

Jackson kicked Arden in his shin..."Shut up and do your job "Pee-Oh-One!" (Petty officer first class) tell the bridge we're working on the power!"

**9:16am**

**Aft 8 inch gun mount**

"**Michigan's maulers"**

"Eat this cock suckers!" Senshen snarled as she pulled her trigger lanyard tight and the 8 inch gun barked again!

"**BOOM!"**

The hot shell covered the distance but flew a foot over the top of one of the Kzinti ship's aft gun turrets...

The Kzinti turrets however...were locked proper on their range. The twin guns of one turret cut loose as the Kzinti ship went into a tight turn and a shell slammed into the faceplate of Michigan's gun mount...

"**KAAABURPBRANG!"**

The thick front face plate of the mount was the crew's saving grace, it's thick sloped armor bounced the offending enemy round airborne over the top of the mount housing where it detonated! The concussion of the explosion however shattered the protective cupola shield of Michigan's station and threw the Fennick fox from his seat, down into the gun room to a crash landing in the elevation pit!"

"CHIEF?!" Balstrum the tiger yelped loud as he bent down to pick up with fallen gun chief..."CHIEF! CHIEF! Come on little guy?" The tigger said with deep worry..."Come on Chief? You're too little a dirty tail hole to die now!"

The little fennick wiped the blood from the cut on his head. "Cheese and snit damn it?! I didn't pay for this snitty E ticket ride...tha fluck?!" Michigan said as he looked back up at his destroyed station...

"Ugh!...I thought that ballistic shield was supposed to be good?!" The Fennick snorted as he held his bleeding head...

"Made by the lowest ball bidder Chief, what do you expect?" Senshen growled. "At the rate we're shooting right now? We might as well be throwing spit balls for all this effort is worth."

"Well then we throw fricken spit at them!" Michigan snapped as he hopped out of Balstrum's arms. "Someone tie a rag on my head so I can keep being an ass to you all. That's what keeps me alive!"

**Sahara Square**

**18 October 2040**

**10am**

**Corner of Antelope Lane and Jungle Ave.**

Ben Clawhauser thought he'd eaten too much pastry as he closed the hood of a car he quickly fixed for a family of camels...

There in the middle of the intersection was a rabbit directing traffic and at one point? Pulling the driver almost out of one car window who decided to do the wrong thing by flipping "her" off...

"How would you like to get out of this stupid car and have a discussion about your driving habits which let me assure you pal? YOU'LL LOSE THE ARGUMENT! NOW GET BACK IN THERE, PUT THIS PIECE OF SNIT IN GEAR AND GET THE FLUCK OUT OF HERE!" Judy snapped. "Ugh! Hyaenas! Gawd I hate Hyaenas!"

Ben walked into the intersection..."Judy? Judy Hopps?"

"Yup! Officer Hopps...ZPD...!We're at war, imminent threat of invasion, half my house is gone and I'm being a pain in everyone's butt. Wonderful day isn't it Ben?"

Clawhawser smiled. "You don't know what a calming effect you've always had in that uniform Chief."

"Hmmm..." Judy replied. "And what silly ass excuse are you Patrol-mammal Clawhawser?

"I've been doing my part thank you." Clawhawser said as he got back to back with Judy. "You need a little assistance there bunny rabbit?"

"What a pathetic situation for a reunion huh Ben?" Judy said as she directed traffic. "What about your family? Page? The precinct?"

"All my family is safe. My niece is splendid and the precinct's been reduced to snit and splinters...all in all we're up by fifty points. What's the goal here?"

"To get Sahara Square cleared of civilians so the military can move in and make kitty cat patte out of those crazy tigers. They're expecting an invasion. I...I couldn't sit home and worry." Judy said.

"I'm not asking." Clawhawser replied. "And speaking of military? There's a big line of military trucks coming down the road."

Judy blew a whistle and commanded the civilian cars to stop and clear the roads as the Marine deuce trucks started rolling through the intersection...

Suddenly a bunny Marine jumped on top of the cab of one and machine gun stomped his foot on the hood! "STOP! STOP THE DAMN TRUCK!"

Ori Hopps leaped off the truck cab and stomped towards his sister with his arms flapping about..."Sissy? What the hell are you doing?!"

Owen jumped off the truck with a fist clenched. "Ori you silly idiot! Get back in that truck right now!"

"Owen? It's Sissy Judy!" Ori yelped. "Sissy! Get the fluck home!"

Powen and Nori came off the truck as Judy snatched Ori by an ear! "YOU NEVER TALK TO A POLICE OFFICER WITH THAT TONE YOU JARHEAD SCREW BALL! GET BACK ON THAT TRUCK ORI HOPPS BEFORE I SPANK YOUR BUTT IN FRONT OF THE WHOLE DIVISION!"

Owen stood shaking his head..."Judy? You can get back to your husband now, we have the situation."

"This isn't a place for you Sister." Nori huffed.

Powen rubbed Judy's shoulder. "If Jackson knew you were out here? He'd sure snit pellets."

"Ugh...are you all going to be stupid today?" Judy yelped. She looked around with a cocked head..."Dori?"

"Medical school." Owen replied. "By now he's probably with the medical corps on his way here. Which is where you shouldn't be."

Judy sighed..."You boys get back on that truck and worry about your own selves. Remember? I am older than you by dirt?"

"And your bitchiness has aged too." Ori snorted.

A voice sounded from outside the little group. "Would some one care to explain why I just pulled our truck over and the rest of the Marines in the back would like to kick some bunny tail for slowing up progress?"

Owen turned to Captain Oakley. "Captain? Meet our Sister, Judy Hopps, who's determined to give us all the diarrhea of worry."

"Chief Hopps?" Oakley said as he dofted his cap. "Captain Oakley, the commanding officer of these crazy Marines who never stop speaking of how they love you."

"If they really loved me? They'd get back on their truck and obey orders Captain. And stop trying to make yourselves look older than you are boys? I may not be a spring chicken any more but I certainly have more season and sense than any of you characters. I'll be fine. Owen?"

Judy said as she wrapped her arms around Owen..."Owen? Take care of yourself, them and please...please...please don't do something dangerous or ridiculously stupid? Please?"

"Boy is she fricken trusting?" Ori snickered, then he put his paws up to defend himself..."Ok? Ok? Getting back on the truck now."

Owen stopped to kiss Judy on the forehead..."Do us a favor sis? Please take care of Maw and Paw? Especially Pa Pa? We don't want to be too worried...wouldn't serve any of us any good."

Powen nuzzled Judy's ear..."Yeah...take care of Daddy? We all want to see him again when this snit blows over."

Nori stopped to rub Judy's chin..."You're still as cute and adorable as a spring veggie patch dear elder sister."

Judy hopped and waved as the brother's truck began to drive off..."DON'T WORRY YOU GUYS! DAD WILL BE JUST FINE! MOM LOVES YOU ALL! PLEASE! PLEASE DON'T GET KILLED!"

Judy buried her face in her paws..."Oh Frith! I can't believe I just said that!" Judy started to cry. "My baby brothers! Oh Frith my baby brothers!"

Clawhawser closed his arms around Judy and lifted her into a loving snuggle..."They'll be alright Chief. I'm sure those tigers aren't that crazy to invade us...at least I sure hope they're not.

End of Chapter 44


	45. Chapter 45

**First Salvo**

a Zootopia fan fiction by Dan

Rated M+

(c) Zootopia 2016 by Disney Animated Studios

(Artist Ownership) Ayden Gull from BRO GULLS by Anti_Dev

(Artist Ownership) "I will Survive by William Borba 2017

(Artist Ownership) Sheath and Knife by Harmarist

(Artist Ownership) Anubis and the Buried Bone by Harmarist

(c) (Artist Ownership) The Kzinti by Larry Niven

(Artist Ownership) Don Carnage Disney's TAIL SPIN

(Artist Ownership) Ikkey the Fox Kit by Inkbunny;s Ikkey

(Artist Ownership) Master Guns Flash by Inkbunny's Flash Timberwolf

(Artist Ownership) Characters From Omaha the Cat Dancer Reed Waller 1994

(Artist Ownership) Jag Damien Tiger from Inkbunny's Fluffy Puffy

(Artist Ownership) Dean Wilson from Animalolympics 1980

(Artist Ownership) Tanya Mousekovitz from American Tail

(Artist Ownership) Blotasky and Perkins from Cat Shit One by Motofume Kobayashi

The Chipmunks and Chipettes (c) from the 1980's cartoon series

**Chapter 45**

"**Barukan no hi no hi!" part 5**

**(The Day of Vulcan's Fire)**

**18 October 2040**

**10:12 am**

**The executive mansion of the Mayor**

"HEY?!" Raymond screamed as he rummaged through the smoking pile of rubble that had been the Mayor's executive mansion..."HEY?! ANY ONE TRAPPED?! CAN YOU HEAR ME?! (Bear Roar) IF YOU CAN HEAR ME OR MY ROAR?! SCREAM OUT! (Bear Roar)

Kevin found a basement window and screamed into it..."HEY! IS THERE ANYONE DOWN HERE?!"

Suddenly...Kevin heard some scratching and scrambling and a small white face popped up into the window with paws wrapping around the iron bars! "Gasp!...Get us out!" Kimba yelped. "It's getting hot and smokey! Please?!"

Kevin stood up..."RAY?! PAULEY?! I FOUND THE CUBS!" He then dropped to his knees. "Don't worry kid...we're gonna get you out. How many are there? Anyone really hurt?"

Kimba shook his head..."No...but it's getting really hot...there's fire down here and the smoke's getting thick..."

Raymond and Kevin came running up and slip to their knees with Pauley looking over the collapsed wreckage...

"We gotta get this snit off the foundation so we can pull em out...Kevin, Ray?! Go find something...four by fours, steel...whatever we can use to lift this pile of snit up."

"Where's our Mom and Dad?" Kimba asked.

Pauley turned to look at Kimba..."Right now kid? You're all we care about you hear me? You stay right by this window. You got a little sister right? Bring her to the window and sit tight kid. We're gonna get you two out of there."

"But what about our parents?!" Kimba yelped.

"Kid?" Pauley snapped back. "Kid? Right now? You and your sister are all I care about...ok? We reach? Don't tick me off kid? It's not a good idea to tick off a king polar bear...specially when he's in the mafia you got my meaning kid?"

"It's getting really hot in here Mister..." Kimba yelped.

"We're gonna get you two out as fast as we can kid. Stay with me!" Pauley replied as he stood up..."KEVIN?! RAY?! HURRY THE FLUCK UP!" The big bear then turned to Kimba..."Sorry for the swearing there kid?"

"Grrrrrrr...Mister! It's getting super flucking hot in here! I don't give a damn if you flucking swear damn it!" Kimba screamed back! "GET US OUT!"

Just then...Kevin and Raymond came charging back with a pair of four by four posts in their arms! "Pauley! Where do we want these?" Kevin asked.

Pauley pointed..."There...there..." Then he flopped onto his paws and feet and took on his feral form. "Run em over my back and lift that snit up!" Pauley then turned to Kimba..."Kid?! The moment there's an opening? Get the hell out of there fast! My back's not gonna feel too good after this crazy snit!"

Raymond worried..."Pauley? This could bust you up pretty bad?"

"Then make sure them cubs haul ass and tails Ray?!" Pauley replied snarling. "And Ray? Don't take like a leisure Sunday you dirty tail hole because if you do? So help me Saint Catherine of the Ice Fairies, I will so fricken kill you, you silly bruin."

Pauley dug himself into the ground and stiffened his legs..."On the count of three...one...two...THREE!"

Using Pauley as their fulcrum...Raymond and Kevin threw their heavy bear bodies on the four by four wood planks and lifted part of the collapsed debris free of the foundation!

"GRRRRRR! MOVE YOUR ASS YOU SILLY LIONS!" Pauely snapped as he strained against the planks on his back..."AWWWWW FLUCK! GET THEM THE FLUCK OUT OF THERE BEFORE MY BACK SPLITS IN HALF DAMN IT!"

Kevin jumped to the foundation, stuck his head through the gap created by the creaking and cracking debris, snatched Kimba then his little sister by their scruffs and flung them clear onto the grass as Pauley collapsed and the wreckage caved in!

"Pauley?!" Raymond gasped as he came to the aid of his injured mafia chief..."Pauley?! They're clear! Damn it you stubborn old coot! I heard your back crack!"

Pauley looked up weakly..."Ray?"

"Yes Boss?" Raymond replied.

"So help me Ray? If you lick kiss me right now? I will so fricken maul your silly ass to hell." Pauley snorted as he started to roll around and flopped onto his butt...

"Are the cubs ok?" Pauley asked Ray.

"A little singed but they're breathing." Raymond replied. Kimba got to his feet and cringed as he looked at the destruction of the executive mansion...

"Mister? My Dad? My Mom? Have you seen them?" Kimba asked. When none of the bears replied...he sounded angrily! "Where are my parents?! Have any of you seen them?!"

Kevin and Raymond turned their heads down and away as Pauley go to his feet and hobble walked up to place a paw on Kimba's shoulder...

"Kid?" Pauley said grimacing..."Kid? Your parents are gone."

Kimba threw the polar bears paw off and stomped his foot..."YOU'RE LYING!"

Raymond stepped up..."Kid?"

"I'm NOT a "kid"!" Kimba snapped. "Do you see goat horns on my head?! Where are my parents damn it?!"

Then the realization hit the white lion cub hard as he looked at the pile of rubble and saw his mother's lifeless face...

"AAAAAAAAAH! MOM! DAD!" Kimba screamed with grief as he tried to run for the debris pile but got tackled by Kevin!

"STOP IT! STOP IT KID! IT'S TOO LATE!" Kevin yelled as he cried. "WE'RE SO SORRY! THERE WAS NOTHING WE..."

"**KABOOM!"**

An unexploded missile warhead "cooked off" under the debris pile! It caught the un-damaged tank of home heating fuel oil that had been in the basement, set the contents alight and now the entire pile of wreckage was a flame engulfed funeral pyre!

"ARGH! GAWD DAMN IT! LET ME GO! LET ME GO! (CRYING) MOM! DAD! (CRYING) LET ME GO!"

Pauley reached down, scooped up Kimba's little sister and held her tight as she sobbed into his chest..."Kevin? Raymond? Grab the other one and let's get out of here..."

Raymond pointed to the flaming wreckage..."In all that's holy Pauley? We can't...we can't just..."

Pauley got in Raymond's snoot..."Do you want to get caught if those bastards send another round of rockets at us? There's nothing more we can do here...let's get these cubs to safety."

**18 October 2040**

**10:30 am**

**Z.O.O. Emergency Radio Broadcast...**

"_This is Tommy Gazelle for Z.O.O. Broadcasting Company giving you news and important information on the current situation both in Zootopia and around our known world. News is coming at us with dizzying speed so please bear with us as we try to keep pace in this very horrible moment..."_

"_Our city as you know has been grievously attacked. Defense authorities believe that over 300 rockets were fired at our country. Tundra Town, Savanna Central, Sahara Square and the Downtown metro-plex have all sustained horrible damage. Thousands of our citizens may have been killed, thousands more wounded, maimed or injured. The Tri-Borough region, The Meadows, Rain Forest and most of Western Zootopia have by great grace been spared this horror."_

"_Reports that have come in to our network as of now indicate that the nation of Kzin has unleashed a massive assault across the ocean against several mammalian nations including the Outback Islands, Rongalop Atoll, Madagascar Island, The Galapagos Islands and Maloelop Atoll. There are rumors of naval clashes between our Navy, navies of several nations and Kzinti warships but we have no confirmation as of now."_

"_Defense officials have ordered the immediate evacuation of Savanna's southern coast and beaches and the Sahara Beach coastline back ten miles inland. There are reports that the military expects an attempted invasion of our country. There are also...unconfirmed reports to us at this time...that his excellency Mayor Caesar Leo and his wife and their two cubs...have been killed by this attack. It is apparent to all of us now...obviously and grievously...that our world has indeed exploded into all out war..._

**18 October 2040**

**10:30 am**

**The Island Nation of Madagascar**

"We will fight them in the coconut fields! We will fight them in the olive groves! We will fight them in our hot tubs! We will never surrender! NEVER! NEVER! NEVER!" King Julian screamed shaking his paw as Alex the lion snatched him up and broke into a hard run! "PUT ME DOWN! I COMMAND YOU! A KING MUST DIE WITH HIS PEOPLE!"

"Right now your majesty?! The best we can do is get into the jungle!"

"Please tell me you have a plan to keep my stripped rump from becoming barby rump on a spit there Alex?!" Marty the Zebra screamed! "You do have a plan right?"

"It's a work in progress!" Alex replied as King Julian bashed him over his head with a bamboo pole...

"Un..."bonk"...hand.."bonk"...me..."bonk"...you..."bonk"shamefully..."bonk"...cowardly..."bonk"...thing.."bonk"...you!" Julian screeched!

Alex got snoot to snoot with the King and roared Julian deaf!

"That hurt my fealings!" Julian frowned..."and also? my hearing." Julian said sorrowfully.

"I'm sorry your highness but right now this is no time for stupid bravery. Especially with hundreds...perhaps thousands of ten foot tall angry tigers armed with guns, artillery, rockets, grenades, big teeth and a mean disposition. Everybody's best bet right now is the jungle...just trust me on this ok?"

"I'm gonna ask again there Chief?" Marty snapped with worry. "Do you have a plan to protect my rump from becoming Zebra rump roast smothered in Sweet Baby Ray Sauce or what?!"

Gloria snatched Marty up like a foot ball! "Will you stop occupying his brain so he can think you silly Zebra?!" The Hippo then turned to Alex. "You...do have something cooked up right?"

"I have a friend who owes me a favor!" Alex replied. "Let's leave it at that and hope he let's me dial that in!"

As the mammals of Madagascar fled for their lives around him from the Kzinti hordes pouring from their landing boats...a single small penguin stood amidst the terrified stampede...stone cold still...

Kowalski the Penguin slid to a stop and ran up to his leader..."Skipper?! We have to get to the jungle Sir! The enemy is closing rapidly on our position! We have no weapons! Our best option right now is retreat!"

Skipper's face frowned..."Kowalski? What the hell did you just say to me?"

"Sir? Our best option for survival is retreat!" Kowalski replied.

Rico and Private came running up. "What are we waiting for?!" Private yelped. "Guys?! We gotta go! I don't want to be Cor-don-blue-Penguin...I don't smell good wrapped in thick juicy bacon...oh that sounds absolutely scrumptious!"

Skipper snarled..."I can't believe the disgusting words I am hearing out of my men! Retreat?! Such repulsive cowardice before these stripped cattle butchers?! Well you may all go and live lives of shame and disgrace, but not I! Now is not the time for shrinking away...Now is the dawn of action! And if I must shoulder the burden of saving our fellow Madagaskars from this horrific disaster that has befallen us? Then I accept it, and my possible death? With a spirit of courage and elan that will define the ages. Monuments to my glorious sacrifice will stretch from here to Zootopia. All will know that in the hour of our greatest plight? I "Skipper Guin" stood as a stone wall before the enemy's hordes like a Spartan at Theromopoli, determined to go down opposing the dreaded enemy and their hate filled teeth to my dying breath! And when my name is spoken by our progeny? It will be spoken with awe and reverence as befitting a mammal who laughed at the face of doom."

(Skipper strikes heroic pose of awesomeness amidst explosions)

Kowalski snapped..."Begging the greatest speech of all time Sir? But how in the hell are you going to do anything when we're all just...uh...Private? How tall are we?"

Private whipped out a tape measure..."Oh? about three feet and a quarter of an inch or so?"

Kowalski turned back to Skipper..."Sir? Just how are we who are three feet and a quarter of an inch tall...going to take on that?"

(Cut to scene of the invading Kzinti coming off the beach)

Skipper puffed himself up..."We've got two things going for us boys! We're penguins?! And...we're bat snit crazy!"

"And right now? We're bat snit surrounded Skipper!" Private replied.

Skipper replied. "Great! Exactly where we wan't them." Skipper turned and threw his wing around!

"Kowalski? World War II PT boat! Private? Machine guns! Rico? Camouflage paint! Me? Totally awesome and bitching movie hero personified."

(Skipper smiles and teeth glint "ding")

(zoom in on Skipper's eyes)

"Boys? It's time to get us some sweet tiger striped wall rugs." Skipper said evilly.

**18 October 2040**

**10:30 am**

**Lion's Gate beach, South Savanna Central**

**4th Company, 2nd Battalion, 1st Fleet Marine Division**

Chancy breathed a sigh of relief. His sister and Gordon text'd him and now Alex...

"_Me and Will are OK for now "Unk". Kill those bastards!"_

"Everything ok Gunny?" Sargent Remee, a white wolf in Chancy's squad asked as they felt their armored transport, an LTV turn and obviously move onto soft sand...

"Yeah Remee...My sister, her hubs and my nephews are ok. So much for retirement though. My aching joints." Chancy said with a smile.

"Poor Gunny." Remee replied. "You're just falling all to pieces. Admit it though? What the heck were you going to do out of the Corps?"

Chancy snickered..."Paw-mart greeter..."Good morning Sir. Glass cleaner on isle two. Organics on Isle seven. Now please enjoy your shopping experience and go about your day flucking off smartly you no good lazy civilian. Did that sound about right?"

"Perfect." Remee replied as their squad officer, a wolf Marine captain, got up from his seat...

"Gunny? Deploy the unit four wolves to a hole. Two with ATM's, one with a SAW, one sharp shooter." The Captain commanded.

"Yes captain!" Chancy replied smartly as he got to his feet. "You all heard the Captain?! Sargent Remee...Sargent Hunter...Sargent Stock...Sargent Tin Tin...chose your squads! Two ATM (Anti-tank missiles), Two SAW (Squad Action Weapons BAR) One sharp shooter per hole! Four Two Grrrrrrrrrr?!"

"GRRRRRRRR GUNNY GRRRRRRRRR!" The wolf Marines replied sharply as their LTV came to a stop and the troop ramp swung down and open!

"GO! GO! GO! GO!" Chancy snapped out! "Remee and Hunter left! Stock and Tin Tin right! Move your butts!" Chancy snarled as his Marines race out to his left and right jumping into quickly bulldozed trenches being dug by combat engineers along the five mile width of Lion's Gate beach...

"Damn shame to turn a paradise into a battlefield huh Guns?" Captain Pawsraker asked as he stood watching the wolves taking up their positions.

"What about your family Captain?" Chancy asked.

"They all live in Rain Forest so they should be ok." Pawsraker replied. "Everything's in fricken chaos right now but high command thinks Sahara Beach will be the main show. They might swing here to try a flank and they'll run into a damn buzz saw of hate here if the swabbies don't take all the fun out of it. I can't imagine some little "booger factory" in Bunny Borough playing on his cell phone will see more action than us. Drone warfare?...just not sporting at all. I want to get my teeth bloody and feel that ancient primal killing lust...don't you Gunny?"

"I think we all do Sir." Chancy replied. "But to be truthful? I have two good nephews and if I can keep them from having to pick up the claw and tooth? It won't make me any less proud of them. If the Kzinti get hammered by drones into stopping their stupidity tomorrow? That's just fine by me."

**18 October 2040**

**10:30 am**

**3****rd**** Battalion Artillery, 1****st**** Fleet Marine Division**

**Nicknamed "The Gun Bunnies"**

**Five miles inland from Lion's Gate Beach**

"Ready left?! Ready Right?!" Colonel Dennis Lannon screamed through a bullhorn. "Open those legs! Move em! Move em! Go! Go! Yah lazy slugs! This is the only sex yer gettin for the rest of the year! Spread those legs wide open!" The Dark brown and Cream white fur coated artillery rabbit Captrain snapped as he watched his gun crews "gang fluck" the tow legs of their field pieces open!

"Fanny?" Lannon snapped at Sargent Sandy Fannon. "Get some "buns" with yah and start setting fuses! I want yah ta mix em up! Air burst, contact and sub-burst! Get it done boy!"

"Yes Sir!" Sandy snapped in reply. "Shortie, Quint and Percy on me now!"

Lannon turned to his executive officer, Kevin Paddington. "Paddy? Make sure each gun has thirty rounds ta start with. Send our observers down to the beach to get a good spot to call fire and make sure our sniper foxes have good spots to cover us if those long tooth bastards make a breakthrough or sneak around our lines."

Lannon grabbed his executive officer's paw...Kevin? About yer father? If it's confirmed? I'm so sorry boy-oh. I need you Kevin...I need you whole. Are you with me now? Your my strong second bunny."

"It was a direct hit on the old "ba-bits" home I'm told Sir..." Kevin replied sorrowfully. "I'm sure my father didn't suffer. After all...he was in the "end game" of the disease so to say? He'd long forgotten who I was. At least he went before his son."

"You're not goin anywhere Kevin." Lannon said. "We have good crews here. We're going to chew up those freaks like tossed salads. We'll make them pay hell for their insanity. Can I depend on you tah hold yourself together now?"

Kevin nodded back. "Firm as a rock Sir! I'll be gettin to distributing the shells around now Sir!"

"Get too it lad." Lannon replied with a paw wave.

**The Destroyer Growler**

**9:35am**

**Main PDC (Power Distributor Center)**

**Power load box number five**

Myler forced a mouse size crow bar behind a circuit chip and in one strong body push...popped the busted chip from its' circuit card!

"Bring up a C-136 chip!" Myler screamed! Four mice came running up carrying a new computer chip and pushed it into place on the card! Myler then snatched them by their shirts...

"Pixy and Eddy? You go over there...pull wire serial A-14 and cross connect it to D24. Dixie and Alphonse? You go over to that wire pack? Pull F-29 wire and cross connect that to G-50! Move it! Come on guys, butt holes and tails move!"

Albert came running up. "Jackie needs a time "My My"!"

"KABOOM!"

A close by explosion near the compartment threw the mice all over the load box! "Son of a bitch in a cheese grater!" Myler snarled as he rolled to his feet! "Everyone all right?!"

A mouse at the far end of the box snapped back! "Broke my leg!"

"Broke my leg too!" Another mouse snapped. "Add that to my busted arm!" That mouse screeched as he waved his arm around. "Finchy! You have to patch me up again!"

Myler grabbed Albert..."Tell Jackson that if he could kindly ask the Kzinti for a pause? We might have enough un-injured mice to finish this box in like five minutes or so?"

"I'll tell him ten." Albert huffed. "Then it'll make you look fantastic."

"Your concern for my reputation is so touching?" Myler snickered back.

Jackson was working a fever pace on the parts of the box he could do the most good with. Looking down at his feet, the sight of the ever lowering water level in the compartment from the pumps Darla had brought to bear by throwing hoses through the upper hatch made him confident despite the ever present thoughts of Gilly...what could Jackson possibly tell Will? If home was still there and if they'd even get home...The ship was taking a horrendous pounding, the list was become sharper, The impacts and explosions more numerous...

Lenny (Fox) and Berk! (Wolf) came up with tools and cables in their paws..."We think we can cross box number 6 to 5 and get a super circuit established Jackson?" Lenny said. "It'll give us some redundancy so we don't lose power with a single shot."

Jackson looked at box 6..."Do it."

Albert showed himself at an open panel..."Jackie?!"

Jackson stooped down..."What you got?"

"We can hook up and go live with this box in about two minutes but I can't tell you how long we'll have the mains back on line! Best guess is just enough to maybe throw some rockets in the air and hope they hit those mother fluckers! Better call the Captain and tell him to get ready!"

Arden Gull came into the PDC from fighting flooding in the compartment below..."What's up?! I don't know how long we can keep the water back from down below. Every time we take a hit? The damage down there get's worse!"

Jackson patted the number 5 box. "We're almost ready now! We need to get the bypass cables hooked up! Lenny and Berk are patching box 6 to 5 to give it a little more juice and some stability. We need to call the bridge and tell them to shoot that Kzinti ship with rockets before the power goes out again!"

Arden shoulder punched Jackson . "Do it! I'll handle the bypass cable connections!"

**9:35am**

**In the water...Zepher and Demish**

Demish continued to watch the battle between the two ships as he held Zepher to his chest...

"I'm so tired." Zepher sighed. "I've been swimming so much my legs hurt. I'm not made for treading water for snit."

"Don't worry...I got you." Demish said as he petted his friend's head. "You'll be ready to swim again soon Zeff...just relax."

"What's the use mammal?" Zeph replied. "The ship looks so bad. Everyone's going to be swimming or dead and I can't lay like this while you put yourself in danger because of me...sigh...snap my little neck and get it over with Demmy?"

"What?!" Demish snorted back. "What the fluck did you just say to me?"

"You heard me?" Zepher replied. "Just make it quick? You have better chances of survival than I do so just spare me? I'll drown, get shot, or be tortured or killed...why even try to live?"

"Bump!" Demish bopped his big morphed hand off Zepher's head! "What the hell kind of stupid talk is that fox?! Huh?! You think I'm just going to give up on you because you're smaller than me? I hear you calling yourself worthless again you little yip machine and we're going to have a discussion you're not going to enjoy!"

Zepher quickly looked behind his back and yelped..."DAMN! DIVE DEMMY DIVE!"

The Rhino quickly kicked himself into a backwards dive as the Kzinti destroyer passed by and a deck machine gunner spotted a juicy target he couldn't miss even with the roughness of the water around him!

Zepher knew Demish had been struck just by the way his small body was jerked around as his friend held him tightly around his waist! Demish struggled to reach the surface...

"Gnah! Gasp! Gasp!...Son of a whore damn you!" Demish snarled as he felt his hip..."gnah...ugh...I took a shot in the hip!"

Zepher reacted quickly...pushing himself from the rhino, Zepher swam for Demish's uniform belt. Unfastening the buckle, Zepher pulled the belt free of the pant loops, laso'd Demish's injured leg and tugged the belt tight above the gun shot wound with all the strength he had!

"HELP ME DAMN YOU BEFORE YOU BLEED TO DEATH!" Zepher snapped as he climbed onto Demish's floating body and pulled on the belt..."HELP ME!"

Demish snatched the belt with his morph hand!..."I thought you were eager to die?!"

"I'm eager, not you!" Zepher yelped. "Demmy? I can't lose you mammal? I don't want to die alone out here! This flucken sucks!"

The Rhino hugged Zepher warmly. "We're not done yet Zeph. Just have to be more careful and stop shooting snit."

Zepher's ears downcasted..."I'm such a stupid coward."

Demish thumped him off the head with a finger. "Cut that stupid depressing snit out? You're making me sad. Come on foxy? I thought foxes were good with jokes? Let's hear a good fox joke?"

Zepher smiled..."A fox...A wolf and a deer go into a bath room."

"I heard that one dude. Please? No scat jokes?" Demish sighed.

"But this isn't that joke?" Zepher replied. "Do you want me to tell jokes or not?"

"You?...You suck at jokes...don't you?" Demish asked.

"Yeah?...I kinda do." Zepher replied. "I'll just keep my eyes on that Kzinti ship. Damn...the Growler's beating the snot of em but they're persistent bastards."

**The Destroyer Growler**

**9:39am**

**Main PDC (Power Distributor Center)**

**Power load box number five**

Jackson snatched up a set of sound powered phones and switched the "com box" dial..."Main PDC to Bridge! I say again...Main PDC to bridge, petty officer Jackson Wilde from ICERM Repair locker calling!"

"Main PDC, Bridge! Wilde, this is Lieutenant Dolf...report!" Jackson heard Rudy replying.

"Lieutenant?! Congrats Sir!" Jackson yelped. "Sir! We're getting ready to restore main power functions here but we're not sure how long we can hold! You better get some rockets ready to fire at that Kzinti ship!"

"Aye aye!" Rudy replied. "Good work Mister Wilde! Just give us five minutes! That's all we'll need!"

"Doing what we can down here Sir!" Jackson said as he saw Lenny (Fox) and Berk! (Wolf) throw their paw thumbs up! He then screamed at Arden Gull as the big burley bird worked to get the power line patching completed.

**18 October 2040**

**10:43am**

**Jag's shelter in his back yard**

The concrete box was just that...a box, or more like a walk in closet, but for Nick? Comfortable. At the moment, the fox was sitting on a makeshift bed...a futon mattress sitting on a long wooden bench that stuck out of one wall...cuddling up to a pair of tiger cubs who'd found ample amusement with Nick's beloved tail...

"Why have you kept these cubs secret from me Jag? They are absolutely adorable...the uh? Little female here seems to want to marry my tail? Uh? Honey? You should know that my tail is a female and she's quite fond of me...not you."

The little diaper'd cub didn't seem to care as Nick got her chasing the tail around by wagging it like crazy..."Phewww...I am so glad that even though I can't walk? I can still wag my Shantelle."

Jag sat on the floor..."Are you ok Nick? Obviously you have worries."

"Carrots?" Nick replied. "Pfft...please? Judy is nothing like a typical rabbit, trust me. You'd need a direct hit with like ten of those stupid rockets to stop her. She'll still be bound and determined to put here head through a brick wall when she's white haired, using a cane and wearing Depends. My son? I do worry. Worst thing is not having anything to say "this" or "that", You know what I mean Jag? We didn't raise a dumb tail though...I'm confident Jackson will take care of himself come anything."

Nick looked at Jag's scars on his body more intently than he ever had before..."Jag? Since we have a lot of obvious time here? Why? Why do you have those scars? To be honest? I remember when me and Judy arrested you on that theft charge as a teenager...you didn't seem to have that many. I know some of these were from knife fights you got into."

Jag felt a paw over the ones on his shoulder..."I've always been honest with you and Judy Nick but I had hoped you'd never ask that kind of question. I?...I had a really bad cub-hood. Absolutely horrific. Let's just say it was nothing to...you know...talk easy about? Bad home situation, un-coping mother, never enough to eat...father who loved to use you as a pin cushion?...a lot of pin cushion uses? Then you got "passed around" when money got tight."

Nick's mouth dropped open...then grimaced tightly..."Gawdess Vulpix damn it to hell! Jag?! Why didn't you tell us when we took you in? Why have you kept this a secret all this time?"

"Nick? It's alright. Don't get too stressed out or the cubs will get upset then they'll tear up the shelter and the wife will rip my tail off."

"It's not all right!" Nick replied. "He raped you Jag! Look what it did to you! Do you realize how close Judy and I came to blowing you away that night?! That bastard turned you into a damned rabid animal!"

"And that bastard got his neck snapped by Officer Delgato. Suicide by cop...by a very big cop. Coward left this world in a just way. Saved the taxpayers tons of money and me a world of rehashed nightmares. "He's not important Nick. He has no more place anywhere!" Jag said as he walked up to Nick and picked him up in his arms..."You are important to me Nick. I owe you and Judy debts un-payable. Getting arrested and the snot kicked out of me by your wife was what saved me from burning out and becoming just another mange ridden dead pound of flesh in a downtown alley. The young wild and abused tiger I was is a "was and has been" he is dead and buried because for the first time in my life when I met you two? Two mammals stepped up to tell me my life still mattered despite all the torment and hell I was put through as a cub."

Jag gently kissed Nick on his head. "I love you Nick Wilde and your wife. I will always and forever be your closest and most devoted servant. That...is my best therapy."

Nick began to sob..."Oh Jag...oh Jag I'm so sorry no one was there for you as a cub..."

Jag hugged Nick tight..."You've been here though...that's what's important. You're my best friend Nick. Now? What to eat?"

**18 October 2040**

**10:43am**

**Zootopia High School number 4**

**Acacia Street**

"_We're at the high school on Acadia Will."_ Alex text'd his brother as he, Tina and the foxes Isana and Akisawa stood at the front of the undamaged building.

"_I'm heading for Chuck and Omaha's place. Everyone is being ordered to leave Sahara Square. You should see all the Marines storming in here. Will try to call when I get to Chuck's. I love you Alex. XXXX._

Tina tapped Alex on his shoulder as she struggled with the very loose and oversized auto cover-alls Alex had thrown on her...

"Give me your belt Alex? I can hardly walk in this without tripping over myself." Tina asked.

"Oh! Sorry...That was the best I could do." Alex replied as he pulled off his pants belt and gave it to the white female wolf.

"Question is?" Isana asked. "What now? Me and Akisawa can't get home. There's not exactly a place to eat or sleep around here save the school and it's crowded..."

"MOVE! MOVE ASIDE!" Came a scream from behind which caused the little group to side step as a pair of stretcher bearers ran by with an injured deer.

"ANYONE OUT HERE KNOW FIRST AID?!" A rabbit in a military uniform shouted out the doorway of the school. "ANYONE?!"

Isana and Akisawa raised their paws..."We're class two qualified!" Isana shouted!

"Get in here!" The rabbit yelped. "You're both drafted!"

Akisawa shurgged. "At least it's something to keep us occupied." He said as he turned to Alex and Tina. "We'll see you two later? We'll see if we can score some food and water in the off'ing."

"We'll save some for you two." Alex replied. He and Tina watched the foxes run into the school...

"Gasp..." Tina voiced as she flopped on the grass..."This is insane."

"No kidding." Alex replied as he laid on the ground. "Didn't think they'd get to hit us this hard. We knew this was coming...just? Just didn't think it would start like...this!"

Alex put his paws to his face and rubbed the tears trying to well up in his eyes..."Fluck! At least my Mom and Dad are alright and Will's ok. Gawdess! If I lost Will?...These cats are insane!"

Tina sighed..."Please tell me you've decided "not" to join up? You're not even close to age yet..."

"I can get a waiver." Alex replied. "And no...I haven't changed my mind. I'm not going to tuck my tail and rub my rump on a wall like a little bitch. Please don't tell me you want me to be like that?"

"I don't want to hear you got killed! Is that in your mind too Alex? Do you think about me?!" Tina begged.

"You think I don't?!" Alex yelped back! "All I had on my mind was you when I got out of the ice cream shop, I swear! But...everything is bigger than just me and you...what if they hit us with more rockets?! What if they invade us?! It's not a selfish thought that I want to go into the Fleet Marines Tina?! It's for you...your family...my family... everyone! Don't ask me to be half a wolf? Not here? Not now? Please?"

Tina shook her head..."I'm scared Alexander! I don't want to hear that you got killed! I couldn't stand it! I'll die! You mean the whole world to me (crying) I don't want you to go away (crying) I don't want you to die!"

Alex pulled Tina to his chest and hugged her tight..."Here's one thing the Marine Corps training modules don't cover."

**18 October 2040**

**10:43am**

**Sandy Ridge Beach north of Sandy Point Bay**

**Sahara Square**

"DISMOUNT!" Captain Oakley screamed as he leapt from the deuce truck's cab and the Marines in the back bed jumped over the rear gate to form around him...

"Sergeant Hopps?" Oakley asked Owen.

"Yes Sir!" Owen replied smartly.

"Take one of your brothers? Go around and see if there's Marines with no unit. Bring them here and we'll form up a company on the quick. Someone come up with a quick company name?"

"Rattle tail Company!" Ori Hopps blurped! "Come on guys? Sounds cool? catchy? Sort of spicy?"

"That'll do." Oakley replied. "Rattle tail. Now if you need extra amo? Grenades? That big green monster truck that just pulled up is a weapons carrier. Anyone here AT-4 Dragon rocket qualified?"

Ori threw his paw up. "Also 203 launcher qual'd Sir!"

"Uh? Begging the Captain's caution?" Powen Hopps said calmly. "I wouldn't give Ori any anti-tank rockets until he came down off his adrenal high? You can always tell he's about to lose his mind because his teeth are chattering and? You really don't want to put anything bigger than a pistol in his paws right now."

"You want me to smack you Pow Pow?!" Ori snapped at his brother.

"A first use of Scope in that mouth of yours would be a better start there little brother." Powen replied calmly.

"ALL OFFICERS RALLY ON THE COLONEL HERE! ALL OFFICERS RALLY ON THE COLONEL HERE!" A rabbit Marine officer shouted in the distance as a wolf marine waved a red signal flag next to him!

Oakley turned to Owen..."Find some more Sargents too. Up to now? You're the company top Sargent, Hopps."

"Yes Sir!" Owen replied with a salute. "Nori? On me."

"Right Bro!" Nori replied as he shouldered his modified Browning Auto Rifle.

Captain Oakley ran to where various mammal Marine Corps officers were forming up around the current senior officer in charge of defending the coast at Sandy Ridge...Colonel Elsenore, a Grey March Hare who towered over his fellow rabbits...

"One at a time...do you have a Company standing or forming up and how many Marines?" Elsenore asked.

When it came to Oakley..."Sir! Captain Oakley of Rattle Back company! Forming up thirty Marines Sir!" Oakley said sharply.

Elsenore pulled the officers tighter in a circle around a large map of Zootopia he laid on the beach sand. Elsenore pulled out a telescoping pointer stick...

"Sandy Ridge...Canyon Lands...Coyote Canyon to our West. The climate wall of Tundra Town to the north. Sandy Cove Naval Base to the South. We'll be backed by the 3rd and 4th artillery regiments setting up in Heyena Hurst to our West, and the ship's Savanna and Sayoni out in the ocean with a number of attack drone subs spread up and down the coast...Mammals? We are going to turn Zootopia, if it comes to it, into a fricken tiger meaty sub grinder. Our task is to defend the Tundra Town gate and a quick shot inland to downtown Zootopia. We will give no fricken ground to these mongrel bastards, not an inch in hell." Elsenore snarled.

Elsenore looked around..."Two officers raise their paws."

Oakley snapped quick with a wolf behind him...

"Oakley...Fedalah...come up." Elsenore asked. "Both your companies will move five miles west from here to the cross junction between Iner-highway One and National Route 394 at Carnifex Station and set up a blocking defense. I want your companies to be Anti-armor heavy so load up on AT-4 rockets. I'll provide you each three mortar crews for six total and a demolition team to mine the approach road. Are you clear on what I want?"

"YES SIR!" Fedalah and Oakley replied!

"Good...Captain Fedalah? Senior on-scene officer. Mister Oakley? I expect you'll back him up?" Elsenore asked.

"Totally Sir!" Oakley replied confidently.

"Get to it then. Report to me when you're settled in and then it's all a waiting game." Elsenore said as he waved a paw to dismiss them.

Oakley returned to where the Hopps brothers were to find a full company of thirty various mammals in a formation...

"That was quick Sargent Hopps?" Oakley said impressed.

"You ask...we get it done Sir." Owen replied. "You asked for more Sargents? Staff Sargent Tallon (Tiger) Sargent Owens (Rabbit) First Sargent Nishi (Tanuki) First Sargent Milo (Rhino)." Owen turned to Tallon..."Staff Sargent? You are ranking and senior Sargent."

Oakley nodded. "Sargent Hopps? You will be Tallon's second. Everyone gather round..." Oakley drew his company in as he pulled out his own map and explained their assignment...

"That's it everyone...we go, we set up, we sit on our tails and wait for who knows how long. Perhaps we get lucky and if they decide to come and party? The Navy sends them to hell. In any case? We are at war and we will behave as such. I know many of us didn't get through the entire School of Infantry course so it's take what we learn and improvise the rest. If no one has any objections? I say we sharpen our teeth and claws and get ready to make some Kzinti pot pies."

Ori raised his paw..."Sir? I don't eat meat?"

Powen replied. "That's what he hoped he could hide at boot camp."

Nori snickered. "Tiger prick is a delicacy with him."

Owen snorted..."Please brothers? Not now?"

Oakley waved his paw in the direction of some waiting deuce trucks. "Rattle Tail Company?! MOUNT UP!"

**9:34am**

**The Zootopian Attack Submarine Thresher**

**Depth: rising through 150 feet**

**Location: 50 nautical miles from the Island of Roya.**

Botasky turned from the submarine's control dial board and screamed out..."PACKY! TEN DEGREE UP BUBBLE! PASSING 75 FEET LIKE A ROCKET!"

"Duh! Slanting deck Bodah, tell me the obvious!" Perkins snapped as he ran by Botasky, down a narrow passage and pulled open the armored hatch to the Thresher's torpedo room! He watched as the automatic loading machinery moved to load four two thousand pound Mark 48 torpedoes into their firing tubes...

"Ah snit." Perkins snorted as he turned and walked fast back into the large control and crew room of the drone submarine..."Alright everyone! It looks like we're crashing the party! Bodah? Get on the periscope and tell me if we're hunting a target!?"

"Copy!" Botasky snapped back as he got up from the control board station and ran to the periscope.

"The rest of you?" Perkins said as he looked at the Tanuki and Otters who were going to land on Roya Island..."The rest of you find a place to stay put and strap yourselves in. My guess is that we're going to be playing pool ball with some warships quite fast once this sub unloads."

Sargent Major Osa (Tanuki) was still sitting at the control board as Perkins walked up..."Depth, heading and Speed Smash?" Perkins asked.

"Leveling off at thirty feet. Course 298. Speed 30 knots." The Sargent Major replied.

"Periscope up!" Botasky yelped as he waited for the hand controls and the eye piece to come into place before him. "Scanning Packy!"

"Sir." Osa said to Perkins. "Board shows four torpedoes loaded. Tubes are hot. Outer doors coming open. Air pressure in all four torpedo tubes starting to come up to fire potential."

Perkins turned to Botasky..."Bodah? Any surface contacts?"

"Searching Packy...nothing through North...nothing through South...TARGET!" Botasky yelped. "Target at...at...206 degrees heading 270!"

Perkins came running up to the scope. "What is it Bodah?"

"Let's just say it's not a fishing boat and it certainly isn't a destroyer Packy...son of a carrot field of hot hutch bunnies...damn that's a big ship!" Botasky said excited.

"The Thresher's loading her tubes, let me look Bodah?" Perkins asked.

**9:37am**

**Bunny Valley High School**

**Bunny Borough**

"Mmmmmmm...sweeeeeet Frith of Inlay that is one pregnant bitch of a boat!" Alphius said with a devious smirk of satisfaction as a crowd of bunnies gathered around him and his smart phone.

Demitor was almost "pee dancing" as he held on to Alphius's shoulders and looked down at the screen..."What is it?! How big is it?"

Alphius switched the screen to a view through the Thresher's periscope..."Like what you see Demitor?"

"What kind of ship is that?" Demitor asked. "What's those big box things on the deck?"

**Note: Demitor and Alphius are looking at a Kzin version of the battleship Yamato.**

"I think they're gun turrets." Alphius replied. "And if they are? That is one seriously freaked out warship!"

**9:40am**

**The Zootopian Attack Submarine Thresher**

**Depth: Attack depth, fifty feet**

**Location: 50 nautical miles from the Island of Roya.**

Botasky swallowed spit..."Gulp"...Packy? That ship's monstrous! The size of those cannons?! Cheese en Crackers...it could blow the hell out of downtown Zootopia!"

"It could blow the hell out of us if we're discovered...down periscope Bodah!" Perkins commanded. "That big bastard isn't cruising alone, it has to have a screen of ships around it and we're about to play a game of chicken like it or not! Everyone make sure your tied down because once we pop off our torpedoes? We're going to get "popped on"

fast!"

Staff Sargent Gataki snickered..."Mmmmmm...I love rough sex!"

**9:43am**

**Bunny Valley High School**

**Bunny Borough**

Alphius was on his back on the grass...his body contorting, his paws turning and twisting his smart phone before his face as his tongue stuck through his lips...

"Come on you big beautiful piece of floating scrap?...work with me here will you? Come on? Give me a fire solution so I can shove em right up your tail hole you dirty Kzinti son of a bitch." Alphius snarled as he swiped his paw finger across the screen. Every rabbit around him was equally engaged in prayer to Frith or encouragements to Alphius...

"Come on Al?!" Demitor snapped. "Kill that mother flucker! It's pay back time!"

The flock of rabbits hooted, yelped and drove Alphius with their chanting..."Kill, kill kill! Die! die! die! To the sandy bottom may that tiger bitch lie!" "Kill, kill kill! Die! die! die! To the sandy bottom may that tiger bitch lie!"

Alphius poised his paw finger over his smart phone screen and mashed it down on one of the torpedo icons! "One away!"

**9:46am**

**The Zootopian Attack Submarine Thresher**

**Depth: Attack depth, fifty feet**

**Location: 50 nautical miles from the Island of Roya.**

The sound of compressed air being rushed into the sea bounced around inside the hull of the Thresher...

"Number one away!" Sargent Major Osa (Tanuki) yelled from the control board!

"FLOOOOOSH!"

"Number two away!"

"FLOOOOOSH!"

"Number three away!"

"FLOOOOOSH!"

"Number four away!"

**The Destroyer Growler**

**9:43am**

**Main PDC (Power Distributor Center)**

Arden stood up and threw a feather hand out with his thumb up. "POWER SUPPLY PATCHED AND READY!"

Albert stuck his head out of box number five and waved an arm. "BOX FIVE READY AND UP!"

Lenny (Fox) and Berk! (Wolf) screamed out..."BOX SIX UP AND READY AND UP!"

Jackson spoke into the sound powered phone..."Main PDC to bridge! Power coming back on line in three count! Stand by to shoot!"

**The Growler**

**9:45am**

**Rudy Dolf and Commander Winsor in the **

**armored control bridge compartment.**

"Mister Dolf? Stand by your rocket console." Captain Windsor commanded sternly. "This is going to have to be a "snap" fire with very little time for accuracy."

Dolf reached for his rocket panel and kept his hoof hand poised over it..."You realize Sir that some of our own stuff may come down on us?"

"Then hope the computer chips realize we're not the enemy." Windsor groaned. He gripped his command chair as the ship suffered another violent string of shell hits on her side! "THROW THE SWITCH PDC! DO IT NOW!"

**The Destroyer Growler**

**9:46am**

**Main PDC (Power Distributor Center)**

"AYE AYE SIR!" Jackson snapped! "ON THE THREE COUNT! ENERGIZE!"

Jackson opened his mouth to say "three" and the world around him suddenly went white...and hot...

**End of Chapter 45**


	46. Chapter 46

**First Salvo**

a Zootopia fan fiction by Dan

Rated M+

(c) Zootopia 2016 by Disney Animated Studios

(Artist Ownership) Ayden Gull from BRO GULLS by Anti_Dev

(Artist Ownership) "I will Survive by William Borba 2017

(Artist Ownership) Sheath and Knife by Harmarist

(Artist Ownership) Anubis and the Buried Bone by Harmarist

(c) (Artist Ownership) The Kzinti by Larry Niven

(Artist Ownership) Don Carnage Disney's TAIL SPIN

(Artist Ownership) Ikkey the Fox Kit by Inkbunny;s Ikkey

(Artist Ownership) Master Guns Flash by Inkbunny's Flash Timberwolf

(Artist Ownership) Characters From Omaha the Cat Dancer Reed Waller 1994

(Artist Ownership) Jag Damien Tiger from Inkbunny's Fluffy Puffy

(Artist Ownership) Dean Wilson from Animalolympics 1980

(Artist Ownership) Tanya Mousekovitz from American Tail

(Artist Ownership) Blotasky and Perkins from Cat Shit One by Motofume Kobayashi

The Chipmunks and Chipettes (c) from the 1980's cartoon series

**Chapter 46**

"**Barukan no hi no hi!" part 7**

**(The Day of Vulcan's Fire)**

**10:50am**

**18 October 2040**

**Mass Casualty Aid Station**

**Dry River, Sahara Square**

Though he hadn't finished all the Corpsman's schooling yet...Dori Hopps was getting all the "OJT" (On the Job Training) he might have wanted, or maybe not wanted, and not on computer simulations or rubber dummies...

He and the others of his class had been assigned to low priority (green card) ambulatory cases. Mammals who could walk in with simple injuries, bone breaks, cuts, lacerations and other injuries that could be quickly patched up. At the moment the bunny was trying to tend to an upset tiger who'd taken a good beating and suffered a few low puncture "shrap" wounds to his body...

"SWIPE! SWIPE!" The not feeling so fresh big feline swiped at Dori as he tried to clean a laceration would in the poor Tiger's chest...

"WHAP!" Dori snatched a rolled up newspaper and tagged the Tiger good on the nose! "If you don't stop trying to take my head off pal?! I'm gonna show you what a really ticked off rabbit can do to your puss, now QUIT!"

"Well damn it rabbit?!" The tiger snapped. "That stuff hurts!"

"It's medical cleaning agent and betadine solution, did you think it was gonna tickle?" Dori asked as he grabbed a big roll of gauze and a bandage. "Help me put this on you?"

The Tiger looked around the open parking lot..."They hit us at rush hour...I was lucky to get my car off the highway and jumped into a ditch. Stupid me though...just had to stand my dumb butt up to look and get hit by flying crap."

"You're lucky your mostly muscle...sort of took the wind out of all this "shrap" you took." Dori said as he clipped the bandage in place.

"You're like most military doctors." The Tiger asked. "Here's two aspirin, go home and sleep, if your legs fall off? Here's two more aspirins."

"I'm flattered you called me a doctor but I'm not even a full Marine Corpsman yet." Dori pointed to a place where some mammals had set up a food station. "Get something to drink and eat and stay still for a while. If you need stitches? The paste I put on the wounds will keep the bleeding down and the skin moist so it can take stitches up to six hours from now."

The tiger petted Dori on the head. "Sorry for being such a jerk and taking swipes at you...Doc."

"Just don't try a sprint or a marathon for a while huh?" Dori said as he petted the tiger back.

Dori turned to see his class mate, a white rabbit named "Roger Rah'bet" walking up with a towel in his paws..."Hey Dori? How many you up to now? I just finished number ten with a broken leg and a crunched tail. You know who's the second most vane mammal when it comes to tails?"

"Lions?" Dori replied smirking as he cleaned his paws with soap. "Tell me about it, I had a male lion with a nice head gash and all he could think about was his tail. Half the hair tift at the end of his tail got ripped out right? He's bleeding all over the place, I'm trying to get a good spot to work on his torn up scalp and he keeps pulling me off and showing me his poor tail, I mean I told the cry baby three times Roger..."The hair's gonna grow back! Let me fix your head Sir! Sheesh!"

"Any word from your brothers? Parents?" Roger asked. "I tried my parents and my...sheesh? How many brothers and sisters do I have?"

"My parents are fine." Dori replied. "As for my brothers? I'm sure they're doing something. Just wish I knew where so I could request to go be with them. Tell me Roger? You come from a brood?"

"Yeah...and they're all swindles and con-hares. We were never close at all. In fact? My brother Larry owes me a hundred still that dirty cheater."

Suddenly...a young wolf cub came running up to Dori! "Please?! Are you a doctor?!"

"Uh...Marine Corpsman." Dori replied.

"Close enough! Please?! My grandfather's been badly injured and I think he's dying! Please?!" The wolf cub begged as he pulled on Dori's arm...

"Roger? You better find a surgeon and tell em we might have an expedite or a red bag coming through!" Dori snapped as he ran behind Morty the wolf cub to where Kawam-ura the Kzinti was sitting and giving off a mournful wail and cry as he held Sancho Ricardo in his arms...

"Sancho Sama! Sancho Sama! Watashitachi no uragiri o yurushitekudasai! Furukute rippana satsujin o o yurushi kudasai!" Kawam-ura cried out...

Dori struggled to get past the large Tiger's arms..."You have to let me look at him! Hey?! Put him down!"

Morty pulled on Kawam-ura's arm..."Tomodachi dao! Put him down please?!"

Kawam-ura lowered the badly blackened, burned and bloody Sancho Ricardo on the ground and continued to wail over him...

"Bakana hito-tachi! Watashi wa anata no tame ni kore o kesshite yurushimasen! Shinu to jigoku ni moeru!"

Morty held Kawam-ura's paw in a hug as Dori Hopps examined Sancho..."It's going to be alright Kawam-ura Tomodachi." Morty said softly.

"Morty?" Sancho said weakly. "Morty my most beloved grandson."

Morty collapsed before his Grandfather..."I'm your only grandson Rick! Hang on! Don't you die on me Gawdess damn you! Don't you leave me an orphan you son of a bitch!"

"Not my choice to make kido." Sancho said weakly. "Your old grand dad's got a lot of things to atone for...like...like...garbage eating. Yup...I admit it. As a wolf? I'm a pathetic garbage can scavenger not a scientist or a respected member of our species. Oh yeah...just one of my most happy vices you know? rummaging through trash cans, seeking out dirty diapers? My sick little decadent secret. But...but I'm at peace with myself though...it will all be soon past. I shall drift off to my eternal big sleep and ride to the great plains of wolfdum."

Sancho shot up into a sit..."And gawd damn you! You so called gawdess of the wolves who lives in the moon! you dirty whore! you filthy wench! how many times did I pray to you and you never gawd damn answered any of them you evil, backstabbing slut! I'm coming! Sancho Ricardo is coming to kick your ass you dirty street walking whore! You filthy mutt! You mange ridden..."

"And...the good news is? You're not dying." Dori said with a smile and a nod...

"You herpes infested harpie son of a...wait...uh? do what now?" Sancho asked.

"You're not going to die Mister Ricardo." Dori said as he petted Sancho on the chest. "Oh you're filthy as hell. You have some shallow cuts. You got some burnt fur patches but your skin underneath is a pretty pink. Your breathing is normal and?...some how you're covered in...(paw finger lick)...red ketchup and Maple syrup? Other than that? you're very much alive. Unfortunately for you though? You'll probably be shaved bald because I don't think we can save your present coat of fur."

Sancho's face went blank and then he tore into poor Morty. "Morty?! What the hell Morty?! You said I was a goner! I was at death's door! Here I was crafting the most bitching death speech in all mammal history and you bogart'd me Morty! Kawam-ura was adding all the emotional emphasis and now he's dancing around like a lunatic Morty! Here I was, seeing tomorrow's headline..."Great Wolf scientist expires, has death scene of the ages!" but nooooooooo now it's going to read "Ass bald wrinkle butt wolf covered in ketchup and syrup!" Thanks Morty! That's a gawdess damn lot you little snit! Number one Grandson? Oh no...number one..."I screwed my Grandfather out of a bitchin death scene!"

Dori Hopps rested a paw on Morty's shoulder. "Does he need morphine?"

"He needs a whole damn bag of morphine." Morty snorted. "I can't believe it mammal. Everything's gone to hell and I have to put up with my Grandfather's raging...but...he is a genius."

Suddenly...a coffee cup came flying from no where, smashed into Kawam-ura's head and sent the Kzinti falling into a medical cart!

"YOU...BASTARD!" A scream erupted! "YOU DIRTY MURDERING BASTARD!" A Pig squealed and screamed as he came running over Kawam-ura's body and tried to club him with a pipe! "I'LL KILL YOU!"

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Morty snapped and snarled as he charged the angry pig and crashed him off Kawam-ura's body! "GET OFF OF HIM YOU STUPID PORKER!"

Dori Hopps caught another mammal, an enraged reindeer coming in for a goring charge with his antlers down, by "sling shot'ing" himself off the heavy medical gurney by his powerful rabbit legs and catching the reindeer in the head with his big feet!

"CRASH!" The reindeer was knocked off ballance and crashed into a medical cabinet! Dori landed on his feet, pulled a 1911 magnum pistol from his holster and drew down against more angry mammals flocking around the injured Kzinti...

"EVERYONE STOP!" Dori snapped! "SARGENT OF THE GUARD!SARGENT OF THE GUARD POST ON ME!" Dori yelled and soon several Marines showed up with rifles and billy clubs...

"NOT HERE!" Dori yelled to the crowd of angry mammals. "NOT HERE! NOT NOW! BACK THE FLUCK OFF RIGHT NOW!"

"HOW DARE YOU PROTECT THAT BUTCHER!" An angry Camel snapped! "MURDERING BASTARD!"

"THAT?...THAT "THING"! THAT FILTHY PIECE OF SNIT DARED TO SELL US PEACE WHILE THE REST OF ITS' KIND MURDERS OUR FAMILIES?! OUR CHILDREN?! KILL THAT SON OF A BITCH!" An elephant screamed out as he swung a tire iron over his head!

"BOOM!"

The mob moved closer...till Dori put a magnum bullet right through the ear of a knife carrying lion! They all froze in horror and not a few pissed themselves in their shaking legs...

"Which one of you wants the second shot in the chest?" Dori snarled!. "You want to test my abilities to defend my space and those under my care? You want to flirt with a magnum armed Marine Corpsman? Well? Any of you?"

None of the angry mammals said a word...

"This is a place for the hurt, the maimed, the dying and the dead!...HOW DARE YOU THREATEN VIOLENCE HERE! This is my space and my responsibility! It is the space of my fellow Marines who will move hell and high water to save who we can and NONE OF YOU have the RIGHT to turn it into your own personal place for REVENGE!...certainly NOT against a mammal who's innocent! Once again! Do you want to get fluckin froggy and piss me off even more?! If you think you can take on a Marine bunny with a magnum? COME THE FLUCK ON!" Dori stood his ground, his pistol out before him in a combat stance...some one was going to get "dropped" for sure!

Till one by one...the angry crowd of mammals dropped their clubs and weapons and dispersed till Dori felt safe enough to holster his pistol. Roger Rah'bet came up behind him...

"You alright?" Roger asked. "That was gutsy as hell."

"No...that was stupid." Dori replied as he turned. "And no...right now? my legs are piss soaked."

Dori walked up to Kawam-ura who was sitting with Morty holding a towel to his bleeding head...

"Domo Arigato Bannie Sama." Kawam-ura said with a bow.

"Lay down so I can check for a concussion and stitch this cut." Dori replied. "You must forgive them...this was bound to happen." Dori said as he checked Kawam-ura's eyes and looked at the nasty gash. "Can't expect mammals to be happy when they get things taken away from them like this."

"I see no fault in their actions." Kawam-ura said frowning. "My country-mammals have lost their damned minds."

Dori broke out a wrapping compress and a bandage..."What kind of rockets were those? How many does Kzin have?"

"You're talking to a simple rice planter." Kawam-ura replied. "I know nothing of rockets or military things. I can only imagine given the size of my country that they have more than what they've thrown so far."

Dori sighed deeply..."So they'll send more for sure?"

"That?" Kawam-ura replied. "You should very much expect. The hate is hot and the blood lust is running. Please? You must finish so I may quickly find a place of safety...I feel my own disgraceful lusts beginning to well in me."

Dori smiled..."Sorry? I don't offer much of a snack option. But we do have a mobile stockade? Just an option if you need a secure room to "vent" if you catch my meaning."

"Most appreciated Banni Dori San." Kawam-ura said waving a paw. "I would give you a kiss of gratitude but then I'd probably bite your head off."

**Carbobridge Island**

**The Outback Islands**

**8am Island time**

**18 October 2040**

It was D-hour plus three. Three hours since the Kzinti naval bombardment, three hours since the first waves of Kzinti stormed ashore. They were "Rhekosentai" or "Naval Landing Forces" dressed in khaki "butternut" colored uniforms and to a Tanuki...they were monsters! Huge Tigers, with large rifles with even larger bayonets...

They advanced behind a rolling bombardment from ships out at sea that to Corperal Hashino of the Zootopia Fleet Marine Recon, looked more than a match to any ship Zootopia possessed...

And they didn't take prisoners...he saw threw his scope what these long saber toothed maulers did to prisoners. It only added importance to the task Hashino now had at hand...a task requiring cold, mathematical, murdering precision as he and his outback "ranger" partner, a Wallaby named Lachlan, Lay covered up in the thick jungle foliage on Phosphoric Hill. being the high point on the island...Hashino was one of three Tanuki snipers now plying their deadly work against the invaders. At least the Kzinti were being a little accommodating...

Right off the bat, one thing became obvious. The officers and senior NCO's in command of units in the Kzinti military seemed to be armed with long and very nice swords, of which the big tigers had no problem pulling them out in display...be it to chop off a poor prisoners head or use it as a sort of direction pointer. It seemed also that the ability to assume command when the most senior Kzinti soldier "got whacked" was something the Kzinti sorely lacked... for the moment. If they lost their sword swinger? A unit would hesitate to do anything until another sword swinger showed their snoot...so much the better...

"KABOOM!" The M-14 long magnum rifle barked!

"SHHHHHHHOCK!" The bullet struck home and spun a sword swinger like a top till he dropped out of sight!

"HIT!" Lachlan barked as he saw the red mist fly from the Kizinti officer's shattered skull. "TARGET!" The Wallaby yelped. "Range...seven five yards. Wind...Two Three knots from the West to East. Up four...right...three..."

"KAFOOMP!" "KAFOOMP!" "KAFOOMP!" "KAFOOMP!"

"MORTARS INCOMING!" Hashino yelped as he pulled Lachlan to his side and covered his head as the rounds slammed down close around them!

"I THINK THEY'RE A BIT PISSY MATE!" Lachlan snarled.

"YOU THINK?" Hashino replied. "DISPLACE!"

Hashino stood up, jerked Lachlan to his feet and the two mammals made a short run further up the hillside before dropping back onto their stomachs and quickly setting themselves up for another round of "Pop the big stupid weasel".

Hashino grabbed his mouth microphone..."Hive two to hive one. Hive two to hive one. You still stinging?"

Sargent Ushijima replied..."Still alive. They are coming thick as fleas on my flank but they slow down when they loose their sword swingers. I just bagged number five."

"Three for me." Hashino said as he pulled his binoculars up to his face and scanned the slopes below..."I swear "Jima" they are looking for something more their size. Not one of them is looking down at the ground."

Ushijima replied. "Good...get out some pop corn and enjoy the fire works." The other Tanuki said. Moments later...

"KABOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!"

A chain of detonated Claymore mines placed in an arc below the summit plowed down a number of Kzinti working their way up the slope!

"That makes it now...oh...twenty six?" Ushijima snorted. "You owe me two grand there Hash!"

"You can have my nuts...tail hole." Hashino snorted back. "Come on Lach? Find me a new target please?"

**Elsbane Island, The Capital Island of the Outbacks**

**The Wygunga River**

**8am Island time**

**18 October 2040**

The squad of Kzinti hacked their way through the thick foliage chasing after the different scents of "game" that drew their attention. They found nothing but burnt offerings at the town they had just sacked through. The inhabitants torch'd their own belongings and fled into the foliage as if that would protect them from the advancing invaders...

First Sargent Mitsugo took a moment to savor the scent..."young deer" he thought...how wonderful it would taste with rice and curry. His Captain had to slap the stupid out of him...

"Keep your eyes attentive!" The officer snapped. "The enemy could pop up from anywhere!"

Mitsugo snorted back..."Enemy? What were those morsels they had run over a few miles back? Their elite troops?" Mitsugo thought. "They were not even worth tooth picks but the little kangaroo cub's pleading as Mitsugo ran it through with his bayonet was a juicy experience enough."

Suddenly there was a flash! A flash of light...heat and the feeling of a hundred bee stings hitting all over Mitsugo's front from his legs to his chin!"

Talk about caution and eyes? The Captain had stepped on a trip wire which pulled out a pin which primed a fuse which lit off a claymore mine tied to a tree at just the right height to shred flesh...and groins!

'VAH-BOOM!" The squad of tigers was thrown Helter Skelter roaring, screaming, bleeding and dying in their tracks! Mitsugo stumbled, cursed and growled as he fumbled for his rifle amidst his screaming and crying comrades...

Then as he recovered his weapon and tried to get his bearings on reality...something came shooting up from the river beside him. He turned fast...trying to get his bolt action rifle up and sighted in on the flying target and his eyes locked onto the pearl black eyes of the little beast armed with a...bow and arrow?

"What the fluck are you looking at ass hole?" Harper the Recon Marine Otter snarled as he drew a bead on his target and inwardly prayed to his ancient Suwani warrior elders for their strength...the Otter seemed to float for a moment, his deadly steel tipped arrow aimed right for the middle of Mitsugo's head...

"Night night dick wad." Harper snarled as he cut loose the deadly bolt and drilled Mitsugo's skull and brain in half before falling back into the waters below. Another sacrifice cheerfully given to Harper's ancestors.

The otter clipped the old bow to his web belt and swam naked down the Wygunga to find another target. All the Recon otters were now independent of each other except if things demanded different. There was only one group of orders...find a cache of weapons...kill the mother flucken enemy...protect the Out Backers. The jungles were the refuge of the weak and helpless while the water was the otter's mother. She would protect them while her children would deal death to the enemy until victory was achieved or they joined their ancient ancestors in the great heavenly river Anduwin...cradle of the slain, home of their fathers. Rubbing the tribal tattoo on his chest gave Harper both energy and inner peace. If he were to die? He would die with joy in his heart that he had lived in the stead of his great warrior fathers before him.

He'd been engaged constantly now for three hours and the need for some rest was evident. Harper allowed the flow of the Wygunga to carry him along for some distance until he came to the under water cave he and a few of his squad had carved out when they first arrived in the Out Backs. As he broke the surface of the entry into the cave's interior, Harper felt Justin, one of his squad mates, grab hold of an arm and toss him to a sliding stop on his belly...

"Too "pooped" to pop ay Harpy?" Justin said as he walked to a bucket and pulled out some muscles..."Snack?" He offered.

"Pooped nothing dude." Harper replied. "I wasted a foot patrol about fifteen minutes ago. Should have seen this one "Zin Zin"...he froze like a statue mammal...I put a nice one right through his fricken fruit bowl."

Justin snorted. "I had one of those dicks chansing me through the water in a loin cloth."

"Get the fuck outa here?!" Harper snorted.

"Seriously mammal! All teeth and claws on my hump! They can sure swim!" Justin said as he showed of a nice claw slice to his calf.

"All tigers can swim." Harper said waving a paw. "He didn't get you obviously?"

"No." Justin replied. "I snit in his mouth."

"Oh you kinky bastard." Harper snorted. "That's just all wrong mammal."

"Kept him from clamping down on my ass." Justin snarled. "I blinded him with my knife then shoved a grenade down his gullet...BOOM!"

Harper flopped back on his back and rubbed his tail..."Sheesh I'm sore all over from swimming but the target environment is freeking rich!"

Justin nodded then frowned..."I know we haven't heard anything yet but you know they attacked home?"

Sorry for them if they invaded." Harper said snorting. "We probably swam up and down the beach cutting their fricken tendons so they can't walk and then their fricken throats."

"Don't be too sure." Justin replied. "I heard skuttle butt before we evacuated the capital city here that they bombed Zootopia. After that? Nothing since." 

Harper chewed on his tail tip. "Bomb the land all they fricken please...our families took to the deep water, they're just fine. Like I said? They're probably cutting tendons, throats then chipping the nuts off those "clock suckers" for soup stock."

"Glad too see you're so pumped up." Justin said as he waved a paw around. "Only you better tamper that down a little bit or you'll get over confident and end up like Sherman."

Harper frowned. "Sherman? What? What happened to Sherman?"

"There was nothing I could do to help him." Justin said as he looked down. "I watched them torture him. They speared him clean through tail to mouth and stuck him on a skewer fry...he slowly cooked to death."

Harper turned his head away..."Damn it."

"You realize that our odds are a little over stacked right?" Justin reminded Harper. "There's no way in hell both of us could last all the way through this little occupation of theirs. If I were you? I'd try to keep a grenade or a bullet or something handy to end things on your own terms and not theirs. I certainly don't intend to get flucked up the butt with a cooking skewer. Fluck those cats."

Justin walked up and shook Harpers shoulders. "Try to get some sleep for the night? We're only half way through round one of this ball game."

Harper rubbed his "tribal tatt"..."I bet those "Tiggers" thought otters were easy picks. Can't wait till night. I wonder of they have NVG's?"

Felines don't need NVG (Night Vision Goggles) which is why I have plenty of "Herpie" on hand." "Herpie" is a slang word for Heat Reduction Paste, a thick gel the otters smeared over themselves to reduce their heat signature and ambient light refraction so as to give them some stealth advantages against their enemies. The only set back was...it caused bothersome itching and irritation of their fur coats which made aiming weapons a pain in the ass. It also made their private parts feel like a bonfire so going sans "naked glide" through the water wasn't advisable.

Justin dangled something in his paw..."Look? I have a pretty pink ball cup just for you." He said as he smiled and pointed at the groin protector.

"Oh fluck you mammal." Harper snorted as he rested and hugged a body pillow.

"I know you crave excitement dude so what's more exciting than popping up on a "Zin Zin" wearing a pink ball cup? The mother flucker will laugh so hard, he'll die before you drill his fruit cup."

"Hmph...Then you wear it." Harper snorted back. "Now be quiet and let me sleep?"

**9:52 am**

**The Zootopian Attack Submarine Thresher**

**Depth: 100 feet**

**Location: 50 nautical miles from the Island of Roya.**

"We're going into another tight turn!" Sargent Major Osa (Tanuki) Yelled from the control board. "Tubes One to Four have gone yellow light!"

"Loading up for another salvo!" Perkins replied as he and Botasky held on to the same vertical hand pole...

"Wanna do a pole dance Packy?!" Botasky snickered.

"You doing a pole dance would be a crime against Mammality Bodah." Perkins replied.

"What about the first four torpedoes Packy? We haven't felt any detonations, did they "dud" out or what?"

"Not likely." Perkins replied. "Mark 48's don't dud. Forgot that an evil genius designed those fish Bodah? The controller back home must be playing around with them. Advantage to us...big foxtrot uniform to the enemy."

**9:52am**

**Bunny Valley High School**

**Bunny Borough**

Alphius sat oblivious to the complaints of his school mates, his focus stayed locked to his smart phone as he tracked and typed orders to each of the deadly Mark 48 torpedoes now coursing their way to their target...

"Will you stop having oral sex with your damn tongue and kill that bastard already?!" Demitor snapped!

Alphius gave the rabbit a smack on the nose! "One more out of you Demi and I'll bite you!" Alphius snapped! "I'll hit it in my own sweet time. I'm loading up for another four shots because a pair of smaller ships just entered the picture and they probably don't know there's "fish" in the water yet. If I strike too soon? I'll put the Thresher in danger."

Alphius snickered as he raised his paw finger over the phone..."That's it...come here you little fluckers...come here...and...

**9:56 am**

**The Zootopian Attack Submarine Thresher**

**Depth: attack depth**

**Location: 50 nautical miles from the Island of Roya.**

"BLOOSH! BLOOSH! BLOOSH! BLOOSH!"

"Four more torpedoes out!" Osa screamed from his control! "We're crash diving for the floor!"

Perkins snarled..."That means the controllers getting ready to attack whatever's above! Things are going to get interesting really quick!

**9:59 am**

**The Kzinti light cruiser Kokusai**

**Battleship Great Kzin task force**

**Location: 50 nautical miles from the Island of Roya.**

The news runing through the ship made Seaknight first class (a three stripe seaman in the US Navy) Shimbushi joyous. The fleet had triumphed over one of the Zootopian destroyers, sending it to the bottom and ridding the world of its "ilk". The army's first swarm of rockets had struck the enemy brutally while they basked in their loathsome and decadent comforts, no doubt sending many of them to a much deserved place in hell. The news from the many operations against other lands was re-assuring that Kzinti purity, discipline and "Zigatsudai" (battle savor) were more than a match for any weapon or tactic the enemy could hope to defeat the glorious legions of his majesty.

High atop the fighting structure of the Kokusai...Shimbushi had a great view of the task force with the Great Kzin as the power center and her attending ships sailing around her. In another hour they would join up with Great Kzin's sister the Great Majesty and the combined force would sail to the shores of Zootopia to deliver further messages of justice against that filthy perversion against nature, that cist of evil which dared to put predators as equals to food stock, carrion and vermin.

Shimbashi was just bringing the destroyer Yamanaki, in front of the Kokusai, into view through his binoculars...when she seemed to just fly out of the water surrounded by an expanding...churning...foaming circle of bubbles below her hull...

She lifted up...bent in the center...then exploded in a ball of vapor, flame and smoke as he keel snapped in half and her fuel and ammunition went up in a hell fire throwing debris and Kzinti bodies through the air!

The alarm claxons began to sound throughout the ship as a huge column of water seemed to leap from the hull of the Grand Kzin! A submarine? Shimbashi yelped to himself as he tried to scan the water for torpedo trails or a perescope...then his own ship lurched hard and shook violently from it's own encounter with the deadly Mark 48.

**The Destroyer Growler**

**9:55am**

**Main PDC (Power Distributor Center)**

The feeling of sea water going down his throat brought Jackson Wilde back to his senses and the Bunny Fox struggled to his feet and fell back against the compartment ladder shaking his head and wincing from the pains in his body...

"Gnah...FLUCK!" Jackson screamed out! Then he realized he was tasting copper and wiped his mouth...

He was drooling blood? Quickly he self assessed...busted some teeth...lost some teeth...bleeding gums..."spit"..."Mother flucker" but otherwise and by grace...Jackson was alive and lucky to be so...

The Kzinti shell slammed into the joining point between the overhead deck of the compartment, a main hull frame and the hull. Some how all the spauling "shrap" missed turning Jackson into bunny burger but it didn't miss the rest...or did it?

Jackson's head rung like a bell but he heard Albert screaming from Box Five..."CHARGE! THROW THE GOD DAMNED CHARGE HANDLE! JACKSON?! WAKE THE FLUCK UP AND THROW THE CHARGE HANDLE!"

Jackson stumbled around, sntched up a pair of sound powered phones, struggled to get them on his head and grabbed the power apply handle to box five...

"BATTLE BRIDGE, MAIN PDC! CHARGING NOW!" Jackson screamed as he threw the switch!...

And...nothing happened!

"BATTLE BRIDGE, MAIN PDC! CHARGING NOW!" Jackson screamed as he threw the switch again!...

And...nothing happened!

"WHAT THE FLUCK?!" Jackson snapped as he threw the switch over and over with nothing happening! "GAWD DAMN IT FRITH!" Jackson screamed as he smacked the box with his paw! He then looked around frantic to find the problem and came eye to eye with Arden Gull...

Arden was propping himself against the far bulkhead, his feather hands clasping over his stomach...blood pouring from a terrible wound that had opened him up. His intestines dangled from under his feather hands...

"ARDEN?!" Jackson screamed as he stumbled and ran to his wounded first class supervisor and caught him as he collapsed to his knees...

"Arden?" Jackson said as he placed a paw on Arden's gull beak. "The box isn't energizing! Let me get a first aid kit!"

Arden grimaced back..."Too late for that kid." He said painfully as he pointed a feather finger..."The power in-line cables' been severed...we gotta splice...gotta splice it...back..."

The water in the compartment was rising with every roll of the destroyer...Arden snatched a life jacket off a near by hook and struggled to get it on Jackson..."Get this on Jackie...you're gonna need it. Only... only one thing to do...now...you gotta be ready to throw the switch...when I fuse that cable together..."

Arden snatched Jackson and carried him to the compartment ladder..."Here kid...hold on...to the rubber parts on the rails...keep those big feet out of the water..."

Jackson shook his head. "Arden? What the fluck are you doing Mammal?! You're bleeding out! Let me help you!"

"IT'S TOO LATE!" Arden screamed back! "IF WE...IF WE DON'T GET THE MAIN CABLE SPLICED...IT'S GAME OVER!"

Arden gripped Jackson by the life jacket..."When you get home Jackie? Tell...tell my little brother Bailey?...tell him...how much...how much I loved him...please kid? please?" Arden grimaced as he turned his head away.

As Arden turned to walk away...Jackson screamed at him! "NO ARDEN! DON'T! STOP DAMN IT! ARDEN! ARDEN!"

Arden grabbed the severed cable that was under the water, took hold of the charged cable coming from the wall of the compartment and brought them together...

"SHHHHHHHHHRACK! BOOM!"

A luminous brilliance of blue filled the compartment as the high voltage charge fused the power cable whole...and Arden ceased to exist!

"NO!" Jackson screamed! "NO!" He screeched as he flopped back into the water filled compartment and swam his way back to box number five! He grabbed hold of the power charging switch again and screamed into his sound powered phones...

"BATTLE BRIDGE, MAIN PDC! CHARGING NOW!" Jackson screamed as he threw the switch!...

And...nothing happened!

"BATTLE BRIDGE, MAIN PDC! CHARGING NOW!" Jackson screamed as he threw the switch!...

And...nothing happened!

"YOU MOTHER FLUCKEN BITCH IN HELL!" Jackson screamed as he madly pounded on the box! "YOU NO GOOD COCK SUCKER!"

Albert appeared at one of the open panels above Jackson's head! "JACKIE! SWITCH THE JUMPER CABLE TO ANOTHER JOLLY PORT AND TRY AGAIN! CALM DOWN AND THINK!"

"EASY FOR YOU TO SAY YOU LITTLE FLUCK!" Jackson snapped back as he pulled the jumping cable from a jolly port and slammed it into another...

"CROSS CONNECT TO PORT A-13! BATTLE BRIDGE, MAIN PDC! CHARGING NOW!" Jackson screamed as he threw the switch!...

And...nothing happened!

Jackson pulled the jumping cable from that port and slammed it into another...

"CROSS CONNECT TO PORT A-14! BATTLE BRIDGE, MAIN PDC! CHARGING NOW!" Jackson screamed as he threw the switch!...

And...nothing happened!

Jackson sagged and started to cry..."It's not working! Frith gawd damn it! Give me some help will you please?! The gawdess of mny father! HELP ME!" Jackson grimaced as he pulled the cable from A-14 and pushed it into A-15...

"CROSS CONNECT TO PORT A-15! BATTLE BRIDGE, MAIN PDC! CHARGING NOW! PLEASE FRITH! PLEASE!" Jackson screamed as he threw the switch!...

And Power Box Five screamed to life with a loud angry hum that filled the compartment!

"BATTLE BRIDGE! MAIN PDC! MAIN POWER SUPPLY RESTORED! MAIN POWER SUPPLY RESTORED!" Jackson screamed into his phone!

**Destroyer Growler**

**Armored Battle Bridge**

**9:59am**

"BATTLE BRIDGE! MAIN PDC! MAIN POWER SUPPLY RESTORED! MAIN POWER SUPPLY RESTORED!" Jackson's voice screamed over the bridge intercom as Rudy Dolf quickly worked the missile console as his control station lights lit up!

"CAPTAIN?! I HAVE POWER TO WEAPONS! STANDING BY TO SNAP FIRE THE MULTI-HIT ROCKETS! NO TIME TO CALCULATE FOR DISTANCE! WE'RE GOING TO GET HIT IF WE SHOOT!"

Captain Winsor groaned then gnashed his teeth..."As long "they" fricken die, we'll take the risk...KILL THOSE BASTARDS DOLF! LAUNCH AWAY FOUR BARRAGE ROCKETS NOW!"

"AYE AYE! FOUR BARRAGE ROCKETS AWAY!" The enraged reindeer screamed as he brought his clenched hoof hand down upon the firing button after punching in what information he could! He then braced for the storm to come!

**9:59am**

**In the water...Zepher and Demish**

Zepher turned his head towards the Growler as the entire bow became enveloped in flames and white clouds of steam and vapor erupted from the rockets now blasting clear of their vertical launcher tubes...

"Oh...fluck!" The fox yelped as he stood on Demish's chest and watched the rockets climb.

"Fluck you to hell you bastards." Demish said as he raised his arm and threw a middle finger skyward.

"Fluck them?!" Zepher yelped. "Fluck us if any of those warheads land near us dude!"

Demish smiled back..."Then you won't have to worry about becoming a flag on some Kzinti's car huh?"

Zepher dropped into a shivering ball and covered his head! "Please?! Just make it quick! AND DON'T HIT MY ASS!"

**10pm**

The four multiple warhead barrage rockets reached their perigee moment 1000 feet above the ocean where they rolled and came screaming back down towards their intended target. At 600 feet, the outer skins of their upper stages broke in half releasing twenty independent warheads who's single rocket motors now added to their closing velocity as they sped back down towards the surface and their intended and unintended targets. Forty five hundred pound conical penetrators of death came screaming in at over four hundred knots to connect with steel, water or anything unlucky to be too close to avoid a near strike...

Zepher felt himself launched airborne from Dimish's chest as a warhead punched the water a few feet away and detonated under the pair of struggling swimming mammals...

Darla was on her way back to the hatch above Main PDC when she jumped sideways into a compartment to avoid being killed by the fast moving volume of flame and destruction that raced over second broadway below the main deck when a warhead punched through and detonated in the Chief's berthing...

Ten warheads slammed their right target. Punching through the decks of the Kzinti destroyer from the stern to the bow...the resulting explosion from her fuel to her main magazines made her look like the USS Arizona at Pearl Harbor...one second the destroyer was unleashing a broadside of shells...the next...she was a floating holocaust of roasting flames, flying bodies and body parts and her bow was catapulted through the air a quarter of a mile! The Kzinti heavy destroyer Ayoyama...ceased to exist as it blew up...rolled over...and slipped under the waves.

**18 October 2040**

**11:38am**

**Carnifex Station**

**Cross junction between Iner-highway One and National Route 394**

Ori Hopps had wonderment in his eyes at first then his ears dropped and a noted sadness came over his face as he looked at the heavy smoke billowing from the downtown of Zootopia and flowing along the clear blue sky in a long dirty tail. He snapped his head back to the city on the hill as one of the tall buildings began to fall apart then came crashing down to the streets below with a large puff of grey matter shooting into the sky...

"Ori?" Nori Hopps asked as he pulled on Ori's pants. "Sit down and keep your mind off that..."

Ori sat down next to Nori and sighed..."How many? How many do you think?"

"I don't want to know brother and right now it doesn't mean a damn thing. There's nothing you and I can do for them so don't let it cloud your bucket?" Nori said as he tapped Ori's head with a paw finger.

"You're worried about Dori? Aren't you?" Ori asked.

"He can handle himself." Nori replied as he tightened his grip on his BAR rifle. "My worry is just you...Owen and Powen."

Ori slowly rested his head on his brother's shoulder. "If I told you I was scared Nori? Would you call me a pussy?"

"Sheesh Ori, will you stop?" Nori snorted. "Please tell me you're not playing around? If you're playing around you smart butt..."

"I'm not." Ori replied. "Honestly...I'm scared Nori."

Nori noogie'd Ori on the head..."Why do I have to be everyone's comfort bear today? You're like the third mammal in this company who's talked to me about being scared."

"Well you're a little scared, aren't you brother?" Ori asked. "You're scared for Dori? I can tell."

Nori took a deep breath..."Ok...ok, ok...yes...I am scared Ori. I'd rather have Dori here."

Ori smiled as he reached into his pants pocket and whipped out a bagie full of Vanilla wafers..."Good thing Dori prepared for such an emergency."

Nori smiled softly..."He always finds a way."

Ori opened the bag and gave some of the wafers to Nori. "He had this put together for...you know...typical emergencies? Wrote you a letter too..." Ori said as he opened the slip of paper...

"_Dear Bear, Bear...just a reminder that I'm never far away. We're always a brood no matter how distant. Chin up, eyes ahead, sight well, protect our family. And please spank the snit out of Ori...spank him till his tail is blister blue...because he deserves it and he'll perform better in combat so wind up and shatter his sorry butt to the moon. Always your "Door...Door"...Dori. P.S. beat the snit out of that disobedient Ori that little smart mouthed brat!"_

Nori snatched the letter away from Ori. "What...the heck is wrong with your brain Ori?! Sheesh...you sick little perverted rodent?! No! No in hell I am NOT going to spank you!"

Nori then froze as he saw some of his fellow marines giving him strange looks..."Oh...Frith in hell." He snorted as he poised a paw over Ori's head. "I should beat the snot out of you Ori."

Powen patted Nori's shoulder..."Not now...we're pulling into Carnifex Station. Behave."

Ori snorted at Nori..."You call me a pervert? You ever wonder why Powen stays so calm? Bet he "jack rabbits" himself ten times a day. You know they say playing with yourself reduces stress?"

Nori snorted back. "Sheesh...with you it's an abysmal waste of effort."

The Deuce truck came to a stop in the center of the small town and the Marines piled out as did others when their trucks halted. Owen Hopps quickly followed Captain Oakley and the senior company Sargent, Tallon, into the commandeered conference room of a local "Motel Six" where their senior commander, Captain Fedallah was throwing his maps on a table...

"Alright...quite the challenge we have given what we don't know about the Kzinti outside of the limited stuff we have concerning their infantry and artillery. You sat in on the last updated intelligence didn't you Oak? Can i call you Oak?" Fedallah asked with a gesture.

"Can I call you "fedster?"." Oakly asked.

"You can call me "Fido" and I promise I won't get butt hurt like most wolves do."

Oakley nodded. "Well? We know they have plentyof good and accurate artillery...high velocity 88 millimeter guns are no joke, but that's towed artillery and they have to get that off the boats first...if any boats make it to land. We have no idea of what kind of armor they might have. We don't know if they'll have air support to back them up and we don't know jack feet about their naval capabilities"

Oakley hopped up onto a chair and leaned over the tactical map. They have the road coming from the beach. The right side coming towards Carnifax is bordered by Tundra Town's environment retaining wall...that's an obvious death trap they'll try to avoid even if it was the quickest way to try and breach Southern Tundra Town. We go...five miles Southeast along the inner-urban highway and east? Most of that land is broken, rocky, full of river waddis and saddle dips...not good tank country but plenty of places for a strong infantry to make a swift advance...unless they don't want to be artillery hamburger meat."

Oakly pointed a finger at the main road coming from the coast. "The road for them is a real obvious trap, to say nothing of being a blood funnel. Sand and rock massifs on both sides, no wide spaces to avoid mines and a perfect artillery shooting ground. All in all the land gives us the advantage for our unit size."

Owen looked over the map after asking Tallon to set him on the table..."Captains? Will all respect?" Captain Oakley? I think our company should take up the "waddle plain" that's five miles South of here. At least as far as with rabbits Sir."

Oakley rubbed his chin. "Go on?"

"Well Sir?" Owen replied. "Me and my brothers played there on family vacations. It's actually soft and pliable sand about half way from the coast yet the underlayment is a good clay for making fighting holes and sniper warrens. Bigger mammals would have a hell of a time moving around there but it's perfect for rabbits and hares. I think the company is reasonably split so...give me? Fourteen rabbits, a mortar crew and a demo for mine laying?"

Oakley thought..."If they had reasonably good armor? Could they traverse that ground?"

"They'd get stuck half way through..." Owen replied. "If they were over confident. Like I said...it's good ground for bunnies to defend."

Oakley looked at Fedallah..."Your call."

"Give em what he needs." Fedallah said with a paw wave. "Make sure you set yourself well down there Sargent."

Owen saluted in reply. "Yes Sir."

Nori, Ori and Powen sat together by one of the deuce trucks as Ori typed on his smart phone to their mother Bonnie back in Bunny Borough.

"_We can't tell you where we are Momma."_ Ori typed. _"You know? All that secret squirrel blah, blah? but we're fine and happy you and paw are ok."_

Nori typed..._"Love you Maw...hugs Paw Paw."_

Powen typed..._"We're fine Mom. Kisses for Dad."_

Owen walked up and crossed his arms. "And why are you guys just sitting here when we have stuff to take care of?"

Ori replied..."We were just text'n Ma and Pa."

Owen gestured. "Give me the phone Ori? You know the rules?"

"Aw come on Owen?" Ori replied. "We just wanted them to know we're ok?"

Owen demanded. "Now Ori?! And please don't strain yourself? You're not getting spanked, sheesh grow up?"

Ori passed the phone to Owen and the lead of the brood typed..._."Mmmmmm...big hugs n kisses...gottah go...family first...Owen." _He then dropped the phone into his pants pocket.

If you bust up my phone Owen Hopps? I'll chew off your tail!" Ori snapped.

"Save the aggression for the "Zin Zin" Ori. You're gonna need it. We're all going to play in the old sand box boys so get your gear up and don't forget your "pails and digs" for sand castles."

**18 October 2040**

**11:47am**

**Chuck and Omaha's apartment**

**Riverside...Southeast suburb of downtown Zootopia**

Will sat on the couch with his arm wrapped around Jaden the red English fox as he sat sullen over the loss of his room mate Marty the otter...

"Jade? Water?" Will asked as he showed Jaden the water bottle. "Come on Jade? Take some sips, you need to drink after all that walking you did."

Jaden took a healthy guzzle and sighed..."I didn't even get to say good bye...I know we weren't "super close"? It was a mutual rental arrangement between us and we were...you know? Loose and "flingy" but...you get to know someone like Marty and it's..."

Will petted Jaden's head. "I know mammal..."

"You must be doing flip flops in your head right now huh?" Jaden asked. "You have a steady...you don't know where he is...don't know if he's all right."

Will sat back..."I just try not to think about it right now. If Gilly saw me all busted up? I'd probably get rabbit kicked in the snoot. I'm supposed to be Mister "All teeth and claw" for him you know? A big rock of Canid stability." Will said as he patted his chest..."Yeah right. I was in a drain pipe chewing my tail between my legs like a little bitch."

"And you stink like it." Omaha the cat said as she put some snacks on her coffee table. "Go wash you disgusting wolf! Sitting on my couch and you smell like piss. Good thing I put plastic down on it."

"Omaha? Bash his brains in why don't you?" Chuck huffed.

"Any word from Bobby?" Will asked Chuck the cat as he sat in a recliner.

"No." Chuck replied. "I did get a text from Whitney though? She guesses what she's seen and knows doesn't count for snit now. Sort of a mute point."

Will shook his head in reply..."No. It's not mute."

"It's not?" Chuck asked. "Will? We've just been bombed, who knows how many are dead in Zootopia right now? The Kzinti are invading a dozen other lands...why is Whitney's experiences not a mute point?"

"Because I don't call having to hold a dying otter in my paws a mute point...Chuck!" Will said as he gestured to Jaden. "My Uncle's with the Marines perhaps waiting for the Kzinti to invade, my little brother wants to join up, my boyfriend...my fiance is out on a destroyer somewhere, none of this is suddenly "academic" when we were sending our submarines on spy missions!"

Omaha waved a paw..."Easy Will...Chuck? I see his point. What if "we" caused all this? What if one of our submarines decided it was better to shoot first and ask later?"

Chuck shook his head..."An attack this big? This took weeks, perhaps months of planning to throw something this big with as much scope as this seems to have..."

"And their decision could have been brought about because they caught wind of what Zootopia was doing or they nailed one of our drones...it's one thing if the Kzinti did this without a solid reason but if their reason was a valid one? We have the right to know...especially when we worked so damn hard to keep an uneasy peace that "we" may have just flucked away because of some underhanded snit."

Chuck sighed..."Well what then Will? Do you want us to bend over like a bunch of whores and get our tails..." Chuck stopped..."I'm sorry. I'm sorry...I was getting way over the top..."

"Spare it Chuck." Will sighed. "We're all going a thousand miles an hour right now but we can't abandon everything we stand for...I'm not one to just toss hope in the trash."

Jaden sighed..."It's total war now isn't it? A fight to the death?"

"Something I think we all agree we never wanted." Will said as he checked his phone messages..."Oh my Gawdess Luna..." He said as he dropped his head low...

"What?" Chuck asked as he bent down..."Will?"

Will handed Chuck his phone and Chuck read the news text...

"_It is with great sadness that Z.O.O. informs the public that Mayor Caesar Leo and his wife Pansha were both killed at the executive mansion as a result of today's attack. Their cubs were found alive and are in safe custody in an undisclosed location."_

"_It is also our sad duty to report that the Naval Department has informed us that the Destroyer ZND Gnu York was lost with all hands in valiant combat against enemy naval forces in the Northern Sea. Her captain's last radio message home said..."We gave them our best. We did not give them lambs but they know they fought lions"_

Will got up and walked upset towards the bathroom...

"Will?!" Omaha said as she followed him. "Will?"

Will turned and waved his paws as tears flowed down his face. "I just need a few minutes alone...okay? Just?...just give me a few minutes please?"

**18 October 2040**

**noon**

**The Campus of Zootopia University**

Bailey Gull walked out of the tunnel that spidered in all directions under the bleachers of the college football stadium with others from his semester classes and looked over the destruction that had come down on the college. The sciences lab building took a direct hit and was collapsed from a large five story brick building to a pancake of debris that had fallen into the foundation. The main lecture hall was on fire. Dotsman Dorm for the females was burning and half collapsed. Smoke was hanging all over the campus...

And there was Bailey's Tanuki room mate Genda sitting in a circle with a bear, a racoon, a giraffe and a cape buffalo. They were popping beers and eating out of Pringles canisters?

"Oh...kay?" Bailey said as he walked up. "And this is perfectly natural in a time of chaos."

Genda gestured. "Sit dude! First order of business is that of survival."

"Survival means...Pringles? And...beer?" Bailey said as he sat scratching his head. "Uh? Has anyone figured it out yet that the campus is...well...rather trashed out?"

"And to negate the traumatic effects of this disaster my friend? We of the house "Fay-tah-Com-Ply" are taking a therapeutic approach to warding off PTSD...Beer?" Genda asked. "Bails? Sit and relax avian compadre? Not like we're going anywhere."

Bailey sat on the ground and took a beer. "Just got a text that the Mayor is dead...and the Destroyer Gnu York is gone."

The Buffalo, named Zamfire, replied..."The Gnu York? What about the rest of the Navy? Who's going to be the Mayor?"

"I've heard nothing about the assistant Mayor's condition." The Giraffe named Judith said. "I heard the Navy's fighting all over the place right now. The assault ship Sayoni is on fire from bow to backside. Rumor has it that the Kzinti will hit us with more rockets before they invade. Crazy news is on over drive."

Judith turned to Bailey. "Isn't your brother in the Navy?" She asked.

"He's on the Destroyer Growler." Bailey replied. "Haven't heard anything about him yet."

"I'm sorry I asked that Bailey?" Judith said bowing her head.

"Nah..." Bailey replied. "I'm sure Arden's fine. If something had happened, the news would have caught something from the ship by now. I'm trying not to worry over it like I'm wondering what we're all supposed to do next, I mean...sitting here and consuming beers and chips amidst a war doesn't sound as part of Campus policy."

The Racoon, Griswald, waved a paw around..."Masterbating?! Masterbating should be Campus policy in an emergency sitaution!"

"Here...here..." Genda said raising his beer. "So noted and added. Intense masterbation emergency protocol 1, all in favor?"

"Aye...Aye...Masterbating yes indeed...perfect stress reliever." The others in the group said.

"Chips, beer, masterbating and...and...pit sniffing!" Bailey blurted out!

"Here...here! Especially after a football riot!" Genda yelped. "Pit sniffing?" He asked the others.

"Oh yes...pit sniffing." Judith said. "Long...long sniffing of pits. Second the motion entirely."

Bailey shook his head. "Here we are in the midst of a national disaster and we're adding "pit sniffing" to campus policy? Government at work."

"Yes..." Genda replied. "Here, here...government is never more efficient when it talks pit sniffing."

Suddenly the "BIG MOUTH" Campus wide speaker sounded out...

"_Now hear this...Now hear this...All students with medical experience, first aid experience and all students in medical practitioner courses please report to Ling Hall! That is...all students with medical experience, first aid experience and all students in medical practitioner courses please report to Ling Hall!"_

Genda and Griswald stood up. "Well? Guess we got something to do after all. The rest of you please remain to continue consummation of beverages and dried potatoes and debate if fart sniffing should become part of campus emergency procedures. Mister Bailey offer the positives and Miss Judith tell him he's a blithering flucken moron. Everyone please take care of yourselves and We'll see you?...I dunno but we'll see you sometime if we're all not blown to hell by then."

**The Destroyer Growler**

**10am**

**Main PDC (Power Distributor Center)**

The water was surging into the compartment fast, the inflow pushing Jackson backwards as he struggled to swim for Box Number Five but to no avail as he was swept back and against the compartment ladder where he struggled to hold on to the hand rails...

"Cough! Cough! ALBERT! MYLER! Cough! Cough!" Jackson gasped and coughed as he pulled himself up to the scuttle hatch in the larger water tight drop door above his head...

The small hatch would not open! Jackson fought with the spin wheel and pushed with all his strength against the hatch but it wouldn't budge!...

He looked back at the climbing sea water now lapping at his feet and hit a button on his sound powered phone...

"Cough! Petty Officer Jackson in PDC! Petty Officer Jackson in PDC! I can't get out! The compartment's flooding and I can't get out! Can anyone help me?! Please?! The water's rising fast and I can't get out!"

Darla was stumbling down the shattered second Broadway passage climbing over wreckage and avoiding flames shooting from various compartments when she heard Jackson's screaming coming from a communication box on a bulkhead..."Jackie?! It's me! Are you still in PDC?!"

"Darla?!" Jackson's terrified voice replied. "Darla?! I'm trapped! I can't get out and the waters up to my waist! It's coming up quick!" The sound of Jackson pounding on the scuttle. "I CAN'T GET OUT! FLUCK!I CAN'T GET OUT! I'M GONNA DIE! MOM! DAD! PLEASE! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

Darla gnashed her teeth..."I'm coming Jackie! Just hang on...I'm coming!"

"It's too late!" Jackson replied..."It's up to my chest! Oh Frith! Oh Vulpix! Darla! Don't try to come after me! It's too dangerous! Darla?! Tell my Mom and Dad?...Tell em I did all I could! Oh Gawd!"

Darla took off on her four legs screaming...'GET OUT OF THE WAY! GET OUT OF MY FLUCKEN WAY!"

Jackson cried and gripped the speed wheel of the hatch as the water reached his chin..."No...no...no...I don't want to die!" He sobbed as he craned his head back and put his lips as close to the overhead as he could..."Mom...Dad...Darla...I loved you...I love...I love...Oh Gawd!...Oh Gawdess!...Oh Gawd!..."

The water enveloped Jackson's thrashing body as he fought to hold his breath as long as he could before he was forced to draw in a long and terrible amount of fluid into his lungs...his last moments of consciousness spent seeing nothing but the uncaring green darkness of a murdering ocean around him.

End of Chapter 46


	47. Chapter 47

**First Salvo**

a Zootopia fan fiction by Dan

Rated M+

(c) Zootopia 2016 by Disney Animated Studios

(Artist Ownership) Ayden Gull from BRO GULLS by Anti_Dev

(Artist Ownership) "I will Survive by William Borba 2017

(Artist Ownership) Sheath and Knife by Harmarist

(Artist Ownership) Anubis and the Buried Bone by Harmarist

(c) (Artist Ownership) The Kzinti by Larry Niven

(Artist Ownership) Don Carnage Disney's TAIL SPIN

(Artist Ownership) Ikkey the Fox Kit by Inkbunny;s Ikkey

(Artist Ownership) Master Guns Flash by Inkbunny's Flash Timberwolf

(Artist Ownership) Characters From Omaha the Cat Dancer Reed Waller 1994

(Artist Ownership) Jag Damien Tiger from Inkbunny's Fluffy Puffy

(Artist Ownership) Dean Wilson from Animalolympics 1980

(Artist Ownership) Tanya Mousekovitz from American Tail

(Artist Ownership) Blotasky and Perkins from Cat Shit One by Motofume Kobayashi

The Chipmunks and Chipettes (c) from the 1980's cartoon series

**Chapter 47**

"**Barukan no hi no hi!" part 8**

**(The Day of Vulcan's Fire)**

**5pm**

**18 October 2040**

**Nick and Judy's house**

**Downtown Zootopia**

Judy had not stopped since she came home from helping the Police Department to evacuate Sahara Square. Now she and Nick were busy getting what they could from their shattered home that they could take with them to Aden Borough and their cottage in the hills. Aden had been spared rocket hits, and it seemed to be safely beyond the range of any more should they come in, so there was no choice but to pack up and get out while they could...

Nick, strapped to his "butt cart", wheeled around from room to room putting things in the canvas bags hanging over his back..."How much can we pack into the cruiser Carrots?"

"As much as we can grab clothing wise." Judy replied. "Jag just put the food cooler into the back with some ice so we can take as much of the fridge with us as we can."

"That's good." Nick replied. "Uh? Carrots? How are we going to let Jackson know we've'd moved? I mean...the cell phone system's kind of dead right now?"

"I left information with a lot of mammals at the department, with Jag and with the Clawhausers. Jackie will go to the First Precinct when he gets home. I've had that worked out with him for a while." Judy replied.

Nick was about to transfer some belongings to another bag in the living room when there came a knock on the door...

"Carrots? Someone's at the door?" Nick yelped. "Now who would want to show up in the middle of all this crazy stuff? It's Probably Jag..." Nick said to himself as he opened the front door..."Hi Jag..." Nick said with a paw wave and then "woe?" Nick said as he didn't see Jag the Tiger but a tall black fur colored Egyptian wolf in a khaki naval uniform...

"Mister Wilde?" Anubis asked as he removed his uniform cap. "May I come in?"

"Who is it Nick?" Judy asked as she walked into the living room. "Oh?! Chief Anubis? This is a surprise?" Judy said as she walked up.

"Yes it is." Anubis said. "Are you both alright?"

"As best as "alright" can be defined." Nick replied. "As you can see? Half our house is gone, I'm strapped to a butt cart and Judy?...Well? Carrots is still Carrots but all in all we've made it without a scratch so far."

Judy gestured. "We don't have electricity of course but I do have a hot Thermos full of coffee. Would you like some? How are you and how is the family? Are they safe?" Judy asked.

" My family is in a shelter right now." Anubis said as he looked around the living room then paused quietly for a moment...

Mister and Mrs Wilde? I must confess to you...I'm not here on a social calling. Normally there are established formal practices in place which would give my responsibility more assurance but...obviously due to our current national situation... we must make due with what we can provide to you at what is a difficult and terrible duty to perform."

Judy looked at Nick..."Chief Anubis?" She asked.

"Mister and Mrs Wilde? I think you should both sit down." Anubis begged with a pointing paw.

Judy reached for Nick's paw...her husband's lips began to quiver as he held her paw tightly...

"Mister and Mrs. Wilde?" Anubis said sadly. "I'm afraid...that the news I bring you...is painful..."

Anubis pulled an envelope from his uniform coat pocket...removed the single sheet of folder paper and took a deep breath as he opened it...

_From: Chief of Naval Operations, Zootopian Fleet Defense Headquarters_

_To: Mister and Mrs. Nicholas J. Wilde_

_Subject: Confirmation of Casualty Report of EM3 Jackson Stewart Wilde, ZND Growler 18 October 2040._

_Dear Mister and Mrs Wilde,_

_The Navy Department deeply regrets to inform you that your son, Jackson Stewart Wilde, was confirmed killed in action on 18 October 2040 in action against the enemy aboard the Zootopian destroyer Growler._

_On behalf of a grieving Navy and nation, we tender our deepest thoughts and love to you at your irreplaceable loss._

_Signed_

_Admiral Don Carnage_

_Chief of Naval Operations._

Judy got to her feet...took hold of the letter...fell to her knees and screamed and wailed as Nick scrambled to grab hold of Anubis's coat...

"NO! NO! IT'S NOT TRUE! TELL THEM TO CHECK AGAIN! IT'S NOT TRUE! CARROTS! IT'S NOT TRUE! MY SON'S NOT DEAD! HE'S NOT! HE'S NOT DEAD!"

"Mister Wilde?..." Anubis tried to be consoling...

"GET OUT!" Nick screamed! "GET OUT! TAKE THIS BULL SNIT LETTER AND GET THE FLUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE! IT'S BULL SNIT! MY SON'S NOT DEAD! MY SON'S NOT DEAD! GET OUT!"

Nick scrambled back to Judy and held her tight sobbing as Chief Anubis left the letter on the coffee table and slowly walked out...

**5pm**

**18 October 2040**

**The Assault Ship Sayoni**

**Off the coast of Sahara Square**

Kerdle the fox watched as his combat drone came floating down over the blackened back part of the flight deck and snagged the arresting wire with a heavy thud. He quickly ran out into the landing deck, signaled to the drone's on-board camera to lift the tail hook up then walked backwards to guide the pilotless fighter to a spot where it could be checked, re-fueled and re-armed for whatever came next. As the engines whined to a stop, the red fox checked his smart phone for any messages from his wife. Nothing yet but this was no time for despair, the drone had to be ready to go within minutes.

As he fought to pull a rubber fueling hose from the edge of the catwalk behind the drone...Kerdle looked up as he heard the sounds of planes flying overhead. Four A-6 Intruders passed the ship in a "V" formation...and that was it?

The same was being wondered by the ship's captain as he watched the jets start to circle around the ship. "There's only four of them?"

A chief petty officer, a bull moose, stood by the Captain with a pair of sound powered phones on his head..."Lieutenant Apollo Sir, the flight leader. He says the rest of the squadron got caught on the ground. One Kzinti rocket and "BOOM" ten of them were wrecked. These four were hanger ornaments, the only reason they're flying is because the crews are doing it by wire and compasses. They'll need full service repairs when they come down."

The Chief recited the score card..."Of the ten drones we had? We're down to three. Lost four to combat...the rest of the loses were controller caused mishaps."

The Sayori's Captain nodded. "And the damage we took?"

"Forward hanger bay...save the elevator door...suffered medium damage from the rocket that exploded inside. The stern of the ship is wrecked, the after part of the flight deck peppered with shrap holes but she's operational. Add the four Intruders and we have seven usable pieces of flight equipment. We have the destroyer Savanna currently with us. The Destroyer Zootopia is close by. The Tundra is on her way out of Tundra Town. The Gnu York is gone, The Rain is damaged, The Tujunga is in dry dock and the rest of the fleet? Who knows. But we do have several drone submarines out on our flank hunting for the enemy." The Chief said, then he raised a hoof..."And Captain Apollo is asking for landing clearance Sir."

"Ask him why he's waiting?" The Captain replied.

**5:10pm**

**18 October 2040**

**A-6 Intruder number 503 of "The Sunday Punchers"**

**Pilot: Fleet Marine Captain Apollo (March Hare)**

**Bomberdeer: Fleet Marine Lieutenant Starbuck (Honey Badger)**

"Do you know how un-nerving it is to look at your flight console and half of it is empty holes?" Starbuck asked.

"Use our imagination?" Apollo replied.

"Didn't someone tell you that we badgers don't like our imaginations? Hell is there anything we do like?" Apollo asked.

"Your mother in law actually seems very nice to me?" Apollo joked.

"Now I know you're huffing some expensive catnip." Starbuck snorted. "We were lucky to get out of there with all that smoke overhead. Son of a hundred hutch whores "Low low" we got our tails spanked."

"They did a number on us." Apollo replied. "Not easy to leave forty six kittens and momma fuming at the brisket. Sandy was chasing me out of the house! Said if I loved this plane so much? Perhaps I should marry it."

The airplane radio cracked..."Puncher leader, Sayoni LSO...deck is clear for approach...call your order. Proceed out to marshal point, altitude One Zero Zero Zero feet, call your ball at three miles inbound to the deck over?"

Apollo replied..."Rodger Sayoni...I can't wait to get on board for a meal and a cot."

Starbuck pursed his lips. "Hopefully we don't get called out on an alert launch. My side of the plane is so worthless right now I should bring a deck of cards or some throw rings to amuse myself."

"You could always stay on the boat?" Apollo said smiling.

"Some one has to be here to keep you focused." Starbuck replied. "Knowing you? You'll start having funny conversations with yourself and get your ass shot off. Besides it takes two to pull off a scam."

"What idea have you cooked up now?" Apollo snorted.

"I'll let you know when I got it perfected." Starbuck said as he shifted in his ejection seat to get comfortable. "Right now I think we should get down as soon as possible? There's no fuel indicator on the control panel but from my expert and acute mental acumen?"

Suddenly the Intruder's left engine whined down!

"Says we're running on vapors?" Starbuck said calmly.

"SNIT!" Apollo yelped as he key'd his helmet mic. "I thought you were keeping track of the fuel and time Starbuck?!"

"That's why you should stop making useless conversations there buddy." Starbuck replied with a smile. "Better land now? I think we have...oh? Two more minutes before we go swimming? I dunno about rabbits but we badgers love water."

"You're a prick Starbuck!" Apollo snapped.

"That's Emeritus Prick there Energizer Bunny." Starbuck replied.

**5:10pm**

**18 October 2040**

**Lion's Gate beach, South Savanna Central**

**4th Company, 2nd Battalion, 1st Fleet Marine Division**

Chancy took the opportunity to flop onto his back in the fighting trench and look at his cell phone for messages...

Will: _At a friends house for now. If I can? I'll hook up and Alex and we'll try and get home to Mom and Dad. How are you Uncle?_

Chancy replied..."Still waiting...which is a hopeful sign. For now? If you have a good place to shelter...stay...put." He then thought of Will's "significant other" and tried to think of just how to say it right..."Hope your boyfriend is alright...are you alright?"

Will: _As best as I can be. No news they say is good news but...yeah...I'm chewing the snit out of my tail and I ripped a friend's couch pillow to shreds...Sunday papers are the best for nose whacks._

Chancy smiled..."Trust me kid, your mother and grandmother used to be hell to live with when I went on deployments and didn't write home, ask your old dad. Just bear it and don't clam up."

Will: _Uncle? Can I be honest? What if "we" caused this?_

Chancy groaned. "Not for me to delve into that Will. I just clean up after the cat's mess. Let's just say I hope we didn't cause this by some grand fluck up, I wanted to retire...then again...I was a little afraid too so this thing's kind of a blessing? That sounded stupid...yipe!"

Will: _Doesn't change my love for you Uncle. Be careful? Kiss._

Chancy snickered..."Was that a gay kiss?"

Will: _Oh shut up and take your Geritol you old buzzard._

Chancy had to pull his legs up as another wolf Marine, Corperal Kodo, slid into the trench! "Watch it Kodo!" Chancy barked!

"Sorry Gunny..." Kodo replied. "Just came back from the chow tent. Got you some K-9 Kibbles and beef?"

Chancy sat up and accepted the "MRU" (Meals Ready to Urk) sans MRE pouch with a plastic spoon. "Processed insect proteins, how fricken delightful." Chancy snorted. "So? Any scuttle butt being tossed around?"

Kodo flopped onto his backside..."Some of our destroyers are gone. Both the Gnu York and the Growler were sunk. The Kzinti over ran the Out Backs and some other island nations. Rumors are flying about a second wave that's going to come. Mayor Caesar is dead...that's confirmed."

Chancy growled..."The Mayor...every fricken Kzinti bastard should be skinned alive. Only Kzinti will be spoken in hell when we're done with them."

"Pissed because you're not retiring?" Kodo asked.

"That and about a thousand other things." Chancy replied. "Can't they make MRE's more tolerable?! Snit! Put some "dum dum" deer meat in here?! That's what I want to do right now Kodo? Go to the North Country, get feral, extend my claws and just rip a deer to shreds, get my fricken stress and aggressions out." Chancy tossed the MRE pouch aside and stood up to look over the trench lip at the sea beyond...

"You know they don't dare invade us? That would be "stupid-scidal". The war would end quicker. But we're going to have to go across the ocean and slowly kick their ass back to their home. We could only get so lucky if they'd invade." Chancy said as a little drool and foam dropped from his mouth...

"Sheesh...your rabidness is showing Gunny." Kodo said as he pulled out a handkerchief and patted Chancy's lips as the older wolf panted.

"I know..." Chancy replied. "Absolutely shameful huh?"

The corporal dropped his head on the lip of the trench..."Sheesh...I was all pumped up earlier about this...now? Not so pumped as scared. I'm a failure as a wolf."

"Then welcome to the League of Extraordinary Flops there Corporal." Chancy said as he petted Kodo on the head. "Relax Marine...if we don't get "tuck tails" at least once? We're not canids..."Tuck tail" keeps you alive."

Kodo turned around and leaned on the trench..."You think about that Orphanage in the Outbacks too...don't you?"

Chancy nodded..."We can't get back there soon enough. All I can hope for is that they're with the otters. Right now however? Let's just concern ourselves with this beach.

**5:10pm**

**18 October 2040**

**Rattle Back Company under Captain Oakley**

**Waddle Plains defense point five miles south of Carnifax Station**

Owen Hopps climbed up the side of the pile of lime and sandstone boulders and sand to where his brother Powen sat Indian style with his long barrel M-14 sitting on his lap. Powen was always the oddity of the five, the quiet one...the clam one...the reserved and laid back bunny who didn't get angry, never got snappy, never panic'd, never got emotional even when family members passed away. He was the perfect one who didn't score a single boot camp demerit and he had the mind of a computer. Many often joked that Powen would be the one to do some terrible thing or become a serial killer because his calm behavior sometimes caused mammals to cringe...

Owen finally got to the top and flopped onto his back..."Gasp, gasp...damn...that was...gasp...damn!"

Powen pointed to a set of spikes beaten into the rocks with ropes tied to them..."There was a ladder?"

"Oh fluck me." Owen huffed. He then looked out over the scene around the natural tower..."Nice choice."

"Good vantage." Powen replied as he looked through his spotting scope. "Except the sun and the heat. Hope no one minded me being in just my shorts?"

Owen got a second glance..."As long as you had plenty of water, I'm not going to report you." He said as he took a seat. "So? What does the calm and patient minded one have to say about our current situation?"

"They're not coming." Powen replied. "But I'm not the one to make the decision about packing up. They haven't followed up with another rocket attack and they would have by now if they had planned to invade us? But they're not coming. But a second wave rocket attack will...just not...right now."

Owen played with his paw fingers..."You should be Sargent."

"No." Powen replied. "You're doing fine. Besides? Do you think I could do better than you? Leadership comes natural to you just as I have my own traits which came naturally and benefit me and the rest of us. Just because I'm balanced and rational doesn't mean I can lead a bag of rocks...which I might say you do well with the right amount of finesse."

Owen thought for a moment..."Do you have any suggestions as to how I placed everyone?"

"From here?" Powen said as he pointed. "You left Ori alone by himself? you know better."

"I can't stick him with Nori." Owen replied. "Sheesh...match to kindling."

"You could stick him with Lance Corporal Stenowa?" Powen said with a paw gesture. "They're like minded so they'll play off on each other but Stenowa's got just enough sense to keep Ori's wandering mind in check. Plus? Stenowa's good with a long gun, deadly accurate and quick thinking. He'll keep Ori safe. As a Sargent? You should be getting to know all your Marines, shame on you brother."

"That's why I have you "Pow Pow"." Owen said smiling. "You're my handy dandy lap top."

"Hmph...when you can get past the porn adds." Powen said smirking. "Any way? Drop it to Captain Oakley that we're wasting our time here. They're not coming. But?...going to them is going to be a bitch."

Owen nodded..."Now? We depend on you "Pow Pow" so don't fall asleep ok?"

Powen snorted. "You make that assertion one more time brother and we'll tangle...as if you could ever win a fight with me?"

Owen chuckled..."I wasn't entertaining an idea...trust me "Pow Pow"

**5:10pm**

**18 October 2040**

**The Mansion of Don Sunny "Lil bigs" Lanzoni**

**Tundra Town**

Sunny stood on the desk in the old study room. His face cut and plowed with creases made from a mix of anger, concentration and gritting his teeth...

"Are they comfortable?" He asked Pauley as the big bruin stood with his paws low in front of him.

"As can be made Shrewfather."Pauley replied.

"What about the shipyard? How much damage was there?" Sunny asked.

"The main machine and foundry shops were damaged. One of the two building slips was destroyed. The Destroyer Tujunga took a rocket in the stern, thankfully she wasn't loaded with ordinance. They missed the drydocks, the fuel farm, the rest of the work shops. We came out of it a little banged up but that won't take long to fix." Pauley said as Sunny started to pace about the desk...

"Bastadio, Zebatza gato scum." Sunny snarled. "Those milk bowl droolers have flucked with the wrong herd." Sunny stopped..."What about the assistant Mayor? Where is he?"

"In hiding for now." Pauley replied. "It's best that way...at least until we know the security situation is sound enough to let him come out. Till then? The country needs a strong visible presence to rally behind."

Sunny nodded. "Then we start with the shipyard...no...first thing we do is call the rest of the families and read the riot act. No one had better take advantage of this situation to pull some stupid snit. We're all in the same snit soup and cutting each other's throats would be a bad idea."

"Agreed." Pauley said nodding. "I will make the arrangements for a counsel at once. Shall we have it at a neutral site or...?"

"Nothing wrong with having it here." Sunny said waving a paw. "Any news about the Growler? About Jackson?"

Pauley shook his head. "Nothing but rumors. They say the Growler went like the Gnu York though I refuse to believe them. No official word has been given public yet."

Sunny rubbed his chin. "Make a call to Judy and Nick...give them our mutual hope. Jackie's a smart kid...or a smart little ass from my point of view."

"Do you still hold a grudge from when you two were cubs?" Pauley asked. "Jackson cared a lot for you."

"He liked to meddle where he knew not too." Sunny snorted. "One of these days? I'm gonna get him back for all the dumb butt blisters he caused me for snitchin me out to my Pa Pa."

"Blisters...with my respect..." Pauley replied. "You earned yourself. Jackson's always cared about you Shrewfather..."

"Yeah...yeah...yeah Pauley." Sunny replied waving a paw..."Don't get in depth with it ok? Just go on your way and make the counsel preparations?"

**5:10pm**

**18 October 2040**

**Chuck and Omaha's apartment**

**Riverside...Southeast suburb of downtown Zootopia**

Omaha opened the door and Alex flew past her! "BROTHER!" He screamed as he leaped, knocked Will off his feet and they fell to the floor in a pile of out of control tail wags and wild tongue licking over each other's faces!

"ALEX!" Will yelped as he sat up! "Thank the Gawdess!" The older brother replied as he whined and cried with joy while giving Alex a fierce tight hug!

Omaha stood next to Tina as she held the extra folds of the mechanic's coveralls that drooped over her body..."I...? I'm a little grossed out right now..." Omaha said as she watched the brothers swap tongues back and forth...

"Lick, lick!" Will..."sob"...It was terrible..."sob"...Mister Packer's dead!"

"Lick, lick!"...I was so worried! "sob" "Lick, lick!"...Alex...my little baby brother! "Sob" If you had died?..."sob"

"It's a canid thing!" Tina yelped. "Alex could have been killed! We wolves? We don't hide our emotions at all."

Will cupped Alex's head in his paws..."Are you alright? You're not hurt? You're dirty...sheesh you stink?" The older brother said as he licked all over Alex's face..."But you're alive..."sob"...

"Mutual you dufus!" Alex snorted back. "Sheesh you smell like piss Will! What the hell? How long have you been here? Shower? Use that much? Yuck!"

Omaha huffed..."No running water right now."

The two wolf brothers sat on the floor..."So what happened Will? Where were you when the rockets starting hitting?"

"In a drain pipe with my tail coming out of my mouth!" Will replied. My apartment building was cut in two! I'm getting thrown around, I'm pissing myself silly, absolutely shameful."

Alex thumped Will's chest. "So what! You're here!"

Will looked at Tina..."What were you doing? Fixing a car?"

"Long story." Tina snorted. "This was the best we could find. The whole downtown is destroyed."

Omaha put a paw on Tina's shoulder. "Let's go to my room and see if we can't find something for you to wear."

As the two females left the living room...Chuck flopped onto the floor with Alex and Will..."You heard the mayor was killed Alex?"

"Yeah..." Alex replied frowning. "Right now? A lot of mammals are dead. But our parents are ok sooooo...we should go home. Actually? I should go to the recruiting office and sign up then we should go home."

Will sighed deeply..."I wish you'd think about holding off on trying to join the Marines...at least until we're sure Mom and Dad are alright Alex."

Alex waved his cell phone..."They're fine Will. Right now we need to worry about those monster tigers coming here. Guess all your hopes for peace just got thrown in the trash huh?" Alex said...then his ears downcasted. "I'm sorry big brother...that was callus of me. I wasn't thinking of how you feel..."

Will petted Alex's head tuft and kiss licked his nose..."You never change...that makes me a little happy."

Alex sat quiet for a moment before he spoke..."Will? There's rumors running around that some of our ships are gone? I guess the Gnu York's confirmed but now some mammals are saying the Growler is gone."

"Well?" Will replied. "Until something official is said? Rumors are like snit Alex...they stink. I'm not going to let un-based thoughts get in my head, now's not the time to shrivel in a panic."

Alex gritted his teeth..."I want to sink my "nines" into a Kzinti's throat and gutt the bastard...for Mister Packer and Elias. They threw themselves over me...they died to protect me...I owe them revenge!"

Will gave Alex a light slap on the face..."And "That" is why I want you to wait before you enlist. Even Dad will give you a slap back to your senses, nothing will get you killed faster in combat than some blind lust to get revenge. You get that out of your head Alex...I will not watch Mom get a letter and a visit because you got yourself killed on a blood lust."

Alex felt slighted..."What "You" want is for me to stay home, locked in a room with my Pawstation. That's what you want Will."

"You know better than to accuse me of that crap Alex!" Will snapped back!

Tina came running out of Omaha's room dressed in a mini-skirt, a Daisy Duke shirt and a red scarf..."Oh no you two! Don't start getting into a dog fight here ok?" She yelped as she got between the two wolf brothers...

"I need some air." Alex snorted. "I'm not only smelling piss? I'm smelling yellow."

"Alex!" The white female wolf yelped.

"It's alright Tina." Will said waving a paw. "Let him vent out at me, our whole day has seriously sucked."

Alex stopped to do a double take with Tina and ran to get a sheet off the couch..."TINA! WHAT THE HECK?!"

Tina snickered. "Oh Gawd! Alex suddenly becomes a complete prune! It's the best I could get Alex?"

"What do you do for a living Omaha?" Alex yelped. "I mean seriously?"

"I model and I'm an exotic dancer silly." Omaha giggled back. "And she looks nice!"

"Yeah..." Alex yelped. "For every pervert wolf and dog in a twenty mile radius?" Alex looked quick under the sheet. "She doesn't even have panties on! All the droolers will be running crazy! Don't you have any panties? Of course you wouldn't, you're an erotic dancer."

"Oh sure?" Tiny replied. "I'm going to use her dirty one's in the hamper huh? Alex? Quit before you get buried please?"

Will sniped..."This is the first time I've ever seen him focused on a female so intently! Wow Alex?! Progress!"

Alex snarled back..."Oh! You are "SO" fricken dead right now!" The younger wolf jumped on Will and the two brothers went at it all over the living room floor!

"You think you're such a hawt snit?! Grrrrr! Grrrrrrr!" Alex snapped his teeth on one of Will's ears!

"OUCH! YOU LITTLE DICK!" Will replied as he picked Alex up and body slammed him on Omaha's couch!

"Good thing that's a "go-mei" couch." Omaha said shaking her head.

"Come on Girl?" Tina snorted. "The only thing that's going to cure this insanity? Is some wet rolled up news paper."

**5:10pm**

**18 October 2040**

**Downtown Zootopia**

**THE ZTA, Troop Street Station**

Simon was the first to come out of the rodent tube and look across the wide expanse (by a rodent's view) at the park where Little Rodentia was...was, being the terrible description word...

The sound of Theodore dropping to his knees as crying added sad emphasis to the terrible scene before the brothers...Little Rodentia was gone...annihilated...obliterated. What ever number of "little ones" had lived there? If they were not lucky to have scurried and given the obvious power of the rockets that had bombarded the city...scurry might not have made any difference. No rodent could have escaped the concussion of what to a mouse...was a nuclear sized detonation.

Theodore clutched Alvin's sweater..."NO! NO, NO, NO, NO...AAAAH!...NO...(sobbing) NOOOO!"

Alvin looked at Simon with a long stone look of grief..."How? How many Simon? How..."

Simon shook his head in sorrow..."Perhaps...it's too much to look at..." The normally stowic, resolute, calm and mathematical older Chipmunk walked back into the rodent tube with back to his two brothers and he too sobbed terribly..."

For Alvin...the thought was Brittany and her sisters, Jeanette and Eleanor. They could not have been anywhere else but in the little city when the rockets came down, he couldn't think of any other place they could have been. The thought that they had been caught in what had happened filled him not with sadness but with rage! He let go of the crying Theodore and stomped over the ground, picking up rodent sized rocks and throwing them, swearing every other word, punching his paws until a sickening crack was heard...he'd broken one of them blindly smashing it against the tube side...then he fell to the concrete screaming...

"BRITTANY! GAWD DAMN IT! I LOVED YOU! WE MAY HAVE HATED EACH OTHER SOMETIMES BUT GAWD DAMN IT! I LOVED YOU! AND IT'S TOO LATE TO TELL YOU NOW!"

Alvin rolled onto his knees and pounded his unbroken fist! "DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!...

Suddenly...someone snatched him from behind..."ALVIN! STOP IT! STOP IT!" A famillar voice called out! And when Alvin turned around... he came face to face with Brittany?

"AAAAAH!" Alvin jumped! Picked Brittany off the ground then crashed to the concrete when he realized...he'd busted his paw. "OW! THAT HURTS! OW! OW! OW! DAMN THAT HURTS!"

"Eleanor!" Theodore screamed as he ran and caught Eleanor in a crashing collision with each other! "Sob"..."Oh Ellie!"

"Theodore!" "sob"..."I thought you were killed..."sob".

Simon had gained his sudden composure as he walked up to Jeanette. "I knew...I knew you'd..."

"Come here you freeking stud muffin." Jeanette said as she dropped her glasses, pulled Simon practically onto his back and deeply French kissed him..."Ditto Ein-Shrew...ditto."

Alvin snapped back to his somewhat superior aura of self confidence. "All right?! You girls care to tell us how you escaped being vaporized?" Alvin said, he then grimaced from his broken paw..."Eeeesh! Yipe! Yipe! Yipe!"

Brittany smirked. "So typical of you Alvin. You're out of control emotional outbursts always end up breaking something."

Simon pointed to Jeanette..."How did you get out? Even the subway couldn't have offer you all any protection?"

Jeanette replied. "The first operational test of my specially designed impact resistant survival ball. You didn't think I wasn't planning well in advance of this eventuality did you? Please say you weren't trying to write us three off?"

Simon looked at the smoking hole that had been Little Rodentia. "No one else?"

"Sadly no." Jeanette replied. "I was only able to sell some hundred spheres to rescue five hundred rodents. I don't even know if any of them got out. Those that didn't?" Jeanette sadly pointed to the debris.

**5:10pm**

**18 October 2040**

**Downtown Zootopia**

**The Flying Leaf Financial building**

"Oh...me screwy skull." Tony Toponi the mouse and leader of the Jickett Street Mobsters gang moaned as he sat upside down in a seat harness with his tail in his mouth..."Ugh...frig the E ticket ride, I wanna get off." He said as he shook the fog out of his head..."Hey? Philly? Philly you ok kid?"

"Noooo..." Fievel Mousekowitz replied from his own seat. "I threw up and I'm covered in it...ugh...Sis?" Fievel said as he looked around. "Sis?..."

Tony squinted as his eyes cleared up and he saw Fievel's sister Tanya lying still on the side of the protective ball..."Oh no! Fievel! Tanya got thrown from her seat!"

"Tanya?!" Fievel yelped as he scrambled to his older sister but Tony got there first...

"Easy kid...back off...let a pro examine her for injuries and such?!" Tony replied.

Fievel snorted..."What a universal bull snitter."

"Hey! First aid here you...shuts." Tony snapped back. "First of all we has to get air into her lungs." Tony opened Tanya's mouth and locked his with her lips...until Tanya got a good healthy teeth snap on Tony's protruding tongue! AAAAAAH! ELP! ELP! OW! OW!"

Tanya let Tony go and snorted..."Serves you right you pervert!"

"I was tryin ta save your life!" Tony snapped back. "Philly?! Tell her! She wasn't movin!"

Fievel snickered. "He was trying to tongue fluck you Tanya."

"Why you little dirty snitch!" Tony yelped back!

"Will you all shut the hell up?!" Pixy screeched as he held on to his brother Dixy..." Oh my smarting head! Damn boss this was the worst idea you EVER fricken had!"

"Well it beat being turned into rodent shredded wheat there Styx!" Tony snapped in reply..."Cheese...all those other poor "swells" in Little Rodentia...they must have all been wiped out? Good thing I bought this pricy little investment after all huh fellahs? Sure saved our behinds."

Fievel snorted. "And left us flat broke."

"Flat broke is better than flat pancakes kid." Tony huffed back. "At least we're alive." The confident gang leader said as he stood patting his chest. "Tony Toponi never goes astray! Once we recover and get set back up? We'll all be back in business and as always? The sky is the limit!"

Tony opened the escape door...stepped out with his eyes closed...with the predictable results...

"OH FLUCK?! KID?! PHILLY?! TANYA?! PIXY N DIXY?! HELP!"

Fievel ran to the door opening and found Tony hanging onto the turn wheel...with nothing below him!"

Fievel did the only thing he could think of! "CHOMP!"

"OW! YOU'RE CUTTING MY TAIL YOU LITTLE SNIT HEAD!" Tony screamed at Fievel as he fought to keep from being pulled out of the sphere!...

"DON'T GAWK! PHELP ME!" Fievel snapped! Dixy, Pixy and Tanya all jumped in to get Tony back into the sphere!

"OY SHEESH!" Tony said as he rubbed his head while looking down at the main street fifty floors below..."I almost bought the heavenly farm...or stole it. Hey? That might be a good racket."

Fievel smacked Tony off the head..."Back to Earth "Tone Tone". We obviously got shot up here by the explosions! We have too see if we have a safe way to get down."

Fievel looked out the hatch then back into the sphere. "Ok! Everyone line up behind me. When I climb out? You move back so we can keep this sphere balanced..."

"Hey! Philly?!" Tony snapped. "Who the hell is the leader here?"

Fievel smirked back..."Oh I forgot. I'm stepping on the shadow of genius. Please enlighten us little children?...boss!"

Tony turned to the rest of the rodents..."So Kay! Like Philly says? All of you get behind me and when he moves? We'll move back to keep the sphere balanced out ok?"

Fievel joked..."I'm tickling all over from your astute brilliance my Capi whom I love."

"Shut yer trap and get a move on Philly?!" Tony commanded. As Fievel climbed carefully out of the sphere and looked around, the rest of the mice kept the sphere from rolling to far...

"Cool!" Fievel yelped as he looked where the sphere was and clumbed back inside..."Oh kay! We're on a window ledge and there's an office behind us! Me...Pixy...Dixy and Tanya will get back in our seats. When I say "Go"! Tony's gonna run to the back of the sphere and roll us inside the room...piece of cake!"

Tony walked up and kissed Fievel on the head..."See? Now you all know why I love this little kid! That's why he's the second fiddle in our outfit. Everyone take your seats!"

As the mice slipped into their harnesses...Fievel waved a paw at Tony..."Now Tony?! Not too hard ok? Just enough so we land in the waste paper basket."

Tony stood making himself ready like a track star..."Wait? A waste paper basket? Point me in the right direction kido?"

Fievel held Tony's hips and aimed him in the direction he needed to run and collide with the sphere wall..."Right?...there! Now remember Tony?! Not super hard just a light touch."

"Light touch." Tony replied as he spat on his paws and rubbed them together with his tongue out of his mouth..."Yeah! Light... very easy..."Fin-Es-EE-Quah"...Uh? Count down from three for me Philly?"

Fievel threw a paw out at each number...'Three! Two! One! GO!"

Tony took off like shot and crashed his full weight into the side of the sphere sending it flying into office!

"TONE TONE! THAT WAS TOO MUCH!" Fievel yelled!

"WHAT DID YOU WANT KID?! TOO LITTLE?!" Tony yelped back as he bounced around the sphere as it missed the trash can, bounced off the wall, bounced off the floor, threw Tony out the hatch opening and sailed back over the window ledge where it dropped as Tony looked up!

"OH SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" Tony screamed!

**10:10am**

**The Attack Drone Submarine Thresher**

**Location: 50 nautical miles from the Island of Roya.**

Perkins yelped from the mapping table at Botasky as he was looking through the sub's periscope. The feeling of the deck jumping under his feet told Perkins that the Thresher was building speed for an escape run as she had finished her turn after the last salvo of Mark 48 Torpedoes were fired from her tubes..."Bodah?! Status!"

"Looks like their big one took four all down one side of the hull Packy! She's listing with heavy smoke coming out of the stack! Some of the destroyers or whatever these other ships are that didn't get hit by our torpedoes are staying by to assist! Three ships are gone and these cats are fricken pissed! I think we just got made by two of them because they're turning and kicking up froth!" Botasky yelped as Perkins ran up to the periscope...

"Let me see Bodah!" Perkins snapped as he took the periscope and watched two of the Kzinti warships coming strait in pursuit. "I sure hope the handler of this water pig knows what to do about this?" Perkins said snarling. "Bodah? Check aft and see if this sub's armed with "tail-pedoes"

Perkins got his answer when the deck under his feet slanted and the submarine went into a dive..."Control?! Sound off?!"

Sargent Major Osa (Tanuki) replied..."Fifteen degree down bubble! We're going for the basement fast! one hundred feet...passing one two five feet!...passing One Five Zero feet!"

Botasky came back from the sterm..."No Packy! No tail tubes!"

"Then it's cats against the mice." Perkins snorted. "Hope this thing's built for speed and silence."

**10:14am**

**Bunny Valley High School**

**Bunny Borough**

The crowd of bunnies cheered at the results, offering Alphius their hugs or praises for what they considered the first act of justice for the brutality visited on Zootopia! Alphius however was more concerned with getting the Thresher away from the two fast moving ships seeking to close with it. In all the hype and confusion and concentration on hitting targets...the young rabbit missed the flashing light on his smart phone that indicated Zootopian lives were at risk...

"That was awesome!" Demitor said as he rabbit nose touched Alphius in the head..."You are the nation's first hero dude! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! DIE MURDERING TIGERS!"

"Will you please! Stop hanging on me?!" Alphius snapped! "Yes, good hits but now I have these two ships coming after the sub and I think they're destroyers." Alphius said as he stayed attentive to his phone. "And there's warm bodies on the Thresher...ours! Please?! Everyone stop celebrating, sit on the grass and pray to Lord Frith I can get these guys out of danger."

The other bunnies replied...all sitting down, all holding paw in paw. Some biting their lips in intense worry while others put their faces to Frith and Prince Rabbit, their prophet, in unified prayer for their fellow countrymen confined to what could become a quick, cold and brutally murderous sea coffin.

**10:16am**

**The Attack Drone Submarine Thresher**

**Location: 50 nautical miles from the Island of Roya.**

Perkins yelped..."Depth! Speed!"

"Depth now Four Seventy Five. Speed flank at 28 knots." Sargent Major Osa (Tanuki) replied.

"Speed of the enemy?" Perkins yelped.

"Speed 34 knots flank!" Sargent Major Osa (Tanuki) replied.

Perkins looked at the dim returns on the submarine's Sonar scope then back through the controls..."If they persist? They'll run over us and spread depth charges or worse yet? They have good homing torpedoes and we'll get a shut in our ass."

"Do you think he'll slow us down and try to bluff?" Sargent Major Osa asked as he looked back over his shoulder. His answer came as the submarine felt like it was slowing down...

"Your answer." Perkins snorted. He turned around to the rest of the mammals in the submarine. "Everyone heads up! No one talks, no one moves, no one chews, drinks, spits or fricken farts! Our lives are in the hands of the mammal controlling this submarine so let's help him out to give these butt holes the slip ok?"

**2pm**

**18 October 2040**

**Nick and Judy's house**

**Downtown Zootopia**

Nick was busy walking around the house in his butt cart getting clothes and essential things, putting them in the canvas bags hanging from his body and taking them into the living room where Jag was busy packing boxes and staging them by the front door so Nick and Judy could leave for Aden Burrough.

Suddenly...the front screen door opened and Judy stumbled into the living room shaking...sobbing...crying and wailing with Benjamin Clawhauser right behind her trying to scoop her up! "Judy?! Judy wait!" Ben cried out as Judy saw Nick and almost crashed him off his feet as she frantically threw herself into him!"

"What?! Carrots?!" Nick yelped as he tried to talk to his hysterical wife..."Ben?!" Nick asked Clawhauser. "What's wrong with her?!"

"I don't know?!" Ben replied. "One minute we're taking a break in the cruiser? The next she wakes up all over the place and we're doing a hundred down the flipping road with her crying..."I wanna get home! I gotta get home!"

Nick cupped Judy's head in his paws..."Carrots?! What is it? What's got you so upset?"

Judy looked at Nick and her eyes, her face showed an intense and terrible fear had taken hold of her...

"Nick!...Our Son! Our baby! He's dead!" Judy screamed! "They killed our Son! THEY KILLED OUR SON NICK!"

Nick looked at Clawhauser then Jag as he held Judy to his chest..."You guys? Can you?..."

"Sure." Jag replied. "Come on Mister Clawhauser...I'll give you some coffee."

Clauhauser stopped to kiss Judy on her head..."It's going to be alright Judy...I know it will."

Nick watched as Clawhauser slowly closed the door behind him and looked down to nuzzle his wife..."Judy?...Carrots?...shhhhh." He said softly..."Judy? Look at me please?"

"Our son is dead Nick...I saw it! He was trapped...he was calling for us and now he's dead...my baby..." Judy sobbed. "My baby...my little Jackie..."

Nick got stern..."Carrots?! Stop avoiding me and look up at me!"

Judy slowly looked up at Nick as he shed his own tears..."Our son is not dead. There's been no news of his ship. Nothing's been confirmed. We've gotten no phone calls and no one's come to this house. Until I have something in my paws that said our son is dead? He's not dead. That goes for dreams, premonition and parental panic. Understand?"

Nick slowly rubbed Judy's shoulders..."Do you understand me Carrots?"

Judy suddenly snapped..."What is WRONG with YOU?! YOU HEARD ABOUT THE GNU YORK! IT'S GONE NICK! I KNOW MY SON! DON'T PLASTER ME WITH YOUR OPTOMISTIC BULL SNIT! THEY MURDERED OUR CHILD!"

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME I DON'T CARE ABOUT MY SON YOU!"...Nick had his paw raised over his head and a tight grip on Judy's arm...he caught himself in the midst of a blind rage, ready to beat her up...then broke down to flop on the floor crying...

"Don't tell me to give up on our son Judy! Don't even ask me too!" Nick screamed! "Our son's not dead! Jackson's not dead! You're wrong Carrots! You're damn wrong!" Nick sobbed as Judy collapsed on top of him and rubbed her head over his...

"Nick! I'm scared! I'm scared!" Judy cried out..."Our baby! My precious Son!...my son..." Judy cried over and over as she and Nick lay in the living room of their shattered home in deep despair.

**End of Chapter 47**


	48. Chapter 48

**First Salvo**

a Zootopia fan fiction by Dan

Rated M+

(c) Zootopia 2016 by Disney Animated Studios

(Artist Ownership) Ayden Gull from BRO GULLS by Anti_Dev

(Artist Ownership) "I will Survive by William Borba 2017

(Artist Ownership) Sheath and Knife by Harmarist

(Artist Ownership) Anubis and the Buried Bone by Harmarist

(c) (Artist Ownership) The Kzinti by Larry Niven

(Artist Ownership) Don Carnage Disney's TAIL SPIN

(Artist Ownership) Ikkey the Fox Kit by Inkbunny;s Ikkey

(Artist Ownership) Master Guns Flash by Inkbunny's Flash Timberwolf

(Artist Ownership) Characters From Omaha the Cat Dancer Reed Waller 1994

(Artist Ownership) Jag Damien Tiger from Inkbunny's Fluffy Puffy

(Artist Ownership) Dean Wilson from Animalolympics 1980

(Artist Ownership) Tanya Mousekovitz from American Tail

(Artist Ownership) Blotasky and Perkins from Cat Shit One by Motofume Kobayashi

The Chipmunks and Chipettes (c) from the 1980's cartoon series

**Chapter 48**

"**Barukan no hi no hi!" part 9**

**(The Day of Vulcan's Fire)**

20 years later...

"_**When I was five years old, I pulled on my mother's apron as she was making breakfast and asked..."Mom? What's bunny heaven like?"**_

"_**My mother picked me up, set me on the kitchen counter and said..."Bunny heaven is so beautiful that you will never feel sad ever again! The land goes on and on and on and is full of colorful flowers and fruit bushes and thick tasty grass and lush lettuce. You can run all day and never be tired, You can eat as much as you want and never get really fat, you can ask Prince Rabbit or Frith for anything you wish and you'll have it. The rain smells of lavender and the air of sweet honey. You'll see all your family tree for as far as your eyes can see and all of them will know you and you will be so loved that you'll never want to sleep so you don't miss a single moment." My mother said."**_

"_**So next I went to my Dad in his study and asked..."Daddy? What's fox heaven like?" And my father replied. "Oh?...it's the most wonderful place in the universe. Land and hills as far as you can see full of colorful flowers, thick green grass and the most perfect dirt to dig a fox hole, for it never falls apart in the rain and never gets too warm and never gets too cold. The land is full of small game and you can spend all the time chasing them to your heart's content and you'll never get tired nor too fat! You can have any female fox you wish, You can even ask Queen Vulpix and she will fill your every whim! If you want a mate or ten mates or a hundred mates? You will find many female foxes so gorgeous that you'll drool for all eternity? If you ask? So it shall be given. All your foxy relations will be with you as far as you can see them and you will be so happy that you'll never want to fall asleep to miss a single minute." My Dad said to me."**_

"_**Then I threw my parents a zinger..."Mom? Dad? Since I'm not all rabbit and I'm not all fox? How does that work?"**_

"_**My parents looked at each other and you could hear the gears "binding up to a crunching halt!"...my mother said..."Ummm? Well Jackson? Then it's like you know? When Mommies and Daddies can no longer live together, right Nick?"**_

_**My father replied..."Oh yeah! See? Prince Rabbit and Goddess Vulpix get together and they work out a little arrangement contract where each gets to have you for a certain amount of time. And unlike some custody agreements? This arrangement is perfect and works very well... except when Prince Rabbit starts making excuses..."**_

"_**Nothing's more shifty than a female fox!" My mother replied with a snort aaaaaand...the fur starts flying! Needless to say?...my parents sometimes left me more confused than I was before. But you couldn't fault them for their wild imagination."**_

"_**To be honest? All I saw when I was choking into unconsciousness in that flooded ship's compartment was...nothing. No replay of my life, no Prince Rabbit and flowing fields of color...no Godess Vulpix with seventy two naked and waiting foxy virgins...nothing. But I did see my parents...I saw what my death would do to them and in my last scrap of conscious thought...one phrase boomed out in my brain..."**_

"_**Death...fluck you."**_

**From Jackson Wilde's book**

_**Love Unbounded, My parent's story. **_

**5:15pm**

**18 October 2040**

**Zepher in the water**

The floating piece of flotsam from the sunken Kzinti destroyer was a blessing! Zepher lay on his back panting heavily for a moment as he turned his head to see where the Growler was. The ship looked almost a speck over the tops of the waves that lapped around the broken wooden frame and paneling...

Demish was gone...Zepher knew the Rhino could not have survived the underwater explosion of the rocket warhead. Now what about him? A small fox bouncing around the ocean far from the safety of his ship...the picture looked bleak even if he gained enough strength to try for a swim, who was he kidding? He hadn't reached the point yet of being totally despondent though and he wasn't ready to entertain the thought of suicide just yet...not that he had anything to make suicide attractive...

Zepher looked at the sea around him. He heard of stories of how mammals drowned...you intake a nice big breath of sea water and you struggle and choke yourself out of existance...but that? That sounded too painful and scary so drowning himself was obviously out.

He could maybe pull up a piece of wood, break the plank to get a nice sharp end and impale himself right into the heart? Nope...noooooo that would fricken seriously hurt! Zepher sat snorting..."I'd be lucky to miss and then that would seriously suck!" He said frowning.

No...at the moment he had to keep hope that the Growler would start searching the water for her lost children and by some miracle he would be plucked from the icy fingers of death. Feeling he could try and paddle...Zepher flopped off the piece of wreckage into the water and started to kick it towards the Growler as his face focused intently on reaching that hope of salvation no matter how long or how much he'd have to kick for it!

**5:30pm**

**18 October 2040**

**The Destroyer Growler**

**Medical Battle Dress Station Three**

The world at first? A blurry sort of white. Was he in heaven? He couldn't feel his body at first...not a good sign. No lush grasses, no fruit trees or bushes, no relations, no rabbits, no foxes...ok? Not in heaven and probably not dead? Maybe?"

Then...as lucidity began to return once more...a furry face popped into view and a moist pair of lips and an exploring tongue worked their magic and confirmed to Jackson...that he was alive! The Fox/Bunny looked slowly around the room as Darla backed away and leaned over the edge of the medical bed with a big smile on her face...

"Hello Jackie..." She said happy with a paw wave.

Jackson rubbed his forehead and felt the bandage over it..."Owww...my head smarts." He said grimacing. "Darla? How did I get into this bed? Last thing I remember? I was holding onto that hatch as the water filled up the whole PDC compartment."

Darla nodded in reply..."I got you out. I ran for the main deck, jumped into the ocean, swam through a shell hole in the hull and snatched you out of there...unfortunately? I couldn't do it without a few problems Jackie. You?...better check down below..."

Jackson pulled at and raised his bed covers to find his bunny tail...replaced by a taped wad of bandages. "Oh...what...happened to my tail?" Jackson asked mournfully.

Darla replied patting her knife pouch on her web belt. "Your tail got caught by some debris while I was trying to pull you out. I had to cut it off to free you." Darla said sadly..."I'm sorry!" She yelped as she jumped onto Jackson and gave him a strong hug..."You're alive..."sob" ..."I thought I was too late!..."sob"...That they couldn't revive you!"

Jackson hugged Darla for a moment...then slowly pushed her back. "Dar?" Jackson said in sorrow..."Gilly's...Gill's...dead."

Darla shook her head slowly..."Oh no...no..."

"Arden's dead." Jackson sobbed..."Albert..."My My"...all the little ones?"...Jackson cried..."They're all dead! My best friends! All my friends are dead!" Jackson broke and cried as Darla hugged him..."I tried to reach the little ones but I couldn't get them!" The Fox/Bunny sobbed and cried...

"Sheesh! No damn confidence what so ever. Gee, thanks a lot Jackson!" A small voice shouted.

"What?!" Jackson yelped as he looked around..."Myler?!" Jackson called out!

And there...sitting at his feet on the bed were Albert and Myler...

"News of our demise..." Albert said smiling. "Are faker than the Big Foot."

Jackson's face suddenly beamed with joy! "ALBERT! MYLER!" He cried out as he reached down, picked up the two mice and plastered them against his cheeks! "YOU'RE ALIVE! YOU'RE BOTH ALIVE!"

"JACKSON!" Myler screamed as he was rubbed against Jackson's cheek! "CUT IT OUT YOU CRAZY RABBIT! YOU'LL CRUSH US!"

Jackson held the two mice in front of his face and looked shocked! "HOW!? HOW DID YOU GET OUT?! I thought?...sobbing...I thought I lost you both?!"

Albert raised a paw finger. "Well lucky for us? Someone in PDC loved their coffee in a big mug. We thought we were dead until this coffee mug floated by the box so me and "My My" jumped into it and paddled our butts off towards the closest ventilation duct."

Myler continued..."We jump inside the vent, ran our tails off with water chasing our butts and found another vent opening that hadn't been secured during General Quarters. We jumped from the vent, told the mammals in the compartment to seal it shut and...we're here."

Jackson warmly rubbed the mice against his cheeks again..."I'm so happy." He sobbed. He then kissed Albert on the head..."I called you stupid Albert...I'm sorry..."

"What can you do when the adrenalin's going crazy? Don't kill yourself over trivial words Jackie? I consider your own escape from death a Miracle." Albert said as he rubbed Jackson's cheek. "You realize you're a hero?"

Jackson shook his head..."The heroes are still in that compartment. Arden's a true hero...if it wasn't for him...we'd all be dead." Jackson looked around his bed..."Darla?! I need a paper pad so I can write down what I remember! Quick before I forget?"

As Jackson started to write on the medical pad...Rudy Dolph walked into the medical station on crutches..."Now there is our big hero of the war! How you feeling Petty Officer Wylde?" Rudy asked as he stood by the bed.

"How did you break your leg Sir?" Jackson asked.

"Forgot my seat belt." Rudy replied. "Thought we were going to lose you." Rudy said as he patted Jackson's paw..."I'm sorry about...Petty officer Gull...Gilly...all the little ones...the others...We got our tail spanked hard."

Jackson looked around the medical room..."There's no one else here..."

"The wounded are being taken care of in one of the berthings that didn't get destroyed." Rudy said as he sat down. "I'm afraid accommodations for the moment are going to be a bit rough."

Jackson wiggled his paw in the air..."The ship's still listing..."

"She's been stabilized." Rudy replied. "We have one very dicey turbine engine left. Our rudder is being held on by rope. We have no internal power since we lost box five. Our weapons are completely down. We have holes like Swiss cheese everywhere...you could say? We're down to "luck, prayers and swears" and old fashioned piracy."

Jackson sagged in the bed..."My parents are probably pissing all over the house...what about home?!"

"Don't know." Rudy replied. "The radio room was hit. Electronics is trying to patch something together so we can call out and hope we get an answer back."

"Will? Will we get home?" Jackson asked as he gripped his bed sheets hard.

"I don't want to give up hope." Rudy said. "Like I said? It's...it's very much against us right now."

Jackson reached for Darla and took her paw..."Sir? Is the Chaplain alive?"

"Parson Flannigan?" Rudy asked. "He's been busy...obviously."

Jackson smiled at Darla..."If? If we don't make it home Sir?" Jackson asked Rudy. "Would you be our best man? If...if worst comes to worst? I'd like us to be married. Um?...I don't have any rings."

Rudy nodded..."You both wish to be married right now?"

Darla pulled Jackson's paw to her lips and sobbed..."I love you..." She said softly.

"Well?" Rudy said as he stood up. "At least something nice can come out of all this...let me tell the Skipper and the Parson."

**2:50pm**

**18 October 2040**

**Nick and Judy's house**

**Downtown Zootopia**

The world had been turned upside down...the house ripped to shreds...the smell of smoke mixed with other un-pleasent odors hung in the air...at any time another rain of deadly rockets could fall and this time a lucky shot would send them both to the lands of their ancestors...

And Nick and Judy lay naked with each other under a blanket on their couch in the living room...Nick's tongue slowly bathed his wife's head and ears into sopping wet fur clumps...

"I raised my paw over you..." Nick said sorrowfully..."I'm a piece of snit."

"No...I snapped at you and called you un-caring..." Judy replied as she started to sob again..."I'm so un-deserving of you Nick...sob..."

"We're a messed up soup sandwich aren't we Carrots?" Nick said as he pulled his tail up between his legs..."Mmmm...comfort pillow my little lover?"

Judy took hold of Shantelle as Nick gently opened her mouth and slipped his tongue inside..."Mmmmmm...I'm going to eat you my little prize...devour you like a good Swiss "Chock-Oh-Lay-Tay"...

Nick pulled off and gently rubbed his paws over his wife's body... "You realize that Jackson would probably scream..."WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?! GET THE FLUCK OUT OF HERE!"

Judy rubbed her head over Nick's chest..."You?...Do you think he's alright?"

"Do you doubt his genes?! Carrots!" Nick yelped. "Our son? The off spring of the greatest scammer in the history of Zootopia and the toughest bunny cop in the history of the ZPD?! He has every advantage! Cunning! a high IQ, Good legs! Great Ears!...A veritable Don Juan persona?...not to mention the fine art of the magic tongue?..."

"Nick?!" Judy asked as she raised herself..."Will you be blunt with me please?"

"I am being blunt with you!" Nick said as he pulled himself into a sit and gently held Judy by her waist..."Our son has the best of both of us Carrots...Survive? Not a single doubt in him and that's the hope we have to hold on too in all this crazy snit. Our son is alive and he's coming home...and...and maybe we should get dressed and get on the road before..."

Judy snickered and snatched Nick by his jowls..."Too late you over winded dumb fox! You have me aroused...unless you can "do me" while driving? Don't you want a little taste of my "Chock-oh-la-tay"?"

Nick was about to kiss Judy when the city wide alert sirens went off!

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHROOOOOOOOOOOOOOO..."

"OH FLUCK!" Judy yelped as she jumped from the couch and grabbed Nick's butt cart! "I'm going to help you get down to the basement! Just be patient with me and don't panic!"

"Like I have a choice?!" Nick replied. "Damn bastards! Always doing things at the wrong damn time!"

**18 October 2040**

**3pm**

**3****rd**** Battalion Artillery, 1****st**** Fleet Marine Division**

**Nicknamed "The Gun Bunnies"**

**Five miles inland from Lion's Gate Beach**

Dennis Lannon looked skywards as he spoke into his field phone..."I'm not seeing any incoming! What altitude?! What direction?! What speed?!"

The bunny at the other end yelped back..."Radar defense confirms a cluster of incoming vampires between a thousand and five hundred feet coming in fast! Just start throwing steel!"

"Steel at what?!" Lannon replied. "I'm telling you we have no visual targets!"

"Radar confirms they are inbound! You have your orders! What if you don't act?! Start throwing steel up now!"

"Frith damn it!" Lannon screamed. "I don't see a damn thing you silly bastard!" He turned to his executive officer Kevin Paddington. "Paddy! Hurry and get the guns cranked up! Elevations from a thousand to five hundred feet! Proxy fuses! Cover the whole damn space and let it fly!"

"At what?!" Paddington snapped back. "Sir?! There's nothing coming inbound! My forward observers don't see anything coming!"

"The radar says there is! It's their responsibility! They're telling us to let fly so damn it let the shells fly!" Lannon snarled.

"Oh for all the...Frith...in stupid hell!" Paddington snapped. "SARGENT MAJOR! LET FLY!"

**3:12pm**

**18 October 2040**

**Lion's Gate beach, South Savanna Central**

**4th Company, 2nd Battalion, 1st Fleet Marine Division**

Chancy ran to his Captain..."Incoming?! From which direction Sir?!"

"They didn't give a direction! Only that it's a big blip on the radar screens and it's coming in fast! Tell the troops to get flat in the trenches and hang on!" The Wolf Captain snapped as he grabbed his field phone. "Damn it! I need better damn information than that!" He snarled as Chancy ran out of the tent towards the trenches of his Company...

Only to be blown off his feet as an explosion tore the tent to shreds!

"BOOF!" Chancy hit the sand and rolled as the beach started to erupt in explosions and flying sand! "HOLY SNIT! WHAT THE FLUCK?!" The big wolf marine snapped as he scrambled for the nearest trench!

"BOOM!" "BOOM!" "BOOM!" "BOOM!" "BOOM!"

Chancy flopped into the trench where Corperal Kodo sat curled up covering his head and gnashing his teeth! "WHAT THE FLUCK GUNNY?!"

"I THINK I WAS FRICKEN WRONG!" Chancy snapped back! "I THINK THEY'RE COMING AFTER ALL!"

"BOOM!" "BOOM!" "BOOM!" "BOOM!" "BOOM!"

**3:15pm**

**18 October 2040**

**Rattle Back Company under Captain Oakley**

**Waddle Plains defense point five miles south of Carnifax Station**

Captain Oakley came running up to Owen Hopps as he checked on a placement team of Marine rabbits with their anti-tank rockets...

"It's started!" Oakley snapped. "They're shelling Lion's Gate beach!"

"Shelling?!" Owen asked. "Didn't they say there were more rockets coming in?"

"No! I got squawk on the radio! Lion's Gate is under attack!" Oakley pointed East..."Go from hole to hole, tell everyone to be ready! They might be shooting at Lion's Gate as a diversion!"

"Aye aye!" Owen replied with a salute then he ran to the warren hole where Nori was posted...

"Bear Bear!?" Owen yelped as he jumped into the trench.

"Yeah Bro?!" Nori replied. "Are they coming?!"

"Sure looks like it." Owen said. "Look...I want you to grab a pair bunnies with an anti-tank rocket, pick up Ori and Stenowa, and go forward about a mile east to play "trip wire hare". You get first crack at the bastards."

Nori kissed his BAR rifle and smiled evilly..."With such flucken pleasure Bro."

Owen slapped Nori off the helmet..."Don't get stupid "Bear Bear"? Short, quick and run your butt off back here ok? Go!"

Nori climbed from his trench and snagged a rabbit by his shirt..."Buster! You and Von are with me! bring your bopper stick!"

**3:17am**

**18 October 2040**

**Flight deck of the Sayori off the coast of Sahara Square.**

Kerdle was pissed...he missed breakfast, he missed lunch now he was going to miss dinner too? Oh those fricken tigers were going to eat snit! The red fox bounced on his feet as he directed his armed and fueled drone out of it's parking spot...

"Go,go,go,go...and...gone!" He yelped as he passed it off to a deck handler and went to grab the tie down chains...

"They're invading us?!" Willabe the sable fox asked as he helped Kerdle to recover his chains.

"Looks like it!" Kerdle replied. "They're bombing Lion's Gate beach! Where's the rest of our ships? Where's our submarines?"

"I don't want to guess." Willabe snorted. "I hope your family's ok?"

"I know my wife." Kerdle replied. "She hauled tail and feet into the desert of Savanna. When all else? Get feral. She's going to have her paws full with the twins though."

"At least you can keep your head." Willabe said. "I don't know about my family..."

"Hey?" Kerdle said as he wrapped an arm around Willabe. "I have plenty of room for another mouth...trust me. I just hope my brother got his head together and got my mother to some place safe. Snit this is a real cluster fluck today."

**3:20pm**

**18 October 2040**

**Lion's Gate beach, South Savanna Central**

**4th Company, 2nd Battalion, 1st Fleet Marine Division**

"BOOM!" "BOOM!" "BOOM!" "BOOM!" "BOOM!"

Chancy timed the drops as best he could and bolted with Corporal Kodo across the sand and into another trench full of Marines!

"PLEASE TELL ME SOME ONE HERE HAS A MILITARY ISSUE SMART PHONE?!" Chancy snapped!

"Gunny? Did they nail our CP?" A wolf Marine asked as he tried to dig himself into the side of the fox hole! "Fluck!"

"They sure got it alright!" Chancy replied. "Anyone see any ships? flashes? Anything out in the water?!"

A Private snapped back. "I don't see jack rabbit snit out there! Where the fluck is this damned "Arty" coming from?!"

"BOOM!" "BOOM!" "BOOM!" "BOOM!" "BOOM!"

Chancy growled as he dialed the military smart phone. "I'm gonna find out! Son of a bitch!" The wolf gunny snapped..." Gatack, Gatack, Gatack! 4th Company, 2nd Battalion, 1st Fleet Marine Division on Lion's Beach! We are under an artillery barrage! Do you have adversary targets?! I see no enemy targets! Gatack, Gatack reply!"

Chancy grimaced as a shell almost exploding on the lip of his trench! "GAWD DAMN IT! REPLY YOU STUPID BASTARDS! WE'RE GETTING OUR BUTTS CLOBBERED!"

A reply came back through the phone..."4th Company! We are assessing the situation, will reply soon."

Chancy snarled back..."Well make it soon! We've almost got our heads inside our tail holes you crazy fluck!"

"BOOM!" "BOOM!" "BOOM!" "BOOM!" "BOOM!"

**6pm**

**18 October 2040**

**The Destroyer Growler**

**Medical Battle Dress Station Three**

Jackson tried to get out of bed and flopped onto the floor! "WOE!" He yelped..."Mmmmm...oh kay? Maybe not right now?"

Darla grabbed him under his arm pits..."You lost a lot of blood when I amputated your tail so you need to rest a little bit and eat...if you're hungry?" The female otter said as she tucked Jackson back into bed. "We're going to move you into the berthing with the rest of the wounded soon so sit tight. I did manage to gather up some fixings for a salad for you?"

"We'll do the wedding in the berthing." Jackson replied. "That's enough witnesses don't you think?"

Darla smirked. "Your mother will absolutely demand we do it all over when we get to port. Any way? I have to get back to work soon. We're still patching up holes and trying to weld things to the structure to prevent the ship from breaking in half."

Jackson sighed..."You're probably not going to tell me everything right?"

"Let's just say...I am a busy welding fool? I'm seeing flash spots in my eyes." Darla replied as she wiggled her paw fingers.

Attention on Deck!" A nurse yelped as Captain Winsor entered the medical room.

"Easy..." Winsor said as he walked up to Jackson's bed. "How are you Electricians Mate 2nd class Wilde?"

Jackson shook his head..."Second? Sir...I...?"

"I'm allowed to make up to five on site battlefield promotions Mister Wilde, are you rejecting it?" Winsor asked as he sat down...

"Can I be honest?" Jackson replied. "I...I acted kind of shamefully Sir..."

"Your honestly right now is quite re-assuring Wilde...all things considering. I think at this moment we need every Sailor to be honest, don't you agree? How are you?" Winsor asked.

Jackson wasn't afraid to show off his taped up stubby..."Sans my fluffy bunny tail Sir...which wasn't Petty Officer Delaware's fault! Want that to be clear...because she's riding a super guilt train and she won't stop saying sorry! Stop it Darla! ah...hmm? Uh? Other than that? I want to get back to work Sir."

Winsor smiled..."First of course is this matter of a wedding and the fact that you both don't have rings. Well? The pipe shop mammals decided to cobble together a set of wedding rings made out of copper pipes? If you'll have them?"

Darla smiled and nodded. "Will make good conversation pieces."

All of the mammals chuckled at the thought, then Winsor reached for Jackson's paw..."From myself on behalf of the whole ship...the debt we owe to you has no measure mister Wilde..."

Jackson looked at Darla. "Dar? Can you leave me alone with the Skipper for a moment?"

Jackson waited for Darla to leave then looked at Winsor..."Sir? I know what you're going to say? Compared to what Petty Officer Gull did? My actions were nothing. Certainly not deserving what I think you want me to have. Fifty five mice and rats threw their lives away getting Box Five fixed up and...and I sat just waiting around. Then I ended up pounding and screaming on a hatch like a selfish coward, everyone heard me over the radio system...I didn't do anything "beyond the call of duty."...All I did was throw a switch."

Winsor stood with his arms behind his back. "Would Seaman Gilly say otherwise? A coward would have ran out of that space Mister Wilde. A coward would have ran to save himself. You didn't just "Throw a switch". When the box failed to trip over? You stayed. When it failed again? You stayed. You stayed, you kept fighting, the water kept rising and you kept fighting. A coward by all measure...you were not. As for your last moments which thankfully I will never have to recite as part of a funeral? I think it was a fine capstone that made you more remarkable and mammal to your fellow Sailors. I think?...I think Seaman Gilly would have been especially proud of you...when the faith demanded of you? You never broke the faith. You certainly showed how much you cared about Seaman Gilly...Trundle told me the whole story.

Jackson started to cry..."He...he was...he was my best friend!... (crying) My best friend in the whole world!...(crying)...I'm sorry Sir...I'm sorry...I miss him...I just miss him so much! He didn't deserve to die like that...sob...I never got..."

"No need for that Sailor." Winsor said as he petted Jackson on the head. "We're all hurting right now. We've lost a big part of our family here and you're not the only one who's crying right now. You just take your time and when you can get back to work? You do so. We need every "Jack and Rabbit" we can get our paws on because right now we are one hell of a mess. After all? Can't marry a Zootopian Mammal of Honor with a dirty, sloppy looking ship now can we?"

Winsor rubbed his hand over Jackson's head..."Tooth and claw Sailor?"

Jackson snarled in reply. "Give em hell no matter what Sir."

**11:07am**

**The Attack Drone Submarine Thresher**

**Location: 70 nautical miles from the Island of Roya.**

**Depth: 400 feet**

**Situation: Under depth charge bombardment**

The tactic...though to some a choice of absolute insanity...was actually quite sound...or...lacked sound.

With the two Kzinti warships being so insistent and fast in their chase of the intruder who had so abused their little fleet all to hell...trying to outrun them was a mathematical disadvantage, they would eventually overtake the Growler and then she would be in deep snit.

The only way to assure her safety was to go cold iron dead with all the systems shut down. At the depth she sat and the shape of her hull, the Thresher would give back to her antagonist only a diminished return which would take an expert sonar-mammal years of experience to pick out of the normal clutter of the sea. So the Kzinti above were throwing depth charge bombs in a wide patten hoping to score one lucky hit...

"FOOOOM!"..."FOOOOM!"..."FOOOOM!"...

The concussions and their distance could be timed and worked out with a watch...which Perkins studied with an intense look as the Thresher shuddered and rocked with each hard knock of a sound wave bouncing off the pressure hull...

"FOOOOM!"..."ten yards"

"FOOOOM!"...Eight yards."

"FOOOOM!"...Fifteen yards."

"GET OFF OF US YOU MOTHER FLUCKERS! YOU COCK SUCKERS! FLUCK YOU! FLUCK YOU!" Sargent Komo the Tanuki Recon Marine snapped!

Perkins snapped..."SQUARE AWAY YOUR DAMNED MOUTH?! SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!" The enraged bunny officer snapped! He then stomped up to Komo and got nosed to nose. "You better PUT AWAY that fricken snarl?! You better shut your stupid maw because every damn thing you say? They could pick up! If you want to live raccoon dog? Then shut your pie hole!"

Perkins looked at the rest of the mammals..."Every one...keep your heads! We'll get through this. The controller's doing the right thing, be patient."

"FOOOOM!"..."ten yards"

"FOOOOM!"...ten yards."

"FOOOOM!"...Fifteen yards."

"BOOOM!"..."Zero!" Perkins yelled as he was thrown off his feet and onto the deck! "Botasky! Everyone! Make a quick check for damage! Busted pipes! Seams! Any water coming in! MOVE!"

"FOOOOM!"..."FOOOOM!"..."FOOOOM!"... The pace of the muffled explosions seemed to increase as the occupants of the Thresher went paw over paw through every compartment...

"GOT A PIPE BURST IN THE AUX MACHINE SPACE!" Combat swimming Otter Corporal Pepper yelped from the access hatch in the sub's aft section!"

"BODAH?!" Perkins yelped. "HELP HIM CONTROL THAT!"

Botasky came running into the machinery space to see Corporal Pepper jumping onto a spraying pipe line running across the ceiling (Overhead in nautical term) towards the spraying crack in the broken pipe! "PIPE PATCH! PIPE PATCH!" Pepper squeeled. "COME ON AND THROW ME THE PATCH!"

Botasky snatched a pipe patch off a nearby metal rack and chucked it to Pepper who caught it, ringed the pipe with it, pushed it over the spraying crack and held it in place...

"ARE YOU GOING TO SIT THERE AND JACK OFF OR WRECH THIS THING SHUT?!" Pepper snapped. "HELLO?! SPEED WRENCH? SHEESH WHAT THE FLUCK DO YOU RABBITS DO ALL DAY? DUH!"

Botasky pulled a speed wrench from a tool box and started tightening the pipe patch..." You otters can be such fricken dicks!"

"And you rabbits have too many kittens, too much sex and no fricken brains! Sheesh...no wonder it takes a hundred of you to screw a light bulb? Fifty of you die trying to rape the socket!" Pepper snapped.

Botasky finished and watched as Pepper slipped off the pipe and flopped onto the deck. "Such Finesse? Those little legs are hell huh?"

"Must suck to be so mentally retarded huh?" Pepper replied.

"FOOOOM!"..."FOOOOM!"..."FOOOOM!"...

"Don't take anything I say to heart there bunny. I actually like you long ears. Just thought a little sniping and bantering could draw our minds away from these dirty tail holes trying to kill us off."

"No problem." Botasky replied. "What is it with you Mustalde and your stench? Sheesh...you smell like an oily sewer rat."

"You should see it from our female point of view." Pepper snickered. "This smell? Makes female otters wet in their panties. The more racid? The more they want to fluck. You rabbits need musk, you're way too clean. Then again? Better you don't have it. We couldn't support the population explosion."

"FOOOOM!"..."FOOOOM!"..."FOOOOM!"...

Sargent Major Osa stood next to Perkins as the bombardment continued..."How long can we hold out?"

"I can't imagine them keeping this up for much longer." Perkins replied. "If we hold out for another thirty minutes? We might get into the clear and run before they can pursue us again."

**6:21pm**

**18 October 2040**

**Zepher in the water**

The exhausted fox climbed atop his make shift raft again and flopped onto his side. His desperate exertion to reach the Growler had been in vain. She was no where near being close, in fact, She was obviously moving Westward and away towards home and sadly for Zepher, she wasn't going to stop to look for any of her crew thrown into the ocean. Zepher thought with a sigh..."I don't blame you. Good luck shipmates. Get home...why stop for a small fox?"

Perhaps simply falling asleep wouldn't hurt? Zepher would fall into a deep sleep, maybe roll off his raft and a shark would rip him apart? Two big snaps of a great white and he'd be pulp. Perhaps he'd just shrivel up in the sun and die? Fall into heat stroke and that would be it. He didn't want to die, he felt still able to fight and delay...there was always hope? At the moment however? He was too exhausted to decide anything so he curled up the best he could and decided on a short nap.

**7:34pm**

Something...or some one had roughly snatched Zepher on his scruff and jerked him skywards from his raft!

"HUH?! WHAT?!" The fox yelped as he kicked and swung his arms and legs wildly about as a bright white light struck him in the eyes! "DAMN! TURN THAT LIGHT DOWN! WHAT THE FLUCK?!"

Then...as the light moved aside and flash spots cleared...Zepher saw horror!

His would be rescuers...were Kzinti Sailors!

The terror filled fox screeched, squealed and cried as the monster tigers threw him among themselves!

"Chīsana oishī!" A delicious snack!" One Kzinti snickered!

"Kare no zugaikotsu wa watashinokazoku no kabe no tame no monodesu!" His skull is mine for my family wall!" Another screamed!

"Watashitachi no fune no hatazao no tame no kare no o!" His tail for our ship's flag pole!" Another snarled as he shook Zepher violently!

"Jaakuna gaichū o korose! Nabe de kare o ikita mama ryōri shite kudasai! Watashitachi wa kare no himei o yorokobudeshou!' Kill the perverted vermin! Boil him alive in a pot! We shall rejoice at his death screams!" Another Tiger snapped!

Zepher was slammed to the wooden deck of the Kzinti submarine and one of the Sailors whipped a sword from his sword sheath!

"NO! NO!" Zepher screamed as his tail was snatched upwards! "NO! PLEASE KILL ME! DON'T TAKE MY TAIL! PLEASE! PLEASE! NO!"

"YAMERU!" Some one suddenly screamed out! Zepher watched as a pair of Tiger feet walked up to his snoot then gently played over his nose...

"Kare wa ima watashi no monodesu. Hantai suru hito wa imasu ka?" The obviously female Tiger asked as she looked around at the others.

"Nashi shirei-kan." Another said with a bow. "Nashi. Mochiron anata wa saisho no sentakushi ga arimasu." None commander...no objections of course. You always have first choice."

The female Kzinti picked up Zepher by his scruff and tickled him...

"Totemo utsukushī... Anata wa totemo amayakasa rete sodatta petto ni narudeshou." She then handed Zepher to another Kzinti who carried him into the submarine...

"What?!" Zepher asked as he was carried into a compartment. "What are you going to do to me? What did she say?" The fox shivered as the Kzinti sailor pulled on his uniform..."What the fluck are you doing?! Get your flucken paws off me! GET YOUR FLUCKEN PAWS OFF ME!" Zepher screamed as he fought the intruding claws as they tore away his clothers! "YOU FLUCKERS! I WON'T GIVE YOU SNIT!" The fox screamed as he threw punches, whipped his claws about, tried to nip his captor and bit down as hard as he could on those big uncaring tiger paws!

"Gluck!" "ulk!" Zepher felt a metal mouth bit shoved to the back of his maw and its' painful restraint made intolerable by the straps that held it fast to his head! "ARRRRRRGH!" "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME?!" The fox thought in terror as something was wrapped around his neck and he saw a long leash dangling from the Kzinti Sailor's paw...

"WHAT?!" Zepher realized. "A PET?! NO! NO!" The fox fought as he jerked and pulled at the leash and collar! "I'M NOT A PET! I WILL NOT BE A SLAVE! FLUCK YOU! FLUCK YOU BASTARDS TO HELL! I WILL NOT BE A LEASHED BITCH! YOU FLUCKERS!" Zepher went mad with rage! He tried to choke himself, run himself into the walls, anything that could crack his head open! The Kzinti Sailor fought with his wiggling angry charge until he slammed him down on a table and roared him into stillness and fear!

Zepher lay pulling on the cruel leash as he sobbed..."I'm not a pet...I'm not a property...please?...please just kill me...kill me please? I'm not a pet! Give me mercy and just kill me please?...please?...I'm a free fox! I'm not a house pet...please..."

**3:15pm**

**18 October 2040**

**Rattle Back Company under Captain Oakley**

**Waddle Plains defense point five miles south of Carnifax Station**

**Nori Hopps's anti-tank squad**

The group of bunnies arrived at where Nori wanted to establish their hold on the main road coming from Sahara Square and the coast line...

"Ok!" Nori snorted as he threw a paw around..."Buster? Von? Go half way up that slope on the left side and dig a two tier warren hole. Buster on the bottom, Von? You're above him with your Mini-mag 14."

Nori turned to Ori. "Have you got all your crazy little snit out of you?"

"Yeah...I'm fine brother." Ori said as he shouldered his anti-tank launcher. "After all? This is the real serious snit right?"

Nori rubbed his brother's head. "Grrrrr...get your jollies when you turn a kzinti piece of snit into scrap metal. Set yourself up low over on that dune over there so you can have a flat shot at tracked vehicles. Remember to aim "between" the wheel hubs where the suspension gears are."

Nori pointed right. " Stenowa? Put yourself higher up, think of where you want to be to crack the nut of a tank driver." Nori looked at everyone..."Now all we want to do is hit the first two...tank, truck, horse...then again? I'd hate to see what an AT-4 can do to a horse. Better yet? If they're equipment pulling horses? Spare em...hit whatever they're pulling. We want to delay these creeps and force them to deploy and spread out...hopefully we'll have drones by then to turn a bad day into a real sucky day for them. As for me? I'll be along the road side to give them a little prize to chase. Anyone got any problems? Anyone pissing their fur?"

Ori smirked as he raised his paw..."Put your fool paw down nit whit?" Nori snorted as he pushed on his brother's head. "Let's get set up and see if we nail some tigers."

**7:15pm**

**18 October 2040**

**The Destroyer Growler**

**Berthing converted to a wounded care ward**

The clapping was more than enough to humble Jackson as he walked through the doorway and mammals clapped as they saw him yet the ever trying to stay humble Jackson couldn't avoid tearing up as mammal after mammal came up to hug him or kiss him or hold his paws in gratitude...

"Everyone?!" Jackson yelped out..."Everyone please?" He asked... Please"...I hope you'll...I hope all of us...will not forget our friends that are still in PDC...I didn't do it alone...I don't want them to be forgotten and alone...if you'll all join me and if we haven't already? Let's all take a moment to be quiet...and remember all our shipmates who died today..."

The compartment was silent except for the sniffles and whimpers and sobs of those in the crew who's personal losses couldn't be kept expressionless or silent. As the moment ended...thoughts and commotions around the compartment returned to their present concerns...

Jackson walked to where he had a bunk assignment and dropped his blankets and pillow on the mattress..."Wonder if we'll have to "hot rack" if we're not that bad off?"

**Note: "Hot racking" is two Sailors sharing the same bunk. The rack is always warm because it never goes un-occupied.**

"Hey Jackie." A voice said from behind and above. Jackson turned to see Phiegal (Fee-gull) the Bengal Tiger waving from his rack. "You made it so far I see?"

Jackson wiggled his butt to show he was "tail-less" "Not all of me but at least I'm vertical. You?"

Jackson jumped up, caught Phiegal's rack by his paws and pulled himself up onto the mattress..."Oh..." The fox/bunny voiced as he saw the empty space where Phiegal's lower legs should be..."I'm sorry."

"You with no tail? Me with half legs..." Still? Not a bad score when you think one whole destroyer full of Kzinti went to hell huh?"

Jackson sighed..."I'm not happy. I don't think any mammal should die. Not...not like my friends."

Phiegal said. "I shouldn't be angry that they took my legs from me huh?"

"I didn't tell you not to be!" Jackson replied. "Only that we shouldn't be blinded by hate and revenge. That alone might get more of us killed."

Jackson laid back then realized where he was laying...where the tiger's lower legs should be "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry Phiegal..."

"It's nothing." The Tiger said. "I talked to Chief Fireball? He says I can sit and do circuit work when I'm ready. Heck...told him to bring it here with a tool box, at least I'll be contributing you know? Oh? Don't say anything about him losing his antlers, oh fluck me you want to see a Reindeer totally pissed off? Just say..."Chief? What happened to your antlers?" and "WHAM! Flucknado! Zing! Grass eater wants to eat your ass!"

"Woe." Jackson replied. "That bad?"

"Stumps on his crown." Phiegal said as he tapped his head. "I forgot how pride full Reindeer are. You take away a signature item and they really let fly with the bitching like they're now only 1/4 deer."

"I'll try not to get stupid." Jackson said.

"So..." Phiegal said softly..."Lance? Salvatore? Gilly? Gull?..."

Jackson nodded..."Yes..."

The tiger wet his lips with his tongue..."Already feels empty. You wish you could just say that one more word...that one more sentence...Can I be honest with you?"

"Sure." Jackson replied.

"I was in love with Lance." The Tiger said..."Can you believe that? Isn't that fricken strange? A big Tiger in love with a little mouse?"

Jackson shrugged..."Size doesn't matter if it was very close and you cared about each other."

"You know what I'll miss the most about Lanny?" Phiegal asked. "His nibble kisses...he enjoyed doing that a lot...specially my ears? And he could talk and make you melt, what a sweet calming voice. I mean...I know mice sound funny with their squeaky voices? But he could say the right words to sooth any savage beast. He knew where to tickle my fancy. Gawd...I am going to miss him. The last thing I got to say to him?..."Lance? Did you make this coffee?" He never could make an perfect pot of coffee. My last words to him were brutish and selfish...I hurt like hell Jackson. Trying to stoke that "brave fearless Tiger front" Who the fluck am I trying to lie too?"

Jackson rubbed Phiegal's paw..."I'm sure his last thoughts were not of hating you." Jackson said softly. "Get some sleep Phiegal? You look tired as hell."

"Yeah..." Phiegal replied. "I feel like a rock too."

**20 years later...**

"_Phiegal died a few hours later in his sleep. The ship's doctor said it was a blood clot that had formed when "Feeg's" legs were amputated. I think he died from a broken heart, which is what I think took a lot of our shipmates over the course of that night after the attack. I heard the same kinds of regrets from other shipmates around me only to learn they left the world hours later. We were down to half our strength by midnight with a powerless, broken ship barely keeping a crawl through the water. I'm not ashamed to say that at that time? I joined in resolute finality with the rest of our crew...we were nothing more than an old time slaughtering pen packed with lamb and pork waiting for the butcher to cut our throats open."_

_Jackson Stewart Wilde_

_Growl Steel Lady Growl_

**18 October 2040**

**3:27pm**

**3****rd**** Battalion Artillery, 1****st**** Fleet Marine Division**

**Nicknamed "The Gun Bunnies"**

**Five miles inland from Lion's Gate Beach**

Dennis Lannon ran from gun to gun..."CEASE FIRE! CEASE FIRE! CEASE FIRE! DAMN IT TO BLOODY FRICKEN HELL!"

Paddington, Lannon's second in command, turned from one of the field pieces..."What's wrong Lanny?"

"We're shooting at phantoms...Frith damn the silly stupid bah-stad who thinks rain spot reflections are fricken rockets. Son of a bitch..." Paddington yelped as he flopped onto the ground rubbing his head.

"So?" The startled rabbit asked. "Where did our shells land?"

Denis threw a fist around. "Right on the beach! Among our own troops! FLUCK!"

"Son of a bitch..." Paddington snapped. "Might as well look for a job as a fry cook after this fluck up."

**3:30pm**

**18 October 2040**

**Lion's Gate beach, South Savanna Central**

**4th Company, 2nd Battalion, 1st Fleet Marine Division**

Chancy stuck his head above the rim of his fox hole as a semblance of peace settled over the tortured beach...

Kodo soon stuck his head up too..."Was that? Was that our guns?"

"Yup." Chancy replied as he crawled out of the fox hole and cautiously stood up..."FOUR TWO! SING OUT! ANYONE WOUNDED? ANYONE..."gulp"...ANYONE DEAD? BESIDES THE SKIPPER AND I KNOW HE'S REALLY, REALLY DEAD!"

As other wolf Marines and a few rabbits began to crawl from their own holes...Chancy got the tally...Seven killed and fourteen wounded from cuts, lacerations, shattered or amputated limbs...

"GRRRRRR..." The enraged Gunny Sargent growled until the need for calm and calculated rationalism came back..."ALL RIGHT! POLICE THE WOUNDED, GET THIS PLACE CLEANED UP AND GET BACK TO WATCH!" Chancy yelped out. Kodo followed his Gunny around...

"Gunny? What the hell? What the..." The confused wolf asked.

"Welcome to war Corporal, where behind every tree, rock and blade of grass? Some dumb ass in an air conditioned command center sees a battalion of enemy troops or something that tickles their dick sheath! Fluck! And like always the dumb tail who ordered this flawless display of fluck-assery will probably receive a "Good Humor" bar on his chest ribbon rack for...alert attentiveness and response to a threatening condition...or whatever document of Shakespherian snit assery some college major in improved mammalian diction can craft for the stupid high level dick wad who reads the snit at the next awards ceremony..."

Chancy stopped to scratch himself and brush out the debris from his tail..."And in the mean time? Us poor dogs have to eat the table scraps like always...woe the fluck is us."

Chancy turned himself around to view over the destruction. "What the fluck? All this artillery dropped and those stupid rabbits didn't hit the only "Port a John" on the whole damn beach? Can't those cotton tail morons do anything right?" Chancy turned to a wolf Marine with a grenade launcher in his hands..."You? Marine? What's your name?"

"Sir?" The tall wolf replied as he turned about.

"Gunny there Marine." Chancy replied. "What's your name?"

"Legosi Sir! I mean...Gunny Sir! Corporal Legosi from Rain Forest Gunny!" Legosi replied with a salute.

"Come here?" Chancy asked. "Do you see that "Port a John" over there?"

"Yes Gunny?" Legosi replied.

"All this dropped artillery on us and those stupid behind the line rabbits couldn't hit that stupid thing." Chancy snorted. "Take your grenade launcher and blow that thing to hell. It offends my sensitivities."

Legosi replied..."Uh?...shoot this? At that?" The tall wolf looked confused..."Gunny? Regulations say...we shouldn't expend ordinance on meaningless targets without a purpose..."

Chancy got in Legosi's face..."Legosi? Are you trained to disobey an order?"

"No Gunny." Legosi replied.

"Did I just tell you that, that stupid "Port a John" offends my sensitives?"

"Yes Gunny." Legosi replied.

"Well then?" Chancy snorted. "Since that thing offends me? It just became the enemy. And where's there's an enemy? What do we wolf Marines do?"

"Uh...we kill the enemy?" Legosi replied.

Chancy pointed to the "Port a John". "Ok then...kill that son of a bitch...please?"

Legosi sighed..."Very well Gunny..." He then turned and screamed out. "HEY?! IF YOU'RE IN THE PORT A POTTY?! INCOMING FIRE!"

Legosi raised his grenade launcher and pulled the trigger!

"KAVOOMP!"

A forty mili-meter grenade round arced through the air, came screaming down over the "port-a-John" and a wolf marine barely cleared it with his pants down around his ankles before the grenade punched through the plastic roof and blew the portable toilet to pieces!

Chancy and Kodo raced up to the poor wolf Marine who had his pants wrapped around his ankles..."FLUCK ME! THIS HASN'T BEEN MY DAY!" He screamed.

"Excuse me Marine?" Chancy asked. "Were you in that thing the whole time during the shelling?"

"Yes Gunny." The Marine replied.

"The whole time?" Chancy asked again.

"Yes Gunny." The Marine replied.

"What possessed you to stay in a stupid plastic port-a-John during an artillery shelling?" Chancy asked as the wolf Marine sat to pull his pants up.

"I kinda figured that if I ran Gunny? I'd get killed...so?...I thought it smart to take my chances and stay put." The Marine wolf said with a shrug.

Chancy turned to Kodo with a smirk..."My point that bunnies can't hit snit? Is proven."

**4:18pm**

**18 October 2040**

**Route 394 over the Lenny Arson Bridge**

Nick looked down and smiled as he felt his wife in her feral form roll onto her back and snuggle her head into his lap. The gentle curling smile on her face showed that peace had been restored. At least Judy had slept through most of the ride out of the city, which had been slow given that it seemed every mammal was on their way out to the "burbs" and their relative safety.

Judy had been smart to have the old cruiser fitted so that Nick could drive and control it with his paws. He slowed among the traffic flow over the bridge so he could send some quick text to Fennick...

Nick: _Leaving the downtown now. You bringing the wife and kids?_

Fennick: _Tying things down. Want to wait some more for the traffic to thin out here. Any news on Jackson's ship?_

Nick: _No...but I have to keep up the front...for Judy._

Fennick: _I'm sure he's all right. So your house is totaled huh?_

Nick: _My insurance doesn't say..."Act of war." And I'm sure"Rocket damage" isn't covered under basic liability. I'll have dinner ready by 9pm for us so don't show up at like two am._

Fennick: _I'll bring the Fox-en-Brau. After today? We need to get snit faced, get into a screaming brawl and trash the cottage so the wives will have something to do tomorrow._

Nick: _You dream. We'll see you soon buddy._

The feeling of Judy's paw rubbing his chin got Nick's attention..."Hi." He said softly..."Don't get too frisky carrots...Im driving ok?"

"Were you texting Fen Fen?" Judy asked. "Is he coming with the family?"

"They have to finish loading their van." Nick replied as he rubbed Judy's stomach..."You hungry? I can pull over and make a quick salad for you?"

"Yaaaaaaaawnnnnnn..." Judy yawned and stretched herself out... "No...Do we have time to check on my parents?" She asked.

"As if I would dare pass and not stop to see them?" Nick replied. "Perish the thought Carrots."

"Are you sure?" Judy asked as she sat up grabbed her clothed as she morphed into her anthro form. "You know they'll probably start asking about Jackson and..."

"And I will be the example of strength and stability that I have come to be known for." Nick replied smiling.

"It's getting deep in here." Judy snickered as she pulled her legs up in the seat. "Can you handle it Nick?" Judy asked..."I'll...I know I'll start falling apart and then...oh wow..."

"I have it all in paw Carrots. Don't worry" Nick said with a confident paw wave.

**4:18pm**

**18 October 2040**

**ZPD First Precinct "First Prinky"**

Page Clawhauser held the toddler fox in her arms as she stepped around the debris strewn over the main reception foyer as a very worried and very vocal fox officer came running across the floor from the main entry doors...

"YIE! YIE! YIE! KENNY!" Little Kenny's father David fox yip cried as he came running up to Page with his arms out!

Kenny Kitsune wasn't worse for wear...still his clapping and giggling self as he held a balloon over his head...'Yay! Yay! Dah-dee!" He yelped as Page let him down so Officer Glish could crash into his little kit and roll him around the floor!

"Mmmmmmm! My baby! My baby! Kisses! Kisses! Yum, yum, yum...pffffffft!" Dennis blew on Kenny's stomach and them leaped into Page's arms and lick kissed her like crazy! "Thank you! Thank you!Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!..."

"Dennis?! Ok! Ok!..."gluck!"...sheesh if your wife saw that tongue she'd kill you!" Page said as she lowered Dennis back onto the floor where Dennis picked up and hugged Kenny again..."Where were you when the rockets hit?" He asked Page.

"Behind my kiosk." Page replied. "You think my uncle was board? The face plates alone on that thing are three eights thick ballistic steel! Come to find out? Uncle Ben built that thing on a weekend."

Dennis kissed Kenny. "Well I for one am not complaining." He said..."Eeewwww...I think Kenny needs a change."

Page picked Kenny up. "I got him. You're wife told me you're a diaper disaster. Duct tape? Really?"

"Ok...ok...so I'm not a surgeon with Pampers, I admit it." Dennis said with a shrug. He looked around the lobby..."Wheeoooo...did we get smacked or what?"

"We think we got two direct hits." Page said as she put Kenny on her counter to be changed. "One hit the parking lot, the other hit the sky dome and blow up over our heads. Most of the damage here is concussion caused. We can be fully up again in about half a day. Where were you when the rockets hit?"

"Dry River in West Sahara." Dennis replied. "We set up a road block to prevent traffic going into the downtown district and road out the attack in an 18 wheeler truck backed behind a rock and sand pile. One rocket same down next to us and blew the who rig onto its' side! Talk about a crazy ride at Wild Wave Park."

Page tickled Kenny's stomach..."Amazing. He screamed and cried a bit but otherwise he road it out no worse for wear. What did you see coming into the precinct?"

Dennis's ears down-casted. "Should I give the blunt version or the condensed safe for cubs version?"

Page nodded in reply..."Terrible I guess?"

"With everyone running around crazy right now here?" Dennis said. "Extensive damage...extensive casualties. It's going to be a long night."

Page finished changing Kenny and set him down on the floor. "What about your wife?"

"She's safe with my parents." Dennis replied. "Her parents? Her family? Only her little brother Henry..." Dennis drooped his head for a moment..."Can't mourn right now...We're needed out there. I'll drop Kenny off with my the family then I'll be back. Has there been any word from the city counsel? The Mayor?"

Page shook her head..."Mayor Caesar's dead. So is half the city counsel I think. All we have right now is the emergency stuff from Z.O.O. radio. My guess is the assistant mayor is being kept out of sight in case a second wave of rockets hits us. The rumor machine is running like crazy. I've heard cannons and explosions."

**4:30pm**

**Undisclosed Location**

**The assistant and acting mayor**

The weight of her husband on her back was most reassuring...

"Mmmmmm..." The big male Lion sounded as he hugged and nuzzled the back of his wife's head..."How are you holding up?" He asked her.

"If I said alright? You would bite my nape to check if I wasn't sleeping." Sarabi replied. "I've just been going over what information has been relayed to me by Shenzi. So far..."

A knock on the door and Sarabi and Mufasa turned around to see Banzai, their secretary walk into the room..."Uh...Maddam Assistant. The news is confirmed now...uh...Mayor Caesar and his wife were both killed in the attack..."

Sarabi closed her eyes..."And what of the opinion of the Secretary of Defense?"

"Well?" Banzai replied. "There can be no opinion because the Secretary was also killed. The pro-tem is outside."

In entered a blur of movement and a mongoose scaled a nearby chair and made himself known. "Maddam Assistant? Perhaps the proper title should be employed now?"

Sarabi cocked her head. "Never expected a Mongoose to be the pro-tem Secretary of Defense?"

"I can assure you that my credentials meet the need Maddam." The Mongoose replied with a slight bow. "My name is Richard Tavi...I accept "Ricky" as a good shorthand."

Sarabi gestured to Mufasa. "My husband Mufasa. I believe we need the proper witnesses to make things legal if Mayor Caesar is indeed...a very terrible loss for our country. From what you know?...Ricky?...Where do we stand?"

Ricky Tavi replied. "We lost the Destroyer Gnu York. The Destroyer Growler is missing...no communications. The first Kzinti attack caused us significant damage, we expect a second wave. Some of our submarines have carried out attacks on both naval and commercial vessels. Three of our rocket submarines were able to waste their loads on the Kzinti home islands before being destroyed but we can't assess the damage done. Chance of invasion is still high. We're getting all kinds of wild calls and phantom enemy forces all over Zootopia. We can expect the whole coming night to be chaos. Our artillery even fired on phantom rockets...and then landed on our Marines defending Lion's Gate Beach. There were...some casualties."

Sarabi looked at Mufasa and sighed..."So much for any inauguration balls and a float parade at this point."

"I'd love to see you as a sixty foot vanilla inauguration cake." Mufasa said snickering. "Have some of that sweet creamy vanilla center."

Sarabi swatted Mufasa on the nose! "Really husband! The whole nation in the debts of sorrow and crisis and all you can think of is your wild oats."

"Well?" Mufasa said smiling. "Even in the midst of crisis my dear and love of my life? A son would be most desired as a birthday gift for me?"

"You'll just have to wait a little longer you." Sarabi replied as she turned to Banzai. "Banzai? Please inform the broadcasting room that I would like to prepare a speech to the country?"

"Yes Mam." Banzai replied with bow.

Sarabi turned to "Ricky". "I guess you and I should sit at the dinner table and have a full situation briefing. As you said "Ricky" we are in for a long night.

End of Chapter 48


	49. Chapter 49

**First Salvo**

a Zootopia fan fiction by Dan

Rated M+

(c) Zootopia 2016 by Disney Animated Studios

(Artist Ownership) Ayden Gull from BRO GULLS by Anti_Dev

(Artist Ownership) "I will Survive by William Borba 2017

(Artist Ownership) Sheath and Knife by Harmarist

(Artist Ownership) Anubis and the Buried Bone by Harmarist

(c) (Artist Ownership) The Kzinti by Larry Niven

(Artist Ownership) Don Carnage Disney's TAIL SPIN

(Artist Ownership) Ikkey the Fox Kit by Inkbunny;s Ikkey

(Artist Ownership) Master Guns Flash by Inkbunny's Flash Timberwolf

(Artist Ownership) Characters From Omaha the Cat Dancer Reed Waller 1994

(Artist Ownership) Jag Damien Tiger from Inkbunny's Fluffy Puffy

(Artist Ownership) Dean Wilson from Animalolympics 1980

(Artist Ownership) Tanya Mousekovitz from American Tail

(Artist Ownership) Blotasky and Perkins from Cat Shit One by Motofume Kobayashi

The Chipmunks and Chipettes (c) from the 1980's cartoon series

**Chapter 49**

"**Barukan no hi no hi!" part 10**

**(The Day of Vulcan's Fire)**

**9pm**

**18 October 2040**

**The Destroyer Growler**

**Berthing converted to a wounded care ward**

Darla? She stank. Even wearing a protective wet suit as she worked to seal weld blown pipes and joints in flooded compartments so the water could be pumped out and the Growler's stability improved...she still smelled like diesel, oil, and whatever else festered in those flooded spaces. Mix that with her Mustalde musk? And the Parson was trying his best not to cry nor turn offensively away to ruin the quickly thrown together happiness that the crew needed...no beautiful wedding gown, no family, no wonderfully decorated wedding space...just Darla in her fur-birthday suit with a crown of fake flowers and a make shift veil over her head.

Jackson too had ditched any clothes...save the funny looking neck tie he got from some one...Animaniacs was their favorite sitcom. Parson Flanagan stood between the two lovers as the crew who could attend filled the berthing space by laying or sitting on the racks and the floor around the crew's lounge area. A battle helmet nearby was stuffed with Zoobucks, coupons, liberty chits, A one night free use pass to a love motel, a bottle of sex lube, a package of sexy panties, a big box of condoms, a couple of penis shaped balloons and...one pink cup was pointing and laughing at the helmet as the Parson had to decide how to proceed to make sure three religions were properly represented...that is until Jackson patted him on the shoulder and smiled..."Wing it Sir? I don't think the high ones are worried right now."

Flanagan cleared his throat..."Ah hem...Ship mates...friends and gentle mammals. We are all gathered here under these trying circumstances to join this gentle Mustalde and this Bunny/fox in the blessed union of eternal love called marriage. Are there any mammals in the presence of these two creatures in love who object to their union?"

An otter joked out..."HEY! YOU STILL GOT TIME DELAWARE! GOOD OTTER LOINS RIGHT HERE!"

A Wolf joked out..."RUN JACKSON! IT'S A TRAP!"

Myler yipped out..."HE'S LYING ABOUT HIS PENIS SIZE!"

A Reindeer bellowed..."SERIOUSLY?! SHE'LL STEAL YOU BLIND YOU IDIOT! RUN!"

Rudy Dolf snorted..."OH YOU POOR DUMB BASTARD!"

It was good laughter...Flanagan waved a paw to hush the crowd..."Petty Officer Jackson? You may speak your vow."

Jackson took Darla's paws and smiled warmly..."Darla? I have known you since grade school. I have known you as my bitter rival, my most determined competitor, my arch foe on the logs and a most stubborn, arguing, troublesome pain in my tail...well...I did have a tail before you CUT IT OFF! Thank you!"

The crowd "Ooo'd" and made noises.

Jackson continued..."But I have come to know you as the most loving, affectionate, soft and very warm friend and companion I've desired my whole life. If we have years ahead or if we should perish tonight? I want us from this day forward to be husband and wife and I vow to you the most perfect otter in my eyes...to make every day the best day for you than the previous one. Darla Delaware? I ask you to be my wife... will you have me?"

Darla almost fell laughing as the mammals in the room started razzing the couple again! She recovered and kissed Jackson's paws...

"Yes." Darla said with tears in her eyes.

The Parson turned to Darla...Petty Officer Darla Delaware? You may speak your vow now.

Darla gently rubbed Jackson's cheek..."Jackie? Don't ask me why I'd ever fall for a mammal like you? You're not an otter...certainly an otter could roll a log with better grace than your big clumsy feet. And what's this?" Darla wiggled and whipped her body around. "I mean seriously? What is this? Is this ballance control or a seizure? And what do you call that butt? A counter-ballance or a gross insult to mammality?"

Everyone laughed...

Darla cleared her throat..."I know why I fell in love with you Jackie." Darla said softly. "It wasn't your eyes...or your beautiful smile...or your gorgeous ears...or you college degree in bed mombo."

"Wooooooooo!" The crew said.

"NOW YOU KNOW HE'S LYING ABOUT HIS PENIS!" Myler yelped! Which got the crew laughing until Darla waved her paw...

"No Jackson..." Darla said as she laid her arms over jackie's shoulders. "No...it was because you love life and how Judy and Nick raised you to be in life. No offense to my own kind but no otter could ever measure up to the kind of mammal you are my beloved who shines in my eyes and in my heart. Beloved? I am yours for as long as we have if it be for years or for just a few hours...I am yours to have all the joy and pleasure you deserve for yourself if you will have me for all that time to come. Jackson? Am I yours?"

Jackson's lips quivered. "Damn right you are."

Parson Flanagan turned to Commander Winsor. "Sir? The binding rope please?"

Flanagan took a rope from Winsor and began to wrap it around Darla and Jackson so as to bring their bodies close together before he tied it in a knot."This rope symbolizes the faiths of the otters, the foxes and the rabbits to bring these two Mammals together and to bind them as one under the protection of divine providence. That no mammal nor force can tear them asunder from each other, their union is complete and unbreakable!"

Flanagan then turned to Rudy Dolf, the best mammal, and took the rings the ship's pipe shop made out of copper nickel tubing...

"Darla Delaware? Repeat after me?" Flanagan said. "With this rope we are binded to one and with this ring our bond is sealed..."

Darla replied. "With this rope we are binded to one and with this ring our bond is sealed..."

Flanagan continued, "And from this day forth...none but death can break our mortal bond. I...Darla Wilde am one with thee Jackson Wilde in life until death."

Darla replied. "And from this day forth...none but death can break our mortal bond. I...Darla Wilde am one with thee Jackson Wilde in life until death."

Flanagan then turned to Jackson. Jackson Stewart Wilde? Repeat after me... "With this rope we are binded to one and with this ring our bond is sealed..."

Jackson said trying not to cry... "With this rope we are binded to one and with this ring our bond is sealed..."

Flanagan continued, "And from this day forth...none but death can break our mortal bond. I...Jackson Stewart Wilde am one with thee Darla Wilde in life until death."

"And from this day forth...none but death can break our mortal bond. I...Jackson Stewart Wilde am one with thee Darla Wilde in life until death." Jackson replied as he pulled Darla's paws to his heart.

Parson Flanagan raised his paws over the couple..."By the powers invested in me by our Navy and our beloved home of Zootopia...loved and protected by the Lords and majesties on high...I pronounce this blessed couple joined in marriage! You may kiss your bride!"

Jackson held onto Darla as he leaned her down and kissed her lovingly while their comrades screamed, pounded, cheered and cried out till the whole compartment shook!

"Friends!" The Parson yelped. "I present to you...Mister and Mrs Jackson and Darla Wilde!"

**9pm**

**18 October 2040**

**The Agave Slot passage from Sahara Square Beach**

The bump in the road threw Travis skywards from his seat and Gideon luckily caught him before he was bounced out of the window! "Travis! Dang it, I told you to put your belt on! You do love to take crazy risks don't you?" The big fox huffed. "Now get it on?"

Travis buckled himself in..."Sheesh Gid? Why did we have to try and stay so late! I can't believe them troops let us stay behind to give out those pies!"

"Would you rather have us lose all our money?" Gideon said with a paw wave. "We had to recoup some of our costs after we lost power to the storage freezer. Took us three grand in materials to make all them pies and we got three grand back from delivering them to the troops...I don't consider that a complete loss and even though we didn't profit? We did a good service to our fighting forces Travis, I feel warm in my heart."

Travis replied. "Well I'll feel warmer when we get home. There could be enemy soldiers all over the darn place Gid! Some of them Marines were tellin me that enemy sappers could be behind our lines right now!"

Gideon pursed his lips..."Now that is just the silliest thing I ever heard Travis! That's all fools rumor and stories, there's been no sign of the enemy anywhere?"

"You callin our soldiers liars?!" Travis snapped.

"No!" Gideon replied. "Just sayin that the radio ain't said anything about no sappers."

"Well?" Travis said. "Just in case? We should turn the lights off and travel in darkness just to be safe? You know Gid? Like that episode of Wombat when Sargent Huxley had to carry those wounded troops in the dark through that line of "Nah-zee" soldiers in that old truck?"

"Oh yeah!" Gideon replied..."That was a goooood episode." The big fox replied before he took a deep breath and he and Travis started to sing...

"Ohhhhhhhhhh..."

"_We're the foxes and the weasels of the fightin fifty fourth! We're not afraid of the Nah-zees, onto victory we sally forth! When the Gerbils git in our way! we'll make those Nah-zees pay! With every shot and shell we'll scare them all to hell! With a Grrrrrrrr...Grrrrrrrrrr….run you nah-zees GRRRR! With a Grrrrrrrr… Grrrrrrrrrr….RUN YOU NAH-ZEES GRRRR!"_

Both mammals chuckled happily..."Oh Trav?" Gideon said with a toothy happy smile. "Those times as cubs will never get old will they?"

"Heck no Gid!" Travis said as he sat comfortably in his seat. "Sure glag you're taking this off the road route though? Plenty safer if the story about sappers is true."

**9pm**

**18 October 2040**

**Rattle Back Company under Captain Oakley**

**Waddle Plains defense point five miles south of Carnifax Station**

**Nori Hopps's anti-tank squad**

Nori lay along a dirt path in a small creek wadi or drain run that was cut into the sand. At present he was on his back speaking into the microphone of his military issue smart phone with his brother Owen...

"Saboteurs? How the hell did they get in this far?" Nori asked Owen.

"I'm just as doubtful on this as you. Never the less until we get the word that it's false? Every report is credible Nori and we have to take them seriously." Owen said. "So tell your squad to be on full alert ok? No sleeping. You catch anyone sleeping? write them up. You catch Ori sleeping? No...spanking! Do you hear me Nori?" Owen asked.

"I'll do my best to comply with your orders...Sarge." Nori said with a smirk.

"Don't test me Nori?" Owen urged. "Don't be easy on Ori but don't appease him either. And don't knock a tooth out keeping him focused?"

Nori's phone beeped off and the bunny tapped three numbers to call Ori..."Ori? Are you awake?" Nori asked.

"Oh? I guess you were hoping I'd be slacking off huh Nori?" Ori replied.

"Sigh...Any way? Owen's giving us a heads up. The enemy might have slipped "sappers" behind our lines so stay sharp."

"What?" Ori replied. "How could they have done that? Honestly brother...all these rumors coming through the radio are going to send us chasing bugs and wind, come on..."

"An order is an order Ori!" Nori replied. "Keep sharp and make sure the others are staying awake? We're in for a long night." Nori clicked off his phone and adjusted his BAR (Browning Auto Rifle) so he could work it with some comfort in the dirt and grass...

"Mmmmm...I sure could go for Momma's soup right now." Nori thought to himself..."Those lush greens...beets...pepper spices...now I'm just making things worse." Nori snorted..."And now I gotta piss? damn!" The rabbit snapped to himself as he took a quick look around himself before opening his pants to piss...

And then his instinctive bunny reflexes caused his long ears to shoot strait up and his mouth to open...

And just as quickly...Nori pissed all over the front of his pants..."OH FRITH DAMN IT TO HECK!" He snapped as he pulled up his pants and crash dove for his BAR rifle! "Son of a...fluck...grrrrr." Nori fumbled for his smart phone and swiped the red dot when his screen came up...

"Yes Brother?" Ori replied with an uncaring voice.

"GET YER DAMN BUTT IN GEAR! I GOT SOMETHING COMING DOWN THE DIRL TRAIL NEXT TO ME!" Nori snapped as he quickly racked a round into the chamber of his rifle...

"What?" Ori replied. "What's comin? Can you see it?!"

Nori worry whispered back"No but I can hear it! Sounds like a truck and it's not showing any "brights" (lights) now tell everyone to get ready!" Nori snorted..."Snit... everyone's gone from Sahara and our guys would call us if they were coming through here...snit!"

Nori could barely make out the moving shape closing in on his position and the engine sound was growing louder..."Ori?! Call Owen! I ain't got time to dial him!"

"Well I ain't got time myself!" Ori snorted back. "I'm kinda busy jerkin this big tank rocket on my shoulder..."

"Grrr...Damn it then, we gotta make a judgment call on our own!" Nori snapped as he tightened his grip on the BAR rifle. "I'll light em up with a clip, you fry em with a rocket!"

"We should make sure they're not the enemy Nori!" Ori yelped.

"Damn it! We haven't got time for that snit! No one innocent is gonna come down this damn trail now shut it and get a lock on this dumb bastard!" Nori snapped!

Stenowa, who was with Ori, came running up from his fighting hole when he saw Ori throwing the anti-tank rocket onto his shoulder...

"Ori what gives?" Stenowa asked.

"Nori says the enemy is coming down the dirt trail in a truck! He says light them up!" Ori replied as he worked the computer attached to the rocket to get a fire solution..."We do as we're told."

"Great." Stenowa said with an evil grin..."Hope it's right...I want a tiger tail on my wall."

**9:12 pm**

**18 October 2040**

**The Agave Slot passage from Sahara Square Beach**

Gideon yawned as he tried to concentrate on the path ahead..."I think we should stop Travis and take a break. If I fall asleep? We'll run into a rut and get trapped for the night...

Suddenly...flashes of light went off twenty yards from Gideon's truck and the whole front end became a fireworks display of sparks and flaming engine parts!

"RAK,RAK,RAK,RAK,RAK,RAK,RAK,RAK,RAK,RAK,RAK,RAK,RAK,RAK...KABLOW!"

Nori unleashed the 30 caliber BAR rifle's fury on Gideon's truck and obliterated the engine!

"HOLY SNIT IN A BURNING BARN!" Gideon screamed as he lost control of the truck!

"GID! IT'S THE ENEMY!" Travis yelled!

"NO DAMN SNIT ITS THEM YOU STUPID WEASEL! JUMP!" Gideon snapped back as he reached up for his shot gun that was clipped to the roof of his truck before he dove out of the torn up cab and into the dirt!

"BOOF! SON OF A...OOF...DAMNG IT TO HELL!" The fat fox tumbled before he scrambled behind a rock! "TRAVIS?! TRAVIS?!" Gideon screamed out for his friend!

"I'M HERE GID!" Travis replied!

"YOU GOT YER GUN?!" Gideon asked as he pumped the slide on his 12 gauge!

"YUP!" Travis yelled back!

"LET'S KILL THIS ZINTI SON OF A BITCH!" Gideon yelled as he stood up and unleashed a double barrel dose of deer slugs!

"KABOOM! KABOOM!"

Nori dove flat to the ground as one of the slugs flew by his head! "MOTHER FLUCK DAMN!" He screamed! "ORI?! BURN THAT TRUCK DAMN IT!"

Ori got a steady tone on his anti-tank rocket..."BYE BYE ASS HOLE!" The bunny snarled as he mashed the rubber switch cover and the AT-4 Anti-tank missile exploded from the carry tube!

"KAAAABAAAAAWOOOOOOSH!"

The rocket flew across the span of the desert and connected with the damaged truck!

"KAARANG! KABOOM!"

The now totally destroyed and flaming vehicle flew into the air, did a triple summersault and came down to an explosive crash behind Travis! "AAAAAAAAH!" The terrified weasel screamed like a girl as he took flight, only to be caught by his neck and clothesline'd to the ground by a very angry Nori Hopps!

"UGH! HEL ME GID!" Travis screamed as he struggled against the enemy who was trying to pin him down!

"STOP WIGGLING YOU DIRTY..." Nori snarled, clawed and bit at his aggressor until something thumped him in the head and a pair of cocking hammers clicked into position...

"NOW...YOU DIRTY TAIL HOLE'D SON OF A BITCH!" Gideon snarled. "You get off my friend and I might think of not blowing your silly stupid head to kingdom friggen come..." Gideon watched as the offending mammal stood up and he saw the Fleet Marine patch on the bunny's uniform...

"What? The damnation to hell?" Gideon said shocked. 'Why you stupid! idiotic! retarded! long earred! Bunny son of a bitch! What in tarnation to hell are you doing you stupid Jar head?! You almost killed us!" Gideon screamed at Nori's face.

"LOOK WHO'S THE STUPID DUMB FLUCK HERE YOU BIG, FAT, UGLY EXCUSE FOR A FOX! HOLE DIGGIN, NOISE MAKING FLUCK TARDED BASTARD!" Nori screamed back! Then Nori realized who the fox was..."Huh? Mister Gray? Is that you?"

Gideon helped Travis up off the ground..."And just are you?" He asked Nori.

"It's Nori Hopps. From home?" Nori replied.

"You gotta be snitting my britches?" Gideon whined. "A fricken Hopps again?! Why is it that every bad thing that befalls me has got to be caused by one of you lunitic Hopps Bunnies?! Why? I repented long ago in sack cloth n ashes for being a bastard to Judy, why is it always you bunnies that torment my life!"

Ori came walking up with the spent tank rocket launcher over his shoulders..."Hey Mister Gray?! Sorry bout the truck? You wanna punish me for wrecking it?"

Gideon snorted at Nori..."He hasn't changed."

"No kidding." Nori replied. "Sir? We're so very sorry! Honest! We've been getting stupid rumors and reports all night about enemy sappers, spies and saboteurs..."

"Nah Nori Hopps..." Gideon replied. "It's my bad actually, I'm the fool who listened to Travis here and decided to run with no lights." Gideon hit Travis off the head with his farm hat..."I'll never listen to you again you crazy weasel! You almost got us killed!"

"But Gid?!" Travis yelped back.

"Quiet you!" Gideon warned. "I swear if I didn't baby sit Travis all day lone? He'd get himself into a terrible mess."

"Well we trashed your truck Mister Gray...we'll gladly replace it an everything you lost." Nori said mournfully.

"Hex far Nori Hopps." Gideon said. "That old truck was on her last legs anyway. The only things you ruined were the pies I have left."

Nori threw his helmet on the ground..."Son of a damn hutch bitch, three ways to fricken hell!" He snapped. "Fluck me!"

Gideon chuckled..."You need to control that flaming rabbit temper Nori, you'll blow your gaskets."

Gideon looked around at the wreckage that surrounded the little group and found a dented but still intact metal container. "Well I'll be? Look at this beauty ya'll. My old steel two pie freezer made it with two pies intact, can you believe that?"

Gideon passed a pie to Nori. "Now let that thaw for a bit before you enjoy it."

Ori pilled out his cell phone. "I'll call Owen to get you a ride Mister Gray. You? You sure you don't want to punish me for trashing your truck?"

Gideon smirked at Nori. "You think he's been bad enough?"

Nori pursed his lips..."He's a little bastard. Have yourself a ball...Judas Goat." Nori snorted as Gideon snatched Ori by a wrist and dragged him struggling out of site!

"NO! PLEASE! I PROMISE TO BE GOOD! I PROMISE!" Ori could be heard screaming before the sounds of furry flesh being torn into by flying furry flesh bounced around the desert.

**10pm**

**18 October 2040**

**Chuck and Omaha's apartment**

**Riverside...Southeast suburb of downtown Zootopia**

The sound vibrations caused Alex's ears to twitch as he lay curled up with Tina on a thick futon mat Chuck had provided them on the apartment floor. Everything around them was cold and dark with the city blacked out and the windows covered with blankets to keep out the light and chaos of the world outside...

The vibrations were coming from Will. He was sitting at the end of the long couch with his legs curled under him and his maw slowly nibbling on his claws as he rubbed his paw fingers together so tightly that they made squeak noises.

Alex got up from the futon, came out of his feral form, put his clothes on and walked over to the couch where he slowly wrapped himself into a hug around his brother...

"Kiss..." Alex planted a gentle kiss on Will's cheek and snuggled his neck..."I can tell you're upset...thought you needed a support hug." The younger brother said...

Will smiled and reached up a paw to rub Alex's chin..."I can't sleep obviously..."

"I think..." Alex said. "I think Tina and everyone else might understand if you needed a...you know? A familiar warm body pillow to sleep on?" Alex gently turned Will's snoot to his..."And don't get stupid a resistant? I promise nothing's going to happen."

Will gently pawed at Alex's head tuft, his snoot, his nose..."For the first time Alex? You really don't look like a cub any more to me. It's even gone in the face...you?...You used to have freckled fur on your cheeks and that's gone." Will felt over Alex's chest..."Sheesh...you feel like a rock."

"Well?" Alex replied. "How did I spend most of my cub-hood? Running crazy after you. You should see some of my class mates all busy with video games and text'ing...all plump butts." Alex chuckled and sagged..."So? I'm no longer sexy huh?"

"I wouldn't say that?" Will replied. "Tina thinks you're a hunk and a half."

Alex smiled warmly as he rubbed a paw finger over Will's snoot. "And I've been replaced by a rabbit...but...I'm not angry at all. I was just thinking that you'd want a warm presence that's...you know...familiar. But if you're worried about it being so of..."cheating around" I can understand."

Will resisted the urge and gently moved Alex until his head was lying in his lap..."I think this is good enough...just knowing...just knowing how much you..." Will started to tear up..."Mmm sorry Alex I just..."

"Hey Brother?" Alex replied as he wiped Will's eyes. "I'm sure Gilly's alright. Probably just as upset as you right now."

"I should be more strong." Will said as he screwed his eyes shut. "What a pussy ass huh?"

Alex poked Will's snoot. "Quit it before I hit you with a wet paper."

"(Laughter) That brings up some memories huh?" Will replied. "Terrible two?"

"Oh don't bring that stuff up." Alex snorted. "A year with the Sunday Times stuck to my ass."

"You made the paper towel companies a fortune in expended rolls to clean up your messes." Will snorted. "My lap top?"

"Well?" Alex snorted. "You ignored me being on "Fast Chat" all day talking about Fur-otica and Battlestar Gerr-gacktica! Couldn't take my hoping around as a hint there dumb ass?" Alex snorted. "So? I took a snit on your lap top."

"Learned your lesson too huh?" Will snarled. "Didn't think an eight year old wolf cub could swing for the fence with you? Dad didn't come to your rescue."

"And Mom didn't "rescue" your sheets. How'd you enjoy that mess on your back?" Alex snorted.

Will gave his little brother a light snoot slap..."dick face."

Alex gave Will a toothy grin. "Takes one to know one. Look at us Will? The whole world outside is a disaster and we're sitting on the couch talking grade school stuff."

The older brother sighed..."I'd do anything to have those times again...to be as..."close" as we were."

Alex sat up and pouted..."Oh so now suddenly I'm a no body?"

"I didn't mean that...come her you?" Will said as he pulled Alex down into a snuggle and reached for a blanket on the floor. "Now? Promise me you won't do anything...you know?...Bizarre? At least not? super obvious?"

Alex smiled as he rubbed his head on Will's chest..."I promise I'll behave...some what." The younger wolf said as he snuggled under Will's chin..."Night big brother."

"Night baby brother." Will replied as he gently kissed Alex's head.

**10pm**

**18 October 2040**

**Nick and Judy's Cottage**

**Aiden Burrough**

Fennick had no shame. The little white fox threw off all his clothes except his briefs and collapsed in the big living room recliner..."Ahhhh! Now that? That was a feed...mmmmm...spot me a brew Nick?!"

Nick reached into the beer cooler and tossed a cold Fox-ein-Brau into Fennick's chair, then he rolled himself over to the recliner and started to climb over the arm rest...

"Now what the hell are you doing?!" Fennick snorted.

"My lame portion is an ice cube and I need a therapy snuggie." Nick replied as he and Fennick struggled with each other for control of the chair!

"Get off and sit in your own chair sucka! There's only room in this thing for me because it's mine and I own it!" Fennick snorted as he pulled on Nick's jowls...

"But I need my "Fen Fen"?" Nick said as he slipped into the seat and craddled Fennick like a baby...

"Nick! Damn you! Your making me spill my beer bitch! Back off!" Fennick snarled. "Back off or I'll cut your tail in half!" The small fox snapped as he whipped out a switch blade!

Nick suddenly produced a baby pacifier..."Look who's here Fen Fen? Wittle Biddy Kitty! Wittle Biddy Kitty has missed his Fen Fen sooo much!"

"Nick! Get that thing away from me mammal!" Fennick snapped.

"But why?" Nick asked. "You used to love wittle Kitty and wittle Kitty has missed you soooooo much Fen Fen...Mmmm...Don't you want Kitty Kitty?"

"No! I don't want..." Fennick suddenly became mesmerized by the waving pacifier...I?...I?"

Nick wiggled the pacifyer in the air..."Yes Fen Fen?"

Fennick suddenly snatched the baby pacifier away from Nick! "Give me that thing sucka!" The small fox yipped as he took the pacifier and suckled on it!

"Suck,suck, suck, suck, suck..." Fennick suckled deeply.

"Awwwwww..." Nick joked. "You are just cute as a button despite being so gruff."

"pop" "Sometimes? I can just hate you and your crafty ways Nick! "pop" "Suck,suck, suck, suck, suck..."

Nick petted Fennick on his head..."We've been through so many things together huh Fennick?" Nick said smiling softly. "Guess with all this snit going on? It's not hard to do a little back thinking and remembering huh? Remember when you joined the "Nation of Fen" and risked you life to save mine? I never repaid you...

**Flashback**

**June 17, 2027**

**The Headquarters of "NOF" or "NUFF"**

**The Nation of Fennick led by Fennick Elijah the prophet**

Nick felt his snoot shatter from the pistol strike. He thought he could weather the abuses from the gathering of angry and fire up Fennick foxes, boy was he wrong. They beat the snit out of him, broke both his legs, bruised him from head to toe and now they dragged him into the meeting hall like a tied up deer to a slaughter.

The "prophet" (or "shuck meister" for a better term because he was a real using bastard) The honorable (piece of rat snit) Fennick Elijah mounted his podium and behind him was a huge portrait of himself in a black dress suit and tie with sunglasses. Standing on both sides of him were body guards and out before them was a sea of angry, fired up and ready to raise hell on Zootopia Fennick foxes...

"Brothers and Sisters! Here before our eyes is an agent of the devil masters of this so called Zootopia, this vile slave pen this wicked abomination that has stolen the identity of the Fennicks and reduced us because of our size to servile-ness and embarrassment! And this two faced wicked red devil, this abuser and rapist against us has been brought to his knees awaiting the wrath of our judgment! Let me hear your voices my Brother and Sister Fennick! SPEAK!" Elijah called out!

"DEATH! DEATH DEATH! FEN! FEN! FEN! OUR PROPHET GIVE US JUSTICE! OUR PROPHET GIVE US JUSTICE!" The Fennick's screamed out!

Fennick Elijah stomped from his podium with a bamboo pole in his paws. He walked up to Nick and started beating him unmercifully! "DIRTY SCUM! USER! LIAR! FILTHY RED BASTARD!" Fennick Ilijah screamed which stoked up the crowd of small foxes to a murder lust!"

The prophet pulled out a gun and pressed it to Nick's head. "Any last words of repentance demon?! Elijah snarled.

"Fluck...you...scum bag." Nick snarled back.

"Very well...red pestilence." The Fennick fox snarled as he turned around..."Mmmmmm...Fen Fen my beloved disciple and brother! Come forth!"

Fennick Faux walked up and Elijah embrace him. "Fen Fen?! There lies the user fox who stabbed your back! Disgraced you! Made you wear a diaper and act like a cub to scheme and steal for himself! He used you Fen Fen! He disgraced you Fen Fen! Kill him! Kill him and we shall hang his filthy tail on a tree for all to see and scatter his body as a warning to the rest of this wicked city before we descend upon it with our hot wrath and all will come to respect and fear the Fennick Nation! Kill him Fen Fen and be free of his wickedness!"

"DEATH! DEATH DEATH! FEN! FEN! FEN! OUR PROPHET GIVE US JUSTICE! OUR PROPHET GIVE US JUSTICE!" "DEATH! DEATH DEATH! FEN! FEN! FEN! OUR PROPHET GIVE US JUSTICE! OUR PROPHET GIVE US JUSTICE!" "DEATH! DEATH DEATH! FEN! FEN! FEN! OUR PROPHET GIVE US JUSTICE! OUR PROPHET GIVE US JUSTICE!"

All the other Fennick foxes chanted as Fennick Faux took the gun and pressed it into Nick's temple!

Nick sobbed honestly and sorrowfully..."Fen Fen? Fen Fen it's me... it's me...remember how we suffered together on the streets? The times I allowed others to beat me up? Or use me as they wished? How I protected you and did everything I could to make sure you always ate before me? I know times on the streets were hard Fen Fen and sometimes I had you do things that were shameful...I didn't do them for spite or hate Fen Fen? I did them because I love you...I love you my little brother...my little Fen Fen who I adore as my friend above all others...but If I have wronged you? And it demands my life? Then shoot and get it over it...I'm sorry Fen Fen. I'm so...very...sorry if I hurt you!"

Elijah snarled..."Don't listen to the wicked user, this vile so called brother fox, this member of the oppressor system, kill him Fen Fen!"

Fennick stood poised for a moment and all the things he and Nick did together from cub hood flowed through his mind...and the rage made him turn...and point his gun at Elijah...

"What are you doing Fen Fen?!" Elijah said shocked!

"You dirty ass son of a bitch." Fennick snarled. "You're my friend? You're the hope of all Fennicks? Where were you sucka? Where were you when I was out in the streets picking scraps from the fricken gutters? Where were you when I was being "pimped" as a comfort pillow for flicking polar bears? And where were you when I had no food? No water? No hope? You dirty bastard...you were just as rich then? As you are now...you shucker...you hustler...you dirty little white bitch! Who's only reason your fur is so white is because of all the money you stole for all your professional bleaching sessions you false abino looking, cheep dollar store glass wearing, plastic diamond ring stone adorned dirty ass mothuah Flucker!"

Fennick emptied the gun and threw it aside..."No!...I will NOT murder my brother fox! I will not make you more popular by murdering my friend, my companion, my hope and my beloved Nick! And how DARE YOU SUCKA! HOW...DARE YOU...threaten Shantelle you dirty shuckster?!"

Elijah looked around..."Just who? Is Shantelle?"

Fennick's eyes went slant..."Oh?...Prepare for school is in session...mutha Flucka. And I? your professor in pain management...Have entered the building...sucka"

**10:20pm**

**18 October 2040**

**Nick and Judy's Cottage**

**Aiden Burrough**

Fennick and Nick flopped off the chair laughing themselves crazy!

"DID YOU SEE THAT POODLE BITCH RUN SCREAMING LIKE A GIRL?! AAAAAAAAAAAH!" Fennick screamed! "DON'T RUN SUCKA?!" I'm beating his ass with a tennis racket like out of a Tom and Jerry movie! Whap! Whap! Whap! Don't...you...threaten...a fox's...tail...you...silly...mothua...flucker!"

"No." Nick replied. "I was too busy hurting all over the place! Ow...ow...it still hurts."

Fennick jumped onto the chair..."And he like this Nick! He like this with a thousand Fennicks ready to kick his ass! "Here's your money! Here's your money! Please don't beat my ass?! Aaaaaah!"

Fennick jumped down from the chair and embraced Nick warmly... "I'm stupid drunk but not drunk enough to finally say that you Nick? You? You are the best friend in my whole life! The only...very best friend in my whole life!" Fennick gave Nick a soft kiss on this lips. "And? And I love you to death mammal...always have and always will."

Nick pulled Fennick into his chest and snuggled him. "And you Fen Fen? Are my one in a zillion. Thanks buddy."

Judy entered the room With Fennick's wife and sighed..."Oh look at them? When are you getting married?"

"Can't wait to see the cubs." Fennick's wife joshed.

"Oh...shut up you silly females!" Fennick snapped. "Me and Nick were strengthening our bonds.

"A likely story he hopes the police will accept." Fennick's wife snickered. "And you two are drunk aren't you?"

"Nick laid on the floor on his side..."Perhaps just a tiny bit drunk." He said as he traced a paw finger over the floor. "Carrots? Are you all right?"

"I'm exhausted..." Judy said as she sat by her husband with a bowl of his favorite berries. "But not too tired to feed my pet fox."

Nick rested his head on Judy's lap and gently snapped his jaws on every dropped morsel of sweetness..."Yum...yum...mmmmm...I love these berries...yum...yum..."

"So? You lost the house?" Fennick's wife Julia asked Judy.

"We put so much work into it." Judy replied. "But better the house and nothing more. I hope the Bearenstein's are all right? Cell phone service hasn't come back yet and we've gotten no text from them. Madness... stupid..." Judy clenched her paws in anger..."What did we do to ask for this?! This is stupid! We begged! We begged, we pleaded, we tried to reach them for over a hundred years and this?! Stupid cats! We should kill every..."

Nick snapped himself up into a sit and grabbed Judy's paws..."Carrots? Carrots?...no." Nick said shaking his head.

Judy frowned..."Of course...sigh...oh my...the things I just had in my head Nick..."

"I knew exactly what was going to come next." Nick replied as he rubbed Judy's head..."I forgive you carrots...when you get pissed? The snit filter kinda breaks."

Fennick stood up...wobbling because he was nicely "plastered"... "Like she doesn't have a point? They started this damn thing! They want to die? Let's give them assisted suicide those filthy blood teeth dripping Kzinti bastards, kill the whole fricken crop of them! They're all un-repenting pieces of snit!"

Nick looked at Fennick with scorn..."Fen Fen? Words of Genocyde coming from your lips are foul. The Kzinti are only following their ancient predatorial instincts. They've lived isolated for who knows how long and if history serves I might add? The old Lupinian Romans tried to invade them twice. Bad wars create hard set memories..."

Judy moaned..."Nick? You're making excuses."

"I'm making sense." Nick replied. "Do you want our country to become like them? Hasn't it always been part of our culture to save Mammals? to value every Mammal's life? To strive for peace between all mammals everywhere or to embark on blood lust? Didn't our own Civil War teach us enough? We must never embark on a war hell bent on genocyde no matter who the enemy is. If we lose what we became by the horrors of war? We could slip back into a society where no one is safe. Think of our son? Do we want him to become a soul-less animal who enjoys blood lust and killing?"

Judy down turned her face..."I don't want to lose our son at all."

Nick gently kissed Judy on the head..."You've had enough chaos for a day." Nick said as he turned to Fennick. "Hey Fen Fen? Can you and the wife get us a futon mat?"

"Yeah..." Fennick replied. "If I don't pass out from my beer first. Or stop to have unrelenting carnal relations with my gorgeous wife." Fennick snickered as he played a paw over Julia's breasts..."What do you think Nick? You ever seen such gorgeous and voluptuous tits on a Fennick female?"

"Swat!" Julia batted her husbands paw off..."You?! Won't see anything for a month if you don't stop being a cad when you're drunk."

Fennick batted his eyes at Julia. "Since when have I never been any better at the arts of love my dear?" He said slyly..."How about we get that futon mat, make sure the children are tucked in and then you and I will have a discussion about my..."Cadness"...grrrrr raow raow..."

Julia smiled back..."You have me interested."

Judy got up from being sullen and waved her paws..."I'll go get the futon, you two go out and burn the forest down with your passion."

Judy walked to a closet and pulled a futon mat to the center of the living room as Nick pulled himself over the floor..."You know carrots? I'm kind of drunk and I can be a pretty good cad when I want to be?"

Judy snickered as she leaped atop her husband and pushed his paws to the mat! "You? Don't have to be a cad...not when I'm going to be driving tonight...Mister Fox."

"Help? Police? Rape?" Nick replied feigning fear.

"No one can help you now." Judy sneered. "Mmmmm...now where should this "bunny-vore" start on her helpless prey?"

**11pm**

**18 October 2040**

**The Destroyer Growler**

**The flooded aft secondary storage compartment**

Darla swam to the ladder and popped out of the water..."Give me three more welding rods?" She asked Jackson as he sat holding the can of long steel rods in his lap.

"Some honeymoon huh?" He asked as he gave Darla a few of them. "Let's see? We have all of Broadway to browse...there's medical that could double for a hotel...MRE's for the morning post nuptial breakfast after a long night...well maybe the storage compartment will do for some wild copulation...maybe? If we could stop the water from getting pumped out."

Darla shook her head..."I am not going to have sex in that water." Darla looked at Jackson and sighed..."Are you sure you don't want to go and get some more sleep?"

"As if I could really sleep?" Jackson replied. "I can't lay in bed when I can contribute...blame my mother for programming me that way. I can't stay the full time though...Chief Fireball needs help running cables and wires.

Darla stopped for a moment and sat on the dry rungs of the compartment ladder..."I'm going to take a break for a moment then. are you ok?" She asked Jackson as he was sitting quiet in deep thought...

"When we get back home?" Jackson said with a smile. "We should play spades...the winner and their family pays for everything...the remade wedding, the reception, a week at the Mystic resort. We break the bank, how's that?'

Darla smiled..."I accept your offer."

Jackson slowly moved to the compartment opening and gently kissed his wife's lips..."I wish our honeymoon was better but? I so love otter kisses..."

Darla felt her heart racing as she climbed out of the hatch opening and slowly pushed Jackson against a wall..."I love your soft fur...mmmm..."

Jackson resisted Darla pawing at his clothes..."Ummm? Now is really not the time for..."

"I'm not blind silly." Darla replied. Slowly the two love-mammals sank onto the floor in a wet kissing fest...

"Dar? We're going to get into trouble?" Jackson said worried as he looked around...

"We got lost in the moment...we're under extreme stress...I forgot where I was...I want twenty pups..." Darla replied with a smirk.

"Now? There's the thing..." Jackson said as he rubbed Darla's nose..."I'm a bunny / fox and you're an otter. Will they be kittens? kits or pups?"

"Pickens?" Darna replied with a shrug. "No...Musvixorodies."

"That sounds like groupies to a crazy acid rock group." Jackson snorted. "And...we're going to live in a water house...we already decided that..." Jackson said...then he paused..."How? How am I? How am I going to tell Will? How can I tell him?"

Darla turned sad and rubbed a paw finger on her husband's nose. "The casualty team will tell him."

"No they won't." Jackson replied. "They weren't married. One thing if we all don't make it home but...but if we do and Will never finds out until we make port?"

"Then you should see the Captain and find out if something can be arranged." Darla replied. She then got to her feet. "Come on Jackie? Don't dwell too much on...I'm sorry, I being cold...I..."

Jackson stood up and hugged Darla tight..."I love you when you're cold or hot. And if we're lucky to have a big litter our first time out? I'll be crazy with bliss. I want an even number...four females and four males, that sounds manageable right?"

"Till they reach two." Darla said smirking. "And you deal with them then because you've never experienced an otter mother on a rampage have you?"

**11:38pm**

**18 October 2040**

**The Destroyer Growler**

**The battle bridge**

One of the white tail deer officers from engineering, Lieutenant Cassrock, took over for Rudy Dolf at the navigation station..."Captain? I just got an update from engineering regarding our number one turbine."

Commander Winsor looked over from his chair. "How good or how bad?"

"Good news is they re-enforced the engine mount. Bad news is they are getting shaft wobble and it's worsening. "Chang" (Chief Engineer) estimates that if we don't go dead in the water within two hours? The shaft will jump the bearings and we'll be disabled..."

Winsor pulled out a time calculator card..."Two hours at ten knots equals twenty miles more which means...we don't make home." Winsor sat in thought..."Ask him for an update on making a battery for ship's power. I need a status." Winsor asked.

An arctic fox, Petty officer Sickle, entered the battle bridge with a panting smile..."Sir! I bring you some good news? We've been able to cobble a radio together and we can send and receive! We're throwing out an S..O..S... in Morse, we've got contact with home and they know our situation!"

Winsor lost his composure! "Come here you little beautiful creature you!" The Hippo was joyous as he picked up and snuggled the white female fox!

"Sir? Please? I'm married!" Sickle yelped. "But? I'm not going to try and argue with you about being happy...however Sir? There is some very bad news..."

Winsor put Sickle down and composed himself..."Yes...go on Petty Officer Sickle, please?"

Sickle presented a folder. "All the details are here Sir? Perhaps the crew deserves to know?"

Winsor looked at the papers in the folder and grimaced..."Lieutenant Cassrock? Annouce Captain's call please?

**12:00am**

**19 October 2040**

**The Destroyer Growler**

Jackson was helping Darla out of her protective suit after she had finished her welding and other mammals were busy working to de-water the storage compartment when the ship's call whistle blew over the intercom...

"Attention all paws and hooves...attention all paws and hooves. The Commanding Officer..."

"Good morning Growler. This is the Captain." Winsor's voice cracked. "We're beat up...we're hobbling along...we're hurting...and many of our shipmates sadly have left us...but we're still afloat and we still have flight left in us. I can't say enough about all of you. We faced one hell of a baptism and every paw and every hoof and every claw and every tooth gave the enemy their best. "They"...the enemy...and not us, went to the bottom of the ocean. They met our fury and we kicked their ass! Well done Growler!"

Sounds of the crew howling, barking, yelping and screaming and banging anything they could get their hands on coursed through the ship!

"First?" Winsor said. "The good news. We have a working radio now. We have called home, we are sending distress signals out, headquarters knows we're in trouble and help surely is coming. Our chances of getting home just shot up to a good eighty percent. You are all working hard to keep us afloat, you keep busting your humps and rumps shipmates and we will get home!"

Sounds of the crew howling, barking, yelping and screaming and banging anything they could get their hands on coursed through the ship!

"Now...for the honestly of our situation. While hope of rescue mounts? So do the troubles that hang over our tough old girl. We have another two hours at best with our one engine and shaft. Two hours... after that? We many very well go dead in the water. We will have no power then, That means we will not make it home under our own efforts. The enemy is still out there and we may encounter them still. Our means to defend ourselves will be meager...shipmates? I'm sure I speak for all of us? Surrender to these murdering bastards...is not an option no matter what proposal they make. If it is our time to give our lives for all we hold dear back home? I will not give up this ship while the means to take some of those bastards with us still exists. I may have flat teeth myself my friends? But even flat teeth hurt when they rip off an arm."

Sounds of the crew howling, barking, yelping and screaming and banging anything they could get their hands on coursed through the ship!

"Seems I don't have to explain our final course of action to any of you?"

Winsor paused..."Now for the general world situation. It would seem that the Kzinti have thrown everything into a massive offensive. They have over run many small nations across the ocean. There's bitter fighting in the Outbacks. Madagascar has fallen. On Meerkatia, there were radio messages of...of massacres. In short? The Kzinti have thrown the dice and chosen to unleash hell upon the world with everything they can throw. Including...our home."

"Zootopia was...was bombed. An estimated attack of over 300 high explosive rockets was unleashed on our nation. The damage is reported to be...extensive. The numbers of the wounded, the dead...horrific. Little Rodentia is gone...Downtown Zootopia in ruins...there is fear of a second wave and an invasion. You...you all deserve the truth."

Darla looked at Jackson who's lips quivered..."My Mom...my Dad." He said softly.

"As if Judy's going to get killed that easy?" Darla said as she hugged and kissed her husband. "We got to hang on to hope Jackie!" She said softly.

There was no rejoicing. No happiness. No laughter. But there was more than enough violent indignation coursing through the battered destroyer.

"Fluck those cat box sniffing bastards!" A wolf Sailor near Darla and Jackson growled. "Fluck them! I'm gonna have me some cat ball sub sandwich!"

Darla snickered. "You always were a mangy mongrel Terence."

Winsor continued..."You know the score shipmates. I don't think I need to explain further...I..."

"KLONG!KLONG!KLONG!KLONG!KLONG!KLONG!"

The general quarters claxon suddenly went off throughout the ship!

"GENERAL QUARTERS! GENERAL QUARTERS! ALL HANDS MAMMAL YOUR BATTLE STATIONS! ALL HANDS MAMMAL YOUR BATTLE STATIONS! PREPARE TO REPEL BOARDERS! PREPARE TO REPEL BOARDERS! ALL PAWS TO THE ARMORY LOCKERS! ALL PAWS TO THE ARMORY LOCKERS!"

Darla and Jackson took off down the sides of Broadway, joining the crew in desperate feral flight to the small arms lockers around the ship. It seemed that time and hope of going home had run out for all of them...

"GENERAL QUARTERS! GENERAL QUARTERS! ALL HANDS MAMMAL YOUR BATTLE STATIONS! ALL HANDS MAMMAL YOUR BATTLE STATIONS! PREPARE TO REPEL BOARDERS! PREPARE TO REPEL BOARDERS! ALL PAWS TO THE ARMORY LOCKERS! ALL PAWS TO THE ARMORY LOCKERS!"

**End of Chapter 49**


	50. Chapter 50

**First Salvo**

a Zootopia fan fiction by Dan

Rated M+

(c) Zootopia 2016 by Disney Animated Studios

(Artist Ownership) Ayden Gull from BRO GULLS by Anti_Dev

(Artist Ownership) "I will Survive by William Borba 2017

(Artist Ownership) Sheath and Knife by Harmarist

(Artist Ownership) Anubis and the Buried Bone by Harmarist

(c) (Artist Ownership) The Kzinti by Larry Niven

(Artist Ownership) Don Carnage Disney's TAIL SPIN

(Artist Ownership) Ikkey the Fox Kit by Inkbunny;s Ikkey

(Artist Ownership) Master Guns Flash by Inkbunny's Flash Timberwolf

(Artist Ownership) Characters From Omaha the Cat Dancer Reed Waller 1994

(Artist Ownership) Jag Damien Tiger from Inkbunny's Fluffy Puffy

(Artist Ownership) Dean Wilson from Animalolympics 1980

(Artist Ownership) Tanya Mousekovitz from American Tail

(Artist Ownership) Blotasky and Perkins from Cat Shit One by Motofume Kobayashi

The Chipmunks and Chipettes (c) from the 1980's cartoon series

**Chapter 50**

"**Barukan no hi no hi!" part 11**

**(The Day of Vulcan's Fire)**

**12:47am**

**19 October 2040**

**The Destroyer Growler**

"KLONG! KLONG! KLONG! KLONG! KLONG!"...

"GENERAL QUARTERS! GENERAL QUARTERS! ALL HANDS MAMMAL YOUR BATTLE STATIONS! ALL HANDS MAMMAL YOUR BATTLE STATIONS! PREPARE TO REPEL BOARDERS! PREPARE TO REPEL BOARDERS! ALL PAWS TO THE ARMORY LOCKERS! ALL PAWS TO THE ARMORY LOCKERS!"

Jackson had a 357 magnum in one paw and Darla's paw in another as they scaled a ladder to get top side and came out behind one of the wrecked forty millimeter gun mounts into a night time world bathed in white lights!

Darla pulled her husband down to the deck and racked the slide on her magnum pistol as larger mammals jumped over them to get what cover they could find...

"HOLD YOUR FIRE! HOLD YOUR FIRE!" The Captain's voice boomed out! "NO ONE FIRE UNLESS I ORDER YOU!"

Jackson looked around and grimaced..."We're stopped! We're flucken trapped!" He gasped as he quickly looked over the lip of the armored tub ring that circled a destroyed forty mount to see two large Kzinti submarines sitting not fifty yards to the side of the Growler with their "bows on" to their target. What he couldn't see was the submarine blocking the Growler's bow not seventy yards away...with two V-1 rocket bombs on its' "wet deck" pointing at the ship's bridge and superstructure.

**Note: The Kzinti submarines are of the Japanese I-400 class, Japan's largest submarines of WWII capable of carrying float planes.**

Commander Winsor looked out from the ruins of Growler's bridge at the situation as Rudy Dolf came into the compartment and stood behind him...

"Sir? Those two subs over there are "tubes on" with us...if they fire their torpedoes? We'll roll over." Rudy said as he gulped.

"So why don't they just get it over with?" Winsor asked. "What are they waiting for?"

"What do we do Sir?" Rudy asked. "We can't surrender."

"I'll do what I have to if it buys us time. But there will be no surrender. The crew has obviously made up their mind about that."

Down behind the forty gun tub...Darla wrapped a paw in Jackson's baggy coveralls. "We can't survive if they fire on us." She said as she pulled herself close to Jackson's side..."If we get torpedoed? I'll get us into the water and we'll swim for what it's worth."

Jackson sighed..."You can't pull me all the way... and you can't swim all the way home..."

Darla looked at her husband and kissed his forehead..."They won't have us...I will not let them have our bodies...but I'm not ready to die yet...are you?"

Jackson clenched his teeth. "Absolutely fricken no! Didn't die once already so I'm averaging a hundred." Jackson pulled back the hammer on his magnum..."I want to at least kill one of them for Gilly before I go."

Darla rubbed her cheek against Jackson's..."Time was too short...but with you? No second was wasted my beloved."

"Ditto Dar...ditto." Jackson replied with another kiss.

Suddenly...a voice deep and growling cracked through the darkness and the flood of lights from the Kzinti submarines...

"Zootopian warship?! Zootopian warship hail! Do you hear me clearly?!" The voice demanded.

Commander Winsor grabbed a bull horn, walked out onto the bridge wing and called out..."I am Commander Winsor! Commanding Officer of the Zootopian Naval Destroyer Growler. What do you want?!"

"Commander?!" The voice snapped back. "I am Chuft Captain Yukiyama Minoru...Commander of his Imperial Majesty's 4th fleet submarine squadron and Commanding Officer of the attack Submarine Trader's Claw! We give you deference and honor as befitting warriors who have fought with courage and valor!"

Winsor snorted to Dolf..."What fricken bull snit. They haven't shown snit for gawd damned honor!

Rudy grabbed hold of Winsor's shoulder..."Just keep talking Sir.

Winsor held his tongue..."We we're wondering why you haven't finished your work Sir? Please continue?" Winsor spoke into his bull horn.

"Commander? You're situation is hopeless! We are offering you terms only because you deserve our respect! Rest assured if you attempt to resist us?! All of you will die and all survivors will suffer horrible ends! Do what is right for your crew Commander!"

Winsor snorted..." We know all too well of your "Terms" Chuft Captain! But please continue? Perhaps you will announce something more "respectful" of myself and my crew that we may be persuaded to sue for peace between you and I?"

Yukiyama continued..."Our terms are these. To all predator mammals about your ship! We give you our paws in brotherhood and friendship! We the Kzinti have embarked to restore that which is the proper ways of nature and the proper universal course and constant! Brother and Sister predators! Join us in our cause that together we may grow strong again! That the world will return to its' proper natural ballance! That we all may put an end to this sickening deviant perversion of predators being equal to prey! It is un-natural! It is a wicked perverse construct that is weakening our ancient predatorial bonds and spirit! Join us friends and brothers and you will be lavished with comfort and dignity once again to rein over the weaker mammals as was the intention of divine will!"

Yukiyama continued..."To all prey mammals aboard this ship! You will be put to death with mercy and swiftness! We honor your courage, your fighting spirit, your warrior devotion! None of you will be eaten nor stored for food nor made our slaves! We do not wish suffering on any of you who have shown such glorious martial spirit! To all aboard this ship! Surrender and you shall have mercy! Resist? And we hope your deaths will honor us but all of you will die and any survivors shall be meat on our tables! You have from the count of ten to decide!"

Jackson gritted his teeth..."You have our decision already mother flucker..." He looked at Darla and gently kissed her lips..."You sure would have looked so wonderful in that wedding dress..."

Darla replied with a tearful smile..."You've never stopped looking so beautiful to me my love?...never."

Jackson hugged her tight..."Some honeymoon. I'm going to protest to Prince Rabbit when I get to heaven."

Yukiyama's voice cracked out the count down...

"Ju!" (ten!)

Commander Winsor boomed out over his bull horn..."READY ACROSS THE SHIP! LOCK AND LOAD ALL WEAPONS!"

The sounds of pistols, rifles and machine guns being cocked rolled around the Growler's decks.

"Kyuu!" (Nine!)

Commander Winsor boomed out over his bull horn..."AIM STEADY! AIM TRUE! DO NOT FIRE UNTIL I COMMAND!"

"Hachi!" (Eight!)

Commander Winsor boomed out over his bull horn...STEADY AIM! EVERYONE HOLD YOUR FIRE!"

"Shichi!" (Seven!)

"VAAAAAAAAH...BOOOM!"

Suddenly! The submarine in front of the Growler broke in half over a churning and rising bubble of exploding gases and lit up in a huge ball of fire as it exploded! One of the V-1 rocket bombs blasted off from its launching cradle, flipped over the Growler and crashed aft of the crippled ship with a defining blast!

Jackson pulled Darla's head to his chest as he tried to dig himself into the side of the forty mount tub! "HOLY SNIT?! WHAT THE FLUCK?!" He screamed as one of the two submarines floating down the side of the Growler also exploded! Part of the bow flipped through the air and crashed against the Growler's side as the third submarine joined her other two sisters in flaming hell!

A Tiger on the Growler stood up and brought his Thompson sub-machine gun to his cheek! "LIGHT THOSE COCK SUCKERS UP!"

Every piece of small arms that could be brought to bear on the spots where the two Kzinti subs once sat were unleashed over the length of Growler's exposed deck side as pistols, rifles, grenade launchers and light and heavy machine guns lit up the night with sparks and tracers flying across the space...bouncing off the water and throwing up splashes and showers of metal and body parts until Commander Winsor called the rage of his crew to stop!...

"ENOUGH! ENOUGH! CEASE FIRE! CEASE FIRE!" Winsor cried out on his bull horn! He then slackened as the crew erupted in cheers and screams of joy and celebration!

Rudy Dolf however...had been left catatonic..."What...the hell? Just happened?" He asked. He looked at Commander Winsor with a scowl..."And Sir? Please don't say this is what you meant by buying time?"

Winsor sighed..."Apparently? We bought just enough of it Mister Dolf." The tired Commander said as he point off to the side of the Growler just as a submarine sail was breaking through the surface of the ocean!

Jackson sat back on his rump shaking his head..."There always has to be the last minute savior in every movie."

Darla jumped up, embraced her husband and kissed him back down onto the deck! "Guess you get to see me in that wedding dress after all?! But he could have been a good sport and let the Kzinti get down to one on his count."

The crew of the Growler rushed to the side of the ship to see the rabbit who climbed up through the coning tower access hatch of the Zootopian drone attack submarine..."Hi!" Perkins yelped as he waved while Botasky joined him. "We thought you all might want a tow back home?!"

The Growler's crew cheered wildly as Commander Winsor joined them on the main deck...

"A timely assist there Sir!" Winsor replied. "Who are you and what is your vessel?"

"Commander Perkins of Naval Intelligence Sir! Myself, my Sargent here and our commando team were on our way to Roya Island when the attack on Zootopia started! This is the attack drone Thresher. The submarine that really saved you is the Scorpion on your port side! We can rig up tow cables between both subs to get you all home unless you want to stay out here and kill more Kzinti bastards?!" Perkins yelled.

Commander Winsor replied..."No. We've had enough for one all means Commander? Please take us home?"

**3am**

**19 October 2040**

**Nick and Judy's cottage**

**Aiden Burrough**

Nick was jolted awake and almost hurt himself sitting up as his wife bounced up and down on his legs too excited to say anything! She kept pointing to her smart phone and trying not to totally break down as she waved it nervously in Nick's face!

"Mmmm!...Nick! Nick!...mmmmmm!" Judy was too excited to say anything coherent! Nick sat up to rub his head and pet his wife's buoyant face.

"Carrots?! Carrots? What's wrong? Can you please stop using my lap as a trampoline?" Nick asked as he took the phone and looked at his wife with deep concern. He was almost afraid to swipe the screen open, thinking something terrible had happened...

Nick paused a moment, then swiped the screen open to the e-mail that was plastered on the screen...

_From: The Naval Department family Ombudsman_

_To: Nicholas and Judy Wilde_

_Subject: Confirmation on the status of your son, Petty Officer Jackson Wilde assigned ZND Growler as of this date 20 October 2040_

_Message: The NDFO deeply tenders to you with great joy that your son and ZND Growler survived an intense struggle with the enemy on 19 October 2040. ZND Growler is currently under protection and tow and will arrive at Sandy Point Naval Instalation on the evening of 20 October 2040._

_NDFO sends_

Nick screamed and yelped loud enough to wake Fennick and his family as Judy bowled him over crying and screaming with joy! "I TOLD YOU CARROTS! I TOLD YOU HE'D GET THROUGH! THAT'S MY BOY! THAT'S MY BOY!"

Nick then looked into Judy's eyes and smiled..."No...That's "our" Son." Nick said as he started to sob..."Our son...our son..." Nick sat up and wiped his eyes..."Way to go there...Chance given."

Fennick entered the living room seeing Judy and Nick crying..."You two just woke the dead...what gives?"

Judy turned around..."Our son is coming home. He's alive..."

Nick then thought..." Darla? Carrots? What about Darla?"

Judy stood scratching her head..."Oh...I...I don't know...I have her parents number but." Judy checked her cell phone. "The service is still down." Judy closed her eyes. "We should wait...it would be wrong to tell them that Jackson is alright if they don't know about their daughter. We'll just have to wait. The Navy Department wouldn't tell us anyway since we're not family."

**September 24, 2020**

**Destroyer Growler in port**

**Jackson and Gilly have duty**

**Midnight**

Jackson winced at the light shining in his face and turned over in his rack with a groan...

"Jackson?" Gilly asked softly as he pushed on Jackson's side. "Jackie?"

Jackson turned around to see Gilly sitting by his rack shining a flashlight in his face..."Gill? This better be official stuff because I'm a real bastard when some one flashes a light in my puss at "oh dark frith" damn it."

Gilly waved some index cards in his paw..."I just forgot. Here's all the information ok? You need to give a copy to Darla too. Where's yours at?"

"Mmmffff! My green book in my coveralls Gilly...couldn't you have waited till the morning?"

"I could be dead in the next five minutes Jackie, same with you. I just want us to have all this now before snit hits the fan. You never know when right?" Gilly asked. "It makes me feel good ok?"

"I know." Jackson said as he lay rubbing his head tuft and tried to focus on the index cards..."Um? This is quite a number of contacts Gill?"

"I have to cover as many as I can before we go on a long cruise. What if something bad happens to Zootopia?" Gilly asked. "I don't want Will to suffer waiting for day after day to find out if anything happened to me you know?"

Jackson watched as Gilly ripped pages out of his green note book. "You sure you and Darla don't want to add to this list?"

"That's enough I think." Jackson replied. "Now I got the four to eight watch coming up and I want to get some sleep."

Gilly waved a paw..."Hey? Let me take you and Darla out to dinner and a movie? I'll spot for it."

"You did that last week?" Jackson replied.

"And I'll do it again." Gilly replied. "Or? Or we could get a hot plate, a cooler of grub, go to the beach and have a boiler plate party? Double date?"

Jackson thought..."All right. Now can I get back to sleep?" He begged.

Gilly petted Jackson's head tuft..."Sure. sure...sorry Jackie, you sleep good ok?"

Jackson gave Gilly a smile and poked his chest..."Stop screwing around and study. Less "Pred n Prey" and more books. Tell that boyfriend of yours that you need a stripe and a crow on your shoulder."

Gilly giggled..."Try telling a horny wolf anything."

"Well? Make an effort at least?" Jackson snickered. "Now shoo!"

**2am**

**19 October 2040**

**The Destroyer Growler**

**ICERM Shop**

Jackson sat looking at the photo copy of the index cards he kept in his shop locker just in case...

He was going to start "balling" as he looked at Gilly's shop locker. At some point...it was going to be cleaned out. The lock would get cut off, some cardboard boxes would be set on the work table and one by one the things of a life would be pulled out, recorded and double watched as they were put into the boxes to be sealed for turn over to hopefully Will Gray...if Jackson could convince the Skipper to support him. Jackson doubted the family would take them...after all...Gilly was a worthless "faggot" in their eyes. The thought of being unloved by his own family in death made Jackson pissed...

Chief Fireball looked up from his desk as he toiled over the paperwork to see Jackson at his door looking upset. "Come on in and sit down Wilde." Fireball said with a gesture.

"Chief? Can I empty Gilly's locker?" Jackson asked. "I really don't want anyone in CAT (Casualty Assist) near it."

"Can you handle it?" Fireball asked.

"It's not a question of handle Chief." Jackson replied. "It's of honor and respect. I don't want anyone distant, cold and impersonal handling Gilly's things...you know...there could be deeply personal stuff that... you understand I hope?..."

Fireball nodded. "Of course. I'll get you the boxes, sealing tape and the documents but how are you feeling? You've been through quite a mess of snit."

"Fell like it too." Jackson replied. "I'm just...spent I guess. Upset. Tired..." Jackson wiped his eyes..."I'm sorry Chief."

Fireball bent forward..."Would you like some...personal time with your wife?"

Jackson looked up..."Huh?"

"I asked..." Fireball said smiling. "Would you like some personal time with your wife? As in?" Fireball pointed. "Fan room time?"

Jackson smirked..."Chief? That's a little against regulations?"

"I don't give a fluck?" Chief Fireball replied. "You need therapeutic treatment for depression, stress, combat fatigue and you need emotional stability because I need you to be the lead bunny on your tip toes...therefore? You and a certain otter are going to be assigned to cleaning the fan room. Or? I could call up a gang of foxes from the machinery spaces to come up here and throw you in there by force? Choose?"

Jackson shrugged. "I...guess I should go clean the fan room? But Chief? I don't want you to get in trouble for this!"

"Are you going to disrespect me and disobey my orders?" Fireball snapped "You have until 8am to get that fan room spotless you disobedient "flunny" or so help me? I will pull off my anchors, snatch you off your feet, take you to the fantail and blister that silly no fluff tail butt to hell!" Fireball snorted. "Now go? and get the comforter and pillow out of the cleaning gear locker!"

"What are those doing?" Jackson asked.

"Shut up before I write you up for being insubordinate you little bastard!" Fireball snapped with a pointing hoof finger! "Go!"

Fireball snatched his phone on his desk..."Chief Debase? Chief Fireball of ISERM...I have a big crack in my fan room and I need Petty Officer Wilde up to my office like yesterday to fix it. It's a big gaping hole and crack which may take a few hours to fix."

Fireball put the phone down and called in a fox..."Kettlecorn!"

The red English fox popped tall at the officer door. "Yes Chief?"

"Petty Officer Wilde will be assisting a welder in the fan room until 8am. You are to stand watch at the door. No one else goes in and Petty Officer Wilde is not to come out unless he needs to piss. No matter what noises you hear in there? Do not open the door! Understand?" Fireball said smiling and blinking an eye...

"Oh?" Kettlecorn replied. "Giving them a hotel suite huh?"

"No." Fireball replied. "They are cleaning the fan room and that's all. That...is...all...right Kettlecorn? No matter who asks you what's taking place in that fan room? Your words will be "Cleaning operations" and nothing more...GOT IT?!"

"Yes...just cleaning it out Chief." Kettlecorn replied.

"Hup too it there fox." Fireball ordered.

**2am**

**19 October 2020**

**Rattle Back Company under Captain Oakley**

**Carnifax Station**

Nori, Ori, Stenowa and Buster jumped from the back of the Deuce truck with Gideon and Travis as owen and Powen came up with Captain Oakley...

"You alright Mister Gray?" Owen asked the big fox...

"Oh sure." Gideon replied. "Gottah have a little excitement every now and then. As I told your brothers...the old truck was sort of at the end of being kept up so...they put her out of her misery in spectacular fashion."

"You call it spectacular?" Travis snorted. "Damn truck almost fell on my skUll."

Owen noted Ori rubbing his behind..."And just what's your problem Ori?"

"Nothin Owen." Ori replied.

"He shot his stupid little mouth off again like usual and earned my hot displeasure, that's what he did you miscreant little bunny bastard." Gideon snorted at Ori. "You need to use more discipline on him Owen Hopps."

"He wishes." Owen snorted. "Any way? All of you get something to eat and drink because we're being sent to the city center. Command isn't worried about invasion now as much as a second strike wave. The company is going to help with rescue, recovery and wounded evacuation to the West. Some good news also came over the radio for what it's worth. Jackson's ship's been found. She's messed up but still afloat. Don't know about him yet though."

Owen then looked at Nori. "Dori's fine. He's in City Center now working mass casualty and triage."

Nori looked as if a weight had been lifted..."Thank Frith..." He said with a tired smile.

"And there's no damn sappers." Owen snorted. "The rumor mill is causing all kinds of problems in town. Three tigers have been shot dead by stupid idiots. We might have to enforce Martial Law if it comes to it. The assistant mayor is now the acting mayor, she'll be sworn in officially in a few hours."

**3am**

**19 October 2040**

**The Destroyer Growler**

**ICERM Shop's air condition fan room**

"Fanny"

"Fanton"

"Aircon"

"Connie"

"Froomy"

"What? Are you doing?" Darla asked her husband as she lay on his chest enjoying a soft nipple between her lips...

"Coming up with a name for our first born." Jackson replied. "They always say your first born should be named after the place they were conceived so..."

Darla giggled "Fan room Steadley Wilde"

"We'd be murder victims for sure." Jackson said as he gently rolled Darla onto her back. "I still feel guilty."

"Gilly would slap the snit out of you." Darla replied. "What else would you do? Work till you had a heart attack? Cried in your bed and not talked to me? What? I'm here...take it out on me."

Jackson sighed..."I would have preferred a better setting...a pool? a nice hotel room?..."

Darla snatched him by his jowls..."Well? You're not getting what you want...save me. Now?...Stop the stupid angst and ravage me? Or do I have to crank up the Mustalde and go honey badger on your self pity'ing butt?"

Jackson dove his head down and deeply Frenched Darla's mouth..."Mmmmmmmm...now that's more like it!" The female otter sounded as she wrapped her legs around her husband's hips..."Don't spare anything Jackie? huh...get it all out and inside me you hot hare n fox hunk!"

Outside the fan room hatch...Kettlecorn was not only trying to keep from hearing the noisy commotion inside...he was fighting to keep himself from ripping the front of his coveralls open as the sounds of two mammals engaged in dripping hot intercourse rang off his sensitive ears...

"Hey Ketty?" Kettlecorn's friend, a female arctic fox named Janice, waved as she walked into ICERM and up to the fan room door. "Weren't you going to be assigned to work on the battery packs to get us power?" She asked.

"The chief told me to stay here." Kettlecorn replied as he moved back closer to the fan room door...which got Janice's attention...

"What's up in there?" The female fox asked.

"Just a welder doing some repairs?" Kettlecorn replied.

Janice could hear the "commotion" clear enough and snickered at what was actually going on...

"Ugh! Ugh! Ugh! Jackie! Ugh! Yes! Ugh! uhhhhhhh...fluck me!...Mmmmmm...Tie your knot in me! Ugh! Ugh!..."

"Must be a real extensive repair huh?" Janice asked. "Must involve a ton of tweeks and calibrations huh?" She said almost giggling...

"Damn it Janice!" Kettlecorn snapped. "It's enough I have to stand here and hear the whole fricken thing going down with you looking at me like that!"

"AH! AH! AH!...JACKIE!...AH! AH!..."WHAM!" "WHAM!" OH YEAH! OH YEAH! MAKE ME! MAKE ME CLIMB THE WALL! YES! GRRRRRRR...SLAM ME WITH YOUR STIFF YOU HOT LONG EARED FREAK! UH!...UH!...UH!

"You have a nice tent going there Kettlecorn." Janice snickered.

"WILL YOU GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE PLEASE?!" Kettlecorn yelled! Which...suddenly got the attention of more mammals who wondered what was going on...

"Oh...fluck me to tears?" The poor English red fox yelped as he fell against the fan room hatch.

**3am**

**19 October 2040**

**Downtown Zootopia**

**The Flying Leaf Financial building**

It had taken Tony Toponi hours to get down to the first floor of the damaged financial building where he sat in the middle of the lobby on a piece of concrete debris sobbing over watching his friends fall out a window to their sure deaths...

(crying) Miei amici! Il mio gruppo! (crying) Il mio amorevole amorevole Fievel, (crying louder) la gioia della mia vita, il calore nel mio letto, ti ho ucciso tutti! Vorrei essere morto! (crying)

Tony ripped his shirt off in grief and despair, pounding the floor with his fisted paw..."WHY?! WHY DID YOU TAKE MY FRIENDS?! WHY DID YOU TAKE MY BELOVED! CURSE YOU GAWD! CURSE YOU TO HELL!" until the sound of clapping paws caused him to look up!

"Bravo! Bravo! Melodramatic piss head!" Fievel snapped as he stood with Pixy, Dixey and his sister Tanya. "Rodents n gents? I give the Oscar for overblown theatrics to Tony Toponi!"

Tony ran to Fievel and scooped him off the floor! "Fievel! L'amore della mia vita! (kisses) il calore del mio letto! (More kisses) la mia amata compagna!" (Too many kisses)

'DAMN IT TONE TONE! DROP ME!" Fievel commanded! When Tony put him down, the young mouse slapped him hard! "What's the heck you?!" Fievel snapped!

"Easy killer?" Tony yelped back. "Sheesh! Can't I express my gratitude that you isn't dead and dead? What the heck happened after you all tumbled off that window sill?"

"We crashed into the front seat of ZPD patrol car, what else?" Fievel snorted. "My butt still hurts from the cavity search! Had to be an elephant gawd damn it!"

Everyone gave Fievel a stink eye look. "Ok...ok...ok...we landed in a trash can full of trash bags, I was trying to spice things up a bit ok? Sheesh...no end less glamorous than a stinky trash can."

Tony stood tall pulling on his half torn up shirt..."But none the less we are fit and firm after our brush with catastrophic indemnity of which yours truly skillfully guided us out of."

Fievel climbed atop a pile of debris..."Oh boy the bull snit is really starting to flow now. So what do we do Tone Tone? Our home is gone! Our life is ruined!"

Tony waved a paw..."First rule of thumbs my beloved little mouse." Tony said smiling. "First? A mode of transport. Second? A place to live. Third? Sustenance." Tony turned to Pixy and Dixey..."You two look around and snag us a vehicle huh?"

Dixey gestured back. "Kindly look around boss? I don't think we should risk driving anywhere right now? I don't know about you but I know the bigger mammals are not going to give much of a damn to looking down at their feet. Me? I'd like ta live a little you know?"

Pixy agreed..."With everything a mess boss? We should stick to staying as close to the side of the walks or the roads as much as possible, at least till we come across a mammal willing to take us in?"

"Rabbits have always been kind to us!" Fievel said cheerfully. "We should look for a rabbit to take us all in, just for a little while."

While Pixy, Dixie and Fievel talked options...Tony walked over to where Tanya had found a seat to sit down...

"You? Ah...You alright Tanya?" Tony asked.

"I guess you could call breathing alright." Tanya replied.

"I just wanted to express my deep concern for your well being." Tony said as he sat down. "I know deep inside you must be worried about your two suiters huh? I just want you to know that Tony Toponi's here to comfort your needs." Tony said with a smile. "I'm sure everything will turn out good. And if you can't find any employment? My door's always open."

"You never let a good crisis go to waste, do you Tony?! Do you, you insensitive ugly rat!" Tanya snapped.

Tony tried to follow Tanya as she cursed and stormed away from him. "Tanya?! Seriously here! I'm really, honestly concerned for your safety and well being! I know you're worried sick about your two "bows" believe me?..."

Tanya turned around and jammed a paw finger in Tony's rostral! "OW! OW! OW! THAT HURTS TANYA!"

"If you keep chasing after me to join your criminal group of thugs Tony Toponi? I'll do worse than make you scream ouch! Now lay off me!" Tanya screeched loudly as she pushed Tony back onto his butt! She turned to her little brother with a scowl on her face..."You keep him off my back Fievel! Filthy scoundrel of a garbage picking mouse!"

Tony smiled as Tanya stomped out of the building. "She likes me. She just hasn't let it out yet." Tony said confidently.

"Illusions of grand ure as always Tone Tone?" Fievel snickered as he picked Tony off the floor. "So let her chill a little bit before we all figure out what to do? Pixy and Dixey should go and see if they can find us some transportation so we can find a rabbit that will take us all in."

"You are fixated on finding a rabbit." Tony asked Fievel. "I don't care what mammal we find so long as we have "sleeps n eats" Philly. Go get yer sister kid and let's get going."

**4am**

**19 October 2040**

**The Destroyer Growler**

**ICERM Shop's air condition fan room**

Jackson knocked on the hatch and Kettlecorn opened it to see the fox/bunny wrapped in a sheet...

"Hi Kets?" Jackson said softly. "Think you can get us some bottled water?"

"Oh sure." Kettlecorn snorted back. "I'll just walk on over to the fridge and leave the door unguarded. Sheesh...why don't I just give you two a radio so you can broadcast a live porn show all over the boat?!"

"We couldn't help it." Jackson replied. "We were deep in the throws of post marriage bliss and passion."

"Socks work?" Kettlecorn said with a frown. "The sheets could have worked? Your paw could have worked?"

Jackson showed off his teeth wounded paw wrapped in a strip of torn up bed sheet. "Otters have very sharp teeth you know?"

"Oh for Vulpex in...wait!" Kettlecorn ran to the shop fridge, pulled out two water bottles and came back...trying to avoid the looks of the others as they flashed Jackson victory signs or winks and hanging tongues...

"Thanks Kets." Jackson said.

The two mammals were silent until Jackson tapped Kettlecorn's shoulder..."Did you get a hard on?"

"Yeah...I did! I thank you for the embarrassment?!" The red fox yelped. The laughs and chuckles of the others in the compartment didn't help him..."Ugh...(shaking head)...Please Jackson? Please tell me you're done?"

Jackson looked back inside the fan room then shook his head. "Uh?...nope."

Kettlecorn snorted at him..."Then will you please? Please? Keep it quiet in there?!"

Jackson giggled..."We'll...try...just for you." And closed the hatch.

A few minutes later...

"AH! AH! AH! OH JACKSON! UGH! UGH! UGH GAWD OF THE SEAS YOU LONG EARED STUD! WRECK MY PUSSY! AH! AH! AH!

Kettlecorn screamed..."GAWDESS VULPEX DAMN IT YOU TWO CRAZY MAMMALS! KNOCK IT THE FLUCK OFF!"

"KETTLECORN!" Came the scream of Chief Fireball from his office. "GET YOUR BUSHY TAILED BUTT IN FRONT OF MY DESK RIGHT NOW!"

Inside the fan room...Darla and Jackson were curled up in a comfort blanket laughing their tails off!

"OH JACKSON! YOUR PENIS IS A GIFT FROM THE GAWDS! AAAAAAAAAAH!" (Laughter) Maybe this was the wrong place to have sex?"

"You think?!" Jackson replied as he pushed Darla back onto her back and rolled his lips over hers in passionate love..."Mmmm...I actually feel...better? Though still?...I want you with me when I clean out Gilly's locker. I also...have to talk to the skipper about the arrangements to tell Will. If anyone should tell him? His parents should."

Darla rubbed Jackson's face gently..."But not right now ok? We still have a few hours...and this time I think we can be a little less crazy?"

Jackson cocked his head and smirked. "Who the fluck are we kidding?"

"Yeah..." Darla replied wrapping her arms around her husband's neck. "Absolute failure huh?" She said as she pulled him towards her face..."Come and wreck my pussy again you delicious stud muffin."

"Spectacular Funny Box Foxhopper to you there Mrs. Wilde." Jackson giggled.

"Way over blown in grandizement aren't we sport?" Darla asked.

**4:30am**

**19 October 2040**

**Rattle Back Company under Captain Oakley**

**Arriving in the Downtown center at "First Prinky"**

Owen waved his cell phone to the rest of the brothers..."Guys! Guys! Just got a text from Judy? Jackson's all right!"

Relief washed over the Hopps brothers, even more so Nori when he caught sight of Dori sitting down with some of his medical class mates by a Red Cross table with food and coffee. The big rabbit wasted no time in vaulting over the side of the truck bed and colliding with his favorite brother in a crash that sent Dori's coffee flying!

"OOF!" Dori sounded as he flopped onto his back being squeezed in a tight loving hug..."Hey Bear Bear!" He said joyfully!

"I was in a panic the whole damn time!" Nori almost sobbed as he hugged his brother tight..."You ok Dori? You didn't get hurt any where?" Nori voiced worried.

"You see any bandages on me?" Dori replied as he adjusted his glasses on his snoot and pulled a bag of waffers from a pocket..." Want em Bear Bear?"

All the rest of the brothers came walking up as Nori chow'd on the bag of waffers like they were crack cocaine...

"We just got word from Judy that Jackson's alright." Owen said as he shook Dori's paw..."So are you a doctor yet?" Owen asked.

"I'm not even half through the basics." Dori replied. "All I have is level three nurse care and "wham" out here in the thick of it."

Ori stood scratching his head..."It looked bad from a distance."

"Worse in the face." Dori replied. He pulled a piece of metal from his pocket. "Look what these rockets were carrying owen?

Powen took the spiked object and looked at it..."Looks like a cow stopper jack." He said calmly. "It's got honed edges."

So as to prove a point..."Ori wasn't watching how he took the bladed jack and yelped! "OUCH! DAMN THING!" He cried as he shook his paw and dropped the Jack..."Damn thing sliced my finger?"

Dori whipped a band aid out of his pocket..."Should test to see if you could get an infection from it." Dori snorted. "I don't put it past these sick bastards to put something on these things. We found them all over the place...found what they did to more than a few mammals."

Captain Oakley walked up. "I guess the level of their brutality needs no explanation." Oakley said sternly. "I just heard some news on Z.O.O. radio...un-confirmed but...on the Outbacks there's claim of a massacre at an orphanage. Seems the Kzinti found some of the young mammals hidden with some older ones who ran the home...they...be-headed some of the...elders? They threw some of the young ones in the air and caught them on bayonets."

No one said anything...till Owen spoke up..."It's not confirmed like you said Sir? Could just be wild stories? We've been hearing so much hyper bull snit all night."

Nori snatched the object up from the ground..."Oh? And this is bull snit too? What does this do going at a hundred miles an hour?! Their fricken animals bro! This is the weapon of a fricken animal with no damn mammality in their heart!" Nori threw the thing on the ground. "Bull flucken snit in hell we all need to wake the fluck up!"

"Bear, bear?" Dori asked softly. "Calm down brother..."

"Calm down?" Nori replied. "Door Door? You've been up close and personal with this snit! Don't tell me to calm down? How many Zootopians have you seen ripped apart?! Screaming for their kin folk?!Dying with stuff like that?! that tore them into bloody meat chunks? Those? Those dirty flucken cats want us all dead! What? Are we going to just go over there and say..."Hi...please? please don't kill any more of us please?"...oh no...oh no these muther fluckers need to die "Door, Door"...every...filthy...rotten...drity...feline piece of snit must...die!"

Dori looked at Nori with a worried face which caused his brother to slacken and sit on the ground..."Sigh...Sorry Dori...I needed to get that out...the day has sucked bad and I'm tired."

Not that every one else didn't share the same feelings in certain ways at certain levels. Dori sat next to Nori and nuzzled him closely..."I'd better get medical training done so I can join your outfit. Some one has to control your big quick tempered butt." Dori said as he pulled Nori's head onto his shoulder and rubbed his chin over Nori's head tuft..."It's ok Nori..." Dori whispered.

Captain Oakley found the closeness between the two brothers...a little "queer"..."Sargent Owen?" Oakley asked Owen as he gestured..."They're not?"

Owen almost laughed himself off his feet..."Oh? Oh my Frith in? Do you think Captain?" Owen turned to his other brothers. "Powen? Ori? Did you hear this?"

Powen walked up to Captain Oakley..."No Sir...it's a long story? But no...they're not..."that strange"...with each other. Our Maw likes to say that those two came out "joined at the paw grip", they've been close their whole life, can't separate em long at all...specially Nori from Dori, you try to keep them apart too long and Nori becomes a grumpy impossible to live with trouble causing bastard."

Ori smirked..."And my butt suffers the wrath...but they don't keep them apart long enough for me to get my fill damn it!"

Oakley looked at Ori like he was crazy then at Owen..."You brothers are some...bizarre bunnies Sargent."

Owen snorted back. "Don't separate us Sir. We may be "bizarre" but as a family? We'll kick tail, get the names and grab miles. Trust me on that fact. One brood...one fight...one family."

Captain Oakley snorted. "Then perhaps Corperal Dori Hopps should get his medical training done so we can snatch him up for our company before someone else grabs him."

"Hmph..." Powen snorted. "Let the dumb bastards try it." He said calmly.

"All that being as is?" Oakley said. "We have to join up with the ZPD and help in recovery and security so grab some coffee and carrot cake while you can...we'll all buddy up and move out in thirty minutes."

**6am**

**19 October 2040**

**The Destroyer Growler**

**ICERM Shop**

**(**Taken from Jackson Wilde's future book _Growl Steel Lady Growl)_

What if you were asked to clean a locker of some one you never knew? You were told to go through their personal things and place them in boxes because that mammal had passed away. What could those things which you found and handled tell you about a life? In my case, in my wife's case...we knew our friend well. For us? Such guess work would only apply to those things we might never have seen before.

We knew that Gilly came from a large March Hare family in Bunny Borough. We knew he started off life with a mean streak on his shoulder, having to act tough and play a bully to hide his own insecure existence because if his family ever found out he was gay?...which they eventually did...he might have ended up dead.

Our first meeting, myself and Gills, wasn't pleasant. In boot camp he called me a "half breed bitch" who's mother was a "dirty fox flucking slut" and what came out of her "foul tick infested pussy" was a "snit smelling abomination". Yes...He said all that under his breath.

Gilly forgot, however, that I was rabbit side dominant and my ears worked very well. But he also didn't know that I had much of my upbringing under a "mafia don" and that characters such as Gilly were more useful as allies than enemies. So...as with my big lovable Wolf dog hybrid friend Yuki in high school...I turned Gilly from being a "hater" to a deeply dearest friend and yes...we were indeed deep in our friendship...but as Gilly would say even when slobbering drunk?

"Not! Not! Not! In a gay way."

You know some one is important to you?...when you have to cut the lock on their locker because they...not you...ended up dying. It took a bit...in long minutes...to turn the handle on that door.

The first things you see are the two hanging sets of Navy coveralls. We always had two sets in our lockers...a crisp brand new clean pair for special occasions and a dirty, dingy, often very rank smelling set of "use-ables" for doing dirty work about the ship. Darla and I stopped to just give the used pair a good smell...I know?...weeeeeeeird?! but...there's those smells you don't want to forget of your old friend. The fur talc softener and freshener Gilly used was "Amber Vanilla" then there was his own unique rabbit scent, all of that still permeated the fabric beyond the dingy stuff of daily cleaning and hard work. I stopped to look at the inside of the used pair and found some clumps of his fur...which I took for Dar and myself. I put them in an envelope before putting the two pairs of coveralls in one of the boxes.

The next thing...was the rubber band bound stack of drink coasters. Gilly loved the clubs in Sahara Square and he loved collecting their drinking coasters. We'd go with friends, with our ship mates, with our dates, we'd go with just ourselves...him and I...and we would get crazy and torn up with good times and way too many nutty memories.

The "Inferno" could put together the most awesome dance runs that would last two to three hours worth of awesome dance floor songs! Who needed Navy physical training with that length of exertion? And it was more fun too.

The "Club Indigo" made the best bunny mix drinks in all Zootopia with sweet juices like the "Hazelnut passion" and the "Rum Volcano". "Hazelnut passion" was always put into this huge tankard for multiple rabbits with twisty straws and we'd always get into silly fights over who drank the most.

The "Rhythm Shore" made the best rabbit paw finger platters in the whole world! You could spend all night nibbling on that selection and never completely clean the platter.

We sometimes found ourselves passed out in the rent-a-rooms above the "Mellon Smash" club where we laughed ourselves silly in blind drunken stupidity laying on the floor. You always seem to have good conversations while your smashed off your gourd but you can never remember the subject.

Next was all the rubber bands that littered the bottom of the locker. Gilly was never without rubber bands, he had them on both wrists... sometimes on both ankles. He always thought they'd be needed somewhere along his travels and often we'd stop at some shop or office and he'd finger fire them at mammals or try to score points by shooting them into the coffee cups of Chiefs and Officers. He got the Executive Officer once...she walked around the ship all day with a blue rubber band wrapped through her teeth. That was fun.

At the back of the locker on the bottom were a row of books Gilly had gotten from the service-mammal's center by the ship's pier. Guess why they were all "Bunny Quest" graphic novel books? Because they told of a tribe of ancient mythical midget rabbits...who rode wolves. Gilly was hitched to a wolf...go figure. In one of the books, Gilly had stashed love letters he received from William Gray...we chose to respect their privacy.

Of course...Will was all over the place. Pictures on the back of the locker door...the smell of Will's fur softener "Jade Palace" along with his flea and ticks powder smell hung inside the locker space.

A picture of Gilly happily riding on Will's broad shoulders, perhaps on Lion's Gate beach. He was so happy and so hopeful about the future. I think Will did more for him than I could have.

Another picture of them lounging together on a couch. Will's snoot gently nuzzling Gilly's neck while the gray wolf wrapped his arms around Gill's body. Their faces locked to each other in adoring love.

Another picture of Gill and Will, Me and Darla on a double date at the "Indigo". Darla and me trying to see if our heads could fit in Will's jaws while Gilly's blowing in Will's big ear.

I paused for a moment...I have to write a letter to Will and it's not coming to me at all. How do you put into words your feelings so they comfort and not cause further hurt? Darla gently nuzzles me on and the task continues...

We decide the "Indigo" picture will stay with us.

Two ship's ball caps with Gilly's name on the back. Two formal award folders containing a pair of "Meritorious commendations" for high performance quality works-mammal-ship. Gilly was proud of those.

A box tucked in the back corner of the locker? I grab it, open it and a spring loaded hacky sack ball flies into my snoot! I stumble backwards, trip over a chair and fall on my ass! Everyone in the shop breaks out laughing!

"You fricken wise ass!" I snort. Darla's laughing her tail off! Gill probably had that thing placed there for months or more, a sort of last laugh he'd get on me he probably hoped would never get used. I laugh and then I lose it. Darla comes to pick me up as does some of the others in the shop...

I leave...I come back...I lose it again...I leave...I come back. We finish up.

The last thing I pull out is a stuffy animal key chain still in it's sealed baggy...a wolf stuffy of course. Will gave Gilly that before we sailed into the snit storm, he just didn't want to take it out and get it all covered in crap. I place it into the pocket of the clean pair of coveralls.

I stop to look at the name tag on the locker door. I took it out of the holder and placed it in the box. Darla closes and seals the two boxes while I spray and wipe out the empty locker with cleaner...

Spray and wipe...soon the smells that Gilly may have enjoyed every morning when he came into work to remind him of why he worked so hard...were gone...replaced by an antiseptic nothingness. Soon there would be another name...another set of uniforms...some one else's trinkets, photos and things and at some point the same thing would happen to my own locker. Only...I'll be cleaning out my own so there won't be any lingering hurt left behind.

And I guess...if we want to get deep in philosophy about all this...this is how normal life goes. There's always going to be some one at some point to fill a previously emptied locker. And the new occupant might never wonder about the mammal who previously occupied it.

**8am**

**19 October 2040**

**The University of Zootopia**

**Downtown Campus**

**Emergency young mammal care compound**

Gazelle came up to the table where Bailey Gull was working on his lap top while others in his college class attended to several young mammals who had been found all over the city...in some cases alone, in others...in great sadness. Many of them had become orphaned in the mad rush to escape or when their parents and family members were slaughtered by the rockets.

What else was Gazelle going to do? Stay in her basement? Flee like everyone else? The situation called for rocks of stability to calm the population and give genuine hope in an hour of despair. So it was when she came walking through the front gates of the campus and turned chaos into something everyone could focus efforts towards...

"I have this little one." Gazelle said as she stood in front of Bailey.

"Did they tag him or her?" Bailey asked as he gestured.

Gazelle passed the information tag to Bailey and he began to make an information profile page..."What's the sex?"

"Tiger female." Gazelle replied as she placed the little cub on the table and dangled a feather toy for her to play with as a distraction. "She was found in the street on Koala Ave." Gazelle said. "The guess on the card is that she was left behind in the rush to evacuate." Gazelle frowned with contempt..."What is it with some mammals?! It's always been suggested that they take some way to ensure that their children can be quickly found! Why don't they "chip" or "tag" or do something for their child's best interest?! This little one is about the two hundredth cub without any way to locate other family. "

Bailey shook his head. "I don't know Miss Gazelle...some mammals are very opposed to any sort of tracking or marking, they fear it's too much intrusion into private life. You can't force mammals to see the value of anything until they get hit right in the face."

Bailey turned to his Tanuki class mate Ekosa. "Echo? Can you describe this one to me so I can finish the furbook page?"

"Yeah dude." The Tanuki replied. "Sure glad to see you Miss Gazelle." Ekosa said with a wave as he started to look over the giggling Tiger cub..."Judging by the teeth? She's maybe nine or ten months old? Uh...all these yellow tiger cubs look almost the same Bail?"

"The...stripes around the head are unique from family to family." Bailey replied. "Also the stripes around the legs are like dashes in Morse code? Get their widths and give me the numbers."

Bailey felt his smart phone buzz and stopped his work to check the text message...

**Dad**: Bailey...this...please come home as soon as you can? Please? (PDF)

Bailey tapped on the enclosed "PDF" File...

To: Mister Donald L. Gull

From: Chief of Naval Operations, Zootopian Navy.

CC: Fleet Casualty Reporting and Recording Center

CC: Fleet Casualty Response Team

Subject: Confirmation of casualty report regarding Petty Officer First Class Arden L. Gull, Zootopian Navy, Assigned aboard ZND Growler.

It is with great regret and deepest sympathy that we inform you Sir that your son, Petty Officer First Class Arden L. Gull, was killed in action with the enemy on October 18, 2040. On behalf of the Navy and the nation, we extend to you our collective sorrow for your irreplaceable loss. Reports indicate that your son heroically gave his life without reserve to save his shipmates and his ship. You have my deepest sympathy.

For a greatfull and sorrowing nation

The Chief of Naval Operations tenders

Bailey tried to stand up from his chair but flopped to the ground hyper-ventilating then screaming at the phone...

"Bail?" Ekosa sounded as he went to his friend..."Bail?"

"No!" Bailey screamed. "NO!...ARDEN?!...ARDEN?!"

Gazelle dropped to her knees and took hold of Bailey's feather hand..."What? What's happened?" She asked as she softly petted Bailey's head as he sobbed...

"Mmmm...my...my...my brother Arden's dead! My brother's dead!" Bailey tried to stumble to his feet..."I gotta go home...I gotta go home, I gotta go home..."

Ekosa grabbed him by a wing..."Bail? Bail you can't drive like this mammal, you'll get yourself killed...stop..."

"My brother...Arden...Arden..." Bailey sobbed as he fell into Ekosa's arms..."My brother! No...not my brother...please?!"

Ekosa gestured for a nearby giraffe..."YO! GRANT?!"

"Yeah Ekosa?" Grant the giraffe replied as he walked up..."What's wrong with Bailey?"

"He just got a letter from the Navy...his brother's dead." Ekosa replied. "I'm taking him home to Savanna Beach, can you handle things at the table and finish up with that tiger cub?"

"Sure..." Grant replied as he bent his head down to give the sobbing Bailey a kiss..."Bailey? I am so sorry dude."

Gazelle suddenly walked up. "Ekosa? I will take him home."

Ekosa looked at Bailey and lightly pushed him into Gazelle's arms. "Thank you." He said to her. "Maybe you're what he would need most right now. He and his brother were very close."

**8am**

**19 October 2040**

**Rain Forest District**

**Home of Harold and Valerie Gray (Gray Wolves)**

Knowing that his sons were alright for the moment gave Harold the peace to continue with the currents needs of life...like fixing that rain gutter in the front of the house that Valerie had been on his back now for two weeks. "But? There's a war on Val?" Harold said when they first got up.

"You're going to know what a war "is" if you don't get that fixed." Valerie snarled back. "And don't weasel out of it by trying to claim you're going to "save" our boys, I'm sure Will and Alex will take care of themselves without you and we're all safe right now where we're staying put so get to doing something and stay out from under my feet."

And so the dark battleship gray fur colored wolf came out of his tool shed growling and struggling with his tools and a ladder as he walked to the front of the house. It was then that he saw the blue car slowly pulling up in front of the house with the words "Naval Department" in white on the driver's door.

"Huh?" Harold sounded as he watched the naval officer, a Red Deer, climb from the car. "Am I being recalled?" The retired Chief Petty Officer wondered as he put the ladder he was holding down and watched the officer approach him...

"Mister Harold Gray?" The deer asked.

"Good morning Lieutenant." Harold replied as he walked up to shake the deer's hoof hand. "Wasn't expecting a visit this morning given all that's going on."

"Sir? Do you have a son named William?" The deer asked.

"Yes." Harold replied. "But he's not in the service."

The Lieutenant gestured to the house. "May we go inside Sir? This matter...must be private."

Harold gestured himself..."Is? Is my son in trouble? I know he's a little vocal against..."

"No Sir. He's not in any trouble." The Lieutenant replied. "But the subject of my visit pertains to your son directly."

Harold walked into the living room with the Lieutenant. "Val?" He called for his wife. "Val? Come in here please?"

Valorie came into the living room..."Lieutenant? This is my wife Valerie. Valerie? This is...Sir?"

"Casteele Sir. Lieutenant Allan Casteele from the Casualty Assistance Team office."

Harold and Valerie gave the deer questioning looks. "Casualty? Sir? Our sons just text'd us both this morning...I don't understand..." Harold said.

"You see...Mister and Misses Gray...normally, the family of the deceased service mammal would be contacted first and then they would contact those who are not members of the family. In this case however, special requests were made given that the deceased was planning to marry your son William."

Valerie cupped her paw over her mouth..."Oh no..."

"Your son's fiance...Electrical Specialist Seaman Gilly...was killed in action with the enemy aboard the Destroyer Growler on 18 October 2040."

The Lieutenant pulled a pair of envelopes from his uniform coat. "These letters are for your son. One from the Commanding Officer of the Destroyer Growler, the other from a friend of Seaman Gilly. It was thought that you personally should inform your son of his loss. The Navy Department tenders to him its deepest sympathy."

Harold took hold of the letters and looked at Valerie..."I guess? I guess that drain will have to wait a little longer." He then turned to the Lieutenant..."Please express our appreciation for this concern for our son Sir?"

The Lieutenant gave a slight bow..."Mister and Misses Gray?"

Harold and Valerie looked at the deer.

"I wish your son's efforts for peace had paid off. He's a wonderful wolf and doesn't deserve this." The deer said. "I wish things never came to this."

Harold nodded back. "Thank you Sir. That sentiment would be nice for him to hear right now."

**9am**

**19 October 2040**

**Chuck and Omaha's Apartment**

Alex came running into the kitchen where Will and Chuck were talking over coffee...

WILL! WILL WE GOT CELL PHONE SERVICE BACK! DAD'S ON MY PHONE!" Alex yelped and waved his tail madly as he waved his phone in Will's face...

"Hey?...hey, calm down Alex?" Will said. "Dad?! Can you hear us?!"

"Yes." Harold replied. "You don't know how great we feel right now you two! Alex? Is Tina all right?" 

"She's right here Dad." Alex replied. "You guys didn't get anything?"

"So far nothing." Harold replied. "Where did you boys end up?"

"We're at a friends place in East Zootopia City. Downtown is a wreck. They hit that, Savanna, Tundra Town and Sahara." Will replied.

"Well sit tight." Harold said. "I'm going to try and come there with the truck and take you and your friends back to Rain Forest. It should be safer for you."

Will looked at everyone else..."Dad? The news says the Growler was in a fight and that it's coming back to Sahara later today..."

"And I promise I'll take you myself when it does." Harold replied. "But the news also says a second attack is still likely and getting you and your brother back here with us has your mother in fits. Don't argue with me son...I'm coming to pick you both up."

Will sighed..."If mom's that upset Dad? Then Alex and I won't press our luck. I just want to be there when Gilly comes home."

Harold swallowed..."I know son...I promise I'll take you there. I'll see you when I get to the city."

**End of Chapter 50**


	51. Chapter 51

**First Salvo**

a Zootopia fan fiction by Dan

Rated M+

(c) Zootopia 2016 by Disney Animated Studios

(Artist Ownership) Ayden Gull from BRO GULLS by Anti_Dev

(Artist Ownership) "I will Survive by William Borba 2017

(Artist Ownership) Sheath and Knife by Harmarist

(Artist Ownership) Anubis and the Buried Bone by Harmarist

(c) (Artist Ownership) The Kzinti by Larry Niven

(Artist Ownership) Don Carnage Disney's TAIL SPIN

(Artist Ownership) Ikkey the Fox Kit by Inkbunny;s Ikkey

(Artist Ownership) Master Guns Flash by Inkbunny's Flash Timberwolf

(Artist Ownership) Characters From Omaha the Cat Dancer Reed Waller 1994

(Artist Ownership) Jag Damien Tiger from Inkbunny's Fluffy Puffy

(Artist Ownership) Dean Wilson from Animalolympics 1980

(Artist Ownership) Tanya Mousekovitz from American Tail

(Artist Ownership) Blotasky and Perkins from Cat Shit One by Motofume Kobayashi

The Chipmunks and Chipettes (c) from the 1980's cartoon series

**Chapter 51**

**Picking up the pieces**

**8am**

**19 October 2040**

**The Destroyer Growler under tow**

Blotasky looked back from the submarine conning tower towards the Growler and remarked..."She's a wreck."

Perkins nodded. "And then some. Did you send that message to headquarters?" Perkins asked.

"I did." Blotasky replied. "They said they'll try to send some more assets to help us but everyone's busy as you can think. We might get another attack drone sub before we hit territorial waters. The "Scorp" (Scorpion, the other drone) has four torpedoes left."

Perkins sighed..."You know if they sneak a couple in Bodah? She's done for. We might be able to save some of the crew but we have to think of the assets that can be saved."

Bodah was shocked. "Packy? We can't leave our comrades to be butchered?"

"It's not my call Bodah. I know it would stink to hell." Perkins replied. "But I don't intend to let any more of them die without a fight."

Blotasky took another long look at the ship..."Well her list has improved and she's riding a little higher than an hour ago. They really went through hell."

**The Main PDC compartment sealed hatch**

**2nd deck.**

Jackson stopped to look at the closed access hatch for a moment. Already there were things placed on top of it by members of the crew for their fallen comrades still trapped in the flooded compartment. The Skipper posted a guard near by dressed in service blues and leggings with an M-1 Carbine resting in the rabbits paws as he stood with his head bowed in deep respect...

"Hi Tenbler." Jackson said with a paw wave to the black and cream tan rabbit with a white head tuft.

Tenbler did a sharp turn to Jackson, brought his weapon vertically before his face in a sharp two count move and rendered to Jackson a crisp rifle salute..."I honor the mammal who saved all our lives...Sir!"

Jackson thought of rasing a fuss over the formality but he gave Tenbler a salute gesture knowing he'd lose to protocol any way. Tenbler nodded smartly and went to parade rest...

"From myself personally Jackson? Thank you. I bet my parents are still crying from the message." Tenbler said as he watched Jackson place a note from himself and Darla.

"They're...not going to de-water the compartment?" Jackson asked.

"Can't." Tenbler replied. "The damage is too extensive for us to repair it here. I know...it's a terrible thing to think about. All our friends are still in there...about Seaman Gilly? I'm ashamed of myself for the thoughts I harbored against him."

"Been getting that a lot." Jackson said as he patted the hatch.

"Did his family know that he was?" Tenbler asked.

"Yes..." Jackson replied. "I don't know how his parents will react to the news. I wrote them a letter and had it sent by message this morning. They all knew and...you know the predictable results..."

Tenbler snorted..."I know...and I hate myself. I look at that hatch and think that could have been me. And then I think of how stupid the rejection would be back home?...I thought bad of him and it's too late to say sorry. I never got to know him that Mammonally (personally) as you did."

Jackson placed a paw on Tenbler's shoulder..."Some one who knew him? heard you say what you did, that's what's important."

"How are you feeling?" Tenbler asked. "I mean talk about a world of snit all at once...we get the snit kicked out of our snoots, you almost died in there, you got married...a lot to take in and deal with huh?"

Jackson stretched..."I feel like taffy under a hammer? Except...I'm not tired...nor am I falling apart. I chalk it up to my genes I guess? And the fact that if I did fall apart? Darla would chew off the remaining stub on my butt of my former tail and Gilly would come back from the dead to beat me with a two-by-four...or the closest pipe wrench. Any way? I'm hungry and need some coffee so..."

Jackson turned to walk away then stopped..."Do you want anything from the mess Tenbler?"

"A coffee would be nice if we have any left." Tenbler replied as he assumed his former watch stand over the MPC hatch.

**Ship's smaller service mess**

Mammals were eating anywhere there was space be it the passageway in Broadway, on the sides of the compartment walls, on boxes and buckets or the occasional chair that could be found. With power restored, some food could be salvaged from the un-damaged freeze lockers to make some sort of breakfast, which many slowly enjoyed with emphasis on taking their time to savor every bite and taste...which confirmed to many doubters that they were alive and had survived this terrible trial by fire.

Some of the crew wore torn up rags for clothes while others went almost naked in boxer shorts and anything that could protect sensitive feet and hooves from the tortured decks. Jackson got his food and coffee and found Myler and Albert sitting with a group of other mice and rodents telling their thrilling tale of survival from the cruel ocean water. Jackson swore in his mind that they were making a spectacular saga out of the whole ordeal...

"We got to the vent by a hair's breath!" Myler yelped as he sat on the table top. "I pushed Albert into the vent and told him..."Tell our beloved that I died bravely!" And Albert jumped back into the cup, threw me into the vent and said..."The hell you're not coming with me!"

Jackson climbed on the table..."I can't get any higher to escape the crap-nami!"

"And the hero and new husband arives!" Albert yelped as he clapped. "And?! He got his "snog" on!"

"Albert?!" Jackson snapped. "The hell?! Everyone was sworn to keep their yips shut!"

"You forgot to secure the vents in the fan room you stud!" Myler snickered. "How did you keep up the beat with a mustalde who's as slick as a "Slip n Slide"?"

Jackson snatched up Myler and dangled him over his open maw. "You realize I'm part fox right? I can eat meat?"

Myler reached down and kissed Jackson's nose..."Sorry."

Jackson giggled..."One word? Freak."

The rodents at the table laughed loudly..."Shhhhh...don't say that to anyone because she'll kill me." Jackson said smiling.

"Too late...you're doomed." Darla said as she stood behind her husband. "Come here and accept fate you criminal!"

Darla scooped Jackson off his feet and Frenched him in front of everyone to whoops and howls and cheers!

"ATTENTION ON DECK!" Some one screamed out and all the mammals popped to attention as Commander Winsor walked into the mess room.

"Hmmm?" Winsor sounded..."By all means Mister and Misses Wilde, don't let me stop your fun?"

Everyone laughed as Winsor waved his hand..."At ease all. At ease. I just received word from Commander Perkins that a third attack drone sub is now with us and we're a little safer now so I'm ordering normal watch posture so all of us can continue to get Growler back to some good order."

The crew clapped and yelped approval.

"We will also be home if conditions favor by evening but it's important that you all be prepared for what we're coming home too. I haven't gotten word yet about all your families, given the chaos, and I don't want any of your to despair if and when we dock and no one meets you pier-side. Remember...this is your second home and we are all family. I'm asking those of you with ample space if you still have a home to go back too...please take your shipmates in and see to their welfare."

Winsor stopped for a moment..."Is there anyone here who does not understand the enormity of the situation before us? Please...don't be afraid to say anything."

A wolf raised a paw..."I think? It's a little over-obvious Sir?" The canine said as he gestured his paws around the compartment. "Umm? Fluck them to hell."

The compartment shook with cheers, screams and howls from angry crew-mammals! Winsor quieted them with his upraised hands...

"Fair enough...I guess I don't need to elaberate...except to say that I want your anger and hate focused on getting our home back in shape so we can avenge our lost shipmates. I want professionalism and dedication not blind rage and teeth bearing. Let the enemy who just kicked over the bee hive find out what a thousand well focused stings can do. And each of you are the stingers to avenge Growler and her lost children. We're clear?"

"YES SIR!" The crew replied.

"Good then." Winsor said with a head bow..."Now eat well and let's get the ship ready to pull into port."

**8:30am**

**19 October 2040**

**Nick and Judy's cottage in Aiden Burrough**

Once again Judy jumped with excitement as she saw a text message on her e-mail from the Navy Department. She ran out of the cottage to where Nick and Fennick were sitting in the grass in the back yard...

"Nick! Nick, Nick, Nick..." Judy yelped gleefully as she handed Nick the cell phone and he read the message...

_**Dear Mom and Dad,**_

_**I am alright and so is Darla. We're hoping to be pulling into Sandy Point this evening and hope you will be there. Have this letter with you so you can be cleared through all the check points. You may be a little shocked but rest assured...we'll all be happy to be together again.**_

_**With love, Jackson**_

"A standard issue form letter." Nick said yet the relief on his face was obvious. "Good...Darla's alright too."

"You're saying that like you're not even excited that our son is alive?" Judy said almost frowning.

Nick gestured. "I'm jumping up and down with glee...look carrots?" Nick caused his butt cart to bunny hop. "See? absolute bliss?"

Judy giggled..."I'm sorry...me and my mouth."

Nick snickered as he rested his paws on Judy's shoulders "Which requires my magic tongue...(mouth lick)"

"And way to much fricken TMI!" Fennick snickered as he jumped off his chair. "So I guess now you two can plan the wedding?"

"In the midst of a war?" Nick replied. "Not so fast. Not in a big rush to plan anything if it ends up getting bombed out of existence. I'm sure Jackson being as smart as yours personally will be more than patient to just wait a little longer until things are safe."

"Who are you kidding?" Judy huffed. "We're going to go ahead and plan for it even if it has to be a simple and quick "Throw and go" with the gown. Jackie will probably want to get married like yesterday with all this craziness going on. Besides...the Navy will probably send one of them home because married couples can't serve in a forward combat area so we have to fix up one of the rooms for both of them...and a baby or a litter."

"Woe! Wait Carrots?" Nick said waving his paws. "Now I didn't say we were going to turn our retirement home into a duplex and a nursery..."

Judy scowled in Nick's face..."Yes Mister fox?"

"I...I knew I lost from the first second. Just had to get that out of my system."

**8:30am**

**19 October 2040**

**Chuck and Omaha's Apartment**

Will sighed and kicked his foot against a cabinet in the bedroom as Alex came out wearing red "fleet Marine" boxer shorts and brushing his head tuft...

"Still nothing?" He asked.

"I got the same bull snit response." Will replied as he flopped down. "We are unable to tender any information to non-family..." what flucking absolute snit." Will growled.

Alex sat next to his older brother and wrapped an arm around him... "Don't get angry Will? Everything's crazy right now, we might not know for days...The Growler's all right from the news, maybe he'll call when they get in cell range?"

Will looked at Alex and gently pulled him into a hug..."I need you... for emotional support ok? I can't sleep Alex...I'm a wreck right now, I.."

Alex gently teased Will's chin..."Hope he doesn't mind a little trist? Just kidding." The younger wolf brother gently licked Will's snoot. "It's going to be alright brother. You know you can use me as a pillow any day..."

"Nah." Will snorted. "You've become hard as a rock with no fluff you little snit head."

Alex grabbed Will's ear and twisted it! "You've been a rock as long as I've known you! Sheesh...how exactly did you ever get a bunny as a boyfriend?"

"Grrrr...mister expert lover." Will growled back. "Any way? I hope Dad can make it here but if the Growler does make it home tonight? I'm staying...at least until Gilly and I can get what we can salvage from the apartment...or what's left of it."

"I don't think you have a room any more big brother." Alex said waving a paw. "I know I do but I bet Mom already took your spot for her crafts stuff."

"Then we'll take the garage." Will replied. "Gilly has a rustic heart, we don't mind the temporary conditions."

Alex looked at Will with a slight frown..."Are you going to tell me not to join the Marines?"

"No." Will replied. "But you'll do it when you hit 18. I don't want you going off and doing that at 16."

"Even after what's happened...you're staying a pacifist aren't you?" Alex asked.

"My convictions won't change." Will replied. "You think I'm a total coward now?"

"Can't call you a coward for standing on your principles." Alex replied with a shrug. "Besides...Dad would probably beat your ass if you became a hypocrite. But we can't avoid this any more I guess."

Will rubbed Alex's head tuft. "Just promise me you won't run off to join just yet? Please?"

Alex smiled warmly and nuzzled Will's chin. "I won't silly. I promise."

**8:30am**

**19 October 2040**

**Acorn Heights Aid Station**

Nori and Ori came into the large tent carrying another rabbit between them..."Door Door! We have another one!" Nori yelled as he and Ori set the suffering bunny on a mattress on the floor of the medical tent and Dori came running over...

"It's...too late guys." Dori said..."She's gone. She bled out."

Ori flopped onto the floor as Nori gritted his teeth. "Flucken animals."

"That's now...One Thousand, three hundred and three bunnies." Dori said as he wrote in his green note book. "Most of them downtown were trampled to death in the chaos before the rockets hit."

Ori started to cry but the swift comforting of his brothers brought him out of it..."Damn..." Ori said gruffly..."I'm snit tired."

"Join the club." Nori said frowning.

"Why don't you two grab a mattress and catch some sleep? I'll cover for you in case Owen pitches a bitch. Say you had a breakdown from fatigue." Dori asked as he waved to a pair of Marine to remove the dead bunny.

"Don't want you getting in trouble." Nori said concerned.

"Don't worry about it "Bear Bear", just go and sleep." Dori replied as he went on to check on a patient laying in a bed. A young weasel named Shanny who'd lost her parents...not dead...for now.

"Let's see how this leg is looking?" Dori asked as he lifted the blue sheet and examined the bandaged leg...

"Do they have to cut it off?" The nine-year-old asked.

"Don't tell me you want them too?" Dori replied. "No little girl, they are not going to cut your leg off." Dori said as he dangled two stuffed Teddy bears in his paws..."Pick one?"

"The one with the baseball uniform." The female weasel replied. Dori slipped it under her arm.

"You like baseball? Bet you play in little league? You look like a pitcher." Dori said smiling.

"Catcher really." The female weasel replied. "Do you think they'll find my parents alive?"

Dori nodded his head. "A pretty thing like you shouldn't be alone should you? Give your parents some boost of confidence?! You weasels are very smart, I'm sure they took care of themselves."

Owen and Powen came walking into the tent. "Dori? You seen Nori and Ori?" Owen asked.

"They went back out into the field." Dori lied. "We're super busy right now Owen."

"Well if you find them? Tell them the Captain has called a muster for nine. The new Mayor is taking her oath of office and she's going to speak to the country. I think it's obvious what's coming after that." Owen said before he walked away.

Powen watched Owen walk off then looked at Dori..."You're lucky he trusts you so much...you liar."

"They needed the break "Pow Pow", they're falling over their feet and Ori's stressed out. This is a lot of carnage to take in for a rabbit you know..."

"Yes it is." Powen replied calmly as he looked around. "How are you holding up?"

Dori wiped his brow..."Gonna request a nap in a bit."

"Good." Powen replied as he petted Dori on the head. "We can't afford to have you cracking up can we?"

Dori gave Powen a soft punch in the chest. "We should all try to find a place to unwind at the end of this...at least till we deploy."

"I might recommend the Mystic." Powen replied. "If it wasn't blown to hell. Then again...you're the prune in our whole bunch."

"Some one in this gang of Hoppers has to be a saint." Dori snickered.

**8:30am**

**19 October 2040**

**ZPD safehouse on Flock Street**

Morty didn't react well..."What the hell do you mean he has to be taken to the ZCF?! (Zootopia Correctional Facility) Bull snit mammal! Absolute fricken bull snit!" Morty screamed at one of the tiger officers.

"He's not being put in the actual prison." Officer Eskine replied. "We have full housing facilities for low level "white collar" offenders that are not in use. It's for his own protection..."

"He hasn't done a damn thing wrong!" Morty snapped.

"We're not saying he has." Officer Carston replied. "Even these safe houses are not safe for him, do you want him to get "sniped" even lynched? Kid...four tigers so far have been killed by some really ticked off mammals...every Tiger is being tied to the Kzinti even "our" lives are threatened kid?"

Kowam-ura came out of a room..."I have listened, I understand, I will go."

"No you won't!" Morty snapped! "This is total bull snit!"

The Kzinti roared in Morty's face which made the tigers go for their guns! "Choe-toe-ma-tay!" Kowam-ura beckoned...

"You've never done that to me..." Morty said shaking.

"I never wanted too Morti Wakamoto but the decision is a correct one not to be further questioned. My country-mammals have gone mad, I do not know if his majesty ordered this or if the government ordered it but my country has gone mad regardless and such madness only breeds greater madness. My continued presence would only breed more hate and more destruction where it will do no good." Kowam-ura said. "So for now? If this is for the best, then there must be no argument."

"But you've done nothing wrong!" Morty sobbed. "It's not right that you have to be locked up for not doing anything wrong!"

Kowam-ura turned to embrace the two tiger officers. "What good would it serve if these tigers loose their lives to protect me because my mere presence at this moment would cause greater violence upon them? I thank you both and the others who have thus far shown me such care and kindness."

Carston looked at Morty..."Believe me? This hurts us just as bad. Hopefully it doesn't last for years. But on the bright side there kid? You'll get to see him as much as you wish. I mean...he's not going into a jail cell with a muzzle and cuffs."

Morty snickered as he still sobbed. "He'd probably enjoy it."

"Where does this tendency for deviant thinking come from Morty Wakamoto?" Kowam-ura asked.

"Where do you think?" Morty replied. "From my Grandfather. He'd be here to see you off but as always? He's busy creating the next scientific abomination. I dunno? A rocket dildo or something completely stupid."

**8:55am**

**19 October 2040**

**Executive Government Building**

**Downtown Zootopia**

Sarabi stood looking at herself in a mirror as her young son Simba stood behind her...

"Mom? Are you trying to have a conversation with your image or are you going to make a speech?" Simba asked.

"You have no place to tell me what to do there young cub." Sarabi replied as she turned around and ran a paw through Simba's head tuft!

"Cut it out! You're messing up my mane!" Simba growled. He looked at his mother with a smile. "Has anyone reminded you that you're the most beautiful lioness in all the Savanna?"

"You're still not getting a Paw Station so stop trying." Sarabi said with a smirk. "Remember Simba? All of us are going to have to sacrifice in these times and you should set a good example for your school mates."

"Gee Mom." Simba huffed. "I'm in sixth grade not running for City "whatever title"? You're putting a ton of pressure on me."

Sarabi bent down to kiss her cub on the head..."Only because I know you...you have the gift Simba...it'll just take a while to come out. But right now? We have important things to do, don't we?" Sarabi said as she played her paws over her cub's body..."Head strait and level...no slouching...back strait..."

"I didn't think I was going to be assaulted by a Chiropractor." Simba said as he stood crossing his arms in a pout.

Mufasa poked his head into the room. "Darling? The Chief Justice is ready for you now."

**9am**

**Z.O.O. Broadcast of the inauguration of the new Mayor of Zootopia**

**Carla Cougar:** Good morning Zootopia, those who are joining us by what media can be supplied to them through out the nation in these very difficult times...I am of course Carla Cougar joined by my co-anchor Boi Cha for this serious occasion, the inauguration of Assistant Mayor Sarabi Fasa as Mayor by the tragic deaths of Mayor Leo and his wife during the brutal assault on our country by the nation of Kzin now 24 hours ago. Boi Cha? (South American Leopard) where are we at this moment? What is the current world situation?

**Boi Cha:** Carla? I don't believe any of us at this moment? don't think right now that we are not in a war. The entire known world is clearly at war...Kzin has over ran our friends in the Outback Islands, they have taken Madagascar, There are rumors that the nation of Meerkatia has been slaughtered. We know the Destroyer Gnu York went down with all her crew, the Destroyer Growler was heavily damaged, the Assault carrier Sayoni damaged and our nation suffered a devastating rocket barrage. We know that Little Rodentia is gone...all of it...Sarabi is taking office and she has the monumental task of galvanizing Zootopia, preparing it for certainly more terrible news to come and turning a populace that we know hates war with absolute passion into a war fighting nation. The Kzinti by their actions have made it all too obvious...they are fighting a war of extermination and we here? We are all on the menu, there is no other option left to us but violence.

**Carla Cougar: **We...are all anxious to hear what soon to be mayor Sarabi will say. I will say however to all of you my fellow citizens, my dearest friends...that we should all give her coming excellency our hopes, our strength and our support because she must have nothing less than a solid united nation of mammals with her because I certainly will not be roasting over someone's cooking pit and certainly there are many who will join that sentiment. However right now let us go to the Executive Office building where Sarabi Fasa will take her oath of office under the Chief Justice of the Supreme Court, Judge Kusco who is now entering the chamber dressed in his official attire, his black and gold robe with the embroidered seal of Zootopia on the back.

**Boi Cha:** And now Sarabi and her family have entered the chamber full of government and military officials, representatives from the various districts including a group of rodents representing Little Rodentia. Sarabi is stopping along the way to shake paws, make some small talk. Behind her is her husband Mufasa, talk about a resplendent male lion, and behind them is their cub Simba...obviously he's practiced at all this protocol...and not daring to cut up behind his parents. They are all taking their places with Mufasa taking hold of the Zootopian book of the law between his wife and the Chief Justice...

"May I say Madam that you look splendid this morning." Kusco said still looking serious.

"I hope you are not flurting with my wife there Lama." Mufasa said .

jealously.

"Just keep that lionesque fire down in the pants there kido." Kusco said. "And keep your paws still...noooooooo touchy...no touch."

"Chief Justice?" Sarabi said..."This is a moment requiring great seriousness and deportment?"

"We all need levity at these moments your soon to be excellency. Even companions who often share good drink should crack each other every now and then. By the way Mufasa if we don't get bombed again soon? Mixer at my house...well...my tent for now any way."

Mufasa shoo'd Kusco..."Continue Koos...everyone is watching.'

"Ah hem..." Cusco cleared his throat and almost spat..."gulp"..."ugh, I hate doing that...fellow citizens, Madam Assistant Mayor and family...we are gathered in this chamber to perform the service where by Madam Sarabi Fasa shall be sworn in to assume the office of Mayor of Zootopia. Madam? Are you ready to assume the title of Mayor and perform the duties and functions there of as prescribed in the law?"

Sarabi nodded..."I am Sir."

Sarabi placed her left paw on the law book and raised her right paw as Kusco raised his right hoof hand...

Repeat after me Madam..."I...Sarabi Fasa do sollumnly swear..." Kusco said.

Sarabi repeated "I...Sarabi Fasa do solemnly swear..."

"To faithfully execute with justice, fairness and equity the writ of the laws in this our treasured book of law." Kusco said.

"To faithfully execute with justice, fairness and equity the writ of the laws in this our treasured book of law." Sarabi replied.

"With no favor, nor privilege nor show of over-riding gain for any class of mammal be they preditor or prey." Kusco said.

"With no favor, nor privilege nor show of over-riding gain for any class of mammal be they preditor or prey." Sarabi replied.

"With malice to none. With charity, justice and peace to all and between all." Kusco said.

"With malice to none. With charity, justice and peace to all and between all." Sarabi replied.

"To tend to the common good, the common health and the common defense." Kusco said.

"To tend to the common good, the common health and the common defense." Sarabi replied.

"To this book, to my nation I am bound upon my honor." Kusco said.

"To this book, to my nation I am bound upon my honor." Sarabi replied.

Kusco turned to the assembled..."I present to our citizens, Mayor Sarabi Fasa. Madam Excellency? The floor is yours." Kusco said with a bow. He then backed up to stand by Mufasa...

"She has a ton of trouble on her back now." Kusco said to Mufasa.

"Believe me..." Mufasa replied. "That's one mean back. Try pinning her to the floor."

"No thank you." Kusco said smiling. "I like my body intact thank you."

Sarabi took a moment to look at her speech on the podium, her face deeply set in the focused countenance that demonstrated the serious the situation called for...there was much at stake...

"My fellow citizens...my friends...my dear country-mammals...those of your who are suffering...those of you who have lost ones so dear to you, lost your homes and perhaps have lost your hearts and your will...know that..."We reach"...as a nation..."We reach"...as a family of mammals..."We reach."

"Let there be no mistake...in our long shared history since the day our own guns set against ourselves went silent over a hundred years ago, our nation and we have striven and worked and aspired to the cause of universal peace among ourselves and between all mammalian nations in our known world. We have known the bitter and terrible cost of conflict, the graves of our fore fathers scattered across Zootopia and the Northern Country and the forever poluted tracks of devistated battlefields attest to that desire."

"We have done every work that the cause of peace demanded of us with the Kzinti Empire. We desired not conflict but friendship, prosperity not destruction, shared bounties and benefits of life not the brutality and madness of war...yet the Kzinti have made their choice."

"Yesterday...the Kzinti attacked across the broad expanse of the oceans. They have attacked, brutalized and over-ran many nations of whom we shared the common goals of friendship and prosperity. Yesterday...the Kzinti rocket bombed our nation, rained destruction down upon our citizens and slaughtered the yet untold numbers who still lie trapped, buried, dead or dying in the ruins around us. To every Zootopian be they predator or prey? Every life mattered from the smallest rodent to the greatest elephant. Every life taken was an act of criminal barbarity."

"The intention of the Kzinti Empire...has been made absolutely and brutally clear without need for emphasis. They have embarked on a war of conquest and slaughter. Let the reports which have emerged from the sinking of the Destroyer Gnu York be proof enough of Kzinti intentions as they machine gunned helpless sailors to death when they tried to escape their sinking ship."

"Our nation...is without doubt now at war with Kzin. And given their ferocity...it is a war to the death. Such must sadly be waged with a level of force and brutality which is abhorant to us but waged it must until the Kzinti are brought to their senses. It shall never be our intention, desire nor want to annihilate a species but we will assure that those who began this war or mass murder upon our world, shall never now nor ever will be the side that claims victory."

"I will therefore ask the City Counsel to authorize the full war mobilization of our nation. To assure that our armed forces...our naval fleet and our fleet marines have what they require to bring down the wrath upon our enemy until that day our enemy ceases his war waging efforts and sanity and peace be restored to our world."

"To those who have carried out illegal acts of attack and revenge upon our citizens by purpose because these citizens were members of the predatorial feline species? Be warned...the arm of justice is never too short nor the sword long sheathe'd against wanton criminalism. If you have done these deeds? You are advised to surrender to the authorities while grace still allows you. Failure to do so...will bring down upon you the full weight of our nation's justice. Such acts will NEVER be tolerated in our country...not when national unity is sore needed among us all."

"In closing my beloved citizens...as your Mayor...I shall do all that is in me to Shepard the nation through this terrible trial. To bring this war to a short and swift conclusion. To bind up the wounds inflicted upon our great country and return peace and stability to our land and our world. Much will be asked of you...labor, sacrifice, courage, heroism and heart but I am confident that no other collection of mammals is more ready nor better prepared to see this conflict to its final conclusion than you my beloved home...my Zootopia...our Zootopia."

"May the protection of all we love and hold dear unite us, sustain us and carry us through to eventual victory and renewed peace. Bless us all all the great and small...Hail Zootopia...Hail."

The assembly in the chamber stomped their feet and threw their paws, hooves and claws up in salute! "HAIL! HAIL! HAIL! HAZZAH! HAZZAH! HAZZAH!" "HAIL! HAIL! HAIL! HAZZAH! HAZZAH! HAZZAH!"

Sarabi turned and caught her son Simba as he jumped into her arms sobbing under her chin...

"I think his approval meter at your speech pegged out at 10 my dear." Mufasa said as he took hold of a paw. "Sorry...something in my eye...my dear."

"Hmph..." Sarabi replied smiling. "You are as worse a baby as our son."

Another lion came up behind Sarabi. "Your excellency? We have a briefing in fifteen minutes with some of the military leadership."

Sarabi handed Simba to his father. "So it begins."

**10:30am**

**19 October 2040**

**The Destroyer Growler under tow**

"VOOOOOM VOOOOOOOOM! BOOOOM BOOOOOOOM!" The sound of a pair of Flying Fox attack drones flying over and past the Growler at high speed made every mammal jump, clap or rub their tired and tear filled eyes with joy...even more so when the silhouette of the Sayoni appeared far into the horizon with a destroyer following her. All doubts about reaching home were melted away now with the airborne protection and two warships rushing to meet their crippled sister...

Jackson didn't break from his work in the overhead of Broadway even as excited crew mates were running to the weather decks to see the welcome sights, he was too busy pulling cables around and making splices to get the power routing to all the ship's spaces and systems complete. There could be ten friendly ships around, he thought, it only takes one enemy torpedo to sneak in and give the Growler her gut punch ending. So Jackson stayed single focused on his single purpose...

Till some one started to pull on his long rabbit ears..."Quit!" He snapped as he pulled and tried to continue his work...

"QUIT IT!" He snapped again as who ever was screwing with him didn't listen.

"DAMN IT! I'M GONNA!" Jackson dropped from the overhead only to look up and see Darla waving at him on the latter.

"Mwwwwyeee?" She said with a giggle. "You know we're close to home?"

"Not close enough." Jackson said as he rummaged through his tool box. "We still have work to do."

Darla rested her head in her paws..."You? Realize we should know something in three weeks?"

"Please don't remind me." Jackson replied. "My Mother is going to kill me."

"She is not going to kill you." Darla replied as she climbed off the ladder and embraced her husband. "Oh come on Jackie? What mother has never pitched a little complaint about their cub or kitten knocking up their Sig-oh "Significant Other" and then though the idea of becoming a grandparent wasn't the best thing since sliced bread?"

"Because my mother seemed pretty serious..."Jackson? You should not have children until at least five years when you are well set and established. My Godfather told me the same thing Dar..."

"So arbitrary." Darla snorted. "My mother will be absolutely "gaga" over it. She'll want to personally make up the baby room."

Darla nuzzled Jackson..."That is...if...if I take." She said thinking about the severe species differences between a rodent and a mustalde.

"And your mother will still feel giddy with a half breed little bastard." Jackson said frowning.

"Don't be discouraged by all that otter centric species pride stuff. My father might protest...before my mother chews his tail to a pulp." Darla kissed Jackson on his lips..."Besides? I don't give a damn what any otter might say...I think I've proven that fact very clearly. Our baby will have the best parents in all Zootopia because I married the best and most smartest mammal in all Zootopia and I don't make mistakes."

"Oh? Sometimes..." Jackson snickered back.

"You creep!" Darla yelped as she tackled Jackson to the deck! They rolled around with each other until Darla had Jackson pinned to the deck..."So? Mister Wilde? Where will our real honey moon be?"

"I'm not sure yet." Jackson replied. "I have to think. The ship has to go into drydock for repairs in Tundra Town...we could spend two weeks there? I know how much you love King Salmon. There's a hotel there with a sweet salmon run and a big pool? You could catch a pair? I'd like that?"

Darla smiled softly. "I like that too. Yeah...let's do that then? And the official wedding? Still at your Godfather's house?"

"Yes..." Jackson replied. "But we better keep your possible pregnancy from the Lanzoni family...oh my gawdess Vulpix they will go overboard!"

Darla kissed under Jackson's chin and nibbled on his neck..."If they could pay for a house...I wouldn't complain."

Jackson sat up and started to make out with Darla in the passageway..."I'm not going to ask for that favor." Jackson said. "But two years worth of diapers would be a fine gift to ask for."

Suddenly...Jackson got a kick in the side from Chief Fireball..."Play time over you love birds, no more of that. Wilde? Get back to your work."

Fireball leaned down to Darla's face. "And I demand to be the Godfather to your children. If you refuse me? There will be dire consequences."

**Noon**

**19 October 2040**

**Chuck and Omaha's Apartment**

Harold Gray stopped well short of the apartment door to think...how should he say it? What do you say to someone who's potential dreams and aspirations for a life together with someone else had been so suddenly destroyed?

Harold pulled the picture from his wallet...both of them dressed in nice clothes with his son Will looking down on the smaller rabbit with a face of absolute joy. At first...Harold detested the idea. He didn't take it well when Will admitted his propensity towards males and he certainly didn't take it well when his son produced his "lover" but Harold and his wife were satisfied that they had done everything that a parent could have done to raise an outstanding wolf...and Will in his father's eyes had made the grade quite well. He lived un-ashamed, ears perked high, and held to his principles. Above all else Harold expected of his two boys, being principled was his highest aspiration for both of them...

But would Will still have them? Harold didn't get more time to think as the apartment door opened and his younger son Alex came out...

"Huh? DAD!" Alex screamed as he tore down the hallway! DAD! WILL?! DAD'S HERE!"

Harold caught Alex as he jumped and spun him around in a tight hug! "I am so glad to see you Alexander!" Harold almost cried as he hugged Alex and kissed his head..."Are you alright?!"

"I'm here." Alex replied as he smiled, held his fathers big head in his paws and tenderly kissed him..."I'm so glad you and mom are ok Dad."

Will came out and stood at the door to the apartment. "Dad?!"

Harold whined with joy as he took hold of his elder son..."Oh Will! Your mother and I were so worried for both of you..."

"Nothing reached you Dad? No where West of the city?" Will asked as Harold and Alex followed him inside the apartment.

"Nope." Harold replied.. The city and the East end bore the brunt of it."

Alex pulled on his father's jacket. "Dad? Mister Packer and Elias are both dead." Alex said with sorrow.."Dad? They saved my life."

Harold took Alex again and hugged him tight..."Then we will do right by them." He said. "I'll try to get with their families, see what we can do for them."

Will gestured around the apartment..."Dad? This is Charles...or Chuck as he liked to be called." Will said as he introduced Chuck the tabby cat. "And this is his girlfriend, perhaps fiance, Omaha Twist."

Harold shook both Chuck and Omaha's paws and turned back to Will..."Will? I am so sorry all you've tried to accomplish has been so torn up. The Kzinti were after all the uncontrolled factor in this disaster."

Will looked around the room and sighed a bit..."Dad? You're a former Navy wolf, you know your own fleet...could we have done something to cause this attack? Could we have been doing spy missions or some sort of probing that spooked the Kzinti into attacking us?"

Harold shook his head..."I'd like to put you at ease son and say I'm a hundred percent sure they didn't. But?...There's always that one percent. I absolutely feel confident myself that the fleet wouldn't be seeking a fight on purpose to provoke a war. Certainly not to receive "this" upon our country." Harold placed a paw on a shoulder..."Will? You worked so hard for peace...I think there's a big sentiment around the population who think the same way about you. You did your absolute best. The Kzinti just decided that peace wasn't an entertaining option."

Harold looked around the apartment..."Can you all leave me alone with Will for a moment?"

Chuck and Omaha walked out with Alex still standing near the door. "Alex?" Harold said..."You too son."

Alex felt Tina's paw rub his shoulder and he soon followed her out the door, leaving Will standing with his father...

"Son? Sit down." Harold asked as he guided Will to the couch. The big wolf was silent for a moment as he placed a paw on his elder son's leg and gently rubbed it...

"Will?" Harold said as his ears down casted...Will...A Naval officer showed up at the house this morning...from the...from the Casualty Assistance Team...

Will's ears drooped...his mouth cracked slightly at first. His father took hold of a paw and the cringe in his face betrayed the next words...

Outside the apartment, Alex was talking with Tina when he heard Will scream...the younger wolf ran to the door and pushed it open to find Will sitting on the floor screaming and clawing at his father...and Alex knew what had just happened...

Gilly was gone. The center and love of his older brother's whole life was gone. Alex stood in the doorway transfixed upon his older suffering sibling and his paws clenched tightly in absolute rage. Without any word, Alex turned and ran for the stairs with Tina chasing after him. She caught him short running out the front door of the building and held on to him tight as he snarled, cursed, growled and punched a fist into things until it started to bleed. Then Alex too flopped to the ground and cried.

**1pm**

**19 October 2040**

**The Kzinti Fleet Submarine K-98**

**Somewhere in the Saruto Sea north of Madagascar**

Article One: If captured? I shall give only my name and nothing else to my captors. I shall give them nothing which would hurt my country or my fellow Zootopians.

Article Two: I shall not misbehave before the enemy nor reject the basics of sustaining my life when offered. I shall strive to live knowing my homeland has not abandoned me and shall show always the best example of how a Zootopian conducts themselves if it will gain for me an advantage against my captors.

Article Three: I shall not abandon hope nor give up the means to escape or fight if they are presented to me.

"Article four...Article four...hmmm" Zepher had recovered from his immediate melancholy of captivity when it became obvious that he wasn't going to be tortured, brutalized or killed by the Kzinti. He sore chaffed at the collar around his neck and how he was kept naked and in feral form as the female Kzinti walked with him as her "little leashed bitch" around the spaces of the submarine. Yet he played the part even as he detested it to his soul...head erect, Tail stiff and still against his rump. A proper sit. A playful yip...even chasing a stupid ball...and all the while he sank his teeth into some of the big tigers ankles, pissing them off before he ran back to his "mistress" for safety. He would stick his tongue out at them as the Sub's captain chewed them out for threatening her new pet.

She was obviously the subs commander and by far the only one who seemed to possess good administration skills, judging by the neatness of her small cabin behind the main control room. The big female tiger placed Zepher on her desk and picked up a comb and brush to preen him out. Obviously? She'd taken a serious liking to her small captive...

She said something Zepher couldn't understand and he tried to relay that by shrugging his shoulders and shaking his head..."I don't know your language." He said timidly. He then pulled on his leash and made a discomforted face to show how unhappy he was...

And with a startling surprise? She took off the collar?!

Zepher dared to go into his anthro form and sat on the edge of the desk..."Thank you." He said softly..."For saving my life and being "kind" for what that might be worth. I never thought any of you would show a bit of mercy."

She must have found him "cute" or something...given how she tickled his chest and smiled at him. The pleasant exchange was short lived though as she placed the collar and leash back on and shooshed him back into his feral form as another Kzinti entered the compartment.

"Disgusting little creature." The male Kzinti snarled at his Commander. "Keeping it as a pet Cho-Khan? The tail would still make a nice flag you know? Kitsunes are dangerous...especially those of the enemy. He may be a conditioned spy."

"Are you done with your complaining yet Chal?" The female Kzinti replied growling. "How is the crew?"

Zepher craned his head trying to catch and decipher any spoken words but the male Kzinti slapped him off the head..."Continue with that you little dust mop and you'll be in our brig." The big male said. "Commander? Honestly if I may speak? That kitsune is the damn enemy, you can't be seriously thinking of taking him home with us?"

The female grabbed Chal by his wrist..."You dare put another paw on him and you will be chewing roots instead of meat. And do I have to fear the Kempi Tai (Secret Police)? My record speaks for me. Why don't you go do something productive Chal and see to the crew evaluations? I will worry about prisoners."

Zepher sat smiling at the big male Kzinti..."Yeah...whatever she said there snit hole." The fox snickered. He then rolled onto his back, yipped loudly and played his advantage as he got the Commander to tickle her paws over him...

"If you behave well?" The Kzinti female said. "I may allow you a little more freedom. You are after all a fellow predator...even though my nation hates you Kitsune with misguided stupidity."

She poked Zepher's stomach playfully..."Kitsune"...she said softly. "Kitsune", "Kitsune", "Kitsune."

"No..." Zepher replied as he patted his own chest..."Zepher? Zeff-errrr...Zepher! My name is Zepher."

"Kitsune." The female Kzinti seemed to press.

Zepher shrugged back. "Ok...fine by me...Kitsune it is, I'm not going to complain."

The fox bounded from the desk and took a risk by running up the Kzinti's arm and snuggle hugging her large neck while purring over her cheek. Zepher felt himself being pulled off, wrapped into a cuddle and handled like a new born Kit with the big tigeress giving him gentle kisses. She then held him under his arms and pointed to the small bathroom in the corner of her cabin...

"Oh?" Zepher asked as he pointed. "Bath?" "Me?"

"Furonihairu." "Furonihairu." The Tigeress replied.

"Oh! Furonihairu for me..." Zepher said as he nodded.

"Hai hai...Furonihairu." She gestured.

Zepher got down, turned and did what seemed to be the usual custom of reply...He bowed. "Thank you for this Furonihairu uh...Cho-Khan."

The female Kzinti smiled..."You are smart as well as cute. Go...Go..." She coaxed.

Zepher stepped into the shower..."Perhaps captivity won't be so bad...then again? She could be suckering me to get information or maybe she'll force feed me so I'm nice and fat when she kills me." Zepher said quietly to himself. "For now? I'll play the game till the time turns to my side."

**2pm**

**19 October 2040**

**Outside Chuck and Omaha's Apartment**

One his fifth try...Alex finally got his Uncle Chance on his smart phone...

"Hello Uncle..." Alex said somberly. "I'm glad you're all right."

"None the worse for getting shelled earlier in the day." Chancy replied. "Our own tubes dropped ass on us kid."

"Our own artillery?" Alex yelped. "You weren't hurt right? How did that stupid snit happen?"

"False alarm..." Chancy replied. "Wild tales running amok all over the place. You and Will alright? I know your mom and dad are ok."

"Dad's here with us right now. We're going back home to Rain Forest and taking some friends in the truck." Alex said..."But? Uncle? Will's boyfriend...the rabbit?...he's dead."

Chancy was quiet for a moment..."When? What happened?"

"He was on the destroyer Growler." Alex replied. "The Kzinti ambushed it and...he was killed." Alex stood with his eyes closed and his teeth showing from under his lips...

"Uncle? I don't want to wait...I want to join up. I know my parents won't sign the papers..." Alex said.

"Don't ask me to sign them. You wait Alex." Chancy replied.

"Wait?" Alex said..."Wait?! Did you understand what I just told you?!"

"I do Alex...trust me." Chancy replied. But Alex wasn't having it...

"Oh I don't think you understand at all." Alex growled. "Those bastards...those milk bowl sipping pieces of feline snit...stole everything from my brother...MY BROTHER! UNCLE! They took all his hopes and his dreams and they stole them! They murdered his lover and they've brutalized Will! I'm not going to wait till I'm 18!...I'm not going to wait till the fricken draft! I'm joining up and I'm taking some pay back to those cat ass hole licking mother fluckers!"

"DON'T YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT YOU LITTLE SNIT HEAD! SO HELP ME ALEX, I AM GNATS CLOSE TO COMING TO THE HOUSE AND KICKING YOUR FLUCKEN SNOOT IN!"

Alex shuddered and flopped onto the side walk..."I'm sorry uncle." Alex sobbed. "He's hurt...he's really, really hurt...he won't stop crying uncle...my big brother's absolutely crushed...please!? I want to join up! I want Will to have some justice!"

"I will not be responsible for sending my sister's son on a death march!" Chancy said. "My Goddess Alex!? Do you think I don't feel like you do right now? Do you think I have no emotions at all damn it?!"

"Uncle...I'm sorry...I..." Alex shuddered..."I can't stand seeing Will like this Uncle...I'm so afraid he'll do something crazy..."

"And you'll make it worse by rushing off into the Marines...you're too young kid! Your place right now is near Will, taking care of him and loving on him like a brother should...especially at this time." Chancy said. "Don't you dare think of doing something stupid. Promise me you won't pull some stupid snit?"

Alex replied..."Yes Uncle...I promise."

Harold came walking up..."Time to go Alex."

"Uncle Chance is on the phone Dad. Alex said as he raised his smart phone...

"Hey you old goat." Harold growled.

"Still hope they call you back there water dog?" Chancy replied.

Alex sobbed as he stood up, looked at his father and ran...enlisting a sigh of frustration from the big wolf..."Thanks Chancy...that was pretty rough."

"How's Will?" Chancy asked.

"Absolutely broken...but he still wants to see the ship pull in...I'm debating that...I think it would be better to just wait until the...until the remains are prepared. It just sucks all around." Harold said. "But I'm glad you didn't let Alex try to sign up."

"I'm always here Harry." Chancy replied. "I just don't know when we might ship out but I guess my retirement just went deep six for sure. I'm going to be in depends and a walking cane by the time this snit is over."

"You just take care of yourself." Harold snorted. "You stupid ground puke."

"Go fluck yourself on a grease poll swabie." Gordon replied in jest.

**3pm**

**19 October 2040**

**The Assault Ship Sayoni towing the Growler**

Kerdle stood with other sailors on the back of the Sayoni's flight deck looking towards the battered destroyer behind their ship with a sense of awe and dread at her decimated condition. Yet among the mammals were voices of pride for their comrades. She might be blackened, beaten all to hell, full of holes and looking like she might still sink but the Growler was still here...unlike the poor Gnu York.

Kerdle pulled out his cell phone and tried to call Jackson's number and to his surprise...it chimed!

"Jackie?" Kerdle said as his tail wagged happily. "Hey there ship mate! You all right?!"

"Minus my tail I am." Jackson replied. "So good to hear your voice. How's your family?!"

"Wife and the twins are safe." Kerdle said as he scanned the Growler for Jackson..."Hey? Wave!"

Jackson and Darla waved from the bridge wing..."Hi Darla!" Kerdle yelped.

Jackson kissed Darla on the head..."She's Misses Wilde now." He said.

"Get? Get the fluck out of here." Kerdle yelped.

"Yes." Darla replied. "We tied a couple of knots on this cruise. Couldn't wait, I mean...you don't know if your number will pop up tomorrow so we sped up the wedding...and a few other things"

"You two got married?...sheesh...what else could you do I guess when you're asses are getting shot at?" Kerdle asked. "So are you going to be with family when we pull in or should we find a place to sit and get snit faced?"

Jackson sighed..."Kerd? Gilly's gone."

"Gone?" Kerdle replied. "You mean?...as in dead?"

"Yes..." Jackson replied. "He got caught by the first explosions and probably got thrown into something. I didn't have time to figure out what happened. 89 of our crew died including almost all our ICERM compliment of mice and rats. We have over a hundred wounded."

Kerdle grimaced..."We must have a party for them...get everyone together at a club and give em all a good cheer, let em know we love them. That's what we foxes do, we send off our dead with a party."

"When things are calm we will." Jackson replied. "What about your ship Kerd? The back's all burnt."

"We took a rocket in the butt and another in the gut." Kerdle replied.

"Oh...kaaaaaaay...that sounded a little perverted?" Jackson giggled.

"Well that's the description buddy." Kerdle replied. "Our drones got some of the rockets from the first volley. Once we get you guys to the harbor tugs, we're going back out to patrol the coast. The good news I've heard so far is that our drone subs are on a rampage but the size of the Kzinti Navy is far bigger than we have right now and they're formidable as far as a surface force. We are in for a serious fight here."

Darla took the phone. "When we have a re-do on the wedding Kerd, we'll need a first mammal and as I remember? You were the back up pitcher."

"I'll do it if you want me." Kerdle replied. "We'll see you in port. Love you guys and glad you're home."

End of Chapter 51

Next: Epilogue, The final Chapter of First Salvo


	52. Chapter 52

**First Salvo**

a Zootopia fan fiction by Dan

Rated M+

(c) Zootopia 2016 by Disney Animated Studios

(Artist Ownership) Ayden Gull from BRO GULLS by Anti_Dev

(Artist Ownership) "I will Survive by William Borba 2017

(Artist Ownership) Sheath and Knife by Harmarist

(Artist Ownership) Anubis and the Buried Bone by Harmarist

(c) (Artist Ownership) The Kzinti by Larry Niven

(Artist Ownership) Don Carnage Disney's TAIL SPIN

(Artist Ownership) Ikkey the Fox Kit by Inkbunny;s Ikkey

(Artist Ownership) Master Guns Flash by Inkbunny's Flash Timberwolf

(Artist Ownership) Characters From Omaha the Cat Dancer Reed Waller 1994

(Artist Ownership) Jag Damien Tiger from Inkbunny's Fluffy Puffy

(Artist Ownership) Dean Wilson from Animalolympics 1980

(Artist Ownership) Tanya Mousekovitz from American Tail

(Artist Ownership) Blotasky and Perkins from Cat Shit One by Motofume Kobayashi

The Chipmunks and Chipettes (c) from the 1980's cartoon series

**Chapter 52, the last Chapter**

**Chance given...what a life can do.**

**2027**

**Nick and Judy's house in Downtown Zootopia**

**1am**

Oh if Carrots came in the kitchen right now? She'd kill Nick. The kitten? Oh he'd be fine but Nick would be dead. Giving Jackson chocolate milk outside of Judy's carefully crafted schedule of meals and snacks was a punishable crime and a half...

But the kid wasn't a snitch. Nick watched as his little son pushed the glasses carefully on the table because he was too small to be "eye's level" with the surface yet. Jackson then climbed onto a chair, pulled the milk jug up behind him, got onto the table and poured each glass full. He then picked up the Hershey's syrup and gave each glass just the right amount to turn the milk light grey...not black.

This had become a two time a week thing between loving father and son, a chocolate milk social at 1am in the morning since Jackson was four. The first time Nick caught him sneaking chocolate milk was so adorably cute that spanking wasn't an option. There was Jackson quietly sipping away while reading "Danny Deer and the Dinosaur" (his first book) to himself and being quite proud that he could read every page without pause.

This night however as they sat quietly sipping from crazy straws, Jackson said..."Daddy? Are you sad that I don't look more like you?"

"Huh?" Nick replied. "What do you mean?"

"I'm more like Mommy than you. Are you sad?" Jackson asked.

"Oh the things children say." Nick thought as he extended an arm. "Put your arm out Son?"

Jackson pulled back his pajama shirt sleeve and stuck his arm out.

"What color is your fur?" Nick asked.

"Yours and Mommy's." Jackson replied.

Nick reached out and played with Jackson's head tuft. "And...what is this color?"

"Red?" Jackson answered.

"And who in our family had red hair?" Nick asked as he petted Jackson head.

"Gampy Wilde?" Jackson replied.

"Now? Open your mouth." Nick asked. "Give Daddy a big "AWWWWW!"

Jackson opened his mouth. "AWWWWWW!"

"Now these big teeth came from who?" Nick asked as he pointed at the big flat bunny incisors.

"From Mommy." Jackson replied.

"And these little really sharp teeth behind those big ones came from who?" Nick asked.

"From...you!" Jackson said with a smile.

"Now? Most important of all kiddo?" Nick said with a raised paw finger. He pointed to Jackson's head..."What's inside your head?"

"Ummmm? Spa-get-eeee!" Jackson yelped then he giggled.

"Yes...some times I wonder." Nick snickered. "What's really in your head you little muffin brain?"

"My...brains!" Jackson yelped back!

"Good." Nick said. "My you are so smart Jackson! Now why is that? Who's brains did you get yours from?"

Jackson smiled. "Gawd Daddy Mister Big! And if you say no? He'll ice you!" (giggles)

"Well...two out of three isn't exactly a bad ratio." Nick said as he crossed his arms. "Jackie? I am not sad at all that you didn't come out looking like a fox. I'm not sad that you have big ears, strong legs and a cute little cotton tail butt...just don't tell your Mommy I said I like your cotton tail behind, that's a strange thing for a Daddy to say ok?"

Jackson jumped up in the chair and wiggled his bottom at his father.

"Annnnnnd...don't do that thing in my face? That's bad...stop that." Nick asked. "Are you sad that you don't look more like me Jackie?"

"A little..." Jackson replied. "I like your tail."

Nick stood up in his chair and waved his tail around..."Yup! It is a beauty kid but it's also a real pain in your Daddy's butt. Consider yourself lucky because you have an easy, no fuss, no mess furry flag back there. This thing of mine? I'll probably go bankrupt buying stuff to keep it looking awesome. Ask your mother sometimes, I'm sure she will agree with me that your tail is fine for you."

Nick rested himself over the table top and played a finger over his son's nose..."Now? Am I sad that you are who you are Jackson? Nope. Not now and not since the day I changed your first diaper...though the eventual stink from the ninth level of hell I could have done without."

Jackson giggled..."You changed me with tape."

"Fathers are not perfect." Nick replied. "Come here you little trouble maker!"

Nick grabbed Jackson and pulled him into a snuggle on the table top..."So? What do you want to be when you're my age?"

"Like Gawdfather Mister Big." Jackson said giggling.

"Maybe...not so much like him but the best parts." Nick said smiling. "Son? You will be anything you want and I know you'll do things and make a difference in this world because?...You! My little kitten...have the best of two mammals in you. Don't let anyone tell you that you can't be anything or do anything you set yourself to do. I see great things in you Jackie. Wonderful things...and they'll all come from what's inside your head. You've already had a wonderful start and when you're old enough son? I'll tell you the whole story."

**6pm**

**19 October 2040**

**Sandy Point Naval Station**

"Nick?" Judy called for the fourth time, then she bumped her husband off the head hard..."NICK!"

Nick shuddered awake on the blanket Judy had placed on a grassy patch near the expected docking pier for the Growler. "Mwah? Yes Carrots?" Nick asked as he sat still half asleep.

"I can see it coming closer now." Judy said as she pointed out past the crowd of mammals flocking over the pier to the group of ships beyond. "You were sleeping heavy."

"Yeah..." Nick replied. "Just a dream of Jackie when he was six. I can't believe I put his diapers on with duct tape."

"You did that so he wouldn't try to piss on you like he did when you didn't give him a baby cookie. Judy replied smiling at first, then frowning with worry on her face..."I want him off that ship so bad right now."

"I think everyone here wants all the crew off." Nick said as he gestured around. "I think we should scout a place to go if those crazy tiger's unleash another rocket attack Carrots? This is like...a stock yard pen at an illegal meat market if you know what I mean? Even with all the artillery all over the base..."

"I'm way ahead of you Nick. Already have a plan." Judy said as she gripped her husband's paw tighter. The closer the Growler was getting to home...the more details were coming into view as to how bad things must have been.

Not far from Nick and Judy...Will sat in the back of the truck cab with Alex holding onto his arm. The younger brother gently rubbed his head and nuzzling his mourning brother's neck and face...

"Alex?" Will tried not to sob again..."I love you..."

"I know." Alex replied. "Will? This is too much for you..."

Will shook his head..."No...I have to be here...I have to see it... I want him to know I was here for him..."

Alex expected some kind of anger out of Will, some kind of unleashed rage for what was taken from him. Born teeth, snarling, cursing...but hate wasn't Will, he'd take punches in school and never bore his fangs. He very rarely cussed angry...Alex thought that at least sparking a little fire in Will's guts would give the older wolf renewed strength...

"Kzinti cock suckers." Alex snarled. "I hope well kill every last of those pieces of snit. They all deserve to fricken die for this."

Instead of Will getting angry...he got angry and gave Alex a good slap in the snoot! "Don't you EVER wish that! I don't want to hear that out of your mouth again!"

Alex cringed..."Will? They...they killed Gilly! They ambushed that ship and they killed him! Aren't you angry?"

Will pushed Alex against the back of the truck cab which got Harold jumping to snatch an arm..."Will?!" He begged...

Will grimaced..."Who knows why they did what they did...what gawdess damn good will it do to be angry and want the death of every Kzinti if we don't know what led them to do all this?! I will not make Gilly's name a reason for extermination...I won't...I won't! I won't... I hate war!...I hate every damn thing about war! I hate our government who lied to us! It's their fault we're in this mess! Sending drone subs to Kzinti waters? What the hell were they thinking would happen?!"

Will snarled at Alex..."If you ever talk snit like that again Alex? So help me...I will maul the snit out of you. Of all the stupid things you've ever said in your life? That was the "take the cake" of stupid."

Alex flew off and punched Will in the face! "YOU'RE THE DUMB FLUCK HERE WILL! BLAMING US FOR THIS SNIT?! YOU'RE A STUPID RETARD!"

Both wolf brothers went at it tooth and swinging paw, a full blown canine fist and wild teeth fight!

Harold vaulted into the truck bed and pulled his boys apart! "STOP IT! STOP IT YOU TWO!"

Alex flopped onto his butt, stood up panting and rubbed a paw over his cut lip..."Maybe Gilly should have been the "top" between you two? You're more of a little "bitch" than he was! YOUR A COWARDLY LITTLE CUNT WILL! FLUCK YOU MOTHER FLUCKER!"

Alex vaulted from the truck as Harold struggled to keep Will from going feral and chasing down his fleeing little brother..."I knew this was a bad idea! We're going home now!" Harold snarled as he bore his teeth at his older son...

Will's lips quivered...then he gripped the side of the truck bed..."ALEX! ALEX COME BACK! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY ALEX, COME BACK! I NEED YOU! I NEED YOU ALEX! DON'T LEAVE ME! PLEASE!"

**6:45pm**

**19 October 2040**

**Sandy Point Naval Station**

**The Growler under tow**

Jackson looked down at his cell phone as the messenger chime ping'd and then he slipped it into his pocket...

"Who is it?" Darla asked as they both stood together with their shipmates on the shore side of the destroyer...

"Mom." Jackson replied with a smile.

"You cruel thing." Darla snorted. "Answer her!"

"It's not much longer." Jackson replied. "Just means I'm going to get tackled twice as hard."

"Have you? Have you thought about what you'll tell Gilly's boyfriend?" Darla asked.

"First...I hope Arden's family is here." Jackson replied. "I want them to know how...and...Arden asked me to tell his little brother something."

Darla rubbed her head against her husband's shoulder..."All I want is a nice hot bath and about two days of sleep...between other things?"

Jackson smiled evilly..."I'll introduce you to my Dad's "specialty". Guaranteed to pull all the stress right out of you. I'm not going to get any breaks, that's for sure. Mom will want to have that wedding if the preparations kill us."

Commander Winsor came walking up in his dress uniform. "Petty Officers Wilde? Both of you will be first off the ship when we call liberty call."

"Sir?" Jackson said. "You don't..."

"Yes I do." Winsor replied. "Are you going to complain?"

"Guess I don't have a choice?" Jackson replied.

"Besides." Winsor said. "Some one must carry the little one's so they don't get trampled in the throngs. Ironic to survive this and then get killed on the pier. You two have a wonderful time on leave...and I do mean a wonderful time?"

Winsor produced a vintage bottle of "Copania" mammalian whiskey. "A wedding gift. I expect the whole bottle to be destroyed in a day. My expressed orders."

Jackson took the bottle and gave Winsor a stiff salute. "Thank you Sir! And may the Commander know that if it wasn't for him Sir? We would not be here! Hazah for the Captain!" Jackson screamed out!

"HAZAH! HAZAH! HAZAH!" The crew replied and boomed out over the decks of the destroyer.

Winsor gave Jackson and Darla a slight bow. "I hope you both will be richly blessed with big litters of pups...or kittens...or cubs...or..."

Darla smiled..."We'll make sure there's a Winsor in the six pack Sir."

**6:45pm**

**19 October 2040**

**Sandy Point Naval Station**

**arrival pier**

Tony looked as though he'd been destroyed..."Pregs?! What do you mean you's pregs?!"

"Holy snit Sis!" Fievel yelped. "Tell me you're joking? You're joking right?"

"Nope." Tanya replied as she rubbed her belly. "I'll be filling out soon enough."

"Those dirty freakin swabs." Tony snorted. "They knocked you up. They ruined ya! They decreased your profitable value."

Fivel grimaced..."Oh snit."

Tanya gave Tony a serious stink look. "What? The hell? Does that mean Tony Toponi?!"

"I was just sayin that...you know...you being an expectant mother and such? You..." Tony started to back up as Tanya started to walk up to him looking like a volcano about to explode...

"YOU CREEP! YOU OVER CONFIDENT, SELF OBSESSED, POWER HUNGRY, MANGY STINKING PILE OF RAT DROPPINGS!" Tanya snarled!

"Now Tanya? Easy going there ok? A female in your condition..." Tony tried to excuse himself.

"Oh? So now in addition to being smart in math while you're just plain stupid? I'm also weak, barefoot and pregnant? You're certainly digging your way South fast Toponi! I've had it! I'm done taking your insults, your silly comments and worst of all? YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR BEING A MAMMAL!"

"Hey tuts? Come on now, let's be reasonable here?" Tony begged!

Tanya was reasonable all right...enough that she cocked her fist back and laid into Tony's snoot so hard that he flew up off his feet and crashed onto the ground!

"OH SNIT!" Fievel squeaked.

"You got anything to say there...little brother?" Tanya snapped.

"Uh uh! No mam! Not a peep!" Fievel said shaking his head.

I thought so." Tanya yelped back. "And as for you Tony Bologna? If you EVER try to seduce me into your little pathetic crime crew again? I'll put you in the hospital!" Tanya yelped loudly as she turned her back on Tony and scrape threw dirt on him with her feet!

Fievel came to the aid of his mafia boss and often lover..."Tone!? Tone!? Can you hear me?!"

Tony weakly raised a paw..."Avenge me my love Philly?...ugh." He said before he passed out.

Fievel looked at Tanya then back to Tony and sat smirking and shaking his head. "We're good right here Tone Tone, why don't you fight your own battles for once? I'm sick of taking beatings for you."

Not far away from the pier but up on a grassy hill overlooking the naval base piers, Owen and Nori Hopps stood sharing a pair of binoculars between them as the Growler slowly glided into the bay.

"Great Frith of Inlay." Nori voiced with worry as he scanned the devastated and blackened ship..."How in hell did they survive?"

Owen pulled out his own cell phone and nervously waited..." Come on Jackson...pick up please?" Owen said to himself.

"Owen?" Jackson's voice sounded!

"What's up you little snithead?!" Nori yelped!

"Hey there Nori!" Jackson yelped. "And everyone else? Are they all right?!"

"Jackie? Thank Prince rabbit's mercy...you don't know how glad we are to hear your voice." Owen said as he wiped a tear..."Everyone's fine. Your grandparents are both ok. The city is a wreck though."

"By the way you two?" Jackson said. "Don't you dare call my parents but...I'm married."

"You're fricken what?!" Nori huffed.

"Married." Jackson replied.

"Well damn..." Owen snorted. "You just never wait for anything do you? Now what are we supposed to do? We were all looking forwards to dressing up in our dress blues and doing crossed swords and all that formal snit and you go off and elope...you weasel."

"Well?" Jackson replied. "War and getting your tail blown off sort of changes plans don't you think? But we're still going to do a wedding, you know my mother. Are you guys getting shipped out?"

"Not too quick." Owen replied. "I mean this mess just got started. It'll take a month or so till we're ready to take the Kzinti on full time. And we have to finish infantry school first. But you stick to worrying about your new wife ok? No doubt you've already got her knocked up?"

"That's for me to know." Jackson replied. "Any way...you take care of yourselves and we'll meet up soon and wreck my apartment...if it still exists that is...Love you guys much." Jackson said before he clicked off the phone.

Nori huffed..."Done gone and got married, how do you like that Owen? As stuff headed as his mother I swear."

"Sooner or later "Bear Bear" that'll be all of us." Owen said with a smirk.

"Not that soon if I get my way Owen." Nori replied as he looked back at the Growler with his binoculars..."Sheesh...she's going to be in the yard for years getting repaired."

**7pm**

**19 October 2040**

**The Home of General Bugs**

The large kitchen table became a map table and the kitchen itself? Well it might be best described as a rape victim. The refrigerator was stripped bare of both food and drink to feed the large assembly of mammals gathered around the table with Bugs (Bugs Bunny by the way) walking the length of the table top with a pointing stick and a carrot clenched between his teeth. All the while his aids "Wild E" Coyote and Porky passed him slips of paper with constant updates from the Naval Intelligence center...

All in all since the beginning of hostilities...Zootopia had broke even with her adversary. Her investment in technology had given the Kzinti some heavy punishment for their first strike attack...though nothing was gleaned yet from the BOMARC missile strikes that were thrown from some of the drone submarines against the Kzinti home islands...

While the Kzinti made gains over several mammalian nations, two of them were still fighting like hell. The Kzinti toll was reported to be heavy on Madagascar where King Julian the 13th had them suckered into the marshy jungle...known to be infested with crocodiles. But those big lizzards could only eat so much in one sitting and even the best hastily created "off the land" weapons could do so much against artillery, bullets and naval shells...

Then there was the Outbacks. The Otters were making a mess of things, the judicious little bastards. They blew every bridge and causeway, wrecked the national rail line, sank all the ferry boats and were killing cats by the truckloads with everything from machine gun bullets to improvised bombs to bow and arrows. The Outbacks had to be top on the priority list, such heroic little devils needed to be saved.

But first on the target list...were several atolls and islands, chiefs among them a rocky crop out of the ocean called Roya Island. Roya was identified as being the chief rocket base for the Kzinti military, the first assault on Zootopia came from this lump of rock and for sure more were on their way. Reports from two drone submarines detailed the sinking of two very large "Row-Row" ships (Roll on, Roll off military cargo ships) heading away from Roya so the island base was being re-stocked to let fly again when it was ready.

There were now two types of heavy rockets Zootopia was aware of. The first was a flying bomb with short stubby wings dubbed the "Imperial Vengeance One" rocket or V-1. The second was a larger more powerful "High Arc trajectory" rocket called the "Ivy Two" or the V-2. While the V-1 carried a 500 pound warhead...the V-2 carried a 2,000 pound warhead. It was a flight of these V-2 rockets that decimated the nation of Meerkatia, killing thousands of the African prairie dogs before the Kzinti's Fleet Marines swept over the island and put the rest to sword and pike. The stories of horror and death were relayed by a terrified survivor who was still bravely transmitting at risk to himself and those he was trying to protect...Timon...Bugs would keep that name in mind...another heroic soul deserving of salvation.

For now. however, the first order of business was obvious. The Kzinti rocket bases would have to be attacked and destroyed or captured first...or no one's ass, hump or rump would be worth saving. With Bugs were the principle field officers, the Admirals, Generals and Colonels who would fall under his paws to direct and command. Mayor Sarabi wasted no time in making Bugs supreme allied commander and of course there were some opposition and groans from more than a few high order predators who felt a bunny wouldn't be as aggressive as what would be demanded...that was until Bugs clamped his teeth and claws down on the nose of one Tiger who threw him an impertinence. Blood letting and torn up tissues make one's case for top leadership pretty substantial...

The first and most apparent glaring problem Zootopia faced, was naval ballance. For all her investment in high tech, Zootopia would still need substantial numbers of naval ships to counter the Kzinti and gain naval supremacy. Submarines alone can't hold the sea lanes and every drone was a precious commodity. Already the Kzinti were chipping away at the number of submersible drones enough to make employment a cautious and slow affair. And destroyers alone with a single large amphibious capital ship were not enough against a Kzinti fleet boasting some seriously scary warships...like these "Empire" (Yamato) class..."Battleships?" That's what you call a steel monster carrying what? 18 inch diameter cannons?

Admiral Bofer Blount was the overall operational commander of the Zootopian fleet, the big polar bruin was the one who got to move ships around like bath tub toys...only this wasn't play time in a cold salt water tank...

"The Navy's estimation you ask?" Bofer said to Bugs. "Even if the shipyard went into full 24 hour, 7 days a week, night and day shifts? We could not begin to come up to a matching potential against the Kzinti for 8 months...perhaps a year. Right now all our focus is on maintaining our drone submarine force as the only viable deterrent to a naval assault or worse? Invasion. We have only a single aircraft dedicated launching ship while we've found out that our enemy? Has six...six aircraft carriers. What you're trying to propose General Bugs? Can't even begin to be equipped for perhaps for two years.

"And by your accounts Admiral? Our homeland will continue to suffer barrage by rockets. how many volleys' do you think our country can stand? Especially if they get to lob these 2000 pound monsters on us? Admiral? We don't have two weeks let alone two years to achieve this "paroty of force" you're hoping for to stop the Kzinti from turning all of Zootopia into a block of Swiss cheese with dead mammals all over it." Bugs replied stomping his foot on a map of Roya Island. "

Blount bore his teeth and growled his disapproval.

"Please spare me the ivory display? You know when it comes to their rocket bases, I'm right?" Bugs said with a pointing finger.

The Commander of the First fleet Marine Division was a Grey timber wolf with A white head tuft and a stripe that passed over his snoot named Runner Churlneck. General Churlneck also ran the Marine Raiders which was nothing but wolves who had the popular nickname "The First in, First bites Brigade" The Raiders prided themselves on the "Blitz zen Bite" surge assault off the beach where they would run around the enemy then come up behind him to maul him to pieces. Churlick had stayed quiet through most of the round table discissions but now he rose from his seat as Admiral Blount threatened to settle his little dispute with Bugs...

"Blow hard?" Runner asked. "Please don't eat the Command in Chief?"

"And I suppose you have a better plan at the moment there "Girl Neck?" Admiral Blount growled.

"Yes..."Churlneck replied. "And your plan to walk in and blast that sand pile with rockets is about as practical as hitting sand with a sledgehammer. We can't take their principle rocket base by throwing fireworks at it. It has to be taken and held by troops and Bugs has a point we can't walk away from. We must take that bastard and soon ...otherwise? I expect us to get deluged with rockets. For sure they will throw everything at us to destroy that Navy Yard in Tundra Town and our industrial production. Hitting Roya is not "an" option, it is "The only" option we have to protect our home."

General Kenseki Ota, who commanded the Tanuki heavy recon Marine Division thumped a paw finger on the table...We will still...even with submarine cover...be at least eight months from even that kind of operation. And what happens if we do take Roya? What then? The Kzinti will come at us with everything they have. Our supply lines will be on a string, naval support at a premium, there is no way we could do such a thing in less than six months."

Churlneck leaned against his fisted paws on the table..."Then you tell the few survivors of Little Rodentia that...or perhaps the marsh and meadow dwellers...or the rest of our country as they suffer wave after wave of rocket strikes over the next eight months or longer. Our drone subs can't hope to hit every transport ship no matter how good their torpedoes are and from all evidence, the Kzinti are getting better at hunting submarines...the only way to take the pressure off our home and allow our population to breath is to go for broke on Roya. Sure the enemy will swarm there...good! Then at least they'll be close enough to kill in bunches."

Churlneck sat down..."It's that? Or more of our citizens die. That alone is unacceptable to this soldier. I don't know about the rest of you."

**7:30pm**

**19 October 2040**

**Sandy Point Naval Station**

**The Growler is docking**

The big national flag was almost half the size of the Growler and took up all of the main radar mast from the top catwalk to the base of the superstructure. When it caught the wind and flew aft, it brought a sea of mammals to cries and announcements of joy and praise!

Captain Winsor grabbed the announcement mic on the destroyed bridge..."Dear friends and fellow citizens!" Winsor bellowed with a deep voice. "We met the enemy! We are battered, bruised and burnt but we did not yield! We did not falter! We did not fail and we refused to surrender!"

This enlisted a thundering applause from the mammals on the pier which slowly subsided to silence as the Growler stopped and the full scene of her devastated hull took on a grim and somber response...in the crowd were growing sounds of crying and weeping...many were realizing in brutal reality that their loved ones were not among the crew formed up on the decks.

In the back of his father's truck...Will had lost it again...now he was "mourn howling" a long pain filled wolf wail broken by sobbing...till a pair of loving arms wrapped around his body and a soft snoot gently nuzzled over his neck...

"I'm always here Will." Alex said as he hugged his older brother tight. "I'm always here for you no matter what big brother."

Will turned and sobbed..."I'm sorry Alex...I'm sorry...I'm sorry.

...I'm sorry...I'm sorry."

"Shhhhh..." Alex replied softly. "You didn't do anything wrong. Sheesh...we're a couple of crazy knuckle heads aren't we big brother?"

Alex pulled Will into a hug and looked at his father..."Dad? I think he's had enough. We should...we should go home." Alex then looked at the Growler. "I'll...take care of things with..."

Harold cocked his head. "Are you sure Son?"

"Dad?" Alex replied. "I'm not a cub anymore? I got this. Just take care of Will and I'll make sure...I'll make sure Gilly's taken care of. What else can a loving brother do? right?"

Meanwhile...Judy was all pins and needles, hopping up and down and also hugging herself to keep from running mad towards the docking ship..."I see him...I see him...THERE HE IS NICK! JACKIE?! JACKIE?! Judy screamed as she leaped into the air waving her arms!

Nick caught her as she came down..."Carrots! Don't hurt yourself?! He's coming off in a bit, be patient?" Nick said before he started waving his own arms as he used his butt cart to stand vertically up..."JACKSON! HEY?! OVER HERE SON!"

Jackson waved back..."DAD! MOM!"

"She is so going to tackle you." Darla snickered. "Or kill you depending on how she takes the news...I should tell her you knocked me up in a fan room."

"You tell her that and it'll be our first domestic incident." Jackson replied. "Do you see Arden's family?"

"Not yet." Darla replied. "Hopefully they...I think? Well there's two over there Jackie? It's not hard spotting seagulls in this crowd since there's so few of them in Zootopia."

Jackson looked where Darla pointed. The two seagulls looked like the description Arden had always talked about when it came to his father and younger brother. Hopefully they would have a chance to meet when Jackson got off the ship...

And as to leaving...Rudy Dolf came up with a carry basket full of the remaining survivors from the mice and rats who were part of the crew, Albert and Myler among them...

Jackson looked down as he took hold of the basket..."Are you all ok?" He asked.

Albert looked up..."Jackie? Our homes are gone. Our families are gone. Everything and everyone...are gone."

Rudy Dolf placed a hoof hand on Jackson's shoulder..."Little Rodentia took a direct hit. There's nothing left of it."

Darla gasped and shuddered...Jackson started to pet every little head..."I'm so sorry you guys. So sorry..."

Myler stiffened up..."Tanya made it. I know she made it. Damn it if she's not smart enough or tough enough not too. I won't give up hope for a gawd damn thing!"

Albert was made more resolved..."Damn right "My My" as long as we're all here? Little Rodentia isn't dead. We won't let it die, screw those cats. Tanya's waiting for us. Then again? Tanya and "family" are waiting for us."

The sound of the boatswains whistle blew out over the pier..."Now hear this...now hear this...liberty call will commence with the name of the crew member or members disembarking. It is requested that their family members be allowed to come forward and greet them at the bottom of the gangway. Please be kind and respectful. We're all glad to be home...HAIL ZOOTOPIA HAIL!"

The crowd on the pier replied "HAIL! HAIL! HAIL!"

A band suddenly struck up a live and happy marching song as the boatswain cried out..."NOW DISEMBARKING! PETTY OFFICER AND MISSES JACKSON WILDE!"

Nick's mouth suddenly gaped..."What? Misses?"

"Oh that little snit!" Judy said with shock on her face! She took off running, leaving Nick to try and chase her with his butt cart!

"Judy! Don't kill the kid before I get a hug in!" Nick yelled as Judy broke through the cheering crowd!

"Oh snit!" Jackson gasped as he quickly passed the basket full of rodents to Darla. "Mom?! Wait?!"

"BOOF!"

Judy leaped off her feet and Jackson caught her in a spin before they flopped to the ground!...

"My baby!" Judy sobbed as she kissed her son. "My baby!

My baby!"

"Mom?! Calm down?!" Jackson yelped!

"Don't you tell me to calm down when I've been a wreck and a half mister!" Judy snapped before she hugged Jackson tightly as he stood up. "You're home! Jackie you're home!"

"Hello Mother." Darla said with a smile and a wave.

"Get over here you lucky otter!" Judy cried as she hugged Darla tight..."Welcome to the family you beautiful Mustalde! Oh...oh we have so much to do! We have to redo all the plans! Have to see if the Lanzoni mansion is still in one piece..."

Jackson leaned up against his wife..."I think? I think the wife and I would like to maybe see if we have a home to go back to first Mom."

Nick stayed off to the side lest he be murdered for coming between a worried bunny and her off spring. Jackson and Darla walked up hand in hand..."Dad? This is my wife." Jackson said smiling...

"Well? Are you two going to stand there or give me some attention?" Nick said with his arms out.

Jackson hugged his father tightly..."It's good to be home. It's even better knowing you two are all right?"

"We are." Nick replied. "The old house? Well you'll have to get used to 50 percent Son because the other 50 percent is smoking ruins."

"But at least you're both all right?" Jackson said. "So you finally moved to Aiden right?"

"Can't sleep in half a house can we?" Nick replied as he held Darla's paw..."My boy knows how to chose a mate. Course he learned from the master of all mating masters."

Jackson smiled. " Illusions of grandure...my father."

A female voice sounded behind them..."Darla?" An otter chirped.

Darla turned..."Mama?!" She yelped as she ran to her mother..."Mama?! Where's Daddy?"

"I was dragged here against my will." Darla's father growled. "Now? where is this filthy rodent who stole and desecrated my daughter?"

Jackson waved a paw and smiled as Darla's father walked up. "You long eared snit. Don't you know you're supposed to ask a father to marry his daughter? What's wrong with you? What misfit parents raised such a contemptible piece of poor meat like you?"

"DADDY?!" Darla snapped as she bore her teeth!

"Keep your choppers in place daughter?" The male otter warned before he opened his arms out to Jackson. "Well don't just sit there like a rock son? Give your new Father in Law a hug!" The big otter said smiling!

"You had me worried." Jackson said. "Mister Delaware? May I please marry your daughter?"

"Oh get out of here and start making pups?...or rabbits...or "fox-ters" or Oto-Bun-Vulpines or whatever you make with your loins you hero you."

Jackson looked around and saw the two sea gulls he'd seen from the ship..."Mom?" He called for Judy. "Before we go any where? I have to do something."

Jackson slowly approached the pair and recognized Bailey from the photos Arden had shown him..."Excuse me?" Jackson asked. "Mister Gus Gull? Bailey?"

"I'm Bailey." Bailey replied.

"I've been wanting to meet you both." Jackson said. "My name is Jackson Wilde. Arden was my supervisor on the ship." Jackson paused. "I was...I was with Arden...when he died."

Gus extended a feather hand..."It's good to meet you son. Please? How did he behave? What...what happened?"

Jackson took a deep breath..."The Kzinti ambushed us. They shot two rockets into the ship, knocked out our power then they were beating the snot out of us. Arden led some of us into the ship's power transfer room to try and get the power back on so we could use our weapons." Jackson paused again. "There was an explosion...most of our repair party was killed...Arden...Arden was mortally wounded...he...he carried me to a ladder with rubber on it so I knew what he was planning to do..." Jackson choked up.

"Arden told me...told me to tell you...to tell Bailey...that he loved you very much. That he would always love you very much. He then went to where the main power input cable was...put the two severed ends back together...and was killed." Jackson lowered his head. "I am... I am so sorry...Bailey...I'm sorry...there was nothing we...I could do."

Bailey broke down and wept as his father stood stiff..."That's my Arden." The old gull said. "He was always so bull headed but damn... that was my boy...that was my son...I am comforted that when it was needed? Arden did well."

Jackson grimaced..."He saved us all. If it hadn't been for him? We'd all be dead like the Gnu York...Arden saved the whole ship."

Bailey wrapped his wings around Jackson and smiled through his tears..."I'm glad he wasn't alone at the end. Thank you Jackson. Thank you so much for myself and my father. This just made losing him easier to bear for both of us."

"He was a good mammal...and a really good friend Bailey." Jackson replied. "He always talked about you and how much you meant to him."

Albert and Myler stopped short of crashing into Tanya as they climbed out of the basket in the protected area where the survivors from Little Rodentia were gathered...

"Don't want to harm your delicate condition." Albert said as he wiped tears from his face...

"Oh shut up and come here you silly egg head!" Tanya yelped as she grabbed Albert and raped his mouth with her tongue..."You just don't know what I've been through..." She said as she Frenched Albert over and over..."

"Oh? So it's that way huh?" Myler huffed before he too suffered the same assault..."That's better." He said as he didn't care who was watching...he pushed Tanya to the ground and started to make out in front of the whole crowd!"

"Sheesh...no dignity?" Albert snorted as he pulled Myler off the ground. "Don't you think it can wait a little bit there "My My?"

Albert turned to Fievel..."So? Home is gone?"

Fievel and Tony both nodded back sadly...

Albert and Myler hugged their wife tightly..."Rebuilding's probably going to have to wait till the war ends...or they stop shooting rockets at us." Albert said. "But there's more than enough of us left around the country to put our city back on the map."

"It's gonna take a lot of work." Tony Toponi said. "And some decent brains. You up to it there Einshrew?"

"Well? We have to serve out our hitch first." Albert replied. Myler and me were thinking of doing eight years but I guess we're in this war for the duration...how long that will be."

Everyone looked back at the Growler. The evidence was saying enough...this was going to be a long and perhaps bloody slug fest.

**Epilogue...**

Ten days after the October 18th surprise attack across Zootopia and most of the known Mammalian world by the Kzinti...On October 28th 2040 the Kzinti launched a night time rocket attack that covered almost all of Zootopia's lands from Sahara Beach in the East to the Marshlands, the Tri-Burroughs and Aiden-burrough in the West.

Whitney the Weasel, who believed Zootopian drone subs might have been involved in covert missions into Kzinti territory, was killed along with her shop mates when a V-2 2,000 pound rocket warhead slammed into the drone upkeep maintenance facility at Camp Haymarket. But not before Whitney sent all her information disguised as "CD music collections of Gazelle's favorite hits." to Will Gray and his peace movement organization.

The attack took the lives of four hundred fifty two Zootopians and brought forth with brutal emphasis a fact for every plant and meat eating mammal alike...this was a war to the death. Lions, Tigers, bears, Mustalde, rodents and wolves flocked to the recruiting offices including Alex Gray who had promised his family he wouldn't join...the he got some one to help him lie about his age so he could.

Eventually...Gilly's remains were recovered from the battered Growler. Will buried his "beloved bunny" by moonlight Falls in the Rain Forest district, which had always been Gilly's favorite romantic spot to "swoon and spoon his darling wolf." Will doubled down on his principles against war even as his country geared up to fight it, forever convinced that Whitney was right about Zootopian spy efforts being the cause of the calamity Zootopia was now bracing itself for.

Rabbits and Hares were stiffened in their anger against the Kzinti when the first V-2 rocket bombs began raining down on Bunny Burrough. Driven to "the calling" by their prophet prince and the book of Inlay...which called every rabbit a soldier to defend his or her warren against vermin...millions of rabbits flocked to the fleet marines, the Naval armada or the war factories and the big shipyard in Tundra town to do their duty for family, hearth and mother earth.

Across the hills, highlands and lands of Aiden Burrough. Drums and bag pipes called thousands of rabbits to war to fill the ranks of the regiments and divisions being called forth to fight. Their names would become legendary..."The Culps Guards", "The Kyber Rifles", "The black tailed devils" every rabbit leaving a home in Aiden with a war scarf wrapped lovingly about the neck expressed the measure of what was being placed at risk.

In the highland village of Loc Lorian, home of the fifth Marine Artillery regiment, the village's parson...Pastor Corbey...bounded atop a large moss covered rock on the village green where the regiment was gathered with their heads bowed low and each rabbit deep in prayer...The plump black suited Quaker looking parson bunny dofted off his wide brim hat and tilted his face and snoot sky wards to the heavens...

"Prince rabbit! Our sire! Our patron Saint! Our beloved prophet of Frith! Defend these your children about to go forth to place their lives into your paws for the freedom of your species and for their kinfolk and clans! Remember children! Remember our beloved! There is no place in the great plain of heaven for any rabbit who runs and digs a coward's hole! Do not bring shame upon yourself or your family or to the prophet by dereliction or cowardice! Do what duty demands of you! You are all that stands between butchers and our children! Give the bastards hell!"

"HAZAH FOR THE PROPHET! HAZAH FOR THE PROPHET!" The rabbits of the fighting fifth screamed out as they whipped each other into a war frenzy before forming up to march away to their destiny.

Owen, Powen, Nori, Dori and Ori Hopps came home to see their parents before leaving for a fate yet unknown with every fear and dread expressed by their loving mother Bonnie as she kissed every face and nuzzled every chin. She could have had less than twenty or more than a thousand children in her life and still every one was precious to her and she was risking her last loving brood, her five youngest sons along with countless other rabbit mothers who stood at the doors of their warrens in tears as if they might see their children for the last time.

Each son in turn embraced their father. Slowly but with grim reality, Stu Stewart Hopps was turning more feral...his poor old mind trying to still comprehend the names of the sons who now said their farewells. They all hoped the war would be mercifully short, time with their father was never enough and in each one of their minds was the sad and sober Stu might be gone before they came home.

One last time in their parent's back yard, the five brothers formed a circle and grabbed each other's shirt sleeves tight as their faces became hard and stowic...

"We're gonna get through this...all of us...together...right?!" Owen said with his teeth clenched. Am I right?! Who can possibly beat this brood of little bastards?!

"It's a fact..." Powen said nodding. "Family is tight but broods are made of steel! No one can beat us boys! Ugly Tigers? Bah...dumb pussies."

"Those stupid tigers are in for a world of hurt." Nori snarled. "We're gonna win! We're gonna get it done! We're coming home for Daddy and Momma's sake!"

Dori kissed Nori and Powen..."I wouldn't want to be anywhere else but with my brood brothers! I won't let you die! I will not let you all down! We're coming back...all of us as one family!"

Ori snorted. "I thought about saying something stupid to lighten the mood...but right now I'm not in the mood to get spanked...I'm in the mood to spank some Tiger ass! Momma and Daddy are counting on us to get home and we're coming home brothers!"

Owen threw a paw forward..."Come on boys...let Ma and Paw hear us loud and proud!" He snapped as the others stacked their paws together...

"WE THE HOPPS BOYS ARE ON OUR WAY!"

" STUPID TIGERS WE'LL MAKE YOU PAY!"

"IF YOU THINK WE'RE STUPID AND EAT ONLY GRASS?"

"YOU STUPID BASTARDS BETTER GUARD YOUR ASS!"

"TIGER MEAT! TIGER MEAT! SUPER TASTY BUNNY TREAT!"

"TIGER MEAT! TIGER MEAT! SUPER TASTY BUNNY TREAT!"

"OOOOOO RAH!"

**1am**

**6th November 2040**

**Judy and Nick's cottage in Aiden**

The noises in the kitchen caught Nick's attention as he slowly sat up in bed. His wife was out cold, cold enough for Nick to wave a paw in her face and she didn't move. He gently kissed her on the head and slowly slipped off their bed and into a wheel chair where the fox slowly wheeled himself from the bedroom to find Jackson placing drinking glasses on the kitchen table...

"What are you?" Nick asked.

"Shhhhhhhh...you'll wake mommy up daddy!" Jackson said softly as he roll played being younger. The fox bunny held out the plastic bottle of Hershey's milk chocolate and winked at his dad...which make Nick giggle with joy. The last time father and son had done this was when Jackson was 11 or 12 years old.

Nick watched as his son poured the milk, then added the chocolate, then stirred the mix to a gray perfection in both glasses...

"Son? What are you doing up?" Nick asked Jackson as he sat at the table.

"I...couldn't sleep again." Jackson replied.

Nick stopped his chair and moved himself onto a seat at the table... "Jackie? I'm so sorry Darla didn't conceive."

"It's not like we won't have a hundred more chances Dad, it's nothing." Jackson replied as he sipped his chocolate milk. "I didn't marry Darla so she could be a pup factory all the time, we know you and mom want to see us have a baby. Now just wasn't it."

Nick changed the subject..."You're not sleeping because you're having night terrors. I can tell the signs."

"Sigh...yes dad." Jackson replied..."It's like the same dream over and over again..."

Nick softly petted his son's head..."Don't be ashamed or afraid Jackie...your mother and I still have them occasionally. You can't avoid them when you'd been a cop for so many years. This is when you cling to those who love you the most, don't keep it all inside you."

Jackson slipped off his chair, went to his father and hugged him as he cried...

"There you go..." Nick said as he kissed his son. "That's it Jackie, get it out..."

After a bit of crying...Jackson stood up holding his father's paws. "Sheesh Dad...these used to be bigger..."

"And you used to be smaller." Nick tenderly rubbed a paw on Jackson's cheek..."You've grown into a wonderful mammal Jackson. Here's my monument. And I thought sometimes I made a lousy father."

Jackson giggled..."You used to duct tape my pampers together."

"Well? I wasn't always perfect." Nick said shrugging. "But tell me Jackie? Did your mother and I make the right choice when we decided to have you? Have our dreams played out right?"

Jackson wiped his eyes and smiled..."What kind of stupid question was that to ask?!" He said as he again hugged his father..."How did I get so lucky to have the best parents in the whole world?"

"The same way we've been so gifted with the best child in the world. Sometimes you have to take a chance."

Nick reached for his glass of chocolate milk..."Now? What interesting thing should we talk about tonight?"

**The end**


End file.
